Euro-Drama Farmyard
by insertnamehere21
Summary: Sequel to "Euro-Drama Roadtrip". 36 teenagers from all over Europe compete against each for a prize of one million euros in a month long contest in the second season of "Euro-Drama", a European spin-off of Total Drama. We have reached the final 5!
1. Ep1 Pt1 - What's With The Camera?

**Disclaimer - Dead since September 26th 2014. Do I really need to state whether or not I own Total Drama? Wouldn't I be doing something more profitable if I did?**

 **Hello everyone, this is insertnamehere21. It's been a while since I posted anything on this site, but here I am nonetheless**

 **Author's Note - This is the sequel to my first fanfic "Euro-Drama Roadtrip", and it is highly recommended that you read that first, otherwise you will be rather lost.**

 **This is a spin-off of Total Drama and does not affect the canon timeline, though it takes place before and during the Ridonculous Race. It also takes place in the summer after the 2015 Eurovision in Vienna.**

 **The 38 OCs (36 contestants and 2 hosts) were all created by me, and the four interns are based on reviewers from last season. There will be two original Total Drama characters who will also appear - they are, of course, owned by Fresh TV.**

 **Couples (just as a reminder) - DanixHadi, ZeferinoxAgnessa, SannaxTyge, EmiliaxLou, but there will be plenty more to**

 **Updated stereotypes will be down below.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and here is part 1 of the first episode of Euro...Drama...Farmyard!**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard – Episode 1, Part 1 - What's With The Camera?

A female voice began the recap – "Last season on Euro-Drama, 28 contestants from all over Europe (and Israel) competed against each other in a continent-wide roadtrip.

It was a tense competition, but in the end, it was Slovenian emo girl Adrijana who took the prize of one million euros, bringing the contest to a farm in the south of the Mediterranean nation…"

"Krava!?" exclaimed a deep burly voice. "Kaj delaš s to kamero?"

Subtitles at the bottom of the screen said – "What are you doing with that camera?"

"Dad, my name is Lara now," the girl complained, and the camera reverted to a girl with bleach-blonde hair and brown eyes standing in front of a large burly man with grey hair. They were both standing on a lawn in front of a barn. "And I told you, we're shooting a TV show! One that will be shown all over Europe."

"A TV show!? On my farm!? Are you crazy!?" the man shouted. "I don't want our farm on TV!"

"I told you about it last month!" Lara reminded him. "When we had to sign those papers! Remember?"

"Oh yeah," her father sighed in memory. "Well, carry on then!"

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): And, as with last season, we will once again have a confessional. Let's hope Marios doesn't hog it again.**

 **[she chuckles at her last statement]]**

* * *

At that moment, a bus arrived in front of them, and two familiar girls came out.

"Finally!" Adrijana cheered as she threw her arms in the air. "I'll admit I was getting a bit nauseous in there."

"Back for another season!" Sanna exclaimed, pumping her fist. "This time, I will win!"

"That's what Anka said last season," Adrijana chuckled as they both walked over to Lara and her father. "Hello, Uncle Bogas. Hello…Krava."

"It's Lara!" Lara whined, stomping her foot.

"I see you finally lost some weight, and that terrible ACNE is finally gone," Adrijana commented.

Lara folded her arms, looking rather irritated. "Just go stand to the right while I introduce the others."

"Just go stand to the right while I introduce the others," Adrijana mimicked. "That's Total Drama fanfiction cliché #3. And it's a don't."

"This isn't a fanfiction, so why does it matter!?" Lara snapped, pointing her right hand toward an empty spot of grass.

"Whatever," Adrijana sighed, and she walked over to the spot, with Sanna wheeling herself not far behind.

"You know her?" Sanna asked.

"She's my cousin, Lara," Adrijana sighed. "Or at least she used to be called Krava until she legally changed it last year."

"What's wrong with Krava?" Sanna asked.

"It's Slovenian…for cow," Adrijana cracked up, and Sanna couldn't help but also laugh a little.

"That was our winner and runner up from last year, Adrijana of Slovenia, and Sanna of Denmark!" Lara announced, a creepy and forced smile on her face. "Next we have third and fourth placers, Aleksander, from Albania, and Tia, from Bulgaria!"

"Ugh, I can't believe you put boogers in my hair," Tia groaned, as she picked at her locks. "You're like a 5 year old."

"A very cute five year old, with that said," Aleksander stated brightly, making Tia scowl. "And you shouldn't worry about it. They mainly landed in your green highlights. Nobody at home will notice."

"As you can see, their little 'love-hate' relationship is still going strong," Lara said to the camera.

"It's just hate," Tia said dryly as she walked past, with Aleksander tagging along not far behind.

The three girls who had already arrived shared a hug of reunion as Lara announced – "And it looks like our next who contestants are here – 5th and 6th placers, Marios from Greece and Luko from Serbia."

"We were here this whole time," Marios corrected as he went down the steps. "We're only just coming out now."

"That's cute," Lara commented, to which Marios scowled.

"Oh, cheer up!" Luko exclaimed excitedly as he pulled some of his long hair out of his face. "I'm back for a new season! This is going to rock! My English has much improved, and I'm diabetes free."

"You can't cure diabetes," Tia stated, her hands on her hips.

"You can if it's type-2," Marios pointed out.

"Okay, then," Tia nodded.

"Well, congratulations, Luko. That must have sucked," Adrijana said to him as she shook his hand.

"Meh, it was fine. It really opened my eyes and helped me grow as a person," Luko shrugged before hugging the Slovenian girl. "Plus it was nothing compared with what you had to go through."

"Hey, easy boy!" Adrijana exclaimed, pushing him back. "Well, I got a million worth of consolation, though I had to give away about half of it to the rest of my family. There was still plenty left over, and my family now lives in a huge mansion!"

"Good for you," Lara gritted her teeth. "Now can I continue hosting? Here are the next contestants…"

She reached into her pockets in search for a script.

"Hi," Marios said, giving a little wave to Adrijana.

"Oh…um…hi," Adrijana replied awkwardly, looking a little flustered.

"Are you okay?" Tia asked, raising her pierced eyebrow. Before Adrijana could answer, Lara interrupted – "Aha! Found it! Coming out next, Dani from Hungary, and Zeferino from Portugal."

The Portuguese guy came out looking very confident, while the Hungarian girl looked a little nervous.

"Isn't this great?" he asked, nudging her. "Another shot at the million?"

"Y-yeah," she nodded. "It's g-great."

"Hey, what's wrong? I can sense you've got a problem," Zeferino said.

"Oh, well you know, after all I did…"

"Dani!" Lara squealed, giving the Hungarian girl a tight hug. "I am such a huge fan. The way you treated my cousin last year was AWESOME…"

Dani slowly pushed her off.

"I'd…rather not talk about that," she sighed to herself as she walked towards the others, with Zeferino by her side.

"Wow, she feels sorry. Fickle much?" Lara pouted as her dad gave her a pat on the back. She perked up as the next contestants came out – "Everyone, give it up for – Johannes from Iceland, and Agnessa from Belarus."

"Hey, how have you been?" Johannes asked as he and Agnessa stepped off the vehicle.

"Pretty good," Agnessa smiled. "I moved to Grandma's house and I've started going to school again. Basically, everything has fallen into place."

"Well, things are going well with me too," Johannes replied. "I pushed Halldór into a freezing lake, which was a LOT of fun!"

"Cool," Agnessa commented, before walking over to the others. "Zeferino!"

"Agnessa!" Zeferino cheered, and they both rushed over to each other and shared a long kiss.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Agnessa sighed. "How have you been doing?"

"Why is everyone acting like they haven't seen each other in years?" Marios asked in confusion. "We all went to the Eurovision together in May."

"For many couples, a month is an eternity," Adrijana shrugged.

"And you'd know?" Marios asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Adrijana didn't reply. Dani looked at them both suspiciously.

"So far, the final ten from last season have arrived!" Lara announced. "Here are the next two – Tyge from Norway and…"

"Shut up! They know who we are!" yelled a deep voice. At the same time, Tyge came out of the bus along with a guy with a baggy hoody and jeans.

"…Mirzo…from Bosnia-Herzegovina," Lara finished anyway.

"Woah!" Luko exclaimed his disbelief, his eyes widened.

"Er…it's good to be back," Tyge said, a weird looking smile on his face, before he walked over to Sanna and they shared a kiss.

"That's right, it's me!" Mirzo exclaimed, pulling off his hood. His hair was a lot longer and bushier, and his physique was a lot skinnier.

"What happened?" Luko asked.

"What can I say?" Mirzo responded. "I was sick of everyone pushing me around and telling what to do, and what food to eat, and when to exercise…I'd rather just be my own person. And it's been great – my grades have skyrocketed, and I even learned a new language – Hey, Marios!"

Marios looked up at him.

" Έχετε ένα ταμπόν μέχρι τον κόλπο σας ! " Mirzo said rudely.

"Dickhead!" Marios growled.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Aleksander (Albania): I dunno about you guys, but I say it's an improvement.]**

* * *

"And so far twelve people have arrived," Lara continued. "They just missed the merge last time – Amanda from Sweden, and Hadi from Israel."

Hadi stepped off the bus first, and Amanda came from behind a second later.

He glared at her, still clearly pissed at her for getting him voted out. That's when he perked up at the sight of Dani.

"Hadi!" she cheered, running over to hug him.

"Dani!" he exclaimed, before they shared a kiss.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at this while standing still.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dani said dryly, looking up. "Is this making you barf?"

"Um…" Amanda said hesitantly.

"Come on, let's go say hi to the others," Dani said to her boyfriend, and they both held hands and walked off.

Amanda sighed to herself before also walking over to the others.

"Hi, Amanda!" Tyge exclaimed cheerfully, before Sanna grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Tyge, don't do it," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, she just looked really upset," Tyge said in sympathy.

"That's what she wants you to think," Sanna continued. "Remember when she tried to manipulate you last season?"

"So, what if I'm right this time?" Tyge asked.

"Why take the risk?" Sanna warned him, before they both went away from Amanda.

"You're a terrible whisperer!" Amanda yelled at Sanna, in what sounded like genuine sadness.

Tyge looked at Sanna and stuck his lower lip. Sanna shook her head and put her arm around his back.

"Give it up for –" Lara continued. "Stela from Romania, and Katerina from Macedonia!"

The two Balkan girls walked out of the bus. Well, Stela did anyway. Katerina's entrance was very excitable and bouncy.

"Yes!" she cheered, jumping up and down, with Kelija in her arms.

"Woah, girl, calm down!" Tia exclaimed, walking over to her, and placing her hand on Katerina's head.

"What was that for?" Katerina asked, frowning. "I was on a roll."

"Sorry, you just looked like you needed it," Tia apologized.

"That's okay," Katerina smiled. "I'm just really excited! I just hope I have a shot this time!"

"Neow," Kelija smiled, and she held out her paw for Tia to shake.

"Please don't claw me," Tia sighed as she shook it. Luckily, it didn't happen.

Stela, on the other hand, walked along silently. Nobody seemed to notice her. She passed by Amanda who was still sulking to herself, and the Swedish girl gave her a brief wink.

Stela looked rather confused as she walked off.

"So far, sixteen of our contestants have stepped out of the bus!" Lara announced. "Next we have – Anka from Montenegro, and Berto from San Marino!"

"I don't get why this has to take so long!" Anka complained as she stomped out of the bus.

"She has a point," Berto commented.

"Don't question it!" Lara whined, stomping her foot several times.

"Hey, Berto!" Marios exclaimed, walking up to him.

"Oh, Marios, what's up?" Berto asked, and they both fisted. "As for me, not bad, though I've been getting a lot of nasty hate-mail over the last few months."

"It really sucks," Marios sighed. "You couldn't be more underrated. I would have voted off Shay even if I'd known that you threw the challenge."

"Thanks," Berto smiled, and they both walked over to the others.

"19th and 20th place – the Cyriot entrant, Lou, and the Latvian entrant, Pavils!" Lara announced as the two bickerers stomped off the bus. The Cypriot looked very angry and grumbly to be coming out with Pavils, while the Latvian guy just rolled his eyes.

"Awesome to be here!" Lou exclaimed, pumping his fist, before shaking hands with Tia, and hugging Marios.

"Well, glad to see someone sane come out to make up for that douchebag," Sanna smiled, jerking her thumb over at Pavils.

Pavils sighed to himself before stomping off.

"Don't play the victim," Lou said, folding his arms, before turning his head back over at the bus.

"That's right, Lou, the next ones out are…" Lara continued. "…Emilia of Netherlands, and Alma of Croatia."

"Was there any point in that pause?" Adrijana asked, her hands on her hips. "We're aware of the elimination order."

"Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Sh-nup!" Marios recited before Adrijana grabbed his lips.

"Thank you," she frowned, to which Marios nodded.

"Lou!" Emilia squealed, rushing out of the bus, grabbing Lou, and glomping him tightly. Her pigtails had been cut off and she now had a pixie cut. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah…one day," Lou replied confusedly. "And every other day."

"Oh, did you visit each other just before the show started?" Dani asked.

"It was more than a visit," Lou corrected. "I'll explain...later."

"Er…hi," Alma said awkwardly.

"Hi," Emilia said, waving, before turning away.

Alma folded her arms and sighed.

"Next, we have Symon from Ukraine, and Shay from Russia!" Lara said to the camera.

Symon stood in front of bus, wearing his ski mask, and smiling modestly.

This was interrupted when he suddenly fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" Shay exclaimed half-heartedly, walking out of the bus. He was a lot more muscular now. His hair was shorter and all of his previous fat was gone.

"Woah, again!" Luko exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I don't know my own strength!" Shay said as he swaggered over to the others.

"Bully," Marios frowned.

"I never did anything like that," Mirzo frowned as folded his arms.

"Oh, and I suppose you have a problem with that!?" Shay exclaimed, storming over to him.

Marios tried to stick his leg out and trip him, but Shay saw it coming, picked him up by his t-shirt, and threw him into a mud-pile.

"Ha! Judo's not gonna help you this time!" Shay exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): I honestly can't tell who's changed for the worse – Shay or Mirzo.]**

* * *

"You're horrible!" Alma exclaimed, before picking Symon up.

"Hi," he said nervously, and they both had a hug.

"I'll get you some plasters," Alma added, taking out her first-aid kit.

"It's fine…" Symon said, but it was too late. Alma had already rolled up his shorts and placed band-aids on his knee. "Well…um…thanks."

"Coming out now…no pun intended…Rikard from Finland, and Eloise from France," Lara continued.

"Hilarious," Rikard said sarcastically, while Eloise blew kisses to the camera.

"Hello, people of Europe! I love you all!" Eloise exclaimed, swaying her arms confidently.

"This ain't a pageant, you know," Rikard said, folding his arms.

"Wow!" Eloise exclaimed, and she rushed over to Shay and started to feel his arms. "Awesome guns!"

"Why, thank you!" Shay beamed. "I did it because of him."

He pointed accursedly at Rikard.

"Me?" Rikard said in confusion.

Shay poked Rikard's chest.

"You called me fat last year!" Shay yelled. "And now I'm getting revenge on you!"

"Do you like me?" Rikard asked.

"Like you!?" Shay yelled. "LIKE YOU!? I'm not a f****t! Oh no – I don't have a mental disorder like you."

"I've heard worse," Rikard shrugged.

"Not a shock," Shay sighed. "I'm surprised you're not bothered. What happened to crying and waving your arm like a fan!?"

"I…I…that was then! Things change in a year!" Rikard protested as he pulled himself away.

"Watch out," Shay threatened, giving him 'the eyes'.

"And…" Lara said in an attempt to break the awkwardness, before turning to face the bus. "Our last two veterans – Anton from Poland, and Jessie from Italy."

Nobody came out.

"Jessie, stay in there all you want," Lara sighed. "And don't drag Anton along with you."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jessie snapped, as she jumped off the bus.

"Ack!" Anton screamed as Jessie dragged him along.

"Who's that emo with Jessie?" Luko asked.

"Anton, duh," Mirzo said dryly.

"Woah for a third time!" Luko exclaimed.

Anton sighed and picked himself up.

"Hey," he sighed. He was hardly recognizable from his previous self. His short blonde hair, was now black and bushy and went over his face. He was wearing black eye-liner and lipstick, and looked very depressed.

"Yeah…I dunno what happened to him," Jessie sighed, before walking up to the rest of the group.

"You look awesome!" Tyge exclaimed, walking up to Anton. "I mean, I liked you before, but…you know…that's cool too."

"I believe this suits me more," Anton said in a deep and depressed tone. "After all, I have come to realize the truth about life. Success is not about how hard you try – it is about how the spirits and Gods programme your destiny to be."

"Well, that's…um…an interesting philosophy," Tyge commented, nodding his head.

"Yes, it's all good, but we're getting onto the exciting part of this introduction!" Lara interrupted, jumping up between them. "It's time to introduce our eight brand new competitors – first up, a pretty peaceful guy from the Alps – our Swiss contestant, Vincenz!"

The first newbie to step off the bus had very long and very dark blonde hair, a beard covering half of his face, and very relaxed eyes.

"Hey, I'm…" Tyge said, walking up to him.

"Tyge, I know," Vincenz nodded. "I can hear you."

"Is he blind?" Sanna asked, wheeling herself up to them.

"No, but I have my eyes closed most of the time," Vincenz explained. "I can still open them – see, but you know, it's just how I like it."

"I like this guy already," Tyge commented.

"Good," Lara said. "Next up – fresh from 'Circ de Miracle', it's Estrella from Spain!"

"It's Catalonia! We will never be Spain!" screamed a female voice from inside the bus.

"Well, excuse me then," Lara sighed. "Please welcome, Estrella from Catalonia!"

"Thank you!" Estrella exclaimed, and she leapt out of the bus, doing a spin and a flip while in the air.

"Woah for a fourth time!" Luko exclaimed, looking genuinely impressed.

"Are you gonna keep counting?" Mirzo asked angrily, his hand on his hip. Luko sighed and walked away from him.

"Hello, my name is Estrella!" the Catalan girl said excitedly. "I am glad to be taking part is such a show! I hope to bring money home for my family at the circus!"

"You work in the circus?" Emilia asked. "I love the circus!"

"I hate circuses, they're so boring," Lou sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Estrella screamed, grabbing his t-shirt.

"N-nothing," Lou replied nervously. "Heh-heh."

"You think I'm deaf?" Estrella snarled. "Never mind. I forgive you. You have nice girlfriend."

"Thank you," Lou smiled. "She is good kisser."

"Oh, now you mock my English!" Estrella cried, before shaking her head. "Get yourself together, Estrella, don't want to lose temper! Not after last time!"

She smiled and shook Lou's hand. "Sorry," she said. "I have bad temper."

Lou smiled back, though he clearly looked rather nervous.

"If I could have your attention again!" Lara frowned, waving her hands at the camera. "Our third newcomer – Petros from Armenia!"

A guy with long brown hair and a black toque on his head stepped off the bus. He had a slight smile on his face.

Tyge ran up to greet him, "Hey, I'm…"

"Tyge. I know. I've…seen the show," Petros replied, nodding his head, before walking off, making Tyge scratch his head in confusion.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm Petros, I'm from Armenia, and if there's one thing I've learned in life, it's** **trust nobody** **]**

* * *

"Fourth up…" continued Lara. "Sveda from Azerbaijan."

Nobody came out.

"SVEDA!" Lara screamed.

"Huh? Are you okay?" a girl with long and silky brown hair asked.

"You have to come out now," Lara hissed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that you were calling me," Sveda apologized. "See, my name is Sveda Edyeva, not Sveda Fromazerbaijan."

"Sorry," Lara sneered, putting her palm to her face.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): Last year, Russia sends an Owen rip-off, this year, Azerbaijan sends a Lindsay rip-off?**

 **There's a high chance the Azeri selection was rigged.]**

* * *

"Next on the grass…" Lara continued.

"Next on the grass?" Adrijana repeated, chuckling.

"Shut up!" Lara snapped. "Anyways, from the coast of Co. Limerick – Finn, from Ireland!"

A guy with spiky red hair and a similarly coloured beard leapt out of the bus and attempted to do a flip, but halfway through he accidentally fell in mid-air and fell flat on the ground.

"Fiddlesticks!" he yelled. "I'd been practising that for months."

"You might wanna leave that to the professionals," Sanna said as she helped him up.

"Thanks," Finn replied as he dusted himself off. "Oh well, not the end of the world. I'm happy to be here, a chance at the million and a chance to get out of Irish college for a year. This summer will be _great craic._ "

"Don't count on it," Lara told him, an evil grin on her face. "Our sixth new contest – a native to Brighton – it's Carolyn for the United Kingdom."

"Hey, hope all is going well. My name is Carolyn, and I'm chuffed to be here!" a girl with reddish-brown hair and glasses said as she walked over to the others.

"You sound like you rehearsed that for weeks," Sanna chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to saying it on my vlogs," Carolyn replied.

"Oh my gosh! I'm subscribed to you!" Emilia squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Your username is chickencarrie right?"

"Chickencarrie?" Adrijana repeated, chuckling.

"I made it when I was thirteen. It seemed funny then," Carolyn said in defence. "Awesome that you're subscribed to me though – I have only got 15,000."

"You think that's bad?" Finn asked. "The most I ever got was 10 – though I deleted all my videos because they were crap."

"That's good to know," Lara sighed. "Next – it's Beni from Moldova."

A guy with a beard, long silky brown hair and a Stetson hat stepped out, and the camera showed a shot of him flicking his hair in slow motion.

Several of the girls and Rikard looked at him with drool falling out of their mouth.

"Wow!" Katerina exclaimed.

"What a hunk," Rikard added.

Beni stood in front of everyone, and his eyes suddenly started moving all over the place.

"You okay?" Johannes asked in concern.

"I think I can see my brain," Beni replied, his eyes were open but his irises had rolled into his eyelids. "Cool."

"Hi, I'm Rikard," Rikard said, walking up to him, a very dreamy look on his face.

"Rikard, awesome! We can be best friends!" Beni exclaimed, grabbing Rikard's hand and shaking it frantically.

"Great!" Rikard squealed, before letting go and walking off.

"And the final contestant to arrive…" Lara took a short pause. "…from the municipality of Baarle-Hertog in Belgium, it's Ilene!"

A load of the contestants immediately started cheering the heads off.

"Oh, my…" a girl said nervously as her head peeked out of the doorframe of the bus.

She had long dark-brown hair and a head-bandana with black, yellow and red stripes.

She stepped out and slowly walked over to the other 35 contestants, and her face had gone bright red from all of the attention.

"Hey, you're a really good singer," Sanna said to her, but Ilene walked past without even looking at her.

"I loved the rapping," Sanna added in a louder voice. Ilene quickly turned her head and whispered – "Thanks."

"She lives on my street," Emilia said to Lou.

"What? She lives in another country. Is that a metaphor?" Lou asked.

"No. Don't you remember – half of my neighbourhood is in Belgium," Emilia reminded him. "The flags on the doors…"

"Oh yeah!" Lou remembered. "I just thought those were…I don't know what I thought they were."

"Why is everyone cheering for her?" Tyge asked Sanna in confusion.

"Someone leaked her audition tape on YouTube, and she sang "Somebody that I used to know" while playing the piano, and then she put on a cap and started rapping. It was awesome, and it got over 10 million views," Sanna explained.

"Oh, she doesn't seem to be taking it very well," Tyge noticed in concern.

"It's probably just because of how sudden it was," Sanna shrugged.

"Alright then, all thirty-six of you are here, so let me explain how this season is structured," Lara announced. "For the first half of the season, you will be split into teams, and one person will be eliminated from the losing team every episode.

When the merge comes, in order to make sure we've the same amount of episodes as last season, there will be a double elimination each episode."

"So, there'll be, like, I dunno, twenty people in the merge?" Luko asked.

"Yeah, more or less," Lara nodded.

Luko nodded at this, satisfied with the odds of making it that far again.

"Unlike last season, every contestant who is eliminated will stay on the farm, and will become an intern for the rest of the season – so hopefully that'll motivate you to try harder," Lara explained. "Speaking of interns…this season we will have four, including two returning from last season – please welcome, Intern #2 from Canada, and Intern #3 from Netherlands."

The two returning interns stepped out, both looking quite happy.

"It's so awesome to be back!" Intern #3 exclaimed.

"Yeah, I love the new contestants, and I hope one of my favourites wins," Intern #2 agreed.

"And where are our manners?" Intern #3 asked rhetorically. "Here are the two new interns who will be joining us this season – Intern #7 from Russia and Intern #8 from the UK."

Two male interns stepped out from behind a barn.

"Hey," they both said, and then they stayed silent as they stood with the other two interns.

"And in addition, there will also be two paid staff members," Lara continued.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Intern #2 complained.

"Who were both contestants in the original Total Drama franchise," Lara added. "They are both very popular, according to my notes, but only had supporting roles."

"Noah and Dawn!" Emilia exclaimed immediately, jumping up and down. "It's Noah and Dawn!"

"That's right! How did you know?" Lara asked in confusion.

"They're my favourite characters, and they both didn't make it very far. It was an educated guess," Emilia shrugged as the two former contestants came out from behind the barn.

"Oh, it's so cool to be here," Dawn said in her usual calm voice. "The nature is very passable, and the woodland animals were very friendly when I was walking here."

Noah sighed, "I'm just here for the $1,000 an episode."

"Things could not be more awesome right now," Emilia sighed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Lou.

"How are you not suffocating?" Marios asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose it's magic," Lou smiled.

"Well, that's me for now!" Lara announced. "I'll keep you in the hands of my father for now."

With that, she sat in a golf-cart that was parked nearby and she was off.

"Okay, scum!" her dad yelled. "LINE UP!"

"Tell me he's nice on the inside like Hans," Emilia squeaked as she let go of Lou and stood beside him.

"That includes you!" he yelled at Jessie, whose eyes widened as she also stepped in line.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Wow, he even got Jessie to obey him. That guy is FREAKY!]**

* * *

"Hello, you will address me as 'Sir' or 'Farmer Bogas'," he began as he stomped up and down the line that the contestants had formed. "When I see a bunch like you lot, I see indiscipline, sloppiness, being plain lazy!"

Johannes' eyes widened as Farmer Bogas stood before him as he yelled that line.

"Look at you," Farmer Bogas continued as he waved his palms. "Thinking you're so cool in your hoodies, and your skinny jeans and high-tops."

Rikard looked down and widened his eyes. He was wearing all three of these items.

"Well, I'm going to put a stop to it!" Famer Bogas continued to bellow. "First of all, you guys need to change your clothes. Go into that tent over there. I think you'll find so more suitable outfits."

He pointed at a large green tent, and he lead the thirty-six of them inside.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): It's weird how he seemed to have such a great speech despite not knowing about this show until after Krava had started filming.**

* * *

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia, Co-Host): I forgot, okay? I remembered a couple of minutes after she told me about it!]**

* * *

"You have fifteen minutes to pick out what you're wearing. My daughter took the liberty of sorting everything into sizes and types and labelling them accordingly," Farmer Bogas explained as they stood inside the grubby tent. "Some of these were hand-me-downs from my five children, but most of them were donated from people living all over Europe especially for this show. Report back outside immediately after you're done."

With that, he walked out of the flap in the tent.

"What kind of clothes store is this?" Eloise frowned as she held up the arm of one of the shirts. "I am not wearing polyester!"

Marios walked over and looked at the tag. "You're in luck; it's cotton!" he exclaimed, taking the shirt off the rack and handing it to her.

"Bah!" Eloise exclaimed angrily.

"You know, for someone who got raped a month ago, you sure don't seem very shocked or anything," Marios said.

"Oh, I was having such a good time the last few weeks that I forgot. Thanks for bringing it up!" Eloise cried, and she put her head in her hands and started to sob.

"That wasn't very nice, Marios," Alma frowned from nearby.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Eloise (France): In case you didn't already know, there was a news story about a month ago that a man snuck into my house and raped me! Well, guess what, it was all a hoax! I only did it to gain sympathy!**

 **You people are all so dumb!]**

* * *

Luko picked out a Hawaiian shirt, before it was suddenly grabbed out of his hands.

"Fashion police!" Rikard exclaimed, holding the shirt in his hands. "You don't wanna wear that."

"Why not? Zeferino has one like it," Luko protested, pointing over at the Portuguese boy, who was wearing a similar Hawaiian print shirt.

"It looks good on him. He's got darker skin," Rikard said, before unbuttoning the waistcoat he was wearing. "I was gonna wear this, but I think it would better on you."

"Oh thanks," Luko smiled.

"But get another shirt first," Rikard advised him.

As Lou put on a shirt with white and light-grey checks, his eyes clenched when Emilia started to squee.

"Oh my gosh, dungarees!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I haven't worn these since I was six! Would they look good on me?"

"Of course," Lou replied. "But my opinion doesn't matter. It's the opinion of all of the viewers that matters."

"Good point," Emilia agreed, and she was about to put it down before she shrugged and said – "I guess you only live once."

"Twice if you're Ania," Adrijana pointed out.

"I suppose," Emilia nodded as she tried to pull her legs into the holes, and she subsequently tripped over.

"I'm okay!" she exclaimed a second later, giving a thumb's up to a nearby camera.

"Excuse me, sir," Sveda said, tapping Petros on the shoulder several times.

"What's up?" Petros asked, as he corrected his hat. He had just finished putting on a pair of black trousers.

"Do you have these in another colour?" Sveda asked, holding up a pair of brown pants. "These don't really go with my shirt."

"I am not an assistant. Sorry," Petros snapped, before walking off.

* * *

"These trousers all have belts with them," Dani commented as he took a pair off a shelf.

"Well, I suppose I have less chance of getting a wedgie," Hadi stated. "Though I haven't got one in a year."

"Did Dani's kick in the balls finally sort things out?" Zeferino asked as he and Agnessa walked over.

"Probably, though it didn't really matter," Hadi replied. "I moved schools, and the one that I go to now is co-ed, and it's a lot more diverse. I don't get bullied anymore, and I've made a lot of new friends. Things have actually gotten better."

"I agree. Thanks to this show, I can finally talk to people," Zeferino agreed. "I can't go through a single lunch break without some girl coming up asking me for my autograph."

"Did you sign them?" Hadi asked curiously.

"I said no, but then my friend Rui made a bet with me that I couldn't write my name 100 times faster than him (I won by the way), and then he took the sheet, cut it up, and then he sold them to girls in our school. He made 500 euros."

"I wish things had gotten better for me," Dani sighed. "Thanks to me feeding Adrijana, the popular girls in my school are even meaner to me."

"Have you tried apologizing to her?" Zeferino asked.

"I haven't found a good time. I'll do it as soon as I can," Dani replied. "We should go back out now."

"Wait, we still need to get shoes!" Agnessa exclaimed.

* * *

"Black shoes," Finn sighed as he picked a pair off the shelf. "These are just like the ones my principal makes us wear for school."

"Oh, you're Irish. So, do you go to one of those Catholic schools?" Pavils asked, as he tied his laces.

"Yeah. It sucks, but you get used to it after 10 years," Finn shrugged. "You seemed like a huge douche-bag last season."

"Yeah, well, I realized what I'd done," Pavils shrugged. "I wish everyone would just forgive me. Though, I suppose this is what I get."

"I'll be your friend," Finn said. "Back home, I have so many friends who are way worse then you."

"You sure you should be saying that an camera?" Pavils asked as he stood back up.

"They'll think I'm only kidding," Finn whispered, before laughing out loud. "Well, I suppose we're done now. Let's go back out."

* * *

"Good to see you're all decked out properly," Farmer Bogas commented as he stood before the contestants, who were lined up once again. "Now, I shall bring you all back to my daughter, who should have the first challenge set up by now."

* * *

"Which wire?" Intern #3 asked as she held a few wires in her hand.

"That one," Intern #2 told her.

"Which one? What colour?" Intern #3 inquired.

"The black one," Intern #8 said impatiently.

"There's two black ones!" Intern #3 told him.

"Here, let me do it," Intern #2 sighed, and he bent down and plugged one of the wires into a nearby socket.

"OUCH!" he yelled as he received an electric shock.

"Well, at least it works," Intern #3 said brightly, pointing at the large screen which was plugged into the socket.

There was scoreboard on the screen which read –

* * *

Adrijana - 0

Agnessa - 0

Aleksander - 0

Alma - 0

Amanda - 0

Anka - 0

Anton - 0

Beni - 0

Berto - 0

Carolyn - 0

Dani - 0

Eloise - 0

Emilia - 0

Estrella - 0

Finn - 0

Hadi - 0

Ilene - 0

Jessie - 0

Johannes - 0

Katerina - 0

Lou- 0

Luko - 0

Marios - 0

Mirzo - 0

Pavils - 0

Petros - 0

Rikard - 0

Sanna - 0

Shay - 0

Stela - 0

Sveda - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Tyge - 0

Vincen - 0

Zeferino - 0

* * *

"Hey, what's this?" Marios asked as Farmer Bogas lead him and the other 35 contestants over.

"Good to see you got changed," Lara commented as she rushed up from her chair and stood before them. "We just got it ready!"

"We!?" Intern #2 protest. "You…"

"That's enough of you!" Lara snapped. "Anyways, here's the first challenge. You guys won't have to do anything – but since you all arrived until now, the 52 contestants of the original seasons of Total Drama have been voting for their favourites of you lot in a Eurovision-style score system.

The top 4 will become the captains of the new teams and will get to pick their players. The person who comes last – on the other hand – will be eliminated instantly and will be forced to become an intern."

"Will they get to watch us on TV when they're eliminated?" Sveda asked, raising her hand.

"Uh…no…they'll have no TV," Lara replied awkwardly.

"Oh," Sveda nodded.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Good, because this 'dumb-girl' thing is just a façade. I'm an aspiring psychologist, and it inspires me to watch how other people will reacts to people of different personalities.**

 **I'm going all the way – though I've got to keep alert at all times. No good being cocky all the time – I'm going to succeed where Amanda failed.]**

* * *

"…the voting is closed as of now!" Lara announced. "Our two staff members, Noah and Dawn, are counting them up as we speak, and the contestants will call us all live via satellite."

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): This sounds like an interesting first challenge. I think I've a good chance of making the top 4 since I'm the audience favourite, though it is worth remember that the Total Drama cast is a very different demographic from the people who watch the show.**

 **I wonder who's going to go first?**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): I'm gonna leave. Who's going to vote for me?**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): Will anyone even remember me?**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): I've gracefully accepted my loss already.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I'm not sure if I'll make the top 4, but I'm sure I'll be safe. After all, I know someone I can count on for 12 points…]**

* * *

Adrijana, Lou and Emilia sat on stumps that had been scattered in front of the giant scoreboard, when Marios came over and sat with them.

"Nice sweatervest," Adrijana commented.

"It's not a sweatervest!" Marios protested. "It's a woollen waistcoat."

"It's cute," Adrijana replied, before looking ahead.

* * *

"Let's say hello to our first caller!" Lara announced. "Alejandro!"

"¡Hola, mi amor!" Alejandro exclaimed as he appeared on a screen next to the scoreboard. His first votes appeared beside him, and the scoreboard changed accordingly –

* * *

7 – Stela

6 – Berto

5 – Dani

4 – Adrijana

3 – Anka

2 – Johannes

1 – Sveda

* * *

Most of the contestants whose names were on screen looked satisfied to have votes, but Dani looked rather troubled.

"Why we have given me so many?" she sighed. "Does he think I'm a villain?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Hadi said sympathetically. "He probably er…I don't know how to reply."

"It's okay," Dani replied.

"And now for my top 3," Alejandro continued. "Eight points go to…"

"Eloise!"

Eloise smiled at this, and blew him a kiss.

"Ten points go to…"

"Amanda!"

"What!?" Amanda exclaimed, before quickly adding – "I'm not bad anymore."

"Of course," Sanna said sarcastically.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Amanda (Sweden): I should have got twelve! Who could he have possibly put above me?]**

* * *

"And twelve points go to…" Alejandro finished.

"Aleksander!"

Aleksander stuck out his tongue at his blonde-haired rival, who just folded her arms and frowned.

* * *

 **[On location:**

 **Alejandro: What can I say? The kid played a good game. I wish I'd come up with half the stuff that he did. Amanda was good, but I have a lot more respect for someone who actually made the merge.**

 **Also, had I seen through Sveda's façade sooner rather than later, I would have given her much more than one mark. I only gave her a point because she was pretty.]**

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Aleksander (Albania): And I'm off like a rocket! I could actually come first if I keep it up!**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): Well, maybe I was wrong.**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): I didn't see that coming. Maybe I will play another day.]**

* * *

Aleksander - 12

Amanda - 10

Eloise - 8

Stela - 7

Berto - 6

Dani - 5

Adrijana - 4

Anka - 3

Johannes - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Alma - 0

Anton - 0

Beni - 0

Carolyn - 0

Emilia - 0

Estrella - 0

Finn - 0

Hadi - 0

Ilene - 0

Jessie - 0

Katerina - 0

Lou- 0

Luko - 0

Marios - 0

Mirzo - 0

Pavils - 0

Petros - 0

Rikard - 0

Sanna - 0

Shay - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Tyge - 0

Vincen - 0

Zeferino - 0

* * *

"One down, a whole load more to go!" Lara exclaimed. "Voter #2 – Amy!"

"What's up, Europe?" the evil twin asked, giving them a wave from her bedroom. "Ugh, your clothes! You're all dressed as bad as my sister."

"You both wear the same thing!" Sanna exclaimed.

"Well, I pull it off way better," Amy commented, folding her arms. "Anyways, here are my votes –"

* * *

7 – Pavils

6 – Amanda

5 – Dani

4 – Eloise

3 – Tyge

2 – Zeferino

1 – Ilene

* * *

Amanda - 16

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Dani - 10

Stela - 7

Pavils - 7

Berto - 6

Adrijana - 4

Anka - 3

Tyge - 3

Johannes - 2

Zeferino - 2

Ilene - 1

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Alma - 0

Anton - 0

Beni - 0

Carolyn - 0

Emilia - 0

Estrella - 0

Finn - 0

Hadi - 0

Jessie - 0

Katerina - 0

Lou- 0

Luko - 0

Marios - 0

Mirzo - 0

Petros - 0

Rikard - 0

Sanna - 0

Shay - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Amy continued. "Shay!"

Shay flexed his muscles as his name was placed higher on the scoreboard.

"Ten points go to…"

"Finn!"

The Irish guy looked rather surprised by this, but looked satisfied regardless.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Finn (Ireland): Ten points! I've never seen much of the original show, but she didn't seem very nice. Should I be happy?]**

* * *

Amanda - 16

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Dani - 10

Finn - 10

Shay - 8

Pavils - 7

Stela - 7

Berto - 6

Adrijana - 4

Anka - 3

Tyge - 3

Johannes - 2

Zeferino - 2

Ilene - 1

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Alma - 0

Anton - 0

Beni - 0

Carolyn - 0

Emilia - 0

Estrella - 0

Hadi - 0

Jessie - 0

Katerina - 0

Lou- 0

Luko - 0

Marios - 0

Mirzo - 0

Petros - 0

Rikard - 0

Sanna - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"And finally…" Amy finished.

"…Beni, 12 points!"

"Hell, yeah!" Beni cheered, springing up.

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Amy: [she says dreamily] So hot.]**

* * *

Amanda - 16

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Beni - 12

Dani - 10

Finn - 10

Shay - 8

Pavils - 7

Stela - 7

Berto - 6

Adrijana - 4

Anka - 3

Tyge - 3

Johannes - 2

Zeferino - 2

Ilene - 1

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Alma - 0

Anton - 0

Carolyn - 0

Emilia - 0

Estrella - 0

Hadi - 0

Jessie - 0

Katerina - 0

Lou- 0

Luko - 0

Marios - 0

Mirzo - 0

Petros - 0

Rikard - 0

Sanna - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

 **[Confessional:**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Yes! I'm leading so far! I have to say, I didn't expect it – though, seriously, Alejandro, you put Aleksander over me?**

 **By the way, I am perfectly fine. I'm just tricking everyone into thinking I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): So far, Amanda, Eloise, Aleksander and Beni look to be the winners, and I have nothing. Beni doesn't too bad from what I've seen of him, but the other three? No.**

 **Oh well, it's still early in this challenge, right?]**

* * *

 **Here is an updated list of stereotypes (some are the still the same, but mst of them have been changed/updated since they no longer fit the contestants' personalities) -**

 **Adrijana - Slovenia - The Cynical Goth**

 **Agnessa - Belarus - The Hot Orphan**

 **Aleksander - Aleksander - The Sneaky Chef**

 **Alma - Croatia - The Compassionate Medic**

 **Amanda - Sweden - The Two-Faced Manipulator**

 **Anka - Montenegro - The "Do First, Think Later" Girl**

 **Anton - Poland - The Philosophical Emo**

 **Berto - San Marino - The Strategic Fisherman**

 **Dani - Hungary - The Fingersmith**

 **Eloise - France - The Obnoxious Supermodel**

 **Emilia - Netherlands - The Nerdish Genki Girl**

 **Hadi - Israel - The Computer Geek**

 **Jessie - Italy - The Female Rebel**

 **Johannes - Iceland - The Kind-Hearted Smooth Talker**

 **Katerina - FYR Macedonia - The Patriotic Cat Lover**

 **Lou - Cyprus - The Sarcastic Artist**

 **Luko - Serbia - The Super-Energetic Guy**

 **Marios - Greece - The Eurovision Dork**

 **Mirzo - Bosnia - The Reformed Know-It-All**

 **Pavils - Latvia - The Cheeky Breakdancer**

 **Rikard - Finland - The, Like, Totally Fabulous Homosexual**

 **Sanna - Denmark - The Daring Paraplegic**

 **Shay - Russia - The Body-building Bully**

 **Stela - Romania - The Artful Gambler**

 **Symon - Ukraine - The Chernobyl Child**

 **Tia - Bulgaria - The Level-Headed Punk Rocker**

 **Tyge - Norway - The B-Type Farmer**

 **Zeferino - Portugal - The Romantic Guitarist**

* * *

 **Here are the eight new cast members -**

 **Beni - Moldova - The Hot Weirdo**

 **Carolyn - United Kingdom - The Cheerful Vlogger**

 **Finn - Ireland - The Great Craic**

 **Ilene - Belgium - The Shy Singer**

 **Petros - Armenia - The "Trust Nobody" Guy**

 **Sveda - Azerbaijan - The Sneaky Pyschologist**

 **Vincenz - Switzerland - The Peaceful Alpine Dweller**

* * *

 **And the two hosts (both from Slovenia)**

 **Lara - The Ugly Duckling**

 **Farmer Bogas - The Angry Farmer**

* * *

 **And that's the first part of this premiere episode! This challenge is going to be very long, so it's going to be split into six parts before someone is finally eliminated.**

 **I hope you like this challenge, but if you don't, that's fine too. Please review whatever your opinion.**


	2. Ep1 Pt2 - Chocolate and Onion Smoothie

**Hello to everyone who read past the first chapter! You're awesome**

 **Here is the second part of the first episode - hopefully it isn't too tedious to read, what with all the points and scoreboards...I dunno...**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 1, Part 2 - Chocolate and Onion Smoothie

"Here is our third caller!" Lara announced. "Anne Maria!"

"What's up, Europe!?" Anne Maria announced as she was met with some light applause (more than Alejandro and Amy anyway). "I have to say, I saw the last season, and it was pretty good. It could have used a bit more me, but it was good. Here are my votes…"

* * *

7 – Shay

6 – Amanda

5 – Zeferino

4 – Anka

3 – Jessie

2 – Tyge

1 – Ilene

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Another one point…hopefully I can stay under the radar for the whole thing...]**

* * *

Amanda - 22

Shay - 15

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Beni - 12

Dani - 10

Finn - 10

Pavils - 7

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Zeferino - 7

Berto - 6

Tyge - 5

Adrijana - 4

Jessie - 3

Johannes - 2

Ilene - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Alma - 0

Anton - 0

Carolyn - 0

Emilia - 0

Estrella - 0

Hadi - 0

Katerina - 0

Lou- 0

Luko - 0

Marios - 0

Mirzo - 0

Petros - 0

Rikard - 0

Sanna - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"Eight points…my third place…my bronze…" Anne Maria continued. "Pavils!"

Pavils pumped his fist, and tried his best to ignore Sanna's grunting noises.

"Ten points….second place…silver…"

"…Finn!"

Finn nodded his head in satisfaction as Pavils patted him on the back.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Finn (Ireland): Another ten! That girl seemed kinda like Snooki from Jersey Shore…I've seen it a couple of times with my sister, okay?**

 **Don't mean to brag, but I must be pretty sexy if I got second place from her!]**

* * *

Amanda - 22

Finn - 20

Shay - 15

Pavils - 15

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Beni - 12

Dani - 10

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Zeferino - 7

Berto - 6

Tyge - 5

Adrijana - 4

Jessie - 3

Johannes - 2

Ilene - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Alma - 0

Anton - 0

Carolyn - 0

Emilia - 0

Estrella - 0

Hadi - 0

Katerina - 0

Lou- 0

Luko - 0

Marios - 0

Mirzo - 0

Petros - 0

Rikard - 0

Sanna - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"And twelve points go to…" Anne Maria finished.

…

"Beni!"

"Yahoo! Two in a row!" Beni cheered, standing up and waving his arms and legs about.

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Anne Maria: That guy is soooo hot! He may be a total weirdo but…such a hunk…]**

* * *

Beni - 24

Amanda - 22

Finn - 20

Shay - 15

Pavils - 15

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Dani - 10

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Zeferino - 7

Berto - 6

Tyge - 5

Adrijana - 4

Jessie - 3

Johannes - 2

Ilene - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Alma - 0

Anton - 0

Carolyn - 0

Emilia - 0

Estrella - 0

Hadi - 0

Katerina - 0

Lou- 0

Luko - 0

Marios - 0

Mirzo - 0

Petros - 0

Rikard - 0

Sanna - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Beni (Moldova): First place! Yay! This is even better than when I ate that chocolate and onion smoothie! It made my breath stink, but it was so worth it!**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Nothing so far, come on – fourth time lucky!**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Arrrgh, why does everyone keep voting for Amanda!?]**

* * *

"Our fourth caller should change things up a bit," Lara continued. "It's Silent B! Beverley, how are you doing?"

B folded his arms and frowned at this as he appeared on screen, before standing aside and clicking a button on his desktop computer.

'Hello, Europe' read a CGI heading on the screen, before it disappeared and showed a scrolling body of text. 'I'm so glad to be a part of this first challenge of season 2 of Euro-Drama, and here are my votes!'

7 – Carolyn

6 – Estrella

5 – Ilene

4 – Johannes

3 – Petros

2 – Lou

1 – Sanna

* * *

Beni - 24

Amanda - 22

Finn - 20

Shay - 15

Pavils - 15

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Dani - 10

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Zeferino - 7

Ilene - 7

Carolyn - 7

Berto - 6

Johannes - 6

Estrella - 6

Tyge - 5

Adrijana - 4

Jessie - 3

Petros - 3

Lou- 2

Sveda - 1

Sanna - 1

Agnessa - 0

Alma - 0

Anton - 0

Emilia - 0

Hadi - 0

Katerina - 0

Luko - 0

Marios - 0

Mirzo - 0

Rikard - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"Well, it's about time," Sanna sighed, folding her arms in satisfaction.

'Eight points…' announced the screen, before showing an image of the Greek flag and the name, 'Marios!'

"That's me off," Marios smiled, pumping his fist.

"Well done, Lou," Emilia smiled, as she continued to snuggle her boyfriend. "I just hope I can get something too."

'Ten points go to…' the screen showed a picture of the Croatian flag. 'Alma!'

"What, really!?" Alma exclaimed in surprise. _"Hvala!"_

B beamed at this, before the computer finished, 'And twelve points go to…"

…

'…Hadi!"

"YES!" Hadi cheered. "You're awesome!"

B gave him the thumbs up, and the computer read, 'Good luck.'

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sanna (Denmark): I have only got one point, but it's a start!**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): The new guy, Beni, is first, but Amanda is not far behind in second place. I hope that cheers her up.**

 **Sanna, you rock my world, but can't you at least try and forgive her?**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Yes! I'm still in third place!]**

* * *

Beni - 24

Amanda - 22

Finn - 20

Shay - 15

Pavils - 15

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Hadi - 12

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Zeferino - 7

Ilene - 7

Carolyn - 7

Berto - 6

Johannes - 6

Estrella - 6

Tyge - 5

Adrijana - 4

Jessie - 3

Petros - 3

Lou- 2

Sveda - 1

Sanna - 1

Agnessa - 0

Anton - 0

Emilia - 0

Katerina - 0

Luko - 0

Mirzo - 0

Rikard - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"With B off the screen, here's our next voter!" Lara announced. "First boot of TDPI, it's Beardo!"

Beardo waved nervously as he came on screen.

He made the sound of a balloon inflating before saying – "Here are my votes!"

7 – Emilia

6 – Carolyn

5 – Hadi

4 – Ilene

3 – Rikard

2 – Zeferino

1 – Petros

* * *

Beni - 24

Amanda - 22

Finn - 20

Hadi - 17

Shay - 15

Pavils - 15

Carolyn - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Ilene - 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Zeferino - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Emilia - 7

Berto - 6

Johannes - 6

Estrella - 6

Tyge - 5

Adrijana - 4

Petros - 4

Jessie - 3

Rikard - 3

Lou- 2

Sveda - 1

Sanna - 1

Agnessa - 0

Anton - 0

Katerina - 0

Luko - 0

Mirzo - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"Yay! I love you so much!" Emilia cheered, blowing him a kiss, to which Beardo blushed.

"E-e-e-e-eight points go to…" Beardo continued, making an array of sound affects.

"Lou!"

He made a flushing noise after saying this.

"Very funny," Lou said dryly. "Hahahaha."

"Don't be like that," Emilia sighed, putting her arm around his shoulders. "You're up to ten points!"

"T-t-ten points!" Beardo continued, making some more noises. "Go to Beni!"

The Moldovan guy moved his head around in satisfaction.

* * *

Beni - 34

Amanda - 22

Finn - 20

Hadi - 17

Shay - 15

Pavils - 15

Carolyn - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Ilene - 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Lou- 10

Zeferino - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Emilia - 7

Berto - 6

Johannes - 6

Estrella - 6

Tyge - 5

Adrijana - 4

Petros - 4

Jessie - 3

Rikard - 3

Sveda - 1

Sanna - 1

Agnessa - 0

Anton - 0

Katerina - 0

Luko - 0

Mirzo - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"And twuh-twah-tweh…twelve points go to…" Beardo finished.

…

"Estrella!"

"Yes! You are a good man!" Estrella cheered, blowing him a kiss. "Gracies!"

"Gracias?" Lou repeated.

"How many times do I have to tell you…Catalan is not Spanish!" Estrella screamed, grabbing Lou's shirt.

"Of course," Lou nodded nervously.

"Ugh, I did it again," Estrella groaned, punching herself in the side of the head. "Sorry."

"It's…alright," Lou replied, and he sat back down in his seat.

* * *

Beni - 34

Amanda - 22

Finn - 20

Estrella - 18

Hadi - 17

Shay - 15

Pavils - 15

Carolyn - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Ilene - 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Lou- 10

Zeferino - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Emilia - 7

Berto - 6

Johannes - 6

Tyge - 5

Adrijana - 4

Petros - 4

Jessie - 3

Rikard - 3

Sveda - 1

Sanna - 1

Agnessa - 0

Anton - 0

Katerina - 0

Luko - 0

Mirzo - 0

Symon - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Beni (Moldova): Yay, still in the lead! And Estrella got the twelve. She seems nice.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): I hope Beni picks me to be on his team. And I finally got some points – phew, I was about to**

 **complain that the TD cast was homophobic.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): So far I'm in a solid sixteenth place. I'm surprised by who hasn't got any points yet – I suppose Anton and Mirzo I saw coming – but Agnessa? Katerina? Tia? Luko? I figured even Symon would get something by now.**

 **And there's the Swiss guy, Vincenz. He seems pretty cool, and it would suck for him to be the first to leave.]**

* * *

"Here is our sixth caller!" Lara exclaimed. "Beth!"

"Hi everybody!" Beth exclaimed enthusiastically, giving the contestants a big and enthusiastic wave. "It's so cool to do this. Here are my votes…"

* * *

7 – Tyge

6 – Ilene

5 – Carolyn

4 – Symon

3 – Rikard

2 – Luko

1 – Zeferino

* * *

"Yes, I finally got something!" Luko cheered, pumping both his fists in the air.

"Well done," Alma said to Symon for his four points.

* * *

Beni - 34

Amanda - 22

Finn - 20

Estrella - 18

Carolyn - 18

Hadi - 17

Ilene - 17

Shay - 15

Pavils - 15

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Tyge - 12

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Lou- 10

Zeferino - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Emilia - 7

Berto - 6

Johannes - 6

Rikard - 6

Adrijana - 4

Petros - 4

Symon - 4

Jessie - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Sanna - 1

Agnessa - 0

Anton - 0

Katerina - 0

Mirzo - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"Now for my top three!" Beth announced. "Eight points go to…Sanna!"

"Yes!" Sanna exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're excited," Beth commented. "Ten points go to…Beni!"

"Yes! You're awesome!" the leader of the scoreboard exclaimed.

* * *

Beni - 44

Amanda - 22

Finn - 20

Estrella - 18

Carolyn - 18

Hadi - 17

Ilene - 17

Shay - 15

Pavils - 15

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Tyge - 12

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Lou- 10

Zeferino - 9

Sanna - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Emilia - 7

Berto - 6

Johannes - 6

Rikard - 6

Adrijana - 4

Petros - 4

Symon - 4

Jessie - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Anton - 0

Katerina - 0

Mirzo - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"And my favourite, who gets twelve points!" Beth finished.

…

"Emilia!"

"EEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Emilia screamed, as she jumped up in the air in extreme excitement.

"You're welcome!" Beth yelled over it. "By the way, I love your dungarees."

"Oh thanks," Emilia smiled after suddenly calming down.

"Bye!" Beth exclaimed, before the screen went black again.

* * *

Beni - 44

Amanda - 22

Finn - 20

Emilia - 19

Estrella - 18

Carolyn - 18

Hadi - 17

Ilene - 17

Shay - 15

Pavils - 15

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Tyge - 12

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Lou- 10

Zeferino - 9

Sanna - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Anka - 7

Berto - 6

Johannes - 6

Rikard - 6

Adrijana - 4

Petros - 4

Symon - 4

Jessie - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Anton - 0

Katerina - 0

Mirzo - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Yes, top 4! For now on, I'm probably safe no matter what happens – though still, getting to pick the teams would be cool – I already got to do it last season, so I should know.**

* * *

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Oh dear, I hope I won't actually leave first.]**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!" announced the next caller. "You may remember me from hosting Celebrity Manhunt, though I doubt you Euro-peons have ever heard of it."

"Euro-peons!?" Marios repeated, frowning. "That's…actually kind of clever."

"I'm glad you think so," Blaineley grinned. "Anyways, here are my points…"

* * *

7 – Shay

6 – Berto

5 – Pavils

4 – Anka

3 – Jessie

2 – Johannes

1 – Adrijana

* * *

Beni - 44

Amanda - 22

Shay - 22

Finn - 20

Pavils - 20

Emilia - 19

Estrella - 18

Carolyn - 18

Hadi - 17

Ilene - 17

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Tyge - 12

Berto - 12

Anka - 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Lou- 10

Zeferino - 9

Sanna - 9

Marios - 8

Johannes - 8

Stela - 7

Rikard - 6

Jessie - 6

Adrijana - 5

Petros - 4

Symon - 4

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Anton - 0

Katerina - 0

Mirzo - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sanna (Denmark): How many villains were even in the franchise? And are they all early on in the alphabet?]**

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Blaineley continued, giving her third place. "…Beni!"

"Yay, still in the lead!" Beni cheered, pumping his fist. "Thanks with strawberry sprinkles on top!"

"Er…no problem," Blaineley replied awkwardly.

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Blaineley: I have to admit, when I first saw that kid's profile picture, I didn't expect him to have so much…character.]**

* * *

"Ten points go to…"

"…Anton!"

"What!?" Anton exclaimed, looking rather shocked.

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Blaineley: What can I say? He's miserable, and it'd make for great TV to keep him on the show.]**

* * *

Beni - 52

Amanda - 22

Shay - 22

Finn - 20

Pavils - 20

Emilia - 19

Estrella - 18

Carolyn - 18

Hadi - 17

Ilene - 17

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Tyge - 12

Berto - 12

Anka - 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Lou- 10

Anton - 10

Zeferino - 9

Sanna - 9

Marios - 8

Johannes - 8

Stela - 7

Rikard - 6

Jessie - 6

Adrijana - 5

Petros - 4

Symon - 4

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Katerina - 0

Mirzo - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): I don't really understand how Beni has got so many points, though maybe I'm just too heterosexual to see it.]**

* * *

"And finally…" Blaineley finished. "Twelve points go to…"

…

"…Amanda!"

"Thank you," Amanda replied politely, while Sanna couldn't help but scream.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sanna (Denmark): How is she still in second place!? It doesn't make any sense!]**

* * *

"Let's take a look at the top 4 so far!" Lara announced. "In first place, we have Beni, going strong with 52 points; next we have Amanda with 34 points, Shay is holding third place with 22 points, and Finn and Pavils are sharing joint fourth, each with 20 points."

The two of them high-fived at this prospect.

* * *

Beni - 52

Amanda - 34

Shay - 22

Finn - 20

Pavils - 20

Emilia - 19

Estrella - 18

Carolyn - 18

Hadi - 17

Ilene - 17

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Tyge - 12

Berto - 12

Anka - 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Lou- 10

Anton - 10

Zeferino - 9

Sanna - 9

Marios - 8

Johannes - 8

Stela - 7

Rikard - 6

Jessie - 6

Adrijana - 5

Petros - 4

Symon - 4

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 0

Katerina - 0

Mirzo - 0

Tia - 0

Vincenz - 0

* * *

"Please welcome our next caller…" Lara announced as she stepped aside.

"Brick McArthur, at your service!" the next caller announced. "This show was absolutely top-notch last season, and I don't see why this should be any different. Anyway, here are votes from 4th place to 10th place…"

* * *

7 – Tyge

6 – Vincenz

5 – Estrella

4 – Beni

3 – Katerina

2 – Emilia

1 – Agnessa

* * *

The contestants who got points cheered, particularly Katerina, Vincenz and Agnessa, who had no points up until then.

* * *

Beni - 56

Amanda - 34

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Emilia - 21

Finn - 20

Pavils - 20

Tyge - 19

Carolyn - 18

Hadi - 17

Ilene - 17

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Berto - 12

Anka - 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Lou- 10

Anton - 10

Zeferino - 9

Sanna - 9

Marios - 8

Johannes - 8

Stela - 7

Rikard - 6

Jessie - 6

Vincenz - 6

Adrijana - 5

Petros - 4

Symon - 4

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 1

Mirzo - 0

Tia - 0

* * *

"Looks like we're the only two left with nothing," Mirzo sighed as he faced Tia. "I guess no one could appreciate our talents."

Tia didn't answer, and she simply looked away.

"Eight points go to…" Brick continued. "…Sanna!"

"Yes!" the Danish daredevil cheered, as she was brought much higher up the scoreboard.

"Ten points go to…" Brick announced. "…Tia!"

"Sorry," Tia said, giving Mirzo an evil grin. The Bosnian guy just turned away and folded his arms.

"And my favourite character, my twelve points is…" Brick finished.

…

"…Johannes!"

"Thanks from Iceland!" Johannes exclaimed, giving him a wave.

"You earned it, soldier!" Brick replied, giving him a thumbs up, before he disappeared from the screen.

* * *

Beni - 56

Amanda - 34

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Emilia - 21

Finn - 20

Pavils - 20

Johannes - 20

Tyge - 19

Carolyn - 18

Hadi - 17

Ilene - 17

Sanna - 17

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Berto - 12

Anka - 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Lou- 10

Anton - 10

Tia - 10

Zeferino - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Rikard - 6

Jessie - 6

Vincenz - 6

Adrijana - 5

Petros - 4

Symon - 4

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 1

Mirzo - 0

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): As things currently stand, I am joint second last with Agnessa. I bet someone is going to give Mirzo a high mark as a joke, so I'm going to need something soon if I want to stay safe.**

 **If I'd just revealed my cover earlier, I'd have a lot more points – just look at where Amanda is.**

* * *

 **Johannes (Iceland): I wasn't expecting that, but I'm happy nonetheless. Brick's a cool guy.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): And look who comes up next…]**

* * *

"Hey, Europe!" Bridgette exclaimed, giving the contestants a finger wave. "I'm really looking forward to this season – you guys look great! Anyways, here are my votes…"

* * *

7 – Rikard

6 – Carolyn

5 – Berto

4 – Emilia

3 – Symon

2 – Finn

1 – Lou

* * *

"Hell yeah!" Rikard exclaimed triumphantly. "You go, girl!"

"No problem, you deserve it," Bridgette chuckled

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Bridgette: I really think Rikard deserves a second chance. It sucks that he was gone so early last time. I'm fully supportive of LBGT rights…or is it LGTB? I'm not really sure…]**

* * *

Beni - 56

Amanda - 34

Emilia - 25

Carolyn - 24

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Pavils - 20

Johannes - 20

Tyge - 19

Hadi - 17

Ilene - 17

Sanna - 17

Berto - 17

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Anka - 11

Lou- 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Anton - 10

Tia - 10

Zeferino - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Symon - 7

Jessie - 6

Vincenz - 6

Adrijana - 5

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 1

Mirzo - 0

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Bridgette continued. "…Ilene!"

Ilene smiled at first, and then her eyes widened when she saw herself move up to third place.

"Oh dear…" she sighed to herself. "Oh dear, oh dear…"

"Ten points go to…" Bridgette continued. "…Beni!"

Beni responded by letting out a dolphin noise.

"No problem," Bridgette nodded, giving him a thumb's up.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Beni (Moldova): Still holding a solid first place here! I hope to bring it home for Moldova this year! Yahoo! Google! Bing!**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): What do people see in him?]**

* * *

"And my first place and 12 points go to…" Bridgette finished.

…

"…Vincenz!"

"Grazie!" Vincenz said, giving her the thumb's up.

* * *

Beni - 66

Amanda - 34

Emilia - 25

Ilene - 25

Carolyn - 24

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Pavils - 20

Johannes - 20

Tyge - 19

Vincenz - 18

Hadi - 17

Sanna - 17

Berto - 17

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Anka - 11

Lou- 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Anton - 10

Tia - 10

Zeferino - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Symon - 7

Jessie - 6

Adrijana - 5

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 1

Mirzo - 0

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Yay, I still have a solid third place. Well, joint with Ilene. She didn't seem very happy when Bridgette gave her the eight though.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): [puts her head in her hands] I don't like this attention. Why did someone have to leak my tape on the internet? I just wanted to come onto this show to make some new friends, not to become a celebrity!]**

* * *

"Here is our tenth caller!" Lara announced. "Official winner of TDRI, it's Cameron."

"Hey everybody!" the bubble boy exclaimed as he appeared on this screen. "I'm…er…not really sure what else to say, so let's get on with my votes…"

* * *

7 – Tyge

6 – Carolyn

5 – Symon

4 – Emilia

3 – Mirzo

2 – Lou

1 – Johannes

* * *

There were some gasps among the contestants at this turn of events.

"Haha!" Mirzo exclaimed. "I knew someone would get there eventually.

* * *

Beni - 66

Amanda - 34

Carolyn - 30

Emilia - 29

Tyge - 26

Ilene - 25

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Johannes - 21

Pavils - 20

Vincenz - 18

Hadi - 17

Sanna - 17

Berto - 17

Rikard - 13

Lou- 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Dani - 10

Alma - 10

Anton - 10

Tia - 10

Zeferino - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Jessie - 6

Adrijana - 5

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 1

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Really, Cameron, really? Now I'm joint last with Agnessa – hopefully there'll be enough people to vote for these –**

 **[she picks up her breasts and starts to jiggle them around]**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): [he sighs to himself] Poor Agnessa.]**

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Cameron continued. "…Hadi!"

"Very good," Hadi commented as his position arose.

"Ten points go to…"

"…Alma!"

"Hvala!" Alma exclaimed.

* * *

Beni - 66

Amanda - 34

Carolyn - 30

Emilia - 29

Tyge - 26

Ilene - 25

Hadi - 25

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Johannes - 21

Pavils - 20

Alma - 20

Vincenz - 18

Sanna - 17

Berto - 17

Rikard - 13

Lou- 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Dani - 10

Anton - 10

Tia - 10

Zeferino - 9

Marios - 8

Stela - 7

Jessie - 6

Adrijana - 5

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 1

* * *

"And the maximum twelve points go to…" Cameron finished.

…

"…Marios!"

"Meh, I saw it coming," the Greek said, but he looked satisfied nonetheless.

* * *

Beni - 66

Amanda - 34

Carolyn - 30

Emilia - 29

Tyge - 26

Ilene - 25

Hadi - 25

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Johannes - 21

Pavils - 20

Alma - 20

Marios - 20

Vincenz - 18

Sanna - 17

Berto - 17

Rikard - 13

Lou- 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Dani - 10

Anton - 10

Tia - 10

Zeferino - 9

Stela - 7

Jessie - 6

Adrijana - 5

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 1

Agnessa - 1

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): First confessional! I did not expect to do so well when I heard about this challenge, but I've got a solid third place!**

 **Maybe I can turn the UK's Eurovision record around.]**

* * *

"Get ready to squee…" Lara announced as the next caller came up on screen. "…it's Cody!"

No sooner had she said that, Emilia let out a high-pitched squeal, but she quickly sat back down when she realized nobody had joined in.

"Hello, ladies…and guys too!" Cody exclaimed as he gave a wave to the camera. "I'm loving this show so far, there's some of you who I'd really like to win, and I'll reveal who…now!

* * *

7 – Dani

6 – Agnessa

5 – Adrijana

4 – Tia

3 – Ilene

2 – Lou

1 – Sveda

* * *

"Yay!" Sveda cheered, waving her arms back and forth.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): There's one thing I'm counting on for this challenge – and that's hormones. Lots and lots of hormones**

* * *

 **Dani (Hungary): I'm glad I managed to get points from someone who isn't a villain. I remember I used to be a huge Cody fangirl when I was younger**

 **[she squees]**

 **And then Sierra came on the show and I felt ashamed of myself.]**

* * *

Beni - 66

Amanda - 34

Carolyn - 30

Emilia - 29

Ilene - 28

Tyge - 26

Hadi - 25

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Johannes - 21

Pavils - 20

Alma - 20

Marios - 20

Vincenz - 18

Sanna - 17

Berto - 17

Dani - 17

Lou- 15

Tia - 14

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Anton - 10

Adrijana - 10

Zeferino - 9

Stela - 7

Agnessa - 7

Jessie - 6

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Cody continued. "Carolyn!"

"Yes – you're awesome!" Carolyn cheered. "Second place!"

"Don't mention it," Cody smiled. "10 points go to…"

"…Marios!"

"You're a hero!" Marios exclaimed, making a 'spock' sign with his fingers.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): Yes, I'm in the top 4! Thanks to everyone who's voted for me so far – and may the force be with you!**

 **[he sighs] I've never actually seen any of Star Wars trilogy, but it's a cool saying.]**

* * *

Beni - 66

Carolyn - 38

Amanda - 34

Marios - 30

Emilia - 29

Ilene - 28

Tyge - 26

Hadi - 25

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Johannes - 21

Pavils - 20

Alma - 20

Vincenz - 18

Sanna - 17

Berto - 17

Dani - 17

Lou- 15

Tia - 14

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Anton - 10

Adrijana - 10

Zeferino - 9

Stela - 7

Agnessa - 7

Jessie - 6

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

"And finally…" Cody finished. "My twelve points go to…"

…

"…Hadi!"

"Yes, another one!" the Israeli guy exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"Look, you're up to third place!" Dani exclaimed, pointing at the scoreboard.

* * *

Beni - 66

Carolyn - 38

Hadi - 37

Amanda - 34

Marios - 30

Emilia - 29

Ilene - 28

Tyge - 26

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Johannes - 21

Pavils - 20

Alma - 20

Vincenz - 18

Sanna - 17

Berto - 17

Dani - 17

Lou- 15

Tia - 14

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Anton - 10

Adrijana - 10

Zeferino - 9

Stela - 7

Agnessa - 7

Jessie - 6

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Luko (Serbia): As of right now, I'm in last place. I really didn't expect to do so badly.**

 **You guys like me, right?**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I still can't believe I'm in second place! And how is Katerina doing so badly? The girl beat up Ruben! An act like that should give someone far more than three points.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I'm a bit disappointed that Cody didn't give me anything, but I shouldn't really complain. I'm in a solid sixth place at the moment!]**

* * *

"Here is our next caller!" Lara announced. "Courtney!"

"BOO!" Marios screamed almost immediately.

"Oh, shut up," Courtney frowned. "Let's just get this over with…"

Her votes appeared beside her on the screen –

* * *

7 – Carolyn

6 – Johannes

5 – Tyge

4 – Sanna

3 – Amanda

2 – Marios

1 – Agnessa

* * *

Beni - 66

Carolyn - 45

Hadi - 37

Amanda - 37

Marios - 32

Tyge - 31

Emilia - 29

Ilene - 28

Johannes - 27

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Sanna - 21

Pavils - 20

Alma - 20

Vincenz - 18

Berto - 17

Dani - 17

Lou- 15

Tia - 14

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Anton - 10

Adrijana - 10

Zeferino - 9

Agnessa - 8

Stela - 7

Jessie - 6

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

"Really?" Marios said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Courtney: As annoying as Marios is, I appreciate his supreme intellect. That was before he started booing me.]**

* * *

"With that, I go onto the top 3," Courtney sighed. "Eight points go to…Ilene!"

The Belgian girl looked tense for a moment, but took a breath of relief when she realized she was still one point off the top 4.

"Ten points go to…" Courtney continued. "…Beni."

"Oh yeah – thank you my cappuccino!" Beni exclaimed an excitement.

Courtney raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm sorry. Was that racist?" Beni asked in concern.

"Not at all," Courtney giggled.

* * *

Beni - 76

Carolyn - 45

Hadi - 37

Amanda - 37

Ilene - 36

Marios - 32

Tyge - 31

Emilia - 29

Johannes - 27

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Sanna - 21

Pavils - 20

Alma - 20

Vincenz - 18

Berto - 17

Dani - 17

Lou- 15

Tia - 14

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Anton - 10

Adrijana - 10

Zeferino - 9

Agnessa - 8

Stela - 7

Jessie - 6

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

"And finally…" Courtney concluded. "My twelve points go to…"

…

"Alma!"

Alma celebrated by giving Symon a tight hug.

"Can't…breathe…" the Ukrainian boy gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Alma said quickly, and she let go and turned away. "Hvala, Courtney!"

"No problem," Courtney nodded, before she disappeared from the screen.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Alma (Croatia): Yes, I got a 12! Thank you so much, Courtney!**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): I'm moving up steadily, but seriously, WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP VOTING FOR AMANDA!?**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): I liked Courtney. She was so organized.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Still holding a strong spot!]**

* * *

Beni - 76

Carolyn - 45

Hadi - 37

Amanda - 37

Ilene - 36

Marios - 32

Alma - 32

Tyge - 31

Emilia - 29

Johannes - 27

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Sanna - 21

Pavils - 20

Vincenz - 18

Berto - 17

Dani - 17

Lou- 15

Tia - 14

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Anton - 10

Adrijana - 10

Zeferino - 9

Agnessa - 8

Stela - 7

Jessie - 6

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter two! So far Beni is in the lead, Carolyn is second, and Hadi and Amanda are joint third. On the other side of the scoreboard, Luko and Sveda are joint last. Could one of them be leaving, or could they get some more points?**

 **Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip!**

 **Er...I mean Farmyard. Force of habit *** v *****

 **Please review with your deep and constructive opinions...or just flame me. Whatever tickles your throat...huh?**


	3. Ep1 Pt3 - Milkshakes Up And Down

**Here I am again! Welcome to the third part of this six-part first episode. We will now get the votes from the next 10 voters.**

 **Can Katerina, Mirzo, Luko and Sveda get back in the game, will Beni, Carolyn, Hadi and Amanda maintain their top spots, and who is Katerina counting on for a 12?**

 **Read on to find out...**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 1 Part 3 - Milkshakes Up And Down

"Hello, it is me, Dakotazoid!" announced the next caller. "These are my votes!"

 **[Confessional:**

 **Symon (Ukraine): It really amazes me what Fresh TV thinks is acceptable when hosting a reality TV show! A nuclear wastleland, are you kidding me!? If someone tried to hold a reality show in my origin, they'd get thrown out immediately.]**

7 – Emilia

6 – Lou

5 – Carolyn

4 – Johannes

3 – Beni

2 – Agnessa

1 – Zeferino

"Yay!" Emilia squealed, and she hugged her boyfriend once again.

* * *

Beni - 79

Carolyn - 50

Hadi - 37

Amanda - 37

Ilene - 36

Emilia - 36

Marios - 32

Alma - 32

Tyge - 31

Johannes - 31

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Sanna - 21

Lou- 21

Pavils - 20

Vincenz - 18

Berto - 17

Dani - 17

Tia - 14

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Zeferino - 11

Anton - 10

Adrijana - 10

Agnessa - 10

Stela - 7

Jessie - 6

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

"Eight points are going to…" Dakotazoid continued. "…Tyge!"

"Yes!" the Norwegian guy cheered, and he gave Sanna a kiss.

"Ten points go…" Dakotazoid announced. "…Sanna!"

"That's more like it!" Sanna exclaimed, resting her arms on the back of her wheelchair.

* * *

Beni - 79

Carolyn - 50

Tyge - 39

Hadi - 37

Amanda - 37

Ilene - 36

Emilia - 36

Marios - 32

Alma - 32

Johannes - 31

Sanna - 31

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Lou- 21

Pavils - 20

Vincenz - 18

Berto - 17

Dani - 17

Tia - 14

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Zeferino - 11

Anton - 10

Adrijana - 10

Agnessa - 10

Stela - 7

Jessie - 6

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

"And 12 points go to…" Dakotazoid finished.

…

"…Ilene!"

"Oh, my," the Belgian girl sighed, as she rested her head in her palm.

* * *

Beni - 79

Carolyn - 50

Ilene - 48

Tyge - 39

Hadi - 37

Amanda - 37

Emilia - 36

Marios - 32

Alma - 32

Johannes - 31

Sanna - 31

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Lou- 21

Pavils - 20

Vincenz - 18

Berto - 17

Dani - 17

Tia - 14

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Anka - 11

Zeferino - 11

Anton - 10

Adrijana - 10

Agnessa - 10

Stela - 7

Jessie - 6

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Petros (Armenia): I really don't see the point of this challenge. They're gonna eliminate someone before they can get any development?**

 **That's a cop out! I'm gonna need some more points soon.]**

* * *

Some loud sobbing was heard as the screen came back on.

"We have gone past the quarter mark!" Lara exclaimed. "Beni is still holding a very strong lead, Carolyn is second, Ilene is third, and Tyge is a bit behind in fourth place. Here is our next caller – Dave!"

"Hey, I hope you're all having a good life, because I know I'm not!" he frowned. "Here are my votes…"

* * *

7 – Berto

6 – Jessie

5 – Stela

4 – Adrijana

3 – Marios

2 – Ilene

1 – Carolyn

* * *

"Really!?" Berto exclaimed, looking rather surprised.

"Thanks...but these votes are really weird," Marios commented.

* * *

Beni - 79

Carolyn - 51

Ilene - 50

Tyge - 39

Hadi - 37

Amanda - 37

Emilia - 36

Marios - 35

Alma - 32

Johannes - 31

Sanna - 31

Berto - 24

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Lou- 21

Pavils - 20

Vincenz - 18

Dani - 17

Tia - 14

Adrijana - 14

Rikard - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Stela - 12

Jessie - 12

Anka - 11

Zeferino - 11

Anton - 10

Agnessa - 10

Petros - 4

Katerina - 3

Mirzo - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

"Eight points…go to…" Dave said between sobs. "…Petros."

The Armenian guy nodded uncertainly at this.

"Ten…points go…to…" Dave continued. "…Mirzo!"

"Yes!" the new-found know-it-all exclaimed. "I knew you still had some sanity in there!"

"Gee, thanks," Dave frowned.

* * *

Beni - 79

Carolyn - 51

Ilene - 50

Tyge - 39

Hadi - 37

Amanda - 37

Emilia - 36

Marios - 35

Alma - 32

Johannes - 31

Sanna - 31

Berto - 24

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Lou- 21

Pavils - 20

Vincenz - 18

Dani - 17

Tia - 14

Adrijana - 14

Rikard - 13

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Stela - 12

Jessie - 12

Petros - 12

Anka - 11

Zeferino - 11

Anton - 10

Agnessa - 10

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Nearly everyone has moved onto double digits by now. Hopefully it won't be long before I join them.]**

* * *

"And finally…my twelve points…" he took a long pause to cry before finally announcing. "Anton!"

"Say, what?" the Polish emo said in confusion, looking up.

"You have made me feel good about myself – things could be worse – I could be you," Dave explained.

"Douchebag!" Anton yelled at him, before putting his head back down on his lap.

* * *

Beni - 79

Carolyn - 51

Ilene - 50

Tyge - 39

Hadi - 37

Amanda - 37

Emilia - 36

Marios - 35

Alma - 32

Johannes - 31

Sanna - 31

Berto - 24

Estrella - 23

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Anton - 22

Lou- 21

Pavils - 20

Vincenz - 18

Dani - 17

Tia - 14

Adrijana - 14

Rikard - 13

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Stela - 12

Jessie - 12

Petros - 12

Anka - 11

Zeferino - 11

Agnessa - 10

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

"Hey, looks like I passed you out," Lou taunted, turning to face Pavils.

Pavils just looked away and groaned.

"You seem like a cool guy," Finn frowned. "But do you have to keep teasing him?"

"Wha…I…um…" Lou said hesitantly, before sighing and turning away.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Does Finn know who he's hanging round with? Has he even seen the show?**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Lou was pretty cool last season, even if he was a bit of a c**t. Now I'm not really sure what to think of him…**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): If I didn't know any better, I'd say Lou was enjoying being a douchebag to me. What does Emilia see in him? And what does he see in Emilia? They really are an odd couple.]**

* * *

"Next up is one of our staff members," Lara continued. "It's Dawn!"

"Yes!" Emilia squealed. "I love you!"

"Thank you for your kind reception," Dawn nodded as she stood in front of the scoreboard. "Noah and I have already counted the votes, so I'm fully aware of who leaves…but I won't give any spoilers.

Anyways, here are my votes!"

Behind her, the following names appeared –

* * *

7 – Rikard

6 – Beni

5 – Estrella

4 – Hadi

3 – Carolyn

2 – Tyge

1 – Marios

* * *

Beni - 85

Carolyn - 54

Ilene - 50

Tyge - 41

Hadi - 41

Amanda - 37

Emilia - 36

Marios - 36

Alma - 32

Johannes - 31

Sanna - 31

Estrella - 28

Berto - 24

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Anton - 22

Lou- 21

Pavils - 20

Rikard - 20

Vincenz - 18

Dani - 17

Tia - 14

Adrijana - 14

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Stela - 12

Jessie - 12

Petros - 12

Anka - 11

Zeferino - 11

Agnessa - 10

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): You people are all way too kind. I had no idea I'd be this popular. I know it's still early on, but to everyone so far…thanks.]**

* * *

"And now for my top three!" Dawn announced. "Eight points go to…Vincenz!"

The Swiss guy with long hair gave her a polite nod.

"Ten points go to…"

"Lou!"

The Cypriot artist pumped his fist at this.

"And my twelve points go to…" Dawn finished.

"Emilia!"

Emilia immediately jumped up from her seat and rushed over to the aura-whisperer to give her a big hug.

"Careful!" Dawn exclaimed. "My body is not strong like your boyfriend's."

"Oh, sorry," Emilia apologized quickly. "Well…thank you."

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Dawn (Canada): Emilia and Lou. They both have very unique auras – Emilia acts all soft and fluffy on the outside, but she has an aura of steel on the inside.**

 **Lou is the opposite – his tough exterior contrasts with his sensitive and naïve inside.**

 **They are like yin and yang, but can easily relate with different sides of each other. It is almost like a double date.** **]**

* * *

Beni - 85

Carolyn - 54

Ilene - 50

Emilia - 48

Tyge - 41

Hadi - 41

Amanda - 37

Marios - 36

Alma - 32

Johannes - 31

Sanna - 31

Estrella - 28

Vincenz - 26

Berto - 24

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Anton - 22

Lou- 21

Pavils - 20

Rikard - 20

Dani - 17

Tia - 14

Adrijana - 14

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Stela - 12

Jessie - 12

Petros - 12

Anka - 11

Zeferino - 11

Agnessa - 10

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

Sveda - 2

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sanna (Denmark): And Amanda is going down. Looks like I needn't worry about her being on my team after all – though anything could happen from this point.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I'm in the top 4 again. I keep going up and down and up and down. Lol!]**

* * *

"Here is our next caller!" Lara exclaimed. "DJ!"

"Yo, what's up Europe!?" the gentle giant exclaimed as he waved from a sandy beach. "It's me DJ, calling from Jamaica! I'm on holidays near my Grandma's house!

Anyways, here are my points…"

* * *

7 – Agnessa

6 – Zeferino

5 – Vincenz

4 – Sanna

3 – Tyge

2 – Sveda

1 – Carolyn

* * *

Beni - 85

Carolyn - 55

Ilene - 50

Emilia - 48

Tyge - 44

Hadi - 41

Amanda - 37

Marios - 36

Sanna - 35

Alma - 32

Johannes - 31

Vincenz - 31

Estrella - 28

Berto - 24

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Anton - 22

Lou- 21

Pavils - 20

Rikard - 20

Dani - 17

Zeferino - 17

Agnessa - 17

Tia - 14

Adrijana - 14

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Symon - 12

Stela - 12

Jessie - 12

Petros - 12

Anka - 11

Sveda - 4

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): That pulled me up a little, but I'm obviously going to need a lot more to get anywhere.]**

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **DJ: [he frowns] I gave Sveda points because she looked like someone who needed a bit of self-esteem. Had I known she was a façade, I wouldn't have given her squat!]**

* * *

"And onto my top 3…" DJ continued. "…Eight points go to…Johannes!"

The Icelandic smooth-talker corrected his fedora and pumped his fist.

"10 points go to…" DJ went on. "…Ilene."

The Belgian girl sighed as she went up a notch on the scoreboard.

"And finally…" DJ finished. "12 points go to…"

…

"Symon!"

The Ukrainian boy smiled and gave a wave to the gentle giant before he disappeared off the screen.

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **DJ: Symon's clearly had a rough life. He looks like he could use some support. I really want him to win.]**

* * *

Beni - 85

Ilene - 60

Carolyn - 55

Emilia - 48

Tyge - 44

Hadi - 41

Johannes - 39

Amanda - 37

Marios - 36

Sanna - 35

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Estrella - 28

Berto - 24

Symon - 24

Shay - 22

Finn - 22

Anton - 22

Lou- 21

Pavils - 20

Rikard - 20

Dani - 17

Zeferino - 17

Agnessa - 17

Tia - 14

Adrijana - 14

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Stela - 12

Jessie - 12

Petros - 12

Anka - 11

Sveda - 4

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

* * *

Luko stammered as he continued to gazed at the bottom of the scoreboard, where his name was showcased.

"I don't know what's going on," Johannes sighed, resting his palm on Luko's waistcoat.

"Next voter!" Lara announced. "Everyone's favourite bad boy – Duncan."

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Tia (Bulgaria): He was my favourite. Then I realized he was a d-bag. I'm so glad that Gwen dumped him – she was so much better with Trent.]**

* * *

The aforementioned bad boy stood in front of a camera in a grey room wearing prison garb, and he said, "Hey, everyone! Glad to see I'm not the only one badly dressed!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Eloise protested, standing up with her arm pointed towards the screen. "That farmer…"

"Calm down, you diva," Duncan sighed. "By the way, my cellmate has a poster of you on his wall – you know, with the gold corset."

"Oh, I looked so hot in that," Eloise swooned. "Anyways, what are the votes?"

"Right here…" Duncan sighed as they appeared beside him on the screen –

* * *

7 – Sveda

6 – Anka

5 – Amanda

4 – Carolyn

3 – Pavils

2 – Finn

1 – Adrijana

* * *

Beni - 85

Ilene - 60

Carolyn - 59

Emilia - 48

Tyge - 44

Amanda - 42

Hadi - 41

Johannes - 39

Marios - 36

Sanna - 35

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Estrella - 28

Berto - 24

Symon - 24

Finn - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Anton - 22

Lou- 21

Rikard - 20

Dani - 17

Zeferino - 17

Agnessa - 17

Anka - 17

Adrijana - 15

Tia - 14

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Eloise - 12

Stela - 12

Jessie - 12

Petros - 12

Sveda - 11

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

* * *

"Eight points go to..." Duncan began the top 3. "…Jessie!"

The Italian rebel blew him a kiss before he continued.

"Ten points go to…" Duncan continued.

"…Agnessa!"

Agnessa looked satisfied with this, but her mouth went wide after hearing what Duncan said next.

"And the winner for the best tits goes to…" Duncan finished.

…

"…Eloise!"

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Ruben was bad enough! Screw you, Duncan!]**

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Duncan: Agnessa thinks she's too good for me, eh? Well, what does she know, dating that loser from Portugal!? He's like Trent, only even more of a wuss.**

 **I know from experience, the sensitive guy never gets a long relationship.]**

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Eloise (France): [she sighs to herself] What a charmer. Thanks, Hugo…or whatever your name actually is.**

 **[she blows him a kiss]**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): That brings me up a little more, though I'm a little offended that I'm only 4** **th** **place – come on, I at least have better jugs than Jessie!]**

* * *

Beni - 85

Ilene - 60

Carolyn - 59

Emilia - 48

Tyge - 44

Amanda - 42

Hadi - 41

Johannes - 39

Marios - 36

Sanna - 35

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Estrella - 28

Agnessa - 27

Berto - 24

Symon - 24

Finn - 24

Eloise - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Anton - 22

Lou- 21

Rikard - 20

Jessie - 20

Dani - 17

Zeferino - 17

Anka - 17

Adrijana - 15

Tia - 14

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Stela - 12

Petros - 12

Sveda - 11

Katerina - 3

Luko - 2

* * *

"The top 4 remains the same!" announced Lara. "Newcomers Beni from Moldova, Ilene from Belgium, and Carolyn from United Kingdom take the top spots, while our resident Dutch girl Emilia is 4th!"

"With that, we move onto our next caller, Ella!"

" _Hello, is it me you're looking for?"_ Ella began to sing. _"This TV show is excellent so far! These are my votes, at the side of the screen. Now you're probably wondering what my top 3 might have been…"_

* * *

7 – Emilia

6 – Beni

5 – Tyge

4 – Estrella

3 – Luko

2 – Carolyn

1 – Rikard

* * *

"Phew," Luko sighed, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Sorry," he whispered to Katerina.

"It's okay," she replied, before looking back at the scoreboard. "It's very okay."

" _My score of eight,"_ Ella continued to sing. _"Goes to Agnessa, you're great!"_

" _My ten votes…_

… _goes to…_

… _Zeferino, you're welcome totes!"_

Zeferino couldn't help but smile at this.

" _And my 12 goes to…"_ Ella concluded.

…

" _Ilene, I love you!"_

"Thanks," the Belgian girl sighed, before letting out a moan.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Amanda (Sweden): I don't get what Ilene's problem is. If she didn't want to become famous, why did she audition for this show in the first place?]**

* * *

Beni - 91

Ilene - 72

Carolyn - 61

Emilia - 55

Tyge - 49

Amanda - 42

Hadi - 41

Johannes - 39

Marios - 36

Sanna - 35

Agnessa - 35

Alma - 32

Estrella - 32

Vincenz - 31

Zeferino - 27

Berto - 24

Symon - 24

Finn - 24

Eloise - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Anton - 22

Lou- 21

Rikard - 21

Jessie - 20

Dani - 17

Anka - 17

Adrijana - 15

Tia - 14

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Stela - 12

Petros - 12

Sveda - 11

Luko - 5

Katerina - 3

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Aleksander (Albania): How am I doing so badly? I was in the lead after the first vote, and I've got nothing since then! There is no way I am getting cut first – I will get that million this year – mark my words!]**

* * *

"Next up!" Lara exclaimed. "It's Eva!"

"Hello, guys," Eva said, giving them a rare smile. "It's me, Eva, as you can see, I've taken some anger management classes…but, AMANDA, JUST BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE SWEDISH DOESN'T MEAN I'LL GIVE YOU SQUAT!"

"Er…okay," Amanda replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, here are my votes," Eva continued.

* * *

7 – Estrella

6 – Stela

5 – Tia

4 – Tyge

3 – Sanna

2 – Beni

1 – Carolyn

* * *

Beni - 93

Ilene - 72

Carolyn - 62

Emilia - 55

Tyge - 53

Amanda - 42

Hadi - 41

Johannes - 39

Estrella - 39

Sanna - 38

Marios - 36

Agnessa - 35

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Zeferino - 27

Berto - 24

Symon - 24

Finn - 24

Eloise - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Anton - 22

Lou- 21

Rikard - 21

Jessie - 20

Tia - 19

Stela - 18

Dani - 17

Anka - 17

Adrijana - 15

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Petros - 12

Sveda - 11

Luko - 5

Katerina - 3

* * *

"Eight points go to..." Eva announced. "…Petros!"

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Petros (Armenia): I could be doing better right now, but at least I'm not last.**

 **I'm so bored right now. I need something to drink.]**

* * *

The Armenian boy got up from his stump, and was about to walk off, but Farmer Bogas blocked him with a crowbar he was holding.

"Ten points go to…" Eva announced on-screen. "…Katerina!"

"Bleh," Luko groaned, pulling a face as he fell back down to last place.

"And where do you think you're going?" the farmer asked Petros angrily.

"Er…I was getting some water…Sir," Petros replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, you are not!" Farmer Bogas frowned, and he pointed at a stump. "My daughter has ordered that all contestants are to watch the whole contest – and can only take a short break between each vote to make confessionals."

"And twelve points go to…" Eva finished off.

…

"…Lou!"

"What, really?" Lou said, look rather surprised. "Thanks!"

"Okay, fine!" Petros sighed, meanwhile, and he turned back, before quickly doing a 180 and running off a different way.

"GET BACK HERE!" Farmer Bogas screamed as he started to run after him.

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Eva: Lou; he's got a terrible temper, and I can totally relate. Besides, I saw some of his art from last season. It's really good.]**

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): To those of you watching all over Europe, I'd advise you get yourself a nice big mug of coffee, or set this show to record.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love this challenge, but I'm not sure most people out there have the attention span for a 2 hour first episode.]**

* * *

Beni - 93

Ilene - 72

Carolyn - 62

Emilia - 55

Tyge - 53

Lou- 43

Amanda - 42

Hadi - 41

Johannes - 39

Estrella - 39

Sanna - 38

Marios - 36

Agnessa - 35

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Zeferino - 27

Berto - 24

Symon - 24

Finn - 24

Eloise - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Anton - 22

Rikard - 21

Jessie - 20

Petros - 20

Tia - 19

Stela - 18

Dani - 17

Anka - 17

Adrijana - 15

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Katerina - 13

Sveda - 11

Luko - 5

* * *

"Hey!" Marios exclaimed. "How did Lou just gain 22 points?"

"Oh, yes," Lara explained. "We just realized we forgot to add Dawn's 10 points to him. It was a glitch in the scoreboard."

"Uh-huh," Marios nodded uncertainly.

"Anyways, here is our next caller," Lara continued. "It's Ezekiel."

The home-schooled half-monster stood in front of the screen, which had been set to greyscale.

He was holding a sheet of paper which read 'Help me'.

"Aw no, what is he doing now?" Lara groaned.

"Shush," Katerina hissed immediately. A tear welled up in her eye, and Kelija (who was sitting in her lap), looked similarly emotional.

He put the sheet of paper on the ground and revealed another few, which read the following –

'I can barely talk

I can hardly walk upright

I can't think clearly

And all because of that stupid show

I came here for some fresh air

And to make some new friends

And what did I get?

Voted off first twice;

And turned into the beast that I am today

I have almost given up on life.'

"Can we get to the point!?" Lara asked angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Katerina screamed. She was now pouring with tears.

'However…' Ezekiel continued.

'Someone came to visit me earlier this year

They helped give me hope

Self-esteem

And I showed them how to make a kite from scratch

And they are sitting right here right now

And I will reveal who it is when I give them twelve points

Here is my first set of points…"

* * *

7 – Hadi

6 – Petros

5 – Anton

4 – Ilene

3 – Stela

2 – Lou

1 – Tia

* * *

"Ugh, why do I keep getting votes?" Anton cried.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Ilene muttered.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): I already knew who visited him, and it was really cool for them to that.**

 **Ezekiel could have gone all the way if they'd just given him another chance. God knows Courtney didn't deserve it.]**

* * *

Beni - 93

Ilene - 76

Carolyn - 62

Emilia - 55

Tyge - 53

Hadi - 48

Lou- 45

Amanda - 42

Johannes - 39

Estrella - 39

Sanna - 38

Marios - 36

Agnessa - 35

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Zeferino - 27

Anton - 27

Petros - 26

Berto - 24

Symon - 24

Finn - 24

Eloise - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 20

Tia - 20

Dani - 17

Anka - 17

Adrijana - 15

Mirzo - 13

Katerina - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

Luko - 5

* * *

'Eight points go to…' read a sheet of paper in Ezekiel's hands. "…Symon!"

The ski-mask wearing guy smiled at this.

'Ten points go to…' Ezekiel continued.

'…Adrijana.'

The Slovenian girl shrugged at this.

'…And twelve points go to…' Ezekiel concluded.

…

'…Katerina!'

"Thank you!" Katerina screamed, her face gone red with tears, as she rushed over to the monitor and gave it a hug.

"Careful, you might short it out!" Lara yelled, but Katerina ignored her.

When Ezekiel's face disappeared from the screen, Tia said to Katerina as she sat back down, "You visited Ezekiel?"

"Yeah. I looked him up on the internet and I went down to Muskoka and I met him in a near island in the lake where Camp Wawanakwa used to be."

"That must have cost a lot of money," Tia commented.

"It would have, but my friend's dad owns a ship, and he took me out there for only 6,000 denars."

"How much is 6,000 denars?" Tia asked, looking a little concerned.

"I dunno, maybe 100 euros," Katerina replied. "It wasn't that hard to pool together."

"That's a good price for a journey across the Atlantic," Tia commented.

"I know," Katerina nodded. "Hey, looks like they're starting the next vote!"

* * *

"What did I miss?" Marios asked as he rushed back from the confessional.

"Like I said the last 20 times, nothing!" Adrijana said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"What's up, dudes!?" announced the next person on screen.

"Welcome the party dude of the pack, Geoff!" Lara announced, gesturing towards the screen.

"It's so awesome to do this," he continued. "And I wish I could have given points to more people, but I couldn't, sadly. Here are my votes…"

* * *

7 – Agnessa

6 – Estrella

5 – Katerina

4 – Beni

3 – Carolyn

2 – Emilia

1 – Ilene

* * *

Beni - 97

Ilene - 77

Carolyn - 65

Emilia - 57

Tyge - 53

Hadi - 48

Lou- 45

Estrella - 45

Amanda - 42

Agnessa - 42

Johannes - 39

Sanna - 38

Marios - 36

Alma - 32

Symon - 32

Vincenz - 31

Katerina - 30

Zeferino - 27

Anton - 27

Petros - 26

Adrijana - 25

Berto - 24

Finn - 24

Eloise - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 20

Tia - 20

Dani - 17

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

Luko - 5

* * *

"And now for the top 3 – these were really hard to pick, so feel lucky," Geoff continued. "Eight points go to…Luko!"

"Hell, yeah!" Luko exclaimed, before he looked back at Sveda. "Sorry."

"It's okay, that nail polish was my sister's anyway," Sveda replied.

"Okay…" Luko replied awkwardly, before turning back.

"Ten points go to…" Geoff said before pausing. "Finn!"

"Savage!" Finn exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"And my twelve points go to…the coolest person here…" Geoff concluded.

…

"…Tyge!"

"Yes, top 4!" Tyge exclaimed, before turning towards Emilia. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Vrede," Emilia replied, giving Tyge a peace sign.

"Doesn't that mean anger?" Sanna asked in confusion.

"It means 'peace' in Dutch. I think Marios pointed that out last season," Emilia stated. "Anyways, I'll get back up there. I've just gone down again."

* * *

Beni - 97

Ilene - 77

Carolyn - 65

Emilia - 57

Tyge - 65

Hadi - 48

Lou- 45

Estrella - 45

Amanda - 42

Agnessa - 42

Johannes - 39

Sanna - 38

Marios - 36

Alma - 32

Symon - 32

Vincenz - 31

Katerina - 30

Zeferino - 27

Anton - 27

Petros - 26

Adrijana - 25

Berto - 24

Finn - 34

Eloise - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 20

Tia - 20

Dani - 17

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Luko - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Ugh, Geoff just had to mess everything up for me. Oh well, it's not like I'm that far behind – just a few more points can get me ahead of Aleksander.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): And now I'm second-last – I was winning at the start! What happened? Is Alejandro the only person who can see my true genius?**

 **By the way, I can see through Sveda like my sisters' bras. I know her kind, I've met one of her kind, and I'd rather not go back there again.**

 **And no, I'm not referring to Amanda. Amanda is nothing compared with this girl.**

 **She can't make it any farther in this contest, or it will be a large threat to me – and everyone else.]**

* * *

"Next caller!" Lara announced. "It's Gwen!"

"Hey," the Goth said, giving the contestants a wave. "I'm not really sure what else to say…so here are the votes!"

* * *

7 – Ilene

6 – Zeferino

5 – Johannes

4 – Petros

3 – Sanna

2 – Carolyn

1 – Katerina

* * *

Beni - 97

Ilene - 84

Carolyn - 67

Tyge - 65

Emilia - 57

Hadi - 48

Lou- 45

Estrella - 45

Johannes - 44

Amanda - 42

Agnessa - 42

Sanna - 41

Marios - 36

Finn - 34

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Symon - 32

Vincenz - 31

Katerina - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 27

Adrijana - 25

Berto - 24

Eloise - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 20

Tia - 20

Dani - 17

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Luko - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Gwen announced. "…Lou!"

"Yes!" the Cypriot exclaimed.

"Look, we're next to each other on the scoreboard!" Emilia pointed out, squealing.

* * *

"Ten points go to…" Gwen continued.

"…Adrijana!"

* * *

"We wouldn't want to get any higher though," Lou said. "Or else we'd be on different teams."

"Oh yeah," Emilia sighed. "Well, let's keep our fingers crossed then."

* * *

"And twelve points go to…" Gwen concluded.

…

"…Tia!"

"Cool!" the Bulgarian commented as she brought up the scoreboard.

* * *

Beni - 97

Ilene - 84

Carolyn - 67

Tyge - 65

Emilia - 57

Lou- 53

Hadi - 48

Estrella - 45

Johannes - 44

Amanda - 42

Agnessa - 42

Sanna - 41

Marios - 36

Adrijana - 35

Finn - 34

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Symon - 32

Tia - 32

Vincenz - 31

Katerina - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 27

Berto - 24

Eloise - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 20

Dani - 17

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Luko - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Petros (Armenia): It's good to see I've moved up a bit – 22** **nd** **place, not too shabby.**

 **Sveda's last at the moment – but I don't really care – though I'd also like to see Aleksander or Mirzo leave, she's a pain in the ass as far as I'm concerned.**

 **I mean, would you, dear viewer, hire ME as a clothes-shop assistant?**

 **Poor Luko, by the way, he doesn't deserve to do so badly.]**

* * *

 **Eurovision**

 **And that's part 3! At the present, Beni is first, Ilene is second, Carolyn is third, Tyge is fourth and Sveda is on the chopping the block. Will this change by the end of the next chapter...**

 **We've also learned Aleksander knows about Sveda's facade and Katerina visited Ezekiel between seasons. The guy needed it...**

* * *

 **On an unrelated note, the Eurovision is starting next Tuesday, and I have made my predictions for the semi-finals. Here's who I think the qualifiers will be (most likely on the left, not as likely on the right)-**

 **Semi-Final 1 - Belarus, Russia, Estonia, Greece, Macedonia, Georgia,** **Belgium, Serbia, The Netherlands and Albania**

 **Semi-Final 2 - Sweden, Norway, Slovenia, Ireland, Montenegro, Azerbaijan, Iceland, Latvia, Israel and Cyprus**

 **I have a €1 bet on Belarus at 100 to 1 to win (it's worth a shot), and on Thursday I'll be voting for Czech Republic - even though I haven't predicted them to qualify, I still hope that they will.**

* * *

 **Three parts left and then we'll have the first elimination! Who will it be?**

 **Please review. I don't care if it's just one word. I mean, if you want.**


	4. Ep1 Pt4 - Y u no say my name right?

**I'm sorry about the slight delay. I would have uploaded the next chapter yesterday, but I had a bad headache, so I didn't have the energy to edit.**

 **But the next chapter is still here, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **This is the fourth part of six. Things are very close, and last place could go to anyone at this point. We must go on...**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 1 Part 4 - Y U No Say My Name Right?

"Next caller, it's Harald!" Lara announced.

"Harold, not Harald!" Harold frowned. "Gosh, can anyone in Europe pronounce my name?"

"Whatever," Lara sulked. "What are your votes?"

"They're coming right up," Harold replied, and they appeared right next to him on the screen.

* * *

7 – Dani

6 – Carolyn

5 – Lou

4 – Symon

3 – Adrijana

2 – Ilene

1 – Johannes

* * *

Beni - 97

Ilene - 86

Carolyn - 73

Tyge - 65

Lou- 58

Emilia - 57

Hadi - 48

Estrella - 45

Johannes - 45

Amanda - 42

Agnessa - 42

Sanna - 41

Adrijana - 38

Marios - 36

Symon - 36

Finn - 34

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Tia - 32

Vincenz - 31

Katerina - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 27

Berto - 24

Eloise - 24

Dani - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 20

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Luko - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Harold paused before continuing. "…Hadi!"

"Awesome, dude!" the Israeli exclaimed, and Harold winked at him.

"Ten points go to…" Harold continued. "…Marios!"

"Huh?" Marios said in confusion before quickly adding. "Thanks!"

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): I'll be honest, I was expecting 12 from him. What? Who else was going to get it.]**

* * *

"And finally, 12 points go to…" Harold did a little beatboxing session before announcing…

…

"…Berto!"

Berto looked a little surprised at this, but he tipped his hat at Harold anyway.

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Harold: Why did I vote for Berto? Well, I have a badge in bass-fishing, so I can relate to that, I think his hat is cool, and I don't understand why everyone thinks he's a villain.**

 **I cheated to get someone voted off and I'm not a villain.]**

* * *

Beni - 97

Ilene - 86

Carolyn - 73

Tyge - 65

Lou- 58

Emilia - 57

Hadi - 56

Marios - 46

Estrella - 45

Johannes - 45

Amanda - 42

Agnessa - 42

Sanna - 41

Adrijana - 38

Symon - 36

Berto - 36

Finn - 34

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Tia - 32

Vincenz - 31

Katerina - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 27

Eloise - 24

Dani - 24

Pavils - 23

Shay - 22

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 20

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Luko - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Still can't believe I'm in third place. Spiffing!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Still can't believe I'm last! What is going on!?**

 **I did not go around streets dressed as an old man bribing people to buy me votes for nothing!**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): I'm sixteenth right now, and I haven't been in the bottom once so far. Maybe I'm not as underrated as I thought.**

* * *

 **Dani (Hungary): I think that vote got me up a bit from the bottom.**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): I could have been last if it wasn't for Dave and Blaineley. This sucks!]**

* * *

"Here is our 24th caller!" Lara announced. "The queen of mean, Heather."

"Thanks for that introduction, Krava," Heather began.

"IT'S LARA!" Lara screamed, jumping up and down in the air.

"Whatever, I've had to take a break from a busy schedule to do this, so let's get it over with," Heather sighed, and her votes appeared beside her.

* * *

7 – Pavils

6 – Shay

5 – Johannes

4 – Finn

3 – Berto

2 – Dani

1 – Jessie

* * *

Beni - 97

Ilene - 86

Carolyn - 73

Tyge - 65

Lou- 58

Emilia - 57

Hadi - 56

Johannes - 50

Marios - 46

Estrella - 45

Amanda - 42

Agnessa - 42

Sanna - 41

Berto - 39

Adrijana - 38

Finn - 38

Symon - 36

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Tia - 32

Vincenz - 31

Katerina - 31

Petros - 30

Pavils - 30

Shay - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Eloise - 24

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 21

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Luko - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Heather announced. "…Beni!"

"YES, 100 points!" Beni cheered, and then he stood up on his stump and started to Cossack dance.

"Ten points go to…" Heather continued.

"…Amanda!"

"…And twelve points go to…" Heather concluded.

…

"…Eloise!"

"WHAT!?" Aleksander screamed in shock.

"YES!" Eloise exclaimed, before blowing Heather a kiss.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Seriously, Heather, you couldn't have given me ONE point!?]**

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Heather: What can I say? Aleksander's a dweeb.]**

* * *

Beni - 105

Ilene - 86

Carolyn - 73

Tyge - 65

Lou- 58

Emilia - 57

Hadi - 56

Amanda - 52

Johannes - 50

Marios - 46

Estrella - 45

Agnessa - 42

Sanna - 41

Berto - 39

Adrijana - 38

Finn - 38

Symon - 36

Eloise - 36

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Tia - 32

Vincenz - 31

Katerina - 31

Petros - 30

Pavils - 30

Shay - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 21

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Luko - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Finn (Ireland): Four points? Do I seem like I'd be a villain? She is a villain...right?**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I haven't got many points in a while, but I suppose that's fine. I wouldn't want Lou and I to both be in the top 4.]**

* * *

"Hey, it's Izzy, me!" announced the next caller. "Izzy is very happy to be on the show! Yes, she is very happy! And here are her votes…"

* * *

7 – Estrella

6 – Marios

5 – Luko

4 – Katerina

3 – Ilene

2 – Finn

1 – Carolyn

* * *

Beni - 105

Ilene - 89

Carolyn - 74

Tyge - 65

Lou- 58

Emilia - 57

Hadi - 56

Amanda - 52

Marios - 52

Estrella - 52

Johannes - 50

Agnessa - 42

Sanna - 41

Finn - 40

Berto - 39

Adrijana - 38

Symon - 36

Eloise - 36

Katerina - 35

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Tia - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Pavils - 30

Shay - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 21

Luko - 18

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

"I love you, Izzy!" Luko exclaimed, before resting his arms behind his head. "Maybe I won't go first after ALL!"

He'd lost his balance and fallen backwards off the stump.

"I'm okay!" he exclaimed, giving Johannes the thumb's up, before pulling himself back up

"Eight points go to…" Izzy continued. "…Emilia!"

"Yes!" Emilia cheered. "Looks like I'm making a comeback, Tyge."

"Don't count on it," Tyge chuckled from the other side of the audience.

"To go points ten…" Izzy announced. "…Beni!"

"You love I!" Beni responded as he continued to dance on his stump.

"Who will get the twelve?" Marios pondered.

"I will answer that right now!" Izzy responded.

…

"Lou!"

"What, for real!?" Lou said, looking rather surprised.

"You're so adorable," Izzy replied. "Adios!"

"Don't think about it too much," Emilia told him. "Look, you're in fourth place!"

"So I am," Lou smiled.

"Hey, Sanna!" Emilia taunted. "Looks like my boy beat yours!"

"It's not over yet," Sanna chuckled before flicking out her tongue.

* * *

Beni - 115

Ilene - 89

Carolyn - 74

Lou- 70

Tyge - 65

Emilia - 65

Hadi - 56

Amanda - 52

Marios - 52

Estrella - 52

Johannes - 50

Agnessa - 42

Sanna - 41

Finn - 40

Berto - 39

Adrijana - 38

Symon - 36

Eloise - 36

Katerina - 35

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Tia - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Pavils - 30

Shay - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 21

Luko - 18

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

"We have reached the half mark!" Lara exclaimed. "Here's our next caller, calling from down under!"

"Haha, thanks!" Jasmine chuckled as she appeared on screen. "But I'm over in Canada at the moment. Shawn invited me over for a week."

"How's the zombie bunker?" Sanna asked her.

"What zombie bunker?" Jasmine said in confusion. "Oh yeah, Shawn's been talking about that, but he doesn't have enough money for it."

"Was $1,000,000 not enough?" Sanna asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about? We didn't win," Jasmine replied.

"They aired the alternate ending in your country," Marios told her.

"Why did they do that!?" Sanna exclaimed. "It's really confusing."

"I know, but it is what it is," Marios sighed.

"Anyway, here are my votes!" Jasmine announced –

* * *

7 – Luko

6 – Tyge

5 – Ilene

4 – Katerina

3 – Tia

2 – Estrella

1 – Lou

* * *

The names of the people who were on-screen started to cheer (besides Ilene), but most notably Luko.

"THANK YOU!" he screeched

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Luko (Serbia): Yes, things are turning in my favour now! I'd say I'm safe at this point.]**

* * *

Beni - 115

Ilene - 94

Carolyn - 74

Lou- 71

Tyge - 71

Emilia - 65

Hadi - 56

Estrella - 54

Amanda - 52

Marios - 52

Johannes - 50

Agnessa - 42

Sanna - 41

Finn - 40

Berto - 39

Katerina - 39

Adrijana - 38

Symon - 36

Eloise - 36

Tia - 35

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Pavils - 30

Shay - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Luko - 25

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 21

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

"Looks like we're tied again!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Oh, not for long though," Lou chuckled.

"Eight points go to…" Jasmine announced. "…Berto!"

"Yes!" the Sammarinese fisher exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Berto (San Marino): I'm surprised by how well I'm doing at the moment. I was afraid that I was going to leave, but I guess life is full of surprises.]**

* * *

"Ten points go to…" Jasmine continued.

"Carolyn!"

"Awesome, absolutely awesome," the British girl commented.

"And finally, my first place!" Jasmine finished.

…

"…the daredevil on a wheelchair, Sanna!"

"YES! YESYESYESYESYESYES!" Sanna cheered, before she brought Tyge in for a kiss.

* * *

Beni - 115

Ilene - 94

Carolyn - 84

Lou- 71

Tyge - 71

Emilia - 65

Hadi - 56

Estrella - 54

Sanna - 53

Amanda - 52

Marios - 52

Johannes - 50

Berto - 47

Agnessa - 42

Finn - 40

Katerina - 39

Adrijana - 38

Symon - 36

Eloise - 36

Tia - 35

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Pavils - 30

Shay - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Luko - 25

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Jessie - 21

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): This is really frustrating. If I just had one or two more points then I'd be safe. How hard is that to ask? If I'd just revealed myself sooner, then I would have gotten at least 8 from Heather.]**

* * *

"Now that it's the half-mark, can we take a break?" Petros asked, raising his hand.

"Let me think about it…no!" Lara responded.

"Ugh," Petros groaned, placing his hat over his face.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Petros (Armenia): [he yawns loudly] I am so tired. And so would you if you'd just come on a plane from three time-zones away.]**

* * *

The Armenian boy slowly tilted his head down as the next caller came on screen.

"Next up, it's Jo!" Lara exclaimed.

"Why do I have to do this?" the jockette groaned. "One minute, I'm lifting my weights, next minute, I'm told that I have to organize my top 10 characters from this show. I've only seen one or two episodes! Whatever, here are my votes…"

* * *

7 – Tia

6 – Berto

5 – Tyge

4 – Lou

3 – Estrella

2 – Jessie

1 – Pavils

* * *

Beni - 115

Ilene - 94

Carolyn - 84

Tyge - 76

Lou- 75

Emilia - 65

Estrella - 57

Hadi - 56

Sanna - 53

Berto - 53

Amanda - 52

Marios - 52

Johannes - 50

Agnessa - 42

Tia - 42

Finn - 40

Katerina - 39

Adrijana - 38

Symon - 36

Eloise - 36

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Pavils - 31

Petros - 30

Shay - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Luko - 25

Jessie - 23

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Anka - 17

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

"Eight points go to," Jo announced. "Katerina!"

"Yay!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Ten points go to…" Jo continued.

"…Agnessa."

"…and twelve points go to," she finished.

…

"…Anka!"

"YES!" Anka yelled, before shaking her head in confusion. "Wait, what's this challenge even about?"

* * *

Beni - 115

Ilene - 94

Carolyn - 84

Tyge - 76

Lou- 75

Emilia - 65

Estrella - 57

Hadi - 56

Sanna - 53

Berto - 53

Amanda - 52

Marios - 52

Agnessa - 52

Johannes - 50

Katerina - 47

Tia - 42

Finn - 40

Adrijana - 38

Symon - 36

Eloise - 36

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Pavils - 31

Petros - 30

Anka - 29

Shay - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Luko - 25

Jessie - 23

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [she puts her hands together to pray] Come on, just a couple more points…then Aleksander and Mirzo will be toast!]**

* * *

"Yes, I'm back in fourth place!" Tyge cheered.

"Only by one point," Lou pointed out.

"Oh yes," Tyge nodded. "Still, the battle for the final spot remains fierce!"

As the next caller came on screen, some of the girls, including Eloise, Amanda and Sveda, started to drool.

"Oh come on! He's a pretty face but he's as hollow as a cavity!" Emilia protested as she pointed at Justin angrily

"And Edward Cullen isn't?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's different," Emilia added. "He's…uh…um…"

"Sparkling?" Lou guessed.

"Never mind," Emilia sighed.

"Excuse me, could I have some attention here?" Justin frowned, waving his arm. "Do you want my votes or not?"

The points appeared beside him on the screen –

* * *

7 – Amanda

6 – Anka

5 – Sanna

4 – Ilene

3 – Tia

2 – Adrijana

1 – Katerina

* * *

Beni - 115

Ilene - 98

Carolyn - 84

Tyge - 76

Lou- 75

Emilia - 65

Amanda - 59

Sanna - 58

Estrella - 57

Hadi - 56

Berto - 53

Marios - 52

Agnessa - 52

Johannes - 50

Katerina - 48

Tia - 45

Finn - 40

Adrijana - 40

Symon - 36

Eloise - 36

Anka - 35

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Pavils - 31

Petros - 30

Shay - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Luko - 25

Jessie - 23

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

Sveda - 11

* * *

"I think I already know who the top 3 are," Marios sighed.

"Me too," Adrijana agreed. "And they're all girls."

"Eight points go to…" Justin continued. "Sveda!"

"Yay, I'm not a loser anymore!" the Azeri cheered, before looking towards Aleksander. "No offense, Alice."

"It's Aleksander," Aleksander frowned, whilst trying to ignore the other's laughs.

"It's okay, Sveda, you got it right," Tia smiled.

"Ten points go to…" Justin continued.

"…Agnessa."

"So far so predictable," Marios commented, and Adrijana nodded in agreement.

"And twelve points go to…" Justin finished.

…

"Eloise!" Marios and Adrijana exclaimed in unison.

"Wow, how did you know?" Justin asked in confusion.

"You're not complex enough to understand," Marios retorted, and the male model frowned before disappearing from the screen.

* * *

Beni - 115

Ilene - 98

Carolyn - 84

Tyge - 76

Lou- 75

Emilia - 65

Agnessa - 62

Amanda - 59

Sanna - 58

Estrella - 57

Hadi - 56

Berto - 53

Marios - 52

Johannes - 50

Katerina - 48

Eloise - 48

Tia - 45

Finn - 40

Adrijana - 40

Symon - 36

Anka - 35

Zeferino - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Pavils - 31

Petros - 30

Shay - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Luko - 25

Jessie - 23

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Sveda - 19

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): And that's what I call hormones! Poor Aleksander though…not!**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): Great, last place! I mean, seriously, Alejandro gave me 12, and then Heather gave me 0? I'm confused.**

 **Sveda has got to go!**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): I'm not doing as well as I was before! [she sighs] Looks like I may not make a comeback now.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): To those of you still whining that Conchita won because she was LGBT, I hope this proves you wrong! Joint 32** **nd** **!]**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" squealed a voice on-screen. "It's so cool to do this!"

"Thanks, Katie, can we have your votes?" Lara inquired.

"Oh, yes," Katie replied, and they appeared on-screen beside her.

* * *

7 – Finn

6 – Zeferino

5 – Shay

4 – Pavils

3 – Ilene

2 – Katerina

1 – Sanna

* * *

Beni - 115

Ilene - 101

Carolyn - 84

Tyge - 76

Lou- 75

Emilia - 65

Agnessa - 62

Amanda - 59

Sanna - 59

Estrella - 57

Hadi - 56

Berto - 53

Marios - 52

Johannes - 50

Katerina - 50

Eloise - 48

Finn - 47

Tia - 45

Adrijana - 40

Zeferino - 39

Symon - 36

Anka - 35

Pavils - 35

Shay - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Luko - 25

Jessie - 23

Rikard - 21

Stela - 21

Sveda - 19

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

* * *

"Congratulations, 100 points," Estrella said to Ilene as she sat beside her.

"Yeah, I know, it's great," Ilene sighed as she stared at the grass.

"Eight points go to…" Katie continued. "…Tyge!"

"Aw, you almost beat me," Carolyn said, snapping her fingers.

"Watch out," was all Tyge said in reply.

"Ten points go to…" Katie continued. "Emilia!"

"Yay!" the Dutch girl squealed.

"And my fave of this season," Katie finished.

…

"Beni, 12 points!"

"I just keep getting higher and higher," Beni sighed, shaking his head.

"No kidding," Petros muttered from nearby, his eyes slowly closing.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Petros (Armenia): Beni? Yeah, pretty sure he's on acid.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Weird, I actually expected to get some points there – I dunno, doesn't Katie like cynical guys?**

* * *

 **Noah (Canada): To Lou, and all those Notie fans out there – the Katie who exists in real life would never go on a date with me. And honestly, I don't care. Why would I want to date someone who spends half her time stalking Trent, and the other half squeeing?**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Hashtag that awkward moment when you realize you only liked a certain character in a TV show because of fanfictions.]**

* * *

"And that was Katie, everybody!" Lara exclaimed. "And here is caller #30."

A puff of smoke appeared in the screen, before Leonard appeared dressed in his wizard attire.

"Why it is I, Le…" he began before he started to have a coughing fit. "Hold on a second."

He left the screen for a moment before arriving back with an inhaler. He puffed it in the mouth a couple of times before putting it down and continuing.

"Why it is I, Leonard, the most powerful wizard there is!" he announced. "Now, my votes shall magically appear on the screen."

He waved his wand for a bit.

"They should be coming up in a second," he added in frustration before they finally appeared.

* * *

7 – Stela

6 – Agnessa

5 – Estrella

4 – Beni

3 – Symon

2 – Lou

1 – Tia

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Stela (Romania): [she nods in satisfaction] I'm surprised.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): [sighs] It's not magic, it's technology.]**

* * *

Beni - 131

Ilene - 101

Carolyn - 84

Tyge - 84

Lou- 77

Emilia - 75

Agnessa - 68

Estrella - 62

Amanda - 59

Sanna - 59

Hadi - 56

Berto - 53

Marios - 52

Johannes - 50

Katerina - 50

Eloise - 48

Finn - 47

Tia - 46

Adrijana - 40

Zeferino - 39

Symon - 39

Anka - 35

Pavils - 35

Shay - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Stela - 28

Anton - 27

Dani - 26

Luko - 25

Jessie - 23

Rikard - 21

Sveda - 19

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Leonard announced. "…Dani!"

"There I go!" Dani commented as she moved farther up the scoreboard.

"Ten points go to…" Leonard continued.

"…Marios!"

"I saw it coming," Marios shrugged as he also moved up a few notches.

"And my twelve points, which should, with a bit of magic, become much more, go to…" Leonard took a very long pause.

"Oh, just get on with it!" Anka yelled.

"Hadi!" Leonard concluded.

Like the other times, Hadi simply pumped his fist.

* * *

Beni - 131

Ilene - 101

Carolyn - 84

Tyge - 84

Lou- 77

Emilia - 75

Agnessa - 68

Hadi - 68

Estrella - 62

Marios - 62

Amanda - 59

Sanna - 59

Berto - 53

Johannes - 50

Katerina - 50

Eloise - 48

Finn - 47

Tia - 46

Adrijana - 40

Zeferino - 39

Symon - 39

Anka - 35

Pavils - 35

Dani - 34

Shay - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Stela - 28

Anton - 27

Luko - 25

Jessie - 23

Rikard - 21

Sveda - 19

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Hadi (Israel): I'm surprised by how well I'm doing so far. Joint seventh with Agnessa. Would I really be on the same level as her in popularity?**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Still third! Well joint third with Tyge, but that's okay, if I was to lose to anyone, I wouldn't mind it being him. Don't tell Sanna I said this, but he's kinda cute…not exactly my taste though.]**

* * *

"What's up, Leshawna's in the house!" announced the next caller. "Really cool to do this, especially since I wasn't accepted on All-Stars! I mean, really, I was on all of the first three seasons!"

She shook her head before smiling, "Excuse me, I just went a bit off topic. So many of you were awesome, but I could only pick ten, and here they are!"

* * *

7 – Zeferino

6 – Johannes

5 – Katerina

4 – Ilene

3 – Lou

2 – Carolyn

1 – Marios

* * *

Beni - 131

Ilene - 105

Carolyn - 86

Tyge - 84

Lou- 80

Emilia - 75

Agnessa - 68

Hadi - 68

Marios - 63

Estrella - 62

Amanda - 59

Sanna - 59

Johannes - 56

Katerina - 55

Berto - 53

Eloise - 48

Finn - 47

Tia - 46

Zeferino - 46

Adrijana - 40

Symon - 39

Anka - 35

Pavils - 35

Dani - 34

Shay - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Stela - 28

Anton - 27

Luko - 25

Jessie - 23

Rikard - 21

Sveda - 19

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

* * *

"And now for the exciting bit!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Eight points, the bronze prize, go to…Beni."

"Yes, thank you, dark chocolate!" Beni exclaimed. "That wasn't racist, was it?"

"Not at all, you flatterer," Leshawna replied, blushing. "Ten points go to…"

"…Agnessa!"

"Awesome!" Agnessa squealed.

"And the first place, my gold prize winner…" Leshawna finished.

"…Sanna!"

"Yes!" the Danish paraplegic squealed. "I could actually make it at this rate!"

"Well, it's been an unpredictable challenge so far," Tyge said, shrugging his shoulder. "You really never know at this point."

* * *

Beni - 139

Ilene - 105

Carolyn - 86

Tyge - 84

Lou- 80

Agnessa - 78

Emilia - 75

Sanna - 71

Hadi - 68

Marios - 63

Estrella - 62

Amanda - 59

Johannes - 56

Katerina - 55

Berto - 53

Eloise - 48

Finn - 47

Tia - 46

Zeferino - 46

Adrijana - 40

Symon - 39

Anka - 35

Pavils - 35

Dani - 34

Shay - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Stela - 28

Anton - 27

Luko - 25

Jessie - 23

Rikard - 21

Sveda - 19

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Come on, I have to get some more points. I mean, I actually played a good game last season. What did Mirzo do? Get through the team stage thanks to his brawn and then drop out first after the merge. I deserve it more!]**

* * *

"Lightning is in the house!" announced the next caller.

"That only works when Leshawna does it!" Marois complained.

"Shut up n***a," Lightning replied, frowning. "Sh-please, here are my points."

* * *

7 – Amanda

6 – Jessie

5 – Anka

4 – Pavils

3 – Finn

2 – Tyge

1 – Shay

* * *

Beni - 139

Ilene - 105

Carolyn - 86

Tyge - 86

Lou- 80

Agnessa - 78

Emilia - 75

Sanna - 71

Hadi - 68

Amanda - 66

Marios - 63

Estrella - 62

Johannes - 56

Katerina - 55

Berto - 53

Finn - 50

Eloise - 48

Tia - 46

Zeferino - 46

Adrijana - 40

Anka - 40

Symon - 39

Pavils - 39

Dani - 34

Shay - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Jessie - 29

Stela - 28

Anton - 27

Luko - 25

Rikard - 21

Sveda - 19

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

* * *

"Eight points go to..." Lightning announced. "…Sveda!"

"Yay, I love you Thunder!" Sveda exclaimed.

"It's Lightning," Lightning frowned. "Anyways, the silver medal goes to…"

"…Agnessa!"

"I'll bet I know why," Agnessa frowned, before Dani tapped her arm and squealed.

"What?" Agnessa asked in confusion and Dani was absolute to respond but Lightning interrupted her, "Hello, can I finish. Twelve points go to…"

…

"…Eloise!"

"Look!" Dani exclaimed, pointing at the scoreboard. "You're in third place."

"Oh, I am! I AM!" Agnessa squealed. "This is brilliant. I'm sorry I beat you…er…I forget your name."

"It's right up there," Zeferino pointed out.

"It's fine, I suck with names too," Carolyn giggled. "Well, you deserve it."

* * *

Beni - 139

Ilene - 105

Agnessa - 88

Carolyn - 86

Tyge - 86

Lou- 80

Emilia - 75

Sanna - 71

Hadi - 68

Amanda - 66

Marios - 63

Estrella - 62

Eloise - 60

Johannes - 56

Katerina - 55

Berto - 53

Finn - 50

Tia - 46

Zeferino - 46

Adrijana - 40

Anka - 40

Symon - 39

Pavils - 39

Dani - 34

Shay - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Jessie - 29

Stela - 28

Anton - 27

Sveda - 27

Luko - 25

Rikard - 21

Mirzo - 13

Aleksander - 12

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Yes! Good to see the hormones are kicking in!**

 **I won't be sad to see Aleksander leave at all. I know his kind. He already knows who I am, and I have to get rid of him before he can tell anyone – it's unlikely that anyone will believe him anyway, but it's not worth taking the risk.**

 **At the moment, the only people below me are him, the know-it-all, the f** and that hyper guy. There's no way all four of them can beat me.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Third last [he sighs]. It really sucks that there aren't a lot of LGBT in the Total Drama cast, if any at all.]**

* * *

 **In between the last ten votes, the last place has been transferred from Sveda to Aleksander. Can he just save his butt, or will he be the first boot of this season?**

 **Eurovision is starting tomorrow! I'm so excited! I already made my predictions in the last chapter if you're interested in seeing them and...I simply can't wait!**

 **Also, I thought I'd just say this in advance, but sometime in June/July there will be a one-week hiatus because I will be going on holiday to Netherlands. I will be staying in Amsterdam, but I will also be visiting Baarle-Nassau/Baarle-Hertog for a day (which, as I've already mentioned, is where Emilia and Ilene supposedly live).**

 **Until the next chapter, I bid you farewell. Please review ;)**


	5. Ep1 Pt5 - Not That Kind Of Point!

**And here's another swift update!**

 **The first semi of the Eurovision was last night. I got 7/10 for my prediction. I'm so pissed that Belarus and Netherlands are out while Hungary and Armenia got through! :(**

 **At the end of the last chapter, Aleksander was last with 12 points. Will he leave, or will someone else get the boot? Let's see...**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 1, Part 5 - Not That Kind Of Point!

"Only twenty left, people!" Lara announced. "Next, it's Lindsay!"

"Hi," Lindsay said, looking rather angry. "What else is there to say, besides that here is who my points are going to."

* * *

7 – Eloise

6 – Mirzo

5 – Anka

4 – Jessie

3 – Pavils

2 – Anton

1 – Berto

* * *

"Huh?" a lot of the contestants said in confusion, and it got even weirder when Lindsay started pointing in random directions a total of 28 times.

"My eight points go to," Lindsay continued. "…Amanda."

Amanda looked rather surprised by this both nodded anyway, even as Lindsay repeatedly pointed at her (a total of eight times).

"My ten points go to," Lindsay announced.

"Aleksander."

Aleksander looked rather shocked by this, but pumped his fist triumphantly nonetheless.

Lindsay pointed at him ten times.

"And my twelve points go to…" Lindsay finished.

"…Sveda."

"Please!" Sveda thanked Lindsay by giving her a wave.

"Why are you happy?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, you gave me 12 because I'm your favourite, right?" Sveda asked.

"Is that what I was supposed to do? Darn it!" Lindsay groaned. "I gave points to everyone I hated."

"What!?" half of the contestants exclaimed, and Sveda put her head in her hands and pretended to cry.

* * *

Beni - 139

Ilene - 105

Agnessa - 88

Carolyn - 86

Tyge - 86

Lou- 80

Emilia - 75

Amanda - 74

Sanna - 71

Hadi - 68

Eloise - 67

Marios - 63

Estrella - 62

Johannes - 56

Katerina - 55

Berto - 54

Finn - 50

Tia - 46

Zeferino - 46

Anka - 45

Pavils - 42

Adrijana - 40

Symon - 39

Sveda - 39

Dani - 34

Shay - 34

Jessie - 33

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 29

Stela - 28

Luko - 25

Aleksander - 22

Rikard - 21

Mirzo - 19

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): That sort of explained things, but why did she give twelve to Sveda? Maybe she thinks she's a rip-off of her?**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): And thanks to Lindsay being a huge idiot, I'm no longer last.**

 **Still, she had to give 12 to Sveda? Darn, that sucks!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): How did Lindsay manage to see through my cover? She fell for Heather and Alejandro, what made me so special?**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Second-last place. And I'm only two points away from losing. I can't leave now! I already went fourth last time!**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Last place! Even with Lindsay's six points. Why did she vote for me anyway? Does she just prefer stupid people?]**

* * *

"Here I am…the one you've all been waiting for…NOT!" Max exclaimed as he was the next to come on screen. "Fear me, for I am EVI…achoo!"

"You sneeze like a kitten," Emilia squealed.

"No I do not!" Max yelled. "You shall regret comparing me to such an adorable creature."

"I'm sure she will," Lara sighed. "Just give me your votes."

"Of course," Max said, and the votes appeared next to him on the screen.

* * *

7 – Hadi

6 – Agnessa

5 – Dani

4 – Marios

3 – Mirzo

2 – Anka

1 – Jessie

* * *

Beni - 139

Ilene - 105

Agnessa - 94

Carolyn - 86

Tyge - 86

Lou- 80

Emilia - 75

Hadi - 75

Amanda - 74

Sanna - 71

Eloise - 67

Marios - 67

Estrella - 62

Johannes - 56

Katerina - 55

Berto - 54

Finn - 50

Anka - 47

Tia - 46

Zeferino - 46

Pavils - 42

Adrijana - 40

Symon - 39

Sveda - 39

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 29

Stela - 28

Luko - 25

Aleksander - 22

Mirzo - 22

Rikard - 21

* * *

"NO!" Rikard screamed, falling off his stump and onto his knees.

"Eight points go to…" Max continued. "Eloise!"

Eloise simply nodded, now looking a little bored over how many points she was getting.

"Ten points go to…" Max went on.

"…Amanda!"

"Uck," Sanna groaned from nearby, while Amanda just shook her head and sighed.

"And twelve points go to…" Max finished.

…

"…Aleksander!"

"…Hell, yes!" the Albanian guy exclaimed as he moved up the scoreboard once again.

"Oh, this is not good," Rikard groaned, shaking his head.

* * *

Beni - 139

Ilene - 105

Agnessa - 94

Carolyn - 86

Tyge - 86

Amanda - 84

Lou- 80

Emilia - 75

Hadi - 75

Eloise - 75

Sanna - 71

Marios - 67

Estrella - 62

Johannes - 56

Katerina - 55

Berto - 54

Finn - 50

Anka - 47

Tia - 46

Zeferino - 46

Pavils - 42

Adrijana - 40

Symon - 39

Sveda - 39

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 29

Stela - 28

Luko - 25

Mirzo - 22

Rikard - 21

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Rikard (Finland): Forget what I said before – I've a feeling the TD cast really is homophobic! Obviously I don't have zero, and thanks for everyone who's given me votes so far, especially Bridgette, who gave me 7 points – [he blows her a kiss]**

 **Ugh, I still feel like s*** right now.]**

* * *

"Hey, Mike here! Awesome I get to do this!" the next caller announced.

Symon had an angry look on his face as he came on-screen.

"Congratulations to Adrijana for winning last season for Slovenia, you and me are both part of the millionaire circle now!" Mike continued.

"Oh goody," Adrijana sighed, her head rested on her elbow.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): I was part of the millionaire circle for about a week, and then all my relatives came and started mooching off of me – I still have about 300 grand, but still…not a millionaire.]**

* * *

"Here are my votes!" Mike announced.

7 – Tyge

6 – Lou

5 – Marios

4 – Estrella

3 – Emilia

2 – Beni

1 – Tia

* * *

Beni - 141

Ilene - 105

Agnessa - 94

Tyge - 93

Carolyn - 86

Lou- 86

Amanda - 84

Emilia - 78

Hadi - 75

Eloise - 75

Marios - 72

Sanna - 71

Estrella - 66

Johannes - 56

Katerina - 55

Berto - 54

Finn - 50

Anka - 47

Tia - 47

Zeferino - 46

Pavils - 42

Adrijana - 40

Symon - 39

Sveda - 39

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 29

Stela - 28

Luko - 25

Mirzo - 22

Rikard - 21

* * *

"And now for my top 3!" Mike announced enthusiastically. "Eight points go to…Ilene."

The girl who was still runner-up just nodded whilst shivering in fear.

"Ten points go to…" Mike continued.

"Sanna!"

The Danish girl pumped her fist once again.

"And twelve points go to…" Mike finished.

…

"…Symon!"

Symon groaned at this, making Alma look rather confused.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered to get a twelve, but Mike is by far my least favourite character in Total Drama.**

 **I'm skeptic as to whether he is real or just an actor, because I had a friend back in Chernobyl who had a multiple personality disorder, and he's stuck with it for his whole life!**

 **HE DID NOT GET TO PRESS A RESET BUTTON! I find his character to be very offensive, and if he is actually just an actor, which I'm pretty sure he is, then…**

 **[he holds up his hand, which has been pixelated by the editors]]**

* * *

Beni - 141

Ilene - 113

Agnessa - 94

Tyge - 93

Carolyn - 86

Lou- 86

Amanda - 84

Sanna - 81

Emilia - 78

Hadi - 75

Eloise - 75

Marios - 72

Estrella - 66

Johannes - 56

Katerina - 55

Berto - 54

Symon - 51

Finn - 50

Anka - 47

Tia - 47

Zeferino - 46

Pavils - 42

Adrijana - 40

Sveda - 39

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 29

Stela - 28

Luko - 25

Mirzo - 22

Rikard - 21

* * *

"Damn you, Tyge!" Carolyn yelled, shaking her fist, while laughing at the same time.

"Sorry," Tyge replied, sticking out his tongue briefly. "But don't worry, I might put you on my team."

"It's not over yet," Carolyn shrugged.

"Oh poor you, stuck in fifth place," Rikard snapped. "You could try being at the bottom with me."

"Don't worry, Rikard, I'm sure you'll get votes from someone else," Lou said compassionately as he sat beside him.

"I hope," the Finnish homosexual sighed.

"Hey, look, here comes Noah!" Emilia exclaimed as the Canadian brainiac came walking up from behind them.

Dawn, who had been sitting on the stage quietly and smiling, suddenly frowned.

"I still can't believe who you voted for!" she yelled.

"Can you just get over it?" Noah sighed as he walked up the stage. "Hello everyone, here are my votes – they pissed off Dawn for some reason, but here they are anyway."

They appeared on the screen behind him.

* * *

7 – Marios

6 – Stela

5 – Johannes

4 – Hadi

3 – Mirzo

2 – Ilene

1 – Carolyn.

* * *

Dawn continued to frown at him.

"What?" Noah asked angrily

 **[Confessional:**

 **Noah (Canada): Apparently Dawn is pissed at me for voting for Mirzo. I'm just saying – I can't blame him for deciding to become an intellectual, and it's just natural that he's become a bit of dick.**

 **It's just a phase, and I should know.]**

* * *

Beni - 141

Ilene - 115

Agnessa - 94

Tyge - 93

Carolyn - 87

Lou- 86

Amanda - 84

Sanna - 81

Hadi - 79

Marios - 79

Emilia - 78

Eloise - 75

Estrella - 66

Johannes - 61

Katerina - 55

Berto - 54

Symon - 51

Finn - 50

Anka - 47

Tia - 47

Zeferino - 46

Pavils - 42

Adrijana - 40

Sveda - 39

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Petros - 30

Anton - 29

Luko - 25

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 21

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Noah announced.

"…Emilia!"

"Yay!" the Dutch girl squealed, jumping up and down. "You're my fave character!"

"I thought Cody was your favourite," Lou said confusedly before Emilia nudged him.

"Ten points go to…" Noah continued.

"…Lou!"

"Yes!" the Cypriot cheered triumphantly as he pulled up to third place.

"Why do you keep beating me?" Carolyn cried.

"And my first place…" Noah finished. "12 points go to…"

"Who's it going to be?" Marios whispered.

…

"…Petros!"

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Noah (Canada): What can I say? He's got his head in the game. I respect that.]**

* * *

Marios looked rather surprised by this, and then he looked towards the Armenian boy, who had since passed out on the ground.

"Could someone wake him up?" Lara sighed.

"No! A growing boy needs his sleep!" Sveda yelled in defense.

"Okay…whatever," Lara said, slowly backing away.

"And that concludes my votes," Noah sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my quarters to read."

"Ahem, not so fast," Lara said, grabbing the back of his vest. "You're staying here too."

"What, do I have to?" Noah groaned.

"Yes. The producers of the show have given me and my dad complete authority over all the contestants and interns and can dictate anything that you do – which includes what you eat, what you wear, when you go to bed, etc, and that includes you."

"Crap," Noah swore, before sitting down on the stage beside Dawn.

"I'm scared now," Emilia said, clinging onto Lou.

"We'll be fine," Lou replied, though a little trickle of liquid was visible in his pants.

* * *

Beni - 141

Ilene - 115

Lou- 96

Agnessa - 94

Tyge - 93

Carolyn - 87

Emilia - 86

Amanda - 84

Sanna - 81

Hadi - 79

Marios - 79

Eloise - 75

Estrella - 66

Johannes - 61

Katerina - 55

Berto - 54

Symon - 51

Finn - 50

Anka - 47

Tia - 47

Zeferino - 46

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Adrijana - 40

Sveda - 39

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Anton - 29

Luko - 25

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 21

* * *

"And let me demonstrate this power," Lara continued to taunt Noah as she leapt off the stage while carrying a megaphone. "PETROS, GET UP!"

"Ack! What was that for!?" the Armenian yelled as he stood up.

"My house, my rules, I decide when you go to bed," Lara snapped.

"Fine, whatever," Petros sighed as he got back up on his stump.

"Hey, you just got a thirteen from Noah," Sveda, who was sitting beside him, squealed.

"What?" Petros asked confusedly.

"She means a twelve," Noah sighed. "You're welcome."

"Very good," Petros replied as he yawned again.

"I MEAN IT!" Lara yelled. "In the meantime, let's get onto our next caller – it's audience favourite – Owen!"

"He is not the audience favourite…" Marios protested, but Lara shushed him.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): When Blaineley said he was the audience favourite, she was only referring to one demographic – the under 8's who watch the show – who don't really make up the whole audience.**

* * *

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): I can totally understand why Ruben hated Marios so much – I mean, seriously, does he really think anyone cares what he says?**

* * *

 **Intern #3 (Netherlands): I CARE!**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Just throwing out a little disclaimer, yeah, when I said I wanted to host here at this farm – I WAS KIDDING! Do you think I'd seriously have allowed Krava to have this kind of power?]**

* * *

"Hello everyone! So psyched to be doing this!" the big guy exclaimed. "Without any…uh…further ado, here are my votes!"

* * *

7 – Tyge

6 – Luko

5 – Finn

4 – Ilene

3 – Rikard

2 – Sveda

1 – Symon

* * *

Beni - 141

Ilene - 119

Tyge - 100

Lou- 96

Agnessa - 94

Carolyn - 87

Emilia - 86

Amanda - 84

Sanna - 81

Hadi - 79

Marios - 79

Eloise - 75

Estrella - 66

Johannes - 61

Katerina - 55

Finn - 55

Berto - 54

Symon - 52

Anka - 47

Tia - 47

Zeferino - 46

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Sveda - 41

Adrijana - 40

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Luko - 31

Anton - 29

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 24

* * *

"Darn it, so close," Rikard groaned.

"Well, at least I got a bit of a pussy…push with that vote," Luko said, shaking his head quickly.

"You sure you studied English hard enough?" Johannes asked.

"Oh, shut up," Luko groaned, nudging him.

"Yes, 100 points!" Tyge cheered, pumping his fist.

"Ahem…if I may go on," Owen interrupted. "Eight points go to…Estrella."

"I love you!" Estrella exclaimed, blowing him several kisses.

"Thanks," Owen nodded awkwardly. "Ten points go to…"

"Beni!"

"Yay! 150 points – you're as awesome as chocolate!" Beni cheered.

"My line!" Intern #3 yelled from nearby.

"And twelve points go to…" Owen concluded.

…

"…Emilia!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Merci, gracias, danke, heel erg bedankt!" Emilia squealed.

"No problemo," Owen smiled, giving a wave before he disappeared from the screen.

* * *

Beni - 151

Ilene - 119

Tyge - 100

Emilia - 98

Lou- 96

Agnessa - 94

Carolyn - 87

Amanda - 84

Sanna - 81

Hadi - 79

Marios - 79

Eloise - 75

Estrella - 74

Johannes - 61

Katerina - 55

Finn - 55

Berto - 54

Symon - 52

Anka - 47

Tia - 47

Zeferino - 46

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Sveda - 41

Adrijana - 40

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Luko - 31

Anton - 29

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 24

* * *

"Yay! I'm back in fourth place!" Emilia squealed. "Sorry I had to pass you out, honey."

"It's okay. Like I said, at least both of us aren't in the top 4," Lou shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Why does everyone keep beating me? I was holding a solid third just a few minutes ago, and now I'm down to seventh?**

 **I shouldn't really be complaining, but it would have been cool to be a team captain.]**

* * *

"Hi, everyone, it's me, Rodney," said the next caller while waving. "I hope I don't disappoint any of you ladies if I don't get votes…it's nothing personal just…sunshine, daisies, flowers and rainbows."

"Of course," Lara sighed. "Can we just have them?"

"Oh yes…heh, heh," Rodney chuckled as flowers appeared in a border around Lara in his head.

* * *

7 – Amanda

6 – Tia

5 – Sanna

4 – Katerina

3 – Estrella

2 – Emilia

1 – Anka

* * *

Beni - 151

Ilene - 119

Tyge - 100

Emilia - 100

Lou- 96

Agnessa - 94

Amanda - 91

Carolyn - 87

Sanna - 86

Hadi - 79

Marios - 79

Estrella - 77

Eloise - 75

Johannes - 61

Katerina - 59

Finn - 55

Berto - 54

Tia - 53

Symon - 52

Anka - 48

Zeferino - 46

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Sveda - 41

Adrijana - 40

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Luko - 31

Anton - 29

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 24

* * *

"Yay! 100 points!" Emilia cheered.

Rodney stood still drooling before Lara yelled – "Hey, Earth to Rodney – can we have your top 3 votes?"

"Hmm…oh, certainly," Rodney giggled, to which Lara rolled her eyes.

"Eight points go to…Sveda!"

"Yay! I love you!" Sveda squealed.

"Thanks, but, you know, I'm in a commitment…special…togetherness thing," Rodney replied

"Cool," Sveda nodded.

"Ten points go to…" Rodney continued.

"Agnessa!"

"Haven't we seen this top 3 before?" Marios asked, to which Adrijana shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"And twelve points go to…" Rodney concluded.

…

"…Eloise!"

"Well, looks like I'm getting on my way to the top! Watch out Agnessa!" Eloise exclaimed.

Agnessa didn't respond, she just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Beni - 151

Ilene - 119

Agnessa - 104

Tyge - 100

Emilia - 100

Lou- 96

Amanda - 91

Carolyn - 87

Eloise - 87

Sanna - 86

Hadi - 79

Marios - 79

Estrella - 77

Johannes - 61

Katerina - 59

Finn - 55

Berto - 54

Tia - 53

Symon - 52

Sveda - 49

Anka - 48

Zeferino - 46

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Adrijana - 40

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Luko - 31

Anton - 29

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 24

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Rikard (Finland): Is it because I'm gay? I know I was a bit annoying last season, but I've learnt from that and I'd like a second chance – someone hear me…please?**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): I think whoever gets voted off first should be grateful. They've saved themselves from a lot of suffering.**

 **By the way, third last, but God hates me so I doubt I'll leave.**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): All of Rodney's votes were for girls, why does that not surprise me?**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I can now safely say that I am the third prettiest girl on this show, about Eloise and Agnessa. I'm not really sure how Amanda got seven points from him though. Has he not seen her giant chin?]**

* * *

"The voting now continues," Lara continued (duh). "…with Sadie!"

"This should be interesting," Marios stated.

"Oh em gee, I love, love, love that I get to do this! I watched every episode of the show with Katie and we loved every minute of it! EEEIIII!" Sadie squealed.

"Could we have your votes?" Lara asked impatiently.

"Oh…sure," Sadie replied, now calming down, and her votes appeared on the screen –

* * *

7 – Adrijana

6 – Sanna

5 – Tia

4 – Marios

3 – Luko

2 – Zeferino

1 – Johannes

* * *

Beni - 151

Ilene - 119

Agnessa - 104

Tyge - 100

Emilia - 100

Lou- 96

Sanna - 92

Amanda - 91

Carolyn - 87

Eloise - 87

Marios - 83

Hadi - 79

Estrella - 77

Johannes - 62

Katerina - 59

Tia - 58

Finn - 55

Berto - 54

Symon - 52

Sveda - 49

Anka - 48

Zeferino - 48

Adrijana - 47

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Luko - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Anton - 29

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 24

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Sadie squealed. "…Emilia!"

Emilia squeed at this, and Sadie also squeed in response, and Lara blocked her ears and yelled – "SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE VOTES!"

"Alright, jeez. Take a chill pill, like," Sadie frowned, before returning to a smile. "Anyway, ten points go to…"

"…Ilene!"

The Belgian girl just sighed and accepted her fate.

"And twelve points go to…" Sadie made another long squee before announcing…

…

"…Beni!"

"Thank you all for voting for me! I love every single one of you!" Beni cheered. "Thanks spongecake."

"Uh…excuse me?" Sadie frowned, putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh…you know, because you're so sweet!" Beni added quickly.

"Oh yeah, that's what I thought it meant," Sadie squealed. "Bye!"

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): Was I the only one who noticed that everyone Sadie voted for was either a newcomer or in the final ten last season?**

 **Well, besides Emilia, but she appeared a LOT in the aftermaths.**

 **I guess one difference between Katie and Sadie is that the latter has a far worse attention span.]**

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 129

Emilia - 108

Agnessa - 104

Tyge - 100

Lou- 96

Sanna - 92

Amanda - 91

Carolyn - 87

Eloise - 87

Marios - 83

Hadi - 79

Estrella - 77

Johannes - 62

Katerina - 59

Tia - 58

Finn - 55

Berto - 54

Symon - 52

Sveda - 49

Anka - 48

Zeferino - 48

Adrijana - 47

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Luko - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Anton - 29

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 24

* * *

"We have reached the three-quarter mark!" Lara announced.

"It's about time," Petros groaned.

"Let's see who still has a chance of being the captain of one of the four teams this season!" Lara announced. "Way ahead in first place is Beni from Moldova, with 163 points, and in second place is Ilene from Belgium, who is holding a solid 129 points. It is unlikely that anyone is going to catch up with them at this point."

Ilene just sighed at this.

"Currently in third and fourth place are Emilia from Netherlands with 108 points…"

"YAY!" Emilia squealed, giving Lou another tight hug.

"…and Agnessa from Belarus with 104 points," Lara continued, looking a little pissed at Emilia. "But things are very close at the moment, with fifth and sixth placers Tyge from Norway with 100 points, and Lou from Cyprus with 96 points, are also in the running for one of the spots, but we will never know unless we continue, so here is our fortieth caller – Sam!"

"Haha…hey guys," the nice-guy gamer said, giving a wave as he appeared on the screen. "It's so cool to do this. I watched the show last season, and there were definitely a few people who I was really rooting for, so I'm glad to be able to vote in this challenge.

Here are my votes from 1-7 points…"

* * *

7 – Agnessa

6 – Carolyn

5 – Ilene

4 – Tyge

3 – Lou

2 – Sanna

1 – Sveda

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 134

Agnessa - 111

Emilia - 108

Tyge - 104

Lou- 99

Sanna - 94

Carolyn - 93

Amanda - 91

Eloise - 87

Marios - 83

Hadi - 79

Estrella - 77

Johannes - 62

Katerina - 59

Tia - 58

Finn - 55

Berto - 54

Symon - 52

Sveda - 50

Anka - 48

Zeferino - 48

Adrijana - 47

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Dani - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Luko - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Anton - 29

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 24

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Sam continued. "…Marios!"

"Yes, nearly at hundred!" Marios cheered.

"Ten points go to…" Sam announced before pausing.

"Dani!"

"This is why I don't regret playing Call of Duty," Dani said, folding her arms and grinning.

"And twelve points – the first place from me – goes to…" Sam concluded.

…

"…Hadi!"

"Awesome!" Hadi exclaimed, pumping his fist as Sam gave him a 'spock' sign.

"And those are my votes!" Sam exclaimed. "Peace out!"

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 134

Agnessa - 111

Emilia - 108

Tyge - 104

Lou- 99

Sanna - 94

Carolyn - 93

Amanda - 91

Marios - 91

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Estrella - 77

Johannes - 62

Katerina - 59

Tia - 58

Finn - 55

Berto - 54

Symon - 52

Sveda - 50

Dani - 49

Anka - 48

Zeferino - 48

Adrijana - 47

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Luko - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Anton - 29

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 24

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): It's hard to believe that I was in last place at one point – I've got a solid fifty points now! It's a bit of a shame that I'm going a lot better, because I was planning to get sympathy from people if I did end up coming 34** **th** **or 35** **th** **…oh well, things can't always go as planned.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [he sighs] I've given up]**

* * *

"Things have changed, with Agnessa now ahead of Emilia in third place. The Dutch girl still holds a solid fourth though," Lara announced. "Here is our next voter – Samey!"

"It's Sammy!" the nice twin exclaimed, looking a little irritated. "Anyways, hi, it's me, Sammy. It's really nice to do this, and I think I'm going to change things a bit."

"Don't give spoiler – just get on with it," Lara sighed.

"Fine – here are my votes," Sammy responded as they appeared on the screen.

* * *

7 – Zeferino

6 – Agnessa

5 – Adrijana

4 – Lou

3 – Emilia

2 – Sanna

1 – Tyge

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 134

Agnessa - 117

Emilia - 111

Tyge - 105

Lou- 103

Sanna - 96

Carolyn - 93

Amanda - 91

Marios - 91

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Estrella - 77

Johannes - 62

Katerina - 59

Tia - 58

Finn - 55

Zeferino - 55

Berto - 54

Symon - 52

Adrijana - 52

Sveda - 50

Dani - 49

Anka - 48

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Luko - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Anton - 29

Mirzo - 25

Rikard - 24

* * *

"Not really much change there," Carolyn commented.

"Eight points go to…" Sammy announced. "…Ilene."

Ilene just shook her head at this.

"Ten points go to…" Sammy continued.

...

"…Rikard!"

"YES!" Rikard exclaimed, jumping up from his stump. "YESYESYESYESYESYES!"

"Jeez, no need to rub it in," Mirzo frowned, folding his arms.

"Wel…" Luko began, but Sammy interrupted him.

"And twelve points go to…I wish I could give you a big hug right now…" Sammy finished.

…

"Symon!"

"Thank you," Symon said politely as the screen faded to black

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 142

Agnessa - 117

Emilia - 111

Tyge - 105

Lou- 103

Sanna - 96

Carolyn - 93

Amanda - 91

Marios - 91

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Estrella - 77

Symon - 64

Johannes - 62

Katerina - 59

Tia - 58

Finn - 55

Zeferino - 55

Berto - 54

Adrijana - 52

Sveda - 50

Dani - 49

Anka - 48

Pavils - 42

Petros - 42

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Luko - 34

Rikard - 34

Alma - 32

Vincenz - 31

Anton - 29

Mirzo - 25

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Yes, another 12! This time from someone who I actually like. I really feel for Sammy – the way her sister treats her is unacceptable, and I hope she gets what's coming.**

 **On another note, Alma's not doing so well. She was on the left of the scoreboard at the start, but now she's dropped down a good bit. It would really suck if she left first – she doesn't deserve it.]**

* * *

"Oh…" Rikard sighed, his hand on his heart. "I'm so relieved right now."

"Welcome to 34-club," Luko said, reaching out his hand for Rikard to shake. "You're our sixth member."

"Huh?" Rikard said confusedly, before Luko pointed at the scoreboard – Jessie, Rikard Shay, Stela, Aleksander and himself were all tied with 34 points.

"Oh I see," Rikard nodded, and he shook Luko's hand. "Let's hope it's not all we get from now."

"Here is our next caller!" Lara announced, gesturing her arm towards the scoreboard. "It's Scarlett!"

The red-headed know-it-all was sitting at a desk. She was wearing glasses and her hair was once again tied in a bun.

"Well, look who's trying to cover up," Marios said sarcastically.

"Believe me. I have learned from my many mistakes since my time on the show," Scarlett stated. "Here are my votes –"

* * *

7 – Alma

6 – Marios

5 – Mirzo

4 – Johannes

3 – Petros

2 – Katerina

1 – Dani

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 142

Agnessa - 117

Emilia - 111

Tyge - 105

Lou- 103

Marios - 97

Sanna - 96

Carolyn - 93

Amanda - 91

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Estrella - 77

Johannes - 66

Symon - 64

Katerina - 61

Tia - 58

Finn - 55

Zeferino - 55

Berto - 54

Adrijana - 52

Sveda - 50

Dani - 50

Anka - 48

Petros - 45

Pavils - 42

Alma - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Aleksander - 34

Stela - 34

Luko - 34

Rikard - 34

Vincenz - 31

Mirzo - 30

Anton - 29

* * *

"Yes!" Mirzo exclaimed. "I knew I wouldn't leave today!"

"It's a one point lead," Aleksander sighed. "Not really something to get worked up over."

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Yes! Thank you, God! I'm so glad Alma got seven points there! I know there's still some votes to go, but I'm sure she can full through from now on.]**

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Scarlett announced. "…Amanda."

"You sure you've changed?" Marios asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She has a good mind – no changing that," Scarlett shrugged. "Ten points go to…"

"…Stela."

"Aw, looks like we lost a member," Rikard sighed, nudging Luko.

"And here is my conclusion…twelve points go to…" Scarlett concluded.

…

"…Aleksander!"

"And with that…we're down to four," Luko sighed.

"Sorry," Aleksander replied, turning around and sticking out his tongue. "Thank you, Scarlett."

"No problem. Your intellectual ability was impressive even to me," Scarlett stated.

"Really? He got through a whole season by cooking. Not really rocket science," Marios commented.

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 142

Agnessa - 117

Emilia - 111

Tyge - 105

Lou- 103

Amanda - 99

Marios - 97

Sanna - 96

Carolyn - 93

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Estrella - 77

Johannes - 66

Symon - 64

Katerina - 61

Tia - 58

Finn - 55

Zeferino - 55

Berto - 54

Adrijana - 52

Sveda - 50

Dani - 50

Anka - 48

Aleksander - 46

Petros - 45

Stela - 44

Pavils - 42

Alma - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Luko - 34

Rikard - 34

Vincenz - 31

Mirzo - 30

Anton - 29

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Anton (Poland): Last. [he sighs] I doubt it's going to last.]**

* * *

 **And so, the last place went from Aleksander to Rikard  
And then it went from Rikard to Mirzo  
And then it went from Mirzo to Anton.**

 **There is no clear loser at the moment, with the contestants at the bottom very close together in terms of score.**

 **The final chapter will be uploaded next Saturday, and one person will be eliminated? Who will it be?**

 **Please review ;)**


	6. Ep1 Pt6 - The First Crock

**Eurovision is over! I can't believe Sweden won! The song and performance were more bland than tofu.**

 **And Czech Republic didn't get through. They made a really good comeback  
:-(**

 **Overall, this has been a very mediocre year, very much influenced by bloc-voting. Give me a transvestite with a beard any day. Only good things were Belgium finished top 5 and Montenegro beat their personal best. But that's just my opinion.**

 **Anyways, here is the final chapter of this extra long first episode, where one person will be eliminated. At present, Anton is in last place, but will he still be at the end?**

 **And who will the four captains be? Find out now!**

 **Because boots are too mainstream...**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 1, Part 6 - The First Crock

"It's been a long journey, but there are now only ten callers left!" Lara announced to the camera. "Caller number 43 – it's Scott!"

"Hey, pappy, is the camera on?" Scott asked, and the camera moved up and down in response. "Good. Hello contestants of show that I just happened to have been following last year – here are my votes…"

* * *

7 – Tyge

6 – Pavils

5 – Agnessa

4 – Sveda

3 – Katerina

2 – Anka

1 – Petros

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 142

Agnessa - 122

Tyge - 112

Emilia - 111

Lou- 103

Amanda - 99

Marios - 97

Sanna - 96

Carolyn - 93

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Estrella - 77

Johannes - 66

Symon - 64

Katerina - 64

Tia - 58

Finn - 55

Zeferino - 55

Berto - 54

Sveda - 54

Adrijana - 52

Dani - 50

Anka - 50

Pavils - 48

Aleksander - 46

Petros - 46

Stela - 44

Alma - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Luko - 34

Rikard - 34

Vincenz - 31

Mirzo - 30

Anton - 29

* * *

"Damn, this vote really is unpredictable," Emilia sighed as she gazed at her position on the scoreboard (fifth).

"I know," Lou sighed, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ahem!" Scott exclaimed in an attempt to get attention. "Eight points go to…Johannes!"

The Icelandic smooth talker simply raised his fedora at this.

"Ten points go to…" Scott continued

"Aleksander!"

"Yes! I'm back on the left!" Aleksander cheered.

"And finally, twelve points go to…" Scott concluded.

…

"…Berto!"

The Sammarinese guy threw his hands in the air at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Berto (San Marino): I think that was my first one…oh wait, I also got one from Harold.**

 **I was a little surprised that I got 12 from Scott, but it did sort of make sense. We're both into agriculture, and we've both thrown challenges – though I obviously did it on a much lower level - and for a reason that made sense.]**

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 142

Agnessa - 122

Tyge - 112

Emilia - 111

Lou- 103

Amanda - 99

Marios - 97

Sanna - 96

Carolyn - 93

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Estrella - 77

Johannes - 74

Symon - 64

Katerina - 64

Tia - 58

Aleksander - 56

Finn - 55

Zeferino - 55

Berto - 54

Sveda - 54

Adrijana - 52

Dani - 50

Anka - 50

Pavils - 48

Petros - 46

Stela - 44

Alma - 39

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Luko - 34

Rikard - 34

Vincenz - 31

Mirzo - 30

Anton - 29

* * *

"There's not much left, but let's keep going!" Lara exclaimed. "Our next caller is winner…or runner…I'm not really sure right now…of Total Drama Pahkitew Island – Shawn!"

"It was Sky," Marios stated.

"Yes, unfortunately, he is right," Shawn sighed. "And I really wanted to make that bunker too…anyways, here are my votes!"

* * *

7 – Berto

6 – Sanna

5 – Vincenz

4 – Agnessa

3 – Katerina

2 – Estrella

1 – Carolyn

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 142

Agnessa - 126

Tyge - 112

Emilia - 111

Lou- 103

Sanna - 102

Amanda - 99

Marios - 97

Carolyn - 94

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Estrella - 79

Johannes - 74

Berto - 73

Katerina - 67

Symon - 64

Tia - 58

Aleksander - 56

Finn - 55

Zeferino - 55

Sveda - 54

Adrijana - 52

Dani - 50

Anka - 50

Pavils - 48

Petros - 46

Stela - 44

Alma - 39

Vincenz - 36

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Luko - 34

Rikard - 34

Mirzo - 30

Anton - 29

* * *

"Yes, 100 points!" Sanna cheered.

"That's weird. Berto just went up 19 points," Marios commented. "And I think they forgot to add the 12 from Scott until now."

"Another glitch, I suppose?" Adrijana sighed.

"Hey, our interns aren't perfect," Lara said in defense. "That would be an overstatement, actually."

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" the four of them yelled at her.

"Whatever," Lara sighed. "Shawn, could we have your top 3?"

"Of course," Shawn nodded. "Eight points go to…Johannes."

"Yes!" Johannes cheered.

"Ten points go to…" Shawn continued.

"Tyge!"

"Awesome!" Tyge exclaimed, before fixing his beanie.

"And 12 points go to…" Shawn concluded.

…

"Luko!"

"YES!" Luko screamed. "I got a 12! I got a 12!"

"No, Luko, don't leave me!" Rikard cried.

"Sorry, Rikard, but it's time to move on," Luko sighed. "You'll have Shay and Jessie to keep you company."

"I know," Rikard hissed.

"This sucks!" Shay yelled. "I don't want to have the same number of points as the ***!"

"Get over it," Jessie sighed.

* * *

Beni - 163

Ilene - 142

Agnessa - 126

Tyge - 122

Emilia - 111

Lou- 103

Sanna - 102

Amanda - 99

Marios - 97

Carolyn - 94

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Johannes - 82

Estrella - 79

Berto - 73

Katerina - 67

Symon - 64

Tia - 58

Aleksander - 56

Finn - 55

Zeferino - 55

Sveda - 54

Adrijana - 52

Dani - 50

Anka - 50

Pavils - 48

Petros - 46

Luko - 46

Stela - 44

Alma - 39

Vincenz - 36

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Mirzo - 30

Anton - 29

* * *

"Oh em gee! OH EM GEE!" screamed the next caller, and no prizes for guessing who it was. "I've been following this show ever since the European Broadcasting Unit first announced it in August 2013! And know I get to be a part of it! OH ME GEE! OH…EM…GEE!"

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Sorry about that," she sighed. "Here are my points…this is so exciting!"

* * *

7 – Carolyn

6 – Beni

5 – Katerina

4 – Tyge

3 – Sanna

2 – Zeferino

1 – Lou

* * *

Beni - 169

Ilene - 142

Agnessa - 126

Tyge - 126

Emilia - 111

Sanna - 105

Lou- 104

Carolyn - 101

Amanda - 99

Marios - 97

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Johannes - 82

Estrella - 79

Berto - 73

Katerina - 72

Symon - 64

Tia - 58

Zeferino - 57

Aleksander - 56

Finn - 55

Sveda - 54

Adrijana - 52

Dani - 50

Anka - 50

Pavils - 48

Petros - 46

Luko - 46

Stela - 44

Alma - 39

Vincenz - 36

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Mirzo - 30

Anton - 29

* * *

"Eight points go to..." Sierra announced. "…Ilene!"

The newcomer from Belgium continued to quiver with fear.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I'd really hate to have to pick teams…I don't want everyone to hate me before they can get to know me.]**

* * *

"Ten points go to…" Sierra continued.

"…Emilia!"

"Thanks…too bad it's not quite enough to get back to fourth place," Emilia sighed.

"And…finally…as the leader of his fan club, I am proud to announce that 12 points go to…" Sierra finished.

…

"…Marios!"

"Yes, I made it 100!" Marios cheered. "Thank you!"

"No problem, but don't get high hopes! There's only one guy for me – and that's Cody!" Sierra squealed, before quickly murmuring. "…even though we haven't spoken in 9 months."

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): I have to say, I'm relieved. I would NOT wanna go through what Cody did. It's good to hear he's broken free!]**

* * *

Beni - 169

Ilene - 150

Agnessa - 126

Tyge - 126

Emilia - 121

Marios - 109

Sanna - 105

Lou- 104

Carolyn - 101

Amanda - 99

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Johannes - 82

Estrella - 79

Berto - 73

Katerina - 72

Symon - 64

Tia - 58

Zeferino - 57

Aleksander - 56

Finn - 55

Sveda - 54

Adrijana - 52

Dani - 50

Anka - 50

Pavils - 48

Petros - 46

Luko - 46

Stela - 44

Alma - 39

Vincenz - 36

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Mirzo - 30

Anton - 29

* * *

"Here is our next voter…I think she's the actual winner of TDPI…it's Sky!" Lara announced.

"Ugh," Hadi groaned.

"I know, I hate her too. The way she kept Dave hanging like that was so horrible!" Dani exclaimed.

"Seriously, you're taking her side?" Marios frowned.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Sky exclaimed, waving her arm.

"Don't care," Dani sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): I'm definitely on Sky's side between her and Dave. I know both of them made huge mistakes, but Dave just didn't get it at all – I've never understood why people think that beating someone at something is going to make them admire you.**

 **In my experience, it just pisses them off.**

 **I mean, when Nomena beat me at a chugging contest when we were dating, it did not make me like her any more.]**

* * *

"It looks like I don't have the greatest reception," Sky sighed. "But here are my votes anyway."

* * *

7 – Tyge

6 – Finn

5 – Berto

4 – Lou

3 – Beni

2 – Estrella

1 – Katerina

* * *

Beni - 172

Ilene - 150

Tyge - 133

Agnessa - 126

Emilia - 121

Marios - 109

Lou- 108

Sanna - 105

Carolyn - 101

Amanda - 99

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Johannes - 82

Estrella - 81

Berto - 78

Katerina - 73

Symon - 64

Finn - 61

Tia - 58

Zeferino - 57

Aleksander - 56

Sveda - 54

Adrijana - 52

Dani - 50

Anka - 50

Pavils - 48

Petros - 46

Luko - 46

Stela - 44

Alma - 39

Vincenz - 36

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Mirzo - 30

Anton - 29

* * *

"Eight points go to..." Sky announced. "…Agnessa!"

"Crap," Emilia groaned, folding her arms and frowning. "Now I'm twelve points away from fourth place."

"Don't worry," Lou sighed. "There's still a good few votes left."

"Ten points go to…" Sky continued.

"…Tia!"

The Bulgarian nodded her head as she rested her head on her fist.

"And twelve points go to…" Sky finished.

…

"…Sanna!"

"Yes!" Sanna cheered, waving her arms in the air. "Sixth place! I might actually make the top 4! I hope I do!"

She paused and looked at Tyge.

"Though, you know, it would be better if only one of us was there," she added, before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Well, I'm glad you appreciated that!" Sky exclaimed as she disappeared from the screen. "Bye!"

* * *

Beni - 172

Ilene - 150

Agnessa - 134

Tyge - 133

Emilia - 121

Sanna - 117

Marios - 109

Lou- 108

Carolyn - 101

Amanda - 99

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Johannes - 82

Estrella - 81

Berto - 78

Katerina - 73

Tia - 68

Symon - 64

Finn - 61

Zeferino - 57

Aleksander - 56

Sveda - 54

Adrijana - 52

Dani - 50

Anka - 50

Pavils - 48

Petros - 46

Luko - 46

Stela - 44

Alma - 39

Vincenz - 36

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Mirzo - 30

Anton - 29

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Dani (Hungary): That was Sky everybody – I hope she burns in hell! And I say that as an agnostic.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): It really does puzzle me how Dani hates Sky so strongly – I mean, she is aware that she doesn't have the best sense of judgement. Remember when she kept feeding Adrijana last year?]**

* * *

"Here is our next person, live on satellite," Lara sighed, looking rather underwhelmed. "It's…"

"Yeah, me Staci. The great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of the man who invented satellite calling…yeah, before him…"

"Wasn't satellite calling only invented in the late 70's?" Marios said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…the horrible mental images," Adrijana groaned.

"Can we have your votes please?" Lara asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, in a minute, but did you know my great-great-great…"

"JUST GIVE ME THE VOTES!?" Lara screamed.

"Okay…chill," Staci sighed, and they appeared next to her on the screen –

* * *

7 – Alma

6 – Amanda

5 – Anka

4 – Anton

3 – Beni

2 – Berto

1 – Carolyn

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Marios exclaimed.

"Did you seriously just vote in alphabetical order?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, well, I had relatives from all of the countries who are participating in this show," Staci stated. "And I just couldn't decide so I just left it as it was. I figured, what difference could it make?"

"Difference!? You just put me down to last place!" Mirzo yelled, pointing at the scoreboard.

"Oh yeah…" Staci said awkwardly. "My bad."

* * *

Beni - 175

Ilene - 150

Agnessa - 134

Tyge - 133

Emilia - 121

Sanna - 117

Marios - 109

Lou- 108

Amanda - 105

Carolyn - 102

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Johannes - 82

Estrella - 81

Berto - 80

Katerina - 73

Tia - 68

Symon - 64

Finn - 61

Zeferino - 57

Aleksander - 56

Anka - 55

Sveda - 54

Adrijana - 52

Dani - 50

Pavils - 48

Petros - 46

Luko - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Vincenz - 36

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 30

* * *

"Oh, spirits, why do you hate me so!?" Anton cried.

"I totally feel for him," Noah sighed, shaking his head.

"Eight points go to…" Staci announced. "…Aleksander."

"Does there really need to be a dramatic pause?" Emilia asked dryly. "Ten go to Agnessa and twelve go to Adrijana."

"Jeez…spoiler alert," Staci frowned. "But you're right."

With that, 10 points were added to Agnessa's score and 12 to Adrijana's.

"Well, that's one way to make things go quicker," Petros sighed. His eyelids had turned purple due to how tired he was.

* * *

Beni - 175

Ilene - 150

Agnessa - 144

Tyge - 133

Emilia - 121

Sanna - 117

Marios - 109

Lou- 108

Amanda - 105

Carolyn - 102

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Johannes - 82

Estrella - 81

Berto - 80

Katerina - 73

Tia - 68

Symon - 64

Aleksander - 64

Adrijana - 64

Finn - 61

Zeferino - 57

Anka - 55

Sveda - 54

Dani - 50

Pavils - 48

Petros - 46

Luko - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Vincenz - 36

Shay - 34

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 30

* * *

"Only five callers left!" Lara announced. "Beni is leading by 25 points, but that could still change. Ilene is second, but Agnessa is only six points behind her…could she just catch up.

Meanwhile, Tyge is fourth and Emilia is a bit behind in fifth place.

Here is our next caller, Sugar!"

"Hello – everyone in You-rope!" Sugar exclaimed. "It's great to be back on TV again."

"Well, it won't be for long," Lara sighed. "Just give the votes already!"

"Alright then," Sugar groaned as her votes appeared next to her.

* * *

7 – Pavils

6 – Finn

5 – Shay

4 – Emilia

3 – Luko

2 – Vincenz

1 – Zeferino

* * *

Beni - 175

Ilene - 150

Agnessa - 144

Tyge - 133

Emilia - 125

Sanna - 117

Marios - 109

Lou- 108

Amanda - 105

Carolyn - 102

Hadi - 91

Eloise - 87

Johannes - 82

Estrella - 81

Berto - 80

Katerina - 73

Tia - 68

Finn - 67

Symon - 64

Aleksander - 64

Adrijana - 64

Zeferino - 58

Anka - 55

Pavils - 55

Sveda - 54

Dani - 50

Luko - 49

Petros - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Shay - 39

Vincenz - 38

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 30

* * *

"And 34-club loses another member," Rikard sighed.

"Good, I don't want to be part of your gay-club," Shay frowned.

"Good, because we don't like Russians," Rikard snapped.

"Asshole," muttered Intern #7 from nearby.

"Ahem…if I could have some attention over here!" Sugar exclaimed, before picking up a notecard and continuing. "Eight points go…Berto!"

The Sammarinese guy nodded his head at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Berto (San Marino): The voting is nearly done, and I have eighty-eight points! Now who's underrated?**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Is it just me, or does that girl look kind of like Honey Boo Boo?]**

* * *

"Ten points go to…" Sugar continued.

"…Beni!"

"Fifteen more, and I'll be at 200!" Beni cheered, waving his arms and legs about crazily.

"And finally…my twelve points," Sugar finished. "They go to…"

…

"Tyge!"

"Oh yeah!" the Norwegian exclaimed, taking his hat off his head and throwing it in the air. "I'm only five points away from second place! Get in 'ere!"

* * *

Beni - 185

Ilene - 150

Tyge - 145

Agnessa - 144

Emilia - 125

Sanna - 117

Marios - 109

Lou- 108

Amanda - 105

Carolyn - 102

Hadi - 91

Berto - 88

Eloise - 87

Johannes - 82

Estrella - 81

Katerina - 73

Tia - 68

Finn - 67

Symon - 64

Aleksander - 64

Adrijana - 64

Zeferino - 58

Anka - 55

Pavils - 55

Sveda - 54

Dani - 50

Luko - 49

Petros - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Shay - 39

Vincenz - 38

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 30

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Huh…maybe there is a chance that I won't be in the top 4…though I doubt it.]**

* * *

"Here we have the forty-ninth caller!" Lara announced. "It's Topher!"

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Intern #2 (Canada): Yes! Topher was my favourite guy from TDPI! I hope he replaces Chris!]**

* * *

"What's up, people of Europe! And the rest of the world if they're watching!" Topher announced. "So cool to do this…I've been watching EDR ever since I got back from Pahkitew Island, and I wish I was hosting – though any form of Total Drama would be cool."

"Don't count on it," Lara said, rolling her eyes

"Anyways," Topher continued. "These are my votes!"

* * *

7 – Aleksander

6 – Agnessa

5 – Zeferino

4 – Marios

3 – Sanna

2 – Finn

1 – Lou

* * *

Beni - 185

Ilene - 150

Agnessa - 150

Tyge - 145

Emilia - 125

Sanna - 120

Marios - 113

Lou- 109

Amanda - 105

Carolyn - 102

Hadi - 91

Berto - 88

Eloise - 87

Johannes - 82

Estrella - 81

Katerina - 73

Aleksander - 71

Finn - 69

Tia - 68

Symon - 64

Adrijana - 64

Zeferino - 63

Anka - 55

Pavils - 55

Sveda - 54

Dani - 50

Luko - 49

Petros - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Shay - 39

Vincenz - 38

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 30

* * *

"Look, you're tied with Ilene!" Zeferino exclaimed, pointing at Agnessa's 150 points on the scoreboard.

"I know! This is brilliant!" Agnessa exclaimed.

"Eight points go to…" Topher announced. "…Johannes."

"Excellent!" the Icelandic guy exclaimed, snapping his finger.

"Ten points go to…" Topher continued.

"…Ilene!"

The Belgian girl sighed once again.

"And twelve points go to…" Topher concluded.

…

"…Eloise!"

"Oh, you flatterers," Eloise sighed, flicking her wrist.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Eloise (France): With all the votes I'm getting, I'm surprised that I'm not first. Is being raped not worth enough sympathy points?**

 **Though I did reveal that I faked it before the voting closed…oh well, I make mistakes all the time…probably why I'm only worth 17 million euros.**

 **[she groans in digust]]**

* * *

Beni - 185

Ilene - 160

Agnessa - 150

Tyge - 145

Emilia - 125

Sanna - 120

Marios - 113

Lou- 109

Amanda - 105

Carolyn - 102

Eloise - 99

Hadi - 91

Johannes - 90

Berto - 88

Estrella - 81

Katerina - 73

Aleksander - 71

Finn - 69

Tia - 68

Symon - 64

Adrijana - 64

Zeferino - 63

Anka - 55

Pavils - 55

Sveda - 54

Dani - 50

Luko - 49

Petros - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Shay - 39

Vincenz - 38

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 30

* * *

"The top 4 positions have remained the same since before the last vote," Lara stated. "So let's go onto the fiftieth voter without any delay! It's Trent!"

"Hey!" the guitarist exclaimed, giving the camera two thumbs' up. "I've seen from watching the others that you don't like delays, so I'll just straight into the main bit.

Here are my votes –

* * *

7 – Agnessa

6 – Tyge

5 – Vincenz

4 – Luko

3 – Sanna

2 – Johannes

1 – Finn

* * *

Beni - 185

Ilene - 160

Agnessa - 157

Tyge - 151

Emilia - 125

Sanna - 123

Marios - 113

Lou- 109

Amanda - 105

Carolyn - 102

Eloise - 99

Johannes - 92

Hadi - 91

Berto - 88

Estrella - 81

Katerina - 73

Aleksander - 71

Finn - 70

Tia - 68

Symon - 64

Adrijana - 64

Zeferino - 63

Anka - 55

Pavils - 55

Sveda - 54

Luko - 53

Dani - 50

Petros - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Vincenz - 43

Shay - 39

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 30

* * *

"Yes, you're only three points behind!" Zeferino said to Agnessa excitedly.

"I know, but Trent's a musician. He'll probably put Ilene in the top 3," Agnessa sighed.

"Eight points go to…" Trent announced. "Lou!"

"Awesome!" Lou exclaimed, giving him two thumbs' up.

Trent chuckled at this before continuing, "Ten points go to…"

"..Ilene."

"There we go," Agnessa sighed. "Who will he give the twelve to?"

"And finally, 12 points go to…" Trent concluded.

…

"…Zeferino!"

Zeferino looked very surprised by this.

"I think that's my first one!" Zeferino exclaimed. "Obrigado!"

"No problemo," Trent nodded, before disappering from the screen.

* * *

Beni - 185

Ilene - 170

Agnessa - 157

Tyge - 151

Emilia - 125

Sanna - 123

Lou- 117

Marios - 113

Amanda - 105

Carolyn - 102

Eloise - 99

Johannes - 92

Hadi - 91

Berto - 88

Estrella - 81

Zeferino - 75

Katerina - 73

Aleksander - 71

Finn - 70

Tia - 68

Symon - 64

Adrijana - 64

Anka - 55

Pavils - 55

Sveda - 54

Luko - 53

Dani - 50

Petros - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Vincenz - 43

Shay - 39

Jessie - 34

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 30

* * *

"Great, I'm 26 points behind," Emilia frowned, folding her arms. "Even if I get a twelve for the last two votes, I still won't catch up."

"Oh well," Lou sighed. "At least it was neither of us and not both of us."

"This vote is swiftly coming to an end, so let's keep going!" Lara exclaimed. "Here is our second-last voter – it's Tyler!"

"Hey, Europe!" Tyler exclaimed, giving the camera a wave. "This looks to be an awesome season – here are my votes!"

* * *

7 – Carolyn

6 – Sanna

5 – Luko

4 – Finn

3 – Tyge

2 – Johannes

1 – Jessie

* * *

Beni - 185

Ilene - 170

Agnessa - 157

Tyge - 154

Sanna - 129

Emilia - 125

Lou- 117

Marios - 113

Carolyn - 109

Amanda - 105

Eloise - 99

Johannes - 94

Hadi - 91

Berto - 88

Estrella - 81

Zeferino - 75

Finn - 74

Katerina - 73

Aleksander - 71

Tia - 68

Symon - 64

Adrijana - 64

Luko - 58

Anka - 55

Pavils - 55

Sveda - 54

Dani - 50

Petros - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Vincenz - 43

Shay - 39

Jessie - 35

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 30

* * *

"Eight points go to..." Tyler announced. "…Eloise!"

The French supermodel simply yawned at this.

"Ten points go to…" Tyler continued.

"…Sveda!"

The Azeri jumped up and down in excitement.

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Tyler: [facepalms] Lindsay is gonna kill me for that!]**

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): [claps sarcastically] Way to piss off your girlfriend dumbass!]**

* * *

"And the second-last twelve points of tonight goes to…"

Tyler attempted to spin around before announcing, but he accidentally fell on the ground.

"…Agnessa!" he concluded, as he lay with his thumb up.

Agnessa gave Zeferino a quick hug in celebration.

"Congratulations! You're in third place!" Zeferino exclaimed. "All you need now is one more point and you'll be ahead of Ilene!"

* * *

Beni - 185

Ilene - 170

Agnessa - 169

Tyge - 154

Sanna - 129

Emilia - 125

Lou- 117

Marios - 113

Carolyn - 109

Eloise - 107

Amanda - 105

Johannes - 94

Hadi - 91

Berto - 88

Estrella - 81

Zeferino - 75

Finn - 74

Katerina - 73

Aleksander - 71

Tia - 68

Symon - 64

Adrijana - 64

Sveda - 64

Luko - 58

Anka - 55

Pavils - 55

Dani - 50

Petros - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Vincenz - 43

Shay - 39

Jessie - 35

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 30

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm last!" Mirzo frowned. "Do people not appreciate intellect?"

"They do," Aleksander stated. "That's why they gave points to me and Marios."

"[Bosnian swear word]," Mirzo groaned, folding his arms tight.

"Only one vote left!" Lara announced. "Our top 4 are inevitable, but there is still no clear loser! 31 of you are guaranteed to be safe, but Shay, Jessie, Rikard, Anton and Mirzo all have a chance of leaving right now – though some more than others!"

Mirzo scowled at this.

"Here is our final voter!" Lara exclaimed. "It's Zoey!"

"Hey guys," the indie chick said sweetly. "I'm here to give you the final votes that will decide who leaves tonight – and I think they will surprise you."

"I better get something," Mirzo frowned.

"Without further ado – here are my votes!" Zoey exclaimed.

...

...

...

* * *

7 – Tyge

6 – Lou

5 – Johannes

4 – Vincenz

3 – Adrijana

2 – Sanna

1 – Mirzo

* * *

"Game over," Aleksander said, patting Mirzo on the back. "But at least you got something."

"Shut up," Mirzo snarled.

* * *

Beni - 185

Ilene - 170

Agnessa - 169

Tyge - 161

Sanna - 131

Emilia - 125

Lou- 123

Marios - 113

Carolyn - 109

Eloise - 107

Amanda - 105

Johannes - 99

Hadi - 91

Berto - 88

Estrella - 81

Zeferino - 75

Finn - 74

Katerina - 73

Aleksander - 71

Tia - 68

Adrijana - 67

Symon - 64

Sveda - 64

Luko - 58

Anka - 55

Pavils - 55

Dani - 50

Vincenz - 47

Petros - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Shay - 39

Jessie - 35

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 31

* * *

"Eight points go to…" Zoey announced. "…Symon!"

The Ukrainian boy smiled as he watched his name move up to 19th place and 72 points.

"Ten points go to…" Zoey continued. "…Beni!"

"Damn, I was almost at 200!" Beni groaned. "But thanks anyway – ketchup!"

"Uh…no problem," Zoey replied awkwardly as she fingered her red hair before returning to a smile.

"And 12 points go to…" she concluded.

"This is what you need to get to 2nd!" Zeferino exclaimed as he clenched tightly onto Agnessa's hand.

…

…

…

"…Tia!"

"It wasn't my first one, but thanks anyway!" she smiled.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Marios (Greece): I still can't understand why Zoey even gave a point to Mirzo.]**

* * *

 **[On Location:**

 **Zoey: I hate jocks, and it was nice to see someone move away from being one. Even if he did become a bit of a jerk.]**

* * *

Beni - 195

Ilene - 170

Agnessa - 169

Tyge - 161

Sanna - 131

Emilia - 125

Lou- 123

Marios - 113

Carolyn - 109

Eloise - 107

Amanda - 105

Johannes - 99

Hadi - 91

Berto - 88

Estrella - 81

Tia - 80

Zeferino - 75

Finn - 74

Katerina - 73

Symon - 72

Aleksander - 71

Adrijana - 67

Sveda - 64

Luko - 58

Anka - 55

Pavils - 55

Dani - 50

Vincenz - 47

Petros - 46

Alma - 46

Stela - 44

Shay - 39

Jessie - 35

Rikard - 34

Anton - 33

Mirzo - 31

* * *

"And that is a wrap!" Lara exclaimed, dusting off her hands. "The scores that you see here are the final scores.

I have thirty-five marshmallows on this plate. If I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow –"

"Why do you need to call out our names? We can already see who lost," Adrijana stated dryly.

"Well, I'd still like to call you all out to officially announce that you are safe," Lara sighed. "First up – the four winners of this challenge who will be picking the teams for this season –

First place is Beni, second place is Ilene, third is Agnessa and fourth is Tyge!"

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Beni (Moldova): YES! I get to be a captain! I was in first place from nearly the start, and it never changed until the end – I had no idea that I was so popular!**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Oh no…what am I going to do? I really don't want to start the game over the radar like this! Ugh…**

* * *

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Third place! I was one of the last to get points, so this is a surprise. I know three people who will be on my team already!**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): Yes, I get to pick one of the teams! This is awesome! I wonder who I'll pick.]**

* * *

"Next up…" Lara continued. "From 5th place onwards – Sanna, Emilia, Lou, Marios, Carolyn, Eloise, Amanda, Johannes, Hadi, Berto, Estrella, Tia, Zeferino, Finn, Katerina, Symon, Aleksander, Adrijana, Sveda, Luko, Anka, Pavils, Dani, Vincenz, Petros, Alma, Stela, Shay, Jessie, Rikard and Anton!"

"I was so close," the Polish emo sighed. "Two lousy points from my freedom."

"Sucks to be you," Mirzo snapped.

"As for you, Mirzo, you are the first to leave Euro-Drama Farmyard!" Lara announced.

"I guess I shouldn't be too shocked – I guess some people can only appreciate some muscles," Mirzo frowned. "Shallow, much?"

"As I explained earlier, you are to become an intern for the rest of the season – the current four will get you sorted out."

"Whatever," Mirzo snapped as he stomped over to the other four interns, none of whom looked very happy.

"That's our first episode – tune in tomorrow when we give you footage from later tonight and tomorrow!" Lara announced to the camera. "Who will get picked? Who will get voted off? What will the first challenge be! Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

Final scoring -

 **1st - Beni (Moldova) - 195 pts**

 **2nd - Ilene (Belgium) - 170 pts**

 **3rd - Agnessa (Belarus) - 169 pts**

 **4th - Tyge (Norway) - 161 pts**

5th - Sanna (Denmark) - 131 pts

6th - Emilia (Netherlands) - 125 pts

7th - Lou (Cyprus) - 123 pts

8th - Marios (Greece) - 113 pts

9th - Carolyn (United Kingdom) - 109 pts

10th - Eloise (France) - 107 pts

11th - Amanda (Sweden) - 105 pts

12th - Johannes (Iceland) - 99 pts

13th - Hadi (Israel) - 91 pts

14th - Berto (San Marino) - 88 pts

15th - Estrella (Spain) - 81 pts

16th - Tia (Bulgaria) - 80 pts

17th - Zeferino (Portugal)- 75 pts

18th - Finn (Ireland) - 74 pts

19th - Katerina (Macedonia) - 73 pts

20th - Symon (Ukraine) - 72 pts

21st - Aleksander (Albania) - 71 pts

22nd - Adrijana (Slovenia) - 67 pts

23rd - Sveda (Azerbaijan) - 64 pts

24th - Luko (Serbia) - 58 pts

25th - Anka (Montenegro) - 55 pts

26th - Pavils (Latvia) - 55 pts

27th - Dani (Hungary) - 50 pts

28th - Vincenz (Switzerland) - 47 pts

29th - Petros (Armenia) - 46 pts

30th - Alma (Croatia) - 46 pts

31st - Stela (Romania) - 44 pts

32nd - Shay (Russia) - 39 pts

33rd - Jessie (Italy) - 35 pts

34th - Rikard (Finland) - 34 pts

35th - Anton (Poland) - 33 pts

 _36th - Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina) - 31 pts_

* * *

 **And so, Mirzo is the first to leave. Yeah...**

 **There are a couple of reviewers who complained that Mirzo didn't get much development last season despite making it to the merge. And my response to that is really...what is there to develop? Last season he was a naive muscular guy who was clearly the result of pressure from peers and family. There wasn't much potential other than that.**

 **So I thought it would be interesting for him to have cracked from the pressure and taken a different direction. The reason for doing this is, I don't want him to float around for this season without any real plotlines. Mirzo isn't going to have a completely sad ending though. I'll try and give him some sort of redemption.**

 **If you are Bosnian you have every right to flame.**

 **Also, later on in the game, people will be coming back. I haven't decided who they will be, since I don't even know who will be eliminated past episode 5, but Mirzo has just as much chance as anyone.**

 **Next time, Beni, Ilene, Agnessa and Tyge will pick teams, and we'll go straight into our first challenge. Don't miss it!**

 **Please review whatever your opinion, and here is an overview of all of the twelve points -**

* * *

 ** _12 points –_**

 ** _Eloise (6) – Duncan, Heather, Justin, Lightning, Rodney, Topher_**

 ** _Beni (4) – Amy, Anne Maria, Katie, Sadie_**

 ** _Hadi (4) – B, Cody, Leonard, Sam_**

 ** _Aleksander (3) – Alejandro, Max, Scarlett_**

 ** _Emilia (3) – Beth, Dawn, Owen_**

 ** _Sanna (3) – Jasmine, Leshawna, Sky_**

 ** _Symon (3) – DJ, Mike, Sammy_**

 ** _Ilene (2) – Dakota, Ella_**

 ** _Lou (2) – Eva, Izzy_**

 ** _Marios (2) – Cameron, Sierra_**

 ** _Tia (2) – Gwen, Zoey_**

 ** _Tyge (2) – Geoff, Sugar_**

 ** _Berto (2) – Harold, Scott_**

 ** _Adrijana (1) – Staci_**

 ** _Agnessa (1) – Tyler_**

 ** _Alma (1) – Courtney_**

 ** _Amanda (1) – Blaineley_**

 ** _Anka (1) – Jo_**

 ** _Anton (1) – Dave_**

 ** _Estrella (1) – Beardo_**

 ** _Johannes (1) – Brick_**

 ** _Katerina (1) – Ezekiel_**

 ** _Luko (1) – Shawn_**

 ** _Petros (1) – Noah_**

 ** _Sveda (1) – Lindsay_**

 ** _Vincenz (1) – Bridgette_**

 ** _Zeferino (1) – Trent_**


	7. Ep2 Pt1 - Better Late Than Never

**And so, after a six part premiere, it's time to start the feature presentation!**

 **A new person will be joining the cast and you will find out right after this author's note. This character is not a person or an animal, but he has appeared in many famous Total Drama fanfictions. Who will it be?**

 **Lara will provide the recap, so is there there anything else to say but enjoy?**

* * *

The show started with a full shot of the outhouse confessional.

The shot was fairly still, besides some light air blowing the grass, until suddenly an identical confessional fell from the sky and smashed the first confessional to pieces.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sorry about that, but there's only one confessional on this show, and that's me!**

 **Excuse me for the delay – it's not easy having to be a part of so many fanfictions.]**

* * *

Lara stood in front of the camera with the 35 remaining contestants in a cluster behind her.

"When we last saw you, the 28 contestants from last season and the 8 newbies came to my farm here in a rural area of Slovenia.

The 52 classic contestants of Total Drama voted for their favourites in a Eurovision-style vote, where we learnt many things, including the fact that Katerina visited Ezekiel earlier this year, and Lindsay…for all her glory…has no idea what a 'point' is in the context of a scoreboard.

The top 4 would become the captains of this season's teams – and they were, in decreasing order of points,

Beni – the incredibly sexy but incredibly weird guy from Moldova.

Ilene – the shy but talented singer from Belgium – look at her audition tape if you don't believe me

Agnessa – The former street girl from Belarus with a taste for sensitive guys

And Tyge – The chilled out farmer from Norway

It's time for them to pick the teams. Can the four of you please stand in a line in front of the camera, with a good bit of a space between of you."

The team captains nodded and moved accordingly.

"Beni, as the winner, you will go first; Ilene will go second, Agnessa third, Tyge fourth, then Tyge will pick again, then Agnessa…and it goes back and forth until everybody has been picked.

So, Beni, who is your first pick?"

"Oh…I dunno…this is so tricky," Beni sighed as he fingered at one of the suspenders he was wearing. "Hmm…who was my favourite last season? Oh…Luko!"

"Awesome! I'm first picked!" the Serbian cheered as he stood behind Beni.

"I also forgot to mention that unlike in Total Drama Action, you can have as many boys or girls on your team as you want – you can pick only one gender to be on your side if that's what you please – but it seems you've figured it out already," Lara stated.

"Don't worry – I'mma have some girls on the team too," Beni said, and he winked at the camera.

"Ilene, who is your first choice?" Lara asked.

The Belgian singer gasped at this, and her eyes widened as she panned her eyes left and right over the crowd of remaining contestants.

"Uh…" she said, sweat dripping down her body as she struggled to choose. "I dunno…Carolyn?"

"Don't be scared. I won't bite," Carolyn told her as she walked behind her. "At least not that hard."

Ilene gulped at this.

"Only joking," the Brit told her. "I hope we'll be good friends."

"Agnessa, you're up!" Lara exclaimed.

"This is an easy decision," Agnessa stated. "Definitely, Zeferino."

"Aw, thanks," the Portuguese guy said as he went to stand behind her, but not before giving her a kiss.

Amanda rolled her eyes at this.

"What's wrong? It making you barf?" Dani cooed. "I used to be like you – love was just stupid to me, and then I met Hadi."

"Aw, thanks. I feel the same way," Hadi smiled, and they both shared a long kiss.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That's what you get, bitch!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Ugh…they really are doing it to piss me off! I thought it was just my imagination!]**

* * *

"And finally, Tyge," Lara said. "Who are your first two picks?"

"Okay," Tyge nodded, tapping his chin. "I pick Sanna…and Marios."

"Great choice," Marios commented as he and Sanna went behind him. "I can already tell that we will be a strong team."

"I pick Dani next," Agnessa stated, and she and Dani high-fived as the Hungarian fingersmith walked over.

"Uh…" Ilene began to startle again as she tried to pick another person. She looked towards Carolyn for help.

"Do you…uh…want me to pick?" Carolyn asked her as she adjusted her glasses. Ilene nodded in response.

"Brilliant!" Carolyn exclaimed. "I pick Lou!"

As the Cypriot came over, the two of them fist-bumped, making Emilia, who was still standing in the clump of remaining contestants, raise her eyebrows.

"I kept my promise…there will definitely be some girls on this team – starting with Estrella!" Beni announced

"T'estimo!" Estrella exclaimed, and she picked up Beni's hand and give it a kiss, making the Moldovan guy go pink.

"I…uh…also pick Rikard," he added, and the Finnish homosexual staggered over and they shared a hug.

"Since she'd pummel me otherwise…I pick Emilia," Carolyn said.

"Hey, no need to be afraid of me," Emilia smiled, before grabbing Lou away and kissing him. "But he's mine."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ooh, fangirl crush!**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I'll admit, I do have a bit of a crush on Lou – he's half-British, and I can relate to all those snarky comments.**

 **Though I don't want to mess with Emilia – you saw what she did to Pavils. And Amanda.]**

* * *

"Hadi!" Agnessa exclaimed, and the Israeli cybergeek went to stand behind her.

"Hmm…tricky," Tyge commented. "I'll go with Vincenz…and Petros."

The Armenian guy's eyes widened at this, but he shrugged and stood behind them anyway.

"Thank you," Vincenz said as he also walked over.

"No problem, dude," Tyge smiled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: He's peaceful because you know Switzerland, all neutral…with low crime rates…and pro-gun laws!**

 **Petros (Armenia): I have to admit, I'm not a huge fan of Tyge. I did find him a little annoying last season – he's intelligent, and strong and fast – his only flaws are his naivety and cigarettes – he's practically a Gary-Stu.**

 **Yes, I read fanfiction – I know I don't look it, but yeah.]**

* * *

"Who should I pick next?" Agnessa pondered.

"I dunno," Dani replied.

"How about Symon?" Zeferino suggested.

"Sounds good. We pick Symon!" Agnessa exclaimed.

"What?" Dani hissed as the ski-mask wearer slowly walked over.

"What's wrong with that?" Agnessa asked.

"Well, now we're going have to pick Alma next," Dani frowned.

"You should really get over your little feud – it was pointless," Zeferino frowned. "And it happened a year ago."

"Hey," Symon said shyly as he walked over.

"Hi," Hadi replied.

"You know, it's fine if you don't wanna pick Alma," Symon offered. "I'll…manage."

Dani smiled at this, but the other three frowned at her.

"Adrijana!" Carolyn exclaimed, and the Slovenian girl sighed a little before smiling and walking over.

"You okay?" Emilia asked in concern.

"Oh yes...I'm fine," Adrijana replied in a tone which clearly showed that she didn't mean it. "Totally fine."

Emilia's eyes narrowed at this.

"Johannes," Beni said. "And now to pick another girl…how about Katerina?"

"Yay!" Katerina squealed, and she picked up Kelija and walked over. Johannes adjusted his fedora and also went over.

"Ilene? Who's next?" Lara asked.

"Er…let me see," Carolyn said, moving her finger about. "…Finn!"

"Crackin'!" he exclaimed as he staggered over.

"Alma," Dani sighed, and the Croatian medic looked rather surprised by this, but she walked over anyway.

"Okay…who to pick now?" Tyge pondered. "Tia."

The punk-rocker beamed at this before walking over.

"And...Amanda," Tyge added, making the other contestants gasp. Sanna looked particularly ticked off.

"Huh?" Tyge said staring at her. "Oh, yeah…well come on, she seems like she's sorry."

"She said that a bunch of times last season," Sanna frowned. "You're really going to believe her now?"

"It's been twelve months. She's probably gone through a lot since then," Tyge stated, and he placed a hand on Sanna's shoulder. "Can you trust me on this? I know what I'm doing."

* * *

 **[Confessional: No, you ****ing don't.**

 **Stela (Romania): I saw that wink that Amanda gave me today. I know she's only trying to play the 'I've changed' card.**

 **If she expects me to ally with her again, she has another thing coming. If I'm going to get far in this game, I'm going to do it the old-fashioned way – by making real friends.**

 **Though knowing myself, that won't be easy.]**

* * *

"Berto," Dani said, and the Sammarinese fisher nodded and walked over

"Let's see…" Carolyn said thoughtfully.

"Pavils!" Finn blurted out.

"PAVILS?" yelled Carolyn, Lou, Emilia and Adrijana.

"It counts," Lara stated. "Pavils, you're on Ilene's team."

"Oh…I forgot that you guys were on the team. Fiddlesticks!" Finn cursed.

Once Pavils walked over, and he just stood still and didn't say anything.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Oh holy s***!**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Great! Another season with that a-hole! I thought I was in for some good times this summer, but no, HE has to come along.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): A lot of stuff has happened to me in the last few months – but I still can't bring myself to apologize to Lou. He did mean stuff to me too – covering me in honey? Really?**

 **I can understand why Emilia turned me down – but is she really doing better with him?**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): [he scratches his neck nervously] Well…believe it or not…that's not the worst decision I've ever made.]**

* * *

"Stela!" Beni exclaimed. The Romanian girl looked a little surprised, but walked over anyway. "And I think I should add another boy…Anton!"

"Mrrrp?" the Polish emo groaned as he stomped over.

"Sveda…I guess," Carolyn sighed.

"Yay! I won't let you down!" Sveda squealed, and she skipped over and stood behind them.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Oh yes you will! What's this? Total Drama or a pantomime?**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): This is an excellent team to be on! I have some very easy boys at my fingertips**

 **Obviously Lou is taken, but Finn and Pavils are quite clearly ladies' men. I just have to figure out which one to choose – I could play them both – but I'd like to keep a low profile.]**

* * *

"Hmm…Jessie," said Agnessa.

"Anka…" Tyge began. "…and Eloise."

"Again, what?" Sanna frowned.

"She got raped recently. Girl needs some support," Tyge stated.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Yeah – I think life support would do it after I get my hands on her!**

 **Eloise (France): [she laughs hysterically to herself] It amazes me how far a sob story can get you. Tyge is such a sucker – though he has very nice abs – maybe if I got Sanna eliminated…]**

* * *

"Shay," Agnessa sighed, and the muscular guy flexed before swaggering over.

"…and I guess we're stuck with Aleksander," groaned Adrijana.

"Seriously? Last again?" Aleksander exclaimed, his hands in the air. "You have no respect for good cuisine!"

"How do we know we'll even need a cook this year?" Lou asked.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You don't…unless you're a producer.**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Great! I'm stuck with Sveda on my team! She'll be the main threat to my victory, but I'm sure I can pull through anyway.**

 **If we make the finale, who are people going to be rooting for? Even I'm incomparable to her.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Well, well, looks like Aleksander's is on my team. Unlucky for him, I happen to be quite the cooking expert – or 'chef', as I believe is a term used in English that is derived from French.]**

* * *

"Good to see you're all sorted out!" Lara exclaimed as she walked up and down and looked towards them. "Now, Beni's team, since you're short a player, you get a special advantage!"

"Ooh, can you tell me what it is?" Beni asked excitedly.

"Yes, I can," Lara replied. "The first time that your team comes last, you'll be given a free pass to the next episode, and elimination will go to the team that finishes third.

So, to put it simply, you're guaranteed safe for this episode!"

Most of the team members started cheering in excitement, while Anton sat on the grass and sighed to himself.

* * *

 **[Confessional: #Sitting on the grass with your finger up your…nose#**

 **Anton (Poland): I guess I'm just destined to be stuck here – well, some people in life are destined to do well, and some are just there to hold them up, and no matter what you do, you cannot change where you stand.**

 **[he gives a deep sigh]]**

* * *

"So, what are the team names?" Alma asked.

"We will get to naming them tomorrow – for now, you will be known by numbers. Beni's team will be Team 1, Ilene's team will be Team 2, Agnessa's team will be Team 3, and Tyge's team will be Team 4," Lara stated. "Until then, I gotta hit the sack! My dad will bring you to your cabins."

"Oh great," Adrijana sighed.

"You heard my daughter. Get into a single-file line – Team 1 at the front, then Team 2, then Team 3 and Team 4 at the back!" Farmer Bogas yelled, pointing his finger at them.

The thirty-five contestants scrambled to their feet and quickly lined up before following the farmer across the farm until they came to an area with five different buildings set up – in the middle of the area there was a building with white tiled walls, and there were four wooden cabins situated around it.

Each cabin had two doors, a chicken coop, and a patch for growing plants.

"Let me give you a quick tour!" Farmer Bogas announced. "The building in the centre is the bathroom. The girls have the bathroom on the right, and the boys have the bathroom on the left."

He kicked open the door of the boys' room, and everyone gasped at the horrible stink that came out.

"If you want to get rid of that, you'll have to clean it up yourself! This is a lesson in responsibility!" Farmer Bogas exclaimed. "Tomorrow, you will be given a wake up call at 7:30, and all of you must be dressed and fed by 9:00 in time for the challenge. You may get up before that if you wish, but not before 6.

From now on, you will be living on the vegetables that are growing in the patch in front of your cabin, and the eggs laid by the chickens.

Each team will have different kinds of vegetables, but all of them will have potatoes, which will be a source of carbohydrate.

Apparently the aim of the producers is that you will use the different vegetables as commodity, though I'm not really sure how that will work. You will be given guides on how to plant them, though my daughter only translated them from Slovenian to English off Google Translate.

There is a plan to give the winning team of every challenge a fully-cooked meal, but we've yet to find a suitable chef.

I think I have explained enough, and it's already 10pm, so you have fifteen minutes before curfew to brush your teeth and retreat to your cabins. Team 1 is in the North cabin, Team two in the west, Team three in the south and team 4 in the east. Boys are on one side and girls on the other. MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

The contestants all quickly rushed to the bathroom with that.

Berto was the last to walk in before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"You know, once you get past the smell, this place isn't half bad," he commented.

"Speak for yourself," Rikard frowned, holding his nose as he walked around with a mop. "I'm giving this place a cleaning right away."

"Maybe you should wait until morning," Luko suggested as he put some toothpaste on his toothbrush. "We have only got 15 minutes."

"True," Rikard sighed, and he walked up next to him. Luko handed him a toothbrush with his name on it.

"Neat, it's even in the Finnish colours!" Rikard exclaimed. "Where's the toothpaste?"

"Here," Luko replied, pointing to a giant tube of toothpaste.

"This looks like it'd last a month!" Rikard exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think that's the point," Johannes stated.

"Hey, gimme!" Beni exclaimed, grabbing the tube. He pushed down the button on it and held it to his mouth. He chewed for a moment before gulping.

"Dude…that's not good for you," Johannes said in concern.

"So are a lot of things. That doesn't stop me from doing them," Beni shrugged.

"Oh, I totally feel that," Rikard said admirably, putting his arm around Beni's neck.

"Oh…well…thank you," Beni blushed.

"So, do you like guys or girls?" Rikard asked.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Seriously, you just went in for the kill?**

 **Johannes (Iceland): Rikard's learned some lessons since he got kicked off the show last year, but he is still way too forward.]**

* * *

"Boys…girls…why the boundaries? I've never really seen gender as an issue," Beni shrugged. "Why should I be limited to one kind?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: That's a good question.**

 **Rikard (Finland): Oh, a pansexual!** **While I'm only for men, I'm still down with that,**

 **I've never actually dated a pansexual before. I've dated people who are bi, but I've never got past the first date.**

 **And none of them were Beni!]**

* * *

 **(Team 2 – Girl's side – Ilene, Carolyn, Emilia, Adrijana and Sveda)**

Carolyn pushed down the door handle of the cabin and they walked inside.

There were three sets of bunk beds inside, all with cream coloured mattresses and duvet covers.

"Well…" she said hesitantly. "It's…not the best."

"Er…at least we have beds this season," Emilia said optimistically.

"Who are we kidding? It sucks, but we may as well deal with it," Adrijana sighed.

"What are you talking about? I love it!" Sveda squealed, jumping up and down. She rushed over and hugged one of the bed posts. "It's so much better than my room back home."

"Well, good to see one person is happy," Carolyn stated, and Emilia and Adrijana nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **[Confessional: And Ilene just stood there and said nothing.**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I wasn't lying. I'm not rich, and my bed at home is saggy and the springs are all broken.**

 **Despite what you hear on Eurovision forums, we Azeris are not rich.]**

* * *

 **(The following day at 4:30 in the morning)**

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Beni cheered as he pranced about the ground outside the cabins. He was wearing nothing except for underwear, suspenders and his hat. "I'm as free as a bird…one that hasn't been shot or put in captivity."

Farmer Bogas was sucking his thumb as he slept inside the king-sized bed he shared with his wife, when he was awoken by Beni's screaming.

"Grr…" he groaned as he hopped out of bed and grabbed a dog catching pole.

" _La-la-lee-la-lee-la-la-la-dee-da-dee-dee-da!"_ Beni sang to himself as he skipped around the fields.

Farmer Bogas crouched behind a nearby bush as Beni went past.

" _La-la-lee-luh-luh-lee-la-da-da…_ DAH!" he stopped singing when he realized he couldn't move. He looked down – the noose of the dog catching pole was around his neck.

"If you're going to act like a dog, then you'll be treated like one!" Farmer Bogas yelled as he lead Beni over to the cabin and pushed him in through the door.

"I better not see you outside before 6!" he yelled. "Next time I see you, you better be clothed! Fully clothed!"

With that, he slammed the door behind him, accidentally waking up the other guys in the room.

"Huh? What just happened!?" Johannes exclaimed, looking down at Beni, who was lying on the ground and still half-naked.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeet!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Petros opened his eyes on the top bunk before starting to stretch. He yawned before grabbing his hat off of the bed post and putting it on his head.

"Augh!" he yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's 6.12," Tyge replied from the other top bunk, sitting up.

"Did you go to sleep wearing your hat?" Petros asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I do it all the time. It's like a permanent part of me," Tyge replied.

"I've tried to do it before. Doesn't it make your head feel sweaty?" Petros asked.

"Huh…I guess I've just gotten used to it," Tyge shrugged.

"Well…I'm going to get dressed and get some breakfast," Petros said as he slid off the bunk and landed on the wooden floor.

"Cool. I'll join you," Tyge replied, also getting up.

"Er…if you don't mind…" Petros said hesitantly as he pulled on his trousers. "I'd rather go off on my own."

"Fair enough. I'll just go a different direction," Tyge shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Two directions! :-P**

 **Petros (Armenia): Honestly, does nothing bother that guy? Seriously!? How can someone be in a good mood virtually all the time?**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): I wasn't always this chilled out - but the story behind it freaks people out, so I'd rather not tell.]**

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the camera showed Farmer Bogas standing in front of the communal bathroom with a trumpet and a megaphone.

He started to play a military tune, startling all of the contestants who were still in bed.

Petros, who was sitting in a tree and eating an apple, fell out onto the grass in shock.

* * *

 **(Team 1 – Boys – Anton, Beni, Johannes, Luko and Rikard)**

"Haha, you should have been there!" Beni laughed as he buttoned up his shirt. "He grabbed me with one of those dog catching things and then threw me back into the cabin."

The other three boys laughed at the story that he told.

"You know? Why do we have to wear clothes? They're such a setback in life," Beni sighed. "Just because some yummy mummies don't want their children to see to what a weenie looks like, we just have to comply? What's that about? Half of children have already seen one one anyway – all they have to do is look down upon themselves."

"That's…true," Luko said. "But what about in the winter? Wouldn't you get cold wearing nothing?"

"Well, we can wear clothes then, but now!?" Beni exclaimed as he clipped on his suspenders. "We're in the Mediterranean and it's summer! I could go around butt-naked and I'd still be warm."

"But wouldn't you get sunburnt?" Johannes asked.

"Well, you would. But that's different, you're from the North Pole!" Beni exclaimed. "Well, practically, anyway."

"Have you ever even seen a map of Europe?" Johannes said, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously I'd just put on sunscreen if I needed to, but I've never gotten sunburnt once in my life – I just get more tanned."

"I still think you're insane," Johannes sighed.

"What do you think, Rikard?" Luko asked.

Rikard had been standing in the corner of the room and drooling when his eyes widened and he shook his head

"Huh!?" he exclaimed. "What were you talking about?"

Luko facepalmed at this.

"Oh, aren't you four doing just brilliant?" Anton snapped as sat on his bed, fully dressed. "Completely oblivious of the death that will soon come upon you."

"What is wrong with you!?" Luko exclaimed. "Are you cursed?"

"No, at least not that I'm aware," Anton shook his head. "I just came to realize that you cannot control your destiny."

"That's a scary thought," Luko commented.

* * *

 **(Team 1 – Girls side – Estrella, Katerina and Stela)**

"Well, that was a horrible night," Katerina sighed as she tied up her shoes. "What is with these mattresses?"

"I've gone through far worse – like sleeping on a bed of nails," Estrella shrugged.

"So, you're in the circus, right? What's it like?" Katerina asked.

"It's hard work, but it's also a lot of fun," Estrella stated. "My family and I travel all over Europe doing performances, and we get to meet so many great people."

"Do you have animals in your circus?" Stela asked curiously.

"Yeah," Estrella replied. "But we're not cruel to them. We give them loads of space to run around, and if we think they're not enjoying the circus life, we send them back to their habitat."

"Good, because I hate when people are cruel to animals in circuses. I remember a YouTube documentary my best friend Matei showed me – it was horrible!" Stela exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've seen it in other circuses. It's why I'm proud to be part of Circ de Miracle!" Estrella exclaimed.

* * *

 **(Team 2 - Girls Side - Carolyn, Emilia, Adrijana, Ilene and Sveda)**

"Hello everyone who may be watching!" Carolyn announced as she faced one of the cameras in the room. "It's me, chickencarrie, beginning day 2 of my journey on Euro-Drama Farmyard. As you know, I am representing the United Kingdom, and I'm about to start my second challenge.

In the first challenge, the 52 contestants of Total Drama voted for their favourite contestants in this show in a Eurovision style vote, and the top 4 got to be captains of the new teams.

I didn't make it, but I got a solid ninth place, and I was the first to be picked on Ilene's team. She's…"

"Carolyn, what are you doing!?" Emilia exclaimed, walking over to where the Brit was standing.

"Oh, doing my daily vlog," Carolyn explained, pulling Emilia in front of the camera. "You guys know, Emilia, right? The contestant from the Netherlands. Say, hi, Emilia."

"Hi," Emilia smiled, giving the camera a wave. "Its…uh…good to be here."

"You were one of my favourites last season – it really sucks that the curse got you kicked off so soon – I think you could get very far this season," Carolyn stated.

"Aw…thanks," Emilia said sweetly.

"Say, I love your new hair. A pixie-cut really suits you," Carolyn complimented.

"Thanks. Lou did it for me," Emilia replied. "What can I say? He's an artist."

"Are we going to be besties this season?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, I've already got Adrijana, but I'm sure you can be one too!" Emilia exclaimed, and the two of them shared a hug and squeed.

"As you can see, Emilia is not my only roommate, I've also got last year's winner – Adrijana!" Carolyn announced, pointing the camera towards her. "Right now, we're in her uncle's farm in Slovenia. Adrijana, did you have particular reason for picking this place to host?"

"All I can say is, I didn't think we'd be competing," Adrijana sighed. "And I also didn't think they'd let Krava be the host – though, as much as I hate to say it, she's doing a decent job."

"Well, she's a step up from Ruben," Emilia shrugged. "At least she's not a paedophile. I don't think she is anyway…"

"She's sixteen. I'm sure the chances are slim," Adrijana said sarcastically.

"She's not the only other person here!" Carolyn exclaimed. "We've also got two new contestants – Ilene from Belgium."

She turned the camera lens to face the Belgian girl.

"No! Get it away from me!" Ilene cried in a soft voice, wrapping her arms around her face.

"Why did you audition for this show if you hate being on camera?" Adrijana asked curiously.

"It w-was my friend's idea," Ilene replied.

"Cool," Emilia nodded.

"And finally!" Carolyn exclaimed. "My last roommate is Sveda, the contestant from Azerbaijan. Where is she?"

"She went outside a minute ago so that she'd have 'privacy'," Adrijana replied, using finger quotes.

"I'm back!" Sveda exclaimed as she walked back in. Her chest was pixelated. "Am I showing off enough of my bust?"

"Well, we can see both of your nips, so maybe you should button up your shirt," Carolyn suggested, before gesturing towards her own chest. "Like this, see, you're able to see a bit of my cleavage, but not too much."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Sveda nodded, before walking back out of the cabin.

"She's a bit air-headed," Carolyn whispered to the camera. "But she means no harm."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Oh yes she does! And I did it again!**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [she laughs her head off] I can't believe they actually think I'm serious. This is going to be so much fun. I'll surprise them today when I'll be somewhat good at the challenge – but not too much – I don't want to be seen as too much of a threat, and I need the money!]**

* * *

"Good mornin' lads! It's me, Finn, here with breakfast in bed. My treat!" the Irish guy exclaimed as he walked into the guy's side of the cabin carrying four plates of jacket potatoes.

"Where did you get those?" Aleksander asked as he slid out of bed.

"Sveda gave them to me outside. She cooked them on the stove outside our cabin," Finn explained. "She was also completely topless, though I didn't say anything in case I hurt her feelings."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sveda? Feelings? LOLOLOLOL!**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Great, now she's cooking for everyone! Don't tell me I actually have to try this season!]**

* * *

"Yeah, that's the reason why," Lou said sarcastically.

"Hey don't judge me. I'm sure you've wanted to see Emilia topless," Finn shrugged.

"Oh, I haven't just wanted to," Lou grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ooh, tell me more!" Finn exclaimed curiously.

"I've been sworn to secrecy," Lou replied mysteriously.

"Oh, it must be great to be taken," Finn sighed. "I haven't had the feeling in two months since I broke up with my last girl."

"Who did the break-up, you or her?" Pavils asked curiously.

"That's a bit personal," Lou said dryly.

"Don't worry about it," Finn assured him. "And it was sorta both of us. We just got sick of each other."

"Ugh. I haven't gone on a date with someone in six months. I dunno what happened, but I seemed to have lost my vibe," Pavils sighed.

"Or maybe everyone in your school saw how you acted on the show," Lou suggested in a taunting manner.

Pavils gritted his teeth before saying, "This potato tasted very good. Thanks for delivering it," he said to Finn, smiling, before glaring at Lou. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go brush my teeth."

He pulled on his shoes before stomping out of the cabin.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Don't forget the ones at the back.**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Pavils can get mad at me all he wants, but in the end, he made his own mess.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Lou is right, but does he really have to be so patronizing over it?**

 **He's probably been swarming with fans since he got home.**

* * *

 **[Both of them]: He'll never understand what I've been through.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Why did Pavils have to be on our team? Ilene clearly didn't consent to it. Finn seems like a cool guy, but why did he have to bring Pavils onto the team? WHY!?]**

* * *

Dani was brushing her teeth in front of the mirror in the bathroom when Agnessa came up to her.

The Hungarian girl looked at her for a moment before turning back to the mirror.

"You've been very quiet this morning," Agnessa told her. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm!" Dani exclaimed, before tilting her head and spitting toothpaste into the sink. "Oh yeah, I'm totally fine. Nothing to worry about here."

"Is this about Alma?" Agnessa asked.

"Like I said, everything is fine," Dani snapped.

"Hey, Agnessa, do you want some sunscreen?" Alma asked as rubbed some SPF 15 on her legs.

"Sure," Agnessa replied.

"Which SPF?" Alma asked. "15, 30 or 40?"

"Er, I don't mind," Agnessa stated.

"I'll just go with 40 then," Alma nodded, and she tossed the bottle to her. "Dani, what do you use?"

"It's fine," Dani replied as she rinsed her toothbrush. "I'm perfectly capable of getting sunscreen myself."

"Very well, then," Alma shrugged as she finished rubbing lotion on her face. "Looks like I'm done here. Jessie, can you not pass me some toothpaste?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Jessie snapped, throwing a tube at Alma's head. "I think I'd rather not brush my teeth anyway. It leaves a nasty taste in my mouth."

"Well…thanks anyway," Alma smiled before rubbing her head. "It's just a bruise. I can live with that."

"Good for you," Dani sighed, rolling her eyes

* * *

The guys of team three were brushing their teeth or putting on sunscreen in the other bathroom.

Symon was shirtless as he rubbed sunscreen on his chest, though he was still wearing his mask.

"Well, it looks like I'm all set!" Berto exclaimed as he finished smearing sunscreen on his right leg. "Hey, do either of you need any suncream?"

"I've never gotten burnt before, and I doubt I will now," Hadi replied.

"I'll take some 15, just to be safe," Zeferino responded. Berto tossed him the bottle, and Zeferino just missed it, and it landed on the ground just in front of him.

"Aw, missed," he sighed, before picking it up and smearing it on his arms.

"I'm really worried about Dani," Hadi sighed. "She's a great girl, don't get me wrong, but she keeps getting into fights with people for no reason. I mean, Alma barely even said that much to her, and Dani's still mad."

"Shouldn't you be able to relate?" Zeferino asked. "Remember last season, you thought Agnessa was the villain?"

"Yeah," Hadi nodded. "But at least I didn't try and fight her directly or anything."

"You have every right to be worried," Symon said as he buttoned up his shirt again. "Alma's a very nice girl, and she's helping me face my biggest fear – myself."

"You're afraid of yourself!?" Zeferino exclaimed.

"Yeah," Symon replied. "Looking in the mirror and realizing that the person I see is myself – that just terrifies me, and it's why I wear this mask. I also wear it so I can save everyone else the trouble of looking at me."

* * *

 **[Confessional: But you gotta admit, the 'S' on his chest is pretty cool.**

 **Hadi (Israel): Poor Symon, it must really suck to be scared of your own reflection. It's really cool that Alma's taken him under her wing. I just wish Dani could get along with her.]**

* * *

"Hey, guys, can I hang out here before the challenge?" Sanna asked as she wheeled herself over to a tree where Vincenz, Marios and Tyge were sitting. "Anka and Eloise are having a fight over some makeup, Amanda's not saying anything, and Tia's taking a shower so I've got nowhere else to be."

"No problem. You can join us if you want," Vincenz nodded. "I'm about to show the other two how to meditate."

"Cool, I'll join you," Sanna nodded.

"Okay, then!" Vincenz exclaimed. "Let's begin…"

Tyge was sitting opposite him with his legs crossed, when he whiff of smoke entered.

"Ugh! Poo-ee!" he exclaimed. "What the hell is that?"

"Hmm…I think it's tobacco," Vincenz replied.

"TOBACCO!?" Tyge screamed, leaping up. "I'm getting to the bottom of this."

* * *

Farmer Bogas was resting against the wall of his house smoking a pipe when Tyge came storming over, a large frown on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" he screamed.

"Standing, having a smoke, nothing strange, really," Farmer Bogas shrugged.

"You are a disgusting piece of ****!" Tyge yelled at him. "Put that thing away this instant!"

"I am three times your age! I don't have to follow any of your orders, you little brat!" Farmer Bogas frowned.

"Okay, we'll do this the hard way then," Tyge said, and he grabbed the farmer's wrist. "This works great on my dad."

"Woah, you are strong!" Farmer Bogas exclaimed.

"Throw that pipe away, or things will get ugly," Tyge said. His usual cheerful tone was replaced with a very dark and threatening one.

"You don't scare me," Farmer Bogas squinted his eyes.

"You asked for it," Tyge shrugged, and he grabbed the farmer's thumb and bent it back. The microphone picked up a cracking noise.

"OUCH!" Farmer Bogas screamed, before shaking his head. "I mean, that didn't hurt at all."

"Well, maybe Mr Index finger will talk," Tyge replied, bending it back.

"YACK!" Farmer Bogas roared, before holding up his pipe under Tyge's nose. "You can keep cracking my knuckles as long as you want – but for every second you spend, you'll get second-hand smoke seeping in through your nostrils, going down your windpipe, and poisoning your lungs…"

"SHUT UP!" Tyge roared, and he grabbed the pipe out of Farmer Bogas' hand and flung it at the lake.

"Good riddance," he said, dusting his hands off. Farmer Bogas just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"See you after the challenge!" Tyge exclaimed, returning to his cheerful self. "You do a great job at disciplining everyone. Heck, you've even got Jessie under your thumb."

Farmer Bogas didn't say anything in response.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is this a trigger for another personality?**

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia, Co-Host): What…the…heck!? This isn't over, Tyge! I can't live without my tobacco!]**

* * *

When Tyge returned to the area where the cabins were, the other thirty-four contestants were lined up in front of Lara, and were sorted into their respective teams.

"Sorry I missed the meditation," Tyge said as he joined Vincenz and Marios.

"It's fine, we had a good session even without you," Vincenz replied.

"Yeah…er…what he said," Marios added.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That's what she said – if you went through six years of secondary school without hearing that sentence, you mustn't have had any friends.**

 **Marios (Greece): Don't get me wrong it was fine at first, and then Vincenz said we were faced with God, and I commented that I was an Atheist, so he said that I could facing Richard Dawkins, and I got fed up and left.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Marios is pretty cool, but I can't fathom how someone can be a non-believer. I have conversations with God everyday. He keeps me company when I'm alone on the roof of my mountain house.]**

* * *

"Okay, now that you're all here, I can announce the second challenge!" Lara exclaimed. "At the moment, none of you have proper team names, but that will no longer be the case by tonight – for you will be creating a team name and mascot!"

"Huh?" Beni said in confusion.

"For the first part of this challenge," Lara explained. "Each team will be given sheets of paper and pencils, and will have to pitch their mascot ideas to their team – you can do whatever you want to decide which mascot will represent them – you can have a democratic vote, or one team member can emerge as a dictator – I don't care.

An adjective and an animal name will be used as your team name – for example Screaming Gophers or Killer Bass

For the second part, each team will be given a needle and some material, and will have to make a plush model of their mascot. Give it a name, some description and maybe even a backstory.

For the final part, one person from each team will pitch their mascot to Dawn and Noah by presenting it with a speech."

She pointed her finger towards the two former contestants. Dawn waved while Noah just nodded his head once.

"They will give points to their favourites, and the team with the most points wins immunity plus a reward, while the team that finishes last has to vote someone off

And I will say this once again – in the event that Team 1 loses, elimination will be passed on to the team that came third.

So, get back to your cabins and start producing ideas!"

* * *

 **And there we have it, the first team challenge! Perhaps not the most life-threatening of challenges, but it will be interesting - though you can see for yourself if I'm accurate. We also have a talking confessional from now on! Awesome...I guess.**

 **What will the team names and mascots be?**

 **What will the winning reward be?**

 **And who will be the second contestant eliminated?**

 **Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip**

 **Here are the new teams by the way -**

 **Team 1 - Beni, Luko, Estrella, Rikard, Johannes, Katerina, Stela, Anton**

 **Team 2 - Ilene, Carolyn, Lou, Emilia, Adrijana, Finn, Pavils, Sveda, Aleksander**

 **Team 3 - Agnessa, Zeferino, Dani, Hadi, Symon, Alma, Berto, Jessie, Shay**

 **Team 4 - Tyge, Sanna, Marios, Vincenz, Petros, Tia, Amanda, Anka, Eloise**


	8. Ep2 Pt2 - FZSM Squared

**Disclaimer - If the confessional can talk, then I should get to too!**

 **Me - UGH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU!?**

 **[picks up shotgun]**

 **Disclaimer - Tell Intern #4 I love her!**

 **Me - Intern #4 isn't even in this season! Is he dead yet? Okay...**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter with the second elimination. Who will it be?**

 **Here's a recap of the teams -**

 **Team 1 - Beni, Luko, Estrella, Rikard, Johannes, Katerina, Stela, Anton**

 **Team 2 - Ilene, Carolyn, Lou, Emilia, Adrijana, Finn, Pavils, Sveda, Aleksander**

 **Team 3 - Agnessa, Zeferino, Dani, Hadi, Symon, Alma, Berto, Jessie, Shay**

 **Team 4 - Tyge, Sanna, Marios, Vincenz, Petros, Tia, Amanda, Anka, Eloise**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 2 Part 2 - FZSM Squared

The nine members of Team 3 sat on the porch of their cabin and all stared at each other and the sheets of paper in front of them awkwardly.

"So…any ideas?" Dani asked.

"I dunno…maybe some sort of fish?" Berto suggested.

"No, fish are for wimps like you," Shay snapped, standing up. "If we're gonna be a tough team we need…a tough animal! How about…a human?"

"A human's not an animal…" Berto protested.

"Technically, they are," Alma stated. "All living things are either classified as animals or plants."

"Thanks for that," Dani said dryly, resting her head on her palm.

"I still don't like the idea. I'm just saying," Alma sighed. "Does anyone else have any ideas?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, then, hands up for humans!" Dani exclaimed. Shay was the only one who raised his hand. A couple of seconds later, Jessie also raised her hand.

"And hands up for fish!" Berto exclaimed. Everyone else raised their hand.

"This is unbelievable," Shay snapped. "Fish? This is pathetic! Fish aren't tough!"

"What about sharks?" Alma asked.

"Sharks I can deal with," Shay shrugged.

"Good!" Dani exclaimed. "So, does anyone here know how to sew?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: The first team challenge will be short but sweet…though this could mean unpredictable eliminations**

 **Hadi (Israel): This first challenge seems simple enough. I'm not really sure how I'll be any help, since I'm not much of an artist, but hopefully we can pull through.]**

* * *

"Could they have picked a better first challenge for me?" Lou asked as he and the other members of Team 2 hung out on the porch. "I mean, this is my complete area!"

"Yeah, you can talk the talk, but can you actually do anything?" Pavils asked, rolling his eyes.

Lou rolled his eyes at this.

"He's right, you know," Finn sighed. "Boy, you've been bragging for the last five minutes and we haven't gotten nowhere."

"Anywhere," Aleksander corrected brightly, earning a glare from Finn. "I'm just saying."

"No one likes a grammar Nazi, boy," Finn frowned.

"And no one likes a culchie accent either," Aleksander mimicked Finn's voice.

"But I do!" Sveda protested as she continued to jiggle her breasts. She looked at Finn and said, "It's hot."

"Thank you," Finn beamed.

"Zebras!" Emilia exclaimed as she rushed in front of the cabin.

"What?" asked a confused Carolyn.

"Where were you the last five minutes?" asked Adrijana.

"I was in the bathroom, but that's not important," Emilia replied, shaking her head. "Anyways…zebras!"

"Again, what?" Carolyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For the mascot!" Emilia exclaimed. "We should have a zebra! They're pretty, they're tough, and they're just plain awesome!"

"Well, can't argue with that logic," Carolyn shrugged.

"Though…you know…I'm open to other ideas," Emilia shrugged. "Does anyone else have any ideas?"

There was silence for a moment, before Sveda rose up in the air and yelled, "Yay! Go zebras! Can we call it Zeda?"

"Zeda?" Aleksander repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I love it!" Emilia squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. Sveda joined in and also started leaping in the air.

Aleksander sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who are we supposed to root for?**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): So, there's four rookies on our team! So far they're awesome!**

 **Carolyn is my bestie here. Obviously there's Adrijana too, but she's been acting a bit weird lately.**

 **Sveda's also a lot of fun. She's like a poor version of Lindsay. Well, I'm just assuming she's poor, since she thinks the cabins are better than her bedroom at home. I dunno, lol.**

 **Ilene's a bit quiet, but I've seen her audition tape. She can be kickass when she wants. Even though I knew her outside the show, I didn't really know who she was, since she doesn't even go to my school.**

 **And then there's Finn. He seems like good craic, excuse the slang, though I don't really see why he let Pavils onto the team. If Pavils knew what Lou has been through in the last year, he wouldn't have the nerve to feel sorry for himself.]**

* * *

"Well, that's settled!" Lou exclaimed. "I'll start drawing some models for our model, and…is anyone here good at sewing?"

"Huh? I thought you were supposed to be the artist," Pavils said dryly.

"I'm a painter. I'm not bad at sewing, but it's not really my thing," Lou sighed.

"Ooh, I can sew!" Sveda exclaimed, waving her hand.

"And so can I," Aleksander added, putting up his palm. "Sorry, Sveda, but only one of us can do it."

"What if we both sewed half and then put it together?" Sveda suggested.

"Uh…no," Aleksander replied sharply.

"Hey, who said you could do it?" Lou frowned.

"What? Are you not happy that I'm helping for once?" Aleksander sighed.

"And it wasn't soon enough," Lou added bluntly. "I vote Sveda to do it."

"Yeah, me too," Finn agreed, winking at Sveda, who giggled innocently.

"Are you guys kidding me!?" Aleksander exclaimed, and he walked over to Sveda and knocked on her head with his fist. "You hear that? Completely hollow."

"I don't hear anything," Emilia said sweetly as she scooted herself towards Sveda and gave her a hug.

"Alright then! Let's take a vote!" Aleksander announced. "Hands up anyone who thinks Sveda should sew for us?"

Ilene, Carolyn, Lou, Emilia, Finn and Pavils raised their hands.

"And everyone who wants me to sew?" Aleksander sighed in defeat. Only he and Sveda raised their hands.

"Sveda, do you even know what you're voting for?" Emilia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I obviously don't want to vote myself off," Sveda replied. "Why do you all want to?"

"That's not what we were talking about," Adrijana sighed.

"Hey, I didn't see you raise your hand," Aleksander said sourly.

"I honestly don't care who does it," Adrijana shrugged. "As long as we manage to get somewhere."

"I've done a sketch of how the zebra should look. How's this?" Lou asked, showing it to Emilia.

"Eeeiii, it's fabulous!" Emilia squealed. "Let's get started!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: What's black and white and awesome all over?**

 **Aleksander (Albania): [he sighs to himself] Screw you, Sveda. My one chance to prove I actually have some use on this team, and she screws it up for me. Ugh!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [she giggles] Oh, how the mighty have fallen.]**

* * *

"Yes, we're totally gonna win this challenge! Ya-hoo!" Beni cheered.

"Have you got any ideas?" Stela asked. "I was thinking of going with sharks. I dunno…they're just…cool."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Didn't we see sharks before?**

 **Stela (Romania): [she sighs to herself] So far, I'm not exactly an MVP or anything. Oh well, I'm safe for this episode at least, since our team is immune until we lose once.**

 **What am I doing here? All I remember is saying all the right stuff at the national selection, and I somehow pulled through. I think I promised that my gambling meant good strategy skills or something…I dunno, the whole thing was a blur.**

 **Last year was only a warm up. I figured I could let Amanda carry me to the merge and then backstab her, but she cut me loose first.**

 **This time, I'm not making that mistake again. I'm going to play by my own strategy, and unlike Amanda, my allies are going to be real friends.]**

* * *

"Do we really need to sew up a mascot?" Katerina asked, holding up Kelija. "I mean, hello! Kelija can be our mascot! And we can be called the Killer Cats!"

"Nah, cats are boring," Beni sighed. "No offense. As the captain of this team, I am afraid I'll have to overrule the decision."

"Neow!" Kelija screamed, and she leapt out of Katerina's hands and jumped onto Beni's face.

"Arrgh, get it off! Get if off!" Beni screamed. "Katerina, a little help?"

Katerina sighed and pulled Kelija off. "It's a her, not an it!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I...ah…uh…" Beni said hesitantly. "We can be the Killer Cats if you want."

"Awesome!" Katerina squealed. "Best of all, we don't have to do any sewing!"

"But she said it was part of the challenge," Stela pointed out. "I know we're immune for now, but do we really wanna take the chance?"

"You know what, you have a point," Katerina nodded. "Let's just make a plush model of a cat. Can anyone here sew?"

Everyone on the porch looked at each other in silence, before Rikard sighed, "Come on, how hard can it be? We just cut out some plush with scissors, and thread some string with a needle. Is it really that hard?"

"I have an idea!" Beni exclaimed. "How about we all sew one model each, and then we'll…"

He was interrupted by a very long and throaty cough which lasted about twenty seconds.

Everyone turned the heads left to see Anton crouched down on the wooden floor. His face had a load of bright red blotches, which were visible through his white makeup.

"Uh, do you mind?" Beni asked, waving his fingers. "Anyways, we each sew a plush model, then we compare them all and we pick the best one."

"Sounds good," the others nodded, and they all grabbed some plush and a needle each.

* * *

 **[Confessional: And suddenly there's more than one needle**

 **Anton (Poland): [he takes another long cough before speaking] I love how it took 20 minutes for them to realize I was getting allergic reactions from Kelija! Why are people so unconcerned for me?**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I can just imagine a picture of Anton on the internet with a captain saying – "Anton – This is what happens when you mess with Balkan girls"**

 **Serves him right!]**

* * *

"Okay, looks we have we some very good ideas, but we can only pick one!" Marios exclaimed as he presented the eight ideas for mascots, which were drawn on sheets of paper. "We have Tristan the Tiger, Larry the Lion, Bree the Butterfly, Maurice the Mantis, Harriet the Hawk, Kyra the Kitten, and Eloise the Eagle."

"Yay, go Eloise!" Eloise cheered.

"We're gonna have an alternative vote to decide which mascot we're going to go with!" Marios exclaimed, handing out sheets of paper and pencils to everyone. "Number our potential mascots from one to seven, and then I'll count them up. The ones with the least votes will be eliminated, and then…"

"Marios, do you really have to over-complicate things!?" Anka snapped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to choose the best mascot for us," Marios shrugged. "Get voting!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I don't know why you love him so…**

 **Amanda (Sweden): After 12 months, I forgot how annoying Marios was. I mean, seriously, how is he the audience favourite?**

 **Then again, I guess all the losers who vote in polls are just like him.]**

* * *

"And I'm done!" Emilia squealed as she finished stitching the stuffed zebra. "I hereby christen thee, Zeda the Zebra, the mascot of the Zany Zebras!"

"The Zany Zebras!?" Adrijana exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Emilia nodded. "Zany means weird and weird is good."

"Awesome!" Adrijana nodded.

"Now, who are we going to get to pitch it?" Lou asked.

"Oh, pick me!" Carolyn exclaimed, waving her arm. "I'm really good at writing scripts 'n' stuff, since I do it for my vlogs."

"I did sorta want to do it for myself, but now that you mention it, you would be the better choice," Emilia admitted. "Okay, you can do it!"

"Yay!" Carolyn cheered.

* * *

"…and here we go!" Agnessa exclaimed as she finished sewing up the plush shark.

"Hey, this is really good!" Zeferino complimented as he picked up and cuddled it.

"Sissy," Shay muttered.

"Well, it comes from working in a sewing factory," Agnessa replied. "What are we going to name it?"

"How about Jaws?" Berto suggested. "It's a tough name."

"I like it," Shay agreed.

"You mean like Jaws from the movie 'Jaws?" Hadi asked.

"Good point," Berto nodded. "Well, any other ideas?"

"Hmm…" some of the members of the team said in unison.

"How about Shay?" Shay suggested. "Shay the shark, it has a great ring to it!"

"No!" Hadi and Berto yelled in unison.

"How about Symon?" Alma suggested.

"I'll say it before anyone else…" Symon sighed. "That's even worse."

"Agreed. No offense," Hadi stated.

"None taken," Symon smiled.

"Oooh!" Jessie exclaimed. "How about Zayn? That's a tough name!"

"If 'tough' means 'in a boy band', then I agree," Hadi said sarcastically.

"Then how about Cruz?" Jessie suggested. "Come on, that's really tough!"

"Cruz the Shark," Dani repeated. "Cruz the Shark. Not bad."

"I like it!" Agnessa exclaimed.

"Looks like we have our mascot!" Dani exclaimed. "Anyone want to pitch?"

After a moment of hesitation, Alma raised her hand.

"I've done public speaking a few times," she stated. "I've made speeches at school assemblies and stuff."

"Didn't ask for experience," Dani said dryly. "But nonetheless, I agree you should do it."

"From now on, we shall be called the Shady Sharks!" Hadi exclaimed.

"Shady, I like it," Dani commented.

"Well, take five, everyone!" Agnessa exclaimed. "See you all at the pitch."

* * *

 **[Confessional: The farm has a soccerpitch? Not funny, huh…**

 **Berto (San Marino): It does kind of puzzle me why Dani suddenly feels all dominant again. Just yesterday she was all humble because of how much she fed Adrijana.**

 **If you ask me, I think she just feels irritated because of Alma…for no good reason!]**

* * *

"Well, with a four-vote majority, it looks like Vincenz's entry, Maurice the Mantis, is the winner!" Marios announced. "I have to say, I'm surprised, even though I did vote for him. I hereby call us the…Malicious Mantises."

"Malicious?" Vincenz repeated. "I was hoping for something like 'Marvellous' or 'Miraculous."

"Nah, malicious for the win!" Anka exclaimed. "We're no marvellous or miraculous pussies!"

"Yeah, I personally prefer malicious too," Sanna agreed. "It's like…we're hear to destroy the other teams! They'll all be defunct when we malicious mantises beat them!"

Petros stared at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"A tad too much, don't you think?" he remarked.

"Maybe," Sanna sighed. "But I think we'll definitely be a strong team."

Petros pulled his hat over his face and said, "Let's hope we don't end up we don't end up like Team Victory."

"Anyways, we still need someone to sew, and someone to pitch!" Marios exclaimed. "Vincenz, maybe you should pitch, since Maurice was your idea."

"Actually, I'd rather sew it. I knit my own sweaters at home, so this shouldn't be too different," Vincenz replied, nodding his head.

"Cool," Marios replied. "Then maybe I should do it. I've done public speaking before."

"Well, we better be quick!" Tia exclaimed, pointing at Alma and Carolyn, who were walking not far away carrying their plush mascots. "Two of the teams have already finished."

"If they can do it, there's no way we can't!" Marios exclaimed. "I'll start writing a speech right away. Vincenz, would Maurice prefer pasta or pizza?"

The rest of the team groaned at this.

"I'll…er…make it up myself then," Marios replied, before getting up and walking inside the cabin.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'd go with pizza…no wait, pasta…screw it!**

 **Marios (Greece): Do I really come across as that annoying? I'm just trying to help the team…**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): [she puts her palm on her forehead] I have a headache thanks to Marios.**

 **[mimics] Does Maurice prefer pizza or pasta?**

 **Honestly, I think the fans are all deaf.]**

* * *

The members of Team 1 peered over the plush cats in front of them. There were seven in total, all of which looked similarly crude.

"So…which one?" Estrella asked Beni.

"I dunno," Beni replied. "They're all…equally…"

He gulped as he said the next word.

"…good."

"Wait a minute!" Stela exclaimed. "Anton's not done yet."

The Polish emo, who was still coughing like crazy, crawled over to the line of cats and put his plush model at the end of it.

"Omg, it's perfect!" Katerina squealed as she scooped it up in her hands. "This is the one! The mascot of the Killer Cats."

"The Killer Cats?" Stela repeated.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Katerina asked.

"Well, it's fine, but I feel like we could do better," Stela stated. "I was thinking…the Ferocious Felines."

"Omg, even better!" Katerina exclaimed. "Any good names for the cat?"

Stela thought about it for a moment, "Erica?"

"I love it," Katerina said. "So, I think Johannes should do the pitching, since you've got a good way with words."

"But wouldn't that be cheating?" Johannes asked, as he sat on the other end of the porch.

"Well, we've got immunity for this episode at least, so I'm not sure how it would matter," Katerina stated.

"Besides, you don't have to use your 'smooth voice' if you don't want to," Stela added, using finger quotes.

"I dunno, sometimes I can't control it," Johannes said, before thinking for a moment. "Okay, fine, I'll do it!"

"Yes, you're awesome!" Beni exclaimed, and he hugged Johannes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No…problem," Johannes added awkwardly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Johannes – the 'j' is pronounced like a 'y'. Just like the 'j' in Adrijana. Wasn't the Latin alphabet supposed to be universal?**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): The Ferocious Felines – so much better than my silly little name! How did Stela think of it?**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): Either Katerina is very easily impressed, or I might actually be making some progress here.]**

* * *

"You have one minute before the pitch!" Lara announced over the farm's intercom (which looked very similar to the one in Camp Wawanakwa). "Don't be late! Anyone who isn't there on time is disqualified from the challenge and faces an instant elimination ceremony."

"Hurry up!" Anka yelled at Vincenz impatiently.

"Perfection takes time," Vincenz stated simply as he continued to sew up Maurice the Mantis.

"Well at this point, we don't need perfection," Sanna said, also looking a bit impatient. "We just need it done."

"Please, don't rush me," Vincenz sighed.

"Here, gimme that!" Petros groaned, snatching the plush model off of the Swiss guy and quickly sewing it together. "Done!"

He placed it on the porch, and Tyge picked it up and gazed at it.

"This is really good," Tyge commented.

"No need to make a huge deal over it," Petros sighed. "Now come on, we've only got…"

"30 seconds!" Lara announced.

"What she said," Petros finished, jerking his thumb over at the intercom.

* * *

Noah and Dawn both sat a wooden table outside. The Felines, Zebras and Sharks had already arrived, and the Mantises were quickly rushing over.

"I still can't believe Mirzo got cut first," Noah sighed. "He was just having a bit of a head-rush."

"Huh?" Dawn said in confusion.

"When someone who becomes an intellectual faces his peers for the first time, it's only natural that he feels superior," Noah explained. "He would have eventually calmed down, but now that he's been eliminated, it's going to take a lot longer."

"You could be right," Dawn stated. "But that's nothing compared with what's going to happen to Anton. There is a dark cloud surrounding, and it may only be cleared if he stays in the game. Otherwise, he may never recover."

"And you know this how? Is this the 'aura' crap again?" Noah asked bluntly.

"It's not crap. How else would I know that you're the youngest of nine siblings?" Dawn asked.

"Because it said so, on my Total Drama profile," Noah stated dryly. "What colour is my bedroom wall in my university apartment?"

"How am I supposed to know that? I read people's auras. I can't just sense where they…" Dawn concentrated for a moment. "Yellow?"

"It's mustard, actually," Noah replied.

"That's a shade of yellow," Dawn shrugged.

"Meh, it was probably just a lucky guess," Noah replied.

Dawn looked a little irritated at this, but she stayed silent as Lara stood in front of them.

"Okay, contestants!" she announced. "Welcome to the final part of the challenge. One person from each team must pitch their mascot to our two staff members, and they will give 3, 2, and 1 point to their favourites. Whichever team has the most points wins, and whichever team has the least points loses.

In the event of a tie, we go to…"

She pointed to her right.

"…the obstacle course of mayhem!"

"You mean a few paper plates?" Adrijana said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I had to put it together quickly," Lara said in defence. "But hopefully we won't need to use it. So, up first we have Johannes, for the Ferocious Felines."

"Hello hosts, staff members, interns and opposing team!" Johannes announced. "Here I have Erica – the mascot of the Ferocious Felines. She was the youngest of a litter of eight, but she was by far the prettiest.

You want to give her three points. Isn't she adorable? You'll…give her…all the marks."

"She's so adorable," Noah said creepily, clearly in a trance.

"Pretty good pitch," Dawn stated as she wrote some comments down on a sheet of paper. "But a bit on the short side."

Aleksander facepalmed at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: No getting past her!**

 **Johannes (Iceland): Don't tell me Dawn is immune too! Aleksander was bad enough!**

 **She's still one of my favourite characters, though.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): I still can't fathom why everyone does as he says! It's just a freakin' Tom Sawyer impression!]**

* * *

"Er…thank you," Johannes concluded before stepping off the podium.

"Next up, we have Carolyn for the Zany Zebras!" Lara announced as the British vlogger took Johannes' place.

"Hello everyone!" Carolyn announced as she waved with one hand and held Zeda in the other hand. "My name is Carolyn Desmond, also known as chickencarrie, and I'm here to present to you the mascot of the Zany Zebras. Meet Zeda!"

"Aw, it's so cute!" Dawn squealed.

"Meh, it's good," Noah shrugged.

"Zeda is a zebra!" Carolyn exclaimed in a very 'epic' tone. "And zebras are awesome! And every time we zebras win, we'll have our leader to thank."

She concluded by throwing Zeda in the air, and the contestants all ran up to try and catch it. After a few seconds, it was caught by Emilia who let out yet another triumphant squeal.

* * *

 **[Confessional: W, X, Y and Zeda**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [she leans her face in her palm] If Katie and Sadie both merged together, then they'd be Emilia. I swear she is making my ears bleed!]**

* * *

"Two pitches gone, only two more to go!" Lara announced. "Next we have Alma for the Shady Sharks."

The members of the Sharks cheered as Alma walked up to the podium (except for Dani), and she gave a wave before beginning to speak.

"Here I have the mascot of my team, the Shady Sharks!" she announced. "This is Cruz!"

She held up the plush toy for a moment before continuing.

"Cruz can be a bit grumpy and aggressive on the outside, but he's get a heart on the inside. A bit like one of the judging panel."

There was a chorus of 'oooh's' came from the crowd of contestants as Noah scrunched his face.

"Well, that's all I could come up with in the time I had," Alma said. "Thank you."

"Good to see we're moving along swiftly," Lara commented. "Finally, we have Marios for the Malicious Mantises."

"Okay!" Marios exclaimed, walking up to the podium with a sheet of paper and the plush insect. "This here is Maurice the Mantis. A very peaceful creature, and a fan of meditation. He may not seem like much, but he's pretty tough when he wants to be."

He held up the plush model, and Dawn asked, "Can I see it close up?"

"Sure," Marios replied, and he stepped down from the podium and handed it to her.

"This was done really well. All these little legs were sewed on perfectly," she commented. "Who did this?"

"Vincenz," Marios replied. "But Petros did a bit at the end."

"I love it!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well, it looks like we've seen all four pitches…"

"Hey, my line!" Lara complained. "We've seen all four pitches, and it's time for our two judges to make their decision. We'll give them two minutes to decide, and then they'll announce the results. Stand by until then!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: You never mentioned if he preferred pizza or pasta**

 **Dani (Hungary): I feel that we did pretty well. And even if we lose, people will blame Alma for not doing a good pitch.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Carolyn did awesome! We have to get third place at least!**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): Not sure about whether we'll win, especially since Dawn seems to be immune to Johannes. I know we're immune either way, but it would be a shame to lose it in the first challenge.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): I hope we do well…I could leave if we go, since I didn't do much in the challenge.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): We better be safe! I'm not leaving now!**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): [he groans] Why did I have to make the best plush model? Now people will think I'm trying and won't vote me off.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): I really hope we don't lose. I don't want to go now!**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Yeah, I decided to shorten the speech. This isn't a presidential debate after all.]**

* * *

"Okay, listen up, we have the results!" Noah announced. "I will go first, and then Dawn will go after me. Here are my votes –

The Malicious Mantises, one point!"

A couple of the Mantises cheered at this, while Marios looked a little disappointed.

"The Zany Zebras, two points!" Noah continued.

The Zebras cheered, while Emilia let out another squeal as she hugged Carolyn and they jumped up and down.

"And finally…"

Dani and Hadi both squeezed each other's hands nervously, while Agnessa and Zeferino hung onto each other.

"…the Fabulous Felines, three points!" Noah concluded.

Dani shook her head, and Hadi patted her on the back in sympathy.

"Yay!" Katerina cheered, and she held Kelija in the air.

"We did it! Three points!" Estrella cheered, and she grabbed Beni and squeezed him tightly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You did it! Congratulations! World's Best Cup of Coffee!**

 **Noah (Canada): What can I say? Johannes is an artist with his voice.]**

* * *

"So far, the Felines are first, Zebras are second, Mantises are third, and Sharks are last," Lara announced. "Sucks to be them. It's time for Dawn's votes now!"

"Thank you," Dawn nodded. "Let me begin!"

"Shady Sharks, one point!" she began.

"Ooh!" exclaimed a few of the contestants.

"Looks like we'll be joint last at best," Dani sighed.

"Zany Zebras, two points," Dawn continued.

"Phew," Aleksander sighed, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"As things stand, the Zebras are in the lead with four points, Felines are second with three points, and Mantises and Sharks are joint last with one point…but that will change with the final vote!"

"What if she gives the three to the Felines?" Marios asked.

"Then we'll go to a tiebreaker," Lara sighed. "Dawn, just give it to them."

"Three points go to…" Dawn concluded.

…

…

"…The Malicious Mantises!"

"YES!" Marios cheered, before he and the other Mantises quickly had a group hug.

"Here are the final results!" Lara announced. "Malicious Mantises and Zany Zebras, you are both in joint first place, and will later compete against each other in a relay obstacle course."

"Yes! We're safe!" Emilia cheered, giving Lou a tight hug.

"Ha! Looks like I'm here to play another day!" Aleksander taunted as he nudged Sveda, who just stared ahead.

"Ferocious Felines, you came third, so you are also safe, though you would have been either way. I can guarantee that will also be safe tomorrow though!" Lara continued.

"Yes, that's as perfect as pie! Glupi!" Beni exclaimed, nudging Anton, who just folded his arms and frowned.

"As for the Shady Sharks, you came last, and will be voting someone off," Lara said. "One person out of Agnessa, Zeferino, Dani, Hadi, Symon, Alma, Berto, Jessie and Shay will be leaving tonight. You have twenty minutes to vote before the ceremony, which operates the same way as last season –

You give three points to your first preference, two points to your second preference, and one point to you third preference."

* * *

 **[Confessional: What does your fourth preference get? Zilch!**

 **Jessie (Italy): Yes! It's my first time voting! This is so exciting! I still can't believe I was cut first last time. This season things will be different.]**

* * *

"As for the rest of you, I will place you under the supervision of my father. See you later!" Lara waved the three immune teams goodbye before skipping off.

"Quick, let's go," Agnessa advised the rest of their team, and they all ran off as Farmer Bogas arrived.

"Okay, scum!" Farmer Bogas yelled as he marched over. "Felines, go find somewhere to sit, you're in for a treat!"

The members of that team didn't need to be told twice, and they all found a spot on the grass.

"Zebras and Mantises, let me show you what you're in for!" Farmer Bogas continued. "A paper-plate relay race!

As you can see, there is a super-glue mat with several paper plates stuck to it.

"LINE UP INTO TEAMS!" he boomed, and the Zebras and Mantises quickly did so.

"All of you have to do is step across the mat and only step on the paper plates," he explained. "If you step on the super-glue, tough luck! The team who can get the most people through the mat without getting stuck to it wins the reward – if there is a tie, then the team to get through it quicker wins.

One person at a time per team, and you will be using your mascots as batons.

Any questions?"

"What's the reward?" Emilia asked.

"You get paint for your cabin," Farmer Bogas answered. "Get ready…set…GO!"

Lou and Tyge, who were at the start of the line, both quickly set off.

"Out of my way!" Lou exclaimed, Zeda the Zebra tucked under his arm. "I've gotta get that reward!"

"You can do it Lou!" Emilia cheered.

* * *

Symon smiled as he sat on a log and Alma wrapped his legs with bandages.

"You know, this is surprisingly relaxing," he commented.

"I'm glad you think so," Alma smiled. "Most of my patients it annoying."

"Well, they know nothing," Symon replied. "You…"

He was interrupted when Berto walked over.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey!" the both replied.

"I see you two are bonding," Berto commented.

"Hey!" Alma protested. "We're just friends!"

"Did I say you weren't?" Berto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point," Alma shrugged. "So, can we help you with anything?"

"I was wondering if you'd join me in voting somebody off," Berto requested.

"Let me guess," Alma sighed. "Shay?"

"I wish," Berto groaned. "But no, I was thinking of voting off someone from the couple's alliance. They have a big influence over the voting, so we should cut one of them loose now."

"Sounds reasonable," Symon stated, nodding his head. "As long it's not Hadi. I think he's the nicest of the four."

"That's fine. I wasn't going to target him anyway," Berto agreed.

"And Agnessa sewed up the plush shark, so it wouldn't be fair. And for me, voting for Dani would wrong," Alma added.

"Actually I was thinking of voting for her," Berto admitted.

"What!?" Alma exclaimed.

"I actually agree with him," Symon added. "You're an amazing girl, and you've really helped me reveal myself. If Dani can't see that, she deserves to leave."

"I know, but maybe she just need to get to know me better," Alma sighed. "Personally, I'd rather vote for Zeferino."

"Very well, but I'm still voting for Dani," Berto nodded. "She's the backbone of the alliance."

"And I'm voting for her too," Symon added. "Anyone who can't see your beauty deserves to leave."

"Thanks but…I'll think about it," Alma sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Berto may be small, but he's got big game plans.**

 **Berto (San Marino): I'm here to make a comeback, and Dani's alliance is going to be a large setback.**

 **One of them has got to leave!**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Three points to Dani! You mess with Alma, you mess with me too!**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): What to do…what to do…]**

* * *

Agnessa and Zeferino were both sitting on the steps and making out when Dani and Hadi came over.

"Hey guys," Dani said, waving her arm. "Hello?"

"Oh!" Agnessa exclaimed, blushing, as she and Zeferino quickly separated. "Hey guys."

"So, we were wondering if you'd form an alliance with us again," Dani asked.

"Sure, no problem," Agnessa nodded. "Who were you thinking of voting for?"

"I was going to vote for Alma, but Hadi's convinced me not to," Dani answered. "Right now, it's between Jessie and Shay."

"I think we should vote for Shay," Zeferino commented. "He's a bully. And I've seen the last season – if you want Jessie to listen to you, all you need to do is use reverse psychology on her."

"That's true. Maybe I could try and get her to vote with us," Dani agreed. "Well, thanks for voting with me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Agnessa and Zeferino said in unison as Hadi and Dani walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This is a very strategic vote off.**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): I really hope this power doesn't go to Dani's head. You guys saw what happened last season.**

 **I'd vote her off to do her a favour, but that would be backstabbing.]**

* * *

"Okay, it's all down to you, Ally!" Sveda exclaimed as she passed Zeda the Zebra to Aleksander, and he was the last person to step onto the paper plates. So far, Marios and Petros of the Mantises and Adrijana of the Zebras had all fallen over and were currently stuck to the mat.

"Please don't call me that," Aleksander sighed before losing his balance and falling onto the mat.

"Ugh, my hands and feet are stuck," Aleksander groaned, before realizing he'd landed on Marios, and he let out a high-pitched scream.

"This better not become the new NoCo," Marios groaned.

* * *

 **[Confessional: AlMa FTW!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Yay, I love NoCo! Cutest Total Drama couple after Gwen and Trent! Y u no get back together!?**

* * *

 **Noah (Canada): Why do people have to keep bringing that up!? It's been seven years!]**

* * *

"Anka, go!" Eloise exclaimed as she passed Maurice the Mantis to the Montenegrin.

"Whatever," Anka sighed as she stomped onto the mat.

"No, step on the paper plates!" Eloise yelled.

"Shut up, blondie!" Farmer Bogas yelled, pointing his finger at the supermodel. "Anyway, since the Mantises have three people stuck to the mat, and the Zebras only have two, it looks like they're the winners of this reward challenge."

"Yes!" Lou cheered. "We get paint for the cabin! This is awesome!"

He grabbed Emilia and squeezed her tightly.

"Ack!" the Dutch girl screamed. "Do I really do it that hard?"

"Like I say, you get used to it," Lou laughed as he lifted her up.

"Hey, how are we going to get up!?" Marios protested, still stuck to the mat with Aleksander on top of him

"This is a horrible position!" Aleksander yelled.

"Just admit it, you two love it," Adrijana laughed from the other end, which Petros laughed at.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is AlMa not working? Then maybe Aleksarios. Or Mariander. Anything else?**

 **Aleksander (Albania): I will not love, nor will I ever love Marios! He's probably one of the most tolerable people here, but that's an overstatement.]**

* * *

Jessie was busy scraping at a tree with her long fingernails when Berto approached her.

"Er…hello Jessie," Berto said nervously.

"Berto, fellow Italian!" Jessie exclaimed excitedly, rushing over and patting him on the head.

"I'm from San Marino. Different country entirely," Berto frowned.

"Not really. We speak the same language, have the same money, I'm not really sure why we haven't invaded yet," Jessie shrugged. "Anyway, what's up? You want me to vote someone off?"

"No, I was actually…er…wondering if you'd save someone," Berto responded. "I'm really worried about Dani."

"Dani? Why?" Jessie asked.

"Well, she's got a big alliance, so she might be a target," Berto explained. "I thought you might be planning on voting her off."

"Huh?" Jessie said in confusion.

"Thanks for listening," Berto smiled, before walking off.

"Again, huh!?" Jessie exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Will it work?**

 **Jessie (Italy): What the heck was that? Are the vote-offs always this confusing? I'm not going to listen to him, whatever the heck he was trying to say, and I'll give three points to Dani.]**

* * *

A minute later, Dani came up to Jessie.

"Hello…Jessie…" Dani said nervously.

"Do you want me to save someone too?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Dani asked.

"Instinct," Jessie shrugged.

"I was hoping you'd save Shay," Dani explained. "He's acting like a bit of a bully, and I think he deserves a second chance."

"Cool," Jessie nodded.

"So…you're actually going to agree to it?" Dani asked.

"What? Are you surprised?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…a little," Dani replied hesitantly. "But, you know, you can vote him off if you want."

"Wha…huh…" Jessie said confusedly. She paused for a few seconds to think about it, before her eyes widened.

"I'm not listening to you!" she yelled. "I'll vote off Shay if I want! Good night!"

With that, she stomped out.

"Yes!" Dani exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who will she pick?**

 **Dani (Hungary): Yes! She even confirmed it! I have five votes against Shay! I'm safe another day!**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): Yes, I've tricked Jessie! I have votes from Jessie and Symon, and hopefully Alma, but it won't be enough to ensure Dani's elimination.**

 **All I need to do now is convince Shay. That'll be hard…]**

* * *

The Sammarinese fisher walked over to the cabins and noticed Shay on the ground clutching his balls.

"Are you okay?" Berto asked, raising an eyebrow

"I am fine," Shay snapped as he picked himself up. "What do you want?"

"I…er…was wondering if you'd vote off Dani," Berto requested.

"Sure…I was going to anyway," Shay shrugged.

"Really? That was easy!" Berto exclaimed, before walking off proudly.

That's when Shay grabbed his shirt and said, "But only if you go to the bathroom and get me an ice pack!"

"Uh…sure thing," Berto nodded before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who knew he even had a pair?**

 **Shay (Russia): [wheezes] You have no idea what I've been through tonight…]**

* * *

The nine members of the Shady Sharks stood on tree stumps in front a fire.

Lara stood in front of them with a plate of eight marshmallows.

"Welcome to the first marshmallow ceremony of the season!" Lara announced.

"Er…didn't you give out marshmallows yesterday?" Dani asked.

Lara paused and smirked at her before continuing.

"You have all cast your vote and made your decision. I will announce who is safe, starting with those who got the least points, and ending with the person who got the most points.

The first marshmallow goes to the only person who got no votes…"

…

…

"…Symon!"

"Yes! Thank you guys!" Symon cheered, and he stood up to his collect his furry treat.

"Also safe…" Lara continued.

…

"Hadi."

…

"Agnessa."

…

"Berto."

…

"Alma."

…

The contestants who had their names called out all got up and claimed their marshmallows.

"Only three marshmallows left!" Lara announced as she stood in front of the four people who still hadn't their names called out – Zeferino, Dani, Jessie and Shay.

"The next marshmallow goes to…"

…

"…Jessie."

"Yes!" the Italian rebel cheered, and she grabbed two marshmallows off the plate and scoffed them down.

"Hey!" Lara exclaimed. "Okay, looks like the next person will have to do without their marshmallow…"

…

…

"…Zeferino, you're also safe!"

The Portuguese romantic nodded his head and stood beside the others who were safe.

"Here it is! The final marshmallow!" Lara announced. "Who will it go to? Dani or Shay?"

Hadi looked very nervous for Dani, and he clutched his arms. Agnessa and Zeferino also looked scared.

Berto put his palms together as if to pray.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Our God is an awesome God…ignoring natural disasters!**

 **Berto (San Marino): No! I didn't know that they'd target Shay! If I knew that, I wouldn't have given him one point!**

 **Oh, I hope Alma went with the plan!]**

* * *

"The final marshmallow goes to…" Lara concluded.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Shay!"

"Wo-hoo!" Shay cheered, pumping his fist.

"Sorry, Dani, looks like you are the second person voted off this season," Lara apologized. "And by 'sorry', I mean I don't give a crap. Say your goodbyes quickly, and then follow our interns to the intern cabin."

"I just don't get it," Dani sighed. "I had five votes on my side. Jessie, you said you voted off Shay!"

"You mean you wanted to me to?" Jessie said in fake confusion. "Besides, Berto came up to me later and said he wanted to save you, so I voted you off."

Dani looked at Berto angrily and frowned.

"Well, I better go," Dani sighed, before running over to Hadi and embracing him. "Promise you'll win for me."

"I'll do my best," Hadi replied before they shared a long kiss.

"Ew…gross!" Lara yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Right this way, Dani," Intern #3 said as she walked over with the other interns. She didn't look particularly happy seeing the Hungarian girl.

"Bye everyone," Dani said as she was led off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Predictable? Or shocking?**

 **Berto (San Marino): Goodbye Dani. I'm sorry I had to get rid of you, but your alliance was a huge obstacle to me and the other members of the team.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): This sucks. Second episode and my girlfriend is already gone! I hope I can get far for her!**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): Okay, so I lied! Berto actually came to me first, but I had to play dumb.**

 **Could Dani have been more obvious? She was trying to use reverse psychology on me! And Berto as well. Look, I may be rebellious, but I'm not going to antagonize everything. If I did, then I'd just speak Italian all the time.**

 **Berto was right. Dani had to go.**

 **Also, I was the one who kicked Shay in the balls. It was the only way I could get his vote.]**

* * *

"So, Dani is the second to leave!" Lara announced as the camera closed-up to her. "Tune in tomorrow when we show footage from later tonight and tomorrow right here on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 ** _Votes –_**

 ** _Agnessa –_**

 ** _3pts: Shay_**

 ** _2pts: Jessie_**

 ** _1pt: Berto_**

* * *

 ** _Zeferino –_**

 ** _3pts: Shay_**

 ** _2pts: Jessie_**

 ** _1pt: Berto_**

* * *

 ** _Dani –_**

 ** _3pts: Shay_**

 ** _2pts: Alma_**

 ** _1pt: Jessie_**

* * *

 ** _Hadi –_**

 ** _3pts: Shay_**

 ** _2pts: Jessie_**

 ** _1pt: Alma_**

* * *

 ** _Symon –_**

 ** _3pts: Dani_**

 ** _2pts: Zeferino_**

 ** _1pt: Agnessa_**

* * *

 ** _Alma –_**

 ** _3pts: Zeferino_**

 ** _2pts: Dani_**

 ** _1pt: Hadi_**

* * *

 ** _Berto –_**

 ** _3pts: Dani_**

 ** _2pts: Zeferino_**

 ** _1pt: Shay_**

* * *

 ** _Jessie –_**

 ** _3pts: Dani_**

 ** _2pts: Zeferino_**

 ** _1pt: Agnessa_**

* * *

 ** _Shay –_**

 ** _3pts: Dani_**

 ** _2pts: Jessie_**

 ** _1pt: Berto_**

* * *

 ** _Dani – 14pts_**

 ** _Shay – 13pts_**

 ** _Jessie – 9pts_**

 ** _Zeferino – 9pts_**

 ** _Alma – 3pts_**

 ** _Berto – 3pts_**

 ** _Agnessa – 2pts_**

 ** _Hadi – 1pt_**

 ** _Nul points – Symon_**

 **Eliminated - Mirzo, Dani**

* * *

 **Dani. I said something like this after her elimination last season - talk about losing control of a character.**

 **Last season, she started off as a nice, slightly nerdy girl who had a dark talent - being able to steal stuff without being caught.**

 **But somehow, she just lost control. It began with her fight with Alma in the challenge in Belarus when she got pissed at her for cheering on Agnessa, which lead to her falling out with Agnessa for an episode (though, just a sidenote, if it hadn't been for that, Lou would have probably never been developed into his cynical self - it's a long story how that's related).**

 **And then it came to her feeding Adrijana. How I wish I could have redone that - it started off as Dani being irritated over Adrijana's complaining, and then it just became bullying!**

 **She started off as one of my favourite characters when I started writing this and then she just became horrible.**

 **I hope to give her a redemption, but it can't happen if she remains in the game. The game made her go crazy once. And once is enough.**

 **Excuse me for that little ramble. It was just something I really wanted to address - keep your characters under control.**

 **Now that that's over and done with, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review whatever your views. Join us next time when we learn some shocking news which I won't spoil, but it results with someone getting wedgied to a tree? Is that enough to keep you going? I hope so...**

 **I will close this off with a recap of the teams (mascot in brackets)**

 **Ferocious Felines (Erica) - Beni, Luko, Estrella, Rikard, Johannes, Katerina, Stela, Anton**

 **Zany Zebras (Zeda) - Ilene, Carolyn, Lou, Emilia, Adrijana, Finn, Pavils, Sveda, Aleksander**

 **Shady Sharks (Cruz) - Agnessa, Zeferino, Hadi, Symon, Alma, Jessie, Shay**

 **Malicious Mantises (Maurice) - Tyge, Sanna, Marios, Vincenz, Petros, Tia, Amanda, Anka, Eloise**


	9. Ep3 Pt1 - Wedgied To A Tree

**Hello there! Another swift update - though I have already wrote the first six episodes and am currently in the middle of episode 7 (God dammit, the eliminations are getting hard).**

 **My longest chapter in Euro-Drama Roadtrip had 8,665 words, and this chapter beats that by over 2,500 - a total of 11,374 words!**

 **Warning - New couple in this chapter, and a potential love triangle (the couple and triangle have nothing to do with each other)**

 **With that, seo duit! Tá fáilte reoite! - (I think I spelled that wrong. Kinda sad that I don't know my national language that well ): )**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Ep3 Pt1 - Wedgied To A Tree

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, it was up to the four captains, Beni, Ilene, Agnessa and Tyge –

Agnessa brought back the old gang

Beni made a self-proclaimed fun team

Tyge chose people out of strength or sympathy

And Ilene…got Carolyn to make all of her decisions for her. Lazy bitch!

For their first challenge, they had to design a mascot for their team, sew up a plush model and pitch it to our two celebrity staff members, Noah and Dawn."

"Can you really class them as celebrities?" Farmer Bogas asked as he walked by sweeping with a broom.

"Oh dad," Lara sighed, shaking her head. "You know nothing about showbiz."

"Showbiz doesn't know nothing about quality these days," Farmer Bogas sighed before walking off-screen.

Lara shook her head again before brushing her hair out of her face and continuing, "Team 1 made a crude-looking cat, Team 2 made an adorable zebra, Team 3 made a shark with a heart, and Team 4 made a praying mantis.

In the end, the Zany Zebras came first, the Malicious Mantises came second, the Ferocious Felines came third, and that left the Shady Sharks to vote someone out.

The couples' alliance from last season targeted Shay, but thanks to some crafty strategy from both Berto and Jessie, it was Dani who got eliminated.

Only 34 remain, and while that may have been a simple enough challenge, another one is not to be expected for a while.

Who will win? Who will lose? Who will only sing the blues?

Find out if the movie ever ends tonight on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

 **(7.00pm)**

Aleksander dipped his toe into the lake and immediately shivered.

"I'm not jumping in!" he snapped.

"Oh come on, don't be such a lemonade," Sveda pouted as she floated up and down in the water.

"I'm not jumping! I've already said it a hundred times," he snapped.

"Well, if you're not going to jump, maybe you can be pulled!" Sveda exclaimed excitedly, and she grabbed Aleksander's leg and pulled him in.

"Ack!" the Albanian screamed and he fell in with a splash. "So cold! So cold!"

Sveda dropped him, and he waved around gasping for breath.

"He'll be fine. They all have to learn sooner or later!" Sveda exclaimed brightly as she swam away from him.

"This is the life!" Emilia exclaimed as she floated in the lake with Carolyn and Adrijana. "Just relaxing in the water with my best friends!"

"That's right everyone watching!" Carolyn exclaimed as she waved at a nearby camera. "It's me, chickencarrie, with my two new friends, Emilia and Adrijana!"

"Hi!" Emilia said, waving cheerfully.

"What's up?" Adrijana nodded.

"So, Adrijana, you were the winner of Euro-Drama Roadtrip," Carolyn stated as she held out her fist as if it were a microphone.

"Aw, no, is this an interview?" Adrijana groaned.

"Just go with it," Emilia hissed, nudging her.

"Okay. Yes, I was the winner of Euro-Drama Roadtrip, and one million euros," Adrijana nodded. "Though I was forced to give most of it away to relatives. Being under a curse for almost 100 years put some of them in great poverty. I still have more than 300 grand left though."

"Awesome!" Carolyn exclaimed. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what was it like living with a curse?"

"It was hell. Complete hell," Adrijana groaned. "You have no idea. Nothing on this show could portray how bad it was."

"I see," Carolyn nodded. "And Emilia, is it true that you live in Baarle-Nassau?"

"Yep, that's right," Emilia nodded.

"I've seen pictures of it on Google Maps. It looks like a really weird place to live," Carolyn commented. "All those little enclaves."

"It's actually fine. We all speak the same language and have the same money, and police are allowed to cross the borders. It's pretty normal," Emilia shrugged. "There's even a couple of people in my school who live in Belgium, though my house and my school are 100% in the Netherlands."

"Awesome!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Now, who's up for a game of 'who can hold their breath the longest?"

"Me! Me!" Emilia squealed, and they both stood back to back before dunking underwater.

About ten seconds later, Carolyn popped back up.

"Haugh!" she gasped. "Why do I always lose?"

Emilia popped up a few seconds afterwards and bragged, "I could do that all day."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Don't stop her now**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Even though Adrijana's cousin is a total bitch and Farmer Bogas is just creepy, I'm having a good time here!**

 **I honestly think I could win this season!**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): It's me, Carolyn, again! I'm having a blast here. Emilia and Adrijana are just as cool as they appeared on TV, and Sveda is lots of fun too, even if she is a bit of air-head.**

 **Ilene seems alright, though she's a bit quiet.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): All the other girls on the team get along so well. I might get eliminated if I don't mingle with someone…why do I have to be so socially awkward?]**

* * *

Ilene walked up to the lake and took a deep breath.

"Uh…" she said hesitantly, before groaning in defeat, and stomping away.

"Ilene!" Emilia exclaimed. "Are you going to the cabin?"

"Uh…sure," Ilene replied.

"Don't!" Emilia shouted in panic. "Lou is painting the cabin, and he gets really pissed when people interrupt him. Last time I came into the room when he was painting, he scratched my face!"

"Ouch," Carolyn said, clenching her eyes. "It's a good thing he's hot."

"Huh!?" Emilia exclaimed. "What did you just say?"

Carolyn sighed, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"It's cool. Other girls in my school have told me the same thing. I'm used to it," Emilia shrugged. "Ilene, since you're not going to the cabin, do you wanna hang out with us?"

"Er…okay," Ilene replied hesitantly, before jumping into the water. "O-ooh, it's a l-little cold."

"You get used to it," Emilia replied. "So, you haven't really said much since you got here. Is the sudden fame getting to you?"

"Y-yeah, I guess," Ilene nodded. "I d-didn't expect it to g-get so m-many views."

"You should have seen it coming," Emilia said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You have a gift."

"Th-thanks, b-but please d-don't touch me," Ilene stuttered, due to a mixture of nerves and being cold.

"Oh, sorry," Emilia apologized, backing away.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Belgian Raven?**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I don't know why Ilene is so shy. She should be embracing her talent. Oh well, it's still early in the game, she'll get over it.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I'm sort of becoming an outsider in the team at the moment. Oh well, with Pavils and Aleksander still here, I have time.]**

* * *

"That was quite a swim!" Pavils exclaimed as he dried himself with a towel while walking back to the cabin.

"Agreed," Finn nodded. "We should change into some new clothes though. Woah, look!"

"Huh?" Pavils exclaimed as he watched Finn gaping at the cabin. Lou was squatted on the front porch, busy painting a panorama view of the lake onto the cabin.

"That is so good!" Finn exclaimed.

"Meh, it's no Di Vinci," Pavils shrugged. "Now come on, let's get some dry clothes."

He stomped up the steps of the cabin.

"Hey, Lou!" he yelled, gently kicking the Cypriot. "Move it!"

"Ugh, Pavils, what do you want?" Lou snapped.

"To get into the cabin," Pavils frowned. "Now let me in!"

"Come back later!" Lou yelled. "I'm right in the middle of something here!"

"That's…a good idea," Finn said, looking rather freaked out. "You heard him, Pavils. We should…go."

"Hey, this is my cabin just as much as it's yours!" Pavils yelled. "Why should I have to leave just because you're in the middle of some painting!?"

"I SAID **** OFF!" Lou screamed.

"You have no right to be yelling at me like that," Pavils snapped. "Do you know what I've been through in the last month? I've lost all my street cred, and nobody is friends with me anymore! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Oh no!" Lou exclaimed cynically. "You lost all your friends? You could have been suspended or expelled, but no, you had to lose your street cred! Poor you!"

"What are you on about? Did you get suspended?" Pavils asked in confusion.

"Maybe, maybe not! But it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Lou screeched. "Now GO AWAY!"

"Fine! I'll go get some clothes at the clothing tent," Pavils frowned, his arms in the air. "Let's go, Finn."

"Sure," Finn sighed, but before walking off he whispered to Lou, "What you're doing is class."

"Thanks," Lou nodded, before getting back to painting.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Did he get suspended?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): What is his deal? I just ask him to move and he gets all arrogant! I'll bet the audience is rooting for him too. What has he got that I don't?**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Nobody interrupts me when I'm painting! Do you know how annoying it is when you're in the zone and someone kicks you in the back?**

 **Pavils has no right to try and push me around again.**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): [he puts his hand on his forehead] I have a bleedin' headache thanks to those two!]**

* * *

Petros groaned as he dipped his feet in the lake and tried to scrape the super-glue out of his legs.

"Ugh, now my finger is stuck!" he snapped.

"Oh, for God's sake, just get in the damn water!" Anka yelled, and she pushed him into the lake.

"Ack!" the Armenian screamed, popping up after making a splash. "Now my hat is wet."

"But you're super-glue free," Anka commented, before walking off while swinging her arms.

Petros gritted his teeth, but he let out a squeak when he was splashed by Tyge.

"Go away!" Petros yelled at him.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad!" Tyge exclaimed. "It gets warmer after a while."

Petros smirked at him with that.

* * *

"Oh, it's such a horrible memory!" Eloise whined as she stood in the far side of the lake with Amanda. "I don't know how he got into my mansion. I think my manager gave him a key…"

"Handy tip!" Amanda hissed. "If you want people to believe you, don't talk obsessively about your rape."

"Huh? What makes you think I'm lying?" Eloise frowned, folding her arms.

"Because you're talking obsessively about your rape," Amanda pointed out. "I know a girl in my school who got molested by her uncle. She was a cheerful girl, always making jokes and pulling pranks, But after she got raped, she wouldn't talk to anyone for three solid months. She wouldn't even answer questions to teachers."

"So, what you're saying is, I should just say and do nothing?" Eloise asked.

"Well, obviously you should do well at challenges, but be very quiet. If you want to seem physically and mentally scarred, you're going to have to play the part," Amanda advised her. "Take my word for it."

"I trust you," Eloise nodded.

* * *

 **[Confessional: GET ME A BASIN!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): I'll admit I am a little disgusted that Eloise is doing this, but I will go at any length to win this contest. I could easily get Anka to vote with me again, and Tyge is super-gullible, so that's four votes on my side.**

 **I am going to dominate this season!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Did those two not notice me drying off behind them? Well, they should be grateful that it was me and not Sanna or Marios.**

 **I could tell Eloise was faking anyway. She was being way too much of a diva about it.**

 **Haha, those two think they're so manipulative! Well, they'll stand no chance against me. And you know why?**

 **Because unlike them, I haven't been detected. Well, Aleksander knows who I am, but who's going to believe him? This is the same guy who tricked Tyge into driving into a ditch.]**

* * *

The members of the felines were standing in a part of the lake that went up to their torsos playing 'Piggy In The Middle'

"Hey, Luko, catch!" Johannes exclaimed, tossing Beni's hat like a Frisbee.

"Hey, give it back!" Beni protested as he tried to swim over and catch it first.

"Hey, it was your idea to play piggy in the middle," Luko shrugged as he passed it to Katerina.

"Did I ever say it wasn't?" Beni asked.

"True," Luko nodded. "Rikard! Catch!"

"I got it!" the Finnish guy exclaimed, and he tried to dive for it, but he missed and fell into the water face-first.

"Well, you tried," Katerina giggled.

"Ooh, this is such a nice day!" Beni cheered, jumping up in the air. The camera had to pixelate him.

Kelija climbed up onto Katerina's head and covered her owner's eyes with her paws.

"Why are you naked?" Johannes sighed, placing his hat over his eyes.

"I have the right to wear what I want," Beni shrugged.

"No you don't," Johannes replied awkwardly.

"Well, people don't have the right to illegally download music, but it doesn't stop them," Beni stated.

"I've never done that personally, but you have a point," Johannes nodded.

"Good," Beni smiled, before grabbing Johannes' fedora and tossing it to Estrella. "Johannes is in the middle! Johannes is in the middle!"

"Get back here!" Johannes yelled as Estrella passed it to Stela.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Their shipping name would be 'Estela'**

 **Rikard (Finland): He's hot, rebellious, and he's got a great c**k! What a perfect package.**

 **Though I've noticed Estrella making some moves on him as well. Should I be worried? Is he taking pity on one of us like Zeferino did to Emilia?]**

* * *

"Hey, look, here come the Sharks!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Sharks!? Where!?" Johannes asked in panic as he tried to catch his hat before Luko caught it. "Oh, right, you meant the team."

"Hey guys!" Emilia exclaimed, leaping out of the water. "Let's do a quick roll-call. Agnessa's here, Shay's here, Zeferino's here, Berto's here, Alma's here, Symon's here, Jessie's here, Hadi's here…but where's Dani?"

"She got eliminated," Hadi sighed. "And the game had only started."

"Meh, I don't really care," Emilia shrugged. "She was a meanie to Adrijana…but it sucks for you…that came out wrong."

Hadi smirked at her before saying, "It's getting late. I'm going to bed."

With that, he stomped off.

"Really? But it's only…" Emilia thought for a moment. "What time is it?"

"Nobody knows," Marios replied. "The only clocks are in the cabins."

"Well, I'm not going there at the moment," Emilia sighed. "Not with…"

"OK scum!" Farmer Bogas yelled. "It is 10pm, so you have fifteen minutes to take a piss, brush your teeth, and go to bed! Move it, move it, move it!"

As the contestants ran along, Adrijana ran up to Marios and whispered something into his ear.

"Sure," Marios nodded, before rushing into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Emilia asked as she caught up with Adrijana.

"Huh!?" Adrijana exclaimed.

"I saw you whispering something to Marios," Emilia stated.

"Well…um…" Adrijana said hesitantly. "We have a bit of business between us. It's no big deal."

"I see," Emilia nodded, though she looked very unconvinced.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If you put Marios and Adrijana together, you get Marijana – are they doing marijuana?**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Adrijana has been acting pretty weird lately, especially when she's near Marios. Is there a secret relationship that I don't know about?]**

* * *

Lou sat on the cabin. He was covered in paint, and had his finger up his nostril.

"Gross, Lou's picking his nose!" Pavils remarked. "Do you know how unsanitary that is, bra?"

"Pavils, back off!" Emilia frowned.

"I mean, seriously, how do you have so many fangirls? You can't even follow basic hygiene," Pavils continued. "That is so…"

Lou stood up, walked over to Pavils and wiped his finger off his shirt. Pavils' mouth opened wide at that.

"Ew!" he squeaked.

"Be grateful that it wasn't anything more," Lou replied darkly. "I'm going to bed. Don't be a diva too loudly."

With that, he walked inside the cabin.

"Can you believe this!?" Pavils exclaimed, raising his eyebrows at Finn.

"You did sorta ask for it, boy," Finn sighed before also walking in.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who am I supposed to root for – not that that would change my mind – Lou FTW!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I don't see the big deal over picking your nose. I do it all the time. What do you want me to do? Let it slip down my neck?**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Did Pavils not say he wanted to show everyone he changed? Good job, d***head!**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): He WIPED his SNOT on my SHIRT! Honestly!? And people call me a douchebag!?**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): If Pavils and Lou keep this up, I might actually be safe the first time we lose! Bonus!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): It's a good thing I chose Finn over Pavils to try and court. It doesn't look like the latter will last much longer.**

 **Speaking of which, I'm making a bit of progress with him, but slow and steady wins the race.]**

* * *

It was 6am the following morning.

Marios opened his eyes, and slowly pulled the bedcovers off of his chest.

He sat up and grabbed his shoes before slowly tip-toeing out of the cabin, and shutting the door behind him.

"Where's he going?" Petros muttered a few seconds later, and he sat up and put on his hat. "Ah, who cares. I'm going for a walk in the woods."

* * *

Emilia walked through the woods at the far end of the farm,

"I saw her go that way," she muttered to herself. "What are they up to?"

"I missed you," moaned Adrijana's voice from not far away.

"Huh?" Emilia gasped as she tip-toed over.

"Are you absolutely certain that nobody knows about this?" Marios asked her.

"Nah," Adrijana replied. "I did wake Emilia up, but I told her that I was planning a surprise party for the team. She was so drowsy that she probably won't remember it tomorrow. Now come here!"

"This will be more epic than the sax guy in Eurovision 2010!" Marios exclaimed triumphantly.

"You're so cute," Adrijana said affectionately as she tickled Marios' chin. "Now let's get down to business."

Emilia had to hold her breath to prevent herself from screaming.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Don't worry, there's an explanation for this. Also – warning, bad fanfiction reference ahead!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): And then…suddenly they just started kissing passionately. Marios climbed on top of her and they started to make out keenly against a tree. He took off her top and she took off his clothes. Then he put his thingie into her you-know-what and they did it for the first time!**

 **At least I think it was their first time. Anyways…**

' **Oh! Oh! Oh!' Adrijana screamed. She was beginning to get an orgasm. They started to kiss everywhere and her pale body became all warm. And then…]**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERF***ER!?" Marios moaned as Adrijana continued to make out with him. "Seriously, the condom could pop."

"I can tell you're new to this," Adrijana chuckled and they continued to cuddle each other. Both of them were heavily pixelated by the camera.

"Can you believe they even had condoms in the bathroom cabinet?" Marios asked.

"That's nothing. In the girl's bathroom cabinet, there's an abortion knife," Adrijana countered.

"That's…really disturbing," Marios said, raising his eyebrows.

"We've got a few minutes to kill before Farmer Bogas gives everyone a wakeup call," Adrijana stated. "Next…"

She was interrupted by a cough from nearby.

Her and Marios' eyes and mouth went wide open.

Emilia also looked a little shocked because she wasn't the one who coughed.

"Somebody's watching us!" Marios gasped.

"No shit," Adrijana said dryly.

"This isn't the time to be sarcastic! Let's get him or her before they get away!" Marios exclaimed.

With that, he ran behind a bush.

"We found our mole!" he exclaimed, and he put out a squealing Petros.

"Who's he?" Adrijana asked confusedly. "He's one of the new contestants, right?"

"Petros," Marios replied. "He's the Armenian contestant and he's on my team. He seems to keep to himself a lot."

"I can explain my own life philosophy thank you very much," Petros frowned as he lay on his belly with Marios sat on him. "Can you two put some clothes on please!?"

"You have no right to be requesting us stuff," Marios frowned. "You dirty pervert!"

"I've only been here for about ten seconds," Petros snapped. "I was going for a walk since I couldn't sleep because I've come from three time zones away and I heard some moaning. Now can you let me go?"

"Well, how do we know that you won't tell other people?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey everyone, I watched Adrijana and Marios having sex in the forest," Petros said. "I think people would wonder what I was doing there."

"That's what I'm wondering right now," Marios stated.

"Can you let me go now?" Petros asked angrily.

"Fine," Marios sighed, and he was about to stand up when Adrijana stopped him.

"Wait!" Adrijana exclaimed. "I have an idea."

* * *

A minute later, Petros was wearing nothing except for his underwear, which had been duct-taped to a nearby tree.

"I can't believe you're still carrying that everywhere with you," Adrijana chuckled as she stood back and admired their work. "Come on, Marios, we better put on our clothes and get back and before people start looking for us."

"Good idea," Marios nodded as he buttoned up his shirt. "But what are we going to do about Petros?"

"Oh, I only thought about that now," Adrijana stated, tapping her chin. She ripped the duct-tape of the tree, dropping Petros to the ground.

"Ouch!" the Armenian exclaimed, before grabbing his hat and putting back on his head.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Nobody like a peeping Tom," Marios frowned, before he linked arms with Adrijana and they walked off. He could be heard saying, "He seemed a lot tougher in the national selection."

* * *

 **[Confessional: How come Groucho Marx never used duck-tape?**

 **Petros (Armenia): During the national selection, I acted all mysterious and badass. I was practically Edward Cullen.**

 **In reality, I'm nothing like that. I'm a huge comic book nerd, and I can't do a press-up to save my life.**

 **I get bullied a lot, which is why I can never trust people. Sometimes they nail your underwear to a tree!**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Petros never really says that much. Now I know why. He's probably too busy scheming over his next plan to spy on people. Next time we lose, I'm so voting him off!**

 **On a slightly related note, as you may know, white people are called [uses finger quotes] 'Caucasian', and Armenia is part of the Caucasus, and Petros is clearly not white!**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): You're probably wondering how this happened.**

 **Well, last May when all the contestants went to that all-expenses paid trip to Eurovision, and we were having this big party after the final, and Lou noticed that Marios was missing, so I offered to go up to room to find him**

 **W** **e talked for a bit and realized that we had a lot in common and then…it's a long story…but when we woke up the morning we were sleeping together.]**

* * *

Petros finished tying up his shoes before he stood up and walked through the woods.

"That must have hurt!" Emilia exclaimed as he ran up beside him.

"Huh? Where did you come from!?" Petros said, looking rather shocked. "Were you watching the whole time?"

"Yeah, caught every second of it," Emilia admitted. "It was disturbing, but I couldn't risk moving and being caught."

"Oh," Petros nodded as he continued to walk, but then a frown entered his face. "Wait a minute? So you thought it would be a good idea to watch me get duct-taped to a tree by my underwear and do nothing about it?"

Emilia hesitated for a moment before groaning, "Okay, I'm sorry. You can give me a wedgie if you want."

"Nah, I'd never hurt a girl. That would be unchivalrous," Petros stated.

"Unchivalrous?" Emilia repeated, giggling.

Petros put his palm to his face. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yup," Emilia nodded.

"Sorry, force of habit. Comes from playing a lot of D&D…and I said that out loud too," Petros sighed.

"Don't feel bad!" Emilia exclaimed. "I'm a huge nerd too."

"A lot of girls say that," Petros sighed.

"Oh, I know," Emilia giggled. "I remember once a girl in my class asked one of my friends if he played 'mind craft'…it's a long story."

"You still haven't told me how you're such a geek," Petros stated, giving her a dry look.

"Well, I write fanfiction for a total of eleven different fandoms, including Pokemon, Hetalia, Ouran and Total Drama; I love anime, and I watch it all in subs; oh…and I can speak fluent Latin and Japanese!"

She then said a sentence in Japanese that the producers had to censor.

"Okay, I believe you!" Petros exclaimed, his palms in the air. "It must be awesome to know four languages."

"Five. I can also speak French," Emilia corrected.

"Five languages," Petros nodded, looking rather impressed. "Admittedly, I can only speak two – English and Armenian."

"Well, that's cool too," Emilia smiled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Despite being Irish, the writer can only speak one language fluently – the one he is typing!**

 **Petros (Armenia): So, that's what it's like to talk to a girl!**

 **No, I don't like Emilia. I did have a bit of a crush on her, but that was before she left me hanging. Literally!**

 **She better confess to Adrijana, or else I'll…uh…do something!**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Turns out, Petros has a soft centre! Just like my Lou!**

 **And no, I don't like him. And I doubt he feels the same way.]**

* * *

 **(Ferocious Felines – Boys – Beni, Luko, Rikard, Johannes and Anton)**

"Honestly, why couldn't we just wear our own shoes?" Luko complained as he paced around the cabin. "I mean, seriously, look at these. The stitching is about to fall off, they're really unstylish, and it's so uncomfortable to walk in them."

"I love how you're saying this while walking around the cabin," Johannes said sarcastically as he sat on his bunk.

"You're so ungrateful," Anton snapped. "In my school, the uniform is a navy sailor suit, and we have to wear black loafers with really pointy toes."

"I'm so glad I don't have a school uniform," Luko sighed. "I don't think I could deal with having to wear the same thing everyday."

"You did fine with it last season," Johannes stated.

"That was just a hoody and sweatpants. No big deal," Luko shrugged. "But seriously, a sailor suit?"

"Welcome to my depressing, depressing life," Anton sighed.

"I don't know why people think that school uniforms are going to help test scores," Rikard said. "My country is up there with the best, and we've never had uniforms."

"I dunno. I kinda wish I had them," Johannes admitted. "I live in this fishing village, and mostly everyone is pretty poor, but then there's this group of kids who are always dressed in Hollister and Abercrombie and Fitch who always make fun of what everyone else wears.

They think they're really popular, but the reality is nobody likes them."

"I wish my school was like that," Rikard groaned. "In my school, it's every man for themselves. I don't even deserve to be called a man based on my position."

"Oh, don't say that…" Johannes began.

"I can't go a week without getting punched up when I'm at my locker!" Rikard exclaimed. "And I've been getting it a lot in the last few months. Being told I was only picked to further the gay agenda…and I'm starting to think they were right. I mean, look what happened in that wrestling challenge.

I didn't even take a single punch before falling. I'm such a pussy…"

"You are not a pussy!" Anton exclaimed. "There are a load of great things about you! Savour your good years while you still have them! I'm too late, but you're not! Make the most of it!"

"Er…thanks," Rikard said awkwardly.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go powder my face," Anton said, and he stomped out of the cabin.

"Excuse me!" Beni exclaimed as he walked back into the cabin at the same time. "I have to show you something awesome!" he exclaimed, jumping and down.

"What is it?" Johannes asked, standing up.

"Come with me. It's a surprise," was Beni's reply, before he bounced out of the cabin.

The other three guys looked at each other in confusion before rushing after him.

* * *

 **(Zany Zebras – Girls – Ilene, Carolyn, Emilia, Adrijana and Sveda)**

"Ah, I've…uh…just been for a…a…nice hot shower!" Emilia exclaimed as she came back into the cabin, and she started laughing hysterically.

"Um…why are you laughing?" Carolyn asked confusedly as she stood up from tying her shoes.

"I…don't know," Emilia replied as she spun and jumped around the cabin.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I do know and even I'm confused**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [sighs] Okay, I'm a terrible liar but it's not like anyone suspects anything. It's not beyond me to go a bit loopy once in a while!**

 **[she stands on the toilet and yells]**

 **My name is Emilia and j'aime grand coq et groot vet prostituees!** **私はヘタリア大好き** **, et volo enim nubere Italia et Germania!**

 **Marios may speak 43 languages, but not one of them is Japanese! I am superi…woah!**

 **[she slips and falls into the toilet bowl headfirst]**

 **HEY, SOMEBODY HELP ME!]**

* * *

Sveda walked out of the cabin and onto the porch, where Pavils, Finn and Aleksander were hanging out.

"Hi Finn," she said in a flirty tone, sitting down beside him.

"Oh, hey, Sveda," Finn smiled. "Did you…uh…come to join us?"

"I wouldn't so much say us, as I would say you," Sveda replied, and she started to caress his cheek. "Hey, where's toilet?"

"The toilet?" Finn repeated, before pointing ahead. "It's right there in that building in front of you."

"No, not _**the**_ toilet, Toilet!" Sveda exclaimed, looking a little frustrated. "Or is his name Bathroom?"

"Or, you mean Lou?" Pavils sniggered. "He's in bed with the chickenpox."

"What's the chickenpox? Is he our mascot?" Sveda asked.

Finn put his head in his hand. "Sveda," he said sweetly. "Why don't you just sit down and be quiet."

"Okay," Sveda said excitedly, and she glomped Finn and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Lol, I suck at summaries**

 **Finn (Ireland): Normally I'd be psyched to have a girl interested in me, but Sveda…she just seemed a bit too air-headed for my tastes.**

 **I hope I can break it to her slowly**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Yeah, I think I'm overdoing the whole 'dumb girl' act, maybe I could tone it down…and when I do, I could convince Finn that it was him who made me do it! I just thought of that!**

 **Hey, I'm still learning. But this will be great practice for my degree.]**

* * *

 **(Shady Sharks – Boys – Zeferino, Hadi, Symon, Berto and Shay)**

Zeferino sat up in his bed and stretched.

"Ah, what a lovely morning!" he exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself," Hadi snapped. He was sitting on his bed and getting dressed. "My girlfriend is gone, and it's only day 3. Who voted her off, anyway?"

Berto, Shay and Symon raised their hands.

"What!?" Hadi exclaimed. "But why?"

"I'm really sorry, but we had to vote one of your alliance members off. It was necessary for us to get farther in the game," Berto explained. "You all made it farther than the rest of us last year, so it's only fair."

"Perhaps, but there's no need to be so harsh about it," Hadi sulked. "I'm going to take a shower."

With that, he stomped out and slammed the door.

"What have we done?" Symon sighed, hanging his head in shame.

* * *

 **[** **Confessional: You all voted off Dani. Is that so hard to remember?**

 **Berto (San Marino): Of course I feel bad about what I did, but some of us want to make a comeback this year. Dani made it the farthest out of everyone on the team last time, so it was only fair.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): I feel like crap. Hadi's a good guy and he doesn't deserve this, but nobody messes with Alma and gets away with it!**

* * *

 **Shay (Russia): I really wanted to vote for Berto last night, but then Jessie had to come over and beat me up! How is she so strong?**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): I think I'm doing well so far. If I just keep playing dumb, I could make it pretty far this season. Maybe I should form an alliance with Berto…]**

* * *

"Ah!" Marios exclaimed as he wrapped a towel around his body and stepped out of the cubicle. "Nothing like a nice warm shower before a challenge. I…ack!"

Petros, who had been walking nearby, accidentally crashed into him, making the towel fall on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…" Petros said quickly before Marios grabbed him by the shirt

"I think you've seen more than enough of my private parts today!" Marios said in a dark tone as he put his towel back on. "Quit being such a creep or you're going to pay!"

"Yes sir!" Petros said nervously, before running off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A famous line from Noah comes to mind right now**

 **Petros (Armenia): Arrgh, what is wrong with me!? I seem to keep being in the wrong place at the wrong time! Marios is going to kill me!**

 **Yes, you heard me correctly! Apparently I'm** _ **that**_ **weak!**

 **Marios (Greece): I have no place in my life for perverts like Petros! If he wants to continue with this carry-on, I hope he likes elimination.]**

* * *

Outside the Zebra's cabin, Aleksander and Finn were quarrelling.

"Just let me cook!" Aleksander pleaded. "You've got a lot of stuff going for you. Can't you just let me have one purpose on this team?"

"Forget it, Al," Finn sighed. "Now…go find somewhere else to be."

"Whatever," Aleksander snapped, before standing up and stomping off

"Finally, peace and quiet," Finn smiled to himself. "Let's see. What does our team have for brekkie?"

He had a browse through the team's plants, and said every type of crop as he saw it.

"Carrots, radish, celery. All good so far," Finn nodded. "Lima Beans…not so good, and…"

He picked up a summer squash and looked at it weirdly.

"…some kind of squash which looks like a dinosaur! Awesome!"

"Hey, Finn," Sveda said sexily, walking over.

"Oh…Sveda…" Finn responded awkwardly as she knelt down beside him.

"So, what are we having for lunch…breakfast?" Sveda asked. "Excuse me, I'm still learning English."

"Don't worry about it," Finn chuckled, before standing up and picking a fruit off a nearby tree. "Pomegranate?"

"Okay!" Sveda exclaimed, and she took a huge bite out of it. "Ugh! That's horrible!"

Finn sighed and handed her a knife. "Maybe you should cut it up first."

"Oh, good idea!" Sveda smiled, and she took the knife and started stabbing the pomegranate with it.

"Here, let me give you a hand," Finn offered, and he took her wrist. "Just slice into it gently."

"Hey, I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Sveda cheered. "Thanks, Finn!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Yes, sexily is a real adverb**

 **Finn (Ireland): She's a work in progress, but if she wants to date me, I've no problem with that. Amazing how quickly a guy's mind can change**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I have to give it to him for not getting frustrated or annoyed. It looks like he's very vulnerable.]**

* * *

 **(Ferocious Felines)**

Estrella and Stela continued to dig and pick potatoes at their team's garden when they both heard a 'bang!'

"What the heck was that!?" Stela exclaimed.

A very dark and sooty Katerina came up from behind the cabin.

"I got the stove to work!" she reported, an awkward smile on her face.

"Uh…we can see that," Stela nodded. "Say, where are all the guys?"

"Beni said he wanted to show them something," Anton, who was picking beetroots nearby, told them. "They left about ten minutes ago."

"Well, they better come back soon," Estrella said irritably. "They're like my Uncle José. Always trying to get out of chores."

* * *

"Here we are!" Beni exclaimed, pointing at a nearby shed with the door wide open.

"It's a…shed," Luko said, in an attempt to be upbeat.

"If you think that's great, you should see what's inside!" Beni exclaimed, and he lead them inside.

"Er…what's this?" Johannes, who was at the back of the group, asked, picking up a metal lock with teethmarks in it.

"Oh…that!" Beni exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "The door was padlocked so I had to bite it off."

"I see," Johannes nodded, looking a little weirded.

"Well, don't just stand out here!" Beni told him, and he grabbed his arm and pulled him in before the shutting the door behind him.

"It's dark…" Luko commented.

"Not anymore!" Beni announced, flicking on a light switch.

The shed was full of shelves with many, many musical instruments.

"Wow, I am in heaven!" Luko exclaimed, and he picked a saxophone of one of the racks.

"You play saxophone?" Johannes asked him.

"I've been learning it since I was seven," Luko stated. "I'm a pro at this."

He took a deep breath and blew into it hard, making a loud and squeaky sounds.

"Eeek!" Rikard screamed, clenching his eyes.

"Haha, that was just a warm up," Luko chuckled. He blew into the mouthpiece again, and started to recite the saxophone solo from Moldova's 2010 Eurovision entry (the one that Marios mentioned earlier).

"Woo!" Rikard cheered, before grabbing a small stringed instrument. "Ukulele solo!"

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Beni exclaimed before beginning to play a flute.

Johannes sighed as he took a violin from another shelf.

"I haven't played this in a while but…" he said before beginning to play.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Two Nordics, a Balkan and…whatever race Moldova is part of…is it Slavic?**

 **Rikard (Finland): [he sighs] He just keeps continuing to impress me.**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): Rikard is cute when he plays the ukulele. I wonder if he'd be interested. Though I've also seen Estrella giving me the eyes…**

… **maybe they're up for a threesome!**

* * *

 **Johannes (Iceland): I must say, Luko plays a mean saxophone. Beni was awesome to bring us here…even if he did bite off the lock.]**

* * *

"Hey, look what I…" Berto walked over to the cabin carrying a large fish that he'd caught. "What are you doing!?"

Jessie was sitting on the soil in front of the cabin and eating grapes off the vines without her hands.

"Ee-ing gra-es," Jessie replied, her mouth full. She swallowed and got up before saying, "By the way, I wanted to talk to you. Italian to Italian."

"I'm not…Italian," Berto snapped.

"Marios calls Lou Greek, so I can call you Italian," Jessie shrugged. "Anyways, I noticed you trying to vote off Dani last night."

"And succeeding too," Berto noted.

"Yeah…not exactly," Jessie replied.

"Is this another moment where you say the opposite so you can be 'rebellious' or whatever?" Berto asked.

"Oh no, I got over that ages ago, but the others don't need to know," Jessie stated. "Anyways, you got Symon and Alma to vote for Dani, but I was the one who threatened Shay."

"Is that why he was on the ground clutching his balls?" Berto asked, and Jessie nodded her head.

"Dude is a butter fingers compared to me," she shrugged. "Anyways, I believe you owe me a favour so…are you interested in an alliance?"

"Huh!?" Berto exclaimed, dropping the fish in confusion.

"We were both kicked off pretty early last time, but I think we could get far together," Jessie stated. "What do you say?"

"Er…sure, what the heck?" Berto shrugged, and he reached out and shook her hand, but Jessie denied.

"Nah. Last time I shook someone's hand, they ended up in hospital," she said. "Now come on, get the fish on the stove. Alma and Symon have already cooked potatoes and chick peas."

"Cool," Berto nodded, and they both walked off.

A few seconds later, Hadi poked his head from the side of the cabin.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What's the difference between a lentil and a chick pea? You can't pay to have a lentil on your chest. *rimshot***

 **Hadi (Israel): First they get my girl voted off, now they're allying against me!?**

 **This means war!]**

* * *

"Okay, everybody!" Lara yelled via a megaphone. "It's time for your third challenge!"

"I wonder what…" Carolyn began excitedly as she walked along the grass with Adrijana, when they were interrupted by Emilia who was continuing to laugh.

Adrijana groaned and put her palm to her forehead.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sometimes people laugh hysterically when they've been mentally scarred…**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Hello, it's me chickencarrie, here in the farm confessional with last year's winner, Adrijana!**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Hi!**

 **Carolyn: So, it's time for my daily vlog. Normally Emilia would be joining me, but she's been laughing uncontrollably for some reason.**

 **Adrijana: It's a mystery**

 **Carolyn: Anyway, we're a few minutes away from getting our third challenge, and I'm super psyched! How about you, Adrijana?**

 **Adrijana: Getting tortured by my cousin? Yeah…I'm psyched.**

 **Carolyn: Haha, I wish we had a comments section or something right now. Then people could send us dares or something.**

 **Adrijana: [she narrows her eyes] You really take this vlogging thing seriously, don't you?]**

* * *

"Good to see you're all here…" Lara began, before having a scour around the four teams. "Where's Lou?"

"He's in bed with the chickenpox," Finn explained.

"The chickenpox? He's seventeen!" Lara exclaimed.

"Well, apparently he's spent so little time with other people that…OOF!" Pavils cried when Emilia elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'll go get him," she sighed, running back to the cabin.

"Well, that stopped the laughing," Adrijana said to Carolyn, who giggled.

* * *

Lou sat up in his bottom bunk, and he was scratching relentlessly.

"Lou!" Emilia exclaimed as she rushed into the cabin. "Come on, it's time for the challenge."

"I don't think I can participate today," Lou sighed. "This itches like hell!"

"Come on. Get out of bed!" Emilia exclaimed, and she grabbed his legs and pulled him out of bed.

"NO! NO!" Lou screamed as tried to cling on.

"We don't have much time. Let's get you dressed," Emilia said him, and she grabbed a white shirt which was hanging nearby.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Aren't they adorable?**

 **Lou (Cyprus): [facepalms] Great, now there's footage of my girlfriend forcing me to dress myself on TV. Awesome!**

 **[he groans and continues to scratch himself]**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Omg! I had to babysit this five year old last week, and I brought Lou along with me, and he had chickenpox! Lou must have been infected.**

 **By the way, I know I was harsh, but I needed to let out some steam over Adrijana not telling me about Marios. I thought we were friends.]**

* * *

Most of the other contestants laughed as they watched Emilia pull a now fully-dressed Lou across the grass towards them.

"Okay! I'm getting up!" Lou snapped as he squirmed out of her grip and rushed over.

"Aw, you're just like an old married couple," Carolyn said sweetly.

"Now's a bad time, Carolyn," Lou frowned.

"Okay, jeez," Carolyn sighed putting her hands in the air.

"Now that we're all here, in some form or another!" Lara announced. "Let me announce today's challenge. You will be cosplaying each other!"

"Say what?" Finn repeated in confusion.

Lara groaned and took out a notecard.

"Cosplaying is dressing up and acting as a character. They can be real or fictional, as long as they are not you," she explained. "So today, you will be playing the roles of each other. One by one, you will come up and pick a name out of this cup in my hand, and you will get the name of one of the contestants. If you get yourself you will have to pick again."

Marios folded his arms and groaned at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's a me, Marios!**

 **Marios (Greece): [he scoffs] Honestly, it's bad enough when this show recycles old ideas, but now they're getting challenge ideas from popular Total Drama fanfictions?**

* * *

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): Hey, don't look at me. It's the producers who come up with most of the challenges.]**

* * *

"The producers did a draw to decide who gets to pick first," Lara continued. "And first to pick is Aleksander."

"Okay, let's see who I choose," Aleksander said he staggered up before shutting his eyes and putting his hand in the cup. When he opened his eyes, he looked at the slip of paper he'd chosen.

"Adrijana," he nodded. "I can do that. All I need to do is wear a load of eye liner and act all depressed. Ugh…I have a million euros and I'm still not happy, and my cousin is such a bitch even though she's basically my clone."

"Ugh, if only I had a rock on me," Adrijana sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

"Next up, Vincenz," Lara continued.

"Okay," the Swiss contestant replied, and he also took a slip of paper out of the cup. "Sveda – who's she?"

"ME!" Sveda exclaimed, before bursting into song. "Me, me, me-me-me-me-me!"

"Got it," Vincenz nodded, looking a little weirded out, before walking back over to his team.

* * *

"Next up, Anton!" Lara announced.

"Berto," the Polish emo sighed.

* * *

"Sanna," nodded Rikard.

* * *

"Carolyn!" Tyge exclaimed.

* * *

"Shay," read Finn.

* * *

"Stela," said Eloise.

* * *

"Mirzo," Zeferino sighed.

* * *

"Amanda!" Sveda cheered.

* * *

"Luko," Katerina smiled.

* * *

"Symon," Agnessa said uncertainly.

* * *

"Finn…" Ilene said nervously as he read her slip of paper.

* * *

"Assenga," Jessie stated.

"It's Agnessa," Lara corrected.

"I can say it however I want," Jessie snapped before walking back to her team.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That's Lanoissefnoc to you!**

 **Berto (San Marino): I'm not really sure why Jessie is holding onto this act, but hey, she's on my side, so I shouldn't complain**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): My tactic is that if I keep playing dumb, people will remember it during the voting in the merge.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): I have to say, Berto and Jessie are playing well.**

 **I could try and expose them, but I doubt anyone will believe me, or even care.**

 **Besides, Berto said he was trying to eliminate us because we made it farther. But I didn't make the merge, so I should be safe for now.]**

* * *

"Beni!" Lara announced. "Come and pick who you will be cosplaying as!"

"Oh, goody!" the genki Moldovan cheered, and he skipped up to the host and picked a name out of the cup. "Hadi. He likes computers and video games…how hard can this be?"

Hadi frowned at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: He's got a hard drive *rimshot***

 **Hadi (Israel): Is that really all a lot of people see in me? Come on, there's more to me than that!**

 **Yes, I have my own interests, but does it really define me?]**

* * *

"Ilene," Sanna nodded once she unfolded her slip of paper.

"Fifteen people have now been given the names of the people they are cosplaying. Next up is Alma!" Lara announced.

"Good luck," Symon whispered to her as his girl…I mean lady-friend walked over to Lara and selected a slip of paper from the cup.

"Emilia," she said once she unfolded it, before shaking her head. "Yay! This is awesome!"

She then stopped and blushed.

"Er…excuse me," she said nervously.

"Calm down, I won't be offended," Emilia assured her.

"It…doesn't matter," Alma replied.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A-G-L-E-T is what matters!**

 **Alma (Croatia): I've never acted before – that's more Symon's department, so this could be a challenge.]**

* * *

"Marios," Anka nodded, before putting on a lisp. "Ah, look at me, I'm obsheshed with shtupid s*** dat nobody caresh about!"

"Haha, I can't wait to see who gets you," Marios chuckled.

"Marios, you're up next!" Lara announced.

"Okay! Come on, hand, don't fail me!" Marios exclaimed as he wiggled his fingers about before closing his eyes, reaching into the cup, and taking out a slip of paper.

"Would you look at that? Petros!" he exclaimed, holding it up for everyone to see. "This…should be very easy."

Petros shook his head and he stared down at his shoes.

* * *

"Next to pick…Berto!" Lara announced.

"Zeferino," Berto nodded.

* * *

"Beni!" Johannes exclaimed. "Awesome!"

He skipped merrily back to his team, but accidentally tripped over a rock on the way.

"It's not easy being me, is it?" Beni chuckled.

* * *

"Estrella! Piece of cake!" Shay exclaimed. "I'll just do cartwheels and stuff."

With that, he attempted to go head over heels on the way back. He managed to do it successfully, but he wasn't able to stop once he started, and he accidentally crashed into a tree.

"And apparently it's impossible to be me," Estrella giggled, giving Beni a nudge.

* * *

"Dani," Tia stated as she walked back to her team.

"Simon!" Lara announced.

"Actually, it's pronounced 'Sih-mon'," Symon corrected, before quickly adding, "And I'll just pick," when he noticed a frown on Lara's face.

He reached into the cup and pulled the first slip of paper he touched.

"Rikard," he said once he unfolded it, before shaking his head and exclaiming flamboyantly – "Omg! I got Rikard! This is like, so totally awesome!"

"Hey, I like, don't, talk like that anymore," Rikard protested.

"You kidding me?" Luko chuckled.

"Bah, whatever," he snapped.

* * *

"Estrella," Lara continued. "You're next!"

"Eloise," Esterella read, before giving a snooty sniff. "I could have picked someone better."

Eloise stuck out her tongue at this.

* * *

"Katerina," Stela nodded.

* * *

"Tyge," said Pavils, sticking out his lower lip in satisfaction.

* * *

"Johannes," read Petros.

* * *

"Anton," read Lou, before scratching his skin again.

* * *

"Vincenz," stated Amanda.

* * *

"Tia!" announced Hadi.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Lara yelled as Carolyn had her hand in the cup for thirty seconds.

"I'm being dramatic," Carolyn protested, before finally pulling out a name. "Lou!"

* * *

"Awesome! I got Pavils!" Adrijana cheered, to which Pavils scowled.

* * *

"Just one person left – Luko!" Lara announced.

"Okay!" the Serbian exclaimed excitedly, and he picked one of the three remaining slips of paper out of the cup. "Anka – that shouldn't be too hard."

"I'm easier than your mother!" Anka yelled at him.

"Do you even know what that means?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's easy for someone to cosplay their mom. I'm not stupid," Anka sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Apparently," Amanda replied sarcastically before turning away.

"So, looks like the challenge is set," Lara stated. "Grab some wigs and switch clothes with each other, and then you can go back to your cabins and relax, but remember to keep in character. Later on, we will call you to go on a walk in the woods. The people playing male characters will go to the guy's side of the cabins, and female characters will go to the girl's side.

At the end of the day, you will be judged by our celebrity staff, Noah and Dawn, who, as you can see, are also taking part in this challenge."

"Hey guys!" Noah exclaimed in a high squeaky voice. "It is such a pleasure to judge such a wonderful contest. I can already sense the winner."

"Yeah, 'cuz that's exactly how I sound," Dawn said sarcastically in a deeper voice. "Basically, we're each going to give a mark out of 5 to every contestant at the end of the challenge. Got it?"

There was a chorus of 'yeah's from the crowd of contestants.

"Good," smiled Noah. "Then let us begin."

With that, the 34 remaining contestants walked back to their cabins.

* * *

 **[Confessional: From now on, in spirit of today's challenge, I'm a Bus Toilet.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I think I've got a good chance of doing well in this challenge. I mean, come on, I spent half of last season pretending to be someone else!]**

* * *

 **(Ferocious Felines – Boys – Beni (Hadi), Johannes (Beni), Katerina (Luko) and Anton (Berto))**

"Yay! I'm going to the cabin! I'm going to the cabin!" Johannes cheered as he skipped and pranced towards the door. He was wearing a brown wig and Beni's cowboy hat.

"Hey, wait for me! I'm, like, so full of energy, because…I dunno…that's me!" Katerina added as she ran alongside him.

"Hey!" Beni panted as he 'attempted' to keep up. "I can't run for very long."

"Are you wearing mud on your face?" Katerina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, it really captures Hadi's Arabian skin. Do you like it?" Beni asked, before slapping himself in the face. "I mean, this is my natural colour. What are you talking about?"

"I like fishing, apparently," Anton sighed as he walked up towards them. He was wearing Berto's sunhat on his head.

* * *

 **[Confessional: And now my spirit is gone. I'll just be the confessional. How are they doing so far?**

 **Noah (Canada): [in a creepy voice] Beni had a brief out of character moment. That could definitely be a costing point when we are deciding who to give points to.**

 **Dawn (Canada): [who is alongside him] Haha, I love how you didn't mention the mud on his face.]**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the girl's side of the cabin, Luko (Anka), Estrella (Eloise), Rikard (Sanna) and Stela (Katerina) were 'arguing' with each other.

"How many times have I told you not to use my lip-gloss!?" Estrella screamed as she pretended to wrestle with Luko.

"Finders keepers bitch!" Luko snapped.

"Will you two break it up!?" Rikard yelled as he wheeled himself over to them.

Luko made a weird sound effect as he pretended to punch Rikard.

"Ouch!" Rikard screamed. "It is so on sister!"

"So, Kelija, things aren't looking so hot right now…" Stela sighed as she held the cat in her hands.

Kelija hissed at her before jumping on her face and clawing her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Nobel Prize of Cat Literature goes to…Claudia Butt!**

 **Stela (Romania): What is Kelija's issue with being near other people besides Katerina!? First Tia and now me? I'm surprised she hasn't gone after Estrella yet.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Kelija was just like that the first time I bought her. She was very attached to my friend, who owned her mother, and it took forever for her to like me.**

 **Hopefully she'll get used to the other girls in my cabin soon.]**

* * *

Over at the Zany Zebras, the 'girls' were hanging out in their side of the cabin.

Sveda, who was playing the role of Amanda, sat on one side of the room, while Aleksander, as Adrijana, sat on the other side.

"I'm Aranda, I'm all manipulative and stuff," Sveda said cheerfully.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Aleksander whined. "Can you get me a knife and an MP3 player, so I can slit my wrists and listen to Good Charlotte?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Your role is Adrijana, not Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way!**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I see no need to try in this challenge. I could play the role of Amanda perfectly if I wanted, but I need to play dumb, and if we lose, it's between Pavils and Aleksander.]**

* * *

The two 'girls' on the Zebras contrasted with the seven 'guys' at the other side of the cabin.

"Honestly, Lou, why did you even bother to come back!? I'm surprised your mother can bear to see your face right now!" Adrijana yelled at Carolyn.

"With the amount of douche-bag-ness from you last season, I'm surprise you still have a face at all, Pavils!" Carolyn yelled back.

Emilia, who was playing Aleksander, laughed hysterically at this.

"What are you laughing at, you little punk?" Adrijana yelled at her.

"Oh, can I not show some emotion without you being all bitchy?" Emilia snapped.

"Hey, guys, can't we all just chillax?" Pavils, who was wearing a blonde wig and Tyge's hat, asked, as he walked in between to three.

Adrijana responded by giving Pavils a hard punch in the face.

"Ouch!" Pavils screamed. "You bitch!"

"Tyge, what's gotten into you?" Adrijana frowned in mock-concern. "It's not like you to be angry."

Pavils smirked before replying, "I must be smelling tobacco."

"Oh, tobacco!" Lou, who was sitting on the ground wearing white makeup, cried. "A short way to eternal torture and doom! Though this horrible skin condition I am currently going through is a great simulation!"

Ilene, who was sitting on a bottom bunk wearing a red wig, giggled at this.

"Hey, Finn, could you back me up here!?" Adrijana yelled.

"Huh?" Ilene said nervously.

"Just say something," Adrijana sighed.

"Um…how da boyz?" Ilene said nervously.

The others immediately spluttered with laughter.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You know all those stereotypical Irish accents…they all exist**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Oh, I'm going to suck at this challenge! I don't do good with performing in front of people – I can't even sing in front of anyone besides my closest friend, Karin. She was the one who made this headband.**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): [he claps] I feel so bad for Ilene. She seems pretty nice, and I've seen the video of her singing. She's way better than Nicki Minaj and Taylor Swift, though that's an understatement. Haha**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [she is still giggling] I felt so bad for laughing but…wow! Oh well, the season is still young, she'll get over her shyness soon.]**

* * *

Over at the Shady Sharks' place, the 'boys' were doing rather fine.

"Omg, omg! This challenge is, like, so awesome!" Symon cheered, doing an excellent impersonation of Rikard. "I get to impersonate someone who isn't me? Do you have any idea how good that is for my self-esteem?"

"Oh, I'm sure you're doing great," Agnessa sighed. She was wearing a ski mask on her head. "Me, I'm just stuck being my bland old self. With all my ugly defects."

Symon gasped at this, but managed to do so in character, "You're so cruel! Wah-wah!"

He waved his arm around like a fan as he did so.

"No need to be so insensitive, Symon," Zeferino, who was playing the part of Mirzo, sighed. "Studies show s…s-six…"

He stopped talking and started to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Berto, who was portraying Zeferino, asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not much of an actor," Zeferino sighed. "Let me try again…6% of studies show that…oh, what was supposed to say again?"

He started to laugh again, and the other three in the room sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: He has the voice of an angel, but the performance of an accordion player.**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): Ugh, I'm not much of an actor. I still get stage fright to this day, and unless I'm singing, it won't go away. I'm going to be a target if we lose.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [he shakes in excitement] Omg, I'm having so much fun doing this that I'm even making confessionals in my character! Agnessa, by the way, you can't see it just by looking at me, since I'm still in still in my excitable façade and I'm using a fake high-pitched Finnish accent, but I'm pissed with you right now!]**

* * *

Meanwhile on the 'girls' side…

"Look, at me!" Shay exclaimed, using a 'girly' voice (which sounded very wheezy). "I'm a gymnastic-ism-ist!"

He stood at the side of the room and did a cartwheel, and ended up falling on his head.

"Careful!" Alma exclaimed. "You could break your neck! Get up!"

"Yes, because that is definitely something that Emilia would say," Hadi, who was wearing a blonde wig, and seven clip-on piercings in his forehead said sarcastically.

"And Tia would definitely act cynical would someone could be seriously hurt," Alma snapped.

"Whatever. Let's see who's sorry when we get a second loss," Hadi sighed.

"Hmph," Alma replied angrily.

After a few seconds of silence, Jessie randomly blurted out, "I used to live on the streets!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: And you once got arrested for stealing an apple!**

 **Hadi (Israel): The girl's side is totally sucking! Hopefully the others will pull through…we have Symon on the team, so we should do fine.**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): Ugh, does Hadi have no respect for people's well being? Shay could have been seriously hurt!**

* * *

 **Shay (Russia): I'm fine! Okay? I'm not perfect at cartwheels, but I've got muscles of steel.**

 **[he flexes one and kisses it]**

 **Those losers will regret ever calling me a rip-off of Owen!]**

* * *

"Did you know that the sun goes around the moon!? Fun fact!" Anka exclaimed as she paced around the 'guys' side of the cabin wearing a 'woolen waistcoat'

Marios' eye twitched at this, but he did his best to keep himself from going out of character – not that he was really in character to begin with, it was more of his perspective of Petros

"Hey Marios," he said in a creepy voice as he came up to Anka. "Can I see your kiwis one more time?"

Petros, who was sitting on his bunk nearby wearing Johannes' fedora and blonde wig, rolled his eyes and sighed at this.

As Marios tried to put his arm around Anka, the Montenegrin immediately reacte by giving him a hard punch in the stomach, and sent him flying across the room.

Petros couldn't help but laugh at this, and he said, "Marios, I would smooth-talk you into doing something ridiculous right now, but it looks like karma beat me to it."

"Karma," Amanda, who was sitting cross-legged at the other side of the room, said wisely. "Such a beautiful invention. Brought to Earth by the almighty God himself. Bless his holy soul!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Isn't karma Buddhist? And she was impersonating Vincenz, in case you couldn't already tell.**

 **Anka (Montenegro): Did you know that there are not 12 days of Christmas – there are thirteen. There is a secret day between January 3** **rd** **and 4** **th** **called Moos-day, which is when the cows came to the stable where Jesus Christ Superstar was born!**

 **The following day, the three blind mice men came with Goldilocks, Frankenstein, and Murray Mints!**

 **[she laughs to herself] I've got this Marios thing down.]**

* * *

Noah and Dawn were sitting at a table in front of a large CCTV monitor with eight screens, watching Anka inside her cabin continuing to blabber on.

"She's not even using any concrete facts," Dawn groaned.

"Well, I still find it amusing!" Noah exclaimed enthusiastically. "Now come on, we still need to check on the girls in the Mantises' cabin."

* * *

"Hello, it's me, Carolyn, coming to you live from the Mantis' cabin," Tyge announced in an over the top British accent. "I'm here with my roomies, Ilene."

He pointed at Sanna.

"…Sveda…"

He pointed at Vincenz

"…Dani…"

He pointed at Tia

"…and Stela!"

He pointed at Eloise, who came up to him and said, "I bet you that they're going to air this scene on TV. Ten euros. Take it or leave it."

"I'll pass, thank you very much," Tyge nodded. "I do not have my money on me, and it's only pounds anyway."

"Oh, what'll it take to have someone gamble with me!?" Eloise cried.

"Dani, do you have anything to say?" Tyge asked, moving the camera over to Tia.

"No, but I'm just really happy that I'm not in the same room as Alma," Tia stated. "Because I hate her because of one or two arguments we had last season and I can't find the heart to make amends."

"That's…jolly good," Tyge said awkwardly. "Sveda?"

"Huh?" Vincenz said in confusion. He shook his head and hesitated, "Er…hi…I'm Sveda…er…I'm dumb?"

Tyge chuckled and rolled his eyes at this.

"She's got that right," he whispered to the camera. "And Ilene, are you going to say something? Ilene?"

"Uh…" Sanna said, shaking frantically. "Hi…"

"Ah well, better than nothing," Tyge shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Really? Is having no television in your house worse than having half a television?**

 **Noah (Canada) Tia, as much as I love satire, that's not part of the challenge!]**

* * *

 **So yeah, there was a lot of stuff in this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too much for you all to take in.**

 **Yes, Marios and Adrijana are a couple. Since Adrios doesn't roll off the tongue very well, I guess their ship should be 'Marijana', though that just looks like 'marijuana'. Fifth couple of the show now, unless you're already counting Symon and Alma.**

 **Next time, the contestants go through the woods whilst trying to keep in character, and the team** **with the least amount of points loses. And one member of the team gets eliminated. Who will it be?**

 **Please review with your opinion, and the next chapter should be up soon! ;)**


	10. Ep3 Pt2 - Teh Epsisode Titel

**First of all, fuck you, Fanfiction,net . Your recovery system is fucking useless.**

 **I forgot to save this after editing the whole thing and Google Chrome crashed (so, fuck you as well, Google), and when I got it back it was gone.**

 **So, I'm refusing to edit this episode again. There will be quite a few errors in this chapter, but I don't care. Fanfiction, you say there is no excuse to do this in your rules and guidelines, but I've found one. And I've already broken two or three of the rules and guidelines anyway, so who cares?**

 **I'm convinced my computer freezes stuff on purpose just to annoy me**

 **Enjoy this chapter ;-D**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 3 Part 2 - Teh Epsisode Titel

"Attention, contestants!" Lara announced over the intercom. "Please report to the woods within 10 minutes. You may leave at any time between now and then, and it is preferable if you all leave at different times!"

"Oh boy, a walk in the woods! Eeeeiiii!" Alma squealed, before rushing out the door, and subsequently tripping and falling over the steps of the cabin.

"I'm okay!" she exclaimed, giving the others the thumb's up.

"Er…hello, boyfriend," Alma said as she walked up to Carolyn, who was also going towards the woods.

"Hi," Carolyn nodded awkwardly.

"I feel so alive…today. Today is…awesome," Alma continued half-heartedly.

"You can just hear it in your tone," Carolyn chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Alma apologized. "I'm just…not feeling myself today."

"Well, you were laughing hysterically earlier," Carolyn pointed out.

"She was? I was? Huh?" Alma said confusedly.

Carolyn shook her head, "Never mind."

The first six to arrive at the woods were Katerina (Luko), Alma (Emilia), Carolyn (Lou), Symon (Rikard), Pavils (Tyge) and Rikard (Sanna).

"Hello to you five!" Lara greeted. "You are first ones to arrive. You are about to enter this woods, there will be a few obstacles, but remember to approach them as your character would. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Alma said, pumping her fist.

"Last time I checked, there were six people in the group," Carolyn said sarcastically.

"Omg, of course! This challenge is going to be awesome! Eeeiiii!" Symon squealed jumping up and down frantically.

"Yeah…uh…I think this'll be awesome too," Rikard, who was sitting in a wheelchair, nodded.

 **[Confessional: Just like Emilia's English teacher! ^v^**

 **Rikard (Finland): Symon is, like, totally exaggerating! I'm not that flamboyant…right?]**

"Push me harder, Tyge!" Rikard cheered as he rolled down the path of the woods, but immediately regretted it when he remembered who Tyge was.

"My pleasure," Pavils smiled.

"Wait…never mind!" Rikard yelled quickly, before Pavils gently pushed him harder.

"Huh?" Rikard said confusedly.

 **[Confessional: What is the opposite of OOC?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Believe me, as tempting as it was to push Rikard into a tree or something, I'm already in a bad position with my team and the rest of the cast, and there was no point in making it any worse. I've really gotta work on changing better!**

 **And it's not something that Tyge would do anyway]**

Pretty soon, most of the others were approaching the woods.

"Yay!" Johannes cheered, doing a twirl as he jumped about. "I feel so alive. This is such an awesome challenge!"

"Please, wait for me! I can't keep up!" Beni pretended to pant as he 'struggled' to keep up with Johannes.

"Oh, don't be such a soury-pussy Hadi!" Johannes exclaimed, grabbing Beni's cheeks and stretching about. "It's exercise."

"I wish I were playing computer games right now," Beni sighed.

 **[Confessional: I wish I had the hands to use a controller.**

 **Hadi (Israel): I'm not addicted to video games! In fact, I don't even play them much. It's more fun to make them than to actually play them. I even figured out how to put a mini game onto my microwave!]**

Johannes and Beni were joined by Vincenz, Agnessa, Zeferino, Luko and Anka in the woods.

"Ugh, I hate walking so slowly," Luko whined, as he brushed his dark brown wig out of his face. "Why can't we walk faster?"

"You could walk faster if you wanted to, Anka," Zeferino pointed out dryly, folding his arms.

"Oh, shut up, Mirzo," Luko snapped. "You act like a such a know-it-all, but you're just a little **** inside."

"Just like me," Agnessa sighed, placing her hand on the back of her ski mask.

"Interesting thing about ****!" Anka exclaimed. "68% of visits to the toilet in homes in Czech Republic are number ones, 27% are number twos, 13% are for puking, 11% are for periods, and 2% are for swirlies."

"That equals…" Zeferino took fifteen seconds to add it up in his head. "121%!"

"That took you forever," Anka said dryly. "I could do that no problem, since I have an IQ of 61 bajillion or something."

"Oh yeah, well…" Zeferino hesitated to say something. "…my IQ is a bajillion and one!"

Agnessa couldn't help but facepalm.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy you too!" Vincenz cheered enthusiastically. "2+2 equals five! Lol!"

 **[Confessional: 2+2=5? WTF? Next thing you'll be saying 9+10=19!**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I think I'm better at this than I thought, but I sure hope I don't hurt her feelings.**

 **Sometimes, it's best to just be out there and not care what others think!**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): Vincenz is a weird dude. Honestly, he's like a cross between Dawn and Tyge.**

 **But he should know that only I can say 'lol!'**

 **Haha, lol, just kidding!**

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): [sighs] I used to have a crush of some of the guys last season. And the feelings are all gone! What a shame.]**

 **(Group #3 – Hadi (Tia), Stela (Katerina), Amanda (Vincenz), Tyge (Carolyn), Emilia (Aleksander), Berto (Zeferino) and Lou (Anton))**

"Ugh, you guys are going too fast! Slow down!" Emilia whined.

"Hey, guys!" Tyge exclaimed, waving to a nearby camera. "This is chickencarrie, and I'm having a walk through the woods with Tia, Katerina, Vincenz, Zeferino, Anton and…Aleksander."

"Just suck it up. You live in paradise either way," Lou said to Emilia angrily.

"Oh shut up. Just because you've been thrown in society's wastebin doesn't mean you should take it out on me," Emilia sighed, and she walked over to a tree and sat down.

"No, Aleksander! Get up!" Hadi yelled, and he grabbed Emilia's legs and tried to pull her away, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Here, let me give you a hand," Stela offered, and she put Kelija down on the ground and started to pull on Emilia's arms.

"Get up you little punk!" Hadi yelled at her.

"Okay, whatever," Emilia snapped. "Just remember who's cooking for you."

"You're not even on my team," Hadi pointed out.

"Well… remember who cooked for you last season," Emilia added quickly.

"Whatever," Hadi sighed. "Just get up!"

"You guys shouldn't fight," Amanda said calmly, pacing an arm. "Just remember that the almighty God will always be with you."

"Er…I'm a Muslim," Emilia said awkwardly.

"And…I think I'm Orthodox," Hadi added.

 **[Confessional: I am neither. I am a Kobold Necromancerist! Long live him, Winter-Rae, and the other Gods of Total Drama fanfiction!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): I think I pulled that off pretty well. I mean, honestly, Vincenz is such a preacher! I could hear him praying in the shower!]**

 **(Group #4 – Adrijana (Pavils), Petros (Johannes), Shay (Estrella), Estrella (Eloise), Jessie (Agnessa), Sveda (Amanda) and Tia (Dani))**

"Ooh, I'm so evil! I must manipulate people!" Sveda cackled as she rubbed her hands together. "Come on Yohanna, ally with me and we'll take down Toilet again! And that fisherman guy!"

"My name is Johannes!" Petros sighed, placing his fedora over his head. "And I will never ally with you again. I've talked to Lou since I got him voted off. He's a cool guy. And Berto too."

"But we could be strong and poweryful together!" Sveda pleaded. "We could make the final two!"

"No!" Petros yelled.

"I'll be in an alliance with you," Adrijana said perversely, putting her arms around Sveda. "We connect mentally, and that could also be…physically."

As she said this, she ran her fingers down Sveda's breasts. Even Adrijana couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Ah, get off, you creep!" Sveda screamed, and she punched Adrijana in the face.

 **[Confessional: I've got my bitches standing right up next to me!**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): [she has an ice-pack on her eye] Yeah, I think I took that a bit too far. I was just trying to be authentic!**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [she waggles her fingers and giggles] Oh, Adrijana, you naughty girl! Marios would be so disappointed.**

 **And yeah, I know about that. I've seen how they react next to each other, they are totally in love. It almost makes me squee…oh screw it…**

 **[she starts to squee]**

 **And also, judging by how weird Emilia has been acting, I'm pretty sure she knows as well. And they don't know she knows and…it's a complicated circle.]**

 **(Group #5 – Sanna (Ilene), Ilene (Finn), Eloise (Stela), Marios (Petros), Finn (Shay), Anton (Berto) and Aleksander (Adrijana))**

"Ugh, this walking is so depressing," Aleksander whined.

"Tell me about it," Anton agreed. "I mean…do you think there's a lake around here? You know, one I could fish in?"

"As opposed to the lakes that offer candy floss," Aleksander said sarcastically.

"Hey there, Ilene," Marios said creepily as he put his arm around Sanna, who was sitting in a wheelchair that had been constructed out of clear plastic. "Would you like to…do stuff never done before?"

Sanna let out a convincing gasp before gently pushing Marios away.

 **(Group #1 – Katerina (Luko), Alma (Emilia), Carolyn (Lou), Symon (Rikard), Pavils (Tyge) and Rikard (Sanna))**

"Hey, look, there's a signpost up ahead!" Pavils exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can see it," Carolyn said sarcastically.

"Hey, chillax," Pavils frowned. "It says that there's two routes from here. One of them is safe, and other one is dangerous, but the dangerous one has a table in the middle with bars of chocolate!"

"EEEEIIIII, I love chocolate!" Alma squealed, and she rushed off towards the dangerous path.

"I…er…better go with her," Carolyn added awkwardly, also running off.

"I'll go the safe route. No point in going the dangerous route since I can't eat chocolate," Katerina sighed, and she walked off.

"I'll go with you!" Pavils offered.

"And…I guess I'll join him," Rikard added awkwardly.

"I b-better take the s-safe. I wouldn't wanna be in danger," Symon said nervously, and he started waving his palm like a fan.

Rikard frowned and squinted his eyes at him.

 **[Confessional: What to do when you're bored – Blink frantically at light bulbs for an interesting light show**

 **Rikard (Finland): OH COME ON! I am not a coward, Symon! That time in Belarus…I hate getting beaten up. Other than that, I have no problem with getting hurt. When I was eight I fell off the top of a climbing frame and broke both my legs and that hasn't discouraged me.]**

 **(Group #2 - Johannes (Beni), Beni (Hadi), Vincenz (Sveda), Agnessa (Symon), Zeferino (Mirzo), Luko (Anka), Anka (Marios))**

"Hey, look, there's a sign up ahead!" Beni exclaimed.

"Yay, I love signs!" Vincenz cheered. "Signs are, like, so awesome!"

"It says we've almost reached the end of the challenge," Beni read. "There's two paths from here. One of them is completely, and the other is dangerous, but there is a table with bars of chocolate in the dangerous path."

"Dangerous path all the way!" Luko cheered, and he quickly ran off, overtly swinging his arms.

"And I'll go with safe path," Anka stated. She was now putting on a lispy voice. "Did you know that 99% of dangerous paths are dangerous?"

"What is the other 1%?" Beni asked curiously.

"Just internet trolls trying to trick people," Anka stated. "I'm off."

"I'm going the safe route. Chocolate is for r****ded fat people…hahahahaha," Zeferino started to crack up again.

"It's not that funny," Agnessa sighed.

"I know, I'm just trying to get into character," Zeferino told her, before shaking his head. "I mean, yes it was. You just have no sense of humour with that deformed brain."

With that, they both went down the safe route

Johannes raised his eyebrow at this before jumping up and saying, "I'll of course be taking the dangerous route because I love chocolate! And suspenders! And getting naked!"

"I'll go safe," Beni sighed. "I'm tired."

"And I love danger too! Even more than signy-whineys!" Vincenz exclaimed.

With that, they all went their separate ways.

 **[Confessional: Just like after a communion ceremony! It's a long story…**

 **Johannes (Iceland): Okay, I know Agnessa and Zeferino mean well, but come on! They shouldn't say mean stuff about radiation – challenge or no challenge.**

 **Ugh, it's just like all those goons in my school who make fun of AIDS and Ebola.**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): I just wanted to say I mean no real offence to people in Chernobyl. My friend Rui once let a boy with Chernobyl stay with him for a summer. He was really nice and polite.]**

 **(Group #3 – Hadi (Tia), Stela (Katerina), Amanda (Vincenz), Tyge (Carolyn), Emilia (Aleksander), Berto (Zeferino) and Lou (Anton))**

"Hello chaps, it's me, chickencarrie again, and we've come to a sign!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you have to vlog about everything?" Emilia complained. "This isn't YouTube."

"It will be…in a day or so," Tyge shrugged.

"Just read the damn sign," Emilia sighed. "Get this challenge over with."

"Of course," Tyge nodded, and he fixed the glasses he was wearing. "You have almost made it to the end of this challenge. There are two paths to end. One is…"

The camera cut through him reading it since we've already heard it twice.

"...dangerous path," Tyge concluded.

"I'll take the safe path," Stela stated as she tried to pull Kelija off of her. "I shouldn't go near chocolate in case Kelija here tries to eat it."

"Nyan," Kelija snapped angrily as Stela dragged her off.

"I'll take the safe path," Berto said. "It'll be…safe."

"Which way should I go?" Hadi pondered. "Er…I'll take the dangerous route."

"I am not sure of where I should go?" Amanda said calmly, and she put her palms together. "Please, almighty God, inform me of the way to go."

"I'll take the dangerous route. I'm always up for a challenge!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly, and he skipped off.

"I'mma take the safe route," Emilia sighed. "I can't be bothered to do anything challenging."

"I'll play it safe too," Lou groaned. "My life will only get worse any other way."

"And…er…what would I, Zeferino, do?" Berto pondered. "I guess I'd play it safe."

With that, he also walked off, leaving only Amanda.

"And God has spoken and told me to go the safe way," she said peacefully, before following Berto.

 **(Group #1 (Dangerous path) – Alma (Emilia and Carolyn (Lou)**

"So, this is the obstacle," Carolyn said sarcastically. "It's a little plain…"

"A vine over a pit of mud! Awesome!" Alma squealed, and she rushed over to the 'vine' (which was actually made out of plastic). She accidentally missed it and fell straight into mud.

"I'm okay," she said, giving another thumb's up.

 **[Confessional: Why didn't she hover for a bit before falling? I guess gravity differs from continent to continent.**

 **Alma (Croatia): It felt weird letting loose for a day, but it was also kinda fun. I should try it more often.]**

 **(Group #1 (Safe) – Katerina (Luko), Symon (Rikard), Pavils (Tyge) and Rikard (Sanna))**

"Hey look! There's Noah and Dawn! We made it to the end!" Katerina cheered. "Our team wins!"

"Er…Luke…they're on different teams," Rikard said awkwardly, pointing at Pavils and Symon.

"Thank goodness," Katerina murmured.

"Congratulations to you two!" Noah exclaimed excitedly, still with a high-pitched voice. "You two have made it to the end, and you can all return to being yourselves as of…"

He cleared his throat and changed back to his regular voice.

"…now," he sighed.

"Well, you did a good 'me' while it lasted," Dawn said sweetly, nudging him. "But I was better."

"Hey, I'm the condescending one…whatever," Noah groaned. "Anyways, the only thing left for you to do be judged by us. We will each give you a mark out of five, and your scores will be displayed by our interns."

The four interns were standing by a chalkboard, and were each writing with a piece of chalk.

"I get to write the score for the Zebras!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "Emilia is on that team."

"Aw, I wanted Zebras," Intern #8 sighed. "Carolyn is on that team. I guess I'll take the Felines. Johannes is on that team, and he's my favourite character."

"I will take Sharks. Shay is with the Sharks," Intern #7 said.

"And I guess that leaves me to write for the Mantises," Intern #2 sighed. "But that's good. Marios is on that team."

"Okay, we'll start with Katerina!" Noah announced. "Dawn, have you written down your score?"

"Yeah," Dawn nodded.

"Good. I think you did pretty well, but you didn't really stand out," Noah stated. "I'll give you a 3."

Katerina pouted at this.

"Sorry, I was expecting a bit more," she sighed.

"Well, I disagree. I think you did well. I'll give you a 4," Dawn stated, holding up a piece of paper with '4' printed on it.

"That's a total of seven votes for Katerina!" Lara announced from nearby.

"Ugh, where did you come from?" Intern #3 snarled.

"I'm the host of the show. It's my job to be here," Lara shrugged.

"That wasn't my question," Intern #3 said dryly.

"Whatever," Lara snapped. "Come on, Intern #8, 7 points for the Felines! Chop-chop-chop!"

Intern #8 sighed as he drew a large '7' on the chalkboard.

"Shall we judge Symon next?" Dawn asked Noah brightly.

"Sure, whatever," Noah sighed.

"I thought Symon was perfect," Dawn stated. "I have to give him a '5'."

Rikard frowned at this.

"Yeah…I agree. I'll also give him a '5'," Noah agreed.

"Are you kidding me!?" Rikard snapped.

"Yes, 100 percentage for the Sharks!" Intern #7 cheered, as he wrote a '10' on the chalkboard under the Shady Sharks' team name.

"And how did you rate Pavils?" Lara asked them.

"I give him a '3'," Noah stated. "He was fine, but he didn't really do much."

"And the stuff that he did was very un-Tyge-ish," Dawn frowned. "I give him a '2'."

"Whatever," Pavils groaned, before stomping over to a nearby tree.

"Well, not a great start for my team," Intern #3 sighed as he wrote a '5' down on the chalkboard.

"And what do you think of Rikard's performance?" Lara asked.

"I thought he did well at showing Sanna's enthusiasm. I give him a '4'," Dawn announced, holding up the corresponding number.

"I give him a 3," Noah stated. "It was okay."

Rikard shrugged at this, looking mildly satisfied, while Intern #8 changed the '7' on the scoreboard to '14'

Here is how the scoreboard looked so far –

 **Felines – 14**

 **Zebras – 5**

 **Sharks – 10**

 **Mantises –**

"Yes, we're in the lead!" Katerina cheered.

"Well, two of us did come at once," Rikard pointed out. "Hey look, here come Alma and Carolyn."

The two girls were both enjoying bars of chocolate.

"Yay! That was awesome!" Alma, who was still covered in mud, cheered. "I could do that again!"

"Are you going to grab the vine next time?" Carolyn chuckled.

"Okay, welcome to the end of the challenge!" Noah announced. "You may be yourselves once again."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Alma sighed.

"Is Tyge back yet?" Carolyn asked, looking around. "I'd really like to take out these contacts. They hurt my eyes."

"Sorry, but he's not back yet," Dawn said regretfully. "Anyways, it's time for Noah and I to each give you a mark out of 5, which will be added to your team's scores. As you can see, our interns have already written down the scores for the first four people to have arrived."

"Oh, Symon got 10 out of 10! Congratulations!" Alma cheered, and Symon smiled modestly.

"Okay, who wants to go first? Alma or Carolyn?" Dawn asked.

"I guess I'll get this over with," Alma sighed, stepping forward.

"Alma, you didn't do very well at the start, but you definitely got a lot better at the end," Dawn commented. "For that, I'll give you a 4."

"Enh…3," Noah said awkwardly.

"That gives Alma a total of 7 points!" Lara announced. "Add it to the scoreboard, Intern #7!"

"Of course," Intern #7 sighed, changing the Shark's score to 17.

"And what do you give Carolyn?" Lara asked.

"I think she did pretty well. I give her a 4," Dawn said.

"I disagree. I feel like she didn't do things completely in character, and there was no mention of art at all. I'll give her a 2," Noah stated.

"Oh well. I still love you," Carolyn smiled.

"That's great…" Noah replied awkwardly.

 **Felines – 14**

 **Zebras – 11**

 **Shark – 17**

 **Mantises –**

 **(Group #4 – Adrijana (Pavils), Petros (Johannes), Shay (Estrella), Estrella (Eloise), Jessie (Agnessa), Sveda (Amanda) and Tia (Dani))**

"Hey, there's two paths up ahead!" Petros exclaimed. "What does the sign say?"

He started to read it, and there was another static cut.

"I'm taking the dangerous route because I'm AWESOME!" Adrijana exclaimed, and she did a cartwheel down that route.

"I'm taking the safe route. Danger is for peons, and the chocolate is probably something cheap like Hershey's," Estrella said, sticking her nose in the air, and she also walked off.

"I'm taking the safe way too! Because chocolate is too nice and sweet for my manipulative brain," Sveda stated, and she followed behind Estrella.

"Oh…I've never tried chocolate before," Jessie said in a quiet tone. "I think I'll take the dangerous route."

She leaned over to Tia and whispered, "And I'll also be away from Eloise."

"Sure…I guess I'll come with you. Safe routes are for people like Alma," Tia frowned, and they also walked off.

"I'll be taking dangerous route," said Shay, who was now speaking in a terrible Spanish accent. He did a cartwheel, though this time it was successful.

Petros couldn't help but applaud.

"Well just me left," he sighed. "Where should I go? I guess I'll take the safe route."

With that, he also went off.

 **(Group #2 (Dangerous) – Johannes (Beni), Vincenz (Sveda) and Luko (Anka))**

"Hey, look, there's the danger!" Vincenz exclaimed excitedly.

"A vine over a mud pit?" Luko said, raising an eyebrow. "Yawn!"

With that, he ran over to the pit, and jumped off without grabbing the vine, and he fell straight into the mud.

"Yay, me jump in the mud next!" Vincenz cheered, and he leapt into the mud headfirst.

"Hey, wait for me!" Johannes exclaimed, leaping in and flapping his arms. "I'm a flamingo!"

"Hey look, here comes some more people!" Rikard exclaimed excitedly.

"Beni, Agnessa, Zeferino and Anka," Noah called out their names. "Congratulations on making it to the end of the challenge. You can now stop playing your characters!"

"Finally!" Anka exclaimed. "I can get rid of this nerd-wig!"

She threw off her wig and it landed on Dawn's face. The moonchild sighed at this.

 **[Confessional: Why is she called a moonchild anyway? Is it because of her skin-tone?**

 **Dawn (Canada): Anka has one of the weakest and blandest auras I have ever seen. Unlike Jessie, who has outgrown being immature, Anka doesn't stand a chance.]**

"Beni, we'll start with you," Noah sighed. "I found it very inaccurate. You were supposed to be Hadi, not Aleksander. And what was with the mud on your face? That's worth a whole point."

"And I give you 2," Dawn added.

"That's a total of three points for Beni!" Lara announced, as Intern #8 added 3 points to the Feline's total, adding up to 17.

"Agnessa…" Noah shook his head. "What was that? It was so offensive to Symon and you didn't portray him well at all. I know Symon's shy, but he's depressed or anything. I have to give you a 1."

"Hon, you have a wonderful aura, but unfortunately I agree with Noah. I will also give you a 1," Dawn sighed. "I still like you though. Not in that way of course, but you know what I mean."

"I like you too," Agnessa nodded.

"Zeferino, I also found your portrayal offensive, and you wouldn't stop laughing for half the thing. I also give you a 1," Dawn sighed.

"I agree with Dawn, but you did capture Mirzo pretty well at times. I give you a 3," Noah stated.

"That's 2 for Agnessa, and 4 for Zeferino, giving the Sharks a total of 6 more points!" Lara announced. "Get it on the scoreboard!"

"No need to shout," Intern #7 frowned, totalling the Sharks' score up to 23.

"And finally, Anka. Anka-Anka-Anka-Anka," Dawn groaned. "What the heck was that? I give you a 2 for it."

"Bitch," Anka frowned, folding her arms.

"I found it amusing, and you did portray Marios pretty well, even though none of your facts were accurate. I give you a 4," Noah stated.

"Well, glad to see someone liked it," Anka frowned at Dawn, before bending over and kicking her.

"OUCH!" Dawn screamed. "What was that…"

"Enough screaming!" Lara interrupted. "Anka has earned 6 points for her team. It's a reasonable start for the Mantises, but will they bet able catch up?"

 **Felines – 17**

 **Zebras – 11**

 **Sharks – 23**

 **Mantises – 6**

"Hell, yeah, we finally made it!" Luko cheered as he, Johannes and Vincenz all came out of the woods covered in mud.

Luko proceeded to 'crash' into a tree while running, and he 'fell' to the ground.

"Ooh, me next!" Vincenz cheered, and he also pretended to crash into a tree and fall to the ground.

"You coming Benjy?" Vincenz asked he lay down next to Luko.

"It's Beni, and I'd love to but, three's a crowd," Johannes shrugged.

"Congratulations to you three you have it to the end, and can resume to be yourselves!" Lara announced as she walked up to them. "Only thing left for you to do now is be judged by Noah and Dawn, who will each give you a mark out of five, which will be added to your scores."

She gestured towards the chalkboard as she said this.

"Aw, my team is in last place," Vincenz sighed as he took off his wig.

"Well, you're only the second person to have arrived," Johannes pointed out, to which Vincenz nodded.

"Okay, for this batch, we'll start with Johannes!" Noah announced. "I think you did a great job. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was fooled into thinking you were actually him. I'll give you a 5."

"I also enjoyed it," Dawn agreed. "A 5 from me!"

"Yes!" Johannes pumped his fist as the Felines' score was increased to 27.

"Vincenz, you're next," Noah stated.

"A bit over the top, but pretty good otherwise. I'd give a 4," Dawn commented.

"You also took a while to warm up, but I liked it. 3," Noah added.

"That's a total of 7 points for Vincenz! Add that to the total!" Lara announced.

"I know. I was getting to it," Intern #8 sighed, and he rubbed out the 6, bringing the total up to 13.

"Luko! Get off the ground! It's your turn!" Lara yelled.

"Coming," Luko sighed as he got up and shook himself.

"Luko, I think you portrayed Anka perfectly," Dawn commented. "From stealing Estrella's lip gloss to 'crashing' into that tree, you did really well. I give you a 5."

"I was going to give you a 4, but now that Dawn's reminded me of some other things you did, I will also give you a 5," Noah announced.

"Hey, that's not fair! You're influencing him," Lara protested.

"Fine then, whatever floats your boat," Noah groaned, holding up his original score.

"Well, that's still good," Luko smiled, and he and Johannes high fived.

"Look! I did all by myself!" Intern #8 exclaimed angrily as he changed the Felines' score up to 36.

"Congratulations, you get a gold star," Lara said bluntly.

 **Felines – 36**

 **Zebras – 11**

 **Sharks – 23**

 **Mantises – 13**

 **(Group #5 – Sanna (Ilene), Ilene (Finn), Eloise (Stela), Marios (Petros), Finn (Shay), Anton (Berto) and Aleksander (Adrijana))**

"Hey, look, we've made it to the end! Isn't that awesome!?" Finn exclaimed, giving Anton a nudge.

"Yeah, sure, but I didn't see any lakes," Anton sighed.

"There's a sign. What does it say?" Aleksander asked. "I'd read it, but I'm too depressed. I wish I had a knife so I can slit my wrists."

"So do I," Eloise muttered, to which Marios giggled.

"You're cute," he commented.

"Anyways, who's going which way?" Marios asked. "I like danger, so I'll take the dangerous route."

"Well, I'll take the safe route. I'll get depressed any other way," Aleksander sighed, and he plodded.

"I'll go with him," Anton added. "Fishing is…er…safe….so there should be lake on that side. Goodbye."

With that, he also went off.

"I bet you the dangerous rate isn't that dangerous," Eloise sighed, and she also walked away, leaving Sanna, Ilene and Finn.

"I…er…think I like danger…so I'll take the dangerous way," Ilene stated, before tip-toeing off.

"And…erm…uh…eh…I'll just stay safe," Sanna added in mock nervousness.

"Well, I'm a macho man, so I should take the dangerous route no problem," Finn said cockily, and he also staggered off.

 **(Group #3 (Dangerous) – Hadi (Tia) and Tyge (Carolyn))**

"Hey, this is chickencarrie, here with Tia, who you may remember as the Bulgarian contestant last year. Say hi, Tia," Tyge said.

"Go away," Hadi snarled.

"Touchy," Tyge sighed. "Well, we're coming to our 'danger'. A mud pit with a vine. Lol!"

"Well, this should be no problem!" Hadi exclaimed, and he quickly ran up to the vine and grabbed it.

"There, done," he said condescendingly. "I'd like to see you try."

"Okay," Tyge said, running over and also grabbing the vine. "I did it! Top notch!"

"And here come Stela, Amanda, Emilia, Berto and Lou! You've all made it to the end of this challenge. All that's left now is to be judged by Noah and Dawn. You may now go back to being yourselves!"

"Good," Emilia nodded, and threw off her wig and slammed on the ground, before jumping up and down repeatedly. "OMG! OMG! Noah and Dawn! My two fave characters! Eeeeiiiii!"

"To think I gave her 8 points at the first challenge," Noah muttered.

"Come on you two! It's time to judge!" Lara whined impatiently, clapping her hands.

"Oh, right!" Dawn exclaimed. "Who will we start with?"

"I may as well go first," Stela sighed. "How bad did I do?"

"You didn't do too badly, but Kelija really got in the way. I'll have to give you a two," Dawn sighed.

"And I second that," Noah added.

"Well, I suppose it was inevitable," Stela sighed.

"4 points for Stela, right?" Intern #8 asked.

"Yes. And I do the announcements around here," Lara sulked.

"Whatever," Intern #8 sighed.

 **Felines – 40**

 **Zebras – 11**

 **Sharks – 23**

 **Mantises – 13**

"What about Amanda?" Lara asked the two judges.

"I thought she was good," Dawn commented. "Though I feel like she exaggerated Vincenz's religiosity a bit. I'll give her a four regardless."

"Excuse me, but I've heard him praying in the shower," Amanda stated politely.

"It concerns me how you know this," Dawn frowned.

"It was loud," Amanda protested.

"Sorry, but my decision is final," Dawn replied, now looking a little irritated. She returned to a smile and said, "Noah, what do you think?"

"I couldn't say anything bad about it, so I give her a 5," Noah responded.

"That's 9 points for Amanda and the Mantises!" Lara announced.

"Got it!" Intern #2 exclaimed.

 **Felines – 40**

 **Zebras – 11**

 **Sharks – 23**

 **Mantises – 22**

"Ooh, me next!" Emilia exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, what is there to say?" Dawn asked. "You got Aleksander hands down. 5 from me."

"You practically switched bodies with him," Noah added. "I'll give you a 5."

"Yay! 10/10!" Emilia squealed. "Eeeeeiiiiii! So, what did you think of Lou?"

"I think he got Anton down pretty well," Dawn commented. "I'll also give him a 5."

"I agree," Noah added. "5 from me!"

"Ooh, double awesome! Eeeeeiiiiiii!" Emilia screamed, and she grabbed Lou and squeezed him like an orange.

 **Felines – 40**

 **Zebras – 31**

 **Sharks – 23**

 **Mantises – 22**

"Okay, that just leaves me," Berto sighed. "How did I do?"

"You weren't bad, but you didn't really do much. I'll give you a two," Dawn sighed.

"Here's my score," Noah added, holding up a '3'.

 **Felines – 40**

 **Zebras – 31**

 **Sharks – 28**

 **Mantises – 22**

"And here come Tyge and Hadi!" Lara announced.

"Yes, we made it to the end! Jolly good!" Tyge cheered.

"Congratulations. You may now go back to being yourselves," Lara stated. "And Tyge, you might wanna give Carolyn her glasses back."

"Oh, no problem," Tyge nodded, and he walked over and handed them to the British contestant.

"Mmm, this chocolate is delicious," Hadi commented, as he placed the last square in his mouth.

"Isn't Tia allergic to chocolate?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…she's just allergic to milk and cheese and…dairy," Hadi groaned.

"Oh, are we judging already?" Dawn asked, shaking her head.

"And I also found you to be aggressive. I know Tia has a temper, but she's not that spontaneous," Noah commented. "I'll have to give you a 1."

"I agree. A 1 from me," Dawn sighed.

"Oh well," Hadi groaned, before stomping off.

"It's okay," Agnessa said sympathetically. "I got two points as well."

"That doesn't make me feel better. That means we're losing," Hadi sighed as he stared at the ground.

"No we're not. Look, we're in third place," Agnessa commented.

 **Felines – 40**

 **Zebras – 31**

 **Sharks – 25**

 **Mantises – 22**

"Not for long," Hadi muttered.

"And next we have Tyge!" Dawn announced. "You get her 100%! She's been vlogging since she came onto this show, and you did just that. 5/5!"

"Agreed. 5 from me," Noah sighed, nodding his head.

"Awesome!" Tyge cheered, pumping his fist.

 **Felines – 40**

 **Zebras – 31**

 **Sharks – 25**

 **Mantises – 32**

"Oh well," Agnessa sighed.

 **[Confessional: Shady Sharks…are you ready?**

 **Hadi (Israel): We better not lose again. Berto is not about to eliminate another one of my alliance members!]**

 **(Group #4 – Adrijana (Pavils), Shay (Estrella), Sveda (Amanda), Tia (Dani))**

"I can do this! I'm, like, so kickass!" Adrijana exclaimed, and she leapt towards the mud pit and deliberately failed to grab the vine, making her fall into the mud.

"I failed that on purpose!" she snapped, before pulling herself up onto the ground again.

"I, the amazing Estrella, will successfully make it past!" Shay cheered, and he grabbed the vine and successfully swung over and landed on the path. "Easy-peasy."

"My evil powers will get my across!" Sveda cheered, and she jumped up and clapped her hands to try and grab the vine, but failed and also fell into the mud.

"Yay! I'm brown! The colour of evil!" Sveda cheered as she splashed about. "Come on Tia…I mean…who are you again?"

"Dani," Tia replied awkwardly, before stepping to the edge of the pit. "This'll be no problem."

She jumped up, grabbed the vine, and successfully swung across.

"I'll bet Alma couldn't have done that," she said snarkily.

 **(Group #4 (Safe) – Petros (Johannes), Estrella (Eloise) and Jessie (Agnessa))**

"Well, that was tiring! I usually have a car to get around, and with good reason," Estrella continued to whine.

"Okay, you three have reached the end!" Lara announced as she walked over, clapping her hands once. "You may go back to being yourselves now!"

"Finally! I was sick of playing this bitch!" Estrella frowned, and she threw off her wig, and started jumping on it.

"Hey, those cost fifteen euros each!" Lara complained.

"All the better reason to stamp on them then," Estrella replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, just gimme that," Lara snapped, bending over and picking the wig up. "Noah and Dawn, what do you give these three?"

"We'll start with Petros," Noah began. "I thought you did pretty good. I'll give you a 4."

"I think you did well, but you didn't really do much," Dawn sighed. "3."

"Well, could have been worse," Petros shrugged, and he walked off.

 **Felines – 40**

 **Zebras – 31**

 **Sharks – 25**

 **Mantises - 39**

"Estrella next! Estrella next!" Estrella exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Okay then," Dawn sighed, chuckling. "Estrella, I think you really captured Eloise's mind. I'll give you a 5."

"I'll give you a 4," Noah replied. "You did very well, but there was no mention of the…r-word, dare I say it."

"Oh, rabies! I completely forgot!" Estrella exclaimed. "Oh well, 9 is still good!"

 **Felines – 49**

 **Zebras – 31**

 **Sharks – 25**

 **Mantises – 39**

Dawn and Noah both looked at each other in confusion.

 **[Confessional: It wasn't rabies, it was rubella!**

 **Dawn (Canada): Eloise is a disgusting person! I can see through her veil of lies! There is no sign of mental scarring in her aura – it's still her regular envious green!]**

"And Jessie," Dawn sighed. "Why are you doing this? A 1 from me."

"2," Noah added.

"That's what I was hoping for," Jessie muttered out loud.

"Bull****," Hadi said under his breath.

 **Felines – 49**

 **Zebras – 31**

 **Sharks – 28**

 **Mantises – 39**

"And the extravagant Estrella comes in the lead!" Shay cheered, coming out of the woods. He did two cartwheels before concluding with a somersault.

Dawn immediately stood up and clapped her hands excitedly.

Noah also proceeded to do so, but with much less enthusiasm.

"Shay, you took a while to get it, but looks like you pulled it off!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'll give you a 4!"

"And I'll you a three," Noah sighed.

"Awesome!" Shay exclaimed excitedly.

 **[Confessional: Could Owen do that?**

 **Shay (Russia): Ha! I knew I'd finally get it! I can do gymnastics no problem. I'm from Russia so it's in my blood.**

 **I'm also ¼ Israeli, which is how I got my middle name, Shay.**

 **My real first name is Gennadiyanov, but that's too long for most people to remember, so everyone just calls me Shay.]**

 **Felines – 49**

 **Zebras – 31**

 **Sharks – 35**

 **Mantises - 39**

"Hey, I never got to do the introduction!" Lara whined as Adrijana, Sveda and Tia also walked out of the woods.

"You four have made it to the end of the challenge. You can now stop acting and be yourselves again, and it's time for our two judges to give you a mark. Shay has already been given a '7', and it's time for them to also judge you," the host continued.

"Ooh, ooh, me first!" Sveda exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay then!" Dawn responded. "Sveda, the acting was very poor. Only a 2 from me."

"I found it amusing," Noah replied. "I'll give it a 4."

"Hmph," Sveda pouted, before walking off.

 **Felines – 49**

 **Zebras – 37**

 **Sharks – 35**

 **Mantises – 39**

"Adrijana next," Dawn continued. "Very good portrayal. I'll give a 4."

"You kiddin' me?" Noah exclaimed. "That was definitely worth a 5."

"9 points. I didn't expect that much to be honest," Adrijana shrugged. "Is my curse still with me?"

"It's not in your aura," Dawn replied almost immediately, before shaking her head and saying sarcastically. "I mean, yeah, it must be there."

"You can't do it as well as me, honey," Noah chuckled.

Dawn pouted this before smiling and saying, "And finally, Tia, come forward. It's your moment."

"Alright then," Tia sighed.

"Tia, as much as I love satire, it wasn't part of the challenge. I give you a 3."

"It wasn't great, it wasn't awful," Dawn added, holding up a 2.

"That's five points for Tia!" Lara announced as Intern #2 changed the score for the Mantises.

 **Felines – 49**

 **Zebras – 46**

 **Sharks – 35**

 **Mantises – 44**

"Just seven more to come and the challenge will be over!" Lara announced.

 **(Group #5 (Dangerous) – Ilene (Finn), Eloise (Stela) and Finn (Shay))**

"I bet that you won't be able to make it past that vine on your first try!" Eloise exclaimed as they arrived at the mud pit.

"I bet not!" Finn exclaimed, and he grabbed the vine and successfully swung over.

"This'll…er…be good craic," Ilene added, and once Finn was done, she also swung to the other side.

"Well, if you two can do it, then so can I," Eloise shrugged, and she grabbed the vine…

…and almost immediately let go.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, before pulling herself out. Finn and Ilene couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Eloise snapped as she tried to shake the mud off of herself.

"And here come four more!" Lara announced as Sanna, Marios, Anton and Aleksander arrived at the end. "You four have all made it to the end! Congratulations! But it's time for you to be judged by our panel of Noah and Dawn."

"Can we go back to being ourselves?" Marios requested.

"Yes," Lara sighed.

"Good. Here's you're toque back," Marios said angrily, taking it off of his head, and flinging it at Petros who tried to catch it, but it slipped out of his hands.

"Better luck next time," Marios added sourly.

"Can we please get on with this? The episode has overran as it is," Lara whined.

"Fine, whatever," Marios sighed, folding his arms.

"So, you two, begin your voting," Lara told Noah and Dawn.

"Alright then," Noah sighed, rolling his eyes. "Sanna, could you step forward?"

"Er…excuse me?" Sanna asked angrily.

" _ **Come**_ forward, excuse my wording," Noah sighed.

"Of course," Sanna smiled. "How did I do?"

"I think you did really well," Noah replied. "I'll give you a five."

"And I also enjoyed it," Dawn added. "It's a 4 from me."

"Thanks," Sanna nodded in satisfaction.

 **Felines – 49**

 **Zebras – 46**

 **Sharks – 35**

 **Mantises – 53**

"Yay, we're in the lead!" Sanna squealed as she rolled herself over to Tyge, and they both shared a hug.

"Sanna, here's your wheelchair back, by the way," Rikard replied, walking over and pushing it.

"Thanks," Sanna replied as Tyge lifted her back onto it. "That one was making my arms hurt, but I do think it was cool that they got it to be completely clear."

"Yeah, could I have a go on it if you don't mind?" Rikard asked once Sanna was sitting back down on her own chair.

"Knock yourself out," Sanna smiled, patting the seat of it.

"Yay!" Rikard cheered. "Hey, Beni, give me a push!"

"Got it," Beni nodded, and he grabbed the handles of the chair and started running with it.

"Awesome!" Rikard cheered as they both went off.

"Hey, you can't leave until the results have ended!" Lara complained, shaking her fist.

"Oh, just let them have their fun," Adrijana sighed, putting her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Whatever," Lara snapped, pushing her off. "Dawn, get on with the voting."

"Of course," Dawn nodded. "Marios, you're next."

"How did I do?" he asked excitedly.

"You did terrible. I found it very pitiful," Dawn frowned.

"What!?" Marios exclaimed, looking very surprised.

"We asked you to portray Petros, not Pavils!" Noah exclaimed.

"The dude took off my towel when I was in the shower!" Marios snapped.

"As far as I could tell, it was an accident," Noah shrugged. "Two points from me."

 **Felines – 49**

 **Zebras – 46**

 **Sharks – 35**

 **Mantises - 56**

"I thought it was awful, and very unrepresentative," Dawn sighed. "One point from me."

"Grrr…" Marios groaned, stomping off. On the way, he stomped on Petros' foot.

"Ouch, was tying to me a tree by my underwear not enough!?" Petros exclaimed, his hands in the air in anger.

"Huh?" Tia said confusedly.

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get sympathy," Marios replied. "Urgh!"

 **Felines – 49**

 **Zebras – 46**

 **Sharks – 35**

 **Mantises – 56**

"Anton, it's your turn now!" Noah announced. "Very poor performance. I'm giving it a 1."

"Oh well," Anton said sarcastically.

"I though it was perfect," Dawn beamed. "A five from me."

"Whatever," Anton sighed, walking off.

Noah looked at Dawn and raised an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons," Dawn stated mysteriously.

 **[Confessional: I'm going to say this in advance *coughOnisioncough***

 **Noah (Canada): Oh come on! That wasn't fair! She obviously gave him five because of the 'darkness surrounding him'. It's fine if she wants to help him, but she can't let it influence the game.**

 **Dawn (Canada): Noah does not understand how serious this is! Anton has cut himself due to depression, and despite what some idiot YouTubers might say, it's a very serious issue if someone is doing that.]**

 **Felines – 55**

 **Zebras – 46**

 **Sharks – 35**

 **Mantises – 56**

"And finally Aleksander," Dawn groaned.

"Adrijana might be a goth, but she definitely isn't Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way," Noah sighed.

"1," they both said at the same time.

"Whatever," Aleksander shrugged, before walking off.

 **Felines – 55**

 **Zebras – 48**

 **Sharks – 35**

 **Mantises – 56**

"And here come the final three!" Lara announced. "Ilene, Eloise and Finn. You can go back to being yourselves – though Ilene, you were pretty much doing that anyway."

The Belgian girl just shook her head at this.

"Please get on with the judging. It's getting late," Lara yawned.

"It's half past four," Noah pointed out.

"You don't have a watch," Lara stated dryly.

"Based on the position of the sun, it's a good

estimate," Noah shrugged.

"Whatever. Just do it!" Lara demanded.

"Fine," Noah sighed. "Ilene, step forward."

The Belgian girl nervously brought herself closer to him.

"That wasn't good," Noah sighed, shaking his head. "I have no choice to give you a one."

"You're a great girl, and your aura is extremely bright, but right now, I can only give you a one."

"Oh well," Ilene sighed, and Emilia came over to give her a hug.

"It's okay. You tried your best," the Dutch girl sighed.

 **[Confessional: Er…you had great craic?**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Oh, it's fine when she screws up! But for me, it makes me lazy! This is so unfair!]**

 **Felines – 55**

 **Zebras – 50**

 **Sharks – 35**

 **Mantises – 56**

"Eloise next," Noah continued.

"Well, I'll try not to show off too much," Eloise replied snarkily.

"I thought it was pretty good. I'll give it a 4," Noah replied.

"Well, I found it very one-note," Dawn added. "I'm going to give a 2."

"Merci, Noé," Eloise replied, blowing him a kiss. "Et Aube, vous êtes une chienne."

"Vous ne pouvez pas beaucoup, » Dawn replied angrily.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas," Eloise snarled,"

"I don't care either," Dawn replied. "And finally, Finn. I think you did a decent job at portraying Shay, but it was nothing stand-outish. I give it a 3."

"I shall also give it a three," Noah added.

"Six," Finn shrugged. "Ah well, not the end of the world."

"And it looks like we have the results!" Lara announced. "They are displayed right here on this scoreboard."

 **Felines – 55**

 **Zebras – 56**

 **Sharks – 35**

 **Mantises – 62**

"Actually, I believe the Sharks have 40 points, and not 35. I've adding them up on my judging sheet, see?" Noah said, holding it up.

"Oh, really!?" Lara exclaimed, looking at Intern #7 angrily.

"Hmm?" Intern #7 asked, before frowning. "Oh, give me a break. I am not customed to these numbers."

"Either way, the Mantises win, the Zebras come seconds, the Felines are just behind in third place and losing for a second time in a row, it's the Shady Sharks! See you at the elimination ceremony later!" Lara announced, waving goodbye before leaving the 34 contestants alone.

They were all about to split when Lara quickly came back and said, "Oh, by the way, Mantises, this is your reward."

She dropped an old record player in front of them.

"Neat! Something to smash!" Anka cheered, but Tia quickly stopped her.

"Look, it's a gramophone!" Marios exclaimed excitedly.

"A what-o-nym?" Anka repeated in confusion.

"You know. One of those record players where you wind it up and it plays," Marios explained. "Come on, let's go put it in the cabin."

With that, the nine members of the Mantises all ran off.

After a few seconds, the Zebras and Felines also went their separate ways, leaving only the sharks behind.

"So, now what?" Symon sighed.

 **[Confessional: Two losses in a row. Let's hope they don't become the new Team Victory.**

 **Hadi (Israel): Great, we lost again! And Berto and his alliance are going to be targeting us again!**

 **Berto (San Marino): Great, we lost! And the 'Frilly Foursome', who is now down to three, and going to be voting for us again!]**

"Symon, follow me over here!" Alma exclaimed, gesturing Symon towards a hill inside the woods.

"You're not gonna kiss me or anything?" Symon asked nervously.

"Oh no, of course not," Alma shook her head.

"So, what did you want?" Symon asked as they both ran up the hill.

"Oh…I just really wanted to get away from the others," Alma sighed as she sat down on a rock. "There's two big alliances down there, and they're going to keep asking us to vote with them."

"What wrong with…there's two alliances?" Symon asked.

"Yeah, Agnessa, Zeferino and Hadi are one; and I think Berto, Jessie and Shay also have one."

"How can you tell?" Symon asked.

"They have been interacting with each other quite a lot, even though Berto got Shay eliminated last season, and Shay doesn't seem like one to forgive. It is complicated logic, but I have many reasons to believe it," Alma stated.

"If you say so," Symon shrugged. "Still, why did you want us to come up here?"

"I feel like we're both pretty safe right now," Alma replied. "You got a 10, and I got a 7. The others aren't going to target us. They'd rather eliminate one of each other. I say we just hang out here and wait for everything to blow over."

"But wouldn't it be good if we knew who they were all voting for? You know, so we could be a swing vote or something?" Symon asked.

"No," Alma replied, and she shook her head. "It's best to just let things happen. I'm just going to vote for Hadi, Agnessa and Jessie. They did the worst in the challenge today, so it's only fair."

"I don't think you're voting out the right people," Symon stated, scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay, then, so who are you voting for?" Alma asked curiously.

"Well…" Symon thought about it for a moment. "I think the couple's alliance is a lot tighter than…what should I call the other one?"

"How about the underdog alliance? They all failed to make the merge," Alma pointed out.

"Okay…the underdog alliance," Symon continued. "I feel like the couple's alliance is tighter, so I'd give one of them three points. Probably Zeferino. He made it the farthest last time, so it's only fair, and he hasn't really done much since he got here."

"Okay, I'm with you so far," Alma nodded.

"Next, I think I'd give one of the underdog alliance two points," Symon continued. "I'd probably go with Jessie. She did the worst in this challenge out of the three, and she hasn't really done much in this game so far."

"Yes," Alma nodded.

"And I'd give one point to anyone from either side – I guess I'd go with Shay. He seems like a bully," Symon replied. "Remember when he used to try and beat up Rikard last season?"

"Yeah…" Alma sighed. "I still like my idea better, but you can vote however you want. I'm going over to the confessional now. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'll be a couple of minutes," Symon responded. "I like to watch the sunset each evening."

"Oh…you know what, I'll stay here and watch it too," Alma said, sitting back down on the rock. "It's really pretty."

As she said this, she put her arm around her Ukrainian friend, who gasped.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Do you not like that?" Alma asked nervously.

"Oh no, it's fine," Symon nodded. "I just didn't expect it. It actually feels…nice."

"Thank you," Alma smiled.

"Now be quiet," Symon said politely. "The sunset is much better when there's no sound."

 **[Confessional: Awwww!**

 **Alma (Croatia): That was really nice. I wish Symon and I could me more than just friends, but I know very well that it can't happen right now, and I completely respect that.**

 **Still…that was really nice.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Alma…yeah…when she put her arm around me, I felt a sort of…spark. I've never felt that way before. Do I like her like that?]**

"Okay, guys, we need to have a meeting," Berto stated, as he gestured Jessie and Shay towards a tree near the cabin.

"What's up?" Jessie asked curiously.

"We need to decide who to vote for," Berto told them.

"Oh, can we vote for Semen?" Shay asked. "He's a total wimp."

"He also got 10 out of 10 in the challenge. And he's not a threat in any way," Berto pointed out. "No, we need to get rid of someone from the couple's alliance, but who should it be?"

"Remind me who they are again," Jessie said. "Agnessa, Hadi, and, what's the other guy's name?"

"Zeferino," Berto replied. "Personally, I think they all have their pros and cons for why they should leave, but all I've figured out so far is that we should only give Hadi one point."

"Why only one? He's not very strong," Jessie pointed out.

"Well, no," Berto replied. "But Zeferino and Agnessa are a couple, so if we eliminate one of them, then they're alliance won't be as tight. What do you guys think?"

"Okay, I only understood about half of that, but I get it. We keep Hadi since he's the third wheel. I think we should vote for Agnessa. She only got two points in the challenge."

"Yeah, but she also knitted the mascot in the last challenge. I think we should go for Zeferino," Berto explained.

"Hmm…let me think about it, and I'll come back to you later," Jessie nodded, and she walked off.

 **[Confessional: Can I call you back? I'm underwater!**

 **Berto (San Marino): It took Jessie half-an-hour to come back to me! Half an hour!? Oh well, better late than never, but still.**

 **I mostly got 6's and 7's in my matura, but somehow I'm the smartest in the alliance!**

 **Nonetheless, one point goes to Hadi, two points go to…[static cut]**

 **Hadi (Israel): My alliance and I are voting off Jessie. She's done really badly in the last couple of challenges, and she's using that act for no reason.]**

Alma and Symon quickly rushed over to the elimination ceremony and sat down on stumps.

"You two are late!" Lara exclaimed angrily.

"We're sorry, we just got around to voting now," Alma apologized.

"Where were you two? We've been looking everywhere," Berto said angrily.

"Well, apparently you didn't look hard enough," Alma shrugged.

"Excuse me for being worried," Berto snarled.

"Yeah, worried about getting one of your alliance members eliminated," Alma retorted.

"Can you two stop fighting!?" Lara exclaimed, waving her palm. "Anyways, the votes have all been cast, and as with last night, only one person did not receive a single vote…"

…

"…Alma!"

"Fin!" Alma exclaimed excitedly, and she walked up to the wooden podium to collect her marshmallow.

"Also safe tonight, from the least to the most votes…" Lara continued.

…

"Symon"

…

"Berto"

…

"Hadi"

…

"Shay"

…

"Agnessa"

…

"Well, isn't this déja vu?" Lara chuckled as Jessie and Zeferino were the only two left sitting on the stumps. "The first bottom two in this show's history are back again. But who will make it through this time? The final marshmallow of this evening goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…it's a tie!"

"What!?" Berto exclaimed, before quickly adding, "…a surprise!"

Hadi rolled his eyes at this.

"Now, we go to the tiebreaking rules," Lara continued. "Whoever gets the most three points is eliminated. If it's still a tie, we'll count the two points, and then the one points. And if there's still a tie, then both of you leave."

"Oh, come on!" Jessie protested.

"We'll start with the three points," Lara began. "Zeferino, you got four sets of three points."

"What!? Who was the other one?" Zeferino asked.

Symon just hung his head in shame.

"Jessie," Lara continued. "You got…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…three."

"Oh come on! I am not leaving!" Jessie protested.

"Nobody ever told you to. Congratulations, you're safe!" Lara exclaimed, tossing her the final marshmallow.

"Oh, I am? I am! Yes!" Jessie cheered as she caught it. "Sorry about that, music man."

"Don't rub it in," Zeferino sighed.

"Well, Zeferino, now that you have been eliminated, our interns will take you to their cabin," Lara announced as the four of them walked over.

"I did not expect you to leave so early," Intern #2 commented.

"Oh well, at least someone sane finally got eliminated," Intern #3 sighed. "Come on, Zeferino. Let us show you the way."

As Zeferino was lead off, Lara once again faced the camera and said – "With that, Zeferino is the third person to leave this season.

Tune in tomorrow when we'll answer the following questions –

What will the next challenge be?

Will Marios ever forgive Petros?

And will the Sharks lose three times in a row?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

 ** _Votes –_**

 ** _Agnessa –_**

 ** _3pts: Jessie_**

 ** _2pts: Shay_**

 ** _1pt: Berto_**

 ** _Alma –_**

 ** _3pts: Agnessa_**

 ** _2pts: Hadi_**

 ** _1pt: Jessie_**

 ** _Berto –_**

 ** _3pts: Zeferino_**

 ** _2pts: Agnessa_**

 ** _1pt: Hadi_**

 ** _Hadi –_**

 ** _3pts: Zeferino_**

 ** _2pts: Shay_**

 ** _1pt: Berto_**

 ** _Jessie –_**

 ** _3pts: Zeferino_**

 ** _2pts: Agnessa_**

 ** _1pt: Hadi_**

 ** _Shay –_**

 ** _3pts: Zeferino_**

 ** _2pts: Agnessa_**

 ** _1pt: Symon_**

 ** _Symon –_**

 ** _3pts: Zeferino_**

 ** _2pts: Jessie_**

 ** _1pt: Shay_**

 ** _Zeferino-_**

 ** _3pts: Jessie_**

 ** _2pts: Shay_**

 ** _1pt: Berto_**

 ** _Zeferino – 12pts_**

 ** _Jessie – 12pts_**

 ** _Agnessa – 9pts_**

 ** _Shay – 7pts_**

 ** _Hadi – 4pts_**

 ** _Berto – 3pts_**

 ** _Symon – 1pt_**

 ** _Nul points – Alma_**

* * *

 ** _And Zeferino is the next to leave. I had no real reason to eliminate him - he could have been a major character this season, or maybe not. I prefer not to eliminate characters based on plot relevance - it just seemed logical to eliminate him given the circumstances._**

 ** _Also, one of the reviewers, ChocolateRoseNinja (BloodCoveredWings on deviantart) has started drawing pictures of the characters of EDR in manga style. They're really good, so I'd recommend checking them out._**

 ** _With that, this has been Euro-Drama Farmyard. Review plz!_**


	11. Ep4 Pt1 - Hertz So Good

**Sorry I'm a little late. I'm trying to update on Thursdays and Sundays, but yesterday I was so busy writing the end of episode 7 that I forgot to upload this.**

 **Here's just a quick story - A Latvian girl in my art class said she found it interesting how Irish boys think it's disgusting when people shave their armpits, and Latvian boys think it's disgusting when they don't. Anyway, it inspired one of the scenes in this chapter**

 **Also, I will be in Cork all next week, so there won't be another episode until Saturday week.**

 **Well, here it is. What else is there to say for now?**

* * *

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard…" Lara began the recap.

"…the 34 remaining contestants cosplayed each other in a walk around the woods. Some such as Symon and Tyge were naturals, others such as Agnessa and Marios were not so good, and some such as Anka and Vincenz were so bad that they were great.

Each contestant was given a mark out of five by our two staff members, Noah and Dawn, and the Mantises came out on top, while the Shady Sharks went to the elimination ceremony for a second time in a row.

There was some fierce strategy, but in the end, it was Zeferino, the charming, but also a little wimpy, guitarist from Portugal, who was eliminated.

Only 33 are left. Can the Sharks actually pull off a win?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

Lou and Emilia sat on the grass, both looking up at the sky.

"Oh, I love sunsets!" Emilia squealed excitedly. "That mix of colours. It's like…it's a…"

"It's like someone took a huge paintbrush, a huge blob of red, yellow and blue, and painted the whole way across the sky! It's like nothing I could ever do. Something like that could only be done by a God," Lou said, looking at Emilia. "Though, if you don't believe in that, it's okay."

"No, I believe," Emilia told him. "But I have some friends who are Atheist."

"I know, I've met them," Lou sighed.

"Oh yes, you have," Emilia remembered. "But I'm not an Atheist. Both my parents are Protestant."

"My dad is Protestant, and my mom is Orthodox, so I've been raised with both," Lou stated. "The best thing about it is that every two years, I have Easter twice."

"Lucky," Emilia sighed. "Well, even though I believe in God, I also believe in evolution and the big bang, and I think gay marriage should be allowed."

"I don't believe in evolution. It is just a theory, so it's just as likely," Lou stated.

"Maybe…" Emilia sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: THAT'S NOT WHAT A SCIENTIFIC THEORY MEANS, YOU DUMBASS!**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Such a rare moment of peace. Away from Pavils and Aleksander and everyone else I don't like.**

 **Just me and Emilia on the beach, under a beautiful sunset. Such a beauty – it's truly God's biggest masterpiece.]**

* * *

"Ah, what a lovely evening," Finn commented as he and Pavils walked outside the cabin.

"Hey, look, there's Sveda!" Pavils exclaimed, pointing at the Azeri, who was sitting on the grass, and trying to blow a daisy.

"Yeah, I see that," Finn stated.

"Go talk to her!" Pavils exclaimed, pushing him over.

"Wait! I…oh, hi Sveda," Finn when he realized the girl had noticed him.

"Oh, hi Finn…that is your name, right?" Sveda greeted.

"Yeh," Finn nodded, sitting down beside her.

"Yay!" Sveda cheered. "'Cuz I always suck with names. That guy next to you was called Lulu, right?"

"No, that's Pavils," Finn told her. "Lou is the guy with blonde hair who likes painting."

"Oh…darn it," Sveda sighed, shaking her head. "I can never seem to get it right."

"Don't worry about it," Finn chuckled. "So, what are you up to this evening?"

"I'm trying to blow these flowers, but it won't work," Sveda sighed.

"Well, that's because it's a daisy, and it only works on dandelions," Finn replied gently. "And dandelions don't seem to grow on this grass."

"Oh…I feel really silly now," Sveda said, and she made her cheeks go red. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Finn gave her a warm smile, "I'd love to."

* * *

 **[Confessional: If you knew…**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): It took me seven months to learn how to blush on demand. This is going to be a slow romance, so I must be patient, but soon I will have Finn under my thumb.**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Sveda is a bit of a handful, but I'm never one to turn someone down. I mean, you know, unless it was Rebecca Black. [he shudders]]**

* * *

"…Where the bloody hell is everyone!?" Carolyn exclaimed angrily as she paced around outside the cabin. "I hope Ilene hasn't disappeared. I wonder if she wants to go…"

She paused when she heard a sound.

"What is that? Is someone singing?" she asked herself, and she walked up the steps to find out.

" _Toni-i-i-i-i-i-ight, we are young! "_ Ilene's voiced poured out through the cracks of the cabin, and Carolyn could hear it easily.

" _So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter Than the su-u-u-un!"_ she continued to sing.

"Holy mother of God! That's even better than the audition!" Carolyn cheered as she burst into the cabin, clapping her ends rapidly.

"Waugh!?" Ilene screamed almost immediately, before her face went bright red.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! Did I scare you?" Carolyn asked in concern as Ilene sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"It's fine…" Ilene mumbled. "I hope I didn't annoy you or anything."

"What are you talking about!?" Carolyn exclaimed. "You have a gift! I mean, I can sing a bit, but I'm nowhere near as good as you. You should be number one."

"That's exactly what I fear," Ilene sighed.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it? It's okay if you don't," Carolyn told her.

"It's just…I'm not sure if I enjoy this," Ilene sighed. "I a-auditioned for this show, because my friend said it c-could help start a s-singing c-career…and then s-someone l-leaked the tape and it got m-millions of v-views and, well, it's not fun…"

"I don't know why you'd have a problem with it. I wish I could get 10 million views on YouTube. I've been making videos for three years and I've just hit a total of 2,000,000 views," Carolyn sighed.

"It's not what it seems. No matter where I go…when I go through the corridor in school, everyone points at me, or asks for an autograph…ugh, it's really embarrassing. I only had one friend before, and now everyone keeps trying to hang out with me…I have tell them all to leave, and it's not fun."

Carolyn just continued to nod her head at this.

"I hope I haven't wasted your time. I can ramble like that a lot," Ilene said, shaking her head.

"No sweat!" Carolyn exclaimed, giving Ilene a bright smile. "Do you…um…want to go for a swim?"

Ilene smiled back. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Where are you swimming? In my toilet?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Ilene's pretty cool once you get to know her. Hopefully this'll only be a phase, because she's got a lot to say.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Carolyn…it was really nice of you to listen. Thanks.]**

* * *

Meanwhile, at a different side of the lake, Tyge and Sanna were also watching the sunset.

"Ah, this is just like back in Cyprus," Tyge sighed in delight. "Just me, and the first and third most beautiful things in the world. All I'd need now is that flower I gave to David's mom at his funeral, and this would be perfect."

"Oh, and it's not already?" Sanna teased, giving him a light poke in the chest.

"Hey, you what I mean…here come the Shady Sharks!" Tyge exclaimed, pointing ahead as the seven remaining members of the team approached them.

* * *

"Let's see who left," Emilia, who was still sitting sitting on another side of the lake with Lou, and they both got up and ran over.

Tyge, Sanna, Tia and every member of the Ferocious Felines had gathered around to see who had left.

"Role call again!" Emilia exclaimed excitedly as she arrived towards them. "Agnessa's here, Hadi's here, Symon's here, Alma's here, Berto's here, Jessie's here, Shay's here and…aww!"

"Yeah, Zeferino's gone. Such a shame. I've gotta go to bed now," Jessie said, and she rushed off.

"It's quarter past eight," Marios pointed out.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jessie said as she disappeared into the distance.

"Well…I didn't see this coming," Emilia said glumly,

"Don't worry about him," Lou sighed. "Who needs him, is what I say?"

"I know he was the same guy who turned me down last year, but he was still a friend," Emilia sighed.

"He hasn't talked to you since you got voted off," Lou pointed out.

"You know what? I'll be fine. I was just a little shocked is all," Emilia shrugged, before looking at Agnessa. "Do you need a hug?"

"That would be nice," Agnessa smiled, and Emilia walked over and squeezed her.

"Hey, not so tight!" the former street girl squeaked. "I'm not Lou. There, that's better."

"How do you never suffocate?" Hadi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno. I think it's because of my build," Lou replied.

"In that case, I'm glad Dani doesn't hug me that much," Hadi stated, taking a breath of relief.

"There, there, you'll be alright. You're a strong young woman," Emilia told her as she patted Agnessa on the back. "If you can make it on the streets, you can make it anywhere."

"I'm not really sure if I made it there though," Agnessa joked, and the two girls laughed.

"You know, you, Lou, Zeferino and I should totally double date," Emilia told her as they both let go.

"Well, if Dani and Hadi can come along too," Agnessa replied.

"Cool. Now it's a triple date!" Emilia squealed.

"Oh, we could join too!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly. "Now it's a quadruple date!"

"And I think I know another couple who might be joining us," Emilia winked, nudging Alma.

"Oh…no…like we said, we're just friends," Alma replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, that'd be…like…so weird," Symon added. "I'm…uh…going to go back to the cabin. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'll stay here," Alma smiled, and she gave Symon a pat on the back before he left.

Once he was out of earshot, Alma squeed.

"What's wrong?" Katerina asked her.

"I think I'm making progress!" Alma said excitedly.

"Oh, well done! I knew you two were more than 'just friends!" Emilia exclaimed excitedly. "How far have you got?"

"Well…we were sitting on a rock up on a hill watching the sunset…" Alma began.

"Sunsets. That's a key feature," Lou chuckled, nudging Emilia.

"…and I put my arm around his shoulders, and he didn't make me stop!" Alma concluded.

Emilia and Lou both looked at each other in confusion, before looking at Alma and both giving her cheesy smiles.

"Awesome!" Lou exclaimed.

"Next thing you know, you'll be kissing under the moon!" Emilia squealed, giving her the thumb's up.

"Guys," Alma sighed, shaking her head. "I know it wasn't much, but I thought we were getting nowhere. But now something has actually happened – it feels…like something I've never felt before."

"I know that feeling," Emilia sighed. "I remember my first relationship. I was four year's old. It was at pre-school, and we had a wedding, and I was the bride. I had a yellow blankie as a veil."

"Haha, that's funny," Alma chuckled. "So, what should I do to try and get him to like me?"

"Do you know anyone who he hates?" Emilia asked.

"Er…" Alma replied, but she was interrupted by Shay.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "Did you say something about being on top of a hill?"

"Uh…" Alma was hesitant to reply.

"So, that's where you were this evening. Thought you could sneak away from the alliance, huh?" Shay asked angrily, poking her in the chest.

"Don't gimme that," Alma snapped. "I never agreed to an alliance. Neither did Symon!"

"Don't try and squirm out of the agreement," Shay said in a dangerous tone. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go punch the cabin wall."

As he stomped off, Alma looked at Berto with her arms folded.

"Well, don't I just pick my allies carefully?" the fisher said sarcastically.

"Hey, Lou!" Emilia exclaimed. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, and I just remembered now."

"Oh, what is it?" Lou asked.

"Come over to this tree and I'll tell you," Emilia replied, running off and gesturing for him to come over.

With that, Lou also ran off.

"What was that about?" Luko asked confusedly.

* * *

"Emilia, what's up?" Lou asked her in concern once they were behind the tree.

"Okay, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Emilia told him.

"Yeah, you've said that," Lou nodded. "What's wrong? Are you pregnant?"

"Lou, we haven't had sex since the day we got together," Emilia pointed out.

"Maybe it took that long," Lou pointed out.

Emilia looked at him in disbelief, "Haven't you done sex-ed?"

"Probably, but I don't remember a word of anything teachers say," Lou replied.

"That's not important," Emilia said, shaking her head. "I was walking through the forest this morning, and…I saw Marios and Adrijana…doing it!"

"Woah!" Lou exclaimed. "Didn't expect that. And…wait a minute, you watched two people have sex together? Tell me you left after 10 seconds."

"No – I just couldn't…something about it just glued me to the ground," Emilia replied. "It was like…a live action version of My Immortal."

"Is that the fanfic you showed me with that girl called Enoby Dementia Mary-Sue Way?" Lou asked.

"It's Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way, but she really should be called Mary-Sue," Emilia replied.

"So…she took off all his clothes…"

"Yep."

"And he undid her bra…"

"Yep."

"And he put his boy-thing in her girl thing…"

"Yep."

"And Dumbledore came in and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU…"

"No!" Emilia exclaimed. "Marios said that bit."

Lou shook his head. "I still can't believe this. Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, that's the bad news," Emilia sighed. "Do you know Petros?"

"Is he the guy from Turkey?" Lou asked.

"He's from Armenia, and damn, you should never get those two mixed up," Emilia replied.

"Why not?" Lou asked.

"Politics and shit," Emilia replied, before shaking her head. "Again, not important. He'd been in the woods as well, and he saw Marios and Adrijana doing it, and he got caught, and they wedgied him to a tree."

"No way! I cannot believe Marios would do that," Lou replied. "I dunno…doesn't he seem like someone who would get a lot of wedgies?"

"I'd never give Marios a wedgie," Emilia replied.

"And wait a minute! You could have stood up for him!" Lou exclaimed, his arms in the air.

"I know, I know…" Emilia sighed. "I just…if I'd stood up for him, I would have had to explain everything…and…"

Lou shook his head at her. "I really don't know what to say to you right now."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Damn, Lou just laid it hard on Armenians…yeah, that's what I'm focusing on!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I just wanted someone to talk about it with. I was going insane without telling anyone!**

 **Though I guess Lou had the right to be mad. What I did was wrong.]**

* * *

Once Lou had walked off, Emilia sighed to herself and went off a different direction.

A few seconds later, two figures popped out from under the lake.

"Jesus Christ, I was dying in there!" Carolyn exclaimed, taking several deep breaths.

"Really? I thought it was pretty easy," Ilene commented.

"Well, I suppose you have the lungs for it," Carolyn responded. "But still…Adrijana and Marios."

"I know. Weren't they enemies last season?" Ilene asked.

"It's amazing what can happen to people in twelve months," Carolyn said, shaking her head.

* * *

 **[Confessional: First Petros and Emilia, then Lou, and then Carolyn and Ilene. This is becoming a form of dominoes.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): While I am really shocked about how Adrijana tied Petros to a tree, and Emilia did nothing about it, I just can't help it…**

 **EEEEIIII! Marios and Adrijana! I totally ship them! I'm not really sure how they managed to get together, but I don't care.**

 **Still, I am a little sad that she beat me to it. I had a bit of a crush on Marios. Then again, I had a crush on a lot of guys last season. I'm sure a lot of fans felt the same way.**

 **[she stares at the camera and frowns]**

 **Look, I never thought I'd meet any of the cast, so I never thought I'd have to be ashamed.]**

* * *

" _Place your bets!" the man at the counter announced._

" _Let's see – 2 chips on number 13. It's unlucky for some, but lucky for me," Stela replied. She was sitting at the counter which had a roulette wheel on it, along with three elderly men and…Kelija?_

" _What are you doing here?" Stela gasped, panicking._

" _Meow," Kelija replied smugly, picking up three chips with her mouth and putting them between 6 and 7._

" _Okay, no more bets!" the man announced, and he spun the roulette wheel and placed the ball in it._

 _Stela and Kelija both looked at it, nervous looks on their faces._

…

" _Black 13!" the man announced. "Black 13!"_

" _Yes!" Stela cheered, and she grabbed a load of chips. "Take that, Kelija!"_

" _Grrr…" Kelija growled, and she jumped from her chair and pounced on Stela's face._

" _ARRRGH!" Stela screamed as the cat used her claws to scrape her._

" _Kelija, no!" Katerina yelled from the other side of the room._

* * *

"Bad girl!" Katerina frowned as she pulled the cat off of Stela's face.

"Huh!?" the gambler exclaimed, sitting up in bed and shaking her head. It was full of scratches.

"I don't know what's gotten into you!" Katerina scolded as she wagged her finger at her cat. "But you better not be at Stela again."

She looked at Stela and said, "I'm sorry about her. This isn't the first time it's happened."

"I know," Stela replied, before looking around. "What time is it?"

"It's quarter past four," Katerina replied, pointing to the clock, before wiping her forehead. "Ugh, I can't sleep in this heat."

"Agreed," said Estrella, who was hanging from her bunk with her legs wrapped around the bedpost. "This is just like the summer heat back at Catalonia, but at least I had air conditioning."

"My family can't afford air conditioning, so I have to make do with electric fans," Katerina scowled. "Still, it's better than this."

"Why don't you go sleep outside? There's plenty of room on the front porch to put a mattress," Stela suggested.

"We tried doing that a couple of hours ago," Katerina told her. "Farmer Bogas used one of those dog catching things to force us back inside."

"Ugh, I know," Estrella replied. "I see stuff like that at other circuses. It makes me sick that people would force animals to do something they don't want to do."

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Stela stated, settling down, and she was out in ten seconds.

"How does she do it?" Katerina asked in awe.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I don't need to sleep, for I am but an inanimate wooden object! :P**

 **Stela (Romania): I'm a heavy sleeper! It's both a blessing and a curse – once I slept in when I had a state exam, and I ended up failing geography – not that I needed to pass it anyway.]**

* * *

 **(6.00am)**

The guys on the Malicious Mantises were all struggling to get some sleep, when Marios rose out of bed and crept across the cabin.

At the same time, Petros sat up and yawned.

"Don't even think about following me again!" Marios whispered threateningly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Petros replied as he put on his hat.

"Good," Marios smiled, before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"What's he up to?" Tyge asked as he also sat up in bed.

"For your sake, and my sake, I'd rather not say," Petros replied.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Because Marios would have absolutely no problem wedging Tyge to a tree – or is the term 'wedgying'?**

 **Tyge (Norway): Marios sure has been acting really weird lately, and it looks like Petros is in on it now.**

 **Oh well, if they don't want me to know, I won't try to find out.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): There is a disturbance within our cabin – but I can't quite pinpoint it.**

 **For some reason, I've never quite caught on to reading people's auras. I'll have to ask Dawn for some tips.]**

* * *

"Heh, heh," Shay said to himself as he finished tying a rope to the ceiling as he leaned out from his top bunk.

"Ah, what are you doing!?" Berto exclaimed angrily as he pulled off the covers of his bed.

"You like?" Shay asked, and the camera revealed what he had done. He had tied Symon upside-down from a rope that was attached to a hook on the ceiling.

"Arrgh! Help me!" Symon screamed as he suddenly woke up. "What am I doing like this?"

"I am asking myself the same thing," Berto sighed to himself. "Shay, get him down from there!"

"No! It serves the little weasel right for not voting with us!" Shay exclaimed, and he tore a piece of wood off of the top of the bedpost, and started beating Symon with it.

"Stop! I don't deserve this! I voted for Zeferino last night!" Symon yelled.

"That's a likely story!" Shay exclaimed, and he continued to hit him with his stick.

"Shay, let him down!" Berto exclaimed angrily, and he walked over to Symon, gave him a quick jerk, loosening the top and making the Ukrainian fall on top of him.

"Thanks," Symon said as he got up from the ground.

"Hey, what did you do that for? The kid is a backstabber and a liar!" Shay yelled angrily.

"He never joined our alliance to begin with!" Berto exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? He voted for Dani with us," Shay pointed out.

"He would have voted for her anyway," Berto stated. "Dani was mean to her…should I say…close friend."

Symon nodded at this.

"And there is a good chance that he voted for Zeferino," Berto said. "Lara told us that Zeferino got four sets of twelve – chances are, it was him."

"But…but…sorry man. False alarm," Shay said to Symon, patting him on the head. Symon looked very confused.

"Hadi!" Shay screamed, stomping over to him. "Get out of bed! This is for being in the other alliance!"

"Shay…" Berto groaned, rushing to stop him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: S-H-A-Y! The sound of his name makes Ukrainian guys cry!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Huh!? Okay, Shay is seriously freaking me out. Next time we lose, I'm voting him off!**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Shay is starting to remind me of one of those goons who Tampon hung around with – it's a good thing I don't go to that school anymore.**

* * *

 **Shay (Russia): I don't see what Symon is whining about. Unlike everyone else in the cabin, he actually managed to get some sleep.]**

* * *

Alma and Agnessa were both in their bunks, trying to get some sleep after such a horrible night.

"Bluh…" the Belarusian girl groaned.

Suddenly, Jessie burst into the room with a trumpet, and made the longest, loudest and most shrill sound she could with it.

"Wake up you two! Rise and shine! It's time to start a brand new day!" she exclaimed.

"[Russian swear word]," Agnessa groaned as she sat up. There were tears going down her eyes.

"You miss Zeferino?" Alma asked, also sitting up.

"Yeah – I never thought he'd go so soon," Agnessa sighed. "Still, I'm sure he'd want me to go on without him."

"Sure, you can do it Agatha! Anything to help us get a win!" Jessie cheered, sitting down next to Agnessa on her bunk and giving her a hard pat on the back.

"Eek!" Agnessa squeaked, her eyes widened.

"Oh, by the way, I know what your name is," Jessie told her. "I just think Agatha sounds better."

"Sure…call me whatever you want," Agnessa replied, giving her a false smile, and once Jessie had turned away, she looked at Alma with an irritated expression.

Alma just nodded in response.

"Now, I'm going to go get some breakfast. A growing girl needs her vitamins!" Jessie exclaimed, and she swung her arms as she walked out of the cabin.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Shouldn't Vitamin A be in apples, and Vitamin C be in carrots, not vice-versa?**

 **Jessie (Italy): This is way too fun. Maybe I should give it up soon, since it's not as effective as I thought for getting me far in the game.**

 **Still, the look on Agnessa's face!**

* * *

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Jessie has given me a headache! Why couldn't she have left last night?]**

* * *

Emilia yawned as she walked out of the cabin.

"Hey there, gorgeous! Looking fine as always!" Lou said smoothly as he got up from sitting the railing on the porch of the cabin.

"You flatterer," Emilia chuckled. "So, I take you're not still mad."

"About what?" Lou asked confusedly.

"Oh…nothing," Emilia said, taking a breath of relief.

"Oh, you meant about the…Adrijana and Marios…Petros getting wedgied to a tree…" Lou suddenly remembered. "I'll let it go for now. I have other problems to deal with."

With that, he continued to scratch his arms.

"Ugh, when I scratch it, more of them appear," he groaned.

"Don't worry about it. It stops itching after a couple of days, and nearly everyone else here has got it before," Emilia replied.

"Such a shame," Lou sighed, as he scratched the back of his neck. "Because there are some people I would love to infect."

"Don't look at me," Pavils said angrily as he walked past them.

* * *

Carolyn and Ilene were sitting on their bunks inside their cabin discussing what they had heard the night before.

"Wow, Marios and Adrijana!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Adrijana and Marios. I wonder what their shipping name will be – Marijana – though that just sounds like marijuana."

"That's the least of our worries," Ilene sighed. "Do you remember what Emilia told Lou? They wedgied Petros to a tree!"

"I know. It's so unlike Marios to do that. To think I used to have a crush on him," Carolyn sighed.

"Er…I thought you had a crush on Lou," Ilene said confusedly.

Carolyn shook her head, "When you're a huge fan of something, you tend to fall in love with every guy you see – and occasionally girls."

"Are you bisexual?" Ilene asked. "I mean…not to be rude."

"No, but I've been asked that before. It's no problem," Carolyn shrugged. "But watching Agnessa twerking…bollocks!"

Ilene raised her eyebrows in concern.

"That's not important," Carolyn added, blushing.

"Well, what should we do? Should we tell Adrijana we know?" Ilene asked her.

"Nah – we'd have too much to explain. But we will have to do it eventually," Carolyn stated. "Maybe we should tell Emilia at least…"

"Maybe…" Ilene sighed. "Should we go get breakfast?"

"Sounds good," Carolyn nodded. "I've been craving some strawberries. Maybe someone is willing to trade?"

"I dunno," Ilene responded, and they both walked out of the cabin.

Once they were gone, Sveda sat up in bed with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

 **[Confessional: And that leads to another…**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): How did they not notice me there? I really do a good job at blending in.**

 **Or they thought I was too stupid to understand what they were saying. It could be either.**

 **Sure, I already pretty much knew about Adrijana and Marios judging by their body language, but now I know that they wedgied Petros to a tree!**

 **Naughty boy, what was he doing near them anyway?**

 **I'm not sure how this will help me with my gameplay, but I do know how it could give me a cheap laugh…]**

* * *

"Ew…what are you doing?" Finn asked in disgust as he walked out of the toilet stall.

"Er…what does it look like? I'm shaving my armpits," Pavils replied as he stood in front of the mirror with a razor.

"Uh…why?" Finn asked confusedly.

"You mean…you don't?" Pavils asked, also looking a bit disgusted.

"I mean, what's the point?" Finn shrugged. "Nobody is going to see it."

"Well yeah but…you really don't shave your underarms? That's so gross," Pavils replied.

"It's way more gross to shave it. I mean…uh…" Finn struggled to come up with a response, when Sveda appeared at the doorway.

"Hey boys," she said sexily, placing her elbow on the doorframe.

"Oh, Sveda, what's up?" Finn asked as he picked up a towel and started to dry his hands with it. "What can I do for you today?"

"I just wanted to say I had an awesome night last night," Sveda replied. "That walk was very…relaxing."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too," Finn stated.

"Well, I felt really hungry for some apples today, and I think there might be some trees down in the woods. Do you want to walk down there with me?" Sveda asked.

"Er…sure," Finn gave her a cheesy smile. "Pavils, I'm going to the woods with Sveda. I'll catch up with you later."

"Kay, bye," Pavils nodded as the 'couple' walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why couldn't she have picked Pavils? He's way more deserving of a false relationship!**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Seriously…Finn doesn't shave there? Gross!]**

* * *

"Okay, everyone, it's challenge time!" Lara announced over the intercom, and the contestants quickly gathered around.

"Ugh, what a horrible night," Johannes groaned as he trudged across the grass along with the other guys on the Ferocious Felines.

"I know. I've never been so tired in my life. I'm not used to that sort of heat," Rikard sighed.

"I am, and I thought it sucked," Beni groaned. "How are you holding, Luko?"

"Grah…" the normally hyperactive guy groaned.

"Hey boys," Estrella sighed as she and Katerina dragged their legs over.

"Hi, Estrella," Beni said drearily. "How are you today?"

"Exhausted," Estrella replied.

"Between the blazing heat, the cheap mattresses, and the horrible smell in the cabins – I guess this was inevitable," Katerina added.

"Say, where's Stela and Anton?" Luko asked as he wiped his forehead.

"They're on their way," Katerina sighed.

"Ah, let me go! I do not want to do this challenge," Anton said in the most unenthusiastic voice ever as Stela dragged him across the grass.

"You really don't put up much of a fight," Stela chuckled. "Hey, guys! He wasn't moving, so I found another way to get him out."

"I can't blame him. Last night was _vitleysa,"_ Johannes sighed.

"Oh, cheer up guys. It wasn't that bad," Stela said, putting her arms around Katerina and Estrella's shoulders.

"Oh, shut up, Stela. You actually got a good night's sleep," Katerina snapped.

Kelija made a weird hissing noise at Stela.

"Okay, don't kill me," Stela said, putting her palms in the air.

"Good to see you're all here!" Lara announced as Sveda and Finn were the last to walk up to the group.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If you put their names together, you get Sinn, which is absolutely fitting.**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Unfortunately, Krava had to announce over the intercom that there was a challenge before I could find Marios and Adrijana.**

 **Oh well, maybe tomorrow.]**

* * *

"Can we please get this over with so I can go back to sleep!?" Anka whined.

"Fine – Jeez, somebody's a diva," Lara said sourly. "Anyways, today's challenge is a Total Drama classic – the talent contest!"

"Oh come on. Haven't we already had enough of those?" Adrijana groaned.

"I know. This is, like, the fourth one in the franchise now," Marios added. "First…"

"Shut up!" Lara exclaimed.

"And she's the diva," Adrijana muttered sarcastically.

"Let's just get to the jist," Lara sighed. "Each team must send their two best acts, and my dearest father here will be judging it. You have eight hours to pick your acts, and then you will all take to the stage.

Each act will be marked out of ten, and the team with the most points altogether will win the reward, and in the event of a tie, the contestant who got the highest mark will win for their team. The team with the least points altogether will go to the elimination ceremony.

Also, just a rule. If you sing, you have to sing a Eurovision song. Anything else and we get sued. By the way, Ilene, the producers are not happy about you singing last night."

Ilene gulped at this.

"Do we have to do a challenge today? We're all exhausted," Katerina groaned, and there was a chorus of agreement from the other contestants.

"Alright then…but what if I told you what the reward was?" Lara asked. "The winner of this challenge gets…"

…

…

…

…

"…air conditioning in their cabin."

There was a series of cheers and squees at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's about time! Where's my lemonade?**

 **Petros (Armenia): Finally, a reward worth getting. Not one person has actually bothered using the gramophone we got last time, and unless you're Lou, you've no use for paint.**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Living in a country which gets rain 365 days a year, I thought a summer in the sun would be fun.**

 **Holy **** was I wrong?]**

* * *

"Okay, this is awesome! We have just the team for this!" Beni cheered as he stood on the porch. "I'll go first! Here's my talent. I did this on my audition tape, so I guarantee that this will get us points!"

He took three rocks out of his pockets.

"Of course, when I actually did this, I had regular juggling balls, but they are not accessible right now, so I'll just have to make do," Beni said, before getting down on his hands and knees and standing on his head.

"Are you going to stand on your head for ten minutes?" Stela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just one minute," Beni replied, and he picked up the rocks with his hands, threw them in the air, and started juggling them with his feet.

"Wow!" Luko exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"Such toned legs," Rikard added.

"You said it," swooned Estrella.

"And done!" Beni exclaimed, letting the rocks fall onto the ground, before he stood back up. "I take that I'm in."

"Well, we'll take a look at the other acts first," Stela told him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Psh, I can juggle with my toilet seat.**

 **Beni (Moldova): Is it just me, or is the confessional talking. Am I going crazy or what?**

 **Confessional: You're already crazy as it is.**

 **Beni: Oh, shut up!]**

* * *

"Since I played the best game last year out of everyone, I believe it would be fitting if I judged who will and won't be representing us," Aleksander stated. "So…who's first?"

"Nobody, because this is going to be a democratic vote," Adrijana said dryly, folding her arms. "After everyone is done auditioning, there'll be a show of hands. Whoever gets the most votes gets to represent us. It's simple, effective and fair."

"Did Marios teach you about it?" Aleksander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…" Adrijana replied hesitantly. "I got it off the internet…but that's not important. Who's up first?"

"Me!" Pavils exclaimed, and he backflipped onto the porch of the cabin. "Somebody give me a beat!"

"No!" most of the others on the team yelled.

"Here, I'll give you one," Finn said, and he started to beatbox.

With that, Pavils got down on the ground and started to breakdance. He did many moves, including a backflip, and a load of other stuff that I don't know the name of.

Finn immediately started to cheer, and Ilene and Carolyn couldn't help but join in.

"Hey, you gotta admit, it was pretty good," Emilia stated.

"I've seen better," Lou snarled as he continued to scratch himself.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Breakdancing is soooooooo mainstream.**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Does Lou seriously have to hate on everything I do? Maybe if you actually tried talking to me instead of being a diva, we might have made friends.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Having to put up with Pavils…brings so many horrible memories.]**

* * *

 **(Shady Sharks)**

"Okay, we've lost twice in a row, but this is our chance to get out of the [Italian swear word]!" Berto announced, standing on the porch of their cabin. "So, who's first to audition?"

"Oh, oh, me first! Me first! Me first!" Symon exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Take it away man!" Berto exclaimed as he jumped off the porch and joined the others.

"Okay…ahem…" Symon cleared his throat.

"Excuse me…" he continued, as he continued to cough. "Hang on…"

"Can you just get on with it!?" Shay yelled.

Symon took a deep breath, "Okay, here we go –"

He spoke in a perfect impression of Lindsay -

" _But we were going to the final 3 together…you mean, I've been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me?_

 _You really are mean! And all that bad stuff people say about you is true – like, how you're a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little…"_

He then made a perfect impression of a kilohertz tone.

The other members of the team cheered for this.

"And I'd do some more impressions, but I'd rather save them for tonight," Symon stated, and he jumped off the porch.

"Well, I think Symon should be one of our acts!" Berto exclaimed. "But, please, when you actually go on, can you cough beforehand?"

"I'll see…" Symon gagged as he stood aside. "Gasp…I need some water!"

"I'll get it!" Alma exclaimed, running off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That ain't no arachnid!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Ugh – fine time to have a coughing fit! In case you didn't know, I have really [Ukrainian swear word] lungs so I get really bad coughing fits.**

 **I remember how much pain I used to cause myself from holding it in last year – I guess it's a good thing I got cut so early.]**

* * *

"Sanna, are you sure this is safe?" Tyge asked in concern.

"Tyge, you've already seen me do this many, many times," Sanna sighed, shaking her head as she and her wheelchair sat at the top of a wooden ramp. Tia was standing behind her. "Okay, Tia, let it rip!"

"Alright, here we go!" Tia exclaimed, giving Sanna a push. The paraplegic flew down the ramp and went through a hoop before landing back on the ground.

"See, nothing to worry about," Sanna said, looking at Tyge.

"Of course – I just get worried seeing you up there," Tyge said, still looking a little tense.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I've heard of past, present and future, but little tense?**

 **Amanda (Sweden): It's probably the only thing he gets worried about at all.]**

* * *

"…Eighteen…Nineteen…twenty!" Shay exclaimed triumphantly as he repeatedly lifted a large tree trunk in the air.

"Okay, that was impressive, don't get me wrong," Berto commented. "But I'm not sure it's quite what we're looking for."

"Darn," Shay sighed, walking down from the porch before throwing the tree trunk aside.

Alma had been walking back to the cabin with a glass of water when the tree trunk landed beside her.

"Ack!" she screamed, accidentally splashing half of the contents of the glass in her face.

"Haha, priceless," Shay chuckled.

"Not funny," Alma snapped, before walking over to Symon and handing him the water that was still in the cup. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Symon replied, and he gulped it down.

"So, anyone else want to audition?" Berto asked.

There was brief silence, before Hadi raised his hand and said, "Well…uh…I could beatbox."

"Hmm…" was Berto's response.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Agnessa exclaimed. "I could sing with you! Then you'd be beatboxing and I'd be singing."

"Never would have guessed," Berto muttered sarcastically, before looking up and saying, "Hey, that could work! Why don't you come up and demonstrate?"

"Okay," Hadi nodded, and the two of them walked onstage.

Hadi put his hands together and brought them to his mouth, and immediately began to imitate a snare drum.

"Er…what should I sing?" Agnessa asked hesitantly.

"First song that comes to your mind," Hadi hissed, before continuing to beatbox.

"Um…uh…" Agnessa hesitated before starting to belt out –

" _Solayoh, solayoh,_

 _When the sun is always sharin' with ya_

 _Replayo, replayo_

 _To a ribbon and a…cha-cha!"_

"I'm sorry, I forget the words," Agnessa said, blushing.

"You know what? I like it," Berto said. "What do the rest of you think?"

The other members of the team cheered in agreement.

"So, it looks like we have our two representatives!" Berto announced. "Though you should try polishing it up a bit before you go on."

"Of course," the two of them nodded in agreement.

"Okay…one more thing to do now!" Berto exclaimed, putting his hand out in front of him. "Everyone gather around!"

The others all responded and put their hands on top of Berto's.

"To not losing three times in a row!" Berto exclaimed.

"TO NOT LOSING THREE TIMES IN A ROW!" everyone else cheered, throwing their arms in the air.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Small guy, small country, big ambition**

 **Berto (San Marino): Well, it looks like I've taken the leadership role on this team. It sorta just…happened, but I don't mind. I was sort of a background character last season, so this is a nice change for me.]**

* * *

"So, it looks like I'm going to be representing us!" Sanna cheered, pumping her fist. "Would anyone else like to audition? Anyone?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Come on, guys. Don't be shy," Sanna sighed.

After some more silence, Petros raised his hand and said, "Well, er, I have something but…um…it's a bit lame."

"Oh come on, it's probably not that bad," Sanna said encouragingly. "What is it?"

"A magic trick," Petros sighed.

"Great, what's it gonna be? Is he gonna make someone's panties appear?" Marios cracked up. Tia, who was standing next to him, just rolled her eyes.

Petros also frowned at this, before standing up on the porch and making a deck of cards appear out of nowhere.

"Okay, I'd like a volunteer!" he exclaimed. "How about…Marios."

Marios looked a bit surprised by this.

"Come on. Up here. Don't be shy," Petros taunted.

"Sure. I'll come up," Marios responded, stomping up the steps of the porch.

"Pick a card," Petros instructed him.

"Er…sure…" Marios responded, reaching into the deck and picking one out.

"Concentrate on your card, show it to the others, do whatever you want, just don't let me see it," Petros continued.

Marios stared at the card for a few seconds, before showing it around for the others to see. It was the eight of spades.

"So far so good. Now give it back," Petros requested.

Marios grunted as he handed the card back to the Armenian guy.

"Now shuffle the deck," Petros continued, handing the deck to Marios. "Shuffle it however you want."

"Okay…" Marios sighed as he attempted to do so. "I've never been any good at this."

Once he had 'shuffled' the deck, he handed it back to Petros who asked him – "Just one more question. Was your card a black card, or a red card?"

"Black," Marios replied.

"Yes, I suspected so," Petros nodded, to which Marios rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Petros cut the deck, picked up the bottom half, and dropped it to the ground, making the cards scatter all over the porch.

Most of the cards landed face down, but two cards landed face up – the 3 of diamonds, and the 8 of spades.

"Is that your card?" Petros asked, picking up the 8 of spades and holding it up for everyone to see.

"Wow!" Tyge exclaimed in awe.

"Psh, that was nothing," Marios said condescendingly. "You obviously...er…put some sort of weight into this card so that I'd pick it, and it would drop forward."

He snatched the card from Petros and started feeling it to try and find some sort of bump in it.

"That's not how the trick works, but I've heard worse guesses," Petros shrugged.

"Well, it looks we have our two representatives! Me and Petros!" Sanna announced.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's Petros and I :P**

 **Amanda (Sweden): What is Marios' deal? Petros accidentally knocks off his towel in the shower, and he goes insane!**

 **There's got to be more to this…those two boys know something that I don't…**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Marios, you're a cool guy and all, but come on, Petros made one mistake. No excuse to get up in his face.**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): Marios is not right in the head. Pretty sure what Petros did in the shower was an accident.**

 **Aleksander did stuff like that to me on purpose a few times last year – it's a good thing they never aired any of it.**

* * *

 **Anka (Montenegro): [she lets out a high-pitched whine] Why can't Mario and Pedro start hitting each other with sticks? Now that I would watch.]**

* * *

 _ **Come back next week when we'll have more auditions, judging and an elimination. Will it be a shocker? Or predictable? And has Beni just broken the fourth wall?**_

 ** _Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip_**


	12. Ep4 Pt2 - Nearly On Fire

**It's been a while, but I'm back! Enjoy the second part of this episode which includes a (possibly) shocking elimination!**

 **Also, at time of uploading, I have exactly 666 views. Just throwing that out there ;)**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 4 Part 2 - Nearly On Fire

 **(Zany Zebras)**

The Zany Zebras all watched in horror as Sveda 'tap-danced' on the porch.

"I am dancing. Lalalala," she started to sing as she waved her arms about, before doing a jump and striking a pose.

"So, what did you think?" she asked curiously.

"Uh…" Emilia was at a loss for words.

"It sucked. Really no better way of putting it," Aleksander said bluntly.

"Aleksander…" Emilia hissed, before turning to face Sveda again. "Uh…it was unique, but I don't think it's quite what we're looking for. So, who else wants to audition."

There was silence for a moment, before Carolyn pointed at Ilene and exclaimed, "I nominate her!"

"Wha…" Ilene said nervously.

"Ilene, come on, please," Carolyn pleaded. "You're really good. You guys have seen her audition tape, right?"

"Er…" there was sweat dripping from Ilene's forehead.

"Carolyn, if she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to," Emilia stated.

"I know…" Carolyn sighed. "But Ilene, please?"

"This could be the only useful thing you ever do for your team," Aleksander stated obnoxiously.

Ilene gasped at this and frowned.

"Aleksander, name one useful thing you've ever done on this show," Carolyn said dryly.

"Okay, in Montenegro, I faced my fear and got a point for the team…" Aleksander began.

"Yeah, because you fooled the lie detector into thinking you were afraid of strawberry ice-cream," Adrijana remarked.

"Oh, and in Macedonia…"

"Okay, I'll do it!" Ilene exclaimed irritably.

The other members all looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry...was that rude?" Ilene asked nervously as she crept onto the porch.

"Don't worry about it," Adrijana assured her as she glared at Aleksander.

"Take it away, girl!" Carolyn cheered as Ilene took to the porch.

"Okay..." Ilene took a few deep breaths.

"Take your time," Carolyn said gently.

"Uh…what should I sing?" Ilene asked nervously.

"Whatever comes to mind. Something you know all the words to," Carolyn advised her.

"Okay…" Ilene gulped before beginning.

" _Rise like a phoenix_

 _Out of the ashes you can_

 _Seeking rather than vengeance_

 _Retribution_

 _You were warned_

 _Once I'm transformed_

 _Once I'm reborn_

 _You know I will rise like a phoenix…"_

She sang the whole song from start to finish, and the team was cheering their heads off.

"You are definitely in!" Emilia squealed, and she rushed up to the porch and gave Ilene a tight hug.

"Emilia, you can only do that to me!" Lou frowned.

"Dude, pretty sure it's just platonic," Finn said dryly.

"I'm not jealous or anything…look," Lou pointed out. Ilene's face had gone pale blue from Emilia squeezing her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Emilia turns peaches into blueberries!**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): What's up, this is chickencarrie again, here on Euro-Drama Farmyard with Emilia to do a daily vlog.**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): That's right, Carolyn! We're about to start doing a talent show, and our two acts are Pavils' Breakdancing, and Ilene's singing.**

 **Carolyn: Yes, it is very exciting, but doesn't come close to being the main drama of the episode.**

 **Emilia: [gulps] Oh, but what could be more dramatic than this?**

 **Carolyn: Emilia – what do you think of Marios and Adrijana?**

 **Emilia: [gasps] Marios…and Adrijana. Well, Adrijana's my friend, and I haven't talked to Marios much, but he seems pretty cool.**

 **Carolyn: [giggles] Emilia, you know that's not what I meant. I heard you talking to Lou about Marios and Adrijana…you know…**

 **Emilia: What!? How did you find out?**

 **Carolyn: Ilene and I were underwater and we heard the whole thing. I could barely breathe BTW. And I remember hearing that you left Petros hanging – quite literally.**

 **Emilia: [she blushes] Yeah, I could have handled that better. Still, we both talked to each other afterwards. He got over it after a while – said it was part of his personal code.**

 **Carolyn: Personal code? I thought Petros was a bad boy. That's what everyone thought he would be.**

 **Emilia: Petros? Nah, he's a bit of a closet nerd, but I won't fault him for that, since I am a huge nerd myself.** **パイナップルリングはニンジンスティックで行く**

 **Carolyn: Wow, you must watch a lot of anime.**

 **Emilia: [giggles] C'est ma vie.**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Ilene's a really good singer. She doesn't seem like someone who'd do very well in the real-world music industry, since it seems to be more about entertainment than vocals these days, but over 10 million YouTube hits could mean otherwise.]**

* * *

"Well, we've had quite a selection of talents," Stela commented. "Looks like it's down to Beni's foot juggling, Luko's saxophone, Estrella's acrobatics, and Johannes' hypnosis."

"What about Kelija on her tightrope?" Katerina asked.

"Kat, I'm sorry, but it's really a talent when you're holding onto her for the whole thing," Stela sighed, to which Katerina scowled.

"Who do we pick?" Rikard asked.

"Well, we should pick based on what Farmer Bogas is going to like," Stela suggested. "And I don't think he's going to like Beni…sorry."

"No problemo," Beni nodded. "Who else are we cutting loose?"

"Well…I was thinking Johannes," Stela replied. "Sorry, but we've already seen you hypnotise someone before."

"Yeah, I agree," Katerina added. "The other two are fresh acts."

"Oh well, if you don't want to see Lara do the funky chicken," Johannes sighed.

"Believe me, it's tempting, but I don't think Farmer Bogas would appreciate it," Stela sighed.

"Okay, now that we have our acts, methinks you two should hit the sack. You're going to need some rest before the big show!" Beni exclaimed, patting Luko's and Estrella's shoulders.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why couldn't I have been the judge? I would have given Beni 10/10**

 **Beni (Moldova): That's really nice of you. I guess it can only be appreciated by people like you and me.**

 **Confessional: Er…do I look like a person to you?**

 **Beni: My mistake. Maybe I should date you instead of Rikard or Estrella.**

 **Confessional: Sorry, but I'm not into humans in that way. I long for a Mrs Port-a-potty to share my life with though.**

 **Beni: Well good luck with that. Maybe we could go on a double date.**

 **Confessional: Sorry, dude, but I don't think they'd let me into a restaurant. I already had to defy the fabric of time and space to get to here from Tween Tour.**

 **Beni: [raises an eyebrow] Cool!]**

* * *

"Wahee!" Sanna exclaimed as she once again made it through the hoop. "And a perfect landing! The crowd goes wild!"

"Sanna…" Tyge said nervously, tapping his fingers together. "…I know you're pretty much a professional…but watching you do this still makes me nervous…so can you stop? I mean, if it doesn't sound too pushy…"

Sanna giggled at this.

"Tyge, you're normally so chill. I go through a hoop a couple of times, and you're a nervous wreck. Okay, maybe we can go for a walk now…or a roll if you're me…which you're clearly not…oh you get the idea!" Sanna chuckled, and the two of them linked arms before going off.

Suddenly, Aleksander popped his head out from behind a bush.

"If Tyge is nervous now…" he cackled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Screw you, Aleksander!**

 **Aleksander (Albania): They say that I'm deadweight to the team…well, I'll prove them wrong! Yes…I will!]**

* * *

Lara stood on the amphitheatre stage wearing a long, silky, purple dress.

"Hello Europe!" she announced. "If you only just tuned in, you are watching Euro-Drama Farmyard. The four teams have chosen their two best acts, and will take to the stage to be judged by my dearest father, Bogas Vlasic!"

Farmer Bogas sat at a table by the stage with a few sheets of paper.

"In just a few minutes…BLAGH!" Lara screamed, as the wooden flooring of the stage had collapsed and she'd fallen in.

"INTERNS!" she screamed.

"Yes!?" Intern #3 exclaimed with an evil grin on her face as she and the other three interns ran out from behind.

"Fix this stage immediately!" Lara screamed as she pulled herself back up. "I know you did this, Intern #3!"

"Guilty as charged," Intern #3 shrugged, and she fist-bumped with the three male interns. "And unless you want to face criminal charges like Ruben, you have no choice but to let us off scot-free!"

"Whatever," Lara snarled as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Just fix this stage immediately! I need to go to the toilet anyway."

As Lara walked off, Intern #3 rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, that was too much," she giggled. "Well, looks like we better get this fixed."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Holy cheesepiece!**

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): Those interns are giving me a headache! I officially hate The Netherlands!**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Well, looks like someone's on their period.]**

* * *

"Now that the stage has been fixed – I hope!" Lara yelled as she stood on it once again. "Our eight acts are backstage awaiting judgement. And first up, we have Petros!"

The Armenian guy walked onstage, and he adjusted his beanie before beginning.

"Hi," he said nervously. "I'm…Petros, and I will be performing a card trick."

"Oh goody," Lara said sarcastically from backstage.

"Okay, let's get this started!" Petros exclaimed, and he jumped onstage and stood before Farmer Bogas. He made a deck of cards appear in his hands and he said, "Pick a card."

"This better be good," Farmer Bogas sighed, and he took one out of the deck.

"Okay, look at it carefully, show it to the camera, and then put it back in the deck," Petros instructed.

Farmer Bogas did so, revealing to the camera that it was the jack of diamonds.

"Okay, now place it back in the deck. Anywhere you want. I don't mind," Petros continued, and Farmer Bogas placed the card somewhere near the bottom of the deck.

"Thank you," Petros smiled, and he shuffled the deck around a bit before cutting it in half. "Was your card red or black?"

"Red," Farmer Bogas replied, and Petros picked up the two cards at the top of each half of the deck, which were the 10 of hearts and the 4 of clubs. "Is this your card?" he asked, holding up the 10 of hearts.

"No," Farmer Bogas responded. "That was not my card. My card was the jack of diamonds."

"Oh," Amanda groaned from backstage, putting her head in her hands.

"Well…" Petros said awkwardly, looking through the deck. "I seem to have…uh…misplaced that card. Are you sure you don't have it? Check your pockets."

"Huh?" Farmer Bogas said confusedly before reaching into his pockets and pulling out the jack of diamonds. "How did this get in here?"

"That is your card?" Petros asked.

"Yes," Farmer Bogas replied. "How did that get in there? I'm impressed."

"A good magician never reveals his secrets," Petros stated. "So, how much do you give me for that?"

"I don't know how you did it. I'll give it an 8," Farmer Bogas replied.

"Yes!" Petros cheered, throwing his hands in the air and running backstage.

"That was amazing!" Amanda cheered, grabbing Petros and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Woah!" Petros exclaimed, blushing a little, before frowning and pushing Amanda off.

"Hey!" Amanda said angrily.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You can't do magic, bitch!**

 **Petros (Armenia): Amanda, do I look vulnerable to you!? If you don't mind, I'd rather not become Fake Boyfriend #4. That girl has already tried to manipulate Symon, Aleksander and Pavils! Do you think I'm that dumb?**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I have to admit, I had a bit of a crush on Petros, since he's kinda hot, but the guy is a loser! Someone with those looks should have the free time to learn magic tricks!**

 **And looks like he won't be in my alliance. But maybe I can scare him…]**

* * *

"So far, Petros has earned the Malicious Mantises 8 points!" Lara announced as she walked back onstage. "But we still have seven acts to go – next to try and break the losing streak for their team – Hadi and Agnessa!"

The two Eastern contestants came on, both with microphones.

"Why do we need these anyway?" Hadi asked. "We're already wearing microphones."

"Yeah, but these mics are connected to the speakers, and your headsets…ugh, just do your talent," Lara snapped.

"Sure," Hadi shrugged, and he looked at Agnessa. "Just like how we practised."

Agnessa nodded, and Hadi jumped up to the front of the stage and started to beatbox –

"Mm-hm," Farmer Bogas nodded, looking mildly impressed.

That's when Agnessa started to nod her head and sing –

" _A-ba-ni-bi o-bo-he-bev_

 _A-ba-ni-bi o-bo-he-bev o-bo-ta-bach_

 _A-ba-ni-bi o-bo-he-bev_

 _A-ba-ni-bi o-bo-he-bev o-bo-ta-bach_

 _A-ba-ni-bi o-bo-he-bev_

 _O-bo-he-bev o-bo-ta-bach_

 _Keshehayinu yeladim_

 _Ahavnu besodei sodot_

 _El mi hayinu nechmadim?_

 _Rak ledodim uledodot…"_

She sang the whole song from start to finish, and Farmer Bogas nodded his head.

"Pretty good," he nodded. "Agnessa's not a bad singer, Hadi's not a bad beatboxer, and you sounded good together. Though nothing unbelievable at the same time – I'll give it a seven."

The two of them nodded, looking pretty satisfied with this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hadi's all about that bass – and no, not** _ **that**_ **bass**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Hadi suggested that song, since it has a good rhythm.**

 **It was a hard song to learn, since I don't know a word of Hebrew, but Hadi helped me get the pronunciation just right.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): What can I say? I'm picky about the songs I perform. At least Agnessa didn't mind.]**

* * *

"So far, the Mantises are leading with 8 points to the Sharks' seven. Here is our first representative of the Zany Zebras – it's Pavils!"

The Latvian contender staggered onstage and gave the contestants a wave, while trying to ignore the boos from Lou.

"Oh stop it," Emilia hissed at him. "He's on our team."

"That's no excuse," Lou shrugged.

Pavils heard this and smirked sourly, before turning to face Farmer Bogas.

"Hi, it's me, Pavils!" he exclaimed, still waving. "I will be doing some break-dancing."

"Great. It's that new teeny-bopper stuff," Farmer Bogas snarled.

"Take it away, Finn!" Pavils exclaimed, and Finn, who was backstage, bent over and pressed play on a stereo.

The Spanish Eurovision 1993 entry, "Hombres", played on the stereo, and Pavils started to break-dance, and I still don't know the names of any break-dance moves, so I won't bother describing it.

At the end, Farmer Bogas looked unimpressed.

"Oh come on!" Pavils protested.

"You were very polished, don't get me wrong, but I will never enjoy watching such…insulting entertainment. Kids these days don't know real music and dancing," Farmer Bogas frowned. "I'm giving you a five."

"This is [Latvian swear word]!" Pavils exclaimed as he stomped off-stage.

"Well, I liked it," Finn stated, but Pavils just walked past him without saying anything.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Baby on board!**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Meh, I'm not that bothered. If we lose, then we can just vote Pavils off.**

 **As much as Aleksander is deadweight, that's better than…him.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Not real entertainment my a**! I've been learning to do this since I was seven – a lot of effort goes into it!]**

* * *

"So, not a great start for the Zebras," Lara stated as she walked back onstage. "Next we will have the two Feline acts back to back. First up, Estrella's acrobatics!"

Estrella walked onstage wearing nothing except for a leotard.

"Hola!" she exclaimed. "They didn't have any jumpsuits in the clothing tent, so I figured that this would be the next best thing."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hey, how are you?**

 **Beni (Moldova): [he looks at the camera pervertedly] Believe me, that was even better.**

 **Confessional: You're ignoring me. Boo hoo.]**

* * *

Beni came onstage pushing a few wooden crates and planks, followed by a metal pole.

He looked at Estrella and clicked his tongue, making the Spa…er I mean…Catalonian girl blush.

"Break a leg!" he whispered.

"Okay, here goes!" Estrella exclaimed. Some flamenco music played in the background as she put her hands on the pole and started to spin around for a bit before letting go and flying through the air, landing on Farmer Bogas' table.

"Hey!" he frowned, before Estrella jumped up again and did two backflips, landing on two of the crates as she did so. She landed at the side of the stage before jumping up to the pole, spinning round a couple of times, before letting go and landing on a tall crate with only her hand as support, before doing a front flip and landing at the front of the stage.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Farmer Bogas stuck out his lower lip and nodded his head.

"Very impressive!" Farmer Bogas exclaimed. "It's definitely a close-call between you and Petros' card trick right now. I'll give you eight points for your team!"

"Graciès," Estrella replied, before cartwheeling offstage.

"Why didn't you do that!?" Lou, who was sitting in the bleachers in front of the stage, exclaimed angrily, putting his hand on Pavils' shoulder, making the Latvian scowl.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I was on Team Lou, but now that I've found out he's a creationist…**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Remember how you used to tease me all last year? Well, now you know how I felt…**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Should I even bother trying to apologizing? Lou's just going to be a d-bag any other way!**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Pavils, no offence, but you haven't done crap to try and apologize to Lou. Just puttin' that out there!]**

* * *

"And here is the second act for the Ferocious Felines!" Lara announced. "Luko and his saxophone!"

The Ferocious Felines in the bleacher started to cheer as Luko came on with a saxophone. His was wearing a bow-tie with his shirt and waistcoat.

"This looks very classy already," Farmer Bogas commented. "But afterwards you have to clean the mouthpiece. That saxophone has belonged to my wife since she was seven years old."

"No problemo," Luko saluted. "Alright, enjoy!"

He took a deep breath before starting to play. The tune that he played was very upbeat and jazzy. After a while, Luko started to drum on the saxophone, adding a rhythm to the song.

At the end, he skidded to a ground and let out a very high note.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Farmer Bogas exclaimed, standing up. "Loved every minute of it! You're almost as good as my wife."

Luko bowed at this.

"10/10! Perfect entertainment!" Farmer Bogas continued. "But you still have to clean the mouthpiece."

"Yes," Luko nodded and he walked offstage, carrying the saxophone. "Ten out of ten! Woo!"

"You were awesome!" Johannes, who was standing backstage, exclaimed, and the two of them hugged.

"You did it for us Balkans!" Katerina cheered, and she grabbed Luko and kissed him on the cheek.

"Careful, you'll crease the waistcoat," Luko joked as they both let go. "I need to back to the clothing tent. This bow-tie is making me suffragette."

"Suffocate," Johannes corrected.

"I've screwed up worse before," Luko shrugged, before walking off.

Back onstage, Lara had walked on and announced, "The Felines finish with eighteen points, guaranteeing them first place! Unless Sanna manages to get a ten for the Mantises, in which case we go to a tiebreaker, they win the air-conditioning!"

"OMG! Yes!" Beni cheered from the bleachers.

"Awesome!" Rikard exclaimed, pumping his fist.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Gimme an L. Gimme a U. Gimme a K. An O too. What does it spell? The best sex in Serbia…SAX, I MEANT SAX!**

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia, Co-Host): I have to admit, I didn't expect someone of that age to have such great taste in entertainment. There's more to Luko than meets the eye.**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): To be fair, Aunt Pia is really good at the saxophone, so I'm saying a lot by saying Luko is even better.**

 **By the way, no air-conditioning? Bummer. Even if Ilene gets a ten, we're probably gonna lose – but at least we can get rid of Aleksander.]**

* * *

"Slowly up the steps," Intern #2 said nervously as he and Intern #8 tried to pull a piano up the side of the stage.

"Okay, that was Luko with his saxophone!" Lara announced as she once again walked back onstage. "Next up for the Zany Zebras, we have Ilene! Well, we will once those interns pull the piano up the stage."

"They're doing their best!" Intern #3 yelled angrily as she peeked her head out of the curtain.

"Go away. I don't want to see you again," Lara snapped, and the Dutch intern did so.

Ilene stood backstage shaking with nerves.

"Don't worry about it. You're a class singer," Finn, who was standing backstage with a CD player, said in an attempt to psyche her up. "I saw your video on YouTube. It was awesome."

"I d-didn't upload it," Ilene pouted.

Finn was about to respond when Carolyn rushed over to them.

"Hey, Carolyn, what's up?" Finn asked.

"There's been a change of plan," Carolyn told them.

"Am I not singing Euphoria anymore?" Ilene asked.

"Oh no, you still are," Carolyn told her. "But Finn, don't turn on the CD player."

"Why not?" Finn asked. "That's when the song speeds up and Ilene gets up from the piano."

"Yeah, I know," Carolyn replied. "See, Farmer Bogas seems to really hate pop music, so for the good of the team, we're going to keep it slow for the whole thing."

"Oh, okay," Finn nodded a little sadly. "I don't think we'll win anyway but, hey, ya never know."

"That's right," Carolyn agreed. "Here come the interns with the piano."

"Good luck," Intern #8 whispered to Ilene as he passed her the piano.

"Thanks," Ilene smiled before pushing the piano onstage.

"And here she is!" Lara exclaimed enthusiastically as she walked off.

"It's about time," she hissed at Ilene as they passed by each other, making the Belgian girl gulp.

The contestants who were sitting in the bleachers applauded.

"Go Ilene!" Emilia cheered, and Lou let out a roar.

"Thanks," Ilene squeaked as she placed the piano in the middle of the stage and pulled out the stool. "I'm going to be singing a piano cover of "Euphoria"."

"Great, crap pop music," Farmer Bogas scowled.

Ilene took a few deep breaths before starting to play.

 _Why, why can't this moment last forevermore_

 _Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door_

 _No, don't ever stop doing the things you do_

 _Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you…_

She played the whole song from start to finish, and hit every note perfectly, and by the end, everyone in the bleachers was on their feet.

"Encore!" Emilia screamed.

"Eleven out of ten!" Lou added, clapping his hands loudly.

"Wow, I did not expect that!" Farmer Bogas exclaimed. "You have a very good voice, and I like how you turned that horrible pop song into a ballad. I have to give that 10 out of 10!"

"Thank you," Ilene whispered, before rushing offstage. Intern #2 and Intern #8 came back on and started pushing the piano off.

"Eeeeiiiii!" Carolyn squealed, giving Ilene a tight hug. "You did it! We could actually win!"

"With that, Ilene earns ten points for the Zany Zebras!" Lara announced as she once again walked onstage. "That gives them a total of 15 points. While that may not top the Ferocious Felines' score of 18, it might just save them.

Next up, we have the Shady Sharks' second act, Symon, who will be doing impressions of classic Total Drama contestants. If he gets eight points or more, he guarantees a victory for his team."

"Good luck," Alma whispered to Symon, giving him a hug before the Ukrainian walked onstage and stood still for a few seconds.

"Whenever you're ready!" Agnessa exclaimed.

Symon cleared his throat before beginning – "Yo, what's up? It's me, Chris McLean, here to drop the next season of Total Drama – coming to you from the most absurd location possible due to a loss of ideas at Fresh TV! We're on the moon everybody! Here is our first contestant – Staci!"

Symon quickly rushed over to other side of stage and began to chatter, "Oh, hi, it's me, Staci! I'm on the moon! Did you know my great-great-great…"

Symon put his head down and said in a low tone, "Keeps saying great for ten minutes."

He then reverted back to his Staci impression, "…great-great uncle invented the moon. Yeah, before him, people only had the stars to see at night."

He walked back to the right side of the stage and said, "Next up, we have…Duncan!"

"Oh, puppydog soccerball!" Symon exclaimed, jumping back to the other side of the stage. "I've returned from juvie and I'm so sad that I've turned good. Now I no longer have that bad-boy vibe that drives all my teenage fangirls wild – and I don't why that should bother them in any way, unless perhaps I'm a paedophile."

Many of the contestants in the bleachers laughed at this, and even Anton was trying hard not to smile.

"Great, first my Swedish clone, and now you?" 'Chris McLean' stated angrily. "Next up, it's Owen! How's the producer's pet doing?"

"Hahaha," Symon impersonated Owen's laugh. "You know, it's so great to be back, even though I have no depth as a character and am completely dependent on fart jokes. Hahahahaha!"

"Hey, don't do that! You'll ruin the oxygen in your suit," 'Chris' frowned. "Here's our fifth and sixth contestants – Courtney and Gwen!"

Symon took a deep breath before impersonating Courtney's high pitched voice, "Oh come on, Gwen, I said I was sorry."

"And I said I was sorry for kissing Duncan, but you didn't accept it. Now we're going to fight again, and then we'll become friends, and then we'll fight again, and it'll turn into a vicious circle that will last until we die."

"Well," 'Courtney' responded. "Let's save ourselves the trouble."

Symon made a few loud footsteps before miming pulling with his hands.

"What are you doing!?" 'Chris' exclaimed. "You're going to unplug the oxygen tank!"

Symon got down onto his knees and started to cough hysterically, before lying down on his stomach.

He got up a few seconds later and said, "And scene!"

The contestants in the bleachers started to cheer.

"I have to say, it was a little confusing, but your impressions were absolutely spot on," Farmer Bogas stated. "I've always seen my kids watching it on cable, and I recognized every character – even though the voices I've heard are dubbed into Croatian. Still, I'll give it a 9!"

"Yay!" Symon cheered, running offstage while swinging his arms and legs hysterically.

"You did great!" Alma, who was standing backstage, squealed, and Symon blushed a little before rolling his eyes and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Alma (Croatia): [she squees hysterically] He kissed me! He kissed me! I know it was just on the cheek, but it's progress!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [he chuckles] She just doesn't understand 'no', does she? Hmm…maybe I do feel something…maybe…]**

* * *

"And so, the Shady Sharks conclude with 16 points!" Lara announced. "That puts them one point ahead of the Zany Zebras, meaning they are immune from the next elimination!"

The Shady Sharks who were sitting in the bleachers started to cheer their heads off. Hadi pumped his fist, and Jessie brought Berto into a tight hug.

"Off!" the Sammarinese fisher exclaimed, pushing her away, but he couldn't help but smile at their immunity.

"Now that two teams are safe, it's all down to the Zebras and the Mantises!" Lara exclaimed from onstage. "In order for the Mantises to win, Sanna will need to get at least an eight!"

"No problem," Sanna said confidently from backstage, making Tyge chuckle. Neither of them noticed Aleksander creeping across the backstage with a bundle of rope.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is he going to lasso Sanna?**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Operation Lopar is about to begin. The team will never dare to vote me off after this!]**

* * *

Sanna sat at the top of a high ramp onstage with Tyge right behind and ready to push her. Tia was in the middle of the stage and was lighting two metal rings on fire using matches.

"This is going to be the best jump yet!" Sanna exclaimed triumphantly. "Is it ready yet?"

"Almost…and voila!" Tia exclaimed, as she stood back to admire the two metal rings in the middle of the stage, which both were set on fire. (The stands that the rings were upon were wrapped in 'magic fabric' to prevent setting anything else on fire).

"Okay, Tyge, hit it!" Sanna cheered, and Tyge counted down from three before pushing Sanna down the ramp.

"And Sanna has begun her descent!" Lara announced.

As with the talent show last season, Sanna's jump was shown in slow motion.

…

…

…

…

She went through the first ring

…

…

…

…

And the second ring

…

…

…

…

And just as she was about land down on the ramp on the other side of the stage, Aleksander pulled a rope attached to it, making it move too far for Sanna to reach, and she fell backwards off the edge of it, and slid along the floor, almost hitting one of the fiery hoops.

"Sanna!" Tyge screamed in shock as he ran over and lifted her back onto her chair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! What the heck happened!?" Sanna exclaimed.

"Look! There's a rope attached to the ramp," Tia pointed out, and she followed it to the side of the stage. "Someone must have pulled the ramp away from you."

"Do you know who it was?" Tyge asked.

"They've run off, but I'd say it was Aleksander," Tia responded.

"That'd make sense," Sanna nodded.

"Okay, it's time for me to judge!" Farmer Bogas announced. "You did a great job going through the hoops, but the landing definitely let you down. I will be giving you a six!"

"With that, the Mantises have a total of 14 points, putting them last overall!" Lara announced. "That means they will be going to the elimination ceremony tonight! Sucks to be them!"

* * *

Aleksander rushed over to the bleachers with a smug look on his face.

"What's up with you?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And you guys called me deadweight!" Aleksander exclaimed. "We would have lost the challenge if it wasn't for me."

"What are you talking about?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"Sanna missed the ramp because a used a rope to move it!" Aleksander giggled hysterically.

"You did WHAT!?" Emilia exclaimed angrily.

"I know, it was nothing," Aleksander responded in mock-modesty. "Just remember it when we inevitably go to elimination."

"Get back here!" Emilia screamed at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "You could have seriously injured her."

"But I didn't," Aleksander pointed out. "I was careful to make sure she didn't actually hit the hoop!"

"You're only saying that now," Emilia snapped. "She was very close to hitting it! That looked very careless to me!"

With that, she stomped off, and Lou just shrugged and followed her.

"I can't believe you actually went that low to save your own butt!" Carolyn exclaimed angrily as she also walked off.

"That was even worse than when you blew up Zeferino's guitar!" Adrijana added.

"That…uh…was very mean," Ilene said nervously before she also walked off, leaving only Pavils, Finn and Sveda sitting on the bleachers.

"Wow, now I actually feel safe!" Pavils exclaimed, pumping his fist before walking off.

"Boy, that was just rat," Finn frowned at Aleksander before following him. Sveda also left, but not before blowing a raspberry in Aleksander's face.

* * *

"The sky is so beautiful," Tyge said dreamily as he and Sanna sat on the steps of the cabin and gazed at the stars.

"I know, right?" Sanna responded, before shaking her head. "But we need to figure out who to vote off."

"Whom," Tyge corrected, making Sanna roll her eyes. "Okay, sorry. Who do you suggest?"

"We should vote off Amanda," Sanna stated, which made Tyge pout. "Tyge, you've given her enough chances. She's not going to change."

"You don't know that," Tyge responded, sticking out his lower lip. "Look, you can vote for her if you want, but I won't joining you."

Sanna sighed at this, "Fine, but I'm still giving her two points."

"I won't, but it's your decision," Tyge shrugged. "Who else can we vote for?"

Sanna thought about it for a moment, "Anka. I know she's really athletic, but she does a lot of stupid stuff. Just this morning I caught her in the bathroom trying to give herself an abortion."

"Yeesh," Tyge clenched his eyes. "Okay, I've heard enough. Anka it is!"

"Thanks," Sanna replied, pulling him close and giving him a kiss on the lips. "You're a great guy. I'm gonna go talk to the others."

With that, she pulled herself back onto her wheelchair and went off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Good luck!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Great. Thanks to Aleksander, we've lost! How did nobody see him with the rope anyway?**

 **Anyways, Eloise and I talked about who to eliminate. As much as I'd love to vote off Sanna, since she's always in the way when I try to manipulate Tyge, but I doubt I'm going to get Tyge to vote for her. That's a conundrum, huh?**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): I'm voting for Petros! This is for the good of everyone else here!]**

* * *

Tyge continued to sit on the porch when Amanda approached him.

"Hey Tyge," she greeted, sitting down beside him.

"Oh, hi Amanda," Tyge replied, noticing she had a 'troubled' look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…well, I'm just really worried," Amanda sighed. "You know, about going home tonight. After all I did last season…"

"You needn't worry," Tyge assured her. "I've convinced Sanna not to vote for you, but she's still giving you two points."

"That's understandable," Amanda sighed. "Still, I'm worried about how the rest are going to vote. Tia, Petros, Eloise, Vincenz…"

"I'm sure they'll find someone else to vote for," Tyge replied. "Amanda said she was going to talk to everyone."

"Amanda?" Amanda repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, Sanna!" Tyge exclaimed, going red in embarrassment. "Well, at least I said it now. She would have killed me if she'd heard."

"Yeah, it's a good thing," Amanda nodded. "I'm still worried though, and I was hoping you'd vote with me. If you'd even give two points to him…"

"Who?" Tyge asked, and Amanda whispered a name into his ear.

"Aw. I like him," Tyge sighed.

"I know, but who would you rather? Me or him," Amanda asked.

"Hmm…" Tyge said hesitantly. "I'll think about it."

"Thanks," Amanda squealed, and she kissed Tyge on the cheek. "You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah…" Tyge said hesitantly as Amanda skipped off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You two-faced backstabbing lying little WHORE!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Psh, so gullible!]**

* * *

Petros sat under a tree whilst thinking to himself when Eloise approached him.

"Hey, Pedro!" Eloise exclaimed, waving her arm.

"Huh!?" Petros exclaimed, before looking behind him and sighing, "It's Petros."

"Excusez-moi," Eloise apologized. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd vote with me."

"Yeah…no, I don't do alliances," Petros retorted angrily.

"It doesn't need to be an alliance," Eloise told him. "I'm just really worried about leaving…you know, after how I treated certain people last season. I'd at least like to stick around to make amends with some people, especially…"

She inwardly gagged as she said this.

"…Agnessa."

"Yeah, yeah," Petros muttered, not looking convinced at all.

"Also, I hear Marios is trying to get you eliminated," Eloise added.

"That doesn't shock me," Petros said, narrowing his eyes.

"And he's doing a pretty good job at convincing people. I've heard that Sanna, Tia and Tyge are all voting you off," Eloise lied.

"What?" Petros exclaimed. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm regretfully sure," Eloise replied. "But if you vote with me, you might just get through."

"Lemme guess, you want me to vote for Marios? That's no problem. I was voting for him anyway," Petros stated.

"Non," Eloise shook her head. "I was actually thinking of someone else. Marios is a good asset to the team."

"So far this season, he made a very complicated voting system in the first challenge, only got three points in the challenge yesterday, and he didn't do anything today. Not really much of an asset this year," Petros stated.

"You do make some good points, but no," Eloise said. "I was thinking of voting for…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's like a really nerve-wracking game of Guess Who?**

 **Eloise (France): Ha, I have that nerd eating out of my hand. I hope this works. I didn't rehearse that with Amanda for the last hour for nothing, you hear!?**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Credit where credit's due, Eloise is a good actress. Okay, maybe she's being honest, but I'll take what she said with a pinch of salt.**

 **Still, what if she's right? Should I vote with her?]**

* * *

"Okay, Malicious Mantises, welcome to your first marshmallow ceremony of the season!" Lara announced as the members of the aforementioned team sat on tree stumps in front of her. "You have all cast your votes and made your decision. There are eight marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim a marshmallow. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you are out of the contest and must become an intern for the rest of the season.

So, without further ado, let's give out the marshmallows.

As with the first two eliminations, there was only one person who did not receive any votes…

…

…

"…Tia, come up and claim the first marshmallow."

The Bulgarian punk-rocker smiled in satisfaction before stand up and picking up the first sugary treat.

"Also safe, in increasing number of votes…" Lara continued.

…

"Tyge."

…

"Eloise."

…

"Petros."

* * *

 **[Confessional: -_-**

 **Petros (Armenia): Damn it! I should have known she was lying to me! Better safe than sorry, of course, but still…I feel so stupid right now!]**

* * *

…

"Amanda."

…

"Sanna."

…

"Marios."

…

"Contestants, there is only one marshmallow left on this plate, but two contestants left standing…or sitting, should I say. Who will be leaving tonight? Will it be Anka, or will it be Vincenz?"

Anka didn't look worried at all, while Vincenz looked a little nervous.

"I can now reveal that the final marshmallow of tonight goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Vincenz."

"Wha!?" the Swiss contender exclaimed, looking a little shocked. "Thank you!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Anka snapped. "You chose that stoner over me?"

"Hey," Vincenz frowned.

"That's right, Anka, you lost to Vincenz by a mere point, meaning you are out of the contest!" Lara announced.

"This isn't fair! I actually had something to add to the team! You all suck!" Anka whined, as Interns #2 and #7 came over and pulled her away.

Vincenz's normally relaxed eyes were now wide open. "Woah!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: V is for Very, Very Lucky!**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I have to admit, once I was in the bottom two, I thought I was leaving.**

 **Oh well, I guess that is a wake-up call. You know, I should try harder in challenges.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): This is ridiculous! Vincenz should have been eliminated. He's pretty much cannon fodder if you ask me!**

 **And now I'm down an ally! This sucks!]**

* * *

"So, in a pretty shocking elimination, Anka is the fourth to leave this contest in 33rd place!" Lara announced as she faced the camera. "32 remain, and there are plenty of challenges ahead before we crown our winner.

But what will the next challenge be?

Who will go next?

Will we see any more conflicts?

Tune in tomorrow, on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Amanda –_

 _3pts: Vincenz_

 _2pts: Sanna_

 _1pt: Marios_

* * *

 _Anka –_

 _3pts: Vincenz_

 _2pts: Sanna_

 _1pt: Marios_

* * *

 _Eloise –_

 _3pts: Vincenz_

 _2pts: Sanna_

 _1pt: Marios_

* * *

 _Marios –_

 _3pts : Petros_

 _2pts : Anka_

 _1pt : Amanda_

* * *

 _Petros –_

 _3pts : Marios_

 _2pts : Vincenz_

 _1pt : Tyge_

* * *

 _Sanna –_

 _3pts : Anka_

 _2pts : Amanda_

 _1pt : Eloise_

* * *

 _Tia –_

 _3pts: Anka_

 _2pts: Amanda_

 _1pt: Eloise_

* * *

 _Tyge –_

 _3pts: Anka_

 _2pts: Vincenz_

 _1pt: Petros_

* * *

 _Vincenz –_

 _3pts: Anka_

 _2pts: Eloise_

 _1pt: Amanda_

* * *

 _Anka – 14pts_

 _Vincenz – 13pts_

 _Marios – 6pts_

 _Sanna – 6pts_

 _Amanda – 6pts_

 _Petros – 4pts_

 _Eloise – 4pts_

 _Tyge – 1pt_

 _Nul points - Tia_

* * *

 _ **I'll be honest, that's not how I wanted things to go.**_

 _ **Initially, I was planning on eliminating Vincenz. He was a last minute character and I wasn't sure what to do with him so I thought I was going to cut him loose early.**_

 _ **But it simply wasn't possible for him to gather enough votes. Oh well, now that he's sticking around, I could try to develop him.**_

 _ **I don't regret what actually happened, though. Anka has zero potential as a character. Like Dawn said in the last episode, her aura is black. The absence of colour.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this episode. Please review whatever your opinion, and I will see you all when I PM my replies! ;)**_


	13. Ep5 Pt1 - Dirty and Flirty

**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama, Eurovision, et cetera, et cetera**

 **Hey, where did you come from? I thought I killed you twice!**

 **Disclaimer - Well, I'm back. And since I'm a ghost, you can't kill me again.**

 **Weren't you already a ghost last time?**

 **Disclaimer - You know what they say, you only live twice.**

 **Ugh - fine - just sit in the corner.**

 **Hello guys. Please enjoy the episode.**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 5 Part 1 - Dirty and Flirty

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip…

The 33 remaining contestants participated in a talent contest. Each team sent their two best acts.

Estrella swung, Pavils danced, Hadi and Agnessa did a duet, Petros did magic, Luko played the sax, Ilene played the piano, Symon acted having a breakdown, and Sanna…"

She shows footage of Sanna falling off a ramp and almost hitting a ring of fire.

"…was sabotaged by a certain weasel. The Ferocious Felines won for the first time, The Shady Sharks came second and escaped losing three times in a row. The Zany Zebras came third, and thanks to Sanna's slip, the Malicious Mantises came in last place.

Amanda, the chessmistress from Sweden, attempted to gain control over the team by trying to eliminate the Swiss mountain-dweller, Vincenz, but at the same time, Sanna convinced people to vote off the "all-brawn-and-no-brain" Anka from Montenegro.

Both of them gained a lot of votes for their target, but in the end Anka ended up leaving over a mere point.

But who will go next?

And will it be more unanimous unlike the previous eliminations?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

"Heave!" Luko exclaimed. "Heave!"

At the moment, he and Beni were trying to lug a giant air conditioning unit up the steps of the cabin.

"Come on, boys! We got our one up here five minutes ago!" Katerina exclaimed as she and Estrella stood on either side of another AC unit.

"You can do it, Luko! Almost there! Got it!" Beni gasped, before he tripped over a step and fell forwards. The AC unit slipped out of his hands and crashed into Luko, who fell backwards onto the grass.

"[Serbian swear word]," he groaned as he lay on the ground with the AC unit lying on top of him, and Beni lying on top of the AC unit.

"You two are so manly," Katerina said sarcastically as she played at her fingernails. "Do you need some help?"

"That would be nice," Luko croaked.

The two girls chuckled and lifted the AC unit off of him.

* * *

"You were awesome out there!" Emilia squealed as the other girls and Lou walked over to a cabin in a clump, and she hugged Ilene.

"Thanks," Ilene replied nervously, changing colour due to Emilia's hug.

"Hey, leave the girl be!" Lou exclaimed, flexing his biceps. "She's not a macho man like me."

"Oh you," Emilia sighed, elbowing her boyfriend.

"I still can't believe Aleksander tried to set Sanna on fire!" Carolyn exclaimed irritably. "I mean, I know he's done a lot of horrible **** before, but still, I didn't think he'd try to kill someone!"

"I'm sure Sanna would have been fine," Adrijana sighed. "She's a tough girl, and I should know. We were both in the finale together."

"Still…I'm bloody pissed," Carolyn groaned. "I wouldn't have cared if we'd lost. We wouldn't have the reward either way, and we could have just voted him off."

"Er…I wouldn't have!" Lou exclaimed, raising his hand.

"Lou, I know you and Pavils have your little disagreements, but this is serious…" Carolyn responded before Lou interrupted her.

"Disagreements? The guy's a bully! Remember when he wanted to abandon Luko when he passed out on the ground?" Lou asked.

"Look, I'm not a fan of Pavils either. He's number twenty-three on my favourite characters list, but…you know what? No point in fighting. We've already got two undesirable d-bags on our team," Carolyn sighed. "Or maybe three – the jury is still making a decision over Finn."

"I don't think Finn's a bad guy," Emilia sated. "He just picks the wrong friends."

"You have a list of favourite characters?" Lou asked in interest. "What position am I?"

Carolyn sighed before responding, "Second, after Emilia."

"You're just making that up now," Lou said dryly.

"I swear I'm not," Carolyn replied. "I posted it on Twitter, and you can look at it after the show."

"I'll pass. I hate Twitter," Lou sighed, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I Heart Google Plus! We confessionals shall destroy Bob's army.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Amazing how I just completely got over Lou. This is how Rodney must have felt in Pahkitew Island – though I'm nowhere near as delusional as him.**

 **At least I hope not…]**

* * *

"Phew," Alma said, wiping her forehead, as she and Symon both walked along the grass. "I'm so glad we didn't lose. I don't think I could have bared going to a ceremony for a third time a row."

"Me neither," Symon responded. "Though I think we could have made it through again. The two alliances on our team are only gonna want to take out each other. If we just keep doing well in challenges, we'll be safe."

"Yeah," Alma sighed. "Weird, I haven't even been here for a week and I already feel homesick. I miss my parents, and my two sisters, and all my friends."

"I miss my family too, but I'm sorta glad to be out of Ukraine. Things are hectic," Symon groaned. "Every day for the past year, we have to hear news about Crimea. Sure, it sucks that people died, but do we need to hear about each and every one!?"

"Um…" Alma hesitated to respond.

"I wish my country would just give up," Symon stated. "Crimea wants to be part of Russia anyway, and we don't stand a chance against them. We should give it away."

"That's really pessimistic," Alma commented.

"Is it really?" Symon asked. "Which would be worse? Losing a piece of land from your country, or getting to keep it, but losing thousands of people who tried to defend it."

"Hmm…" Alma thought about it.

"Look at it this way. There are parts of Croatia that have a lot of Serbian people, right?" Symon explained.

"Er…yeah," Alma responded.

"Let's say Serbia decided they wanted to annex those parts. What would you do?" Symon asked her.

"Well…" Alma said hesitantly. "Why would Serbia do that anyway? You do know about the whole situation in Kosovo, right?"

Symon shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I'm parched. I'm gonna go get some fresh water at the lake."

* * *

 **[Confessional: If Crimea is part of Ukraine, Northern Ireland is part of Ireland.**

 **Alma (Croatia): Symon really has a weird way of seeing the world, and for some reason, I totally dig it.]**

* * *

Berto shook his arms as he walked up to Hadi, who was tinkering with the stove.

"Hey, Hadi, what are you up to?" he asked him.

"Oh!" Hadi exclaimed, noticing him. "I'm just working on upgrading this stove. With a bit of simple tampering, I can reprogram this stove into an interactive game."

"Really? How is that possible?" Berto asked in interest.

"I'm not really sure how to explain, since I've read a lot of books and seen a lot of YouTube videos on computer programming, so it's like second nature to me," Hadi responded. "I've done this before on my microwave, and I can play Pong and Space Invaders on it, and I'm working on making Pac-man."

"That's so cool," Berto said, looking rather impressed. "I'd never be able to do it. I'm a man of nature myself. What are you trying to make there?"

"I'm just trying to make Pong. It's the easiest to create," Hadi replied. "Though this stove is very primitive since it doesn't even use electricity to work, but it's always good to experiment."

"Well I can't wait to see when it's done. How long should it take?" Berto asked.

"It took me two weeks to make Pong on the microwave, and since I'm a bit more experienced now, it should take nine or ten days," Hadi replied.

"You must have a LOT of patience," Berto commented. "I couldn't sit down like that for so long."

"You think I ended up with this by exercising every day?" Hadi asked, patting his bulging stomach. The two of them laughed before Berto walked off.

Hadi looked ahead and raised an eyebrow, before turning back to his work.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is turning a microwave into a video-game physically possible? Someone tell me in a review.**

 **Berto (San Marino): I wasn't trying to form an alliance with Hadi. I was just trying to make friends. When your two main allies are getting on your last nerve, it's worthwhile to have someone you can have real conversations with.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Berto, I know what you're up to. How naïve do you think I am? Still…it doesn't hurt to be polite…]**

* * *

Agnessa continued to peel a grapefruit as she walked towards Alma, who was standing on the spot and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked her. "Are you making more progress?"

"No…yes…maybe," Alma responded. "How do I know if he likes me? I feel like he's giving me mixed messages."

"Maybe he's playing mindgames," Agnessa suggested.

"What!?" Alma exclaimed. "You mean, like, how you always wait three days before replying to a text?"

"Yeah, but I'm no expert," Agnessa shrugged. "Maybe you should tell me what he's been saying."

"Well…" Alma looked to the sky in memory. "Last night after the talent show, I hugged him, and he got all embarrassed, but then he kissed me on the cheek!"

"That could be good progress," Agnessa commented.

"What do you mean 'it could be?" Alma asked, now looking worried.

"I mean, I've kissed Hadi on the cheek a few times, and Johannes as well," Agnessa replied. "But I still love Zeferino."

"Oh…so he sees me as just a friend?" Alma asked, looking rather disappointed.

"No…maybe…" Agnessa shook her head. "I'm not an expert in this. Do what you think you should. I've said all I can."

"Well, thanks anyway," Alma smiled, and she walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You're lucky you're hot.**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): [puts her head in her hands] I hope I didn't just start a spoiled romance! I should have just said I wasn't an expert and left it at that. Ooooh!**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): Don't fault her. She did her best. I hope what she said was wrong though…]**

* * *

"It's such a sexy night," Sveda commented as she and Finn walked through the forest.

"I…uh…would never have considered to sky to be 'sexy' but…sure," Finn nodded.

"I wasn't talking about the sky," Sveda replied, wiggling her eyebrows. She was shaking frantically in what appeared to be excitement, but was really just to make her breasts jiggle.

"Oh," Finn blushed. "Well, thank you. And you have very sexy…I mean, you're very sexy too."

"Oh, you," Sveda giggled. "You know, I'm really happy to be on this show. The girls are so nice to me, and I feel like we've clicked really well. And Pavils…he's not as bad as I thought."

"Yeah, he's a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's good craic," Finn commented. "I don't think he's getting anywhere with apologizing to Lou though."

"Oh, I forgot about Lou too! I love how he speaks English – he has a perfect British accent," Sveda said dreamily. "Did you know that the British accent is the third sexiest accent in the world?"

"Er-a, it wouldn't shock me," Finn shrugged.

"Number one is Irish of course," Sveda giggled.

"You're too kind," Finn chuckled, patting her on the back. "What's number two?"

"Latin American," Sveda replied. "Especially Venenazala."

"Venezuela," Finn corrected.

"There is one person on the team who I don't like though," Sveda sighed. "Alexandra! That's his name, right?"

"Haha, it should be," Finn laughed. "Yeah, I hate that little ****. I'd love to give him a good batin'."

"I'd love to see that," Sveda swooned.

"Well…wouldn't wanna look like a d*****bag on international TV," Finn replied.

* * *

 **[Confessional: And saying that totally helps you.**

 **Finn (Ireland): I wasn't sure what I thought of Sveda when she first started flirting with me, but he's actually pretty class. The lads back home must be so jealous right now.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Finn…Finn-Finn-Finn-Finn…this guy is so easy! He probably thinks I'm too ditzy to care about mind-games…I dunno. I still don't have a degree in psychology just yet, so if I get anything wrong, my bad!]**

* * *

"Hey, it's me, chickencarrie, and the girls and I are sitting on a rock, and waiting to see who was the fourth person voted off," Carolyn stated as he looked towards a nearby camera.

"Er…hello," Lou said irritably, waving his palm.

"Oh yes, Lou is a guy. A very manly guy at that," Carolyn stated, clicking her fingers, making Lou beam. "Well, we've been waiting for 20 minutes, and nobody has arrived yet."

"Where are they?" Adrijana pondered as she, Ilene, Carolyn, Emilia and Lou sat on the large rock by the lake. "This ceremony has lasted a very long time. It's twenty to ten. Curfew isn't too far away."

"I dunno. They're usually here by now," Emilia sighed. "Hey, let's play a game! Who likes I spy?"

"Er…I'll play," Ilene offered.

"Me too! I love games!" Carolyn squealed.

"I suppose you can count me in," Lou shrugged.

"And I don't like to be left out," Adrijana chuckled.

"Good," Emilia smiled. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…M!"

"Hmm…" Lou pondered, before Carolyn stood up on the rock and exclaimed, "Ooh, ooh! I know! I know! Mantises! They're here! They're here!"

"Yes, Sanna's safe! And Tyge too!" Emilia squealed, running over to the two, and giving Sanna a hug.

"Well done on surviving," Adrijana said to Tia, and the two fist-bumped.

"Thanks. I was the only person who didn't get any points," Tia replied.

"Hey, you made it! Awesome!" Lou exclaimed, shaking Marios' hand.

"ευχαριστίες," Marios smiled, before jerking his thumb over at Petros, and saying in Greek (with subtitles). "Sadly, he also slipped through."

Lou shook his head in disbelief and walked over to Petros and Vincenz, the latter of whom still had his eyes wide open.

"So, first elimination," Lou said, standing behind them and putting his hands on their shoulders. "I remember mine. I honestly thought that I would leave – and then when I actually left, I didn't see it coming at all."

"Please get your hand off me," Petros said dryly.

Lou nodded at this and did so.

"That was so scary," Vincenz shuddered. "I only made it through by one point."

Lou gasped at this. "Really? When did you do anything wrong? Oh…"

He glared at Amanda.

"Don't worry about it, I was a victim of hers too. Be glad that you slipped through," Lou advised Vincenz, before walking off.

"I love how you just assumed it was me," Amanda chuckled as Lou walked past her.

"Wait, who got voted off?" Emilia asked, as she panned her eyes from left to right.

"Oh, it was…" Vincenz was about to respond when Adrijana jumped up and down cheering.

"Anka!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist. "Serves her right for all the stuff she did to me last year!"

"Will you ever let it go?" Emilia sighed.

"Er…did she ever look the slightest bit sorry?" Adrijana asked her.

Emilia thought about it. "Good point," she stated. "Well, I better get to bed. Another challenge tomorrow."

"You can't say that for certain. The world could explode overnight," Adrijana chuckled.

Emilia frowned at her. "I'm going to get nightmares now."

"Sorry," Adrijana sighed in a sneery tone.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Imagine if everyone in the world combusted and you were the only one left…**

 **Amanda (Sweden): That elimination did not go as planned. Now I'm down an ally! Vincenz should have been eliminated! That guy screams 'cannon fodder'! He's basically a male Dawn, right?**

 **I guess I should try working on looking sorry. Should**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): First marshmallow last night! I'm supposed to be on a strict diet at the moment**

 **I've got an ally, possibly two, and I've got my fake little sob story to carry me to the end! This will be my year! And no Agnessa to get in my way. She's lost two of her allies already – she's hanging by a thread at the moment**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I feel like such an idiot! I should have known Eloise was trying to trick me. Petros, you should trust nobody! Remember that!**

 **I'm glad I only gave Vincenz two points. It would have been a draw if he'd got the full three. I'd be even more pissed at myself if he'd gotten voted off.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): How did Petros get through? That pervert got luck today, but he has got it coming!**

 **Still, it could have been worse. Anka is the next best thing, and Vincenz could have been eliminated.]**

* * *

"You know, Tyge, I feel great!" Sanna exclaimed, pumping her fist as the two made their way towards the cabin. "I've got a few allies, the perfect boyfriend, and I'm just after making a big move!"

"That's so sweet," Tyge smiled, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Though you really shouldn't let this get to your head. I like you for you, not for being a manipulator."

"I know, I know," Sanna sighed. "I just didn't want to see Amanda succeed – this wasn't because of her – I just didn't want to see someone good get eliminated for no reason."

"You know what? You're probably right. It would have sucked to see Vincenz leave. He's a pretty cool guy – I feel bad for giving him two points," Tyge sighed.

"What!?" Sanna exclaimed. "Why?"

Tyge sighed, "Amanda came up to me after you left. She said she was worried about leaving and wanted me to vote with her. I still gave 3 to Anka, but I gave 2 to Vincenz."

"What did you do that for!?" Sanna frowned angrily. "You knew she wasn't going anywhere!"

"No I didn't," Tyge replied defensively. "Maybe the others would have voted for her…"

"And why did that matter!?" Sanna exclaimed. "You were going to let Vincenz let the fall!? Even if Amanda was truly sorry, she still did a load of horrible stuff last year. Vincenz has done absolutely nothing!"

"I'm sorry…" Tyge sighed, hanging his head in shame.

"You know what?" Sanna shook her head. "I just need to be alone right now. Maybe punching a tree to blow off some steam."

"You do that," Tyge nodded, before sniffing the air and place his toque over his mouth. "Duty calls! By the way, do you like with did with my hat? I attached two little strings at the side, so now it doubles as an oxygen mask."

"Won't oxygen go through the holes in the wool?" Sanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tyge frowned at this, "Well, at least it won't come in as quick. Gotta run!"

With that, he ran over to a nearby bush, grabbed a couple of branches, and leapt over.

Sanna shook her head before driving off.

* * *

Tia sat on her bottom bunk wearing glasses as she turned the page of a book she was reading.

"Phew, that was intense!" Amanda exclaimed as she walked into the cabin, giving her brow a wipe.

"I know. I'm so glad I'm safe. First time surviving an elimination ceremony!" Eloise cheered. "I always wondered what it was like. This has really cheered me up. I almost feel whole again…almost…"

She shuddered at that, and Tia couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, Tia, I didn't know you wore glasses," Amanda said, walking over to her.

"Oh, yeah, but just for reading," Tia replied.

"What's that on your lap?" Amanda asked her.

"Oh…yes!" Tia exclaimed, showing it to her. "I couldn't sleep last night, so Marios gave me this. It's a romance novel he wrote – it's actually pretty deep."

"Shut up, I've gotta see this!" Amanda exclaimed, and Tia handed it to her, and she read it aloud.

* * *

" _Go away!" I yelled at her, using my hand to push her away. "I don't want to be your rebound again!"_

" _Ernest!" Marissa exclaimed. "I love you!"_

" _You've said this time after time!" I screamed at her. "All through high-school. You date a jock, you have sex with them, he dumps you, you come to me, we make out for a bit…some other guy asks you out! It's a vicious cycle!"_

" _Ernest, please!" Marissa pleaded._

" _Forget it!" I screamed, pushing her into the wall. "This carry on was fine in high school, but not anymore! I'm twenty years old! I've just gotten in a master degree in Accounting at Yale, and I've been in a committed relationship with Rwena for three months now, and I'm not stopping because you're having some guy issues at community college!"_

 _A tear welled from Marissa's eye. "I've been here for you all these years…"_

" _THAT IS BULLSHIT!" I screamed, but I was stopped when she grabbed my shirt._

" _I was a friend to you when you had no one else. Well, besides those other dweebs at the chess club!" she continued to rant._

" _Correction…" I protested, but she still wasn't finished._

" _And now that you've something in life, you're turning your back on me!?" she screeched. "I will make you pay for this!"_

 _She pulled me up close, and ran her fingernails down my jean jacket._

" _This is what you waited for!" she said in a sexy tone._

" _What are you doing!?" I screamed. "Don't…"_

 _It was too late. She'd wrestled me to the…"_

* * *

Amanda stopped reading aloud and flicked through the next few pages.

"Oh…huh…my goodness!" she exclaimed. "This is supposed to get you to sleep?"

"For some reason, erotic novels help me doze off," Tia stated. "Weird, huh?"

"Very. No offense," Amanda replied, handing the story back to Tia. "Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Me too," Eloise agreed. "Good night, Tia."

Tia didn't respond as Amanda switched off the light.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Marios, did you get dropped on your head between seasons?**

 **Tia (Bulgaria): I doubt either of them were the slightest bit sincere, but hey, no reason to be rude, right?**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): Haha, she thinks I'm trustworthy. She'll be under my thumb in no time.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I doubt that Tia actually thinks me and Eloise are being honest, but I'm not even trying to gather allies at the moment. I'm just trying to slip through at the moment – Sanna's already on to me because of that move last night, and I probably shouldn't make another one for a while.]**

* * *

Farmer Bogas sat on a wooden chair in the back garden of his house. With a lighter in one hand, and a lit cigarette in the other.

"Ah, just the thing for a long day working with those pesky teenagers," he sighed to himself, and he held up to the cigarette and…

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM YOUR MOUTH!" screamed a voice from inside the bush.

"Arrgh!" Farmer Bogas screamed in shock as Tyge stood up and moved his way out. "Ugh, it's you! That kid from…where is it again? Lapland?"

"Norway, but I do live close enough to Lapland," Tyge replied, before shaking his head. "Not the point! In case you haven't realized, you are intoxicating the lungs of everyone in the cabins over there, and yourself!"

"Not my problem. You kids could die for all I care," Farmer Bogas shrugged.

Tyge made his way out of the bus and stomped his way over to Farmer Bogas, slowly and dangerously.

"Do you want me to crack your knuckles again?" Tyge asked in a voice that was low but deadly.

"Look, I'm sorry if you lost a relative due to lung cancer or something, let me live my life the way I want," Farmer Bogas sighed as he sat back down.

Tyge grabbed the man's jacket and pulled him up to his feet.

"Would you let a murderer live his life the way he wanted? What about a paedophile?" Tyge asked. "Millions of people are killed by this…disgusting habit, and thousands more non smokers die from second hand smoke! It must be eliminated. I've never personally lost anyone to smoking, but I've come close, and swiftly put a stop to it!"

"Hey, aren't you that pushover kid?" Farmer Bogas asked.

"Most of the time," Tyge responded, before seeping closer. "But this…is an EXCEPTION!"

Farmer Bogas 'eeped' at this, now feeling genuinely scared.

"If I can help my dad quit, I can help anyone quit! And I'm starting off by confiscating all of your cigarettes!" Tyge yelled, and he started to frisk Farmer Bogas.

"Relax, I can get them out myself," Farmer Bogas sighed.

"I don't trust you," Tyge responded. He had already pulled out two packet of Marlboro's. "Is that all?"

"No, there's a packet of Monte Carlo in my back pocket," Farmer Bogas sighed.

"Well, thanks for being honest," Tyge smiled sweetly, and he reached into the back pocket and pulled out of packet of Monte Carlo and a packet of Macho.

"You lied to me," Tyge said, looking unimpressed.

"S-sorry, I f-forgot about those," Farmer Bogas stuttered.

"That was step one. Next, it's time to confiscate all the cigarettes in your house," Tyge stated, a creepy smile on his face.

"Hey, don't go into my house!" Farmer Bogas roared as Tyge opened the sliding glass door and he chased after him, subsequently tripping over the step.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hey, everybody's gotta have flaws! Is naïvety not enough?**

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia, Co-Host): I thought the curse was over! The last thing I need is that…blonde…toque-wearing…farmer trying to take over my life!**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): I don't get angry often…but you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.**

 **I guess this isn't all in vein though. We can breathe clean air, and besides, my family doctor has told me that my blood pressure is really low, so I should let off steam a bit more often…**

 **Though I don't wanna go overboard…not after last time…]**

* * *

"Ah…this is the life," Katerina sighed as she lay down in bed. The air-conditioning was in the middle of the room, and set on the highest setting.

"So relaxing," Stela stated.

"Hey, watch this!" Estrella exclaimed, and she fell from her top bunk and onto the air conditioning, and hovering over it.

"That's so cool!" Stela exclaimed. "My turn!"

She stood up from her bed and walked over to the AC, and she was soon also floating over it.

"Hey, this is fun!" Stela cheered. "You wanna join us?"

"No thank you," Katerina replied. "But maybe Kelija would like to have a go."

"NO!" Stela screamed. "I mean…she might get sick."

"Oh yeah. You two don't get along. I forgot," Katerina sighed. "Well, I'm sure you'll get along soon. She got into fights with Tia last season, and now they're best friends."

"Let's hope it happens soon," Stela sighed as she came down from the air conditioning and landed on her bunk.

"Anyway, awesome that we got first place! I hope we never lose!" Katerina exclaimed. "And to celebrate…"

She reached into her hair and pulled out two boxes of Orbit chewing gum

"Peppermint or Spearmint?" Katerina asked.

"How long have those been in there?" Stela asked sceptically.

"Since day one," Katerina replied as she popped one into her mouth. "Yeah…I forgot all about them, and I just remembered now, and it seemed like a good a time as any and…yeah."

She burst into a fit of laughter with that, making Stela look at her weirdly.

"I'll take a spearmint," Estrella, who had since gotten down from floating over the AC, said, and Katerina handed her one. "How did you manage to get that in?"

"What can I say? I'm great at smuggling," Katerina giggled. "If it wasn't for my smuggling, Adrijana would still have a curse. Isn't that right, Kelija?"

"Meow," Kelija purred happily as Katerina stroked her.

"You know, I once tried to smuggle marijuana into my country," Katerina said fondly.

"No way!" Stela exclaimed in interest. "What happened?"

"A couple of my friends and I planned on doing it a couple of years ago. We even got as far as getting plane tickets to Amsterdam," Katerina explained. "But then our parents caught us and gave us this huge lecture on how it would give us criminal records, and we wouldn't be able to travel outside the country and bluh-bluh-bluh. Though I probably couldn't have gone on this show had I actually gone through with it, so that's good."

"I suppose. Though it would have been really cool if you'd managed to do it," Stela commented. "Could I have a peppermint, please?"

"Sure," Katerina smiled, handing one to her, and Stela started to chew on it.

Just then, Beni walked into the room, his hands behind his back.

"Er…hello," he said, giving the three girls a wave. "I came to see a very special girl."

He walked over to Estrella and handed her a rose.

"For me?" Estrella asked. "Moltes graciès, el meu amic!"

"It's purple. Just like your soft silky hair," Beni said romantically. "And I love when you speak Catalan. It's such a beautiful language."

"Finally! Someone realizes it's not Spanish!" Estrella exclaimed. "I love you so much!"

"Thanks, and I totally feel for you. It's just like how a lot of people seem to think Romanian and Moldovan are the same thing, and, well, they're not," Beni replied.

"Hei, Beni!" Stela exclaimed. "Poti sa ma intelegi?"

"Yeah, I can understand," Beni replied. "You speak Moldovan too? That's awesome."

"I was just speaking Romanian," Stela sighed dryly

"Liar, liar!" Beni exclaimed childishly. "That was totally Moldovan!"

"Was not!" Stela snapped.

"Was too!" Beni screamed.

"Okay! Okay!" Katerina exclaimed, her hands in the air. "I love my country just as much as…well…everyone else in this room, but right now, I'd just like get some sleep! Is that too much to ask?"

There was a series of mumbles from Beni and Stela.

"Well, I best be going. Meet me in the woods at half nine tomorrow!" Beni exclaimed, and he blew Estrella a kiss before walking out of the cabin.

"Oh, such a gentleman," Estrella sighed.

"Hey, Beni!" Stela called out. "What's that in your back pocket?"

She pointed at a white rose, which was sticking out of Beni's pants.

"Th-there's nothing in my b-back p-pocket," he stuttered nervously as he stood in the doorframe and turned to face her.

"Hey, I saw it too!" Estrella exclaimed. "You hiding something from me?"

"Oh…this?" Beni stammered. "This…isn't…I don't know where…"

He placed his cowboy hat over his face. "…it's for Rikard."

"Oh…I see. You still like him," Estrella sighed. "Why didn't you just say when you came in?"

"Well…it would have sorta…I dunno…spoiled the moment," Beni replied hesitantly.

"Beni, el meu amor," Estrella sighed. "Don't be worried about it. I know you'll make the right decision."

"You're just saying that," Beni sighed back.

"Maybe, maybe not," Estrella shrugged. "Now get yourself to bed. You've got a date tomorrow…possibly two."

"Yeah," Beni sighed, and walked out of the girl's side of the cabin.

* * *

"A-aw-awe-awes-awesome!" Luko exclaimed as he and the other guys enjoyed the cool breeze coming from the air conditioning. Well, him, Rikard and Johannes anyway, as Anton was lying down on his bunk and busy sneezing due to cat allergies.

"I swear, when we're doing challenges, that stupid cat deliberately comes in here and puts its stupid hairs all over my bed," he snarled as he attempted to give his bed a scrub with his hands.

"I'm so glad we won the challenge today!" Rikard cheered, pumping his fist. "This Mediterranean heat is insane!"

"I know. I thought having an actual summer for once would be nice. Back home, it barely ever gets over 15 degrees," Johannes sighed.

"Really?" Rikard asked. "I mean, Finland can get really cold, but we get pretty good summers."

"Oh yeah…something to do with geography," Johannes sighed. "Countries in the east of Europe get hotter summers and colder winters than the countries in the west."

"I really need to start listening in geography class," Rikard sighed. "Then again, I've already graduated so…who cares?"

"Exactly!" Johannes exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders.

That's when Beni stepped inside the cabin.

"Are you boys enjoying the AC?" he asked as he sat down on the wooden floor next to Luko. "Ooh, this is good!"

"By the way," Beni added, taking the white rose out of his pocket. "Rikard, this is for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Rikard squealed, and he sniffed it. "Where did you find it?"

"There's a whole field of roses at the other side of the farm," Beni stated. "They come in, like, 6 different colours."

"What colour did you get Estrella?" Rikard smirked.

"Purple," Beni sighed. "It matches her hair. Her smooth, silky…why am I telling you this?"

"Don't worry about it," Rikard chuckled. "So…why did you pick this colour for me?"

"It's just like your skin. As white as snow. Since Snow White is already taken, maybe I could call you Egg White," Beni stated. "Get the yolk?"

Rikard couldn't help but laugh at the corny joke.

"Yeah…I think Rikard will do just fine," he chuckled. "Did you know my name is derived from the name 'Richard', which is Ancient Germanic for 'brave power?"

"That's ironic," Anton muttered, but the others ignored him.

"Did you know that Estrella is Catalan for star…and I did it again!" Beni groaned, putting his palm to his face.

"Don't worry about it," Rikard chuckled. "I think it's time we all got to bed."

"Good idea," Beni smiled. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Meet me by the rose bush in the woods at 8."

"Could we have it a bit later?" Rikard asked.

"No," was Beni's reply. "Later is…booked."

"Oh," Rikard replied disappointedly.

"Góða nótt," Johannes stated before flicking the switch and turning the lights off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who lit the fuse? ð**

 **Rikard (Finland): Yeah, I'm a bit annoyed that he seems to be more focused on Estrella than me, but I'm not gonna complain out loud. Acting like a pussy didn't help me last year, and it certainly won't help now!**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): I LIT THE FUSE!** **MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**

 **Estrella and Rikard. Rikard and Estrella.** **Such beauties from head to toe. How does a pansexual dude like myself make his mind up?**

 **Confessional: Do you think Estrella has any port-a-potties at her circus?**

 **Beni: I don't see why not. Now shush, I need to think in silence.**

 **Confessional: No problem. I'll just hang here and do what a confessional does best.]**

* * *

Petros and Marios both sat on their bunks with their arms crossed, neither person saying a word.

"Hey, have either of you seen Tyge?" Vincenz asked. "It's half ten and he still hasn't shown up. I hope he's okay."

"He's a tough guy. I'm sure he's fine," Marios muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Petros added.

"I can feel a lot of tension in this room. Are you two still fighting?" Vincenz asked calmly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Marios asked.

"Well, it's getting a little ridiculous," Vincenz stated. "Can't you just forgive and forget?"

"Why should I forgive him? That…pervert!" Marios exclaimed.

"Let it go! It was accident!" Petros snapped.

"Yeah. It must have been since it happened twice," Marios said sarcastically.

"Hopefully you can resolve it in the future," Vincenz sighed, and returned to his meditation.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Such a peaceful guy…**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I did not just escape elimination by one point to have to put up with those two. Maybe I don't know the full picture…I can sense bad friction between the two…and Marios seems to be in love.**

 **Does Marios secretly like Petros? Like I said, I'm not much an aura-reader.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Sheesh…Vincenz is such a preacher.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Credit to Vincenz for trying to sort things out, but when it comes down to it, Marios is just an uptight [Armenian swear word]!]**

* * *

Farmer Bogas' eyes were widened in horror as sat in the corner of his kitchen. He was tied from his shoulders to his torso in duct-tape.

"Let's see – so far we have 10 packets of Marlboro, 8 packets of Pall Mall, 5 packets of Nazionali, 3 packets of Chesterfield, and a pack of Diana. Oh, and a small box of quitting gum which is still sealed…and has a best before date of August 19th 2011. Aren't we dedicated?" Tyge asked as he continued to thrash around the house looking for packs of cigarettes.

"Those are my wife's!" Farmer Bogas protested.

"Then I suppose I can help her too," Tyge replied.

"Okay! They're all mine! She'd kill me if I dragged her into this," Farmer Bogas sighed. "Honey! Could you come into the kitchen and bring the dog-catching tool with you?"

"Yes, why?" his wife responded, and footsteps were heard of her walking down the hall.

"No problem. I've got plenty of duct tape. I can tie her up t…OH!" Tyge exclaimed as a large woman with long greasy hair walked into the kitchen with a dog-catching tool.

"My goodness…what has happened in here!?" she exclaimed in shock as she saw the mess in the kitchen.

"If you must know, Pia, this kid came into the back-door for no reason and has started wrecking the kitchen!" Farmer Bogas exclaimed. "And he tied me up with duct-tape."

"No need to worry ma'am. I did it for good reason, and I made sure not to break anything valuable…" Tyge saluted cheerfully, but Pia had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and placed and tightened the dog-catcher around his neck.

"There is no reason to start wrecking someone's house!" she shouted angrily. "It's back to the cabin with you!"

"This fight isn't over…" Tyge hissed at Farmer Bogas as he was marched out of the door.

Farmer Bogas couldn't help but smile fiendishly at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Does Tyge have MPD? And I don't mean the kind with a reset button!**

 **Tyge (Norway): This isn't over! I will not have the lungs of my friends be intoxicated just because you feel like doing what you want! Mark my words!**

 **[he stands up and takes an armful of cigarette packs out of his pockets and dumps them into the toilet, and pulls the flusher]**

 **Though I am fairly certain I grabbed all of them! Maybe Farmer Bogas might actually try the quitting gum now.**

* * *

 **Pia (Slovenia, Co-Host's wife): If I'd known why Tyge was in my kitchen, I probably wouldn't have been as mad, even though he made a huge mess.**

 **I've been trying to get Bogas to quit smoking for years, and all I've managed to do is ban him from smoking inside the house.**

 **[she looks into the toilet and sighs]**

 **Tyge, not really sure how this solves the problem, but points for trying.]**

* * *

"Well, here we are. I think you better get to bed before you cause any more trouble," Pia sighed as she pushed Tyge into the guys' side of the Mantises' cabin, loosened the dog-catching device, and slammed the door behind him.

"Where were you?" Vincenz asked, opening one eye as he continued to sit in lotus position.

"Helping destroy a greater evil," was Tyge's response. "I need to make a quick confessional. Be right back."

With that, he rushed out of the door. Petros looked up from his bunk and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

 **[Confessional: For some people, it takes muscle training to raise one eyebrow.**

 **Marios (Greece): That was really out of character. Has Tyge been near tobacco again?]**

* * *

It was 7.00am the following morning. Beni yawned and stretched his arms as he walked through the shower area in the boys' bathroom. He could hear one of the showers running, and noticed a pile of clothes left on the bench, including a waistcoat, and he could also hear someone singing out of tune in the shower in a language I couldn't understand.

"Huh, sounds like some kind of Slavic tongue," Beni muttered to himself. "Is it Polish? Bulgarian? Oh wait…I think I know what that is."

He stood against the stall door of the cubicle next to the occupied one and spread out his arms and legs.

There was a brief static cut before the sound of the shower running stopped and Luko stepped out of the cubicle with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Bah!" Beni shouted, making Luko scream and drop the towel.

"Are you insane?" Luko frowned as he picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist again.

"Find a good dictionary and look up insane – you will find me as the first definition," Beni replied. "You're not mad, are you?"

"I'm pissed, but I'll get over it. I'm never one to hold a grudge," Luko shrugged. "How long were you standing there?"

"About ten minutes. You take a long time in the shower," Beni commented.

"Well, I needed time to apply conditioner and shampoo. It's how I keep my hair nice and fluffy," Luko replied, giving his long hair a pat.

"I never use conditioner. A little blob of shampoo keeps my hair nice and silky," Beni said proudly. "I better get into the shower, but I suppose I can chat for a few minutes."

"If you wanna watch me get dressed, be my guest," Luko shrugged.

"Okay," Beni nodded. "I love your six-pack by the way. You must do a lot of working out."

"Tha…hey, I'm straight, and I have a girlfriend! Don't drag me into your love triangle!" Luko frowned.

"Don't worry, I meant it platonically," Beni assured him. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Here name is Ruza – she was the new girl at my school last year. Nobody would come near her for the year because they thought she was really weird, and a couple of my friends dared me to talk to her…one thing lead to another…and now we're an item!"

"That's one way to become a couple," Beni shrugged. "So, what's she like?"

"She's really into new-age stuff," Luko replied. "It's actually really interesting. She says that I'm the yang to her yin…though I'm not 100% sure what that means."

"It means she thinks you're both very different, but you can come together to make something great," Beni explained. "Have you two been to second-base."

"Oh no! She's fifteen!" Luko yelled in disgust. "I better get dressed."

"Nice tighty-whities," Beni commented.

"Oh, shut up! You're wearing them too," Luko frowned. "It's all the underwear they have at the clothing tent. I don't really care though, they're actually pretty comfy."

"Yeah," Beni agreed. "They're not as comfy as thongs though."

"You wear thongs?" Luko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Beni shrugged.

"You know what else I can't believe?" Luko asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"What?" Beni asked.

"I can't believe I've been sporting skinny jeans for so long – these baggy jeans are so much more comfortable," Luko sighed.

"Oh, my Slavic friend, you do not know comfort until you have tried parachute pants," Beni said, patting Luko on the back.

"Aren't those the pants that MC Hammer had?" Luko asked.

"No, those are harem pants! But they are even better!" Beni exclaimed, clicking his finger. "I better take a shower now. I need to look good for my dates."

"Oh yeah, how's that been treatin' ya?" Luko asked as he tightened his belt.

"I dunno," Beni replied as he threw his clothes out of the cubicle. "I mean, I have two really great people who want to be in a relationship with me. And they're both so great for different reasons.

Estrella, on one hand, is such a beauty. Her Iberian skin is just beautiful, and I love her hair dye and her contacts. She's also got such a fiery personality, and I love the circus, so that's a bonus!

Rikard, on the other hand, is like a little snowflake. I love his pale Nordic skin, and he's also a great friend, so I could see something long-term happening between us.

I don't know how I'm going to pick."

"I see what you mean," Luko nodded as he finished tying the laces of his shoes, and picked up a watering can that he left on the bench. "I need to get some water from lake for the plants."

"Good on you," Beni nodded, and he switched on the shower.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Personally, I'm on Team Rikard! Even though I usually like port-a-potties, Estrella is one hot senorita, and I'd like to have a shot with her!**

 **Beni (Moldova): Hands off, buddy!**

 **[he starts slapping the wall of the confessional]**

 **Bad confessional! Bad confessional! Bad confessional!**

 **Confessional: Ouch, I'll call the SSPCC on you!**

 **Beni: [he stops hitting the wall and raises an eyebrow] What's that?**

 **Confessional: Slovenian Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Confessionals!]**

* * *

Estrella yawned as she arose from bed.

"What time is it?" she asked the others, who were busy getting dressed.

"It's half past eight," Stela told her, pointing at the clock.

"Oh, [Catalan swear word]!" Estrella exclaimed. "That means I only have 20 minutes to get ready. Does my hair look okay?"

"I am not the one to ask," Stela said sleepily.

"I'm serious! Beni's gonna be trying to find anything as an excuse to choose Rikard over me," Estrella panicked.

"Estrella, I doubt he's going to go that," Katerina sighed.

"UGH! Neither of you are helping!" Estrella screamed. "I'm going to go freshen up!"

"Good for you," Stela sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is this love triangle annoying you yet?**

 **Estrella (Spain): Can't screw this up! Can't screw this up!]**

* * *

 **Join me next time when we get to see the two dates in action, the next challenge, and another elimination.**

 **Until then, I'm insertnamehere21**

 **And I'm the disclaimer, and this has been Euro-Drama Farmyard**

 **Kill me**


	14. Ep5 Pt2 - YouKnowYouWanna

**Disclaimer - Mmmm Mmm Mmmm MMMMM!**

 **Haha! I have tied you up with duct-tape you annoying piece of text!**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 5 Part 2 - #YouKnowYouWanna

Beni and Rikard were sitting on a picnic blanket in the woods. Fruit and vegetable skins were scattered everywhere as Rikard tensed his stomach.

"That was delicious!" he exclaimed before burping. "Oh, pardon me."

"Do not worry a bit," Beni stated. "I had to get up so early to collect all these – I stole most of them from the other team's patches – but I left some figs and pomegranates to them in return."

"I'm…er…sure they'll appreciate it," Rikard said.

"So, you're from Finland. I hear they give birth to babies in saunas," Beni said.

"Oh no. They stopped doing that years ago," Rikard corrected. "My great-grandmama was born in a sauna though. It must have done her good, because she turned 102 last year."

"I could never live that long," Beni sighed. "Thanks to what's called the economic divide. Countries in the northern regions of the world always get the best of everything – education, imports, life expectancy, you name it, and the rest of us...we actually have to put effort into surviving."

"Well, you know, I'd be willing to give you some of money…if you want…" Rikard replied awkwardly.

"Please…I'm from Eastern Europe, not Central Africa," Beni stated. "Now, let's go back to saunas. I hear for every five people in Finland, there are three saunas."

"Yep. Saunas aren't just incredibly relaxing – in Finland, they're a way of life," Rikard chuckled. "I live in an apartment block in Espoo…"

"You just said poo," Beni stated childishly. "Sorry about that…"

"And every apartment has one built-in," Rikard finished. "That's all I had to say."

"Cool," Beni nodded. "So, how old were you when you discovered it?"

"Well, I actually can't remember the first time I was in a sauna…" Rikard replied.

"No…I mean, how old were you when you realized you were gay?" Beni asked.

"Well…I was eleven when I realized that I was into guys. I was going through some pretty bad bullying at the time. The guys in my class would all make fun of me because I preferred to play with the girls…I came out to my parents almost immediately, but they were cool with it – and they said I should tell the other guys in my class to show I could be brave. BIGGEST…MISTAKE…EVER!"

"Oh, my…," Beni sighed as he fixed his cowboy hat.

"Ugh…I had to visit a psychiatrist several times after last season. I thought this would be my break…I thought I'd be representing the LGBT community – showing Europe that we're not who we think we are…instead, I just ended up proving them right."

"That's a really deep and touching story," Beni commented. "For me it was just…looking around and realizing I was attracted to guys and girls."

"That's cool too," Rikard shrugged.

"Thanks," Beni smiled. "Now, I think you should go. Estrella will be here any minute and...sorry, but that would just be awkward."

"Got it! And good luck picking which one of us," Rikard smiled back, before running off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: #GoBiForBeni!**

 **Beni (Moldova): [frowns at this] Okay, now you're just being ridiculous!**

 **Confessional: #YouKnowYouWanna**

 **Beni (Moldova): [wags his finger] I'm warning you!**

 **Confessional: #SorryPlzContinue**

 **Thank you!**

 **Rikard is really cool to hang out with, and he's also a good kisser. I switched off the camera so we could make out for a bit…tee hee.**

 **He told me his mom's a masseuse, and she taught him how to give people the most amazing massages. Oooh…**

 **Well, I best get back. Wouldn't wanna keep Estrella waiting…]**

* * *

Beni quickly ran back to the spot where the picnic blanket was. Luckily, Estrella was just walking up.

"Hello!" Beni greeted cheerfully, giving her a wave as he gasped for breath.

"Oh, hola, Beni!" Estrella exclaimed sexily. "Would you like me to be your taco?"

Beni's face went bright red. "This is our first date. Calm down!"

"I know. I'm just messing with you," Estrella giggled. "So, you sure managed to pick a nice place to have a date."

"Yes, I even made a picnic," Beni told her, opening the basket and revealing loads of fruit. "There's plenty there. Rikard doesn't really eat much."

"He is very skinny," Estrella commented. "You know, it's getting very hot. We should have our picnic up in a tree."

"Good idea," Beni nodded, and he picked up the basket and ran over to a nearby tree. He jumped up and grabbed a branch, easily pulling himself up.

"Are you the same guy who was trying to carry that air-conditioning up the steps?" Estrella giggled.

"I was tired," Beni said defensively as Estrella climbed up with him. "So, you're from the circus, right? That must be so cool!"

"It is," Estrella replied. "I get to travel all over Europe and see loads of people of different races – it's probably why I can speak four languages – English, Catalan, French, Italian and...ugh...Spanish. "

"Cool," Beni nodded. "I can only speak two though – English and Moldovan – or Romanian if you're a ******* like Stela."

"Hey, leave Stela alone. She's actually pretty cool to hang out with," Estrella said defensively. "She's a lot different from last season."

"I know. She was just…there," Beni agreed as he corrected his Stetson hat. "Enough of her. It must be really cool to perform for people around the continent. Have you ever been to Moldova?"

"No, but I've heard it's a very nice place, especially in Kishinev and Chisinau," Estrella commented.

"Er…those are the same place," Beni said awkwardly.

"I'm only allowed to go along with my family at the circus during the summer though, since I have to go to school for most of the year," Estrella sighed. "I went to a boarding school in Barcelona. It's not a bad place, but I belong in a circus. But I graduated this year, so I'll be working in the circus full time once I'm done with this show."

Beni just nodded at this.

"I've been talking for too long," Estrella sighed. "What about you?"

"Well…" Beni began. "I live in Sauca, which is a small village in the north-east of Moldova. I live with my parents, my two younger brothers and older sister and my granddad. We're a pretty close family – what we have we share – but we ain't got much. That's why I want to win this show – one million euros could really change our lives."

"Yeah, I came here to help my family too. There's more than 80 of us in the family, and we have to split the ticket sales between us…and it already costs us a lot to travel from place to place and to pay for all the equipment…we'd like a bit more to spend on ourselves."

"Da," Beni nodded, fixing his hat.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Da means a lot of things in different languages. It means 'the' in Portuguese, 'because' in German, 'from' in Italian, 'yes' in Romanian, and in English it's a hip and cool text abbreviation ;)**

 **Beni (Moldova): It also means 'yes' in Moldovan**

 **Confessional: [sighs] Same dif.**

 **Beni: Not really…**

 **Anyways, Estrella is like Pepsi! She's so full of life…maybe that could be my nickname for her!**

 **Though I guess Estrella is a nickname in itself. She told me it's Catalan for 'star'…and she's my shooting star!**

 **[he sighs to himself]**

 **This is going to be a tough choice…**

 **Confessional: Does Estrella own a port-a-potty at her circus?**

 **Beni: Probably, but I doubt they'd be interested. And before you ask, I don't think Rikard's sauna would be steaming for you either.**

 **Confessional: Pah! You don't know that!]**

* * *

Finn stretched his arms as he walked out of the door of the cabin.

"Hello, Sveda," he greeted the Azeri girl who was sitting on the steps and spinning her eyes round and round.

"Oh, hi Finn," she greeted. "Oh, I am starving!"

"I could go cook you a potato," Finn offered.

"Oh no. I'm not really in the mood for potatoes," Sveda sighed. "I was wondering if we could go into forest and pick some apples. You know, since we tried to yesterday but got called back by Farmer Booger."

"You're so good with names," Finn chuckled. "Well, okay then, let us go!"

 **(Twenty minutes later)**

Ilene, Carolyn, Emilia and Lou sat in the grass outside the cabin peeling carrots with knives, Aleksander cooked lima beans on the outdoor stove, and Pavils was doing sit-ups on the front porch when Finn and Sveda came running back to the cabin, both screaming their heads off.

"Are you two alright?" Emilia asked.

"Team talk...immediately!" Sveda exclaimed, gesturing everyone to gather around her

"Sveda, I don't think that's such a good idea!" Finn exclaimed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Emilia asked, before spotting Adrijana running over to them. "Uh...oh..."

"I saw Adrijana and Marios having sexual intercourse in the forbidden forest! Those ludicrous fools!" Sveda exclaimed.

"OMG, you've read My Immortal too?" Emilia squealed, before realizing she was getting weird glares from Carolyn and Ilene.

Adrijana gasped for a breath as she stopped beside her teammates.

"Uh...hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hi, Sveda...oh wait, I'm Sveda," Sveda greeted. "What's your name again?"

"Adrijana," Adrijana sighed. "Did you…uh…"

"I'm sorry to say it, but she just told everyone," Finn said regretfully.

"Oh…" Adrijana sighed, shaking her head.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Carolyn asked, correcting her glasses.

Adrijana had now gone red with embarrassment.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "We kept it a secret for a while, and then it got to the point where we thought if we told anyone, they'd get angry for not telling us from the start."

"Oh, Adrijana," Emilia said, shaking her head. "I'm not going to get mad at you. I completely understand."

"Really!?" Adrijana exclaimed excitedly. "Well…thanks."

* * *

 **[Confessional: If she knew…**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [has her head in her hands] Ugh…I'm such a terrible friend. I should have just come clean!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I was hoping that would shake things up a bit, but no cigar unfortunately.**

 **How could I somehow tell Adrijana about Emilia's little…peep? I'd like to wait until after Aleksander is eliminated though, because he needs to go now! Should I throw the next challenge? I'm sure nobody will think I did it on purpose.]**

* * *

"Okay, everybody! It's challenge time!" Lara announced via megaphone as she stood on top of a large rock. The four interns stood to one side of her while Noah and Dawn stood to the other.

"Someone's desperate for attention…Krava," Adrijana stated sarcastically, but Lara ignored her.

"Today's challenge will be the old-school favourite, the sports day!" Lara continued, with mild enthusiasm in response. "There will be a total of 5 events – first the 100m, then the Egg and Spoon, the Three Legged race, then the Sack Race, and finally the Wheelbarrow.

Noah and Dawn have randomly selected who will be participating in each event, and some of you will not be participating in challenges at all. The winning team will get packages from home. So, let's begin!"

"Uh…what's the catch?" Adrijana asked suspiciously.

"Er…there's nothing. It's just a regular sports day," Lara shrugged.

"Uh-huh," Adrijana nodded, not looking convinced.

"So, without further ado, let's begin the first event. The 100m – can I have Anton for the Felines; Finn for the Zebras; Shay for the Sharks, and Eloise for the Mantises?"

The four aforementioned stood forward, some with more enthusiasm than other.

"You four will be competing against each other for your teams in that event," Lara stated. "It's in two minutes, so get warmed up quick!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I've got my money on Finn! That guy's got nice calves…**

 **Eloise (France): Yes! If I can speed-walk down a catwalk in 9-inch heels without tripping over my dress, I can handle a 100m.**

 **The only problem is…I'll probably be sweating after it. Oh well, it's the price you pay if you want to become an eighteen-millionaire.**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): My school's relay team came third in Limerick – and I'm a sub for it!]**

* * *

Anton, Finn, Shay and Eloise stood before the track, which was marked with chalk on the grass.

"Are you four ready?" Lara asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Finn and Shay.

"Oui!" exclaimed Eloise.

"Whatever," muttered Anton, though he had prepared himself to run.

"On your marks…get set…" Lara began, and Shay began to run. "FOUL!"

"Aw, come on!" Shay protested. "It wasn't by that much!"

"I never even said go," Lara pointed out.

"Whatever," Shay sulked.

"I'll let you off with a warning. If you foul again, you're disqualified," Lara warned him. "On your marks…get set…"

Shay ran off again.

"That's it…you're disqualified. Go stand at the side with everyone else," Lara ordered.

"But…" Shay protested.

"STAND ASIDE!" Lara screamed at him.

"This is so unfair…" Shay muttered as he stomped off.

"The Shady Sharks start off this challenge with 0 points!" Lara exclaimed. "Not good for a team already down two players."

The other members of the Sharks all glared at Shay angrily.

"Would you really vote off this?" Shay asked, flexing his biceps.

"Alright, now to get on with actual thing," Lara groaned. "On your marks…get set…go!"

Anton, Finn and Eloise all sprinted off. Finn did pretty well, while Anton lagged behind a little, but Eloise was like a bullet, easily making it to first place.

"Amazing," Lara commented. "In just 16 seconds, Eloise has made it to the end! And looks like Finn isn't far behind, making it in 21 seconds. That just leaves Anton…who just makes it in 27 seconds!"

"That was amazing!" Amanda cheered as she ran over to Eloise and hugged her.

"Merci beaucoup," Eloise replied, returning the hug.

"And that's the first challenge!" Lara announced. "The Malicious Mantises kick it off with 5 points, the Zany Zebras get three points, the Ferocious Felines get one point, and the Shady Sharks, as I mentioned earlier, get zero! Take a break for five minutes and we'll move onto the egg-and-spoon. The participants will be Beni, Sveda, Alma and Petros!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: If Sveda and Petros were to get together, imagine how much uproar would be in the press. Just a random thought**

 **Anton (Poland): I've come to realize – between staying in the game and becoming an intern, there's no clear better option, so there's nothing wrong with not trying once in a while.**

 **I've already gotten farther than last year, so why stop now?**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm not much of an athlete, but I've pretty good co-ordination, so I could do well at this.]**

* * *

"Hey Sanna, where have you been? We got first place in the first challenge," Tia told her as the Danish girl wheeled herself over.

"Awesome!" Sanna exclaimed. "I can't find Tyge. Have any of you seen him?"

"At about nine he went off into the fields and I haven't seen him since," Petros told her.

"Aw no…" Sanna groaned. "I hope he's not where I think he is…"

Tyge stood in the kitchen of the Vlasics' house, rummaging through some shelves to see if he could find any more packets of cigarettes.

"It's time to get rid of those stupids cigaretteses," Tyge said in a crazed voice which sounded a lot like Gollum.

That's when he heard footsteps coming from nearby.

"Uh-oh. I better hide," he said to himself, and he opened one of the presses and started to crawl in.

"Tyge, it's okay! I know you're there," said a voice. It was Farmer Bogas' wife, Pia.

"Huh?" Tyge replied in confusion. "Should I run away?"

Pia chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. "No, don't worry. I've been trying to get him to quit smoking for years, but he keeps some of the packets hidden very well so I gave up trying. However, I do know where he keeps most of them. Follow me up here."

"Are you going to lock me up?" Tyge asked suspiciously.

Pia just shook her head at this.

"Okay, here we are!" Pia exclaimed, leading Tyge up to a cupboard on the first floor.

"I'm uh…going to stand back…in case you try to trap me or something," Tyge said nervously, making Pia frown at him. "Should I just say that I don't trust you? You can't blame me after what you did yesterday."

"I didn't know why you were in here," Pia stated. "I thought you were just thrashing around the house. You would have done the same if you'd seen someone in your house throwing stuff everywhere."

"That happens to me all the time," Tyge stated. "There's this old mooch who lives on my street…"

"…that's great," Pia sighed. "Anyways, let me show you what's in this cupboard."

She pulled open the wardrobe, revealing that it was stacked with thousands upon thousands of cigarette packs.

"Oh my!" Tyge exclaimed "There must be, like, 50 brands in here."

"Yeah. He's a very heavy smoker. I would throw all these away, but he's never out of the house long enough. But now that he's doing this show with Lara, I think we've got enough time if we do this together."

"Awesome!" Tyge exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"I'm just warning you," Pia warned. "You'll probably miss all of today's challenge."

"No problem," Tyge shrugged. "I don't care if we lose. It's not like I'm going to win this show anyway. I'll just go once the merge comes like last year."

"Er…fine, suit youself. I'll go get some plastic bags. You can take all the packs out of the wardrobe and place them on the bed," Pia suggested, and she walked out of the room.

* * *

 **[Confessional: 98% of teenagers smoke or do pot. If you are part of the 2% who don't and have reposted this on your profile…let me be the first to say you are MISSING OUT!**

 **Tyge (Norway): [he has a smug impression on his face] I'm feeling very proud with myself right now. I should set up my own 'smoker's anonymous'. And I'd force people to join against their own will…[he rubs his hands together fiendishly]**

* * *

"Okay, are you four ready?" Lara asked as Beni, Sveda, Alma and Petros lined up at the start with potatoes and spoons in their hands. "Because either way, we're starting…NOW!"

Beni immediately panicked and dropped his potato on the ground, while Sveda grabbed the top of her spoon and quickly ran to the finish line.

"Finished!" she cheered as she crossed the finish line twenty seconds later. "I won! I won! Five points for the Zips!"

"Actually, you're disqualified," Lara sighed.

"What!?" Sveda exclaimed in 'shock'.

"Have you ever played egg and spoon before?" Noah asked from nearby, raising an eyebrow. "You're not supposed to hold onto the spoon. I learnt the hard way at my first grade sports' day."

"You did get bullied a lot in elementary school," Dawn commented. "It all started on the first day when…"

"Okay, that's enough!" Noah exclaimed angrily. "Sveda, you're going to have to start again…and now she's running away."

"Why!?" Sveda screamed as she ran across the grass, waving her arms about.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why didn't he just call it 'potato and spoon?'**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I've been trying to keep my distance from Dawn. That aura-whispering thing that she does is really creepy, and it could be a huge threat to my game.]**

* * *

"Since Beni is lagging behind a bit, it's a tight race between Alma and Petros!" Lara announced.

"Feel free to give up now," Alma taunted, but Petros didn't respond. He constantly looked between the spoon and ahead. He was considerably ahead of Alma, but she wasn't done.

"Hey, look, it's…uh…Ana Kasparian!" Alma exclaimed, pointing to the right, and she lost her balance and made her potato fall off her spoon.

"Nice try," Petros grinned, as he walked across the finish line.

"And the Malicious Mantises win again!" Lara announced. "That earns them another five points, putting them in the lead with a total of 10!"

"Nice one, dude!" Vincenz cheered, patting Petros on the back. The Armenian guy couldn't help but smile. He looked at Marios, who just pouted.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The Young Turks…they couldn't have picked a worse name.**

 **Petros (Armenia): Credit where credit's due, Alma, Ana Kasparian is hot…damn, I shouldn't have said that out loud!]**

* * *

"Oh, Marios, congratulations on scoring Adrijana!" Sanna exclaimed, wheeling herself over to him.

"What? H-h-how…" Marios replied nervously.

"I heard Sveda telling everyone on your team," Sanna explained. "How did it happen?"

"Well…it's a long story," Marios replied nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Some people knew sooner than others."

Petros gulped at this.

"Here are the points as they currently stand!" Lara announced. "It looks like Alma has just crossed the finish line, earning three points for her team, and since Shay was disqualified in the last challenge, the Shady Sharks now have a total of three points.

Since Sveda is still running around in circles, I'm assuming that Beni is going to come third, giving the Ferocious Felines a total of two points!"

"Could you say that again?" Adrijana asked, rolling her eyes. "You're talking way too fast."

Lara sighed, "Just look at the scoreboard."

* * *

 **Felines – 2**

 **Zebras – 3**

 **Sharks – 3**

 **Mantises – 10**

* * *

Adrijana just nodded at this, making Lara fold his arms and snort.

"Let's just go onto the next event…" Lara sighed.

"Is there no break this time?" Adrijana asked in mock-sadness.

"For all your snarky comments, I'm punishing everyone with no break," Lara grinned.

"Oh no, how will we survive!?" Lou exclaimed sarcastically.

"Don't you start as well," Emilia giggled, nudging him.

"UGH!" Lara screamed. "The next challenge is a three-legged race. Rikard and Estrella will be together for the Felines…"

"Ooh," the two of them said awkwardly, staring at each other.

"…Ilene and Adrijana will run for the Zebras, Jessie and Agnessa will run for the Sharks, and Amanda and Vincenz will run for the Mantises."

"Don't screw this up," Berto hissed at Jessie in Italian (with subtitles) as she walked over to Agnessa.

"Don't worry. I've decided to get rid of the whole rebel act," Jessie assured him. She was also speaking Italian.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Where's my lemonade?**

 **Berto (San Marino): All I can say is, it's about time. Now one of my allies is actually bearable!**

 **Speaking of which, is it worth keeping Shay ]**

* * *

The four pairs stood at the starting line, tied together by their legs.

Some pairs such as Jessie/Agnessa and Ilene/Adrijana were evenly matched, since the former two were both five foot seven, and the latter two were both five foot three.

Others such as Estrella/Rikard and Amanda/Vincenz were less evenly matched, since Amanda was two inches taller than Vincenz, and Estrella was three inches taller than Rikard.

"Are you guys ready?" Lara asked. "Because I'm going to start anyway."

"You've already used that line," Adrijana commented and she and Ilene took off.

"One, two, one, two, one, two," Ilene muttered repeatedly as the two of them walked in rhythm.

"It wasn't exactly that line," Lara snapped in response as Adrijana and Ilene swiftly took the lead.

"Come on, let's pick up the pace," Jessie advised Agnessa, and they both started walking faster.

Meanwhile, Estrella/Rikard and Vincenz/Amanda weren't making as much progress.

"Can't we go a little faster?" Amanda asked politely as she and Vincenz lagged behind in last place.

"Slow and steady wins the race," Vincenz replied calmly, and Amanda had to count to ten to herself in Swedish to prevent herself from snapping at him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Un deux trois CATS SANK!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): I've said this before, and I will say it again…what is Vincenz still doing here? He should be interning right now, but no, somehow Anka left!**

 **This guy has nothing to offer to the show anyway. I'm surprised the producers didn't try and rig the vote!]**

* * *

"Come on! We go too slow!" Estrella complained and she and Rikard held onto each other. "Let's go faster."

"Okay, just say…gah!" Rikard screamed as Estrella suddenly started to run really quick, making the Finnish homosexual fall over, leaving Estrella to drag him along the grass.

"And Ilene and Adrijana cross the line in first place!" Lara announced. "That earns their team five points, giving them a total of eight."

Intern #3 beamed at this as she rubbed out the '3' in the Zebras' part of the scoreboard, and drawing an eight in its place.

"Yes, we did it!" Adrijana cheered, and she and Ilene tried to high-five but they both completely missed.

"Oh well, better luck next time," Ilene giggled.

"And next we have second place – Jessie and Agnessa!" Lara announced as the two girls made it across the finish.

"What do you know? She actually did something for once," Hadi commented. "Jessie, I mean, not Agnessa."

"Er…no s***," Symon replied in a hesitant tone, before having a fit of laughter.

"Are you okay?" Hadi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wonder if I'm ever," Symon sighed to himself, shaking his head.

"The Sharks have earned themselves three more points, giving them a total of six!" Lara announced as Intern #7 updated the score on the chalkboard. "That leaves the Mantises and the Felines to cross the finish."

Amanda and Vincenz may have been lagging behind, but they were still way ahead of Estrella and Rikard. The former was still trying to drag the latter along with her, and she wasn't really getting anywhere.

After about ten seconds…

 _(First pointless, My Immortal-like pause of this season)_

…the Mantises crossed the finish.

"And Amanda and Vincenz earn one point for the Mantises, leaving Rikard and Estrella to take nothing!" Lara announced. "You can now see the current score on your right."

* * *

 **Felines – 2**

 **Zebras – 8**

 **Sharks – 6**

 **Mantises – 11**

* * *

"Yes, we're winning!" Tia cheered, pumping her fist.

"But unless Tyge comes back, I don't think it will stay that way," Sanna sighed.

"You guys can take a quick break before the next challenge!" Lara announced. "It's the sack race, and the participants will be Johannes, Aleksander, Hadi and Marios!"

There was a series of groans from the Zany Zebras at the mention of Aleksander's name.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Calcium, Magnesium, Zinc, Copper. Cats Make Zebras Cry!**

 **Aleksander (Albania): For this challenge, I'm up against Johannes, Hadi and Marios! I might actually have a chance of winning!]**

* * *

"We only have two points right now," Luko sighed as he watched Johannes pull himself into his potato sack. "But I think you'll definitely get us something."

"I dunno," Johannes sighed. "I'm not much of an athlete – and this sack is a bit too small for me."

"Hadi, Marios and Aleksander aren't exactly runaway models either," Rikard, who was also standing nearby, stated.

"Okay, it's time to get started!" Lara announced, and the four guys jumped over to the starting line.

As Aleksander did this, Lou walked over to him.

"Listen, bud, if you screw this up, I can guarantee that you will be leaving tonight," he said threateningly, grabbing the collar of Aleksander's shirt.

"Really?" Aleksander replied. "You'd rather vote me off and not Pavils?"

Lou looked between him and Pavils, who was lying down on the grass and trying to tan, but really getting very sunburnt.

"Yeah…good point," Lou responded. "But still…don't screw this up!"

"Don't worry," Aleksander replied in an assuring tone, before turning to face the starting line.

"It's time for you guys to jump from the start to the finish! On your marks…get set…GO!" Lara exclaimed, and the four participants set off. In the time it took Lara to say this, Aleksander had poked two holes in his potato sack with his feet, and he was now running towards the finish line.

"Hey! Hey! Disqualified! DISQUALIFIED!" Farmer Bogas, who was standing nearby, yelled.

"Nuh-uh. She never said I couldn't do it," Aleksander sneered as he crossed the finish line.

"Actually, I specifically said it was time for you to jump from the start to the finish," Lara corrected. "So yeah… you… disqualified… Zebras get zip!"

The rest of the Zebras started yelling at Aleksander, and the whole thing had to be replaced with a long one kilohertz tone to censor out any language.

"Oh shut up!" Aleksander yelled. "I would have come last if I'd actually jumped!"

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," Adrijana said sarcastically.

"Come on, Johannes! You can do it!" Luko cheered from the other end of the raceway.

"The other three boys are all still in the running, though they could go a bit faster. Hadi is lagging behind a little, while it's a tight race between Marios and Johannes!" Lara announced. "Johannes is in the lead, oh, and Marios is ahead for a split second and Johannes leads again. Can Marios catch up…no, because Johannes has crossed the finish in first place!"

"Fenomenalan!" Luko cheered, pumping his fist, and he ran over to Johannes and gave him a friendly hug.

"Huh. What do you know? I did it!" Johannes cheered.

"Oh well," Marios sighed as he too jumped over the finish line. "At least my team is still in the lead."

"Third place!?" Hadi exclaimed as he crossed the finish before shrugging. "Oh well, better than nothing!"

* * *

 **Felines – 7**

 **Zebras – 8**

 **Sharks – 7**

 **Mantises – 14**

* * *

"As Marios mentioned earlier, the Mantises are in the lead!" Lara announced. "In fact, they are guaranteed first place since even if the Zebras get five points next challenge, they still won't be ahead of the Mantises.

So congratulations to you eight, you have all earned immunity, and will each receive a package from home!"

"YES!" Sanna roared, pumping her fist, and it wasn't long before all the other Mantises were cheering, though it was noted that Petros' smile seemed very forced.

"You okay?" Tia asked in concern.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That woolly hat is too tight across his head!**

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm glad that we're safe and that we're getting packages from home but…see…my parents can be a little, embarrassing and…[he sighs to himself]]**

* * *

"And now it's time for the final challenge of the day – the wheelbarrow race!" Lara announced. "It's a tight race between the Felines, Zebras and Sharks for immunity, and we will find out who the loser is in a few short minutes. The participants of this final challenge are –

Katerina and Stela for the Felines

Emilia and Lou for the Zebras

Berto and Symon for the Sharks

And Tyge and Tia for the Mantises."

"Awesome! Let's do this!" Katerina cheered. "But can I be the legs, if you don't mind?"

"Sure," Stela replied, and she walked over to the starting line and got down on her hands and knees.

"Could they have picked a better pair?" Emilia asked cheerfully. "I can be the arms if you want."

"It's okay, I'll do it," Lou responded.

"Er…I think you should be the arms," Symon said to Berto hesitantly, to which Berto nodded.

Tia stood to the side of the other three duos looking glum.

"Er…I have a bit of a problem," she stated. "Tyge isn't here."

"That's fine. I can pair up with you. I don't mean to brag, but back home I lift 10 kilo kettlebells," Sanna offered.

"Yeah, no, not happening," Lara said bluntly. "Unless Tyge comes back in the next minute, the Mantises are disqualified."

"You know what, there's no point in waiting. We've already won," Tia shrugged, and she put her hands in her pockets and walked back over to the rest of team.

"And…without further ado, let's begin this!" Lara announced as the other three pairs stood in front of the starting line, with one person holding onto the other person's legs. "On your marks…get set…go!"

The six of them all set off.

"And it looks like Emilia and Lou take an early lead!" Lara announced. "Could the Zebras be immune for this episode? The Felines are second, and the Sharks are a bit behind – will they lose for a third time?"

"Symon, can you try and keep up with me?" Berto asked politely.

"I'm trying my best," Symon replied defensively as he picked up his pace, though it still wasn't enough to pass out the other pairs.

* * *

The static cut to a few seconds later. Emilia and Lou were still leading, when Lou suddenly started crawling too far to the left.

"Hey, Lou, be careful," Emilia told him.

"What? Did I just kick you or something?" Lou asked confusedly.

"No!" Emilia exclaimed. "You're in the wrong lane!"

"Hello, can we get past?" Stela asked when she and Katerina almost collided with the Zebra duo.

"Sorry!" Emilia apologized, before tugging Lou's leg. "Lou, come on! To the right a bit!"

"I'm doing my best!" Lou pleaded as he tried to steer himself back. It took him a few seconds to finally get back on track, but in that time…

"Symon and Berto win first place!" Lara announced. "That earns their team five points, guaranteeing them immunity for tonight!"

"Awesome!" Symon cheered, pumping his fist.

"Magnifico!" Berto exclaimed, getting up off the ground, and he and Symon high-fived.

"The Zany Zebras will be going to elimination, but if they make it to the finish first, the Felines will have to use their immunity freebie!" Lara announced.

"Damn it!" Emilia yelled. "Come on, Lou! And focus!"

"Got it!" Lou nodded, and the two of them set off.

"Quick, let's go!" Stela exclaimed and she and Katerina also sped off.

It was a close call, but in the end the second pair to cross the finish was…

…

…

…

…

…

Katerina and Stela!

"Yes!" Katerina cheered as she helped Stela back up.

"We get to stay another two days!" Stela cheered, pumping her fist.

"Ugh, we were so close," Emilia groaned as he dropped Lou's legs on the ground.

"OUCH!" Lou yelled, before picking himself up and dusting himself off.

"Sorry," Emilia apologized.

* * *

 **Felines – 10**

 **Zebras – 9**

 **Sharks – 12**

 **Mantises – 14**

* * *

"As you can see from this scoreboard," Lara stated. "The Mantises are first with 14 points, Sharks are second with 12 points, Felines are third with 10 points, and the Zebras lose with 9 points. Sucks to be them…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: It sucks to them! It sucks to be them! It sucks to striped and like a horse though can't be ri-i-iden!**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Bloody hell! Last place! It's such a shame I didn't get to do any challenges, but, ah well, I think I'm safe for night.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Bye, bye, Aleksander!** **You're the biggest threat to me right now, and you also suck at challenges. It's your time to leave…**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Last season, you were nothing more than a leech, and that will not happen again!**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Aleksander may be deadweight, but I'd rather have Pavils leave over him. Tonight – 3 points go to Pavils, 2 points to Finn and 1 point to Sveda.**

 **But don't worry, next time we lose, Aleksander is gone.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): You'd think I'd be worried about losing. However, I have a backup plan! This'll expose Sveda before she can make any big moves!**

 **[he holds up a VHS tape]**

 **I smuggled this in on day one in case I needed to pull a fast one. And now's the time to use it!]**

* * *

The members of the Zany Zebras were all hanging outside when Aleksander walked over to them with the VHS tape in his hand.

"Hey, guys. So, we're going to elimination. What a bummer," Aleksander sighed.

"Yeah, for you," Adrijana shot back.

"Though, you know, Pavils might leave too," Lou said optimistically, making the Latvian guy scowl.

"Well, I think you guys would be making the right move by voting off Sveda," Aleksander continued, making the Azeri girl gasp, and Finn frown.

"Wha…what did I do?" Sveda cried.

"Hey, just because she lost her challenge…" Finn protested.

"That's not why you should vote for her," Aleksander sighed. "Noah and Dawn gave me this!"

He held up the VHS tape in the air for the rest of the team to see.

"W-what's that?" Sveda asked nervously.

"It's a tape of all of Sveda's confessionals. I can go over to the staff cabin and play it on their TV," Aleksander replied.

"NO, DON'T PLAY IT!" Sveda cried. "I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE ME SQUEEZING MY PIMPLES!"

She gasped and added, "I shouldn't have said that out loud."

"It's okay. I won't judge you for it," Finn assured her, making Sveda giggle.

"Oh, that'll be the least of your worries," Aleksander chuckled. "I have footage here of you admitting that you're using Finn to be your ally, and this dumb girl thing is all an act!"

"What? I'm not dumb…I'm just a little ditzy," Sveda protested. "And I would never use Finn – who could resist his sexy accent anyway?"

Aleksander just put his head in his hands, "Look, do you guys wanna come down to the staff cabin and watch this or what?"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, we're all comfortable right here, thank you very much!" Carolyn exclaimed snarkily.

"Okay, whatever," Aleksander sighed, throwing the VHS tape over his shoulder. "It was a blank tape anyway."

"Darn it! Now you tell me," Sveda sulked.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I've seen that trick pulled five times – once in Chris, once in Letterama, and twice in Tweenabet. But that's the first time it's ever failed…**

 **Beni (Moldova): [he frowns and looks up at the ceiling] Hey, spoiler alert!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [she laughs hysterically] Hahahaha, the blank tape trick? Aleksander, I wasn't born yesterday. I pretty much invented that trick. Goodbye, you parasite!**

 **3 points to Aleksander. And I'll give two to Ilene and one to Carolyn, since I doubt they'll get points from anyone else.**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Aleksander, you're gonna have to do so much more if you wanna save your butt from leaving tonight.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): Damn it! I was sure that it would work! I guess I'll just give three points to Pavils. He's the only other person with a chance of leaving…]**

* * *

The nine members of the Zany Zebras sat on stumps before Lara, who had a plate of eight marshmallows in her hand.

"I have to say, the events leading up to this were…very interesting to say the least," she commented.

"Oh, just get on with it!" Adrijana yelled.

"Fine," Lara scowled. "All of you got at least one point tonight, so I'll just call out your names from least to most points. The first marshmallow tonight goes to…"

…

Adrijana

…

Carolyn

…

Ilene

…

Finn

…

Lou

…

Emilia

…

Sveda

…

Oh look, only one marshmallow left!

Pavils, you deserve a gold star for trying to make amends with people, though you are getting absolutely nowhere

Aleksander, you lost your challenge, and you're also a huge leech."

"If you're going to give me a marshmallow, just give it to me now," Aleksander sighed, folding his arms.

"This was the most unanimous vote-off so far. Every elimination up until now was decided by a single point, or it was a tie, but today's loser lost by five points," Lara stated.

"Awesome trivia!" Adrijana exclaimed sarcastically. "I'm getting really tired. Can you just hand out the marshmallow already?"

"Just for that, I'll make you wait even longer," Lara snapped.

"Ooh, I'm so not gonna survive," Adrijana replied sarcastically.

"GRAH!" Lara squawked, before facing the camera and saying, "The final marshmallow for tonight goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Pavils."

"Phew," Pavils sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his brow before getting up and claiming his marshmallow.

"You really shouldn't be that shocked," Lara sighed, glaring at Aleksander.

"Whatever," Aleksander shrugged. "But don't come crying to me when Sveda plays you all."

"What am I going to play? Nomopoly?" Sveda asked confusedly.

"Can you please cut it out!?" Aleksander yelled at her, before stomping over to the interns.

"Oh come on. Does he really have to bunk with us?" Intern #2 protested.

"Actually, no, I have other plans for him," Lara stated.

"Other plans? What?" Aleksander asked, a worried look on his face.

"Contestants, say hello to the farm's new chef!" Lara announced.

"Say what!?" Aleksander exclaimed.

"From now on, you will cook for the winning and the second place team," Lara told him. "And you must make them whatever they want."

"You're kidding. I'm not cooking for them!" Aleksander protested.

"In that case…the four of you, grab him!" Lara ordered.

Intern #3 was the only one who immediately went for him, while the other three looked at each other and shrugged before following after her.

"Ack! Oo! Let me go!" Aleksander screamed as they picked him up by his arms and legs and lead him away.

"Now that's what I call pest control," Carolyn chuckled, earning her a few weird stares.

"As you for you eight, you're all safe. For now," Lara told them. Adrijana was about to open her mouth, when Lara added, "And I really don't care if I stole lines from Chris McLean."

"Whatever," Adrijana shrugged before putting her hands in her pockets before walking away, and it wasn't long before the other members of the team followed her.

Lara watched them off before facing the camera and saying the following – "So, Aleksander is the fifth to leave. And not a moment too soon – a few moments too late if you ask me. Anyways, thirty-one contestants remain, and only one will be crowned the winner.

Stay tuned for more humour and drama next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Adrijana -_

 _3pts: Aleksander_

 _2pts: Pavils_

 _1pt: Sveda_

* * *

 _Aleksander –_

 _3pts: Pavils_

 _2pts: Sveda_

 _1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts: Aleksander_

 _2pts: Pavils_

 _1pt: Sveda_

* * *

 _Emilia –_

 _3pts: Pavils_

 _2pts: Aleksander_

 _1pt: Sveda_

* * *

 _Finn –_

 _3pts: Aleksander_

 _2pts: Emilia_

 _1pt: Carolyn_

* * *

 _Ilene –_

 _3pts: Aleksander_

 _2pts: Pavils_

 _1pt: Sveda_

* * *

 _Lou –_

 _3pts: Pavils_

 _2pts: Finn_

 _1pt: Sveda_

* * *

 _Pavils –_

 _3pts: Aleksander_

 _2pts: Lou_

 _1pt: Emilia_

* * *

 _Sveda –_

 _3pts: Aleksander_

 _2pts: Ilene_

 _1pt: Carolyn_

* * *

 _Aleksander – 20pts_

 _Pavils – 15pts_

 _Sveda – 7pts_

 _Emilia – 3pts_

 _Carolyn – 2pts_

 _Finn – 2pts_

 _Ilene – 2pts_

 _Lou – 2pts_

 _Adrijana – 1pt_

* * *

 **So, Aleksander is the next to leave. And, yeah, a bit later than I anticipated, but it simply wasn't possible to get the Zebras to lose in any of the previous challenges.**

 **He was a good villain last season in my opinion (though I know some of you hated him), but he has no real place in this season.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please review, and if you really liked this, I'd appreciate a follow or fav. But only if you want to, of course.**

 **Also, I will be going to Netherlands this Thursday, and I'll be gone for a week, so don't expect any more updates till then. ;)**


	15. Ep6 Pt1 - Chef Midget

**Hello! It's been a while. I had a great time in Netherlands, but there's no place like home.**

 **And personally, I prefer not having to wear sunscreen. Just sayin'.**

 **Hope this was worth the wait!**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Ep6 Pt1 - Chef Midget

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip…

The 32 remaining contestants participated in a series of traditional sports day events. There was a 100m, an egg and spoon, a three-legged race, a sack race and a wheelbarrow race.

There were no twists or anything – just a plain old sports day. Apparently the EBU hates controversy. Now I understand how Anka feels…

Anyways, the Mantises went from last to first, the Felines went from first to third, the Sharks maintained a steady second place, and the Zebras were the ones to send someone home.

In an attempt to save his butt, Aleksander tried the old 'blank video tape' trick on Sveda – it did not go well at all. Also a target was Pavils, for all his douchebaggery from last season.

In the end, it was Aleksander who left, and has now been given the new job of being the resident chef for our winning teams.

Also, the Malicious Mantises won packages from home, and you will get to see what they are in time.

But what do we have in store for our victims…I mean contestants…in this episode. Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

"That's Total Drama fanfiction cliché #6!" Adrijana yelled as she walked across the screen in the background with the rest of the Zebras.

"And this is still not a fanfiction!" Lara yelled back.

* * *

The Mantises and the Sharks were lined up inside the newly created mess hall tent.

Tia was at the front of the line and she could not hold in her laughter.

"My goodness, aren't you just the most adorable thing ever?" she cooed, making everyone else laugh their heads off.

"Shut up!" Aleksander yelled at her. He was wearing a baker's hat, scarf and apron. "What can I get for you? There's a menu to your left."

"I see," Tia nodded. "I guess I'll just have some turkey and peas."

"Coming up," Aleksander sighed in an emotionless tone as he scooped it from the metal trays in front of him.

* * *

Vincenz, who was last in line, sat down with his plate of food at the Mantises' table.

Everyone had a small cardboard box in front of them.

"Are we all about to open them?" Vincenz asked.

"Yep, but we wanted to wait until everyone was here," Tia told him. "So…who wants to go first?"

"I'll do it!" Eloise exclaimed excitedly, and she ripped open the package. "Hey look, a note!"

The note was in French, and it read –

 _Eloise_

 _This is your agent, Philippe Lévesque. Your admittance to the fact that your rape was a hoax has caused a lot of negative attention with you in the press._

 _Sales of your clothing line, 'Les Chemises d'Eloise', have dropped by 5%, and as a result they have decided to cut your weekly salary from €300,000 down to €220,000._

 _Kind regards, your agent,_

 _Philippe Lévesque_

"Oh ma vie," Eloise cried, and she quickly tore up the letter.

"What did it say?" Tia asked her.

Tears fell from Eloise's face.

"My agency fired me!" she cried.

"Why? What did you do?" Amanda asked her.

"Er…I used the bathroom at the agency the day before the show started, and I…er…let's just say I ate a huge bowl of All-Bran for breakfast," Eloise lied.

"Ew," Tia commented.

"The toilet got all clogged up and flooded the whole of the floor, and it cost them hundreds of thousands to replace in damage," Eloise sighed.

"Er…are they not insured?" Marios asked confusedly.

Eloise hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I know. I guess they just didn't get around to renewing it or something. I dunno."

"Uh-huh," Marios replied, looking unconvinced.

"Oh!" Eloise exclaimed. "And they're also suing me 21 million euros for damages…and that's my NET worth!"

"They're suing you 21 million euros for damages that cost a few hundred grand?" Tia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I know," Eloise groaned. "They really are a harsh corporation – and they have really good lawyers so I'll probably lose."

"You poor thing," Amanda sighed.

"Look on the bright side," Tia stated. "Now you're one of us."

Eloise groaned as she lay her head down on her Caesar salad.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Where's Anka when you need to attack someone?**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Obviously, most of the stuff Eloise said was exaggerated, and she most likely got fired for her rape scandal.**

 **And being sued for 21 million euros? That's probably bull**** too, but corporations do a lot of horrible ****, so I wouldn't put it behind them.**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): Should I feel bad for Eloise? I mean, she was really horrible last season…**

 **Huh, showbiz sure does a lot of horrible [Bulgarian swear word], huh? I'm glad I managed to keep out of it back home.]**

* * *

"So, Amanda, what did you get?" Eloise asked as the Swedish chessmistress opened up her box.

"Oh, magnificent!" Amanda exclaimed as she pulled out a diamond brooch shaped like a flower.

"What's that?" Tyge asked curiously.

"It's a diamond brooch that my mom and dad got me for my sixteenth birthday. Isn't it pretty?" Amanda asked as she pinned it to her shirt.

"It's…very beautiful," Tyge replied hesitantly, trying to ignore Sanna frowning slightly. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Well, my mom and dad got rid of the price tag, but it must have cost them quite a bit," Amanda replied. "Let's see what else I got. Some chocolate, my mobile phone…which doesn't seem to have a SIM card, and what else…"

She pulled out a letter, which was written in Swedish.

"What does it say?" Tyge asked her. "You know, I can speak Swedish."

"Oh," Amanda replied in interest. "If you don't mind, I don't like people reading over my shoulder."

"Okay, I understand," Tyge nodded, and he moved slightly away.

"It's from my two sisters," Amanda replied. "It just says that they're really proud of me for trying again and making amends with all the people I wronged."

"Bull****," Sanna coughed from the other side of table.

"Er…do you need a lozenge?" Amanda frowned.

"No…I'm good," Sanna nodded.

"Oh look, and they clipped a photo of us from when we went to Disneyland a few years ago," Amanda added, showing a picture of a 12 year old Amanda with two younger girls. They all had similar blonde hair, blue eyes and…er…large chins.

"You were a really cute kid," Tyge commented, making Sanna frown once again.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Cute kid to beautiful adult. Someone call a creepy stalker!**

 **Sanna (Denmark): [she takes a few deep breaths] Okay, you know what? Maybe I'm just overreacting. I should have just saved a seat for him – it wasn't my fault the only empty seat just happened to be next to Amanda.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I have two sisters back home – Anna and Liane, who are fourteen and twelve, and we're all really close.**

 **We've all got our groups of friends, but they're all just people who follow us around because we're so popular.**

 **And since our mom and dad are always working, it's good to have someone to talk to like a normal person.**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): Amanda's family must be really close. I love my family, but sometimes I wish my brother and sister wouldn't fight so much.]**

* * *

"Alright, my turn!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly, and he ripped open his box, and pulled out a large bar of chocolate.

"Awesome!" he cheered, unwrapping it and pulling off a few squares.

"Tyge, you're not finished your dinner," Vincenz told him.

"I know," Tyge replied. "But my blood sugar has been really low lately that I need to get some sugar as soon as possible."

"What else did you get?" Vincenz asked.

"Oh, let's see," Tyge replied, reaching into the box. "Oh look, a scarf."

There was a note attached to it saying, 'Dear Tyge, I knitted this for you – your sister, Allis.'

"Aw, it was really nice of her to do that," Tyge said sweetly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author should totally do a 'Sibling Rivalry'esque season.**

 **Tyge (Norway): [he holds up the scarf to the camera] This was really nice of you, Allis, but it's 30 degrees Celsius over here, so I probably won't be wearing this right away.**

 **Thanks, nonetheless!]**

* * *

"Say, Tyge, where were you yesterday?" Sanna asked as she opened her box.

"I was down at Farmer Bogas' house, and I cleared out all of his cigarettes," Tyge replied.

"What!?" Sanna exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm really sorry I skipped the challenge, but the smell of that stuff was driving me insane," Tyge replied. "I think I can really focus on the game now that that's over and done with."

"Well, it's a good thing we won then," Sanna smiled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Imagine if they hadn't…**

 **Tyge (Norway): After I was done clearing all the cigarettes out of his closet, and searching throughout the house for any hidden packs, Pia and I put them all into the black plastic bags and she took them down to a nearby waste disposal centre.**

 **[he rests his arms behind his head]**

 **Now I can relax before my eventual demise!**

* * *

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia, Co-Host): You can't do this Tyge! I need my tobacco! THIS ISN'T OVER!]**

* * *

"Oh, what's this?" Sanna asked as she pulled out a long piece of red fabric. There was a note in Danish attached.

"To Sanna, I made this for my Home Economics exam. I failed it," she read.

"Gee, I wonder why," she said sarcastically.

"So I've decided give it to you. From your friend, Bjasmin," she concluded.

"Er…what is it?" Tia asked in confusion.

"I think it's supposed to be a headband," Sanna replied. "Oh well, points to her for trying."

With that she tied it around her head.

"Let's see what else I got," Sanna continued as she reached into the box. "Oh look, a wooden yo-yo!"

There was a note attached in English.

"Dear Sanna, I made this for my woodwork exam. Hopefully you enjoy it more than Bjasmin's headband.

From Meliss."

"Oh dear," Sanna sighed as she folded up the note. "I hope they don't try to kill each other like last time I left them."

There was a static cut before showing footage of Marios listening to an iPod which was filled with Eurovision songs, while Tia pulled a digital camera out of her box.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Would anyone like to be in a group pic? I want to take a lot of photos so I can look at them in 20 years time and remember all the stuff that happened here."

"Sure/No problem/Whatever," the other members of the team replied (the latter was Petros), and Tia stood up on the table and took a group shot.

"Say cheese!" she exclaimed as she pressed the 'capture' button. "Perfect!"

She then sat back down. "Okay, Petros, it's your turn!"

Petros grumbled at this.

"Can't Vincenz go next?" he asked.

"Okay, I gotta see what's in there," Marios said, before swiping the box from Petros' table.

"Hey, give it back!" Petros yelled, and he tried to grab it back, but Marios kept pushing him away.

Marios ripped open the box, and pulled out an old pale blue blanket.

"What do we have here?" Marios cooed as he read a note that was written in Armenian.

"To our dearest Petros. We thought you might need this to help you go to sleep. It's your lucky blanket. We hope you go far in this show, but it's okay not to win.

From your loving parents."

Marios snorted with laughter at this.

"Oh, shut up!" Petros snapped. "It's not my fault that your parents kicked you out when you were sixteen!"

"Ooh," everyone else at the table said in unison.

"Petros saw me and Adrijana make out!" Marios shouted.

"You were having sex!" Petros corrected, before placing his hand over his mouth. His tanned face had gone bright red.

"Checkmate," Marios cackled.

The other members of the team looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I know Marios has already mentioned this, but why is 'Caucasian' used to describe white people? People from the Caucasus are clearly not white.**

 **Petros (Armenia): [he puts his head in his hands] Well…I'm dead.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): I know I might seem a bit crazy, but nobody likes a peeping Tom!**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): [shakes her head] Great, it's Pavils and Lou all over again. Producers, can I hang their ears from a clothesline?]**

* * *

"Er…will I go next?" Vincenz asked nervously as Marios and Petros sat back down.

"Sure, you're the only person left," Tia replied as Vincenz opened his box.

"Oh, magnificent, it's my favourite tea-bags!" he exclaimed excitedly. "They really help me get to sleep, and I always have a dream from the past."

He paused for a moment before saying, "Say, my family sent me two packs of 40 – that's more than enough for me. Maybe I could share it around."

"I dunno," Tyge replied uncertainly. "I'm not sure if I want any dreams about my past…"

"Why?" Amanda asked curiously.

"He's told me," Sanna stated. "You couldn't handle it."

Amanda scowled at this.

* * *

The four guys on the Malicious Mantises were inside their cabin as they poured warm water into their teabags.

"Cheers!" Vincenz exclaimed excitedly.

"Cheers," everyone else mumbled.

"Oh come on, a little more emphasis?" Vincenz pleaded.

"Well, if there's one silver lining, I'll fall asleep quicker," Petros shrugged.

"And I won't have to put up with your snoring," Marios snapped.

"Hey, I don't snore!" Petros protested.

"Yeah, you're right. It sounds a lot more like a pony neighing," Marios retorted.

Vincenz put his hand to his face.

"Good night everyone!" Tyge exclaimed as he switched the light off.

* * *

 **(Sanna – 2 months ago)**

Sanna and Tyge sat in a private set of bleachers in the Eurovision arena where they and the rest of the contestants of EDR were sitting.

It was the results of semi-final 1, and the hosts had announced so far that Albania, Armenia, Russia, Romania, Hungary, Greece and Estonia would be in the final, and they were about to announce the eighth...

"Georgia!"

"YES! That's another one on my predictions list!" Marios cheered, pumping his fist.

"Oh, I really hope Denmark will get through," Tyge stated as he and Sanna clenched their hands tightly.

"Me too," Sanna replied. "But there's only two spots left!"

"Come on, Macedonia! We will not fail again!" Katerina yelled.

"The next finalist is Serbia!" one of the hosts announced, and Luko immediately sprang into the air with delight.

"Hey, that's Luko's country!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Another one on my list!" Marios cheered.

"Congratulations!" Pavils exclaimed, but Luko ignored him.

"Now," the hosts concluded. "There is only one last spot remains."

"And there is not English skills brain!" Marios sneered, folding his arms.

"Give them a break. It's a hard language," Luko sighed.

"Oh, I really hope it's Denmark! I'll be so sad if it isn't," Tyge said excitedly.

"It'll be Belgium. Belgium or Belarus," Marios stated. "Unless Finland actually pulls through."

"Come on Belarus!" Zeferino cheered, and Agnessa let out a 'woot'.

"Oh, why did my country have to leave," Tia sighed. "I'm missing out on all the fun."

"It's..." the host announced.

...

...

...

"BELGIUM!"

"YOU GUYS HAVE NO TASTE!" Katerina screamed in hysterics.

"I got nine out of ten," Marios smiled. "How the heck did Hungary get through over Belarus?"

"Sometimes we just never back down," Dani shrugged.

"I am so sorry, Sanna," Tyge said, giving Sanna a pat on the back.

"It's okay. I wasn't really expecting it," Sanna shrugged. "But I hope Norway gets through tomorrow."

"Oh, you," Tyge sighed.

* * *

 **(Tia – 6 months ago)**

A small boy wearing clothes from Abercrombie and Fitch walked across a corridor.

"Oh look!" exclaimed a voice from behind him. "Timotei's wearing designer clothes that his mommy bought him."

"Ugh...go away...leave me alone!" Timotei said in a hesitant voice, as he turned to face a group of taller students who were all dressed in gothic or punk clothing. Tia was among them.

"Shut up, you little squirt! It's wedgie time!" Vaylo exclaimed. Timotei tried to make a run for it, but Vaylo caught the tag of his shirt.

"Tia, do what you do best!" Vaylo exclaimed.

Tia had a reluctant look on her face, before grinning evilly and grabbing Timotei's underwear, and pulling it up to his head, before picking him up and javelining him into a nearby dustbin.

Vaylo let out a loud hyena laugh, and the others in the group joined in. Tia did so as well, but it was clear that she was faking.

"Poor guy," she said under her breath.

* * *

 **(Amanda – 4 years ago)**

A 12 year old Amanda and her two sisters looked at each other with their eyes narrowed as their French au pair, Serpahine, continued to set down rules for them.

There were all standing in the middle of Disneyland Paris.

"…and I will make sure you eat healthily – we will not be junk food from stalls," the au pair concluded. "Are you understood?"

"3…2…1," Amanda counted down before she and her sisters ran off in the same direction.

"Hey, get back here!" their au pair yelled, before tripping over her high heels.

"So, where should we go first?" Anna, who was 10 years old, asked.

"Oh, it's a small world! It's a small world!" Liane exclaimed excitedly. She was eight years old at the time.

"Okay, it's a Small World it is!" Amanda exclaimed excitedly, and they quickly rushed over, only to find that there was a very long queue.

"Aw no, Seraphine will catch us before we can ride," Anna said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, girls, I have a plan!" Amanda exclaimed. "Quick over here! Get in through the pole railing. Liane, it'll be just like gymnastics class. But don't make any noise."

"Okay," Liane whispered, and the three of them quickly swung through the barrier around the queue, landing near the front of the queue.

Luckily, the people in front of them were too busy tending to their baby that they didn't notice them.

"I don't want to have kids. Ever," Liane whispered, gesturing over at the baby.

"If I have kids, I'll just give them a lot of toys to shut them up," Anna replied.

"Hey, look, we're at the front of the queue!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Oh, yay!" Liane cheered.

"Bonjour, des filles!" exclaimed the employee at the front. "Vous voyagez tous ensemble?"

"Sorry, I don't speak Spanish!" Liane exclaimed rudely.

"Désolé," Amanda sighed to the employee. "Oui."

"Okay," the employee nodded, and he opened the gate and guided them towards a boat, which they quickly stepped into.

As the boat sailed away, and the music started to play, Amanda thought to herself – 'Here I am. On holiday with my two lovely sisters. Life is great.'

* * *

 **(Eloise – 6 months ago)**

"Haha! Take that, you lousy Russian ****!" Eloise exclaimed as she sat on her bed and used a permanent marker to scribble all over a photo of Agnessa.

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Er…come in!" she exclaimed.

Her agent, Philippe, walked in. He had red hair

"Oh, hi," she said sourly.

"Your mom sent you a letter," he said. "I thought you might want to read it."

"Really?" Eloise asked, raising an eyebrow. "I never want to look at anything that bitch wrote! She tried to stop me from modelling. She said – 'becoming famous is a billion to one chance so it's a waste of time trying.' Haha, serves her right! Look at me now!"

"Oui, oui!" Philippe nodded. "Say, what's that on your lap?"

"Oh, just planning my revenge on Agnessa!" Eloise snapped. "If it hadn't been for her…flicking her hair at that Asian nerd…I would have gone on to win."

"You were a bit of a bully. You did let your guard down," Philippe commented.

"That's what gets people far on Total Drama!" Eloise protested.

"Not all the time. Remember Eva from season one?" Philippe asked.

"No, who's she?" Eloise asked confusedly.

"Never mind," Philippe sighed. "You should try being nicer to others. I think people would sympathise with you more. Think about it."

Eloise just nodded at this, and Philippe walked out of the room with that.

"Sympathise, eh?" she said to herself, before pulling out a notepad and turning to a blank page. "That gives me an idea…"

* * *

 **(Petros – 4 months ago)**

Petros sighed to himself as he got some books out of his locker.

"Hey, Petros!" yelled a large teenager with jet black hair who stomped over.

"Oh…Ruben," Petros replied sourly, glaring at the guy with the same name as the host from last season.

"Give me your lunch money!" Ruben yelled at him.

Petros sighed again, "I don't have any."

"Oh yes," Ruben nodded. "Your mommy packs your own lunch."

Petros rolled his eyes at this. "Can I do anything else for you?" he asked dryly.

"Tut, tut," Ruben sighed. "You know the price to be paid for being cheeky."

Petros sighed, "I'll be leaving now."

"Not so fast!" Ruben exclaimed, grabbing the back of Petros' shirt. "You know the daily routine."

"Hey, leave my Petros alone!" screamed a very thin girl with wavy reddish-brown hair as she ran over to them.

"Siran…Torosian…" Ruben gulped, and he dropped Petros down on the ground and quickly ran away.

"Aw no," Petros groaned. Siran Torosian was a girl in their year who was infamous around the school for constantly stalking guys by clinging onto them for a month (with no prior warning), before dumping them the moment she saw the next guy she liked, and the process would go on like that.

"There, there, you're safe now," Siran cooed, and she picked Petros up effortlessly, and threw him over her shoulder.

They both walked passed a guy with spiky hair and hooped earrings, who said, "Finally! After a whole month, it's over! I owe you one man."

Petros scowled at this, while thinking in his head, 'Oh well, it could have been worse.'

* * *

 **(Vincenz – 3 years ago)**

A 13 year old Vincenz walked through a forest with a huge smile on his face. His bangs weren't as long, and his hair was much shorter.

"I'm so excited!" he exclaimed as he held a shot-gun in his hands. "After all these years, I'm finally allowed to go shooting on my own! Time to make my family proud!"

He noticed a nearby bush rumbling, and he perked up.

"Dinnertime!" he exclaimed excitedly, and he carefully aimed a bullet at the bush.

No sooner had the bullet hit it, Vincenz heard a girly scream coming from inside.

"That's not an animal!" he realized in alarm, and he quickly ran over to the bus to see what was inside.

"Gah…it's Samantha!" he screamed. Samantha was one of her sister's friends, and they must have been playing hide and seek in the forest, because she had been hiding in the bush. And Vincenz had just shot her in the collarbone.

"Samantha, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Ouch…it's okay!" Samantha screamed in pain. "You could have got me in the head…or the neck…just get me home!"

"Here," Vincenz said, getting a tissue out of his pocket. "This should stop the bleeding…oh, what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

 **(Tyge – 4 years ago)**

A group of boys sat on a fence talking to each other when they saw a figure stomping over in the distance.

"Aw no, it's Tyge," one of them groaned.

"Quick, let's go," another one said.

"No, it's too late, he's already seen us," a third one said.

The last one sighed and said, "Guys, we have to stop being so scared of him. It's time one of us stood up."

"You can if you want, David, but it's your funeral," the first guy shrugged.

"Jesus Christ, it's such a ****** day!" Tyge snapped as he stomped over. Even though he was only 13, he was very large, and bore little resemblance to himself today. His face was very chubby, his blonde hair was Buzzcut and he had no hat. "So, what's up with you guys?"

David immediately stood up and faced Tyge.

"Okay, Tyge, we're sick of you losing it over everything!" he yelled at Tyge.

"David, what are you doing…" the guy in the middle of the fence hissed in concern.

"Trust me," David hissed, before clearing his throat and facing Tyge again. "Anyways, I think it's time you stopped bullying us. I'm here to teach you a lesson."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Tyge scoffed. "You wanna fight? 1 on 1?"

"Yeah," David nodded, though he started to sound a little nervous.

"Any of you guys wanna help?" Tyge asked the three guys on the fence, and they all shook their heads.

"Very well," Tyge nodded. "David, you're going down!"

The two of them edged up to the each other, before Tyge grabbed David and put him in a headlock.

"You don't scare me," David croaked, and he started kicking at Tyge's legs.

"You sure you don't wanna surrender now?" Tyge asked, tightening the headlock where the point where David was choking.

"Tyge…don't…" the guy on the left of the fence said nervously.

"Okay, OKAY! I SURRENEDER!" David squeaked, and Tyge dropped him on the ground, and he dusted himself off and walked away.

"Haha, you just never learn your lesson. Now go home you little ****!" Tyge taunted.

David frowned at this, and he quickly turned back around, charged at Tyge and punched him smack in the forehead.

"AARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Tyge roared, before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

 **(Two months later…)**

Tyge awoke inside a room he recognized as the spare room in David's house.

What had just happened?

His vision was blurry, but he could make out his mom talking to David's father.

"Hey, look, he's just awoken. He should be fine to come out today," David's father said. "Like I said, I've x-rayed his brain. He has had some brain damage. No memory loss, as far as I can tell, but there may be some changes in his personality. And he's also lost quite a bit of weight."

Hang on. Tyge felt funny. Why did he feel all tingly inside? It was like for the first time in his life, he felt…calm.

What had he done? The other day was a blur to him, but he could remember trying to beat up David. Beating up people had always been something he did – come to think of it, he'd come close to killing someone on more than one occasion.

"Tyge," his mom greeted as she walked into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Come to think of it…never better," Tyge smiled.

"I brought you a present. Your sister made it," his mom said, and she held up a blue woollen hat.

"It's the best gift ever," Tyge replied.

* * *

 **(Marios – 2 months ago)**

Marios sat up in his bed in his hotel room in Vienna. The EBU had decided to give the 28 contestants of EDR an all-expenses paid trip to the semi-finals and final of the Eurovision Song Contest, and he was taking advantage of this by eating a variety of snacks from the mini-fridge.

He was also reading fanfiction on his phone.

That's when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it!?" Marios called out.

"It's Adrijana," Adrijana replied. "Everyone's downstairs having a party. Well, except Aleksander and Pavils, but they have reasons to away from everyone. What are you doing up here?"

"Hang on a moment," Marios sighed as he got out of bed. He wasn't wearing anything except for a t-shirt, so he quickly pulled on some jeans before going to open the door.

"I just don't like parties," he said as Adrijana walked in.

"I know. Me neither, but Emilia insisted that I go down," Adrijana sighed. "So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Eating stuff out of the mini-fridge, reading fanfiction," Marios shrugged.

"Cool," Adrijana nodded as she sat down on the bed.

"Come in," Marios said dryly.

"So, what kind are you reading?" Adrijana asked.

"Total Drama. What else?" Marios asked. "There's a lot of fanfiction about us. Shipping fics, alternate-universe fics, I recently finished reading a season 2 fic where I was the winner."

"Shipping fics, you say?" Adrijana giggled. "What have you found?"

"Zeferilia, Mirzela, Marijana," Marios replied. "I even came across a Pou fic."

"That's exactly how good that ship would be," Adrijana responsded. "Marijana, you say?"

"Oh, yeah, probably shouldn't have mentioned that…" Marios replied nervously.

"Do you like me?" Adrijana giggled.

"Uh…" Marios hesitated. "I have to…have you seen this guy's profile page?"

He sat next to Adrijana on the bed and picked up his phone.

"Look, another person ranting about how much they hate OC fics," Marios sighed. "And then he says that he doesn't care if you flame, because he knows he's a brilliant writer."

"A brilliant writer!?" Adrijana exclaimed as she scrolled down to the bottom of the page. "His most reviewed fic is a Q&A."

"Weird, huh?" Marios shrugged.

 **[to be continued]]**

* * *

"Damn it," Marios groaned as he awoke in his bunk. "I was just getting to the good bit."

"Those tea leaves…" Vincenz groaned as he sat up in bed. "…they may help me get to sleep, but they have nasty side-effects. I never wanted to think about that moment again…the day I accidentally shot my sister's friend."

"Wow, that must have scary," Tyge commented. "I'd…really rather not talk about mine."

"That's okay," Vincenz told him. "They're not for everyone."

"Well, as long as we've still got the kitchen, I think I'll go get some breakfast," Petros stated as he finished getting dressed, and he walked out of the cabin.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Not for everyone - just like the Total Drama Writers' Forums. _We don't like OC fics, so we're therefore entitled to shut them all down!_**

 **Petros (Armenia): I am in deep s*** right now. Now that Marios has told everyone that I saw him and Adrijana do it, I'll be surprised if I make it through the next ceremony.**

 **And, of course, Emilia doesn't feel any of the heat…]**

* * *

"Well, it's good to see that the weasel has finally gone," Adrijana stated as she continued to get dressed inside the cabin.

"Agreed," Carolyn nodded as she also did so. "The only weasels I like are Cute Fuzzy Weasels."

"Oh my gosh!" Adrijana exclaimed. "You watch him too?"

"Yes!" Carolyn said excitedly. "He's, like, the most underrated YouTuber ever! I love his series, 'Feeding the Trolls'."

"Me too," Adrijana agreed. "I've actually tried getting on his show a couple of times, but he never replied. And…I don't like to admit it but…I sort of have a crush on mariotehplumber."

"Really?" Carolyn stated, raising an eyebrow. "He's 25, and I'm pretty sure he still lives with his parents."

"What can I say? He's kinda cute," Adrijana shrugged. "Though not as cute as Marios, of course."

"How's it going between you two?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, we did get put on different teams, but…we may have done some stuff in the forest," Adrijana said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, Adrijana, you feisty girl!" Emilia exclaimed from nearby as she finished zipping up her dungarees, which earned her glares from Ilene and Carolyn.

"Guys, don't worry about it," Adrijana told them.

"Yeah…uh…that's exactly why I glared at her…of course," Ilene replied nervously.

Adrijana raised an eyebrow at this, but shook it off.

"It still sucks that Pavils is still here," Emilia groaned. "I voted for him last night, but I still gave two points to Aleksander. I knew it would make Lou happy."

"Meh…he's not that bad in challenges, so I don't care if he sticks around," Adrijana shrugged. "Maybe…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Adrijana asked.

"It's Petros," came a faint voice from outside.

"Oh…joy," Adrijana said sarcastically. "We're all fully dressed, in case you're wondering."

"That's…uh…good," Petros nodded uncertainly.

"Come in," Carolyn said to him cheerfully.

The Armenian guy slowly walked into the room .

"Er...I want to talk to Emilia," he said nervously.

"Uh..." Emilia said hesitantly.

"Oh, Emilia would love to talk to you!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah!" Ilene agreed as she adjusted her headband in a mirror. "She could really use some socializing."

"Er...pretty sure that's you," Sveda stated from the far side of the room, which made Ilene frown.

"Um...okay, almost done getting dressed!" Emilia exclaimed, and she followed Petros out of the cabin.

Once she shut the door behind them, they both stood facing each other near the cabin.

"So..." Emilia said nervously. "What's up?"

"You know what this is about, Emilia," Petros frowned. "It's not fair that I have to go through this on my own."

"I know, I know," Emilia sighed. "I am pained with guilt..."

"That's ****!" Petros snapped, now looking very irritated. "Marios has just told everyone what happened. I am in a very bad position on my team, and you're getting off scot-free!"

"I am not!" Emilia protested. "Ilene and Carolyn know. And so does Lou."

"That's not the same. They weren't there, and I'm guessing you haven't told Adrijana," Petros said.

Emilia sighed, "I haven't. I'll tell her soon..."

"No," Petros snapped. "You're telling her today. And if you don't tell her by tonight, I'll tell her myself."

"Okay," Emilia sighed again, hanging her head in shame. "But I can't do it now. It's too early in the morning. After the challenge. I promise!"

"You better," was all Petros replied, and then he walked off. His footsteps sounded very loud in the awkward silence.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Slovinia, Sloveenia or Slovaynia? Which is the right pronunciation?**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Ugh, I can't believe Petros is blackmailing me! Then again, it's sort of reasonable but...UGH! Adrijana is gonna kill me!**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Was I too harsh on her? Hell no! You start doing people favours, they just take advantage of you.]**

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the guys' side of the Zebra cabin.

"Er...I wonder what today's challenge will be," Finn said in an attempt to break it.

"I dunno," the other two boys muttered.

"Jesus, it's very awkward in here," Finn frowned. "Almost makes me miss Aleksander."

"I'll be fine," Lou responded. "As soon as that douche-bag is gone."

"Oh come on, you're not even giving me a chance," Pavils protested.

"You don't deserve one!" Lou snapped back.

"Look, you think it's been easy being labelled a 'd-bag' by everyone?" Pavils asked rhetorically. "In case you didn't know, I've lost all my street-cred back home. Nobody will even talk to me except..."

"Oh, POOR YOU!" Lou yelled, and he spoke in a mimicky tone. "Oh, look at me! I can't pick up hot chicks or gang up on nerds anymore! Poor me, ooh-ooh, poor me!"

"Shut up!" Pavils snapped.

"Pavils, honey, you don't know **** about loneliness!" Lou exclaimed. "You should have tried being me for the last 12 months!"

"Oh, what happened?" Pavils asked.

Lou frowned at this, "Like I'd tell you!"

Pavils' eyes narrowed at this.

"I'd say you're bluffing! Lying! Bull****ting!" he yelled at him. "You're just claiming to have some tragic backstory to get sympathy! You won't even tell it! Finn, isn't he just making up a sob story."

"Uh..." Finn said hesitantly.

"Tell Pavils to stop being a douchebag!" Lou yelled louder.

"You're not much better!" screamed Pavils.

"That doesn't give you..."

Finn put his two index fingers and two middle fingers into his mouth and let out a very loud whistle.

"Can both of ya shut up!" Finn yelled. "I'm sick of you two! If you don't mind, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

With that, Finn stomped out of the room.

"I...er...should probably go check on Emilia," Lou said, and he also walked out of the room.

Pavils just sat down on one of the bunks, and put his head in his hands.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Wouldn't it be cool to have detachable limbs? Or in my case, limbs at all?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): What am I doing wrong? Everytime I talk to Lou, it just ends with screaming! I know it's partly my fault but...]**

* * *

 _ **And that is where we conclude today! Join next time for another challenge, another elimination, and lots of drama next time on Euro...Drama...**_

 _ **Disclaimer - I do not own T...**_

 _ **...FARMYARD!**_


	16. Ep6 Pt2 - Ballooney Tunes

**Disclaimer - Lol, I suck at summaries. And until I get reviews, I won't be updating this story.**

 **Who cares and...(sighs)... I wished that worked.**

 **Hello everyone. So, I edited this story last Friday, and I thought I uploaded it, but it turns out I never did.**

 **And I wondered why nobody was reviewing! I know, lol, I'm so stupid.**

 **Some more morning drama, a challenge, and an elimination. What's not to like? ¦)**

* * *

 _ **Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 6, Part 2 - Ballooney Tunes**_

 **(Ferocious Felines)**

"Ah, this is the life!" Katerina exclaimed as she lay on the grass with Estrella by her side. "Some time to relax before the challenge is just what we needed."

"Hey, boys!" Estrella exclaimed, looking towards Luko and Beni, who were chopping up onions nearby. "Is our breakfast ready?"

Tears were pouring out of Luko and Beni's eyes.

"The pain!" Luko screamed.

"So unbearable!" Beni cried.

"Tut, tut," Rikard sighed as he walked over with Johannes, both of them carrying firewood. "Beni, you don't deserve to be in a relationship like that. If you take me on, it'd be 50/50."

"Oh, let her push me around for a bit," Beni replied, brushing his long hair out of his face. "She did help bring up the air conditioning."

"True," Rikard nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Now, not to influence in any way but..."

"Uh...I'm really hungry for...uh...some fish! Let's go catch one!" Johannes exclaimed.

"You don't have a rod," Rikard said dryly.

"Um...I'll make one!" Johannes shouted, before grabbing Rikard's arm and running off.

"Say, where's Stela?" Estrella asked Katerina.

"I dunno. I think she went for a walk in the woods a few minutes ago," Katerina replied

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why do we call them woods? Why not just trees?**

 **Johannes (Iceland): With Pavils and Lou on the Zebras, the two alliances on the Sharks, and...uh...some sort of fight between Marios and Petros on the Mantises, we're the only team left without any real conflict.**

 **And that's not about to happen now!**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): I'm mostly above superstition, but love triangles are the most evil triangles there are! They're always so time consuming! I really hope this one ends quick.]**

* * *

"Hey, I brought breakfast. How's the video game coming along?" Berto asked as he walked by Hadi with a small bucket of fish.

"Oh," Hadi replied, looking a little irritated. "Good."

"That's great to hear," Berto nodded as he set the bucket down on the porch.

"You know, there's not much point in trying to schmooze him," Jessie commented as she sat on the banister.

"I'm just trying to make friends," Berto frowned.

"Just saying, you'd be better off going after someone like Symon or Alma," Jessie shrugged. "They're the swing votes at the moment. And we can use all the support we can get."

Berto raised an eyebrow at this. "Does everyone minute of the game have to be about strategy?"

"Hey, this is a dog eat dog game. We need all the support we can get," Jessie replied.

"You've said that twice," Berto said dryly.

"Whatever," Jessie rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, I can strategize too. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Mm-hm," Berto said, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Jessie commented. "I mean, last season you were kind of muscular, but now...ka-bam!"

Berto looked at her weirdly before slipping away.

* * *

 **[Confessional: How does that nose-ring not make her bleed?**

 **Jessie (Italy): Berto thinks he's the big boss of the alliance, and the only one who can make any moves. Shay's pretty air-headed, but I have ideas!**

 **Just watch out, guys. I will make my mark on Total Drama!**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): Jessie's not as useless as I thought. She's actually able to think. Who knew?]**

* * *

"Okay, everybody, challenge time!" Lara announced as she stood up on a rock.

"What's it today? Do we all get to hit you with rocks?" Adrijana asked.

"Okay, it was funny the first few times," Carolyn sighed. "But do you have to interrupt her every time?"

Adrijana scowled at this, while Lara said, "Thank you, Carolyn. You tell her."

"You're still a bitch though," Carolyn stated.

"Nice," it was now Lara's turn to scowl. "Anyways, here's the deal for today. As you can see, the interns here have a bunch of balloons in front of them."

"Oh, cool, water balloons!" Tyge exclaimed.

"No, Tyge, paint balloons," Lara corrected. "As you can see, there are four large basins of them. Felines gets the orange ones, Zebras get the black ones, Sharks get the blue ones and Mantises get the green ones.

You can all start gathering balloons in a few seconds when I say 'go', and...GAH!"

Adrijana had just flung a black balloon in Lara's face.

"Oh, sorry," Adrijana replied. "It's just...you said go!"

Lara let out a shrill scream, "Interns, you explain the rest of the challenge! I'm changing!"

She stomped off, and Dawn stood forward and said, "When I say the g-word, you have to all grab as many balloons as you can and run into the forest. Anyone who gets hit by a balloon is out of the challenge, though they can still throw balloons at the others.

The first team to lose all their members goes to elimination, and the last person standing wins for their team..."

...

"A pair of Nike trainers each!"

"Awesome!" Luko exclaimed, pumping his fist.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Just saying this in advance - Gymnasium is an equivalent of high school in Serbia and several other countries, mainly in Southern Europe**

 **Luko (Serbia): Yes! I really hope win.**

 **[he shows his shoes to the camera]**

 **These black shoes that they make us wear are ugly. They look like something I'd make in my Home Economics class in gymnasium].**

* * *

"Any questions?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Marios replied, raising his hand. "What's to stop us from using the other team's balloons?"

"Nothing," Dawn replied. "But if you hit someone with a balloon from their own team, it doesn't count."

"I see," Marios nodded.

"With that, you can begin the challenge," Noah stated. "GO!"

Most of the contestants dashed for the basins, and then most of them realized how risky that was, so they just ran into the forest.

The only people who actually went straight to the basin were Shay and Rikard.

"Whoops," Rikard said almost immediately, though he grabbed a couple of orange balloons anyway.

"Well, hello first target!" Shay exclaimed, and he flung a balloon right in Rikard's direction. The Finnish guy managed to dodge it by bending sideways.

"Huh? How did you do that?" Shay asked in confusion as he flung another one, which Rikard also dodged.

"It's power of being fabulous," Rikard replied, quickly running off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The gay agenda is coming - raise your pink flags of surrender!**

 **Shay (Russia): That's weird. I thought he'd flinch or something. What happened to the pussy from last season?**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): I've been taking ballet since I was nine. It really helps to stretch my body in ways...that I never knew could be stretched.**

 **[he lifts his legs]**

 **Look! I can lift my leg and put it around my neck...WOAH**

 **[he falls over and a crack can be heard]**

 **Somebody help me!]**

* * *

"Okay, is everything clear?" Carolyn asked as she, Ilene, Emilia, Adrijana and Lou peeked out from behind a large oak tree.

"It looks that way," Emilia replied, and the five of them all ran over to the basins.

At the same time, Agnessa and Eloise ran out from different trees

"Get back here," two different voices hissed.

"It's too late," Agnessa replied when she saw the five Zebras, who were now all armed with black balloons. She quickly turned back, but Eloise tripped her over before running off.

"[Russian swear word]!" Agnessa yelled as she picked herself up, only to be knocked down again by an ambush of black balloons.

"Sorry about that. It's just a game," Emilia said to her.

"Don't worry about it," Agnessa sighed.

"And Agnessa is the first person out of the challenge!" Lara announced over the intercom. "Go sit on the loser bench until the challenge is over."

"Damn," Agnessa groaned as she stomped over. She was covered almost from head to toe in black paint.

She sat down and watched the Zebras go back into the forest.

Just then, a splat of green paint landed on Adrijana's sleeve.

"What the ****?" she said.

"Ha!" Eloise jeered from behind a tree. "I took some balloons while you were splattering Agnessa! And there's more where that came from!"

She flung another balloon at Emilia, but she dodged it and smack on Ilene's face.

"Ah!" Ilene screamed as she tried to rub off the paint with her hands. "It's in my eyes!"

"Adrijana and Ilene, you two are also out!" Lara announced.

"Poo-ey," Adrijana groaned as she and Ilene walked over to the loser bench.

Lou, Emilia and Carolyn quickly ran into the forest with that, carrying their balloons in their arms.

* * *

 **[Confessional: How does it feel to be out so early?**

 **Ilene (Belgium): It's a shame, but no changing the past, I guess. Me and Adrijana got the gold in the last challenge, so I suppose it's only fair.**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): It sucks! This sounded like a pretty decent challenge, and not some dopey sports' day. We better not lose again. Do you know how boring it is when someone from the bottom 2 in one episode gets eliminated in the next?**

* * *

 **Agnessa (Belarus): That was so unfair! She tripped me! AGAIN! Look, I know she's been raped, but come on, is that any excuse to be mean?**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Looks like I'm going solo for this challenge, which sucks, because I'm not much of a thrower.]**

* * *

"Get back here you sodomite!" Shay screamed as he continued to chase after Rikard and fling balloons at him, but Rikard dodged every single one of them before diving into a bush.

Shay quickly ran over to the bush and peeked his head in, but Rikard had crawled away.

"I will get you, pussy!" Shay roared.

Rikard crawled through the bushes, when he suddenly heard a shout.

"ACK!" exclaimed a voice.

"Huh, who is that?" Rikard asked.

"It's me, Anton," Anton replied.

"Oh, I haven't seen you all morning," Rikard stated.

"I was...er...busy," Anton replied, before something dropped out of his hand and clanged against the ground.

"Is this a pocketknife?" Rikard asked as he picked it up. "Have you been...cutting?"

"Yes," Anton sighed.

"Look, if you need some attention..."

"I'm not doing it for attention!" Anton snapped. "Don't you think I would have done it...I dunno...in the cabin."

"Okay, okay," Rikard sighed. "Look, what's wrong? You've been acting weird since you got here."

"I've just come to realize that some people succeed, and some hold them up. Is that such a big deal?" Anton asked.

"But it's wrong..." Rikard protested.

"Oh, you just keep believing that," Anton sighed. "You will never understand me..."

"You don't understand. I do..." Rikard protested again.

"You don't. Now, I'd like to be left alone in peace," Anton snapped.

"If that's what you want," Rikard sighed before crawling off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hashtag Uneducated YouTuber Logic**

 **Rikard (Finland): Anton acts like I've had the easy life. I haven't! I've been bullied ever since I set foot in a school, and I've gone through anorexia on more than one occasion!**

 **So, Anton, don't act like everyone but you is living the dream!**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): You can tell that Rikard is spoiled just by talking to him for one minute. He's one of those idiots who has that mentality that's like - "You're depressed? Then be happy!"**

 **IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!]**

* * *

"And with that, Estrella is out of today's challenge!" Lara announced over the intercom. "Another success for Shay!"

"How many people do you think have balloons?" Symon asked as he and Alma walked through the forest.

"I dunno," Alma replied. "I..."

"Hey guys," Hadi said as he walked up behind them.

"Ah," Alma said in mild shock, before realizing it was him. "You gave me a fright."

"Sorry about that," Hadi apologized. "It's just...Agnessa's out, so I need someone else to hang with me. It's cool if follow you guys, right?"

"Sure," Symon and Alma replied.

"Do you have any balloons?" Symon asked.

"Sadly, no," Hadi sighed. "But I think it might be safe to go out now. I'm..."

He was interrupted with a yelp from Alma, as a balloon hit her in the face.

"Darn it," she groaned. "Looks like I'm out."

"Wait," Symon replied. "It's a blue balloon. That's our team colour, right?"

"Oh yeah," Hadi replied. "So, who threw it?"

"No prizes for guessing," Symon groaned as he pointed at Shay, who was walking from the other side of a bush. "Hey, dumb***, you just hit one of your teammates!"

"No need to be so rude," Shay replied angrily. "I could pound you in a second."

"I think hanging him from the ceiling was quite enough," Alma added.

"Whatevs. You're just jealous of my aim! I've already got Estrella and Vincenz out," Shay bragged.

"We know, we heard it on the intercom," Hadi sighed. "Look, if you wanna tag along with us, fine, but can you stop being such a douchebag?"

"That's no way to treat your team-mate," Shay sighed. "But, okay, if I must."

With that, the four of them walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Eliminated so far - Estrella, Ilene, Adrijana, Agnessa and Vincenz**

 **Estrella (Spain): Why did I leave so soon? I was hoping to have some more quality time with Beni.**

 **But on the bright side, I don't think Rikard knows where Beni is.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Such a shame I had to leave so soon, but oh well, more time to meditate. I wish everyone still in the game the best of luck.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Shay may be super-annoying, but he's done well in this challenge so far.]**

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Beni," Johannes sighed as the two of them and Luko walked through the outskirts of the woods.

"I know. I just didn't think she'd go so soon. I'll bet if she'd seen Shay coming, she could have swung out of the way," Beni sighed. "But on the bright side, we managed to get some balloons while no one was looking. We should use these quick!"

"Do you see anyone around here?" Luko asked. "I could go ahead and tell you if anyone is coming."

"Nah," Beni replied. "If they see you, they might think there's more people coming."

"Hey, I think I can see someone behind the bush," Johannes said. "Let's..."

"AMBUSH!" Carolyn, Lou and Emilia yelled as they popped up from behind a bush, and flung back balloons at the three guys.

"Arrrgh!" Luko screamed, and he ducked and somersaulted away, leaving Johannes and Beni to deal with the incoming projectiles.

"Quick! Throw the balloons!" Beni exclaimed, and he immediately flung his, but he completely missed and hit Luko, who was crawling to another bush.

"Huh!?" Luko exclaimed as she stopped in his tracks.

"Keep going!" Johannes yelled. "It's just ours."

"And Johannes and Beni are out!" Lara announced. "And if you throw any more balloons, your team loses their immunity freebie."

"Well, looks like we best get back," Johannes sighed. Beni nodded in agreement as the two of them walked off.

"Yes!" Emilia cheered, high-fiving Lou and Carolyn. "Another successful ambush! And we have just enough for another one!"

"I have to admit, this was a great strategy," Carolyn agreed.

"Yeah..." Lou added, but he was interrupted when Emilia yelled, "Ouch!"

A green balloon had hit her on the back of the head.

"Huh? Who was that?" Lou asked.

"Sorry," Petros apologized from nearby. "It's just part of the game."

"And Emilia has been eliminated by Petros!" Lara announced.

"By the way, I hope you haven't forgot about our deal," Petros added, giving her a sly wink.

"Yeah, whatever," Emilia sighed as she stomped off.

Lou tried to throw a balloon back at Petros, but it missed. Petros returned it, but Lou managed to dodge.

"Emilia told us what you did," Carolyn frowned.

"Yeah, how could you blackmail her like that?" Lou asked angrily.

"I am going to be gone soon if nobody hears the truth," Petros shrugged. "Well, looks like I'm all out. I better go and get more balloons."

He clicked his tongue before walking off.

Lou was still frowning when Carolyn said, "We only have one balloon left. We better go back too."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Eliminated so far - Beni, Estrella, Johannes, Emilia, Adrijana, Agnessa, Vincenz.**

 **Beni (Moldova): Oh well, now I can spend more time with Estrella**

* * *

 **Johannes (Iceland): Damn it! Ah, never mind, it's not like anyone on my team is leaving tonight.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [she drums on her cheeks] Blehhhhhh! I honestly don't know what to think of Petros now. He seemed like a nice guy when I talked to him, but now he's holding this against me.**

 **I guess it's reasonable but...Blehhhh! Blehhhh!]**

* * *

It was a bit later in the challenge now, and almost everybody had got their hands on balloons. The eliminations were becoming more and more unpredictable

"Ack!" Sanna exclaimed as a black paint balloon landed on the ground between her and Tyge, splattering both of them.

"Sanna and Tyge are out!" Lara announced. "As things stand, there are five Felines, five Zebras, six Sharks and five Mantises left in the challenge.

"Darn it," Sanna groaned as Tyge pushed her away. "Good luck, Tia and Marios!"

"Thanks," they replied.

"Darn it, I missed," Sveda groaned. She was standing nearby with her right arm in an arc.

"Nah, you did great!" Finn exclaimed, and he grabbed her and pecked her on the cheek. "Did you see? It landed right between them."

"Yeah, I was so close," Sveda sighed. "You should have a go now."

"Well, we've only got a couple of balloons left. We should use them on someone who hasn't seen us," Finn replied, and the two of them walked off.

* * *

Pavils stomped through the woods, two balloons in each hand.

"Hey, over here! Come throw them at me!" yelled a figure from nearby. Pavils responded by hurling them all over, but every one of them missed.

"Haha, works every time," chuckled Stela as she walked up towards him. "You're just so gullible."

"Stela, what do you want?" Pavils frowned.

"Oh, you know, I just suddenly felt like talking to you. We had so many **very** deep and engaging conversations at the hotel last year," Stela replied in a snarky manner.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Pavils asked dryly.

"You know, people like you and me really know how to live," Stela continued. "Always making terrible decisions, pissing people off for no reason. Isn't the life of failure just the life for us?"

Pavils was fuming at this.

"I am nothing like you!" Pavils yelled. "I actually learn from my mistakes."

"Clearly," Stela replied sarcastically.

"Look, just because you have such a terrible life doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," Pavils snapped. "Just leave me alone."

With that, he stomped off.

"Look out!" Stela yelled, and she grabbed Pavils' arms and pulled him to the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" Pavils asked angrily.

"Oh sorry, I just thought I saw a balloon. That's all," Stela shrugged.

"Grrr..." Pavils gritted his teeth before walking off.

Stela grinned to herself before a green balloon hit her shoulder.

"Stela is out! 11 contestants have now been eliminated from the challenge! Twenty remain!" Lara announced.

"Another one bites the dust," Petros muttered in satisfaction.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Eliminated so far - Beni, Estrella, Johannes, Stela, Ilene, Emilia, Adrijana, Agnessa, Tyge, Sanna, Vincenz**

 **Petros (Armenia): I may not be much of a sportsman, but I've got pretty good accuracy. I've already got two people out!**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): Of course I don't actually think that. Who do you think I am? Anka?**

 **No, see, I feel for Pavils. We're both trying to redeem ourselves after making silly moves last year.**

 **I'm actually getting somewhere, but him...not so much.**

 **Sure, he's got Finn to be friends with him, but even he's getting a little annoyed. I can tell.**

 **By using reverse psychology, I can trick Pavils into shutting up for a few days - hopefully this will help him redeem himself.**

 **And hey, if he gets through, maybe he'll realize what I did and thank me. Wouldn't that be swell?**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): I am NOT like Stela! I AM NOT LIKE STELA!]**

* * *

"I haven't seen anyone in a while," Carolyn commented as she and Lou walked through the forest.

"Me neither," Lou replied. "Hey, I think I saw something in the bush."

"Hey, I see it too," Carolyn replied, and she peeked inside to see Anton trying to crawl away.

"Well, if it isn't a camper," Carolyn taunted. "You stay and look out while I catch him."

"Yeah...I think you'd be better at that," Lou replied quickly, before bending over and going into the bush.

There was a couple of seconds of silence before a shriek was heard.

"Anton is out!" Lara announced. "19 remain!"

Suddenly, a blue balloon landed and splattered a couple of metres short of Carolyn.

"Is that the best you can do?" she called out.

"Wow, Alma, you're a lousy shot," Shay sighed. "Let me show you how it's actually done."

He grabbed a balloon from Hadi, and hurled it towards Finn and Sveda, who had just walked nearby. Sveda screamed and ran for cover, but Finn wasn't so lucky.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as it landed on his chest.

"No, you're bleeding!" Sveda screamed, both adding excitedly. "OMG, your blood is blue, you're, like, royalty or something!"

Finn chuckled at this. "It's just the paint," he said. "I best be..."

"Finn is out!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Jesus, no need to shout!" Finn yelled back, before putting his hands in his pockets and walking off.

"This is for my boyfriend!" Sveda screamed as she hurled a balloon back at excellent velocity, but Shay had enough time to shove Alma in front of him, and it hit her in the head.

"D***," Symon commented angrily.

"Alma is out!" Lara announced. "What a throw from Sveda! Also, I've just reviewed some footage, and it looks like Berto and Jessie have just been hit by Luko and Katerina. Ha, serves them right for trying to camp."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Eliminated - Beni, Estrella, Johannes, Stela, Anton, Ilene, Emilia, Adrijana, Finn, Agnessa, Alma, Berto, Jessie, Tyge, Sanna, Vincenz.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I don't care if he managed to get somebody out. Shay is a douche-bag, and he has got to go the next time we lose!**

* * *

 **Shay (Russia): Symon and Alma are such pussies. Would they rather keep winning, or just have a team full of their sissy friends?**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): Ugh, I told Jessie that was a stupid idea!]**

* * *

"I told you that was a stupid idea," Jessie snapped at Berto once the two of them had been announced out.

"What are you talking about? You were one who suggested we camp!" Berto protested.

"Okay, just wanted to get this out of the way," Katerina commented. "We don't care whose idea it was. It's time to go."

"Yeah," Luko agreed. "Ciao!"

"Whatever," the two Italian speakers groaned as they stomped off.

"Awesome!" Luko cheered. "It's success!"

The two of them high-fived with that.

"So, we haven't spoken much," Katerina commented as the two of them continued continued to walk along the path of the woods.

"Yeah," Luko agreed. "So, I heard you visited Ezekiel. What was that like?"

"Oh, it was brilliant," Katerina replied. "He gave me fruit juice made of wild fruit, and he showed me how to make a kite out of twigs. But...it was also a little terrifying."

"Neow," Kelija purred in agreement.

"What...why?" Luko asked in surprise.

"Just...he told me some of the horrible stuff that Fresh TV has done to him," Katerina sighed, shaking her head. A tear entered her eye. "Did you know that his parents tried to rescue him a couple of times, but Chris McLean shot down and bombed their boats? They didn't die but...it's still heartbreaking."

"Woah for a fifth time!" Luko exclaimed, his mouth and eyes wide open.

"You still counting?" Katerina giggled.

"Yeah, don't judge me," Luko responded as he brushed his hair out of his face. "Well, I've been doing good too. I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, that's awesome!" Katerina exclaimed. "What's her name?"

"Ruza," Luko replied. "She's a really cool girl, into new-age stuff, and she's really chilled most of the time. She's like the yong to my yang."

"It's yin and yang," Katerina correct. "Well, they do say opposites attract. Look at Sanna and Tyge."

"Uh-huh," Luko nodded. "Hey, I can see someone coming! Be ready with balloons!"

He quickly got into position, while Katerina said, "But what if they're on our..."

Luko had already thrown his, while an incoming balloon hit Katerina in the leg.

Meanwhile, Luko's balloon came towards Amanda and Eloise, though the former managed to duck just in time.

"Katerina is out thanks to Eloise!" Lara announced over the intercom. "And it looks like Luko's balloon just hit Eloise. Talk about a short period of glory."

"Hey, that was totally my balloon!" Amanda protested, before Luko hit her with another balloon. "No fair!"

"And Amanda also bites the bust!" Lara exclaimed. "Twelve people remain in the game!"

"Good luck," Katerina said to Luko as she went off with Amanda and Eloise.

"Bites the bust?" Luko repeated.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Remaining - Luko, Rikard, Carolyn, Lou, Pavils, Sveda, Hadi, Symon, Shay, Marios, Petros, Tia**

 **Luko (Serbia): Wow, and I thought I was bad at English.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I'm surrounded by idiots. We better not lose, because I have no idea who I can vote off.]**

* * *

"I've got you now, pussy!" Shay exclaimed as he ran up to Rikard and tried to pelt him with balloons. Rikard managed to dodge every single one of them, and one of them hit Marios, who was crawling behind a nearby bush.

"Marios is gone!" Lara announced. "A great throw from Shay."

"Why do they mention everyone who hit someone?" Hadi asked curiously.

"So they can soak up the glory, duh," Shay responded. While he was distracted, Rikard flung a balloon back at him, but it wasn't a very accurate throw, and it instead hit Symon.

"Haha, nice try," Shay taunted.

"And now we say goodbye to Symon! Please report to the loser bench - it's gotten so crowded, that you'll have to sit on someone's lap!"

"Darn," Symon sighed.

"Do you have to keep sacrificing people?" Hadi asked Shay angrily.

"Hey, that one wasn't my fault," Shay protested.

"Ten people remaining!" Lara exclaimed. "Remember, the losing team eliminates someone, and the winning team gets sleek new trainers."

"That's right," Luko remembered. "I gotta get those shoes!"

"Only ten remain - 2 Felines - Luko and Rikard; 4 Zebras - Carolyn, Lou, Pavils and Sveda; 2 Sharks - Hadi and Shay and 2 Mantises, Petros and Tia! So get out there and throw some balloons - I hope that didn't sound dirty. Tee hee!"

"It didn't!" Adrijana remarked from the loser bench. She was sitting on Marios' lap and Emilia was sitting on top of her.

"I really...hope...the challenge...ends...soon," Marios gasped. "I can't hold...on for much...longer!"

"Suck it up," Adrijana giggled.

Lou and Carolyn both stood in front of an oak tree. Carolyn had her hands to her knees and she was panting.

"Hey, I think I see someone!" Lou exclaimed, and he shut one eye before flinging a paint balloon ahead.

"I'm on your team!" Pavils yelled once the balloon splattered him.

"I know, but it was too good an opportunity to pass," Lou shrugged.

"You dick..." Pavils began to swear before Stela's words went through his head. "I mean...whatever. I better go get some more balloons."

With that, Pavils walked off, and Lou and Carolyn looked at each other in confusion.

A second later, they were both hit in the back by blue paint balloons.

"Sorry, it's just part of the game," Shay taunted from nearby, and Hadi just nodded his head.

"Carolyn and Lou are out! Report to the bench! Each team is now left with two players!" Lara announced.

"Phooey," Carolyn groaned as she and Lou walked off.

Shay put out his hand for Hadi to high-five, but he ignored it, and Shay slapped him across the neck.

Hadi didn't do anything is response.

* * *

Pavils walked through the path towards the exit of the woods.

"It's very quiet," he noted. "Too quiet!"

Just then, an orange balloon hit him at high velocity.

"OUCH!" he yelled. "Who was that?"

"THAT WAS FOR TRYING TO ABANDON ME!" screamed Luko's voice from behind a tree.

"That was a year..." Pavils protested, before he was interrupted by the intercom which made a squeaking noise.

"Pavils is out! Only Sveda remains for the Zany Zebras!" Lara announced over the intercom.

"Well, we're screwed," Adrijana sighed, still sandwiched between Emilia and Marios.

"I wouldn't say so," Finn shrugged. "She manged to get Sanna and Tyge out."

"Yeah, because the landed on the ground and splattered us," Sanna pointed out. She was sitting on Tyge's lap.

"Can't...breathe..." Marios gasped.

* * *

Tia walked through the woods, carrying three green balloons.

"Okay, only six left," she said to herself. "Where could the others be?"

She then noticed a figure behind one of the bushes with a glowing black balloon.

"A-ha!" she exclaimed, and she swiftly brought her arm back.

"Oh no, it's Tina!" Sveda exclaimed as she noticed Tia behind the bush. And she immediately threw the balloon in their hand.

* * *

The camera moved to Luko, Shay and Hadi, who had all just splattered each with their balloons.

"Damn it!" Luko exclaimed angrily.

* * *

"Okay, looks like we have a bit of an issue!" Lara announced. "Tia, Sveda, Luko, Shay and Hadi seem to have all been by hit by balloons at more or less the same time.

First off, since Petros and Rikard are the only two left in the challenge, the Malicious Mantises and the Ferocious Felines are both safe and still in with a chance of winning trainers!"

The two teams both cheered at this, though they were all still piled on the loser bench.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Remaining - Petros and Rikard! Caucusus vs Nordic! Negative vs Positive! Don't miss it!**

 **Marios (Greece): Hell yeah! Safe another day! By the way, do the Ferocious Felines really need their invincibility freebie anymore? They still haven't lost a single challenge!**

 **Can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope Petros wins. I know he's a dick, but he sure can throw a balloon.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Aw no! Now we can't get the reward anymore! Such a shame, because I would have liked some trainers.**

 **I don't care if we lose by the way. We can all just vote for Pavils.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Who cares if we lose? We can just vote off Shay!]**

* * *

"The producers have checked the photo-finish!" Lara exclaimed. "The results are in! I can now reveal that the contestants were hit in the following order...

...

...

...

...Tia, Luko...

...

...

...

...Shay, Hadi, Sveda! The Zany Zebras are safe!"

"Yes!" Pavils cheered, pumping his fist. Other members of the team glared at him, and he didn't say anything else. He just gulped.

"Damn it," Berto cursed, and Jessie nodded her head in agreement.

"The Shady Sharks are off to the elimination ceremony for the third time - here's hoping they don't become the next Team Victory!" Lara continued. "But before that, it's all down to Rikard and Petros! It looks like they just came across each other - who will be the last one standing?"

"Come on, Rikard! Get us those trainers!" Luko cheered as he walked out of the woods along with the other five losers.

Petros and Rikard both edged up to each other. Petros had four balloons, and Rikard had three.

Petros immediately shot one at Rikard, but Rikard manged to dodge it with a pirhouette.

"Now we're evenly matched!" Rikard exclaimed as he juggled his three balloons. "Though, you know, you probably can't dodge as well as moi!"

Rikard flung one of his balloons back at Petros, who managed to duck it.

Petros flung back another balloon, and deliberately threw it too far to the right so when Rikard tried to dodge, it ended up hitting him anyway.

"Gah!" Rikard exclaimed. "Damn it! Oh well, looks like you win."

"NOOOOOO!" Luko screamed from the loser bench as he sat on Katerina's lap. She just patted him on the back.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The high school loser from Armenia is today's winner! Isn't a reverse in roles awesome?**

 **Petros (Armenia): I won! Awesome! That's the third thing I've ever won in my life - after the national selection, and a spelling bee when I was seven!**

 **Hopefully this gets me on good terms with the rest of the team.**

* * *

 **Luko (Serbia): This sucks! Now I have to go the rest of the season wearing these things on my feet!**

 **[he holds up one of his black shoes]**

 **These are as ugly as my grandma! WHO'S BEEN DEAD FOR SIX YEARS!**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Great we lost again! I feel safe enough, but the last couple of eliminations have been shockers...Agnessa and I just need to get Symon and Alma to vote with us.]**

* * *

Agnessa and Hadi sat outside the cabin talking about the upcoming vote off.

"Okay, it's three against two," Hadi sighed. "We're going to need Symon and Alma to vote with us, so we need to vote for who they want."

"How do you know they'll want to vote with us?" Agnessa asked. "You said Symon voted off Zeferino and Dani."

"Yeah," Hadi nodded. "But now that we're a minority, we could get them to vote with us."

* * *

"Okay, this is bad," Berto sighed as he paced around in circles in one of the fields. Jessie sat on a stump, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Symon and Alma are the swing votes, and they'll probably vote with Hadi and Agnessa, which means one of us will leave! What are we gonna do?"

"I think you should calm down, for starters," Jessie sighed, putting her palm to her face.

"Why should I calm down!?" Berto exclaimed. "One of us could leave tonight, and our alliance will be down to two!"

"So?" Jessie shrugged. "What makes you think it will be one of us? Hadi and Agnessa will just vote for who Symon and Alma want, and since Shay always bullies Symon, it's most likely that he's gonna leave."

"Er...you figured this out by yourself?" Berto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jessie replied. "I may have failed half of my state exams, but I can do strategy. I kind of obvious anyway - Hadi and Agnessa are going to be desperate to save themselves, and Symon and Alma both hate Shay."

"Impressive," Berto nodded. "So, do you know what we can do to save Shay?"

Jessie paused for a moment before responding, "No. Nothing."

"What!?" Berto exclaimed. "You're just gonna sit here and do nothing about it?"

"There's nothing we can do," Jessie shrugged. "And besides, Shay is a bit of a liability to the team. I know he got pretty far in the challenge, but Symon and Hadi say he pushed everyone in front of him so he wouldn't get shot."

"I see," Berto nodded. "But what are you saying? We should backstab him?"

"There's no need for us to backstab him," Jessie replied. "He's going to leave anyway."

"If you're sure," Berto shrugged. "Well, see you at elimination. I need to go to the toilet."

"Awesome," Jessie said in response, which made Berto raise his eyebrow.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Will this elimination be straightforward, or is the author deceiving you? Or am I deceiving you by saying that? Hmm...**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Hadi came up to me and asked who I was voting for and we all agreed on the same person. Hopefully this elimination will be straightforward - unless someone has an immunity idol or something...]**

* * *

"Contestants!" Lara announced as the seven members of the Shady Sharks sat on tree stumps in front of a bonfire pit. "This is your third time losing. Tough break, huh?"

"Just shut up and get on with it," Jessie snapped.

"Okay then, Adrijana number two," Lara snapped back.

"Oh no, I'm so offended," Jessie replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. Every one of you got votes this evening, so I will announce who is safe from least to most.

The first marshmallow goes to..."

...

"Symon."

...

"Alma."

...

"Berto."

...

"Agnessa."

...

"Jessie."

...

The only two contestants remaining were Shay and Hadi, both of whom looked reasonably confident.

"Three against two. It's over nerd," Shay taunted.

"Are you really that illogical?" Hadi scoffed.

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Lara concluded.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Hadi."

Hadi's face perked up as he walked up to claim the last marshmallow.

"Are you kidding me!?" Shay protested. "I was the last one standing on our team!"

"You're also a huge bully," Alma snapped. "Symon told me you hung him from the ceiling!"

"Sorry, Shay, but you are the sixth person voted off Euro-Drama Farmyard," Lara sighed. "The interns will bring you to their cabin."

The four interns walked up to the bonfire. Intern #7 looked particularly devastated.

"Can't believe he is out already," he sulked.

"Maybe he'll get back in later," Intern #2 said in sympathy.

"Don't spoil it!" Lara hissed.

"There's a getting back in challenge? I didn't actually know," Intern #2 replied.

"Damn it," Lara groaned, slapping herself in the face.

"When's it gonna be?" Hadi asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Lara snapped.

"I predict it'll be before the merge," Symon stated. "It was then in Total Drama Island and World Tour."

"Who told him?" Lara sighed, before punching herself in the forehead.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Straightforward it is!**

 **Hadi (Israel): So, people will be coming back? I hope that Dani will be one of them. Maybe she can patch things up with Alma!**

* * *

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Brilliant! A second chance! I'm keeping my fingers crossed for Zeferino! Or me, if I lose before the merge.**

* * *

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): [facepalms] Me and my big mouth!**

* * *

 **Intern #3 (Netherlands): Things aren't going too great in the intern cabin. Mirzo just acts condescending, Dani has been acting really depressed, Aleksander's being a pussy as usual and Anka...is self-explanatory. The only sane person who has been eliminated is Zeferino so far.]**

* * *

"So, Shay leaves in 31st place, leaving only 30 contestants remaining - that's 22 veterans and 8 newbies. Who will win the next challenge?

Who will be the next person voted off?

And can Luko survive without wearing trainers?

Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Farmyard!"

* * *

 _Votes -_

 _Agnessa -_

 _3pts - Shay_

 _2pts - Jessie_

 _1pt - Berto_

* * *

 _Alma -_

 _3pts - Shay_

 _2pts - Jessie_

 _1pt - Berto_

* * *

 _Berto -_

 _3pts - Hadi_

 _2pts - Agnessa_

 _1pt - Alma_

* * *

 _Hadi -_

 _3pts - Shay_

 _2pts - Jessie_

 _1pt - Berto_

* * *

 _Jessie -_

 _3pts - Hadi_

 _2pts - Agnessa_

 _1pt - Alma_

* * *

 _Shay -_

 _3pts - Hadi_

 _2pts - Agnessa_

 _1pt - Symon_

* * *

 _Symon -_

 _3pts - Shay_

 _2pts - Jessie_

 _1pt - Berto_

* * *

 _Shay - 12pts_

 _Hadi - 9pts_

 _Jessie - 8 pts_

 _Agnessa - 6pts_

 _Berto - 4pts_

 _Alma - 2pts_

 _Symon - 1pt_

* * *

 **And with that, Shay is the next to leave. A bit of a shame, since he was also an early boot in Euro-Drama Roadtrip, but it just wasn't meant to be.**

 **And yes, the get back in challenge will be just before the merge. Three eliminated contestants will be in with a second-chance at the million!**

 **But it's a long way away. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review whatever your opinion, and I will be back with another update in a few more days. Don't miss it**

 ***U***


	17. Ep7 Pt1 - Sue E Side

**Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama, and if you don't review this chapter, I will hack your account and send horrible PMs to all your followers**

 **Stop it! You'll scare everyone away. Well, except the TD Writers' Forum, who feed off bitching about people who hold their stories ransom.**

 **So, before the Disclaimer interrupts me again, let me say that I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, and I've only seen one episode and I'm pretty sure Carrie and Devin are going to win. Also, since Noah is in it, this story takes place before The Ridonculous, and not before and during as I stated in the first chapter.**

 **And as much as I love reviews, I'm not going to hold this story ransom for them. ;)**

 **Anyways...here we are (P.S. Warning - this chapter gets extremely dramatic towards the end. You may come close to tears. Or maybe I'm just being an egomaniac. Who knows?)**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 7, Part 1 - Sue E. Side

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard –

The contestants competed against each in a giant paint-balloon fight in the woods.

Some such as Agnessa were out as quick as a wink, while others such as Carolyn and Shay managed to show quite a bit of skill.

In the end, it was down to the fabulous Rikard and the not-so-fabulous Petros to earn some awesome new trainers for their team. In the end, Petros won, and Luko…"

She shows footage of Luko screaming at the result.

"…yeah.

Anyways, the Shady Sharks lost for a third time, and in a pretty straightforward elimination, it was Shay who was eliminated.

The Sharks are now down to six players. Agnessa and Hadi, the last two of the couple's alliance; Jessie and Berto, the Italian-speaking alliance; and Symon and Alma, the two swing votes who should really just stop hesitating and make out.

But who will be the next to leave?

Find out that and so much more right now on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!

* * *

"So, a second win in a row!" Sanna exclaimed as she wheeled herself over to the Mantises' table in the cafeteria.

"I know, it's awesome," Tyge responded.

"Yeah, and best of all, we get shoes for a reward," Amanda added. "Good, because the soles are already falling off mine."

"Hey, did you guys notice that the food isn't nice as it was yesterday," Tia stated.

"Yeah, I think Aleksander's bitterness at the moment is starting to rub off his food," Vincenz commented.

"Okay…I really hope that doesn't mean what I think," Tia responded awkwardly.

"Hey, it's still pretty good," Marios said in defense. "We could have Chef Hatchet as our cook. His food is even worse than Phineas and Ferb."

"You kidding? Phineas and Ferb is awesome," Sanna replied in disbelief.

"Shush," Marios hissed. "He's listening."

"Who?" Sanna asked.

"HIM!" Marios growled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If the TDL trilogy was canon, Cartoon Network would be bankrupt from lawsuits**

 **Sanna (Denmark): [sings] There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it...]**

* * *

"Blech," Luko gagged as he sat at the Felines' table and gazed at his feet.

"You okay? You haven't eaten anything," Johannes said in concern.

"They're just there…on my feet…mocking me," was Luko's response as he waved his shoes about.

"You've been wearing them for a week. Why do you suddenly hate them now?" Johannes asked, raising his hat.

"Because before today, everyone had to wear them. And in a few minutes, an intern is going to be giving them good quality trainers. I…I just…I'm so…"

"Jealous?" Rikard suggested.

"Yeah, sure, jealous," Luko shrugged, and he stood up and yelled at the Mantises – "YOU SUCK!"

"We've won the last two challenges, but yeah, we're the ones who suck!" Amanda shot back.

"Oh, burn!" Tyge exclaimed, and Amanda got high fives from everyone on the team.

"Come on, Sanna, be a good sport," Tyge sighed, giving his girlfriend a nudge.

"Fine," Sanna sighed, and she put out her hand out for Amanda to high-five.

"I…er…need to go to the bathroom," Petros sighed as he got up from the table.

"There's a toilet in here," Marios pointed out. "Dude, if you're trying to look for people having sex, just say."

Petros didn't say anything in response. He just stomped off

* * *

"I still can't believe those traitors voted me off!" Shay growled as the four interns lured him towards the intern cabin.

"They weren't even on your side," Intern #2 commented.

"Well, Symon and Alma were on our side," Shay protested.

"They made it pretty clear that they were swing votes," Intern #8 stated.

"Whatever. This still sucks," Shay snapped.

"Okay, boys, take him into your side of the cabin," Intern #3 instructed. "I'll go check on the girls."

"Good luck," Intern #2 said in a rather cynical tone.

With that, they went their separate ways.

* * *

 **(Interns – Boys' Side)**

"Hey guys, look, it's fresh meat!" Intern #2 exclaimed as he walked inside.

"Hey," said Mirzo and Zeferino, who were sitting on the wooden floor playing cards.

The intern cabin was a lot longer than the regular cabins, and it also had (slightly) better interior. Most of it was just lines of bunk beds, but there were also a few cupboards on the far side, and a small television.

"I thought Lara said we couldn't watch TV," Shay commented.

"Oh yeah, the TV doesn't have any aerial," Mirzo stated, looking up from playing cards. "And it's also region 4, so nothing plays on it besides Intern #3's anime."

"Annie May? Isn't that about an orphan?" Shay asked in confusion.

Mirzo sighed in memory, "I would have said something like that a year ago. I'll tell you, suddenly becoming intelligent came be very strange.

It seems only yesterday I failed my maths test because I thought two plus two equals three."

Shay looked at Zeferino with a raised eyebrow.

"This is him in a good mood," Zeferino mouthed.

"You think I can't hear you?" Mirzo chuckled as he brushed his long hair with his fingers. "Don't w…"

He was interrupted when Noah came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, who just got voted off?" Noah asked before his eyes narrowed as he saw Shay on the other end of the room. "Oh, it's you. The Owen clone."

"Does he do this with everyone?" Shay asked the other two eliminates.

"No, because I actually like those two," Noah responded.

"Oh, you wanna fight about it?" Shay asked, getting into a boxing stance. "I could rip you to bits."

"I'm terrified," Noah replied dryly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit here and read. By the way, you guys are going to start helping us tomorrow."

"What? Have they not been working yet?" Shay asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we decided to give the first couple of boots a couple days' break since going early is never easy – and I should know," Noah replied. "But you're going to start work tomorrow!"

"What!?" Shay protested. "Come on! They got to the merge last time! I've lost early again! I should get extra!"

"Well that's convincing," Noah said sarcastically. "No."

"But…" Shay complained.

"Don't interrupt me! I'm reading!" Noah snapped.

* * *

 **[Confessional: When Noah has a book…EXPECT TO BE HIT WITH IT!**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): You know, I think I've had some time to cool down now that I'm gone. Seriously, I could have done a much better job interacting with people.**

 **When you go from brawn to brain, you end up being a bit bloated at first. Noah will tell you all about it.**

* * *

 **Zeferino (Portugal): It sucks that I went early, but I've made peace with it. Agnessa's still in, so I can still root for her.**

 **And now that I'll be working with the interns, I'll probably get to talk to her a couple of times.]**

* * *

 **(Interns – Girls' side)**

"Are you still at that ****?" Anka asked agressively. "Give it up!"

"Go away, Anka!" Dawn snapped as she kept trying to comfort Dani, who had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Okay, bye," Anka sang in a mimicking tone. "Do you wanna build a…"

"You have the most boring aura ever," Dawn yawned.

"No I don't," Anka protested. "I can't. I'm too exciting. I take risks."

"If 'risks' means toilet papering your principal's office, then yeah," Dawn said dryly.

"Have I done that?" Anka said in confusion. "Time flies, I guess."

"Please, leave us be," Dawn snapped, before putting her fingers to her temples. "Oh no, the energy of this room is being invaded with boredom! We better run to the bathroom for safety!"

"Boredom! NO!" Anka screamed, and she quickly ran to the bathroom. Dawn ran after her, but once Anka was inside, she shut the door and placed a chair under the handle.

"Okay," Dawn took a breath of relief. "Look, as I was saying. It wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was!" Dani cried. "I kept getting into fights, and I'd forget why they started and…"

She began to wail again.

"I know you did some horrible stuff last season. But you are not a bad person. Your aura shows a nice, caring girl who just happens to be a little forgetful at times."

"A lot forgetful actually!" Dani exclaimed. "If I'd only remembered why me and Alma were fighting, then I could still be in the game…but then one of my friends would have gone…I guess this could have been worse…I dunno…I can't think properly anymore."

Just then, Intern #3 walked into the cabin.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerily. "Where's Anka?"

"Um…Dawn! The handle is stuck! Somebody help me!" Anka's voice could be heard faintly from inside the bathroom. "PLEASE!"

Dawn and Intern #3 burst out laughing, and even Dani couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Dawn Milk - always a winner. Unless it's up against Lee Strand!**

 **Dawn (Canada): [sighs] These two sure are a handful.**

 **Dani's been really sad lately. She's clearly upset over the wrongs she caused this season and last season, but I'm willing to help her with them.**

 **Anka, on the other hand, cannot be given any help. She's like a CD on repeat! And her aura is black. Black is the absence of a colour! Just shows how boring she is.**

* * *

 **Dani (Hungary): [has her head in her hands] It's all my fault! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!]**

* * *

"Third place!" Emilia exclaimed, pumping her fist, as she and the other members of the Zany Zebras sat outside their cabin.

"Yeah, awesome we're safe," Finn agreed. "Such a shame we didn't win though. I could have used the trainers. They're much better than these shoes."

"I know," Carolyn stated. "They're like the shoes they make the guys at my school wear. I go to a very posh school. They make us girls wear pointed toes."

"I'm glad my school doesn't have a uniform," Emilia stated. "They don't have a lot of regulation at my school in anything. It's awesome!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I wish confessionals weren't regulated – then we'd all look different instead of being mass-produced.**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I did a bit of research on the other contestants before going on this show, and my…Emilia's life is insane.**

 **From what I could gather, her main group of friends are a Surinamese lesbian punk rocker, an aspiring porn star, and a brother and sister who have had sex together!**

 **I am not making any of this up! Just look up 'Emilia Total Drama' on twitter.**

 **The lesbian even made it to the national selection for EDR in Netherlands last year – she lost in the semi-finals by the way.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Well, if one good thing has happened in the last couple of days, it's that my chickenpox has stopped itching.**

 **It's such a shame everyone else here has already had it, because I'd love to have Pavils share my pain.]**

"So, what's for dinner?" Finn asked Sveda as she finished cooking.

"Potato soup," Sveda replied.

"Um…interesting," Finn nodded.

"Er…this is squash," Carolyn said, picking up one of the vegetables Sveda had been chopping up.

"Oh, silly me," Sveda sighed.

"Ugh, why's he coming over?" Adrijana growled as Petros walked up from the distance. "Get away you pervert!"

She turned to Emilia and said, "I told you about when he spied on me and Marios having sexual intercourse in the Forbi…I mean, the woods."

"Yes," Emilia sighed. "Look, Adrijana, there's something we really need to talk about."

"Is this about wedging him to a tree?" Adrijana sighed. "Look, if you'd been there…"

"I was there!" Emilia interrupted.

"Huh?" Adrijana said in surprise.

"I watched the whole thing," Emilia said in shame. "I saw you get up and I knew you were up to something."

"You're not serious," Adrijana said dryly.

"I am!" Emilia exclaimed. "You were making out keenly against a tree."

"Oh, you really were there!" Adrijana exclaimed. "Well, wow! Didn't expect that! For how long?"

"The whole thing," Emilia replied.

"Oh my…" Adrijana said, before hissing with laughter.

"You're not mad?" Emilia asked in confusion.

"Nah, of course not. You're still my friend no matter what," Adrijana smiled.

"But…you wedgied Petros to a tree! I saw it with my own eyes!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Forget Petros," Adrijana shrugged. "He's not like you. He's just some pervert."

"No he's not!" Emilia exclaimed, standing up. "He'd only been there for ten seconds and he was about to go off when you caught him. I talked to him after you let him go. He's not a bad guy.

I know he acts all mysterious, but he's just some nerd with trust issues."

"Ha, that's one way of putting it," Petros chuckled as he walked up with his hands in his pockets. "I take it you told her."

"Yes!" Emilia exclaimed. "Ja, sic , はい et oui !"

"Okay, one language was enough," Petros smiled, before adding. "…այո?"

"Don't you start too," Adrijana chuckled. "Yeah, Emilia cleared everything."

"So, you and Marios are going to stop bullying me?" Petros said hopefully.

"Of course," Adrijana smiled.

"Yes!" Petros cheered, and then he went off doing a weird sort of 'happy dance'.

"Wow, you were right," Adrijana giggled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Has Emilia ever been wrong? Didn't she win that quiz to get Marios immunity?**

 **Petros (Armenia): Well, this is a relief! Once Adrijana clears things up with Marios, I'll be in a pretty good position on the team. I already won the last challenge, and Eloise thinks I trust her.**

 **But from now on, I'm definitely not trusting anyone! If someone says I'm going to be voted off, I won't believe them!]**

* * *

"Hey, we should go see who got voted off," Emilia suggested, and she and the other members of the Zebras got up and went over to the lake.

"I'll go with you," Petros shrugged. "I'd rather not go back to my team until after you clear everything up."

"Cool," Adrijana nodded.

"I wonder who it'll be," Emilia said curiously as she spotted the six remaining Sharks walking back.

"It's…" Petros was about to respond, but Emilia interrupted her.

"Hey, let me do a roll-call first!" she protested. "Symon is there, Alma is there, Agnessa is there, Hadi is there, Jessie is there, Berto is there and…Shay is gone."

"Yeah, and good riddance," Symon responded. "That guy was a [Ukrainian swear word]."

"Ugh, I know," Alma agreed. "Good thing we managed to beat him, eh?"

"Yeah…sure…" Symon replied awkwardly.

"Isn't it great that we're still here together?" Alma asked.

"Uh…sure…I better go," Symon responded, and he ran off.

"Wherefore art thou Symon?" Emilia sighed, putting her hand on Alma's shoulder.

"I just don't know any more," Alma sighed. "What am I doing wrong?"

"It's not you, it's him," Emilia replied. "I know that's a cliché, but it's true. Alma, you know he's afraid of himself."

"I know," Alma sighed. "But…I can't give up. I just…he's perfect. He's such a great friend, and he doesn't care when I try to bandage him, and…I think I love him."

"I'm…really not sure what to say," Emilia sighed. "I mean, every couple on this show so far has been from some coincidence. Good coincidences, though!"

She smiled at Lou as she said this.

"So, what, it's all down to luck?" Alma asked, looking a bit heartbroken.

"There's really no better way to put it," Emilia sighed.

The other girls on the team all gasped at that.

"Way to go, Emilia," Carolyn hissed as Alma slowly walked off.

"No!" Ilene exclaimed.

Everyone else looked at her, surprised by her loud tone.

"No, what?" Alma asked, turning around.

"She's…uh…wrong," Ilene replied, now talking in a more reserved tone.

"You almost had it," Adrijana stated dryly.

"Do you have some advice?" Alma asked Ilene.

"Y-yes," Ilene replied hesitantly. "You see…oh…this might sound silly."

"No it won't! Just tell her," Carolyn advised.

"It can't be worse than what I said," Emilia added.

"Okay…" Ilene nodded as she faced Alma and tried to psyche herself up, and then she said in one breath, "Stop trying to make yourself better! It's not you! It's him! You don't need to change! He does! He needs to see what a great person he is! And you must be there to show him."

She blew the air after that.

"I…er…hope that made sense," Ilene said after that.

"It's great advice! Thank you!" Alma exclaimed, and she gave Ilene a big hug. "If we do get together, I'll know who to thank."

"No need," Ilene smiled. "You make yourself someone to love. Nobody else! Now go out and there and show him how much you care."

"You're right!" Alma exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Oh!" Ilene remembered. "Uh…take your time. The season is still getting started."

"Right, right…" Alma nodded. "Still, thank you."

With that, she walked off, and the rest of the Sharks joined her.

"She's doomed," Emilia stated, and Carolyn and Adrijana both punched her in the arm.

"Ouch!" Emilia yelled. "I'm sorry!"

"Of course," Carolyn nodded sarcastically.

"We believe you," Adrijana added.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Emilia, you bitch!**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Just for that, Emilia, I'm giving you two points at the next elimination!**

 **The cheek of her! Alma will get Symon! You'll all see.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Emilia's right, you know. If I can't get a date, no way will Alma manage to flirt her way into a date.**

 **I'm just saying the truth. And what sucks is that if I said this out loud, everyone would get super pissed.**

 **But of course, everyone will forgive Emilia by tomorrow – they won't even have to say it directly!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Emilia, you continue to astonish me.**

 **The advice that Ilene gave was good. That psychology tends to work. Boys do love to be told how big their dicks are!**

 **Speaking of big dicks, Pavils is pretty much hanging by a thread. I hope he can keep his mouth shut long enough to escape the next elimination – are there any immunity idols this season?**

 **He's vulnerable, so he makes a good ally. That's why I want him to stick around.**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): I hope we don't lose again soon! It's going to be pretty hard to sway Symon and Alma next time.**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): Well, that elimination was straightforward! The next one definitely won't be…let's hope we aren't in it.]**

* * *

The Ferocious Felines came back to their cabin, and they noticed an open box on the porch.

"Hey, what's this?" Johannes asked as he picked it up. "Nottata notte te…Estrella, is this Spanish?"

"Oh, of course, come to me for Spanish," Estrella sighed as Johannes passed her the box. "No, this isn't Spanish. I think it's Italian. It looks like some kind of tea."

"Hey, there's a note attached to it," Rikard commented. "What language is it in?"

"It's in English," Estrella stated. "Can someone else read it? I can't read English too well."

She passed it to Luko, he began to read – "Ne…nek…nekko? English writing is so confusing!"

"That says hello," Rikard told him.

Luko pointed at the 'H' and said, "That's clearly an N!"

"Er…no it's not," Rikard replied. "Here, gimme!"

He quickly read through it, "Hello, members of the Ferocious Felines! We are sorry that you didn't win the trainers today."

"[Serbian swear word]!" Luko exclaimed.

"So out of compassion, we are giving you these tea-bags as second prize. They will help you get to sleep.

There's hot water and mugs in the kitchen.

Sincerely

The European Broadcasting Union."

"I feel better now…not," Luko said bluntly.

"Oh, cheer up, Luko," Katerina sighed. "I'm sure Roza won't wanna see you whining like this."

"Who's Roza?" Stela asked in confusion.

"My girlfriend back home. And her name is Ruza," Luko responded. "And she won't care! She prefers what's on the inside!"

"Okay, you need a good night's sleep," Beni sighed. "Let's get you some tea."

"I'm not going anywhere until someone gives me some trainers," Luko sulked, folding his arms.

"You don't have a say on this," Beni responded. "Come on, Estrella! Let's give him a special flight on the Moldonian express!"

"Eh?" Estrella said in confusion.

"Grab his feet," Beni hissed.

"Oh, okay!" Estrella exclaimed.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Luko screamed as he was dragged to the ground and then picked up by his arms and legs. "LET ME GO! SCREW YOU!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I always get confused for the Bus Toilet at family gatherings**

 **Beni (Moldova): Don't worry about it, man. At family reunions, I always get confused with my twin…who doesn't exist.**

 **Confessional: That doesn't make remote sense.**

 **Beni: [shrugs] What does make sense?**

 **Confessional: Huh, good point.**

* * *

 **Johannes (Iceland): Didn't Luko say he got better at English?**

* * *

 **Luko (Serbia): I'm better at speaking English, but I'm still not great at writing it! The alphabet is so confusing!**

 **Most people I know can read Latin or Cyrillic just as well, but not me!]**

* * *

The other Felines couldn't help but laugh at Luko screaming, even Anton.

"Haha, we better follow them," Johannes chuckled, and he and others started to walk from the cabin.

"Hey, Rikard, wait up!" Anton exclaimed and he ran beside the Finnish guy.

"Oh…hi," Rikard replied awkwardly.

"I just wanted to say," Anton took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you today. You were just trying to help."

"Alright," Rikard nodded. "Well, I'm sorry for saying you just wanted attention. I don't know why I even said it."

"We all make mistakes," Anton shrugged. "I've come to embrace mine. If only I'd done so for most of my life. Remember how I was a year ago?"

"Yeah," Rikard sighed fondly. "I can still remember you, Jessie, Eloise and Shay fighting over breakfast. It drove me insane."

"You know, I think things will change for the better. Maybe I am destined to do great things," Anton stated. "And between being here and being an intern, I'd rather still be in the game."

"Well, that's a great way to think," Rikard commented. "Now come on, we better catch up with everyone."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Déjà vu moment coming up –**

 **Anton (Poland): I feel…calm. I haven't felt calm in a long time.**

 **I always felt the need to please people, and for the last few months, I've just been depressed, but now…I'm finally feeling what Tyge feels.**

 **This is amazing!**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): It's good to know things are improving for him.**

 **I remember when I went through depression – it started a couple of years ago and it's almost gone now.**

 **But I'd never feel like eating anything, …and I lost so much weight there were rumours that I had AIDS. I probably would have killed myself if it wasn't for support from my family and friends…especially my ladyfriends! Kristiina, Heleena, Maret and Alida! You're all awesome for standing by me!**

 **That's probably all Anton needs! A friend! I'll stick by him! Besides…he has nice eyes…**

 **[his eyes widen at that]**

 **But Beni's are much nicer! I still like Beni!]**

* * *

"Okay everybody! Quarter past 10! Time to retreat to your stations and lights out! Move it! Move it! Move it!" Farmer Bogas yelled as the Mantis boys came back into their cabin.

Petros was already in bed, and he was reading a comic book.

"Hey, is that a Superman comic?" Marios asked him.

"Yeah," Petros replied. "Do you like superheroes?"

"No, not really my thing," Marios replied. "But, you know, that's cool too."

The Greek shook his head.

"Adrijana told me everything, and I just wanted to say sorry," Marios sighed. "I was a huge jerk to you, and I had you figured out all wrong. You're…uh…not a pervert. You're just some…uh…guy…with…um…er…"

"Trust issues?" Petros finished. "You're quoting Adrijana."

"Yeah…maybe…" Marios replied hesitantly. "By the way, you missed the delivery."

He handed Petros a pair of Nike runners.

"Oh cool," Petros nodded. "You can just leave them by bed."

"Well, we better get to sleep before Farmer Bogas comes in and yells at us," Vincenz stated

"Yeah, that guy is a tough nut," Tyge commented. "He used a dog catching rod on me."

"Why?" Petros asked curiously as he took off his hat.

"I broke into his house and stole all his cigarettes," Tyge replied.

"Oh. Cool," Petros nodded.

"Good night," Vincenz said before turning out the light,"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Don't wanna be an Armenian idiot [Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh! Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh!]**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [sighs] I love happy endings.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Really glad I got that cleared up. Otherwise I would have become Dani the second!]**

* * *

"I still can't believe you force fed me tea," Luko groaned as he lay down in bed.

"Get over it Luko," Anton chuckled.

"I won't!" Luko snapped. "I…"

He passed out within a second.

"That's one way for him to shut up," Beni chuckled.

"It won't be long before we follow him," Johannes added. "Good night, everyone!"

"Night," they replied as Johannes switched off the light.

* * *

 **(Johannes – 8 years ago)**

A nine-year old Johannes, who had lighter blonde hair, sat on an old school bus next to a guy with short brown hair who was the same age.

"Hey, Johannes, have you seen the new kid?" he asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah, his name's Halldór," Johannes groaned. "He's such a pain in the bum. His dad bought my family's fishing business, and he thinks he can push me around and make me do whatever he says. It's so annoying!"

"Well, it looks like this is your stop," the other guy replied as the bus door open.

"Bye, Ludvik," Johannes sighed as he got off the bus.

As he walked up to his house, Halldór was waiting for him on the porch.

"Hi Johannes. Isn't it a fine day?" Halldór greeted.

"What do you want?" Johannes asked irritably.

"You know, I feel like I've been a bit unfair to you lately," Halldór stated.

"Oh, you think?" Johannes snapped, his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm willing to give you some help," Halldór responded. "Meet me at the dock at half five, and I'll give you some tips on how to catch lots of fish in no time at all. What do you say?"

Johannes perked up. Could this jerk actually be helping him? After two weeks of making him do all his chores, and getting used as target practise…could this really be?

"Sure," he replied naively. "I'll see you then."

* * *

 **(Two hours later)**

"Okay, I'm here!" Johannes exclaimed. "Where are you!?"

He walked around in circles on the dock to try and find him.

Once he was facing the water, Halldór snuck up beside him and pushed him in.

"Ah!" Johannes screamed as he fell into the icy water. "What was that for!?"

"I said I'd do you a favour," Halldór shrugged.

"Screw you!" Johannes yelled as he started to swim back to the dock. Unfortunately, Halldór was prepared for that, and he picked a large stick up from the ground and started to hit Johannes with it.

"Gah! Someone help me!" Johannes screamed.

"There's no point," Halldór chuckled. "You will never have the upper hand."

"Grrr…" Johannes growled.

* * *

 **(Beni – 4 months before the show began)**

Beni panted as he got his house-key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, before quickly locking it on the other side.

"Hi, Beni, how was school?" his mom, who was doing some ironing nearby, asked.

"I have a bit of a problem," Beni panicked. "See…they're having a school dance next week….girls are queuing to ask me…I need to go to my room."

With that he quickly ran across the hall into his room.

"Hey, Beni!" a girl shouted from outside his window. "I know I wedgied you when you were nine, but come on…"

"AH!" Beni screamed, running over to the window and shutting it.

* * *

 **(Luko – almost a year ago)**

Luko walked across the corridor of his gymnasium (Serbian equivalent of high school) with a group of friends.

A guy next to him with short brown hair had Coca Cola dripping from his hair.

"Milo, I can't believe you actually did that," Luko chuckled.

"Hey, you were the one who dared me," Milo protested. "Okay, it's my turn to dare you."

"Can you two give it a rest?" groaned a tall guy at the back of the group.

"No!" Milo yelled. "There's only five minutes before the bell rings. Okay…now what should get you to do?"

The group of guys continued to walk through the corridor, before coming across a girl with black hair and a striped jumpsuit who was sitting cross-legged on the radiator.

"I dare you to talk to her," Milo insisted.

"What? No…" Luko protested.

"I did not pour Coca Cola in my hair for you to chicken out, now do it," Milo ordered, pushing Luko over to the girl.

"Er…hi," he said to her nervously.

"Hello," she replied. "Your name is Luko, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Luko asked nervously.

"You were on that TV show – Euro-Drama Roadtrip," she replied. "So, how can I help you?"

"Uh…what's your name?" Luko asked.

"Ruza," she said. "Did you come here to welcome me to the school?"

"Er…you're new here?" Luko asked.

"Yes, I moved from Nis last summer," Ruza confirmed. "It's a very crazy place. The last school I went to was very strict and they made us wear uniforms."

"Well…not here…" Luko replied nervously. He took a deep breath before saying, "Would you like to join me after school?"

Ruza batted her eyelashes, "I'd love to."

* * *

(Rikard – 7 years ago)

A nine year old Rikard walked across the playground in his school.

"Hey, Rikard, are you going to come play house with us?" asked a girl with shaggy brown hair who was resting by a fence along with six other girls.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Rikard replied and he staggered up to a group of guys.

"Oh, look what's just come out of the catwalk!" exclaimed one of the guys, and the others snorted with laughter.

"Shut up, Gabriel! I have something I need to tell you!" Rikard yelled at him.

"Oh, and what's that? Are you secretly a girl?" Gabriel, the leader, asked.

"I'm gay!" Rikard exclaimed. "And I'm not afraid to admit it!"

Gabriel looked at the guy to his right and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?" he laughed. "So, which one of us do you like? Is it Samuli? Samuli, go kiss Rikard."

He pushed a skinny guy with blonde emo hair into Rikard.

"No! Not in a million years!" Samuli yelled, and he ran backwards into the group again.

"Well, then, which one of us is it?" Gabriel asked, his hands on his hips.

"Well…uh…it's none of you…" Rikard said nervously.

"So, you just waited two minutes of my life," Gabriel frowned. "Boys, let's show him how we feel?"

He snapped his fingers and two larger boys edged up to Rikard and grabbed his arms and legs.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me! NO!" Rikard screamed as tears poured out of his eyes.

* * *

 **(Estrella – six months prior)**

"Are you ready?" asked a girl with chestnut hair that went over her face.

"Never more! Launch me, Tanya!" Estrella cheered from inside a black cannon which was situated on a green area on the campus of a boarding school.

"You know, I don't get why your uncle would send you this…" Tanya stated.

"JUST LAUNCH ME!" Estrella roared, and Tanya eeped before using a match to light the fuse.

"Senyora Garriga's classroom, right?" Tanya asked as she aligned the cannon.

"Yes," Estrella confirmed as she blasted out of the cannon and soared through the air.

Senyora Garriga, an old woman with a very curly afro that had been dyed scarlet, was sitting at her desk and she had a stapler in one hand and a roll of sellotape in another.

"You know, Selly, we've been together for a long time," she said, moving the stapler as if it was talking.

"Yeah, Staple, and…" 'Selly' replied.

"Do you want to have a baby?" 'Staple' asked.

"I'd love to," 'Selly' smiled and Staple stuck himself into 'Selly's hole, and Mrs Garriga started to make moaning noises.

That's when Estrella shot through the window, smashing glass everywhere, and she landed on Mrs Garriga's desk.

"Hey!" Estrella exclaimed enthusiastically.

Mrs Garriga let out a shrill scream. "PRINCIPAL FERRER, THERE'S A GIRL IN MY CLASSROOM!" she yelled as she ran out of the door of her classroom.

"I'm coming down now!" Estrella yelled at Tanya, who was outside and laughing at what as just happened, before watching in awe as Estrella climbed down the window sills along the side of the building.

"Look, she's right here!" Mrs Garriga exclaimed as she dragged Principal Ferrer into the classroom.

"Er…Senyora Garriga, why is there broken glass everywhere?" Principal Ferrer asked in confusion.

"She shot in here using a cannon! I don't know where she's gone!" Senyora Garriga exclaimed.

"Er…Senyora Garriga, I think it's time we talked about your retirement," Principal Ferrer sighed.

"Ugh, you never believe me!" Senyora Garriga whined, stomping her high heeled boots about.

* * *

 **(Stela, 7 months ago)**

Stela skidded to a halt in the corridor as she came across two big teenagers taunting a smaller one with reddish-brown hair and a moustache.

"Hey, fag, where's your butch-friend?" one of them taunted.

"Was she busy getting a sex change?" scoffed the other one.

"I'm right here! And I am very much a girl!" Stela yelled from behind them.

"Oh look, it's Stela!" exclaimed one of the guys.

"Can we have some of your million euros…oh wait, you don't have it, because you spent the whole game trying to pawn off of Amanda," the other one added.

"I thought she knew what she was doing!" Stela protested, before cracking her knuckles. "Anyway, leave Matei alone!"

"Make us," one of the bullies retorted.

"Okay," Stela replied, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground.

"Ack!" the bully screamed, and he and his friend quickly took off.

"Thanks, Stela," the smaller boy thanked her.

"Don't worry about it, Matei," Stela replied. "We've both had it rough. Why did I ever listen to that…blonde…manipulative…bitch! I should have known she was a second-rate Heather."

"Yeah, you've said that about a billion times," Matei sighed. "That gay guy from Finland didn't do so well either. Such a shame. He was kinda hot."

"Matei!" Stela exclaimed, nudging her best friend.

* * *

 **(Katerina, four weeks earlier)**

Katerina stood on a dock in Muskoka, Ontario. She put her hand on her forehead and looked ahead. Where could that zombie-boy be? She did not just sail 5000 miles from Greece to Newfoundland just to give up.

"Hello, miss," an old man, who had walked onto the dock, said. "Are you a tourist hoping to see Camp Wawanakwa."

"Yes, I'm from Macedonia," Katerina replied. "What's Camp Wawanakwa?"

"There was a reality show on the island a couple of times in the last few years, but it sank recently. It's such a shame because it was a great tourist destination."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me because I've never heard of it," Katerina lied. "Do you know where I could rent out a canoe?"

"I have one on me, but I wouldn't recommend going out there. There is a lot of dangerous wildlife," the old man told her.

"I know. I wanted to check it out. It's…uh…for a school project," Katerina replied.

"It's the fifth of July," the old man pointed out.

"Er…I know. But my Geography teacher gave us this assignment anyway. Teachers these days," Katerina shrugged.

"You should have tried living in my time," the old man scowled. "Very well, I can rent you my canoe. Five dollars an hour."

"Well, I'm planning on camping the night. I even brought my own tent. It…uh…is folded up in my pocket," Katerina replied, patting her shorts.

"Alright, I'll charge you 100 dollars to take it out for the day," the old man agreed.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Katerina replied as she took a wad of ten dollar bills out of her pocket and handed them to the old man before getting into the canoe and rowing out into the lake.

It was thirty minutes later, and no luck for Katerina.

"Ezekiel? Come out, come out wherever you are!" she called out. She looked ahead and she noticed a figure hiding in one of the bushes of one of the islands in the lake.

"Huh?" she said, rowing over. She parked the canoe at the side of the island and got out. "Who is that?"

She looked to the right and noticed that one of the bushes had started to shake.

"What do we have here?" she said ponderously as she walked over to the bush and looked inside.

"No!" exclaimed a croaky voice which sounded like Gollum. "Don't come near! I can only hurt you!"

"No you can't. Come here," Katerina responded as she pulled Ezekiel out of the bush.

"Stop!" Ezekiel squeaked. "Don't capture me!"

"Ezekiel, calm down!" Katerina yelled at him.

Ezekiel sighed, "Who the hell are you? Some European tourist?"

"No…well, sort of," Katerina replied. "My name is Katerina, and I was on a European spin-off of Total Drama called 'Euro-Drama Roadtrip', and I represented Macedonia."

"Macedonia…" Ezekiel repeated. "Is that next to Serbia?"

"Yes," Katerina replied.

Ezekiel beamed, "My grandma was from Serbia. Можете ли схватити?"

"Excuse me?" Katerina asked confusedly.

"Aren't all the Yugoslavian languages similar?" Ezekiel asked.

"Some of them are. Croatian, Bosnian, Serbian and Montenegrin, but Macedonian is a bit different," Katerina replied.

Ezekiel sighed, "What are you doing here? Are you doing a project on me or something?"

"No, I'm a fan of you," Katerina replied.

"That's crazy. I don't have fans. If I did, I wouldn't be stuck out here," Ezekiel groaned.

"Yeah you do…that's another thing…how has nobody tried to rescue you?" Katerina asked, before shaking her head. "I'm sorry if I'm asking something too personal. I understand that we only met five minutes ago."

"Don't worry about it. When you're me, you try to socialize with whoever you want," Ezekiel replied. "My parents have tried to pick me up. A few times actually. But Chris McLean would come out in his jetpack and use explosives to sink their boat, and they'd have to swim back to shore, and they gave up eventually. They've even tried calling social services, the RCMP, fire brigade and police forces – people from Fresh TV would shoot all of them down. Nobody has tried in years, and since the island sank, Fresh TV isn't even out here anymore, so you should be lucky that you're talking to me."

A tear entered Katerina's eye, "That sucks."

Ezekiel shook his head, "Sometimes you just have to deal with it. But now that you're here, I'll get you something to drink. You must have had a long journey."

"I did sail 5,000 miles with my friend's father," Katerina replied.

"Good. I'll be back in a minute," Ezekiel replied.

When Ezekiel came back, he was carrying a beaker made out of twigs.

"Drink it quickly, or it will drain," Ezekiel replied. "It's a juice made from berries that grow around these islands. Don't worry, I've made sure none of them are poisonous."

"Thank you," Katerina smiled, and she sipped some of the juice. "Mmm…it's very sweet. I love it!"

"I'm glad you think so," Ezekiel smiled. "It took me a few weeks to perfect it. I've always wanted to share it with someone."

"Well, here I am!" Katerina giggled.

* * *

 **(Anton – 9 months ago)**

Anton walked home after his first day back at school dressed in his school uniform.

Euro-Drama Roadtrip may not have gone well for him, but he was willing to put it behind him.

Everyone at school either ignored him or made rude remarks, but he just ignored them back. What did they know? This year he wanted to focus on finally getting some good grades, and hopefully go off to a good college…

"Hey, look, if it isn't the little failure himself!" yelled a voice from nearby.

It came from a guy called Kamil, who was a bully in Anton's year. He came up to Anton, with his four cronies not far behind him.

"Er…h-hi," Anton said nervously as they surrounded him.

"Why didn't you win Euro-Drama? Why did you have to be a pussy and be the first one voted off?" Kamil asked.

"I wasn't…I was second!" Anton protested.

"No. Jessie wasn't voted off," Kamil corrected.

"Technically, Mirz…" Anton was interrupted when one of Kamil's goons picked him up by the neck.

"Let's give him our best treatment!" Kamil exclaimed, and another goon threw Anton over his shoulder and dropped him into a ditch.

Anton tried to get out, but the five boys all started to kick him.

"Hey, let me go! I don't deserve this!" Anton screamed as this happened. "Teacher!? Is there a teacher nearby!?"

"No adult ever roams here," one of the boys told him. "You're gonna be here for a while!"

"NO!" Anton cried. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

* * *

Anton was still screaming when he woke up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was 5am, and the screaming was so loud that it not only woke up the other four boys in cabin, but it also woke up the three girls next door.

"Arrrgh! This pot isn't mine!" Katerina screamed, still half asleep.

"What's that noise?" Estrella asked as she sat up in bed.

* * *

"Anton, are you okay?" Rikard asked, getting up and facing him.

"I can't do this!" Anton yelled at him.

"Do what? What are you on about?" Rikard asked him.

"I can't live anymore! LIFE SUCKS!" Anton roared.

"What…but you said yesterday that things were getting better," Rikard said confusedly, a shocked look on his face.

"Well, I was wrong! Things will never go right for me! I should end myself now, save myself the pain."

With that, he put on his shoes and opened the door of the cabin. It was wet and windy outside.

"Anton? What are you doing!?" Rikard cried as a tear entered his eye.

"SOMETHING THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO!" Anton yelled back.

"Anton, wait up!" Rikard screamed. He was now pouring with tears. He quickly grabbed his shoes and ran after the Polish emo.

The others in the cabin all got up and stood on the porch, curious to know what was going on.

* * *

Anton ran out of sight for most of the team to see, but Rikard managed to catch up with him, and chased him into the woods.

"Anton! Where are you going!?" Rikard cried as he continued to run. He was getting desperately out of breath, but he knew turning back was the last thing to do.

Suddenly, Anton stopped. He knelt down on some muck.

"Uh…are you okay?" Rikard asked. "Please…don't do what I think you're gonna do…"

Anton pulled a knife out of his pocket. The full moon in the sky reflected against it.

"Please don't cut yourself," Rikard sighed as he also sit in the mud. "You don't need to feel pain! Talk to me! I can help you! I know how you feel!"

"No you don't!" Anton snapped. "Nobody does! And nobody ever will! Stop pretending you've had a terrible life – your life has probably been paradise."

"No it hasn't!" Rikard exclaimed. His face had gone bright red from crying. "I've been bullied since my first day of school! I've gone through anorexia! I got booted early just like you! PLEASE DON'T CUT YOURSELF!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to do much more than cut myself," Anton responded as he brought the knife to his arm.

Since the producers wanted to keep things PG, from then on, the camera only focused on Rikard, who watched what was happening in horror.

"You mean…y-you mean…" Rikard couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm committing suicide! There's nothing worth living for! Life sucks at home! Life sucks at school! Life sucks everywhere!" Anton snapped.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Rikard screamed. "There has to be something I can do! I'll…I'll…be your best friend."

"THIS ISN'T KINDERGARTEN, RIKARD! Anton yelled at him.

"I'll do…I'll be…I'll make…I'll…I GIVE UP!" Rikard screamed, and did the first thing that came to mind…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…he grabbed Anton, and kissed him full on the lips.

Anton's eyes widened at this. The kiss lasted for give seconds, and then Rikard let go.

"I-I'm sorry," Rikard said nervously. "It was the first thing I thought of."

"That…" Anton replied slowly, suddenly dropping his knife. "…it felt…weird…interesting…"

"I already said I was sorry," Rikard sighed.

"I…I kind of enjoyed it," Anton stated, before shaking his head. "No! What am I saying? I'm not gay! I can't be gay! It just…it'd be weird."

"That's how half the world sees me," Rikard sighed. "Now come on…let's get back to the cabin."

"I still can't face anyone," Anton sighed. "I better just finish this off. Everyone would judge me!"

"Everyone judges everyone! It's people being people!" Rikard exclaimed. "Now come on!"

"No – just leave me be. This will be painful for you to watch," Anton replied in a more quiet tone.

"Anton…listen to me…" Rikard sighed, but he was interrupted by a flash of light.

"What are you two doing out of bed!?" Farmer Bogas roared at him. "And what are you doing with that knife!?"

* * *

Rikard and Anton had both been captured using the dog catcher and were being lead back to the cabin by Farmer Bogas. Anton's arms were covered in bandages.

"I never want to see you outside your cabins again! Especially doing what you were doing! You should be grateful my wife did first aid on you," he grumbled.

The rest of the Ferocious Felines were still standing on the porch.

"And the rest of you! Get back to bed – there's still two hours till you can get up!" Farmer Bogas roared at them.

He loosened the dog-catching unit, and shoved Anton and Rikard into their room.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to bed!"

With that, the farmer stomped off.

"Where were you?" Luko asked in concern. "We were worried sick."

"I'll explain in the morning," Rikard replied. He was still red from crying. "Er…if Anton doesn't mind."

"Uh…I'll see," Anton replied. "For now, I think we should get some rest."

"You're not gonna run away again, are you?" Rikard asked.

"Look…I'm really confused right now…I'm sure you are as well," Anton replied. "That tea was dangerous."

"Agreed," Rikard added. "Let's promise never to drink any more of it."

He yawned. "You're right. We should get back to sleep."

With that, the eight members of the team went back inside.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I think I'm leaking!**

 **Rikard (Finland): That may have been the scariest moment of my life. Believe me, watching someone attempt suicide is not fun. At all.**

 **But then there was the kiss…those five seconds may have been the best ever! It was like sparks flew everywhere when we did it.**

 **[he gasps] I still don't know if Anton is interested though. And how am I going to break this to Beni?]**

* * *

 **How about that for drama? No...Euro Drama!**

 **Hopefully that wasn't too intense. I have touched some controversial topics in this fanfiction before, so...well, tell me what you thought of it in the reviews. And yeah, this love triangle may have just become a love square.**

 **On an unrelated note, Marios and Petros have made up. At least something good happened this chapter ^^**

 **But what will happen next in the remaining plots? And who will be the next voted off? Find out next time on Euro...Drama..Roadtrip!**

 **By the way, sometime in the future I plan to begin another Hetalia fic (since I scrapped my first one due to a lack of idea). What wil it be about? Mainly World War I, but it will also have a bunch of other plotlines. Don't miss it!**

 **(Disclaimer - I'm completely serious about hacking you if you don't review...once I get this software to work! Ugh, how did Lara manage to do this..)**


	18. Ep7 Pt2 - I Can't Use My Legs

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama, and consider yourselves lucky that I couldn't hack your accounts because Fanfiction gave me an IP ban, but I swear, once the ban ends in 36 months, you will all be sorry - so shower this story with reviews until then.**_

 _ **Author - Wait a minute? If you have an IP ban, then how are you here?**_

 _ **Disclaimer - I'm using the internet at the Confessional's house**_

 _ **Author - So...why don't you just use the internet at the Confessional's house to hack into their accounts?**_

 _ **Disclaimer - That's a great idea! Be right back!**_

 _ **Author - [sighs] Me and my big mouth. And as much as I love reviews, I'd rather not end up in prison trying to gain them.**_

 _ **Now, onto some more important notes -**_

 _ **Er...I got nothing. Read on to see what today's challenge will be, and the next eliminated contestant...**_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip - Ep7 Pt2 - I Can't Use My Legs

"Okay, everybody! Challenge time!" Lara announced, and the thirty remaining contestants gathered around. "Today, you will be participating in a series of go-kart races around the island."

"YES!" Hadi exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"Okay, calm down," Lara giggled. "There will be a total of four races, and eight contestants will compete in each one. You will be in groups of two – one person will drive, and the other will pick up items."

"Items?" Finn repeated, raising his hand. "What kind of items?"

"I'm getting to that," Lara nodded as Shay and Intern #7 brought out one of the go-karts. The kart had a wooden frame which was painted orange and had two seats on it.

"As you can see," Lara demonstrated. "At the back of this kart, there is a rope with a wooden block attached to it. This block is completely covered in Velcro. The Velcro sticks to these item blocks."

She snapped her finger, and Zeferino sighed and came out carrying a '?' box which was covered in 'fuzzy' Velcro.

"There are three types of items," Lara continued. "First, there are olive oil bottles. Unscrew them and empty them across the ground and opponents will slip on them."

"Olive oil! I love olive oil!" Lou exclaimed excitedly.

"Just don't drink it during the challenge," Finn told him.

"Haha, try and stop me," Lou chuckled.

Pavils rolled his eyes at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Does Finn like spinach? You know, spinach…Popeye…Olive Oyl…no?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): I bet that if I had said that, Lou would have gotten pissed off.**

 **This isn't about what I say or do now – it's about how I acted last season.**

 **[he scratches the back of his neck]**

 **Jeez, how am I supposed to show that I'm sorry? This is going to be hard…]**

* * *

"The next item is the bouncy balls," Lara continued.

"Bouncy balls," Adrijana repeated childishly, which made Lara glare at her.

"In some item boxes, you will find a dozen bouncy balls in an array of colours," she continued. "You can throw these at your opponents to throw them off their game, or even off their kart. And finally…"

Zeferino handed her another item.

"…the boost," Lara concluded. "Inside these boxes you will find a single battery. Stick it into a slot at the back of your kart and it will give the kart a speed boost which will last 5 seconds, and then the battery will run out, and you can throw it wherever you want.

Everyone clear on the three items?"

There was a chorus of 'yes's at that.

"Okay, everyone on the Felines, Zebras and Mantises will be in one race each. Two people on the Sharks will be chosen to compete for a second time in the final race.

With that, I will call out the pairs for this round. The first person will be driving and the second will be in charge of the item rope.

Estrella, you will be with Johannes

Carolyn, you will be with Lou

Hadi, you will be with Jessie

Eloise, you will be with Marios."

The Greek guy and French girl did not look happy about this.

"You have one minute to get to the cow-field, where the first race will be. Chop-chop!" Lara announced, before walking off.

The eight chosen contestants were now lined up in front of a cardboard starting line in the middle of a field.

"Just a warning, there may a couple of angry bulls, so make sure you steer clear of them," Lara warned with a grin on her face. "There will be two laps! Winning pair get fifteen points, runners up get nine, third place get four and losers get one. Ready, set, go!"

With that, the four karts set off.

"We've only just begun, and it looks like Hadi and Jessie are taking an early lead!" Lara announced. "Carolyn and Lou aren't far behind, while Eloise/Marios and Estrella/Johannes are struggling to even get a place."

"Okay, we're still second! I'm doing the best that I can, but Hadi is clearly experienced with this stuff," Carolyn stated. "We need to get an item."

"I'm trying my best," Lou sighed. "But I can't seem to get one. I'm not aiming at the right time."

"Oh well, just you being Lou," Carolyn sighed as she steered clear of a calf.

"Hey," Lou frowned at that.

"I'm just messing with ya," Carolyn giggled as she tried peddling harder. "Ugh, it looks like Hadi and Jessie got another boost."

Just then, Lou got hit in the head with a ping-pong ball.

"Sorry about that," Eloise grinned as she and Marios passed them out. "Just part of the game."

"Could you have at least aimed for Carolyn? I don't like hurting people of my Hellenic blood," Marios frowned.

"Hurting…hurting…" Eloise repeated, her eyes widened.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Marios sighed. "You can get through this. It'll get better."

"Thanks," Eloise fake smiled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Eloise, you are so vile you make Phineas and Ferb look good.**

 **[author whispers in ear]**

 **Oh, you're a different author? Silly me. Forget what I said. Phineas and Ferb is awesome. I meant to say Twilight.**

 **Eloise (France): Finally this is starting to work. I've already got Tyge and Tia under my thumb, but now even Marios is starting to believe me! This is working wonders!**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Poor Eloise, nobody deserves to be raped, and then fired by her agency. Even her. I'll admit I'm still a bit sceptical that she's being honest, but I won't make assumptions.**

 **Look what I did to Petros]**

* * *

 **(Hadi and Jessie)**

"Yes, we've made it one lap already!" Jessie cheered as she picked up another item box. "Now, which one to throw next? I have two jars of ping-pong balls and a jar of olive oil."

"I dunno. We're way in the lead anyway," Hadi shrugged.

"Hey, no need to act so grumpy. I know we're…sorta…against each other during elimination, but that doesn't mean we can make small talk during the challenges," Jessie replied, nudging him. "Wow, you're grumpier than Berto."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Hadi sighed, shaking his head. "Phew…I'm getting a little tired from peddling."

"Slow down a little. We're pretty close to the end," Jessie told him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You're not pretty close period…or full stop as they say in UK and Ireland**

 **Hadi (Israel): Did I just have a normal conversation with Jessie? I know she was acting at the start of the season but…wow.**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): Hey, no reason I can't mix and mingle. Berto's right – not everything has to be strategic.]**

* * *

 **(Johannes and Estrella)**

"Can you slow down a bit?" Johannes said as he and Estrella came near the end of the first lap.

"We're in last place, and we're…" Estrella stopped and her eyes widened. "My pleasure."

She shook her head and said, "How do you do that?"

"It took a couple of years of practise and…" Johannes was interrupted when the two of them crashed into a cow.

"Moo!" the cow screamed.

A bull looked up from nearby and he started to fume.

"Er...does your smooth talking work on animals?" Estrella asked nervously as the alpha-male came up to them and knocked over their kart.

"It depends on the power of their prefrontal cortex," Johannes replied, looking equally scared.

"I'll take that as a no!" Estrella screamed. "RUN!"

With that, the two of them abandoned the kart and ran away as fast as they could.

"Hey, you're disqualified!" Lara yelled at them.

"Way to have concern for their safety," Adrijana said sarcastically from nearby, but Lara ignored her.

* * *

 **(Lou and Carolyn)**

"Okay, I've got an item," Lou stated as he took a '?' off of the item rope.

"Finally," Carolyn sighed. "What is it?"

"Olive oil!" Lou replied excitedly, and he unscrewed the top and started to drink it.

"Don't drink it! Do you know where that's been!?" Carolyn yelled at him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Lou replied nervously, and he tossed the half full bottle over his shoulder, and it landed on the grass.

"Did we get anyone?" Carolyn asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"No," Lou replied. "I don't see anyone."

"Really?" Carolyn said curiously. "I could have sworn Johannes and Estrella were right behind us."

"Oh, they were chased away by a bull!" Lou exclaimed. Carolyn raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sorry, I only remembered that now," Lou sighed.

"Whatever," Carolyn said. "Eloise and Marios aren't that far ahead and…oh…they just crashed into a cow."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! The cow chose to stand in my way!" Eloise protested.

"Alright then, Onision," Marios said sarcastically. "Lou and Carolyn are right behind us."

"Try picking up another item box," Eloise said in forced politeness.

"Okay, got it!" Marios exclaimed. "It's a speed battery."

He put it in the slot, and they got quite a bit ahead, and were right behind Berto and Jessie.

Now both teams were on their way to the finish line.

"No! We are not losing to you two!" Jessie screamed, and she grabbed a bottle of olive oil, and aimed it right at their go-kart.

The two of them were splattered with it, and Eloise immediately screamed and lost focus.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Eloise screamed. "IT'S IN MY EYES!"

"Calm down!" Marios panicked. "Just…drive straight ahead!"

Eloise didn't manage to do so. She just crashed into a fence.

"Second place, here we come!" Carolyn cheered as she and Lou drove past them and crossed the finish.

"There we have our results!" Lara announced. "Which we will display on our scoreboard. As soon as someone gets it!"

"Don't look at me," Intern #3 shrugged. "Interns #7 and 8 are in charge of that."

"We're here! Do not be panicking!" Intern #7 exclaimed as he and Intern #8 came into the field with a mechanical scoreboard on wheels.

"Well, you could have been later," Lara smiled, which made Intern #3 roll her eyes. "Anyways, fourth place with one point are Johannes and Estrella

Third place, and four points go to Eloise and Marios, who just crossed the finish!"

"I still can't see!" Eloise screamed as she rubbed her eyes. "EEEK! That made it worse!"

"Here, I'll help you," Dawn sighed as she walked over and helped the French supermodel up.

"Great, don't tell me you can do spiritual healing," Noah said sarcastically.

"No, of course not. That's just superstition," Dawn sighed. "Eloise, I'll take you to the bathroom and get your eyes flushed. Just keep calm.

And Marios, you should take a shower and get some fresh clothes on. Dry oil is not easy to get out."

"No problem," Marios nodded, and he also got out of the kart and walked off.

"Now that that drama is over, let me continue," Lara announced. "In second place, earning 9 points, is Carolyn and Lou, and the winners, with a whopping 15 points…Hadi and Eloise!"

"Jessie!" Adrijana corrected to no response.

The Shady Sharks all cheered at this. Alma kissed Symon full on the lips, which made him go red under his ski mask.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Was that too much?" Alma asked in concern.

"Maybe…" Symon replied timidly. "But…I felt a spark…that was brilliant! Do it again!"

Alma didn't hesitate to do so.

"Don't worry – it's totally normal when you love someone…excuse that term," Alma replied. "I felt it too – you're an excellent kisser."

"Thanks," Symon smiled.

Ilene looked at Alma and gave her a thumbs up.

"As you can see now," Lara concluded. "Your points are now displayed on this scoreboard."

 **Felines – 1**

 **Zebras – 9**

 **Sharks – 15**

 **Mantises - 4**

"As things stand, it looks like the Mantises are going to be cutting someone loose, and the Felines may lose their invincibility idol – but that can change.

If I call out your name, you will be in the next race. As with last time, the first person I call out drives, and the second person tries to grab items.

Anton, you will drive with Stela

Ilene, you will drive with Pavils

Alma, you will drive with Agnessa

Sanna, you will drive with Petros."

"How can I drive!?" Sanna exclaimed. "I can't use my legs."

"Yeah, we sorted that out," Lara replied. "We have a special kart with pedals on the handlebars. You've got pretty good upper body strength, so you should be able to handle it."

"Okay," Sanna nodded.

"Grab items and throw them – I can handle that," Petros shrugged as he brushed the back of his head.

"Alright then! Our next race will be in a field of wheat!" Lara exclaimed. "Just thought I'd say this in advance, it hasn't been harvested in three years because…well…Ania."

"Oh, give it a rest! The curse has been over for 11 months! Just face it, it's your fault!" Adrijana remarked.

"Ena-dva-tri-stiri-pet-sest-sedem-osem-devet-ten," Lara counted to herself as she walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If you're angry, just ignore it. Because that's exactly how emotions work.**

 **Petros (Armenia): This should be a cool challenge. I was good at throwing paint balloons, so this shouldn't be too hard.**

 **I'm just glad it's not a field of oats because I am very allergic to oats – and every good nerd has to have an allergy.**

 **Well, Aleksander doesn't have any allergies – but then again, he's a ****** nerd!**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Why does everyone assume that all nerds have allergies?**

 **The only thing that makes me sick is an environment with aspects of both H2O plus sodium chloride and some sort of relentless motion…**

 **[he shakes his head]**

 **SEASICKNESS! I meant seasickness!]**

* * *

The eight competitors for this round were sitting in go-karts, and were all full-body deep in wheatgrass.

"Eek! This tickles!" Alma squeaked as grains brushed against her face.

"Okay, here is your next course!" Lara announced. "There is only one lap this round, but it will be a bit slower than the last one, and items will be a bit harder to find, but they'll also be easier to pick up. The points system is the same. With that, ready, steady, GO!"

The four drivers all immediately tried to pedal, but none of them really got anywhere.

* * *

 **(Anton and Stela)**

"Ugh, my legs are tired already," Anton complained. "And my arms still itch under this cast."

"You don't need to try so hard," Stela told him. "It's best to save your energy for the end when the others are out of breath."

"That's…a good idea," Anton responded, "While I'm slowed down, I should get some of this makeup off – it's getting all cracked with the sun."

"Here, I brought a bottle of water in my pocket," Stela stated, and she took a sip of it before handing it to Anton.

"Thank you," Anton nodded, and he splashed the water all over his face. "What am I doing with my life?"

"I wonder that all the time," Stela sighed.

"I mean…really…I thought it was a good idea to go emo and cut scars in my skin?" Anton continued rhetorically. "Sometimes you don't know what you want, even when it's right in front of you."

"Huh?" Stela said in confusion. She noticed Anton was blushing. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…well, no…I'd rather not talk about," Anton sighed.

"Wait a minute!" Stela exclaimed. "The way you're blushing – you like someone! Is it me?"

"No…no, it's not you, it's…" Anton shook his head. "Nobody! I don't like nobody! Przepraszam…anybody! I don't like anybody."

"You look just like my friend, Matei, when we go walk past a really hot guy…wait, I know who it is!" Stela exclaimed. "It's…"

"Okay, okay! It's someone! Just…don't say it out loud!" Anton panicked.

"Alright," Stela sighed. "It's…"

She whispered the name into Anton's ear.

"Alright, yes, you caught me," Anton sighed.

"Why are you so nervous about people finding out?" Stela asked.

"My life…it would simply be ruined," Anton responded, before thinking about it. "Actually, there are people who have tried to ruin my life anyway! Okay, it's Rikard! I LOVE RIKARD!"

His yelling echoed throughout the wheat-field, and the other pairs looked at each other in confusion.

"That was…uh…more than I asked," Stela said.

"Look, I'm just scared," Anton sighed. "I know gay people – they get treated like second-class citizens. My uncle quit his job at a pharmacy because his co-worker was gay. I don't want to be treated like that – even though I sort of already am…ugh, I hate my real life!"

"I feel your pain," Stela sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

 **(Ilene and Pavils)**

"Er…I hope I'm not going too slowly," Ilene said nervously as she struggled to pedal.

"You're doing fine," Pavils replied kindly. "Look, I got an item! It's…olive oil. I don't really see how this could be useful for us."

"I…um…might know something you can do with it," Ilene replied, and Pavils handed it to her. Ilene then proceeded to tip the whole bottle on Pavils' head.

Pavils gasped at this, and Ilene panicked.

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry – It was a stupid decision – don't get mad!" she squeaked.

Pavils just laughed, "Calm down. With the way I've been acting lately, I kind of deserve it."

"Well, it's good that you can own up," Ilene giggled as she gasped for a breath. "ENCK! This is tough land!"

"Just keep going forward," Pavils advised her.

"You're right. This race isn't really about speed anyway," Ilene replied.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This idea sounded better in my head! Okay?**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Pavils was…actually pretty nice during this challenge. Maybe he really has changed…or maybe he's just trying to gain sympathy…I don't know, and I'd rather not think about it.**

 **The strategy that goes on in this show is kinda crazy.]**

* * *

 **(Sanna and Petros)**

"Where am I going?" Sanna sighed. "I think we might be lost."

"We should turn left," Petros suggested.

"What? Why?" Sanna asked.

"Well…there's a sign right over there saying we should," Petros replied, pointing at a poorly made cardboard sign to their right which read 'Turn left'.

"Oh, how did I not see that?" Sanna asked rhetorically, slapping herself in the face. "Alright, if we're at a bend, we should be halfway."

"Yeah, I guess," Petros replied. "Hang, I'll see how far we've got!"

He stood up on his seat and looked over the cornfield.

"Yeah," he said. "The finish line shouldn't be too…WOAH!"

He lost his balance and fell out of the kart, but the strands of wheat managed to break his fall.

"Excuse me. I'm very clumsy," Petros chuckled as he got back in. "Or maybe I just get a lot of bad luck."

"I'll say," Sanna replied. "I can't believe Marios hung you from a tree by your underwear."

"Well, it was mostly Adrijana. It was even worse since Farmer Bogas makes us all wear y-fronts," Petros sighed. "And Emilia got off scot-free."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Sanna said. "At least Adrijana cleared everything with Marios."

"You know I'm used to it – I'm like a bad luck magnet," Petros shrugged.

"Oh, are you cursed?" Sanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't shock me," Petros responded.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Random fact – This is how you spell 'Petros' in Armenian –** **Պետրոս**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Petros is…interesting. Honestly, he's nothing like I thought he would be.**

 **When they first revealed him on the Euro-Drama website, Bjasmin could not stop drooling, and she was all like 'Eeeiii! I bet he's a vampire'**

 **But apparently he's just an awkward nerd. He seems kind of like Meliss' type – maybe I could set them up when I get back home.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm glad all the drama is over and I can talk to people normally.**

 **I still don't trust anyone, but some small talk doesn't hurt.]**

* * *

 **(Alma and Agnessa)**

"Ugh, this is making my skin itch," Alma sighed as the wheat strands continued to brush against her. "My skin is really sensitive."

Agnessa didn't say anything in reply.

"Well….this is getting awkward," Alma stated as she continued trying to pedal.

"Oh, I saw you and Symon kiss," Agnessa said.

"Oh yeah!" Alma exclaimed. "It was…I've never felt better, and he enjoyed it too. I made sure to tell him as well. He needs to feel good about himself."

"Oh, yeah, that was Ilene's advice!" Agnessa remembered. "I wonder how I never thought of that first. I should have said that instead of mindgames."

"At least your advice was better than Emilia's," Alma stated. "Though I know she meant well. We hung out a bit at the hotel last year since we were voted out at around the same time."

"Yeah…" Agnessa was about to respond when she was interrupted by Lara.

"And it looks we have our first duo across the finish line – congratulations to Sanna and Petros! 15 points!"

"YES!" Sanna screamed triumphantly. She nudged Petros who rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Cynical happiness!**

 **Petros (Armenia): And I called Tyge a Gary-Stu?**

 **Why do I keep doing so well at challenges? There was the talent contest, then the balloon fight, and now this. I hope I'm not seen as a threat once the merge comes.]**

* * *

"Calm down, we still have time," Agnessa assured Alma.

"Hey, the finish line is right before us!" Alma cheered before they crossed it.

"And Alma and Agnessa get second place! That's 9 more points for their team! Let's put the points so far on the scoreboard!"

 **Felines – 1**

 **Zebras – 9**

 **Sharks – 24**

 **Mantises – 13**

"Yes, we're still in the lead!" Alma cheered, and she and Agnessa high-fived.

"Alright, only two more karts to come now," Lara announced. "Who will get third place?"

* * *

 **(Two minutes later…)**

"Are you kidding me!?" Lara whined. "You can't seriously be that blind! The finish line is right in front of you."

It took another thirty seconds for either of the karts to cross the finish, and that kart belonged to…

…

…

…

…

…

Anton and Stela

"We made it!" Stela cheered as the two of them got out of the go-kart.

"Damn," Pavils sighed, and Ilene nodded in agreement as they both abandoned their kart.

"Hey, you have to complete the whole thing!" Lara protested.

"What? You want to wait even longer?" Pavils asked her.

"Good point," Lara nodded. "Stela and Anton have earned four points for their team, while Pavils and Ilene only get one. Here are the updated scores!"

 **Felines – 5**

 **Zebras – 10**

 **Sharks – 24**

 **Mantises – 19**

"As things stand now, the Zebras may be sending someone home, and the Felines might lose their invincibility," Lara commented. "Our next race will be near the lake, and these will be the pairs.

Luko, you will be with Rikard

Emilia, you will be with Adrijana

Symon, you will be with Berto

And Tia, you will be with Vincenz."

The Bulgarian punk rocker and the peaceful Swiss guy nodded at this.

The eight participants all sat in go karts on top of a hill near a lake. There was a ramp installed in front of it, and there was a wooden wall which went from the edge of the lake and went straight on until it was parallel with the hill.

"Okay, here's the deal with this race!" Lara announced. "There will be up to three laps. For each lap, you start at the top of the hill, then you pedal down and go over the ramp.

If you fall into the lake, you are out, and we will get interns to fish you out.

If two or more people fall into the lake at the same time, whoever fell closest to the ramp gets fewer points.

Are we clear?"

Nearly everyone said yes, besides Adrijana who said, 'Probably.'

"Alright! Ready…set…go!" Lara exclaimed, and the four drivers immediately started pedalling off.

The four drivers went down the hill, gathering up a lot of speed.

All of them successfully made it to the ramp, but Symon mustn't have pedalled fast enough, as the front wheel barely managed to hit the grass, and the two boys and the kart fell backwards into the lake.

"[Italian swear]!" Berto screamed as the two of them landed with a splash. The two of them then bobbed up and down.

Berto frowned at Symon, who gave him a cheesy smile.

"Berto and Symon are out! One point this round for the Shady Sharks!" Lara announced.

 **Felines – 5**

 **Zebras – 10**

 **Sharks – 25**

 **Mantises - 19**

"Hang in there, guys!" Anka exclaimed as she threw a lifebuoy into the lake. However, she didn't aim very well, and the buoy ended up hitting Symon in the head.

"Oй!" Symon yelled angrily.

"We can get out on our own, thank you very much," Berto frowned as he swam to dry land, and Symon followed a few seconds later.

"Tut, so ungrateful," Anka frowned before stomping off.

Meanwhile, the other three karts were racing along the grass.

Luko and Rikard were in the lead, Emilia and Adrijana were second, and Tia and Vincenz were third.

"Yay! We're winning!" Luko cheered as he pedalled his kart. "Do we have any items?"

"I'm trying my best," Rikard sighed, as he leaned out of the kart holding the item rope. "I've got…damn it!"

The item he caught had been knocked out his hands by ping-pong balls.

"Hey!" Rikard yelled at Vincenz.

"Sorry," Vincenz replied calmly as he and Tia drove in front of them.

"You have really good aim," Tia commented.

"Grazies," Vincenz smiled. "But don't just thank me. Thank God as well."

"Oh brother!" Rikard exclaimed angrily from behind him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: In case it wasn't already clear, Vincenz is from the south-east of Switzerland, where they speak Italian.**

 **Rikard (Finland): That's right! God helped you hit me ping-pong balls – is this punishment for me being gay?**

 **Though I wonder why God didn't just make me straight in the first place!**

 **Honestly, if there is a God, he is a d***. And not the good kind!**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I do hope I did not offend Rikard. I want him to know that any homophobics in the Church are not true Christians.**

 **Love thy neighbour!**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I've never really understood why everyone is so determined to prove there is or isn't a God, to be honest.**

 **My mom is agnostic and my dad is Protestant and they're married twenty years. Is it so hard for them to get along?**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): You know what I don't get? How fundamental Christians use the Bible against homosexuality, and then ignore the passages against tattoos and pork.]**

* * *

"The three remaining pairs are making their way up the hill! Will they be able to gather enough speed? Adrijana and Emilia are first down – they hit the ramp and…they get across!

The other two pairs are side by side down the hill. Will there be enough…oh! Vincenz splashes olive oil at Luko's chest. That was cruel!"

Luko and Rikard ended up going down the hill diagonally. They completely missed the ramp and fell into the lake.

"That wasn't fair!" Luko complained as he popped back up in the water.

"Yeah! We should get a second chance," Rikard agreed.

"Sorry, they are the rules," Lara shrugged. "Could one of you fish them out?"

Zeferino quickly ran over with a lifebuoy and threw it towards them. Both of the boys grabbed on as Zeferino pulled it out.

"The Felines get four points for this round – let's have this on the scoreboard!" Lara ordered, clapping her hands.

"Whatever," Intern #7 sighed as he pulled a couple of cogs to make the scoreboard change.

 **Felines – 9**

 **Zebras – 10**

 **Sharks – 25**

 **Mantises – 19**

"Yes, we're getting second place at least!" Emilia cheered as she continued to pedal. "You can't still be mad at me."

"I was never mad," Adrijana replied. "I was just…shocked…how could you say that to Alma?"

"I don't know," Emilia responded. "It…just…I don't know what I was thinking. She seemed desperate for advice, and I just said what came to mind."

"Hey, coming through!" Tia exclaimed as she and Vincenz passed them out, since they had a brief power boost.

"Get back here!" Emilia yelled. "Adrijana, we need another item!"

"Got one!" Adrijana exclaimed. "Olive oil!"

"It won't be useful now," Emilia stated. "Tia and Vincenz have already gone down the hill."

"Oh yes it is," Adrijana replied, and she emptied the bottle of oil down the hill.

"Ah, I got it!" Emilia exclaimed as the two of them slid down the oil to gather speed, and then towards the ramp.

They managed to pass out Tia and Vincenz, and successfully went over the lake.

Tia and Vincenz also successfully went over, but were quite a bit behind.

"We need another item!" Tia exclaimed as she peddled as hard as she could.

"Oh boy, two in one try!" Vincenz cheered, and he opened them both up. "Some olive oil…and some ping pong balls!"

"Start throwing them!" Tia exclaimed.

"Be patient," Vincenz replied as he slowly shut his eyes tight. "I am being the ball! Being the ball…"

"Does that work in real life?" Tia asked rhetorically. "Oh my…"

Vincenz flung three ping-pong balls straight at Emilia's head and neck.

"Ouch!" she screamed. "I think he hit a pressure point."

"That was not nice," Adrijana frowned, and she grabbed another item box.

"Another power boost," she sighed. "Oh well."

She was about to put the battery into the slot when Vincenz used another ping-pong ball to knock it out of her hand.

"Hey!" Adrijana snapped, before quickly grabbing another box. "Ping pong balls!"

She threw three of them at the same time, but Vincenz swiftly managed to dodge them all.

He then forcefully threw a ping-pong back at her, which made the jar drop out of her hands.

"Jerk!" Adrijana screamed.

"I'm very sorry, _mio caro,"_ Vincenz sighed. "I will sincerely apologize after this challenge – maybe I will set up a date for you and your Greek gentleman."

"Don't bother…" Adrijana sighed, before saying. "Actually that sounds nice. Go on, hit me with as many as you want."

"Very well," Vincenz nodded, and suddenly his arm was like a whirlwind as he felted Adrijana and Emilia with ping-pong balls.

"Hey, stop encouraging him!" Emilia yelled at Adrijana. "This better be a double date!"

"That can be arranged," Vincenz stated before one of the bouncy balls landed on Adrijana's nose.

"OUCH!" Adrijana screamed. "Oh…holy Christ…I think my nose is bleeding. No need to look back, Emilia. I'll be fine. I can get first aid after."

"Okay, if you're sure!" Emilia exclaimed as she pedalled faster.

Adrijana nodded and put her arms by her side. She let blood drip out of her nose.

"Blood!" squeaked Vincenz, before suddenly falling off the back of the go-kart.

"Vincenz, you okay!?" Tia exclaimed in concern, stopping the kart and looking back.

"I'm sorry," Vincenz apologized, sounding a little woozy. "It's just…blood makes me a bit squeamish…gives me bad memories."

"Don't worry about it," Tia assured him. "Quick, they've already gone off!"

"Okay, I'm back," Vincenz said, and the two of them set off again. But it was too late, Adrijana and Emilia had managed to reach the hill and cross the finish line.

"Emilia and Adrijana win!" Lara announced.

"Yay!" Emilia and Adrijana cheered, and the other Zebras also celebrated.

"Calm down, you guys," Lara said. "Currently, you're tied with the Sharks. The Felines are currently in last place, while the Mantises are winning."

 **Felines – 9**

 **Zebras – 25**

 **Sharks – 25**

 **Mantises - 28**

Amanda looked especially satisfied with this.

"Here are the final pairs!" Lara announced. "As with the first three, the person who I call out first is the driver, and the other is in charge of items.

Katerina, you will be with Beni

Sveda, you will be with Finn

Amanda, you will be with Tyge.

Alma, you will be with Hadi

And

Here is where the final race will be..."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Next thing you know, Vincenz will be turning water into wine. The look on Marios' face if that did happen…**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [he scratches his head in confusion] I got way too into the game back there – ugh, seeing blood gives me bad memories…**

 **[he shudders at the thought of it]**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): [he sighs] Our team can't win even if we get the full 15, but who cares? That invincibility freebie needed to be used at some point or another, and besides, it'd be a shame not to race at all.]**

* * *

"Is this safe?" Alma asked nervously as she sat in her kart with Hadi, which was on top of the roof of Lara and Farmer Bogas' house, which was flat on the top and was diagonal around the edges. There was a cardboard wall in the middle in order to make it into a circuit.

"Maybe, maybe not," Lara shrugged. "But if you fall, there's mattresses around the house to break your fall."

"I'm not sure if this will be enough," Alma replied, still looking quite scared.

"Whatever," Lara sighed. "As you can see, there isn't much space, so you'll need to fight to get ahead."

Alma gulped at this.

"Ready…set…go!"

Three of the pairs immediately set off, while Alma was a bit more cautious.

"Alma, come on! You'll be fine!" Hadi assured her. "If we fall, we have helmets and knee pads.

"I'm not sure if that's gonna be enough," Alma replied as she continued to pedal carefully. "It's a pretty high fall."

"Look, we don't even need to go that fast," Hadi told her. "Just fast enough so that we can beat one of the other pairs."

He picked up one of the items, and it was a speed boost. He quickly put it in the slot, which made them speed up and a bit and pass out Amanda and Tyge.

"Arrrgh!" Alma screamed as she tore around a corner. "Hey, I did it! I controlled it!"

"Very good," Hadi praised. "Just stay calm…"

"Hell, yeah! This is awesome!" Beni cheered as Katerina pedalled as hard as he could. "I'm so glad we didn't forfeit."

"Why would we have done that?" Katerina asked confusedly.

"Because we're sixteen points behind and therefore can't win," Beni replied.

"Oh," Katerina nodded. "Oh well."

Suddenly, the two of them were bombarded with ping-pong balls.

"Out of our way, suckers!" Sveda yelled, 'accidentally' shoving Katerina and Beni off the roof.

"Crap," Beni said blankly, before the two of them fell to the ground.

Luckily, they landed on one of the mattresses.

"Neow," Kelija groaned.

"You had Kelija with you!?" Beni exclaimed. "That wasn't very smart."

"It was better than leaving her with the others – she's already tried to scratch Stela three times," Katerina replied.

Meanwhile, the other three pairs were still on the rooftop and trying to make it past each other.

"Okay, things are pretty close!" Tyge exclaimed. "We just need to get second place and we'll be safe."

"You're right," Amanda smiled. "Could you get me another…"

"…item? Got it," Tyge replied as he grabbed a '?' block. "It's a bottle of olive oil."

"Oh, that could work up here," Amanda commented. "But we'll need to beat someone before we use it. The other two teams are already onto the final lap."

"I'll try and find a speed boost," Tyge said, as he continued to look to the sides.

"Ugh, it looks like the other two karts already have one," Amanda sighed, pointing at the Zebras and Sharks, who were both getting swiftly ahead of them.

"Okay, we're in second place!" Alma cheered. "And Amanda and Tyge are a bit behind. Maybe we should slow down a bit."

"You know what, that's a good idea," Hadi commented. "It's best we don't accidentally fall of the roof."

They went along steadily before Amanda and Tyge came by. The latter was throwing ping-pong balls at him, and his aim was pretty good.

This really put off Alma, and the two of them nearly fell off the roof, but Alma managed to pull them back up.

"I've got another item!" Hadi exclaimed. "It's a speed boost."

He quickly put it in the slot, but he hadn't timed it very well, as their kart crashed into Amanda and Tyge.

Their kart ended up rolling off the roof and they landed on one of the mattresses.

"NO!" Amanda screamed, before flopping her limbs down.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The Mantises lose! Who is this bad news for?**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Great…I was hoping we wouldn't lose again. I'm sure to lose another ally – oh well, this is what Eloise gets for lying about her rape.**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): Such a shame. It'll be sad to see another friend leave…or even myself. I dunno.]**

* * *

"Yay! This is fun!" Sveda cheered as she and Finn pedalled towards the finish line.

"You said it. This might have been the best challenge yet," Finn agreed. "Yay! We won!"

"The Zany Zebras win!" Lara announced.

The other Zebras all cheered at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author is watching old episodes of Fraggle Rock as he types this. What a premise…**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Phew…I'm fine for today. Maybe I still have time to patch things up with Lou – maybe Finn win give me some advice. The two of them seem to get along well.**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): [pumps his fist] Savage! We came out on top, boys!**

 **I hope the reward is good…]**

* * *

Sveda grabbed Finn and planted a big kiss on his lips.

Finn looked surprised by this, but then a look of satisfaction came onto his face.

"Best day ever!" he cheered.

"Congratulations!" Lara announced as the four contestants still on the roof slid off and landed on the mattresses. "Your reward is that you get to keep your two go-karts."

"Crackin'!" Finn cheered, and he wiggled his eyebrows at Sveda. "Maybe you and I could go for a spin later."

"Let's spin now!" Sveda exclaimed, and she stood on the mattress and started running around in circles. Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"Meanwhile, the Sharks are second, and the Felines came last – but, they still have their immunity freebie, so they are all safe. You will be sending someone home the next time you lose, however."

"We understand," Beni nodded, tipping his cowboy hat.

"So, elimination is reverted to the Mantises tonight. Choose who you want to leave, and we'll get to your elimination ASAP," Lara said, before dashing off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Just so you know, 'shift' is Irish slang for 'french kiss'**

 **Finn (Ireland): She shifted me! She shifted me! AWESOME!]**

* * *

Amanda and Eloise walked around the cabin.

"Great, we lost," Amanda groaned. "Of all things."

"Yeah, I know," Eloise replied sarcastically. "I'm sure it's lot less fun than getting olive oil flushed out of your eyes! I am going to kill Lou, by the way."

"Save the killing for later. We need to think of a plan to get some votes. Uh…can you still do that thing where you toss your hair around to get guys to do what you say?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah..." Eloise replied uncertainly.

"You okay? Does it not work anymore?" Amanda asked.

"No…funny story, actually," Eloise said. "It only works on guys who are single."

"I guess that rules out Marios and Tyge," Amanda sighed. "But you can still do it on Petros and Vincenz."

"I'll try my best," Eloise nodded. "I think I've also got Tia under my thumb."

"I wouldn't try and persuade her if I were you," Amanda warned her. "She's pretty streetwise, and I'm sure she'll know you're trying to manipulate her."

"Puh-lease, Amanda. I think I know what I'm doing," Eloise shrugged, before staggering off.

"You do that! I'll try and work on Tyge," Amanda stated, and the two of them parted ways.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Will she succeed? Or will it all backfire? Who knows? I do… :P**

 **Eloise (France): The person who we vote off will never see it coming…I almost feel bad for him or her…almost**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): [sighs] Eloise better not screw this up.]**

* * *

Sanna and Tyge sat under the porch of the cabin together, watching the sunset.

"It's so pretty," Tyge commented.

"Yeah, yeah," Sanna sighed. "We need to discuss who to vote off."

"Alright," Tyge nodded, adjusting his beanie. "Who do you suggest?"

"Well, personally I'd go with Amanda," Sanna stated.

"What? No!" Tyge exclaimed. "We just…we can't…she needs time for everyone to forgive her."

"Okay, fine," Sanna sighed. "Let's go with Eloise, then."

"Eloise! Really!?" Tyge exclaimed. "Come on, Sanna, she got raped recently. Give her a bit of sympathy."

"So, who else then?" Sanna frowned. "Can you think of anyone else?"

"Hmm…" Tyge thought about it. "Tia."

"What? What has she done wrong!?" Sanna exclaimed.

"Well…she only came second in today's challenge, and…well…nothing bad has really happened to her in the last few months," Tyge replied.

Sanna put her palm to her face.

"Tyge, this is a game. You have to stop falling for sob stories that might not even be true," she groaned.

"But what if they are!?" Tyge exclaimed. "You've just completely crushed their self-esteem."

"But what if they're not!" Sanna yelled back. "Tyge, what if they're just using you? They could get you voted out unfairly."

"You know what? I don't care!" Tyge exclaimed, shrugging. "It's not like I'm gonna win anyway. I'll just get voted off at the start of the merge for being a threat."

"If you don't care about that, then what do you care about?" Sanna frowned. "Look, Tyge, until you get your priorities straight, I can't talk to you!"

With that, she wheeled herself down the bumpy steps and went off.

Tyge's face went white, and his smile disappeared.

No sooner had Sanna disappeared, Amanda came up from behind the cabin.

"Hi, Tyge," she greeted.

"Oh…hi, Amanda," Tyge replied nervously. "Er…how can I help you?"

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked in a concerned tone.

"Well…I think Sanna just dumped me," Tyge sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Amanda said.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sorry you got caught! Wait…that doesn't make sense**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Way to go! I caught him at his most vulnerable! Score! This would be a cinch!]**

* * *

"I think she's nuts," Amanda continued. "Who would wanna dump you?"

"Well, something about getting my priorities right. She thinks I care about you more than I care about her," Tyge replied.

"Well…do you?" Amanda smiled.

"I…I don't know," Tyge replied. "I don't know."

"Not trying to sound pushy, but I would totally date you," Amanda stated. "Obviously…it's fine if you see me as just a friend, but, I believe we could be great."

"Well…maybe," Tyge sighed.

"Since you and Sanna have had a falling out, maybe you could vote with me tonight," Amanda suggested. "I'm voting for Marios. He's not really as useful as he used to be – and he was pretty mean to Petros. I know they've made up but…something like that could happen again."

"Uh-huh," Tyge nodded. "Okay."

"Great, see you at elimination, my Norwegian prince," Amanda smiled sweetly, and she kissed Tyge on the forehead before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You know what else could happen again? You could be a villain! Now that's a thought!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Perfect! I've got three people on my side, and if Eloise does her part, it will become five!**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): I've already manipulated Tia and Vincenz, and I'm about to go onto Petros. Wish me luck.**

 **Vincenz was surprisingly easy. All I had to do was sit by him when he was practising yoga. It was pretty easy to sneak in a head toss.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [dreamily] What an enchanting girl. Three points to Marios.**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): I'm voting for Eloise. Not because she just tried to manipulate me. I could give a **** about who the villains are.**

 **She's just not very good at anything, so why keep her?]**

Petros was walking alone by the lake when Eloise approached.

"Hey there, big boy," she said in a seductive tone.

"What do you want?" Petros frowned. "Do you want me to vote with you again?"

"That would be…satisfying," Eloise replied.

"Okay, forget it! You've tricked me once, and you're not doing it again!" Petros yelled at her.

"Well, you've given me no choice then," Eloise shrugged, and she started to toss her hair.

"No! NONONONONO!" Petros screamed as he pulled his hat over his face. "Don't try that on me! See, I can't see anything. Wait, I can kinda see through the…"

He placed his arms over his eyes and walked away from Eloise.

"Okay, now I can't see anything! So don't try any…GAH!"

He accidentally fell backwards into the lake.

"Alright, jeez. Tell me if you change your mind," Eloise replied, still trying to sound seductive, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Petros is partially inspired by Ash from 'Fantasic Mr Fox.' That was a good movie…**

 **Eloise (France): That may not have worked, but I don't regret it.**

 **Petros is so hopeless. Honestly, if he lifted weights a couple of times, he'd probably be good looking, but no, instead he's a comic book nerd.**

 **Shame how people decide to waste their lives.]**

* * *

The eight members of the Malicious Mantises sat on tree stumps in front of a campfire and Lara, who had a plate of seven marshmallows in her hand.

"Mantises!" she announced. "You were the losers of today's challenge. Well technically you came third, but that's besides the point.

You have all cast your vote and made your decision. Tonight, only one person got no votes…"

…

"…Tyge."

Tyge smiled before going to pick up his marshmallow.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at Sanna when this happened, but Sanna just looked ahead.

"Also safe, in increasing order of votes," Lara continued.

"Vincenz."

…

"Phew," the Swiss guy took a sigh of relief before standing up to also grab a marshmallow.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hey baby. Wanna see my Swiss army knife?**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I was really afraid that I'd leave tonight, since I almost left the first time we lost.**

 **It just goes to show how far a little faith can go.**

 **Weird, I don't remember voting tonight. I'm sure they would have informed me if I hadn't…]**

* * *

…

"Petros."

…

"Tia."

…

"Sanna."

…

"Eloise."

"Magnifique!" Eloise cheered before standing up to claim her gelatine treat.

"Only one marshmallow left. Marios, you have been bullying Petros, and you don't seem to be as useful as you were last season."

"What?" Marios said in confusion.

"Don't look at me. I'm just quoting a confessional," Lara shrugged.

"And Amanda, you were a very bad girl last season. Has it all come back to bite you in the butt?" Lara asked.

"I just hope enough people have forgiven me," Amanda sighed.

"With that said, I will get on with the final marshmallow!" Lara announced. "And it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Marios."

Marios smiled before getting up and taking the last piece of confectionery.

"Huh?" Amanda said in confusion. "Oh well…I guess you just couldn't forgive me."

* * *

 **[Confessional: The court of justice rules that you are a f***ing w***e!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): How did that happen!? I got Tyge to vote with me, Eloise had Vincenz and possibly Petros, and everyone else was split between Eloise and I.]**

* * *

"Tyge," Amanda said in fake sadness. "I'll miss you the most. At least I know you didn't vote for me."

"Oh, but he did," Sanna said cockily from nearby.

"What!?" Amanda exclaimed in shock. "Tyge…but…"

"This is for trying to mess with my head," Tyge frowned.

"What…but…" Amanda protested.

"He told me what you did," Sanna added. "Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

"Wha…" Amanda said in shock. "Tyge…you don't think I've…changed?"

"I don't know," Tyge shrugged. "But I thought about what you said – even though people have forgiven and forgotten…"

He used finger quotes for the last bit.

"It might happen again."

"You know what…you're right when you put it like that," Amanda sighed.

"Maybe you've changed, maybe you haven't," Tyge replied. "Either way, you're getting in between me and Sanna. I know I can be naïve, but it when it comes to love…"

He looked at Sanna with affection.

"…you just can't take chances."

"That is the sweetest thing you've ever said," Sanna smiled as a tear entered her eye.

"Amanda, it pained me to do this, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices," Tyge said calmly.

Vincenz and Petros stood nearby. The former had a tear in his eye, and the latter couldn't help but smile.

"I'm really sorry if that's how you feel," Amanda sighed. "I just…I've had a crush on you for a while…I should have never tried to rebound you…you know, I should just leave."

Amanda walked towards the interns, who gestured her towards their cabin.

"So…that was more dramatic than I expected," Lara commented. "Anyway, 7 down, 28 to go, and only one winner. Who will come out on top? Is it too early to be asking? Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Amanda –_

 _3pts – Marios_

 _2pts – Sanna_

 _1pt – Petros_

* * *

 _Eloise –_

 _3pts – Marios_

 _2pts – Sanna_

 _1pt – Petros_

* * *

 _Marios –_

 _3pts – Amanda_

 _2pts – Eloise_

 _1pt – Vincenz_

* * *

 _Petros –_

 _3pts – Eloise_

 _2pts – Amanda_

 _1pt – Marios_

* * *

 _Sanna –_

 _3pts – Amanda_

 _2pts – Eloise_

 _1pt – Vincenz_

* * *

 _Tia –_

 _3pts – Eloise_

 _2pts – Amanda_

 _1pt – Marios_

* * *

 _Tyge –_

 _3pts – Amanda_

 _2pts – Tia_

 _1pt – Petros_

* * *

 _Vincenz –_

 _3pts – Marios_

 _2pts – Amanda_

 _1pt – Tia_

* * *

 _Remaining Ferocious Felines – Beni, Luko, Estrella, Rikard, Johannes, Katerina, Stela and Anton_

 _Remaining Zany Zebras – Ilene, Carolyn, Lou, Emilia, Adrijana, Finn, Pavils and Sveda_

 _Remaining Shady Sharks – Hadi, Agnessa, Symon, Alma, Berto and Jessie_

 _Remaining Malicious Mantises – Tyge, Sanna, Marios, Vincenz, Petros, Tia and Eloise,_

 **And, yeah, with regret, Amanda is the next boot. She had an interesting arc while she was in the game, parodying the 'redeemed villain' plotline which has been used in other more well known Total Drama fanfictions.**

 **It's not a huge loss to any plots though. There are quite a few other villains and strategists still in the game, some of which have not even made any moves yet.**

 **Please review whatever your opinion, and there will be a new chapter in a few days. See you then ;)**

 **Disclaimer - Confessional kicked me out of his house before I could download hacking software, but I swear, once I find someone who will support my cause, all you people who haven't reviewed will be hacked and get horrible PM's sent to your followers. You have been warned.**


	19. Ep8 Pt1 - Furniture Cruelty

**_Hi, I know it's been a while. Yeah...stuff...happened._**

 ** _But this story hasn't been abandoned. No._**

 ** _There's not much else to say, so...enjoy._**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 8 Part 1 - Furniture Cruelty

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the final 30 participated in a series of go-kart races," Lara announced as she faced the camera.

"Some won…"

Shows footage of Sveda and Finn kissing each other.

"…some lost…"

Shows footage of Amanda flailing her limbs about on the mattress.

"…some fell down…"

Shows Petros falling into the field of wheat.

"…and some got back up again!"

Shows footage of Hadi and Alma recovering from almost falling off the roof.

"In the end, the Zebras won again, the Sharks came second, and the Felines lost. However, they had an immunity freebie, so elimination was passed onto the Mantises, who came third.

The voting was quite diverse, with many votes for Eloise, Amanda and Marios.

In the end, Amanda was the one eliminated…"

The camera showed footage of Tyge confronting her.

"It just goes to show what happens when you mess with love. Still, sucks that we had a good villain leave so soon. Since Eloise is pretty hopeless, and Berto and Jessie aren't exactly masterminds, that just leaves Sveda to cause some antics.

Find out what happens tonight on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

"Here we are," Intern #3 said as she held open the door for Amanda to go in.

"Thanks," Amanda grumbled as she went in and flopped down on a bed.

"I'm supposed to give you a tour but…for some reason, I don't really want to," Intern #3 replied. "We eat in the mess hall in a separate room from the contestants if you want to go now."

"Sure," Amanda shrugged, and she sat up and followed Intern #3 out of the door.

The two female interns reached the room, and Zeferino and Intern #8 had just got their food.

"Wow!" Aleksander exclaimed in surprise as the two girls walked up to him. "Well, of all people who could have got eliminated, it was the almighty Amanda Todd!"

"My name is Amanda Leison," Amanda growled.

"Since some of the moves you've made in this game ended in **suicide,** I think Amanda Todd is a lot more suitable," Aleksander started to laugh at his joke.

"You're a loser," Amanda snapped as Aleksander placed some mashed potato on her plate.

"Well, you can't say much," Aleksander said dryly, and then he flicked his hair like Justin Beiber.

"Blech!" Amanda gagged, spitting on Aleksander's face in the process as she stomped over to the table.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Early bird gets the worm! Early to bed gets you nice and firm!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): That weed! He thinks he's so amazing with his…silky brown hair, and his exotic skin and…what am I saying? Please cut this out!**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): [rolls his eyes] She likes me.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): So, Amanda left. That kinda sucks, but, hey, better her than me.**

 **Still, now I gotta strategize on my own. Okay…think, Eloise, think…**

 **I've got a sob story which hasn't seemed to worked on anyone except Tyge, but at least that's one person who won't vote for me.**

 **And who else can I get on my side? Sanna and Marios are complete no's, Petros is harder to trick than I thought and Tia…I'm honestly not sure if she trusts me or not.**

 **That just leaves Vincenz. He was pretty easy to convince last night. If I just keep hanging out with him, I should get him under my thumb. I'll start right away!]**

* * *

Vincenz was busy meditating under a tree when Eloise walked up to him.

"Bonjour Vincenz," Eloise greeted as she sat down beside the peaceful Swiss guy.

"Oh, bonjour Eloise," Vincenz replied as he slightly opened his eyes. "Comment ca va?"

"Ca va bien, merci," Eloise smiled. "You speak French?"

"Well, it's not my first language. I'm from the south-west of Switzerland, where we speak Italian, but in Switzerland, you learn to speak four languages without much trouble – unless you live in the east, in which case, you also speak Romansh."

"I've been to Switzerland a few times to be in modelling tours, chatshows and magazine shoots," Eloise said. "It's a really diverse place. And I've no risk being attacked, since my bodyguards can carry guns."

"Yeah, we love our guns in Switzerland," Vincenz stated. "A Swiss without a gun is like…a Finn without a sauna, or a Dutchman without cannabis."

Eloise laughed at this, "So, are you doing yoga?"

"Yes, I am doing what is known as 'yin' yoga, and it is done in complete silence," Vincenz stated. "But…I can just sit still and talk to you if you want."

"That would be nice," Eloise smiled.

"Oh!" Vincenz exclaimed. "I just remembered that I promised to set Emilia, Lou, Adrijana and Marios on a double date. I should go now. Unless…you want to help?"

"Sure," Eloise replied. "But…I don't know what I could do."

"Maybe you could be a waitress," Vincenz suggested. "I know just what I can cook for them."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is there such thing as a slutty waitress? There's already a nurse and a teacher.**

 **Eloise (France): I need to spend as much time with him as possible to get him under my thumb.**

 **Also, I have nothing better to do anyay.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I never expected that I could talk to Eloise like a normal person.**

 **Poor girl, she's been through a lot in the last couple of months.]**

* * *

Hadi, Agnessa, Berto and Jessie all hung out on the porch of their cabin.

"I wonder who got eliminated," Jessie pondered.

"Did you not see the Malicious Mantises go by a minute ago?" Hadi asked her. "Amanda was the only one missing."

"Oh yeah," Jessie remembered. "Actually, I knew that all along. I just love messing your head."

"I won't even ask," Hadi sighed.

"Oh, like I'm the only one here with weird interests," Jessie protested. "You're obsessed with computers, Berto is all about fishing and Agnessa…"

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"Good boys. You love good boys. I have no idea why, but you do," she said. "I mean, you're an attractive girl. You could be dating someone exciting. Someone who you can hang out with by dumpsters and smoke cigarettes and drugs…but no, you're with Zeferino."

"Excuse me," Agnessa frowned.

"Don't get me wrong – he's an attractive and talented guy, but girlfriend, you could do…"

"Okay, I think you've said enough," Berto frowned.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jessie snapped. "A girl's got her needs, and Agnessa is no different. I'm just trying to help her out."

"I think I've heard enough from you," Agnessa frowned. "I'm going to go…elsewhere."

"And I should go work on my stove game," Hadi added, and the two of them left with that.

"What are you doing!?" Berto yelled at her.

"What? Can I not have a little fun with those two?" Jessie shrugged.

"You're going to get yourself kicked off," Berto hissed.

"Puh-lease. Those two are going to pick us off anyway," Jessie responded. "If we're going to survive, we need Symon and Alma on our side."

"How is this helping?" Berto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…jeez, I dunno!" Jessie snapped. "Wow, Berto, not every conversation has to be strategic."

With that, she stomped off.

Berto rolled his eyes at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Jessie is f**king loco…or is she?**

 **Berto (San Marino): I said that her a few days ago…WHAT!?**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): [she is laughing hysterically] What? Berto is going to stay on my side no matter what, so what's wrong with messing with his head a bit?]**

* * *

Tyge and Sanna went along the lake holding hands.

"I'm really proud of you, Tyge," Sanna smiled.

"That's…great," Tyge muttered. "But…I can't help but feel that it was the wrong thing to do."

"What!?" Sanna exclaimed. "Tyge…"

"Maybe she was trying to redeem herself…what if this has ruined her completely?" Tyge asked, clutching his toque.

"You're overthinking this," Sanna sighed, shaking her head. "Didn't you say she told to vote off Marios? Tyge, she was trying to go for you when she thought you were most vulnerable."

"Maybe," Tyge replied, shaking his head. "You know what, I shouldn't think about it too much."

"We should talk about something else," Sanna replied. "So…"

"Vincenz told me he's organizing a double date," Tyge told Sanna.

"Oh, for who?" Sanna asked curiously.

"Emilia, Lou, Marios and Adrijana," Tyge replied.

Sanna just nodded at this with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A short but sweet scene ;)**

 **Sanna (Denmark): [her right hand is blurred] Take that, Amanda!**

 **You tried to turn me and Tyge into the next Gwen and Trent! Sorry, but Tyge is not that naïve!**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): You know what I don't understand?**

 **How come almost every couple on this show seems to fall in love? For ****s sake, we're all teenagers! Wouldn't you all rather be free?]**

* * *

"This is…uh...a very well-painted cabin," Marios stated as he sat on the Zebras' porch with Emilia, Lou and Adrijana. "I mean, I normally don't like abstract work, but you do it well."

"Thanks," Lou smiled. "It was supposed to be scenery of this field, but…Pavils messed it up."

"Well, that isn't true," Adrijana stated dryly. "He just pissed you off, and you let it out by doing…"

She pointed at the cabin.

"…that!"

"I guess," Lou grumbled.

"So," Emilia said in an upbeat tone. "Amanda got eliminated."

"I know," Adrijana agreed. "For some reason…I thought she might be able to save her butt. I mean, pretty sure she has Eloise on her side, and…actually, it was pretty inevitable."

"Mm-hmm," Lou nodded in agreement.

"I heard she tried to get Tyge on her side," Marios said. "Sanna almost dumped him for refusing to vote her off, and Amanda came to him when he was most vulnerable, or so he thought!"

"Isn't the power of true love just amazing!?" Emilia squealed. "And I thought it only existed in fiction."

"Maybe this is fiction. We may never know," Marios sighed.

"When is Vinc…" Lou was interrupted when Eloise walked over carrying a picnic blanket and a candle.

"A chere, Mademoiselles et Messieurs," she announced. "Votre dîner serez ici dans une momente."

"Merci, beaucoup," Emilia smiled.

"Can you just speak English?" Lou asked politely.

"Yes," Eloise nodded. "Vincenz will have your dinner in a minute, but he is still cooking it, so he told me to come here just to let you know. And here he comes now!"

Vincenz came over carrying two plates in his hands, one on his head and one in his mouth.

"How does he keep it balanced?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The same way I don't get crushed to death when Emilia hugs me," Lou replied. "God made us that way."

Marios was about to say something in response when Vincenz arrived in front of them and said, "What do you think? It took 12 years of yoga practice to perfect that kind of balance."

"So, what did you make?" Lou asked curiously.

"Roast chicken with lettuce, sweet-corn and mashed potatoes," Vincenz replied as he set the plates down on the picnic blanket.

"Roast chicken? Where did you get roast chicken?" Adrijana asked.

"Yeah…it's a long story," Vincenz responded nervously.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You raise me up…you also raise my eyebrows!**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I might have…uh…snuck into Farmer Bogas' chicken-house and slaughtered a couple of hens…I've done it at home loads of times so it was no trouble.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Lou's a creationist, huh? Not gonna hold it against him…I just didn't imagine he'd be of all people.**

 **Even Vincenz has mentioned being an evolutionist a couple of times.]**

* * *

"Arrrgh!" Farmer Bogas screamed as he entered the farm's slaughterhouse.

"What's going on?" Lara asked in 'shock', even though she'd already seen it on the cameras.

"Some weasel came in here and slaughtered some hens," Farmer Bogas replied in irritation.

"What!?" Lara exclaimed in surprise. She wasn't a great actress, but her father didn't catch on.

"I'll bet I know who did it," Farmer Bogas spat. "That blonde guy with the woolly hat…Tyge!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Erm…double trouble?**

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): Obviously, I knew it was Vincenz, but for some reason, I just didn't feel like pointing it out.**

* * *

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia, Co-Host): Tyge – you are going to regret ever messing with Bogastov Ovca Vlasic!**

 **And I mean it!]**

* * *

"Hey, what are those?" Ilene asked as she and Carolyn arrived back at the cabin after having a swim in the lake.

"One of the interns put them there – it's a half-empty box of sleep teabags," Finn replied as he sat on the porch with Sveda snuggled up to him. "There's a note saying we all have to take one."

"Oh, I think the other teams already took them," Carolyn commented. "I guess it's our turn now…oh, there's some stuff that happened in my past…I'd rather not talk about it."

"Me too," Ilene agreed. "Oh well, if we must…it'll get us to sleep quick."

"Let's go down to the kitchen and get some mugs," Carolyn suggested, and the two girls were off.

* * *

The eight members of the Felines were all hanging out by the lake. Beni, Estrella, Katerina and Luko were in the water and the others were sitting on the grass.

"So, our first loss," Beni sighed. "Looks like we'll have to try extra hard from now on, guys."

"You said it," Estrella agreed. "I wouldn't want any of you to leave soon…not even you, Rikard."

"Yeah…" Rikard agreed awkwardly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ja-ja-ja-ja**

 **Rikard (Finland): I feel really confused right now – on one hand, I still like Beni – but that kiss with Anton…it still stands out in my head! Mm-mmm!**

 **And I don't even think Anton feels the same way…but...I really felt a spark and**

 **[he sings in a decent voice]**

 _ **If you wanna know, if a-he loves you so, it's in his kiss! That's where it is!**_

 **Tell me that saying is true!**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): I can't believe how much…passion…I found in that kiss.**

 **I can't believe that I'm homosexual…though I've never really had any attraction to girls before.**

 **Stela seems to know what she's doing…I hope that she can help me through this.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): This is really working to my advantage!**

 **If I can help Anton through his new found...orientation, I'll gain his trust, and possibly Rikard's.**

 **Not only would I be doing a genuinely good deed, but it might just gain me some allies!]**

* * *

"So…did you hear Amanda left?" Katerina asked.

"Oh yeah," Stela remembered. "I don't really care. She'll never get another chance after how she acted last year."

"What was it like being one of her allies?" Luko asked her.

"To sum it up…a waste of time," Stela sighed. "I thought she'd be a really good player and manage to get pretty far without any problem – the big villains of Total Drama do often have the odds in their favour."

"That's true," Katerina commented.

"But I was wrong," Stela groaned. "She let her power get to her head, and that was her downfall. And she managed to backstab me as well – though, of course, she just happened to have given me one point that night."

"Villains, huh?" Katerina sighed. "Well, it's getting close to curfew. I'm turning in."

"Yeah, I think I'll go with you," Stela agreed.

The girls in the Zebras' cabin clinked their mugs together.

"Cheers!" they exclaimed, before downing their mugs of tea.

"Oh, I really hope I get a good memory," Carolyn sighed, putting her palms together and shaking them.

"I'm not worried about what I get," Emilia stated. "But I'm very worried about Lou. He's gone through some horrible stuff in the last few months."

"Poor thing," Sveda sighed. "Yawn – I'm tired already! Have a good night – or if you have a bad night…uh…have a bad night!"

"Thanks," Carolyn said dryly, before the lights went out.

* * *

 **(Pavils, 8 months ago)**

A group of girls stood in the hallway were chatting with each other when Pavils staggered over.

"Hello ladies," he said smoothly. "Would one of you like to…"

Before he could reply, the group of girls had all started laughing and walked off.

"Damn it! I need to learn how to smooth talk like Johannes," Pavils groaned to himself.

"Haha, rejected again! That's your ninth failure this week!" laughed a shrill voice from behind him. It came from a small, skinny guy with short blonde hair and glasses.

"**** off, Felips," Pavils scowled. "I could crack your head open if I wanted to."

"Boy, have I heard that one a million times?" Felips asked rhetorically. "How would do that anyway? All of your goons have ditched you and you've lost all of your friends and respect. You're a classic example of a reality show flop. Things can only go downhill from here."

"Ahem?" Pavils said in a rather sassy tone.

"Look at you and me," Felips stated. "I get top grades, I've got a scholarship to a University of Latvia, and in a year's time, nothing that happened to me in the past will matter.

Look at you. You have no qualifications of any kind, and no people to support you."

Pavils stared at him with a shocked and blank expression.

"Go away," he said.

"Make me," Felips taunted.

"GO AWAY! GET OUT! F*** YOU!" Pavils screamed, which made the nerd run off.

* * *

 **(Finn, 11 years ago)**

A five-year-old Finn walked into the classroom dressed in a green Catholic school uniform. It was his first day of school.

He walked across the classroom, and he accidentally crashed into the teacher's desk.

"Ooh, mind where you're going," said an ancient-looking teacher and she helped Finn up with one of her greasy hands.

"I can get up myself you old f***!" Finn yelled at her, and a frown sank into the teacher's face.

* * *

 **(Lou – 10 months ago)**

Lou sat down in his kitchen table with a very annoyed look on his face. He drummed the table irritably.

"Lou Gaetano Jones," his dad said as he and his mother stood in front of him. "We really don't know what to say to you."

That day, Lou had an encounter with a fellow student in his school called Joseph, who, like Lou, was half British and half Greek-Cypriot.

Actually, he'd been doing it since the start of term two weeks earlier.

Anywhere Lou went, Joseph and his group of cronies had been taunting him.

In any class when a teacher would ask him a question and Lou didn't know an answer (which was most of the time), one of the goons would state, "Should have listened," and the teacher would agree with them.

And in the corridors they would follow him everywhere and call him stuff like 'autistic' and 'retarded' (even though Lou wasn't actually autistic) and they would tap of shoulders and punch him and say 'Wanna fight?'

The last straw was when they ambushed him and covered him in bucketfuls of sticky orange juice. Lou got incredibly irritated and he ended up beating the crap out of Joseph and he ended up with two black eyes, a nosebleed and his leg in a cast.

"Failing grades, beating up other students, what is wrong with you?" his mom asked concernedly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Lou protested. "He kept annoying me!"

"So…why didn't you tell a teacher, or ask us for help?" his mother asked.

"Oh, do you seriously think that any kid would actually do that!?" Lou yelled at them.

"Don't get smart with us, Lou! You are in huge trouble! You should feel lucky that you're not being prosecuted. If I was Joseph's dad, I would see it as an injustice that you're still here."

"Jeez, that's something to say to your own son," Lou scowled.

"That's it! Go straight to your room. You are grounded for a month! No TV, and no painting!" his father ordered.

"No painting…but…that calms me down!" Lou protested.

"It sure hasn't been helping," his father noted. "And this is to make sure you spend more time studying."

"Fine, I'm going," Lou snapped as he stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I knew he should have never gone on that reality show," his mother sighed.

That night, Lou crept out of his house and shut the door behind him. He was carrying two suitcases, and his father's credit card, and a piece of paper with the security code on it

"I'm really sorry about this, mama and dad," Lou sighed to himself. "But things won't get better if I stay."

With that, he walked away from the house, and didn't turn back.

* * *

 **(Emilia – 9 months ago)**

Emilia and her group of friends walked through the centre of the municipality where they lived.

There were five of them altogether – Emilia, a tall dark skinned-girl with a pink mohawk and nose and eyebrow piercings, a girl who was unnaturally thin and was wearing a black corset, and a boy and a girl who both had brown hair and brown eyes and were holding hands.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl with the mohawk exclaimed as she held her smartphone.

"What is it, Bestem?" Emilia asked in curiosity.

"Carina just updated her status to 'in a relationship with Bestem!" Bestem cheered, and the three girls of the group cheered.

"So…have you two done it yet?" the girl with the corset asked.

"Frita," Emilia hissed, elbowing her.

"Calm down, Emilia, you're so boring," Frita pouted.

"No I'm not!" Emilia protested. "You guys are all just exciting in comparison."

"What an interesting sentence," Bestem said sarcastically. "To answer Frita's question, we may be doing it…tonight!"

"Eeeeiiii!" Frita, Emilia and the other girl squeed.

"Wow," Frita sighed. "Who knew I'd be the last virgin in this group? You know, since Emilia did it with that guy from Cyprus."

"Shut up," Emilia replied playfully. "And we've decided not to do it again. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"You just continue to live the dream, Emilia," Frita said sarcastically.

"You know, I should get a present for Carina," Bestem said. "Something personal, something cute…oh look, there's a street artist over there. Maybe he can paint a picture of me and Carina from my phone."

"Yeah, maybe we can get one together too, Gemma," said the boy at the back of the group.

"Oh, Gus," the girl replied sweetly, and they both started to make out.

"Get a room!" Bestem said rudely, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, I know that artist!" Frita exclaimed, pointing towards him.

"Oh my gosh! It's Lou!" Emilia exclaimed, and she started jumping up and down and waving her arms. "Lou! It's me! Over here!"

"Emilia!" Lou exclaimed, noticing her, and he stood up from his stool and ran over to her. They both hugged.

"Hey, where are we with my painting!?" yelled a old woman nearby.

"Oh…I'm taking a lunch break. I'll give you the painting for half price," Lou responded.

"Forget it," the woman replied angrily, and she picked up her handbag and left.

"So, what are you doing here?" Emilia asked. "How did you even know I lived here?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say for now that I've been having some trouble back in Cyprus," Lou replied nervously. "I looked up your Twitter page and it said you lived here, so I got a plane over…I may have had to steal some money from my parents."

"Don't worry about it. It was probably reasonable," Emilia assured him. "Anyways, these are my friends – Bestem, Frita, Gemma and Gus."

Lou turned to face them.

"Guten tag!" he exclaimed. "Sprechen die Englisch?"

"Huh?" Frita said in confusion.

Emilia swooped in to save the situation.

"Yes, they all speak English," she sighed. "And that's German."

"Really?" Lou said, raising an eyebrow. "It came up when I looked up Dutch."

"That's because the German for German is Deutsch," Emilia explained, and Lou nodded.

"Hi, I'm Gemma!" Gemma greeted, walking up to Lou with her arm over Gus' shoulder. "This is my boyfriend Gus."

"Hi," Gus greeted.

"Hello," Lou replied. "You two look very alike."

"Yeah…we're twins," Gemma replied enthusiastically, and the two of them started making out.

Lou slowly turned his head towards Emilia, who made a hand gesture as if to say 'Just deal with it'.

* * *

 **(Ilene – 2 months ago)**

A slightly overweight girl with wavy chestnut hair knocked on the door of Ilene's bedroom.

"Who is it?" groaned Ilene from inside.

"It's me, Karin," the girl replied.

"Come in," Ilene replied, and Karin opened the door and walked inside.

She was shocked by what she saw. There were ice-cream cartons and chocolate bar wrappers littering the floor. Ilene was in bed and her hair had become incredibly bushy.

"Wow!" Karin exclaimed, and she sat down on Ilene's bed. "What's wrong, hon?"

"I…I don't like being famous," Ilene groaned. "Why did you have to convince me to make an audition tape for Euro-Drama?"

"Because you dared me to lick chewing gum off of a lamp post," Karin reminded her.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Ilene protested, gagging in memory. "What if the other contestants don't like me? What if they only pretend to like me because of my fame!"

Karin sighed, "My goodness, you are such a drama queen…"

* * *

 **(Sveda – 6 months ago)**

Sveda stood on a pavement in Baku dressed in a large coat, baggy pants and a hat. She was also wearing a bald cap and a fake moustache and beard.

"Hey, you," she said to a teenager who had just walked by in a deep and burly voice

"Ugh, get away from me," the teenager groaned.

"Would you like to make 50 manats instantly?" she asked him, holding a 50 manat note in her hand.

"Er…sure…how?" the boy asked curiously.

"Very easy. Do you have a mobile phone?" she asked him.

"Sure," the boy replied, taking it out of his pocket.

"Good. I'd like you to text '06', to this phone number twenty times," Sveda instructed, handing him a slip of paper with the phone number for the national selection on it.

"Is that all? I can do that in a minute," the boy boasted, and he immediately started to tapping into his phone.

After a minute, he said, "Done!"

"Pleasure doing business with you," Sveda smiled, and she handed him the 50 manat note.

"Awesome!" the teenager cheered, and he staggered off.

"Foolish boy," Sveda cackled to herself. "It's just counterfeit. Ooh, it's getting cold here. I hope I win after all this…"

* * *

 **(Carolyn – 2 years ago)**

"…and that's how I managed to get my head out of a tree!" a 14 year old Carolyn exclaimed as she faced her webcam. "That's all from me, chickencarrie. Don't forget to like, comment and subscribe. Peace!"

No sooner had she pressed the pause button, her stepfather came into her room.

"Carolyn, it's your father. Could I have a moment?" he asked.

"You're not my father, and you never will be," Carolyn told him in a rather calm voice.

"Since your mother is going to be out this weekend, I thought we'd have a…little bonding time," he said in a rather slow and smooth time, and he turned off the lights and flicked on a lighter.

"Er…what are you doing?" Carolyn asked, slightly scared.

She didn't realize until it was too late.

* * *

 **(Adrijana – 2 months ago)**

"…you made it to the end of my profile page. You win nothing," Marios finished as he read out a fanfiction profile.

"That was the most narcissistic piece of writing I have ever heard," Adrijana stated. "Well, you know what they say, there's no such thing as a sexy George."

Marios laughed at this and said, "Oh my God! Easy A! That's, like, my second favourite of all time!"

"Woah, mine too!" Adrijana squealed.

"After Mean Girls," they both said at the same time.

"Wow," Adrijana stated as she ran her fingers up Marios' arm. "Who knew we'd have so much in common?"

"Uh…w-what are you d-doing?" Marios asked nervously.

"Oh!" Adrijana exclaimed, looking embarrassed. "Sorry…I forgot. You hate love and affection – yeah, you've said it scares you."

"Well…it did," Marios replied.

"I've been wasting your time. I better get back downstairs. Emilia's gonna be asking me a load of questions," Adrijana sighed. "See you later."

Just as she was about it touch the handle, Marios added, "But…I liked it."

"Huh?" Adrijana said in confusion.

"You heard me. I liked it!" Marios exclaimed, jumping up on the bed. "I, Marios Michelakis enjoyed a girl touching me!"

"Okay, no need to make a huge show over it," Adrijana sighed. "…how much did you enjoy it?"

"Dunno," Marios replied. "Maybe I'd know better if you…did it again."

"Your wish is my command," Adrijana said, flicking her hair. "Er…do you have any condoms on you?"

"No…and maybe that's a bit much, don't you think?" Marios asked.

"Yeah, another time," Adrijana shrugged. "Anywho…"

They both grabbed each other and started making out keenly against the bedpost. The bedpost was wooden, and wood is made from trees, so they may very well have been making out keenly against a tree.

* * *

 **(Bonus – Intern #3, who didn't use the sleep teabags and therefore just had a regular dream – if you can even call dreams regular)**

Intern #3 sat in a chair on a set of 'Blind Date.'

"Okay, female contestant!" the host announced. "Our three lovely men behind this curtain have been waiting patiently, and you only need to ask them one more question, and then you'll take your pick!"

"Yay, finally!" Intern #3 cheered, clapping her hands. "Alright…let's see…who is your favourite character from the reality show, Total Drama?"

The first guy said (in a voice which was modified to sound high pitched), "Er…I've never heard of that show in my life."

"Um…okay," Intern #3 nodded awkwardly. "Male contestant #2, what do you say?"

"I'd have to go with Courtney," the contestant replied. "She's just so…I love her."

"Alright," Intern #3 said. "And male contestant number three, who do you pick?"

"I'd have to go with Cody," the third contestant replied. "He's a hero to geeks everywhere."

"That sounds familiar," Intern #3 said suspiciously, before remembering. "OMG! OMG!"

"Okay, now that you've asked your final question, you must now take your pick," the host announced. "Do you pick male contestant #1, #2 or…"

"Number three! Number three! Definitely number three! Bring Mar…I mean, him out already!" Intern #3 squealed.

"Okay! Contestant #3, you can come out now!" the host announced, and the third contestant walked out from behind the curtain, revealing himself to be…

"Ruben!?" Intern #3 exclaimed in disgust as the middle aged host came out with a creepy look on his face.

"That's right," Ruben replied in a sleazy tone. "Since Agnessa has rejected me, I decided to find another girl to stalk. I found out you were going on this show, so I came on pretending to be Marios."

"Okay, this is insane! This is not how this is meant to go," Intern #3 groaned. "I'll fix this right away."

She put both of her arms out in front of her. Her hands popped off and in their place grew giant chainsaws.

"No – you got me beggin' you for mercy! Why won't you release me?" Ruben cried in a squeaky singing voice.

"Say bye-bye!" Intern #3 giggled as she started to slash at Ruben's head.

Ruben's blood went all over the arena (and it was yellow for some reason) and the two other male contestants came out from behind the curtain.

They both happened to be male flamenco dancers, and they both burst into song and started using their castanets to keep rhythm.

"Uno, dos, Ruben adios! Uno, dos, Ruben adios!" they both chanted.

The host had been splattered with blood, and he said, "I've always wanted to be a blood sausage."

* * *

Adrijana was awoken by Farmer Bogas' 8am trumpet solo.

"Damn…just getting to the best bit," she groaned as she sat up. "How was the night for the rest of you?"

Ilene and Sveda both groaned, Emilia shrugged her shoulders and Carolyn was too shocked to say anything.

"Is she okay?" Adrijana asked the others.

"I…I…" Carolyn said repeatedly.

"She's been doing that all morning," Emilia told her as she put on her shoes.

"Yeah, I suppose her dream was that bad," Ilene added.

Sveda was about to add something when they felt and heard crashing and banging.

"Ah…what is that!?" Sveda cried, squeaking before sliding under her bed.

"Calm down – it's just the guys," Adrijana sighed. "Well, it's probably just Pavils."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Little does she know…**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [she shudders relentlessly]**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I've noticed something – Carolyn seems to have the symptoms of someone who has been physically or sexually assaulted slash abused.**

 **Basically, she's doing everything Eloise isn't.**

 **If I can coax it out of Carolyn, then maybe she'll see me as a close friend, and I'll have another vote on my side. It must all be done carefully, though…]**

* * *

Pavils looked very irritated as he got dressed, while Lou was standing in the middle of the room, busy smashing up a bunk bed which used to belong to Aleksander.

"Lou, can you chillax!?" Finn exclaimed, also looking very irritated.

"No – I will not chillax!" Lou yelled at him. "I need to scream! Scream at this planet where I live! THIS S***HOLE!"

"Lou – please!" Finn yelled, before adding calmly, "Did you have a bad dream? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't need to talk about anything with either of you!" Lou roared. "I know you're both just being nice to me so I'm less likely to vote you off…WELL IT'S NOT GONNA WORK!"

With that, he walked out of the door of the cabin and slammed behind him.

Finn sat down on one of the lower bunk and put his fingers to his forehead.

"What in bloody Jesus was that?" he hissed.

"I don't know…and after the way Lou has treated me so far this season…I don't care," Pavils grumbled.

"In all fairness now, you're not exactly the bigger lad here," Finn said dryly.

"What can I do?" Pavils shrugged.

"To be honest, I have no idea!" Finn exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Lou's life has been flushed down the loo. *rimshot***

 **Finn (Ireland): Lou, whatever is botherin' ya, can you please come clean about it? You're gonna get nowhere by taking it out on me, Pavils and…the furniture!**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [screeches] GAH! I had to be reminded of the worst month of my life!**

 **If you think things are going bad between me and Pavils, you should see how things are going for me back in Cyprus!**

 **This group of [series of Greek swear words] at school and my [English swear word] parents can't [a mix of more Greek and English swear words]!**

 **In the end, I had to run away from it all, and I got a plane to the Netherlands. I lived with Emilia the last few months…and even after coming back to this show…things were fine up until last night! GRAAHHHH!]**

* * *

Tyge had just got up from bed when an irritated Marios came into the cabin.

"Where are my runners?" he asked, quickly shifting his head about.

"Dunno," Petros replied. "Mine have gone missing too."

"Mine as well," Tyge added. "Hey, there's a note on my bedside table."

He picked it up and read it.

"Dear Tyge

You are getting on my last nerve! From stealing my cigarettes to using my slaughterhouse to kill chickens…I never did that," Tyge said confusedly.

"That…er…might have been me," Vincenz said nervously. "I have some leftover."

"I'll pass for now," Tyge smiled. "Anyways…

As a result, I have decided to fight back, and I have stolen your runners. Now you will have to wear black shoes like the other teams. I hope that makes up for my loss.

Yeah, I thought not. So I have also stolen the trainers of everyone else in your team, so they will hate you and turn on you. It's foolproof.

Signed, Farmer Bogas."

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard," Petros commented.

"Agreed," Marios replied. "Honestly, this is a bit of a relief. Mine were getting dirty marks all over them – at least the black shoes look so bad that a little mud doesn't hurt."

"Well…" Vincenz sighed. "I guess this is my punishment for breaking into the slaughterhouse! We're all sinners!"

"Yeah!" Tyge cheered, pumping his fist.

"You guys are so weird," Petros chuckled as he sat down on his bed.

"Oh, like you're any better," Marios taunted as he sat down beside him and nudged him.

"Did I say I wasn't?" Petros asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Normal people get nowhere on these kinds of shows – regardez Trent et Bridgette!**

 **Petros (Armenia): You know, I'm actually starting to enjoy it here. My roommates aren't who I thought I would be – Tyge has flaws, Vincenz has more character than I thought and Marios…we've become friends…I think…you can never be too sure.]**

* * *

Eloise stretched as she arose from bed.

"Are you only awake now?" Tia asked as she finished getting dressed. "How can you sleep through Farmer Bogas' trumpet solo?"

"He does a trumpet solo?" Eloise giggled.

"Yeah," Tia nodded.

"I feel so great after last night!" Eloise exclaimed. "Vincenz and I did some yoga under a tree, and then I helped him set up a double date for Emilia and Lou…it was…I'd sound cheesy if I went for any longer."

"Sounds great," Tia nodded. "I'm going outside by the way. Sanna should be making breakfast."

"Tres bien," Eloise smiled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The contestants don't speak their own language as much as they should.**

 **Eloise (France): I wasn't lying. Vincenz…he treated me like I was just a normal person…not a model, or a moneymaking daughter…just like anyone else.**

 **It felt great…no one's ever been so nice to me in years!**

 **Also, he'll be a great new ally, duh!]**

* * *

 _ **So yeah, that's today's chapter. Hope you liked it.  
Please review whatever your opinion and the next chapter should be sometime before next week.**_

 ** _Bye ;)_**


	20. Ep8 Pt2 - You and I, Connected

**So...another week since the last update. Nothing really happened, I was just too lazy to edit - but I'm back, that's the main thing...**

 **Disclaimer - That's what I want you to think! I left you kidnapped in my house for a week, and then I wiped your memory**

 **Er...why would you have kidnapped me?**

 **Disclaimer - Because you didn't review this fic**

 **That's because I'm the writer!**

 **Disclaimer - There's no rule against reviewing your own fic. Just do it.**

 **[sighs] I liked you better when you said you didn't own Total Drama.**

 **Now that that's over with, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 8 Part 2 - You and I, Connected

"…all over the floor!" Katerina concluded as continued to peel potatoes.

All the other girls burst out laughing.

"Hey…girls," Anton said nervously as he walked over. "Stela…could I talk to you for a moment? Y'know, in private."

"Uh…sure," Stela replied, and she got up off the grass and followed Anton behind the cabin. "What's up?"

"You said you were gonna help me," Anton said.

"Yeah," Stela nodded. "Well, all I can say is, just tell him how you feel."

"What!?" Anton exclaimed. "I can't do that! That's way too forward."

"This is Rikard you're talking about," Stela reminded him. "He's as forward as it gets."

"Yeah," Anton nodded. "But he likes Beni already – this would make things even more complicated."

Stela paused for a moment to think.

"Um…hello? Earth to Stela!" Anton exclaimed, waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm fine! I'm just thinking of what to say next!" Stela exclaimed, looking a little frustrated.

She took a deep breath before finally brushing her hair out of her face and saying, "The way I see it, I think it makes things simpler."

"Huh? How?" Anton asked in confusion.

"Look, so far Rikard and Beni have had one date. They haven't even kissed yet! You and Rikard have kissed, and judging by the way you described it, it sounds extremely romantic," Stela stated. "I'm almost certain that Rikard is going to pick you."

"I dunno," Anton mumbled. "Beni is so full of life and character. I'm just some boring old emo. Is it really much of a contest?"

"Take a look at some of the couples already on this show," Stela continued. "There's Sanna and Tyge, and Emilia and Lou! They're pretty opposite to each other, and they are in great relationships!"

"Maybe…" Anton said thoughtfully as he drummed his fingers on his chin.

Just then, they were interrupted by an air horn.

"It's challenge time!" Lara announced.

* * *

The remaining contestants all gathered around Lara, who was joined by the four interns, the seven eliminates and Noah and Dawn.

"Hey, I hope you're not mad at me for getting all of our trainers taken away," Tyge whispered to Sanna as they both went up.

"Don't worry about it," Sanna assured him. "It totally makes up for what you did last night…that was really brave. And I can understand if you regret it."

"Okay! Now that you're all here, let me explain today's challenge," Lara continued. "Earlier this morning, our interns hid 400 individual jigsaw pieces in the forest.

It is now up to you to find the pieces and put them back together. Each team will be trying to find 100 pieces –

Felines will be looking for orange and blue pieces

Zebras will be looking for black and white pieces

Sharks will be looking for sky blue and red pieces

And Mantises will be looking for green and pink pieces.

Each puzzle features a silhouette of your team's mascot.

Is that simple enough?"

"Yeah," the contestants said in response.

"Good," Lara nodded. "The winners will get…

…

…

…a TV with DVD player, and five animated Disney films."

There was a modest reception to that.

"You have one minute to split into groups, and then I'll yell 'GO!' and…Adrijana, don't you dare go anywhere!"

"I wasn't going to," Adrijana said, rolling her eyes. "Do you really think I'd do that again. It's an old joke."

Lara gritted her teeth before shaking her head and continuing, "Split into groups, and then go into the forest after I yell go! I need a cappuccino!"

With that, she stomped off.

"You heard her!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "Get into groups! Are there any questions before we begin? Because I'm going to answer one in advance –"

Emilia put down her hand at that.

"Yes, you can steal each other's pieces, but if you do, the producers will broadcast it over the intercom, and anyone from that team has the right to attack you to try and get it back, so it's not recommended."

"Okay," Emilia nodded.

"Alright then, you have one minute to get into groups before one of us says go!" Intern #2 announced.

* * *

 **(Ferocious Felines)**

"Okay, is anyone particularly good at solving jigsaws?" Stela asked the rest of her team. Nobody said anything in response.

"Alright then, we'll all split into teams of two, and we'll take turns looking for the puzzles and the solving them," Stela continued. "Who wants to go with who?"

"Oh, I call Beni! I call Beni!" Estrella exclaimed, running over to the hot Moldovan. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Rikard smiled. "I have some stuff to sort out with Anton."

"Yeah…that suits me," Anton said nervously.

"I suppose I'll be going with Johannes," Luko stated.

"Yeah, I figured," Stela nodded. "I guess that leaves me and Katerina."

"Yeah, we're gonna rock this challenge!" Katerina cheered, pumping her fist. "Kelija can come along too, right?"

"Er…maybe it'll be safer for her if she stays behind. She might eat one of the pieces and choke on them," Stela said.

"Yeah, you're right. Once Kelija swallowed one of my mom's favourite bracelets, and when it finally came out, it was in very bad condition," Katerina sighed. "I better leave her back at the cabin. Be back in a minute."

She walked off with that. Kelija, who was being carried under her arm, gave Stela a 'death stare', which made the Romanian girl gulp.

* * *

 **(Zany Zebras)**

"Okay, let's split into groups!" Emilia squealed. "I say we split into four groups. Me and Lou will be one group."

"If you two will be together, I suppose I'll be going my girl over here," Finn replied, patting Sveda on the shoulder.

"Ilene and I will be together," Carolyn stated. "I guess that leaves…"

"No!" Adrijana and Pavils yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, but you're the only two left," Finn shrugged.

"I will never double up with her!" Pavils sulked. "Not after last time."

"Oh, cheer up, Pavils, you looked cute wearing a potato diaper," Adrijana said with a weird 'smile' on her face.

"Alright, I'll go with him," Ilene volunteered. With that, she slowly plodded towards the Latvian breakdancer.

"Alright, we're all set, let's…"

"GO!" Intern #3 screamed at the top of her voice.

"Let's do this!" Carolyn cheered, and she and Adrijana high-fived and ran in first.

* * *

 **(Berto and Symon)**

"You know, it was really nice of you to go with me," Berto smiled as the two of them ran through the forest.

"No problem," Symon responded. "I just needed to get away with Alma for a bit…I dunno why..."

"I needed to get away to Jessie. She's acting really weird," Berto said. "She thinks she's entitled to say whatever she wants."

He looked at a nearby shrub and looked closely at it.

"Hey, I think I just found our first piece!" Berto exclaimed.

"Yes!" Symon cheered, pumping his fist. "One down, 99 to go."

"Wait, what was that you said earlier?" Berto asked as he twiddled his thumbs. "What's wrong between you and Alma."

"I don't know," Symon sighed as they continued to move. "I guess…well…I guess it's me."

"Boy, have I heard that one a thousand times," Berto said, rolling his eyes.

"No…it's not like that," Symon replied nervously. "She's been really nice to me. She not only does her best make me like her, she does her best to make me like myself…having her around is a rare moment where I'm happy with my own skin."

Berto briefly wiped his eye.

"That's really touching. I mean it, bro," he said. "So, what did you say was going wrong?"

"I don't know…" Symon replied. "I already mentioned that she's helping me feel more confident, and she's an incredible kisser and…I'm scared."

"Scared? Why are you scared?" Berto asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh…I'm worried. It wouldn't be a good idea for me to start dating. Not with everything going on in my life – from being outcasted, to living in near-poverty, and…I don't feel comfortable dragging her into it," Symon sighed. "Maybe it's best we stay friends. It's just…it's not right."

"I can see what you mean," Berto stated as he bent down and picked up another piece. "But, and this is just my point of view…does Alma really care?"

"You don't know her," Symon said. "She comes from a pretty wealthy family – she says she's going to study medicine in a top university in Zagreb, and it's been ranked one of the top 500 universities in the world."

"So?" Berto responded. "Just because someone is rich doesn't mean they're greedy. Just…well…uh…"

He shook his head, "I've run out of things to say. The only advice I can give you is that you're over-thinking this. A good relationship takes baby steps. I'll just ask you one thing…do you like Alma? And I mean like-like Alma, of course."

"Yes!" Symon exclaimed immediately. "I…hang on a second, I think I just a red puzzle piece back here."

"Huh?" Berto said, looking back and seeing a small jigsaw piece in the dirt. "No…pretty sure that's orange."

"So it is," Symon nodded. "I thought for a moment that I was going colour-blind."

Berto chuckled a little at this, and then the two of them ran off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Symon & Alma are like the 10,000 men of York, when they're up, they're up; and when they're down, they're down**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Berto made some pretty good points there…but could it be true?**

 **I don't wanna end up doing anything I regret…then again, this is coming from the person who made up his own personalities to get popular.**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): Was my advice good? You be the judge.**

 **I mainly tried to help so I could perhaps sway Symon onto my side…and also, Alma and Symon are sweet together. Just being friends would be a complete waste.]**

* * *

 **(Petros and Tia)**

Petros walked along a path in the woods. He was carrying four pieces and was whistling to himself.

"Well, you seem happy," Tia commented. She was carrying three pieces.

"Oh…yeah…" Petros said, sounding a bit nervous. "I just…great…I mean…you know…I feel…good…well, better than good!"

"Huh?" Tia said in confusion, her eyes widened.

"I…you know…bluh," Petros sighed.

"Er…okay," Tia nodded as she bent over and picked up another piece.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What…huh…well…?**

 **Tia (Bulgaria): Petros was acting really awkward when we were walking through the woods.**

 **He reminded me of how Ti…I mean…oh, never mind**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Tia makes me nervous. And no, not 'I have a crush on her' nervous – girls like her don't appeal to me.**

 **I mean…something about her is kinda mean. I mean, I know she doesn't seem like a bad person on the show but…I dunno. Can't quite put my finger on it.]**

* * *

 **(Carolyn and Adrijana)**

"Oh, look another one!" Carolyn squealed as she picked it up. "That's my tenth one."

"How do you find them so quick?" Adrijana asked, looking rather incredulous.

"I dunno. I've just always had a knack for finding stuff. Well, when I have my glasses on at least," Carolyn shrugged, giggling a little.

"Well, you seem back to normal," Adrijana commented.

"Huh?" Carolyn said in confusion, though she knew what Adrijana meant.

"You were acting very weird this morning," Adrijana commented. "Oh, excuse me...you know, if I sound too pushy."

"Oh, it's nothing…I just…" Carolyn sighed. "My dream wasn't very nice."

"Mm-hmm," Adrijana nodded. "I had a dream about me and Marios, you know, when we first hooked up at the hotel…one of the best nights of my life. Though this is coming from someone who has been cursed most of their life."

"Oh, how did the date go last night?" Carolyn asked curiously as she bent down and picked up yet another piece.

"Oh, you know, it was fine, nothing special," Adrijana shrugged. "Vincenz made roast chicken by the way."

"How did he…"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing, but Marios told me this morning that Vincenz broke into my uncle's slaughterhouse," Adrijana interrupted.

"Wow, that is…what's the word…bonkers!" Carolyn exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Weird, though, I thought he was a vegetarian."

"Really? What gave you that impression?"

"I dunno," Carolyn replied. "I guess…he sorta reminds me of Dawn. Hey, I wonder if those two will become a couple – they would be so cute together."

"I can't see it happening," Adrijana stated. "See, Dawn's already dating B. Marios told me."

"Oh, I didn't know," Carolyn sighed. "I'd still totally ship them though."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why is it called a 'ship'? Is it because loving couples tend to go on cruise-ships? Who knows?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I'd really…I'd rather not think about my dream. It brings back that horrible memory…**

 **[a tear falls from her eye]**

… **it may have been put to rest early, but…]**

* * *

 **(Beni and Estrella)**

Without noticing, Beni had just stepped over an orange puzzle piece.

"Wow, this is a boring challenge," Beni sighed. "And, phew, this sun is making me boil. Hold on a second."

He stopped and sat down on a rock and undid his suspenders and shirt.

"Ooh, my," Estrella said as she wiggled her fingers. "What a nice abdomen."

"I'm glad you think so," Beni smiled. "I don't actually know how I got it since I don't exercise much…I dunno, every once in a while I think 'Hey, why not do 1,000 sit ups on the spot'? Because, why not? Is there any harm in doing 1,000 sit ups on the spot?"

"Well, I would have thought that doing a load of exercise at once was a bad thing…" Estrella replied. "But…it sure has done you well. You mind if I feel it?"

"Go ahead," Beni smiled, and Estrella was about to move her arm when she was interrupted by the squeaking of the intercom.

"I have made it fully clear that all contestants must be fully clothed at all times!" yelled the voice of Farmer Bogas. "Get your shirt back on!"

"Alright, jeez. No need to be such a party pooper," Beni frowned as he quickly pulled back on his shirt, and then he clipped on his suspenders. "Well, maybe another time."

"I can't wait," Estrella said in a sexy voice, giving him a wink. "Now c'mon! We still haven't found any pieces."

"I know," Beni sighed. "Where are they? This is impossible!"

He said this as he accidentally stepped on a blue coloured piece.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Where is your damn attention span?**

 **Estrella (Spain): I think things went great in there. Beni was all about me – he never mentioned Rikard once. I've got his heart in the bag! Yes I do!**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): [sighs] I found it hard not to think about Rikard while I was in there, but I didn't bring him up in case I hurt Estrella's feelings.**

 **What's going on between him and Anton? I…er…may have heard from Luko, who heard from Katerina who said she heard from Stela that…Rikard kissed Anton.**

 **[he gasps dramatically at this]**

 **Obviously if this is true, and they care about each other, then my crazy love triangle journey is over…**

 **But at the same time, and don't tell Estrella this because she'd take it the wrong way…but I'm a little bummed. No really, I was hoping I could go on loads of dates with the two of them before making my decision at the finale…**

 **[he has a blank expression on his face]**

 **Excuse me for that but…[he sighs]]**

* * *

 **(Luko and Johannes)**

"This is a pretty hard challenge," Johannes commented as he slipped his ninth puzzle piece into his pocket. "If the puzzles all had brains, then I could just talk them all into coming out. You know, wherever they are."

Luko smiled at this. "At least you've gotten a few," he sighed. "I've only found two pieces."

The two walked in silence for a few moments, and then Luko said, "Boy, have things been insane the last few days?"

"You said it," Johannes sighed. "Do you think the rumours are true?"

"Yeah, I saw them all this morning. The Malicious Mantises all have to wear black shoes again – now I don't feel jealous!" Luko exclaimed, pumping his fist.

Johannes looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Luko said in confusion. "Oh, you weren't talking about tha…okay!"

"I mean over Rikard and Anton kissing," Johannes sighed. "This just makes things even more complicated. Who's gonna end up with who?"

"Whom," Luko corrected.

"Oh, shut up!" Johannes exclaimed, giving Luko a light nudge. "And, you know, depending on how things turn out, I could be the only single guy on the team."

"Really? What about Intern #4?" Luko asked.

"Intern #4," Johannes sighed, shaking his head. "What a beautiful girl. I loved her silky platinum hair, her perfect smile, and how she's trying to escape her rather…sexual track record."

"What happened between you two?" Luko asked, not sure whether to expect something good or bad.

"Me and Intern #4, or should I say 'Paulina', since that's her real name…we decided to call it off," Johannes replied. "She really needs time to fix her life again, and plus, I'm 17 and she's 25 – it just wouldn't be right."

"I see," Luko nodded.

* * *

 **[Confessional: When you wake up in the morning and it's quarter to one…it's time for you to get a new alarm!**

 **Johannes (Iceland): Whenever I look at the moon, it reminds me of the colour of Paulina's hair – call me a hopeless romantic, and I will say that you're right [he sighs]**

* * *

 **Luko (Serbia): It's a shame they had to break up. They had some great moments together. I wonder if Ruza has a relative who would date him. Hmm…]**

* * *

"Excuse me, thank you," Carolyn smiled as she ran past Emilia and Lou, with Adrijana running after her.

Carolyn was holding up two pieces which were connected together.

"She's got two together already!?" Emilia exclaimed. "How many do we have so far? I have 9."

"Okay, I have…I found one on the ground!" Lou exclaimed excitedly, picking it up.

"Lou, that's a red piece," Emilia told him. "We're looking for black and white."

"Oh yeah, we are!" Lou remembered. "Ugh...I might have seen a couple of them back there."

"Don't worry about it," Emilia told him. "So, Pavils must have been really angry this morning."

"I wouldn't call it angry – I'd just call it Pavils being Pavils," Lou shrugged.

Emilia giggled at his, "Haha, good one. What happened in the boys' side? It sounded like stuff was being thrown everywhere."

"Huh?" Lou said confusedly before remembering. "Oh, yeah. No, that wasn't Pavils, That was me."

"Really?" Emilia said, raising an eyebrow. "Why were you so angry?"

"Those tea-bags," Lou groaned. "They…the memory…"

"Oh no!" Emilia exclaimed. "It wasn't about…what was his name again?"

"Joseph," Lou scoffed. "The guy who got me suspended. I may have put him in hospital…but he asked for it. He kept going after me, calling me names like 'retard' and 'autistic', and he mocked how I acted on the show."

"What was the last straw?" Emilia asked, even though she knew how it ended.

"Him and his friends ambushed me and I got covered in sticky orange juice," Lou growled. "I ended up aiming straight at him. They didn't even get in trouble, even though they were caught on camera."

"There's no justice in most schools," Emilia frowned as she bent down and picked up a white piece. "I'm so glad my school is nothing like that."

"Yeah," Lou agreed. "Your school is like…wow!"

"I know," Emilia said.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If Emilia's school was a country, it could easily be described as anarcho-libertarian**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): In my school, the authority is pretty much the students.**

 **Our principal is so ancient that it's debated whether he is still alive, and the teachers are too scared to mess with the leaders of us students.**

 **Before my friend, Bestem, came to the school, the school was run by jocks. If you even wore glasses, you'd be swirlied every day.**

 **But once she came along, the jocks lost all power, and basket cases and nerds for the win! Yeah!]**

* * *

Alma and Jessie both ran out of the woods, each with a handful of jigsaw pieces.

"What can I say? I have brilliant eyesight and memory," Alma bragged. "Once I went to a bingo night with my grandma, and I managed to win without even using a blotter."

"Talk about living to the extreme," Jessie said sarcastically, which made Alma frown. The two found a spot in the ground and dumped their 33 pieces out of their hands.

"Okay, these two seem to go together," Alma said, "Oh, and this one also connects."

"I'll leave you to that," Jessie said. "I'll go find some more pieces."

"You only found three up until now," Alma reminded her.

"Okay, I'll just hang around here and do nothing," Jessie replied sarcastically, before walking off.

"I didn't even have to tell her to go," Alma muttered to herself as she continued putting pieces together.

"The Sharks have brought a total of 33 pieces over to their pile, and Alma is swiftly putting them together, so it would be a good idea for the other teams to start putting their puzzles together as well!" Lara announced over the intercom.

"Better get there quick!" Marios exclaimed as he ran across the path. He accidentally tripped and fell over a rock, causing all of the pieces he was holding to fall out of his hands.

"[Three swear words. The first one was Hungarian, the second one was Lithuanian, and the third one was either Bosnian, Serbian, Croatian or Montenegrin, but those four languages are near identical so…let's just say Serbo-Croatian]!" Marios shouted.

Eloise and Vincenz ran over from nearby and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Eloise asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Very good," Marios nodded as he dusted himself off.

"Here, we'll help you pick them up," Vincenz offered, and he and Eloise started to do so.

"Thank you," Marios smiled.

"How many do you have?" Eloise asked him.

"I dunno," Marios shrugged. "Twenty? Twenty-five? I haven't been bothered to count."

"Well, I have eleven, and Eloise has four, so we have a good bunch altogether," Vincenz commented. "Maybe we should go back and put them together."

"That's a…good idea!" Eloise exclaimed over-enthusiastically.

"I happen to really like jigsaws," Vincenz commented. "I find them very relaxing."

"Oh me too!" Eloise exclaimed excitedly. "Er…even if I'm not very good at them."

"That's fine. It's having fun that counts," Vincenz smiled as they walked along the path.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm a heavy drinker who always gets hangovers! That's okay – at least you have fun when you're drunk!**

 **Eloise (France): I absolutely hate jigsaws!**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): What is Eloise trying to do? Is she trying to gain Vincenz's trust as an extra vote? Enh…I don't really want to get involved in any more drama for the rest of the season.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Eloise really is a brilliant person if you open up to her. I guess media just teaches people not to give celebrities a chance.]**

* * *

 **(Hadi and Agnessa)**

The two remaining members of the couples' alliance walked along the path without saying a word.

"Hey…Hadi," Agnessa said hesitantly as she picked another jigsaw piece up off the ground.

"Yeah!" Hadi exclaimed, looking a little surprised by the abrupt end in silence.

"You don't think it's true," Agnessa sighed.

"Don't think what's true?" Hadi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What Jessie said," Agnessa replied. "Is Zeferino…the right guy?"

Hadi looked quite surprised that Agnessa said this.

"Agnessa, what kind of question is that? Do you really believe what she said!?" Hadi exclaimed.

"No…I don't know," Agnessa sighed. "I don't want to."

"And you shouldn't! Because it's complete ********!" Hadi exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd take her seriously for a second. She feeds off messing with people's heads."

"Maybe you're right," Agnessa sighed. "But…am I missing something?"

"What more could you want!?" Hadi exclaimed, his hands in the air. "I mean, who could possibly give you better love than Zeferino?"

"Look, he's a nice guy…"

"That's the starting line of any breakup," Hadi said dryly. "Maybe I'm just biased being a nerd and all, but bad boys are selfish, cowardly losers who will do nothing more than abuse you and only date you for show. You know about Gwen and Trent, right?"

"The goth and the musician, right?" Agnessa confirmed, and Hadi nodded. "It was Duncan's fault they broke up, and Gwen went out with him…does Jessie like me?"

"Maybe. Who knows?" Hadi shrugged. "My point is, Zeferino's a great guy. He truly loves you, and he's probably got a good future ahead of him. The same can't be said for people like…I dunno…Pavils who depend on nothing but their looks – in five years, that guy will be a working class nobody."

"You really shouldn't assume stuff like that about people," Agnessa frowned. "Even if it is Pavils."

"Sorry – I 'spose I'm just getting carried away," Hadi apologized as he picked up another puzzle piece. "I have nine pieces. How many do you have?"

"Eight," Agnessa replied.

"Okay, we should go give these to Alma," Hadi suggested, and they were both off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Where will Pavils be in five years? Good question**

 **Hadi (Israel): Agnessa! Did you seriously just say that? What…I don't even…**

 **[he sighs] I hope Zeferino never sees this episode, because I would dump you on the spot if I were him!]**

* * *

Finn and Sveda both ran over to the cabin, where Carolyn and Lou were busy putting together their jigsaw.

"Hey, how many did you find?" Carolyn asked as they both dumped them on the ground.

"Twenty…thirty…ish," Finn replied. "Sveda found most of them."

"I did?" Sveda said, before shaking her head. "I did!"

"Yeah, be proud," Finn told her, giving her a pat on the back. "Do you think we have all of the pieces?"

"Probably," Lou replied as he tried to find two matching pieces. "Everyone has come back with a few besides Pavils and Ilene."

* * *

 **(Ilene and Pavils)**

"We didn't do too well, did we?" Ilene sighed as she held up the pieces in her hand. There were only five pieces.

"Well, I only got one," Pavils groaned as he held up his only piece.

"Oh well," Ilene shrugged as they walked out of the woods. "I had fun."

"Me too," Pavils smiled. They were walking very close to each other, and looked very happy. Pavils saw no better decision but to go in for the kill…

…

…

…

…

…

And Ilene walloped Pavils in the eye in shock.

"OUCH!" Pavils screamed as he clutched it.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Ilene apologized. "I was just a little shocked, is all."

"Ow…don't worry about it," Pavils gasped, clenching his eye. "I don't even know why I did it. Just me being me, huh?"

Ilene giggled at this. "I forgive you. But I don't like you in that way."

"Of course," Pavils nodded. "Now come on, let's get these to our team!"

* * *

 **(Zany Zebras)**

"How are the other teams doing?" Carolyn asked. She and Lou had their eyes glued to the puzzle.

"The Sharks and the Mantises are getting their puzzles together very quick," Finn commented. "But they don't seem to have as many pieces as us."

"That should buy us some time," Lou commented. "Oh, this is difficult."

"Here, do you need some help?" Sveda asked sweetly as she bent over them.

"That's really sweet," Carolyn replied. "But…"

Sveda picked up a load of the pieces, and quickly moved them all around. Within two minutes she had managed to put all the pieces together, but there were still a couple missing.

"Ta-da!" she squealed.

Carolyn and Lou both looked at each other, astonished.

"What? I used to play with them a lot when I was a kid," Sveda shrugged, before letting out a giggle.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Fun fact! 'Sveda' is Czech for 'Swedish'**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I have an IQ of 161, which is eight points more than Marios, and puts me on par with people like Einstein, Stephen Hawking and Scarlett from TDPI. It's probably why I find it so easy to understand university textbooks on psychology.]**

* * *

Alma breathed in and out hard as she put the finishing touches on the jigsaw puzzle.

"Here, I got every piece that I could find!" Symon exclaimed as he dumped ten pieces in front of her.

"Thank you," Alma smiled. "Ugh, but we don't have them all! GET ME THEM ALL! NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" Symon saluted, and he quickly ran off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I want my crack! GIVE ME MY CRACK!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Alma has been so nice to me lately, that I almost forgot how competitive she was last year.**

 **No wonder she and Dani got into so many fights.**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): [slaps herself in the face] Ugh. I really hope that didn't turn him off.]**

* * *

"I think that's the lot of them," Sanna stated as she placed a bunch of jigsaw pieces on the wooden floor of the porch.

"Thanks. They all look like they'll fit," Marios commented. "Come on, let's do this quickly. Or else…"

"Congratulations to the Zany Zebras, who are first to complete their puzzle!" Lara announced. "They are safe from tonight's vote, and they are also safe from the eliminate's vote tomorrow! Congratulations!"

Emilia and Sveda both squealed as they grabbed their boyfriends before making out with them.

Adrijana and Carolyn but jumped up and down and cheered, while Ilene allowed Pavils to plant a platonic kiss on her cheek.

"Damn it," Marios groaned as Vincenz handed him the last piece of their puzzle.

"And the Malicious Mantises finish in second place!" Lara announced. "It's all down to the Sharks and the Felines. Which one will lose?"

"Ugh, we're way behind," Anton groaned as he and Stela desperately tried to put together the rest of their jigsaw. "There's a lot of pieces missing."

"Here you go!" Luko exclaimed as he dropped another piece on the cabin floor, which accidentally fell through a crack.

"Gee, thanks," Stela said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Luko apologized, before diving under the cabin. "I'll get it for you!"

"I got some more," Johannes stated, handing six pieces to Anton, who quickly tried to put them together.

"Ugh, there's still loads missing," Stela groaned. "It'll be a miracle if we get it done before the Sharks."

"Er…how many more do you need?" Symon asked nervously as he arrived back.

"Seven," Alma replied. "How many did you get?"

"Five," Symon sighed as he took them out of his pocket.

"Darn it, so close," Alma groaned. "Still, we have time. Berto and Jessie said the Felines still have a lot to get."

"Here, I found a few more," Katerina stated, handing Stela some more pieces.

"Me too," Rikard replied, handing them to Anton.

"Thank you," Stela replied. "Oh, I hope we can get this done."

"Hey, we found the last two pieces," Berto said, dropping them on the wooden flooring under the porch.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" Alma squealed as she fitted them into the rest of the jigsaw.

"The Shady Sharks have finished in third place! They are safe from elimination, which leaves the Felines to go to elimination for the first time! Sucks to be them," Lara sighed.

The Felines all groaned at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This elimination should be interesting…**

 **Rikard (Finland): Well, I guess it was inevitable, huh? I just hope I'm not first gone like last season. Boy, was that embarrassing?**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I think I'm safe…but you really never know, huh? I'm going to pitch an alliance with the other girls to try and gain some people on my side.]**

* * *

"Sure, sounds good," Stela nodded when Katerina confronted them in the girls' cabin.

"I dunno," Estrella said reluctantly. "Some of the boys are pretty cool."

"Yes, but there's more of them than us," Katerina explained. "We need to get rid of one or two of them before any of us go."

Estrella thought about it, "Fine," she sighed. "But just this once."

"That works for me," Katerina nodded. "So, who should we vote for?"

"I dunno," Stela replied. "Well, Beni didn't really do much in this challenge."

"No!" Estrella yelled, almost immediately. "Not Beni! Anyone but Beni!"

"Alright, no Beni," Katerina sighed. "And I don't think we should get rid of Luko either. He is a fellow Balkan."

"Do you like him?" Stela asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No! Oh no! We're just friends. He's like a brother to me," Katerina replied quickly. "That leaves Johannes, Rikard and Anton."

"Er…you know what?" Stela said nervously. "Maybe we shouldn't vote for Anton. He did pretty well in this challenge."

"I guess," Katerina nodded. "So, who to vote for out of Rikard and Johannes? Hmm…"

* * *

 **[Confessional:**

 **Johannes (Iceland): I'm voting for Estrella. Sorry, Beni, but she didn't do very well in today's challenge. She'll be an intern, so you can still have a relationship.**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): I'm voting for Katerina.** **I'm not as close to her as the others on the team, and it's really dangerous how she carries that cat everywhere.**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): 3 points to Katerina. Hopefully they'll let the cat go with her this time. Ah…ah…achoo!**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Hmm…what to do? What to do?**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): I feel pretty safe tonight. I've got Estrella and Katerina on my side, and I think I've buttered up Anton enough for him to not vote for me.**

 **The girls and I have decided to vote for Johannes. Rikard is getting close to Anton, so I could get him on my side as well, and I tend to be biased to the LGBT guy.**

 **[she leans against the toilet]**

 **I think I'm playing a pretty good game so far this season, and I've actually made some friends. Hopefully I can keep this up until the finale. Oh well, baby steps.]**

* * *

The eight members of the Ferocious Felines sat on stumps in front of a campfire.

Lara had just arrived with a plate of seven marshmallows.

"What took you so long!?" Estrella yelled in an overtly angry tone.

"What? I have more important stuff to do than this show," Lara shrugged. "Anyways, you have all cast your vote and made your decision. There are seven marshmallows on this plate, but one of you will be left empty handed, and will leave in twenty-ninth place.

The results will be structured the same as last season. The contestants with fewer votes with get their names called out first, and the contestants who were closer to losing will get their names called out later.

All of you got at least one point, but with only 2 points, the first marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

"Anton."

Anton was rather surprised to have name called out so soon, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Onnittelut," Rikard said, giving Anton the thumbs' up as he walked up to collect his marshmallow.

"Also safe," Lara continued.

…

"Luko."

…

"Rikard."

…

* * *

 **[Confessional: Could this be a year for underdogs?**

 **Rikard (Finland): HELL YES! MY FIRST MARSHMALLOW!**

 **Okay, I know we were given marshmallows on the first day, but still! I wasn't voted off! MAHTAVA!]**

* * *

...

"Beni."

…

"Stela."

…

"Estrella."

…

The only two left on their stumps were Johannes and Katerina.

Katerina looked reasonably confident while Johannes looked a little nervous.

"So, we have a bit of a problem," Lara stated. "Both of you gathered 10 points tonight, and you both gathered the same amount of three points, two points and one point."

Katerina and Johannes both looked at each other, surprised at this turn of events.

"So, we go to another tiebreaker," Lara continued. "We randomly selected one of the contestants from the other teams to pick between you two. And that contestant was…"

…

…

…

"…Symon."

Katerina and Johannes both nodded at this.

"I wonder who he'll pick," Rikard whispered.

"Come on. Johannes, Johannes, Johannes," Luko muttered, clenching his eyes.

"With that, the final marshmallow of this evening goes to…" Lara concluded.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Katerina."

"Phew," Katerina sighed in relief, before getting up and claiming the last marshmallow.

"No!" Luko cried. "The last marshmallow has to go to Johannes. Isn't that right…dude?"

"Luko, I'm not going to cheat like that," Johannes sighed. "Oh well. Looks like I'm off."

With that, he went to follow the interns, who had been standing nearby.

"As for the rest of you, you're through to the next round. Now, go back to your cabins," Lara ordered, and the seven members of the Felines slowly got up and walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Was that expected? How did Anton get fewer votes than anyone else?**

 **Luko (Serbia): Huh. I wasn't expecting that. I'll miss you, Johannes.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): That was really hard to decide, but I have to give kudos to Katerina for visiting Ezekiel. I can respect that. Sorry, Johannes.]**

* * *

"So, in what may have been our most dramatic ceremony yet, it's the Icelandic contestant, Johannes, who takes the fall!" Lara announced as she sat in the kitchen of her house, enjoying a cupcake with pink icing. "Only twenty-eight contestants remain. Tune in next time when we have more challenges, eliminations and drama right here on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

 **Votes –**

 **Anton –**

 **3pts: Katerina**

 **2pts: Estrella**

 **1pt: Beni**

* * *

 **Beni –**

 **3pts: Katerina**

 **2pts: Stela**

 **1pt: Johannes**

* * *

 **Estrella –**

 **3pts: Johannes**

 **2pts: Rikard**

 **1pt: Luko**

* * *

 **Johannes –**

 **3pts: Estrella**

 **2pts: Beni**

 **1pt: Katerina**

* * *

 **Katerina –**

 **3pts: Johannes**

 **2pts: Rikard**

 **1pt: Beni**

* * *

 **Luko –**

 **3pts: Estrella**

 **2pts: Anton**

 **1pt: Stela**

* * *

 **Rikard –**

 **3pts: Katerina**

 **2pts: Stela**

 **1pt: Estrella**

* * *

 **Stela –**

 **3pts: Johannes**

 **2pts: Luko**

 **1pt: Beni**

* * *

 **Symon (Tiebreaker) – Johannes**

 **Johannes – 10pts**

 **Katerina – 10pts**

 **Estrella – 9pts**

 **Stela – 5pts**

 **Beni – 5pts**

 **Rikard – 4pts**

 **Luko – 3pts**

 **Anton – 2pts**

* * *

 **And so, we say goodbye to Johannes. Such a shame, but in a season with so many great characters, some have to go before their time.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed that. Hopefully I'll get around to editing to next chapter on time. Please review whatever your opinion, and until then, goodbye!**


	21. Ep9 Pt1 - Flinging Your Balls About

**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama, and Rikard and Anton do not represent the writers' views on homosexuals and cutters. In actual fact, he views homosexuals as diseased terrorists and cutters as selfish attention whores.**

 **[toilet flushes] I'm back from the bathroom. What did I miss?**

 **Disclaimer - Er...nothing**

 **Confessional - He's been tellingeveryone that you hate homosexuals and cutters.**

 **Arrrgh! bangs head against desk] Why do you exist!? All the readers must think I'm crazy to see me talking to a disclaimer and confessional! AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!**

 **Disclaimer - I know, the readers are so close-minded. Who could possibly think that you're crazy? Enjoy the chapter everyone! Sorry for the long wait...Fanfiction has been acting up**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 9, Part 1 - Flinging Your Balls About

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip!" Lara began the recap. "The twenty nineremaining contestants had to find jigsaw puzzles which were scattered around the forest and put them all together to make their team logos.

Some such as Sveda and Marios were masters, while others such as Alma really ended up bringing out theircompetitive side."

The camerashows footage of Alma yelling at Symon to get more pieces.

"In theend, the Mantises came last, and after some extremely tight voting, it was Johannes who took the…let's call it the walk of shame.

Eightdown, and twenty…"

She used her fingers to count.

"…seven to go! But who will go next? Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 **(Zany Zebras)**

"Yes! First place again!" Carolyn cheered as she and the other Zebras sat around their table in the mess hall.

"Such a shame we keep doing so well," Lousighed. There's somepeople here who deserve to leave."

Pavils rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, boy," Finn sighed asheput his armaround Sveda's shoulder. "We'retrying to have a good time."

"Sorry," Lou replied as hepicked up another carrot with his fork.

* * *

 **(Malicious Mantises)**

"Ugh, I swear this food is getting worse every day," Tia groaned.

"You've said that threetimes. It's not that bad," Marios replied.

"Well, it is Aleksander's food. It's gone from brilliant to…okay," Tia replied. "These carrots…they're all rubbery."

Careto repeat that!?" Aleksander growled from thewindow between the mess hall and the kitchen.

"The food sucks!" Tia yelledstanding up on her chair. "There, I said it! I'm not afraid of you!"

A weakly thrown knife flew out of thewindow.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Tia sneered as she picked up the knife and hurled it back at Aleksander.

Aleksanderducked and the knife soaredthrough thewindow and into the intern's mess hall, and it pricked Amanda's forehead.

"Eeeeekkkkk!" Amanda screamed shrilly as bloodstarted to drip from her forehead.

"I'll go get some salt!" Anka exclaimed, standing up and running off.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't do that," Mirzo added, walking after her.

"Sorry!" Tia called out.

Petros was laughing hysterically at this.

"What's so funny?" Tiaasked, raising an eyebrow as she sat back down.

"Oh nothing," Petros replied as hecontinued to eat.

"Okay…" Tia replied awkwardly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Petros backwards is sorted...well, almost**

 **Tia (Bulgaria): They're both awkward, they're both weak, and they look pretty alike.**

 **Heck, Petros and Timotei…I mean…ugh, never mind.]**

* * *

Later that night, the Zebras and the Sharks were lounging around the pool.

Symon was resting against a rock when Alma walked over to him.

"Hey, Symon," she greeted, sitting down beside him.

"Er…hi," Symon replied awkwardly, sitting up.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you today," she said. "Uh…you know how much I love winning."

"It's fine," Symon assured her.

"So…" Alma struggled to think of something else to say.

Thankfully, the awkward pause was broken when Emilia yelled, "Hey look, it's the Felines!"

She and Lou ran over, and some of the others also followed.

"R-r-r-role call!" Emilia exclaimed.

"I'm Rikard!" Rikard squealed, jumping towards her and striking a pose.

After a couple of seconds he turned around. Nobody else looked as if they were about to join in.

Stela shook her head in disapproval.

"Buzzkills," Rikard groaned, before walking off.

"So, who left?" Lou asked.

"Well…" Emilia began. "Stela's here, Katerina's here, Anton's here, Beni's here, Estrella's here, Luko's here and…oh, I'm so sorry."

"I don't even get how it happened," Luko sighed. "He did really well in the challenge."

"It was a tight vote, dude," Beni told him. "Anyone could have left."

"I know, but why him?" Luko asked rhetorically. "You know what, I think I'll just go back to the cabin."

He walked past Pavils, who was sitting on the grass, and he said, "I'm sorry about that."

This made Luko walk faster.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Luko was a favourite to win last season – in retrospect, I'm surprised more people didn't suggest Adrijana. Did people think she was too obvious?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): How can Luko still be mad at me? Lou, I can understand, but Luko?**

 **It's been a year since I tried to abandon you! Get over it!**

 **Didn't Johannes trick you into giving him a piggyback once?**

* * *

 **Luko (Serbia): I can forgive people most of the time, but trying to abandon me when I was unconscious?**

 **So not cool!]**

* * *

 **(Zany Zebras)**

"It's 10pm! You all have fifteen minutes to sleep!" Farmer Bogas shouted through a megaphone.

Finn and Sveda were cuddling each other on the porch when the rest of the team walked over.

"Hey!" Sveda exclaimed. "They brought the…screen thingy!"

"The TV and the DVDs," Finn corrected.

"Good," Carolyn smiled, and she walked over and picked up the boxes. "So…we got Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas and…Saludos Amigos?"

"Oh yeah, it's a collection of short stories. I think they're all set in Brazil," Lou commented. Carolyn looked him in surprise.

"What?" Lou shrugged. "My parents collected them all on VHS."

"So, how are we going to decide who gets it?" Emilia asked.

"You girls can take it," Finn said. "I'm not really into Disney, myself."

"And I've seen them all before," Lou added.

"Well, I guess it's ours then!" Carolyn exclaimed excitedly.

She ran into the cabin with the DVDs, and Ilene picked up the TV and the plug and followed her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: One of the stories in 'Saludos Amigos' is set in Chile, while the rest were in Brazil so…Lou was almost right.**

 **Marios (Greece): Why are they promoting Disney films on Cartoon Network? Is there some kind of alliance between the two companies?**

 **I dunno, maybe to undermine Nickelodeon?]**

* * *

 **(Shady Sharks)**

"Hey, look, there's a box of teabags," Hadi commented as he and the other members of the Shady Sharks walked over to their cabin.

"I think the other teams have already had it," Agnessa said. "There's a note saying we all have to drink one, and we'll have a good night's sleep and a dream about the past."

"That sounds nice," Alma commented.

"It sounds a bit risky if you ask me," Symon stated, picking up the box. "Oh well, if I must."

Berto yawned, "Augh! I'm getting tired."

"I'll go get some hot water from the kitchen," Jessie offered sweetly. "Because I'm so nice."

"Uh-huh," Berto said uncertainly as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're not allowed in the mess hall," Alma pointed out. "We only came third. We can heat some water on the stove."

"Yeah…no," Jessie responded. "Don't worry. I'll find a way."

She walked off with that.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author yawns simply from typing the word 'yawn' (and when I edited this, I also yawned)**

 **Aleksander (Albania): [he holds a raw steak to his eye] I hate my life.**

 **By the way, I didn't get a black eye from Jessie. Lara has instructed Anka to injure me if I break any rules – and apparently letting losers into the mess hall is one of them, because that's legal for her to do.**

 **[he groans] Aren't loopholes a bitch?]**

* * *

And now, we will see the dreams of the Sharks. Not really sure how this could be re-enacted and aired on TV, but you can leave that to your imaginations.

* * *

 **(Agnessa – 2 years ago)**

"Bluh," a fifteen year old Agnessa gagged as she continued to walk along the streets of Minsk. "I am starving!"

She came across a large house with bushes of blackberries.

"Well, better than nothing," she shrugged, and she walked through the gate and started picking fruit from the bushes.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded from inside the house, and a large old man came out the front door with a crowbar.

"Get out of my garden, you little slut!" he screamed. Agnessa couldn't understand what he was saying because it was Belarusian, but she could sense it was a good time to leave, and she immediately ran for it.

"GET BACK HERE!" the old man screamed, chasing after her.

* * *

 **(Hadi – 10 months ago)**

Hadi walked along the sidewalk confidently.

It was his first day at his new school, and he couldn't feel more happy.

As he walked across the sidewalk, he spotted Tamon one the opposite side, being confronted by two of his former henchmen.

"Guys, come on!" Tamon protested, waving a 100 shekel bill. "Leave me alone and it's all yours."

One of the henchmen grabbed it before saying, "Sorry, but there's no excuse for what you did."

"Yeah, you got kicked in the nuts by a girl," the other henchman added.

"It wasn't my fault…GAH!" Tamon screamed as one of them gave him an atomic wedgie.

"Sucks to be him," Hadi chuckled, before walking off.

He came to the school, and he saw two tall blonde girls taunting a smaller girl who was wearing a headscarf.

"Hey, Sarah, look at what Hanesha's wearing," one girl said, nudging her friend.

"I know, right, Mickaela," Sarah agreed. "Did this dress belong to your grandma?"

"Uh…" Hanesha said nervously.

"I'll take that as great-grandma," Sarah said, and she and Mickaela let out the most annoying laughter ever – it sounded very much like a car-horn.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Hadi yelled, stomping over.

"Ooh, look, Hanesha has a boyfriend," Mickaela taunted.

"Wha…I don't know her," Hadi protested.

"Hang on, I thought Jake was Hanesha's boyfriend," Sarah said, nudging Mickaela.

"Ooh, looks like Hanesha is a player!" Mickaela taunted.

"I heard my name!" a blonde boy said loudly, doing a somersault before landing right in front of Sarah and Mickaela. "Are you girls interested in me?"

"Ew, no, you're gross!" Sarah gagged.

"I know, but check out my sexy guns," Jake said in a creepy voice, rolling up his sweatshirt and showing off his biceps, which were decently sized.

"We're out of here," the two girls sighed, leaving the three of them alone.

"Hey, I'm Jake," Jake greeted, grabbing Hadi's hand and giving it a shake. "I moved here three years ago from Los Angeles, and this is my girlfriend, Hanesha."

"Stop telling everyone," Hanesha hissed. "If my dad finds out…"

"Relax, Hanesha," Jake said calmly. "Deep breath, deep breath, all good!"

Jake turned his head to Hadi.

"Er…my name is…" Hadi began.

"Hey, I know you! You're Hadi from Euro-Drama!" Jake exclaimed excitely. "I'm such a huge fan! Can I have your autograph?"

"Yeah, I'm sorta getting used to being famous so…sorry, I'll pass," Hadi said.

"Oh," Jake sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "So…I'm guessing a selfie is out of the question?"

"Hmm, maybe later," Hadi shrugged.

* * *

 **(Symon – 9 months ago)**

Symon slowly walked across the corridor with his head facing the ground.

"Hey, Symon," greeted a short and muscular boy, giving him a punch in the arm.

"What do you want, Krylo?" Symon said dryly.

"Well, just wondering, what are you meant to be today?" Krylo asked.

"I'm just me," Symon sighed. "S****y old me."

"You said it," Krylo agreed. "Well, I'll catch you later…not."

With that, he walked off.

"D**khead," Symon muttered, before also stomping off.

* * *

 **(Alma – eight months ago)**

Alma was sitting at a lunch table outside reading a university textbook.

"Hey, Alma, I didn't see you at small break," greeted a tall and thin girl with shaggy brown hair.

"Hey, Klara. Oh yeah, I stayed in to read," Alma replied.

"Again? Alma, you need to get a social life," Klara pleaded.

She looked at the book Alma was reading.

"What's this about?" Klara asked, looking a little concerned.

"Plastic surgery," Alma stated. "For ages I've been trying to figure out which branch of medicine I'd like to learn more about, and I've decided I'd like to be a plastic surgeon."

"Er…why?" Klara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It just fascinates me how they can alter someone's body," Alma answered. "I wonder if I could try this out on Symon."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Klara said, now looking very concerned.

"If I study it hard enough, it won't be," Alma replied.

"Okaaaaay, I'm scared now," Klara stated, her eyes widened, and she slowly backed off.

"Chapter 19," Alma read to herself. "Ear lobes."

* * *

 **(Berto – 2 weeks ago)**

Berto sat on a boat in a wide river with a small boy with dark blonde hair.

"Uh, can we turn back now?" the boy asked.

"No, Danilo! I'm going to Slovenia in a week, and I will catch it before that!" Berto yelled triumphantly as he leaned over the boat with a fishing rod.

Danilo had been Berto's best friend since he was three, and he was a very reserved person, and Berto was always dragging him on adventures.

"I have been trying to catch one of these since I first crawled on a boat!" Berto exclaimed. "I will catch it today! Hang on! HANG ON!"

He quickly pulled back the reel on his fishing rod, and a large fish with whiskers splashed out of the water (drenching Berto and Danilo) and landed on the boat.

"I DID IT!" Berto screamed, making Danilo block his ears. "I CAUGHT A CATFISH!"

"Congrats," Danilo said quietly as he tried to shake the water out of his hair. "Can we…uh…go home now?"

"Finally," Berto said in a baby voice as he hugged the fish. "I am going to take you home, and me and my dad are going to mount you to the wall. Yes we are. Yes we are!"

Danilo very freaked out at this, and he was too shocked to speak. How could his friend act like this to an animal he was about to kill?

* * *

 **(Jessie – 11 months ago)**

"Hey, girls, guess who's back?" Jessie bragged as she staggered over to two girls, who were dressed in punk clothing.

"Hey, look, Donna, it's the girl who got herself voted off first," one of the girls said, punching her friend in the arm.

"Hey, Marcia, it wasn't my fault! That guy from…ugh…one of those little countries no one cares about…" Jessie protested.

"Whatever. Look Jessie, we're sick of you!" Donna yelled. "We're rebels because we want to do what we please. You, on the other, just seem to rebel for the sake of it."

"What?" Jessie protested.

"Yeah," Marcia agreed. "Remember when you broke your nose after you walked on that wet floor?"

"But…" Jessie hesitated to respond.

"And remember when you beat up that five year old at the arcade?" Donna added.

"Whatever," Jessie snapped.

"We're going to the park. Follow us," Marcia said sourly.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jessie said angrily, stomping off.

After a few seconds of walking, she stopped.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself.

She turned back, and ran up to Donna and Marcia.

"Hey, wait up!" she exclaimed.

The other two girls both looked at each other and smirked, before turning around and bursting with applause.

"What did I do?" Jessie asked in confusion.

"Congratulations! You learned to think for yourself!" Donna cheered.

"You're free!" Marcia added, still continuing to clap.

"Okay, stop it," Donna said, slapping Marcia's hand. "Now, come on, let's go help out at the library."

"Uh…you're kidding, right?" Jessie said hopefully.

"Of course, duh," Donna sighed. "I have a fake ID with me. Wanna go buy some fags?"

"Now you're talkin'!" Jessie exclaimed, and the three of them staggered off.

* * *

 **(Back to life, back to reality...)**

Anton walked out of his team's cabin and stretched his arms.

"Hi, Anton," greeted Stela, who was leaning against the wall of the porch.

"Oh, hi," Anton greeted.

"How are you and Rikard doing?" Stela asked.

"Er…fine," Anton replied, before walking over and coming close enough that they almost touched.

"I need to know how to get things to work out," he whispered.

"Please step back," Stela sighed, and Anton did so.

"So, what do I do?" Anton asked.

"Just tell him how you feel," Stela said. "You have plenty of time to talk to him. Didn't you do the challenge together yesterday?"

"Yeah," Anton sighed. "It was super awkward. They probably didn't air it on TV. And…don't you think that's a bit forward."

Stela facepalmed. "I keep having to repeat the same things over and over. This is RIKARD you're talking about! He's about as forward as it gets."

"Hey, I heard my name," Rikard said as he walked out of the cabin. "What's going on?"

"I'll leave you two alone to work things out," Stela stated, and she walked down the steps.

"So…" Rikard said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…" Anton replied awkwardly.

"We haven't really said much to each other," Rikard stated. "The challenge yesterday…"

"Mm-hmm," Anton nodded. "So, I wanted to ask you something…er…how do I put this?"

"Er…is this about…uh…I don't want to guess wrong," Rikard sighed.

"Do you feel the same way!?" Anton exclaimed quickly, before putting his hands to his mouth.

"What?" Rikard said, raising an eyebrow.

"That kiss!" Anton exclaimed. "I've…I've never felt so…it was like sparks flew…ugh, I'm not saying this right."

"No, it's okay. I understand," Rikard nodded. "But, you know…Beni…"

"Yeah," Anton nodded. "You know, take your time with your decision. If it…mmmm!"

Rikard had just grabbed Anton and started making out with him.

It lasted for about five seconds, and then they came apart.

"I…I felt it again!" Anton exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"I know. I felt it too," Rikard replied. "And, if you makes you feel good, I've kissed Beni, and I didn't feel the same way."

"So…" Anton said hopefully.

"Are you…" Rikard began, before shaking his head. "Oh! I don't know! I mean…argh!"

"I'm really lost for words," he groaned.

"You don't need words," Anton said in a deep tone. "All you need to say is one word. Yes or no."

"Huh…wha…eh…" Rikard said hesitantly, before taking a deep breath and saying, "Yes!"

"Yes?" Anton repeated hopefully.

"Yes," Rikard smiled.

"So, you'll be my boyfriend," Anton smiled.

"Yes," Rikard replied.

"And not Beni's," Anton added.

"Yes."

"Do you wanna go have a date in the woods?" Anton asked.

"Yes."

"Are you only going to say yes from now on?" Anton said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Rikard replied emotionlessly.

"Can I slit scars on your stomach?" Anton asked.

"Yes…I mean, what? No!" Rikard exclaimed, looking a little disgusted.

"I know. I was just trying to wake you up," Anton chuckled. "But…maybe you should tell Beni now."

"You're right," Rikard sighed. "Should get it over with."

With that, Rikard walked back into the cabin.

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing?" Beni asked Luko as they finished getting dressed.

"You know what, I'll be fine," Luko smiled. "Johannes would want me to keep going. So, how are you feeling? You know – the whole love triangle thing?"

"You know, I was cool with it at first, but now it's just scaring me," Beni sighed. "How am I supposed to say no to one of them? The whole thing…it's driving me insane. Even more insane than I already am, and I didn't know that was possible."

Luko laughed a little at that.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make a decision," he assured him.

"I dunno," Beni sighed. "I just…I wish I had a sign."

Just then, Rikard walked into the cabin.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey," they both replied.

"Er, Beni, I need to talk to you," Rikard said.

"Oh, okay," Beni nodded.

"So…I hope you don't react too badly to this but…" Rikard took a deep breath, before turning around. "Er…Luko? Would you mind leaving?"

"Sure," Luko nodded, and he walked out of the cabin.

"Alright," Beni said. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well…" Rikard took another deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't date you."

"Oh," Beni nodded.

"So…you're not mad?" Rikard asked.

"No," Beni smiled. "So, any reason? You don't have to answer."

Rikard sighed, "See. I think…maybe…I'm getting together with Anton."

"Oh," Beni nodded. "That's cool. I completely understand."

"I'm glad you do," Rikard smiled. "I'll see you later. I'm going to down to the lake."

"Alright. I'll just hang here for a bit," Beni replied, and Rikard walked off with that.

A couple of seconds later, Luko walked back in.

"Yes!" Beni cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. "YES-YES-YES-YES-YESSSSS!"

"Why are you so happy?" Luko asked.

"Rikard has decided not to date me! He hooked up with Anton!" Beni exclaimed excitedly. "I'm free from this love triangle! Go me! Look at me – I'm a one woman man! Yahoo!"

"Congratulations!" Luko exclaimed, clapping his hands. "So…what are you gonna do first?"

"Tell Estrella," Beni replied. "Boy will she be happy."

He began to walk out the door, but then he stopped and turned back.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't tell her right away that Rikard said no to me," he stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luko asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Beni asked. "It would kind of ruin the moment."

"Yeah, but sometimes if you tell one lie, then you end up telling more," Luko warned him. "I'm not just saying that. I've had experience."

"I know, I know," Beni sighed as he corrected his hat. "I just…you know what? I won't tell her unless she asks. Good idea?"

"Sounds good to me," Luko shrugged. "Good luck. I better go get breakfast."

"Wow, it's already 9 o'clock!" Beni exclaimed, looking at the clock on the wall. "Farmer Bogas forgot to wake us up today."

"Yeah, I know," Luko agreed. "I wonder how he's doing."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Wake up – it's a shitiful morning!**

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia, Co-Host): It's the lack of cigarettes! It's getting to me!**

 **I cannot function properly without them! I need my stimulants!**

 **ARRRRGHH!**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): [he laughs hysterically]**

 **Wow, this is just sad! But don't worry, my dad got over it, and so shall he.]**

* * *

"Okay, everyone, it's challenge time!" Lara announced, once again standing on a rock with a megaphone.

The interns, staff and eliminated contestants were all standing on the grass behind her.

"Hi," Luko whispered to Johannes, and Johannes tipped his hat back at him.

"Hey, no interacting with the interns!" Lara yelled, pointing a finger at the Serbian guy.

"Hey, wait up!" Beni exclaimed, running up next to Estrella. "I've got something I want to tell you."

"You picked me over Rikard?" Estrella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Beni asked, looking a little nervous as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I saw Rikard and Anton holding hands," Estrella replied. "I'm guessing he said no to you."

"Yeah," Beni sighed. "But the good news is, now we can be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Yeah, I know! That's great!" Estrella exclaimed, but she did so, if this makes sense, three-quarter-heartedly.

"You don't sound too excited. What's wrong?" Beni asked.

"Oh you know, this is great and all but…" Estrella sighed. "How did I explain this?"

"Do you feel like…I dunno what's the word…a rebound?" Beni asked.

"A little bit," Estrella replied.

"See, there's this thing you have to know about me," Beni said, holding Estrella's wrist. "For many people, who you date is all about gender. But not for me. For me, I feel love for people who I sense love me back."

"That's so sweet," Estrella giggled.

"Now that Rikard likes someone else, I see him as no more than a friend," Beni shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You've got a friend in me. But I'd rather f**k someone hotter!**

 **Beni (Moldova): I wasn't lying either. I get chased by girls on an almost daily basis, and every one of them only goes after me because…apparently I'm what they call 'hot'**

 **[uses finger quotes]**

 **Keep in mind, these are the same girls who used to bully me when I was a kid because I used to have a bowl haircut, and I'd go to school every day dressed as a wizard – I used to think I had magical powers.**

 **Estrella, on the other hand, is different. I can relate to her so easily. She's so full of life, and she looks so unique, and…I mean this in the nicest way possible…a freak.]**

* * *

"I love you," said Estrella, and she grabbed Beni and they had a proper kiss which lasted five seconds.

"Alright, now that you're all here!" Lara continued, waving her arm. "It's time for a couple of announcements."

"Kissing. It's better than any medicine I've ever come across," Alma said, tapping Symon's arm.

"You can't understand no, can you?" Symon chuckled.

"Not in my vocabulary," Alma replied.

"Okay, you know what? Meet me in the woods after the challenge, or after elimination if we lose, and we can discuss things," Symon replied.

"Sounds perfect," Alma smiled, and she grabbed Symon and planted a kiss on his cheek. Well, technically his ski mask but whatever.

"Okay, it's time for me to make a couple of announcements!" Lara exclaimed. "There will be a bit of…re-arranging."

A bit of faint response could be heard to that.

"First of all, the team with the least amount of members – the Shady Sharks – is now disbanded," Lara continued.

There was a bit of surprise at that prospect.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Looks like the mammals and insects have beaten the fish!**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Well, that's a bit of a shock. Still, I'm glad I'll likely be away from…[she grits her teeth in disgust]…Jessie.]**

* * *

"There will be a challenge later to assign you to your new teams, and since that isn't really enough of a twist," Lara added.

…

…

…

"…the other teams will be re-arranged a bit too. That's right – each team captain will have to cut loose one of their own."

The three team captains were shocked by this.

"And since the Zebras have an extra player, they will be cutting two people loose," Lara added.

Ilene looked as if she was about to faint.

"With that, we'll go to Beni first! Who do you wish to send to another team?"

"Uh…" Beni said nervously. "Hmm…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: As twisted as Tilly from Tweenabet!**

 **Beni (Moldova): I really didn't want to have to do this…]**

* * *

"Katerina," Beni sighed.

"What!?" Katerina exclaimed in shock.

"I'm really sorry but…" Beni said nervously before pointing at Anton. "You're sort of affecting his health."

"Oh, I understand," Katerina sighed. "Come on, Kelija."

"Well, it was good while it lasted," Stela said, looking at Kelija, who stuck out her tongue.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Things can only get better for our Polish emo…**

 **Anton (Poland): Yes! Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes! First I get a boyfriend, and now my allergies are over!**

 **[he folds his arms and sighs]**

 **Interesting how my life seems to get better without me trying.]**

* * *

"Ilene, you're next," Lara announced. "Who are you cutting loose?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Footloose!**

 **Ilene (Belgium): How could I say goodbye to anyone? Emilia and Lou are a couple, and Adrijana and Carolyn are their friends.**

 **Finn and Sveda are a couple, and Finn is Pavils' only friend.**

 **What to do?]**

* * *

Ilene took a breath and said, "I volunteer myself. Is that allowed?"

"Sure," Lara nodded.

The other members of the team were surprised by this decision.

"Okay, you still have to kick off someone else though."

"Er…um…uh…" A tear fell from Ilene's eye.

"Come on, Ilene," Lou begged, gesturing towards Pavils.

"Hey, no influencing her!" Lara snapped.

"You never said…" Adrijana protested.

"UP-BUP-BUP!" Lara interrupted.

"Carolyn," Ilene blurted out.

"Carolyn it is!" Lara exclaimed.

"Uh…sorry…" Ilene said regretfully, looking at Carolyn with eyes of red.

"Don't worry about it," Carolyn smiled.

"And finally, Tyge, who are you ridding of?" Lara asked.

"Hmm…that's tough," Tyge said hesitantly. "Who to pick?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Dun-dun-dun!**

 **Tyge (Norway): I'm definitely not picking Sanna and Marios is my friend.**

 **Vincenz and Eloise are making friends so I wouldn't split them.**

 **[he sighs] I guess it's between…]**

* * *

Tyge looked between Petros and Tia for a moment before finally saying, "Petros."

"Eh, whatever," Petros shrugged, and he corrected his toque and joined the other people who had been eliminated from their teams.

"Okay, now each team is down to six players, and it's time for me to explain the procedure for assigning the new teams," Lara announced. "Remaining Felines, Zebras and Mantises, stay here, and everybody else follow me."

* * *

 **[Confessional: 'Cuz we need a little…controversy!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): That was a surprising twist. It was brave of Ilene to volunteer, but there were better choices.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Really Ilene? You couldn't have cut Pavils? Ugh!]**

* * *

"Okay, looks like we got back before her," Intern #3 stated as she, the other three interns and the eliminated contestants brought in a funfair unit – one of those 'Roll-a-Ball' Horse Games – hopefully you know what I'm talking about.

"Oh, they always have this at the bazaar!" Emilia exclaimed. "I always lose, but it's still fun."

"I'm sure you've all seen one of these," Intern #8 stated. "The first three people on each team to finish get to pick one of ten prizes, and the fourth person on any team wins the leftover prize.

And here come the prizes now…"

The ten teamless contestants came waddling over. Their arms and legs were all handcuffed to each other.

"Oh, wow!" Adrijana exclaimed in amusements.

"One, two," everyone in chain muttered as they all walked together in rhythm. "One, two, one…GAH!"

Jessie decided to fall over and send crashing with her for a cheap laugh.

"Ugh, you are so annoying!" Berto, who was in front of her, yelled.

"Yeah, not cool!" Alma added. "Right, Symon?"

Symon, meanwhile, was laughing hysterically and Alma raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? It was kind of funny," Symon chuckled.

"Pipe down, slaves!" Lara exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Slaves?" Emilia repeated.

"Pipe down?" Adrijana repeated.

"Okay, here's the challenge…"

"Oh, I already explained," Intern #3 said, raising her hand.

"You suck," was Lara's reply before she stomped off.

"How professional," Intern #3 said dryly.

"Okay, eighteen people still on teams, take one of the seats and we will give you your balls – no innuendo intended!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "As I mentioned earlier, the first three winners on each team get to pick one of these 10… slaves… apparently.

Also, one more thing before we begin, unless there are no other options, you cannot pick someone who was previously on your team."

There were some groans at that.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Well, wouldn't that be boring?**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [Azeri swear word]! I was hoping to use Caorlyn's 'traumatic event' to gain her trust in some way.**

 **Oh well – all I needed to do now is pick a vulnerable ally.]**

* * *

"Ready…steady…go!" Intern #2 yelled, and they all started trying to roll their wooden balls into the right holes.

Some such as Emilia, Pavils and Estrella were flinging theirs about carelessly, while others such as Marios, Anton and Sveda were putting more effort into being accurate.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What's wrong with flinging your balls about carelessly?**

 **Petros (Armenia): It's a bit of shame I didn't get to be in this challenge, because I am really good at anything with accuracy.**

 **Well, besides archery. I'm not even strong enough to pull the bow…pathetic, huh?**

 **[he chuckles as he adjusts his toque]]**

* * *

"And we have our first place!" Intern #8 announced. "Anton!"

"What? Really!?" Anton exclaimed. "Hey, I actually won something!"

"Congrats!" Rikard exclaimed excitedly as he continued to focus on his.

"That's right! Who do you pick?" Intern #8 asked.

"Hmm…tricky," Anton stated.

"Pick quickly, before someone else finishes!" Intern #3 shouted.

"Ack…Carolyn!" Anton exclaimed.

"Carolyn, you are now part of Ferocious Felines!" Intern #7 announced. "We will give prizes later."

"Finished!" Marios exclaimed. "And I pick Katerina."

"Yay!" Katerina cheered, causing the chains to clang harder.

"The Greek chooses the FYROMian," Adrijana commented.

"Hey, that's offensive!" Katerina yelled.

"Whatever," Adrijana sighed, as her ball landed in another correct hole.

"Stela is finished!" Intern #3 announced.

"Petros!" Stela exclaimed.

Petros was surprised by this, but he smiled soon after.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hey, wanna see my flusher?**

 **Stela (Romania): I think it was logical. We need someone smart on the team. The last two challenges were mental and we lost them both!]**

* * *

"Finished!" Sveda sang. "Oh, but I don't know their names. You…Ankara, is it?"

"It's Jessie," Jessie said dryly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I think Istan-bull would have been more fitting.**

 **Jessie (Italy): It really annoys me when people compare me to that…retard! At least I have a brain!**

* * *

 **Anka (Montenegro): How dare she! I am not a city in…**

 **[she pauses]**

 **Where is Ankara? I know it's one of those Muslim terrorist places but…ugh…I hate Geography**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Jessie's a bad itch from what I've seen. Hopefully she doesn't try to manipulate my Sveda.**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): By the way, I'm glad that idiot picked me! She, Finn and Pavils look like perfect allies.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): It was a wise choice.**

 **Judging from Jessie's habits so far in this game, she'll be an easy ally.**

 **She's probably thinking the same thing about Finn, Pavils and I'll let her.]**

* * *

"Adrijana is fifth to finish!" Intern #3 announced. "Please take your pick!"

"I dunno…" Adrijana shrugged. "Alma?"

"Good choice," Symon muttered.

"I believe I am also finished," Vincenz said calmly. "And I select Ilene."

"So from here on, Ilene will be a Mantis and Alma will be a Zebra," Intern #3 stated. "Play on!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Well, Mantises are very lean**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Ilene's a girl who could use a bit of self-esteem and hopefully I can help her.**

 **Eloise is already lightening up a bit since we started meditating together, and she's stopped taking her past traumas out on other people**

 **[he puts his hands together as if to pray]**

 **May the Lord's power be with me always**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): Hmm – she might be an easy ally.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Oh…I really hope I fit in on this team]**

* * *

"Done!" Lou cheered as his ball fell into a hole one more time.

"Lou gets the Zebras their third prize!" Intern #2 announced. "You have four choices."

"I'll have to go with Symon," Lou shrugged, giving Alma a wink.

"Oh, you," Alma smiled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Let's hope Lou doesn't give shitty love advice like his girlfriend**

 **Alma (Croatia): Thanks a million, Lou! Looks like Symon won't be escaping my love! Hahaha!**

 **[she groans]**

 **I really hope I'm not coming off as too creepy.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): So, Symon and Alma are on the team too. I don't really care. They're just swing votes anyway.]**

* * *

The contestants who still hadn't finished were still battling it out for one of the three remaining 'slaves'

"Who will finish next?" Intern #2 pondered.

"I do! I do!" Sanna cheered.

"Sanna, who do you pick?" Intern #3 asked.

"Agnessa," Sanna stated.

"WHAT!?" Eloise screamed before shaking her head.

"Wow, this game is hard," she added quickly.

Agnessa gulped at this.

"I am also done!" Tyge announced, rising from his seat.

"Congrats. The Mantises will get whoever is left over. But you'll have to see once another Feline…"

"Done!" Rikard exclaimed.

"Okay, who do you pick?" Intern #3 asked. "Berto or Hadi?"

"Berto," Rikard said almost immediately.

"Aw," Berto moaned.

"Rikard and Berto sitting in a tree," Jessie teased. "K-I-S-I…NNOOOOWWW!"

Berto had just elbowed her in the stomach.

"That is no way to treat a lady!" Jessie scoffed.

"Guess who else is a rebel," Berto replied sarcastically.

"Okay, Berto is now a Feline, which means Hadi will be a Mantis. I will set you all free in a few moments and you'll have some time to bond in your new teams and then we'll go straight into today's challenge! See you then."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Two 'S's! Two 'S's! There are two 'S's in KISSING you** **retard!**

 **Hadi (Israel): I'm surprised I was picked last. Am I really of that little worth?**

 **Poor Agnessa, though. Having Eloise on the same team again…I hope she doesn't make me throw another challenge.**

 **Eloise has been quiet from what I've seen this season. Marios did say she'd…ugh, I'd rather not assume things.]**

* * *

 **Hope that was worth the wait. Come back next chapter**

 **By the way, Jessie's friends are named after the antagonists of a certain children's book - virtual cookie to whoever can guess it!**

 **Until next time...**


	22. Ep9 Pt2 - New and Old Conflicts

**I'm sorry. I'm trying to update twice a week, but shit keeps getting in the way.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

 **(Ferocious Felines)**

"Hey," Rikard said as he and Anton walked up to Berto.

"Uh…hi," Berto replied, looking a little irritated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know people would react like that," Rikard continued. "I don't…"

"I know. Don't worry about it," Berto replied, in an unconvincing tone as he picked up his pace.

* * *

Petros walked towards the cabin with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi there," Carolyn said from behind him, making the Armenian gasp.

"Hey, don't do that," Petros replied, though he didn't look angry.

"So, Emilia told me you play D&D," Carolyn said in a rather flirty tone.

"Yeah, guilty pleasure," Petros groaned, pulling his toque over his forehead.

"I play World of Warcraft which is similar…I think," Carolyn stated.

"Is that a computer game?" Petros asked.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, it is," Petros sighed. "My family's computer is Windows 98, so it probably wouldn't work anyway."

"Windows 98," Carolyn said fondly, before shaking her head. "I'm a dwarf druid by the way. You have stuff like that in D&D right?"

"Yeah," Petros replied, before walking away. "See you at the challenge."

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author has never played Dungeons and Dragons or World of Warcraft, just so it's clear.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Chickencarrie here! So, big confessional – I think I like Petros.**

 **So, I figured I'm not going to date any of the original contestants. As someone who has been watching YouTube videos since I was 10, I've found that dating a famous person is a bad idea.**

 **But the new contestants are all free and Petros…oh, he's just so adorable. Adorkable. Wish me luck with him.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Er…Carolyn, she seems pretty cool…er un-cool, but I prefer that.**

 **I suppose I could hang out with her for a bit, but no commitment! I trust nobody in this game!**

* * *

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): Petros reminds of me my cousin, Marka. Until a year ago, he used to lock himself up in an empty room to prevent the curse from getting to him.**

 **Too bad for him, Ania owned a saw collection.**

 **Er…the connection is they both don't trust any…whatever! Never mind!]**

* * *

 **(Zany Zebras)**

The members of the Zany Zebras were all hanging out on the porch when Alma and Symon arrived.

"Hey, what's up?" Symon greeted.

Everyone either said 'hey,' or waved.

"What's the craic, boy?" Finn asked, standing up and shaking Symon's hand.

"Er…that means 'how are you', right?" Symon said confusedly.

"Sure. How's it going?" Finn confirmed.

"Well…not bad," Symon nodded. He looked around and said, "Er…it's good to be here. My last team was a bit of a wreck to be honest. The others took sides, and me and Alma just had to deal with it."

"Yeah, good luck here, then," Adrijana said sarcastically, folding her arms.

Just then, Jessie came running over.

"What's up, new team!?" she exclaimed. "Hey, Svet, is it? A lip gloss boat just showed up in the lake. They're underwater!"

"Sweet!" Sveda cheered, jumping up in the air, and she rushed off before Finn could stop her.

He looked at Jessie and frowned.

"What?" Jessie shrugged, and then she mimicked Finn's accent. "Era, it's just a bit o' craic. Top o' the morning to you, by the way."

Finn just gritted his teeth.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If you're an impressionist, make sure you don't get your Irish accent from movies. [shudders]**

 **Finn (Ireland): Nobody in Ireland ****ing says that! Jesus Christ!**

 **That b***h better not mess with Sveda, or she's gonna have to mess with me too.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [narrows his eyes] This is still better than the Shady Sharks.**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): [she says nothing but clenches her stomach from laughing]**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): If she wants to think she's messing with me, I'll let her.**

 **I'd like some me time at the moment anyway. Everyone here is driving me crazy!]**

* * *

 **(Ferocious Felines)**

"You two look so sweet together," Luko cooed as Rikard and Anton sat together on one of the bunks.

"Yeah…er…we're going great so far," Anton smiled. "Though…baby steps. Rome wasn't built in a day."

"You always know what to say," Rikard said sweetly, ruffling Anton's jet black hair.

Just then, Petros and Berto walked in.

"Er…" Petros said awkwardly as he watched the gay couple bond. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

"Hey, new teamies!" Beni exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands. "Er…I don't know your name. You're from Armenia, right? Yes, yes. Oh, and Berto too. Yeah…"

He pointed at Rikard and Anton, who were now embracing each other.

"Sorry you missed the boat," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Hahahaha," Berto said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I just had to," Beni apologized. "So, we have two bunks for you to choose from. The one below Luko used to belong to Johannes, and the one above Anton…nobody ever had that one."

"I'll take the top," Berto shrugged.

"I guess that leaves me with the bottom one," Petros added.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This isn't scripted, so don't expect perfect dialogue every second!**

 **Petros (Armenia): So far so good…I guess**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): [sighs] I hate Beni already.**

 **But, hey, at least I'm away from Jessie. I might have a chance of being the good guy now!]**

* * *

 **(Malicious Mantises – girls)**

"Yay!" Katerina cheered as she and Tia were the first to enter the girls' cabin. "It's so good to be here! A team with not one, but two Slavic girls! Awesome!"

"Well, good to see you're excited," Tia smiled.

"Also, Kelija and Stela did NOT get along," Katerina added, giving her cat a rub on the head.

"Meow," Kelija purred in disgust.

"So, which bunk do you want?" Tia asked, but the others came in before Katerina could reply.

Ilene was first, and Sanna came up to her and said, "Awesome to have you on the team! I love your music."

"Uh-huh," Ilene said awkwardly. "Well…"

"Hey, don't scare her," Eloise said angrily as she also walked in. "Ilene, which bunk do you want?"

"I don't mind," Ilene smiled. This made Sanna raise her eyebrow.

Agnessa was the last to come in, and she looked a little huffy.

"Eloise," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Er…Agnessa," Eloise replied awkwardly. "Ca va?"

"Never mind," Agnessa sighed. "Is there a top bunk left?"

"Sure, we have two," Sanna replied. "The first one is mine."

"Really?" Katerina asked.

"I'm kidding," Sanna sighed. "I'm a daredevil, not an idiot. The first one is Tia's."

"That bottom bunk is mine," Eloise stated. "You can have the top one if you want."

"You know…the other one has a better view," Agnessa bluffed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Well…interesting…**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I guess this team is okay…for now…but I miss the Zebras. Especially Carolyn. We were like a family, and now…ugh, something just doesn't seem right.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Seriously, Ilene is scared of me but not Eloise?**

 **Okay, maybe I'm a just a little jealous…but I still don't trust Eloise.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): Believe me, I still want to rip Agnessa to shreds, but if I want to do well in this game, I'm going to have to keep my distance.**

 **UGH…this is gonna be so hard!]**

* * *

"Okay, everybody, time for the challenge!" Lara announced as she stood on a large boulder. The eliminated contestants were gathered around her, but the interns were missing

The remaining contestants quickly gathered before her.

"Okay, today's challenge is going to be pretty simple," Lara stated. "You guys will be having a race down that very high hill."

She pointed to a hill that was about 100 metres high.

"Woah!" Luko exclaimed.

"Let me expand further," Lara continued as she read from a notecard. "A pair from each team will race down the hill at the same time. The first pair to land in the lake wins."

"Well, I chose a bad day to wear makeup," Anton commented as Rikard had his arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You will be completely protected," Lara assured him. "In fact, let's reveal what you will be racing in. Interns?"

There was silence.

"Okay, looks like they're a little late," Lara sighed. "Interns!? Interns!? INT…AAAHHHHHH!"

A zorbee ball had come out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground.

"I hate you so much!" Lara screamed.

"Sorry about that…not," Intern #3 said as Intern #8 unclipped her from inside the Zorbee ball. "Whee, that was fun."

"Hey, let me out too!" Intern #7 exclaimed as Intern #2 came over to him and unclipped him.

"Cool!" Luko exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, now that THAT happened!" Lara yelled as she dusted herself off. "Let me continue to explain. Six people from each team will group into pairs, and will take turns going down that hill.

3 other people from the team will take turns pushing them down, and since Malicious Mantises have one extra player, one person to sit out.

The first pair to land in the lake for each round wins a point for their team, and the team with least amount of points loses.

In the event of a three-way tie, the team who loses the last round goes to elimination, and the team who comes first in the last round wins the reward.

The reward, by the way, will be revealed after this challenge."

"I hope it's not a date," Marios sighed, folding his arms.

"Oh, don't worry honey, I wouldn't want to catch Adrijana's STDs," Lara replied snarkily.

"Burn…" Adrijana said sarcastically

And since we've had enough twists for this day, I'll let you guys pick who goes with whom."

The contestants all looked quite satisfied with that.

"You have five minutes. Go-go-go!" Lara exclaimed, clapping her hands.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It was about time you got to the end of the introduction without stomping off.**

 **Intern #3 (Netherlands): Aww. I was really hoping that would make her stomp off before the end of the introduction.**

 **But I suppose I can't always get what I want.]**

* * *

 **(Malicious Mantises)**

"Okay, since we're going down a steep hill, it'd be worthwhile to have a few extra newtons on our side," Marios announced.

"Huh?" Tia said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think he said something about having more weight in the ball," Hadi replied. "So, I guess we should have the heaviest people go down the hill. And I'm pretty sure I'm the heaviest person here, so how about I go last with…well…I'd give names, but I wouldn't wanna upset anyone."

"Er…I'm probably the next heaviest," Tyge stated, raising his hand. "I guess Hadi and I should go last."

"That sounds good," Marios nodded. "I think I'll just push. I'm not a huge fan of these kinds of stunts."

"Well, I'll definitely be going!" Sanna exclaimed. "Who wants to go with me?"

"I'll do it!" Katerina exclaimed, and the two of them high-fived.

"I think I'd be better at pushing people down," Tia stated.

"Yeah…er…I second that. I'm not a huge fan of fast rides. They make me really dizzy," Vincenz added.

"I'll do one!" Eloise exclaimed, raising her hand. "Who wants to go with me?"

Agnessa and Ilene, both looked at each other. Agnessa stuck her lower lip out at Ilene.

Ilene sighed, "Fine, I'll go with Eloise."

"I guess that leaves me to push," Agnessa shrugged.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Marios cheered.

* * *

"Okay, it's time to begin!" Lara announced.

For this first round, Carolyn and Berto were being pushed by Stela for the Felines, Eloise and Ilene were being pushed by Vincenz for the Mantises, and Jessie and Symon were being pushed by Alma for the Zebras.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alma asked Symon as he tied him up.

"Don't worry about me. It'll be fun," Symon assured her. "Besides, we're both tied up. What's the worst she can do?"

"The question before all disasters," Alma sighed as she started to crawl out of the Zorbee ball. Just then, Jessie decided to shift all of her weight forward, sending the zorbee ball down the hill, while Alma was still inside it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alma screamed as she got tossed around for a bit before eventually falling out, and she started to roll down the hill for a bit, before falling into the lake at more or less the same time as the zorbee ball.

"Disqualified!" Lara announced. "Interns. Go fish them out."

Intern #3 and Intern #8 did so, and Alma was fuming.

"YOU…YOU…" she screamed at Jessie. "You could have seriously hurt me!"

"But I didn't. That's the main thing," Jessie shrugged.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" Alma yelled as she ripped off some of her hair in frustration.

"F*****g b***h!" Symon muttered, gritting his teeth at Jessie.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Now that that's over with…**

 **Jessie (Italy): Okay, that probably wasn't the best idea for my game, but, hey, Alma has been such a b***h lately, and I couldn't resist.**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): I swear…she is so getting voted off tonight! Nobody messes with me and gets away with it!**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [shakes his head] Jessie. Once an idiot, always an idiot.]**

* * *

Carolyn/Berto and Eloise/Ilene were still up on the hill, looking rather astonished at what had just happened.

"Okay, now that that's over with!" Lara announced. "It's time for the other two teams to race down."

"Get ready, Vincenz," Eloise reminded him. Vincenz didn't look up from his position.

"Ready…steady…go!" Lara announced.

Stela immediately pushed Carolyn and Berto down, and Vincenz did delay slightly, but he managed a very powerful push so it didn't matter.

The two Mantises were screaming their heads off.

"Arrgh! This is messing up my do!" Eloise screamed, while Ilene was too stunned to say anything.

The Felines on the other hand, were having a brilliant time.

"This is awesome!" Carolyn cheered.

"This is better than…" Berto commented, but he was interrupted by a splash.

Eloise and Ilene had just landed in the water.

"Quick!" Intern #3 exclaimed as she and Intern #8 quickly rowed over to the ball. "Before they roll over and drown."

"Is this safe?" Marios, who was standing by the lakeside, asked.

"If Fresh TV can get away with making teens jump from a 1000 foot cliff, I can get away with a risk of drowning," Lara insisted.

"Fair enough," Marios shrugged.

"And the winners of round 1 are…" Lara announced. "…the Malicious Mantises!"

The two interns had just Ilene and Eloise out.

"Yay," they both muttered before collapsing on the grass.

"Damn, we lost!" Carolyn groaned as she and Berto were also let out of their ball.

"Who cares? That was amazing!" Berto exclaimed.

"I guess," Carolyn giggled.

Eloise and Ilene were now both throwing up on the dock.

"It's okay," Vincenz said calmly as he rubbed Eloise's back. "Just let it out."

"Thank…you…" Eloise croaked.

"Okay, it's time for the second round!" Lara announced. "Luko and Rikard will be pushed by Anton for the Felines, Lou and Emilia will be pushed by Adrijana, and Katerina and Sanna will be pushed by Tia! Get to it!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Nobody told you life was gonna be this way, bitch!**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Something about seeing Eloise and Ilene throw up on the dock just made me think…oh, I just have to do that ride! [she pumps her fist]]**

* * *

"Katerina, I know you two are close, but this seems really dangerous," Sanna stated as the two of them were tied up in the Zorbee ball. Katerina had Kelija tied up with her.

"Okay, everyone!" Lara announced, clapping her hands. "Ready…set…go!"

The three contestants quickly pushed their team's Zorbee balls down the hill.

Tia managed a strong push, Adrijana not so much, and Anton accidentally pushed in the wrong direction, sending Luko and Rikard tumbling into the forest.

"Arrrgh!" the two of them screamed.

"Sorry," Anton apologized, before Luko and Rikard crashed into a tree

"This is awesome!" Sanna cheered as she rolled down the hill with Katerina.

"Focus, though," Katerina warned her. "The other team is catching up."

"You said it!" Emilia teased as she and Lou used their weight to make their ball go faster.

"Okay, we need to do something!" Katerina exclaimed. "Kelija?"

Kelija, meanwhile, had accidentally slipped out of her harness and was now bouncing against the surface of the ball, before accidentally popping it with her claws.

This made the ball stop rolling and deflate, leaving Katerina and Sanna lying on the hill.

"Ouch," Katerina groaned.

"Yes!" Emilia cheered as she and Lou splashed into the water. "We won!"

"That's one point for the Zebras!" Lara announced as Intern #3 crawled into their Zorbee ball and untied them.

"Yes! We did it!" Emilia cheered, while Lou didn't look a bit phased.

"And since they won a race after the Mantises, the Zebras are now immune!" Lara announced.

The Zebras all cheered at that. Carolyn cheered for a couple of seconds, before slapping herself in the face.

"Well, someone's loyal," Petros said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Shut up," Carolyn said playfully, giving him a nudge. With that, Petros put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Carolyn just sighed to herself before continuing to walk up the hill.

* * *

"As things stand, the Zebras have one point, the Mantises have one point, and the Felines have zero!" Lara announced. "The Zebras are immune, but the Felines and Mantises depend on this race to win.

For the Felines, we have Beni and Estrella being pushed by Petros."

The camera zoomed in on Beni and Estrella, who were strapped into the Zorbee ball and waving their arms about.

"Clearly very prepared," Lara added sarcastically as the screen switched to her view. "Next, we have Finn and Pavils for the Zebras. And they will be pushed by Sveda."

"Sveda, do you remember when to go?" Finn asked her.

"You've already asked me, like, five times. I go when farmgirl says 'go'," Sveda sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"You just keep believing that," Pavils muttered, which made Finn frown.

"And finally!" Lara announced. "For the Malicious Mantises, we have Tyge and Hadi, who are being pushed by Agnessa."

"I really hope we win," Tyge stated, shaking in excitement.

"We've got the weight on our side," Hadi replied. "This should go perfectly."

"Good luck!" Eloise exclaimed, giving Agnessa a wave.

"Thanks," Agnessa said irritably, gritting her teeth.

"Ready, steady, go!" Lara screamed, and the three pushers quickly pushed their teams' zorbee balls down the hill.

"Yeah, for the Mantises!" Tyge cheered as he shifted his weight back.

"Relax, my turn to lean!" Hadi exclaimed quickly, as he now leaned back.

"Hey, look at Hadi and Tyge! They're taking turns leaning back!" Finn exclaimed as he looked out through the transparent Zorbee material.

"Good idea," Pavils commented. "Come on! Let's get that reward!"

Beni and Estrella also noticed this, and they started doing so too.

"Enh!" they kept moaning in rhythm. It was done in a rather…erotic…fashion.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO SICKOS!" Farmer Bogas screamed as he walked by with a bucket of milk. "THIS IS A FAMILY-FRIENDLY SHOW!"

"Hey, if he can get away with touching Amanda's breasts, we can get away with this!" Estrella yelled, pointing at Pavils, who sighed.

"Agreed, but concentrate, Estrella," Beni told her. "We're…"

He was interrupted by the first splash.

…

…

…

…

…

Hadi and Tyge had both landed in the lake. Pavils and Finn landed a few seconds later, leaving Beni and Estrella to pathetically drop in just after.

"And with that, the Mantises win with two points!" Lara announced. "That earns immunity for Tyge, Sanna, Marios, Vincenz, Tia, Eloise, Katerina, Ilene, Agnessa and Hadi. Their reward will be sent to them later tonight."

"Hell, yes!" Hadi cheered as he and Tyge were unclipped from their Zorbee ball.

Meanwhile, Katerina hugged Kelija, Vincenz hugged Eloise, Sanna and Tia fist-bumped and Agnessa and Ilene both just smiled.

"The runners-up are the Zany Zebras with one point, so Lou, Emilia, Adrijana, Finn, Pavils, Sveda, Jessie, Alma and Symon are also safe," Lara continued.

Alma and Symon kissed each other once again, Jessie pumped her fist, Sveda hugged Adrijana (much to her dismay) and Emilia glomped Lou, who couldn't help but look a little unsatisfied.

"Oh, come on," Emilia sighed. "We won. Isn't it more important that we're safe?"

"I suppose," Lou sighed. "Still, I can only hope."

* * *

 **[Confessional: What are Latvia and Cyprus' foreign relations like?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Lou, for your information, I haven't said anything to you in days, so you can stop being a whiny ****!**

 **Jeez, what's the point in trying? I hope we don't lose soon…but if we do, I should try and ally with the new guys.**

 **Jessie should be easy, but Alma and Symon…I'll come to them when I need to.]**

* * *

"As for Beni, Luko, Estrella, Rikard, Stela, Anton, Carolyn, Petros and Berto, you guys are all part of the Ferocious Felines!" Lara concluded. "And that team lost. So, you have an hour to bring your alliances together and vote, because one of you is going home in 28th place. See you then!"

With that, she skipped off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Skip-to-my-Lou! Skip-to-my-Lou! A Cypriot artist or a place for doo!**

 **Stela (Romania): Great, we lost again! Okay, focus, Stela! You can do this!**

 **Katerina may be on the other team now, but I have Rikard and Anton on my side, and I'm sure I could persuade at least one of the new guys into voting with me.]**

* * *

Rikard and Anton were both sitting on a rock and watching the sunset.

"Isn't this so pretty?" Anton sighed in delight.

"I don't really get the big deal," Rikard stated. "I mean, it's pretty, but…ah…never mind. I love it."

"It looks like a painting," Anton commented. "Who knows? Maybe it is a painting. By someone in the sky."

"What? Do you seriously believe in that stuff?" Rikard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, do you not?" Anton said.

"No, I don't believe in God. Anyone who hates me for being the way he created can't possibly make sense," Rikard scoffed.

"Well, I don't believe in a religion, but I do think there's something," Anton continued. "We may never know what."

"Well, I can respect anyone's beliefs as long as it's not full of hate," Rikard smiled.

This romantic moment was interrupted when Stela walked over.

"Hey, guys," Stela greeted, giving them a wave.

"Oh, hi Stela," Rikard greeted back. "How can we assist you?"

"Well, I was hoping you guys would do me a favour…which would also help you guys," Stela said. "See, Anton's screw-up may put him on the chopping block tonight."

"Yeah, I was worried about that," Anton commented. "We're not sure who to vote for though. We're open to suggestions."

"But not Beni," Rikard added.

"That's fine. I wasn't planning on targeting him anyway," Stela shrugged. "I was thinking of going with Estrella."

"Works for me," Anton shrugged.

"What!?" Rikard exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I just can't…out of respect for Beni. I mean, they just got together."

"Look, who would you prefer to leave? Anton or Estrella?" Stela asked, her hands on her hips.

"Well, why can't we vote for someone else?" Rikard pleaded. "Like Petros, or Carolyn? I heard Berto is pretty dangerous."

"Look, we just can't," Stela retorted. "They're the new agents, and I'm planning to see if I can get them on my side."

Rikard looked very annoyed at this.

"Look, Rikard, I'm planning on playing a strategic game this season, and sometimes it hurts to cut people loose," Stela told him.

"She's right, Rikard," Anton added. "Who would you rather want to leave, Estrella, or me?"

"Look, I know I've sort of come here out of the blue, but you can trust Anton, right?" Stela said, giving a slight smile.

Rikard sighed, "I need to think about this."

"Very well," Stela nodded. "I need to go round up some more alliance members. See you at the ceremony."

* * *

 **[Confessional: This could be interesting…**

 **Rikard (Finland): What to do…what to do…what to do…**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): I talked to Berto and Carolyn. Berto was all for an alliance, and Carolyn said she'd think about it.**

 **I was going to talk to Petros, but then I remembered that he doesn't trust anyone, so I skipped him.**

 **I guess it's all down to luck from here…**

 **By the way, I'm not technically backstabbing Estrella. She did say she wanted to vote with me just this once.**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): I'm not too happy about being in an alliance with Rikard…well, technically, anyway.**

 **But Stela seems to know what she's doing. I can tell we both have a common goal – to win this game with strategy, so I'll trust her for now.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I'm not really sure what to do.**

 **I mean, Anton did screw up this challenge, and I imagine Stela is allied with him as well…and with that comes Rikard!**

 **Okay, 3 points to Anton! I'm sorry, but I get the feeling Stela has too much power as it is.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm going to give three points to Anton. He did screw up today, and I'll give two to Estrella, since she's all brawn and no brain as I far as I can see.**

 **And I'll give one point to Stela. I dunno, there's just something about her that I don't trust…maybe I'm just paranoid but…oh, what harm will one point do anyway?**

* * *

 **Estrella (Spain): Me and Beni decided to form an alliance, and we're voting for Anton. He did screw up today, and he's kind of whiny.**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): I really don't wanna do this but…three points to Anton. I wanted to go with Berto, but what can I say? Estrella is persuasive.**

* * *

 **Luko (Serbia): [sadly] I'm sorry in advance…]**

* * *

The nine members of the Ferocious Felines all sat on stumps in front of a podium where Lara stood with a plate of marshmallows.

"Felines, three losses in a row," Lara sighed, shaking her head. "Are you bound to become the next Team Victory?"

Nobody responded.

"With that, let's begin!" Lara announced. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision, and the first marshmallow of this evening goes to…"

…

"Carolyn!"

"Jolly good!" Carolyn cheered, before standing up and collecting her marshmallow.

"Also safe…" Lara continued.

"Rikard."

…

"Petros."

…

"Stela."

…

"Luko."

…

"Beni."

…

The only three people left were Anton, Berto and Estrella.

"Only two marshmallows left on this plate!" Lara announced. "And the next one goes to…"

…

…

…

"…Berto."

The Sammarinese fisherman grinned at this, and stood up to collect his sugary treat.

"Only one left!" Lara exclaimed. "And the last one goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Anton!"

"Phew," Anton said, taking a breath of relief, and he picked up the final marshmallow.

"Estrella, I'm sorry, but your team has spoken, and you are the ninth person to be voted off Euro-Drama Farmyard," Lara stated, shaking her head.

"But…but this is impossible!" Estrella protested. "I mean, really? Anton screwed up really badly!"

"It was a very close vote, I can assure you," Lara stated. "The interns here will take you to their cabin, and you'll be put to work tomorrow."

"I still don't believe this," Estrella groaned, shaking her head. She walked for a bit, before grabbing Beni and sharing a long kiss with him.

"Promise me you'll win for us," she said as they began to part.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best," Beni chuckled as he corrected his hat. "I'll miss you."

Estrella smiled back, before frowning and stomping over to the other interns.

Petros shook his head as he chewed on his marshmallow.

* * *

 **[Confessional: …and just after they got together.**

 **Petros (Armenia): [folds his arms and pouts] I can't blame Estrella for being angry. How did that happen?**

 **Anton screwed up fair and square!  
**

* * *

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): Doesn't he just get cuter every episode?**

 **[she sighs and rolls her eyes]**

 **Seriously, even I thought he was actually a bad boy.**

 **Anyways, how will this elimination go down with the fans?**

 **What drama will arise from the new teams?**

 **And will Intern #3 hang herself already?**

 **Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!]**

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Anton –_

 _3pts: Estrella_

 _2pts: Beni_

 _1pt: Luko_

* * *

 _Beni –_

 _3pts: Anton_

 _2pts: Berto_

 _1pt: Stela_

* * *

 _Berto –_

 _3pts: Estrella_

 _2pts: Beni_

 _1pt: Luko_

* * *

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts: Anton_

 _2pts: Estrella_

 _1pt: Berto_

* * *

 _Estrella –_

 _3pts : Anton_

 _2pts : Berto_

 _1pt : Rikard_

* * *

 _Luko –_

 _3pts: Anton_

 _2pts: Berto_

 _1pt: Stela_

* * *

 _Petros –_

 _3pts: Anton_

 _2pts: Estrella_

 _1pt: Stela_

* * *

 _Rikard –_

 _3pts : Estrella_

 _2pts : Petros_

 _1pt : Carolyn_

* * *

 _Stela –_

 _3pts : Estrella_

 _2pts : Beni_

 _1pt : Luko_

* * *

 _Estrella – 16pts_

 _Anton – 15pts_

 _Berto – 8pts_

 _Beni – 6pts_

 _Luko – 3pts_

 _Stela – 3pts_

 _Petros – 2pts_

 _Rikard – 1pt_

 _Carolyn – 1pt_

 _Remaining Ferocious Felines – Beni, Luko, Rikard, Stela, Anton, Carolyn, Petros and Berto_

 _Remaining Zany Zebras – Lou, Emilia, Adrijana, Finn, Pavils, Sveda, Jessie, Alma and Symon_

 _Remaining Malicious Mantises – Tyge, Sanna, Marios, Vincenz, Tia, Eloise, Katerina, Ilene, Agnessa and Hadi_

 _Eliminated - Mirzo, Dani, Zeferino, Anka, Aleksander, Shay, Amanda, Johannes, Estrella_

* * *

 ** _And Estrella is the next to leave. She was a good supporting protagonist while she lasted, and her relationship with Beni was fun to write about, but sadly someone had to go._**

 ** _Also, there are now three teams, with some possible new interactions...you'll just have to wait to see how they turn out..._**

 ** _Until then, I am insertnamehere21 (or insertnamehere41 on DeviantArt), and this has been Euro-Drama Farmyard! Bíonn lá go breá agat!_**


	23. Ep10 Pt1 - Improved By Flaws

**Disclaimer - Just yesterday, I made my way to the Fresh TV headquarters, shot dead everyone with a machine gun, and named myself the manager, so I now own Total Drama. Oh, but insertnamehere21 still doesn't get paid for this**

 **Of course. Anyways, a quick update. I decided this one out there sooner to make up for the weekly updates up to now - I would like to get this done in under a year.**

 **By the way, my Hetalia fic, Hetalia: Central Powers, has started. It's structured more or less like the actual anime, but with new characters and plotlines, so check it out!**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Some new plotlines will begin, but a big one comes to an end...and what will the conclusion be? (rubs hands together mischieviously)**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 10 Part 1 - Improved By Flaws

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard…

28 contestants remained, and it was time for their teams to be shuffled.

The Shady Sharks were completely disbanded, and one or two people from the other teams were also switched.

There was a challenge to assign them to teams, but that…"

Footage is shown of Jessie deliberately falling over and making everyone crash with her.

"…is not important.

For immunity, three pairs of contestants from each teams competed in a race down a steep hill in Zorbee balls…which are these weird plastic balls that were invented in Australia…"

She was tapped on the shoulder, and then handed a note.

"Huh? Oh, [Slovenian swear word]! New Zealand! Not Australia, New Zealand!" Lara corrected. "Anyways, the Mantises won, and their reward will be revealed in this episode, and the Felines lost…again.

Even though Anton was on the chopping block for accidentally pushing Luko and Rikard away from the lake,"

There is footage shown of him doing so.

"Stela managed to test her power, and she convinced Anton, Rikard and Berto to vote off the Catalan circus freak, Estrella. Poor Beni," she sighed, shaking her head. "Anyways, only 9 episodes are down, with 19 to go, meaning we are almost a third of the way through," Lara concluded. "But what will happen on this exciting episode of Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

Symon lead Alma through some trees and bushes in the woods.

"Ouch!" Alma exclaimed as a sharp branch scraped against her arm. "Do we really need to do this in such a remote place?"

"No, but that's how I'd like it be," Symon shrugged before finally stopping. "Look, I'll just get this over with."

He took a very deep breath before saying, "I really don't know how to tell you this but…"

"Symon, it's okay, we'll still be friends," Alma assured him.

"It's not that," Symon sighed. "The truth is…I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Alma repeated.

"I don't know…if I want to date you," Symon replied. "I mean, you're kind, you're smart, and…you've got your flaws, but they just make you even better."

"Should I be flattered by that?" Alma asked.

"You decide," Symon smiled. "But…I don't know what I can do for you. I mean, I live in a pretty awful part of the world, I can't do much besides acting, and…"

"Shush," Alma said, putting her finger to his lips. "Emilia and Ilene were right! This is all about you!"

"What do they have to do with anything?" Symon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I asked them for some advice," Alma admitted. "And they both said I wasn't doing anything wrong. I didn't really believe them but…they're right."

"Alma…" Symon said, shaking his head. "Why are you chasing me? I mean…what makes me so great?"

"Well, you're smart, you're charming, you do hilarious impressions, you're a brilliant kisser and…I could go on all night," Alma stated.

"Alright, you know what, let's give this a go!" Symon exclaimed.

"What!? For real!?" Alma said excitedly.

"Sure," Symon smiled. "But we'll take things slow. I mean…I'm not sure where this could end."

"Oh, Symon, I knew you'd come through!" Alma squealed, jumping up and down, and Symon grabbed her, and they shared their first proper kiss.

It lasted for six seconds, and then they parted.

"Alright, we better head back," Symon stated. "How should we tell the others?"

"I dunno. Should we go into the mess hall holding hands?" Alma asked.

"Works for me," Symon shrugged, and they both stood apart and joined their hands together.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Could there have been a better way to start this episode?**

 **Alma (Croatia): YES! YES-YES-YES-YES-YESSSSSSSSS!**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [he chuckles] What have I gotten myself into?**

 **But, you know, maybe it will work out after all. Because I definitely don't know…]**

* * *

The Zany Zebras (besides Alma and Symon) were all hanging out by the lake.

"Ugh," Emilia groaned as she sunbathed on the grass. "Why are we out here? We should be eating in the mess hall like the others."

"Yeah, sucks that they only let the winners in now," Finn agreed as he took a bite out of a pomegranate. "UGH, SOUR!"

"That's what happens when you eat them unripe," Adrijana remarked.

"I know that. But I happen to be a fan of sour stuff," Finn chuckled. "You should try the sourballs my cousin makes. They're enough to fry off your skin."

"Yeah, I say I shouldn't," Adrijana responded. "Carrot, anyone?"

"Don't mind if I do," Jessie grinned, swiping the vegetable out of her hand and quickly chomping it down.

"You're welcome," Adrijana sighed, before leaning her chin on her elbow.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why did the rabbit eat the gold? Do you seriously not know the answer?**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): I can't tell who's more annoying – Sveda or Jessie. Pavils is annoying too, but he's actually shut up the last couple of days.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Why did Ilene have to volunteer herself? She could have got rid of Pavils, but no, she has to screw up!**

 **And the new guys aren't great either. I mean, Symon and Alma are okay, but they keep to themselves too much and Jessie…ugh…she's almost as bad as Pavils. Almost.]**

* * *

"Hey, look, here come Symon and Alma!" Emilia exclaimed. "And…eeeeiiii…they're holding hands."

"I wonder what kind of coincidence happened," Adrijana said sarcastically.

"Will you ever let that go?" Emilia frowned, giving her friend a nudge, before getting up and greeting them.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"Well, we've decided to take it slow," Symon stated. "I mean, I'm still not sure I've made the right decision."

"You may not know, but I am 100% certain," Alma giggled, turning to face him and caressing his cheek.

"Well, who can say no to that?" Symon shrugged, and he grabbed Alma and they shared another kiss.

"Aw," Emilia cooed, before sitting back down and cuddling with Lou.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Achievement unlocked! Make 7 official couples – well, 8 if you can really count Finn and Sveda.**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! This is awesome! Now we have three couples on our team. We should, like, all go out on a triple date! Eeeeeiiiiiiiii!**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [he applauds] Congrats, Symon! You got the girl – or, apparently she got you…I suck at following the plots in this show.]**

* * *

"Here come the eliminated contestants!" Emilia exclaimed as she stood up and ran over to the remaining Ferocious Felines. The other members of the Zany Zebras followed soon after.

"So, Rikard and Anton are both here!" Emilia squealed. "And so are Beni and…oh my…"

Beni had taken off his hat and was holding it in his hands.

"I just…I don't get it…" he sighed. "I mean, we'd just got together."

He suddenly fell to his knees, which made Emilia and Lou raise their eyebrows.

"Why would everyone be so cruel!?" he screamed, waving his arms in the air.

Anton and Rikard both looked at each other, with looks of guilt on their face.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This elimination sure has shook things up on a previously peaceful team.**

 **Anton (Poland): Do I feel bad? Of course. But I had to do it to survive...well, that's something I never would have done a week ago!**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Poor Beni…I feel terrible for what I did. Maybe I can convince Anton to ally with him… something tells me Stela is bad news.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): Yes, another successful elimination! [she pumps her fist]**

 **Okay, Stela, pull yourself together. With great power comes great responsibility.**

 **It's not going to be long before the others find about my alliance…so, I better keep them close.]**

* * *

It was after dinner now, and Vincenz and Eloise were sitting under a tree and talking and meditating.

"Mmm," Vincenz said in satisfaction as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose. "Fresh air in the evening is just what I needed."

"Yeah," Eloise, who had her eyes shut, smiled.

"Well, I think that's enough for now," Vincenz stated, and he opened his eyes and stretched his arms.

"I agree," Eloise replied, also doing so.

"You know, it's really nice to hang with you," Vincenz stated. "You really aren't as bad as I thought."

"Uh-huh," said Eloise, whose face dropped a little.

"You know, it really is amazing how much the media makes people look bad," Vincenz continued. "You had me fooled."

"Mm…" Eloise mumbled. Her face had gone pale.

"Are you okay?" Vincenz asked. "You look like you might be sick."

Eloise didn't do anything but curl up into a ball and shake her head.

"Is this about…your…if you don't mind me asking…" Vincenz said hesitantly. "R-A-P-E?"

Eloise didn't respond. Tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Eloise," Vincenz sighed, putting his palm on her back. "You need to remember…I know how painful something like that can be on your life, but there are people who got through it and come out great, and I know you can too. You just have to have…"

"Ugh! You don't get it!" Eloise screamed, looking up. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry…was it something I said?" Vincenz asked nervously.

"NO!" Eloise growled at him, before getting up and stomping off.

"Eloise!" Vincenz exclaimed, getting up and following her. "What's wrong?"

"Just…leave me alone!" Eloise snapped, turning her head to face him before continuing to storm away.

Vincenz just shook his head before plodding off in the other direction.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Well…that happened…**

 **Eloise (France): [she is still crying to herself] Vincenz…I mean, I only talked to him so he'd become my ally, but…wow!**

 **The way he treats me is so…different.**

 **He doesn't treat me like some selfish little whore, not like some role-model, not like an object…**

 **He treats me…like a friend.**

 **And, ugh…why did I lie to everyone!? For the attention? As a sob story to get me through the game?**

 **[she groans] I AM a selfish little whore!]**

* * *

Hadi sighed to himself as he and Marios walked over to cabin.

"I'm really sorry," Marios said, giving Hadi a pat on the back.

"It's okay," Hadi replied. "I should have known they'd demolish the Sharks cabin…and…and…my stove PONG! I was almost finished making it."

"I'm sure it would have been fun to play," Marios stated. "Hey, look, there's a note on the porch."

"What does it say?" Hadi asked as he picked it up and read it. "To the Malicious Mantises

Congratulations on winning today's challenge. Here is your reward –

Now since the Mantises have one extra player, the first time they lose, the member who gets the second most votes will be transferred to your team, the Malicious Mantises

Sincerely

The EBU

"Well, that's a lame reward," Hadi commented. "A team switch between the Malicious Mantises and the Malicious Mantises."

"It would have been worse if we'd ended up losing two people in the same elimination," Marios said optimistically.

"I guess," Hadi sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Anti-climactic? Of f***ing course!**

 **Hadi (Israel): I spent eight whole days working on that stove game! Who knows if I'll even last long enough to make another one?]**

* * *

"Okay, it's 10pm! Time for all of you to get yourselves ready for bed!" Farmer Bogas announced over the intercom. "Move it! Move it!"

The members of the Ferocious Felines slowly walked into their cabin.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Luko said to Beni as they both sat on their beds.

"You know what? I'll get over it," Beni stated.

"Good to hear that," Rikard smiled. "I may as well admit that I voted for her."

"Oh," Beni said sadly. "Why?"

"Well, I'm in an a…" Rikard explained before Anton elbowed him.

"It was my idea," Anton lied. "I knew I'd be on the chopping block, so I convinced Rikard and some other people to vote her off."

"Well played," Beni shrugged. "But…I guess there's no point in getting mad at you now."

"Good night!" Berto exclaimed, before turning out the light.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I thought this was the friendly team.**

 **Rikard (Finland): Why did Anton do that? What's so bad about people knowing about our alliance with Stela? Is she tricking him?**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): I love you, Rikard, but you're not very strategic. It's best to keep your allies a secret, otherwise people will target you. Remember what happened to the Couple's Alliance last year?**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): That was…interesting…**

 **Obviously I know Anton is lying, but, why did he do it? Is Stela blackmailing him or something?]**

* * *

It was half 6 the following morning. Petros was sitting on the porch of the Felines' cabin watching an ant crawling up his hand when Carolyn sat beside him.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed.

"Gah!" Petros exclaimed in shock. "Don't do that!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Carolyn sighed. "So…I wanted to ask you something."

"Depends," Petros muttered as he started picking dirt out of his fingernails.

"I was wondering…well…" Carolyn took a deep breath.

"Please ask me something else," Petros groaned, believing he knew what was coming up.

"Okay then," Carolyn grinned, winking at him. "In that case, who did you vote for last night?"

"Why do you care?" Petros asked as he fixed his hat.

"I dunno…maybe I'll tell you if you tell me," Carolyn replied.

"Whatever," Petros shrugged. "Anton. I voted for Anton. Who did you vote for?"

"I voted for Anton as well," Carolyn replied. "Though, last night Stela asked me to vote for Estrella."

"Stela?" Petros repeated. "That's interesting."

"Why?" Stela asked.

"Because last night, Anton said he asked a few people to vote for Estrella," Petros replied.

"Well, Stela came to me," Carolyn replied. "Maybe they worked on different people."

"Yeah…that's probably it," Petros stated. "But I still don't trust her…or anyone else here."

"Oh, but you trust me, right?" Carolyn beamed.

"No," Petros replied almost immediately. "Not right now, anyway. Look…I need to be…alone."

With that, he got up off the porch and walked off.

As he did so, Carolyn sighed to herself as she got up and went back inside.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Looks like Stela is off the hook!**

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm pretty sure Carolyn likes me…not really sure why, I mean, me being me, but…whatever.**

 **And I just remembered something. Anton elbowed Rikard for some reason yesterday. Is there something he doesn't want us to know?**

 **Whatever it is, I don't care. Nearly everyone who ever tried to expose a villain on this show met a sticky end, and that's not the route for me!]**

* * *

 **(Interns' cabin)**

It was now 8.00am, and the eliminated male contestants were all out of bed and doing various things.

Johannes and Mirzo were playing Scrabble, Zeferino was sitting on a chair strumming an elastic band as if it was a guitar, and Shay was doing exercises with a rock as if it was a medicine ball.

"F-E-Z, fez. " Mirzo exclaimed as he placed tiles on the board. "And it looks like I got a triple word too. That's 63 points for me!"

"Since when is 'F' worth ten points?" Johannes asked.

"This is the Slovenian edition. It's a much more obscure letter. Duh," Mirzo said, rolling his eyes. "Now I have 103 points, compared with your 72."

"We'll see about that," Johannes said. "Now, let's see what I can do. A-ha. If I use your 'z', then I can make…Z-K-T-J-A-A! Zuktyaa! It's a real word."

"Did I say it wasn't?" Mirzo asked, before shaking his head. "Hey, wait a minute…"

"I know, I'm just kidding," Johannes sighed, and he re-arranged the pieces. "F-A-T. Fat."

"12 points. Score," Mirzo said sarcastically, which made Johannes roll his eyes.

* * *

 **(Malicious Mantises)**

8.50am. The boys of the Mantis cabin were all up and getting dressed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy today!" Tyge exclaimed, pumping his fist. "I dunno why, I just…yeah!"

"I guess you don't really need a reason," Marios shrugged as he tightened the belt on his jeans. "All I can say is, I'm just glad there's no drama on this team at the moment. We can all kick back and relax until we eventually lose."

Hadi nodded in agreement at that.

"There may be no drama for you, but I on the other hand, am in quite a situation," Vincenz sighed.

"Vincenz, nobody thinks you're irrelevant," Marios sighed, shaking his head.

"Who ever said I was?" Vincenz asked, to which Marios just shrugged. "It's Eloise. She acted really weird last night."

"That doesn't sound good," Tyge said in concern. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Vincenz sighed. "We were having fun meditating together, and then I talked about what a great friend I thought she was, and she burst into tears."

"Is that all?" Marios asked.

"No. I asked her if she was upset about her rape…" Vincenz continued. "I know it wasn't a good idea, but it was the first thing that came to mind. And then she yelled at me and ran off."

"I say you leave her alone for a bit," Hadi advised him. "Whenever Dani has a problem she doesn't want to talk about, I leave her alone for a day, and then I come back later and she's ready to talk. It works almost every time."

"I wish I'd known that sooner," Tyge muttered.

"Well, if you think so. I'll ask after the challenge," Vincenz sighed. "If we lose, will you guys not vote her off?"

"No problem. I wasn't going to anyway," Tyge shrugged.

"I'll see," Marios replied.

"Agreed," stated Hadi. "Sorry dude, but the game must go on."

"If you insist," Vincenz sighed, before putting his head in his hands.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author initially planned this to be a warm and fuzzy season…what an idiot!**

 **Marios (Greece): Honestly, I'm pretty sure that Eloise is just messing with Vincenz's head for her own amusement, but Vincenz definitely didn't need to hear me say that.**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): Poor Vincenz. I hope he can help Eloise. I mean, I'd help her, but Sanna tends to get irate whenever I hang with people she doesn't like…**

… **and after the stuff Eloise did last year, I can't blame her. I do hope we'll all have a happy ending this season.]**

* * *

"I don't think I slept at all last night," Katerina groaned as she sat in the mess hall with Ilene, Tia, Sanna and Agnessa.

All of them had eye-bags.

"I know. Eloise wouldn't stop crying," Agnessa said irritably. "What's her deal?"

"Maybe something bad happened to her," Ilene said. "You guys don't know the full story. It might have been because of her rape."

"She didn't look too upset about it up until now," Sanna commented.

"That can happen," Ilene stated. "Sometimes when something bad happens to you, it doesn't really hit you until much later. Like, I remember when my great-grandma died, I didn't truly feel sad about it until a month later."

"I'd say she's faking it," Sanna stated.

"What?" Ilene asked.

"Well, Eloise does modelling, and she's also been in a couple of films," Sanna explained.

"She has?" Tia asked.

"Well, just as supporting roles," Sanna replied. "There was one where she was the main character's best friend's ex-girlfriend. Credit where credit's due, she did a good job of acting a break-up."

"Maybe that's it," Agnessa stated, snapping her fingers. "She did try to mess with people's heads last season. Remember how she tried to make me look bad in Latvia?"

"I remember that," Sanna commented. "I say, once a bitch, always a bitch."

"I think you should go easy on her," Ilene said. "What if she really has changed?"

"Ilene, believe me…" Sanna sighed.

"She does have a point," Tia stated. "Honestly, I don't care who's the villain. I say, we get rid of whoever is the least useful. It's the fairest way."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Every original Brutal Brake girl on the same team. I only now realized that!**

 **Tia (Bulgaria): I'm serious. I got to the final 4 last season to staying aside, and I plan to do the same thing again.**

 **If you stay aside, the villains don't see you as a target**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Tia's strategy is cute, but flawed.**

 **Standing up to the villain is far better than staying out of their way.**

 **Remember Gwen? If she hadn't ganged up on Heather in the final 3, Heather might have won the whole game.**

 **[she shudders]]**

* * *

"Okay, everyone, time for today's challenge!" Lara announced. "I need one volunteer from each team first."

"Are we switching up teams again?" Carolyn asked, raising her hand.

"No," Lara replied. "But since you have your hand up, you can be the volunteer for your team."

Carolyn shrugged at this and went to stand beside Lara.

"I'll volunteer for Mantises," Vincenz sighed, but slowly plodding up as well.

"And who will be volunteer for the Zebras?" Lara asked.

"I guess I'll do it," Pavils replied, also walking up.

"Alright, then, each one of you will be taken by an intern and brought to a secret hiding place," Lara explained. "Once you are hidden, the other members of the team must try and find you.

Once they do, they must go into the hiding place and hide with you. The first team to get all their team into their hiding place first wins, and the second team is also safe.

The leftover team goes to elimination. Is all clear?"

Virtually everyone nodded at this.

"Okay, good," Lara nodded. "Vincenz, you will be guided by Dawn; Carolyn, you will be guided by Noah, and Pavils, you will guided be Intern #3."

"Great, I get the psycho!" Pavils complained, before he was struck in the forehead with a butter-knife.

"Ouch!" he screamed as he touched his forehead. "I think I'm bleeding."

"Join the club," Amanda said angrily. She had an Adventure Time band-aid on her forehead from the incident two days ago.

"You guys have ten minutes to get to your hiding places," Lara instructed. "The rest of you sit tight until then."

"Er…my head is bleeding over here!" Pavils exclaimed angrily.

"Poor you. That's so much worse than being covered in little red scabs," Lou said sarcastically, folding his arms.

Pavils had to bite his lip to resist replying.

"I'll get one," Intern #3 volunteered, before running towards the communal washroom.

"Okay, once she gets back, we can begin!" Lara exclaimed. "Isn't that great?"

"Only if you slip on that rock," Adrijana remarked.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That would use up a lot of band-aids.**

 **Pavils (Latvia): When someone calls you psycho, STRIKING THEM WITH A KNIFE ONLY PROVES THEM RIGHT!**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Great! I'm going to be hanging with Dawn for the next few minutes. She's my favourite character, and according to the first challenge, I'm her third favourite.**

 **Maybe she'll be able to help me with Eloise.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Noah! I'm getting escorted to my hiding place by Noah! EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!**

 **[she takes a deep breath]**

 **Okay, let's be calm. Wouldn't wanna freak the guy out…]**

* * *

"Eeeeeiiiiiiiiiii!" Carolyn squealed as Noah brought her towards her hiding place.

"Can you stop that!?" Noah asked angrily. "It's really annoying. I'm just a regular guy."

"I know, I know," Carolyn sighed, and then she started breathing heavily. "I'm sorry…I'm just so psyched to meet you."

"The feeling is not mutual," Noah said bluntly.

"Whatever," Carolyn shrugged. There was silence for a few seconds before she said, "So, did you really go out with Katie?"

"NO!" Noah screamed, before sighing, "Okay, I did…once…way back in 2008 during Total Drama Action."

"What? Really?" Carolyn asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Noah said, looking ashamed. "One of the biggest mistakes ever."

"Even worse than sitting out that dodgeball game?" Carolyn asked.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Yes. Worse than that."

"Oh my…" Carolyn stated.

"It was shortly after Trent got eliminated," Noah began. "Katie and Sadie had both been fighting over him, and…eventually Trent agreed to go on one date with Sadie. Katie got extremely mad, and she dated me to make Sadie jealous. Oh my God…"

He seethed his teeth, "It was the worst date ever, and I've gone on two dates with Staci!"

"What?" Carolyn asked in shock.

"Yeah, but that's another story," Noah sighed, shaking his head. "Katie…she kept asking me the most personal questions, she made judgements about my clothes and my hair, and…the worst bit…Sadie and Trent happened to come to the same restaurant, so Katie started making out with me to me her jealous and…ugh…I was in the middle of eating tomato soup."

"Ew," Carolyn commented in disgust.

"It ended up splattering all over our face and clothes, and she ran into the bathroom to cry," Noah groaned. "Sadie went in after her, and she must have bad-mouthed me or something, because next thing I know, Sadie lifts me into the air, carries me out of the restaurant, and drops me in a manhole. The next day, I saw both of them trying to strangle Trent."

"Better him than you," Carolyn shrugged.

"I do feel bad for Trent though," Noah sighed. "If he and Gwen hadn't broken up, he would have turned out fine. Gwen, by the way, isn't doing so well. She's a struggling artist living in a poor area of Toronto."

"That's a shame. I liked her," Carolyn commented.

"Very few people on the show actual made something of their life," Noah stated. "But anyways…I've gone on a few dates since then, I even had sex a couple of times, but they were overall unenjoyable. I've given up on girls. For now, I'm just going to focus on my career. Maybe I'll find someone in the future, but right now, it's unlikely to happen."

"Well, I'd date you," Carolyn said brightly. "You know, if I wasn't sixteen and I didn't already like someone else."

"You like Petros, don't you?" Noah confirmed. "It's pretty obvious if you ask me."

"Yeah," Carolyn smiled. "There's something I really like about him…don't really know what."

"Well, I'd give you some advice, but if I had any, I'd give it to myself," Noah shrugged. "Just don't scare him. That's all I'll say."

Just then, they both stopped in front of a cow shed.

"Here's your hiding place," Noah said.

"I have to stay in this shed?" Carolyn asked in disgust.

"Not just in the shed," Noah explained. "You have to stay in that little green rectangle in the corner."

He pointed at a very uneven looking rectangle which had been painted orange in the corner of the shed.

"Ugh," Carolyn groaned.

"Make the most of it now. It won't be long before you have to share it with seven other people," Noah stated. "I gotta go."

"Cheerio," Carolyn sighed as she crawled under the fence.

Just then, a cow inside the shed came inside the rectangle.

"Er…hi," Carolyn said nervously.

The cow bent over and faced Carolyn, before letting out a "MOOOOOOOOO!"

The British girl started to scream before being cut off by static.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Are there any horror movies about cows?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [she shudders] Okay, I am officially terrified of cows now.**

 **The conversation I had with Noah was very interesting. I never thought someone like him would be alone right now.**

 **It was interesting hearing about the old contestants. Poor Gwen and Trent, though…]**

* * *

Vincenz and Dawn walked through the forest.

"Vincenz," Dawn said gently with concern. "You haven't said anything since we started walking."

"I know," Vincenz sighed. "I'm…just…confused…"

"Is this about Eloise?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. You're good," Vincenz praised. "I wish I knew how to read auras."

"It's a skill anyone can possess. They just need to believe they can do it," Dawn stated. "That, and it also requires special triggers to possess it in the first place…most of which can be found in animals and types of scenery. But it's different for every person."

"I see," Vincenz nodded. "So, do you think you can help me try and understand Eloise?"

"Eloise," Dawn sighed. "I've been trying to keep my distance from her. Her aura…it makes me sick."

"Oh…" Vincenz said in concern. "Was her rape really that bad?"

"It's not that," Dawn stated, before shaking her head. "Vincenz, it's not my job to tell you what's on her mind. It's her job."

"Alright," Vincenz nodded, looking a little disappointed.

"But…there is something I can tell you," Dawn stated. "You two will have a heartwarming moment soon."

"That sounds great," Vincenz nodded.

"Well, it looks like we're here," Dawn said, pointing at a pit that had been dug in the ground. It was about 2 metres wide, 2 metres long and 1 and a half metres tall. "All you have to do is stay within this pit, or else your team gets disqualified."

"Okay," Vincenz said as he jumped in. "This shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah, here's the next bit," Dawn sighed as she pulled a trap door over him. "I hope you aren't claustrophobic."

"I'll be fine," Vincenz assured. "But how will anyone find me?"

"There's a little flap on top of the trap door," Dawn stated. "If someone steps on it, they will fall in, and if someone from another team falls in, they can just push open the trap door. See you later."

"Bye," Vincenz replied as he got into a meditation position.

* * *

 **[Confessional: In early planning of the story, Vincenz and Dawn were originally meant to get together, but the author decided a plot like this would be more interesting.**

 **Dawn (Canada): I see a bright future for Eloise and Vincenz, even if they both have a few skeletons in their closets.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I sure hope Dawn is right…all I want is the best for Eloise.]**

* * *

"Are we nearly there?" Pavils asked irritably as Intern #3 lead him past the cabins.

"Stop talking. All I hear his "s***, s***, s***," Intern #3 sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, why does everyone hate me?" Pavils asked angrily.

"I dunno, maybe because you're a jerk, you're a hypocrite, and you smell like cheap deodorant," Intern #3 remarked, holding her nose.

"I'm the hypocrite?" Pavils repeated. "At least I know I've been a jerk. Everyone else seems to point out my flaws, and they all have problems themselves."

"Jeez, now I feel terrible for you," Intern #3 said sarcastically. "Why should anyone feel bad for you? You tried to mess with Lou's head, you tried to take advantage of Amanda, Emilia and Eloise, and you tried to abandon Luko when he fainted…"

"THAT WAS ONE FREAKIN' YEAR AGO!" Pavils screamed. He looked set to tear out his hair. "Why can't anyone let it go?"

"Most people don't just let go of stuff like that," Intern #3 frowned.

"Yeah, well most people don't post Tweets talking about how much they want to chop Ruben's head off," Pavils retaliated.

Intern #3 scoffed at this, "Stalker. Anyways, looks like we're here."

She had lead Pavils through what appeared to be a construction side.

"Where the hell are we?" Pavils asked.

"The Vlasics are getting a large swimming pool built over here, courtesy of Adrijana," Intern #3 explained. "Your hiding place is right over there in that mud pit."

"Mud?" Pavils repeated, looking straight at it. He noticed a sly look on Intern #3's face. "Psh, whatever, back in Latvia, we wrestle in this stuff."

He quickly leapt into the pit and landed on his back.

"Hey," he said suspiciously. "Why is this all…lumpy?"

"Because it's wet ceramic tile," Intern #3 giggled. "Did I forget to mention that? Oh, and I also forgot to mention you should get a doggie bed from over there to sit in before getting in. Whoops."

Pavils growled at this, "That's it! I'm…"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "You can't leave the pit once you get in, or else your whole team is disqualified from the challenge."

"Grr…" Pavils growled, folding his arms, which were already covered in wet ceramic.

"Oh, and I'm really sorry about this but I just couldn't resist," Intern #3 'apologized', before yelling, "Come out other interns!"

The other three unnamed interns came out, each one armed with a battery powered hair-dryer.

"On the count of three!" Intern #3 exclaimed as she whipped a hair dryer out of…what appeared to be her bra. "Oh, who cares? Just aim now!"

She and the other three interns all set their hair-dryer to the hottest temperature and aimed at Pavils.

"Hey, what are you doing!? ARRRGH!" Pavils screamed as he was blasted with hot air. The ceramic material covering him started to set. "You suck!"

"Nobody mocks my Tweets! Nobody!" Intern #3 screamed.

"Haha, take that douchebag!" Intern #7 yelled.

"UGH!" Pavils screamed. "Stop it!"

"You heard him!" Intern #3 exclaimed as she set her hair dryer to a colder temperature. "You don't want the ceramic clay to crack."

Everyone else followed suit, before turning off their hair-dryers completely.

"You're not gonna leave me like this, are you?" Pavils asked.

"Oh, don't worry, there's special lubricants back in the interns' cabin," Intern #3 told him. "We'll get them for you…after the challenge."

"Have I not already got enough karma!?" Pavils yelled.

"I dunno. Try saying that to Lou," Intern #3 said dryly, before she and the other three interns walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Was that too far? Enh…**

 **Pavils (Latvia): I don't get it! How come everyone says Lou has it worse than me, but they won't actually say what happened?**

 **Are they doing it just to mess with my head!?]**

* * *

"Okay, okay," Lara nodded as she finished receiving a call on Bluetooth. "It sounds like everyone has finished bringing their contestants to their hiding places."

"That took 25 minutes," Adrijana said dryly, looking at her wrist.

"You don't even have a watch," Lara remarked. "Anyways, you guys may all split up and start looking for your team's hiding place…NOW!"

With that, the 24 remaining contestants quickly split up and started to run in different directions.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's a good thing Santa isn't doing this challenge, he is very…you've been living under a rock your whole life if you don't know how this joke ends**

 **Lou (Cyprus): I sure hope I don't find Pavils first…that…would be awkward…heh.]**

* * *

"Hey, guys, can you all come over here?" Marios asked, waving his arm. Most of the members of the team obeyed, besides Eloise, who slowly moped off.

"What's up, Marios?" Sanna asked as she wheeled herself over.

"Well, I personally think it would be strategic if we all stayed in one group," Marios stated.

"Are you sure?" Katerina asked, scratching her head. "I mean, if we all split up, we could cover more ground."

"But that won't make a difference. This challenge isn't about getting the most people to the hiding place, it's about getting everyone to the hiding place in the shortest time," Marios pointed out. "Trust me, this is the most efficient way."

"I still don't know," Katerina said uncertainly.

"I've worked with Marios before. He's usually right," Tia said to her.

"I suppose that works for me," Katerina shrugged. "C'mon guys, let's go."

"Meow," Kelija said, in what was presumably agreement.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If this doesn't work, who will get the blame?**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I'm always sceptical towards Greeks, especially since they can never get history right, but I suppose I can trust Marios.**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): [shakes her head] I doubt Katerina has ever even touched a history book.]**

* * *

Emilia, Lou and Adrijana walked together in one group.

"This is nice, isn't it!?" Emilia exclaimed excitedly as she put her hands on her friends' shoulders. "Just the three of us, alone in the forest."

"All we need now is Marios, and we could take turns making pornography," Adrijana remarked.

"Adrijana, don't say that on kids' TV," Emilia hissed, elbowing her.

"Er…what is pornography?" Lou asked curiously.

"It's the types of movies that Frita owns," Emilia reminded him.

"Oh," Lou remembered, before shuddering.

"Who's Frita?" Adrijana asked.

"One of my friends back home," Emilia stated. "She's an aspiring porn-star."

"Wowee, what a fulfilling life goal!" Adrijana exclaimed in mock excitement.

"Don't diss her on TV," Emilia hissed.

"Doctor? Scientist? Oh no, making cheap videos having staged sex is the life for me!" Adrijana continued, before Emilia gave her a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Adrijana yelled, and the two of them started having a slap fight.

"Girls, stop it!" Lou ordered as he pulled Emilia off.

"Fine," Emilia sighed as Lou restrained her. "But nobody says bad stuff about my friends and gets away with it."

"Give her a break. I'm sure they won't mind," Lou assured her as he let her go. "Besides, at least Frita wasn't as bad as…Gus and Gemma."

"Lou!" Emilia yelled, before kicking her boyfriend in the shin.

"Emilia, calm down!" Adrijana shouted at her. "Wait, who are Gus and Gemma?"

"They're Emilia's friends who…" Lou wheezed as he clutched his leg. "…are identical twins who have done it."

Adrijana had a very shocked look on her face as she turned to face Emilia.

"Oh come on…hey…you two are so judgemental!" Emilia sulked.

"Emilia, hon, there's being open minded," Adrijana said calmly before screaming, "And then there's being friends with incestials!"

"The correct term is incestuous," Emilia hissed as the two edged up to each other. "And at least I have actual friends outside this show. Any friends you made were probably after your million…"

She stopped talking when she suddenly fell in through a trap door.

"Emilia, you okay?" Lou asked in fear as he bent over the flap.

Suddenly, the trap door opened and he was tossed aside by it, rolling into a mud pile nearby.

"What was that?" Adrijana asked.

"It was the Mantises' hiding place," Emilia stated. "Luckily, they've only got Vincenz so far."

Lou meanwhile, had picked himself up and was trying to brush off the dirt on his shirt and trousers.

"See, this is what happens when you two start fighting," he said angrily, his arms in the air.

"What did that have to do with…" Adrijana asked.

"Come on, our team is bad enough without us turning on each other," Lou continued in a calmer voice.

"I agree. Remember yesterday when Jessie rolled down the hill while Alma was getting them strapped in?" Adrijana asked. "She's lucky we were safe yesterday."

"And don't get me started on Pavils," Lou sighed, folding his arms.

"Lou, he's barely said anything to you in days," Adrijana said dryly.

"I know, but…ugh, something about him just makes me feel mad," Lou groaned, before shaking his head. "Now's not the time to talk about this stuff. Let's keep going."

With that, the three of them continued walking.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm no expert on edgics, but those three are certified OTTM**

 **Emilia (** **Netherlands** **): I'm sorry, I just really sensitive when people say bad stuff about my friends.**

 **And you know, to be fair, Frita and Bestem had a good laugh when Lou thought that Instagram was a brand of weighing scales.**

* * *

 **Lou (** **Cyprus** **): I hope we can sort things out between us. With the circumstances we're in, we need to stick together…and vote out Pavils!**

* * *

 **Adrijana (** **Slovenia** **): Okay, note to self, don't say bad stuff about my friends. I'm pretty sure Finn, Pavils and Sveda are in an alliance, and they'll probably get Jessie on their side.**

 **At the moment, our only hope is to get Alma and Symon on our side, and not falling apart is the only way to get the majority.**

 **[groans] Hanging out with Marios so much has made me use a lot of words I wouldn't usually use.]**

* * *

 _ **And that's it for the first part! Alma and Symon are finally together, tension is starting to build on the once peaceful Ferocious Felines, and apparently Eloise and Vincenz will have a heartwarming moment...or else Dawn is about to embarrass herself on international TV.**_

 _ **But who will win? Who will go home? And is talking a disclaimer a sign of madness?**_

 _ **Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip**_

 _ **Until then, please check out my Hetalia fic - Hetalia: Central Powers, which should be updated in a couple of days.**_


	24. Ep10 Pt2 - Pricks and Stones

**Disclaimer – So…Tom McGillis just came back to life and kicked me out of his building so… I no longer own Total Drama. Aw…**

 **Kay…so, some malware got onto my computer, which makes the browser very difficult to use, so I can't edit my stories on . Because of that, any changes of scene will separated with a simple underscore (_).**

 **So yeah, I know it's been a while, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Euro-Drama Farmyard – Episode 10 Part 2 – Pricks and Stones

Beni and Luko slowly walked through a field.

"Er…can we speed up a bit?" Luko asked. "We need to find the hiding place as soon as possible."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beni sighed as he started to speed walk. "I'm just…still sad."

"I thought you said you were going to keep going without her," Luko said.

"I know," Beni replied as a tear fell from his eye. "But…it's still hard."

"Yeah, I agree. I remember two days ago when Johannes left," Luko replied. "I was devastated. He was my best friend last season."

"What about Pavils?" Beni grinned.

"Don't remind me," Luko groaned. "I mean, he was cool at first, and then I realized he was a bit of a jerk and…"

"He abandoned you when you were in a sugar coma. Sorry, but I've heard it before," Beni interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess it does get old," Luko shrugged. "I know it happened a year ago but…you can't just get over stuff like that, and I probably would have stopped being friends with him anyway. He was a jerk to a lot of people, especially Sanna."

"And he was also such a whore," Beni remarked.

"Huh?" Luko said in confusion.

"Oh, did you not watch the re-runs last year?" Beni asked. "He made moves on Amanda, Emilia and Eloise."

"What a whore," Luko commented, "Where are we now?"

Beni looked around. "I dunno. I think we just walked by the cabin. We seem to be on some construction site."

"Hey, there's someone inside that pit!" Luko exclaimed, and they both ran over, before collapsing with laughter.

"'Sup?" Pavils greeted as he gritted his teeth.

"Er…why are you stuck inside a pit?" Luko asked, chuckling.

"Oh, you know, I thought it would be a great idea…" Pavils said sarcastically. "Intern #3 tricked me into going in, and then she dried it with a hair-dryer."

"Well, kudos to her for that," Beni stated, and he and Luko high-fived.

"Why are you guys still here?" Pavils growled. "Do you have nothing better to do than gloat?"

"Well, no, we have a challenge to do but…" Luko picked a stone off the ground and chucked it at Pavils' head.

"Hey!" Pavils yelled at him.

"Yeah, Luko!" Beni agreed.

"Thank you," Pavils sighed in relief.

"No problem. Luko will not be let off for that girly throw," Beni remarked as he picked up a fistful of stones.

"Hey, what are you doing with those!?" Pavils asked in alarm, before he was pelted with them. "ARRGH!"

"Okay, come on now, Beni," Luko sighed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think we've had our fun."

"Seriously?" Beni asked, raising an eyebrow, before winked at him.

"Time to get onto some serious business," Luko stated as he picked up some more stones and threw them one by one at Pavils. "This is for being a jerk to Sanna, this is for taking advantage of Amanda, this is for taking advantage of Emilia, this is for trying to abandon me when I fainted and…I just felt like throwing these few."

"Way to be the bigger person," Pavils said sarcastically.

"Let's go, Luko, we've got a hiding place to find," Beni stated brightly, and the two of them put their arms over their shoulders and walked off.

 **[Confessional: Has the torture for Pavils gone too far?**

 **Luko (Serbia): I know I was a bit harsh, but I couldn't resist. Come on, if you saw someone you hated cemented into the ground, would you leave them alone?**

 **Beni (Moldova): I don't know whether or not I should feel bad for Pavils. I mean, he did do a lot of horrible stuff…but…ugh, sometimes things are so complicated!**

 **[he starts to move about like jelly before falling to the ground]]**

"Ugh, it feels like I've already looked everywhere," Petros groaned as he walked peered inside a cowshed. "Ugh, I should have walked with someone else. Doesn't being a loner suck?"

"Sometimes you're better off," said a faint voice from nearby.

"Er…who is that?" Petros asked.

"Um…I'm your conscience," the voice replied.

"Uh-huh," Petros said sarcastically. "Are you sure I don't know you?"

"Yes," the voice continued in a low-pitched voice, "I am here to tell you how to deal with the dilemmas in your life."

"You're gonna show me how to make friends? Awesome!" Petros exclaimed in an overtly dramatic tone.

"Yes, and not just friends, but a girlfriend," the voice continued. "You know that Carolyn chick on your team? I think she digs you."

"Yeah, I don't believe you," Petros replied as he slowly walked towards another cowshed.

"How can you not see it?" the voice asked. "She's made some pretty clear moves on you. And I bet you have so much in common."

"Her…and me?" Petros continued 'dramatically'. "Why, it just wasn't meant to be. I mean, she's way out of my league. Oh, and her glasses make her look like…like…"

He snapped his fingers.

"What celebrity wears glasses?" he asked the voice.

"Er…Taylor Swift?" the voice said hopefully.

"No, Taylor Swift is waaaaaaaaay hotter," Petros responded. "Actually, every other girl here is hotter than her. Especially Eloise!"

"You take that back!" the voice yelled. "Carolyn would not want to hear that."

"Ooh, what's she gonna do about it!?" Petros asked in a 'mocking' tone. "Come out here and punch me in the face?"

"I'm sure she'd love to…" the voice began, and then it suddenly got more high pitched as it hissed, "…ugh, go away you stupid cow."

Petros had to hold his nose to keep in his laughter.

"What happened to your voice?" he asked. "I think I know who that is."

"Oh…er…is that so?" the voice asked.

"Yes. And I think you're coming from that cow shed," Petros replied as he slowly walked over and peered inside.

Carolyn was sitting in the corner of the barn, and she was trying to defend herself from a cow who was trying to lick her.

Petros let out a snort of laughter, "What the hell was that?"

"I dunno," Carolyn shrugged. "I just…couldn't resist."

"Well, it got you a one-way ticket to the friend zone," Petros replied.

"Aw, could I at least get a round trip?" Carolyn asked sadly as she continued trying to push away the cow.

"No," Petros said bluntly as he sighed and sat down within the orange rectangle. "I mean, please, stop scaring me like that. I'm sorry, but it's really annoying."

"I know, I know," Carolyn apologized. "So, you're not used to girls liking you, huh?"

"No…not yet…well…" Petros began. "There's this girl back home."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Carolyn asked in disappointment.

"That's the wrong word," Petros stated. "She's more of a…what's the word…ugh, curse my English!"

"Wife?" Carolyn asked.

"No!" Petros exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "She's more of a…what do you call someone who obsesses over you…and you want them to leave you alone…"

"A stalker?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Petros exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Closest thing to love I ever had."

Carolyn giggled at this.

 **[Confessional: Well…that was awkward on so many levels…**

 **Petros (Armenia): You know what? Carolyn isn't so bad once you get to know her, but still, I only see as a friend…er…for now.**

 **Carolyn (United Kigndom): [sighs] I guess I messed that up. I should have listened to Noah's advice…**

 **Still, at least I got him to talk to me. That's a little progress!]**

Eloise slowly moped through the woods, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"What am I doing?" she groaned as she walked along. "Why have I been so horrible to everyone? Vincenz…he doesn't deserve me…I should just…Arrrgh!"

She accidentally fell through the platform and ladded on her bottom inside the dark room.

"Er…where am I?" she asked nervously.

"Eloise?" Vincenz called out.

"Gah…Vincenz!" Eloise exclaimed as she put her hand on her heart. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, you made it to the hiding place. You're the only one here so far," Vincenz stated.

"Oh…" Eloise said nervously. "Well…this is awkward."

"Er…do you have anything you want to talk about?" Vincenz asked hopefully.

"No…I mean yes…I mean…" Eloise groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to speaking in my mind."

"Mm-hmm," Vincenz nodded.

"Also, I'm scared someone else might hear," Eloise continued. "Er…you said you could speak French, right?"

"Oui," Vincenz replied, and from there, they spoke in French with English subtitles.

"For the last couple of years, I've been told…you're a model, you're a slut, you have to stay out of trouble because little kids are wearing your clothing line, blah-blah-blah. I never get a chance to say what I want," Eloise groaned. "This is the price you pay when you're so famous. You have expectations to live up to."

"I know," Vincenz agreed. "And the media always paints a horrible picture of you."

"That's not just the media," Eloise told him. "I am horrible…I don't deserve a friend like you, Vincenz."

"That's what you think…" Vincenz replied, but Eloise wasn't done yet.

"Vincenz, please, let me finish," Eloise sighed.

"Okay, sorry," Vincenz apologized.

"You know, I've tried everything in the last few years to make myself happy," Eloise sighed. "First I tried making as much money as possible. That's why I auditioned for this show, by the way."

"Yes," Vincenz nodded.

"After I realized that it wouldn't work, I tried my best to get myself to the front page of all the magazines," Eloise sighed. "I'd date actors and other models, I'd wear skimpier and skimpier outfits, and…when that didn't work…I…I…"

Tears began to pour out of her eyes harder.

"Eloise, is everything okay?" Vincenz asked, looking very concerned.

"I..." Eloise took a deep breath. "You're gonna hate me for this."

"I won't," Vincenz assured her, grabbing her hand.

"You're just saying that," Eloise stated incredulously.

"You know what? I know something that will make this easier," Vincenz suggested. "How about I tell you a secret?"

"Oh, I doubt it'll be enough," Eloise sighed. "And what if it doesn't make it easier?"

"If you still don't want to tell me, I won't make you," Vincenz assured her.

Eloise was about to protest but Vincenz went on anyway.

"A few years ago, I was going through a forest near my home," he began. "I was armed with a gun, and I was looking for something to bring home my family to eat."

"Mm-hmm," Eloise nodded nervously.

"I thought I saw an animal in a shrub, so I shot at it," Vincenz continued. "And then I realized it was one of my sister's friends, and she was playing hide and seek in the forest."

"Oh my!" Eloise exclaimed. "What happened to her?"

"She got a wound on her leg, but I managed to get her home before anything lethal happened," Vincenz said. "Still, I was lucky I only shot her in the leg. It could have been the head, or the chest, and then I would have been faced with criminal charges."

"Wow, that is awful!" Eloise exclaimed in awe. "But…at least it was an accident."

"I could have killed someone. No way can it be worse than what you did," Vincenz stated.

"Okay…fine…I'll tell you…" Eloise said nervously. "I did something really horrible, just to get publicity."

"What was it?" Vincenz asked.

"I…I…" she began, before letting out a howl. "I made up a rape scandal just for attention!"

She curled up in a ball and started sobbing away.

"Wow, I…" Vincenz put his hand on his forehead. "I-I didn't expect that. W-what?"

"There, I said it," Eloise continued to cry. "I'm such a bitch! I used a life and death situation just for publicity."

"Si…" Vincenz said nervously. "Well, you're right. It was horrible to do but…I forgive you."

"You do?" Eloise asked.

"Well, yes," Vincenz replied. "I'm very disappointed in you, but…I'm glad you managed to confess. I'll forgive you for your sin, and I'm sure the man up above can do it too."

"You're the greatest, Vincenz," Eloise smiled. It may have been the first genuine smile she'd ever had on camera. "But…are you going to say anything to the others?"

"No…well, not for now," Vincenz replied. "This can be our little secret."

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Eloise smiled. "You know, I may not want the million anymore, but I'm still glad I haven't lost yet. Otherwise, I never would have met a true friend like you."

"No need to thank me," Vincenz replied.

"Awww," cooed a faint voice from outside.

"Gah!" Eloise squeaked. "Who was that?"

"I don't know," Vincenz replied, before calling out in English. "Hello, who's there?"

"The rest of the Malicious Mantises," Tyge stated. "We're sorry for waiting out here. We didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Well, thank you," Vincenz replied. "You can all come in if you want."

With that, the rest of the members of the team came in one by one through the flap.

"We heard everything," Tyge stated brightly. "And we know your secret!"

"W-what secret?" Eloise asked nervously.

"Well, forgive if I'm wrong, but are you two a couple now?" Tyge asked.

"No," Vincenz said quickly. "Oh, no. We're just friends."

"Oh, yeah?" Marios asked. "Then what was your…little secret?"

"What are you talking about?" Vincenz asked nervously.

"I can understand French, remember?" Marios reminded them. "And so can Tyge and Ilene. When we came over, we heard Eloise say 'Are you going to tell the others?', and then Vincenz said, 'No, this will be our little secret."

"Oh, that," Vincenz said, looking a little nervous. He looked to Eloise for help.

Luckily, Eloise was a much better liar, "Vincenz has a few…skeletons in his closet, and he told me about them, and I wanted to make sure I was the only one who knew."

"Er…why?" asked Katerina in confusion as he stepped in

"Come on, don't you feel special when a friend tells you and only you a secret?" Eloise asked.

"Totally," Tyge responded. "Sanna and I share secrets all the time."

"Yeah, though mine are nothing," Sanna shrugged. "Tyge…you won't look at him the same away again."

"Yeah, and, you know, I'd have no problem telling other people," Tyge expanded. "But…it makes Sanna feel special."

"Well, I am special already," Sanna joked.

"Very funny," Tyge sighed. "Say, is everyone here?"

"Yes," Ilene replied as she was the last to come in. "Does that mean…"

"Congratulations to the Malicious Mantises!" Lara announced over the intercom. "They have won this challenge, and will be getting the challenge reward for the second time in a row, in addition to immunity."

The members of the Malicious Mantises all cheered their heads off at this as Tyge opened up the trap door and let the rest of them out.

"Magnifico!" Vincenz cheered.

"Awesome!" Hadi exclaimed.

"We're safe another day!" Sanna cheered as Tia her out.

"Meow!" Kelija exclaimed.

"And their reward will be…" Lara continued.

…

…

…

…

…

"…a relaxing session at a travelling spa."

Katerina and Eloise cheered at this, while others such as Marios and Hadi blushed.

Rikard, Stela, Anton and Berto all walked by the cabins.

"So…you two are doing well," Berto commented.

"Oh, thanks," Rikard grinned, turning to face him for a second before turning away.

"Hey, Berto, I'm sure you'll find some other guy out there," Stela assured him.

"Shut up! I'm not gay!" Berto yelled at her.

"Don't be so ashamed. It's totally okay to be gay," Stela teased her. "My best friend back home is gay."

"Oh…you've never mentioned him before," Rikard commented, in a rather sceptical tone.

"Why do you sound so suspicious of me?" Stela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, it just seems weird that he'd suddenly exist now that you're allied with us," Rikard said.

"Excuse me?" Stela frowned.

"Oh, don't get mad. You might scare me and Anton away," Rikard said sarcastically.

"I don't agree on his behalf," Anton commented. "Just throwing that out there."

"Seriously, Rikard, something's wrong. Are you okay?" Stela asked in concern.

"Oh, why did you have to make us vote for Estrella!?" Rikard yelled at her.

"What…huh…this is what you're mad about?" Stela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Beni's a good friend and I hate to make him sad," Rikard frowned.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Stela apologized. "But it was the most logical option."

"Because logic is such an important value," Rikard shot back. "Above love, friendship, all that good **** in life…"

"Rikard, what does this have to do with anything?" Berto asked in confusion.

"Anton, why are we allied with these two?" Rikard asked angrily. "I mean, really, Beni and Luko are two great guys, and we're gonna end up picking them off, thanks to those two pricks."

"Rikard, they're right there," Anton groaned, putting his palm to his face. "Don't be so insensitive."

"You still haven't answered the question," Rikard said.

"Can we save this for later?" Anton sighed.

Rikard was about to respond, when Anton turned to Stela and said, "I'm sorry about him."

"Don't worry about it," Stela assured him. "We can argue about it later."

Before Rikard could respond, Berto looked up and pointed ahead.

"I can hear loud voices over there," he stated. "And I think Carolyn is one of them."

"It must the hiding place!" Stela exclaimed, and the four of them ran over.

 **[Confessional: His original stereotype wasn't emotional for nothing**

 **Stela (Romania): I hope Rikard realizes that if he hadn't voted with us, then Anton was eliminated, and…gee…I wonder who voted for him…**

 **Oh yeah, I know three people! Beni, Luko and Estrella! Yeah!**

 **[she has her arms in the air]**

 **And since Luko is Rikard's friend, and Beni was a love interest, I wonder whose idea it was…oh yes… ESTRELLA'S!**

 **I really hope I can knock some sense into him, not only because it's right, but also because it could really ruin my game.**

 **Rikard (Finland): I can see through Stela's thin layer of kindness. This girl never talked to anyone besides Amanda last season, but now I'm supposed she's some kind of social butterfly? I call bull****!**

 **Anton (Poland): Rikard…what the f***? You may have saved my life, but your logic is flawed.**

 **Also, Stela made a confessional about her gay friend in the finale last year. Didn't you watch the re-runs?**

 **Berto (San Marino): [sighs] Well, so much for being the good guy.]**

"Well, this is the only other place we haven't searched," Emilia sighed as they walked through a construction site.

"Hey, I can see Jessie over there," Lou said. "Maybe we're in the right place."

As they came closer, they noticed that Jessie was flinging stones at Pavils, who was still cemented inside the pit.

"Ouch, can you stop it!?" Pavils yelled at her. "It was bad enough when Beni and Luko came by earlier!"

He noticed Lou, Emilia and Adrijana coming over, and he yelled, "Don't you join in!"

"We weren't going to," Emilia replied. "Isn't that right…Lou?"

"Oh…yeah," Lou said sourly, before picking up a stone and flinging it at Pavils. "Sorry, what did you just say?"

"Lou, I know he did some bad stuff to you, but…" Emilia scolded, but Adrijana put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, better we take our anger out on other people, rather than between ourselves."

"Good point," Emilia stated, and they both picked up stones and started flinging them at Pavils.

 **[Confessional: Were wiser words every spoken?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): I heard the Mantises got a spa day as a reward. Normally I wouldn't care, but look at how many cuts and bruises I have!**

 **Can't I ever catch a break in this joint?**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Once I thought about it, what did I really have to lose?**

 **He did try to f*** me once…]**

Alma and Symon both spotted the pit where Pavils was sitting and everyone else was throwing stones.

"Oh dear, what are they doing to Pavils?" Alma asked in concern.

"That's not important right now," Symon sighed. "Quick, let's get over to the pit before…"

"Congratulations to the Ferocious Felines!" Lara interrupted them over the intercom. "All of their players have made it to their hiding place, so they are also immune tonight."

"Damn it," Symon groaned as he stamped his foot on the stony path.

"As for the Zany Zebras, get your alliances together, cast your votes and then get yourselves down to the bonfire ceremony! That is all."

 **[Confessional: I'm going to be wild and predict Symon will leave. Come on, it would be totally unexpected!**

 **Jessie (Italy): So…I have a good chance of leaving tonight, just because some people like Alma are all prissy with poles up their butt.**

 **However, I think I've got the wits to stay another day, and all I need to do is get Pavils, Finn and Sveda on my side. This should be easy.]**

Pavils, Finn and Sveda were sitting on the porch when Lou, Emilia and Adrijana walked over.

Lou 'accidentally' kicked Pavils in the head.

"Do you mind!?" Pavils yelled angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Lou said dryly, before walking into the girls' side of the cabin with Emilia and Adrijana.

"Isn't he unbelievable?" Pavils asked, nudging Finn.

"Please leave me out of this," Finn sighed.

Just then, Jessie came staggering over.

"What's up, friends?" she asked cockily.

"What do you want, Jessie?" Finn asked rudely.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could join your alliance," Jessie requested.

"Sorry, we don't allow meanies like you in our group," Sveda replied rudely.

"Then why did you allow me on your team?" Jessie asked.

"I wasn't thinking," Sveda pouted. "Now go away!"

"Whatever, but you're making a big mistake," Jessie shrugged, before walking off.

"I'm going to get some water," Sveda stated, getting up from the porch and walking off.

 **[Confessional: Hmm…**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): This is a tough choice. On one hand, it would be a lot less risky to just let Jessie take the fall. After all, I'm not going anywhere.**

 **On the other hand, it's always important to have allies come the merge…]**

"Okay, we need to decide who to vote for!" Adrijana exclaimed as she, Emilia and Lou sat inside their cabin.

"That's easy. Pavils," Lou replied. "What have we got to lose?"

"Lou, get over yourself. He hasn't said anything to you in days!" Adrijana exclaimed. "I mean, come on, you just kicked him in the head for no reason."

"I'm just helping him pay off his debt," Lou shrugged. "He has a lot to make up for after how he behaved last year."

"He does have a point," Emilia commented. "Does it matter who we vote for?"

"Yes," Adrijana replied. "It's three against three at the moment, and Jessie will probably take their side as well, so our only hope is to get Symon and Alma on our side, and they have to power to vote for who they want."

"I don't care," Lou insisted. "I'm voting for Pavils, and that's it. And I expect you to join me."

"Adrijana's right," Emilia said. "Jessie has been bullying Symon and Alma all season. They have a problem right now, and not some petty grudge."

"How is it a grudge!?" Lou yelled. "I'm not the only one mad at him. You guys threw stones at him too, and so did Beni and Luko. Face it, a lot more people hate Pavils."

Adrijana slapped herself in the face.

 **[Confessional: Flaws make a good hero, right?**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): [sighs] I swear, it's like trying to reason with a two-year old.**

 **Fine, he can have it his way! But don't come crying to me when one of us gets voted off!]**

"No," Symon replied, a condescending look on his face as Adrijana confronted him.

"What do you mean no!?" Adrijana asked angrily. "If you and Alma don't vote with us, one of us will probably leave."

"I don't care. Alma and I can vote for who we want, and we have nothing to lose," Symon insisted. "We'll both be voting for Jessie, and you won't change our mind."

"Er…Symon," Alma said nervously. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Da," Symon replied, and he looked at Adrijana. "We'll be one moment."

Adrijana rolled her eyes as they both moved behind a tree.

"Symon, what are you doing?" Alma hissed.

"I'm trying to get us a good deal," Symon replied. "You want Jessie gone, don't you?"

"More than anything," Alma responded. "But if Emilia, Lou or Adrijana leave, it will be easier for the others to pick us off one by one."

"But we'll be last," Symon insisted. "We can survive the next three ceremonies without any problem, and we already know the amount of episodes until the merge."

"We do?" Alma asked.

"Yes," Symon nodded. "Six more episodes and we've made it. There's no way we'll lose enough times."

"Well, there's no point in taking risks," Alma stated. "I say we vote with them. It's the safest thing to do."

"I dunno, this is a great chance to get what we want," Symon said.

"Come on. You remember Lou, right? He is not going to change his mind," Alma reminded him.

"I guess…" Symon sighed. "Okay, fine…"

Alma and Symon were back to standing before Adrijana.

"Okay, we thought about it and…" Symon took a huge sigh.

"We've decided to vote with you," Alma finished. "The five of us will vote for Pavils!"

"Awesome!" Adrijana cheered. "I'll go tell the others."

With that, she walked off.

"I still don't know about this…" Symon said nervously.

"Trust me, Symon. It's for the best," Alma assured him, and they both held hands and went back to the cabin.

What they didn't know was that Jessie was watching them behind the tree.

 **[Confessional: Plot twist…possibly…**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I'm sorry, but I just cared about Alma's safety.**

 **But if she thinks it's okay, I guess I'll trust her.**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Congratulations! You got your way by being a whiny little c**t! I hope you're happy, Lou!**

 **Jessie (Italy): So…I'm not going home after all. Good, but not good enough.**

 **Pavils is still a potential ally. Let's see how I can twist things in my favour…]**

Pavils was taking a quick jog through the forest when Jessie jumped out from behind a tree and yelled, "BOOO!"

"ARRRGH!" Pavils screamed as he stopped in shock. "What do you want!? Don't you think I've had enough of you for today? I still have bruises all over me that will take forever to heal."

"Boo-hoo, I was only one sixth of the damage," Jessie said in a snarky manner. "Anyways, I'm here to form a deal with you."

"A deal? Did you not hear Sveda earlier? You're not coming into our alliance," Pavils snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well, I happen to know that Symon and Alma are joining Emilia, Lou and Adrijana in voting for…who was it again? Oh yes, YOU!"

"Me!?" Pavils exclaimed. "Why me when you're still on the team? I saw what you did in the Zorbee ball."

"Symon and Alma did want to vote for me, but Lou insisted that you leave," Jessie replied.

"What a baby. Can't he get over it?" Pavils asked angrily.

"I dunno what's going on in that guy's head. Probably autism," Jessie shrugged.

"Maybe, won't hold it against him though," Pavils replied.

"Look, I have a plan to change the votes, but I need to know who you're voting for," Jessie requested.

"We haven't 100% decided yet, but I'll let you know once we do," Pavils replied.

"Good," Jessie nodded. "Well, see you later."

With that, she ran off.

 **[Confessional: It's getting harder and harder to figure who's good and bad between Pavils and Lou**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [groans] What am I doing? Am I seriously forming a deal with Jessie?**

 **Excuse me for not wanting Lou to have the last laugh**

 **[he groans again]**

 **Jessie better have a good plan for this...it's crazy that I trust someone who was first voted off last year.]**

"It's getting late," Symon commented as he and Alma held hands and walked out of the woods. "We better get to the confessional and vote."

"Yeah," Alma agreed. "Let's…"

She was interrupted when Jessie burst out from behind one of the trees.

"Gah!" Symon screamed, leaping into Alma's arms. She gently put him down.

"What do you want?" Alma asked angrily.

"So…I'm guessing you got Emilia, Lou and Adrijana to vote for me?" Jessie lied. "That's good. Well done on getting your way."

"Well…" Symon said nervously.

"However, that's not going to work for me," Jessie replied. "You guys are going to vote with us and eliminate Lou."

"What? No!" Symon yelled.

"Oh, I thought you'd disagree," Jessie replied as she twirled her dark locks. "So, I'm not giving you a choice."

"What!?" Alma yelled. "Make us!"

"Alright then," Jessie sighed, and she grabbed Symon and put him in a headlock.

"Hey!" Alma yelled. "Stop it!"

She tried to grab Jessie, but the rebellious girl managed to push her away.

"Ack! Ack!" Symon gagged as Jessie started to choke him. "Please…let me go!"

"I will let you go once you agree to say as I say!" Jessie yelled. "Come on – I will vote for Lou!"

"Fine!" Symon choked. "I will vote for Lou! I will vote for Lou!"

"Good," Jessie smiled, and she let him go and dropped him on the ground. "I'll see you at the ceremony tonight. And if things don't go my way, I'll make you pay."

Symon had just picked himself off the ground.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

 **[Confessional: What's gonna happen from here?**

 **Jessie (Italy): [rubs her hands together] Perfect!**

 **Alma (Croatia): Nice try, Jessie! We will not be listening to you!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): You said to say as you say, not do! Forget it!]**

Appropriate music played as the nine members of the Zany Zebras sat on stumps in front of Lara, who held a plate of eight marshmallows.

"Zebras!" she announced. "So far, this is only your second loss. Now that's aside, you have all cast your vote and made your decisions, and…wow, tonight's results were close.

With that, two people got zero votes tonight…"

…

…

…

"Alma."

…

"And Symon."

Alma squealed as the two of them shared a tight hug before standing up and collecting their tokens of safety.

"Two marshmallows dealt out so far, but only six remain," Lara sighed. "With that, the following are also safe…

…

"Sveda,"

…

"Finn,"

…

"Lou,"

…

Alma and Symon both raised an eyebrow at this.

 **[Confessional: Unexpected?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): How the heck did happen? I thought Jessie was voting him off.**

 **Jessie (Italy): Hey, I only said Lou because Pavils hadn't told me who to vote for yet.**

 **In retrospect, I'm surprised he didn't vote Lou off anyway.]**

…

"Emilia."

…

"Contestants!" Lara announced. "We are down to Pavils, Jessie and Adrijana, but only two marshmallows remain. Tonight, you all received a total of 12 points, but one of you received more sets of 3 than the others.

With that, the next person safe tonight is…"

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Jessie."

"I'd apologize, but I'm not at all sorry," Jessie grinned at Adrijana, before standing up and claiming the next piece of confectionery.

"Er…what are you talking about?" Adrijana asked confusedly.

"You'll see…" Jessie replied mysteriously.

"And now, we are down to one marshmallow!" Lara announced, as she looked from Pavils to Adrijana, and then back to Pavils. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Pavils."

"WHAT!?" yelled Lou and Emilia, before they both glared at Alma and Symon. The two of them refused to make contact with them.

"I hope you're happy!" Lou yelled at Pavils, who just groaned as he started to nibble on his marshmallow.

"Ah, who cares? I've already won once," Adrijana shrugged as she got up from her stump and walked over to Emilia. "Good luck. I hope you make it far without my curse holding you back."

"Thanks," Emilia smiled.

"Also, tell Marios I wish him luck too," Adrijana concluded.

Lou had just walked over to say something to her, but Adrijana ignored him and walked over to the interns without another word.

"Well, looks like someone has been given the cold shoulder," Lara chuckled. "With that, my bratty little cousin has been eliminated in 27th place. 26 contestants remain, but there can only be one winner.

Stay tuned for more challenges, eliminations and drama right here on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

 _Votes –_

 _Adrijana –_

 _3pts: Pavils_

 _2pts: Jessie_

 _1pt : Sveda_

 _/_

 _Alma –_

 _3pts : Jessie_

 _2pts : Pavils_

 _1pt : Finn_

 _/_

 _Emilia –_

 _3pts : Pavils_

 _2pts : Jessie_

 _1pt : Finn_

 _/_

 _Finn –_

 _3pts : Adrijana_

 _2pts : Emilia_

 _1pt : Lou_

 _/_

 _Jessie –_

 _3pts: Adrijana_

 _2pts: Emlia_

 _1pt: Lou_

 _/_

 _Lou –_

 _3pts : Pavils_

 _2pts : Jessie_

 _1pt : Sveda_

 _/_

 _Pavils –_

 _3pts : Adrijana_

 _2pts : Lou_

 _1pt : Emilia_

 _/_

 _Sveda –_

 _3pts : Adrijana_

 _2pts : Emilia_

 _1pt : Lou_

 _/_

 _Symon –_

 _3pts: Jessie_

 _2pts: Lou_

 _1pt: Pavils_

 _/_

 _Adrijana – 12pts_

 _Pavils – 12pts_

 _Jessie – 12pts_

 _Emilia – 7pts_

 _Lou – 7pts_

 _Finn – 2pts_

 _Sveda – 2pts_

 _Nul points – Alma, Symon_

 _ **Was that a shocker or what? Three names go around in this elimination, and another one gets voted off.**_

 _ **Let's talk about Adrijana. She was a good character while she lasted, mainly there to heckle Lara (which she will keep doing…you'll see next episode), but she was never destined to win.**_

 _ **(Honestly, I regret making her win last season – and I'm surprised more people didn't see it coming. Like I said before, did she seem too obvious?)**_

 _ **Also…Jessie stoops even lower than Aleksander (and he exploded Zeferino's guitar), and Eloise cracks. You'll see how they progress next time round…**_

 _ **Please review whatever your opinion, and I will see you next time!**_


	25. Ep11 Pt1 - The Master In Misery

**Disclaimer - [Gone to lunch]**

 **Oh...good...**

 **It's been another week! And so, we continue on with some cliffhangers. I haven't got much else to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 11 Part 1 - The Master in Misery

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip…" Adrijana began as she stood very close up to the camera.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Lara yelled as she ran over.

"Well, now that I've been voted off, I thought we could use the recap as some cousin bonding time," Adrijana replied enthusiastically. "Isn't that awesome?"

"No!" Lara yelled. "The recap is something only I am permitted to do."

"Oh yeah, the producers came to the intern's cabin just after I arrived as said I could join in if I wanted to," Adrijana replied. "They gave me a typed note to prove it to you."

"Ugh," Lara groaned as she gazed at it. "Fine…just…keep out of my way."

She faced the camera and continued, "The 27 remaining contestants played a game similar to the classic kids game, 'Sardines', where one person from each team would hide, and the others would have to find them and hide with them…"

"The Zebras lost and I was eliminated!" Adrijana interrupted. "A recap needs to be brief. This episode won't last forever."

"Alright then, buzzkill," Lara snapped. "Only 26 victims remain…I mean contestants."

"Jesus, just say victims," Adrijana sighed. "Do you not think anyone has seen the series?"

"Whatever," Lara sighed. "Only 26 victims remain, but only one win. Find out who goes next this episode of Euro…Drama…"

"...Katie!" Adrijana exclaimed.

Lara looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fanfiction reference," Adrijana explained.

"Never mind," Lara groaned. "Roll the episode."

* * *

Beni crossed his eyes as he lay on his top bunk and watched a spider crawled across the ceiling.

"Beni, what are you doing here?" Luko asked as he walked in.

"Watching a spider," Beni sighed. "I just love all its little legs.

"What happened to getting over it?" Luko asked angrily.

"You just, I just can't do it," the Moldovan guy groaned. "Estrella was my little star, and I just can't go on without her."

Luko let out a sigh, "At least your girlfriend is nearby. Mine is miles away. You should have seen how hard I cried at the airport."

Beni sighed, "I remember going on the plane here. It was amazing. Looking at all those little fields and houses. It's like I was God."

"Yeah," Luko said fondly, before shaking his head. "Come on, get out of bed. We're racing the Zebra's go karts into the lake."

"Risking your life for no reason?" Beni perked up. "Sounds like a game for me."

* * *

"Welcome to the Felines' Kart Racing into the Lake Championship!" Rikard announced as he stood on the back of a go-kart where Stela and Anton were already sitting. "In the first kart we have Petros, Berto and Carolyn."

Carolyn and Berto waved at the camera while Petros nervously clutched onto an old comfort blanket.

"Can you put that away?" Berto hissed.

"Not until this is over," Petros squeaked.

"And in the second kart we have Stela, Anton, Luko and moi," Rikard continued. "Or least we should have Luko. He went to find Beni."

"He said he'd be a while," Stela stated. "Should we start without him?"

"It's been 10 minutes. I suppose so," Rikard sighed. "On the count of three! One…two…"

Luko and Beni rushed out suddenly and they grabbed one end of each of the go-karts just before Rikard yelled, "GO!"

Stela and Berto immediately started pedalling as fast as they could down the hill. Some such as Carolyn and Luko were screaming in enjoyment while while others such as Petros and Anton were screaming in fear.

The ride lasted about 10 seconds before the karts splashed into the lake.

Carolyn was first to emerge, and she was covered in vomit.

"Arrgh!" she screamed. "How did…"

"Sorry," Petros apologized as he also popped back up. "I got nervous."

"That was awesome!" Beni cheered as he shook the water out of his long hair.

"Let's do it again!" Rikard exclaimed.

"Ugh, count me out," Anton groaned as he swam out of the lake. "Hey look, the Mantises are back from the spa."

"Who cares about them?" Rikard scoffed. "The Zebras are there. They're back from the elimination. I wonder who left."

"Probably Pavils," Luko stated.

"Eh…I'll go out on a limb and guess Symon," Beni said. "What? It's totally unpredictable."

The eight of them all got out of the water and ran over.

"Hey, why are you all wet?" Emilia asked.

"We raced your go-karts into the lake," Beni told her.

"Dangerous and stupid – that's my kind of game!" Emilia exclaimed.

"So, who left?" Rikard asked, looking around. "Emilia's here, Lou's here, Adri…wait, WHAT!?"

"I know," Emilia sighed, shaking her head

"How did that happen!?" Rikard exclaimed in shock.

"We don't know," Lou sighed, before glaring at Pavils. Pavils didn't look back.

"Damn. I will predict it right next time," Beni sighed, snapping his fingers, to which Luko gave him a light nudge.

"Well, that was a traumatic elimination," Alma sighed.

"Tell me about it," Symon sighed. "I say we should go to bed."

"Yeah, that…sounds nice," Emilia agreed, and she walked beside them.

She tapped Symon's shoulder and hissed, "I need to talk to you in the girl's side of the cabin. Right now."

Symon groaned at this, "Fine."

"Hey, I'll race one of you down the hill right now!" Jessie exclaimed as she started to run off.

Nobody followed immediately, but then Beni shrugged and said, "Come on, let's kick her flat little ass!"

"Sounds good," Luko and Rikard said in unison, and the three of them ran up the hill.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Over the hills and far way…**

 **Rikard (Finland): How did Adrijana end up leaving? Did everyone else get wasted before the ceremony?**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): That was quite a surprising outcome. There's a mastermind somewhere on that team. I'm going to put my money on Finn.]**

* * *

The Mantises were all sitting in the mess hall eating their dinner. Well, besides Tia, who was standing at the window of the kitchen.

"Aleksander!" she yelled. "Come out here this instant!"

There were some sounds of kitchen utensils clanging before Aleksander came over to the window.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, steak wasn't green," Tia said.

"Oh yeah," Aleksander nodded. "There was a powercut yesterday, so everything in the freezer spoiled."

"Really?" Tia stated, raising an eyebrow. "Because the lights in the cabin were working just fine."

"It mustn't have hit you then," Aleksander shrugged. "Now if you don't mind I…"

In a burst of anger, Tia threw the spoiled steak at Aleksander and it landed in his hair.

"Gross!" he yelled. "What the **** is wrong with you? I can't believe I ever liked you."

"Gee, if I'd known a steak to the head was all I had to do to turn you off, I would have done it ages ago," Tia replied, before returning to her seat.

"Ugh," Aleksander gagged. "I better go wash my hair."

Tia looked very proud of herself and she sat back down at the table.

* * *

"Well…that was interesting," Vincenz stated awkwardly.

"I liked it," Hadi replied. "I mean, how can you complain about a good massage and pedicure?"

"I agree," Marios added. "Who said guys can't have a little pampering?"

"Well…" Vincenz said awkwardly.

"Come on, Vincenz," Marios sighed. "This is the 21st century. Men don't have to be manly all the time. You know gender roles are ********!"

"Hey, I may believe in God, but I don't believe in gender roles. They're unnatural," Vincenz said in defense.

"Oh, and a man floating in the…" Marios began, but he caught himself in time. "Never mind."

Vincenz raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You swear you'll die when beliefs collide…**

 **Marios (Greece): Vincenz is such a cherry picker! Has he ever even read the Bible?**

 **You can't choose which parts you like and say those are the parts that are supposed to be taken literally. The book itself is self-authenticating,**

 **If that's what you do, then sorry, but you're not a Christian.**

 **[he bends over and comes up close to the camera]**

 **Have you heard the good news? Religion is ****!**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I respect the beliefs of everyone, but I'd rather not try and debate them.]**

* * *

Symon had a very sour look on his face as Emilia and Lou brought them into the girls' side of the Zebra cabin.

"What happened!?" Lou yelled at them as they sat down on the beds.

"Lou, calm down," Emilia sighed. "Now, really, how did Adrijana getting eliminated?"

"Alright, we'll tell you," Symon said, still looking a little irritated. "We were on our way to the confessional, and Jessie came out of nowhere and she grabbed me and put me in a headlock, and she threatened to choke me if we didn't vote with her."

"That bitch," Lou moaned.

"And you voted with her?" Emilia asked in disbelief.

"No!" Alma exclaimed immediately. "We voted for Jessie."

"Okay, I guess that's not so bad…" Emilia sighed.

"What are you talking about!?" Lou exclaimed, standing up from the bed. "Me and Emilia are the minority now!"

"Oh, like this is only our fault!" Symon shot back. "If you hadn't been such a baby and just voted for Jessie, this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, so this is all my problem!?" Lou snapped.

"I didn't say it was all your problem," Symon said in defence. "I'm just saying, you are kind of to blame."

"You wanna fight? 'Cuz I could take you any day," Lou threatened.

"Okay, boys, calm down!" Alma exclaimed, clapping her hands. "We're not going to get anywhere by arguing."

"She's right," Emilia agreed.

"Emilia, this was your idea," Symon pointed out.

"I know," Emilia sighed. "I was curious as to how it happened is all. I didn't know it would end up in a fight.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Symon sighed, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, me too," Lou mumbled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What do you think of Symon becoming a bit more crafty? Does it feel OOC, or am I pulling it off well?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I can't help it! Lou's being a jerk! Why can't he just accept that it is kind of his fault and leave it at that?**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Ugh, I need to stop taking my anger out on everyone.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Did you know that there's websites on the internet where you can easily look up people's medical records?**

 **Because I looked up the ones for a few people on the show, you know, so I could possibly try and exploit them, and I'm amazed that Lou has no mental disorders. I mean…what…is his passive-aggressiveness really just born out of awful experiences?]**

* * *

"Hey!" Intern #3 screamed from the middle of the queue in the interns' side of the mess hall. "We want our food."

"Coming," Aleksander groaned as he came over to the window. "I just need to dry my hair off."

"Well, hurry up," Amanda said obnoxiously as she glared into his eyes.

He then proceeded to shake around his hair like a dog, but in Amanda's head it was all in slow motion.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Aleksander exclaimed as he started to dry off with a towel. "What can I get you, Intern #3?"

Amanda's eyes were very wide open at that.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Was there sexual music playing in the background?**

 **Amanda (Sweden): [lets out an extremely high pitched scream]]**

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Carolyn said enthusiastically as she walked towards the cabin with Petros. They were both dripping wet.

"Yeah," Petros muttered as he wrung water out of his comfort blanket. "I'm sorry I threw up on you."

"It's okay," Carolyn replied. "I washed it off without any problem."

"Mm-hmm," Petros nodded, whilst thinking in his head. _"Go away, go away, go away."_

"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you like that. It's just…I sort of have a crush on you," she giggled.

"What, really?" Petros asked sarcastically.

"Okay, I suppose that was already clear," Carolyn sighed. "So, is there wrong with me?"

"What? I can't answer that!" Petros exclaimed as he began to walk faster.

"Oh, so you think I'm perfect?" Carolyn asked, also walking faster to keep up with him.

"No…er…" Petros hesitated, before yelling, "UGH, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that, he ran into cabin.

Carolyn looked very shocked at what had just happened. A tear fell from her eye.

* * *

 **[Confessional: [insert sad face here]**

 **Petros (Armenia): I feel bad, sure, but my goodness, Carolyn is annoying!**

 **It's…it's just…she's…UGH!]**

* * *

Carolyn kicked open the door of the girl's side of the cabin, where Stela was already lying. She was pouring with tears.

"You okay?" Stela asked in concern.

"No," Carolyn sighed. "Petros…he turned me down."

"Oh," Stela said sadly. "Well, do you need a hug?"

"That would be nice," Carolyn smiled, and they both shared a hug.

* * *

"Well, today went well," Tyge said as he and Sanna went back to the cabin. "We won another challenge, we got a great reward, and…two people might even have hooked up."

"You know, maybe I was wrong. Maybe Eloise has changed," Sanna said. "I think it's great that Vincenz has taken her on."

"Well, we don't know that for a fact," Tyge pointed out.

"It's obvious if you ask me," Sanna stated before yawning. "Well, we better get back to the cabin."

* * *

 **[Confessional: MmmMMMmmMMMm**

 **Tyge (Norway): I think this game has changed for the better. We may just get our happy ending after all! And not a rehash of All Stars - I caught up on the show during last year, and things do not end well.  
**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): I don't completely trust Eloise, but…maybe she has changed. Vincenz sure seemed to have done her good.]**

* * *

It was 8 o'clock the following morning, and Vincenz was meditating against a tree when Eloise walked over to him.

"Hello," she said kindly.

"Oh," Vincenz said, opening his eyes. "Good morning, Eloise."

"Good morning," Eloise smiled, sitting down beside him. "So, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Sleeping – it tends to organize a lot of your thoughts," Vincenz nodded.

"So, a lot of people think that we're a thing…" Eloise began.

"Yeah, I know. People are silly," Vincenz chuckled.

"Well, I was thinking…" Eloise took a deep breath. "Do you wanna get together? For real?"

Vincenz looked a bit surprised at this.

"What…really?" he asked. "I mean…you sure?"

"Vincenz," Eloise said, moving towards Vincenz and grabbing his wrist. "Nobody has ever treated me like you have, everyone either treats me like a…oh, I've already gone over all this."

"I know, but…oh, it just doesn't seem right," Vincenz sighed, shaking his head. "I mean, I'm me…you're you. It just…"

"You know what, I won't force you into anything," Eloise sighed. "But…I'd love it."

She walked off with that, and Vincenz went back to meditating.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Two couples in this episode…and both are super-awkward.**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Eloise wants me to get together with her? I mean, I adore Eloise but…does it seem right?**

 **I mean, she's a world famous supermodel, and I'm just some guy from the Alps. And…I wouldn't wanna to be stuck in all of that media and stuff…**

 **[he sighs]]**

* * *

Emilia and Lou were sitting on the porch making out when Jessie came over and kicked Lou in the back.

"Ouch, Pav…" Lou yelled before turning around. "Oh, it's you."

"Isn't it cute how you blame Pavils for everything?" Jessie chuckled. "You really are mentally re****ed!"

"I am not!" Lou yelled, standing up to face her.

"Hey, I won't judge," Jessie shrugged. "My little sister has ADHD. And she makes a very good decoy when me and my friends steal from clothes stores."

"Cool story, but I don't have ADHD," Lou snapped. "By the way, we know about how you messed with Symon and Alma's heads."

"Why thank you, but I can't take all the credit," Jessie giggled.

"Why, who else played a part in it?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I shouldn't tell you…" Jessie sighed. "But Pavils did some planning too."

"Pavils?" Lou repeated. "What kind of planning?"

"I've already said too much," Jessie said quickly. "Gotta run!"

Lou started to boil with anger.

"Lou, come on…" Emilia sighed, putting her arms around him, but he pushed her off and stormed into the boys' side of the cabin. Emilia put her head in her hands before going into the girls' side.

* * *

Finn was getting dressed and Symon was stretching when Lou came in, while Pavils was lying down on his bed, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Pavils, we need to talk!" Lou yelled.

"Joy," Pavils said sarcastically, sitting up in his underwear. "What's up?"

"Hey, should we leave?" Finn asked.

"It doesn't matter," Lou shrugged, turning to face them.

"Yeah, better leave anyway," Finn replied, and once he'd finished tying his shoes, he went out the door. Symon followed him a couple of seconds later.

"Jessie said you had a part to play in Adrijana's elimination," Lou said sternly.

"So?" Pavils asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it that much of a shock?"

"Yeah, she said you were part of the plan," Lou replied.

"What plan?" Pavils asked.

"Don't play dumb. Symon and Alma told us all about it," Lou snapped.

"About what!?" Pavils exclaimed. "Whatever Jessie did to stop me from getting eliminated, I had nothing to do with it."

"So, you don't know that Jessie tried to choke Symon to get him to vote with you?" Lou asked.

"She did what!?" Pavils yelled in shock. "I had no idea. The only thing I did was decide who we should vote for!"

"Oh," Lou nodded. "Wait a minute! That doesn't make any sense? Why did you vote for her?"

"Well…" Pavils began.

"Why didn't you vote for me? You hate me! Or Emilia – you could have broken me!" Lou exclaimed.

"Why would I want to do that? And piss you off more?" Pavils pointed out.

"Um…" Lou said hesitantly.

"At least you and Emilia have reasons to not like me. Adrijana, on the other hand, she's only doing it for the sake of it. Remember when she made me wear a diaper made of potatoes?"

"Yeah," Lou chuckled. "I remember that. I had to wear pine-branches. I'm kinda glad I got eliminated in the first round."

"Haha, it's so good to talk to you like a normal person," Pavils said.

"Oh…huh…well…" Lou said hesitantly.

"Look, I know some of the stuff I did to you was horrible. And not just you – Emilia, and Luko too, but is holding a grudge going to solve anything?" Pavils asked.

Lou frowned at this, "I will never forgive what you did! It damaged me forever…I…I…ugh, what's the point?"

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a question," Pavils remembered. "What happened to you?"

"What?" Lou asked in confusion.

"So far this season, you keep saying that you had it way worse than me," Pavils said, putting his hands on his hips. "I'd really like to know what happened."

"Wait, what? That's none of your bus…"

"You got to ask me a question. I get to ask you one," Pavils said simply. "Come on."

Lou took a deep breath, "Fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Yawn, we've heard all this before.**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Wow, I had no idea…this guy he talked about sounded way worse than Felips. Lou, I'm sorry I doubted you.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [stretches his arms] I feel good after that. It's great that me and Pavils have decided to stop fighting, even if we are in different alliances.**

 **Still…[he chuckles]…it's a little pitiful that he got so upset over no longer being popular.]**

* * *

The Mantises were in the mess hall eating breakfast.

"Well, it's a good thing even Aleksander can't mess up cereal," Marios said optimistically as he continued to eat from a bowl of Rice Krispies.

"Too bad he's able to mess up the milk," Tia groaned as she spat back into her bowl.

"I agree, this isn't very nice. Maybe I'll do without breakfast today," Ilene sighed, pushing her bowl away. "I'd die for some waffles right now."

"Mmm…Belgian waffles," Hadi said fondly.

"I don't think it's that bad…once you get past the slight sour taste," Tyge stated before letting out a burp. "Excuse me."

"You call that a burp?" Sanna repeated. She quickly chugged down a glass of water before letting out a very loud belch.

She earned a few glares, but shrugged it off.

"Hey, did you hear who got eliminated?" Katerina asked the others.

"Yeah, Adrijana," Marios sighed. "Yeah, I'm bummed, but hey, she's won before, and I'm sure I'll still see her around. Still, it sucks that Emilia and Lou aren't in the majority anymore."

* * *

"Okay, everyone, it's time for the next challenge!" Lara screamed as she stood on the same rock and the twenty-six remaining contestants gathered over.

"Hey!" Adrijana exclaimed as she ran over from the distance. "So sorry I'm late. There was a long queue for breakfast…so, what's going on here?"

"We're about to start the challenge," Lara explained.

"Yeah, duh," Adrijana responded as she climbed up onto the rock. "What kind of challenge? I need to know in advance so I can explain it."

"Excuse me!?" Lara exclaimed. "I'm the host here."

"Yeah, turns out I don't just get to do the recap, I also get to co-host the whole thing from now on," Adrijana explained. "The producers sent a memo."

"How come I didn't get it!?" Lara whined.

"Alright, there was no memo," Adrijana sighed, shaking her head. "But I'm sure the producers will approve of this…arrangement."

"I honestly doubt it. I'm the star of the show!" Lara insisted, getting in her cousin's face.

"You kidding? I won last season. Obviously people want to see me," Adrijana responded.

"Well, you can't call it much of a win when Ania carried you to the final four!" Lara snapped.

"Hey, if it hadn't been for that volcano, we'd still be cursed!" Adrijana shot back.

"Hey, hey!" Johannes exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Our contestants would really like to know their challenge. Can we save the sibling rivalry for later?"

There was no arguing after that.

"How does he do it?" Lara asked Adrijana.

"I dunno. Drugs?" Adrijana suggested.

"Not important," Lara shrugged, before turning to face the remaining contestants. "Today's challenge will be a variation of the first ever challenge of Total Drama Island."

"Wait, does that mean we'll be jumping from a cliff?" Rikard asked, raising his hand.

"Well, yes and no," Lara replied. "Since there is no cliff on this farm, we constructed one out of a hill near the lake, and some wooden planks."

"Who's we!?" Intern #3 yelled, before showing everyone her bleeding palms. "This is six hours worth of manual labour! I'll sue you for this."

"Yeah, well I'm the person with a gross worth of 200 grand, so good luck with that," Lara replied sarcastically. "Anyways, grab your swimsuits and we'll meet there in 20 minutes."

She was about to walk off when Marios said, "We don't have swimsuits."

"Okay, then," Lara nodded, looking back. "In that case, stay in your regular clothes and we'll go to the cliff now."

* * *

 **[Confessional: I've already clarified that they swim in the lake in their regular clothes, right?**

 **Beni (Moldova): Awesome, I am a champ at diving! I was on the diving team at my school, but I quit after two weeks because I saw the rest of the team stuff one of my friends into a locker  
**

 **Sometimes you have to put bros before…er…something to do with diving that rhymes with 'bros', but I don't know what it is yet. I'll come back to that.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [she shudders] I'm really scared of heights. It's probably the only thing I fear in this world – everything else is a breeze, but…ugh…**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [sighs] Another incredibly painful challenge – that go-kart race was bad enough. I'm glad nobody teased me too hard over the comfort blanket.]**

* * *

As Petros walked to the cliff, Stela came up to him.

"'Sup?" he asked as he adjusted his hat.

"Carolyn told me about how you blew her off," Stela said.

"Ugh, lemme guess, we're gonna magically become a couple now thanks to you," Petros said sarcastically.

"Maybe if I'm lucky," Stela said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, you should really apologize to her. It was pretty harsh."

"The girl wouldn't leave me alone," Petros groaned. "She doesn't seem that bad to be honest, I'm sure we have some of the same interests but…ugh, she was just really creepy when she tried to get me to like her. I don't wanna get in a relationship during the game anyway – that would require trust, something I just don't have."

"Well, this 'thing' you don't have made Carolyn stay up all night crying into her pillow," Stela said, put her hand on Petros' shoulder. "You should be grateful I'm a heavy sleeper."

Stela walked off, and Petros groaned, "God hates me."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Oblongs reference! ;)**

 **Petros (Armenia): When Duncan dumps Courtney, the whole fan base is all [he uses a girly voice] eeeeiiii, he finally got rid of that bitch. Gwuncan forever, but when I say no to Carolyn, I'm a huge jerk!**

 **I'm such a bad luck magnet, and unfortunately, I doubt it's some ancient curse that will be broken when the show ends.]**

* * *

"Yeah, we made it first!" Luko cheered, as he and Beni reached the top of the 'cliff', landing on the wooden deck.

"Wahoo!" Beni cheered. "Happy dance! Happy dance!"

He then started doing an improvised dance routine, which would have been extremely dorky had anyone else been doing it.

"You okay?" Luko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Luko? Join me! You only live once," Beni offered.

Luko thought about it, then shrugged, and started dancing uncontrollably.

"Ha, don't it feel good?" Beni asked him.

"Yup," Luko nodded, and they continued to dance when the Mantises all arrived at once

"Woo, oh yeah, uh-huh," Beni continued to cheer, when he noticed the others, and stopped suddenly. "Why, hello, would you like to join us?"

"Er…not particularly," Tia replied awkwardly.

"Oh, come on, Ti-Ti," Beni pouted, going over and putting his arm around Tia's shoulder. "You don't wanna bust a move with me on the dancefloor?"

He flicked his hair, making Tia blush.

"Well…maybe, but…I can't dance," Tia sighed.

"Ah, now it's all coming out!" Beni exclaimed. "I just knew it!"

Luko had a very confused look on his face as Beni moved onto Katerina.

"Katerina. Kitty-kat," Beni said smoothly. "I see you have to usual do today. Did you smuggle those hair-bobbles in with you?"

"Why, yes," Katerina giggled. "I happen to be a master at it."

"Figures," Beni smiled. "Well, it's totally worth making yourself look beautiful, which you are doing a perfect job at regardless, on the inside and the outside."

"Oh, you're too nice," Katerina said modestly as Beni brought his fingers down her arm.

"Hey, hands off, sly!" Katerina exclaimed, pushing him away. "I'm sure Estrella wouldn't want you to see this. Besides, I may have a guy waiting for me back in Muskoka."

"Oh yes, your damsel in distress…or should I master in misery," Beni responded, clicking his tongue. "You see that more and more these days, huh?"

Katerina nodded as Beni did a twirl and moved onto the next girl.

"Gah!" he exclaimed in shock when he realized it was Lara.

"Hi, Beni. What are you going to say about me?" Lara asked in a smooth tone.

"Ugh, no!" Beni exclaimed in a disgusted tone. "Just…no!"

"Why not? What's wrong with me?" Lara asked as she batted her eyelids.

"Look, you're pretty, but, ugh, there's a heart of stone under there," Beni responded. "Just…get on with hosting."

Lara sighed to herself as she stomped over to a spot farther from the edge of the cliff, and Adrijana followed behind her.

"Okay, here's the challenge!" Lara announced. "If you look around this cliff, you will notice that there are a bunch of ropes put together to form a target. You are aiming for the smallest one in the centre of the lake, and if you land there, you score your team 12 points. Depending on which part of the target you land on, you could earn anything between one point and twelve points, with the except of nine and eleven."

"Why does the EBU hate those numbers so much?" Marios asked rhetorically.

"Moving on," Lara continued. "The team with the highest score wins, and the team with the lowest score loses. Since the Mantises have two extra players, their two lowest scores will be taken away, and the lowest score of the Zebras will also be taken away. Each team will take turns sending one person down. Mantises will go first, Felines second and Zebras third."

"Oh, me first! Me-me-me-me!" Beni exclaimed excitedly, as he ran over to the edge, but Lara grabbed one of his suspenders.

"Easy there, man, a Mantis has to go first. Sanna?" Lara suggested.

"You know it!" Sanna exclaimed. "Tyge, push me!"

"Got it!" Tyge exclaimed, and he grabbed the handles and pushed as fast as he could.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sanna cheered as she fell into the water with a splash.

"Sanna kicks off the Mantises score today with four points!" Lara announced.

"Not bad," Sanna nodded as she flapped her arms about. "Can someone help me?"

"I'm on it!" Johannes exclaimed as he jumped into the water.

"Okay, me next! Me next!" Beni exclaimed as he leapt off the cliff, and he did a near perfect dive, barely splashing as he landed in the water.

"Not bad," Lara commented as she peered over the edge.

"You..." Beni began as he swam to the surface. "Don't get to cheer."

Lara pouted at this, so it was up to Adrijana to say, "Beni earns ten points for the Ferocious Felines!"

"Yahoo!" Beni cheered, and he started dancing hysterically again.

"That's a good start for us, huh?" Rikard cheered, wrapping his shoulders around Anton.

"I can see us pulling a victory," Stela commented.

"I wasn't talking to you," Rikard snapped, to which Stela just sighed.

"Okay, who will be the first Zebra?" Lara asked, turning to face the eight members.

The eight of them all looked at each other, with different degrees of nervousness.

"I'll do it," Symon sighed, and walked towards the cliff, before leaping off.

"Come on, Symon!" Alma cheered as he fell into the water.

"Ooh, not a good start for the Zebras. Symon was way off," Lara stated. "2 points."

There was a series of groans from the other team members.

"Some team-mate," Jessie groaned, folding her arms.

The others glared at her and she sighed, "You guys take everything way too seriously."

"No we don't!" Sveda protested. "We're free!"

She then started jumping about hysterically, which made Finn laugh.

"She's something, huh boy?" he said to Pavils.

"I've no idea what you just said," Pavils replied.

"Mantises, which of you is next?" Lara asked.

* * *

"Hey, do you need some help?" Beni asked Symon as he swam out of the lake.

"I'll be fine," Symon assured him as he got to the surface. "My left arm is just a bit weak."

Once he stood up, he rolled up his sleeves, revealing that his right arm was a lot more toned than his left arm.

"How is that possible?" Beni asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nuclear. It's a bitch," Symon chuckled.

"Well...it's great that you can laugh about it," Beni responded, nodding his head.

"It's what we do," Sanna replied as he came over. "You know what I can't stand?"

"I dunno, what?" Beni asked.

"Hang, let me rephrase that," Sanna said, shaking her head. "You know what? I can't stand."

Beni and Symon both started snorting with laughter.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sanna, you f***ing ripped off Jack Carroll!**

 **Beni (Moldova): I think it's great that people can laugh about their disabilities. Personally, I'm rather insecure about my ADHD - it got me bullied for the first fourteen years of my life, and now the same girls who used to punch me in the head want me with them in bed.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Having a good laugh after yourself feels great. Too bad I can rarely do it.]**

* * *

"Hell, yes!" Tyge cheered as he feel from the cliff. The dive didn't land very well, and he ended up landing on his back.

"Dritt," Tyge groaned as he landed in the water.

"Tyge landed in the '7' zone!" Lara announced. "If you add Sanna's 4..."

"11 points to the Malicious Mantises!" Adrijana exclaimed. "What? I can do maths in my head."

"Congrats, you get a gold star," Lara said sarcastically, before turning to face the Felines. "Who's next?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Luko exclaimed, pushing Lara aside before he jumped off the 'cliff', doing a flip along the way, before landing close to the centre.

"Eight points," Adrijana stated.

* * *

 **Felines - 18**

 **Zebras - 2**

 **Mantises - 11**

* * *

"Tyge! Tyge! Are you okay!?" Sanna asked in concern as he continued to float in the zone.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a few seconds," Tyge assured her.

"You should come quick. Someone's about to land," Sanna replied, before Luko landed in the water, not far from the Norwegian guy,

"You okay? I could have landed on you," Luko asked Tyge, before he swam towards the surface.

"I'm okay," Tyge assured him as he also began to swim over. "It was just a dive. I've seen both of you do far more dangerous stuff. No offense."

"None taken," Luko assured him.

"I think I bruised my back, though," Tyge stated. "Dritt, dritt."

"There's some muscle-relax cream in the bathroom. Will I get it?" Luko asked him.

"Yeah," Tyge replied as he sat down on the grass, and turned to Sanna. "They really do have everything in that room. I still can't believe they have an abortion knife in the girls' room."

"Yeah. It took six of us to get it off of Anka," Sanna sighed. "It was the most disturbing thing I ever saw. I hope they never air it."

"They probably didn't," Tyge assured her. "Ouch! This is painful. Ugh...I'm sorry, it's so unlike me to complain."

"Don't worry about it," Sanna stated, before she was interrupted by a light splash. Pavils had just landed near the centre of the lake.

"Ten points!" they heard Lara yell.

* * *

 **Felines - 18**

 **Zebras - 12**

 **Mantises - 11**

* * *

"Great dive," Tyge complimented as Pavils came to the surface.

"Thanks," Pavils smiled. He then looked at Sanna, who didn't make eye contact.

"Well, I best be going," the Latvian stated before going off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I just realized that Beni completely ignored me.**

 **Pavils (Latvia): So, Sanna still doesn't forgive me. I don't care. This will be a slow process. I've got Lou, and that's enough for now.]**

* * *

 **So, Adrijana is now a co-host, Lou and Pavils finally made up, and Beni is f**king shameless. How's that for an episode?**

 **Please review whatever your opinion, and...**

 **Disclaimer - [burps] Ah, that BLT sure hit the spot!**

 **Oh, you made a BLT for lunch?**

 **Disclaimer - No, I found one in the fridge.**

 **I MADE THAT EARLIER! I WAS SAVING IT!**

 **[grabs Disclaimer and starts beating his head against the wall]**


	26. Ep11 Pt2 - Tag on the Roof

**Disclaimer - ACK! ACK! ACK!**

 **I will keep doing this until I get my BLT back!**

 **Oh...hello there [drops Disclaimer on the ground]**

 **The Ridonculous Race has begun, and it is very climactic. Honestly, when I saw the trailer, I immediately thought - 'Lame!'. And, hey, maybe the best friends won't win after all. They're not the screen hogs I thought they would be...**

 **But what I really wanted to talk about is Noah's supposed crush on Emma. I just want to clarify that the chapter where he is talking about love with Carolyn (and she says 'Maybe he will find love in the Ridonculous Race') was written and uploaded long before the episode aired (and it was not edited in any way)! So, if they actually get together, I predicted the future!**

 **Anyways, where was I?**

 **Oh yes...GIVE ME BACK MY BLT YOU C**T!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama. Or a 22. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 11, Part 2 - Tag on the Roof

"And so, it looks like Katerina has just landed, with a respectable six points," Lara announced. "Felines, which of you will be next?"

 **Felines - 18**

 **Zebras - 12**

 **Mantises - 17**

Rikard was about to raise his hand, when Petros shrugged, "Let's get this over with."

He put his hands in front of him and cracked his knuckles, before pacing towards the edge of the cliff and falling off, landing feet first into a point relatively near the edge of the lake.

"Felines were in the lead, but Petros' shoddy dive earns them a mere three points!" Lara announced. "The Zebras could catch up."

"Only nine points ahead. It's inevitable," Adrijana said sarcastically.

"Zebras, you're up!" Lara announced, turning to face them.

"I got this," Jessie bragged, before running over to the edge and doing a flip as she jumped off.

"Jessie earns eight points for her team," Lara commented once Jessie landed in the water. "After the third round, the Felines are leading with 21 points, but the Zebras are right behind with 20 points, and the Mantises have 17. Mantises, we'll go back to you."

With that, Marios started to walk towards the edge.

"You know, I miss us," Tyge sighed as sat with Sanna on her wheelchair.

"Who's us?" Sanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The four of us," Tyge said. "You, me, Luko and Pavils."

"Huh?" Luko asked confusedly.

"Remember the four of us? We were a team in the first challenge," Tyge continued as Luko handed him the tube.

"Yeah, and then Pavils kept trying to get you two together," Luko sighed. "And then he got into that fight with Lou."

"Sure, but..." Tyge said, before Luko interrupted him.

"Then he touched Amanda's boobs and..."

"He tried to abandon you/me during the race," Tyge and Luko said at the same time, the former in a rather mimicky voice.

Luko raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm sorry," Tyge sighed. "It's just...I've heard it before. A lot of times."

"What are you trying to say?" Luko frowned.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I know what he did was bad, but it was a year ago…" Tyge began, before stopping and sighing. "You know what? Never mind. I can't force you to like someone."

"Mmm," Luko mumbled.

"Hey, Luko!" Beni exclaimed. "You dived! Hey, we have some time to kill before the challenge ends. Wanna go to the shed with the instruments?"

"The what?" Tyge asked, turning to face them.

"Oh, it's this shed near the Vlasic's house where they have almost every instrument know to man," Beni explained.

"Cool," Tyge commented.

"You know what? Maybe not now," Luko sighed as he sat on the grass.

"Well…okay," Beni said, disappointed. "I'll sit here and say…nothing."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Need a hug?**

 **Beni (Moldova): Yes.**

 **[he turns around and presses himself against the confessional]**

* * *

 **Luko (Serbia): I don't know why I feel like crap all of a sudden…I can't seriously feel bad for Pavils…can I?**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): To be honest, and this is really weird to say to anyone else…but I'm kind of jealous of Luko and Lou and everyone who else who hates Pavils.**

 **For some reason, I find it really hard to hold grudges against people…I mean, Farmer Bogas is the only one recently, and since he's off cigarettes now, there's no reason to hate him anymore.**

 **It's one of the many reasons I have low blood pressure, along with the fact that my dad barely ever lets my family have cholesterol. It's gotten dangerously low recently, and I had a couple of seizures before coming onto this show, and it's caused me to get amnesia.**

 **The fact that I've had barely any meat here isn't doing me good either. I don't want to forget anyone here…]**

* * *

"Marios earns five points for the Mantises, and Berto has just earned a ten for the Felines!" Lara announced before saying affectionately, "He's a pretty badass diver."

"And he's also gay," Adrijana said.

"I am not!" Berto yelled as he emerged from the water and started wringing out his sunhat.

"The more you deny it, the more you confirm it!" Adrijana yelled back at him.

"Whatever!" Berto shouted as he swum back to the surface.

"Okay, which Zebra is next?" Lara asked.

The remaining five all looked at each other.

"Er…" Sveda said nervously.

"Okay, I'll do it," Emilia sighed. "Here goes…"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before putting her arms out and running off the wooden platform.

She did a twirl before landing in the water, close enough to the centre.

"Woo, that was fun!" Emilia cheered. "How did I do?"

"Eight points!" Adrijana called out, giving her a thumb's up.

"That's right," Lara announced, jumping in front of Adrijana. "The fourth round has ended, and the places remain the same. The Felines are in the lead with 31 points, while the Zebras are second with 28, and the Mantises are falling farther back with 22 points."

"Oh, non," Eloise sighed as she absent-mindedly rubbed Vincenz's back, though the Swiss guy didn't look like he was about to complain.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Seeing Eloise makes my toilet seat go up.**

 **Eloise (France): I really don't want us to lose. I could be on the chopping block, and I need more time to make peace with the others…especially Agnessa.**

 **[sighs] I'm not sure if I'm fit for this 'being nice' stuff. Hopefully Vincenz can help me out. He really does bring out my best.**

 **[she stands up, and as she does so, so does the toilet seat]**

 **That's funny. It hasn't done that before.**

 **[she pushes the toilet seat back down, but it comes back up again]**

 **Huh…**

 **[she exits the confessional, and the toilet seat slowly goes back down]]**

* * *

"I'll go next!" Eloise volunteered.

"Good choice," Lara commented as she stepped aside. "Take it away!"

Eloise quickly got down on the ground, before springing up and rushing across the 'cliff', before leaping off and diving into the lake.

She barely splashed as she landed right in the centre, before quickly emerging.

"Eloise, douze points!" Lara announced.

Only Vincenz and Ilene started cheering, while the other three just looked confused.

"Eloise just earned twelve points," Vincenz explained.

"Oh," Tia, Agnessa and Hadi said at the same time, before also cheering.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Interesting fact, the original title of this season was 'Euro-Drama Douze Points'**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Did I just cheer…for Eloise? [she stares at the camera blankly] Why am I so shocked with myself?**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): She may have done some horrible stuff, and possibly fabricated a scandal, but she sure can dive.]**

* * *

"Cannonball!" Rikard roared as he landed in the water, making a very light splash in the water.

"Excellent choice of words," Petros commented as Rikard remerged.

"Shut up," Rikard replied playfully as he swam towards the lush surface.

"Rikard earns the Felines another 10!" Lara announced. "This brings them back into the lead with 41. Zebras…"

"I got this!" Finn announced cockily as he started to walk closer to the edge, but Sveda stopped him.

"No!" she yelled. "Stay here! I…I don't want to leave you."

"Sveda," Finn sighed. "I need to…"

"Hey, it's cool, I'll do it," Lou said, and he quickly ran to the edge before falling off.

"Ooh, not a good start…" Lara said awkwardly.

"He did fine!" Adrijana interrupted quickly. "What? You get nowhere criticizing him."

"So, what? Why should I care if he's a whiny c**t?" Lara frowned.

"Like you're one to talk," Adrijana said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, you should be paying attention to the lake."

"Heh…oh right," Lara nodded, before peering below. Lou had just emerged for a zone far from the centre.

"Only two points for the Zebras this round," she stated. "This puts them in last place with 30 points, the Mantises have moved up to second with 34 points, and the Felines maintain their lead with 41 points."

Stela and Anton, who were still at the top of the 'cliff', both high-fived. Stela also tried to high-five with Carolyn, who sighed as she accepted it.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Low five?**

 **Stela (Romania): So far so good. I need some more time to save myself, since I'm not in the best position on the team right now, so losing could cost me the game.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [shaking in fear] F-Finn m-may just be a p-pawn, but d-damn, he's a gr-great support b-beam.]**

* * *

"Jesus," Lou groaned as he reached the surface and climbed onto the grass, before losing grip and falling back in.

"You okay?" Emilia asked in concern. "Here, I'll help you out."

She grabbed his hand and did so.

"I messed up," Lou groaned.

"Don't worry about it," Pavils assured him. "Symon got two as well."

"Thanks," Lou replied. "Heh, it's weird seeing you being nice to me."

"Two whole lines, I know, I'm a saint," Pavils said sarcastically.

"How modest," Lou smirked, before groaning, "Ouch, I think I stubbed my toe against the cliff."

"How bad does it hurt?" Emilia asked.

"Should be fine in a minute…I'm complaining too much right now," Lou sighed. "I've complained a lot in the last few days."

"You said it," Emilia agreed. "No offense."

"Don't worry about it," Lou assured her. "Oh, this really hurts though. How did nothing like this happen when they did it in Total Drama Island?"

"Yeah," Pavils agreed. "It was, like, 1000 feet."

"Oh they faked that," Marios, who was standing nearby, commented.

"What!?" Pavils exclaimed, looking rather interested.

"Yeah, the cliff was only 30 feet, and the wide shot was just a stock photo. Also, the sharks were animatronic," Marios continued.

"Oh, I did not know that," Pavils commented.

"It's basic physics," Marios shrugged. "The world record for diving is 191 feet, and the man who did it ended up fracturing his spine. A dive of 1000 would cause anyone to explode."

"Yes, basic physics. Shoulda known," Pavils sighed, snapping his fingers and stomping his foot

 **[Confessional: Puh-lease Marios. We live in a universe where confessionals can talk**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): That…actually explains a lot. Wow, for such a long time, I actually thought they had a reality show on a nuclear wasteland. Phew…**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Yeah, the nuclear wasteland was real…I know, messed up as it is.**

* * *

 **Noah (Canada): I honestly can't clarify whether or not this is true. I never actually noticed how high the cliff was.]**

* * *

Stela and Tia both faced each other as they emerged from under the water.

"Looks like another six in a row!" Lara announced. "That brings the Felines' score up to 47 points, still taking a strong lead."

"I'll go next," Alma volunteered, and she quickly made her way closer to the edge of the platform.

Sveda was shown in the background, tightly clinging onto Finn.

The Croatian girl quickly ran towards the edge, but made the mistake of slowing down just before she did so, and ended up diving directly below the cliff.

Her screaming was heard before splashed in the water, quickly emerging and rubbing her eyes.

"By far the worst dive yet!" Lara remarked. "You should be grateful you actually managed to land in a zone. One point."

"Come on!" Jessie yelled, her arms in the air. Lou and Emilia both glared at her, and she shrugged and said, "Hey, I actually did my bit unlike some of you."

"Yeah, because that totally makes up for trying to choke Symon to death," Emilia snapped.

"Always living in the past, I see," Jessie sighed. "Well, I best be leaving. Wouldn't wanna piss you off anymore."

With that, she staggered off.

"…and about to dive off next is Vincenz!" Lara announced from the top of the cliff.

"Yeah, go Vincenz!" Eloise cheered, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Okay," Vincenz said calmly as he stood on the platform, with everyone else who hadn't jumped yet on either side of him. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Be one with the cliff."

He squatted slightly before bouncing up and running off the cliff, eventually landing right in the centre.

"Vincenz earns twelve for the Mantises, bringing their total up to 52!" Lara announced.

Vincenz had just reached the edge of the lake, and was pulled out by Eloise, and the two shared a hug.

The camera quickly went back to the cliff, where Carolyn and Anton looked at each other. They both looked as if they were about to move, but were only being stopped by each other…if that makes sense.

"Oh, come on, could one of you just jump!?" Lara roared.

"Eep!" Carolyn squeaked at this. "I'll go."

"Whatever," Anton nodded.

Carolyn quickly started to run, and she carefully timed her fall, before diving into a spot close enough to the centre.

"That's a landing straight into the seven zone!" Lara exclaimed. "This maintains the Felines' lead, bringing them up to 54, two points ahead the Mantises. Zebras, you're up!"

"Sveda, come on, one of us has to go now," Finn said gently. "You don't want us to lose again, do you?"

"N-no," Sveda replied, still feeling genuinely fearful.

"Good," Finn continued, still speaking in a slow manner. "Now…"

"ARRRGH, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Sveda screamed, letting go of Finn and putting her arms in the air. "I'm really sorry, Finn, but I'm, like, so afraid of heights. Please don't make me do this!"

"Don't worry about it, my love," Finn assured her. "Now, I have to dive, but I promise, whether or not you jump, I…"

"Oh, just go…" Sveda groaned, making a shooing gesture with her wrist.

"Alright," Finn shrugged, and he quickly towards the edge and leapt off the cliff, diving near the centre zone.

"Eight points!" Lara announced. "Not bad. At the end of the seventh round, the Felines still lead with 54 points, while the Mantises are just behind with 52 points. The Zebras are quite a bit behind with 39 points, which unfortunately means it's impossible for them to catch up, and they will be going to elimination…again."

There was a series of sighs and groans at the bottom of the cliff.

"But…" Lara continued. "Before that happens, let's go onto the final round…"

The next Feline to jump off the cliff was Agnessa, who did a decent run, but she ended up jumping off a bit too far the left, causing her to land quite far from the centre.

"Ooh, not a good dive for our Belarusian contestant," Lara commented. "Only four points for Agnessa. Anton, you're the only Feline left, so…"

"Yeah, yeah," Anton interrupted, and he did a couple of stretches before also running off.

The footage skipped to him splashing into the water, to which Lara announced the score, "7."

Anton perked up at this as Rikard fished him out. Once he did so, he found that Anton was too heavy to hold, and the Polish guy ended up falling on top of him.

"Oh, Anton, you naughty boy," Rikard squealed.

"It was an accident and you know it," Anton snapped. "But, hey, I'm not complaining."

"Now that Anton has jumped, the final score for the Felines is 61, putting them five points ahead of the Mantises, who still have two more people to jump as well as having their two worst scores deducted," Lara announced. "Now, we go onto the last Zebra, Sv…"

She was interrupted by Sveda screaming loudly as she ran down the hill.

"I forefeit!" the Azeri screeched.

"Very well…" Lara said. "We're left with Ilene and Hadi for the Mantises. You need five points to catch up to the Felines, and since we have point deductions, you will possibly need more to win. Who's up first?"

Hadi and Ilene looked at each other and made a couple of facial expressions and hand gestures before Hadi ran off the platform, and not very successfully.

"Oh, only two points, not a good dive," Lara commented. "And since it was the worst score so far for the Mantises, it will likely get deducted. Ilene, it's all down to you!"

Ilene looked ahead and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Come on, Ilene!" Sanna cheered from near the lake.

"Woah, 80s reference!" Marios exclaimed.

Ilene quickly composed herself, before running off the platform and springing into the air.

"What a landing!" Lara exclaimed. "Not a single drop of water splashed. Looks like Ilene just earned her team 10 points, bringing their total up to 68. And once we deduct the scores of the two worst divers, Hadi and Sanna, the final score is 62, which means…the Mantises win again!"

Tyge and Sanna started making out, Eloise kissed Vincenz on the cheek, Marios and Hadi high-fived, Tia and Katerina hugged each other, and Agnessa congratulated Ilene as she helped her out of the water.

"And…your reward is…" Lara concluded.

…

…

…

"…a fancy candle-lit dinner in the mess hall!"

There was some cheering to that prospect, though the majority of the team just looked indifferent

"Also, you all have to pick a date from your own team, which means two girls will have to double up," Lara added.

"Wanna be my date?" Tyge asked Sanna.

"Enh…why not?" Sanna said sarcastically, and then the two of them started laughing.

Hadi and Agnessa both looked at each other and shrugged, while Vincenz winked at Eloise and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, want to be the two girls?" Tia asked Katerina.

"Sure," Katerina smiled, and the two of them held hands.

Ilene gazed at the others and sighed, before Marios came up to her.

"Er…do you want to…" Marios asked awkwardly.

"Yes, please," Ilene smiled.

"As for the Zebras, you're off to elimination. See you in an hour," Lara stated. "If you'll excuse me, I must go get a latte."

"And…I must go do…intern stuff," Adrijana added, and the two of them walked off.

* * *

The Ferocious Felines were walking back to their cabin a few minutes later.

"Hell, yeah, safe again!" Beni cheered as he walked beside Luko. "Up top!"

He held up his hand for Luko to high-five, and Luko half-heartedly returned it.

"You okay?" Beni asked in concern.

"Eh…I dunno, I just feel down for some reason, I dunno why," Luko sighed. "Hey, did you hear? Pavils and Lou made up."

"I know, I think it's great," Beni replied.

"I dunno, really?" Luko asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, do you think Lou might be…falling into a trap?"

"Huh?" Beni said in confusion, raising his eyebrows. "What gave you that idea?"

"Mmm, I dunno. I just don't believe it…how…" Luko sighed.

"You're thinking about this too much," Beni said. "Now come on, let's do something insanely dangerous and stupid!"

"Let's play tag on the cabin roof!" Luko suggested excitedly, and the two of them ran over.

"Hey, count me in!" Rikard called out as he ran after them.

"Wait!" Stela exclaimed, but Rikard ignored her, and she sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Carolyn asked as she walked over.

"I dunno, I just wanted to talk to him. He's very upset with me right now," Stela sighed. "It's…personal."

"Well, that makes two people," Carolyn said.

"How are you coping?" Stela asked. "It must have been rough."

"It was nothing. I've been through worse…" Carolyn replied. "Ugh, I'd rather not think about it."

"Well, I won't ask," Stela said. "I'm hungry."

"I suppose it'll be French beans and beetroots again tonight," Carolyn sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What did happen to Carolyn anyway?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I may have gone through some…abuse…in the past. [she shudders]**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): Er…I dunno. I haven't seen Carolyn since the challenge ended. I guess she just had dinner.]**

* * *

Pavils, Finn, Sveda and Jessie were all hanging out in the forest.

"Good to see you're all here!" Jessie exclaimed excitedly. "Urgent alliance meeting."

"We need to discuss who to vote for, we get it," Pavils sighed.

"Not just that, but we need to figure out how to get the others on our side," Jessie added. "If it goes to a draw, they'll get one of the others to break it, and let's face it, most of the others are all goody two-shoes who can't take a joke."

"Gee, I wonder why," Pavils said sarcastically.

"Okay, you have a problem. Wanna spit it out?" Jessie asked, getting down on all fours and in Pavils' face.

"I'm just saying, why should we feel bad?" Pavils asked angrily. "You've done nothing but cause trouble all season."

"Oh, like anything I've done is as bad as anything you've done. Mess with Lou's head, try and f*** three different girls, and try and…"

"Abandon Luko when he was in coma!" Pavils interrupted. "Whatever. Heard it a million times! That was all a year ago, and what have you done? Throw stones at me, blackmail and choke Symon…hell, it's not even halfway through the season yet. Who knows what else you'll do?"

"I've already made it ten episodes. That's farther than you did last season," Jessie shrugged. "Look, like it or not, without me, you're screwed. If I leave tonight, the rest of you will be in the minority, and oh boy, I'm sure the others will have much pleasure in picking you off one by one."

"She does have a point," Finn sighed.

"I'm still not happy about it," Pavils sulked, folding his arms.

"You're thinking about this too hard," Sveda told them. "For all we know, Jessie could have some horrible fast, and she desperately needs the money."

"Believe me, Sveda, if that were true, she'd have pulled it out by now," Pavils said dryly.

"And believe me," Jessie shot back. "Anything **** that happens to me back in Naples is far better than your…"

She put on a mimicky voice.

"…ooh, ooh, I lost all my street cred, ooh, ooh, now I have to enter a life of failure without any dignity."

"If you don't shut up right now, I will vote you off!" Pavils yelled at her.

"Whatever, like you have the guts anyway," Jessie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Moving on, we should discuss who to vote off. I don't mind any of the four, they all did pretty rubbish today."

"What about Emilia? She got eight points," Finn pointed out.

"True, true," Jessie nodded. "Okay, she's safe, but the others are fair game."

"I don't want to get rid of Lou just yet either," Pavils stated. "He seems cool once you get to know him."

"Agreed. Lou's sound," Finn added.

"Okay, one point to Lou then. That leaves Symon and Alma," Jessie said. "Honestly, I don't care. They're both annoying, and they did terrible in today's challenge."

"I say keep Symon. He's good craic," Finn stated. "Remember when he was in the talent show? I've only seen one or two episodes of the show, and I thought it was funny."

"Fine, Alma it is. Not like it matters, since you are leaving tonight," Pavils replied, before getting up and stomping off.

"We…er…best be going too," Finn added, and he took Sveda by the hand and walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Murphy's Law is a myth…right?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Three points to Alma…I guess. The odds that someone will actually vote her off are pretty low, but better safe than sorry…I think?**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): I hate to admit it, but Jessie is right. Three points to Alma.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Our alliance is voting for Jessie, and Symon told us how they break the ties. Let's face it, who the heck will take her side?]**

* * *

The eight members of the Zany Zebras stood on stumps in front of Adrijana, who was holding a plate of marshmallows.

"Hello, guys!" Adrijana greeted. "As you can see, Lara is not here right now. Well, I'm not really sure where she is either. She never showed up until now, and I honestly don't care."

"Where have you tied her up?" Emilia sighed.

"I didn't do anything. I promise," Adrijana assured her. "She probably just decided to let me do all the work. Not important…"

Emilia just nodded her head suspiciously at this.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision, and today, only two people received no votes…"

…

"Emilia."

…

"And surprisingly, Pavils."

"Yay!" Emilia squealed.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Pavils commented, and they both stood up and claimed their marshmallows.

"Also safe this evening…" Adrijana continued.

…

"Finn."

…

"Lou."

…

"Symon."

…

"Sveda."

…

Only Alma and Jessie were left on the stumps.

"Alma, you've played an UTRP game so far," Adrijana said.

"Say what?" Jessie interrupted.

"It's edgic talk. Marios told me about it," Adrijana shrugged. "Anyways, you performed poorly in the challenge today, which may have been a deciding factor for tonight's results."

Alma just nodded nervously.

"And Jessie…my f***ing God, you've been a bitch. Heck, you almost make Ania look good. Ania!" Adrijana exclaimed. "You're clearly OTTN toned."

"Quit the nerd speak and just get on with it," Jessie snapped.

"So, as you may have expected, tonight's result ended in a tie, so we randomly selected a contestant to break it, and that job went to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Petros."

"Who's he!?" Jessie remarked loudly.

"He's the shop assistant from Armenia. My granddad says people from his country should all be rounded up and shot to death," Sveda said in an over-enthusiastic tone.

* * *

 **[Confessional: There's a better chance of San Marino winning Eurovision than Armenia or Azerbaijan giving each other a single point**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I've nothing against Armenians...as long as they stay where they belong! In Armenia! And not Nagorno-Karabakh!**

 **Honestly, I wish my government would consider ethnic cleansing to get rid of that...region! It's an insult to my country's pride!]**

* * *

"He's a good guy, right?" Lou asked Emilia, now starting to look nervous.

"He did try and blackmail me," Emilia said in realization, before shutting her eyes and clenching her hands together. "Come on…please…"

"The final marshmallow of tonight goes to…" Adrijana concluded.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Jessie."

"Wait, what!?" Jessie exclaimed in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Yeah, I'm as shocked as you are," Adrijana sighed. "Sorry, Alma, but you're out."

Alma groaned as she got up from her stump.

"No, this isn't fair!" Symon exclaimed. "Jessie had to go home!"

"Sorry, Symon, can't change the past," Jessie sneered, to which Symon scowled.

"I'm really sorry I had to go like this. Hey, for all we know, I might get back in later," Alma said cheerfully.

"Hopefully," Symon sighed, and they both grabbed each other and shared one last kiss.

"Aw," Emilia squealed at this.

"Well, I better go. It looks like the interns are waiting for me," Alma sighed. "Goodbye, Symon."

"Bye," Symon replied. A tear welled up in his eye.

"As for you seven, you're all safe. Enjoy it while it lasts," Adrijana added. "See you later."

"Bye!" Emilia responded, before she and the other six remaining Zebras walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Was that expected?**

 **Petros (Armenia): It was a tough decision, but in the end I have to vote for Alma. Nothing personal, but once the merge comes, you need as many unlikeable people as possible to take the attention from you.**

 **I'm sorry, but you can't let emotions get in the way of the game.]**

* * *

"And so, Alma is the next contestant to leave in 26th place!" Adrijana announced. "Only 25 remain, but only one can win. Will Krava accept that I'm a better host and resign? Find out next time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip! Adrijana…OUT!"

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Alma –_

 _3pts – Jessie_

 _2pts – Sveda_

 _1pt – Finn_

* * *

 _Emilia –_

 _3pts – Jessie_

 _2pts – Sveda_

 _1pt – Finn_

* * *

 _Finn –_

 _3pts – Alma_

 _2pts – Symon_

 _1pt – Lou_

* * *

 _Jessie –_

 _3pts – Alma_

 _2pts – Symon_

 _1pt – Lou_

* * *

 _Lou –_

 _3pts – Jessie_

 _2pts – Sveda_

 _1pt – Finn_

* * *

 _Pavils –_

 _3pts – Alma_

 _2pts – Symon_

 _1pt – Lou_

* * *

 _Sveda –_

 _3pts – Alma_

 _2pts – Symon_

 _1pt – Lou_

* * *

 _Symon –_

 _3pts – Jessie_

 _2pts – Sveda_

 _1pt – Finn_

* * *

 _Tiebreaker (Petros) – Alma_

 _Alma – 12pts_

 _Jessie – 12pts_

 _Symon – 8pts_

 _Sveda – 8pts_

 _Finn – 4pts_

 _Lou – 4pts_

 _Nul points – Emilia, Pavils_

 _Eliminated - Mirzo, Dani, Zeferino, Anka, Aleksander, Shay, Amanda, Johannes, Estrella, Adrijana, Alma_

* * *

 ** _I just want to say for the record that Petros was selected to be the tiebreaker at random - had virtually anyone else been chosen, Jessie would have gone home. I guess the randomizer must have consciously decided this was the right way -_**

 ** _So, Alma is gone. Again, a huge shame, since she was cut early last year. Last year she was a run-of-the-mill A-Type, and little more than a Courtney clone, but she her plot with Symon did help her develop very well and showed a soft side to her._**

 ** _The plot was incredible to write for, and I think it was resolved very well. It really pains me to eliminate her, but that's what destiny wanted. :(  
_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this episode, please review whatever your opinion, and if you'll excuse me...I WANT MY BLT BACK!_**

 ** _Disclaimer - NO! NO! Help me! I'm sorry for sending you all hack threats - please help me!_**

 ** _[the BLT pops out of his mouth]_**

 ** _Finally...ugh, it's stale. By the way, I have a picture of Disclaimer on DeviantArt, though he's just a figure made out of static - and I have a picture of Katerina wearing her Hallowe'en costume - let's just say she's a cat and leave it at that._**


	27. Ep12 Pt1 - Literally Smoking Pot

**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama, or Eurovision, or bread. If I did own bread, I would be able to make my own sandwiches.**

 **Don't look at me. Maybe the Confessional has some.**

 **Disclaimer - I've already tried. And I'm starving.**

 **I've shot you dead twice! You simply don't die.**

 **Disclaimer - Maybe bullets just don't work on me.**

 **Whatever. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And my insanity. :)**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 12 Part 1 - Literally Smoking Pot

Lara and Adrijana stood in front of a camera to start the recap –

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard!" they both announced at the same time.

"Hey, we agreed I would do that bit," Lara frowned, glaring at her cousin.

"Whatever, Krava. Just get on with it," Adrijana said, and Lara's mouth went wide open as Adrijana continued, "The 26 remaining contestants jumped off a 'cliff' into the lake, which was split into several zones, with the ones in the centre scoring more points.

Some such as Vincenz and Eloise were skilled divers, while others such as Symon and Hadi took the plunge.

In the end, the Mantises won and were subjected to a candlelit dinner, which you will see in a minute, the Felines came second, and the Zebras lost again."

"Jessie was on thin ice because of her horrible…er…how you say…" Lara interrupted.

"Bitchiness?" Adrijana suggested.

"Yes," Lara said dryly. "But she managed to convince Finn, Sveda and Pavils that they were all doomed if she left, and they reluctantly voted with her. The result was a tie, and Petros was randomly chosen to break it.

In a shocking twist, he voted off Alma, and the Croatian medic left in 26th place. Only 25 remain, and find out what else happen to them right her on Euro…Drama…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Adrijana had just pushed Lara down the hill they were standing on.

Adrijana looked around for a moment before facing the camera and yelling, "Farmyard!"

* * *

The ten members of the Malicious Mantises were sitting inside the mess-hall, which was dark save for a few candles.

"Three wins in a row!" Tyge cheered as he and Sanna sat opposite each other, and they both clinked glasses.

"I know, awesome!" Sanna exclaimed as she cut her steak. "And, hey, we got meat tonight. So…cholesterol…"

"You can say it out loud if you want. Just say I have low blood pressure!" Tyge yelled, his hands in the air.

Everyone else in the room looked at him with a mix of confusion and concern.

"Heh…" Tyge said nervously, before turning to face Sanna again.

"I'm sorry. It just feels more special when less people know," Sanna pouted, before shaking her head. "Yeah, you've got a heart condition and that's all I care about."

Tyge laughed at this before groaning, "The worst parts are the seizures. I've already had one or two…they're not that bad since they're just blurs to me, but the side-effects…"

A tear entered his eye.

"Tyge, don't cry," Sanna sighed.

"I know this isn't place for it...but I'm sorry," Tyge sobbed. "I don't want to forget you."

"It's okay…" Sanna responded, though she looked very uncertain.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is this too serious a topic for this fanfic? Tell me what you think in a review.**

 **Tyge (Norway): [he cries in his hands]**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): I wish I could tell Tyge nothing bad would happen, but…I can't lie**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): [he wipes off one last tear before sighing]**

 **I have low blood pressure. It runs in my family. Well, my mom's side. My dad, on the other hand, has high blood pressure.**

 **My sister ended up inheriting that, but it doesn't matter since pappa never lets her have cholestrol. My brother, Marc, is lucky. He turned out fine.]**

* * *

Tia's pierced eyebrow was still raised as Katerina tried to get her attention.

"Uh, Tia? Girl?" she asked as she waved her hand. "Earth to Tia?"

"Oh, yes!" Tia exclaimed, turning to face her. "So…this is nice…a candlelit dinner."

"Yeah," Katerina agreed. "And may I say, you are looking brilliant."

"Oh, you," Tia sighed, flicking her wrist.

"Of course, not as brilliant as my Zeke back in Muskoka," Katerina responded. "I wonder how he's doing right now."

"Katerina, can I ask you something?" Tia asked.

"Sure…" Katerina replied uncertainly.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…do you see a future between you and Ezekiel?" Tia asked.

"Oh…" Katerina replied nervously. "Well, I don't know. Maybe…"

"I'm not telling you what you can and can't do but, it's something to think about," Tia stated. "Anyways…Tyge…yeah…"

"I know, it sucks," Katerina sighed. "But…I'd rather not gossip when they're right there."

"Don't worry about it," Tyge assured them from nearby.

"I feel for him. I know how much seizures suck," Tia stated. "I get them a lot, since I have epilepsy."

"Oh yeah, you told me," Katerina said, placing her head on her elbow. "You mustn't be able to watch the Eurovision – you know, with the flashing lights."

"Yeah, I have to look away a lot," Tia said. "But I don't care. It's not even that good."

There was a gasp from another table, which unsurprisingly came from Marios' table.

"And hey, the food doesn't taste too bad," Tia commented. "Better than the last couple of days."

"They probably got Aleksander to cook well for once. You know, for the occasion," Katerina stated.

* * *

 **(A few hours earlier)**

Aleksander was busy tidying the kitchen when the door behind him unlocked and Anka came in.

"Hi there!" she yelled.

"Gah!" he 'eeped' in shock.

"I came here to test your food…or something. I was told it needed to be top notch for tonight and shit," Anka explained.

"Very well," Aleksander replied nervously, and he came closer to her with a plate of strawberries. "Why don't you try these?"

Anka grabbed the lot of them and popped them in her mouth, before regurgitating them all over his face.

"Those were yucky!" she screamed. "You call that food? Make some more…preferably with more sugar."

* * *

 **[Confessional: White or brown sugar will do, as long as it's not the TDPI contestant!**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Whoever had the idea to get Anka to taste-test…**

 **First of all, screw you!**

 **Secondly, well f***ing done!]**

* * *

"You sure do love Eurovision," Ilene chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that and Total Drama are love and life," Marios stated. "I just…I love everything about it. The songs, the hosts, the gimmicks…and the voting…as corrupt as it has become."

"Well, I'm not really one to talk," Ilene sighed. "Every year, I get some of my Dutch neighbours to give loads of votes to Belgium, and then we give them loads of votes back."

"Clever," Marios stated. "You know, you should try out for Eurovision. I'd say you'd get Flanders to the top 5."

"I've thought about it…but is it really for me? What if I do badly? It would ruin my chances of success," Ilene said nervously as she twiddled her fingers.

"I wouldn't say that. There are some singers in Eurovision who got nul points, and they're still very popular in their country," Marios said. "Enough about Eurovision though. How's the food?"

"It's nice," Ilene replied. "How's your steak?"

"It's good," Marios commented. "Your…mushroom protein?"

"Good," Ilene nodded as she ate a piece of what looked like a chicken fillet. "I…um…didn't think Aleksander would have it, but I'm glad he did. It's not easy being a vegetarian."

"I wish I could do it," Marios stated. "But then again, that would mean giving up chicken nuggets. So, I didn't know you were a vegetarian."

"Yeah, I started two years ago. My mother was already a vegetarian, so she was able to teach me some…stuff…" Ilene replied, hesitating a little at the end.

"That's another reason I couldn't do it. My parents barely support me as it is," Marios sighed. "Do you know what they did for me? They sent me a text message saying 'Well done'. Yeah, they couldn't even be bothered to come see me!"

"You're living with your brother, right?" Ilene asked.

"Yeah, moved in with him a year ago. It's okay, I guess. But he's always bringing girls over…it gets annoying after a while," Marios sighed. "Still, we get along okay. Better than my parents, anyway."

"They don't seem to like you," Ilene commented. "Er…you don't mind me saying…"

"It's not that they don't like me, they just preferred my brother. He was super popular in school, always winning awards and medals, and still got pretty good grades despite that. Me on the other hand… I'm just some nerd who loves Eurovision and needs to get a life…who cares that I have an IQ of 153, and a scholarship to the University of Nicosia," Marios groaned, before noticing that Ilene looked a bit stunned. "I've said too much. Do you want to say anything else?"

"No…thank you…" Ilene said awkwardly before she drank some more water.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Half of everything brilliant about Greece is from Cyprus! Like that soap opera Ellen Degeneres was on!**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I still had a good time, even if he did ramble on a bit. Marios was one of my favourites last season, along with Sanna and Emilia, so it was cool to talk to him.**

 **[she giggles] He gets to the final 5 of a reality show, and his parents send him a text message.]**

* * *

"So…" Hadi said awkwardly as he drummed his fork on the table.

"Yeah…" Agnessa replied nervously. "How…is the food…"

"Nice…nice…" Hadi responded.

"I feel really bad for those two," Eloise whispered to Vincenz as they continued to eat.

"Why is that?" Vincenz asked in response.

"Look, they're barely saying anything," Eloise hissed, gesturing her head towards them.

"I…suppose you're right," Vincenz replied awkwardly.

"I mean, look at them. They're clearly not meant to be dating. They should be with their real partners…" Eloise sighed before snapping her fingers. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Vincenz asked.

"I'll tell you later," Eloise replied. "Until then, this food is trés bonne."

Vincenz chuckled at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is food masculine or feminine? If I got it wrong then 'tres bon'. I'm a C-student in French. :(  
**

 **Eloise (France): Hopefully what I do will make up for any harm I've caused Agnessa.**

 **And if she doesn't appreciate it, it'll make her look bad. It's win-win!]**

* * *

"You're it!" Beni exclaimed as he tagged Rikard.

"Hey!" Rikard exclaimed angrily before chasing after Luko.

"Don't even try. I'm too fast!" Luko bragged, before he tripped over and slid down the side, landing flat on the porch.

"[Serbian swear word]," he groaned.

"Well, that was a good idea," Carolyn, who was sitting on the porch, said sarcastically.

"That's the fun of it!" Luko exclaimed as he sprung back up. "Besides, I'm not hurt at all."

"That's enough for now," Beni said in satisfaction as he also slid off the roof. "I'm hungry."

"We ate an hour ago," Carolyn pointed out.

"In that case…let's have dessert!" Beni exclaimed. "Figs, anyone?"

"Sure," Petros shrugged, and several members of the team went over to the fig tree.

"Hey, Rikard," Stela hissed, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" Rikard asked irritably as he turned to face her. Anton was also by her side.

"I think we need to have a talk," Stela stated. "You know, just a normal chat."

"Thanks, but I'm good," Rikard replied, before walking off.

"Come on, Rikard," Stela pleaded. "I'm just trying to make friends."

"Leave me alone!" Rikard snapped. "I know you're trying to rope me into your alliance!"

"No…" Stela replied. "You just…you seem like a good person…"

"Come on, Rikard. She's not that bad," Anton encouraged.

"Forget it!" Rikard snapped. "I'm not joining you! You'll probably backstab me anyway! Good day!"

With that, he stomped off.

"Sorry," Anton apologized to Stela, before walking after him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Stela…Stela…Stela Dendrite?**

 **Stela (Romania): Okay...that didn't go so well…but I've still got Anton and Berto, and I've made friends with Carolyn, so she probably won't vote for me. I could still get through this…**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Stela sees as more as nothing more than a vote. How dumb does she think I am?**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): [sighs] We better not lose any time soon.]**

* * *

"Hey, looks like the Zebras are back!" Carolyn exclaimed, and she quickly ran over, with some of the others following behind.

"So, who left?" she asked as the other team came towards her.

"That's it?" Emilia asked, raising an eyebrow. "No roll call?"

"Emilia," Lou sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine," Carolyn chuckled. "Emilia's here, Lou's here, Pavils is here, Finn's here, Sveda's here, Symon is here and…Jessie is still here."

"That's correct," Jessie nodded politely.

"And it's all because of him!" Symon screamed, pointing at Petros and running over to him. "What the **** is wrong with you!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Petros stated as his eyes shifted about.

"Don't play dumb!" Symon snapped. "Adrijana told me you were the tiebreaker. How could you?"

Petros sighed nervously, before folding his arms and rolling his eyes, "So? Maybe I did. You got a problem with that?"

"Oh, someone sounds tough," Symon said sarcastically, and he started throwing punches at Petros' stomach. Even though Symon wasn't very strong, he was stronger than Petros, and the Armenian was clearly taking damage.

"Ouch," he muttered. "I mean, do your worst!"

Symon grabbed Petros and wrestled him to the ground, throwing punches all over body.

"Help! Get him off me! He's crazy!" Petros screamed as Symon started scraping at his face.

"Come on, Symon! Get off!" Lou exclaimed angrily as he pulled the Ukrainian off of Petros. Symon was still thrashing about as Lou restrained him.

"Just think calm thoughts," Emilia whispered to Symon, making him even more irritated. "Breathe in…"

"SHUT THE [Ukrainian swear word] UP!" Symon screamed as tears fell from his eyes. "You two aren't ones to talk! You've both been getting angry at people for no reason all season. Let go of me!"

"Here, let me give you a break," Jessie offered, grabbing Symon from Lou and tugging him tightly.

"Ack…can't…breathe…" Symon gagged. "Please, let ****ing go of me!"

"Okay, since you said please," Jessie shrugged, and she dropped Symon on the ground.

"I'm going back to the cabin!" Symon snapped, and fixed his ski mask before stomping off.

"Er…we better go…somewhere," Emilia said awkwardly, and she and Lou quickly walked away.

"Why did you vote off Alma?" Carolyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was strategic," Petros snapped, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I stabbed Heather! It was strategic**

 **Petros (Armenia): [he has his hands in the air] Once again, the only reason it isn't okay is because it's me.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [cries] How could anyone be so heartless! I'll bet Petros also peeped on Marios and Adrijana on purpose!**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Hello this is…ugh, I'm too tired to do the intro.**

 **Things are getting pretty intense here, and Petros is getting odder by the day. I still have some feelings for him but…it just seemed so unlike him.]**

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" Tyge exclaimed as he flopped down on his bunk.

"I guess," Marios shrugged as he sat down in his. "Ilene's a cool gal, though not as cool as Adrijana of course. Vincenz, how did Eloise treat ya?"

"She was so nice. I can't believe how different she is in real life," Vincenz sighed happily.

"Alright, just watch out. She was dangerous last season," Marios warned him.

"She has changed. I may not be an expert aura-whisperer, but…I can sense it," Vincenz stated as he sat cross legged on the ground and shut his eyes.

"If you insist," Marios shrugged. "Hadi, how was it for you?"

"Er…okay…I guess," Hadi said awkwardly. "I dunno…Agnessa's my friend and all, but she's not exactly an icebreaker."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Vincenz exclaimed.

"Salut," said Eloise. "Vincenz, could you come here for a moment. You know…"

"Ah, got it!" Vincenz exclaimed as he quickly ran out of the door with her, shutting it behind him.

* * *

"What is the plan?" he asked her curiously.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on!" Eloise exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Let's hope it's better than her last one…**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Eloise told me her plan! It's genius! And completely selfless!]**

* * *

Eloise and Vincenz both peered out from behind a bush. They were both dressed in all-black and they had mascara smeared on their cheeks.

"Er…are you sure we aren't over-doing it?" Vincenz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We need to be as camouflaged as possible. This is a delicate procedure," Eloise replied determinedly. "Do you see anyone guarding the cabin?"

"Well…Anka's on the front porch, with a cigarette of some kind," Vincenz whispered, before squinting his eyes. "Actually, it looks like a piece of ceramic. What do you think, Eloise?"

He turned to look beside him.

"Eloise?" he whispered, before noticing her at the front porch confronting Anka, before grabbing two pressure points in her neck, knocking her out.

Vincenz couldn't help but smile as he shook his head.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Where did she learn to do that?**

 **Eloise (France): When you're rich and famous, it's good to know some self-defence techniques.**

 **[she sighs] It's what keeps from actually being raped.**

* * *

 **Anka (Montenegro): [she holds the lit piece of ceramic to her mouth]**

 **Look at me! I'm smoking pot! Katerina will be so jealous.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I must confess…I drooled a little.]**

* * *

"I think we're doing great at the moment!" Sanna exclaimed as she and the other girls got ready for bed. "Scratch that, I know we're doing great."

"You said it! Who knows, maybe all of us will make the merge!?" Katerina squealed. "What are your thoughts, Kelija?"

"Neow, neow, neow!" Kelija exclaimed excitedly as she rolled around excitedly.

"Your cat is so cool," Ilene commented. "I wish my dogs were like Kelija."

""You have dogs?" Agnessa asked.

"Yeah, two. Rod and Todd," Ilene said. "My mom got them as a wedding gift from my aunt. They're ancient now."

"Rod and Todd. Weren't they the Flanders' sons in the Simpsons?" Sanna asked.

"Yeah…my mom and dad named them so because we live in the Flanders region of Belgium," Ilene sighed. "I know, it's not funny."

"I think it's clever," Tia chuckled, before yawning. "Well, I better get to reading. Let's see what Marios wrote for me tonight…"

"Say, has anyone seen Eloise?" Ilene asked.

"She came in about half an hour ago to grab some mascara, and then she left," Tia replied. "I don't…"

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Eloise came in.

"Hey, Agnessa, I have a surprise for you!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Agnessa said in confusion.

"I have a surprise. And I'm sure you'll love it," Eloise said. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Er…no thanks. I'll pass," Agnessa responded, looking a little anxious.

"Agnessa, come on, I know we've had a bad history, but I'm here to make it up to you. Follow me," Eloise pleaded, tapping her finger on the side of the doorframe.

"Er…" Agnessa looked at the other girls for help.

"Come on, Agnessa. How bad could it be?" Tia asked her.

Agnessa took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine. I'll go see your surprise. Lead the way."

"Je ferrai," Eloise nodded politely, and she held the door open and let Agnessa out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: 'ferra' is the future tense for 'do', right? French is my third language, though not behind Irish by much.**

 **Eloise (France): I get it. Agnessa doesn't trust me…but hopefully this will change her mind.**

 **And if it doesn't, my bad.]**

* * *

"Okay, here we are!" Eloise said excitedly, leading Agnessa to a table and chairs behind the cabin where Hadi, Dani and Zeferino were already sitting.

"What is this!?" Agnessa exclaimed in genuine shock. "You…you did this?"

"Oui," Eloise beamed as she lead her towards the table. "Well, Vincenz helped cook the food."

"Did you break into the slaughterhouse again?" Hadi asked as he ate a slice of chicken

"No, I got it from the kitchen. Aleksander tried to attack me with a whisk," Vincenz chuckled. "Well, we'll leave you four to catch up on things. Eloise and I will go up front and make sure Farmer Bogas doesn't come over. If you need anything, just call us."

With that, he and Eloise walked off.

"I can't believe this," Agnessa said, shaking her head incredulously. "This…this is amazing. Why would Eloise do this?"

"Who knows? Maybe she really has changed," Hadi shrugged. "It's best not to question things. So, Dani, how have things been with you?"

"Not so great," Dani sighed as she poked at her food with a fork. "I'm sort of having a breakdown at the moment. You know, over how I treated a lot of people on the show, like Alma and Adrijana."

"Aw, that's sad to hear," Hadi sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure about my place right now. I didn't do particularly well in the last couple of challenges. I have a feeling I might be the next one gone."

"I'm sure you won't. I believe in you," Dani smiled. "Anyway, Dawn came to me when I was at my worst, and she was really supportive…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's so unlike Eloise to do this. How did she manage to develop?**

 **Hadi (Israel): Dani sure had a lot to talk about, but I let her. Honestly, it feels like she's going through more drama off the show than I am on the show.]**

* * *

"And how have things been going with you?" Zeferino asked Agnessa as he picked up his glass of water.

"Not bad," Agnessa replied. "The other girls on the team are all great – Sanna, Katerina, Tia, and the new girl…Ilene, right?"

"Yeah," Zeferino replied. "She seemed nice. And I heard her sing at the talent show – she's a real professional. Maybe we could duet sometime."

"That'd be…great…" Agnessa said, though she couldn't help but look a bit miffed.

Zeferino realized he'd upset Agnessa a bit, but he didn't know a good way to respond, so he changed the subject.

"The intern cabin has been hectic," he said. "Shay's a huge bully, and Mirzo's acting really weird – though he's getting better. Still, it feels like Johannes is the only sane one."

"I'm glad Shay is gone," Hadi said. "He was a bully. Just like the guys who used to side with Tamon, but they beat him up these days."

"Hey, you said there was an American guy at your new school. What was his name again?" Zeferino asked.

"Oh yeah, Jake," Hadi remembered. "He's really cool, and he's good at keeping bullies away."

"I remember now, and you said he had a girlfriend. What was her name again?" Zeferino asked.

Hadi froze, "Er...Susan. Yeah, that's it! Susan!"

"No...oh, I remember now, it was Hanesha!" Zeferino exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"You weren't supposed to say it out loud," Hadi groaned, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is this relevant to the story?**

 **Hadi (Israel): [groans] Sorry, guys.]**

* * *

It was the next morning, and Finn, Pavils, Lou and Emilia were busy making breakfast.

"Ugh, I barely slept last night," Lou groaned. "Symon couldn't stop crying."

"Yeah, poor lad," Finn sighed. "I hope I don't break down like that when Sveda leaves."

"Well…what makes you think you won't leave first?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I've got swag, boyz!" Finn replied snarkily before clicking his tongue.

Lou and Pavils both chuckled as they rolled their eyes.

"Where did Sveda go?" Emilia asked, looking behind her.

"I dunno. She went to go for a run about half-an-hour ago," Finn responded.

"Meh…in my opinion it just looked like leaping about and flapping her arms," Pavils commented, and the others chuckled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: SWAG – Shitty Wigger Agressiveness Gesture**

 **Pavils (Latvia): There's a bit of a 'Calm After The Storm' right now, if you will.**

 **We are just able to hang out together like regular friends at the moment – most of us, anyway. Symon's still recovering, and Jessie…is self-explanatory**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): It sucks that we're in the minority right now – but the merge isn't too far away, so we'll just be cool until then.]**

* * *

A very upset Symon stretched as he walked out of the cabin.

"Morning, semen!" Jessie, who was sitting on the banister of the porch, greeted.

"It's Symon!" Symon snapped.

"I know, but that was Shay's nickname for you," Jessie giggled. "So, what's it like knowing you are no longer able to float by?"

"Shut up," Symon grumbled as he began to walk off.

"Hey, don't leave, pussy!" Jessie exclaimed, and Symon stopped to face her. "There's no need to become a huge mess over it. You're such a wuss."

"F**k you!" Symon yelled at her.

"Ooh, I'm soooo scared," Jessie said sarcastically. "Now, before you embarrass yourself any longer…gah."

Symon had just grabbed Jessie's legs and flung her over the banister.

"Aggressive," Jessie groaned as Symon walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: At least he didn't hit her…**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I still don't get how Alma got voted off. She got zero votes the night before!**

 **And now that me, Emilia and Lou are the minority, it probably won't be long before I join her. Which would kind of suck, since I do want to go far this time.]**

* * *

Sanna, Tia, Katerina and Ilene were all sitting in the mess hall when Agnessa came over, with Hadi right behind her. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Sanna chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just had the best night ever!" Agnessa exclaimed.

Tia raised an eyebrow at this.

"Er…Agnessa? Are you seeing someone else?" Tia asked.

"No!" Agnessa exclaimed in shock. "Oh, holy God, no! Eloise set up a double date between me, Zeferino, Dani and Hadi."

"She did?" Katerina asked, looking rather surprised. "That was really nice of her."

"I know. I still can't believe it!" Agnessa exclaimed. "Honestly, it was just what I needed. After that…awkward…date last night. No offence, Hadi."

"The feeling is mutual," Hadi shrugged.

"Are you sure that was Eloise? Not some mutant clone?" Sanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey guys!" Eloise exclaimed cheerfully as she walked over with Vincenz. "I heard my name."

"Oh, Agnessa was just telling us about the date you set up," Katerina said. "It was you, right?"

"Yeah," Eloise replied. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. It wasn't easy getting them out of the cabin."

"Heh, you should have seen her knock out Anka," Vincenz chuckled.

The others at the table looked at Eloise with raised eyebrows.

"What? She was guarding the cabin," Eloise said in defense.

"No, I'm pretty sure she was just smoking pot," Vincenz said, before facing the others. "And it was literally pot. She was trying to smoke a piece of ceramic."

A couple of the others laughed at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Next up – Anka goes to the garden to smoke weed!**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): That was really nice of Eloise to do…maybe she has changed.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): I can't believe it – did Eloise actually do something nice? And for Agnessa, of all people.**

 **Eh, it's probably a ploy or something...but I suppose it's best not to question it. At least** _ **she**_ **never tried to get between me and Tyge!**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): I knew Eloise was worth keeping! See, there's good to be found in almost everyone! Yeah! [he throws his hands up in the air with enjoyment]]**

* * *

Berto was sitting by the lake trying to fish, while Stela was behind him, and pacing around in circles.

"Er…are you okay?" Berto asked in concern.

"I'm worried," Stela groaned.

"Why?" Berto asked.

"I don't know…am I safe, or am I on the chopping block?" Stela asked.

"I'm...not sure," Berto replied in thought, before his rode started shaking. He quickly pulled it out, revealing he had caught a fish.

"Yes, another trout!" he cheered. "I better go cook this for breakfast."

With that, he walked off, and Anton walked over with Rikard.

"Hey, I just remembered something!" Rikard exclaimed once he saw Stela nearby. "Er…Beni…Luko…they need me…for something…bye!"

Anton raised an eyebrow as Rikard ran off.

"Hey, Anton, how are you?" Stela asked as she sat by the lake.

"Good, very good," Anton replied, before holding up his arms. "I got my cast off by the way."

"Congrats. But now people can see your scars," Stela stated.

"Yeah, but you know what, I don't care anymore. I think it's time I told everyone," Anton replied. "So…Rikard still won't talk to you."

"I can see that," Stela commented. "Honestly, I think I'm trying too hard. He clearly thinks I just see him as a vote."

"And…do you?" Anton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…" Stela sighed. "I thought the three of us could be great friends since…ugh, you're gonna think this is stupid."

"What?" Anton asked curiously.

"Look, I have a friend back home who is gay, so I thought I could easily make friends with you two. And I don't just see you two as numbers either," Stela admitted.

"Oh," Anton nodded.

"In fact, if I have to, I'll probably cut Berto before Rikard," Stela stated.

"Really?" Anton asked, raising an eyebrow. "That sounds really risky."

"I know it is but…what can I say, I'm a bit of a sop," Stela groaned.

Anton chuckled at this, "I'll try and convince Rikard, but what happens will happen."

"I understand," Stela nodded. "You know what? We should probably get back to the cabin."

* * *

 **[Confessional: These two were arguably the blandest characters of last season – along with Mirzo, but at least he made the merge**

 **Anton (Poland): Does Stela seriously want to take a couple with her to the final 3? She is a sop! But hey…I'm not complaining.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): [sighs] I really don't want to leave. I need to prove that I'm a good strategist…and the money would be great.**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): I'd really like to get rid of Rikard right now – Stela clearly values him more even though he's against her.**

 **The only problem is that I doubt anyone will agree to it. I swear, if I make the merge, I'm switching alliances right away.]**

* * *

Petros sat against the wall outside the cabin reading a comic book when Carolyn walked past.

"Hey," he greeted.

Carolyn stopped and looked at him.

"Er…hello," she said awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…er…" Petros said nervously. "Can we talk?"

"Depends, why?" Carolyn responded, putting one hand on her hip.

"No reason," Petros said, sticking out his lower lip. "Even I get lonely."

"Okay," Carolyn sighed, and she sat down beside him. There was silence for a moment before she said, "Is that a Superman comic?"

"Yeah, I collect them. I own at least 100," Petros replied as he continued to read, before turning to face her. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay…I was just really shocked," Carolyn replied. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's fine. You didn't mean it," Petros said.

"Well…" Carolyn said hesitantly, before stopping herself.

"I just can't be in a relationship. I just can't…it's…" Petros groaned.

"Are you okay?" Carolyn asked. "Did something bad happen to you? You don't have to say…"

"That's the worst bit," Petros sighed. "Nothing particularly bad has happened to me, besides living in a country where anything more than three meals a day and a roof under your head is f***ing heaven," Petros sighed. "I have two mental disorders – Social Anxiety and Paranoid Personality – that's why I don't trust anyone. I'm…"

He put his head in his hands.

"I'm just some loser," he groaned.

"I'm…er…not really seeing the connection," Carolyn said in confusion. "How does having mental problems make you a loser?"

"It's how I'm treated where I'm at," Petros said. "I get bullied almost every day, and, hell, the days I don't, I'm being protected by this creepy girl called Siran who thinks she's my girlfriend and…"

He looked at Carolyn with raised eyebrows.

"I can't believe I'm pouring out to you like this," he groaned as he stood back up. "I dunno…something about you just makes me confess stuff…ugh! I don't want people feeling bad for me!"

He got up and was about to walk off when Carolyn stood up and said, "Wait."

"Er…what?" Petros asked, turning to face her.

"How about I tell you about something bad that happened to me," Carolyn offered.

"Um…how will that help?" Petros asked confusedly.

"I dunno – we'll be even?" Carolyn shrugged.

"Er…okay," Petros nodded uncertainly. "If you want…"

"Attention contestants! It is time for the next challenge!" Lara yelled over the intercom.

"If you're not all here in the next minute, Lara gets a knife to the forehead!" Adrijana added.

"Ooh, can I do it? Take your time everyone!" Intern #3 exclaimed excitedly.

The twenty-five remaining contestants all gathered round, along with the four interns and the eliminated contestants.

"Hi," Alma greeted as Symon walked past her.

"Hello," Symon smiled, giving her a polite wave.

"Alright, good to see everyone's here!" Lara announced.

"Good for you," Intern #3 sulked, folding her arms.

"Here's today's challenge," Lara continued. "Bowling!"

"Wow, how extremely life-threatening," Adrijana said sarcastically.

"Good point, Adrijana," Lara nodded. "That's why that isn't the whole challenge. Look to the right and you will see it…"

Everyone looked to the right and they saw the beginning of an obstacle course, beginning with a climbing wall.

"It is up to you to get through this three part obstacle course. The first part, as you can see, is a simple climbing wall. The second part is a plastic mat covered in washing-up liquid, making it very slippery. The final part is a kids' play tunnel filled with rats – so enjoy that!"

Katerina squeaked at this.

"We also let some farm animals loose around here, so that's another setback," Lara added. "Oh, and for the whole thing, you will be carrying a sixteen pound bowling ball."

"You kidding?" Marios groaned, looking at his skinny arms.

"So, where does the bowling part come in?" Emilia asked.

"Oh yes," Lara nodded. "After you go through the obstacle course, you must throw your bowling ball at a set of wooden pins. For every pin you knock over, you gain a point, and for every 10 seconds you take with obstacle course, you lose a point. Whichever team has the lowest score by the end of the challenge goes to elimination. Was that clear?"

"No…that was really complex," Lou replied in confusion.

"Basically, you have to go through the obstacle course, carry a bowling ball, and after the obstacle course, you have to use the bowling to knock over some bowling pins," Emilia said.

"Oh…huh?" Lou commented, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. You'll see the rest of us doing it," Pavils assured him.

"Well, now that we've explained this challenge, choose who will go first and last, and we'll begin!" Lara exclaimed, before losing her balance and falling over.

"I swear that wasn't me," Adrijana assured the others, before looking down. "I think she busted her chin."

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm watching Nostalgia Critic's review of the Grinch, so I feel like rhyming. Perhaps not the best of timing…**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Yeah, I'll probably screw up. Credit to Pavils for trying!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Such a shame that the others are against us. Bar Jessie, they're all cool to hang out with.**

 **Jessie (Italy): Everyone is becoming a bit buddy-buddy. I won't put up with that! Hmm…maybe if I spread a rumour to Sveda, then Finn would believe her, and Pavils would believe him and…enh, it's a plan in progress.]**

* * *

Luko, Pavils and Marios were set to go when Lara shouted, "Ready…set…"

"GO!" Adrijana screamed in Lara's ear, which made the younger girl fall over in shock.

The three of them quickly ran over to the climbing wall. Luko and Pavils had no problem climbing up, while Marios lagged behind a bit due to the weight of the bowling ball.

"Hey, this is a decent challenge," Pavils stated.

"You won't be saying that in a minute," Luko replied, before he stuck out his tongue and slid down the other side of the climbing wall.

"Hey, wait up!" Pavils exclaimed as he also slid down, before accidentally slipping over on the plastic mat. He dropped the bowling ball and it landed on his bladder. "OUCH!"

"God, damn it, so close," Luko sighed as he made it to the end. "You're right. This is a pretty good challenge."

"Shut…up…" Pavils wheezed as he got back up. At the same time, an already exhausted Marios had just made it over the climbing wall.

"I…made…it," he gasped, landing on the ground. "What's next?"

He made his way over to the plastic mat, and immediately started struggling to walk through it.

He slipped, but tossed the ball aside before doing so. He quickly got up and ran off-screen trying to get it.

Meanwhile, Pavils had just made it to the rat tunnel, while Luko had almost finished.

"I'm right behind you!" Pavils exclaimed.

"Not for long," Luko replied cockily as he began to make his way out. Just then, a rat bit him in the ankle.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Oh well, your loss," Pavils sighed as he shoved him aside and tried to crawl out, but Luko wasn't going down without a fight.

"Minor setback," Luko shrugged, and he climbed on top of Pavils in order to hinder him.

"Hey, get off!" Pavils yelled at him.

"I will once this stupid rat stops biting me!" Luko yelled back.

"What does that have to…ack!" Pavils yelled, as Luko started hitting his feet against Pavils' legs. "Have you lost it?"

"Just a moment," Luko replied, and he continued to hit Pavils' legs before the rat fell off and landed on Pavils, and started scratching at his pants.

"So long!" Luko saluted, before he tried to get out, only for Pavils to grab his leg and toss him aside. "Ack!"

Pavils quickly got up, only for Luko to shove into him. The two of them got into a shoving fight that lasted so long, Marios eventually managed to catch up and walk around them.

"Marios makes it through in 112 seconds!" Lara announced. "All you have to do now is toss your bowling ball at the pins."

Marios nodded and tossed his ball ahead. He completely missed the pins, and his ball hit against a tree.

"And the Mantises begin with negative 11 points! Not a great start," Lara commented. "Who's next?"

Luko and Pavils were still fighting each other, when Luko accidentally dropped his bowling ball on Pavils' toe.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" Pavils roared as the ball rolled off. Luko quickly picked it up and ran to the finish.

"126 seconds!" Lara announced as she looked at the stopwatch she was holding. "Okay, Luko, just throw your ball and you'll be done."

"Okay," Luko nodded, and he tossed the ball towards the pins. It was an accurate throw, but it wasn't very strong, and he only knocked down four pins.

"And the Felines start off with negative 8 points. Not great, but better than the Mantises!" Lara announced. "And finally, we have Pavils, with 132 seconds."

"Thank you," Pavils nodded as he tossed his ball at the pins. "Haha, it's a strike!"

"Negative 3 points!" Lara exclaimed. "As you can see on this scoreboard manned by Interns #7 and #8, that puts the Sharks in the lead!"

* * *

 **Felines - -8**

 **Zebras - -3**

 **Mantises - -11**

* * *

"Here you go!" Marios exclaimed as he handed the bowling ball to Ilene.

"Thank you," Ilene replied and she quickly ran off.

A few seconds later, Pavils and Luko came over, and tossed their bowling balls to Finn and Rikard.

"Go raibh maith agat," Finn said as he clicked his tongue and ran to the climbing wall, with Rikard right behind him.

Ilene had already made some progress when the two of them had started. Finn found it easy to catch up, but Rikard was struggling a little, but he was still better than Marios.

"Enh…this is hard work," he gasped. He was using both hands to climb, and was carrying the bowling ball in his pants.

"Jesus Christ, you must have a lot of room in there," Finn said snarkily as he grabbed a bar at the top of the climbing wall, just managing to pass out Ilene.

"Not funny," Rikard snapped as he climbed over a couple of seconds later. As he slid down, he couldn't help but laugh as Finn slipped on the plastic mat, and the ball landing on his chest. "Oh, my heart."

"Sorry about this bro," Rikard chuckled as he effortlessly tiptoed across the mat, going so quickly that he passed out Ilene, before doing a front-flip into the tunnel.

* * *

 **[Confessional: 'I'm flexible…in more ways than one!' – Rai. Oh, why did I have to spoiled for that fic! :(  
**

 **Finn (Ireland): That wasn't necessary, but it was kinda cool**

 **[he blushes to himself]**

 **I swear I am not gay.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Finn thinks he's all that…but he's nothin' compared my pure fabulousness!**

 **[he snapped his fingers several times]]**

* * *

"Out of my way, vermin!" Rikard yelled as he pushed past all the rats in the tunnel. "I'm winnin' this."

Ilene was silently behind him, constantly trying to kick away Finn, who was trying to pass her out.

"Yes, I made it!" Rikard cheered as he quickly ran to the finish. "How did I do?"

"49 seconds," Lara responded. "Now throw your ball!"

Rikard nodded as he did so, and he managed to knock over three pins.

"Negative one. Not bad," Lara commented.

"Hell, yes! I rule!" Rikard cheered, and he quickly ran to fetch the bowling ball.

"Not so fast, boy! Watch the master at work!" Finn exclaimed.

"57 seconds," Lara stated.

"Cracking!" Finn exclaimed, and he threw his bowling ball at the pins, which had quickly been put back up by Intern #2. To his credit, he managed to get a strike.

"10 pins! That's +5 points to the Zebras!"

* * *

 _ **Felines – -9**_

 _ **Zebras - +2**_

 _ **Mantises - -11**_

* * *

"Okay, I made it!" Ilene exclaimed.

"65 seconds," Lara announced. "Not bad. But will this improve the Mantises' score? Let's see…"

With that, Ilene threw her bowling ball at the pins, and she managed to knock down a few.

"7 pins, that earns the Mantises one point!" Lara announced.

* * *

 _Felines - -9_

 _Zebras - +2_

 _Mantises -10_

* * *

"Let's see how the next round get on…" Lara continued, before the screen faded to an ad break

* * *

 _ **So, what an episode! Rikard won't talk to Stela, the Zebras have become all buddy-buddy, Eloise actually did something selfless, and Anka is quite literally smoking pot.**_

 _ **But there is much more to come, so don't miss it. Or keep reading if you're catching up, and I will see you next time.**_

 _ **Disclaimer - Now, it's 11:18pm GMT. Time for you to go to bed.**_

 _ **[turns head slowly] NO!**_


	28. Ep12 Pt2 - The Rolling Francophones

**Disclaimer - Ugh...please...give me some food...I haven't eaten in three days.**

 **You shall starve until you have learned your lesson!**

 **Hello, sorry for the wait. I could have edited and uploaded this at any time, but I got lazy -_-**

 **Also it was my birthday five days ago! I am now 15 - and yeah, that means I was thirteen when I started writing this...**

 **Moving on,** **we will continue with the challenge, and see to another elimination!**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 12 Part 2 - Rolling Francophones

Next to take on the obstacles were Beni, Sveda and Katerina.

Beni had managed to get a bit of a headstart thanks to Rikard, but the other two girls weren't going down without a fight. Well…more or less…

"Enh…" Sveda gasped. "This ball…it's so heavy! It's like carrying a giant boob!"

"Er…that's one way of putting it," Katerina said awkwardly.

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" Sveda exclaimed, and put the bowling ball in her bra.

"Clever," Katerina said sarcastically, before climbing over the top of the wall and sliding down.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sveda exclaimed, before 'losing' her balance and sliding off headfirst, just managing to pull ahead of Katerina.

"You two are ridiculous," Beni commented. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be…WOAH!"

He had just slipped on the mat, but managed to keep hold of the ball.

"Haha, nice try," Katerina smirked as she carefully made her way across. "But we 'Kats' always stay on our feet."

"My turn!" Sveda exclaimed, and she got on her belly and slid across the mat.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Beni groaned as he got up and placed his hat back on his head.

* * *

 **[Confessional: OMG-OMGUG!**

 **Beni (Moldova): What? What's so awesome!?**

 **Confessional: I dunno. But glad you're talking to me again.**

 **Beni: Huh? How could I ever forget you?**

 **Confessional: I don't know. Maybe the disclaimer will come along and steal my thunder.**

 **Beni: [raises an eyebrow] I'm so confused.]**

* * *

"Ha! Looks like I'm way ahead!" Katerina exclaimed as she crawled into the tunnel. "Nothing can…EEP!"

She froze as she gazed at the rats that were crawling.

"Ugh, the one time I don't bring Kelija along," she groaned. "Oh…well…b-better s-suck it up."

She slowly made her way through the tunnel, trembling with fear.

"Excuse me!" Beni exclaimed as he crawled in behind her. "Ooh…what a lovely view."

"Shut up," Katerina snapped.

"I mean, I just happen to love rats," Beni added. "They're so cute."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you meant," Katerina said sarcastically.

"Come on, let me through," Beni sighed. "You have nothing to gain for lagging behind."

"Good point," Katerina nodded, and she screamed as she made her way out of the tunnel. "I made it!"

"Katerina makes it in 62 seconds!" Lara announced. "And Beni makes it in 68!"

"What?" Beni protested. "But I was right behind her!"

"Yeah, but you started five seconds earlier," Lara pointed out. "Katerina, you go first!"

"Okay!" Katerina exclaimed, and she flung her ball at the pins, managing to get a strike.

"Hell yes!" Katerina cheered. "Beat that, Beni!"

"Will do!" Beni exclaimed, and he waited for the interns to put the pins back up. He did a couple of spins before flinging the ball ahead.

Unfortunately, it narrowly missed and only hit one pin.

"Beni gets negative five, and Katerina gets four!" Lara announced. "Add those to the scoreboard! Just Sveda left!"

"I'm here!" Sveda exclaimed, just as she crawled out of the tunnel.

"74 seconds!" Lara announced. "Now aim for the pins!"

"Okay!" Sveda exclaimed, and she flung her ball at the pins. It was accurate, but not very strong.

"Seven pins!" Lara announced. "That gives you a decent score of…zero! Here's the new score!"

 _ **Felines - -14**_

 _ **Zebras - +2**_

 _ **Mantises - -6**_

"After three rounds, the Zebras are in the lead, the Mantises are second, and the Felines are last," Lara announced. "Next up…"

Anton, Jessie and Vincenz were up next for their teams.

Even though Jessie started a bit later thanks to Sveda, she managed to get way ahead, and she'd already slid down the other side of the climbing wall by the time the other two had made any progress.

"Alright!" Jessie cheered as she made it to the next obstacle. "And you guys think I'm useless!"

"SHUT UP, AND THE GET THE **** ON WITH IT!" Symon screeched at her. Everyone else looked at him in shock.

"What? She got Alma voted off," Symon said in defense. Petros immediately stood behind Carolyn at that.

* * *

 **[Confessional: No, stop taking it out on me!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [he starts kicking at the toilet seat] GAH…I AM SO ANGRY! NOW I KNOW HOW LOU FEELS ALL THE TIME! WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME! GAH!**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): Symon makes me laugh. The pussy can't take a bash, and yet he has the balls to take it out on me. What the heck?**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [he applauds hysterically] You go, Symon! Wooo!]**

* * *

Jessie had just managed to bellyflop along the slippery plastic mat as Vincenz landed from the top of the climbing wall, with Anton right behind him, and they both managed to carefully but quickly make their way across the plastic mat, though Vincenz was a lot quicker.

Vincenz tried to slip into the tunnel from the side just before Jessie did, but Jessie saw him ahead of time.

"Nice try," she said snarkily, and she punched him in the balls.

"Eeeeeeeeeep!" Vincenz screeched as he fell to the ground and Jessie crawled into the tunnel.

Anton caught up a couple of seconds later and crawled into the tunnel before Vincenz had a chance to recover.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hey, embarrassing moments aren't exclusive to freaks and geeks…**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I have a pretty good tolerance to pain but…ugh, Jessie has a killer right hook! It's been a couple of hours and it still [Italian swear word] hurts!**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): Ugh, I hate mice!]**

* * *

Jessie was the first to crawl out, with Anton not long after.

"Jessie, 23 seconds!" Lara announced. "That's the best so far! And Anton, 29 seconds. Jessie, you're up first."

"I got this!" Jessie exclaimed triumphantly, and she hurled the ball at the pins, scoring a strike.

"Eight points for the Zebras!" Lara announced. "This brings them farther into the lead, now with 10 points!"

"Haha, beat that, Pollack!" Jessie exclaimed, giving Anton an elbow before walking off.

"Whatever," Anton said sourly as he waited for the interns to put the pins back up. He threw his ball towards the pins, and managed to knock a few of them down.

"6 pins!" Lara announced. "That earns you four points for your team, bringing your teams' score to negative 10!"

"Not bad," Anton commented, before putting his hands in his pockets and walking off.

"Hey, you got a positive score!" Stela cheered.

"Thank you," Anton smiled.

"Come on, it's your turn! Get on with it!" Rikard exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay," Stela smiled as Anton handed her the bowling ball and she took off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: To be honest, Rikard's anger is a direct result of the author being forgetful.**

 **Stela (Romania): Seriously? Why is Rikard so mad? Does he not remember who was up against Estrella when she got voted off? An-****ing-ton!]**

* * *

"51 seconds!" Lara announced as Vincenz made it to the end.

"Th-thank you," Vincenz groaned, still clearly in pain from Jessie's punch.

"Er…you need to throw the ball," Lara said awkwardly.

"Ah…got it," Vincenz sighed, and he weakly threw the ball. It rolled for a little bit before going off to the side.

"Okay, that's officially the worst throw I've ever seen," Lara remarked. "Negative five for you."

Vincenz's face fell as he clutched his balls and walked off.

 _ **Felines - -10**_

 _ **Zebras - +10**_

 _ **Mantises - -11**_

Tyge had just caught up with Stela and Symon, who had made some progress on the climbing wall.

Stela was almost at the top, while Symon was clearly struggling.

"Aw, curse my weak build," Symon groaned as he struggled to keep his grip. "If I didn't have the bowling ball, it wouldn't be as hard."

"Here, let me help you," Tyge offered, and he grabbed Symon's hand and helped him up a couple of rows. "There you go!"

"Thank you," Symon smiled, before managing to grab the pole at the top, swinging himself down.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Just when you think the naivety is gone**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [chuckles] Do I really seem that hopeless? Tyge did just see me yell at Jessie, right?**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): Symon deserves to go far in this game, so I thought he could use a little help. I already know that I won't win...**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): What the **** was that!? I know Symon is a fellow Slav, but he's not a Balkan! And any non-Balkans should not be getting special treatment!**

 **UGH!]**

* * *

Tyge and Symon had just made it to the bottom and Stela was halfway through the plastic mat, only to slip over. The ball landed on her shin, making her scream.

"Ooh," Tyge said, clenching his eyes as he started to make his way across the mat. Unfortunately, he was a bit too careful as his steps were extremely small.

"Sweet Jesus, HURRY UP!" Katerina screamed.

"Here's some advice, Symon," Tyge said. "Be patient."

"Yeah, yeah," Symon said, rolling his eyes, before taking some large strides across the plastic mat. He slipped over near the end, rolling on the ground while still holding the bowling ball.

With that, he crawled into the tunnel, while Stela had just got up and crawled in after him.

"Come on, Symon, almost there!" Lou cheered.

"He's going to suck," Jessie said, folding her arms.

Symon had just managed to emerge from the tunnel.

"How did I do?" he asked.

"59 seconds," Lara said, looking at one of the stopwatches in her hand. "Just bowl, already."

"Okay," Symon said, and he weakly threw the ball, only for it to completely miss.

"Negative five," Lara sighed. "That brings the Zebras' total down to five, which is still a strong lead."

"Eh," Symon said, before walking off.

"Stela next!" Lara announced. "65 seconds!"

"Eh…" Stela sighed, and she threw her ball at the pins.

"4 pins," Lara stated. "Negative 2, which brings the Felines' total further down to negative 12."

Stela groaned as she walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Does this challenge make sense to you? I sure hope so…**

 **Stela (Romania): Oh well, I could have done worse. Hopefully I can convince Rikard not to vote for me…]**

* * *

"And…Tyge is finally here," Lara sighed. "And in 104 seconds. Almost as bad as Marios. It's time for you to bowl."

"Got it!" Tyge nodded, and he successfully did so, scoring a strike.

"10 pins!" Lara announced. "That leaves you with a score of zero!"

"Not bad," Tyge nodded, and he strutted off, looking rather proud.

"Let's see the scoreboard again!" Lara exclaimed, and a close-up of the chalkboard faded into shot –

* * *

 _ **Felines – -12**_

 _ **Zebras - +5**_

 _ **Mantises - -10**_

* * *

"Yes, finally me! This is awesome! This is awesome!" Emilia cheered as she reached the top of the climbing wall. "Yay!"

"She did that in three seconds flat," Hadi, who was only halfway up the wall.

"Yeah, go her," Petros sighed. He was still at the bottom.

"I'm going so far so quickly! I'm so fast! Nothing can stop me…ARRRGHH!" Emilia screamed as she had just slipped on the mat. The bowling ball she was holding rose into the air and landed on her private parts.

"Did that hurt you?" Hadi asked as he reached the top of the climbing wall.

"Of course! Do you think I've a metal plate down there!?" Emilia yelled at him.

"Whatever," Hadi shrugged as he started to walk across the plastic mat. He struggled a bit, but he didn't fall.

"Ah, now I'm back up again," Emilia said, and she walked along the rest of the mat, before coming to the tunnel, with Hadi just behind her.

"Stupid rats!" Emilia groaned as she made her way through. "Stop clawing at me! Ugh, they're going in my leg!"

"For once, I'm glad these clothes are too tight," Hadi stated, as he used his weight to flip the tunnel, making Emilia lose her guard and fall over, allowing him to pass her out.

"Arrgh!" Emilia screamed as this happened before groaning, "Well played."

"Hadi, you've made it in 52 seconds!" Lara announced as she looked at the stopwatch. "You know what to do by now!"

"Got it," Hadi nodded and he took a shot. It was rather strong and accurate, and he managed to knock over most of them.

"9 pins. So close," Lara sighed. "Still, 4 points. This brings the Mantis total to negative six."

 _ **Felines - -12**_

 _ **Zebras - +5**_

 _ **Mantises - -6**_

"Okay," Emilia said, looking a little dizzy. "I'm here."

"61 seconds," Lara told her. "Take your throw."

"Okay," Emilia responded as she composed herself. "Okay, okay, okay."

"Come on," Lara groaned.

"Hey, I got flipped in there!" Emilia snapped. She finally took one more deep breath. "I'm ready."

She threw her bowling ball, and even though the throw was strong, it was a bit off.

"Six pins," Lara commented. "Looks like you get zero points."

"Aw, damn it," Emilia sighed as she stomped off.

 _ **Felines - -12**_

 _ **Zebras - +5**_

 _ **Mantises - -6**_

"The Mantises and Zebras have all sent six people through the race, but where is Petros?" Lara asked the camera as she looked at the stopwatch. "I mean, it's been 75 seconds."

Petros was almost at the top of the climbing wall, extremely out of breath when Lou and Agnessa started climbing up.

"You okay?" Lou asked.

"E-e-e-e-e-eh," Petros replied, unable to speak.

"Sorry, I'd love to help but...my team isn't losing twice in a row," Lou replied.

"G-g-g-g-g," Petros said in response, and the two boys reached the top pole at the same time, though Lou was a lot quicker to pull himself up and slide down. Petros came down a few seconds later.

"So...uh...what do I do here?" Lou asked in confusion.

"S-sorry, b-but I'm already in a [Armenian swear word] situation right now," Petros replied as he got his breath back, and he carefully walked across the washing up liquid mat.

"I'll just follow your lead," Lou shrugged.

"You probably shouldn't do that," Petros advised him.

"Oh, why not?" Lou asked.

"The last person on every team has to go backwards from the plastic mat? Jeez, is it so hard to listen?" Petros groaned.

"No need to be so harsh," Lou said flatly, and he turned around and started to walk along the plastic mat backwards, immediately slipping over.

"Oh well, you can do it again," Petros shrugged as he reached the end and made it to the rat tunnel.

"Er...what are you doing?" Agnessa asked confusedly as she came up to the plastic mat, just in time to see Lou slip over once again.

"The last person has to go backwards, right?" Lou asked.

"Er...no," Agnessa replied. "They don't."

"Aw man," Lou groaned as he turned the right way. "Petros!"

"Yes?" Petros replied as he emerged from the tunnel.

"134 seconds. It's about time," Lara sighed. "Better make this good, or you are screwed."

"Whatever," Petros shrugged as he threw the ball. It was accurate, but very weak, and he only knocked down four pins.

"4 pins. All that work for nothing. Negative 9," Lara stated.

"F***," Petros sighed, before walking off.

"With that, let's look at the scoreboard once more," Lara announced.

 _ **Felines - -21**_

 _ **Zebras - +5**_

 _ **Felines - -6**_

"Thanks to Petros' screwup, the Felines fall even farther behind," Lara stated. "They'll need a miracle to pull forward, and let's face it, the Felines left are too skilled to fail."

"Ugh, that c***!" Lou snapped as he emerged from the tunnel, with Agnessa in front of him. "I can't believe he tricked me."

"I can't believe you fell for it," Lara shot back.

"Whatever," Lou snapped. "How did we do?"

"Agnessa got 38 seconds, and you got 43," Lara responded. "It's time to bowl. Agnessa, you're first."

"Kay," Agnessa replied, and she bowled her ball towards the pins, knocking over quite a few pins.

"7 pins," Lara stated. "You score 4 points, bringing your team to a negative two."

Agnessa smiled at this as she walked off.

"Lou, you're up!" Lara announced, and the Anglo-Cypriot faced the pins and concentrated very hard before hurling the ball. However, he was slightly off, and a couple of pins were left standing.

"6 pins!" Lara announced. "You've earned two points, which means the Zebras finish at 7, and that most likely means you win."

"Awesome!" Lou cheered, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Well, it's about time.**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Yes, we won! Well…probably. I still can't believe Petros tried to trick me, though.**

 **You know, I'm starting to think Symon is onto something. Watching Adrijana and Marios doing it might have been an accident, but voting off Alma and then trying to mess with my head?]**

* * *

"Oh bloody hell," Carolyn groaned as she made it to the top of the climbing wall while carrying her bowling ball. "What kind of insane challenge is this?"

"Let's face it," Tia replied as she started to climb up. "This is still better than the original show."

"I guess," Carolyn sighed as she grabbed the pole at the top and slid down. It didn't take long for Tia to catch up, and they find themselves on level ground once they reached the plastic mat.

Both of them struggled a bit as they stepped on it, though Tia managed to go a bit faster.

They both went into the tunnel one by one, but Tia was in for a shock.

"Ooh," she groaned as her face started to bloat. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Carolyn replied.

"Is there dairy in here?" Tia asked in shock.

"Yes!" Lara yelled. The insides of the tunnel are lined with cheese so the rats don't stay inside.

"Aw no…" Tia groaned.

* * *

 **[Confessional: And here – the author pathetically tries to solve a plot hole.**

 **Tia (Bulgaria): The reason I never got reactions on the hockey ring in Latvia was because I was wearing nose plugs.**

 **But after that the producers decided to exploit my allergies for laughs. C**ts!]**

* * *

Tia was the first to come out, with Carolyn just after.

"Okay, Tia, you're up!" Lara announced. "39 seconds. You're up."

"Ugh," Tia groaned, still groaning from the tunnel, and she weakly threw the ball, completely missing the pins.

"Ooh, not good," Lara commented. "Negative 3 for you."

"Urp," Tia groaned before walking off.

"Carolyn, 43 seconds," Lara stated. "It's your turn."

"Got it!" Carolyn exclaimed, hurling her ball at the pins, and knocking most of them over.

"8 pins," Lara commented. "That gives you four points. Not bad, but will it be enough to beat the Felines?"

 _ **Felines - -17**_

 _ **Zebras - +7**_

 _ **Mantises - -5**_

"Yeah…you're gonna have to expect some major screwups from the Mantises in order to pull through," Lara said, patting Carolyn on the back.

Carolyn just nodded before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It could happen**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): We're probably gonna lose, but I don't feel too worried. I was one of the few to get a positive score.**

 **Still, Petros did pretty badly. I hope he doesn't end up on the chopping block.]**

* * *

"And now we have the last two competitors!" Lara announced. "Berto and Eloise. Also…Sanna can just do the bowling if she wants."

"I'll take it!" Sanna exclaimed, raising her hand.

"Feel free to forfeit now," Berto bragged as he and Jessie started to climb the wall. "Where I'm from, climbing is second nature. You know that castle on our flag?"

"Puh-lease. Talking the talk will get you get you nowhere. Where I'm at, we learn to be strong and silent," Eloise shot back.

"Yeah right, Frenchie," Berto said, rolling his eyes as he slid down the other side of the wall. "Where you're at, the only way is surrender."

Eloise scoffed at this, and gave Berto a shove on the plastic mat, making him fall over.

"Okay, you wanna fight? Let's fight!" Berto exclaimed, quickly running in front of her and managing to slip in through the tunnel.

"Eek!" Eloise screamed due to all the mice surrounding her.

"Aw, what's wong Ewoise?" Berto pouted. "Scared of a few widdle mice? Well...if you hate that, let's see how you handle…"

He quickly got out of the tunnel, and then picked it up and threw it away.

"...this," he cackled.

"ARRRGHH! YOU SUCK!" Eloise screamed as she rolled off inside.

"I didn't touch a hair on your head," Berto shrugged, before walking over to the finish.

"29 seconds. Not too shabby," Lara commented. "You probably know what to do by now…"

"Of course!" Berto exclaimed determinedly, and he expertly bowled his ball, knocking down every single pin.

"Not bad at all," Lara commented. "8 points. With that, the Felines conclude with negative nine points, which is four behind the Mantises. They could still win."

"And I think my latest stunt just secured it," Berto chuckled as he tipped his hat and walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Well, it was a last resort.**

 **Berto (San Marino): [chuckles] I had no regrets. She pushed me first, and I don't have the best reputation anyway.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [shakes his head] I can't believe Berto did that. He's going to have to answer for his actions.**

* * *

 **Luko (Serbia): Er…should I have enjoyed that? Because it was kind of awesome, to be honest.]**

* * *

"EEEEEEEE!" Eloise screamed as she continued rolling down, before crashing into a tree about 400 metres away.

"Ugh," she groaned as she crawled out and stood up, looking rather dizzy. "Berto…is…gonna pay."

She tried to run as fast as she could, but was still very dizzy, so she struggled quite a bit.

 **(Two minutes later…)**

"And Eloise is back!" Lara announced. "That took a while, but you're finally here. And in 81 seconds."

"What? She took way longer than that!" Berto protested.

"She is considered done once she gets out of the tunnel," Lara shrugged.

"What?" Eloise exclaimed weakly. "I…wasted all that time running…for nothing?"

"Yeah. Now bowl," Lara snapped.

"Fine," Eloise sighed, and she carefully aimed at the pins. However, it wasn't a great throw. She managed to hit one pin, which wobbled for a bit but stayed upright.

"Negative eight points," Lara sighed. "This brings the Mantises down to negative thirteen, which is four points behind the Felines."

As Eloise walked past Berto, who was standing by his team, she snapped, "Well done!"

Berto rolled his eyes at this.

"Okay, just Sanna left!" Lara announced. "Sanna, you will begin with a score of negative five, and then you get points based on how many pins you knock down."

"Alright," Sanna nodded as she made her way over.

There was a static cut which skipped to Sanna at the pins, with a bowling ball in her hand.

"Okay, Sanna, you need to knock down every pin in order for your team to win," Lara stated, giving Sanna a pat on the back. "Good luck."

Sanna focused hard before hurling her ball at the pins.

"And Sanna knocks down…" Lara announced.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"10 pins! The Mantises are safe again!"

Sanna let out a howl of excitement, and the other members of the Mantises ran over and they all shared a group hug.

"As for the Felines, you lose," Lara stated, turning to face them. "You know the drill. Choose your top three preferences to leave, and I'll see you at the bonfire later."

The Felines all groaned at this.

"And Zebras, I almost forgot…" Lara concluded, and she dropped the ten pins and a bowling ball in front of them. "Enjoy your reward."

"Er…thanks," Pavils nodded uncertainly as he picked up the pins, while Finn picked up the bowling ball, and the Zebras all walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Mantises = Team Moon?**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Yes! Safe again! This is the year of the Republic of Macedonia! That's right – I said that name on TV!**

 **[she sticks out her tongue at this]**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): Great…we lost. And I didn't do too well either…hopefully I can get another person on my side.**

 **Possibly Carolyn?**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I feel reasonably safe tonight…but still, I'm getting the feeling Stela is powerful at the moment. It's time she leaves…**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): [he brings his hat over his head] I don't feel safe…after all, my beloved Estrella went before me.**

 **Me and Luko are going to have to fight to make it farther than this.]**

* * *

Petros was lying in the grass when Carolyn came over.

"You okay?" Carolyn asked in concern.

"Okay, I guess," Petros replied. "I'm just tired after that challenge."

"Alrighty," Carolyn nodded. "So, do you know who you're voting for?"

"Yes," Petros replied. "But I'm not telling you."

"What? Why?" Carolyn asked in concern.

"In case you try to influence me," Petros stated as he turned on his side.

"Is that a bad thing?" Carolyn said, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose," Petros responded as he sat up. "I'd rather just vote on my own so nobody targets me."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Carolyn asked. "You did do really bad today."

"I know, I know," Petros shrugged. "But somehow, I don't think it matters. You can do what you want, but I think you're wasting your time."

"Alright then. Just don't blame me if you leave tonight," Carolyn stated, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Kfadtasfasgerafvdf**

 **Petros (Armenia): If Carolyn wants to help me, I won't stop her, but she's going to get herself targeted. Just you watch.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): With Stela's alliance, it would suck for Petros to leave. I need to get myself more votes.**

 **The problem is, if I talk to anyone on Stela's side, they might pass it on to her.**

 **I'll start the person who is least likely to the part of the alliance…since Stela got his girlfriend voted off, I'd have to go with Beni!]**

* * *

"Hey, Beni," Carolyn greeted as she spotted the Moldovan oddball behind a tree. "Can I…"

"Shush," Beni hissed at her.

"Huh?" Carolyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beni shook his head and pulled her in towards him, and pointed at Stela, who was nearby having a meeting with Anton and Berto.

"Okay, good to have both of you here," Stela smiled at them. "I think we need to discuss who to vote off."

"Alright, I have a suggestion," Berto replied. "Rikard."

"What!?" Stela and Anton exclaimed.

"Come on, he didn't do great in the challenge, and he's sort of leeching off us," Berto replied.

"That is so not true!" Anton exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Think about it," Berto said. "If you don't get rid of him, he'll just ride on your coat-tails the whole way through, without anything in return. Hell, his boyfriend would be gone if it wasn't for us, and he treats us like crap."

"Come on…" Anton frowned.

"He does have a point," Stela stated. "Anton, are you sure you can't talk to him?"

"I'm sorry, but Rikard should be treated as more than a vote," Anton insisted. "I care about him, and that won't change."

"Remind him of how we saved you," Stela replied. "And even if it doesn't work…"

She looked at Berto and frowned.

"…that is not an excuse to vote for him."

"Fine," Berto sighed. "So, who will we vote for instead?"

"It's between Luko, Beni, Petros and Carolyn," Stela replied. "I'm fine with any one of them. They all have their pros and cons."

"We should keep Beni. I doubt Rikard will vote for him," Anton replied. "And Carolyn did good in the challenge so she deserves a break. But between Luko and Petros, Rikard would be more likely to vote for the latter."

"I don't know if there's any point, now that I think about it," Stela stated. "I mean, I know Petros didn't do too well today, but he's a throwaway vote from what I've seen. I'd personally go with Carolyn."

Anton sighed, "I guess we'll have to think about it. Let's talk later. I'll go try and convince Rikard."

"Good," Stela replied, and the three of them parted ways.

As they did so, Beni turned to Carolyn.

"Er…did you want to ask me something?" Beni said.

"Oh, yeah, that," Carolyn replied. "Do you want to vote with me tonight?"

"Once-off or alliance?" Beni asked.

"We'll see. Once-off for now," Carolyn answered.

"Got it!" Beni nodded. "I can get Luko to vote with us as well. Who do you suggest?"

"One of those," Carolyn replied. "I don't mind which one."

"Berto or Stela is fine. But not Anton. Voting for him last time didn't feel good, and I'm not doing it again," Beni replied.

"I'd say Stela," Carolyn said. "Berto did really well in the challenge, even if he cheated."

"It's settled then," Beni smiled. "I'll see you later."

"No, wait!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Do you think you could try and get Rikard on our side?"

"I dunno," Beni sighed. "Anton said he was going to as well, and…Rikard chose Anton the first time."

"Yeah, good point," Carolyn stated. "Still, you could try. It would also be good to know who they vote for…tell you what, you go see if Luko is on board, and I'll go spy on Anton."

"Awesome!" Beni exclaimed excitedly, and they both parted ways.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This is indeed a complicated vote-off…**

 **Beni (Moldova): Agreed. And I feel all tingly inside because of it!**

 **I'm playing a big part in a strategic move! This is so exciting!**

 **[he takes a couple of deep breaths]**

 **I hope it works though…eh, all the more exciting!]**

* * *

Carolyn hid behind a tree as she watched Anton go up to Rikard, who was sitting by the lake.

"Hello," Anton greeted as he sat beside him.

"Oh, hi. Nice of you to join me," Rikard smiled, and the two of them held hands.

"That spark," Anton said. "It's there again. So…can we talk about the vote?"

"Come on," Rikard groaned. "I've told you…"

"Rikard, think about it," Anton reminded him. "If it wasn't for Stela, I'd be an intern right now."

"That is true," Rikard nodded. "Still, Beni and Luko are my friends. I don't want to get rid of them."

"It's okay," Anton replied. "Stela said she's open to voting for Carolyn or Petros."

"Alright, I'm open to one of them," Rikard replied. "And you're right, Stela did save you. Oh…but I still don't know if I want to join..."

"Can you at least do it just this once?" Anton asked. "For me?"

"Oh…I dunno," Rikard replied. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you," Anton smiled, and he kissed Rikard on the lips before walking off.

Carolyn, who had heard the whole thing, groaned to herself.

"Great," she sighed. "Just great."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Despite being several hundred words from the elimination, even the author doesn't know who's leaving at this point…**

 **Anton (Poland): [he has his eyes closed, and his hands together as if to pray] Come on, Rikard, please pull through…for me! And for Stela! And even Berto if you're feeling that generous.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Whatever I do tonight, I'm not joining their alliance. As long as Anton is around, Stela won't vote for me, so I think it's best to take advantage of that.**

 **I know I'm not the smartest, but I think I'm making a good move. I can easily make the merge at this rate!]**

* * *

Carolyn was about to walk off, when Stela bumped into her.

"Hi, Carolyn," Stela greeted, giving the British girl a polite wave.

"Oh…er…hi," Carolyn replied awkwardly.

"So, I was wondering if you'd vote for someone for me," Stela requested. "Can you vote for Luko?"

"Hmm…" Carolyn mumbled. "I'll think about it."

"Great. I'll check on you later!" Stela smiled, and she waved Carolyn goodbye.

"See you at elimination," Carolyn muttered.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Stela…really?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [her hand has been blurred as she frowns at the camera] You two-faced little bitch!**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): If I can get Carolyn to cast a throwaway vote, that will make it all the easier for me and my alliance to get through.**

 **Still…I'm worried she might be smart enough to see what's going on.]**

* * *

Luko and Beni were chatting with each other when Carolyn walked into the boys' side of the Felines' cabin.

"Hey, Carolyn," Beni greeted as he tipped her hat. "I just talked to Luko, and he's willing to vote with us."

"Oh, but it probably won't be an alliance," Luko told them. "An alliance cost me the win last time, and I don't want it to happen again."

"Fair enough," Carolyn nodded.

"So, we're going with Stela, right?" Beni asked.

"Stela or Berto. I'm still not sure," Carolyn replied.

"So, is Rikard voting with them?" Beni asked.

"I don't know," Carolyn replied. "But I know that Stela's crowd are either voting for me or Petros. But get this…"

"Ooh, sounds like there's gossip up ahead," Beni smiled, giving Luko a nudge.

"This is serious," Carolyn said sternly. "Stela just came up to me, and she asked me to vote for Luko."

"What!?" Luko exclaimed. "Why would she do that?"

"I dunno. Probably just to throw me off," Carolyn shrugged. "She actually tried to backstab me."

"Okay, she is so gone!" Luko exclaimed. "Berto did do really well in this challenge."

"Alright, is it settled then?" Carolyn asked.

"Well…" Beni replied awkwardly as he scratched his neck. "I still haven't talked to Rikard…"

"The ceremony is in half-hour. Try and do it ASAP," Carolyn advised. "I'm going to try and talk to Petros one last time."

"What will I do?" Luko asked.

"Go for a run around. A growing boy needs his fresh air," Beni smiled as he ruffled Luko's hair.

Luko scowled at this, but walked out anyway.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Well, he was right…**

 **Luko (Serbia): I hate being treated like a kid! [mimics] A growing boy needs his fresh air!**

 **What does Beni know about maturity? He wears thongs!]**

* * *

Rikard had taken off his shoes and socks and was paddling his feet in the water when Beni walked over.

"Hi, Beni," Rikard greeted.

"Hello, Rikard," Beni responded. "So, I assume I'm not the first person to have come up to you."

"No. Anton came up earlier," Rikard replied. "I love him, but I think he's being mislead."

"I'm sure Anton can think for himself, and so can you," Beni said wisely. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd be interested in voting with us."

"Hmm, maybe," Rikard replied. "But Stela does seem to be protecting Anton…"

"Rikard, I think she's being deceiving," Beni told him. "Who did you say Anton asked you to vote for?"

"It was either Carolyn or Petros. I'm not sure yet," Rikard replied.

"Yeah, Carolyn told me Stela asked her to vote off Luko," Beni told him, before springing up. "That two-faced [Romanian swear word]!"

"Wow, I had no idea," Rikard said, before shaking his head. "But still…she did save Anton…ugh, I don't know what to do!"

He put his head in his hands for a second before looking up at Beni.

"Who are you voting for?" Rikard asked.

"Stela or Berto," Beni replied. "We're fine with either one, though I'd personally prefer Stela, since Berto did do really well in the challenge."

"I dunno, I'd rather not go for Stela," Rikard replied. "I do feel like I owe her one – not just for saving Anton…but also for putting up with me. I have acted like a bit of a c*** to her."

"Uh-huh," Beni nodded before adjusting his hat. "Well, I think I've done all the convincing I can. I hope you'll make the right decision. Goodbye."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Still don't know who's leaving…**

 **Beni (Moldova): I know…it is very hard to tell. I think I'm safe though…I hope so anyway!]**

* * *

"Petros…come on," Carolyn pleaded, as the Armenian guy continued to lie on the ground.

"I told you. I'm not joining any alliances!" Petros moaned. "Can't you leave me be? We can talk after the ceremony?"

"Well, what if I leave? What if you leave!?" Carolyn exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen," Petros sighed. "Can't you trust me?"

"No," Carolyn replied sternly. "I've heard my name going round! And yours too! What do you have to lose?"

"I doubt they'll vote for me," Petros stated. "You are a possibility, but that's not my concern."

"Not your concern…what!?" Carolyn exclaimed. "But…we hung out together!"

"Yes, and it was incredible, and if you stay, we can do it again, but I never agreed to an alliance of any kind," Petros frowned, dusting himself off as he stood off.

"You…you're unbelievable!" Carolyn yelled, before stomping off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What is with those two? One minute they're all 'yay', and now…bluh!**

 **Petros (Armenia): I'll be hurt if Carolyn leaves, for sure, but I'm not changing my game plan, even for her!**

 **I'm giving three points to Luko. He did the worst after me, so there!]**

* * *

The eight members of the Ferocious Felines sat on stumps in front of Lara, awaiting the bonfire ceremony.

"Felines, just when you were starting to pick up the pace again, you landed back here," she said shaking her head. "I have to say, the votes tonight were very diverse…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author finally knows, and soon you will too!**

 **Anton (Poland): Rikard said he'd rather vote for Carolyn, so we'll vote for her.**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): Rikard said he'd prefer to vote for Berto, so we'll vote for him.**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): I'm giving 2 points to Rikard – it's unlikely that he'll leave, but every point counts.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [groans] I'd abstain from voting if I could, but our contracts say we have to vote.**

 **I'm sorry, but whether I go with Carolyn or Berto, some of my friends will be in danger later on.**

 **So, I'm voting for the three people whose names haven't been going around – Luko, Beni and Anton. Since I'm not as close to Luko as the other two, I'll give him three.**

 **Hopefully this won't backfire…]**

* * *

"Tonight, all of you received points, so I'll start with the person who received the least…

…

Anton, it shocks me how you keep going back and forth from being close to losing to far from losing. Come up and collect the first marshmallow!"

"Thank you," Anton smiled, and he stood up from his stump to collect his sugary treat.

"Also safe…" Lara continued.

…

"Rikard."

…

"Beni."

…

"Petros."

…

"Contestants, there are three marshmallows remaining on this plate, but four people want one. One of them will be left without one out of Berto, Carolyn, Luko and Stela.

I can announce that the next person safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Stela."

"Phew," Stela sighed as she went over to claim her treat.

"Safe as well…" Lara continued.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Carolyn!"

Carolyn found it hard to keep in her shock, and her hands shook as she whimpered in excitement and collected her piece of confectionery.

"What did I tell you?" Petros asked smugly as he bent over and folded his arms.

"Shut up," Carolyn sighed, giving him a light nudge.

"How did I end up here!?" Luko exclaimed.

Rikard sighed to himself in guilt, while Beni closed his eyes and put his hands together as if to pray.

"Come on," Berto groaned to himself. "I can't leave now."

"The final marshmallow of this evening goes to…" Lara concluded.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Berto!"

"Yes!" Berto cheered, pumping his fist, while Luko just hung his head in shame.

"I don't get it," he sighed. "How did that happen?"

Beni just stood with his mouth wide open, and Carolyn also looked shocked.

"This is my fault," Rikard groaned as he walked over to Luko. "I voted you off. I didn't want to take a side, so I voted for you because I thought you were safe."

"And I may have given you one or two points," Stela admitted, raising her hand. "You did do pretty badly in the challenge."

"Well, I guess I better go," Luko said. "I just didn't see it coming."

The four interns stood nearby, all looking rather remorseful.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If you saw that coming, congrats!**

 **Stela (Romania): [sighs] That was just like my elimination last year – isn't the 3 points system a bitch?**

 **But I'm not complaining - I sort of wanted to get rid of Luko - it just seemed impractical to do so.**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): I really hate having to see all these great people go – Johannes, Luko, and my beloved Estrella.**

 **[his eyes start to water]**

 **I'm so sorry…give me a moment.**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): Well…that could have gone better. Still, I hope Rikard learns from this…if he'd just voted with us, Carolyn would have left. And I doubt he would have been bothered by that.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [groans] That could have gone better…**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): Yes! I'm safe again! And mark my words, this will not be my last feat!]**

* * *

"So…that was a shocker," Lara stated.

"Ya think!?" Adrijana exclaimed as she popped up from behind a bush.

"Hey, where have you been since the challenge?" Lara frowned, turning to face her cousin.

"Doing stuff…I got bored, but this was a good a time as any to come back," Adrijana shrugged as the camera zoomed in on her. "Will Jessie continue to slip through?

Will Rikard realize his mistakes and join Stela?

And can Tia's under-the-radar strategy continue to work?"

"Is that really relevant?" Lara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why the **** should I care?" Adrijana said dryly. "Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Anton –_

 _3pts – Carolyn_

 _2pts – Petros_

 _1pt – Luko_

* * *

 _Beni –_

 _3pts – Berto_

 _2pts – Stela_

 _1pt – Petros_

* * *

 _Berto –_

 _3pts – Carolyn_

 _2pts – Rikard_

 _1pt – Luko_

* * *

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts – Berto_

 _2pts – Stela_

 _1pt – Anton_

* * *

 _Luko –_

 _3pts – Berto_

 _2pts – Stela_

 _1pt – Petros_

* * *

 _Petros –_

 _3pts – Luko_

 _2pts – Beni_

 _1pt – Stela_

* * *

 _Rikard –_

 _3pts – Luko_

 _2pts – Beni_

 _1pt – Anton_

* * *

 _Stela –_

 _3pts – Carolyn_

 _2pts – Luko_

 _1pt – Petros_

* * *

 _Luko – 10pts_

 _Berto – 9pts_

 _Carolyn – 9pts_

 _Stela – 7pts_

 _Petros – 5pts_

 _Beni – 4pts_

 _Rikard – 2pts_

 _Anton – 2pts_

* * *

 **And so, Luko is next to leave.**

 **To be honest, this was a very complex elimination - the person to leave kept switching around quite a bit. I personally wanted to get rid of Luko at first, but it seemed illogical that it would happen - then it flipped between Carolyn, Berto and Petros before an opportunity came to get rid of Luko.**

 **Now - to talk about Luko - he somehow accidentally became a really good distraction last season, and was even a favourite to win at the start of the merge (it was mainly because I said the winner was someone they wouldn't expect, but in retrospect, Adrijana did seem pretty obvious).**

 **This season he was very middle-of-the-road. He did get some development, but was never really a spotlight character. And unfortunately he fell victim to 'dating-outside-the-show-sydrome', something which almost always ends in an early boot in Total Drama fanfictions.**

 **Disclaimer - Aw - ok derna neevee! Huh?**

 **What?**

 **Disclaimer - Well, that's what they say in the Sims when they're hungry. And I'm so hungry I think I've started to consume myself.**

 **Yeah, that's usually what happens when you don't eat for a few days**

 **Disclaimer - NO S**T! Please send me food! Or if you can't spare any, go to a non-profit and switch their addresses in Africa to mine! PLEASE!?**

 **Finally, completely unrelated, I may possibly be starting a new story called Total Drama Air-Tweenz, which will borrow a lot of elements from Total Drama Tween Tour by cragmiteblaster, but will have all new characters and locations.**

 **Stereotypes will include, but will not be limited to -The Enthusiastic Doom Preacher, The Quebec Satanist, The Aspiring Deity, The Reluctant Sociopath, and The Chronic Crier  
**

 **Sound like fun already? ;)**


	29. Ep13 Pt1 - Gays and Animes

**Disclaimer - [lies on the ground] Ugh...I'm too hungry to heckle.**

 **Good. So - my speed of writing chapters is catching up on me, so the quick updates will probably end after the next chapter. Afterwards I'll try to go for a week at a time, but we'll see.**

 **Until then, enjoy this! Oh, by the way, this chapter contains blatant criticism of religion - just a head's up. I just want to make it clear that I don't automatically hate religious people - mainly religions themselves.  
**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 13 Part 1 - Gays and Animes

Adrijana stood in front of the camera to do the recap.

"Hello, Adrijana here!" she greeted. "You're probably wondering why Lara isn't here. She's fallen ill, but the show must go on."

She shook her hair before continuing.

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard, the contestants had to go through an obstacle while carrying a heavy bowling ball. Once they were done, they bowled their ball at a set of 10 pins."

She shook her hair before continuing.

"Contestants with the quickest times and the most pins knocked down scored more points, and in the end, the Felines barely lost to the Mantises.

The voting was close, with alliances springing up all around. The main targets kept changing, but in the end, it was Luko who left.

His shoe rants will be missed.

Anyways…I'm supposed to ask questions right now, but I can't be bothered! Enjoy the episode!"

She saluted to the camera as it faded to black.

* * *

Lara sat in her bed as she coughed and snivelled hysterically.

"Just as I suspected," Alma, who was also sitting on the bed, said. "Swine flu. You'll have to lie down for a few days."

"What!? No!" Lara squeaked. "I need to host. I can't let Adrijana take over."

"I'm sorry, but there's no way you are coming out. You are highly contagious," Alma said sternly. "You should be lucky that I've had the vaccine."

"Lucky? I'd rather have you spread it to everyone," Lara snapped, before Alma walked out and shut the door behind her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: There's no cure for bitchiness, sadly.**

 **Alma (Croatia): [sighs] This is what I get for trying to be helpful.]**

* * *

Alma arrived back at the interns' cabin, clearly in a foul mood, and everyone else (besides Anka) was hanging out on the porch.

"How was that?" Estrella chuckled.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Alma snapped. "I'm going to lie down."

"Okay," Estrella nodded.

"So, who do you think the Felines voted off?" Dani asked Dawn.

"I'm not entirely certain," Dawn replied as she sat in the locust position. "I can't read auras from afar, but some strategy likely influenced the result."

"I'd put money on Stela," Noah stated as he turned a page of his book. "She didn't do very well in the challenge and she isn't very trustworthy."

"Hey, the other interns are coming over with someone!" Mirzo exclaimed, pointing ahead. "It's…Luko?"

"No!" Johannes exclaimed in shock, clutching his hat.

"Hello," Luko sighed as the interns escorted him in through the gate.

"How did that happen?" Mirzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rikard voted for me as a throwaway, and a couple of the others gave me one or two points," Luko replied. "I didn't see it coming. I definitely wasn't targeted."

"Well, welcome to our cabin. It's slightly better," Johannes replied.

"Slightly," Luko repeated.

"It's not so bad," Intern #3 said optimistically. "We've got a TV, and lots and lots of anime."

"Er…what's anime?" Luko asked in confusion.

Intern #3 gasped at this.

"Seriously? You've never heard of anime!?" she exclaimed in shock, and she grabbed his arm. "You have so much to see."

With that, she pulled him into the cabin.

"Er…I'll see you guys later," Luko said awkwardly as he was brought inside.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Let's see where this goes…**

 **Luko (Serbia): Well, this should be interesting…**

 **Honestly, I only went along with it because…Intern #3 kinda scares me.**

 **[he takes a few shallow breaths]**

* * *

 **Intern #3 (Netherlands): Once I'm done with Luko, he will be on the ground worshipping anime!**

 **And if he isn't...I'll inject him with Lara's swine flu!]**

* * *

"Lou, can I ask you something?" Finn asked as they and the other Zebras sat in the mess hall.

"Sure, what?" Lou nodded.

"Why do you have an English accent?" Finn asked.

"Oh, this is how I speak English," Lou replied. "I sound different when I speak Greek - Μου αρέσει Μεγάλα οπίσθια – see?"

"I see," Finn nodded.

"Since I was born, my dad spoke to me in English, and my mum spoke to me in Greek – it was very confusing," Lou stated.

"I think it's cool," Finn stated as he ate another piece of chicken.

"Ugh, this makes me sick," Jessie pouted from the other side of the table.

"Come on, the meat isn't that bad," Emilia said optimistically.

"No, I mean your buddy-buddy crap!" Jessie yelled. "It's so…UGH!"

With that, she stomped off.

"What's gotten into her?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, she's just jealous that we're all good friends," Sveda smiled, and she pulled Finn in for a hug.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Liar, liar, plants for hire!**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Honestly, I can see where Jessie is coming from – I'm worried that Pavils and Finn might flip over to the other side.**

 **There's still a couple more rounds until the merge, and I want to make sure my allies are loyal and intact.**

 **Hopefully Jessie will come up with something. Heck, she's been doing all the work for me since she joined the team.**

 **All I have to do is act pretty, flirt with Finn, and a bit of cleavage won't hurt –**

 **[she unbuttons her shirt]**

 **What's that? You've never seen a Muslim girl like this? Believe me, my country stopped following the Koran ages ago! Allah praise secularism!]**

* * *

The Mantises were hanging out at the lake.

Most of them were sunbathing or paddling their feet, but Tyge, Sanna, Eloise and Vincenz were having a freestyle race.

"Oh," Sanna gasped as she continued to move her arms. "Just give up, Eloise. I have more power in one arm than you have in your whole body."

"Really?" Eloise responded. "Then explain why I TAGged my partner before you."

With that, Vincenz jumped into the water and began to swim.

"Damn it," Sanna groaned, before tagging Tyge. "Tag!"

With that, Tyge jumped into the water.

"You won't catch me! I've got the Lord on my side!" Vincenz taunted.

"Hey, I'm only half-Jewish," Tyge shot back as he attempted to catch up with him, before suddenly flopping over.

"Tyge, what are you doing!?" Sanna asked impatiently.

Vincenz looked back at that, and he quickly widened his eyes in shock.

"Oh my! Tyge, are you okay?" Vincenz asked as he helped Tyge up.

"I-I'm fine, just a little woozy," Tyge replied in a rather dull tone. "Please help me out."

"Tyge, what's wrong?" Sanna asked.

"It's the low blood pressure," Tyge replied as Vincenz pulled him out. "It's making me feel sleepy."

"It's okay, you'll be fine," Sanna assured him.

"You have low blood pressure?" Marios asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you not remember when he yelled it out loud the other day?" Ilene asked.

"Oh yeah. I can forget things sometimes," Marios shrugged.

"Yeah, my mum's side has a history of it, and my dad barely ever lets us eat red meat," Tyge replied. "I can never get enough cholesterol."

"You should be fine for now – we had eggs an hour ago," Agnessa pointed out.

"It's not that simple," Tyge sighed. "You know what, I think I should have a lie down."

He walked a few paces before turning back and saying, "Which way is the cabin?"

"Are you kidding?" Katerina asked. "It's right in front of you."

"I'll help him," Eloise sighed, and she stood up and lead Tyge to the cabin.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Um…er…I DON'T WHAT TO SAY ANYMORE!**

 **Beni (Moldova): [he pats the side of the confessional] There, there, I'm sure you'll find inspiration soon.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): [sighs] I knew something like this would happen, I just didn't know when.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I feel bad for Tyge. That's gotta be rough. I will remember him in my prayers.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): [narrows his eyes] Prayer – Making yourself feel good about doing nothing. I know, I'm being a grouch, and Vincenz means well.**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): I used to wonder how Marios always seemed to be able to reply to other people's confessionals, but now that I'm allowed to look at the footage, I've realized that a lot of them were confessionals cut from earlier episodes.**

 **Also, now that I'm allowed to look at the footage, I can no longer come back.**

 **Also, Sveda's a hidden villain? How did I not see it before?]**

* * *

The Zebras were had now joined the Mantises when the Felines arrived back.

"Who do you think left tonight?" Emilia asked as she and Lou snuggled up.

"I dunno. Petros did really badly," Lou replied. "I hope he leaves – he tried to trick me."

"I'm sure it didn't mean anything," Emilia sighed.

"Let's not forget about when he got Alma eliminated. I swear, that guy is up to something," Lou replied.

"Agreed," Symon, who was sitting beside them, said. "Look at him there, with his stupid knit-cap. I bet his grandma knitted that for him."

"I bought it at a sports stop. It's Nike brand," Petros bragged as he walked over. "The same brand as your ski-mask."

"I don't see a tick," Symon said dryly, pointing at the one at the top of his ski mask.

"It's right there," Petros sighed, turning around and pointing at it. "I don't like it at the front, okay?"

He walked off, and then Lou suddenly sprung up and yelled, "Wait a minute!? Why are you still here!?"

"So…" Emilia said, standing up. "Petros is here, Beni is here, Rikard is here, Anton is here, Carolyn is here, Stela is here and Berto is here."

"Luko!" Pavils exclaimed in shock. "Poor guy."

"He was a d*** to you," Finn reminded him.

"Can you blame him? I tried to abandon him last year," Pavils pointed out.

"You've been trying to defend yourself all season! What the hell is happening to you!?" Finn exclaimed, his arms in the air.

"I dunno. Things change," Pavils shrugged.

"Such a shame to see two Balkans leave in a row," Katerina sighed as she lay on the ground next to Tia. "I sure wouldn't want one of us to be next. We're the last two Balkans left."

"What about Marios?" Tia asked.

"Well…he's not a true Balkan," Katerina replied. "Only Slavs are true Balkans. Oh, unless they're Anka – she's probably a closet Albanian."

Tia couldn't help but snort at this, and even Kelija couldn't help but shake her head.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I was made of wood from an oak plantation in Canada – and I was made by a Swedish immigrant! Scandinavia for the win!**

 **Tia (Bulgaria): Katerina's a sweetheart, but this is just getting ridiculous!**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): What is with Katerina and no-true-Scotsman-fallacies?**

 **She reminds me of those evangelicals who say –**

 **[he speaks in a mimicking voice]**

" **You're a not a true Christian if you hate gay people! Love the sinner, not the sin!"**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I can't stand Christians who hate gay people! Do they really think a 2,000 year old book has all the answers – it's not meant to be taken literally.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): A few months ago, I got this really horrible video message from this fundamentalist Christian from Norway where he sent me death threats**

 **[he chuckles]**

 **Me and my gal pals sure had a lot of fun auto-tuning it**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): Religion – society's opium.**

 **And the reason why I'm moving to Estonia if I win.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): It amazes me what they allow on air in this show – if only the original could be like this.]**

* * *

Petros and Carolyn were walking over to the cabin.

"I told you not to worry," Petros sighed. "But no, you had to get all worried and tell me to pick a side. I told you I knew what I was doing."

"You got lucky if you asked me," Carolyn frowned. "How exactly did you know that Luko would get voted off?"

"He did the worst in the challenge after me. It seemed logical," Petros responded.

"I don't believe you," Carolyn replied, rolling her eyes. "You don't care about me at all. Goodbye."

"No wait!" Petros exclaimed once Carolyn started to walk off. "Please don't leave me! I've had the best time talking to you!"

Carolyn turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Look," Petros replied. "I'd hate to see you get voted off, but this can't change my game plan. Hell, look what you tried to do – you tried to undermine Stela, and it nearly got you kicked off."

"Whatever," Carolyn snapped. "But…I suppose there's no point in staying mad. Especially after what Stela tried to do!"

"What did Stela do?" Petros asked.

"She tried to trick me into voting for Luko," Carolyn replied. "I dunno, probably just to blindside me."

"Well…you know what? If that's how she'd like to play, just let her," Petros sighed. "It'll come to bite her in the butt. Let's talk about something else like…your story."

"Oh," Carolyn sighed. "Well…er…let's go behind the cabin then…"

Once the two of them were settled down, Carolyn took a deep breath and began.

"It happened three years ago," Carolyn began. "It was around the time I had started vlogging – my mum had just remarried again – My real dad died in a car crash when I was eleven. Anyways, my step-dad seemed to realize I didn't like him, and he didn't take it well at all.

So…one weekend when my mum was out on a business trip, he came up to me and said, "Carolyn, honey, I think it's time we had a little bonding…"

"Oh no," Petros said in shock. "Did he rape you?"

"No – but it was just as bad," Carolyn replied. "He turned out all the lights, and then he started beating me up with this huge stick. I'm not even kidding – two whole hours of being hit in the back over and over and over!"

"Oh…my…" Petros said in shock.

"I ended up getting covered with loads of cuts and bruises," Carolyn sighed. "And he tried to convince me not to tell my mum – he said that she was happy with him, and I shouldn't made her unhappy."

"Aw no…how long did he keep doing it?" Petros asked as he put his arms behind his head.

"He never did it again," Carolyn replied. "My mum and I are really close, and I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to her, so I told her as soon as she came home. She divorced him as soon as she could, and he ended up in prison for three years."

"Well, at least you did the right thing," Petros praised. "Still, two whole hours! I know I would have been scarred for life."

"Yeah, it took me a long time to get over it," Carolyn replied. "I had to get psychiatrical help for a year, and even though I learned to cope, it still has scars."

"I wish I could get a psychiatrist," Petros replied, folding his arms and pouting. "Maybe then I'd know how to cope with my mental problems. But my family can't afford it."

"Well, I'm really sorry," Carolyn sighed.

"My family used to be below the poverty line. Up until I was 9. I can still remember going to school feeling starving – and the school lunches weren't exactly appetising," Petros explained. "Things have been getting better, but we're still struggling. Hell, I never even used the internet until two years ago – and the computer we have is really old."

"Windows 98, you said," Carolyn sighed.

"Things haven't been great in Armenia. Ever since we got our independence," Petros sighed. "Don't get me wrong – it is a very beautiful country but…things are rarely in your favour. I heard back in USSR, the state planned everything, and you were given a fair amount of food, shelter, and you were never forced to work hard to get by…sounds like paradise if you ask me."

He beamed at this, before Carolyn said, "So, you're a communist."

"What!?" Petros exclaimed in alarm. "No…I would never be! Do you know how many people were killed by communist regimes? Millions! And they tried to take away the right to religion – that is just wrong! I wouldn't want to live there!"

"But…you just said…" Carolyn protested.

"I wasn't thinking," Petros said quickly. "It's getting late. I better go! Good night!"

With that, he ran off. Carolyn just sat in the dark, looking very confused.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Communists? Armenia is a Christian nation! You know, unlike America.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [raises an eyebrow] What the hell just happened?**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [sweating very hard] Hello…my lovely family back home! Mother, father, my two brothers, you know I didn't mean any of that…hell, I doubt it even aired.**

 **I believe Christianity is a very important part of my life! I've been praying everyday – it's what sets me apart from those Azeris!**

 **[he quickly leaps up and runs off]]**

* * *

"What the heck is going on? I can't understand a word," Luko groaned as he sat beside Intern #3 and gazed at the TV screen. "Why are all these guys fighting?"

"They're at a world conference," Intern #3 replied. "See, the guy back there was America, and then there's Japan and Switzerland."

"How can you tell?" Luko asked.

"The subtitles at the top," Intern #3 replied.

"I can't read English very well," Luko sighed. "Isn't there a…I dunno…dubbed version?"

"Dubbed!?" Intern #3 screamed. "DUBBED! I SHALL CURSE ANYONE WHO EVER WANTS TO WATCH 'DUBBED' ANIME!"

"Er…okay…subbed it is," Luko replied nervously. "So, what just happened?"

"Okay, see Britain there?" Intern #3 asked. "He thinks America's plan is stupid…oh, and now France is joining in, and they're punching each other."

"Haha," Luko started to laugh. "Wait, what's that girl saying?"

"That's China. He's a guy," Intern #3 replied.

"Really?" Luko said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **(5 hours later - )**

Luko was clutching his stomach trying not to laugh as he continued to watch.

"Italy! I can't believe you lied to your past self!" he screeched. "This is amazing."

"Can you two go to bed?" Mirzo hissed at them from his bunk. "It's half one!"

"Shush, we're getting to a good bit," Intern #3 responded, to which Mirzo just buried his head in his pillow.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hetalia is the only anime the author watches regularly, so of course they watched that.**

 **Luko (Serbia): [his mouth is wide open] That was amazing! What have I been missing my whole life!?**

* * *

 **Intern #3 (Netherlands): Well done, Luko, you don't get swine flu! Congratulations!**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): [sourly] Ugh, I hate being out!]**

* * *

About two hours later at half 3, everyone in the Mantises' cabin was awoken in shock when they heard a very loud and disturbing noise – "BLEEEUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

"Gah!" Marios screamed as he hit his head against the top bunk. "What was that?"

He, Vincenz and Hadi all looked over in alarm when they realized the scream was coming from Tyge.

"Arrrgh!" Hadi yelled. "What the [Arabic swear word]!?"

"Oh my gosh!" Vincenz exclaimed. "He's having a seizure."

Just then, the girls all came running in, with Sanna and Tia at the very front.

"Oh no…" Sanna said in shock as she wheeled herself over. "Tyge!"

"URRRGGGGHHHH!" Tyge roared as his darted about out of focus. "YEEHHHHH!"

Sanna looked at Tia, who just sighed.

"I should have seen it coming," Sanna sighed as a tear entered her eye.

"It'll be okay, Sanna," Tia replied.

"It's not!" Sanna cried. "He's clearly in pain."

"He'll be fine. He won't remember it," Tia replied. "He will need some attention though – who can we get at this hour?"

"Alma!" they both exclaimed at the same time, and they were about to go out the door when Tyge suddenly stopped yelling and fell asleep again.

"Well, that was weird," Katerina commented.

"I'm going back to bed," Ilene added, before walking off.

"Well, I have to stay here," Sanna replied. "In case it happens again."

"Sanna, you know the rules. No sleeping in the boy's cabins," Tia reminded her. "Farmer Bogas will come in and scream at us!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Sanna replied. "And I won't be sleeping anymore tonight."

"Suit yourself," Tia replied, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: They don't call it Euro-Drama for nothing – it is set in Europe after all.**

 **Sanna (Denmark): [tears are pouring out of her eyes] I hope Tyge will get through this! What has he ever done wrong?**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): Poor Tyge – seizures are not a fun experience.**

 **I should know, since I have epilepsy.]**

* * *

Everyone was asleep in the Felines' cabin when Farmer Bogas' trumpet sounded.

"Augh," Beni yawned as he woke up and stretched. "I had a really weird dream last night."

"Oh," Rikard said in interest as he hopped out of bed. "What happened?"

"It was the final 2, and it was me against Intern #3," Beni replied as he sat up and put on his hat. "I had Estrella as a helper, and she had Bugs' Bunny."

Petros raised an eyebrow as he stood up and put on his hat.

"Just then, Lara popped out of nowhere and said 'Welcome to the final two of the Hunger Games – I am Katniss Everdeen, coming to you live from Sweden," Beni continued.

Rikard couldn't help but snort at this.

"And then I had this sword, so I stabbed Luko…" Beni continued.

"Luko? You said it was Intern #3," Rikard pointed out.

"Well, she turned into Luko, but I didn't notice until now," Beni replied. "So I stabbed Luko, and he fell to the ground before his soul came up – but now he was Intern #3 again, and she said…she said…I dunno, she said something, but I can't remember, and then it started raining chocolate. So yeah, what a night."

"I'm gonna go see what's for breakfast," Petros stated, and he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"So, Rikard, what happened last night?" Beni asked the Finnish homosexual.

"Er…what do you mean?" Rikard asked nervously.

"Why did you vote for Luko?" Beni asked, and Anton nodded in agreement.

"I dunno…I really didn't want to vote at all," Rikard sighed. "So I voted for the three people I thought were the safest – Luko, you and Anton. I know it was dangerous but…I was too stressed at the time to care."

"I still don't think it was safe," Anton said, frowning a little. "You could have at least voted for Petros."

"I know, but I knew his name was going around – I wanted to be neutral as possible," Rikard sighed.

"Okay, I suppose there's no point at staying mad at you," Anton smiled, and the two of them grabbed and embraced each other. "So, are you going to join us now?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't…even after all that," Rikard replied. "I hope you understand."

"I know, I know," Anton nodded. "I just want you to be safe – who knows where I'd be if it weren't for you…I'd rather not talk about it."

Beni snivelled at this.

"You two are the cutest!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I really hope neither of you leaves…wouldn't want you to end up like me…lost my girl…and my de-facto best friend."

A tear exited his eye as he finished talking, but he shook his head before walking over to the door.

"I'll be getting breakfast if anyone wants me!" Beni exclaimed, before inhaling deeply. "Sounds like somebody's cooking…mmm, onions and beetroots! I have to see what's going on!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hang on…I'm leaking!**

 **Anton (Poland) and Rikard (Finland)**

 **Rikard: Yes, first double confessional this season...I think!**

 **Anton: [sighs] This feels weird.**

 **Rikard: Come on, smile!**

 **Anton: [chuckles] Rikard…isn't me being alive enough for you?**

 **Rikard: I guess…so, things are bit quiet in his here…**

 **Anton: [groans] Rikard, come on!**

 **Rikard: [frowns] You come on…**

 **Anton: [gazes at the camera blankly before shaking his head] Oh, what the heck?**

 **[The two of them start making out before falling to the ground]**

 **Anton: Take that, Father Paul!**

* * *

 **[later on]**

 **Anton (Poland): Where I'm at, the church is the centre of the community, and anyone who steps out of line gets shunned – even if a girl does so much as bear her midriff.**

 **I used to try and stay out of trouble, but now, I can do anything but care.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): The place where I live used to be deep in the Bible belt until a couple of years ago.**

 **Now, religion has been sugar coated so much that I once heard some say, 'Homophobics are going to burn in hell'.**

 **Unfortunately, people still use homosexuality as an excuse to bully people...]**

* * *

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Marios groaned as he got out of bed.

"I dunno...Tyge started screaming for some reason," Hadi replied as he walked across the cabin floor, only to gasp when he saw a body on the ground.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

"Relax, it's just Sanna," Marios sighed. The girl in question was lying on the wooden floor. "She must have fallen over in her sleep."

"Huh!?" Sanna exclaimed as she awoke and looked up. "How did I get here?"

"You stayed over to watch Tyge and you fell asleep," Vincenz explained.

"Okay," Sanna nodded. "How is he doing? I got an awful fright last night."

"I dunno. He hasn't woken up yet," Marios replied.

"Hmm..." Sanna muttered as Marios helped her back onto her chair. . "Tyge, wake up! Speak to me."

"Huh," Tyge grumbled as he got up and put on his hat. "Wh-where am I?"

"Aw no, just as I feared," Sanna groaned. "You lost your memory."

"What are you on about?" Tyge asked in confusion.

"Hi, I'm Sanna…" Sanna greeted.

"I know who you are," Tyge sighed. "But, how did I get here? Where am I? Who are they?"

"Wait, so you remember me, but nothing else?" Sanna asked.

"How could I ever forget you?" Tyge sighed, giving her a hug. "And…him over there. What's his name again? Manos?"

"Marios," Marios corrected. "But close enough."

"Do you know me?" Hadi asked hopefully.

"Er…uh…you look familiar…where do I know you from again? You were a contestant on…that show," Tyge said, snapping his fingers.

"Let's leave him be," Hadi sighed, before stomping out of the cabin.

"Gee, somebody is butthurt," Marios chuckled as he followed after him.

"I heard that!" Hadi yelled.

Vincenz stood alone in the middle of the room.

"I suppose you don't remember me?" he sighed.

"No, not a clue," Tyge apologized. "Sanna, what's going on? Everything seems so familiar but…"

"You had a seizure last night – you seem to have lost your memory," Sanna replied.

"Oh…" Tyge nodded. "Well…what now?"

"Let's go get breakfast," Sanna replied.

"Okay!" Tyge smiled enthusiastically, and he stood up and grabbed the handles of Sanna's chair.

"Er…you might wanna get dressed first," Sanna advised him.

"Of course," Tyge nodded. "Er…where are my clothes?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: No-way Norway!**

 **Tyge (Norway): So…apparently this is the new Bus Toilet.**

 **Things are fine right now, I suppose**

 **[he slowly gets up and leaves]**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): [her eyes well up with tears] I'm sorry but…I'm just so happy Tyge remembered me despite his amnesia!**

 **It really is amazing how far love can go!]**

* * *

"Hey, what's for breakfast? I'm starving," Beni greeted.

Carolyn, Stela and Petros were gathered around the stove, which had a pot of soup on top.

"Beetroot, onion and cod-fish soup," Carolyn replied. "And you will be the first to try it!"

"Sounds awesome!" Beni exclaimed excitedly and he picked up a spoon and a bowl and let Stela pour some soup into it.

"Enjoy!" she exclaimed.

"Mm, it smells a bit odd," Beni noted, before picking up his spoon and trying it. "Huh…this is better than I expected! I like it…no…I love it!"

The two girls and Petros started cheering at this.

"Okay, I'm next!" Petros exclaimed, and he let Carolyn pour some soup into his bowl.

He spooned some into his mouth, and his eyes widened in satisfaction.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, we did it!" Carolyn cheered.

"What can I say? We make a great team, eh?" Stela replied.

"Yeah…" Carolyn responded, a bitter tinge in her tone.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I got bowls, I got fill, so I'm gon' make sure it's tested by Dil.**

 **Beni (Moldova): Wait, what? Who's Dil?**

 **Confessional: Oops, sorry, wrong universe.**

 **Beni: Uh-huh, I see. Anyway, that soup was awesome! Almost as good as a chocolate and onion smoothie! Nothing can top that though.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): Yeah…I think Carolyn knows what I tried to do last night.**

 **Eh…hopefully it won't spoil our friendship. I'm not bonding just for strategy!**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I'm super-pissed at Stela, but on the other hand…we just made something f***ing awesome!]**

* * *

The members of the Zany Zebras were all chatting to each other at the table of the mess hall when the intercom came on.

"What's up? It's me, Adrijana! Get yourselves down to the boulder and I'll explain today's challenge – that's right, Krava will not be joining us! Awesome, huh?"

The contestants all gathered around Adrijana, who was standing on the boulder.

"Good to have you all here!" Adrijana exclaimed. "Today's challenge is the classic game of baseball…huh?"

She gazed at the notecard in confusion.

"Or at least it would be classic, except this is Europe, and it's not very popular."

"Hey, it's big in Netherlands!" Emilia protested.

"It's got a following in Italy too," Jessie added.

"Eh…we have rounders – which is pretty much the same thing," Finn added.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author has only ever played baseball on the Wii, so sorry if there's any inaccuracy.**

 **Jessie (Italy): Yes, I am AWESOME as baseball. I already did really well in the last challenge – at this rate, I could carry the team to the merge.**

 **I'll bet they're glad that Alma went instead of me.]**

* * *

"Here's how things are gonna work," Adrijana stated. "First the Zebras will play the Mantises, then the Zebras will play the Felines, and finally the Felines will play the Mantises. There will be six rounds, and each team will bat and pitch twice. We clear?"

"Uh…how do you play?" Lou asked, raising his hand.

"Someone throws the ball, you bat it, then you have to run as fast as you can and reach one of the triangles before someone catches the ball," Adrijana replied.

"Ah…I get it…I think," Lou replied.

Jessie just shook her head at this.

"He's going last," she insisted, to which Finn and Pavils just shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This should be interesting…**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Me and Lou may have made up, but he's still not going to much of an asset this time round. Sorry, man…]**

* * *

"Zebras, you're up first!" Adrijana announced.

"Hey, since we have 7 players and they have 10, do we get any advantage?" Emilia asked, raising her hand.

"You really should, but you don't for some reason. I know, weird. Anyways, let's play!" Adrijana announced.

Jessie was up to bat first, and Eloise was pitching.

"Bring it on, Frenchie!" Jessie taunted.

"You got it!" Eloise exclaimed, and she expertly flung the ball at Jessie, who successfully batted it. It went very far.

"Woah!" exclaimed Ilene, who was standing at the north of the field, as the ball soared over her head.

"What are you waiting for, get it!" Eloise exclaimed.

"Eep, sorry!" Ilene squeaked, and she picked up the ball and passed it to Hadi, who was nearby.

Hadi ran off before throwing it to Marios, who accidentally dropped it.

"I'm already at third base!" Jessie taunted at them.

Marios passed to Agnessa, who flung it at Eloise, and Eloise ran over to the batter and touched it on the ground, but not before Jessie got there.

"Home run!" Adrijana announced. "One-nil to the Zebras!"

"Hell, yes!" Jessie cheered, holding her hands in the air. "You can thank me later."

"I could, but I don't want to," Symon snapped.

"No need to be so cheeky," Jessie sighed as she sat down on the bench.

"Finn, you're up!" Adrijana announced.

"Crackin'!" Finn exclaimed as he walked up to the batter. "Ugh, this is a bit heavier than a rounders' bat."

"Hope you enjoy!" Eloise exclaimed as she threw the ball at him. Finn successfully batted it before running off to the first base.

"Quick, somebody get it!" Eloise exclaimed, before glaring at Katerina.

"I'm getting it…jeez," Katerina snapped as the ball came her way. She missed it, and went chasing after it for a bit before picking it up and tossing it to Eloise.

"STOP!" Pavils yelled at Finn, who had just reached the second base.

"Huh…oh yeah, right," Finn nodded as he skidded to a halt.

"Double!" Adrijana announced. "Up next…"

* * *

Emilia was up to bat next.

"Good luck!" Lou called out.

Eloise threw the ball at her, and Emilia attempted to swing, but swung a tad early.

"What the hell was that? You said you were good at this!" Jessie protested.

"I said that baseball was big in the Netherlands – I never said I liked it," Emilia sighed.

"Strike!" Adrijana announced. "Try again, Emilia."

"Okay, I got this," Emilia said in determination as the ball came her way. She managed to hit it strongly before running to the first base.

Just as she landed, and Finn made it to the third base, Vincenz had picked it up and tossed it to Eloise, who touched it against the ground. However, Emilia had already made it.

"Single!" Adrijana announced.

* * *

Pavils was next, and he readied his bat as Eloise tossed the ball to him.

He successfully batted it and ran over towards the first base, while Emilia ran to the second.

Finn managed to run back to home before the ball came towards Sanna and she caught it in mid-air.

"Pavils, you're out!" Adrijana announced.

"[Latvian swear word]," Pavils groaned, before stomping off.

"Meanwhile, Finn managed to make it to home base in time!" Adrijana exclaimed. "This brings the Zebras up to two! So far, you have one out. Also, Emilia didn't make it to a base in time, so she is also out."

"Damn it," Emilia groaned as she stomped to the bench.

Sveda was next up to bat.

"Come on, you can do it!" Finn cheered.

Sveda squealed at this, before Eloise threw the ball her way. She successfully batted it, before flailing her arms as she ran towards the first base.

Unfortunately, her bat wasn't very good, and Tia had managed to pick up the ball and tag her with it.

"Sveda is out!" Adrijana announced.

"I can see that," Sveda groaned as she made her way over.

Symon was next.

"Take this!" Eloise taunted, flinging the ball at Symon, who swung too early.

"Strike!" Adrijana shouted.

Eloise caught the ball again before throwing it. This time Symon swung too late.

"Strike!"

"Come on, a little effort!" Jessie yelled at Symon.

"Shut up, he's doing his best!" Lou snapped.

"Okay…this time…" Symon muttered as Eloise threw the ball one more time.

Symon just managed to it, before running off.

But just as he did so, Eloise caught the ball in her mitt.

"Three outs! Change side!" Adrijana yelled.

* * *

There was a static cut before Eloise was shown giving her bat a couple of practise swings.

"Come on! I won't wait forever!" Jessie snapped as she stood, ready to pitch.

"Fine! Do your worst," Eloise sighed.

Jessie pitched, and Eloise successfully batted.

Jessie tried to leap up and catch the ball, but it soared over her head, and it came towards Sveda.

"Catch it!" Jessie yelled at her.

"Hmm…oh yes!" Sveda exclaimed, and she closed one of her eyes as he tried to guess where the ball would land, successfully catching it in her mitt.

"Sveda catches! Eloise is out!" Adrijana announced.

"What…but I…gah!" Eloise screamed. "This isn't fair."

"Come on, Eloise...calm down," Vincenz said calmly as he stood up. "Deep breaths."

Eloise did as he said, before saying, "Huh, now I feel better."

"Good," Vincenz smiled. "I'm up next."

Vincenz lined himself, before Jessie said, "Avere un buon tempo con quel bastone?"

"What stick?" Vincenz asked, before looking around and seeing Eloise, who waved politely. "Oh...you little b..."

"Think fast!" Jessie yelled as she flung the ball at Vincenz, and it hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" Vincenz yelled as he rubbed his head. "Now, what was I about to say? BITCH!"

"Ooh, not so calm now," Jessie taunted.

"Ball!" Adrijana announced.

"What!?" Jessie exclaimed.

"He wasn't ready," Adrijana shrugged. "Try again."

"Fine," Jessie groaned, and she pitched her ball again.

Vincenz successfully batted it, but Jessie managed to dive and catch it.

"Out!" Adrijana exclaimed. "One more and the whole team is out!"

* * *

The camera cut to Tia, who had just batted.

Jessie also managed to catch that one.

"3 outs! You lose!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Haha, take that!" Jessie yelled, and she turned around and started shaking her ass about. "We win! You lose! We win! You lose!"

"There's four more rounds! Don't be so cocky!" Eloise snapped.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Still never played baseball - rounders is the same thing, right?**

 **Eloise (France): Damn it, Jessie is good. I'm so glad we won't be up against them again - we haven't lost a single round since the first merge, and that's not about to begin.**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): I should totally become pro...it'd probably be a good career, especially since I'm terrible at academics.]**

* * *

 **So, that's this chapter, hope you enjoyed! Also, there should be an update to the Hetalia fic in the next couple of days - I've managed to get back on track with that - and boy does it get dramatic later on.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter - and nobody is too mad with the overload of religious remarks.  
**

 **Next time the challenge will continue and another contestant will be eliminated - stay tuned!**

 **Disclaimer - I NEED FOOD!**

 **Also, 200,000 words. And I'm not even halfway!**


	30. Ep13 Pt2 - All The Single Ladies

**Hello, this is insertnamehere21, and as I edit this, I am watching an episode of Fraggle Rock about a Great Radish Famine. I can't imagine how horrible it could be to not have eaten in several days.**

 **Disclaimer - I CAN!**

 **Also, my computer had been crashed for a while, which is why this episode took so long.**

 **Disclaimer - Oh, boo-hoo, at least you had food!**

 **Whatever. Anyways, here is the next chapter. The challenge will conclude, and we will see to another elimination.**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 13 Part 2 - All The Single Ladies

"So far, the Zebras have two points, the Mantises have zero, and the Felines have yet to play – next we have the Zebras up against the Felines!"

As the Felines walked over, Beni said to Berto, "Say, San Marino is…well…near Italy, right?"

"Yes, I've played it before. No need to rub it in," Berto sighed as he put his hat over his face.

A few seconds later, Berto stood up to bat.

"Fellow Italian, we meet again," Jessie taunted as she prepared to pitch.

"I am not Italian! Just pitch!" Berto snapped.

"Whatever," Jessie sighed before pitching the ball. Berto successfully managed to bat it, and Jessie just missed managing to catch it.

The ball continued to soar through the air as Berto made it to the first base.

"I got it!" Pavils exclaimed as he attempted to catch it. He accidentally missed, but managed to scoop it up with his mitt.

"Finn, catch!" Pavils exclaimed, and Finn caught it before passing to Jessie, who tipped the ball down on the batter.

"Double!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Yes!" Berto cheered, pumping his fist.

"Ugh, how did you do that!?" Jessie snapped.

Beni was next up to bat, and he kept bouncing up and down as he did so.

"Er…are you okay?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never better! Bring it on!" Beni taunted.

"Okay then," Jessie shrugged, and she pitched the ball.

Beni successfully managed to bat it, and it was a strong enough throw, managing to get it over Jessie's head.

"Damn it," Jessie groaned. "Somebody get it!"

"It's coming my way! I got it! I got it!" Emilia exclaimed, before the ball hit on her head. "Ouch!"

"Suck it up. You're wearing a helmet," Jessie said bluntly.

"It's the vibrations," Emilia protested, before she picked up the ball and passed it to Symon. The Ukrainian then passed it to Finn, who passed it to Jessie, who tipped it on the batter.

By this time, Berto had managed to make it back, and Beni had made it to second base.

"One point to the Felines!" Adrijana announced. "Sorry, Jess…"

"Don't call me that," Jessie snapped. "Okay, who am I dealing with next?"

The camera showed Anton, Stela and Carolyn at different times, all batting their ball. Jessie managed to catch all three of them.

"Too easy," she cackled after catching Carolyn's.

"Look like the Felines got their third out," Adrijana sighed. "Change sides."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hey, at least you got past her.**

 **Beni (Moldova): Ha, I know!** **Looks like Jessie can't beat everybody.**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): I'll admit, the Felines were a little better than the Mantises, but they still came crashing.**

 **Am I great at this or what?**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): I was thinking of flip-flopping to the other side once we lost again but…Jessie is a really good asset.**

 **I'm so confused…]**

* * *

"So, who should pitch?" Stela asked as she and the other Felines all stood in a huddle.

"I think I should do it," Berto insisted.

"I dunno…" Stela replied uncertainly. "We're going to need someone who could catch the ball just as someone hits it…and you might be a little too small."

"Fine," Berto snapped. "Well…who do you suggest?"

* * *

"Well, looks like we meet again!" Beni taunted as he prepared to pitch for Jessie.

"Just throw it," Jessie snapped.

"Got it," Beni exclaimed as he tipped his hat (which was on top of his helmet), and threw the ball very far to the right.

"Ball. Throw it again," Adrijana sighed.

"What?" Beni exclaimed.

"You're meant to throw the ball to me," Jessie sighed as she passed it back to him.

"Huh, I was wondering why nobody had already tried that," Beni sighed. "Okay, Jessie, try this."

As he threw the ball, he swished his hair about, making Jessie get distracted. She therefore swung too early.

"Strike!" Adrijana announced.

"Come on – he put me off!" Jessie protested.

"You looked perfectly ready when he threw it," Adrijana shrugged. "Throw it again."

"Okay, I'm not looking this time," Jessie stated.

"Suit yourself," Beni shrugged as he threw the ball again. He tried to distract her, but she managed to look away in time, but she didn't see where the ball was coming from, and she missed again.

"Strike!" Adrijana shouted.

"Can you stop doing that!?" Jessie yelled at Beni.

"I dunno what you're talkin' about," Beni replied as he put his hands in his pockets. "Assuming you're ready this time…"

He flung the ball one more time, and once again did his trick. Fortunately, Jessie just managed to hit it, though it wasn't very strong, and Beni caught it in his mitt.

"You're out, Jessie," Adrijana announced.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Jessie screamed before storming over to the bench.

"Okay, who's up next?" Beni asked.

Next up to bat was Finn.

"And a one, and a two," Beni said as he did a quick warm up. "Take this!"

He threw the ball at Finn, who successfully batted it, and it soared high into the air.

Finn had managed to go two bases before it landed anywhere.

"Rikard, it's coming your way!" Stela exclaimed.

"I know, I'm not blind," Rikard sighed, and he reached out to catch it, but just missed.

It landed on the ground, and he threw it towards Berto, who passed it to Beni, who tipped it on the batter.

"Triple!" Adrijana announced as Finn skidded to a halt.

"Savage!" Finn cheered as he pumped his fist.

"I'm next!" Emilia exclaimed as she ran up to the batter.

Beni flung the ball at her, and she successfully batted it.

Beni tried to dive for it, but he just missed, and ball rolled for a bit before stopping.

Beni picked it up and quickly ran back to the batter, but Finn had managed to run over and score another point.

"Hell f**king yes!" Finn roared.

"The Zebras are now at three points," Adrijana announced.

"Me next!" Sveda exclaimed as she walked up to bat.

"Okay," Beni replied, and she swished his hair about as he pitched the ball.

Sveda didn't look a bit phased as she successfully batted the ball.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm sorry about that.**

 **Beni (Moldova): About what? Hey, I don't know about you, but I did pretty well as a pitcher. I've never played the game before so…not bad.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [winks] Sorry, Beni, but I'm asexual.]**

* * *

Sveda had just managed to run to first base. Beni tried to tag her, but he just missed.

"Single!" Adrijana announced.

"Yay!" Sveda cheered, and she put her hands up. "I'm a single lady."

"Aw," Finn sighed, sticking out his lower lip.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sveda gives Beyoncé a brand new meaning.**

 **Finn (Ireland): Well…she's gettin' there.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Haha, this shtick can be really fun at times!]**

* * *

Pavils was next to swing, and he hit the ball high, but not very far, so Berto easily managed to leap up and catch it.

"Out!" Adrijana shouted.

"Not again," Pavils groaned before stomping off. "Okay…who's next?"

Lou was the next to stand up.

"Come on," Pavils groaned. "No offense…"

"Whatever," Lou sighed. "So, bat the ball and go, right?"

"I guess," Pavils sighed.

The camera cut to Lou standing up to batter, ready to swing.

Beni pitched at him, and Lou successfully swung, before running to the left.

"NO! THE OTHER WAY!" the other Zebras screamed.

"What!?" Lou exclaimed, before shaking his head and running the other way.

"I got it, I got it!" Stela exclaimed as she reached out to grab it, but she just missed, and it landed on the ground.

"Here, Carolyn!" she exclaimed, but the British girl missed, and let out a scream.

"You're such a drama queen," Berto sighed as he picked up the ball and passed it to Beni.

"Well…you're small!" Carolyn shot back, before letting out a snort.

"Touchdown!" Beni exclaimed as he tipped the ball down on the batter.

"This isn't American football," Berto chuckled.

"American football is rugby for pussies," Finn scoffed from the bench.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This is something the author hears every time American football is brought up.**

 **Finn (Ireland): Come on, let's face it! Anyone with a pair of ball does not need one of those pussy sumo suits!**

 **I've broken my collar-bone and two ribs playin' rugby – and I don't regret shit!]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Lou had managed to make it to first base.

"Yes!" he cheered, pumping his fist.

"Single," Adrijana sighed, now looking rather bored. "Symon, you're last up."

"Well…" Symon sighed as he walked up.

He quickly prepared to batter as Beni pitched the ball.

Symon just managed to hit it, and it did manage to soar through the air for a bit, but it ended up being caught by Rikard.

"Huh!?" Rikard exclaimed in confusion. "I mean…oh look, I caught it! I caught it! Eeeeiiii!"

"Congrats," Anton chuckled.

"The Zebras now have three outs, but it doesn't matter since the round is over anyway! GET OFF THE PITCH, MANTISES COME BACK!" Estrella screamed.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Anton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Adrijana got bored, so she told me to be a sub," Estrella replied. "But I don't care, I get to see Beni break a sweat."

"I…honestly don't know if that's a compliment," Beni sighed. "But, hey, awesome to see you again!"

He ran over to her and they both started making out.

"Oh, I missed you," Estrella sighed, before frowning. "But it's time to play! Come on, back on the pitch!"

"Yes, ma'am," Beni said in a slow tone as he walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I was going to say an infatuated tone, but it didn't seem like the right verb**

 **Beni (Moldova): So awesome to see Estrella again! I'm playing for both of us – also, I hope you get back in! Now that would rock!**

* * *

 **Estrella (Spain): [sighs] I love Adrijana for giving up.]**

* * *

 **Felines – 1**

 **Zebras – 3**

 **Mantises – 0**

* * *

"Felines, you're up first!" Estrella announced.

After a bit of shoving, Anton made it to the front of the bench, and so was the first up.

"I'm ready!" he exclaimed, holding up his bat.

Meanwhile, Eloise and Katerina were both having a huge quarrel.

"Hey, I should get a turn to pitch!" Katerina snapped as they fought over the large mitt.

"I am basically the captain! I get to decide!" Eloise yelled back.

"Eloise, calm down," Vincenz sighed, walking over.

"I'm sorry, Vincenz, but I…" Eloise protested, before noticing a weirded out Agnessa gazing at her.

She sighed, "Okay, Katerina, it's all yours."

"Brilliant!" Katerina cheered, before pitching for Anton.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author had several fits of rage upon being spoiled for Brains vs Brawns…but don't tell him I told you…**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Eloise stopped being angry once she saw me – she is just a façade! I knew it!**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): I want to let everyone know that I've changed, but…ugh, I was the rightful pitcher!**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [he is sitting in a meditation position] Rome was not built in a day.]**

* * *

Anton prepared to bat the ball, but he swung at the wrong time.

"Strike!" Estrella exclaimed.

"Okay…next time…" Anton nodded.

Katerina pitched again, and this time Anton completely missed.

"Strike!" Estrella yelled.

"Glupi," Anton groaned. "Okay, one more time."

Katerina pitched once more, and unfortunately, Anton once again missed.

"Three strikes! You're out!" Estrella screamed.

"GAH!" Anton screamed, before stomping off.

"Anton, are you okay?" Rikard asked in concern, standing up from the bench.

"I'll be fine," Anton assured him. "I just…need to make a quick confessional."

* * *

 **[Confessional: If only it had been quick…**

 **Anton (Poland): [he takes several shallow breaths] I'm sorry – for some reason I just feel frustrated...**

 **I could have done better at that…I know it!**

 **[he rolls up his sleeves, which are already covered in scars, and takes out a pocketknife]**

 **I'm really, really, really sorry, but it's my way of coping.**

 **[he starts to dig the knife into his arms before the static cut]]**

* * *

Katerina had just pitched towards Berto, who successfully hit it very far before running to the right.

The ball went through the air, landing near Tyge.

"Tyge, what are you doing!?" Sanna exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, damn…" Tyge groaned, before picking up the ball. "I pass it back, right?"

"Don't worry. Just pass it to me," Sanna assured him, and Tyge nodded and did so.

Sanna passed it to Katerina, who tipped it on the batter, but Berto had already made it to third base.

"Triple!" Estrella announced.

"F**k yes!" Berto cheered, pumping his fist.

"Okay, who's up next?" Katerina asked.

Carolyn was next to bat.

"Chickencarrie, it's so nice to meet you," Katerina smiled.

"Oh, you watch my stuff?" Carolyn asked.

"No," Katerina chuckled. "I was just messin' with ya! Think fast!"

Katerina swiftly threw the ball at Carolyn, who successfully batted it a pretty good distance.

She quickly ran to the first base, but the ball had already landed. Marios had picked it up and tossed it to Katerina, but Carolyn had made it to first base in time, while Berto had made back to the batter.

"Another point for the Felines!" Estrella announced. "That's two so far – Mantises, you may be looking at your first loss."

There were some sighs and groans to that.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why is Lena famous? SHE CAN'T F**KING SING! Just a random thought…**

 **Hadi (Israel): Do you think I might leave if we lose? I dunno…I just get the slightest feeling I may be the weakest link…**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I won't be bothered if we lose, but I want Eloise to be safe.**

 **Even if she doesn't need the money, I don't want our journey to end just yet.]**

* * *

After Carolyn came Petros.

Once Katerina aimed at him, he successfully batted.

It wasn't a very strong throw, but it was still mesmerising.

Somehow, Petros had managed to make the ball do loop-the-loops in the air.

"Woah!" Eloise exclaimed as she ran around attempting to catch it.

Eventually the ball landed on the ground, but was still rolling around as it did so.

Panic ensued as nine of the Mantises (besides Katerina) found themselves all chasing after the ball in a big clump, but it kept rolling everywhere.

"That is amazing," Carolyn commented as she ran to the third base, with Petros just making it to the second.

"Thanks. It takes a lot of skill," Petros replied.

"Mad skills?" Carolyn corrected.

"Shut up," Petros said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **[Confessional: No, no, dooon't denyyyyy! I will shut up now…**

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm sorry, but I can't stand Harold. He's a walking stereotype for nerds – he's completely oblivious as to his social standing, and he's a huge egomaniac.**

 **And don't get me started on Cody…**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [she giggles to herself]**

 **I dunno why I'm laughing...just, the way Petros got offended...]**

* * *

Eventually, Eloise managed to pick up the ball, but not before Carolyn made it back to home base.

Unfortunately, she managed to tag Petros with the ball, and he got eliminated.

"Out!" Estrella announced. "One more and we switch sides."

Stela was next up.

"Okay…I can do this," she said to herself as she readied her bat.

Katerina quickly pitched at her, and she successfully batted. It wasn't a strong throw, but she managed to get to first base.

"Single!" Estrella bellowed.

"Not bad," Stela commented, folding her arms in satisfaction.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Not good either though ;)**

 **Stela (Romania): [camera fast-forwards through a speech of her going on about proving herself, how she's not in a good position, etc, etc, you stole fizzy-lifting drinks…oh wait, scratch the last part]]**

* * *

"I'm up next!" Rikard exclaimed standing up.

"I dunno…shouldn't we give Beni a go?" Berto asked in concern.

"Let's give Rikard a chance," Beni insisted. "He hasn't had a go yet."

"Yeah, come on, have some faith in him," Anton sighed.

"Whatever," Berto shrugged as Rikard happily made his way over the batter, and he started doing warm ups with his hips.

"Oh my god," Berto groaned as he narrowed his eyes.

"I know – I must admit it turns me on too," Anton chuckled.

"Shut up!" Berto snapped, folding his arms.

"Okay, I am ready!" Rikard exclaimed as he turned to face Katerina.

"Okay!" Katerina squealed, before giggling as she pitched.

To Rikard's credit, it was an accurate throw, and moderately strong, and it managed to soar far enough.

It landed near Ilene, who just missed it and quickly passed it to Agnessa.

Agnessa tried to tag Rikard, but he made it to the first base in time.

With that, she passed it to Eloise, who tipped it on the ground.

"Single!" Estrella barked. "Okay, just Beni left. Deu meu, I have been looking forward to this all day."

"I won't let you down," Beni winked as he tipped his cowboy hat. Estrella let out a roar of laughter.

Katerina pitched at Beni, but he lost focus and swung at the wrong time.

"With regret…a strike," Estrella sighed.

"Okay, this time!" Beni exclaimed excitedly, and Katerina swung again.

Beni successfully got it this time, and managed to bat pretty far.

He quickly towards first base, and was about halfway towards second before Hadi caught the ball in his mitt.

"Out! All of you!" Estrella yelled.

"Damn it," Stela, who had almost made it to the end, groaned.

"So far, the score is 3 points for the Zebras, 3 points for the Felines and zero for the Felines...gah, I mean Mantises! Estupid!" Estrella announced, slapping herself across the head. "You need three to have any change of continuing a winning streak! Now change sides…NOW!"

"Haha, isn't she a delight?" Beni chuckled to Rikard.

"You are asking the wrong person," Rikard sighed.

Meanwhile, the Mantises took their places on the bench. Katerina, once again, got to the front, and a defeated Eloise sighed as she took second place.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Don't mess with Katerina, or she will Kell-ya! *rimshot***

 **Eloise (France): Who does Katerina think she is? She didn't even bat in the first round, and now she's calling herself the leader?**

 **Okay, Eloise, stay calm! Don't wanna make yourself look bad…**

 **[she takes a few deep breaths]**

… **but of course, nobody's gonna get mad at her! It's only bad when I do it!  
**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Eloise thinks she can boss people around just because she's the richest…it's simple logic.**

 **Working class girls like me can put her in her place!**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): [facepalms] Katerina…why!?**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Since we're three points behind, we're probably going to lose.**

 **And I'm guessing Katerina or Eloise is going to leave. I'll personally bet on Eloise.]**

* * *

"Okay, I may have been a little floppy last round, but I am back!" Beni cheered as he put on his hat, which was on top of a helmet.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Flop is a popular term at the Song Contest Forums – please #JoinUs ^_^ - the Northvision waiting list isn't getting any shorter!**

 **Berto (San Marino): I like my hat, but come on! You don't see me wearing it with a helmet.**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): I know I don't need to wear my hat all the time – but it makes me feel lucky.**

 **Confessional: Just like my lucky toilet seat.**

 **Beni: Okay…that's just weird.**

 **Confessional: What?**

 **Beni: Ha, you know I'm just kiddin'!**

 **Confessional: Phew, I thought you'd gone normal.]**

* * *

"You ready, Kitty-Kat?" Beni taunted.

"You know it, Beni-Wren," Katerina shot back.

"That's clever," Beni sighed, before pitching the ball.

Katerina successfully pitched it, and it went very far.

She'd already gone past first base before Carolyn tried to catch it. She missed and it landed on the ground.

She passed it to Petros, who accidentally missed.

"S**t," he groaned before picking it up and tossing it to Berto.

"Beni!" he exclaimed, tossing the ball to the hot weirdo, who wasn't paying attention. It landed against his helmet, knocking over his hat.

"Hey, no need to rude!" Beni frowned as he turned around.

"Just pick up the ball," Berto snapped.

"Hmm…oh yes, sorry," Beni chuckled as he picked it up and tipped it on the batter.

However, by this time…

"Triple!" Estrella bellowed.

"What? How did that happen!" Beni exclaimed.

"What can I say? You can't underestimate the power of a Slavic girl!" Katerina bragged.

"We know how to use our charming beauty, shake what your…" Marios started to sing.

"You don't get to sing that!" Katerina snapped, and Marios rolled his eyes.

Eloise was up next.

"Ah, the two hotties of the contest meet again!" Beni exclaimed as he tipped his hat.

"What makes you say that?" Eloise asked, one hand on her hip.

"Well, we can both use our looks can get what we want," Beni replied.

"Agnessa can do that too," Eloise shrugged. "Anyways, just pitch."

"Got it!" Beni exclaimed, and he tossed over the ball.

Eloise successfully batted it slightly to the left before running.

"Aw, nice, one," Beni groaned as he took off his hat and sighed.

"Someone get it!" Berto exclaimed.

"It's coming over to me!" Petros exclaimed, and he put out his hand to catch it, successfully doing so.

"Out!" Estrella exclaimed.

"Again?" Eloise groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yes, home base! Katerina scores and Ezekiel goes wild!" Katerina cheered, before sighing. "That was a pretty morbid pun, I admit."

"One point to the Mantises!" Estrella exclaimed.

"Haha! How do you like me now Eloise!?" Katerina taunted as she turned around and started slapping her butt-cheeks. "Have some of this!"

"Katerina, stop it," Tia groaned.

"Let her do what she wants," Eloise groaned as she went back to the bench.

"Two more points and the Mantises still stand a chance," Estrella stated. "Who's next?"

* * *

Agnessa was up to bat next.

"Here you go!" Beni exclaimed, and he pitched the ball, which Agnessa missed.

"Strike!" Estrella exclaimed.

"Let's try again," Beni stated, and he pitched again.

Agnessa successfully batted it, but it wasn't particularly strong or accurate.

It went far enough, but it was easily caught by Berto.

"Out!" Estrella exclaimed.

"Aw," Agnessa groaned.

"One more and the game is over! You're gonna need to fight for any chance of winning," Estrella sighed. "Next up we have Sanna."

Beni pitched at her, and she successfully batted.

It went very far, but unfortunately Sanna couldn't go very fast on her chair. She just managed to get to first base before Beni got it back to home base.

"Single," Estrella stated.

"Aw, I could have done better," Sanna groaned. "Who's after me?"

Hadi was up next. Beni pitched at him, and he managed to get an accurate pitch.

Stela and Rikard both tried to go for it, but they both missed and accidentally crashed into each other.

"Okay, I got it!" Rikard exclaimed as the ball approached them.

He quickly picked it up and ran for home-base.

By the time he made it, Hadi had already made it to first base, and Sanna had made it to second.

"Another single!" Estrella exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Put your hands up…oh wait, Sveda already did that**

 **Hadi (Israel): [groans] I would have gone farther if Sanna hadn't been holding me back…]**

* * *

Ilene was next, and when Beni pitched to her, she missed the first time.

"Strike!" Estrella exclaimed.

Beni tried again, and this time Ilene was successful.

She quickly ran to first base, but there was a bit of stalling as Hadi was waiting for Sanna to move a bit.

He just left as Ilene landed, and luckily Ilene knew it was against the rules to pass him out, so she stopped at first base.

Unfortunately, Anton had just passed the ball to Beni, who touched it on home base.

"Sanna and Hadi are out!" Estrella exclaimed. "Ilene gets a single."

"Damn," Hadi groaned as the two of them got back to the bench.

"Well, that's three outs – the game is over!" Estrella announced. "The Felines have three points, the Zebras have three points, but the Mantises only have one point, so they lose."

The Mantises all groaned at this before walking off.

"You have two hours to decide who to vote for!" Estrella announced before muttering, "Hopefully Adrijana comes back by then."

"It's okay, I'm here," Adrijana stated, suddenly running over. "I'm sorry, but shouting 'single' and 'out' was just getting to me – I thought you'd enjoy it more."

"Anything to see my Beni in action," Estrella said in a flirty tone, which made Beni chuckle.

"You know what, for doing such a good job today, I'll let you two hang out for a bit," Adrijana offered.

Beni and Estrella gasped in excitement, before Adrijana continued, "On one condition."

"What!?" Beni exclaimed.

"The Zebras get the reward," Adrijana replied.

"Ooh, that is cruel," Beni groaned. "What is the reward?"

"Chocolate," Adrijana replied.

"Ooh, I dunno," Beni sighed. "I mean, I could go without it, but the others…"

He turned to face them.

"It's okay. Go have fun," Rikard assured him.

"I hate chocolate anyway," Berto sighed.

"Okay, I'll take it!" Beni exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go my Catalonian beauty!"

"It's Catalan, but hey, close enough," Estrella chuckled, and they both held hands and walked off.

"Aw, I wish Alma had been hosting today," Symon groaned.

"Let it go, Symon," Pavils sighed, putting a hand on the Ukrainian's back before the team walked away into the sunset.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Beni and Estrella…I think I'm leaking**

 **Sanna (Denmark): [sighs] Well, it was gonna happen eventually…and also, I did hold back the team a bit…**

 **I may have to fight to get through, though it is really anyone's game. Maybe it would be safer to vote with someone...]**

* * *

"Oh well, we did our best," Vincenz sighed as he and Eloise walked through the forest. "So, who should we vote for?"

"Oh…er…are we in an alliance?" Eloise asked awkwardly.

"If you want," Vincenz replied quickly.

"Alright, I'll take it," Eloise shrugged.

"So, I'll take a wild guess…Katerina?" Vincenz asked.

"She's extremely annoying, yes, but she was the only person to get back to home base," Eloise replied. "Maybe we'll give her one or two points just to scare her, but no, someone else."

"Well, I may have a couple of suggestions," Vincenz stated. "I'd personally go with Sanna, Marios or Tia."

"Okay, that makes sense," Eloise nodded. "Tia didn't do very well, Sanna held the team back a bit, and Marios didn't play at all…but at least Sanna got a single.

Also, if we're talking about strategy, I think Marios would be more of a threat. Tia is just standing off to the side at the moment."

"Though…Marios is very intelligent," Vincenz pointed out.

"I know, but that's not really helping this season. There were more mental challenges last season, so that's probably how he got so far, but this time…I'm not really seeing where he fits in," Eloise sighed.

"I suppose you make a good point," Vincenz stated. "Marios it is."

* * *

 **[Confessional: I can already hear the screaming…**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): This is with regret, but three points to Marios.]**

* * *

"Hey, Tia!" Katerina exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Katerina," Tia greeted as she sat on a rock.

"So, are we voting together, I assume?" Katerina asked.

"Well…I'd rather not," Tia replied.

"Wait, what!?" Katerina exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not get involved," Tia sighed. "I'd rather just step aside and let what happens happen."

"Okay," Katerina sighed. "But could you at least tell me who you're voting for?"

"Fine, Ilene," Tia replied. "I'm sorry, but she doesn't really offer that much."

"She did do really well in the talent contest," Katerina pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was days ago," Tia replied. "You don't have to vote with me, by the way."

"Well, I had someone else in mind, but you clearly don't want to talk, so I'll leave right now," Katerina replied.

* * *

 **[Confessional: …before I fall any deeper.**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): [sighs] If that's how Tia wants to play, I'll let her.**

 **I need some other allies though. Unfortunately, it feels like everyone else has made up their mind.**

 **Alright, I think I know one person who might help…]**

* * *

Marios, Sanna and Tyge were all hanging out near the cabin when Katerina came over.

"...I'm not gonna enjoy it, but I guess it's logical," Sanna concluded, and Tyge patted her on the back.

"Hey, do you guys wanna vote with me?" Katerina asked.

"Sure, we're just discussing it," Marios replied. "Take a seat."

"Okay!" Katerina exclaimed excitedly. "So, I have a suggestion."

"Who is it?" Sanna asked.

"Eloise," Katerina replied.

"Katerina, come on, can't you let it go?" Marios groaned.

"Okay, I know the two of us had a bit of a fight, but she didn't do too well anyway," Katerina replied. "She got an out on both of her outings."

"Innings," Marios corrected.

"Shut up. I've never played the game before," Katerina snapped.

"That's kind of a surprise," Tyge commented. "You did really well today."

"Thank you, Tyge," Katerina smiled.

"You're welcome…er…what's your name again?" Tyge asked.

"Katerina, though it doesn't matter right now," Katerina replied.

"Still, Eloise was very good at getting outs," Marios pointed out. "No, we had someone else in mind."

"Who?" Katerina asked.

"Tia," Marios replied.

"What!?" Katerina exclaimed. "But…but…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Marios sighed. "I know she's your friend, but she didn't do well today, and she's not much of a help in the voting."

"I know but…still…she's a Balkan girl," Katerina insisted.

"Look, you don't need to join us," Marios told her. "We're not voting for you anyway, but we've made our decision. We may give Eloise two points though…"

"You…you…you…RACIST BALKAN HATERS!" Katerina screamed before storming off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Katerina is basically the Betilla of this cast…she's a hero, but has villainous attributes**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Gah! I am so pissed off right now!**

 **[yells several Macedonian swear words]**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): I hate having to vote for Tia, since we had an alliance last year, but she's not very useful at the moment. I'm sorry, but three points.**

 **[gulps] I already know I'll regret it, but I'll regret voting for anyone.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Me and Agnessa are voting for Sanna. She completely held me and Ilene back in the challenge today.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): I'm…er…voting for Tyge. I'm sorry, but it seems dangerous for him to stay any longer.**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): Sorry, Ilene, but you are the weakest link.]**

* * *

The ten members of the Malicious Mantises stood on stumps before Adrijana, who had a plate of nine marshmallows.

"Mantises," she stated. "It just couldn't last, could it?"

There were a couple seconds of awkward silence before Adrijana sighed, "Well, I've milked all the tension I could.

Tonight was a very complicated vote off, but there was still a clear loser. But first, the people who did not receive any votes…

…

"Agnessa"

…

"And Hadi"

…

The two remaining members of the couples alliance both high-five before getting up and taking the first two sugary treats.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I Hadi not expected that...no?**

 **Hadi (Israel): I didn't see that coming at all...I guess I'm better than I expected. I'm through!**

* * *

"Also safe, in increasing number of votes…" Adrijana continued.

…

"Vincenz"

…

"Katerina"

…

Vincenz took a breath of relief while Katerina squealed in excitement as they also took their marshmallows.

"To those of you who I haven't called out yet," Adrijana said, looking from left to right at Eloise, Ilene, Marios, Sanna, Tia and Tyge. "All of you got at least one set of three in this very complex vote off. However, five of you will still play another day. Also safe…"

…

"Tyge"

…

"Ilene"

…

"Sanna"

…

The next three all looked very relieved as they also stood up to claim their marshmallows.

"There are now only three of you left," Adrijana continued. "Eloise, even though you were good at getting people out, you failed to get any bases, and you got into a fight with Katerina."

"She started…" Eloise complained before quickly stopping herself.

"Marios," Adrijana added. "I just want to assure you that I'm just reading this off a notecard…you were the one to beat last season, but now you haven't got much purpose this season. This could result in an early boot this time."

"I really hope not," Marios sighed. "I think I got enough people on my side."

"And Tia," Adrijana concluded. "You have managed to keep slipping through without any trouble so far this season, but you screwed up badly today. Also, you refuse to align and…you didn't hear this from me…people see no purpose in you because of this."

"Aw, damn," Tia groaned as her arms shook.

"With that, the next marshmallow goes to," Adrijana continued.

…

…

…

…

…

"…Eloise."

"Merci beaucoup," Eloise said in delight as she also stood up to claim her token of safety.

"Contestants, there is only one marshmallow remaining," Adrijana sighed. "You two made the final five last time, but now you find yourself being the weakest links…however, one of you will play another day. And that person is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Marios"

Marios took a very quick breath before walking over and picking up the final treat.

"Tia, I'm sorry, but this is it for you," Adrijana sighed.

"You know what, I think I'll be okay," Tia stated, standing up. "I did really well last time, and I think it's time some others got to do the same thing. Good luck to all of you, especially Katerina."

"Thank you," Katerina smiled, before frowning. "No thanks to you backstabbers who voted her off!"

With that, Tia walked towards the other interns, who were standing nearby. Well, three of them were.

"Where's Intern #3?" Tia asked.

"Watching anime with Luko," Intern #2 explained. "She's got that boy addicted."

"Okay…" Tia said awkwardly. "Well, I guess we better go."

With that, they walked off.

"Oh, I have one other twist, by the way," Adrijana stated. "You might remember getting a note which said that the last person safe in your first elimination would go onto the winners of the first challenge, who happened to be you."

"Yeah, I think," Katerina said awkwardly.

"Well, the producers decided that would be boring, so…" Adrijana continued. "…Marios will be moving to another team."

"What!?" Marios exclaimed. "But not switching was the reward."

"And here is the new reward," Adrijana added. "You get to choice which team to go on. So, who will it be? The Felines or the Mantises?"

"Hmm…" Marios thought about it. "I have more friends on the Zebras, but there's also more enemies…yeah, I'll go with Zebras."

"Okay, Marios is on the Zebras from now on!" Adrijana announced. "It couldn't have happened sooner though?"

"You're so sweet," Marios chuckled, before he and the other contestants walked off.

"So, Tia takes the fall, and Marios takes…er…something else that rhymes with fall," Adrijana announced. "Only 23 contestants remain. The merge is around the corner, but some people won't make the cut. Find out more next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 _ **Votes –**_

 _ **Agnessa –**_

 _ **3pts: Sanna**_

 _ **2pts: Eloise**_

 _ **1pt: Vincenz**_

* * *

 _ **Eloise –**_

 _ **3pts : Marios**_

 _ **2pts : Tia**_

 _ **1pt : Katerina**_

* * *

 _ **Hadi –**_

 _ **3pts: Sanna**_

 _ **2pts: Tia**_

 _ **1pt: Marios**_

* * *

 _ **Ilene –**_

 _ **3pts: Tyge**_

 _ **2pts: Sanna**_

 _ **1pt: Marios**_

* * *

 _ **Katerina –**_

 _ **3pts: Eloise**_

 _ **2pts: Marios**_

 _ **1pt: Sanna**_

* * *

 _ **Marios –**_

 _ **3pts: Tia**_

 _ **2pts: Eloise**_

 _ **1pt: Ilene**_

* * *

 _ **Sanna –**_

 _ **3pts : Tia**_

 _ **2pts : Eloise**_

 _ **1pt : Ilene**_

* * *

 _ **Tia –**_

 _ **3pts : Ilene**_

 _ **2pts : Marios**_

 _ **1pt : Tyge**_

* * *

 _ **Tyge –**_

 _ **3pts : Tia**_

 _ **2pts : Eloise**_

 _ **1pt : Ilene**_

* * *

 _ **Tia – 15pts**_

 _ **Marios – 12pts**_

 _ **Eloise – 11pts**_

 _ **Sanna – 9pts**_

 _ **Ilene – 6pts**_

 _ **Tyge – 4pts**_

 _ **Katerina – 2pts**_

 _ **Vincenz – 1pt**_

 _ **Nul points – Agnessa and Hadi**_

* * *

 **And so, Tia is the next casualty of this season...not literally, thank goodness.  
**

 **I really had no idea where she fit this season. I did try giving her some extra development, such as some more revealing of her past as a bully, and believing Petros looked exactly like him...I'm not even sure whether or not this has been thrown away :(**

 **Only 23 people remain, and Marios is switching teams! There is still much more to see, and there are still many potential winners in my book, so I'll see you then! ;)**

 **Disclaimer - [clutches stomach] I am serious...this is not good for me! Can't you...  
**

 **Fine! Here, have this!**

 **[tosses a fortune cookie]**

 **Disclaimer - What's this? A fortune cookie?**

 **Yes, eat it! Take it or leave it!**

 **Disclaimer - Fine...**

 **[breaks it open and eats it]**

 **Disclaimer - Hey, there's a fortune on it! It says, "Prepare for a change in perspective", what does that...ugh, I feel woozy...**

 **[falls to the ground unconscious]**

 **He'll be fine. See you later!**


	31. Ep14 Pt1 - Alliances, Bloodcakes & Cuts

**_Disclaimer - Yes, Johannes, I will be your servant for life_**

 ** _Er...okay._**

 ** _Disclaimer - Bestrella date ever! *rimshot*_**

 ** _Yeah...anyways..._**

 ** _Disclaimer - Poor misguided Berto._**

 ** _Okay, for f***s sake, what is wrong with you?_**

 ** _Disclaimer - I'm the confessional. It's my job to comment on the show._**

 ** _WHAT!? I'm super confused!_**

 ** _Disclaimer - Those fortune cookies you fed us! They've switched our bodies!_**

 ** _Right...that can't be good...I hope Beni doesn't get too pissed._**

 ** _Anyways, sorry for taking a while, I had exams all week, so I couldn't write as much. Still the next chapter is here, and I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Episode 14 Part 1 - Alliances, Bloodcakes and Cuts

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard!" Adrijana announced as she faced the camera, with Johannes by her side. "Oh, before I begin, I felt it was unfair to just let Estrella host, so you'll be seeing a few of the others help me with the recaps. Today, we have Johannes!"

"An honour to be here," Johannes replied. "By the way, I think you're doing an awesome job as host."

"I guess I'll have to agree with you," Adrijana shrugged. "Though I do actually think I'm doing an awesome job. Better than Lara anyway."

"So, shall we get on with it?" Johannes asked.

"Of course," Adrijana replied. "So, last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard, the final 24 competed in a baseball tournament.

Some such as Jessie and Katerina were stars, while others such as Symon and Marios…no offense to him in any way…were…"

"Ford Pinto cars," Johannes added quickly.

"What?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they were these cars that exploded…ugh…never mind," Johannes sighed.

"Actually, I think I read about them in a fanfiction somewhere," Adrijana stated. "Can't quite remember where…"

"I wouldn't know. I don't read fanfiction," Johannes replied.

"Well whatever," Adrijana shrugged. "Anyways, the Mantises lost in the end, and they voted someone off for the first time. After some rather harsh voting, particularly from Sanna and Marios, it was Tia who left.

But in a shocking twist, the person with the second highest amount of votes, Marios, was sent to another team, the Zany Zebras."

"Only twenty-three contestants remain – the merge is right around the corner, including the get back in challenge, so let's er…motor on!" Johannes exclaimed. "Find out more on this edition of Euro…Drama…"

Adrijana gave Johannes a slap across the face before concluding, "Farmyard!"

"Seriously," she frowned. "That's my line."

"Sincerest apologies," Johannes chuckled. "Well, I better get back…"

* * *

"This is nice," Beni smiled as he and Estrella sat on the roof of the interns' cabin and watched the sunset.

"Indeed," Estrella giggled. "So, how's the game going for you?"

"I dunno, I'm not feeling so lucky," Beni sighed as he adjusted his hat. "I mean, at the beginning. I won the first challenge, and got to pick all the best people for my team."

"Aw," Estrella said sweetly.

"And then you all left one by one," Johannes sighed. "Johannes, you and now Luko."

"I know, I know," Estrella sighed.

"And who's left now?" Beni sighed. "There's Rikard, though I'm not even sure if he's really my friend. And it turns out Carolyn isn't so bad – we're allies…sort of…"

"Well, the merge isn't too far away," Estrella told him. "I'm sure you'll pull through…"

"I sure hope so, but sometimes things just are what they are," Beni sighed.

"Well, until then, there's one thing to do," Estrella said.

"And what's that?" Beni asked.

Estrella grabbed Beni and started making out with him.

* * *

 **['Confessional': Coming to you live in ADHD!**

 **Beni (Moldova): [has a shocked expression on his face]**

 **That's not funny! That is totally ablist!**

 **Now that I think about it, you sound different. Are you sure you're the real confessional?**

' **Confessional': What are you talking about?**

 **Beni: You usually sound really deep and calm. Now you sound like Google Translate!**

' **Confessional': How do you know what Google Translate sounds like? You live in the third world!**

 **Beni: I may not be rich, but Moldova is not third world! Let me at you!]**

* * *

By now, Beni had wrestled the "confessional" to the ground.

He pushed open the door and poked his head out.

Petros had just walked by, and had a very weirded out expression on his face.

"Shut up!" Beni snapped before getting out of the confessional and walking off.

* * *

 **['Confessional': I know you can't hear me, unlike Beni, but…you have mental problems! :P**

 **Petros (Armenia): Wow, and I thought I needed psychiatry!**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): Okay, I've calmed down a bit…but trust me, that is not the confessional!**

 **Anyways, what happened between me and Estrella was really nice. Just what I needed to boost my morale – screw the odds, I am going all the way!**

 **And if none of my friends get back in, I may just take Carolyn to the final 2.]**

* * *

Anton plucked an onion from the ground and started munching on it.

"You know, was it really worth sacrificing the first place?" Anton asked as he and the other members of the Felines (besides Beni) hung outside the cabin.

"Give Beni a break," Rikard sighed as he finished his off. "He's in a rough position at the moment – after all, most of his friends have gone."

"I guess," Anton replied. "So…wanna play a game?"

"A game? With you?" Rikard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this!" Anton exclaimed before he pounced on Rikard and started tickling him.

"Owch…ack…ooh…get off!" Rikard screamed, and it took Anton ten seconds to respond.

"Woah," Rikard said in a woozy tone. "Adrenaline rush."

He gave Anton a grin before announcing, "My turn!" and Anton got up and ran.

"Aren't those two a delight?" Stela asked, giving Berto a nudge.

"You're asking the wrong person," Berto sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Just go make out with Rikard, closet-faggot!**

 **Berto (San Marino): [raises an eyebrow] I feel like I just got insulted.**

 **Anyway, something about seeing Rikard and Anton having a great time disgusts me. No, I am not jealous, or homophobic.**

 **I know that every time Stela sees it, she's gonna be all 'Ooh, that is so adowable', and it will further prevent Rikard going home! UGH!**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): I feel all warm and fuzzy…being with Rikard has really changed me.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): I don't why I love Anton so much…I just do.]**

* * *

Rikard chased Anton down to the lake, and Anton peered over the lake in shock before Rikard tackled him from the side.

"Hahahahahahaha," Anton chuckled as Rikard started tickling him. "Oooh…stop…please…this is…"

"Huh!?" Rikard exclaimed as he suddenly stopped and grabbed Anton's arm.

"Whew…I can see what you're talking about. I can feel the adrenaline," Anton said in a dazed tone.

"What is this?" Rikard asked, pointing at a red stain on Anton's sleeve.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Attention whore!**

 **Anton (Poland): Damn it! I forgot to wash it off! See, I am not doing this for attention!]**

* * *

"Er…" Anton attempted to come up with an excuse, but he couldn't think of anything. "It's from a scar, okay?"

"Were you cutting again?" Rikard asked.

"Yeah…but it was only a small bit," Anton insisted.

"Why did you do it?" Rikard asked.

"Ugh, you'll think it's stupid…it was because I got a strikeout in baseball," Anton sighed. "Look, I don't take failure well…heck, thinking everything was written in the stars almost lead to me killing myself!"

"The scariest moment of my life," Rikard said blankly. "But…I won't judge."

"Well…thanks," Anton replied awkwardly.

"At least it's not as bad as what I used to do," Rikard replied. "I used to starve myself."

"Ooh, that is rough," Anton replied.

"I gained depression shortly after coming out," Rikard told him. "And I used to comfort-eat for ages, and I gained a lot of weight. But then people started making fun of me for that…and once it really sank in, I started to get repulsed at almost any food I saw – and I was still being bullied for being gay at the time, which didn't help.

I ended up losing about…I dunno, fifty kilos in a few months. It got so bad that there were rumours that I had AIDS."

"Some people just have a cruel sense of humour," Anton sighed.

"Agreed," Rikard nodded. "It took me forever to get over it, and it didn't happen soon enough…I ended up having to get my friends to force-feed me so I didn't starve to death."

"It got that bad?" Anton asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're lucky you had friends."

"Yeah, I suppose," Rikard sighed.

"I had nobody – even my parents were more concerned over my test scores than my well-being – you should have seen how much they flipped when they saw the scars on my arm," Anton replied.

"Well, you don't need to feel that way anymore," Rikard told him. "Because you have me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Anton replied, and the two of them snuggled up to each other.

"You know, we probably would have gotten together right now," Rikard stated.

"Huh?" Anton said in confusion.

"I mean, had Stela not given you advice, maybe we would have hooked up here," Rikard said.

"Rikard, come on," Anton groaned. "Me and Stela agreed to an alliance – I can't just break it."

"You'd do it for me, right?" Rikard asked, sticking out his lower lip. "Can we at least take turns?"

"No," Anton replied firmly.

"Oh, okay," Rikard sighed. "Well, I suppose we could just enjoy the sunset for now."

* * *

 **[Confessional: THERE IS NO GOD! THE SUNSET IS MEANINGLESS!**

 **Anton (Poland): It really felt good to talk about my problems. And wow, I had no idea Rikard had such a rough past. I really had him all wrong…**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): That felt excellent. And, hey, I still love Anton, scars and all.**

 **Still, it's a shame I couldn't persuade him. Stela really has got him locked…but I will still stand my ground. I am in this game for nobody but myself and Anton…and I might even let Beni make the final five – what? he is a physical threat.]**

* * *

"Mmm…not a bad dinner tonight," Finn commented as he walked towards the lake and clutched his stomach. "Not quite as good as bacon 'n' cabbage though."

"Ugh, that doesn't sound nice," Pavils said, gagging a little. "I'd kill for some asins pankūkas right now though."

"What's that?" Finn asked curiously.

"Pancakes made out of blood," Pavils replied.

"MANK!" Finn exclaimed in shock, giving Pavils a shove.

As they arrived at the lake, Symon sat down against a rock.

"Hey, Symon," Lou greeted as he sat beside him.

"Oh…hi…" Symon said awkwardly.

"So…um…what's up?" Lou asked.

Symon just grumbled in response.

"So, my last scab just came off! I'm finally free of the pox!" Lou exclaimed excitedly.

"That's…great…" Symon replied.

"Er…are you okay?" Lou asked.

"I'm just…I feel…I…" Symon hesitated to respond.

"Do you want me to leave you be?" Lou asked.

Symon nodded in response.

Lou looked at Emilia for help, "Er…does nodding your head mean 'yes' or 'no' in Ukraine?"

"It means yes," Symon confirmed. "Now please…"

"No problem," Lou nodded and he stepped back. "Hey, look, the eliminates are coming!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm glad Symon has done us all a favour by masking himself**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Symon has been acting really weird – for the last couple of days, he's been getting mad at everyone, and now he's just saying nothing.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Since getting angry at everyone isn't helping, I'll just let everything bottle up.**

 **Also, I've probably said this before, but Lou is such a hypocrite, even if he means well.]**

* * *

"I wonder who got voted off," Beni pondered as the eliminates came closer.

"I dunno, there wasn't any clear loser on that team," Anton replied. "I'll just go with obvious one – Eloise."

"Okay, okay!" Emilia exclaimed as she clapped her hands and came over. "Let's see who left tonight…Tyge is here, Sanna is here, Vincenz, Eloise, Hadi, Agnessa, Ilene, Katerina and…er…"

"Tia," Sanna confirmed.

"Oh," Emilia nodded.

"Oh! Oh!?" Katerina exclaimed sourly. "That's all you can say when it's not even the merge and I'm the last Balkan girl left? What is with you all? So racist – Tia didn't do anything wrong!"

"Katerina…" Sanna protested.

"No! Say nothing! You have no excuses you…BULLIES!" Katerina screamed, before stomping off.

"What was that about?" Emilia asked. "Actually…it's pretty obvious."

"Yes," Sanna agreed. "Oh, but Tia's not the only person who left our team."

"What are you talking about? Everyone else…" Emilia sighed. "Another team switch?"

"Yes," Marios nodded as he stepped forward. "From now on, I'm with you on the Zebras!"

"Eeeeiiii, awesome!" Emilia squealed. "Still, a shame you came after Adrijana left."

"I know," Marios agreed as he walked over to the other Zebras.

"What's up, Marios?" Lou greeted cheerfully as Marios stood near him. "You need something?"

"A welcome would be nice – since I'm on your team now," Marios stated.

"Really? That's awesome!" Lou exclaimed, before gesturing towards Jessie. "We're a little…outnumbered at the moment."

"I see," Marios nodded. "Well, you can count on my vote. After all, I was successful in tonight's vote off."

"Oh, who left again?" Lou asked as he looked ahead before remembering. "Wait a minute, you voted for Tia? Why?"

"She didn't do too well in today's challenge, and neither did I, so I figured it would be down to us," Marios replied. "Also, she's refusing to align, so it didn't matter."

"Oh," Lou nodded in 'understanding', even though he'd only been half listening as always.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Lou, are you sure you don't have autism?**

 **Petros (Armenia): How the heck did Tia get eliminated? She wasn't aligned! Not being aligned was fine for me! Is this a sign…from up above?**

 **[dramatically] How could I have been so wrong?**

 **[he then shakes his head and blushes] Er…that didn't mean what you thought. Not that I know…heh, heh.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): I didn't want to vote for Tia…to be honest, we were a badass duo last year. But it was either her or me as far as I could see. Though I'm still surprised that six people got 3 points.**

 **Also, I'm sort of glad that we switched. I was in the bottom two the last two times…hopefully I can flip things round here.]**

* * *

Katerina flopped down on one of the bunks face first and sobbed to herself.

"I can't believe it," she mumbled. "Of all the people to backstab her…Marios. They went to the final five together! It just doesn't make sense!"

She flopped her head back down and continued to cry.

"Er…are you okay?" asked someone from the other end of the room.

"Go away!" Katerina screamed as she lokoed up, before realizing who it was. "Oh, Ilene, I don't mind you. You can stay."

"Oh, well…thanks," Ilene replied awkwardly.

"Actually, hang on, who did you vote for last night?" Katerina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I gave 3 to Tyge, 2 to Marios and 1 to Sanna," Ilene confirmed.

"Okay," Katerina nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just really upset – I know it sounds silly…but I just really wanted more Balkans in the merge…er…you understand?"

"Um…" Ilene hesitated to reply, but she shook it off. "Well…er…the fellow Balkans wouldn't…you see…want you to moping around like this…er…I hope you see what I mean…"

"You hesitate way too much. I totally see what you mean," Katerina replied. "I'll have to fight my way to the merge…to the finale…to the million…and it will be millions once it's converted to denars! I will do it!"

"Well, I'm glad I got you going," Ilene chuckled. "Also…er…can I ask you…do you to be in a…how you say…alliance?"

Katerina giggled, "I'd love to."

Ilene smiled at this before leaving the cabin, and Katerina got up off her bed and followed her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ilene has a stutter, and Katerina…I dunno, I'm sure some mental disorder would fit her fine.**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I've been pretty under the radar up until now. That clearly didn't work for Tia, so I think I need to play harder from now on!**

 **[she starts to belt out]** _ **I will make it!**_

 **Also, I know Katerina may be a threat come the finale, but I like a challenge.**

 **Besides, when was the last time an alliance made the final 2?**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Ilene sure is a good motivator…even if she hesitates a lot.**

 **She's right! I can do this! For the peninsula! For the sake of all my fellow Balkan-Slavs!]**

* * *

"So, this is where I'm staying?" Marios asked as he came into the Zebras' cabin.

"Yup," Pavils replied. "The two top bunks over there are mine and Finn's, and the bottom bunks and Lou and Symon's."

"Okay, thanks," Marios smiled before pointing at two bunk beds at the far end. "So, I can have either of these two?"

"Yeah," Finn shrugged. "Though I will warn ya, the bottom bunk used to be Aleksander's."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Marios chuckled before climbing up to the top bunk.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Marios, get a f**king life. I don't know how you're not a virgin.**

 **Marios (Greece): Er…do you ever feel like you've just been insulted and you didn't realize it? Come to think of it, everyone has been looking pretty pissed today. Hell, I heard Beni attacked the confessional earlier.**

 **Also, the team seems pretty good so far. I'm just glad I joined after Lou and Pavils made up.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Marios…huh. I suppose it could be worse…]**

* * *

It was midnight. In the Felines' cabin, three boys were snoring away, successfully getting a good night's sleep before the morning.

But a fourth boy, Rikard, was wide awake.

* * *

 **[Confessional: FAGGOT! FAGGOT!**

 **Rikard (Finland): I've had a lot on my mind. That chat I had with Anton…it really was touching to hear about his past, but it wasn't so great to remember my own.**

 **Being 14 was probably be the worst of my life. So much horror…ugh…**

 **And thanks to those awful memories, I can't sleep. All I need is a bit of fresh air…I know it's against the rules, but I'm willing to risk it.]**

* * *

Rikard gripped onto the banister and leaned out on the porch.

"Ah, nothing like some good air," he sighed to himself as he inhaled through his nose. "Hang on a moment…I can smell burning."

He quickly rushed down the steps and noticed a fire burning behind the cabin.

"Ack," Rikard squeaked, and a figure near the fire squeaked as well.

"Who is that?" Rikard whispered.

"It's Petros," the figure replied. "I couldn't sleep so I boiled some water and made some of that sleep tea."

"That sounds nice," Rikard commented. "Do you have another cup?"

"Yeah, I've one right here," Petros replied, handing it to Rikard. "I think it's ready."

Petros carefully poured it for Rikard, who noted its volume.

"This is full," Rikard commented. "So…did you just assume someone would be joining you?"

"Mmmm," Petros mumbled.

"Never mind," Rikard sighed. "Well, I'll take this back to the cabin."

"Okay," Petros nodded. "I'll join you in a minute."

* * *

 **[Confessional: A faggot and a retard at once! ^-^**

 **Petros (Armenia): Yeah, I managed to convince myself that Carolyn might, you know, join me…I dunno…I have really grown to like her in the last couple of days…**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Ah, nothing like a cup of tea…well, I wouldn't really know since I barely ever drink it.**

 **Finland is definitely a coffee nation.]**

* * *

Rikard had already fallen asleep when Petros walked into the room.

"Whew," he whispered to himself. "Looks like it worked for him."

He yawned before quickly dressing down to his underwear, and taking off his hat. He then grabbed his comfort blanket off of the bedside table before hopping into bed.

* * *

 **(Petros – 8 years ago)**

 _An eight year old Petros' stomach growled as he walked through the busy streets of his village. He had shorter hair and was wearing a work cap instead of a toque._

 _He had his hands together as if to pray._

" _Dear God," he muttered. "Please provide me with good food…and make sure those bullies get what they deserve."_

" _Hey, Petros!" taunted Ruben from the last flashback, who also looked a lot younger. "Nice hat! I bet it would look even better up on the flag pole."_

 _He swiped it from Petros' head, and Petros tried to jump up and catch it._

" _Oh, what's that? You tryin' to stand up to me? You wanna fight about it?" Ruben asked._

" _I am not in the mood…" Petros groaned as he clenched his stomach. "All I got for breakfast was a peach."_

" _I had two cherries – suck it up!" Ruben exclaimed. "I'll race you to school!"_

 _Petros groaned to himself before running after him, "Why me?"_

* * *

 **(Rikard – 2 years ago)**

 _Rikard groaned as he slowly made his way through the corridor of his school. He was a lot skinnier than before, and his skin was even paler._

" _Life," he groaned. "Why me?"_

" _Hey, faggot!" exclaimed a guy who was walking down the other side._

" _Go…away…Gabriel," Rikard croaked. He barely had the energy to speak._

" _You know, I'm touched that you decided to lose weight for me, but…you know, there is too far," Gabriel, from the last flashback, replied._

" _I didn't do it for you," Rikard snapped._

" _Wait a minute, if it wasn't for me then…oh yeah, the HIV, awkward," Gabriel shrugged before walking off, but not before punching Rikard in the side._

 _Rikard growled to himself before walking off._

 _Suddenly, a hand came in out of nowhere and stuffed a slice of brown bread into his mouth._

" _Mmmph, wha are ou ooing?" Rikard groaned as he chewed._

" _Force-feeding you, you need your strength!" exclaimed a hyperactive girl who was wearing gothic attire._

" _Well, thanks Alida but…I'd rather know I'm about to force-fed," Rikard replied._

" _Okay," Alida nodded. "So, how are you doing?"_

" _What kind of question is that?" Rikard snapped._

" _Oh, yeah, sorry," Alida apologized. "But hey…look on the bright side…"_

 _Rikard glared at her._

" _Er…look at your skin," Alida said, clearly struggling to come up with something, and she picked up his hand, and compared it to hers. "You don't even need makeup to look so pale. Do you know how long it takes for me to get my skin like this?"_

" _You are not helping!" Rikard said bluntly. "Let's just go find the others."_

 _A few minutes later, they arrived at a cafeteria table. There were already three girls sitting there._

 _One had blonde hair in pigtails and glasses, a girl to her right had shaggy brown hair which went over her eyes, and the one at the end of the table had dark skin and had her hair in braids._

" _I found him!" Alida exclaimed excitedly, and the other three girls started cheering._

" _Shut up," Rikard sighed as he sat down at the table. His mouth was still stuffed with bread._

" _Have you still not swallowed that?" Alida asked, raising an eyebrow._

" _It's impossible," Rikard replied. "Ugh, why am I going through this!?"_

 _A few tears left his eyes, and he had to fan himself to get rid of them._

" _I think my stomach is eating itself," Rikard said._

" _Here, have an apple," suggested the girl with blonde hair, and she slid a shiny red one across the table._

" _Thanks, Kristiina, but I'm not hungry," Rikard sighed as he clenched his stomach._

" _But you just said you were starving," the girl with shaggy blonde hair pointed out._

" _There's a difference, Maret," Rikard growled. "I may be starving but…ugh…food, it's just disgusting. I've been completely put off since I became obese."_

" _That was ten months ago," pointed out the dark skinned girl. "You look like my second cousins back in Ghana."_

" _How would you know what they look like, Heleena?" Maret asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've never been to Ghana."_

" _They were filmed in a non-profit ad," Heleena replied. "And then the charity workers got on their truck and left them to starve."_

" _Help me," Rikard groaned, slamming his head down on the table._

* * *

Suddenly, Rikard woke up, sweating in fear, and he let out a large gasp.

It must have been pretty loud, because it woke up Beni, Anton and Berto.

"Arrrghh, I never wanted to take part in the Hunger Games!" Beni screamed.

"What was your dream about today?" Berto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it was…interesting," Beni replied as he sat up and put on his microphone.

"After I beat Luko slash Intern #3 in the Hunger Games, they made me come back for one of those Quelta Quans!" Beni exclaimed.

"Quarter Quells?" Anton corrected. "Pretty sure Quelta Quan was the home planet of Jumba from Lilo and Stitch."

"And you are saying this on Cartoon Network?" Berto said sarcastically.

"Yeah, the dream was really long. There were 24 of us, some of them were people from this show, some of them were people I know in real life, and I think Ruben was a tribute as well…except he had blonde hair and his arms and legs were from a mannequin," Beni continued.

"I'm listening so far," Rikard chuckled.

"So…we started fighting, and this giant rabbit came over and started eating people…I remember Katerina got eliminated in that way…but then we started eating it."

"What?" Berto said in confusion.

"Oh, it was made of gelatine," Beni added. "I think I forgot to mention that."

"Mmm…I love gummy bears," Rikard stated, putting his finger to his chin.

"So, around the final twelve, we were all given a feast, and then this slice of pork came to life and started strangling Aleksander, and then suddenly everyone started to kill themselves…"

"Wait a minute, people killed themselves for Aleksander?" Berto snorted.

"Oh yeah, once he died, his body turned into Mitt Romney," Beni replied. "And the only people left were Marios and Adrijana, and they were 'take that fascists! Take that fascists', and then we all got crushed by a rock, and then I woke up," Beni concluded.

"Well, I'm glad you had an okay night," Rikard stated. "Me on the other hand…well, I had the tea again tonight."

"Aw no," Anton groaned. "Was it about…what you told me?"

"Yes," Rikard confirmed, before shuddering. "I never wanna go back there again."

A couple of tears entered his eyes, and Beni and Anton came over to comfort him.

"It's okay, Riki, it's all over now," Beni assured him.

"Thanks," Rikard smiled, before sighing, "But never call me that again."

"Got it!" Beni exclaimed, standing up straight and adjusting his hat. "Well, we better get some breakfast! Maybe Carolyn and Stela made some more of that soup!"

Anton yawned, "I doubt that they're up. It's only half five."

"Yeah, maybe we should go back to bed," Beni stated, and the other boys nodded and got back in.

"Ugh, not me though. I think I'll just have a walk," Rikard said as he started to get dressed.

"Okay. Make sure you don't get caught by Farmer Bogas," Beni warned him.

"I'll be fine – the guy is all bark and no bite," Rikard shrugged as he tightened the belt on his pants. "Besides, I haven't seen him in a few days."

With that, Rikard finished tying his shoes before walking out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'd totally lick some Rikard right now. Sorry, I meant pussy. Oh well, same dif.**

 **Beni (Moldova): SHUT UP ABOUT MY FRIEND! [he stands up and punches the confessional walls, and accidentally makes a hole]**

 **Haha, serves you right!**

 **Confessional: ACK! I am in so much pain right now!**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): In case you didn't already know, everytime someone leaves the cabin during the night, Farmer Bogas' bed vibrates.**

 **However, I learned how to switch it off, so Rikard has nothing to worry about**

 **[she winks]**

 **Honestly, I'm starting to wonder why he doesn't just lock them in. I guess it would be exhausting having to get up every day to do it…]**

* * *

"Ah, just what I needed," Rikard said as he took in some fresh air as he walked through the forest. "A good walk. What couldn't be better…nature, fresh air, good exercise…"

"Hello," Jessie greeted as she ran up from behind a tree.

Rikard gasped a little at this.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking a little scared.

"Walking outside the cabin before 6. I haven't lost all of my rebelliousness just yet," Jessie shrugged.

"Threatening Symon sure wasn't enough to prove it," Rikard shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"You know about that?" Jessie asked in interest.

"Yeah, it was pretty big news," Rikard replied. "So, can I help you?"

"No need to be so rude," Jessie scowled. "You know, one of my best friends is a lesbian."

Rikard yawned, "I've already heard that from Stela."

"Screw Stela. That girl is a f**king wallflower," Jessie replied. "My friends have been through it all…sex, drugs, vandalisation, all that fun crap. The rebel life sure is fine. What have you done?"

"Well…I've been anorexic…" Rikard replied awkwardly.

"Er…okay," Jessie nodded uncertainly. "I mean, have you ever done any drugs? What was your best sex? Ever done some graffiti?"

"I've drawn on the table at school a few times, but, eh, haven't really done that much," Rikard said, his face going a little pink.

"Oh, you're a virgin. Eh, I won't judge," Jessie replied.

"Me and Anton have had some good making out, but nah, nothing too serious," Rikard replied. "Maybe once we get home…though I've never asked him if he'd go through with it."

"He'd probably piss out," Jessie said bluntly. "Poland's a big Catholic country – all they teach is abstinence."

Rikard looked a bit offended at this, but Jessie sighed, "I've nothing against Anton. He seems okay. It's just a guess."

"Well, er, nice seeing you out here," Rikard replied.

"I agree," Jessie nodded. "Now come on, let's relax for a bit. There's a very nice tree just behind us."

Rikard saw nothing else to do but comply, and the two of them sat down under a large apple tree.

"Want some chocolate?" Jessie asked, taking some out of her pocket.

"It's not poisoned is it?" Rikard asked suspiciously as he took two squares.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Jessie chuckled. "Everyone else…maybe."

Rikard just nodded as he started to eat.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I heart you, Jessie! ^v^**

 **Rikard (Finland): [scratches his head in confusion] Did I seriously just have a normal conversation with Jessie?**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): Out of all the people here, I probably hate Rikard the last. I dunno…he seems okay…]**

* * *

"I'm really worried about Symon," Pavils stated as he drank some orange juice in the mess hall.

"Says the person who likes eating blood pancakes," Finn shot back as he ate some bacon. "Ugh…this is chewy."

"You have to give Aleksander credit for managing to make it slightly worse every day," Marios stated. "He must borrow ideas from Chef Hatchet."

"What makes you think that? With Chef Hatchet, there's only one standard – absolute crap!" Emilia exclaimed, banging her fist against the table.

"He was working at a 1950's style diner in a small village in British Columbia when Fresh TV discovered him," Marios stated. "He was very well respected – he'd been working there since he came back from 'Nam in '76. Then they promised him a lot of cash, and made him adapt to a brand new personality…but he ended up being paid nothing more than he was at the diner."

"Poor guy," Lou sighed as he spat an olive stone out of his mouth. It ended up hitting Jessie, who had just walked in.

Jessie rubbed her nose irritably.

"Oops, I didn't mean that!" Lou exclaimed, raising his hand. "But I'm not sorry at all."

"F**k you," Jessie replied as she sat down. "So, what's for breakfast today? I'd kill for some spaghetti right now."

"Ooh, stereotypical," Lou said sarcastically as he ate another olive.

"Like you're one to talk," Jessie shot back. "Look at you all! Marios is eating strained yogurt, Emilia has sprinkles on her toast, Finn is eating bacon, eggs and white-pudding, and Pavils…"

She shook her hand as she pointed at his cornflakes.

"Well…they probably grow corn in Latvia," she said irritably before sitting down.

"Yeah, I've had enough. I'm going to eat…outside," Pavils replied, picking up his bowl of cereal and exiting the mess hall.

"Hey! You can't take tableware outside the mess hall!" Aleksander yelled at him.

"If you could pass a Visa check to get here, I'm sure anything's possible," Pavils replied, before leaving the mess hall.

"Burn!" Lou chuckled.

"Ugh, I wish you two would go be enemies again," Aleksander scowled before shutting the window to the kitchen.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I wish you'd learn to grow some balls.**

 **Aleksander (Albania): How come everyone can forgive and forget over Pavils, and then good villains like me and Amanda get no remorse?**

 **[his eyes widen]**

 **What am I saying? Stela said it best – Amanda's a second-rate Heather! No original plans whatsoever! GOT IT!?]**

* * *

"Okay, do you want to try another pose?" Vincenz asked as he and Eloise lay flat on the ground.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get your bottom to balance on my feet," Eloise agreed.

"Alright, let's try this one," Vincenz stated as he lay on the ground with his hands in the air and his knees bent. "Just lie face first on me."

"Got it," Eloise replied and she clambered on top of him before balancing herself.

"Hey, I think we got it! Let's see if we can hold it for a minute," Vincenz praised.

"Okay," Eloise nodded. "So…let's talk about the game."

"Very well," Vincenz responded.

"I think we need to find a new alliance member," Eloise stated. "I was pretty close to leaving or going to another team, and I don't want that to happen again. Besides, the merge is coming soon."

"I'm sure there are several options," Vincenz nodded as he secured his position.

"Katerina is completely ruled out. Sanna and Tyge are a possibility…but I feel they're too close with some others. I've already tried hard enough to get Agnessa's trust and I feel like asking her would ruin it all…I suppose that leaves Ilene."

"You lead the way," Vincenz shrugged. "I just want us to be safe."

"Well…I was thinking you should ask her," Eloise replied.

"Me?" Vincenz asked, losing balance in surprise.

"Ouch," Eloise groaned as she landed on the ground. "Well, yeah, you're a lot more trustworthy, and besides, you did get her on the team."

"Yeah…but…um…you two speak the same language," Vincenz protested.

"Ilene said she's from Flanders. She speaks Dutch," Eloise pointed out. "Come on, Vincenz, what's your problem?"

"I dunno," Vincenz replied. "I suppose I'm just a little nervous."

"You'll be fine," Eloise assured him. "As for me…I think I scraped me knee on a stone. I need to go get a plaster."

"Si, I'll see you later," Vincenz saluted, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: And this guy started off as a Tyge clone?**

 **Eloise (France): I really like Vincenz…but he's also an ally. I plan to take him to the finale, so he's got to do his bit too.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [he has his hands together as if to pray] Okay…I can do this! Ilene will understand if it comes out wrong…right?]**

* * *

Ilene was drinking some water from the lake with her hands when Vincenz walked over.

"Er…hello, Ilene," Vincenz said nervously.

"Oh, hi," Ilene replied.

"So…how do I put this…" Vincenz replied as he put his hands together. "Do you want to be in an alliance with me?"

"What?" Ilene asked in confusion.

"Oh, and Eloise. Eloise too," Vincenz added. "Man, I'm being too forward."

"Er…don't worry…" Ilene sighed.

"Well, I guess now that I've already asked, is it a yes or a no?" Vincenz asked.

"Uh…" Ilene replied uncertainly.

"You can say no if you want," Vincenz replied. "But…Tia tried to go alone, and it backfired. You wouldn't want to happen. I'm just trying to help…"

"Yes," Ilene blurted out, and she had to resist putting her hand over her mouth.

"Really? Well, that was easy," Vincenz replied. "Eloise will be so pleased."

With that, he walked off.

Ilene groaned as she slapped herself in the face.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ilene Dover…and looked under her skirt!**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [sighs] That could have gone better…but still, she's in! Eloise will be so happy!**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): [facepalms] I don't what came over me…I guess I just didn't want to hurt Vincenz's feelings.**

 **I can't go back now, that would be unwise.**

 **Still, I should at least tell Katerina…that'll be fun.]**

* * *

Symon was sitting in the corner of the cabin when there was a knock on the door.

"Er…who is it?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's me, Pavils," Pavils replied.

"What do you want?" Symon snapped.

"There's no need to be so rude. I brought breakfast," Pavils stated.

"Very well. Come in," Symon replied.

Pavils pushed open the door and walked in.

"I brought cornflakes," he said weakly.

"Oh…I don't think I've ever had them before," Symon replied. "Well…thanks."

"No problem," Pavils shrugged. "So, what's up?"

"Why do you care?" Symon frowned.

"Excuse me," Pavils said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're in the majority of the team – you'll probably be safe come the merge – why should you care about me?" Symon snapped.

"Look, I just wanted to see if you were okay," Pavils replied. "Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know," Symon replied. "Nobody else has really been helping so far…I suppose you couldn't hurt."

"Wait a minute…you're mad because I'm against you?" Pavils asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Symon sighed. "And Lou and Emilia aren't being very helpful…they keep telling to stop being angry, and they don't have the best of tempers either."

"Yeah, Lou sure can be a bit odd at times," Pavils stated. "But he's not so bad – I'm glad we made up."

"Still, you're in an alliance against him," Symon noted.

"I know, I know," Pavils replied. "But that alliance isn't too bad. Finn's my friend, and Sveda's alright too…honestly, Jessie's the only person I hate on this team…"

"So, why are you voting with her?" Symon asked. "She's ruining the team. I'm starting to wonder why I didn't just get rid of her instead of Zeferino in that elimination a week ago."

"We all make mistakes," Pavils assured him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Yeah, because touching Amanda's boobs was an accident. Whoops, hands slipped!**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [sighs] What I meant to do? No matter what side I'm on, I'm making a bad decision!**

 **If I stay with my alliance, I have get rid of Lou, Emilia or Symon,**

 **But if I switch…then Finn's still on the other side…and I've a feeling the others would get rid of me first…what to do…]**

* * *

"Hey, how about I make a proposal," Pavils suggested. "How about we leave our alliances and become the swing votes?"

"Well, me and Alma already tried," Symon sighed. "And it didn't really work."

"Come on…we'd get rid of Jessie once and for all," Pavils pleaded.

"Okay…I suppose I could try it, but I can't promise a permanent alliance or anything," Symon replied.

"Good, now can you please come join us? You're getting nowhere by being angry," Pavils requested, sticking out his lower up.

"Alright, fine," Symon sighed. "Let's go."

They both walked to the door, and quickly walked out. What they didn't know was that Jessie had been standing behind them.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Look, she has a nose ring!**

 **Jessie (Italy): [chuckles] Do I have the best luck or what? I had a feeling Pavils would be up to something – you don't just eat your breakfast outside of the mess hall for no reason.**

 **He's trying to flip – yeah, I don't think so! He'd be out of the game if it wasn't for me – he's going to pay!]**

* * *

Ilene was still sitting at the lake when Katerina came over.

"Hiya!" she greeted.

Ilene gasped and accidentally fell into the water.

"Wow, am I really that loud?" Katerina asked rhetorically.

Ilene took a couple of deep breaths as she grabbed onto the edge of the lake and pulled herself.

"Woo," she sighed. "I'm just glad our microphones are waterproof. Oh, by the way, I need to tell you something."

"Oh, what is it?" Katerina asked.

"Well…" Ilene replied, before Adrijana announced, "It's time for the next challenge!"

"I'll tell you later," Ilene sighed, and the two of them walked towards the rock.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Dumb bitch!**

 **Ilene (Belgium): [Dutch swear word] – I still need to tell her ASAP.]**

* * *

"Okay, everybody, welcome to the next challenge!" Adrijana announced as she stood on a rock. "This time round, this challenge is split into two sections. Some of you will have to cut down trees, and the rest of you will be using this to built a tree-house. I know, how fourth grade."

"Interesting…er…way to put it," Emilia muttered.

"The best tree-house will be chosen by two eliminated contestants. You may remember this dynamic duo for becoming best friends halfway through and ploughing to the final 10…it's Johannes and Luko!"

The two boys ran up before skidding to a halt.

"You called us!?" Luko exclaimed excitedly.

"It's up to you two to decide which tree house is the best – but that won't be for a while," Adrijana replied.

"Awesome," Luko nodded.

"We know, you told us earlier," Johannes added.

"Great," Adrijana replied, giving them the thumbs' up. "You have ten hours. Supplies are by the lake, so you better run."

The 23 remaining contestants didn't need to be told twice, and they immediately ran off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Adrijana…can't tell if blue eye shadow, or a royal person bleeding.**

 **Tyge (Norway): Yes! I've built treehouses loads of times before – you should have seen me when I chased David with hammer.**

 **[he wiped his eye]**

 **Rest in peace, my good man.**

 **Oh, that's not how he died by the way. He committed suicide two years ago.**

 **And yeah, my memory came back, but it's best if the others don't find out. Except Sanna – I've already told her.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Tyge's memory has come back! Yay!**

 **But he's insisting that we don't tell anyone. I have no idea why. I would have asked, but then Adrijana told us to come over for the challenge.]**

* * *

 **So, the confessional and disclaimer switched bodies, Ilene and Katerina have formed an alliance, Pavils and Symon may have just secured a new friendship, and even Tyge can have grey morality. Who knew? Also, blood pancakes X-P**

 **Disclaimer - Even Tyge can have grey morality. Who new?**

 **I just said that.**

 **Disclaimer - Oh sorry, but I would have said that in the last confessional. Ugh, being on the outside stinks!**

 **I feel your pain. Actually, I created it, being the author and all. Creepy, huh?**

 **See you later - if I manage to finish the next chapter**


	32. Ep14 Pt2 - A Man's Natural Habitat

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama all rights go to...oh and Eurovision - almost forgot. Is there anything else? [sighs] Being a disclaimer is hard_**

 ** _Kay..._**

 ** _So, I'm back. Admittedly a little late. The disclaimer and confessional are still switched...yeah..._**

 ** _Also, I found it hard to think of dialogue during the challenge, so there's quite a bit of filler from the interns. Hopefully it's a good set up for what could happen depending on who returns. (Because I still have no idea who is coming back)_**

 ** _That's all I have to say for now. Another elimination coming up. Let's see what you think of it_**

 ** _Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 14 Part 2 - A Man's Natural Habitat_**

* * *

"Okay, we've got eight people!" Beni announced. "That means…"

"Er…Beni…we have seven people," Carolyn corrected,

"Ahem, thanks for the correction," Beni chuckled. "So, ideally we'll have three people chopping trees into wood, and four people working on the treehouse."

"Er…if I could make a suggestion," Stela stated. "Maybe one person should work on the trees at first, and then the treehouse later – we'll need more wood at first."

"Huh…makes sense," Beni nodded. "I think I'll do both, I've built tree-houses before, but…I think I have what it takes to chop me some trees."

He flexed his well toned arms at that.

"Ah…please don't tease me," Stela sighed as drool came out of her mouth.

"Sorry, I can't help my outstanding looks," Beni replied cockily. "So, who else here has made a tree-house before?"

Carolyn, Petros and Stela raised their hands.

"Coolio, you three brains can work on the tree, and the brawns can chop them down!" Beni announced. "We'll get this done in no time!"

Berto looked at Rikard and Anton with his hands on his hips.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Berto is about to read my mind.**

 **Berto (San Marino): Sorry, Beni, but I'm not exactly sure if Anton and Rikard count as brawns. To be fair, Rikard is stronger than he's given credit for, but Anton? He's pretty [Italian swear word] intelligent from what I've seen.]**

* * *

Tyge, Sanna, Eloise and Katerina were chosen to cut down the trees, and got started right away.

Both armed with an axe, Eloise and Katerina started to tackle trees near each other.

"Oh," Eloise said nervously. "Er…I can move if you want."

"That'd be nice," Katerina replied, before shaking her head. "Wait…who did you vote for?"

"Er…excusez moi?" Eloise asked in confusion, before sighing, "Marios."

"Oh, you can stay then," Katerina replied.

"Er…thanks," Eloise replied awkwardly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: BIPOLAR! Finally a condition that Katerina could have.**

 **Eloise (France): [confused] What the [French swear word] was that!? If I didn't know any better, I'd say Katerina was trying to kill me with kindness…but she would never do that. She's way too blunt.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Why was I mad at Eloise anyway?**

 **Oh right…the baseball. Well, it was kind of my fault…]**

* * *

"Woo!" Tyge cheered as he and Sanna started swinging. "This is fun, just the two of us and…whatever those tall brown things are called."

"Trees," Sanna said dryly. "Tyge, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What?" Tyge asked.

"Lying about your amnesia," Sanna hissed. "I mean…I'm not sure about it…lying to our friends…"

"Sanna, it'll be no sweat. They'll understand," Tyge shrugged. "Come on…it could be the two of us in the finale together…eh, that sounds good."

"Are you sure you're my Tyge? He would never do something so crafty," Sanna insisted.

"Looks like I'm rubbin' off on ya," Tyge joked, and Sanna gave him a friendly nudge.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Tyge, are you sure you don't still have amnesia?**

 **Tyge (Norway): I know what I'm doing is a little cruel, but I just want me and Sanna to stay in the contest.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): I know Tyge means well, but is this really okay?**

 **Eh, it's not really going to affect my position, so I suppose I'll let it slide…er…maybe…]**

* * *

"Ah, now this is the life, y'know? A man's natural habitat," Finn stated as he and Pavils started to chop down trees.

"I'm right here too," Jessie said from nearby as also she started to cut into the trees. Emilia was also nearby, but she chose not to get into it.

"Well, who knows what the **** you are?" Finn shot back.

"Dude, I could chop your head off if I wanted," Jessie shot back, holding up her axe.

"I wouldn't put that behind you," Finn shrugged, before beginning to whistle as he continued to chop.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay. Rikard couldn't be me because he is gay**

 **Beni (Moldova): YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!**

 **[he suddenly starts thrashing about]**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): [sits in the confessional, which has been ripped to the ground]**

 **Holy ****! Anyways, I'm likin' this challenge so far! Tree-houses are good craic 'n' all, but I belong here!**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [looks around]**

 **Wow! This place got destroyed!**

 **This challenge is okay, I guess…**

 **Also, it's obvious Finn is just messing about. I'm not gonna bother arguing with him…NOT WHEN THERE ARE [Dutch swear word] BOMEN WORDEN GEHAKT!]**

* * *

"Ugh!" Anton exclaimed as he struggled to handle the axe. "Wow, this is hard!"

"I told you they weren't the right choices," Berto whispered to Beni.

"Really? I don't recall," Beni replied as he successfully chopped down another tree.

Berto just sighed at this.

"Anton, you need to grip it like this, and go from a 45 degree angle," Rikard insisted, and he demonstrated by chopping down a large oak tree in two swings.

"Woah!" Anton exclaimed. "How are you so good at this?"

"My uncle taught me," Rikard replied. "My family visits his log cabin every Christmas. He's been a lumberjack for years."

"Cool," Anton nodded tonelessly, and he tried Rikard's technique. He made a decent dent in the tree.

"Not bad," Rikard commented as he chopped down another tree. It landed into another tree and somehow uprooted it.

Berto couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm in too much pain to insult. Beni sure can pack a punch.**

 **Berto (San Marino): I know Rikard is stronger than he looks, but I didn't expect him to be that good!**

 **[sighs in delight]**

 **I'm just saying…it's impressive.]**

* * *

Vincenz, Ilene, Agnessa and Hadi were all sitting in the grass and drawing up plans for the tree-house.

"I hope this turns out well," Agnessa said. "It looks like this plan might take a few days."

"Well, there's four of us here, and the others might join us soon, so we'll be able to get more work done," Hadi added.

"Tree-houses are a lot of fun," Ilene stated. "My granddad, my brother and I built one when I was a child. It was really cool, it even had a slide."

"Sounds great," Hadi said. "I can't imagine my granddad building a tree-house with me though…"

"Why's that?" Ilene asked in concern.

"My grandparents don't like my parents, and neither do any of my aunts or uncles," Hadi explained.

"What makes you say that?" Vincenz asked. "It sounds a bit extreme to say."

"They all live in a camp in West Bank," Hadi stated. "They think my mom and dad are sellouts for moving to Tel Aviv. Heck, none of them can even speak Hebrew."

"I'm glad my grandma isn't like that," Agnessa said.

"I thought you said she couldn't speak English," Hadi replied.

"Huh?" was Agnessa's response, and Vincenz and Ilene shook their heads at Hadi.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Still in extreme pain**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Was Hadi trying to be funny…whuh?**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I'm not sure designing is really for me. It was between me and Katerina for the fourth spot, but Katerina is very persuasive.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): [sighs] I know, I know, it was a stupid joke.]**

* * *

"I've got a good feeling about today," Marios stated as he drew up his plans. "You know, I think switching teams was good for me…I feel much more at home here."

"Hmm," Symon replied, looking up. "Oh…well, not sure if I could say the same."

"Oh," Marios said in concern. "Why's that?"

"I dunno…" Symon replied. "Eh, probably just me, but…you know, the last couple of eliminations have been rough."

"Yeah, I heard about how Jessie tried to blackmail you," Marios stated. "Everyone found out about that."

"Yeah, I'm glad that girl was first to go last time – she could have caused some horrible stuff," Symon replied. "She has got problems…I'm not really one to talk, but her problems…wow, I mean…"

Marios just nodded in agreement, not really sure of what else to say.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Nuclear's the bitch!?**

 **Marios (Greece): Symon is…odd. Not bad but…I dunno…he's been acting weird.**

 **I'm usually all for weird but…**

 **I should get to know him a bit better, maybe.**

 **I wonder if he likes Eurovision…]**

* * *

"Say, how's Lou doing?" Marios asked. Symon widened his eyes in alarm.

"L…" Marios called out before Symon wrestled him to the ground.

"What was that…" Marios protested, before Symon hissed, "Don't disturb Lou when he's drawing. Pavils did it on day one…it's the reason this cabin looks like it is."

Marios looked at the cabin, which still had paint all over it in an abstract fashion.

"I see," Marios nodded. "Well, thanks for the warning."

Meanwhile, a camera peered over Lou's shoulder, revealing he had a drawn a sketch of a mansion in a tree

* * *

. **[Confessional: Wake up you retard!**

 **Marios (Greece): [looks around what is left of the confessional]**

 **Holy s***!]**

* * *

"Voila!" Beni exclaimed as he walked over to Stela, Petros and Carolyn with a well-balanced of planks. "I brought the first load!"

"Awesome!" Stela exclaimed. "We just got done with the plan! What do you think?"

Beni bent over and peered at it.

"N'bad," he commented. "I trust this should be enough for now."

"Yes. It was nice of you to chop it up for us," Petros commented.

"Thanks, though Rikard did most of it. I should get back now," Beni replied, before skipping off.

"Rikard?" Petros repeated in confusion.

"Didn't know he had it in him," Stela added. "Okay, let's start with the base. Who has the nails?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I could use some, special thanks to Beni.**

 **Beni (Moldova): Well, ain't a shame you can't move and get it yourself**

 **Confessional: *sighs* I miss being able to move.**

 **Beni: Ha! I knew you weren't the real confessional! You're an imposter.**

 **Confessional: Well done, Einstein. I'm really the Disclaimer. The author switched our bodies using a fortune cookie.**

 **Beni: Oh…wasn't that in a movie?**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm just saying, Rikard doesn't look that strong…]**

* * *

The interns were all hanging out around or inside their cabin.

"Well, we had an easy day today," Shay stated, stretching his arms as he walked inside the cabin. Zeferino followed behind him.

"Oh," muttered Noah and Mirzo, who were both sitting on their bunks and reading.

"Okay…that's not creepy at all," Zeferino commented.

"We're both reading. I know, we must be twins," Mirzo replied sarcastically.

"Okay, that's a bit more creepy," Zeferino added.

"Would you shut up?" Mirzo snapped, sitting up.

"I don't know what's wrong with you. You've been acting weird ever since this season started," Zeferino scowled.

"Boy, have I heard that time and time again," Mirzo replied as he turned a page in his book.

"Whatever. The others are playing football, do you want to join?" Zeferino asked.

"Football…do I even need to answer that?" Mirzo responded.

"I wasn't talking to you," Zeferino said dryly, pointing at Shay.

"Oh, right!" Shay exclaimed. "Er…maybe later."

"Cool," Zeferino replied, before leaving the cabin.

"Ugh, what's his deal?" Mirzo snapped as he turned another page.

"Some people just don't like change," Shay stated, clambering up onto his bunk. "For years, everyone's been mocking my weight. I actually decide to do something about it, and everyone complains that I'm a jerk."

"Finally, someone who understands!" Mirzo exclaimed in delight. "To be honest, it feels like everyone only cared about my achievements."

He spoke in a mimicking tone, "Oh, look, there's Mirzo, he won the football cup for our school. Hey, go Mirzo, he won the relay! Turns out, it's all anyone cared about…after I stopped doing sports, I lost all my friends. Said they wanted nothing to do with me."

"No," Shay said in sorrow.

"Yes," Mirzo replied. "There's no going back though. This is the me I've wanted to show the world for ages…but now that they've got it, they've all turned away. Now it's all "Out of my way, nerd" and "What the **** is wrong with you? You used to be cool, yo!" I'm [Bosnian swear word] sick of it!"

"I totally feel you," Shay said. "I mean, I can't help wanting to give some weakling a beating every now and then. Know what I mean?"

"Jeez, that's comforting," Mirzo said angrily.

"Oh, sorry," Shay apologized, widening his eyes. "I didn't mean I want to beat up you. You seem okay. Better than everyone else here."

"Eh, the others aren't so bad," Mirzo stated. "Except Zeferino. He's being a moron for no reason. I guess the guy just doesn't like change."

"You know who I hate?" Shay asked. "Rikard."

"Is it because he's gay?" Mirzo sighed. "Look, I don't support gay marriage either, but I don't hate gay people."

"Ugh…it's just…ugh," Shay replied. "That guy just has to wave his freak flag around all the time, and he's totally annoying."

"I suppose he's a little bit annoying. To be honest, I don't know him that well," Mirzo replied.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I love these two!**

 **Noah (Canada): Those two talked for twenty minutes.**

 **They mostly just ranted about other people. The only reason I didn't stop them was because it was kind of entertaining.]**

* * *

"Okay, Rikard and Anton are kind of annoying, but what about Beni?" Mirzo asked.

"Eh, he seems alright. At least he's only a half-f****t," Shay replied.

"So…you only like someone based on whether or not they're gay," Mirzo confirmed.

"Oh, no," Shay replied. "There are other people who I hate. Like Hadi."

"That guy was such a d**k to me last year," Mirzo sighed. "I never actually noticed until I saw the re-runs. To be honest, I couldn't blame him. I was such a preachy c**t last season."

"Can't argue with that," Shay stated. "Still, you weren't that bad. You were a valuable player, and you were the only person who was nice to me."

"Eh…after what happened in Russia, could you blame them?" Mirzo chuckled.

Shay got offended, and tried to punch Mirzo, but he managed to dodge.

"Huh, I guess learning boxing was useful after all," Mirzo stated.

* * *

 **[Confessional: 3**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): To be honest, some of the stuff Shay said about people like Rikard and Anton was horrible…**

 **But I respect him for his opinion. Some people these days just can't take honesty.**

* * *

 **Shay (Russia): Mirzo may be a weako now, but he's better than most of the others.**

* * *

 **Noah (Canada): [sighs] Will those two just hurry up and kiss?**

 **[groans] Now I know how NoCo fans feel.]**

* * *

Meanwhile, some other eliminates were playing soccer…gah, I mean football.

It was boys against girls, with Tia, Estrella and Anka up against Luko, Johannes and Zeferino.

Amanda was standing aside refereeing.

"Estrella has the ball! She focuses hard to get the ball past Johannes. To stop him from smooth talking him, she yells – "LALALALALALALALALALA!"

"Well played," Johannes chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Estrella was about to kick, when she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Anka.

"OW! OW! OW!" Estrella screamed, before yelling several Catalan swear words.

She then stood up with Anka around her shoulders and Estrella was about to throw her on the ground when the others stopped her

"What was that about!?" Estrella yelled at Anka as she gently put her down. "You're on my team!"

"Eh, I just wanted to see you lose. I'd rather if I was the MVP," Anka shrugged.

"Oh, deu meu," Estrella groaned, slapping her face.

"Don't bother arguing with her," Tia sighed.

"Yeah, she's just a sad old [Serbian swear word]," Luko added.

"Hey, I know what that word means!" Anka yelled.

"Yeah, that's not really a surprise," Luko sighed. "See, Serbian and Montenegrin…"

"Yawn, I'm bored," Anka sighed. "I'm going to go do something…I'll think about what later."

With that, she stormed off.

"Er…red card?" Amanda giggled.

Tia just shook her head at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Tia, for the record, you do look like a gypsy.**

 **Amanda (Sweden): I'm trying my best to act good natured. I still want people to think I've changed, after all.**

 **P.S. There's rumours that a get-back-in challenge is coming up soon. Mark my words, I will pass it!**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): [sighs] Anka's such an idiot. They did show the smoking 'pot' on camera, right?**

 **[Uses finger quotes on 'pot']**

* * *

 **Anka (Montenegro): [in the middle of some random story] …and then one of my friends showed me how to set my phone on fire.**

 **That was awesome, because then I could smoke it!**

 **Of course, I made sure to opened Twitter first. [giggles] It's sort of necessary if you want to smoke hashtags.**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Jesus, and people thought I was a troll!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Aw, go easy on Anka. I've seen her medical record – her inability to think comes from a rare hormone condition that only affects adolescents.**

 **Don't worry, the condition will fade out once she hits her 20's, and she'll function just like the rest of us.**

 **Before she turned 14, she was very clever. How do you think she learned English?]**

* * *

"I found some of that sleep tea on the stove this morning," Carolyn stated as she hammered some nails into the base of the tree-house. "I wonder who made it."

"Oh, I did," Petros admitted. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I made some…I really wish I hadn't…it brought back bad memories."

"Ooh, that doesn't sound good," Carolyn said in concern. "Would you mind telling me about it?"

"Okay…" Petros replied nervously. "It was from years ago. Remember, I was telling you about how I never had enough food when I was younger…"

"Yes," Carolyn replied.

"Well…there's this guy – he's been bullying me for as long as I could remember," Petros stated. "And I don't know why he does it...we've gone through a lot of the same stuff - s***ty conditions, starvation...for some reason, he still wants to make my life worse."

"That must suck," Carolyn commented.

"Oh, you have no idea," Petros sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You're such a prude**

 **Petros (Armenia): [tears up a little] I'm sorry...my life has been [Armenian swear word] up until now.**

 **Carolyn may have been annoying at first, but it's not often you find someone who cares for you so much.**

 **Even in the unlikely event that she is using me, I don't care...I'll take what I can get while it lasts.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I'm so glad I got Petros to open up. Don't count me out yet. Maybe we could have something real.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): It really warms my heart to see Carolyn and Petros interact together...it's such a shame they aren't on my side.**

 **Carolyn is going home next - all I need is to get Rikard on our side.]**

* * *

Marios continued to hammer nails into the ladder when the accidentally hammered into his finger.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Marios screamed, and Symon's eyes widened in alarm.

"Damn it," Lou groaned from nearby as the pencil he was holding snapped.

"Are you okay?" Symon asked. "I'll go get a bandage."

With that, he ran off.

"Ouch, ouch," Marios groaned as blood came out of his thumb.

"How bad is it?" Lou asked as he ran up.

"Oh, Lou, thank goodness you've finally stopped drawing!" Sveda cheered. "The other two are doing a terrible job! Look!"

She pointed at the ladder, which was very crude.

"I see," Lou nodded. "And what have you done?"

"I did the base," Sveda stated. "Hee, hee, I probably messed it up."

Lou looked up and noticed that Sveda had successfully managed to finish the base.

"Er…how did you do that without a ladder?" Lou asked.

"Darn it, I didn't know I needed one," Sveda groaned, stomping the ground.

Lou found it hard not to laugh. "No, you don't. I was impressed…that's a good thing."

"Oh…good!" Sveda cheered.

"But, this tree!" Lou exclaimed, viewing it from afar. "It's got quite a shape – perfect for my design!"

He picked up a clipboard on the ground and shut one eye as he viewed it with the tree. "Perfect."

"Eeeeiiiii, this is going to look awesome!" Sveda cheered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Symon asked as he ran back. "I brought a bandage."

"I dunno…they're excited for some reason," Marios replied as Symon wrapped it around his thumb.

"Look at Lou's plan!" Sveda cheered. "It's so cool!"

Symon and Marios came over to look at it, but their faces fell.

"How are we going to finish this? We've only got…I dunno, five or six hours," Marios pointed out.

"We'll do what we can do," Lou insisted. "All we need right now is some hammers, some nails, and a s*** ton of wood."

"We've already got the first two," Symon shrugged.

"I'll go get the wood!" Marios exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Quick – before Anka smokes it!**

 **Marios (Greece): Hey, anything was better than hammering more nails! Ugh, my thumb still hurts like [Udmurt swear word – also used by a Russian granny who gets frequent constipation]]**

* * *

"I cut down trees, I eat my lunch, I got to the lavatory," Finn sang out of tune as he continued to chop trees.

"On Wednesdays I go shopping, and have butter and scones for tea," Emilia added, before they both sang the chorus.

"I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay! I sleep all night and I work all day. He's a lumberjack and he's okay, he sleeps all night and he works all day!"

"You two okay?" Pavils chuckled as he chopped down another tree.

"Just singing a song from the best movie makers ever!" Finn exclaimed.

"Omg, I'm like a huge Monty Python fan!" Emilia confirmed. "My favourite is Chapman!"

"To be honest, I don't know any of their names – except John Cleese," Finn sighed. "Still, those movies are f***ing awesome. You know – when my dad was a teenager, he used to smuggle videos of the Life of Brian and Meaning of Life into Ireland."

"Oh yeah, it got banned in Ireland," Emilia recalled. "Stupid church."

"Mmm," Finn nodded. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Oh yes!" Emilia exclaimed, and they both started to belt out –

"I cut down trees, I skip and jump, I like to press wild flowers. I put on women's clothing…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Emilia's friends with inbreds! Lol!**

 **Finn (Ireland): Best mo-f***ing challenge ever!**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): So cool to meet someone else on the show who likes it.**

 **The only movies Lou watches are Disney films – don't get me, they're awesome too. My all time fave is either 'Lilo and Stitch' or 'Toy Story 2' – Sarah McLachlan…[a tear falls from her eye].]**

* * *

"Just this one nail!" Agnessa exclaimed as she hammered it in.

"Yay, we're finally done!" Ilene cheered as the four of them stood back to admire their handiwork.

Their treehouse had been put together pretty well – it had a ladder, and a balcony at the side.

"I think we did a pretty good job," Vincenz commented.

"Yeah," Hadi agreed. "But, there's a still a couple of hours left – surely we can do more than this."

"Maybe we should add a slide like I said earlier," Ilene suggested.

"A slide sounds cool," Hadi nodded. "But I'm thinking…bigger!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: The opposite of your penis.**

 **Hadi (Israel): Finally, this is my time! Now everyone on the team will value me!**

 **Er…then again, I didn't even get any votes last time.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Well…at least we got to include the slide.]**

* * *

Petros, Carolyn and Stela had made some good progress when Beni came over carrying a huge pile of wood.

"I'm here!" Beni exclaimed as he dropped it off on the ground.

"Thank you," Carolyn smiled as she fixed her glasses. "But I think that's more than enough."

"Oh…" Beni said awkwardly. "Funny story…"

Just then, Anton, Rikard and Berto all came over, carrying similarly sized piles of plank.

"Oh dear," Carolyn groaned. "What are we going to do with all this? We're almost finished."

"Darn," Rikard sighed. "I guess I got carried away."

"Hey, I just went past the Mantises, and I overheard they're doing a bit of…enhancement," Anton stated. "And the Zebras seem to be making something really complex. With all this wood, we could compete with them."

There was a bit of muttering for a moment, before Stela exclaimed – "I have an idea!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: You going to suck Amanda's…OUCH!**

 **Beni (Moldova): [kicks at the remains of the confessional] Bad confessional! Bad confessional! YOU F**KING SUCK! [yells several Romanian…ouch, I mean Moldovan swear words]**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Stela actually came up with decent plan – and it was sort of thanks to me. [Finnish swear word] yes!]**

* * *

"Okay, we're almost at the end," Dawn stated, as she sat cross-legged on the grass, with Dani and Alma on either side of her.

"Now, I am sending you positive energy to make this easier," Dawn stated as rubbed her temples. "With that, reach out your arms, come towards each other, into a hug."

The two girls both looked a little weirded out by this, but they complied regardless.

"Now let go! Congratulations, you have consoled!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yay!" the two of them cheered, and they subsequently hugged again.

* * *

 **[Confessional: [pukes in own bowl]**

 **Dani (Hungary): [sighs] I don't know how Dawn does it…but anyways, me and Alma have finally made up! About time! Awesome!**

 **Now that my biggest bother has gone, I can finally focus again! I think I have a good of getting back in!**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): That was incredible! I'd love to see Dawn's brain in an fMRI.**

* * *

 **Dawn (Canada): [giggles] I can't actually send people positive energy – I'm an aura reader, not a mind controller.**

 **Yeah, Alma and Dani mostly made up on their own.]**

* * *

"Okay, time is up!" Adrijana announced as she walked back over, with Luko and Johannes on either side. "Let's see what you guys came up with! To decide who goes first, the producers drew lots, and the Mantises are first!"

Luko and Johannes walked over to the Mantises' section. They had built a rather normal looking tree-house with a slide.

"Er…what do you think?" Ilene asked nervously.

"Good, I like the slide," Luko commented.

"Oh, you like that? Come a bit closer," Hadi chuckled, grabbing Luko shoulder and luring him over. "There. Johannes, stand behind him."

Johannes did so cautiously.

"Okay, let's go!" Hadi exclaimed, and he whipped out a wooden remote and pressed a button on it. Suddenly, Luko and Johannes were launched into the air by a wooden column with railings around the side.

"Woah!" Luko exclaimed as this happened, before a path opened up from under the top of the column, connecting to the main part of the three-house.

"This is so cool!" Luko exclaimed as he and Johannes ran across behind before the treehouse door opened automatically.

They both walked inside, and a metal arm made out of nails grabbed Johannes' hat.

"Welcome. May I take your hat?" a croaky robotic voice asked.

"Er…sure," Johannes replied awkwardly.

"You look hungry – please, sit down," the voice continued. "I have prepared some melon and grapefruit!"

"Oh cool!" Luko exclaimed, and he immediately started tucking in, only for it to be pulled away.

"Have some more later. You still need to judge the other tree-houses," the voice concluded, before some arrows lit up and pointed to the slide. "Exit is that way."

"Awesome!" Johannes exclaimed as he and Luko slid down and landed on a mattress.

"Okay, that was freaking awesome!" Luko cheered.

"Agreed. That'll be hard to beat," Johannes agreed. "How the heck did you do all that?"

"You'd be surprised what can be made with mechanics," Hadi said mysteriously.

"Amazing," Johannes commented, before he and Luko walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Luko is probably going to become a manchild.**

 **Hadi (Israel): Yes, that was amazing! I still can't believe I did all that in a few hours…**

 **Okay, the voiceover was actually Vincenz, but everything else you saw was mechanical.]**

* * *

"Okay, Zebras next, let's see what they got," Johannes continued as he tipped his hat.

The two eliminated lads were now in front of the Zebras' tree-house.

"What do you think?" Emilia asked as she skidded out from behind a bush, and the others walked behind her. "It's a masterpiece if I say so myself."

"You're just saying that because your boyfriend designed it," Jessie said snarkily. "Still…it's impressive."

Johannes and Luko both gazed it. Lou had managed to design a miniature wooden version of the Disney castle.

"Woah for…I dunno, I've lost count!" Luko exclaimed.

"Thank goodness," Jessie muttered.

"Well, don't just stand there, have a look inside!" Emilia exclaimed, gesturing towards the ladder.

Luko and Johannes climbed up the ladder and found themselves inside a long room with curved walls. There was a wooden table at the side, and a sculptures of the seven dwarves.

"How did he do this in a few hours?" Johannes pondered.

"You think that's amazing? You should see the next rooms!" Lou exclaimed. "There's a Cinderella room with mice, and sculptures of Wonderland."

"Sounds cool," Johannes replied. "But we don't have time to see them all. Maybe another time."

"They sounded happy," Lou said optimistically, giving the nearest person a nudge (who happened to be Marios).

* * *

 **[Confessional: A guy who likes Disney! GAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **Lou (Cyprus): I think we did a decent job today, and even if we lose, I feel safe, since I did most of the planning and building.**

 **Also…Emilia and Finn were singing this song about lumberjacks when I came back. What was that about?**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Lou's sculptures are f***ing impressive. I had no idea he liked Disney that much.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I made the sculptures of the princesses, and Lou did the dwarves and the Wonderland residents. Just thought I'd point that out.**

 **I don't really care if we lose – even if Jessie does go, she's not that much of an asset.]**

* * *

"Okay, time for the last one!" Adrijana announced. "The Felines' tree-house!"

Luko and Johannes walked over.

"Woah for the umpteenth time!" Luko exclaimed.

"Ta-da!" Beni exclaimed. "What do you think?"

The Felines' tree had an incredibly high ladder. This was due to the high amount of floors.

"Hello!" Rikard exclaimed from above. He was so high up that it echoed to the ground. "What do you think!? Look at what I have up here! Binoculars, and this…"

Suddenly, a water balloon fell from the tree and landed on the ground right next to Luko and Johannes, splashing them a little.

"Cool," Luko commented. "So…how do you get up?"

"Climb the ladder!" Rikard exclaimed. "It's awesome up here!"

"Uh-huh," Luko replied uncertainly.

"Well…" Johannes added awkwardly. "Luko and I will be having a little chat."

"Yes! Everyone gather around the bathroom!" Luko screamed, and the other teams all ran from their sections at that.

Luko and Johannes were huddled up when the other teams arrived.

"Okay!" Johannes exclaimed. "Me and Luko have come to a decision! But first, but let us tell you about the reward."

"Only the winner gets to keep their tree-house! The others will get knocked down!" Luko exclaimed in overt enthusiasm.

There were some groans at this.

"With that, the winner is…" Luko began.

…

…

…

…

…

"…the Malicious Mantises."

The eight members of that team cheered. Marios couldn't help but sigh a little at this.

"Psh," Petros scoffed at Marios. "I got kicked off that team a week ago."

Marios just rolled his eyes at this.

"They get to keep their tree-house, while the others get bulldozed!" Luko cheered before sighing. "I don't know why I'm so excited."

"Anyways," Johannes continued. "Also avoiding elimination in second place…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…the Zany Zebras."

Emilia started squealing at this and was about to grab Lou, but he just looked at her sourly, so she turned around and grabbed Sveda, and the two of them started squeeing.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sveda…you're poor**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Oh come on! Do you know how long it took to make those sculptures!? This sucks!**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): Boo hoo, poor little Lou.**

 **Also, I'm safe another day! How do you like me now Pavils!?**

 **[she proceeds to moon at the camera]]**

* * *

"As for the Felines!" Luko exclaimed. "Sorry, but you're sending someone home."

"You don't need to sound so happy," Berto said sourly as he stomped off, and the others followed him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Berto is so small – I'd hate to see his penis.**

 **Luko (Serbia): I don't know why I'm acting like this…I dunno, I just feel really happy for no reason.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [takes several shallow breaths] Okay, this is bad. Very bad. Stela and the others are going to target me again.**

 **There's already a slim chance I'll get Petros to vote with us, and Rikard has probably learned his lesson, and is going to join Stela's alliance.**

 **WHAT THE F**K AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): [cackles] This is excellent! Totally excellent. Carolyn and Beni are going to be desperate tonight – which means I can get them to vote the way I want!**

 **How awesome is that?]**

* * *

Petros' eyes darted around as he sat down against the back of the cabin and watched a fly.

"Hey, Petros, what's up?" Carolyn greeted.

"Eh, nothing. Just watching a fly," Petros replied as he continued to focus on it.

"Oh…well…I just wanted to ask you something…" Carolyn said nervously. "Er…I know you've said no before but, could you…perhaps…vote with me?"

"Sure," Petros replied.

"Oh, really?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah," Petros replied. "Maybe being a swing vote isn't such a good thing…still, don't tell anyone else – it might ruin my game."

"Hmm…" Carolyn said thoughtfully.

"I'm in this for me…and now you. But not Beni. And not anyone else who we may become allies with, okay?" Petros said.

"Okay," Carolyn replied.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Carolyn…I'm not sure how to insult her. I'm surprised she wasn't actually raped.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Yes! Finally! I got him on my side!**

 **Still, I need to Rikard too…now that is going to be tricky…**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Well, it was about time.**

 **Being on the side didn't help Tia – heck, it's already sort of my fault Luko got eliminated, and he was on Carolyn's side.**

 **Still, I can't let anyone else know I gave in. Me 'not trusting anyone' is the main reason I haven't been voted off.]**

* * *

Rikard was sitting on a log when Carolyn could be seen running towards him in the background.

Unfortunately, Anton beat her to it, so she ducked behind a tree.

"Hey, Rikard," Anton greeted as he sat down beside him.

"Oh, hi," Rikard smiled. "Hey, I wanted to talk about something."

"Oh, me too," Anton replied. "Er…can I go first?"

"Sure," Rikard shrugged.

"Well, I'd really like if you'd join the alliance," Anton replied. "Remember how casting a throwaway vote messed you up last time?"

"Yeah, I suppose I should vote with you this time…but I can't promise I'll join the alliance," Rikard sighed.

"Well, I'll take what I can get," Anton shrugged. "We're voting for Carolyn."

"Sure, I've no problem with that," Rikard shrugged. "So, I wanted to ask you something…I think I know something that'll help you cope better than cutting."

"Oh…what?" Anton asked nervously.

"I was thinking…why don't we...you know...do it later? You know…if you want," Rikard replied.

Anton looked very shocked at this.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we haven't been together that long…" Anton replied nervously.

"Well, we've done a lot of crazy things so far," Rikard stated. "Remember that night…with the mud, and the blood…ugh…"

"Eh…good point," Anton shrugged. "But…is it safe?"

"What?" Rikard said in confusion.

"Well…AIDs," Anton replied nervously.

Rikard just groaned at this. "Anton, do you seriously believe that crap? Anyways, there's contraceptives in the bathroom. You have done sex-ed, right?"

"Where I'm from, all they teach is abstinence," Anton sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's not crap, Rikard! It's like…scientifically proven…by creationists!**

 **Rikard (Finland): Damn it, Jessie was right!]**

* * *

"Well, I've learned it," Rikard stated. "And anyways, neither of us have had sex before, right? You can only get the disease from someone who already has it."

"I'll think about it," Anton sighed

* * *

 **[Confessional: Rikard the rapist…well, Anton isn't completely consenting…**

 **Anton (Poland): Eh, I'm sure it'll be fun…still, I'm nervous…**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [groans] Just when you think you've stopped being forward.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [sighs] Normally, I'd be fangirling – I'm a huge yaoi fan!**

 **But, God damn it, Rikard's taken a side! I'll need a miracle to get through tonight!]**

* * *

Carolyn slapped herself in the face as she watched Rikard and Anton walk off.

"Carolyn," Berto greeted, making the British girl 'eep'.

"Just the girl I wanted to see," Berto grinned smugly.

"What do you want?" Carolyn asked awkwardly.

"Well, I hear you're in a bad position right now," Berto continued. "And to be honest, so am I."

"What are you talking about?" Carolyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Stela's not letting me have any control, even though I've nothing but loyal, so I've had enough," Berto replied. "I've decided to vote with you."

"Oh," Carolyn replied. "So…you're backstabbing her?"

"You can call it what you want, but it won't make you any safer," Berto shrugged.

"Alright," Carolyn sighed. "We were going to vote for you, but we can change to Stela."

"Er…no," Berto replied. "I'd rather vote for Anton."

"What?" Carolyn asked in surprise.

"Anton is holding Stela's alliance together right now. If I get rid of him, there'll be less common ground between her and Rikard – actually I'm not even sure if Rikard is voting with us."

"I just saw him talking to Anton. It's official," Carolyn sighed.

"Very well," Berto shrugged. "So, what's it gonna be? You vote for Anton, or you take the fall."

With that, he walked off.

Carolyn groaned to herself.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Okay, forget what I said about Berto's dick! He's f***ing awesome now!**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [groans] Oh well, I'll take what I can get. I guess I'll go tell the others.**

 **Still, a shame Anton and Rikard won't be able to do it…**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): Aw come on! Voting for Anton was bad enough the first time!**

 **Aw, I don't want to piss Rikard off…what to do…**

 **Then again, I don't want to backstab Carolyn…**

 **And if I cast a throwaway vote, it could backfire like last time…**

 **[he thinks about it for a few seconds]**

 **Okay, here are my votes…]**

* * *

The seven members of the Felines sat before Adrijana at the campfire ceremony.

"Well…I did not expect today's votes to turn out like they did," Adrijana sighed. "But whatever, all of you got votes tonight. I'll start with the people who got the least, and end with those who got the most.

You know the drill, so I'll just call out the people who are safe…"

…

"Berto."

…

"Beni."

…

"Rikard."

…

"Petros."

…

"Stela."

…

The only two people left were Carolyn and Anton.

"Carolyn and Anton. It's all down to you. Even though neither of you were huge liabilities this time round, you did happen to be targets of the alliances. I can now reveal that the final marshmallow of this evening goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Carolyn."

"Phew," Carolyn sighed to herself as she wiped her brow.

"What!?" Rikard exclaimed. "How did that happen!?"

"I think I know," Stela added, and the two of them glared at Berto.

"Eh…I guess it just wasn't destined to be me," Anton sighed as he slowly got up, before turning to Rikard.

Rikard just groaned at this.

"I want you to go far! I'm sure the Gods will be much fairer to you then they are to me," Anton said in a depressed tone.

With that, he grabbed Rikard and gave him a large kiss on the lips.

"Meet me in the forest," Anton whispered. "Bring contraceptives."

"I knew you'd come through," Rikard grinned. "I'll be there."

Anton chuckled before walking off with the other interns.

"How was he eliminated!?" Intern #2 exclaimed.

"F**k karma," Intern #7 added.

Once Anton and the interns were gone, Rikard just sighed to himself. A couple of tears fell from his eyes.

Beni couldn't help but look guilty.

* * *

 **[Confessional: My heart is glowing…or it would if I wasn't made of wood – and the soul of a being made of static**

 **Beni (Moldova): Erm…okay…**

 **Anyways, I really hated having to do that, but I've lost enough allies as it is. Carolyn may not be my closest friend, but I'll take what I can get.**

 **Still…that [Moldovan swear word] hurt. I don't approve of what Berto did at all…I'll need to talk about this with Carolyn.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [is still sobbing] The worst thing is…Anton still believes he can't control his own destiny. Still, at least he got a higher rank than last time]**

* * *

"So, that was a rather unexpected elimination," Adrijana stated. "Well…I guess two emos in a row was just a dream that couldn't come true.

Anyways, twenty-two contestants left. Only two more episodes before we come to the merge, and the exciting return challenge!

Found out what happens next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Anton –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Petros_

 _1pt: Beni_

* * *

 _Beni –_

 _3pts : Anton_

 _2pts : Stela_

 _1pt : Berto_

* * *

 _Berto –_

 _3pts : Anton_

 _2pts : Rikard_

 _1pt : Stela_

* * *

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts: Anton_

 _2pts: Stela_

 _1pt: Rikard_

* * *

 _Petros –_

 _3pts: Anton_

 _2pts: Stela_

 _1pt: Rikard_

* * *

 _Rikard –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Petros_

 _1pt: Beni_

* * *

 _Stela –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Beni_

 _1pt: Petros_

* * *

 _Anton – 12pts_

 _Carolyn – 9pts_

 _Stela – 7pts_

 _Petros – 6pts_

 _Beni – 4pts_

 _Rikard – 4pts_

 _Berto – 1pt_

* * *

 ** _That elimination was going to suck no matter who left... :'(_**

 ** _Anton was one of the many character I considered to win, and for him to go before the merge...yeah, it sucks._**

 ** _Still, he had an interesting run while it lasted._**

 ** _Where do I begin? He came into the season as a very depressed emo. A stereotypes that's been seen a couple of times in TD fanfics, but I think I managed to put a good spin on it. I will admit - a couple of people were a bit edgy over him being a cutter, which I could completely understand. It's not a laughing matter._**

 ** _I also really enjoyed writing about his relationship with Rikard. I think they have a good dynamic...there's not really one way to describe it._**

 ** _Again, I absolutely hate having to see him go so soon, but that's the curse of planning as you go._**

 ** _Please review whatever your opinion, and fav or follow if you haven't already done so. Also, my other fanfic, 'Hetalia: Central Powers' has hit double digits in follows, which I'm very satisfied with._**

 ** _Disclaimer - Anton, you will be missed._**

 _ **Unlike the actual Disclaimer.**_

 _ **Goodbye ;)**_


	33. Ep15 Pt1 - Oatmeal Shampoo

**Disclaimer - F**k you! F**k you very, very much! That's right, I'm back! Being a confessional was fun, that is, before Beni ripped me to shreds.**

 **Good to know...**

 **So, I know it's been a while. I had some bad writer's block...Also, I had some inspiration for my fic in production, AirTweenz. Once I finish off the first episode, I'll reveal the 40 cast members (but I still won't be releasing it until episode 5. I broke the 5 episode rule once with Hetalia: Class Sette, and I am not breaking it again.)**

* * *

 **Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 15 Part 1 - Oatmeal Shampoo**

"Hello, it's me, Adrijana!" Adrijana announced as she faced the camera. "And joining me for the recap this time – it's Alma!"

"Hey, great to be here!" Alma exclaimed, giving the camera the thumbs' up. "May I…"

"Sure," Adrijana shrugged.

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard, the 23 remaining contestants competed against each other to build tree-houses.

The Felines were in a bit of a predicament when Rikard accidentally chopped down way too much wood…"

"I'm still surprised it was him of all people," Adrijana stated. "This was the same guy who threw the challenge last year in Belarus – remember, he fell to the ground during the wrestling."

"I've seen the re-runs. He had a good reason," Alma replied.

"Yeah, I saw them too. Still, just saying," Adrijana shrugged. "Carry on…"

"…but they decided to take advantage of it and make a tree-house with several floors.

Meanwhile, Lou took charge and made a Disney-like wooden castle, complete with sculptures of the Disney princesses.

And finally, the Mantises stole the show when Hadi somehow managed to make mechanical automatic doors, and a voice activation unit.

The judges, Luko and Johannes, were impressed, and the Mantises took first place – which was good, considering they lost two players last time.

Lou's Disney-fest earned the Zebras second – lucky for Jessie. Such a shame it got knocked down though.

Despite their best efforts, the Mantises lost…"

"Felines," Adrijana corrected.

"Excuse me," Alma sighed. "The Felines lost, and at first, it looked like Carolyn would be leaving, but in a shocking twist, Berto flipped alliances, and he blackmailed Carolyn and her alliance into voting off Anton."

"I've seen the voting, and it's amazing how Anton kept going from least votes to second most votes to least votes to eliminated," Adrijana noted.

"Anyways, only 22 people left – things are getting very unpredictable – I mean, come on, I thought Anton would at least make the merge," Alma sighed. "Of course, I know there's only one winner… my Symon."

"Not if my Marios beats him to it," Adrijana chuckled. "Anyways, where was I…oh yes, blah-blah-blah…Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

"Ahhhhh," Eloise said in a relaxed tone as the wooden arms in the tree house gave her and Agnessa massages.

"What do you think?" Hadi asked from nearby as he played checkers with Vincenz.

"Its s-o-o-o-o n-i-i-i-i-ce," Eloise replied, her voice vibrating.

"How did you manage to do that?" Vincenz asked, looking very impressed.

"It's complicated," Hadi replied simply. "Ha, double jump!"

"Oh well," Vincenz sighed calmly. "Looks like that's the last piece. Let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah, good idea," Hadi agreed. "You coming, girls?"

"Just a few minutes," Agnessa replied, before making several disturbing noises which will probably be edited out in several countries.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm back! I'm also in excruciating pain! What happened to my body!**

 **Eloise (France): Nice to spend some time with Agnessa after all we've been through…but some of the noises she made [shudders]**

 **I wonder if I should try allying with her…me, Vincenz, Ilene, Agnessa and Hadi equals five.**

 **I'll see…]**

* * *

"Well, that was a nice dinner," Ilene commented as she and Katerina left the mess hall.

"Yeah – though I don't remember potatoes being so mushy," Katerina commented. "So, you wanted to tell me something earlier."

"Oh yes, heh-heh…so…how do I put this…well…Vincenz came up to me this morning, and asked if I wanted to be in an alliance," Ilene replied.

"Oh," Katerina replied in interest.

"And for some reason, I found it really hard to say no," Ilene sighed. "I dunno why…"

"Eh, don't worry about it," Katerina shrugged. "In fact, we should take advantage of it!"

"Really?" Ilene replied, raising an eyebrow. "You want to fight beside Eloise?"

"Well, you know…she's playing nice as of now. Not really sure if she means it, but it's worth taking advantage of," Katerina stated.

"Oh…well, that's great. I'll be honest, I thought you'd be angry," Ilene replied nervously.

"Not at all," Katerina smiled. "Hey, the losing team should be coming soon. We should go see them."

* * *

 **[Confessional: I hope Beni is safe. He'll be a comfort to my new state.**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I hope Tia comes back in a few days! With Ilene playing both sides, Tia can vote with us too, then we'll make the final five, and Eloise and Vincenz will lose because they're the minority.**

 **And then it'll be an easy finale…no offence to Tia and Ilene. Then again, Tia is strong…ugh, it's a plan in progress.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): [sighs] Should I be relieved or annoyed?**

 **I mean…how did she get over it so quick?]**

* * *

"Hey, I can see them coming!" Emilia exclaimed, pointing ahead. "Are you sure you don't want to pull out of the bet? Last minute?"

"No way. I'm almost 100% certain Carolyn is leaving," Marios chuckled. "It's the bad luck of the alliances."

"I'm still betting on Berto. Surely he's a more obvious choice," Emilia replied. "And here, they are!"

"Hang on a minute…" Marios said in surprise.

"Berto is safe. And Carolyn is present," Emilia stated as he stood up and started pointing at them. "Wait…so who left? Stela is here, Beni is here, Petros is here, Rikard…oh my God!"

Rikard could be heard whimpering as Emilia came over.

"You okay?" Emilia asked, putting an arm around the Finnish guy's shoulder.

Rikard didn't reply.

"Sounds like you need a hug," Emilia replied, wrapping her arms around the homosexual.

A couple of tears came out of Rikard's eyes.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I am not the disclaimer, so I feel bad for Rikard. Poor guy…**

 **Beni (Moldova): [tips his hat] Me too, me too…**

 **Hey, you're not being an asshole anymore! Welcome back!**

 **And…er…sorry about ripping you apart.**

 **Confessional: Thanks…wait a minute…you did this!?**

 **Beni: I'm so sorry. I'll fix you!**

 **Confessional: DO IT RIGHT AWAY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!**

 **Beni: [screams and runs out of the confessional. His hat accidentally falls off and lands in the toilet.**

 **He comes back to get it, but the confessional slams the seat shut.]**

 **Confessional: You're not getting this back until you fix me!**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): This sucks! I know I get to see Anton again, but I'm really pissed that Berto backstabbed us.**

 **This is why I was sceptical for Stela's alliance. Berto is not someone to be trusted.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I feel so bad for Rikard. Losing your partner in the game must suck. Of course, I wouldn't know since Lou hasn't gone home, but I can assume.**

 **You know, me, Lou and Rikard were really good friends last season. Maybe we could ally come the merge.**

 **[just then, Beni comes over and peers through the cracks]**

 **Beni (Moldova): Hey, you nearly done in there? I need to do some construction work here!**

 **Emilia: Erm…okay, no problem.]**

* * *

"Anton? Damn," Marios groaned as he sat against a rock by the lake. "These eliminations get more and more unpredictable."

"I know," Symon agreed as he sat on the rock. "I feel so bad for Anton leaving. He could have used a good position – though he still did better than last time."

"Yeah," Marios replied. "Who knows who's going to be next?"

"I have my fingers crossed for Jessie," Symon stated. "She's caused so much crap."

"People like her often have luck on their side," Marios commented. "That's how Heather made the final 3 in Total Drama Island."

"Same with Aleksander last year," Symon agreed. "I know he used the same thing to keep himself in the game, but he was still lucky to have it."

"Given Hans' cooking skills, you couldn't blame us for keeping him in," Marios shrugged. "Besides, he helped me get Amanda out."

"You should have seen some of the crap she went through after leaving," Symon chuckled. "Jessie and Anka beat her and then tied her up."

"A bit hypocritical looking back," Marios chuckled. "Still, there's got to be a villain in the final 3. Most likely Jessie, but after that elimination, it could also be Berto."

"There's Eloise too," Symon added. "No one really knows what's happened to her."

"Yeah," Marios sighed. "She did organize a double date for the old couples' alliance. But that could have just been a ploy for them not to vote for her."

"Mm hmm," Symon nodded.

"Also, there's the new guys," Marios added. "We don't really know anything about them – one of them could be a hidden villain."

"I'd bet on Petros. He got Alma eliminated," Symon stated. "Also, I'm not sure if it's a coincidence that Finn and Sveda are allied with Jessie."

Sveda just happened to be hanging around in the background nearby as he said this.

Marios just nodded at this.

"I think Finn could be a secret villain, and he's taking advantage of Sveda," Symon suggested.

"Maybe…" Marios sighed. "We may never know until afterwards. Oh, by the way, there's rumours that the vote was rigged in Azerbaijan. If you saw the national selection, you'd be inclined to agree. I don't think Sveda was involved in it – but maybe it was her family."

"This truly is a crazy game," Symon sighed as he rubbed his cheek.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A crazy life, more like.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): That was an interesting conversation. It definitely got me thinking…**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Marios and Symon are clever, but clearly not clever enough.**

 **Still, kudos for being close.**

 **Also, I went on the street and offered people money to send messages to a phoneline. Not exactly master hacking.**

 **Oh, and I've read the contract. I can't be disqualified for this. The only ways someone can leave this show without being voted off is if they kill or rape someone. And I am not going that far!**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): I'm actually worried about leaving right now. Fourteen people have left so far, and eight of them made the merge last time – it's only fair the early boots go a bit farther, but I'm still in this for me!**

 **And Adrijana…you know, if she returns.**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): [sighs to herself] Ugh, now I regret hosting…**

 **Nah, just kidding. Still, poor Marios.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Oh, and them suspecting that Finn is a secret villain…that is something to keep in mind. You know, if I was in a position where I needed to try, which is not now as long as Jessie is still in the game.]**

* * *

Agnessa and Eloise were still sighing in exasperation as they continued to experience the spa in the treehouse.

"This is s-o-o-o-o-o-o nice," Agnessa sighed as her voice vibrated from the wooden arms rubbing her back.

"You can say that again," Eloise replied. "Actually, I think you've already said that five times. Still, this is nice – just you and me, even after all we've gone through."

"Uh…" Agnessa responded, now sounding kind of nervous. "Yeah…"

"Hey, it's okay if you still don't trust me. I'm not trying to get you in an alliance or anything," Eloise assured her. "But, it's good to be on the right terms. You know, for the good of the team."

"Yeah…" Agnessa replied in a satisfied tone, only half listening. Just then, she let out a scream. "ARRRRGGGHHH!"

She fell off the massage table in shock, exposing her breasts to Eloise.

Eloise started screaming as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ugh, a wood chip went into my back!" Agnessa screamed. "It's so painful."

Eloise got up (she also wasn't wearing a bra) and crawled over to the other girl.

"Looks like it's pretty deep in," Eloise sighed. "Hey, Vincenz knows first aid. I'll be back in a minute with him."

With that, she quickly put her clothes back on before running off.

Agnessa just groaned as she was left alone on the ground.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Now reconstructed! Beni is a pretty good carpenter ;)**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): I ended up lying there for fifteen minutes! It's a good thing nobody came up.**

 **Still, to Eloise's word, Vincenz did a good job.**

 **Though, I must admit, being naked in front of Eloise…that was embarrassing. Then again, anything's better than Ruben. [shudders]]**

* * *

Rikard took a couple of deep breaths as he entered to forest. He was armed with a packet of condoms.

"Come on," he sighed to himself. "Be brave. Anton is waiting for you."

He walked across the dark forest for a few strides, before he was greeted by a large figure.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Farmer Bogas yelled at him.

Rikard stammered for a bit, "Er…just going for a walk."

"Yeah, nice try. The curfew is in twenty minutes. A bit late to be around here," Farmer Bogas added. "Now if you don't mi…"

Suddenly, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Huh?" Rikard said in confusion.

"You're welcome," chuckled another figure.

"Jessie?" Rikard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. I'm here to get you laid. Trust me, you don't want anything getting in the way," Jessie stated.

"Well…uh…thanks," Rikard chuckled. "I'll tell you how I get on…"

"That sounds awesome. Gimme all the details," Jessie giggled. "I better go."

Rikard smiled as he saw Jessie off.

"Now," he said to himself. "Where from here?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: You know what would be awesome right now! A F**KING PORTAPOTTY!**

 **Jessie (Italy): [giggles] I am amazing! Just face it – even the people who I'm sure are sending me death threats to my Twitter.**

 **I just two people laid! No need to thank me…unless you value your life!]**

* * *

Finn, Symon and Marios all looked at the door of the boys' cabin with raised eyebrows as it shook violently.

A chair had been placed under the handle to prevent it from opening.

"Pavils, is this really necessary?" Symon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lou can come back in when he decides to stop being a baby and get over the stupid treehouse!" Pavils said loudly.

"It's not stupid! I worked really hard on that thing!" Lou whined as he continued to try and open the door from outside.

Just then, Jessie walked up to the cabin, but paused once she reached the porch.

She looked at Lou with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't even ask," she sighed as she walked into the girl's side.

 **[Confessional: You're still very interesting.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Don't get me wrong, I thought Lou was being really whiny over the treehouse being knocked down…**

… **but he didn't deserve to be locked out. Kind of a [Ukrainian swear word] move on Pavils' behalf.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): THAT TREE-HOUSE WAS AMAZING! AND NOW IT'S GONE! AND NOW THEY WON'T LET ME IN THE CABIN!**

 **[yells several swear words – some are Greek, some are English]**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Hey, I know it wasn't nice, but he was being annoying! He'll probably be over it by tomorrow.]**

* * *

Carolyn had just come into the cabin. Stela was lying on her face, having a good cry to herself.

"Um…hi?" Carolyn said awkwardly.

Stela looked up, and was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, hi," she said quickly. "I'm sorry…just really upset."

"Eh, can't blame you," Carolyn shrugged. "Is this about the elimination?"

Stela sniffed, "Yeah. I just can't believe Berto did that. Why would he do it?"

"I don't know," Carolyn sighed. "And…even though I went along with it, I do think what he did was wrong. But a game is a game."

"It's okay," Stela shrugged. "After all, I did try to trick you last elimination. You know, by trying to make you eliminate Luko."

"Yeah," Carolyn remembered. "Though he left anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered."

"Mm-hmm," Stela nodded. "So…this really has been an awkward few days…just the two of us."

"Yeah," Carolyn agreed. "Separate alliances – we even tried to undermine each other."

"But now we're down two players compared with the other teams. We need to stay friends – just for team morale," Stela stated.

"Yeah…whatever," Carolyn replied. "It's getting late. We better get some sleep."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Do you remember the author mentioning a virus? It got so bad that it took up most of the CPU, and made his laptop overheat so much that it ended up breaking pieces of the fan.**

 **Stela (Romania): I suppose that went okay…**

 **Ugh, I'm still so pissed! Berto is going to pay for this!**

 **On the bright side, I got Rikard on my side. A bit too late, though.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I'm really grateful to still be in the game…but like this?**

 **I really don't know how to feel about this…I had no choice, and Stela did try to undermine me last time…it truly is a dilemma.]**

* * *

There truly was a sense of awkwardness in the boys' side of the Felines' cabin as Beni and Berto both sat in their top bunks, refusing to say a word.

Berto looked very cynical, while Beni kept going from looking blank to looking angry to looking sceptical.

Just then, Petros walked in, and yawned.

"Hey, guys," Petros greeted. "What's up?"

Beni and Berto didn't reply.

"Er…you two okay?" Petros asked raising an eyebrow. "Hello? One word?"

"There is serious anxiety in this room," Petros sighed. "And this is coming from someone who has an anxiety disorder."

"Seriously, everyone can make fun of their disabilities except for me!? What's that all about!?" Beni snapped as he sat up in bed.

"Er…sorry to hear," Petros said awkwardly. "So...what's up?"

Beni and Berto both grunted.

"Please – I'm not good at breaking the ice!" Petros exclaimed. "Social Anxiety and Paranoid Personality! Can I make that more clear?"

"This is ridiculous!" Beni snapped as he leapt from his bunk. "Why Anton!?"

"Jesus, you're still pissed about this!?" Berto yelled. "What made Anton so special? Surely you'll be glad any way now that you're in the majority."

"It still sucks that you had to backstab him to do that," Beni scowled. "Besides, you could have at least voted for Stela. That b***h makes fun of my country."

"I feel for you. Putting up with Jessie call me Italian…dear God, no," Berto groaned, before shaking his head. "Not important. Anton was the glue of the alliance. Without him…Rikard and Stela, yeah, awkward. Also, he's not much pf a player – hell, Rikard and Anton only made it so far because of Stela's loyalty to them."

"Believe what you want," Beni shrugged. "Honestly, the only reason you made it so far is because…because…whatever it was, it was completely undeserved. And you should be ashamed."

"Wow, you are sooooo convincing," Berto said sarcastically. "Let me ask, are you full functioning?"

"F**k you!" Beni snapped.

"F**k you too!" Berto yelled back.

"Such strong words for such a little man," Beni said sarcastically.

"Oh, so mocking my problems is okay?"

"Being short isn't exactly a mental disability!"

"Right, and I'm guessing ADHD is totally a setback."

"It got me bullied for fourteen years!"

"I.e. not sixteen because somehow your stupid long hair and beard are somehow 'attractive'," Berto responded.

"Oh come on, you're the one who has an undying love for Rikard."

"I do not!"

"Do too! Heck, it's probably the reason you got rid of Anton. So you could get closer to Rikard."

"I do not like him!"

"More you deny it, more you convince me!"

"SHUT-UP-SHUT-UP!" Petros screeched. He had his hat over his face, and shaking uncontrollably.

"Ugh, look what you did!" Beni yelled at Berto.

"Shut up! He's clearly having a fit!" Berto yelled, which finally got Beni to be quiet.

"Er…Petros, are you okay?" Beni asked as he quietly made his way over to Petros. "I'm really sorry…hope you aren't too hurt."

The Moldovan put his hands on Petros' shoulders and said, "Deep breath…deep breath…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Petros screamed, pushing Beni away.

"Okay…sorry," Beni replied awkwardly. "Oh, what do we do?"

"We be quiet," Berto hissed. "That'll get him to calm down."

Beni nodded and did so, but that's easier said than done for someone with ADHD.

* * *

Carolyn and Stela were both sitting in bed, unable to sleep from the yelling.

"Ugh, they've been at it for five minutes," Stela groaned as she buried her head in her pillow.

"I wonder what it's about," Carolyn pondered.

"I'm guessing it's something to do with Anton leaving," Stela suggested.

"But Rikard's not here y…oh no! I had no idea Beni was that pissed!" Carolyn exclaimed. "He really didn't want to vote for Anton, but he knew it was important for him to stay in the game. Something about how voting for Anton hurt enough the first time…I dunno…"

They sat in silence as the yelling got louder, before the two girls were alarmed by a screech.

"What the heck was that!?" Carolyn exclaimed in shock.

"I dunno," Stela replied.

"Wait…Petros!" Carolyn screamed in alarm.

"What does he have to do with…"

"He has S.A.D – it causes him to freak out during arguments…I better go check on him!" Carolyn exclaimed, quickly leaping out of bed.

* * *

Beni had just stepped back from Petros when Carolyn ran in.

"Petros, it's okay," Carolyn said calmly as she noticed him looking very freaked out. She quickly embraced him in a hug.

"It's okay. I'm here," she continued. "Deep breath, deep breath."

Petros nodded in response. Sweat literally dripped from his face.

"Shnor…shnor…" Petros stuttered. "Shnorhakalut'yun…thank you…"

"I'm so sorry," Beni said regretfully.

"Me too," Berto agreed. "I…er…wasn't thinking."

"I need some fresh air," Petros stated, and he and Carolyn walked out.

"This isn't over," Beni shot at Berto.

"Jesus, the kid just had a spasm attack and that's all you care about?" Berto said, rolling his eyes.

Beni gritted his teeth as he clambered back into bed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Lesson learned – don't argue in front of Petros**

 **Petros (Armenia): [scratches under his hat] I'm actually surprised that happened. My S.A.D. is the lesser of my two mental disorders – but, yeah, that fight just got awful.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [sighs] Cor, blimey.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): Apparently Petros had a spasm attack because of an anxiety disorder.**

 **Was I seriously the only one who didn't know about this?]**

* * *

Beni and Berto were still acting very grumbly when Rikard walked in, looking very satisfied.

"Hey, guyz," he greeted. "What I miss? And why is Petros freaking out on the porch?"

"He had a spasm attack," Beni explained. "Part of some anxiety disorder."

"That doesn't sound good," Rikard said in concern.

"It could be worse. He could be you. In the minority," Beni sighed.

"Er…okay," Rikard said awkwardly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Achievement unlocked – two people lose virginity. If it wasn't for the fact that the author is underage, this would probably be M rated by now. Also, I need to go back to one liners. These blocks of text don't really fit what I usually do.**

 **Petros (Armenia): [claps sarcastically] I heard what Beni said. What a caring guy.**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): Seriously, Beni's that mad at me!? I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure having a spasm attack is worse than being in the minority.**

 **Some guy.**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): [hits himself several times with his hat]**

 **Confessional: Just something I should say – HOW IS RIKARD'S POSITION WORSE THAN A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!?**

 **[Beni screams and falls off the seat]**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [sighs] That was such an awesome night.**

 **Also, Beni is acting weird…and not in the usual way.]**

* * *

A camera showed a shot of another camera.

A hand reached over and pressed the eject button on the tape.

The figure who took it quickly turned to walk away, only to stopped by another figure.

"Hello," one of the figures greeted in a snarky tone.

"Mirzo…" Intern #3 said nervously. "Nice to see you out here...I think…"

"Good to hear," the ex-bodybuilder chuckled. "So, fancy meeting you out here. What are you up to?"

"Oh…funny you should ask…" Intern #3 chuckled. "I…er…what are you doing here?"

"I asked first," Mirzo insisted. "I only came out to see what you are doing – I am fuelled by curiosity. I don't know everything."

"It's still a little bit creepy," Intern #3 stated.

"So…what are you doing? What's with the tape?" Mirzo asked.

"Oh…that…" Intern #3 nervously. "I…er…do this a lot…yeah...have you ever noticed?"

"No," Mirzo insisted. "And I've been in the interns' cabin since day one."

Intern #3 struggled to reply.

"Are you sure it didn't have something to do with Anton just arriving back…and looking very aroused," Mirzo asked. "Seriously…I could a see a cum stain on his pants."

"I didn't notice," Intern #3 said dryly, before Mirzo swiped the tape from her.

"You're not really keeping a sex tape are you?" Mirzo asked.

"Wha…nuh…okay, maybe I am! I happen to be a yaoi fan!" Intern #3 insisted, stomping her foot.

"Yaoi? Honey bunches, this is reality, not anime," Mirzo said sarcastically.

"Honey bunches?" Intern #3 repeated.

"Pardon the expression," Mirzo said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh, look I usually like smart guys, but you're kind of a jerk," Intern #3 frowned.

"I wouldn't date you anyway," Mirzo shrugged. "It'd be hard, considering I don't even know your real name."

"My identity must be kept a secret – I have my reasons," Intern #3 said mysteriously.

"Oh, but showing your face is okay?" Mirzo asked sarcastically.

Intern #3 sighed, "I better get back. Can I have the tape?"

"I don't know if I can support this…it is kind of impolite," Mirzo replied, holding the tape behind his back.

"You can't be serious – I won't be leaking it or anything," Intern #3 said defensively.

"Why do you even want it? What's so amusing about seeing two people doing it?" Mirzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't understand," Intern #3 frowned. "Now, hand it over."

"Okay, I'm feeling generous," Mirzo chuckled. "So, you know your way around this show, right?"

"Er…I dunno what you mean," Intern #3 replied awkwardly.

"Look, I hear there's a get back in challenge," Mirzo said rather threateningly. "Do you know what it is?"

"No. Adrijana and Lara have been keeping it secret from the interns," Intern #3 said regretfully.

"Darn – well, I guess this tape has to go then," Mirzo sighed, and he walked off with that.

"D**k," Intern #3 scowled, stomping off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This is based on an actual review. Just thought I'd point that out.**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Well, looks like the interns are useless after all.**

 **[holds up the video tape]**

 **Seriously, Intern #3? You wanna keep child porn? Still…how shall I dispose of this?]**

* * *

Petros scratched his head as he woke up.

He looked tired as he tiptoed across the room, picking up his clothes and shoes on the way.

He also grabbed a towel which was on the washing line.

"It's a shame nobody ever uses this for clothes," Petros said sadly. "Seriously? They provide us with an abortion knife, but no laundry detergent?

I always wondered why the guys on the main show always wore the same thing."

"I heard it was in their contracts anyway," stated a voice behind him.

Petros gasped, but calmed down a little when he realized it was Rikard.

"Oh…er…hi," Petros chuckled. "I was…going to take a shower."

"Cool. I'll go with you," Rikard replied, and he took another towel off the line.

"Okay, but we can't do it together," Petros said dryly.

Rikard frowned at this, and Petros blushed and said, "Sorry, force of habit."

"Yeah…" Rikard drawled as he put his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk. "I heard about what happened last night."

"Mmmm," Petros muttered. "Those two sure can go insane."

"Yeah – Beni can go insane sometimes," Rikard sighed. "Actually, do you know what he said when he told me about it? He said – it could be worse, he could in the minority like you."

"Wow," Petros said in disbelief. "Real nice. I mean…come on."

By now, the two of them had arrived at the communal bathroom.

"Let's see what they got today," Rikard suggested as he opened one of the cupboards. He pulled out a bottle. "Water flavour?"

"You can't be serious," Petros sighed as he took the bottle from him and unscrewed the top. "Oh, look, it's just water. I bet they just did this on purpose for a visual gag."

"Maybe," Rikard shrugged as he pulled out two more bottles. "Oatmeal or papaya?"

"I'm allergic to oats – not really sure why it's even there. I'll take the papaya," Petros replied.

"Well…" Rikard sighed as he picked up the oatmeal bottle. "This…should be interesting."

* * *

 **[Confessional: I wonder if stall doors can think**

 **Petros (Armenia): Well…I'll be keeping my distance from Rikard today…such a shame, he's not that bad.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [sniffs his armpits] This is like the stuff I'd bathe in when I had the chickenpox.]**

* * *

Tyge had just walked out of the cabin.

"Hey, Tyge," Katerina, who was sitting on the banister, greeted.

"Hey…um…wow, my mind has gone blank," Tyge sighed as he snapped his fingers several times.

"Katerina," Katerina smiled.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Tyge chuckled, before walking onto the grass, where he encountered Sanna.

"Sanna," Tyge greeted. "You look…awesome as always."

"We need to talk," Sanna frowned, folding her arms.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Tyge inquired.

"Let's go somewhere private," Sanna sighed, and she drove off into the forest. Tyge put his hands in his pockets and followed behind her.

"What was that about?" Eloise, who was doing yoga with Vincenz, asked curiously.

"I don't know," Vincenz replied as he opened one eye. "And from Sanna's tone, it's not our business to find out."

"I suppose," Eloise sighed.

* * *

Sanna and Tyge were sitting/standing behind a tree in the woods.

"What's up?" Tyge asked.

"Tyge, you can't keep doing this," Sanna frowned.

"What…oh right…" Tyge replied sadly. "I'm sorry, but I don't really understand why it's a problem."

"Tyge!" Sanna exclaimed, getting rather impatient. "These are our friends! We can't lie to them like this!"

"But…game is first, right?" Tyge asked hopefully. "I mean, it could help us fly through the merge."

Sanna smirked at this. "Tyge, how can you not understand? You said you were doing this for me, and it's not what I want. A million euros is great, but…I'd rather not lie my way to it. Do I look like Amanda?"

Tyge groaned, "I've screwed up, haven't I?"

"Not quite," Sanna smiled. "Hey, now that we're alone…"

"You read my mind," Tyge chuckled, and the two of them started making out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Not quite Rikton base XD**

 **Tyge (Norway): I've been called a pushover. Like…a lot. And usually I just laugh along – it's more than true.**

 **But now I just feel stupid. Sanna's right. Am I really just doing things for her sake?]**

* * *

Sanna and Tyge faced each other, both feeling very awkward.

"That was…good…" Tyge said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Sanna responded.

The two of them walked for a bit, before Tyge said, "I'm really sorry for what I tried to do…I feel so silly for trying it. What was I thinking?"

"You seem really upset over this," Sanna noted. "It's not like you to get upset."

"I know…" Tyge replied. "It just…it got me thinking…would I really do anything for you? Con all of our friends?"

"Tyge…it'll be fine…" Sanna assured, but she didn't sound very convincing.

"See, even you think it was a stupid idea," Tyge groaned, before putting his hat over his face. "Ugh…"

He stomped off with that, leaving Sanna with a look of concern.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Tyge – sadness? Now that he's had scenes of joy, anger, disgust and fear, I think he's now worthy of a full Inside out cast.**

 **Sanna (Denmark): I don't get why Tyge was so upset.**

 **It was sweet that he wanted to do that, even if he was going to con the others because of it.**

 **And he owned up to his mistake. That's the main thing.]**

* * *

Sanna was the last person to join the mob as everyone gathered around Adrijana for the next challenge.

"Hello, everyone!" Adrijana greeted, giving a polite wave. "So…your next challenge will be a waterskiing tournament on the lake!

That's right – each of you will take turns driving a motorboat, or waterskiing.

There will be four rounds, with one person driving each boat, and two people pulling.

Each person has to pull at least once, and on the way, they have to successfully pick up flags.

The team with the most flags each round wins a point, and the team with the most points is immune, while the team with the least sends someone to the interns' cabin.

In the event of a tie, the two tied teams will have one last tiebreaker.

With that, decide who will pull and drive for each round, and we can get started."

The response to this challenge was relatively excitable

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ski-ski-ski-ski-ski-ski!**

 **Beni (Moldova): This sounds like a great challenge! I've always wanted to water-ski…well, not always, but still…awesome!**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): This looks cool. Still…how am I going to be able to do it? I am not opting out – okay!?]**

* * *

For the first round, the Felines had Stela driving, with Beni and Rikard pulling.

The Zebras had Lou and Emilia pulling while Symon sat at the steering wheel.

And the Mantises had Hadi as the driver, with Tyge and Sanna pulling. Sanna's waterski had a seat to make it easier.

"Yeah! We're almost ready!" Sanna cheered as she held on. "Er…Tyge, you're not still bummed?"

"Hmm?" Tyge responded, looking up at her. "Oh…"

He shook a little at that, clearly hesitating to reply.

"Hey, is it safe for us to do this?" Marios asked, raising his hand as he stood by the lake. "I mean, most, if not none of us have a license to drive this."

"It's privately owned property. I'm sure it will be okay," Adrijana shrugged.

"Yeah…I'm not so sure," Marios sighed. "Oh well, you're the boss."

"Well said," Adrijana grinned. "Oh, and I almost forgot. You're not allowed to hit the brakes or take your foot off the pedal. If you do, you will be disqualified. With that, ready, set, go!"

The drivers of the three boats immediately set off, with the six skiers ready to grab their flags.

"Game on!" Rikard cheered as he skidded against the water. "This is fabulous!"

"Oh yeah, awesome," Beni smiled, though he didn't sound particularly enthusiastic.

"You're not really yourself today," Rikard noted. "Petros is kind of upset over what you said."

"What did I say about him?" Beni asked, confused.

"You said me being in the minority was worse than him having a spasm attack," Rikard replied.

"Oh yeah…that…" Beni said awkwardly. "Well…I'm sorry, but I'm just really annoyed. Sorry about Anton."

"Eh, it's alright," Rikard shrugged before swooning. "We had such a great time last night."

"Boys – we're coming to the flags!" Stela announced as she steered hard to the left.

Beni chuckled as he grabbed the first flag.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rikard almost missed his first flag, but just managed to grab it.

"Yay!" Rikard cheered as he held it in the air. Drops of water splashed in his face. "Huh? Oh…a gentleman never kisses and tells – yeah, we sure did a lot of it."

"Some gentleman," Beni chuckled, to which Rikard shook his head. "Huh, maybe we'll see it on TV."

"Nah – the producers would all go to prison over it," Rikard sighed. "I am still only 17, after all."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Don't forget that ;)**

 **Intern #3 (Netherlands): [scowls] I could have gotten away with that! Stupid Mirzo! I better not get arrested for this…**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): I'm starting to wonder if I should just give it back…I am going to get in trouble if I keep it much longer.**

 **[facepalms] No, Mirzo – child porn is wrong. Still, what other options do I have? It won't go back in the tape recorder for some reason, and it'd be dangerous to throw it out…]**

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap! Well, hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the delay - hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**_

 _ **Also, the first few pictures of my Air Tweenz characters should be on DeviantArt in a few days (though the fic won't start for ages, mainly because I only write it when I have writer's block for this fic)**_


	34. Ep15 Pt2 - Not Behind The Tree

**Disclaimer - Mwahahaha! Thanks to me, this chapter got delayed by a month, and the AirTweenz characters still aren't up! I am so evil! Not that anyone cares about the latter.**

 **I'm...actually not that offended. Anyways, I know it's been a while, but it's finally here! The second part of the fifteenth episode! Here, we will have the conclusion of the challenge, and another elimination! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, this starts with Emilia and Lou about to ski...it's not very clear...**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 15 Part 2 - Not Behind The Tree

Emilia looked at Lou, who was covered in dirt and plants.

"Where did you sleep last night?" she asked as she kept hold of her skis. "You weren't in the cabin this morning."

"I walked around for a bit, and then I found a bed of mud in the woods," Lou replied sourly. "I ended up sleeping in and didn't have time to shower."

"Why were you out of the cabin anyway?" Emilia asked.

"Pavils kicked me out! Apparently the **** can't understand the meaning of art," Lou growled. "I spent all day working on that tree-house, and now it's all gone! Ugh…it just makes me SO ANGRY!

Emilia shook her head at this, but smiled at the same time.

"The first flags are coming up!" Symon exclaimed as he steered to the left.

"Alright!" Emilia cheered, and she swooped over to grab the first one, before grabbing another one.

She looked at Lou, who hadn't caught any.

"Hmm?" Lou said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah…damn…"

He looked back and realized he'd already missed three of them.

The Anglo-Cypriot groaned before successfully grabbing the fourth and fifth.

"Well done!" Emilia cheered as she held up five flags in her hands.

"Wha…" Lou said, losing his balance a little, and accidentally missing the sixth flag. "Hey, don't distract me!"

"Sorry," Emilia sighed, noticing she'd also missed the last flag.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is this interesting? Look…it's been a while…**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I'm pretty used to Lou getting angry over art, and to be honest, I can't blame him.**

 **I once gave Frita a nose-bleed for talking while we were watching Twilight.**

 **What? Edward and Bella are a cute couple.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Me and Pavils may be on good terms, but nobody gets between me and my art! Not even Emilia!**

 **[he breathes through his teeth for a few seconds before sighing]**

 **I still can't believe I scratched Emilia's face though…man, I can be an asshole sometimes.]**

* * *

"Hell, yes! Six in a row!" Sanna cheered as she grabbed the next flag.

"Two," Tyge sighed, holding up his flags half-heartedly.

"Lighten up, Tyge," Sanna whispered. "You made a mistake. It's not a big deal."

"It is. I wanted to put you before anyone else no matter what. I'm such a creep," Tyge sighed.

"Hey, not so loud," Sanna said quietly. "Hadi might hear you."

"Why does that matter?" Tyge asked in a slightly louder tone. "I screwed everyone over. Maybe I deserve to be known!"

Hadi leaned his head back to hear what was going on.

"Heh…Tyge, you are known! By everyone here. Tell me you haven't forgotten about the amnesia," Sanna said loudly. "Hadi, you know Tyge, right?"

"Yeah," Hadi replied awkwardly. "I think you missed the last couple flags."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Amnesia sounds like a country. Perhaps a small nation somewhere between Malaysia and Indonesia – in the place of Brunei or Singapore – again, I need to quit with these blocks of text.**

 **Sanna (Denmark): I know what Tyge did was wrong, but it's best if he pretends he still has amnesia before tomorrow. It's best we don't get in trouble.**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): [rubs his head] I'm so confused.]**

* * *

"Okay, we're all coming to the final flag!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Yay!" Emilia cheered.

"Eight out of nine so far! I better get this last one!" Rikard exclaimed.

"Go Bathroom!" Sveda squealed. "Or is it Toilet? Potty?"

She looked at Finn for a moment and gasped, "Oh! I remember now! Lou!"

Finn raised an eyebrow at this.

"Haha, well done," he smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **[Confessional: She's lying to you! UNDERSTAND ME!**

 **Finn (Ireland): Am I really making Sveda smarter? That can't be right…I mean, I'm not smart – I mostly got C's in my Junior Cert. I must have powers of something…hahahaha**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I know I'm doing this too slowly, but the merge is coming up. It's best to keep under the radar.**

 **Still…keeping Finn close is important for the game.]**

* * *

"Time's up! You can hit the brakes!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Gah!" Rikard exclaimed as Stela hit the brakes, losing his balance and falling off his skis, though he kept hold onto his flags.

"Yes! Close one!" he cheered as his fist splashed out of the water.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Rikard seems to have been affected the least by Anton's elimination. Isn't that weird?**

 **Rikard (Finland): I think I did a good job on my first try. I think me and Beni earned enough for a point.]**

* * *

The six skiers dried themselves off with towels as Adrijana announced the results.

"Okay, Felines!" she began. "Beni, you collected seven flags!"

Beni tipped his hat at this.

"And Rikard, you collected nine, making a grand total of sixteen!" Adrijana concluded.

"Yes!" Rikard cheered, and he and Beni double high fived.

"Zany Zebras – Lou, you got 4 flags, and Emilia, you got 7, making a total of eleven!"

Emilia sighed at this, while Lou looked indifferent.

"Finally, Malicious Mantises – Sanna, you collected 8 flags," Adrijana announced.

Sanna nodded at this.

"And, Tyge, you unfortunately only collected 5, so the Mantises only get 13 points this round," Adrijana concluded. "Since the Felines have the most, they get the first point!"

Rikard and Beni both starting jumping up and down.

Rikard started squealing which made Beni stop and raise an eyebrow at him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who cares? At least he wasn't ripped to shreds.**

 **Beni (Moldova): I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

 **[clears his throat and sighs]**

 **Yeah, Rikard isn't exactly guy-friend material…straight guys like Luko tend to fulfil that better…**

 **[groans and puts his hat over his face]**

 **That sounded better in my head.]**

* * *

"Okay, it's time for round 2!" Adrijana announced, and the contestants who were on the land started cheering.

"For this round, defending champions, the Felines, will have Stela and Berto!"

Berto waved at the camera, while Stela just looked bitter.

Rikard was sitting in the driver's seat, and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The Beni who must not be named :P**

 **Rikard (Finland): This is getting annoying.**

 **Yes, I'm mad that Anton is gone.**

 **Yes, I'm mad that Berto backstabbed us**

 **But you know what really makes me mad?**

 **When people make such a fuss, they give someone a spasm attack!]**

* * *

"Next…" Adrijana began, before Emilia, who was driving interrupted.

"Me driving, Symon and Marios pulling! Done!" Emilia exclaimed quickly, waving to the camera.

Symon also waved, while Marios looked nauseous.

"Do you wanna host?" Adrijana asked kindly.

"Nah, I'd rather win," Emilia shrugged, to which Adrijana just nodded.

"And the Mantises have Vincenz with Eloise, with Ilene driving," Adrijana concluded.

Ilene waved, Vincenz gave a thumbs' up, and Eloise just looked ahead, clearly trying hard to focus.

"Okay, ready, set go!" Adrijana exclaimed, and the three drivers set off.

"I've had enough," Marios sighed after about ten seconds, and he dropped into the lake.

Symon looked out for flags as the boat started to speed up. He successfully grabbed the first one, but lost his balance trying to grab the second one.

"T'hku," Symon groaned as he plopped back up.

"Patetico!" Jessie yelled at him.

"Va******lo!" Marios yelled back at her.

Meanwhile, the other two boats were away.

"This isn't over you know," Stela said sourly as she held three flags in her hand.

Berto ignored her as he grabbed a fifth one.

"Don't try to ignore me!" Stela snapped. "I know what you did."

Berto started to whistle very loudly.

"ARRGGH, you're so annoying!" Stela exclaimed.

"Stela, look, you just missed another flag! Can't you settle this later?" Rikard groaned as he pointed at the mirror.

"Fine," Stela groaned. "This isn't over."

"Six flags!" Berto cheered. "Not a single one missed."

He turned to Stela and said, "I think you missed another one."

 **[Confessional: Beni has a nicer hat :P**

 **Berto (San Marino): I sure have stirred things quite a bit – but it's not all good.**

 **Seeing Stela freak out is kind of funny…but also kind of a hindrance.**

 **I might be able to sort something out if we lose again, but I'm not taking any chances.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): I know I shouldn't let this get to me but…ugh, Berto is an asshole!**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [looks very irritated] I hope we don't lose again. This team is broken as it is.]**

* * *

"Arrrgh!" Ilene screamed as she tried to steer the boat.

"Ilene, be careful!" Eloise exclaimed as she held six flags. "It's really hard to grab the flags when we're too far off."

"I'm sorry, I'm doing my best," Ilene said nervously. "It's really hard when it's at 100 km/h!"

"You'll be fine," Vincenz said calmly. "Steer the wheel more gently."

Ilene took a couple of shallow breaths as she did so, but it seemed to do the trick.

"Yes!" Eloise cheered as she picked up another one. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Eloise should have won in 1993. That or Maria Magdalena. *Obscure Eurovision reference***

 **Eloise (France): I've been close to the bottom two in the last couple eliminations – immunity is necessary!]**

* * *

Marios gasped for a breath as he and Symon pulled themselves out of the lake.

"Don't worry about it," Lou assured them as he dipped his feet in the water. "You did your best."

"Unfortunately," Jessie added sourly.

"You have some nerve," Lou frowned at her. "I don't know why you don't just keep your mouth shut. You're already really close to leaving."

"Well, I'm still here, so I think I'll be fine," Jessie smirked. "Also you're not one to talk – when I came back, I saw you whining about your pwecious little tree-house. How s…"

Lou threw his fist at her, but Jessie managed to dodge.

"Tut, tut, trying to hit a girl," Jessie replied, shaking her head in disapproval. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You…I mean…UGH!" Lou screamed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Skip-to-my-Lou – a nursery rhyme which has different meanings in UK and USA**

 **Jessie (Italy): Lou is so weird.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Jessie is such a b***h! UGH!**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Lou is like the ultimate anti-hero. I mean, seriously, he was one of the fan favourites at the end of last season – and he tried to stab Pavils with a paintbrush.]**

* * *

Berto had just grabbed the last flag before Adrijana exclaimed, "Time's up!"

The three drivers and four skiers stood by the edge of the lake as Adrijana announced the results.

"So, firstly, the Zebras –

Symon got one flag, and Marios got zero, so they obviously didn't win."

Marios sighed at this, while Symon just shrugged. Jessie looked very irritated.

"Anyways, onto the main part –

Berto, you got a perfect ten!"

"Yes!" Petros cheered, pumping his fist. He then stopped when he realized nobody was joining in.

"I'm so grateful," Berto said sourly, crossing his arms.

"Stela, you got six flags, making a grand total of sixteen!" Adrijana concluded.

There was some delight at this, and the Felines cheered.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Nobody cares about San Marino :D**

 **Berto (San Marino): [folds his arms] Of course.]**

* * *

"Mantises – now for your judgement," Adrijana stated. "Vincenz, you got 9…"

There was some applause to this. Vincenz had a satisfied look.

"And Eloise, you got eight, giving the team a total of 17. So congratulations – you got 1 point!"

"Yay!" Eloise cheered, before grabbing Vincenz and kissing him on lips. Vincenz looked very indifferent.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's pronounced Vin-chen-z in case you didn't already know.**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I've told Eloise that I don't want to rush into things.**

 **She's an amazing girl but…I'd rather we stayed friends.]**

* * *

"Okay, so far the Felines have one point, and the Mantises have one point – Zebras have nothing, which is a shame since some people I actually care about are on that team."

"Aw, you're the sweetest," Emilia beamed, before looking at Marios and sighing, "Oh, right, she meant you."

"Er…don't think it was necessarily," Marios replied.

"I feel empty all of a sudden," Carolyn sighed as she held onto the jet-ski, and Petros, who was beside her, just shook her head.

"Lighten up, Carolyn, I'm only kidding you," Adrijana grinned. "Okay, for the Felines, as you may have already seen, we have Carolyn and Petros, with Berto driving."

None of the three bothered to react to this.

"Kay…" Adrijana nodded awkwardly. "For the Zebras, Finn and Sveda with Jessie driving, and Mantises, Katerina, Ilene, Vincenz drives...ready, set, go!"

The three teams delayed a bit due to the abrupt announcement, but they were off after a few seconds.

The Mantises were making decent progress. Both of the girls looked to be having the time of their lives.

"Yes! This is incredible!" Ilene cheered.

"Weird, I didn't expect you to be so excited," Katerina said in surprise.

"I can be…shy…I know," Ilene chuckled. "But I love stuff like this! This is a lot of fun."

"I know, but we need to focus! The flags are coming up!" Katerina exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the front, Kelija was sitting in the passenger seat next to Vincenz.

"Neow," Kelija stated.

"I can't talk now, Kelija. I need to focus," Vincenz said to her.

"Neow," Kelija pleaded. "Neow, neow, neow!"

"Okay, you convinced me. So, I can't talk to animals – though I've tried," Vincenz sighed.

"Neow," Kelija shrugged. "Neow, neow, neow, neow, neow."

"Mmm hmm, interesting," Vincenz nodded.

* * *

 **[Confessional: There's a lurker in the author's locality called 'Crazy Eileen'. Fun fact!**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I love thrilling rides! Every summer, this bazaar comes to my town, and I've ridden the roller coaster loads of times – my best friend hates when I drag her along.**

 **Huh…I think making me audition for this show was her revenge.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [tightens his lips] Kelija is weird.]**

* * *

"Yes, four in a row!" Finn cheered as he picked up the next flag. He was about to pick up a fifth when he was suddenly yanked away.

"God's sake, Jessie, I was so close!" Finn complained.

"Sorry," Jessie said dryly as she manned the boat. "You don't see Sveda complaining."

"Yay! I got the first one! I got the first one!" Sveda cheered, holding up a flag.

"Hmph," Finn sighed as she tried to grab another one.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A schism between two Catholics. Because...Italy...Ireland... again, not funny**

 **Finn (Ireland): [scratches his head angrily] Jessie can be really annoyin' sometimes! Why am I on her side again?**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I wasn't pretending to do badly, by the way.**

 **Having a brilliant mind comes at a price you know.]**

* * *

"Heck, yes!" Petros cheered as he grabbed another flag. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Carolyn was trying to enjoy it, but she had a lot on her mind.

"You know, I feel like I'm finally enjoying the game," Petros said. "This challenge is great, and we're controlling the voting!"

"Yeah…I know…it's great," Carolyn sighed.

"Ha, it's like you're asking me to be concerned," Petros chuckled as he picked up another one. "So, you got a problem?"

"I feel bad that Berto had to backstab Stela to save me. It just…it doesn't seem right," Carolyn sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose you'd feel bad," Petros stated as a grabbed another flag. "But didn't Stela try to do the same? You, when she tried to make you vote for Luko?"

"Sure...but...I don't want to stoop to her level," Carolyn sighed.

"Look, I don't care. To me, the game is the game. I'm not on anyone's side, besides yours of course," Petros stated.

Carolyn beamed at this, before sighing as she caught a flag.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author has finally continued to write after a week of playing The Sims 3! Yay!**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Petros is okay with this, but it still pains me a bit.**

 **I really don't know what to do…**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Carolyn is the only person I care about…well, Rikard is okay but that's not important…**

 **Anyway, I only care that she stays safe, no matter how it happens. I don't care about her allies…especially Beni! He's nothing to me at the moment.]**

* * *

"Okay, it's time to announce the results!" Adrijana announced, just as Petros caught the tenth flag. Berto hit the brakes, and Petros fell over and splashed into the water.

"Are you okay?" Carolyn asked in concern, looking down.

"Don't worry about me," Petros murmured as he floated across the water.

There was a static cut before the six skiers and three divers stood back on land.

"Okay, the third round is over. Let's look at the results!" Adrijana announced. "First the Felines –

Petros, you got seven flags, and Carolyn, you got six. That makes a grand total of…thirteen!"

Petros and Carolyn looked decently satisfied with this, though Petros was still snivelling from being soaking wet.

"Zebras next. Finn, you got 8 flags, while Sveda…you sadly only got 3."

"Aw…sad…I think," Sveda sighed, before turning to Finn. "You did brilliant though! I'm so proud!"

She then gave him a hug, deliberately pressing her breasts hard against him. A perverted smile entered Finn's face.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Look up 'Cult of Dusty respect authority'. Rape faces all around**

 **Finn (Ireland): [sighs] Sveda has such nice breasts…I mean…personality...she has a nice personality. Yeah... [his face goes bright red]**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Tee hee, Finn is such a sucker.]**

* * *

"Finally, Ilene and Katerina, you both got seven flags, which means you win a point!" Adrijana exclaimed.

The two Mantis girls threw their flags in the air before hugging each other and jumped up and down. Kelija, who was in Vincenz's arms, starting to mewl in excitement.

"She seems to like you," Katerina stated as Vincenz handed Kelija back. "That rarely happens on the first try."

"So, Mantises, you now have 2 points, which means you win immunity. However, Agnessa and Hadi still need to go, since you're still trying to win the reward, and there will be an inevitable tie otherwise," Adrijana stated. "Felines – you guys need to decide who to choose for your last race. Also, the driver can't be someone who has already gone. Okay?"

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' at that.

"Good," Adrijana nodded. "Because I need to pee. Until then – enjoy some hosting from the honorary host of today…Alma!"

Symon gasped in delight at this. A few seconds later, Jessie mimicked him.

"Symon!" Alma exclaimed, running out from behind a tree, and the two of them hugged each other.

"I've missed you so much," Symon smiled, before the two of them started making out.

"Okay, that's enough! We don't have all day!" Jessie exclaimed sharply as came over and pushed Symon off.

"F**k you," Symon frowned.

"Symon, calm down," Alma sighed, before skipping up to face the others. "Okay, let's get onto the boats…yeah…"

She then leaned to the right and said awkwardly, "Um…what do I say now?"

"My guess is there'll be a cut-take between now and when the others get into the skis," Marios stated. "Until then, you don't need to do anything."

"Ah gotcha," Alma nodded, giving Marios a thumbs' up.

* * *

 **[Confessional: For some reason, coming up with my dialogue**

 **Beni (Moldova): It's okay, you do your best.**

 **Confessional: I don't come up with it. It's scripted by the producers**

 **Beni: Oh…wait, I thought I was the only person who could talk to you.**

 **Confessional: Well…plot holes.**

 **Beni: Okay…**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [sighs in delight] Isn't Alma the cutest?]**

* * *

"Here is our final line-up!" Alma announced. "First, the Felines have Berto and Rikard as the skiers and Petros as the driver. Second, the Zebras have Pavils and Jessie as the skiers and Sveda as the driver…"

"I can't believe we're going through with this," Jessie groaned.

"For once, I agree with you," Pavils sighed.

"Do you think she'll do it right?" Lou asked Emilia on the shore.

"Oy, miracles can happen," Finn frowned at them.

"And third, the Malicious Mantises have Hadi and Agnessa as the skiers with Tyge as the driver. Clearly it is…er…anyone's game, huh."

Marios scratched his head at this.

"Er…you okay?" Emilia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With that…ready, set, go!" Alma exclaimed.

The three boats immediately set off at that.

"Yay! Go Pavils!" Symon cheered, clapping his hands. "And…that other girl! I forget her name."

"You're not funny!" Jessie yelled back at him.

"Was I trying to be!? You're that f***ing boring!" Symon roared at her.

"Symon, calm down. The first flag is coming up," Finn said calmly. Symon just gritted his teeth.

* * *

"This is so lame," Jessie groaned as she caught a second flag. "The theme parks in my city are less lame than this – I live in Naples."

"Naples – as in South Italy. My maths teacher went there. She said there was so much rubbish on the streets, it should have been called Sh**aly!"

"Can you two be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate!" Sveda exclaimed.

"I still can't believe she hasn't crashed yet," Jessie sighed as another flag landed in her hand.

"Yay, Jessie has faith in me!" Sveda squealed, waving her arms about. She then looked and Pavils and said, "What? It's a start for her."

Just then, a large rock appeared in front of them, and Sveda managed to steer past it without turning away.

Pavils nodded in interest.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A rock? Because, rocks**

 **Pavils (Latvia): I'm sorry, but I just found that fascinating. Does Sveda have eyes at the back of her head?**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I noticed the rock before I turned away. That's not exactly rocket science!**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): Sveda is so confusing…]**

* * *

"Ah, quiet," Petros sighed to himself as he drove the speedboat. "Such amazing silence. Don't you two agree?"

Rikard and Berto groaned in response, before they both grabbed another flag.

"Ha, I knew you would," Petros snorted.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The rest of it was just silence…what's the point in airing it?**

 **Petros (Armenia): I think I'm enjoying this silent treatment. A lot easier on my nerves, you know?**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): The magic of last night is really starting to wear off…now I just feel really angry at Berto. He can go f*** himself!**

 **Still…the last thing we need is Petros freaking out while he's driving.]**

* * *

"Damn it! Missed another one," Hadi groaned as he held two flags in his hand.

"You really shouldn't worry, Hadi. We're already immune," Agnessa stated as she caught another one.

"I know – but who knows when we'll lose again? It's best not to look like the weakest link," Hadi noted.

"Didn't you help us win the last challenge?" Agnessa asked.

"I know but…woah!" Hadi lost his balance and fell in the water.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Those two should kiss. Then they'd actually be relevant.**

 **Hadi (Israel): There aren't really any alliances on the team at the moment, so as far as I can tell, it just seems to be 'The Weakest Link leaves'.**

 **Even a small screw up could be fatal. You saw what happened to Tia.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): I really don't want this challenge to end. Trying to join my alliances together will be…terrifying as hell.]**

* * *

"Er…do I need to say anything while they're leaving the boats?" Alma asked as she faced away from the camera.

"Seriously? Did Adrijana not give you any pointers?" Emilia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is Adrijana," Lou pointed out.

"Er…I never really thought of her as lazy," Emilia responded awkwardly.

There was a static cut, before the skiers and drivers reached the shore.

"Okay, here are the results…er…Felines, can you hold up your flags?" Alma asked hopefully.

Berto and Rikard both sighed as they held theirs up.

"Okay, one-two-three…" Alma began as she pointed at all the flags. "The Felines have collected nineteen flags!"

"Woo!" Rikard cheered, pumping his fist, and Berto also looked satisfied.

"Next up the Mantises. Um…er…" Alma began as she counted the flags again. "Ten."

A soaked Hadi groaned as he threw his two flags on the ground in disgust.

"It's okay," Agnessa assured him as he patted his head.

"Please don't do that," Hadi sighed.

"And finally, Zebras, you got…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…we already know we lost. Eighteen flags! Can you just get on with it!" Jessie yelled at her.

"Sure…you lost…whatever," Alma sighed. "Adrijana will see to your elimination. Go decide who to vote for."

"Alright then…" Jessie replied, before she walked off, and the others followed behind.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What's going to happen…**

 **Jessie (Italy): [Italian swear word] – I was really hoping this wouldn't happen. I have a plan…but it's sort of a long shot.]**

* * *

"Well, that was quite a challenge!" Finn exclaimed as he and the other guys walked across the grass, still dripping wet

"Yeah, a shame we lost. Still, I feel safe enough," Lou replied.

"I think I'll be fine too. I didn't get any votes last time, after all," Pavils said. "Still, we better get some dry clothes on."

"Agreed," Finn added. "Let's go back to the cabin."

The three of them walked off, before they noticed Symon behind them.

"Er…you coming?" Lou asked, gesturing his head.

"I'd rather be alone right now. I'll come in a few minutes," Symon sighed, before walking off in a different direction.

With that, the other three saw the cabins up ahead and walked over. Meanwhile, Jessie peered out from behind a tree.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm not scared…that's the name of an Italian movie. And it's f***ing awesome!**

 **Jessie (Italy): My plan is starting off reasonably well…I just need to get rid of Finn…]**

* * *

"Look what I found!" Sveda exclaimed as she and Emilia walked back to the cabin.

"Er…it's a piece of wood," Emilia replied.

"Not just any piece of wood…it's a really small one! It makes a really good nail file," Sveda stated.

"I see," Emilia said awkwardly. "So…I better get some fresh clothes. Are you coming?"

"Hmm…where?" Sveda asked in 'confusion'.

"Never mind," Emilia sighed, before she walked off. Sveda walked in another direction, before she was caught by Jessie.

"Bonjour, Jessie," Sveda greeted. "Er…that's how you say hello in Spanish, right?"

"I'm from Italy," Jessie said irritably.

"Ew, Italy is such a horrible country. Isn't that where the Catholic church is? My granddad says that they all deserve to be burned," Sveda replied, still sounding as enthusiastic as ever.

"Right…" Jessie said uncertainly. "So, you must be very tired after that challenge."

"Well…I suppose…" Sveda replied awkwardly.

"You should go for a walk with Finn," Jessie suggested. "You need it."

"Okay," Sveda nodded, before yelling, "Finn! Can you go for a walk with me!?"

"In a minute, Sveda! I'm getting dressed," Finn responded faintly from the cabin.

"Er…" Sveda looked to Jessie for help, but Jessie had dashed off. Sveda rolled her eyes before continuing, "I was thinking of going for a swim. There's no point in changing now."

"Hang on," Finn sighed, before rushing out. "So…a walk?"

"Of course," Sveda beamed, before the two of them linked hands and walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Okay…why did Jessie want to do that?**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I wasn't lying about my granddad. He's a complete Islamic nutjob.**

 **He's taken me and my sisters 'hijab shopping' a couple of times – this is Azerbaijan! Not ****ing Saudi Arabia!]**

"I think I did well today. I've gotten over the tree-house if that's an achievement," Lou stated as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Huh, I forgot all about that," Pavils stated. "By the way, I'm really sorry for locking you out. We may be cool, but…I guess I can still be an asshole."

"It is your last name," Lou pointed out, before Pavils nudged him in the chest. "Sorry…obviously I'm not one to talk."

"Yeah…" Pavils agreed, before both of them looked up as a door slammed. "What was that?"

"I dunno," Lou replied, before they both ran to the door.

Once they were there, they saw a hand outside the window giving them an 'L' sign.

Pavils quickly tried the door, but he couldn't get it open.

"What the heck!?" he exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Hello boys!" Jessie yelled from outside the window (though it sounded faint from inside).

"What are you doing!?" Lou roared at her.

"No need to be so angry. Keep your hair on," Jessie sighed. "Anyways, Pavils, I know you're about to backstab me."

"Oh, like you'd never do the same thing," Pavils scowled.

"I have stayed loyal to my allies all throughout this game if you must know, unlike you," Jessie frowned. "So…I put a log under the handle of this door until the elimination."

"What, you can't do that!" Lou yelled at her.

"Besides, they've made it clear that everyone has to vote at the eliminations," Pavils pointed out.

"Sorted. Once it's elimination time, I'll bring out, tie you to my arms with some tape, and I'll force you to vote how I want," Jessie insisted. "Sorted?"

"F**k you!" Lou yelled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Things are starting to make more sense…but only starting.**

 **Jessie (Italy): Pavils thinks he can get away with what he wants. Well he won't! Two can play at this game.]**

Symon walked towards the cabin, still looking very glum, when Marios ran up to him.

"Hey, you're still wet!" Marios exclaimed.

"Erm…I wasn't even at the cabin with you," Symon replied awkwardly as he adjusted his ski mask.

"What? Oh, I went to the clothing tent. I prefer to choose my clothes impulsively," Marios explained.

"I see," Symon nodded. "Well…I better get back to the cabin."

"Mm hmm," Marios mumbled. "Hey, what's Jessie doing outside the cabin?"

"Doesn't she always hang out there?" Symon asked.

"Hey, look closer!" Marios exclaimed, pointing at the window, where Pavils and Lou could be seen getting frustrated.

"Oh [Ukrainian swear word]! She's shut them in!" Symon yelled, looking very angry.

"Well, she won't get away with it. I've read the contracts – every losing contestant has to vote," Marios stated.

"I know. They've mentioned it once or twice," Symon replied. "Maybe she's blackmailing them or something!"

"Maybe we should check…" Marios suggested, before Symon pulled him back.

"Wait, don't! She might throw you in as well!" Symon exclaimed in shock.

"Well, what are we meant to do?" Marios asked. "Finn, Sveda, Jessie, Lou and Pavils is five votes, while me, you and Emilia is three. Whoever leaves doesn't have a hope. And it'll probably be you or me."

"It's me. I just know it," Symon said, looking very sad. "I just can't believe she'd do this…but I can…"

His face started to get red, before a single tear poured out of his eye.

Marios just stared at him uncomfortably.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Things get confusing in the next scene…**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [welling up with tears] I don't believe it! I won't but…it looks like Jessie has beaten me…**

 **I thought I'd somehow beat her but…ugh…**

 **[there's a static cut to him still crying when he suddenly looks up. He opens his mouth before the confessional cuts short]]**

* * *

Finn and Sveda held hands as they walked through the forest.

"I really like these moments," Sveda stated. "Just you and me alone…"

"Yeah…" Finn replied, drool falling from his mouth.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you who to vote for," Sveda said, snapping her fingers. "Jessie said 3 points for Symon, 2 points for Marios, and 1 point for Emilia."

"Oh…I feel a bit about getting rid of Symon though. He's a crater, him," Finn sighed.

"A crater? Isn't that like a box?" Sveda asked in confusion.

"Haha, no. It's Irish slang, see," Finn explained.

"Oh, like, top o' the morning!" Sveda exclaimed.

"Nobody says that. Believe me," Finn sighed.

"Well…we are alone now. Wanna make out?" Sveda asked, as she moved her hips about.

"Would I ever!?" Finn exclaimed, before quickly adding. "I mean…sure, whatever."

The two of them were about to do so before they both looked up and heard crying nearby.

"Who's that?" Finn asked.

"Er…I don't know," Sveda replied. "We better…"

"Stay back!" yelled a voice. "I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Jessie?" Finn inquired.

"What no? I'm not Jessie…I'm…" Jessie struggled to come up with an answer.

"Jessie, what's the matter?" Sveda asked.

"Ugh, fine. But please…don't come near me! If you do, I'll scrape your face off!" Jessie screamed at them.

"Okay…" Finn said, looking slightly freaked out.

"It's just…I'm feeling really guilty right now," Jessie sobbed. "He doesn't deserve to leave…I really don't know if I want to vote for him."

"For who?" Sveda asked in confusion.

"Symon, obviously," Finn stated.

"Yeah, Symon's had a rough life…I can relate," Jessie added, still snivelling. "I just…I don't think I can vote him off."

"Alright, we don't have to," Finn said.

"Yeah, who should we vote for instead?" Sveda asked.

Jessie paused for a moment before answering, "Lou."

"Lou? Really? We weren't even going to give him any points," Finn said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he deserves to leave the most. He's been an asshole!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Sometimes…I guess," Finn agreed. "But still…"

"We're voting for Lou, and that's final!" Jessie snapped.

"Whatever," Finn shrugged.

"If you don't mind – I'd rather be alone right now," Jessie stated, before she ran off. After a few seconds, hysteric coughing could be heard in the distance.

Finn and Sveda looked at each other in confusion.

 **[Confessional: What? I mean…WHAT? How is she there...**

 **Finn (Ireland): Jessie has a heart. Who knew? To think I was considering leaving the alliance…**

 **Still…Lou…poor lad**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Jessie acted very unusual back there. Oh well – I'll take what I can get for now – 3 points to Lou.**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): …so, that's my vote, obviously.**

 **Come on, boys, you're only making it harder.**

 **[camera zooms out to reveal Lou and Pavils tied to her]**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Okay, I'll vote how you want.**

 **Lou (Cyprus): I'm still refusing though.**

 **[Jessie digs her filed nails into Lou's arms]**

 **Lou (Cyprus): OUCH! FINE! 3 POINTS TO…]**

* * *

Adrijana stood before the eight members of the Zany Zebras at the elimination ceremony.

"Are you okay now?" Finn whispered to Jessie.

"Er…I guess," Jessie shrugged. She still had Lou and Pavils tied to her arms.

"I have to say, the results were closer than I thought. Seriously, five of you finished within two points of each other," Adrijana stated.

This was met with confusion from the others – besides Symon, who was busy wiping his tears.

"Anyways, here are the results. Only one person got zero votes this time, and that person was…"

…

…

…

"…Pavils."

"Yes," Pavils cheered, pumping his fist. "Er…can you let me go now?"

"Well…it's not like I know how," Jessie replied awkwardly.

"We can cut you off later," Adrijana stated, before tossing the marshmallow into Pavils' mouth. "Here's your marshmallow. Now, also safe…"

…

…

…

"Finn."

…

…

…

"Sveda."

…

…

…

"Emilia."

The next three who were called out all had satisfied looks as they picked up their marshmallows.

"Okay, four of you left, but only three marshmallows left," Adrijana sighed. "The next two marshmallows go to…"

…

…

…

"Lou."

"What!?" Finn and Sveda exclaimed in unison.

"But…we…" Sveda hesitated.

"Can I finish…please?" Adrijana requested, and Sveda sighed in response. "The next marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Marios."

Marios nodded at this, before picking up his marshmallow and eating it.

"And now we are down to the last one," Adrijana stated. "Symon and Jessie, I'm sure neither of you are surprised that you got votes, so I won't bother going into the reasons.

Anyway, I can now announce that…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…it's a tie!"

"What!?" Jessie exclaimed in shock, while Symon didn't look phased at all.

"That's right – both of you received three sets of three points," Adrijana replied.

"But…but…but…" Jessie protested.

"So, we randomly selected someone from another team to break it, and that player was…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Sanna."

"Yes!" Emilia cheered, pumping her fist.

She nudged Marios and said, "You can always trust a fellow pegasister."

"I'm not a brony, in case you're wondering," Marios stated. "Still…Sanna should be good…"

"With that, I can finally announce that this last marshmallow is going to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Symon!"

"YES!" Symon yelled in triumph as he leapt up from his stump. "YESYESYESYESYESYESSSS!""

He quickly rushed up to the podium and grabbed the final marshmallow, before swallowing it whole.

"Mmm…satisfaction," Symon sighed to himself.

"But…this is impossible! I had the majority!" Jessie protested.

"You mean you blackmailed two people!" Emilia pointed out. "I knew they wouldn't crack!"

"But…we didn't…" Lou pointed out.

"Jessie, you told us to vote for Lou!" Finn exclaimed.

"What…when!?" Jessie screamed.

"We were in the forest and you were crying to yourself, and you told us to vote for Lou instead of Symon," Finn told her. "It was you…right?"

"NO!" Jessie screeched.

Finn and Sveda just looked at each other, gasping in shock.

"Anyhow Jessie – you are out of the game! I'm surprised you lasted this long – and the interns are here to pick you up," Adrijana said, gesturing towards them as they walked over.

"Aw…how sad…not," Intern #3 stated snarkily. "Also, I brought a knife. I can cut you out."

"Why do you have a knife?" Emilia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Intern #3 didn't respond. She just cut Lou and Pavils free from the rope, before dragging her off.

"YOU TWO…ARE MORONS!" she bellowed at Finn and Sveda, who had looks of regret and guilt on their face, as she was dragged off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Yes the witch is gone! Still…what the freak just happened...**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): How the heck did that happen? I am so confused…I need to figure this out…**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): [chuckles to himself] That was priceless! Yeah, I know what happened – Symon came up with it, and I helped a little.**

 **So, here was the plan…**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [in Jessie's voice] That was the best elimination YET!**

 **[clears his throat before going back to his normal voice]**

 **Hahaha, did you guys really forget that I'm an actor and an impressionist? I could do Jessie's voice no problem! I was the person crying in the forest!**

 **This is what happens when you mess with me and my friends, Jessie! All I can say is…I really wish I'd thought of this plan sooner. Oh well – here's hoping Alma gets back in.**

 **[gasps]**

 **Oh no, Jessie could get back in…]**

"So…Jessie takes the boot, and Symon seems to be more than meets the eye," Adrijana announced to the camera. "Anyways, that's it for this episode – hope you'll join us next time! Or not, whatever, right here on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Emilia –_

 _3pts – Jessie_

 _2pts – Finn_

 _1pt – Sveda_

* * *

 _Finn –_

 _3pts – Lou_

 _2pts – Emilia_

 _1pt – Marios_

* * *

 _Jessie –_

 _3pts – Symon_

 _2pts – Marios_

 _1pt – Emilia_

* * *

 _Lou –_

 _3pts – Symon_

 _2pts – Marios_

 _1pt – Emilia_

* * *

 _Marios –_

 _3pts – Jessie_

 _2pts – Sveda_

 _1pt – Finn_

* * *

 _Pavils –_

 _3pts – Symon_

 _2pts – Marios_

 _1pt – Emlia_

* * *

 _Sveda –_

 _3pts – Lou_

 _2pts – Emilia_

 _1pt – Marios_

* * *

 _Symon –_

 _3pts – Jessie_

 _2pts – Sveda_

 _1pt – Finn_

* * *

 _Tiebreaker : Sanna - Jessie_

* * *

 _Jessie – 9pts_

 _Symon – 9pts_

 _Marios – 8pts_

 _Lou – 7pts_

 _Emilia – 7pts_

 _Sveda – 5pts_

 _Finn – 4pts_

 _Nul points – Pavils._

* * *

 **Yeah, that was probably confusing to read, but hopefully it all fell in place.**

 **So...Jessie is gone. I think her full potential was shown here, even though she was the first-boot last time. She was more or less a side villain on the Shady Sharks, and then she went full-on main antagonist - blackmailing Symon and Alma, swaying Finn and Sveda onto her side, and this time forcing Lou and Pavils onto her side...**

 **...yeah, she was awful, but I think she worked for those reasons (though it's okay if you disagree - some of you despised her).**

 **She was horrible while she lasted, but someone had to leave, and she finishes 22nd.**

 **Who will the next big villain be? Well there are some candidates - Berto has shook things up on the Felines, Sveda may have to start trying now that Jessie has left, and even though Eloise isn't as evil as before, she still has the potential to make things not so nice...**

 **Disclaimer - Well, I've decided to allow the author to finish it. Also, he's already finished the next two Hetalia: Central Powers episode - but it won't be updated until someone reviews the last two.**

 **Seriously, why do Hetalia fics get more favs, but less reviews?**

 **Yes - I know it's low to hold stories ransom for reviews, but just one each chapter would be nice. It's frustrating spending time editing and uploading a fic and getting no feedback.**

 **Am I whining too much? Well, now's a good time to finish.**


	35. Ep16 Pt1 - Vlogger Mode

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama. Or Microsoft. I wish I owned Mircosoft though.**_

 _ **So, it's been a while - though not as much as last time - but the next chapter is here!**_

 _ **Also, I know I haven't updated the Hetalia fic. I keep forgetting :(**_

 ** _Also, this is the last episode before the merge! That's...er...something..._**

 ** _Disclaimer - I hope there isn't another long and tedious elimination. Seriously, it was obvious Amanda would leave..._**

 ** _Enjoy the episode_**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 16 Part 1 - Vlogger Mode

"Last time on Euro-Drama…ahem…I mean where are my manners?" Adrijana asked rhetorically to the camera. "For today's recap, I am joined by Zeferino!"

"What's up?" the Portuguese contestant greeted. "So…you wanna continue?"

"Sure. You remember your lines?" Adrijana asked him, and he nodded. "Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard, things were getting very tense after the last elimination challenge. After Berto backstabbed Stela and eliminated Anton.

This made Beni so angry, that he ended up yelling at Berto so much, it gave Petros a spasm attack."

"Poor dude," Zeferino sighed. "Anyways, the challenge involved everyone having to water-ski around the lake and collect flags. The winner of each round won a point. In the end – the…er…who won again?"

"Nobody did. We're deciding that in a few minutes," Adrijana reminded him.

"Oh yes," Zeferino nodded. "Anyways, the Zebras lost and had to go to another elimination."

"It looked like Jessie was going to leave after Pavils said he was going to jump boat," Adrijana continued. "But that changed when Jessie locked Lou and Pavils into the cabin to blackmail them into voting with her. Symon and Marios found out, and devised a plan which involved Symon pretending to be Jessie, and tricking Sveda and Finn into voting for Lou.

In the end, after a tiebreaker, it was Jessie who left after all.

Only 21 contestants remain. And that is soon to become 20 right here on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Katerina cheered as she collected another flag. She already had a handful of them.

"You're doing brilliant," Vincenz told her as he picked one up. "Keep this up and we could get a perfect 20!"

As he said this, he had just missed the last flag.

"You're such a jinx," Katerina frowned, before the boat came to a halt.

"Okay, the final round has ended!" Alma announced from the shore. "Let's see how many you collected!"

There was a static cut before the four skiers (Katerina, Vincenz, Beni and Petros) and two drivers (Tyge and Carolyn) stood together on the grass.

Alma just finished using her fingers to count, "Okay...Petros, you got eight flags, and Beni, you got ten, so you have a total of eighteen flags."

"Yes!" Beni cheered, and he put out his hands to high five Petros, though Petros refused.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Aw, don't worry, he'll forgive you eventually.**

 **Beni (Moldova): For what?**

 **Confessional: Er…you've forgotten already?**

 **Beni: Oh, right, when he freaked out…how was I supposed to know he'd do that?**

 **Confessional: Pretty sure he mentioned his mental issues a couple of times when he entered the cabin.**

 **Beni: How do you know this? You weren't there.**

 **Confessional: Oh…Beni…you dear mortal, I am always there.**

 **Beni: Oh, cool.]**

* * *

"Meanwhile, Vincenz got nine flags, while Katerina…got a perfect ten! You win!" Alma announced.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii!" Katerina cheered, before she picked up Vincenz and swung him around.

"Yes!" Vincenz cheered, before he sighed, "Katerina, please put me down."

"Oh, yes, sorry," Katerina apologized. "So…what do we win?"

"Once you get to the mess hall, you will find a freezer filled with ice-cream," Alma stated.

The eight members of the Mantises all cheered as they rushed to the mess hall.

"Oh well," Carolyn sighed. "You did your best."

"Gee, thanks, mother," Petros replied sarcastically, which made Carolyn gasp. "Calm down – I'm just kidding."

"Of course you are," Carolyn said, sounding unconvinced. "So…I wonder who left. I'm going to guess Jessie – it has to happen this time."

"I doubt it," Petros replied. "She's dodged every other elimination so far – I'm going to guess Marios."

"A shame – he's cute," Carolyn sighed, before looking up at Petros. "I mean…sorry."

"I really don't care," Petros said dryly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That was…blunt**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [sighs] I really felt like me and Petros were connecting – but now he's drifting away again. This is really weird…**

 **Is this for calling him a communist?**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm really not sure what to think of Carolyn right now. We're really good friends but…do I really want to be more than that? Eh…]**

* * *

The eight Malicious Mantises were all enjoying their ice cream in the mess hall.

"Ugh, dinner tonight wasn't so good," Katerina sighed as her stomach rumbled.

"Yeah, Aleksander's cooking…it's just getting worse and worse," Ilene agreed. "Do you think it's on purpose?"

"With him, who knows?" Katerina sighed. "That guy should be ashamed to call himself a Balkaner – at least he's not Slavic."

"What?" Ilene asked in confusion.

"Never mind," Katerina sighed. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"Pardon me?"

"About the alliances – are you going to tell Eloise and Vincenz about our alliance, or just be in the two alliances without telling them?" Katerina asked her.

"Oh yeah – I forgot all about that," Ilene groaned. "I…I really don't know what to do…"

"You don't have to do anything," Katerina assured her. "You could just be in the two alliances."

Ilene groaned even harder at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: [insert groaning pun here]**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Maybe I should have just stayed out of alliances – what have I got myself in? [slaps her face]**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Ilene should stop worrying – as long as I have control of the vote, she doesn't need to worry about anything.**

 **You'd think she'd be happy about being safe…I guess some people are more worried about playing a clean game.]**

* * *

Beni sighed as he poked at his dish of egg and vegetables.

"You know, it feels like forever since I've eaten a proper meal," he stated, tipping his hat down.

"I know – we haven't come first in ages," Stela agreed. "Not trying to sound greedy but…something besides beetroots and runner beans would be nice."

"Mmmmm…you're not wrong," Carolyn agreed as she sat against the wall with Petros.

"Hey, where's Berto?" Rikard asked.

"You called?" Berto asked, carrying a stick over his shoulder with a load of fish hanging from it. "Say, I'd love a drop of soup tonight! What do you say, girls?"

"Er…why not?" Carolyn shrugged. "Does anyone know where the pot is?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hubbly-bub-blub-blub!**

 **Berto (San Marino): Things have been really awkward on this team. It feels like I'm pulling everyone along…**

 **Yeah, I know it's kind of my fault. I didn't know getting rid of Anton would cause that many problems.**

 **Maybe I should have just cut Stela…nobody cares about her anyway.]**

* * *

"Mm, that was a nice dessert," Tyge commented as he and the other Mantises left.

"You know what'd be nice right now?" Sanna said. "A relaxing back massage."

She looked at Hadi and said, "Er…you don't mind…"

"Um…I'd rather not give you a massage," he replied 'awkwardly' before 'gasping' and saying, "Oh, you mean you wanted to use the treehouse? Sure…not like I own it…we…uh…we don't even have money here, you know."

Agnessa couldn't help but groan at this.

"Er…a yes would have done the trick," Sanna smirked, before going off with Tyge.

Everyone else was left with a buzz of awkardness.

"So…the Zebras should be back any minute," Eloise stated. "Let's go back!"

She ran off, and the others ran after her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Okay…**

 **Hadi (Israel): Why do I keep making terrible jokes? [yawns] I have no clue.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Hadi is very bored…I can sense it. And I feel as if it's my job to help him. You know, after the elimination.]**

* * *

"Wait for it…wait for it…" Beni said as he sat on a rock. "Wait for it…"

"Can you stop that? It's really annoying!" Petros snapped at him.

"Sorry," Beni frowned, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Don't be so snarky, Beni. You've caused Petros enough trouble," Berto frowned.

"Hey, you were arguing with me last night!" Beni yelled. "And you're the one who eliminated…mmm…mmm…"

Rikard had just covered Beni's mouth with his hand.

"Stop it," Rikard hissed at him, before quickly moving his hand away and squeaking, "You licked me!"

Beni pouted in response.

"Hey, look!" Carolyn exclaimed. "They're here!"

She quickly ran off towards the Zebras, and Petros and Stela followed behind her.

Soon enough, all of the Felines and Mantises were gathered around the Zebras.

"Okay, I'll see who's left!" Rikard exclaimed, pushing his way out of the group. "Alright…Emilia's here, Lou's here, Finn, Pavils and Sveda all here, Symon's here, Marios is here…oh…"

"I know – what a pleasant surprise!" Symon exclaimed. "Isn't it great."

"Omg, yes!" Rikard exclaimed over-enthusiastically. "That girl did some horrible things, I heard! That is so…awesome!"

Some of the others had to block their ears when he said 'awesome'.

Petros shook his head at this, and this somehow caught Symon's eye.

"Sorry she had to go. I know she would have made an excellent ally," Symon said in a snarky tone. "You better keep your fingers crossed before the merge, kay?"

"Whatever," Petros sighed, slowly backing away.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is Symon meant to be the good guy? O_o**

 **Rikard (Finland): I know Jessie was a horrible person, but…she was alright to me. I'll admit I'll miss her a little.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): It's a game, Symon! Get ****ing over it!]**

* * *

Symon was trying to press carrots with a rock when Marios walked over to him.

"Er…Symon, what are you doing?" Marios asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to grind these carrots for some juice," Symon replied. "Uhhh, it's really hard. I've already squeezed some pomegranates as you can see."

To his word, he'd lined up some cups filled with red juice.

"Yeah…I see…why?" Marios asked.

"I feel like we need something in celebration of Jessie's departure," Symon explained as he swept more carrot mush into the cups. "And I think this is a good method."

"You said it," Marios agreed. "I can't believe you came up with that plan."

"You helped though," Symon reminded.

"Don't be so modest…" Marios sighed.

"You're one to talk. And come on, you suggested I tell them to give Emilia two points. Had it not been for that, you could have gone home from all the other two points," Symon reminded him.

"Good point," Marios nodded. "Looks like you win."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Lou asked as he walked over and sat beside them.

"Nothing," Symon said in a rather natural tone. Marios was about to speak up when Symon added, "So, Jessie's gone."

"Yeah, you must be really happy," Lou said, giving Symon a nudge. "I'm not really sure how it happened though. You might have seen – Jessie blackmailed me and Pavils."

"I saw it," Symon replied. "Hmm…maybe Finn changed his vote or something. It's a miracle no matter."

"Yeah…" Lou said in a suspicious. "That's probably it. It could have been Sveda too. So…what's all this?"

"Oh…I made some juice to celebrate Jessie leaving. It…wasn't made very well as you can see," Symon chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Do you want to give some to the others?" Lou asked.

"Sure," Symon replied, and Lou scooped up the cups before leaving.

"What was that about?" Marios hissed once Lou was out of earshot.

"Look, maybe it's best he doesn't know," Symon replied. "It was kind of dirty."

"Of course, but why can't he know? He's on our side," Marios said in defense.

"You can never be too careful. Otherwise you end up like Jessie. And Amanda," Symon sighed. "Look…just trust me."

"I guess it's not that big a deal," Marios shrugged, but he still looked uncertain.

Just then, Finn and Sveda walked by.

"What's up, lads?" Finn greeted, giving them a wave.

Sveda sighed, "That accent gets sexier every time."

"I just made some…juice," Symon answered. "Lou is going around serving it."

"Enjoy!" Marios exclaimed in high-pitched tone.

"Well, sounds interesting," Finn nodded. "I'll…uh…be sure to have some!"

"Ouch! Ouch!" Sveda squeaked. "I think there's a mosquito on my butt! Can you get if for me?"

"I'll get it," Finn offered, kneeling down on the ground.

"Er…there's nothing there," Symon said.

"Nah, I can see it," Finn replied.

"Yeah…still nothing," Symon added, before Finn slapped Sveda's ass.

"Eep!" Sveda screamed. "Did you get it? Did you get it?"

"Nah, I missed," Finn sighed. "I'll give it another try."

He then gave Sveda another slap in the butt before announcing – "Okay, it's gone!"

"Yay!" Sveda cheered, before giving Finn a tight hug. "You're the best!"

They both walked off, leaving Symon looking very weirded out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Can I slap your donkey?**

 **Finn (Ireland): [sighs] I'm sorry…I just had to.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Finn doesn't seem that bad, but…wow! He just harassed her for no reason!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Hee-hee, boys will be boys, huh? What, can I not have a little fun?**

 **I'm still trying to figure out how Jessie managed to leave. Judging by Marios' body language, I believe he had something to do with it. Symon didn't look too phased, but he is an actor, so he's good at acting natural.**

 **Oh well, hopefully this will come together somehow.]**

* * *

"Here goes," Ilene sighed to herself as she approached Eloise and Vincenz, who were busy meditating on the grass.

"Uh…" she muttered to herself as she stood in front of them.

"Oh, hello Ilene," Vincenz greeted cheerfully. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine," Ilene murmured. "So…I need to…uh…"

"Ilene, are you alright?" Eloise asked.

"I-I don't know," Ilene sighed to herself as she sat down. "Look…"

"Take your time, Ilene. What do you want to tell us?" Eloise asked kindly.

"I found another…ugh…I can't do this," Ilene groaned. Her face was bright red at this point.

"You found another what?" Vincenz asked.

"Ally," Ilene replied. "Ally."

"Er…how is that a bad thing? Are you ditching us for them?" Eloise asked.

"Oh…no…" Ilene replied. "It's just…I don't know if you'd…it's Katerina."

Eloise found it hard not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, wiping her forehead. "That's why you were so nervous?"

"I know. I just didn't know how you'd take it," Ilene stated, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Katerina only had a small fight – she'd be a fine ally," Eloise told her. "So…does she know about our alliance."

"Yes," Ilene sighed. "I can get her now if you want."

"I don't really mind. I'd rather talk about strategy, you know, when we lose," Eloise said.

"Er…what if she wants to come meditate?" Vincenz asked.

"That sounds good," Ilene smiled. "I'll go see what she thinks."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Um…uh…here's the thing…I'm a confessional**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Well, that was easier than expected. Kind of makes me wonder why I dwelled on it so much.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): Yes – an alliance of four! And one which will hopefully stay hidden. This game is really going the way I like.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Two's company, three's a crowd, and four and five is nine…yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, I'm really glad this game is working out the way it is. My three allies all seem nice.]**

* * *

Katerina, Ilene, Vincenz and Eloise were all busy continuing a session of meditation when they were all interrupted by the sound of an airhorn.

Katerina immediately screamed, stood up and ran straight into a tree.

"Ouch," she groaned as she fell over and clutched her nose.

Vincenz sighed, "I remember the first time I got interrupted doing yoga."

* * *

 **[Confessional: I remember my first Krabby Patty**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Not cool, Farmer Bogas! Not cool!**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): [laughs her head off] I'm sorry, but that was really funny.]**

* * *

Rikard arrived at the Felines' cabin, where Beni was sitting on his bunk.

"Hello," Rikard greeted, giving him a wave.

"Rikard, my man! What's up?" Beni greeted, slipping off his bunk and onto the ground.

"Oh, not much," Rikard shrugged as he kicked off his shoes. "What about you?"

"Not bad, but, you know, the game can really get to your head," Beni sighed.

Rikard nodded at this before saying, "Oh, by the way, we need to talk."

"Yup, what's on your mind?" Beni asked, sitting down on the ground.

"Petros is really upset over what you did. I think you should apologize to him," Rikard replied.

"Over what…oh, yeah, that," Beni sighed. "I had no idea that would happen, and, besides, Berto started it."

"Why does that matter? You gave someone a spasm attack and…" Rikard was interrupted when Berto entered the cabin.

"Hello, Rikard. And you too, Beni," Berto greeted, tipping his hat.

"Oh…er…hello, Berto," Rikard greeted, giving him a polite wave.

"There's no point in playing nice, Berto," Beni frowned. "That doesn't change my mind."

"Beni, I'm not that daft," Berto said. "Look, this is a game, and that doesn't change. But there's no need no need to fight between challenges."

"Are you kidding!?" Beni snapped.

"He's right, Beni. Can we try to get along…for Petros' sake. You can settle this at the next elimination," Rikard asked.

"Rikard, I'm not having this guy push us around! I don't get why you're putting up with this – he backstabbed you!" Beni yelled.

"That doesn't matter right now," Rikard hissed. "Petros had a fit and all you care about is getting your back! What's that about?"

Beni was about to reply when Petros appeared at the door

"Erm…hello," he said awkwardly as he slowly plodded into the cabin.

Beni didn't say anything. He just sighed and climbed up onto his bunk.

"That shut him up," Berto muttered, giving Rikard a nudge. Rikard quickly turned away and went over to his bunk.

"I know – those two are usually full of talk," Berto said to Petros. "Better for us, huh?"

"I suppose," Petros muttered.

"I knew you'd agree," Berto chuckled. "Now, what do you say you and I get ourselves some well deserved sleep?"

Petros rolled his eyes before walking over to his bed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Whose side am I on?**

 **Petros (Armenia): ,,,the heck? I don't know how they got Beni to shut up…but thank goodness!**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): Fine – I guess I'd rather not give Petros another spasm attack! But this isn't over, Berto! YOU GOT IT!?**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): I don't get why Beni is so mad. He voted for Anton just like me!]**

* * *

Sanna and Agnessa were chatting with each other inside the Mantises' cabin.

"So…final 21," Sanna said awkwardly.

"Yeah, so great to make it this far," Agnessa chuckled. "The merge mustn't be too far away. Didn't they say there would be…what was it…20 people in the merge?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sanna replied. "But maybe they counted the people coming back. That's a cool twist by the way."

"I know. I'm hoping for Dani and Zeferino, obviously," Agnessa said as she twirled her hair with her fingers.

"What a shock," Sanna giggled. "I don't know who I'd go with. Tia would be good…and Luko as well. I suppose Johannes would be alright too."

"I just hope Aleksander doesn't come back," Agnessa said. "He was a lot of trouble last time. He blew up Zeferino's guitar, remember?"

"Yeah, and he sure hasn't changed. Remember when he almost set me on fire during the talent show?" Sanna reminded her. "Still…he's pretty useless without his cooking. He wouldn't be a threat at all."

"Mm hm," Agnessa nodded.

"Better Aleksander than Amanda I say," Sanna sighed. "She got…like…five people eliminated last time, and she tried to break up me and Tyge."

Just then, Eloise came in.

"Bonjour, mes filles!" Eloise greeted. "What are you talking about ?"

"We were talking about the merge, and the getting back in challenge," Sanna told her.

"Oh, cool," Eloise replied. "The merge sure will be interesting. I didn't come close last time, and I'm really excited for it."

"Yeah, it really does alter the game," Sanna said. "Before that, it just seemed to be eliminating the weakest links. But after that there were alliances, and immunity, and having to make risky moves. I had a couple during my time – like the deal with Marios. It did get really tense…even a sing-song didn't solve that."

"Ha, I remember that," Agnessa sighed. "A shame I got voted off before it. It looked like a lot of fun."

"It was kind of embarrassing though," Eloise remarked. "I mean…just to watch."

"Hmm…" Sanna muttered, tilting her head. "So, anyone you want to come back?"

"Not really," Eloise replied dryly. "Hmm...I guess Luko's kind of cute."

"He's also taken," Sanna reminded her.

"I'm sorry...I was struggling," Eloise said in defense.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Luko is cute...in the 'newborn baby' sense.**

 **Eloise (France): To be honest, there are a few people who I want to come back - people like Amanda, Aleksander and Jessie who will be easy targets, and will beg to be in my alliance.**

 **Obviously, I'll pick them off first! I'm winning, Vincenz will be second, Ilene third and Katerina fourth. That's the plan anyway. You can never be too careful.**

 **Look, I may not need the money, but some honour and glory would still be great - also, a season in France would be fantastic!**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Eloise isn't that bad to talk to these days. Either she's faking it, or Vincenz is a miracle worker.**

* * *

 **Agnessa (Belarus): I'm a lot less edgy around Eloise now, especially after the double date. Maybe she has changed...I can eat least be civil.]**

* * *

Ilene and Katerina came into the girls' cabin. The latter had a plaster on her nose.

"Are you okay?" Sanna asked in concern.

"Eh...the pain has stopped," Katerina replied is a nasally voice. "I'd rather keep my mind off it. What are you talking about?"

"The merge," Sanna replied. "It has to be pretty soon."

"Yeah - there's the return challenge too," Katerina added.

"Who would you like to win that?" Ilene asked them.

"We were just discussing it. I said Tia and Johannes, Agnessa said Zeferino and Dani, and Eloise went with Luko," Sanna responded.

"Who would I go with?" Ilene pondered. "Tia was really cool last season, and I liked Luko too. Alma as well - she deserves to go a bit farther."

"I'm going with my fellow Balkan Slavs of course - Luko, Alma, Tia and Mirzo," Katerina replied. "Not Anka, though, ugh..."

"You want Mirzo to come back? He did become a huge jerk," Agnessa pointed out.

"He didn't deserve to go first. He's probably just misunderstood or something...like my honey, Ezekiel," Katerina giggled.

Sanna and Agnessa couldn't help but snort a little at this.

"Hey, you never really said much about that," Sanna said. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened exactly?"

"Well, I went to Muskoka by boat, and I went to the lake where Camp Wawanakwa used to be - I went out on a canoe, and then I saw him behind some bushes. He was really depressed - get this, his parents have tried to save him, but the producers and Chris used traps to keep them away," Katerina explained, looking a little emotional.

"Wow - that is horrible! I mean...wow!" Agnessa exclaimed in shock.

"Wait - does that mean he talked to you?" Sanna asked.

"Yeah, but it was very croaky," Katerina replied. "I had a great time though. He made me this delicious juice out of wild fruit - it was...or****ic!"

"Heh, heh, a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Ilene said, blushing a bit.

"Believe me when I say it's an understatement," Katerina replied. "Oh, how I wish I could see him again. But I had no choice..."

A couple of tears fell from Katerina's eyes, and dripped onto the duvet of the bed she was lying on. Kelija also looked very sad.

"Oh..." Eloise said, looking very phased.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I preferred it in dream format.**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): [is sobbing away in the confessional]**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): Katerina can be really selfless when she wants. She's an excellent person once you get past her bad temper and over-the-top patrioticness...icity...ism? Never mind...]**

* * *

In the other side of the cabin, Tyge was already asleep, and by mere coincidence, Hadi and Vincenz were also talking about the merge.

"These walls are very thin," Hadi commented. "Hey, I think they're talking about the merge."

Oh, never mind.

"That should indeed be interesting," Vincenz stated.

"Yeah...I do hope I make it," Hadi stated. "As long as I don't screw up last time."

"It wasn't your fault - Amanda did set you all up," Vincenz pointed out. "There's also the return challenge - I wonder how that will turn out."

"There's so many people I want to return," Hadi replied, acting a little bouncy now. "Obviously there's Dani and Zeferino, but there's also, Tia, Alma, Adrijana, Luko, Johannes, Anton...and, I don't know Estrella that well, but she seemed cool too."

"I'm not sure who I'd choose. Alma would be nice - also, Anton didn't deserve to go," Vincenz replied, before yawning. "Augh! It's getting late - we better get to sleep. It's an early morning as usual."

"Yes," Hadi agreed, and he turned out the light before they both settled down.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That was...a little interesting.**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Hadi still seems pretty bored... I'm not sure why I keep getting that reading.**

 **Maybe I can change it...it's worth a try...**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): The merge is really close! I can feel it!**

 **I can't afford to screw up - this is it!]**

* * *

It was 6am that morning, and Rikard and Petros once again found themselves sneaking out of the cabin.

"Hello," Rikard greeted. "Nice meeting you out here again."

Petros groaned, "Some time away from Beni and Berto is something I seriously need."

"Yes, Berto is getting pretty annoying. Beni, on the other hand...I don't know why, but he's just being so...whiny," Rikard groaned. "What has gotten into him?"

"I dunno. He voted for Anton just like the rest of us," Petros sighed, before quickly adding, "Er...I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't feel bad - you were just playing the game," Rikard assured him. "I'm not even that mad about Anton leaving...I did vote off Estrella, after all."

Just then, the girls' cabin door opened, and Carolyn stepped out.

"Hello," she greeted, giving them a wave, before yawning. "It is very early out here! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and we are having another challenge today..."

"Looks like she's back in vlogger mode," Petros chuckled.

"Yeah, it's been a while!" Carolyn exclaimed, standing in between them. "I'm here with Rikard and Petros! Say, hello, boys!"

"Er...hello," Rikard and Petros said hesitantly, waving at the nearest camera.

"The three of us are doing a special collab together!" Carolyn added. "We are doing the...challenge!"

"What's the challenge?" Rikard asked in intrigue.

"I don't know. That's why I added a blank," Carolyn mouthed at him.

"The nature walk challenge!" Rikard exclaimed.

"Yes - like it says on the win - we walk, and we see nature! Hashtag living the dream, hashtag Euro-Drama," Carolyn added, before walking down the cabin steps, and subsequently tripping over. Rikard and Petros looked at each other with raised eyebrows before following her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Wut...are you kidding me?**

 **Rikard (Finland): Heh...Carolyn sure is dedicated to her work.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Vlog - is that short for video blog? I guess...anyways, I thought it was kind of cute when Carolyn went into full vlogger mode this morning. Ha, she can be such a dork sometimes.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Come on, I was still half asleep! Practically sleepwalking, to be honest. Also, I hadn't vlogged in a while, so it was pretty much instinct.]**

* * *

"Ugh, this sure makes my legs tired," Carolyn sighed as she dragged her legs through the woods.

"Er...chickencarrie...we've only been walking for about a minute," Rikard pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just tired...Tyler Rikley, is it?" Carolyn said before yawning again.

"Tyler Rik...what?" Rikard muttered.

"So...Trisha Petras...or something...how are you enjoying this nature walk?" Carolyn asked, at which Rikard completely spluttered with laughter.

"Er...it's very nice...a Mediterranean landscape. Filled with...erm...evergreen trees, and...yeah...not evergreen trees," Petros replied.

"It sure is beautiful! Selfie!" Carolyn exclaimed, putting her arms around Rikard and Petros' shoulders as they faced the nearest camera. "Pitchoowa!"

"Pardon me?" Petros said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that was the sound of the camera! You know - flash photography," Carolyn replied as she yawned once again. "Hey, did you know that dogs have brains?"

Petros still looked very confused, while Rikard's sides were splitting with laughter.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I think it's cray-cray!**

 **Petros (Armenia): [sighs] I'll never understand the internet.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead] Whew...I'm sorry...that was just...am I really that similar to Tyler Oakley?**

 **Whatever - she thought Petros was Trisha Paytas!**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [bangs head against the wall several times]]**

* * *

"Uh..." Hadi muttered as he awoke. He slowly opened his eyes, and gasped in shock when he realized Vincenz's head was hovering over him.

"Good morning," Vincenz greeted in a calm tone.

"Gah - what are you doing? What time is it?" Hadi asked, rather irritably.

"That doesn't matter," Vincenz replied. "At this hour, the fruit and berries will be veeeerrrry ripe. Let us go foraging!"

"What...why me?" Hadi groaned.

"God has destined for us to go foraging...well, Allah in your case," Vincenz replied.

Hadi rolled his eyes but complied anyway.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Vincenz…you sure about this?**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Some fresh air is what Hadi needs – trust me!**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): So, this morning, Vincenz woke me up for no reason to go foraging. I didn't really care about getting up early, but still…it sure was weird.]**

* * *

Stela was busy watering some plants when she spotted Beni and Berto on the porch.

"Hey! Can you come over and help!?" she exclaimed, but neither of them seemed to listen.

She watched Berto, who was busy admiring the view on the porch.

Just then, Beni came over and grabbed his legs, dropping him over the banisters.

Berto quickly got back up, and after crouching in pain for a couple of seconds, he pulled himself together and started punching at Beni, before Beni quickly picked him up by his arms and flung him on the ground.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Stela yelled as she stormed over. "What the heck is going on?"

"If you must know…" Berto began. "I was just minding my own business, and Beni pushed me off the banister!"

"Beni, come on," Stela sighed, glaring at Beni.

"I don't know why you'd be defending him," Beni frowned. "He's the one who backstabbed you!"

"That doesn't mean you hurt him for no reason!" Stela snapped.

"Besides, what happened to settling it at elimination?" Berto asked.

"Elimination schmation," Beni shrugged. "I only said that to keep Rikard happy, and for Petros' sake."

"Wow, and you say I'm being the bad guy," Berto said.

"Woah, wait a minute…what's all this about settling at the elimination?" Stela asked.

"That's a good question," Berto replied. "Well, Beni, what does it mean?"

"Well…uh…" Beni hesitated before saying brashly, "I'm voting you off next time. Simple as that."

"Very good, you can join my alliance!" Stela exclaimed excitedly. "Looks like I have hope! Yay!"

"What…no…" Beni pleaded, but Stela had ran off.

"I hope you're happy!" Berto snapped. "Now you'll be hailed as a hero, even though you still voted off Anton!"

"I only did it so Carolyn wouldn't leave!" Beni said in defense.

"Well, I'm sure she'd love to know you don't care anymore," Berto smirked, before also walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I neb o treb a tels!**

 **Berto (San Marino): Beni is like combining Dani and Lou, only ten times worse!**

 **Ugh – that guy has no idea what he's doing in this game, so of course he's getting mad over something HE WENT THROUGH WITH!**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): Just so it's clear, I did not agree to an alliance with Stela – she may not be Berto, but she's still a ssssssnake!**

 **Heh, heh…pardon me…anyways…**

 **Yeah, I'm voting for Berto next time! It's not like Carolyn is in any danger this time round.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): I ran off on purpose. I make Beni think that I think he's in my alliance, and he'll get…he'll think…er..**

 **[sighs] It's an experimental mind game, okay?]**

* * *

"Hi," Rikard greeted as he passed by Berto and Stela. He was with Petros and Carolyn

"What's up?" Berto said dryly as he continued to walk, while Stela turned around to join them.

"Hello," Stela greeted as she walked with them. "Where have you guys been?"

"Oh, we went for a walk," Rikard replied.

"Alright. Did anything happen?" Stela asked.

"Yeah…Carolyn went into this weird vlogger mode," Petros said, wiggling his fingers.

"What?" Stela responded, raising an eyebrow, to which Carolyn sighed.

"She made us take selfies every few minutes, and she thought that I was Tyler Oakley," Rikard added.

Stela snorted at this.

"I was half asleep," Carolyn scowled, sticking out her lower lip.

"Don't worry, it was a good laugh," Rikard assured him. "Snort – you though Petros was Trisha Paytas!

* * *

 **[Confessional: Seriously debate topical question – does Trisha Paytas have a brain?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): What's up? It's me, chickencarrie, and I'm B-A-C-K-back!**

 **I am joined by Rikard and Petros! Say hi guys!**

 **Rikard (Finland): [cheerfully] Hi**

 **Petros (Armenia): [smiling modestly] Hello.**

 **Carolyn: So – we have all made the final 21 – and the merge is coming soon! So, let's ask some questions from the fans**

 **Rikard: Okay!**

 **Petros: Damn, whatever.**

 **Carolyn: This question comes from Patrice…er…Wilson – how do you feel about making it this far.**

 **Petros: [tugs on his hat] You're taking this way too seriously.**

 **Carolyn: Well, it's excellent. I'll be honest, I was very confident about getting far at the beginning, but then the teams switched, and I ended up coming very close – and now that I'm still here, it's a very pleasant experience.**

 **Rikard: I have to say, it's amazing. After all the backlash I got from being eliminated fourth last year…it's just amazing.**

 **Carolyn: Backlash? What kind of backlash?**

 **Rikard: Well, you know, name-calling, the odd noogie – maybe even being stuffed in the locker.**

 **Carolyn: Oh, you poor thing.**

 **Rikard: Eh, I've been through worse.**

 **Carolyn: Well, I'll move swiftly on…Petros?**

 **Petros: Huh? Oh, yes, to answer your question Mrs Patrice Wilson…**

 **Carolyn: Pretty sure Patrice is a boy.**

 **Petros: [raises an eyebrow] Anyway, yeah, it's good.**

 **Carolyn: Alright then. Our next question comes from…Jenna Rose.**

 **Rikard: [sighs] No, I have not worn your jeans!**

 **Carolyn: What? Oh…damn it! Anyways, here is her question – what was your favourite challenge? Well, I'll go with the cosplaying – it was fun pretending to be Lou.**

 **Rikard: I'll probably go with the paint-balloon challenge. Probably because I nearly won.**

 **Petros: Yeah, I liked that too. Mainly because I actually won.**

 **Carolyn: Great answers. Next up is…Teresa…Mannion. She says, what was the hardest thing you went through in this game so far?**

 **Petros: Hmm…probably Marios pushing me around. That was really annoying.**

 **Rikard: [flinches in memory] Definitely watching Anton trying to kill himself…that was beyond horrendous.**

 **Petros/Carolyn: HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!?**

 **Rikard: [blushes] Oh, you didn't already know…okay…so, Carolyn, what would you say?**

 **Carolyn: Oh…well…uh…**

 **Petros: [snarkily] Come on, Carolyn, what is it?**

 **Carolyn: The last elimination…definitely! Final question – Eileen Dover says…er…Carolyn, I dare you to kiss one of the guys in the confessional right now.**

 **That sounds like a good dare. I'll accept it.**

 **[turns to Petros]**

 **Petros: In your dreams, hun.**

 **Carolyn: Oh, well, sorry…er…Eileen…but it looks like neither of them want to do it.**

 **Rikard: Well, I wouldn't mind.**

 **Carolyn: Anyway, that's all…**

 **Petros: Carolyn, Rikard said he didn't mind. You already accepted the dare too. No going back!**

 **Carolyn: Er…that's true…**

 **Rikard: Carolyn, come on! I won't care.**

 **Carolyn: Ugh, fine.**

 **[the two come close and kiss for a few seconds]**

 **Carolyn: Well…that was…alright**

 **Rikard: Give me Anton any day. Still…er…it was okay.**

 **Petros: I've had enough.**

 **[he leaves the confessional, and Carolyn follows]**

 **[Rikard moves his head around to make sure they are gone, and he starts spitting on the ground]**

 **Rikard: Ugh, Carolyn's mouth tastes like dishwater.]**

* * *

Eloise, Katerina, Ilene and Agnessa were sitting outside on the porch when Agnessa pointed ahead – "Hey look, Sanna and Tyge are back."

"Sanna seems to be giving Tyge some kind of pep talk," Ilene noted.

"Must be trying to remind him who we are or something," Katerina suggested.

Meanwhile, Sanna could be seen giving Tyge a kiss on the cheek and patting him on the back before they both rushed over.

Eloise had her eyebrow raised at this.

"Guys, you'll never believe this!" Sanna exclaimed. "Tyge's memory is back!"

"Katerina, Ilene, Eloise, Agnessa – oh, you're all here!" Tyge cheered, before pulling them all into a group hug. "Say, where's Hadi and Vincenz?"

As if on cue (when in reality, it was actually ten minutes later but edited), Hadi and Vincenz both arrived. The former looked very out of breath. They were both carrying sacks over their backs.

"Hadi, Vincenz, where have you guys been?" Tyge asked.

"We were out foraging," Vincenz replied as he stroked his own hair. "Oh, Tyge, you get your memory back."

"I know, isn't it amazing!?" Tyge exclaimed. "So, what's in the bag?"

"Apples and berries. I know it's a bit late for breakfast, but I hope you'll still enjoy them," Vincenz replied as he dropped his sack on the ground.

Hadi huffed as he also dropped his.

"Well, this sure looks nice. I hope we have enough time," Agnessa replied in delight.

"Speaking of which, it's nearly noon. Why hasn't Adrijana announced the challenge yet?" Katerina asked.

Just then (another cut after ten minutes), Luko ran by.

"Hi, Luko," Katerina said, waving.

"Hello!" he greeted. "Adrijana told me to come by and fetch you. There's an announcement at the mess hall."

There was some surprise to this before Luko ran off and they followed behind.

"What do you think the announcement is?" Sanna asked Agnesssa.

"I don't know," Agnessa replied. "Maybe the teams are merging."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Wait…wasn't Patrice Wilson the rapper in Friday?**

 **Hadi (Israel): [gasping for breath] We were in there since 6 in the morning…six in the morning…**

 **I don't get why Vincenz wanted me to come with him anyway.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [sighs] That could have gone better. Still – it had to have been exciting in some way or another.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): If it's not the merge, maybe it's the get back in challenge – or both – well, only one way to find out…]**

* * *

The Mantises had already arrived, while the Felines arrived being lead by Dawn, and the Zebras followed being lead by Noah.

"Is that everyone?" Luko asked.

"Looks like it," Noah replied. "Alright, wait here…"

With that, the three interns left the mess hall and shut the doors.

"Er…what's going on?" Ilene asked nervously.

Just then, Intern #3 walked in from the bathroom with a gas mask and dropped several sleeping gas grenades around the hall.

"No!" Sveda screamed. "You can't kill us! NO!"

She ran for the door, only to realize that it was locked. She 'hit' her head against the door and fell to the ground.

"Sveda! Are you okay!?" Finn exclaimed, running over.

Just then, the grenades all set off one by one.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sveda replied, getting up before looking around. "No! They're gassing us! Let me out! You have the wrong girl! I'm a Muslim, not a Christian! Take Petros!"

Petros was halfway through rolling his eyes when he fell to the ground unconscious.

By now, everyone had fallen to the ground, when Intern #3 came out and stood on one of the tables.

"I did it!" she screamed. "I survived the apocalypse!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Also, Teresa Mannion is an Irish reporter who became a viral hit. Thought I'd clear that up.**

 **Beni (Moldova): That sounds really boring. [yawns]]**

* * *

The 21 contestants were all awoken abruptly by

"Woah," Rikard sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?"

He and the other contestants stood up to realize they were all in the dark.

"Whew, is it windy in here?" Stela sighed as she rubbed her hands against her arms.

"Hello, everyone! In case you're confused – you were all knocked out by sleeping gas, and now you're out in the forest at 10 in the evening, and it's time for your challenge!" Adrijana, who was standing in front of them with a flashlight, announced.

"Er…why did you knock us out?" Marios asked.

"I dunno, Lara planned it in advance. She thought it would be more amusing if you had more energy…I think Carolyn proved that wrong today," Adrijana continued.

Carolyn pouted at this.

"Also, just for some amusement, me and the interns drew all over your faces," Adrijana added, shining her flashlight on some of the others.

"Ew, someone drew hairs all over my arms!" Eloise screamed, before looking at Vincenz and giggling, "Heh – nice lipstick and mascara!"

"Wha…oh, I bet I look fabulous," Vincenz giggled, striking a pose.

"Top 'o' the morning, signed Jessie," Sveda read Finn's face.

"Hey, there's a message on your forehead," Finn said. "Dump her. She's evil. Aleksander. Jesus Christ, will that boy just give up?"

"Cor blimey," Rikard giggled, reading Carolyn's face.

"Oh…that's not nice," Carolyn sighed, gazing at Rikard.

"How? Is it an insult or something?" Rikard asked.

"No, someone wrote f****t on your forehead," Carolyn replied.

"Probably Shay," Rikard sighed.

"Let me explain the challenge now!" Adrijana exclaimed. "In this forest, there's 12 plastic luminous discs hidden inside. Each team needs to find 3 in order to win – it may sound easy, but you have no flashlights of any kind – all you have is the moon, and your sense of direction.

If you find one, bring it back outside the forest and slip it into your team's designated box – it has a small slot so other teams can't steal from it.

With that, split into your groups, and GO!" Adrijana announced.

The three teams quickly split up and ran into the forest.

* * *

 **[Confessional: And Eileen Dover isn't a famous person. It's just a pun.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [sighs] I really don't like the dark. Like, really. I just hope nobody tries to scare me.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Eeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii, this sounds exciting!**

 **Hmm…the dark can veeeeery romantic…I wonder if Lou would be on board…]**

* * *

 **So, that is part 1 of the final episode before the merge. Hope you enjoyed! One more person will be eliminated, and after that, we can get on with 'get back in' challenge!**

 **Also, I'd like to talk about the next season for a bit - since I have exams, this is going to get delayed a lot. As a result, I'm going to making the next season a lot shorter - and about half of the countries are going to withdraw.**

 **The plan is to include 22 contestants. That's 20 from countries already in the contest (the top 20 in the viewer traffic - so if you are a frequent reader, your country will be staying), plus two debuting countries - one from Europe (most likely Germany) and one from another continent (probably Australia).**

 **That's all for now! Hopefully the next chapter will take even less time ;)**

 **This has been Euro...Drama...Farmyard!**


	36. Ep16 Pt2 - Well Played Cheating

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama, Eurovision, or any good shit. Also, I have deleting reviews so that the author cannot read them :D**_

 _ **Really, that was you?**_

 _ **Disclaimer - Haha. No.**_

 ** _Well...for some reason, won't let me look at any reviews I have got since New Year's Eve. I have no idea why this is happening, but I hope it stops soon._**

 _ **If it doesn't, a PM'd review would be nice. :)**_

 _ **With that, here is the final chapter before the merge! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 16 Part 2 - Well Played Cheating

Symon and Marios walked through the forest.

"So…this is…interesting," Symon said awkwardly.

"I dunno. It seems boring. I mean, it's a big forest. There's probably at least good 100 metres between each disc. We'll be here all night," Marios sighed.

"Well, all we can is make the best of it," Symon shrugged.

"Say, can we talk about…er…last night?" Marios asked.

"I'd rather not," Symon replied. "We're in the dark remember…people could be watching."

"I suppose," Marios responded.

"Why, what happened last night!?" said a loud voice who put his hands on their shoulders.

"GAAAAAAAH!" the two boys screamed.

"Relax, it's just me, Pavils," Pavils said.

"Pavils Pakalu is right…you're still an asshole I see," Marios replied.

"Calm yourselves, it was just a joke," Pavils groaned.

"It wasn't funny!" Marios yelled at him.

"Marios, get over it," Symon sighed.

"So…what did happen last night?" Pavils asked them.

"Er…nothing," Marios replied hesitantly.

"You're a terrible liar," Pavils said bluntly.

"Mind your own business!" Symon snapped.

"Symon, don't even try to sound intimidating," Pavils stated.

"Watch me," Symon replied in a demented tone.

"Woah, I'm sorry, okay? But what did happen? Did you do it or something?"

"PAVILS!" Marios and Symon yelled at him.

"Alright, no," Pavils said, rolling his eyes. "Wait a minute…I've got it! You sabotaged the vote!"

"What!?" Marios exclaimed in shock. "No we didn't…"

"Still a terrible liar," Pavils said. "But this makes a lot of sense. There's no other way Jessie could have gone home."

"Would you have preferred that? Just shut up about it," Symon hissed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Will he be exposed? :O**

 **Pavils (Latvia): So…Symon and Marios do have something to do with Jessie being eliminated…**

 **It's obvious really. Without it, only Symon, Marios and Emilia would have voted her off.**

 **Hmm…Finn and Sveda said that Jessie told them to vote for Lou, and Jessie didn't remember…hypnosis maybe?**

 **Eh, whatever. I like surprises.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Damn you, Marios. Pavils too, but it was Marios' fault that he heard.]**

* * *

"I think we should all stand back to back to each other," Stela suggested as she walked with Carolyn, Petros and Rikard. "Then we'll have better vision."

"That's not a bad idea," Carolyn commented. "Emilia did it last year to find the key in the Netherlands."

"It would be awkward though," Rikard complained. "It's dark, so we could bump into things easily."

"You know, maybe he has a point. Maybe we should split up," Carolyn suggested.

"I like my idea better," Stela insisted.

"I'm not doing it! Forget it!" Rikard whined.

"Rikard, we don't have time for this!" Stela snapped.

"Can you guys stop it? Let's settle it with a vote," Carolyn suggested.

"Okay, I vote for my idea," Stela shrugged.

"And I vote for mine," Rikard added. "Alright, what do you suggest?"

"Um…er…" Carolyn struggled to choose.

"I go with Rikard's idea. Let's split up!" Petros groaned.

"Works for me," Rikard replied. "I call Petros!"

"No! You can't have him," Carolyn protested. "Er…you and Stela are in the same alliance."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Rikard said thoughtfully.

"See ya," Stela said, waving them goodbye as she walked off with Petros.

Rikard and Carolyn both looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Petros' hair colour looks like s**t**

 **Petros (Armenia): [grins] Heh, looks I'm a popular guy.**

 **[groans] Help me.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): It's nice that Petros has made other friends like Rikard but…he's kind of getting in the way.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [sighs] I wanted Petros.**

 **Hey, it could have been worse – we found the first disc!**

 **Er…could I get a 'ding' or something?**

 **Confessional: Ding!**

 **Rikard: Thank you!]**

* * *

 **Felines – 1**

 **Zebras – 0**

 **Mantises – 0**

* * *

"You know, it sure is dark," Emilia commented as she and Lou held hands and walked through the forest. "Very dark."

"Yeah, I know. It feels like someone could jump out and scare us at any second," Lou replied.

Emilia groaned at this.

"Is everything alright?" Lou asked.

"Maybe it's just me, but…this darkness feels very romantic. I mean…very romantic," Emilia said in an alluring tone.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Let's make out!" Emilia exclaimed.

"But Emilia there's a ch…I mean, alright," Lou shrugged, and Emilia dived into a bush.

"Ack! Thorns!" Emilia screamed as she jumped back out.

"Snnrrrk…I'm sorry," Lou chuckled.

"Stop laughing," Emilia snapped as shook herself.

"I'm sorry," Lou replied as he clenched his stomach. "It's just…GAAAAAAAH!"

"Haha! I love karma," Emilia chuckled.

"What the heck just happened?" Lou asked as he got up off the ground. "Something just ran into me."

"Sorry about that," Sanna apologized.

"OMG! Sanna! Long time no see!" Emilia exclaimed as she gave the Danish girl a hug.

"Emilia! How has it been?" Sanna asked.

"Well, you know…stuff," Emilia shrugged. "Let's walk and talk!"

"Hey, I heard about the amnesia," Lou whispered to Sanna.

"It's okay," Tyge replied.

"Gah! Where did you come from!?" Lou exclaimed.

"Really, you didn't expect him there?" Sanna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you with Emilia?"

"Eh, good point," Lou shrugged. "Emilia! Tell 'em everything, cause God knows I don't remember!"

"Okay," Emilia nodded. "So much has happened in the last two weeks. I don't even know where to start.

You already know about Aleksander sabotaging the talent show, right?"

"Yeah," Sanna sighed. "I think Ilene told me."

"Oh my gosh! Ilene! I forgot all about her!" Emilia exclaimed. "How is she doing? I'll bet she's a huge socialite by now…"

"Yeah…she's getting better. She's good friends with Katerina, I've noticed," Sanna replied. "How's Marios?"

"He's…okay," Emilia replied. "He's a lot more quiet this time round."

"I suppose that's better than him getting all mad at Petros," Sanna shrugged. "That was crazy."

"It wasn't fair for him to take the heat," Emilia sighed. "After all, I had been there to see them do it as well."

"What!?" Tyge exclaimed. "You saw Adrijana and Marios have…er…you know…"

"Emilia! You don't just do that!" Sanna frowned at her.

"I know…I just wanted to know what she was up to and…well…I'm always one for yaoi," Emilia giggled.

"What's yoy?" Tyge asked.

"It's when men get together with men in anime," Lou explained. "Wait, Adrijana's not a man!"

"Hey, look, a disc!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't! That's mine!" Emilia screamed, and she threw her arms back before diving forward and grabbing the disc.

"Ouch," she groaned.

"Er…it's all yours," Sanna said awkwardly before she and Tyge walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Wait…Sanna can't walk…**

 **Tyge (Norway): [holds an ice pack to his eye] I know Emilia didn't mean it, but she gave me a bad blow!**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): We did it! Yay! A disc for the Zebras! Eeeeiiiii!**

 **[she continues squeeing before it gradually turns into a groan]**

 **Ugh…a stone got wedged into my ankle. Ew…]**

* * *

Pavils whistled to himself as he quickly walked across the path of the forest.

"Psh, I'm bored," Pavils sighed.

He walked for a bit more, only to bump into another figure.

"Pardon me," Pavils said to the figure. "I didn't see you."

"It doesn't matter anymore," the figure sulked. "It feels I've been crashed into a lot in the last few days."

"Hey, I know you! You're…ugh…I forget your name…you won the first challenge," Pavils sighed.

"It's Beni," Beni frowned.

"Beni – of course. You wanna talk?" Pavils asked.

"I'd rather not. I know your game," Beni snapped.

"Excuse me, then," Pavils replied irritably, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That was brief.**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Beni should try listening to himself!**

 **I've never talked to the guy before, and he's already pointing a finger at me.**

 **I say and do a lot of stupid s**t, but I take pride in my first impressions.**

 **[he rests his arms behind his head and sighs]**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): I just keep finding myself in the wrong hands don't I? It's like the game is against me!**

 **[shakes his head]**

 **I'm not okay right now. As if I'm ever, but I'm really, really not okay.]**

* * *

"I wonder how our team is doing," Katerina pondered as she walked through the dark with Kelija and Ilene.

"We sure haven't found anything yet," Ilene sighed.

"I don't get it. Kelija's night vision should be working perfectly," Katerina complained.

"She has night vision?"

"She's a cat, duh," Katerina snorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, of course," Ilene nodded, not wanting to argue any more.

"Neow!" Kelija exclaimed, running ahead.

"Where's she gone?" Ilene asked.

"She must have found the disc!" Katerina cheered. "Go Kelija!"

* * *

Berto jogged through the forest swiftly.

"Nothing yet?" he groaned. "I must have missed something."

He skidded to a stop and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Whew, I need a break. I'm not as agile as I thought," he said, panting a bit. "Where are those damn discs?"

He stood upright again and shook his head.

"Well, no point in stopping now," he sighed, and he started to walk again. "I should go slower. I need to be alert."

He glanced around for a second before noticing something ahead.

"Hey, a disc!" he exclaimed. "Wait…it's moving!"

"Neow!" Kelija, who was carrying the disc in her mouth, screamed. "Neow! Neow! Neow!"

"Get back here, cat!" Berto yelled as he chased after her. "I want that disc!"

"Nyahkk! Nyahkkk!" Kelija spat as she continued to run off, before Berto grabbed her tail and picked her up.

"Okay, cat! Give it here!" Berto yelled as he landed Kelija in his arms.

"Nyeeeh! Nyeeeh!" Kelija screamed. "Nyeeeehhh!"

"What the heck is going on?" Katerina called faintly from behind.

"Aw, [Italian swear word]!" Berto groaned. "Alright then, if you won't give me the disc, I suppose I'll take you with me!"

He clenched Kelija tightly in his arms before running off.

"Kelija? Kelija!" Katerina called out as she reached the path. "Where did she go?"

"I'm sure she's not far off," Ilene assured her.

"That can't be! I could hear her screaming just a few seconds ago! Kelija? Call if you can hear me!" Katerina exclaimed. "Come on!"

There was no response.

"What the heck happened to her? She must have been catnapped!" Katerina screamed.

"Er…don't you meant catnipped?" Ilene chuckled.

"JUST COME ON!" Katerina roared at her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Adventures of One Direction reference!**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Bad timing…heh-heh**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I can't believe someone would do that!**

 **Okay, Anka I understand. She's braindead, but besides that, nobody would be so ridiculous!**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): [is covered in cat scratches] That…could have gone better.**

 **Credit to Kelija, she is a fighter!**

 **But…she could not beat me!**

 **[holds up the luminous disc]**

 **I did it! I got one! That's a point for the Felines!]**

* * *

 **Felines – 2**

 **Zebras – 1**

 **Mantises – 0**

* * *

"There! Finally!" Emilia exclaimed as she dropped the disc in the slot.

"Huh? Who is that?" asked a voice from nearby.

"It's me, Emilia!" Emilia exclaimed. "Carolyn, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me! Blimey, it's been a while," Carolyn replied. "How have you been?"

"Well, it's been quite a ride so far! I have so much to tell you!" Emilia exclaimed. "But…you know, I should probably keep it brief. See, I tried talking to Sanna and Tyge earlier, but then it kind of ended…anyways, what's been up with you?"

"A lot. I'm here with Rikard, as you can see," Carolyn replied. "Hey, did you know that Anton tried to kill himself?"

"What!?" Emilia and Lou exclaimed in shock.

"I thought everyone knew," Rikard said in defense. "He was in bandages for ages."

"What's happened on the Zebras since I left?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, you know, Jessie and Symon and Alma came in. Symon and Alma got together, Jessie was bitch; elimination came, Jessie acted like a bitch more. Yeah, a lot of Jessie," Emilia sighed in memory.

"She got eliminated last night I saw," Carolyn replied. "I say good riddance."

"What's weird is that we've no idea how it happened," Emilia stated. "Jessie blackmailed Pavils and Lou, so she should have got the majority."

"That is indeed a mystery," Carolyn commented. "Things have been really tough over here on the Felines. Everyone seems really obsessed with strategy – I swear, every couple days is running around camp having to convince people to vote with you."

"I'd imagine so," Emilia sighed. "That must suck. There's alliances over here too. Jessie had her own, and she somehow got Finn and Sveda."

"Sveda I can understand. How did she get Finn on her side?" Carolyn asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I dunno. Maybe she didn't. He might have changed his vote," Emilia shrugged.

While the two of them were talking, Lou and Rikard looked around in boredom.

That's when they both noticed in a disc in the distance.

They briefly looked at each other before they both dashed off.

"Lou? Where are you going?" Emilia asked, looking ahead.

"That disc is mine!" Lou exclaimed.

"Ma-NAAA-NAAAAAAHH!" Rikard screamed back

"Huh?" Carolyn said in confusion.

"It's best not to ask," Emilia assured her.

Rikard and Lou were still running as fast as they could. It was close call, but in the end…

…

…

…

…

…

…neither of them got it. It was actually Luko with a torch.

"Baaah!" he exclaimed, grabbing both of the boys by their shirt collars.

"Ahhh! Who is that!?" Rikard exclaimed.

"It's me, Luko! Long time no see!" Luko greeted. "Who do you we have here? Rikard…and Lou! Awesome!"

"What is wrong with you!? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Lou exclaimed as he took shallow breaths.

"You think that's scary? You should try watching 'A Serbian Film'," Luko told them.

"What's that?" Rikard asked as Luko let them go.

"It's a horror movie that they made in Serbia. It's so scary, it's banned in seven countries," Luko replied. "My friends and I watched it, and my friend, Milo, s**t his pants over it."

He looked at them once again before saying, "Alright. I've had my fun. I better go. Peace."

"Peace, my a**!" Rikard snapped, before sticking out his tongue.

"Let it go, Rikard," Lou sighed, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It was good to see Luko again…also, A Serbian Film is very real**

 **Rikard (Finland): Psh, hypocrite.]**

* * *

"Ouch, ouch! I've a cold sore!" Sveda screamed. "Ouch!"

"Er…how do you randomly get a cold sore?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Okay, maybe it's some other lip thingy! But it hurts! What do I do!? I've no anusol!" Sveda screamed.

"Anusol!?" Finn repeated.

"Oh sorry, is that only for teeth? Whoops," Sveda sighed.

Finn just shook his head.

"Hey! I know something we could do!" Sveda suggested. "Oh, but it mightn't work. It's going to sound stupid…"

"It's okay, Sveda. It might work," Finn suggested.

"Maybe you could suck it out," Sveda suggested. "Okay…judge me."

"Oh no! It might work!" Finn told her. "Here, let me try!"

He grabbed Sveda and the two of them started making out.

"Mmm, I think it's working," Sveda stated in a muffle voice.

While they had their backs turned, Eloise and Vincenz came from around a bend.

Eloise tapped Vincenz's shoulder before pointing ahead at a luminous disc which was right by Finn and Sveda's side.

"Leave it to me," Vincenz whispered, and he quickly tip-toed across the path.

"You got it," Eloise squealed as she hid behind a bush. "You got it."

Just then, Sveda opened her eyes and immediately started screaming, before dropping Finn on the ground and diving for Vincenz.

"You can't do that!" Sveda screamed. "I want that disc."

Even though Vincenz was a lot stronger than Sveda, he seemed to be going easy on her.

"What are you doing!?" Eloise screamed. "Don't hold back!"

"She's a lady. What do you want me to do?" Vincenz responded in defense as he struggled against the Azeri girl.

"Zut," Eloise pouted, before she stomped over to them.

"Uh-uh! No you don't!" Sveda exclaimed.

She lunged for Eloise, but without even looking, Eloise threw a punch at her face.

"Ouch! You f*****g bitch!" Sveda screamed as she held her nose.

"I believe this is ours," Eloise beamed, before she walked off in a proud manner.

Vincenz quickly got up off the ground and followed her.

"Er…are you okay?" Finn asked in concern as he came over and bent on his knees.

"I think my nose is bleeding," Sveda groaned. "I need a bandage or something."

"Should we go to first aid?" Finn suggested.

"You know what? I can go later. We have a challenge to do," Sveda stated.

"If you're sure," Finn sighed. "For now, hold the top of your nose, but whatever you do, don't tilt your head back. It'll make the blood rush to your brain."

"Thank you," Sveda smiled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Finally – she says something genuine! I mean, she had to have…**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I knew all that stuff, obviously, but if Finn wants to act like the genius, so be it.**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): I did surf instructing earlier this summer, and I had to do a course on First Aid.**

 **Heh, good thing for Sveda.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Also, Eloise is a f***ing bitch for punching me in the nose! Arrrgghh!**

 **But, you know what, I shouldn't get too mad. She could be a good ally – I'd buy that she might be friends with Vincenz, but she still has some evil bones to spare. [she cackles]]**

* * *

Berto had just slipped his disc into the slot when he heard yelling coming from outside the forest.

"Kelija!?" Katerina screamed. "KELIJA!?"

"Damn it," Berto groaned in panic, before gently placing Kelija on the ground. "Be free, cat."

With that, he ran back into the forest. A few seconds later, Katerina and Ilene came running out.

"Kelija?" Ilene called out.

"What are you doing? Cats can't understand their names," Katerina said, rolling her eyes.

"But you were just…" Ilene protested, but she was interrupted when she noticed something rubbing against her leg.

"Ah, what's that!?" she exclaimed.

"Kelija!" Katerina squealed. "I was worried sick! We need to start searching again!"

With that, they ran back into the forest.

After running for a bit, Katerina came running back out, squealing with excitement.

"Another disc!" she squealed as she held one in her hand. "Another disc!"

She quickly ran over to slot and placed the disc inside.

"Yes!" Ilene cheered, pumping her fist.

* * *

 **Felines – 2**

 **Zebras – 1**

 **Mantises – 2**

* * *

In the midst of the forest, Petros and Stela were walking in complete darkness.

"It sure is…er…dark," Stela commented.

"It's a dense part of the forest," Petros stated. "What did you expect?"

"There's no need to be so snarky."

"Well, I'll do it anyway," Petros shrugged. "You chose to walk with me, so deal with it."

Stela sighed to herself, "We better find a disc soon."

They walked for a bit more, before Stela stopped in surprise.

"Damn it! There's a small tree in the way," she groaned.

"Who are you calling a 'small tree?" Agnessa asked angrily.

"Oh, excuse me," Stela giggled nervously. "I didn't see you there."

"And to think, you just said it was dark," Petros said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Stela snapped.

"Whatever you wish. In fact, I think I'll be off. I'd rather not stop and chat," Petros shrugged, before walking off.

"Wait…" Stela protested, but he was already gone.

"So…how have you been?" she asked Agnessa awkwardly.

"Okay…" Agnessa replied uncertainly, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I can hear Meghan Trainor laughing right now. I f**king hate Meghan Trainor.**

 **Stela (Romania): It was dark! How was I supposed to know!?**

* * *

 **Agnessa (Belarus): A small tree? Stela has some nerve!**

 **Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't she allies with Amanda last year?]**

* * *

Petros continued to walk alone on the path, only to bump in to Marios and Symon.

"Why, hello," Petros greeted. "This feels like a bumper car amusement ride – you know, I keep bumping into so many people?"

Marios and Symon both looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah…er…Marios…long time no see…yes?" Petros said, starting to get very nervous.

"Well, I've obviously seen you around, but…yeah, never spoken," Marios stated.

"Look, do you wanna with us or what?" Symon asked rudely.

Marios glared at him, and he added, "What? There's still a challenge going on."

"I suppose we can walk for a bit," Petros shrugged. "So, what happened on the Mantises while I was gone?"

"Not much, really," Marios replied. "Ilene joined, but she was quiet, and then there was Agnessa and Hadi, who really just keep to themselves.

The Zebras were a whole other story, though."

"Agreed," Symon, of course, agreed. "You should try having Jessie on your team from the start. She's [Ukrainian swear word] sadistic! She tried blackmailing me and Alma by trying to beat me up, and then she blackmailed Pavils and Lou last night by keeping them in the cabin until elimination."

"Ah, I see," Petros nodded. "So…how did they leave?"

"Oh…um…" Marios said nervously, but Symon managed to catch him in time.

"It's a mystery," Symon shrugged.

"What about you?" Marios asked. "How are the Felines doing?"

"Not bad," Petros replied, before he spotted something over their shoulders. "There's all these…um…weird alliances that are being formed. But enough about me. Symon, I haven't talked to you much. What has…um…your journey been like?"

"Why are you hesi…" Symon asked, before pausing and clearing his throat. "I mean, well, I started off on the Shady Sharks, and there were nine of us. Me, Alma, Dani, Agnessa, Hadi, Shay, Jessie…"

Petros and Symon both dashed for the luminous disc which was on the ground nearby.

"Huh!?" Marios exclaimed as he witnessed Petros and Symon on the ground trying to wrestle each other away.

Marios sighed, "You two are so weak. Well, so am I, but I'm not your level."

He bent over and grabbed Petros' arm, pulling him away before dropping him into a mud.

"You f***ing kidding!?" Petros yelled. "Yes! Another disc!" Marios cheered.

"Let's get this back quick!"

With that, Marios and Symon ran off.

Petros yelled several Armenian swear words before flopping back down in the mud.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Mud – closer to actual Caucasian skin than white.**

 **Petros (Armenia): [groans] That's the last time I make small talk during a challenge.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Heh, I sure am on a roll of craftiness for the last couple days. First getting rid of Jessie, now this.]**

* * *

Symon and Marios had just walked off when Pavils came by, still whistling to himself.

"Gruh," Petros mumbled as he continued to mope in the puddle of mud.

"Um…who is that?" Pavils asked.

"Murrrr! Murrrr!" Petros started to growl as he quickly got up.

"Okay…er…you're not that scary. I'll be…um…walking away…" Pavils said nervously.

"GRAAAAAAAH! GRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Petros roared as he got up and started chasing after Pavils.

Pavils let out a high pitched scream before running off.

Petros chased after Pavils until he was out of earshot before he stopped and laughed to himself.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What in actual AWESOMENESS!**

 **Petros (Armenia): [chuckles to himself] That, viewers, is a productive way to interact with the other teams**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): [stares at the camera blankly] What the f*** was that?]**

* * *

Eloise and Vincenz had just walked away from their box.

(They were much farther away from the entrance than Katerina and Ilene, which is why they took longer to get to the box)

"We need to get more," Eloise said as they walked back to the entrance when Marios and Symon walked by.

"Hello," Marios greeted.

"Marios, how's it been since you left the Mantises?" Vincenz asked.

"Come on," Eloise groaned, tugging on his arm.

"We made it!" Marios exclaimed as he slipped their disc into the box. "And not a moment too soon."

"Yeah," Symon agreed as he pointed at the LED scoreboard above the boxes. "We were behind up until now."

Just then, they were interrupted by Pavils, who will was still screaming as he ran out of the forest.

"Huh?" Marios exclaimed.

"What the heck?" groaned Symon.

"Arrrrggggghhhhh!" Pavils screamed as he stopped running. "Arrrrrggggghhhh!"

"Pavils, what is wrong with you!?" Symon exclaimed angrily.

"Hmmm?" Pavils asked as he stopped screaming and looked up at them. "Oh, me? I wasn't screaming. Not at all..."

"You're a terrible liar, Pavils," Symon groaned.

"Never mind," Pavils groaned, giving Symon a light shove. "On my way over, I found a disc. Happy now?"

He handed it to Marios, who started cheering in excitement.

Symon cheered for a few seconds, before he started coughing hysterically.

"Into the box!" Marios exclaimed, before the box started dinging.

"Congratulations to the Zany Zebras!" Adrijana announced over the intercom. "They win first place!"

"Yes!" Marios cheered as he and Symon hugged each other. Pavils then came over and let them high five with him.

"Come to the mess hall after the challenge and I will reveal your reward!" Adrijana concluded. "Goodbye until then!"

"A surprise award," Symon commented.

"And from Adrijana too," Marios chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows. "I can't wait."

Pavils put a hand on Marios' shoulder and said, "Do you want to get the abortion knife on standby."

Marios raised an eyebrow, before quickly backing away.

Pavils turned around to find that Symon had also disappeared.

"[Latvian swear word]," he groaned.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That was…really dark…**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [groans] Yep, still saying stupid s***.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): What the...what in actual…f[holds the word for several seconds]ck!**

 **Marios (Greece): I think I'm gonna be sick…]**

Carolyn, Rikard, Emilia and Lou were still walking through the forest together when the announcement was made.

"Eeeeiiiiii!" Emilia squealed as Lou picked her up and swung her around in the air. "We did it! First place!"

Carolyn and Rikard groaned at this.

"Oh…er…sorry," Lou said nervously as he gently placed Emilia back on the ground.

"It's alright," Carolyn assured them. "We had a fun time walking with you."

"You can still win," Emilia told them. "Come on, if we're quick, we can find another one!"

"You'd do that for us?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, I love Felines!" Emilia squealed. "My friends Gemma and Gus have two cats and…ugh, f**** that, let's get you a disc!"

With that, she ran off hysterically.

"Um…where is she going?" Carolyn asked in confusion.

"This has to be timed well, Carolyn," Lou said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Carolyn said, still baffled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A disc is found every 500 words, in case you haven't already realized**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Yes! I can do this for Carolyn! Who cares about those Mantises?**

 **Oh, then again, Sanna is on that team. And so is Ilene.**

 **Ah, whatever, Carolyn didn't run off unlike Sanna.]**

* * *

Sanna and Tyge had just met up with Hadi and Agnessa and they were walking together in a big cluster.

"Come on! We need to find one quick!" Hadi exclaimed in panic. "Alright, everyone, look in a different direction! With panoramic vision, we'll find in no time!"

"Got it!" Tyge exclaimed, and he quickly grabbed the handles of Sanna's wheelchair and put it back to back with Agnessa, before standing between them.

"All right! We got this!" Hadi exclaimed. "But be pati…"

"Hey, look, there's a disc over there!" Sanna exclaimed.

"Well, that's convenient," Hadi commented.

"I got it! I got it!" Tyge exclaimed as he quickly picked up the disc and flailed his arms about as he ran off.

"Go Tyge!" Sanna cheered, clapping and cheering. "You can do it!"

* * *

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm," Emilia hummed to herself as they darted through the path. "Find a disc! Find a disc! Find a disc!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: You're Dutch! You're Dutch! You're Dutch!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Damn it! I knew I should have timed it better.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Wow, Tyge is a like a bullet.**

 **[he sulks] Some people get the best of everything.]**

* * *

Berto groaned as he slowly pulled his legs across the path.

"That cat…that cat…that cat needs to be put in a bag and tossed in a river," Berto growled to himself as he rubbed his face.

Just then, he looked up and heard roaring from nearby.

"What the…" he said, before he spotted Tyge running over. "I have an idea."

As Tyge was about to go by, Berto stuck out his leg and made Tyge trip over and fall to the ground.

"Au!" Tyge exclaimed as he slowly got on one knee. He looked up and noticed Berto standing before him.

"Grazie," Berto beamed before swiping the disc from Tyge's hand.

"Get back here!" Tyge exclaimed just as Berto ran off, chasing after him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That is dirtier than Petros – who is literally dirty at this point**

 **Berto (San Marino): What? Like it's the worst thing I did this season!**

 **Or last season for that matter.**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): [chuckles] Wow…Berto is good**

 **Hey, it's just a game, right?]**

* * *

Berto was still running from Tyge as he exited the forest.

"Just give it up, Tyge!" Berto exclaimed. "You're never going to catch me!"

"Is that right?" Tyge smiled, before he grabbed Berto's collar, bringing him to the ground.

"Ah, get off me! Get off me!" Berto exclaimed. "You wouldn't seriously hurt someone."

"Oh, Berto, you would be surprised," Tyge chuckled as he lay on top of him. "Now c'mon. Give it to me."

"If you want it, go and get it!" Berto exclaimed as he weakly flung the disc away from them.

Tyge crawled off to try and get it, but Berto came prepared.

"Haha, you fell for it. You're so naïve," Berto snorted, before getting up and giving Tyge a punch in the chest.

He quickly bent over and grabbed the disc before running over to the box and slipping the disc in.

"With that, the Ferocious Felines win second place! They win immunity!" Adrijana announced over the intercom.

"Yes! Yes!" Berto cheered, jumping up and down in excitement, before he stopped and noticed Tyge again. "Er…"

Tyge reached out his hand. "Well played," he said.

"Er…thank you," Berto said, smiling a little, and he shook Tyge's hand.

"Yes!" Rikard squealed as he burst out of the forest with Carolyn. "Go, Emilia! Go, Emilia!"

"Er…guys?" Berto frowned, waving his hand.

"Oh," Carolyn and Rikard said in disappointment, but they shrugged it off and continued cheering. "Go Berto! Go Berto! Go Berto!"

Just then, they could hear grumbling coming from behind them.

They suddenly stopped and looked back nervously, before a muddy figure came up from behind them.

Rikard and Carolyn both screamed and ran over to the box, before the figure shook off some mud, and revealed who he was.

"Hello," Petros greeted cheerfully as he casually walked out.

Rikard groaned at this, while Carolyn couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

 **[Confessional: And thus ends the final challenge of the merge. The Mantises have an 8 to 7 chance of making it!**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Heh, even when he's covered in mud, Petros is still cute.**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): Wow, Tyge is very sportsmanlike.**

 **See, he gets this game! Why can't everyone else!?**

 **Also, he was smiling even when he beat me up. That's kind of creepy…**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Wait, what happened to Stela?]**

* * *

The Zebras were all seated in the mess hall, eating their semi-edible dinner when Adrijana entered the room.

"Hello, everyone!" she greeted. "Enjoying your dinner?"

There was a chorus of 'meh's and 'eh's at that.

"Yeah, I thought so – that's why I ordered Chinese for all of you!" Adrijana exclaimed.

The seven of them all started cheering as Adrijana placed two paper bags on the table.

"Wait, but that's not even your reward. Your real reward is a special announcement – from here on, the teams are no more. From here on, it is officially the merge!"

The seven members of the Zebras all continued to cheer their heads off.

"And that's not all," Adrijana continued. "Tomorrow…there will be a get back in challenge! That's right! 3 of the 15 eliminated contestants will return for a second chance!"

More cheering ensued, before Marios said, "Wait? Only 15? But sixteen people didn't make the merge."

"Yeah, about that – I'm no longer eligible. I've seen some of the confessionals, so the producers didn't think it would be fair," Adrijana stated.

"Oh," Marios sighed, looking a little glum.

"I'm not even onto the best part," Adrijana concluded. "All seven of you will be watching it live tomorrow! Enjoy!"

Let's just say the cheering was so loud, one of the light-bulbs blew.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You already knew, but still, isn't this amazing!?**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Yes, we made the merge! Isn't this amazing?**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Of course. It sure wasn't an easy journey, but I'm so glad we could make it together.**

 **Emilia: Adrijana must be so proud of us! We need to follow in her footsteps! I'm sorry, Lou, but one of us has to win!**

 **Lou: What about Marios?**

 **Emilia: Screw Marios! It's you or me, baby!**

 **Lou: Alright. And since I'm so generous, I'll give you 25% of the winnings.**

 **Emilia: Does that include tax?**

 **Lou: What?**

 **Emilia: Well, if you give someone money, you have to pay tax on it.**

 **Lou: How about I just buy you €250,000 worth of stuff? It's easier.**

 **Emilia: And I'll do the same if I win – it's a deal!**

 **[the two of them start making out]**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): The merge! Savage!**

 **I never I'd make it past the national selection, let alone the first half of episodes, but I did! I made it! This is kicka**!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Should I be surprised? Honestly, I was never 100% sure.**

 **I mean, last season the only villain who made the merge was Aleksander, who didn't even try.**

 **I am going to pick up where Amanda left off…eventually.**

 **Let's be honest, nobody sees me as a threat. Having Jessie do all the work was a big help. I need not worry that much until later on – if ever.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [coughs hysterically]**

 **I'm sorry, but this is incredible! I never thought I'd make the merge – especially as myself. I thought having other characters was the way to go – but I was cut sixth last time, and I'm still here second time round.**

 **Also, front seats to the second chance challenge! That's going to be cool. Here's hoping Alma comes back…and not Jessie.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): This is amazing…really. I thought I'd screw up again, and, let's be honest, I have, but I'm still safe.**

 **From here, my biggest problem is saying stupid stuff and doing stupid actions.**

 **I should just stay low…hopefully that will help.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Here's to winning second time round, but I don't have high hopes.**

 **Of the twelve people who made the merge last time, only four are left, and the rest of us are probably going to be seen as threats.**

 **Oh well…I can still hope for the best.]**

* * *

Eloise and Vincenz were still walking through the forest.

"Hey, look, there's over there," Vincenz commented, pointing to the left.

Eloise narrowed her eyes at him, and he sighed, "I'm just saying. I know it doesn't matter."

"Did you tell Ilene the plan?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah. We discuss who to vote off, Ilene and Katerina discuss who to vote off, me and Ilene share ideas, and we have a vote," Vincenz replied.

"Yeah, that's right," Eloise confirmed, nodding.

"Are you sure this is necessary? It's rather complicated," Vincenz stated.

"I think it's worth it. The others will get suspicious if they see us all together," Eloise replied. "With that said, there are four choices to vote off…"

"Let's discuss them one by one," Vincenz suggested. "So…Agnessa first?"

"She's staying, of course," Eloise stated. "She's the least problematic to be honest."

"Yeah, she wouldn't have been a choice of mine either," Vincenz replied. "Hadi?"

"I think he would be a good choice. He's not the strongest of players, so he's a possibility…but I'd rather go with Sanna," Eloise replied. "I think she gets in the way the most, and she's not as strong a player as the others. Even Hadi won the tree-house challenge."

"Do their strengths matter at this point?" Vincenz asked. "I mean, the merge is coming soon."

"Yes, but once we get to the merge, everyone is going to be targeting the threats – if we can keep them around, we have a better chance of slipping through," Eloise stated.

"Hmm…I never thought of it that way. It's actually kind of clever," Vincenz commented. "Okay, we save Tyge as well, but…I'm still leaning towards Hadi."

"If we get rid of Sanna, Tyge won't have a voice of reason – he's a naïve guy," Eloise explained. "If we get rid of Sanna, we can get Tyge's vote more easily."

"Hmm…it's kind of a long shot though," Vincenz commented. "Still, we save Tyge and Agnessa – we'll see what Ilene and Katerina think."

"Alright," Eloise said.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hmm...what will happen?**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): There's a lot of good energy in Eloise, but she's still her crafty self.**

 **But that's not a problem. Nobody is 100% good. I believe that is called grey morality.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): I'd like things to go my way, but…ugh…I can't believe I'm doing this, but I think Ilene and Katerina should have a say as well.]**

* * *

Tyge and Sanna were hanging outside the cabin.

"So…who to vote for," Sanna sighed. "We really need to be careful. None of us are safe this time. We have six choices."

"Well, I really don't have any preference. To be honest, I don't really want to get rid of anyone," Tyge sighed. "But we must."

"I was thinking…Eloise or Hadi," Sanna replied. "Do you still want to keep Eloise?"

"I don't really care at this point. She's had a good run – but we can't get rid of her just because you think she's a villain," Tyge stated. "And Hadi did win the treehouse challenge for us."

"Those are good points," Sanna stated. "What about the others? Ilene blends in too much – she doesn't really stand out. Then there's Katerina – she's strong, but let's face it…she can be a little nuts…"

"Should we really be talking about them behind their backs?" Tyge asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think we should see who the others are voting for. It worked last time."

"Yeah. Poor Tia," Sanna sighed, before putting a hand on Tyge's arm. "But you have a point. Let's go see what the others are thinking. You ask the guys, and I'll ask the girls."

"Okay," Tyge nodded. "Well meet back here later."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Another power erupts!**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Things are very tight at the moment! There's no clear loser, and no real alliances, so I really need to fight.]**

* * *

Sanna came inside the cabin. Katerina was sitting on a top bunk and holding Kelija like she was Rafiki holding Simba, and Agnessa was doing heads-over-heels on one of the lower bunks.

"Hello," Sanna greeted.

"Hi," Katerina and Agnessa greeted, sounding rather bored.

"Where's Ilene and Eloise?" Sanna asked.

"Ilene went to talk to Vincenz. We don't know what happened to Eloise," Katerina sighed as she placed Kelija back on the bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering who you were voting for," Sanna said.

"Me and Hadi were just talking about it," Agnessa stated. "We…uh…had a couple of ideas."

"I have no clue," Katerina stated as she lay down on the bunk.

"So, who were you thinking?" Sanna asked Agnessa as she came towards her.

"I dunno. We were thinking…maybe Eloise…but…maybe not. Also, Hadi considered Vincenz. Apparently Vincenz is being really annoying," Agnessa stated.

"Hmm…maybe he's not a bad choice," Sanna stated. "I'll see what Tyge thinks."

She looked at Katerina and said, "Katerina, do you want to join us and go with Vincenz?"

Katerina had to do her best not to look alarmed.

"I dunno," she grumbled as she buried her face into the bed.

"Well, I'll let you think about it," Sanna stated, before heading for the door.

"I'll go tell Hadi," Agnessa added, also leaving the room.

As she opened the door, Ilene came in.

"Hello," Agnessa agreed, to which Ilene nodded politely, before shutting the door behind her.

"So, who do they want to vote for?" Katerina asked Ilene.

"Vincenz said Eloise wants to go with Sanna, but she's fine with Hadi," Ilene replied.

"Yeah, speaking of which, Sanna was in here just now. She convinced Agnessa to vote for Vincenz," Katerina said in a panicking tone.

"Okay, that is not good," Ilene sighed. "That means we'll probably have a tie."

Just then, Eloise came inside.

"Hey, girls," she greeted. "I thought I'd just cool down for a bit before the elimination. Are you on board?"

"Yeah, we'll vote for Sanna," Katerina replied. "But there's something you should know."

"Oh, what?" Eloise asked.

"Well…Sanna has been going around convincing people to vote for Vincenz," Ilene stated.

"What!?" Eloise exclaimed.

"And she's got Tyge, Agnessa and Hadi on board," Katerina added.

"Okay…that's not good news," Eloise sighed. "If that's the case, maybe voting off Sanna wouldn't be such a good idea."

"Why's that?" Katerina asked.

"Well, she's a social girl. She has lots of friends on the other two teams, and, let's be honest, who would you go for? Sanna, the girl who came second last season and had lots of allies and friends, or Vincenz, that quiet new guy?" Eloise asked.

"She makes a good point," Ilene said to Katerina. "So who do we go with? I mean, the other three still have friends on the other teams – who do we choose?"

"I did think of that, but I have made my decision. If you don't agree, we can change it," Eloise stated. "But I think we should go with…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Suspense! P.S. At this point I have no idea who the tiebreaker is – in fact, there is a virtual spinning wheel next to this document to eliminate each candidate one at a time.**

 **Eloise (France): I think the alliance has made the best decision, and I hope it works out. Here are my votes…**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I wasn't expecting Eloise to choose this person, but I do agree that it's the smartest move.**

 **3 points go to…**

 **[static cut]**

 **I really hope I don't leave. I suppose trying to help Hadi wasn't such a good idea.]**

* * *

The eight members of the Mantises sat before Adrijana, who had a plate of marshmallows on a podium nearby.

"Tonight was very suspenseful. And I mean very. Obviously there was no clear loser tonight, so the voting was very unpredictable.

With that, I will get on with it. Only one person did not receive any votes tonight…"

…

"…Agnessa."

"Phew," Agnessa said in delight, before getting up and collect the first marshmallow.

"Six left!" Adrijana continued. "Also safe…"

…

Ilene

…

Katerina

…

Hadi

…

Eloise

…

Sanna

…

Sanna looked satisfied as she wheeled herself towards the podium to collect her marshmallow, but had a look of concern as she gazed back at Tyge.

"Contestants, there is only one marshmallow remaining!" Adrijana announced. "Tonight, the eliminate could have been anyone, but due to unforeseen circumstances, it appears you two are the bottom two."

"I believe I know why I'm here," Vincenz sighed, before standing up. "I just want to say, if I leave tonight – Hadi, I am sorry that I pushed you around this morning. I didn't know it annoyed you."

"Don't worry about it," Hadi assured him. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"With that, I think I am ready to leave, if I do," Vincenz stated.

"And I was never going to win anyway, so I don't care either," Tyge added.

"With that, I can announce that the vote is a tie!" Adrijana announced, much to the surprise of Agnessa, Hadi and particularly Sanna.

"And I can reveal that the tiebreaker is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Petros."

"Ooh…" Sanna said nervously. "Didn't he break up Symon and Alma?"

"I believe so," Agnessa replied.

Eloise's face had gone very pale.

"With that, the final marshmallow goes to…" Adrijana concluded.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Tyge."

Tyge nodded at this, before getting up and taking the last piece of confectionery.

Eloise looked shocked at this.

"No…" she said blankly.

"Oh well," Vincenz sighed as he stood up once more. "My time has come. But I believe I have left on a high note."

He spotted the interns up ahead, and walked over.

As he did so, he stopped at Eloise, and gave her a tight hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck," he said simply, before walking off.

"As for you seven, you're all safe," Adrijana stated. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

The seven of them walked off, though some slower than others…

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who saw that coming? Even the author didn't!**

 **Eloise (France): [is sobbing quietly]**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I have to do this again? Really?**

 **So - Tyge or Vincenz? To be honest, they're both pretty similar.**

 **Still, like with Jessie, Tyge is probably going to be a bigger threat come the merge, so it's a good idea to keep him around.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): [looks up]**

 **How did that plan fail!?]**

* * *

"So…that was the final elimination before the merge. And boy was it an unexpected one," Adrijana stated as she faced the camera once more. "Tune in next time when the fifteen eliminated contestants compete in mini-challenges right here on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Agnessa –_

 _3pts – Vincenz_

 _2pts – Katerina_

 _1pt – Eloise_

* * *

 _Eloise –_

 _3pts – Tyge_

 _2pts – Sanna_

 _1pt – Hadi_

* * *

 _Hadi –_

 _3pts – Vincenz_

 _2pts – Ilene_

 _1pt – Eloise_

* * *

 _Ilene –_

 _3pts – Tyge_

 _2pts – Sanna_

 _1pt – Hadi_

* * *

 _Katerina –_

 _3pts – Tyge_

 _2pts – Sanna_

 _1pt – Hadi_

* * *

 _Sanna –_

 _3pts – Vincenz_

 _2pts – Eloise_

 _1pt – Ilene_

* * *

 _Tyge –_

 _3pts – Vincenz_

 _2pts – Eloise_

 _1pt – Katerina_

* * *

 _Vincenz –_

 _3pts – Tyge_

 _2pts – Hadi_

 _1pt – Sanna_

* * *

 _Vincenz – 12pts_

 _Tyge – 12pts_

 _Sanna – 7pts_

 _Eloise – 6pts_

 _Hadi – 5pts_

 _Katerina – 3pts_

 _Ilene – 3pts_

 _Nul points – Agnessa_

 _Tiebreaker – Petros._

* * *

 ** _Even I didn't expect that to happen. Really..._**

 ** _Honestly, that was another elimination where anyone could have left, but I had to go with what would have naturally happened, and not just gone with the person with the least relevance._**

 ** _So...let's talk about Vincenz. Honestly, there's a lot to say._**

 ** _Vincenz was the last character that I created out of the eight new characters - originally the Swiss contestant was supposed to be a girl called Viviana, but I decided to change that to balance out the genders._**

 ** _As a result, I really didn't know what to do with him - I had plans for the other seven new contestants, and while they didn't all go to plan, at least I thought they had potential._**

 ** _So at the beginning, he was basically a Tyge clone - with some added features such as being very religious and doing yoga._**

 ** _He looked to be cannon fodder, and that's what he ended up being. He was almost the fourth person voted off, but he just lost out to Anka._**

 ** _After that, I personally think he developed for the better. First he had that back story where he nearly killed someone, and then he had the plot with Eloise -_**

 ** _I really enjoyed writing for that plot. It started off as a fake relationship and turned into a genuine friendship (P.S. They are likely going to remain friends - I don't feel too strongly about them being a couple), until Eloise completely broke down in front of him - though she didn't completely change, of course._**

 ** _I hate having to see him leave, but my writing can go very beyond my control._**

 ** _Next time - It's the second chance challenge! 3 of the 15 eliminated contestants get back in the game! Who do you want it to be? (Including it in a review won't have any impact, but it would be good to know :D )._**

 ** _Disclaimer - That is...if the reviews come through this time :)_**


	37. Ep17 Pt1 - Create Your Own Challenge

**Disclaimer - I've been feeling generous for you guys recently...that's why I've been making the Sims 3 crash so that the author doesn't waste his free time on it!**

 **Eh - I really don't care. You've been due some quick updates.**

 **So...this is it! The transitional episode between the pre-merge and the merge, where the fifteen eliminated contestants will compete for three spots to get back into the game!**

 **This was definitely fun to write - especially since I hadn't a clue over who was going to do well. I have said several times that I don't eliminate people solely based on plot relevance - if I did, people like Anton and Alma would still be in the game.**

 **With that, let's get on with the episode.**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 17, Part 1 - Create Your Own Challenge

"Welcome back to Euro-Drama Farmyard!" Adrijana announced. "Today, I am joined by Dani to do the recap."

"What's up?" Dani greeted.

"So…last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard, the final 21 were all knocked out with sleeping gas, and found themselves in a challenge where they all had to find plastic discs.

And let me tell you, there was a lot of bumping into each other this time round. And I mean a lot. In Petros' words, it was like a bumper car ride."

Dani giggled at this, "That's so bad.

Anyways, in the end, the Zebras won, the Felines came 2nd, and the Mantises had to send someone home.

In the end, Vincenz left because…er…because…"

"I can't tell you," Adrijana stated. "Otherwise you'll be out of today's challenge."

"Okay…Vincenz left, and we have idea why," Dani giggled. "Only twenty people remain…wait, what challenge?"

"Only twenty people remain – but that will soon become 23 – because today, 15 of the eliminated contestants will be given a second chance, but only 3 contestants will get it!" Adrijana announced.

"That's today!? Excellent!" Dani cheered. "Well…I'm going to do my best, whatever the challenge is, and if I don't make it, at least I have Hadi to win."

"Well, the challenge will be revealed soon – for now, just go back to the cabin and tell everyone the news," Adrijana told her.

"Will do!" Dani exclaimed, and she ran off.

"Hey, I didn't mean…" Adrijana protested before groaning. "Find out who gets back in today on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

The fourteen other eliminated contestants were hanging out outside the intern's cabin.

"Ah, it's good to finally be out of the kitchen," Aleksander sighed as he sat on the ground.

"That must have sucked," Mirzo, who was sitting beside him, stated.

"Oh, it did, but my troubles are far from over," Aleksander groaned. "It sucks that I didn't get to go any further. After getting to the final 3 last time…I really thought I could win this time."

"At least you didn't go first," Mirzo said.

"Yeah, I feel bad about that. It sucks how people always prefer brawn over brains," Aleksander groaned. "Unless it's Marios, of course. He managed to become the audience favourite."

"To be honest, he's a spitting image of the show's hardcore fans. Believe me," Mirzo sighed.

"And you know what's worse than being out? That bitch, Sveda, is still in," Aleksander growled.

"Why do you hate her so much? She's pretty harmless," Mirzo said, raising an eyebrow.

"She is not harmless, believe me! I know her kind – you think Amanda is manipulative? You don't know Sveda – she's practically a deity – heck, she's already got Finn under her thumb," Aleksander said bitterly.

"What makes you think that you're right?" Mirzo asked.

"I'm able to read minds…a bit like Dawn, but not in exactly the same way," Aleksander stated.

"Right," Mirzo nodded, looking unconvinced. "I'm thinking of a number between one and ten."

"Nice try. Six and a half," Aleksander said almost immediately.

"Wow," Mirzo said, looking rather impressed. "Okay…I'll take your word for it…you know, if I do get back in."

"Hey there, nerds!" Shay exclaimed as he sat beside them. "What are you two on about?"

"What a brilliant entrance," Aleksander said sarcastically, earning himself a glare from Shay.

"Aleksander says he thinks Sveda is evil," Mirzo stated.

"That's stupid," Shay said bluntly.

"Oh, I don't think, I know. Just like I know you lost six and a half stone 'cause you thought it would impress Rikard," Aleksander said smugly.

Shay's mouth went wide open. Mirzo tried his best not to laugh, but a snort came out.

"You! How dare you!" Shay roared. "You think I like that…that f****t! You have some [Russian swear word] nerve! GET LOST!"

"What he said," Mirzo added in a bored tone.

"Whatever," Aleksander shrugged, walking off.

* * *

Estrella was lying on a deckchair with Tia and Alma sitting in deckchairs on either side.

"Ah, nothing like a good sun tan - isn't being Latin just a blessing?" Estrella sighed.

"I'd say the same thing about being Slavic…I don't think I've been sunburnt in my life," Alma added, before sitting up. "So, who do you guys want to win?"

"Obviously my Beni," Estrella giggled. "It's good to see him still going strong after I left. Other than him – hmm, Lou, maybe?"

"I'll obviously go with Symon," Alma stated. "But Rikard would be a good winner too. Who do you want to win, Tia?"

"Hmm…I guess Katerina would be my first choice," Tia stated. "Other than that – there's Sanna and Marios. Agnessa is pretty cool as well."

"Let's not forget ourselves," Estrella stated. "You guys already know about the second chance challenge, right?"

"Of course - I've been really excited about it ever since Lara accidentally announced it," Alma sighed.

"Lara – completely forgot about her," Tia sighed.

"Yeah, she's still got the flu. Sadly, she'll be better in a couple of days," Alma groaned.

"I can wait. Very patiently," Estrella said dryly.

* * *

"Hmm…" Anton said thoughtfully as he sat on the cabin steps with a pencil and paper. "Rikard…what rhymes with Rikard. Liquor? Quicker? Sticker? Vicar? Slicker? Flicker?

Oh, I got it! Rikard…your eyes…so cute how they flicker."

"Sounds like a great poem," Dawn stated as she sat behind him while meditating with Vincenz. "I can't wait to see it."

"Sounds like you and Rikard have a great thing going. I think I've just about given up on love," Noah sighed.

"Don't lose heart, Noah," Zeferino, who was still strumming on a rubber band, stated. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I can't see very far into the future, I can see a potential light source for you, Noah," Dawn stated. "I must say, love is an excellent thing once you find it. B and I have been happily dating for over a year."

"That's comforting," Noah said sarcastically, before glaring at Zeferino. "Can you stop that? It's getting really annoying."

"Sorry, I'll move somewhere else," Zeferino replied, looking rather irritated, before he walked into the cabin.

* * *

"Olá," Zeferino greeted as he walked inside the boys' side of the cabin.

Luko was sitting at the far end, watching anime with Intern #3.

"Hahaha," Luko chuckled as he gazed at the screen. "Wait, what did he just say?"

"He said, go f*** yourself," Intern #3 told him.

"Oh, that's funny," Luko said.

"What are you two doing in here? It's a really nice day," Zeferino stated.

"Gee, I'll be out in a minute, mother," Jessie said sarcastically. She was lying in a bottom bunk and carving messages into the wall.

"What are you doing in here? This is the boys' side," Zeferino asked.

"Yeah? Got a problem with that?" Jessie snapped.

"No," Zeferino replied simply.

Just then, they heard banging and screaming from inside the bathroom.

"Er…who's that?" Zeferino asked.

"It's Anka. She was being annoying so I gave her a timeout," Jessie stated.

"I see…" Zeferino replied. "So…I think I'll be leaving…"

With that, he left the cabin.

Luko and Intern #3 still had their eyes glued to the TV screen when they heard a particularly violent bang. A small dent was made in the door.

"Let's let her out," Intern #3 whispered to Luko.

"Yeah – before she breaks the door down," Luko whispered. He swiped the chair which was under the door handle and pushed it open.

Anka quickly came rushing out.

"I'll get you for this, Jessie!" she screamed, before crashing into the wall. "Ouch…my head."

"See – that's what happens when you literally smoke pot," Jessie said, looking at Luko as she pointed at Anka.

"I'm okay!" Anka exclaimed, before she ran out of the door.

Amanda was fidgeting about uncomfortably as she lay on a deckchair. This was probably because her skin was going red from sunburn.

Johannes walked by, and Amanda said, "Hey, could you rub some sunscreen on my back?"

"Hm?" Johannes said, walking back over.

"I'm burning out here," Amanda stated. "Come on, fellow Scandinavian!"

"Yeah…I'd rather not lose my free will than not help you," Johannes stated, before walking off.

"Huh?" Amanda said in confusion, before flopping down on her chair.

"Well, well, well, the master manipulator – burning for her punishment," Aleksander said snarkily as he walked over.

"Get lost," Amanda snapped at him.

"Thankfully, I was born with Albanian skin," Aleksander beamed, kneeling down beside her. "Now…"

Amanda did not hear what Aleksander said next. She was too busy gazing into his eyes.

In her mind, everything was slow motion.

"Amanda? Amanda!?" Aleksander exclaimed, waving in his face. "Hello?"

"Huh!?" Amanda said, her eyes widened.

"You seemed to lose focus for a few seconds," Aleksander noted. "I wonder why…"

Sweat dripped from Amanda's forehead as he said this.

"Do you want me to put lotion on your back?" Aleksander offered.

"That would be…nice," Amanda replied, looking rather surprised that Aleksander said that.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This plot is weeeird…**

 **Aleksander (Albania): I knew it. She likes me. No other explanation!**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I don't know what keeps happening to me…**

 **Aleksander is such a pest, but…it was nice of him to rub lotion on my back.]**

* * *

"Guys, guys!" Dani exclaimed as she ran towards the cabin. "It's official! The returning challenge is today!"

There was a lot of cheering at that.

"So…when is it on?" Zeferino asked.

"I don't know. Adrijana should be here any minute," Dani stated.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You asked for it! Well…you would have if it hadn't been announced so early.**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Yes! It's finally here! Okay – I'm going to need to try very hard if I am going to make it!**

 **I'm a pretty skilled person…throw whatever you want at me, Adrijana!**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): This is it…I can't afford to screw this up. I need to prove myself. To all those f***s back in my hometown. This is it!**

 **I think I'll mostly be fine with the mental challenges. Thank goodness Marios and Hadi are still in the game – my only real worry is Alma.**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): Excellent! I really hope I make it – Symon could use the morale…also, I haven't given up on a season in Croatia.**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): This shouldn't be too hard – I am a strong player. Still – I can't 100% count on it.**

 **Perhaps I need to play a little dirty…]**

* * *

"Okay, I am here!" Adrijana announced as she walked over. "And it is time for me to announce the challenge!

Here's what's going to happening – all fifteen of you have to come up with a mini-challenge which will be used in today's challenge.

The top 10 best performers in each challenge will earn 12, 10, 8 and 7 – 1 points – basically Eurovision style.

Also, you will not be competing in your own challenge. I want to make that very clear.

With that said…all of you need to write down your challenge on a sheet of paper, and then post it in a ballot box in the confessional.

Also, if you want to do something which requires video games or board games, don't worry – Lara bought a lot of that stuff with her share of the million, so we'll likely have it."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Let's get this party started!**

 **Johannes (Iceland): [posts his challenge in the box] Here's my challenge. Even if I don't get back in, this will still be enough of a laugh.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): [posts challenge] I'm sure if they'll able to do this challenge, but anything similar will be a laugh to watch.**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): I had a bit of trouble coming up with one, so I just went with something that would be amusing to watch.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I believe my challenge will be a healthy challenge for the others. Here it is…**

 **[places it in box]]**

* * *

"Okay, all 15 challenges have been posted, and possibly adapted," Adrijana replied. "We'll start with Mirzo's challenge, and work our way to Vincenz's.

Before that, I want you all to give a welcome to the winners of the last challenge…the Zany Zebras."

There was some cheering as the seven members came over and sat in some of the deckchairs that were set up nearby.

On their way over, Symon snuck Alma a quick peck on the cheek, as did Marios with Adrijana.

"Ah, good to see you again," Adrijana giggled as she faced him. "Now, come on, sit down."

"Yes, hun," Marios giggled as he parted with her and sat down.

"As part of their reward, they get to watch this up front," Adrijana explained.

"Isn't still being in the game reward enough?" Aleksander muttered.

"With that, we can go onto the first challenge – Mirzo's challenge – maths solving."

There were a few groans at that.

"I knew you'd enjoy it," Mirzo chuckled.

Once Adrijana had announced the challenge, the other six interns (the four anonymous ones plus Noah and Dawn) came in dragging wooden desks along with them. Each desk had a sheet of paper with maths problems printed on it.

"Wow, they got that prepared quickly," Alma commented, looking rather impressed.

"On this show, surprises are to be expected," Johannes stated.

"Okay, you guys have to complete these 10 long multiplication sums," Adrijana announced. "Once you are done, hand up your sheet, and hand it to Noah.

He will correct them, and if you get one wrong, you have to go back and do it again.

The first 10 people to complete and get all 10 correct win.

Ready, set, go!"

The fourteen participating contestants quickly sat down at a desk, grabbed a pencil, and got started.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What a boring way to start : (**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): [looks at the camera smugly] It's so simple, yet so effective.**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): This is my kind of challenge! When you're serious about studying medicine, you need to be super fast at maths equations.**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): I'm not great at maths…I guess slow and steady wins the race…maybe…]**

* * *

After three minutes, Alma got up from her desk and handed her test to Noah, who quickly checked over it.

"Amazing! You got all of them right!" Noah exclaimed. "You get the first twelve points!"

"Yes!" Alma squealed.

The Zebras started applauding, but Symon was by far the loudest.

"Thank you!" Alma exclaimed.

After a couple more minutes, more people started finishing.

Next was Johannes, who was swiftly followed by Dani, Aleksander and Anton

"Hmm…hmm…mm-hmm," Noah nodded as he looked through the tests. "Anton, you got all ten right – take ten points! The rest of you made a couple of errors which I will not point out – go back and re-check them."

Johannes, Dani and Aleksander all groaned as they sat back down.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I know someone who will be very happy…**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Yes! Alma got the first 12! She's on her way back! YES!**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I would like to say on Rikard's behalf…**

 **Anton got 10! Eeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii!]**

* * *

Vincenz was the next to stand up, with Dani right behind.

"Mm-hmm," Noah nodded to himself as he looked through the tests again. "Both correct – take 8 and 7!"

Vincenz nodded politely, while Dani pumped her fist.

"Pick up the pace!" Noah shouted at the others. "We don't have all day."

A few more seconds had passed – Amanda, Aleksander and Johannes were standing with the other winners, having received 6, 5 and 4 respectively.

Just then, Zeferino and Tia both stood up, looking rather uncertain.

Noah looked over their tests, only to conclude, "You both succeeded! Zeferino, you get 3 points – Tia, take two!"

"Ah well, better than nothing," Tia shrugged as she stood with the others.

"Only one more point up for grabs!" Adrijana announced. "Who will make it?"

A few more minutes later, and the six remaining contestants – Jessie, Luko, Estrella, Shay and Anka – appeared to be struggling greatly.

"It's been 10 minutes," Adrijana sighed as she held a stopwatch. "Come on!"

"Okay, finished!" Jessie exclaimed brashly as she stomped over with her test. "I looked over it too."

"Alright – no need to shout," Noah sighed as he looked it over. "All of them are correct – you get 1 point!"

"Yes!" Jessie cheered, pumping her fist.

Symon in particular looked concerned.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Personally, I would have expected Luko to make it**

 **Jessie (Italy): I may be a flunk, but I'm not braindead. Unlike Anka.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [sighs] Aw no…if Jessie can get one point in a maths quiz, who knows how well she can do in physical challenges?]**

* * *

"Okay, here's the scoreboard!" Adrijana announced as Interns #2 and #3 came out with a large chalkboard. "As you can see – it's a bit more primitive this time round – but it'll do. People in bold…I mean, red chalk are the top 3."

* * *

 **Vincenz - 8**

Jessie - 1

 **Anton - 10**

Tia - 2

Luko - 0

 **Alma - 12**

Estrella - 0

Johannes - 4

Amanda - 6

Shay - 0

Aleksander - 5

Anka - 0

Zeferino - 3

Dani - 7

Mirzo - 0

* * *

"Okay, onto the next challenge – Dani's challenge. Rubik's cube solving!" Adrijana announced. "But, we decided that would take too long, so we have instead decided to use the Rubik's sliding puzzle…things…I don't actually know the name because the packaging is gone. Anyways, the interns are passing them out right now."

The four interns plus Noah and Dawn came back out and cleared away the maths tests, only to replace them with sliding puzzles.

"You all need to solve this puzzle above you!" Adrijana announced, pointing to a 3x3 grid of Rubik's squares. "Ready…set…go!"

The 14 players of this round all quickly began unscrambling their puzzles, and it wasn't long before someone finished first.

"There, that was easy!" Mirzo exclaimed as he stood up almost immediately.

"Mirzo wins 12…" Adrijana began, but she was interrupted.

"You said it," Alma agreed as she also stood up and left her table.

Mirzo couldn't help but groan at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: We have an early lead! Well…it sure didn't help Aleksander the first time…**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Whew, that was close. Still, Alma wasn't far behind. I need to get some additional points in the physical rounds – that should help me through.**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): A 12 and a 10! Yes! I was an early baby, an early bloomer, and now I take an early lead!]**

* * *

Zeferino, Amanda and Vincenz were standing beside Mirzo and Alma. Numbers on the screen noted them as '8', '7' and '6' respectively.

"Alright!" Aleksander cheered as he stood up.

"Five points for Aleksander," Adrijana sighed. At that moment, Johannes also stood up. "And four for Johannes!"

"Not again," Johannes sighed as he walked over to the others.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Luko cheered. "I did it!"

"Surprisingly enough, Luko gets three," Adrijana announced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luko frowned as he also walked up.

"I am also finished!" Estrella exclaimed.

The remaining contestants at the table were struggling with their puzzles. Anton looked particularly annoyed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That hasn't happened in a while…**

 **Anton (Poland): I really don't like puzzles. I've gotten headaches over them! No…no…]**

* * *

"There, finished!" Tia exclaimed.

"And Tia wins one point!" Adrijana announced. "And with that, we are on to round 3 – but first, here is the updated scoreboard!"

* * *

 **Vincenz - 14**

Jessie - 1

Anton - 10

Tia - 3

Luko - 3

 **Alma - 22**

Estrella - 2

Johannes - 8

 **Amanda - 13**

Shay - 0

Aleksander - 10

Anka - 0

Zeferino - 11

Dani - 7

Mirzo - 12

* * *

There was a mixed reaction to this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: More description? [raises eyebrow]**

 **Shay (Russia): Nothing so far!? UGH! This is so unfair!**

 **[shakes about in the confessional]**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Yes! Still in the top 3! If I keep this up, I'll be back to Eloise in no time!**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Okay, round 2 and I'm in 4** **th** **place! I can keep this up – hopefully!**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Third place…what a pleasant surprise. I may return after all…hopefully Sanna won't get in my way this time!]**

* * *

"Round 3!" Adrijana announced. "Zeferino – you will be sitting out for this! You will all be playing a variation of Guitar Hero – which has been reprogrammed by one of our technicians to support fourteen players."

* * *

 **[Confessional: On Tour Decades for DS is awesome – even if it gives your wrist a cramp**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): I love Guitar Hero! After years of playing an actual guitar, a plastic one is nothing – I've mastered every song on medium.]**

* * *

The fourteen participants of this round were lined up around a large television screen, each one armed with a plastic guitar.

"This song only lasts one minute – so every note counts," Adrijana stated. "You may begin…now!"

A rock instrumental started to play as they started to copy the controls on the screen – some struggling and some having the time of their lives.

The camera slowly panned from right to left, showing each contestant individually.

It started with Luko, who was doing decently, followed by Aleksander, who was lazily hitting every few notes.

"I am a rockstar," Aleksander said monotonously.

Next was Estrella, who was missing a lot of notes, and looked rather frustrated, followed by Dani, who looked rather bored as she followed the notes.

Alma was struggling to even hold the guitar proplerly, while Jessie was going for it 100%.

Mirzo was finding it a little difficult, but overall seemed to be keeping a good rhythm. Shay was next to him, and didn't seem to be doing too badly, while Anton was absolutely hopeless.

Tia and Amanda had their heads turned towards each other, clearly battling it out for victory. Both of them were hitting almost every note.

Anka was beside them, and was shaking her head hysterically, but somehow got most of the notes.

And at the far left were Vincenz and Johannes, neither of whom appeared to be doing very well.

Once the camera had finished panning around, the song ended. With that, Anka flung her guitar against the ground. It bounced for a bit before flopping on the grass.

"That was disappointing," Amanda commented, to which Tia laughed.

"Time is up!" Adrijana announced, pressing a button on a video-game remote. The scores appeared on the screen, from best to worst –

* * *

 **Tia – PERFECT! 95/95 notes**

 **Jessie – 93**

 **Dani – 89**

 **Amanda – 87**

 **Anka – 75**

 **Shay – 68**

 **Luko - 66**

 **Mirzo – 52**

 **Estrella – 41**

 **Vincenz – 30**

 **Johannes – 22**

 **Aleksander – 20**

 **Alma – 10**

 **Anton – 3**

* * *

"Hell, yes!" Tia cheered, pumping her fist.

"So close," Jessie sighed.

"I'm screwed," Anton groaned.

"Don't give up! I believe in you honey-buns! Eeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Huh?" Anton said in confusion.

"I'm speaking on Rikard's behalf," Emilia stated.

"Alright," Anton nodded uncertainly.

"Okay! Now that we have the points – here are the new scores!" Adrijana announced as the interns unveiled the scoreboard once again.

* * *

Vincenz - 15

Jessie - 11

Anton - 10

 **Tia - 15**

Luko - 7

 **Alma - 22**

Estrella - 4

Johannes - 8

 **Amanda - 20**

Shay - 5

Aleksander - 10

Anka - 6

Zeferino - 11

Dani - 15

Mirzo - 15

* * *

"As you can see, Amanda and Alma are still on track for returning," Adrijana stated. "Also, there 4 people tied with fifteen points – but under tiebreaking rules, Tia is in third place."

"Yes!" Tia cheered, pumping her fist.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Three more girls? There's a slight gender inbalance so that's fine.**

 **Alma (Croatia): I didn't do so well there…main thing is I'm still in the lead. I can do this!**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Yes! Second place! I am so coming back!**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Damn…I've gone down a bit…oh well.**

* * *

 **Estrella (Spain): Last place!? LAST PLACE!? THAT MAKES ME SO ANGRY!**

 **Okay…I need to do better from here. Me and Beni will be reunited! WE WILL [Catalan swear word] BE!]**

* * *

The seven members of the Zebras were still cheering as Adrijana was about to announce the next challenge.

"Yay, Anton!" Emilia cheered.

"Alma forever!" Symon exclaimed.

"Go Anka!" Sveda cheered.

Emilia looked at her weirdly.

"What? No one else was gonna do it," she said in defense.

"What a good heart," Finn chuckled as he cuddled up to Sveda.

"It's time for the challenge!" Adrijana announced. "Anka's challenge was…cliff diving."

Anka nodded at this proudly.

"Yeah, we don't have a cliff so…here's the backup challenge…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm surprised she managed to get the pen on the page.**

 **Anka (Montenegro): Psh, what a buzzkill. I hate Europe.]**

* * *

The fourteen participants of the round were all standing on a wooden step. Below them was a black mat.

"Here's the aim of this challenge!" Adrijana announced. "All of you have to do is jump off the step onto the black mat. The mat has a special technology in it which records when you land on it. This is a test of your reaction time!"

With that, a lot of the contestants leaned farther off the side, looking determined.

"Okay, you may jump…NOW!" Adrijana yelled, and the contestants all quickly jumped off.

"Alright, time's up!" Adrijana announced. "As I speak, Noah and Dawn have received the results, and…here are they are!

Tia, 1 point

Jessie, 2 points

Alma, 3 points

Zeferino, 4 points

Johannes, 5 points

Dani, 6 points

Mirzo, 7 points

Amanda, 8 points

Vincenz, 10 points

And

Estrella, 12 points!"

"WOOWOOWOOWOOWOOWOOWOOOO!" Estrella screamed before doing a backflip in excitement.

* * *

 **Vincenz - 25**

Jessie - 13

Anton - 10

Tia - 16

Luko - 7

 **Alma - 25**

Estrella - 16

Johannes - 13

 **Amanda - 28**

Shay - 5

Aleksander - 10

Anka - 6

Zeferino - 15

Dani - 21

Mirzo - 22

* * *

"Here's the new scoreboard!" Adrijana exclaimed. "Amanda, and Alma are still on track to win, but Vincenz has snuck back in! Still, things can change."

"Not all of it!" Symon cheered as he stood up in the bleachers. "Woot!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Synamon Rolls!**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [breaths deeply with his eyes closed] Okay, I'm back at the top again. I can keep this up…I can do it…for Eloise…**

* * *

 **Estrella (Spain): My first 12! YES! Being an acrobat requires very fast reactions…and it paid off! Hell yes!**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I'm a top-of-the-pyramid cheerleader. Jumping on time is second instinct!**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Fourth place…kind of good…but a little frustrating…here's to another mental challenge. Aleksander is next…that's good?**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): I have very good reactions. Had this been one of those games where you had to press a button, I would have done a lot better.**

 **Still, three points. I'm still in the top 3!]**

* * *

Marios patted Symon on the back as he continued to shake about in excitement.

"I'm sorry," Symon said in a high-pitched tone. "I just really hope it happens. I hope she makes it."

"At least your girlfriend has a chance. Mine is illegible," Marios sighed.

"At least she's guaranteed a pay cheque," Symon stated.

"I know Adrijana. She stopped caring about earning money ages ago. She'll probably give it all away," Marios replied.

"You know me so well," Adrijana giggled, before turning back to the camera. "Anyways, we're onto challenge number 5 – Aleksander's challenge – a cooking challenge!"

"I left it vague for a reason. Feel free to be creative," Aleksander stated as he sat on a rock.

"Thanks for the advice, but here's the actual challenge," Adrijana stated as the six interns came in with a long firepit.

Once they'd brought that in, the four unnamed interns started lighting the fire, while Noah and Dawn gave the fourteen contestants a raw sausage on a stick.

"You're welcome," Aleksander said sarcastically.

"All of you have to cook a sausage on this fire – each sausage will be rated out of one hundred, and the people with the most points will score higher. And it will be judged by…Aleksander."

Aleksander groaned loudly at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Renkiiiiiiiiiiiim**

 **Aleksander (Albania): I made it to the final 3 just by cooking - the rest must have all been terrible if they were desperate enough to keep me around.**

 **This should be fun…]**

* * *

The participants were all finished cooking their sausages as Aleksander walked over to them with a clipboard.

"Okay…here goes," Aleksander sighed as he started off with Anton.

"Not bad – kind of depressed," Aleksander commented as he tried it. "61 points."

"Er…thanks…I think," Anton said in confusion.

"Okay, who's next?" Aleksander asked, before taking Anka's charred sausage. He immediately spat it out. "Awful! Horrible! Horrible! 10 points."

"You have no taste…literally," Anka snapped at him.

"Did Anka just say something remotely witty?" Noah asked Dawn, raising an eyebrow.

Aleksander had just finished trying Alma's sausage, "Hmm…solid. Could be a bit more interesting. 67 points."

"Thank you…" Alma nodded uncertainly.

He moved onto Jessie, whose sausage was shining with perfection.

Aleksander gave it a try, and smiled briefly before spitting it out.

"Not as bad as Anka, but still awful!" Aleksander gagged. "19 points."

"Are you kidding? That was cooked perfectly!" Jessie protested.

"I very much agree," Aleksander nodded, before moving on.

"What!?" Jessie screamed in confusion.

He tried Vincenz's next.

"Hmm…seems alright. Not bad, not great – 56 points," Aleksander stated.

"Not the end of the world," Vincenz commented.

"Hmm…looks amazing," Aleksander commented as he gazed at Amanda's sausage, even though it was slightly burnt.

He chewed it for a bit, and raised his eyebrow.

"Beautiful! Absolutely stunning. 91 points!" Aleksander announced.

"Really? I mean…er…thanks," Amanda nodded.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Jessie screeched.

* * *

 **[Confessional: How can a sausage be depressed?**

 **Jessie (Italy): That was so rigged! Aleksander only did that because he likes Amanda, and he hates me!**

 **It was a cooking contest, not a personal one!**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Wow, 91 points? It looked pretty burnt to me…**

 **Nice try, Aleksander! You won't get to me that quickly! I mean…at all! Yeah…at all!**

 **Still…it gives me a further lead. That's a plus.]**

* * *

"Lacks substance," Aleksander said to Luko. "34 points."

"Could have been great, but you had to blow it," Aleksander sighed at Tia. "54 points."

"Very hit and miss," Aleksander said, handing Dani her cocktail stick back. "49,"

"Mmm…a lot of potential!" Aleksander beamed as he finished Mirzo's effort. "86 points!"

Mirzo smiled and nodded as Aleksander moved onto Shay.

"HOW IS POTENTIAL A GOOD THING!?" Jessie roared.

Aleksander ignored her as he tasted Shay's burnt sausage.

"Yuck – terrible!" Aleksander exclaimed. "But…you know, there's an interesting aftertaste. I'll give you 55."

"Meh," Shay groaned as he stared at the ground.

"Pretty rubbish. 29," Aleksander said to Estrella before moving to Johannes.

"Useless," Aleksander sighed. "37. And finally…"

He grabbed Zeferino's stick and ate some of the sausage before gagging.

"There is so much wrong with you…er...it. 20 points," Aleksander snapped.

"What do you mean…me?" Zeferino asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I mean, the challenge is over. Get over it," Aleksander sighed.

"Did you just give points based on you much you liked them!?" Emilia exclaimed.

"Oh my God! He called Alma uninteresting!" Symon said sourly, folding his arms.

"Calm down, Symon. She still gets 8 pojnts," Aleksander shot back.

"Someone you think is boring came 3rd? That says a lot about your social life," Symon commented.

"Puh-lease. You're the one who wears a mask over your head," Aleksander said, rolling his eyes. Symon's mouth went wide open at this.

"Aleksander is correct – not most of the stuff he said but, yeah, Alma does get 8 points," Adrijana stated. "Here are the rest, by the way.

Luko, 1 point

Johannes, 2 points

Dani, 3 points

Tia, 4 points

Shay, 5 points

Vincenz, 6 points

Anton, 7 points

Alma, 8 points

Mirzo, 10 points

And

Amanda, 12 points!"

* * *

Vincenz - 31

Jessie - 13

Anton - 17

Tia - 20

Luko - 8

 **Alma - 33**

Estrella - 16

Johannes - 15

 **Amanda - 40**

Shay - 10

Aleksander - 10

Anka - 6

Zeferino - 15

Dani - 24

 **Mirzo - 32**

* * *

"As you can see, Amanda still takes the lead, but Mirzo has snuck into third place," Adrijana commented. "It is still anyone's game – mostly."

* * *

 **[Confessional: If you ever see quotation marks that have a space before or look different, that's because Microsoft Word sometimes decides to switch to French or Swedish :-** »

 **Luko (Serbia): I can't believe I'm second last. I thought I'd at least do okay...**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Yes! I'm in the top 3! Okay, Mirzo, keep this up…**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Seven points ahead! I'm feeling confident…thanks again, Aleksander.**

 **You finally used your head for once. Your small, little…tanned…smooth…chiselled…**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I seem to be a wildcard at the moment…I keep going from third to fourth and back again]**

* * *

"After that, a much simpler challenge from Shay – weight lifting!" Adrijana announced.

"Damn…" Mirzo groaned, looking at his skinny arms. "Of all the times…"

"Yes…here's hoping this isn't rigged," Jessie nodded as the interns came out with bench presses and 40 kilo weights.

"To get the points, you need to do 10 reps as fast as you can," Adrijana stated. "You'll need bend and straighten your arms properly for it to count. Now, choose a bench and we can get started."

"Er…shouldn't we warm up first? You know…for safety?" Alma asked, raising her hand.

"Everyone give your arms a shake for a minute. That should do it," Adrijana sighed.

"But…" Alma protested.

"You can shake, or pull a muscle. It's your choice," Adrijana sighed.

"Hey, don't talk back at her like that!" Symon yelled. "And I still remember when you stabbed her eye!"

"Heh, stabbed in eye," Lou chuckled, giving Pavils a nudge.

"You need help," Pavils sighed, but he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A minute later, everyone had chosen a bench.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Adrijana exclaimed.

The fourteen contenders immediately started using all of their might to push themselves to the…

"One, two, skip a few, nine, ten," Aleksander said as he barely bended his arms. "Done! Can I go now?"

"If you want, but 0 points," Adrijana shrugged, and Aleksander nodded and did so.

"Hooh! Hooh! Hooh!" Anka screamed as she quickly pushed her arms up and down. "Nine…ten! Done!"

She stood up and dropped the weight on the ground. She bent it slightly.

"And Anka takes the twelve! Go her…I guess," Adrijana sighed.

"Yes! Hell yes!" Anka screamed. "The burn! I live for it!"

"Go you," Adrijana said sarcastically. "12."

"Done!" Jessie roared as she did her last rep.

"10 points to Jessie," Adrijana sighed.

"Me too!" Estrella roared. "I get eight!"

"Seven for me," Vincenz stated after a few more seconds.

There was a static cut before the screen showed Luko, Tia and Amanda next to the others, with '6', '5' and '4' in front of them on the screen.

Those who were left were clearly struggling.

"F-f-five," Alma gasped before she lay in defeat.

"You can do it, Mirzo," Mirzo sighed to himself as he continued to push himself. "Just remember…what would your sixteen year old self do? Unlock yourself…UN…"

The camera switched to Zeferino, who had just finished his ten reps.

"Three points," Adrijana commented, to which Zeferino nodded.

"I am also done," Dani commented as she also put down her weights. "2 points for me!"

The camera cut to a minute later, where sweat was dripping from Mirzo's forehead.

"T-t-t-t-t-t…" Mirzo screamed. "C…c…c… "

Zeferino rolled hi seyes at this, before Mirzo screamed – "TEN! TEN!"

"And Mirzo gets the final point!" Adrijana announced. "Here are the new scores."

Intern #3 coughed as the chalkboard was revealed again. She had chalk dust all over her face.

* * *

 **Vincenz - 38**

Jessie - 23

Anton - 17

Tia - 25

Luko - 14

 **Alma - 33**

Estrella - 24

Johannes - 15

 **Amanda - 44**

Shay - 10

Aleksander - 10

Anka - 18

Zeferino - 18

Dani - 26

Mirzo - 33

* * *

"Once again, we have a tie for third, and this time, the tiebreaker rules state that Alma is third," Adrijana announced.

"Damn," Mirzo groaned.

* * *

 **[Confessional: 12 points go to Kosovo! :P**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): So close…okay, there's still time.**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): Still 3** **rd** **! I can do this! I just need to believe in myself!]**

* * *

"It is time for part 7!" Adrijana exclaimed. "Amanda's challenge which is…surprisingly enough…Singstar!"

A few of the others looked over at Amanda with weird expressions.

"What? It'll be fun," Amanda said in defense.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That game is a lot of fun, actually.**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Thanks a lot, Amanda, for returning the favour. You know I can't sing!**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Heh, this should be a good laugh.**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): I did okay in the last singing challenge, so maybe I can catch up here.]**

* * *

The fourteen participating contestants were all lined up in front of the same large TV with wireless mics.

"I hope you're all ready! By the way – it's the Abba edition – so get ready for Waterloo," Adrijana announced, before pressing play on a remote.

As the first few bars played, some like Tia and Alma started moving their hips about, while others like Aleksander and Anton looked at the ground in regret.

As the song started, Luko was the first shown at the far left, and didn't appear to be trying too hard. Alma was beside him, and was trying way too hard as she swivelled her hips.

Johannes was next, and was at least trying to make some sort of effort, while Zeferino was going all out.

Anton, Shay and Aleksander were all in a clump and all of them looked like they wanted to be dead, while Tia was to their right, and making them all look stupid as she bopped her head and completely gave it her all.

Anka (for some reason) was trying to do a heavy metal style, and it sounds like she was constipated, while Mirzo was just trying to sing in tune.

Dani also seemed to be focusing as much as Mirzo.

Vincenz had a very calming tone, while Jessie was rolling her eyes with every note (though she didn't sound that bad). Finally, there was Estrella, who was loving every moment, but sounded awful.

* * *

The camera cut to the point where the song had just ended.

"Okay, that's that! I now present the scores!" Adrijana announced, pressing a button on the remote –

Zeferino – 7700

Tia – 7190

Jessie – 7070

Dani – 6730

Mirzo – 6700

Vincenz – 6310

Johannes – 6070

Luko – 5690

Alma – 5420

Anton – 4960

Shay – 4900

Estrella – 4750

Aleksander – 3120

Anka – 190

* * *

"What!? How did I do so badly!?" Estrella screamed.

"Yes, 12!" Zeferino cheered.

"Eh…" Mirzo shrugged.

* * *

 **Vincenz - 43**

Jessie - 31

Anton - 18

Tia - 35

Luko - 17

Alma - 35

Estrella - 24

Johannes - 19

 **Amanda - 44**

Shay - 10

Aleksander - 10

Anka - 18

Zeferino - 30

Dani - 33

 **Mirzo - 39**

* * *

"Mirzo has made it to third, while Alma has gone down a bit, and Vincenz and Amanda are still going strong!" Adrijana announced. "See you after the break when our eliminated contestants compete against each other in the last 8 mini-challenges!"

The seven members of the Zebras all started cheering at this.

The final shot showed Intern #2 holding a cardboard sign which read 'Applause'.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That's part 1!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Halfway through and I'm in first place! I am so returning!**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): It would be excellent to come back, and it looks to be that way at the moment.**

 **[he puts his hands together to pray]**

 **Please, for Eloise's sake, help me succeed in the second half of the challenge. She could use the morale.**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Okay, now I'm getting somewhere. I was on the fence before, but I'm a few points ahead of Alma now – I think I have a good chance at the moment.**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): I'm down to fourth place now. [sighs] I hope Symon doesn't get too disappointed if I lose.**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): I'm close enough to making it, but I don't really care at this point. I made it far last time, and I might have just had enough.**

 **Still…if I make it, I may as well try.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Alma is fourth! [starts breathing heavily]**

* * *

 **Dani (Hungary): I'm not in the top 3 at the moment, but I'm only six points behind. I can still make it through…I can't believe Amanda is winning though.**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): Yeah…this is harder than I thought…I'm not that far behind, but…ugh…ALEKSANDER CHEATED!**

* * *

 **Zeferino (Portugal): I've made a rough start. [groans] Still, I just got a 12. I'm still in with a chance.**

* * *

 **Estrella (Spain): [growls] I really thought I'd do better! I can't believe I did so badly at Singstar! I am a star!**

* * *

 **Johannes (Iceland): I'm not doin' too well…oh well, the money would probably corrupt me…[shudders]…again.**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): [groans] Who cares at this point? I'm not cut out to win. Let's face it – Rikard is the real star out of us.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I feel bad that Anton isn't doing too well…he could really use the self-esteem.**

* * *

 **Anka (Montenegro): 18 POINTS! 18 POINTS! EEIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!**

* * *

 **Luko (Serbia): I wasn't really expecting to make it, but I never thought I'd be behind Anka. That's just embarrassing…**

 **Also, how is Pavils still in the game? That's a real question.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): 10 points. Am I shocked? Not even slightly.**

* * *

 **Shay (Russia): LAST PLACE! LAST PLACE! THIS IS RIGGED I TELL YOU! RIGGED!**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Watching them battle it out for the 3 spots makes me wonder…how the heck am I still here?]**

* * *

 **Amanda - 44**

 **Vincenz - 43**

 **Mirzo - 39**

Alma - 35

Tia - 35

Dani - 33

Jessie - 31

Zeferino - 30

Estrella - 24

Johannes - 19

Anka - 18

Anton - 18

Luko - 17

Shay - 10

Aleksander - 10

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first part of the Second Chance Challenge. As you can see, Amanda, Vincenz and Mirzo are the top 3 as of now, with the best chance of coming back, but nobody can be ruled out as of now.**

 **Please review whatever your opinion - I'd love to know whether or not you're satisfied with this :3**

 **Come back next time we'll know once and for all who will be in the merge.**

 **Don't miss it! :D**


	38. Ep17 Pt2 - I Feel So Haiku

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama. Also, the returnees were not based on plot relevance.**_

 _ **Good to see your doing you're job for once**_

 _ **Disclaimer - Too bad you can't figure out basic grammar. You have 'your' and 'you're' in the wrong places**_

 _ **Whatever. Anyways, it's time to finally find out who will be joining the 20 existing merge contestants in part two of the second chance challenge! Enjoy or flame - haven't said that since season 1.**_

* * *

 _ **Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 17 Part 2- I Feel So Haiku**_

"And we are back!" Adrijana announced as the camera faded from black.

"Where did we go?" Emilia giggled.

"Shut up," Marios sighed, giving her a nudge from behind.

"Welcome everyone," Adrijana said as she faced the camera, though her eyes were turned to Marios and Emilia, and she was giggling.

She turned her eyes forward and said, "In case you just tuned in, the 15 eliminated contestants have been fighting it out for three spots in the merge. As it stands, Amanda, Vincenz and Mirzo are in the lead, but it is still anyone's game.

With that said and done, let's continue onto challenge number eight, which was created by Johannes, and my goodness, this one sounds fun," Adrijana chuckled as she batted her eyes to the camera. "Johannes, come up here and announce it."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tia sighed. Alma giggled at this.

"What Adrijana said!" Johannes announced, before clearing his throat. "Okay…for this challenge, you will all be competing for the best twerk. That's right – you 14 eliminated contestants will all get in a line and start twerking. Twerk like your life depends on it."

To Johannes' word, thirteen of the eliminates got into a line, turned their back, and started shaking their asses.

The only one who didn't was Aleksander.

"Yeah…not doing that," he sighed. "I'm immune, remember?"

"Yeah, I thought so. Still, you lose," Johannes stated. "Now, as they are still doing that, I think it's time someone judged."

He tapped his foot for a bit before saying, "Ah, got it. Marios – I want you to give each female contender a mark out of 50. Adrijana – you rate all the males."

"Wha…" Adrijana protested before she shook her head and said in a creepy tone, "Um…okay."

"I shall do that too," Marios added as he stood up from the bleacher.

Adrijana started off with Mirzo.

"Wow, what a stiff ass!" Adrijana complained. "So not sexy. 6 points."

"Aw, poor dude," Emilia sighed at this.

Marios began staring at Anka.

"Hmm…not bad. Could be a bit more stable," Marios commented. "I'll give you 33 points."

"Moving on," Adrijana sighed as she gazed at Vincenz. "Oh…someone does a lot of exercise."

"Meditation, mostly," Vincenz corrected.

"Cool – 43 points," Adrijana replied, before blowing a kiss at him.

Emilia was squealing with laughter as she tugged onto Lou, whose sides were splitting.

"Huh – you gotta check her out. She's a natural," Marios commented, pointing at Amanda. "That's a solid 44."

"Ooh, even better," he quickly added as he ran over to Estrella. "It's so awesome! 47!"

He then walked over to Alma and sighed, "That's anti-climactic. 23 points."

"Screw you! She is twerking for her life!" Symon screamed at him.

"He's alright though," Adrijana stated, pointing at Zeferino. "I give him a solid 35."

"She's cool as well," Marios said, referring to Jessie. "39."

"Her on the other hand…meh," he said to Dani. "26."

"Useless! Get into it more!" Adrijana screamed at Anton, whose butt was slightly shaking. "2 points."

"I like you though – you're going pretty fast – 38," she also commented, referring to Luko. "Also, he's got good glutes – though he could more polished – eh, 31."

She gestured towards Shay as she said this.

"She's the opposite – very polished, but a bit flat," Marios commented. "A solid 34 for Tia."

"Okay, I've taken down all the scores! You may all come back to reality!" Johannes exclaimed as he held a checklist.

The eliminated contestants plus Marios all stopped what they were doing.

The interns and the Zany Zebras were all splitting their sides with laughter.

"Er…what just happened?" Marios asked in confusion.

"The less you know, the better," Johannes assured him. "Here are the points…"

"Er…how did you score it?" Marios asked in confusion.

"I didn't – er...like I said, you don't need to know," Johannes replied. "Anyways…

"1 point for Dani

2 points for Shay

3 points for Anka

4 points for Tia

5 points for Zeferino

6 points for Luko

7 points for Jessie

8 points for Vincenz

10 points for Amanda

and

12 points for Estrella!"

"Woo! Er…what was the challenge again?" Estrella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The less you know…THE BETTER!" Johannes exclaimed, stretching out his hands.

* * *

 **[Confessional: MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Johannes (Iceland): That was a good laugh. Ha, I can't believe Marios said Tia had a tiny ass.**

 **Let's face it, behind our proper selves, all of us are a judgemental bunch of perverts.**

 **I'm pretty much eliminated at this point, but that sight was worth 100 points for me.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Damn, I would have really liked to have seen that challenge…was I in it?**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [she is silent for a moment before she falls to the ground with laughter.]**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): [her face is crimson] I watched the footage...]**

* * *

"And with that, we return to the scoreboard!" Adrijana announced.

* * *

 **Vincenz - 51**

Jessie - 38

Anton - 18

Tia - 39

Luko - 23

Alma - 35

Estrella - 36

Johannes - 19

 **Amanda - 54**

Shay - 12

Aleksander - 10

Anka - 21

Zeferino - 35

Dani - 34

 **Mirzo - 39**

* * *

"Ooh, Alma has slipped quite a bit. Poor Symon," Adrijana sighed. The camera switched to the Ukrainian, who was gazing at the ground. "But the top 3 remain the same. Amanda is first, Vincenz is second, and under tiebreaking rules, Mirzo is third."

* * *

 **[Confessional: It seems like things are set in stone…then again, maybe not.**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Me and Vincenz are way ahead at the moment – it looks inevitable at this point.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [praying] Thank you for putting me ahead. Please make sure it stays that way…**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Okay…still doing well…but I'll need to get a bigger lead…**

 **Aw no – Estrella's challenge is next…**

* * *

 **Estrella (Spain): Another 12! YES! I'm only a** _ **mica**_ **bit behind at the moment. Maybe I will make it after all…]**

* * *

"Now that we're done with the twerking challenge…apparently…" Adrijana said awkwardly. "…it's time to move onto Estrella's challenge which is…pole dancing. Yeah, sorry, but I doubt most people will be able to do that."

"Aw," Estrella sighed, sticking out her lower lip.

"But, the producers have thought of another circus themed challenge which may be even better," Adrijana added. "Trapeze swinging."

"Oh, that is so much better!" Estrella exclaimed, clapping her hands.

* * *

The fourteen contenders all had their legs hanging onto metal trapezes which were hanging onto a wooden frame.

"Okay, to pass this, all you have to do is jump at the right time and grab onto the horizontal pole in front of you before landing on the mattress on the ground," Adrijana explained. "If you fall off, you can climb up and try again. First people to do it get the points."

"I feel sick," Anton muttered.

"Good to hear everyone is on board!" Adrijana exclaimed. "You may start…now!"

Thirteen of them immediately started swinging. That was, except for Anton.

"I'm really sorry," he said as he dropped down to the mattress. "I just can't deal with the height."

"Don't worry about it, Anton!" Emilia exclaimed.

"I did it!" Anka exclaimed as she jumped. Unfortunately, she missed and fell flat onto the mattress. "Ouch."

As she climbed back up, Amanda and Vincenz both jumped, though Amanda was a lot quicker.

They both dropped down onto the mattress.

"Amanda, you earned your second twelve! Vincenz, 10 for you."

"Yes! We're way ahead!" Amanda squealed. "Both of us are so returning."

"I sure hope so, but we can't jump to conclusions," Vincenz replied, before Amanda hugged him tightly.

"Okay…" Mirzo muttered to himself. "If I just get the right angle…"

"Here goes!" Zeferino exclaimed, before he jumped off and successfully grabbed the pole. He let go and landed squatting on the mattress.

"Not bad, Zef – 8 points to you," Adrijana commented. "Okay…who's next?"

"Alright, I think I got it…" Mirzo muttered, and he jumped and successfully grabbed, but someone had beat him to it.

"I've done it!" Aleksander cheered as he dropped down to the ground.

"Hey, how were you able to do it?" Mirzo asked.

"I'm not completely useless," Aleksander shrugged, before walking off.

"Surprisingly – very surprisingly – Aleksander gets 7, while Mirzo gets 6," Adrijana stated. "Eight people left."

Luko tried next, but he didn't time it well, and he fell off.

"Damn it," he groaned, before going to climb back up. As he walked over, Anka landed on top of him.

"Sorry," she apologized, before running off.

"Whatever," Luko groaned as he followed behind.

Johannes was the next to successfully grab the pole, and once he'd dropped down, Alma followed behind.

"There," she said. "Slow and steady."

"Damn…I need to this," Jessie groaned, and she quickly jumped before missing the pole. "NO!"

Dani was next to attempt, with Tia right behind. They were both successful.

"3 for Dani, and 2 for Tia!" Adrijana announced.

"Yes!" they both cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Only one spot left up for grabs!" Adrijana announced.

"This time…" Shay muttered as he tried to grab it, but completely missed.

"Okay," Anka sighed before she also missed.

"I can do it, I can do it," Luko groaned as he continued to swing.

"I think I got it!" Jessie exclaimed, before she successfully grabbed the pole.

"Jessie gets 1 point!" Adrijana announced. "Everyone else, get down!"

"Well, I was the only one left," Luko sighed, before he released his legs and landed on the mattress.

"That was the ninth challenge!" Adrijana exclaimed. "This time, Amanda got her second twelve, putting her farther in the lead – but where exactly is everyone else?"

The interns turned over the scoreboard again. By now, they were all covered in dust.

"A…a…achoo!" Intern #3 exclaimed, before she sneezed chalk everywhere.

* * *

 **Vincenz - 61**

Jessie - 39

Anton - 18

Tia - 41

Luko - 23

Alma - 39

Estrella - 36

Johannes - 24

 **Amanda - 66**

Shay - 12

Aleksander - 17

Anka - 21

Zeferino - 43

Dani - 37

 **Mirzo - 45**

* * *

"The top 3 are still the same, but it's still pretty close," Adrijana commented.

"You said it," Mirzo sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is it set in stone? How many more times can I say that?**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Me and Vincenz are just getting further and further up! This is brilliant!**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Alright…I am still third but…ugh, Adrijana's right, it's still really close.**

* * *

 **Zeferino (Portugal): Yes! 4** **th** **place! I'm only 2 points behind. I can still do it – I just need to get ahead of Mirzo.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): How did I get seven points, you ask? I have no clue. At least I'm not last now.**

* * *

 **Shay (Russia): I can't believe I'm last! THIS SUCKS! GRAAAAAAH!]**

* * *

"We are now two thirds of the way through – and some people are much higher than others, so I've decided to announce another twist – whoever finishes last is on bathroom duty for the rest of the contest!" Adrijana announced.

The people at the bottom of the list, particularly Shay and Anton, looked nervous about this.

"Yeah…hopefully this will encourage you to keep trying," Adrijana giggled. "Anyways – Alma's challenge is next – Operation!"

As she said this, the interns laid fourteen sets of the popular board game on the tables.

"Okay – all you have to do is use the tweezers provided to remove a bone from the board – but don't touch the sides or you will hear a buzz," Adrijana stated.

"This sounds so exciting," Anka said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I bet cliff diving would be so much better," Aleksander shot back.

"Oh, shut up! You did cooking!" Anka snapped.

"Alright, the bone you all need to grab is the funny bone, which is in the upper arm! Everyone take a table in three…two…one!"

The others quickly ran over to their tables.

Anka was the first to attempt, and she immediately hit the sides, making the game buzz.

"Eeek!" Anka screamed, before grabbing the tweezers and trying again.

"You're putting me off," Aleksander hissed.

Anton looked rather uncertain as he attempted for the first time. He slowly grabbed the bone and pulled it up, but he was shaking a lot and accidentally hit the side. He groaned.

Mirzo also went for his first attempt. He was very careful, but it barely buzzed as he tried to get it out.

"Damn," he groaned.

Dani was beside him, and carefully reached the tweezers in and pulled the bone out.

"Yes! I did it!" Dani cheered, holding it up.

"Dani gets 12 points! Congratulations!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"There…there…" Aleksander muttered, before holding his tweezers up. "I am also done."

"Aleksander gets 10 points!" Adrijana announced.

Mirzo attempted again, but it also buzzed.

"I am done," Vincenz said politely from the other end of the table.

"8 points," Adrijana said, pointing at him.

"Come on…if I go steadier…" Mirzo sighed as he tried pulling it again.

"Finished!" Johannes exclaimed excitedly. "I get 7 points."

"There…done," Mirzo said, looking a little frustrated. "Six?"

"Yes," Adrijana confirmed.

"Got it!" Zeferino cheered.

"Also completed," nodded Amanda.

"5 and 4 for you two," Adrijana stated.

"Come on! I gotta do it!" Shay screamed as it buzzed on him again. "I am not on bathroom duty!"

"There," Tia said in relief as she pulled hers out. "I did it!"

"Tia gets 3 points! Only two sets left!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Darn," Luko groaned as he missed again. "Patience…"

"Finished," Anton whispered as he pulled his bone out.

"2 points for Anton!" Adrijana announced. "One left…"

"Yes!" Luko cheered, pulling out his bone.

"1 point for Luko! The tenth challenge is over!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Yes! Go Luko!" Pavils cheered, which earned him a glare. "Er…sorry."

He looked back at Luko and put his hands up in surrender.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Has Latvia ever been at war with Serbia?**

 **Lou (Cyprus): I don't get why Luko can't just forgive Pavils. If I can do it, anyone can.]**

"

* * *

With that, I can present the scoreboard once again – third place remains anyone's game!" Adrijana announced.

 **Vincenz - 69**

Jessie - 39

Anton - 20

Tia - 44

Luko - 24

Alma - 39

Estrella - 36

Johannes - 31

 **Amanda - 70**

Shay - 12

Aleksander - 27

Anka - 21

Zeferino - 48

Dani - 49

 **Mirzo - 51**

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ooo…**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): [takes several shallow breaths]**

* * *

 **Dani (Hungary): Okay, I'm only two points behind, and Zeferino is three points behind. One of us has to make it!**

* * *

 **Alma (Croatia): Yeah…I'm quite a bit behind now…oh well, there are other people who deserve it.]**

* * *

The Zebras continued to cheer as Adrijana announced the next challenge – "Now that Alma's challenge is complete, we will move onto Luko's challenge – the simple contest of a 100m race."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Simplicity can equal innovation**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Oh…damn you, Luko. This would have been easier a year ago…damn…]**

* * *

The fourteen participants were lined up behind a white line before a long green lawn.

"Okay, this is it! Ready, steady, go!" Adrijana announced.

The fourteen contestants immediately sprinting across the lawn.

"Anka takes an early lead!" Adrijana announced. "Oh, but Shay and Jessie are catching up…Vincenz has a very interesting procedure too – he's a good contender for the top 5…"

"Go Alma!" Symon cheered. "You can do it!"

"I chose the wrong shoes for this," Alma groaned. She was near the back of the pack.

"And we have our winners!" Adrijana announced. "Anka gets 12! Next – Shay is 2nd with 10, and Jessie is third with 8!"

The three of them started cheering.

"Tia gets 7, Estrella gets 6, while Vincenz gets 5 and Zeferino gets 4!" she continued. "3 for Amanda, 2 for Johannes and 1 point goes to Dani."

The last few people crossed the finish line with that – Mirzo came 11th, Anton came 12th, Alma came 13th and Aleksander was way behind in last.

"Alright, alright – a quick challenge that was – yes, yes, yes," Adrijana commented, before shaking her head. "Once again…we have the scoreboard!"

"Brrrrfffff," Intern #3 groaned. At this point, she had become a white dusty blob.

* * *

 **Vincenz - 74**

Jessie - 47

Anton - 20

Tia - 51

Luko - 24

Alma - 39

Estrella - 42

Johannes - 33

 **Amanda - 73**

Shay - 22

Aleksander - 27

Anka - 33

 **Zeferino - 52**

Dani - 50

Mirzo - 51

* * *

"YES! YES!" Zeferino roared, pumping his fist, while Mirzo just hung his head.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Finally – a change! Poor Mirzo…**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): Hell yeah! Third place! I can still make it!**

* * *

 **Dani (Hungary): Yes – go Zeferino! Also, two points behind – closer and closer.**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Dammmmmmmmmmn…I'm a point behind….dammmmmnnn.**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): Great…I'm last – if I could just have a miracle in one of the last challenges…]**

* * *

"Here's the twelfth challenge!" Adrijana exclaimed as the interns came walking back in. "Courtesy of Tia…vinegar chugging!"

"What? Gross," Aleksander complained.

"You're welcome," Tia said snarkily.

"At the table, you will each find a 500 millilitre glass of malt vinegar. When I say 'go', you will have to chug it down," Adrijana explained, at which everyone walked over to the tables. "GO!"

With that, thirteen of the contestants started chugging, with the exception of Aleksander.

"Pussy," Tia groaned.

"I don't look to be last at the moment, so there's no point," Aleksander shrugged.

"Done!" Anka exclaimed, before accidentally smashing her glass.

"Me too," Luko added quickly, also having completed his drink.

"I've had far worse," Jessie shrugged before letting out a burp.

"Yeah, I once ate a…" Shay began as he also finished.

"I'm done too," Estrella nodded.

"Wook!" Mirzo groaned as he also completed.

"Also completed," Vincenz smiled.

"Tha…tha…" Anton croaked.

"Finished!" Zeferino exclaimed.

"Me too," Dani added.

"That was so gross," Amanda groaned, as she finished 11th.

"And that's over and done with," Adrijana announced. "Once again – the scoreboard!"

* * *

 **Vincenz - 78**

Jessie - 55

Anton - 23

Tia - 51

Luko - 34

Alma - 39

Estrella - 48

Johannes - 33

 **Amanda - 73**

Shay - 29

Aleksander - 27

Anka - 45

Zeferino - 54

Dani - 51

 **Mirzo - 56**

* * *

"As you can see, Vincenz is now first, while Amanda is second, and Mirzo has come back to third. Meanwhile, Zeferino has dropped down to fifth, and Jessie has come out of nowhere to fourth," Adrijana commented. "And despite a solid three points that time, Anton is still last."

Anton groaned once again.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Things are too close for comfort…seriously, Jessie is 4** **th** **!**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): I keep going up and down…but I can still make it. I've got to! I must!**

* * *

 **Jessie (Italy): Yeah…how did that happen? Still, I'm just a point behind – I can take Mirzo no problem...I think.**

* * *

 **Zeferino (Portugal): Aw…that's too bad...I thought for a moment that I'd make it. It's still not over yet though.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Darn…that's the first time I got 0 points. Oh well.]**

* * *

"People, we are down to the last three challenges," Adrijana announced. "While it is technically possible for anyone to get all three 12's and make it through, it's far more unlikely for some people. Still…bathroom duty."

Anton shuddered at this.

"Anton's challenge is next," Adrijana stated. "You have five minutes to write a haiku – in case you didn't know, that's a poem with three lines – one with 5 syllables, one with seven and another one with 5."

The interns handed each one of the 14 participants a sheet of lined paper.

"They will be judged by Noah and Dawn, who will each give you a mark out of 50," Adrijana continued. "You may begin…now!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hai-ku, Tae-kwan-do!**

 **Tia (Bulgaria): [sighs] I've never been any good at poetry…oh well, I may as well give it a go. 5 syllables…**

* * *

 **Noah (Canada): A haiku is much more than a poem with 17 syllables – it's supposed to describe a personal view.]**

* * *

"5 minutes is up!" Adrijana announced. "It's time for you to all come up one by one and read your poems. This time round, I've decided to start with the person in second-last place, and so on until Vincenz, who is in first place. Aleksander, you're up first."

Aleksander shrugged as he stood in front of the others and uncrumpled his sheet of paper.

"The oven does cook

Few things can survive its heat

This game is the same."

Dawn and Noah both looked rather impressed.

"Not bad," Dawn commented. "I like how you transitioned from cooking to this contest. I think it's worth 42 points."

"I liked it, but I personally found the transition a bit odd – 38 points," Noah replied.

"Aleksander, surprisingly, gets 80 points," Adrijana announced.

"Don't underestimate me, b*tch," Aleksander replied before he left the stage.

"Shay – you're up next," Adrijana stated, and the Russian muscular man came onto the stage.

"Ahem," Shay began.

"My name is the Shay

Muscular Russian man here

I am no pussy."

Noah and Dawn both looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"That was terrible," Noah commented. "Who…what? I mean…that's worth a whole eighteen points."

"Yeah – not a ounce of depth – I will give it twelve," Dawn added.

"Come on! How do I get some points!?" Shay screamed.

"Shay gets a lacklustre 30 percent," Adrijana commented. "Johannes next."

Johannes stood up and announced his poem.

"You will give me points

Top marks and twelve whole points, yes

You don't have a choice."

"Absolutely beautiful," Noah said monotonously. "A full 50 for you."

"Yeah, nice try, Johannes," Dawn said dryly. "That scheme was worth a whole 15."

"Ah well, can't please 'em all," Johannes shrugged, before leaving to join the rest of the crowd.

"Johannes get 65," Adrijana stated. "Who's next?"

* * *

Luko was next to announce his poem -

"The thrill of running

Adrenaline rises.

Like my one love's kiss."

"Eh…" Dawn sighed. "30 points."

"Kudos for using correct English," Noah stated. "I'll give it 38."

* * *

Alma's poem read –

"My dearest Symon

A brain, a heart, and loves lots

Cannot be measured."

"That was really sweet," Dawn stated as she wiped her eye. "42 points."

"Not bad, it just didn't move me," Noah sighed. "34."

* * *

Anka was the follow up –

"Life is an adventure

No time to stop and wait

You only live once."

"Not great – and there's six syllables in the first line," Noah sighed. "9."

"It was alright besides that mistake," Dawn stated. "19."

Anka walked off, looking rather huffy, while Estrella stood in her place and started to read –

"My arms they do swing

Circus excitement for me

No match for Beni."

"An odd transition," Noah sighed. "26 points."

"Yeah – it wasn't great," Dawn stated. "32 points."

"Gah! What must I do to get through!?" Estrella roared before she ripped up her poem and littered the pieces on the ground.

* * *

Tia unfolded her poem before reading it.

"My studs in my skin

Holes that express who I am

Much like Ruben's heart."

"I loved it – what a great metaphor," Noah stated. "A solid 43 points for you."

"I feel it could have been worded better," Dawn commented. "31 points."

"Not bad at all," Tia commented in satisfaction.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This sure is an interesting one.**

 **Noah (Canada): In reality, you're not meant to have metaphors in haikus, but come on – that was really creative.]**

* * *

There was a static cut before Dani was the next to step up.

"Hope you enjoy!" she exclaimed before beginning to read.

"Life is a puzzle

Layers and sides to be solved

Rubik's don't compare."

"Alright," Noah nodded. "I give it 37."

"I also enjoyed it," Dawn added. "41."

* * *

Zeferino followed with this poem, and he recited it in a dramatic tone –

"Guitar in my hand

A million tunes can be played

Too fragile for all."

Noah and Dawn both started applauding for this one.

"That's what I call a haiku!" Noah exclaimed. "46!"

"I also found it excellent!" Dawn squealed. "44 points."

"It didn't even make much sense," Shay pouted.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A reference to his broken guitar…**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): When I don't have my guitar, poems are a good alternative – I've written a lot of them. Still, I didn't think they were that good.**

* * *

 **Shay (Russia): BUT IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE!]**

* * *

"To describe a life

Hard to escape the structure

Much like a haiku," Jessie recited.

The two former contestants both tilted their heads at this.

"Yeah…it was good I suppose," Noah commented. "I'll give it 39."

"40 points," Dawn added.

Jessie nodded at this.

* * *

Mirzo was next, and he took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"An athletic life

Friends but no ounce of passion

Brains are more for me."

"Loved it!" Noah exclaimed. "Good transition – 46 points."

"It was…okay," Dawn sighed. "36 points."

"82," Mirzo nodded, quickly adding it in his head.

* * *

"A sisters' friendship

A bond connected by blood

Others don't compare," Amanda read out.

"Wha…oh I get it – well, I'll give it 34," Noah stated.

"I thought it was beautiful," Dawn beamed. "43 from me."

"Thank you," Amanda nodded before the last person, Vincenz, came onstage.

He took a brief breath before saying –

"Peace, tranquillity

Can be whatever you want

Massive crowds for me."

There was slight bit of laughter.

"Heh, I'm always one for sarcasm," Noah chuckled. "I'll have to give it 45."

"I thought it was clever," Dawn added. "44 points."

"89 points for Vincenz!" Adrijana announced. "That's that challenge over – the results were close, and amazingly none of you tied –

Luko, 1 point

Tia, 2 points

Alma, 3 points

Amanda, 4 points

Dani, 5 points

Jessie, 6 points

Aleksander, 7 points

Mirzo, 8 points

Vincenz, 10 points

And

Zeferino, 12 points. »

"YES! YES!" Zeferino cheered, jumping up in the air. "Another 12!"

Mirzo sighed at this.

"Once again, we have the scoreboard!" Adrijana exclaimed. "Er…the scoreboard?"

"Mm!" screamed a voice at the other side. "Mmmm!"

Adrijana quickly ran over to find Intern #3, who seemed to be encased in chalk dust, and could hardly move.

"Wha…how…" Adrijana said awkwardly as she grabbed a duster and started dabbing at Intern #3.

"We've used, I dunno,15 pieces so far," Intern #3 groaned. "Don't ask how it got so hard."

"Well – the main thing is you're okay now," Adrijana said sympathetically. "Here is the scoreboard!"

* * *

 **Vincenz - 88**

Jessie - 61

Anton - 23

Tia - 53

Luko - 35

Alma - 42

Estrella - 48

Johannes - 33

 **Amanda - 77**

Shay - 29

Aleksander - 34

Anka - 45

 **Zeferino - 66**

Dani - 56

Mirzo - 64

* * *

"With that, third place has gone back to Zeferino!" Adrijana announced.

"Well done!" Dani cheered, giving Zeferino a pat on the back.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's still a tight race here…**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): Yes! I'm in the lead, and only a couple challenges to the finish – I really hope I can keep this up.**

 **Credit where credit's due, Mirzo is a fighter.**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Not good…not good…**

 **And worst of all, Jessie's challenge is next. She's probably going to think of the most vile, dangerous, physical…]**

* * *

"Here is Jessie's challenge!" Adrijana announced. "Pac-man!"

"What?" Mirzo said in surprise.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That's a good exclamation**

 **Jessie (Italy): Yeah…I know. There's a Pac-Man machine at the arcade near where I live, and I have the top score.**

 **All the 12 year olds there think I'm a goddess or something…**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): An arcade game? Okay…I can deal with that…I think…]**

* * *

The interns had set up 14 machines.

"Okay, here's the deal!" Adrijana announced.

"All of your machines will start at the same time. Whoever can clear the level the quickest gets 12 points. You only have one life, and you are eliminated if you lose it."

The eliminates nodded in unison.

"With that, all of you should get to a machine and…start!" Adrijana exclaimed.

The Zebras cheered as the eliminated contestants all ran over.

"Okay…what do I do?" Alma asked.

"Seriously, you've never played Pac-man before?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Use the joystick, avoid the ghosts, and try to get the bigger dots!" Symon yelled at her.

"Okay…got it!" Alma exclaimed…but it was too late. A ghost had got her.

"Alma is eliminated," Adrijana sighed.

"Damn it," Symon complained.

"Ugh, move you stupid pie! Move!" Anka screamed, before accidentally breaking off the joystick. Her character died a few seconds later.

"Anka is also out," Adrijana added.

"F*** this s***," Anka scowled, before stomping off.

"Mm-hmm," Vincenz muttered to himself as he gently moved the joystick. "Yes…oh, whoops…"

His game also ended.

"Vincenz is out too – well, he's pretty much unbeatable anyway," Adrijana shrugged.

"Oh well," Vincenz said calmly. "At least I'm still in the lead."

Anton was sweating as he continued to play.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Poor guy…**

 **Anton (Poland): I have to score some points here…I'm still a bit behind Shay and…toilets…ugh…**

 **I really hope I get some kind of remorse – don't mean to be conceited, but I more than deserve it.]**

* * *

"Yes, finished!" Dani cheered as her screen started flashing.

"Congratulations to Dani – she gets the whole 12!" Adrijana announced.

"What, already?" Estrella asked, leaning over, before the 'game over' music played. "ARRRGH – DAMN!"

With that, she kicked the arcade machine over, smashing the screen.

"Careful!" Adrijana yelled at her.

"Oh…sorry…spur of the moment thing," Estrella said nervously, before slowly stepping away.

"Ugh…I'm no good at these things," Amanda sighed to herself as she moved the joystick about. "Okay…just dodged the dead end…"

She screamed when she accidentally died, though it was in an enthusiastic way.

"Darn…" she sighed, still giggling a bit.

"Amanda is out, but gets one point," Adrijana stated.

"I am finished!" Aleksander cheered as his screen also flashed.

"Oh, me too," Mirzo added.

"Aleksander gets 10, and Mirzo gets another 8," Adrijana said to the camera.

"C'mon…c'mon…" Anton muttered as he continued to move his joystick.

Meanwhile, Shay's game had just ended.

"Arrgggh!" he screeched, before stomping off.

"Shay gets 2 points," Adrijana stated, before hearing a few more beeps from the game. "And Tia and Zeferino are also out – 3 and 4 for them…"

"Darn…I'm out too," Luko sighed.

"And 5 for Luko," Adrijana added quickly.

"So close," Zeferino groaned, shaking his head.

"Phew," Mirzo muttered.

"With that, it's all down to Anton and Johannes – who will get 6, and who will get 7?" Adrijana asked rhetorically.

"Yes! Almost…" Johannes cheered, before he peered over at Anton, who looked petrified.

He sighed to himself, "Curse my good heart."

He used to joystick to move over to the ghost, rendering Pac-Man dead.

"Looks like I'm out," he stated.

"Johannes gets 6 and Anton gets 7 – that ends this challenge!" Adrijana announced.

The Zebras started applauding at this.

"Well done Anton!" Emilia cheered. "You can escape those toilets!"

Anton tried his best to fake a smile.

"Only one challenge left!" Adrijana announced. "Here's the scoreboard once again."

Intern #3 smiled as she presented it once more.

 **Vincenz - 88**

Jessie - 61

Anton - 30

Tia - 56

Luko - 40

Alma - 42

Estrella - 48

Johannes - 39

 **Amanda - 78**

Shay - 31

Aleksander - 44

Anka - 45

Zeferino - 70

Dani - 68

 **Mirzo - 72**

* * *

 **[Confessional: This is it!**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): It's getting really close…but I can still make it! I can do it…I can do it…**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): My challenge is the last one…and what better way to celebrate than being almost impossible to beat!**

 **I'm coming for you, Eloise**

 **[he blows a kiss]**

 **Er…it was platonic.**

 **Look, she's a beautiful girl, but…I just don't want a relationship right now.**

 **For the present, I see Eloise as just a friend.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I'm pretty much untouchable at the moment. Okay…Mirzo is only six points behind, but I'm still pretty sure I'll be back.**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): Alright…I'm only one point behind Shay. All I have to do is get at least two points ahead of Shay, and I'll be safe.**

 **[puts hands together to pray]**

 **Please…whatever deity is out there – don't be cruel to me. For just this once…**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Alright, I'm still ahead, but only by two points.**

 **It's all down to me and Zeferino…and possibly Dani, but it's less likely.**

 **I have to do it…it's the final trial…**

 **[he takes a deep breath]]**

* * *

"Contestants, we are at the last challenge!" Adrijana announced. "And this one is intense…Vincenz, would you like to tell them?"

"I have devised what I consider a challenge and a beneficial exercise," Vincenz stated. "All of you have to balance on a pillar – the last people standing get the most points."

"Oooh," the Zany Zebras said in unison.

"Yes, an exciting way to end this," Adrijana said, an odd looking smile on her face. "Let's get you all prepared…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: My flusher is thumping**

 **Johannes (Iceland): I'm really worried about Anton. Thinking about that guy being stuck in the bathroom cleaning for the next couple of weeks**

 **Shay on the other hand…he's a bully. And I can't stand bullies.**

 **There's one thing I must do…]**

* * *

The fourteen contestants were all standing on pillars large enough for them to stand on two feet.

"Are you all ready?" Adrijana asked as she held a remote.

There were nods at this.

"Okay, all of you start balancing on one leg…now!" Adrijana exclaimed.

Just when half the pillar went down, Shay immediately fell off, followed by Johannes.

They were then followed in seconds by Tia, Luko, Alma, Estrella and Anka.

"Well, that was weird," Adrijana commented. "We'll need a photo finish for that…eh, I can get it in a minute."

"I'm bored already," Aleksander shrugged, stepping off.

"Aleksander gets 4 points…somehow," Adrijana said awkwardly.

"I'll drop out too," Anton sighed, also stepping off.

"Anton gets 5," she added.

"Thank goodness," Anton muttered. "I am so lu…"

He noticed all the others, who looked rather confused, while Johannes had a smug smile on his face.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Yes! He did it!**

 **Johannes (Iceland): [takes off his hat]**

 **I'm sorry, I just had to. I couldn't bear it…**

 **I smooth-talked everyone who couldn't win or lose into falling off as soon as possible**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): That was really nice of Johannes. I owe him one.**

* * *

 **Tia (Bulgaria): [scratches her head] What the heck just happened?]**

* * *

Only Jessie, Amanda, Zeferino, Dani and Mirzo remained.

"Ooh…damn Johannes. Now it's more difficult," Mirzo groaned as he started to struggle.

"Yeah, I've had enough – not like I can win at this point anyway," Jessie sighed before stepping off. "Plus, closer it is, more fun it is to watch."

"She's got that right," Dani groaned as she also struggled to keep her balance.

"I'mma stay until the end. Not taking any chances," Amanda stated.

Sweat dripped down Mirzo, Dani and Zeferino's foreheads.

"I…I could this all day," Zeferino said, his voice shaking.

"R…r-r," Mirzo replied, struggling to speak.

Just then, feet hit the ground.

…

…

…

…

…

"Dani gets 7 points!" Adrijana announced.

"Ugh!" Dani groaned, stomping her feet. "So close – you can do it, Zef!"

Zeferino smiled at this and straightened his back.

"He's determined," Mirzo squeaked.

"Hey boys," Amanda whispered. "Once one of you falls off, I'll go next. That way, whoever gets the 12 is guaranteed to go through."

"Ooh, sounds good," Zeferino croaked.

"Eh…" Mirzo muttered.

"Glad you agree. Good luck to you both," Amanda smiled.

"Oooh," Mirzo gagged, clearly struggling, while Zeferino looked similarly stressed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mirzo lost his balance and landed on the ground.

He was speechless over what had just happened.

A couple of seconds later, Amanda also jumped off.

"Eight for Mirzo, Ten for Amanda, and ZEFERINO GETS THE TWELVE!" Adrijana screamed. "Also…Noah and Dawn looked at the photo finish – Luko got 1, Tia got 2 and Estrella got 3."

Intern #3 quickly flipped over the scoreboard once more. The winners were all in block-capital with blue and yellow coloured chalk.

* * *

 _ **VINCENZ - 88**_

Jessie - 67

Anton - 35

Tia - 58

Luko - 41

Alma - 42

Estrella - 51

Johannes - 39

 _ **AMANDA - 88**_

Shay - 31

Aleksander - 48

Anka - 45

 _ **ZEFERINO - 82**_

Dani - 75

Mirzo - 80

* * *

"Our returnees are...VINCENZ, AMANDA AND ZEFERINO!" Adrijana continued to screamed.

The Zebras all started cheering, with Emilia being by far the loudest. She quickly ran out of the bleachers and ran towards Zeferino, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You did it!" she screamed. "You made it! See you in the merge again buddy!"

Lou had also come over, and once Emilia and Zeferino had broken apart, he shook hands with the Portuguese guy.

"Well done – good luck in the rest of the game," he stated.

"Thank you," Zeferino smiled. "I just…I can't believe it!"

"You earned it, Zef," Dani giggled, giving her friend a nudge. "Say hi to Agnessa and the Hadilicous for me."

Like Emilia, she also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Symon had some tears coming out of his eyes as he hugged Alma.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it," Symon said a drop landed on Alma's shoulder.

"No…I'm sorry," Alma replied. "But promise me you will do your best out there. I believe in you."

* * *

Johannes had just gone to congratulate Vincenz when he bumped into Anton.

"Hey…Johannes," Anton smiled, scratching his head. "I just wanted to say thanks – you saved me from last place."

"Hmm? Oh, you figured out," Johannes sighed. "Eh…I wasn't going to win anyway, so I figured I could give you some help."

"I don't get why you didn't just use your powers to get through. I'd love to have your abilities," Anton stated.

"I couldn't. It's a dangerous power," Johannes shuddered. "Power corrupts – and if you let this power corrupt…it's not good."

"Oh, the free will thing," Anton remembered, snapping his fingers.

"I can see most people are happy with the choices," Adrijana commented. "With that, it's time for you to go and join the other 20 contestants in the merge! Come on, now!"

"Let's go Zeferino," Emilia said as she grabbed his arm. "Join us in the upper circle."

"That's one way of phrasing it," Zeferino chuckled, before they both walked off. Lou was holding onto Emilia's other hand.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That's a rap! Wiggidy-wiggidy-wap-rap!**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): I DID IT! I made it to the merge again. This time I hope to make it all the way! Lord knows Portugal could use a win!]**

* * *

The sun was setting as Amanda walked across the field from the intern cabin, when Aleksander popped out from behind a tree.

"Hello," he greeted.

"What do you want?" Amanda asked, trying hard not to sound irritated.

"I…er…just wanted to say congratulations," Aleksander said, scratching his neck. "On…um…making it back."

"Well, thank you," Amanda said, not sure how to react.

"Okay, let's just get to the chase," Aleksander said, shaking his head. "Will you…kiss me?"

"What? NO! GROSS!" Amanda screamed.

"Amanda, don't bother trying to lie. I can see right through you," Aleksander replied.

Before Amanda could protest, he added, "How do you think I knew you were just a cover last season, and this season? How do you think I can resist Johannes' powers? How would I know about the time you and your sisters ran away from your au pair in Disneyland…"

"Ugh, get out of my head," Amanda snapped, clutching her temples. "That's a personal moment."

A couple of tears poured from her eyes in memory/

"Okay, I'm sorry," Aleksander apologized quickly. "So it means that much to you…"

"You know my secret now," Amanda sniffed. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I just wanted to say that I'd be happy to be in a relationship with you," Aleksander replied politely. "You know, if you learned to stop caring about your personal image…no offence."

"Just-just stop it," Amanda frowned. "Now, if you don't mind, I better get to the cabins."

She began to stomp off, before Aleksander ran up beside her, "Wait…just one more thing."

"Go away!" Amanda yelled at him.

"It's not about you and me! It's about the game," Aleksander added.

"Alright, fine," Amanda sighed, stopping. "What?"

"I just wanted to say…don't trust Sveda. I'm not lying about her – she really is dangerous," Aleksander replied.

"Okay," Amanda nodded.

"I'm not kidding. I know her kind," Aleksander said, before taking a deep breath, "There was this girl in my Home Economics class – she used to go after boy, after boy, after boy, and would use psychology to manipulate them into doing the most ridiculous things. She even tricked one guy into head-butting one of his parents."

"That's awful!" Amanda exclaimed.

"She came after me once – I decided to go along with it, just so I could make out with her and stuff, but somehow…she even tricked me into her ways," Aleksander shuddered.

"How did she do it? Did you not read her mind?" Amanda asked.

"I could but…ugh, I dunno what she did – something about her eyes, and her sports bra…I had myself convinced that my clairvoyance had a margin of error. Don't ask why," Aleksander groaned. "In the end…I ended up practically being her personal slave - cooking her dinner each day, until one day…the stove set on fire!"

"She tried to kill you!?" Amanda exclaimed.

"I don't know exactly," Aleksander sighed. "But it was then that I woke up. I realized that I doubted myself, and I escaped through a window. Not sure about what happened to her…she ended up moving away…still…never again."

Amanda couldn't help but look a little cynical.

"I have nothing to gain from telling you this," Aleksander insisted. "I've blown my chances this season, and I'm not asking for anything in return. Just thought you might be the person who would believe me."

With that, he put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Amanda had a thoughtful look on her face before she also went her own way.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Amanda! BELIEVE HIM!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Aleksander's right, he had nothing to gain from it.**

 **But…can it be true? Would he really do that?**

 **Ugh...dweeb is so hopeless for me...yeah...**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): Amanda can't hide her feelings forever.**

 **In the meantime, all I can do is kill her with kindness. It's easier for me than you'd think]**

* * *

"With that, we have now got the final line-up for this year's merge!" Adrijana announced as she faced the camera once more. "Tune in tomorrow morning LIVE when I will be discussing each one of them with a special guest star…don't miss it right here on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

Final results –

 **Vincenz - 88**

 **Amanda - 88**

 **Zeferino - 82**

Mirzo - 80

Dani - 75

Jessie - 67

Tia - 58

Estrella - 51

Aleksander - 48

Anka - 45

Alma - 42

Luko - 41

Johannes - 39

Anton - 35

Shay - 31

* * *

 **So, that is it! Vincenz, Amanda and Zeferino are back, and we have our final merge line up!**

 **Agnessa (Belarus)**

 **Amanda (Sweden)**

 **Beni (Moldova)**

 **Berto (San Marino)**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom)**

 **Eloise (France)**

 **Emilia (Netherlands)**

 **Finn (Ireland)**

 **Hadi (Israel)**

 **Ilene (Belgium)**

 **Katerina (Macedonia)**

 **Lou (Cyprus)**

 **Marios (Greece)**

 **Pavils (Latvia)**

 **Petros (Armenia)**

 **Rikard (Finland)**

 **Sanna (Denmark)**

 **Stela (Romania)**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan)**

 **Symon (Ukraine)**

 **Tyge (Norway)**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland)**

 **Zeferino (Portugal)**

* * *

 **I really don't know what to say from here, since I can't say I had reasons for bringing them back, because I really didn't. It was all based on who would have realistically made it.**

 **All I can say for now is - next chapter Adrijana will be discussing the 23 merge contestants with a special guest star next chapter! Don't miss it!**


	39. Ep17,5 - The Bonus Live One

**Disclaimer - All statistics shown in this episode are completely made up. Just making that very clear.**

 **Sorry for taking forever. This was a difficult chapter to write, mainly because it was planned at the last minute, and it took a couple of weeks to write. And then my Wi-Fi went down for a bit.**

 **But it's finally here, and if you're still here after all this time, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 17.5 - The Bonus Live One

Adrijana yawned as she sat in a red leather seat in a studio wearing a purple dress.

"Good morning, dobro jutro et bon matin," she greeted as the camera zoomed out on her.

"That's not how they good morning in French. It's just Bonjour," a Frenchman behind the camera hissed at her.

"I can't believe I went through with this just for a cheap gag," Adrijana giggled. "Anyways, I am Adrijana Vlasic, greeting you live in Slovenia this fine morning. Right now, it is 10am in Central European Time – but that is not important.

What is important is that we've finally revealed the final line up for the merge of Euro-Drama Farmyard!"

The crew members all started to cheer.

"Oh, you're too kind," Adrijana giggled. "In this special episode, we are going to go through each and every contestant – their journeys to this point, and our personal and biased opinions of them.

Who's this 'we' that I speak of? Well, today I am going to be joined by none other than…

…

"…the better half of the hosting duo last season, it's Hans!"

The crew all started to cheer once again.

Hans came out from backstage and stood before the camera. Him and Adrijana quickly shared a hug before he sat down in another leather seat.

"Hans, it's great to have you back!" Adrijana announced.

"Well, it's good to be here after so long," Hans replied. "My wife and I sat down every evening to watch it. We've loved every minute."

"Good to hear – so, you know what you're in for, right? We are going to discuss every contestant who made the merge," Adrijana reminded him.

"Of course. I sure have a lot to say about every one of them," Hans nodded.

"Good – before we start going into them individually, I think I should you some stats. Last night, Eurovision,tv polled its viewers over who their favourite character was out of 23 merge contestants, and these were the top 5," Adrijana stated, and Hans nodded in interest.

Just then, a screen switched on behind her, and depicted five names and numbers behind a blue background –

CAROLYN – 11.6%

SYMON – 10.6%

PETROS – 9.7%

RIKARD – 8.4%

BENI – 7.3%

"As you can see – Symon is the fan favourite, Carolyn is a close second, and Rikard, Beni and Petros take up the next thre spots," Adrijana stated. "What do you think of that?"

"I think they're obvious choices for the most part," Hans commented. "I am surprised that Marios isn't on the list though."

"Yeah, his popularity has dropped a bit this time round – he's only 7th," Adrijana sighed. "Such a shame, because he's definitely number one for me."

"Well, I'm going for Tyge all the way, though Sanna would be great as well," Hans replied. "As for the actual top 5, well, Symon definitely has the sympathy of a lot of people, Rikard and Beni are LGBT, so they have their fans; and…well…I actually wouldn't have thought Petros and Carolyn would have been up there but – I saw the Twitter feed for EDF this morning, and they are filling it."

"To be honest, I'm a little surprised that Rikard is up there," Adrijana stated. "He's a great guy, believe me, but, he did come 3rd last in the first challenge."

"I think that was mainly because he went so early last time," Hans stated. "I think now that we've got to know him a bit better, he's definitely one to root for."

"On the other hand, we have the bottom 5," Adrijana sighed as the list behind them scrolled down showing –

SVEDA – 1.6%

AGNESSA – 0.8%

ZEFERINO – 0.7%

BERTO – 0.5%

HADI – 0.3%

"Ooh," Adrijana sighed at this. "All three members of the couples' alliance are in there."

"It truly is a shame – I've spoken to them all, they're all lovely," Hans sighed. "They definitely have been standing to the side though."

"I agree – Vincenz even pointed out how little Hadi was doing," Adrijana said. "Maybe they'll pull together and do some strategy – then again, Dani was really the backbone for that."

"I think standing aside could be useful for them," Hans noted. "Being irrelevant could come in handy during the voting."

"That is a good point," Adrijana noted. "Agnessa is a surprise though, she was third in the first challenge."

"The audience is a very different group than the contestants of Total Drama," Hans said wisely. "Now…the other two…"

"I'm going to just say it. I think Sveda is horrible!" Hans exclaimed. "I feel bad for Finn, genuinely. He is like a puppet for her."

"Honestly, I expected her to be a bit higher," Adrijana stated. "Then again, she isn't doing a lot at the moment – mostly laying low.

And of course, Berto is second last – a shame, because he has had quite a journey to this, which we'll get to later."

"He is from San Marino – that's a small country. Maybe that's why he hasn't got much of a fan base," Hans pointed out.

"Maybe," Adrijana sighed. "But enough of the stats – let's get onto talking about each contestant one by one –

We'll start with the Ferocious Felines!"

She pressed a button on the iPad she was holding and the bottom 5 list swooped away, being replaced by labelled pictures of the six members of the Ferocious Felines.

"Wow," she sighed. "Weren't these a crazy bunch?"

"I can't argue with that," Hans agreed. "Watching them trying to vote truly was confusing."

"The first Felines on our list is Beni…" Adrijana began as the screen showed a montage of his best parts. "Throughout this season, Beni has…um..er…how do you describe…"

"What words can you use to describe that boy?" Hans sighed. "He's so…oh…ugh!"

"At face value, Beni just looks like a pretty, but he is so much more. Seriously, the dude is insane," Adrijana sighed as she picked up her tablet. "His actions include – waking up early and running around in suspenders, juggling with his feet, having weird dreams about the Hunger Games and playing tag on the roof."

"I can't even…comprehend…" Hans chuckled.

"Beni isn't all insanity, surprising as it is," Adrijana continued. "He's also proven himself as a good friend, and a sweet boyfriend – seriously, him and Estrella have quite the following online.

In fact, one member of the crew at Cartoon Network came across this lovely picture on DeviantArt –"

An anime-style photo was shown on the screen of Beni and Estrella sitting on a sofa hanging from a parachute, both making out. Behind them was a beautiful red and yellow sunset.

"Wow," Hans commented. "That is so random. It's so…Beni."

"Exactly what I thought," Adrijana replied. "However, I think we should talk about Beni the last few episodes, because it has caused some controversy."

"Yeah," Hans said awkwardly.

Adrijana faced the camera and continued, "Ever since Anton was eliminated, Beni hasn't quite been his goofy self – he has had a tendency to get into fights, and cause a spasm attack from Petros."

"That was so painful to watch," Hans sighed, shaking his head. "I do find it unusual that he was more upset over Anton leaving than Estrella. And vice-versa with Rikard."

"Yes, it was indeed weird," Adrijana nodded. "To be honest, I think it was a result of guilt. So…what do you think of Beni's chances of winning?"

"He's a wildcard. That's the only way to describe it," Hans responded.

Adrijana nodded before facing the camera once again, "Moving on, we have Rikard!"

Once again, a montage showed of Rikard's best moments, and Adrijana paused on him kissing Anton. The blood was uncensored.

"Damn, I didn't mean to land there," Adrijana sighed, switching it quickly. "And we're on live TV as well."

She looked at the camera and smiled, "But I think it's something good to talk about. So…Rikard…after being the fourth voted off last time, this Finnish guy has really spread his wings this time."

"I couldn't agree more. I have a gay nephew, and he says that if Tyge doesn't win, Rikard would be his second choice," Hans replied. "Hello, Leif, by the way."

"Rikard is a fan favourite at the moment for a reason – last time round, he was…for the lack of a better word…a pussy," Adrijana stated. "I never had much against him though – I thought he was a cool host at the finale, and I hung with him a couple of times before we all went home. He was alright."

"But wow," she continued, shaking her head slowly. "This time round – he is badass! And I think it can be summed up with that…infamous scene…"

"Ooh, I know," Hans agreed, cringing a bit. "When you think you've seen everything on TV…still…even if he loses, Rikard is still a hero in many books. He saved someone's life!"

"That's all we need to sum up the amazing-ness known as Rikard," Adrijana agreed, before zooming back to the pictures of the six Felines. "Next, we have Stela. Oh, Stela, Stela, Stela."

As her montage began to play, Adrijana announced – "Last season, Stela was one of the more under-the-radar players. For pretty much all of her run, it was just holding onto Amanda's coat tails, and making a lot of bets…yeah…

But once this season kick started, she vowed to prove herself as a powerful player, and an honest one at that – her allies would be actual friends!

Did it work. Well…eh…"

"I think you're being a bit harsh on Stela," Hans countered. "She did manage to get her fair share of allies – and even friendships with Anton, Rikard, and even Carolyn."

"Stela is not a bad player…at all," Adrijana said in defense. "But…what is to say about her…besides the alliances?"

"Come on, we've just come from Beni and Rikard – anyone would look bland in comparison," Hans replied. "I think she's a good player – I'm all for some honest strategy."

"Yeah, if you include lying to Carolyn," Adrijana pointed out.

"I don't even remember that," Hans sighed. "Still, I wouldn't mind seeing Stela going a bit farther. Just my opinion."

"If you say so," Adrijana shrugged, before zooming out of Stela picture. "Carolyn next!"

As her montage played, Adrijana did a voiceover – "When Carolyn first arrived this season, she seemed like your regular cheerful, goofy, if not a little bit of a dork vlogger.

With a mere 15,000 subscribers on YouTube, she came onto this show for the chance of some money, a possible love interest, and a possible outlet to get more subscribers…boy has it worked, just look!"

She showed a screenshot of Carolyn's YouTube channel, with a subscriber box which read – 178,941.

"In just over two weeks, Carolyn's channel has broken the 150,000 mark!" Adrijana exclaimed. "And who can't see why? After all, where else would you find this?"

The screen behind them showed a video shot with a shoddy phone camera.

"Hello, it's chickencarrie – sorry about the bad picture quality. It's midnight, and I'm having a sleepover at my friend's house. Say hi, Harriet!"

"Hi," greeted a short girl with blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Tonight, me and Harriet will be doing a random challenge. We've written down a few choices on ping-pong balls and put them in this white plastic bag," Carolyn continued, and Harriet held up a disposable shopping bag. "And we'll do the one we pick."

Harriet gave the bag a shake, before the seams broke off and the balls started bouncing everywhere.

The two girls exploded with laughter, before the camera stopped.

"Okay, I'll be honest, that was one of the least polished ones," Adrijana sighed, before zooming in on the like bar, which showed 174 likes and 85 dislikes. "Onto Carolyn in this game, well…there's a lot to say."

"Yes, Carolyn has had her fair share of moments – she's the most talked about contestant for a reason," Hans added.

"What Hans said – Carolyn started off on the Zany Zebras, and immediately clicked with some of the older contestants like me and Emilia, and also found a friend in Belgian Ilene," Adrijana began. "After a surprise, she moved to the Felines, she started a platonic sort of friendship with Beni, and a weird little rivalry with Stela."

"And let's not forget about Petros…" Hans reminded her.

"Hush, we'll get to that," Adrijana giggled. "Carolyn isn't all fluff though – she's shown her strategic side with her alliance with Beni, and she's been close to going home a couple of times – I have to agree with the fans, she could play a hard game and maybe even win."

"Agreed – so, I think I can guess who's next," Hans stated.

"Yes, from Carolyn we move onto Petros," Adrijana announced as she moved to Petros' montage. "I will admit, he was nothing like I'd expected. Funny story, after Armenia had their national selection, Marios spent the next month complaining about he was some 'bland bad boy' and 'another Pavils' – but no, he's nothing like that."

"I know what we have to talk about first – but you're not going to like it," Hans told her.

"Alright fine – the wedgie," Adrijana sighed. "How was I supposed to know he was only there for a second? When you see someone watching you do it, you're going to get angry."

"Yes, Petros had quite the rough beginning," Hans said, facing the camera. "After being put on the…Mantises?"

Adrijana nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, he found himself at the wrong place at the wrong time, and accidentally came across Marios and Adrijana…er…anyways, once that drama ended, he moved to the Funky Felines."

"Ferocious," Adrijana corrected.

"Yes – and while he was there, he caught the eye of Carolyn," Hans continued.

"I can't say I can see what she saw, but he has quite the number of fangirls – possibly even more than Marios or Beni," Adrijana commented. "Carolyn made her move, and…it was awkward at first, and really put him off, but after a while, they really warmed up to each other, and even shared some of their traumas."

"For example, Petros revealed his life of being bullied, and his two mental disorders, and Carolyn's story…I'd rather not repeat," Hans replied.

"I will – if I can talk about my own life…" Adrijana shuddered. "Carolyn was abused by her ex-stepfather. He didn't rape her, but he did something just as bad – he repeatedly whipped her for several hours.

This could have been a recurring thing, but Carolyn told her mother straight away – even so, I don't think even I have gone through anything so awful. And let me tell you, 16 years with a curse is still a nightmare."

"I couldn't imagine it," Hans admitted.

"These two may not be an official couple, but fans are far from ruling it out," Adrijana said, facing the camera. "I'm all for a Petrolyn pairing, but…it's all up to fate."

She closed the montage and this time she selected Berto's picture.

"Berto…" she said unenthusiastically.

"I remember him in season 1 – he was very confusing," Hans said. "He started off as kind of to the side, and then he backstabbed Shay, and then he was to the side until he was voted off. Why did he backstab Shay anyway?"

"I have no idea – it could have been for Rikard, but we may never know," Adrijana shrugged. "Berto came back this time round, and he has played quite a game.

He started off on the Sharks, where he had an alliance with Jessie and his former enemy Shay, and they successfully got Dani and Zeferino eliminated.

After the Sharks split up, he moved to the Felines, where he allied with Stela, Anton…and sort of Rikard.

But after a couple of eliminations, in a shocking twist, he backstabbed the alliance and got Anton eliminated."

"I don't even get why Berto did that," Hans commented. "He wasn't even in a bad position. Why did he throw it away?"

"He wanted power – that's my guess. That, or what Beni suggested – he wanted Anton to leave so he could be closer to Rikard," Adrijana giggled. "What do you think of his chances of winning?"

"I'd say his time is almost up. Stela and Co are going to be aiming straight for him," Hans replied. "But, you know, maybe he'll win – against all odds."

"It is a slim chance," Adrijana said. "So, that's all six Ferocious Felines. Next, we have the Zebras."

The six profiles of the Felines were swiped away, and in its place were the seven remaining Zany Zebras.

"The Zebras told a very different story to the Felines," Adrijana stated. "It was simple for them at first – just me, Lou, Emilia, Ilene and Carolyn against Finn, Pavils and Sveda…but then Jessie joined, and things went insane.

Jessie managed to get both me and Alma eliminated, until she was tricked by Symon.

Seven Zebras remain for the merge, and first we have Lou!"

"Oh, Lou, what is there to say about him? I think he's a unique character – he's one of those guys who wants to be the hero, but is just too flawed, and that makes him a better hero," Hans commented.

"That is one way of putting," Adrijana commented, before she played the montage. "Lou finished in 19th place in season one – way before his time if you ask me, and he developed quite a fan base.

By the time season 2 came around, he was one of the most anticipated contestants – everyone wanted to see this ultimate anti-hero shine once again and…

We got something a bit different…"

"Agreed," Hans nodded. "His rivalry with Pavils started off as always – Pavils would annoy Lou, and Lou would get angry and often attack him. The anti-hero we all knew and loved.

But then, Pavils started to get a better for the ware, but Lou didn't seem to change, so he turned from anti-hero, to straight up…no hero."

"That is exactly how I would put it," Adrijana agreed. "That elimination was him at his absolute worst – no offence to Emilia, he's still a great guy but…ooh…

His whiny attitude lead to us voting off Pavils instead of Jessie, letting Jessie toy with Symon and Alma for no consequences. And I got voted off because of it!"

"However," Hans added. "This event did lead to them reconciling and becoming…well…frenemies."

"I wouldn't call it frenemies…it was more of a really weird bromance," Adrijana commented. "They may be friends now, but they still have the odd fight – like when Pavils locked him outside for being annoying. Back to Lou…honestly, he's someone I could see winning."

"Yeah…I could see it too, even if he wouldn't be the first person I'd consider," Hans replied. "Still, when has this game ever been easy to predict? Lou, everybody!"

The members of the crew started cheering again.

"From Lou, we go straight onto my gal pal, Emilia," Adrijana continued. "Also, Lou's main bitch."

"Adrijana, we're on live TV," Hans hissed at her.

"There's worse things I could have said," Adrijana shrugged. "Emilia can hold the award for my first true friend – and it's because of that she got booted so soon last time. But this time, she's back! And she's as amazing as ever."

"If by amazing, you mean sort of perverted," Hans pointed out.

"Everyone has their flaws," Adrijana shrugged. "Yes, Emilia did stir up some drama when she saw me and Marios being affectionate lovers, and then had to watch in guilt as Petros took the blame.

She also continued her relationship with Lou, which was awesome and cute and filled with makin' out and stuff.

She wasn't just there to develop Lou either. We learned more about her home life – including her four friends."

"Oh yeah, what did you say about them?" Hans reminded himself. "You said there was…"

"Damn, I forgot about that," Adrijana groaned. "If any of Emilia's friends are watching, I'm sorry if I offended you. I've met you all in real life, you're lovely, but…you actually make Emilia look pretty boring. I didn't even know that was possible."

She giggled for a bit before moving onto the next person. "That's that. We have Finn up next!"

As the montage played, Hans noticed that Adrijana was struggling to speak.

"Finn – the Irish debut in this contest – this guy sure knew to have a good time, and was definitely a fun addition to the team," Hans introduced.

"Was he? Really?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I guess he was sort of 'good craic' but…for me personally, he just seems to be Sveda's pawn."

"I think he did quite a bit," Hans said in defence. "He was Pavils' first friend, and he was the mediator between them."

"Eh, fair enough. Either way, I feel bad for him – you know, when Sveda eventually dumps him," Adrijana sighed.

"You don't know that – maybe she might turn good and fall for him," Hans suggested.

"She's already mentioned being asexual," Adrijana pointed out. "I wouldn't count on it…"

She shook her head before continuning, "Anyways, next up is Pavils."

She zoomed out and clicked on the Latvian guy's picture.

"Personally, I think Pavils is the person who promised the least and delivered the most," Adrijana stated.

"I agree," Hans said. "That boy was the most ungentleman-like person I had ever met. I can still remember when he said Sanna couldn't fit in skinny jeans. And he was obnoxious to Lou."

"Yeah," Adrijana agreed. "But Pavils had been through quite a bit – his actions on the show cost him his street cred and boyish charms, and he found himself with no friends.

By the time this season rolled around, he changed quite a bit, and was ready to apologize to Lou – unfortunately, Lou had also been through quite a bit, and wasn't in the mood.

It took a while, but Pavils eventually got through to him."

"Pavils may not be a saint, but he's far better than last time," Hans commented. "He can be a jerk every now and then, but he's an alright guy most of the time."

"Yes, he even tried to help Symon get Jessie eliminated – even if Jessie did try to blackmail him," Adrijana added. "There was also his brief friendship with Ilene – I wonder if that will ever pop up again.

For these reasons, Pavils' popularity has gone up drastically – in fact, he's sixth in the polls."

"Woah – didn't expect that," Hans commented. "You know, I wouldn't mind if he won the whole thing. He's come to deserve it."

"Yes, Pavils is the man," Adrijana stated, rolling her eyes. "Next topic…Sveda."

Some dramatic public domain music played as some footage of Sveda was played – though it all had a red tint.

"A bit dramatic, don't you think?" Hans chuckled.

"It was the producers' idea," Adrijana said in defence. "Honestly, I don't get why everyone is making such a huge deal over her. She hasn't really done anything that awful."

"She's playing poor Finn – that pretty terrible," Hans pointed out.

"I know, and I'm sure he'll be devastated, but Amanda tried to play three different guys. And she got person after person eliminated. And once she was gone, Aleksander got Tyge and Tia.

This season, Berto got Dani, Zeferino and Anton; Jessie got me; Stela got Johannes and Estrella; heck, even Marios sort of got Tia.

Who did Sveda get eliminated again?"

"Nobody, but at least Marios and Stela didn't try to mess with anyone's head. They just did what they thought they should do," Hans said in defense. "If you ask me, having a fake relationship is far worse."

"I know but…" Adrijana sighed.

"And like she said, laying low is her way of being undetected," Hans commented. "Why should she have tried when Jessie was doing all the work?"

"A valid point – maybe we'll get to see her pull some bigger moves. Don't care as long as she doesn't target Marios or Emilia," Adrijana said, shrugging. "Enough of her – next we go onto Symon!"

Symon's montage started with him taking off his mask in the freezer in Sweden.

"In season one, Symon was a gimmick character – changing his personality every day. It was a good laugh – even if it was at my expense at one point," Adrijana sighed.

She showed the video of Symon attacking her as the military enthusiast.

"And he got mad at me getting Alma in the eye?" Adrijana asked, rolling her eyes. "But in a shock reveal, Symon revealed that he was in fact just a shy kid from Chernobyl with no self-esteem."

"This time round, it's all him," Hans added. "Symon has proved himself to be a fun quirky character – though not without his flaws. Even though he's sorted out his esteem, he has a habit of being way too over-protective – hence why he ended up in a huge sulk after Alma left."

"It's natural to get attached to your first love," Hans shrugged. "And your last love – speaking of which – Rita, if you're watching, I miss you."

"Er…okay…because that was totally necessary," Adrijana said sarcastically. "However, Symon isn't all hopelessness.

Other than being an excellent actor, he can also be very crafty when he wants. He even went as far as impersonating Jessie to get her eliminated."

"That was probably the best move I've ever seen on the show – not to mention it was really risky," Hans added.

"Not as risky as when Heather tried to break up Gwen and Trent – how the heck did she get immunity by the way?" Adrijana asked.

"I vaguely remember seeing my son watch that," Hans said, shaking his head. "I think the producers rigged it in her favour – a bit like Ruben tried to do with Amanda."

He said this with a lot of disgust.

"Hey, calm down. We'll be getting to Amanda at the end," Adrijana giggled. "Our final Zebra is – the Marificent!"

Marios' montage was shaped like a heart, and it had a pink tint. Romantic music played in the background.

"Wow – the producers must really love Marios," Hans said suspiciously.

"Okay…I may have pulled a few strings…but can you blame me? He's amazing!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Yeah…I suppose. Well…not for the same reasons," Hans chuckled. "So, Marios was by far the favourite last season – his quirky nature and fascination with the Eurovision and Total Drama franchises made him a huge hit with fans.

This time round…well…"

"He surprised thousands of fangirls across Europe when he finally hooked up – with none other than moi," Adrijana giggled.

"And, boy, did that cause tension?" Hans chuckled. "Not one, but two people dropped by for the…er…show – one of which got caught – Petros.

Marios was very angry, and it got worse when Petros accidentally knocked off his towel in the showers.

But now they've made up, and since then, Marios has…er…"

"Hey, don't be like that," Adrijana frowned. "Marios has done plenty of things since then. Like I mentioned earlier, he got Tia eliminated; and played a part in eliminating Jessie."

"Well, it was mostly Symon," Hans pointed out.

"But if it hadn't been for Marios, Symon wouldn't changed the 2 points and the 1 point, and it would have got Marios eliminated," Adrijana pointed out. "I don't think he's been given enough credit this time – the game would be quite different without him, even if he isn't getting the most screen time."

"I see your point – to be honest, I don't really see him as potential winner," Hans sighed.

"Whatever," Adrijana frowned, before swiping across the tablet, showing the pictures of the seven Malicious Mantises

"With that, we move onto the Malicious Mantises – this team was the most successful after the first team swap – they won more challenges than any other team, and they also lost the least.

Before the second-chance challenge, there were seven contestants remaining.

The first contestant we will talk about is the team captain – Tyge."

As Tyge's montage began to play, Hans started to cheer.

"After finishing fourth in the first challenge, Tyge got the right to pick the contestants for his team," Adrijana stated. "Most of them were old friends from last time, but there were also a couple of surprises like Vincenz, Petros, and of course, Eloise and Amanda."

"Yes, the boy was back to play for the home team!" Hans announced.

"Er…my country hosted – so, I was technically the hometeam," Adrijana pointed out.

"Fine, my hometeam," Hans sighed. "Anyways, Tyge proved to be the intelligent and strong, if not rather naïve Norwegian guy that we all knew and loved last time."

"Well…there were some people who hated him because they thought he was a Gary-Stu," Adrijana pointed out.

"They were just jealous," Hans shrugged. "Anyways, Tyge proved to be quite a significant character.

First was his interactions with Farmer Bogas. Wow, those made me laugh every time. It's great seeing a cool guy like Tyge go insane once in a while."

"Yeah," Adrijana giggled. "Also, Amanda tried to manipulate him – it worked at first…sort of, but it backfired when she accidentally triggered him, making him vote her out.

On a more darker note, halfway through the season thus far, he had a freak seizure before waking up the following morning with partial memory loss.

It came back the following day, and he decided to fake it for a bit more, but then Sanna convinced him, and now…he's yet to find another plot."

"The guy is great at that – I'm sure he'll find one – remember when he hinted at Berto that he may have attacked people before. Maybe they'll dig into that," Hans pointed out.

"Maybe," Adrijana shrugged. "But it's hard to mention Tyge without mentioning Sanna."

She went back to the pictures of the Mantises, and clicked on Sanna's photo.

"Sanna – this paraplegic Danish girl almost won last season. How she didn't, I will never know. I mean, come on, she was a way stronger player than me.

This time round, she may not be as prominent, but she still packs a punch.

At the beginning, Sanna proved herself to still be a star player – in the talent contest, she once again jumped through a hoop – but in a freak twist, Aleksander sabotaged her jump, and she almost caught on fire. It was so shocking, that 'Nearly On Fire' was the title of the episode.

One thing to note is her attitude towards Amanda. These two were…well…'acquaintances' back in season 1, but this time round, Sanna has seen Amanda for who she really is, and wanted nothing to do with her.

It didn't help that Amanda was trying to manipulate Tyge – and it got to the point where it looked to be working, and the 'Sage' ship looked to be over.

Thankfully, Tyge saw through it, and got Amanda eliminated.

From then on, Sanna did…surprisingly little…"

"I once again would like to object!" Hans exclaimed, raising his hand. "What about the amnesia?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Adrijana sighed. "I was about to mention that, but that was more Tyge's plot than hers. She really just ended it.

To be honest, I thought that plot was a bit uncomfortable. I mean, it was there, and it ended, and it just felt…awkward."

"Er…can't say I see what you mean," Hans shrugged.

"Even though Sanna has been a bit…as Marios would say…UTR," Adrijana added. "I wouldn't count her out just yet – in the last elimination before the merge, she was surprisingly persuasive, successfully convincing Hadi and Agnessa to join her in voting off Vincenz.

Could this be the last great move that Sanna will make this season?"

"Not a hope. She's a burning fire!" Hans exclaimed.

"It was a rhetorical question, but good answer," Adrijana giggled. "Next up…hang on a sec…I need to exit…ugh, why won't it load?"

"The curses of live television," Hans chuckled.

"Ah, here we go! Eloise!" Adrijana exclaimed as the montage began to play. "Much like Pavils, Eloise promised very little and delivered a lot.

She got off to the worst start imaginable if you ask me – she faked a rape scandal just to get people to feel sorry for her!"

"Oh yes, that was horrible!" Hans exclaimed angrily. "I can't believe she'd do something so…foul."

"Agreed. I had a cousin who got raped by a guy from the Netherlands…I'm not going to mention her name," Adrijana said, shuddering.

"Ania sure was cruel," Hans sighed.

"Mmm…moving on!" Adrijana exclaimed quickly. "Early on the season, Eloise allied with Amanda, and the two of them started an alliance.

These two villains from last season looked to be even bigger power-players this season, convincing Anka and Vincenz to their side…

…but of course it all failed. Anka and Amanda got voted off, and Eloise was left to schmooze in Vincenz.

But, surprisingly enough, this friendship became very genuine, to the point where Eloise revealed her lie to him."

"That was a sweet moment, even if it wasn't the best basis for a friendship," Hans commented.

"Honestly, I think there was more to their friendship than that – I think the yoga was the main thing," Adrijana commented. "Eloise did change for the better quite a bit – she arranged a double date for Hadi and Zeferino, and she started an alliance with Vincenz, Ilene and Katerina – and he has said that she won't backstab any of them.

I think that Eloise could come out a winner."

"Like Pavils, I think she has come to deserve it. I'm still a bit iffy about the whole rape scandal – it's hard to ignore," Hans said, clenching his eyes.

"Agreed, but I can understand why she wouldn't tell anyone – it would be risky for her game," Adrijana commented.

"Why does she want to win? She doesn't even need the money!" Hans exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure having France hosting is worth more to her," Adrijana replied, smiling. "Next up, it's Katerina!"

"I really like how she turned out," Hans commented.

"Hang on – let me introduce her," Adrijana giggled, giving Hans the 'hand'. "Katerina was somewhat of a side character in season one – she was nice, but short tempered, and she was extremely patriotic.

However, she was completely eclipsed by her cat, Kelija, who, as many of you know, is the reason I am no longer cursed.

This time round, I think Katerina has really proved herself to be a star in her own right.

One thing to note is her actions outside to show – she got a ride on a ship to Canada where she visited Muskoka, and started a friendship with the now feral Ezekiel."

"She is amazing to have done that. I'm ashamed to say I would have never been brave enough," Hans commented, his face going pale.

"Yeah…" Adrijana sighed. "Not only was this a completely selfless act, but it may be the reason why Katerina is still in the game.

In the last elimination before the first team switch, Katerina was in a tie with Johannes for elimination, and Symon was the tiebreaker, but Katerina got to stay because Symon admired her actions."

"It really is amazing when karma comes back to you," Hans commented.

"That's not all to be said about Katerina," Adrijana continued. "She also has proved herself to be excellent at physical challenges, and she can do some decent strategy.

A few days ago, she started an alliance with Ilene, and that lead to Eloise and Vincenz."

"I think Katerina has a chance of winning – it would definitely be a proud moment for a small country like Macedonia," Hans stated.

"Personally, I doubt she's going to win," Adrijana said. "She is a physical threat – I think she will be picked off eventually, you know once Tyge, Sanna, Emilia, Beni and Agnessa are gone…huh, maybe she does have a chance…"

"You were saying?" Hans chuckled. "Alright, who's next?"

"Let us see!" Adrijana exclaimed as he slid her finger around the tablet for a bit. "Next up, it's another one of our new contestants, it's Ilene!

And what better way to introduce her than her audition tape."

She clicked on the YouTube video, which had now surpassed the 25 million mark, and it started to play…

"Hi," she said timidly. "I'm Ilene, and I'm…erm…auditioning to represent Belgium in Euro-Drama Roadtrip. I'm smart and…erm…I can sing and…oh screw it! A little less conversation, a little more action…heh, heh."

She went to sit at an electronic keyboard.

"This is one of my favourite songs of all time, and the singer is half-Belgian," she explained, and then she started to sing very passionately.

" _But you didn't have to cut me off!_

 _Think it like I'd never happen to marry you or nothin'!_

 _I don't even need that thought_

 _But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough_

 _But you didn't have to stoop so low_

 _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

 _I don't even need your love_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know."_

When she was finished, she put on a cap and sunglasses and pressed a button on her keyboard that made a catchy beat.

She rapped from there on –

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know

You got shades on your eyes and you're movin' so slow

You be turnin' your head whenever I walk by

You won't even let me say 'hi'

It's a cold-cold world but you make it even worse

It makes me feel like I have Adrijana's curse

I guess we'll never talk again from now on

It's like I'm trapped in a glass ball like a Pokémon."

She looked ahead and realized the camera was still on.

"Sorry, I was just in the zone there," she said shyly. "Still, I hope you let me on Total Drama despite that."

The crew started to cheer once again.

"That was incredible – her voice is amazing, and the rap was cute," Hans said as he applauded.

"It was a viral hit for a reason," Adrijana added. "And did anyone else notice that she got one of the lines wrong?"

Hans shrugged at this.

"So…Ilene – what to talk about?" Adrijana asked. "Well, she reluctantly came second in the first challenge, and became the captain for what would become the Zany Zebras.

Despite being shy at first, she made friends with the other girls on the team, particularly Carolyn.

But when the team swap came along, she didn't want to split anyone up, and chose to volunteer to leave the team. She found herself back at square one, but soon started a friendship with Katerina, which became an alliance with Eloise and Vincenz…and now I'm pretty much repeating the Eloise review.

Now – I have absolutely nothing against Ilene – I've talked to her, she's cool, but I think she could do so much more."

"You've been very harsh today," Hans noted. "I do wonder how the others will react when they see this episode…"

"I don't think I've said anything that out of line," Adrijana said in defense. "And with everything said, I would like Ilene to win. She really deserves it – though I'm sure she'll make a lot of money anyways if she goes through with a singing career."

"I think she deserves it too," Hans agreed.

"Good – now we can move on," Adrijana smiled.

"I might have expanded on that," Hans muttered.

"And now we have the last two members of the Mantises – I'm going to show them together since there's not much to talk about individually," Adrijana sighed. "Like I said – nothing against either of these two, but like I mentioned earlier, Vincenz even pointed out that neither of them are doing anything interesting."

"And like I said, it could be an advantage," Hans pointed out. "Being under the radar can help – just saying."

"I made do," Adrijana shrugged. "Anyways, what has happened with these two – Agnessa made up with Eloise, and Hadi built a video game which then got knocked down.

Also, Hadi apparently made friends with this American guy called Jake, who has a girlfriend whose name wasn't meant to be mentioned. Maybe that will be brought up again – maybe not…"

Adrijana shook her head as she zoomed out of their profile pictures.

"Finally, we will talk about the three contestants who returned to the game, and how we think they'll fare this time round!" Adrijana exclaimed excitedly, and the crew cheered some more.

"Here we have their profiles!" Adrijana exclaimed. "First, we have Vincenz, from Switzerland!"

As she started the montage, she stated, "Vincenz was chosen as the Swiss contestant in an internal selection after Switzerland confirmed participation at the last minute – and I'll be honest, it showed in their selection.

I can still remember how Marios reacted to this, complaining how he was going to be a bland character, and an early boot, and he was so close to being that…so close…"

Adrijana used a very dramatic tone for the last two words.

"Instead, he was very much the opposite. This guy proved himself to very kind, compassionate man, and a devout religious man – even if I'm not a Christian, I can respect him," Adrijana continued.

"You're not a Christian?" Hans asked.

"No – I'm a Satanist," Adrijana replied, which made Hans look a little put off. "From what I can see, he is just a misunderstood angel. In the Bible, Satan killed 10 people, and God killed over 2 million – and that doesn't include the flood."

Hans just nodded, not taking much interest.

"Vincenz has also made quite an impact on…certain contestants," he commented. "As we mentioned earlier, his kind nature turned Eloise into a lying little…er…female dog, into a…well…nicer person."

"Vincenz isn't all good though – he is definitely tolerant of Eloise's constant scheming, and of course her black lie," Adrijana added. "And once he accidentally shoot another human. That is…something."

"Quite," Hans noted. "So, what do you think of his chances of winning?"

"I think a lot of people will see him as a threat – in a similar way to Tyge,"

"He did still get eliminated in the team stage, so maybe they don't him as so much of a threat," Hans commented.

"Maybe…the great thing about this show is its unpredictability," Adrijana said. "Most of the time – honestly, it was obvious that I'd at least make the final 5."

Hans snorted a bit at this.

"What? It was obvious that Ania wouldn't back down until I was tortured as much as possible," Adrijana shrugged.

"Eh," Hans shrugged. "Next we have…"

He sighed.

"…Amanda."

"Yay!" Adrijana started to cheer.

"Yeah, here's hoping Marios never sees this," Hans sighed.

"What? She may be a bitch, but she's entertaining," Adrijana stated. "This girl dominated the first half of Euro-Drama Roadtrip! Look at how many people she got eliminated – heck, the only person who could see through her was my Marificent."

"There was also Aleksander," Hans pointed out.

"Come on – he doesn't count – he's clairvoyant," Adrijana said sourly. "But season one is in past – what has he done this time?

Well, she has done the cliché of coming back, changing the ways, blah-blah etc, etc – the twist is, she is straight-out lying.

Some people like Tyge believed her, some like Sanna didn't believe her at all, and some like Tia didn't care at all.

She tried her hand at strategy once again, and she formed an alliance with Eloise, Anka, and briefly Vincenz.

Unfortunately, it fell apart when she tried to break up Sanna and Tyge, and she got eliminated.

But she managed to dominate the second chance challenge, and now she's back. Woo!"

"Er…should I be cheering?" Hans asked.

"If that's not enough – there was a…er…interesting arc going on while she was an intern, where she would go blank for ages whenever she saw Aleksander, and then there was a scene in the last episode where Aleksander warned her about Sveda, and also confessed attraction to her.

It was a surprisingly sweet scene – and may just fuel Amanda in the game."

"She might even expose Sveda – would that make her the good person?" Hans asked.

"I doubt that she'll do that," Adrijana stated. "Still…I have a lot of intrigue for her return. I just hope she doesn't get caught out this time."

"And finally!" she said, facing straight at the camera with wide eyes. "We are onto our final merge contestants…"

She takes a couple of deep breaths.

"…Zeferino!" she exclaimed, before starting to play the montage.

There was a brief clip of Zeferino dressed up as Mirzo, and then the screen quickly switched to black.

"Oh…" Adrijana said, a little confused. "Looks like that was the only thing they could get."

"They probably just did that for a cheap laugh," Hans suggested.

"Eh…it's a good metaphor for Zeferino this season," Adrijana sighed. "He was the third one voted off, and didn't leave much of an impact.

His season one was a lot more of a journey, he got over his shyness, he ended up in a brief love triangle, he got the girl, and got a respectable position for a country that has always struggled in EBU contests."

"Did you improvise that?" Hans asked in interest.

"I wrote up a few points about every contestant when I was told about this, but I didn't try to memorize them or anything," Adrijana explained.

"Ah, I see," Hans nodded. "I think Zeferino could be a good addition to the merge. The question is…how?"

"Good question…" Adrijana nodded. "You know, it's difficult to talk about him right now, since there aren't any real expectations with him – I suppose for now he can strengthen their alliance."

"Hmm…" Hans muttered.

"Well, now that we've gone through all of the twenty-three contestants, any final comments?" Adrijana asked.

"No," Hans shrugged.

"Well, I'd like to announce one more thing," Adrijana stated. "In a few seconds, there will be a pre-recorded set of videos of the eliminated contestants, who will state who they want to win and write it on a sheet of paper to put in an envelope. If one of them predicts correctly, they will win €10,000."

"Interesting," Hans stated.

"So, the rules were that nobody could choose the same person, and they will choose in order from fourth to last. Mirzo to Shay, s'il vous plait."

The screen behind them began with Mirzo's video. Mirzo's face looked quite red, as if he had just been crying.

"Okay – so I have one more chance at some money. That is…good…I think. Anyways, after some thinking, I have decided to vote for Petros. He seems like a good underdog winner."

He wrote his selection down and put it in an envelope before walking off.

The static cut before Dani was shown.

"Yeah…I'm obviously going to go for Hadi," she giggled. "It would make the win even more awesome than it's gonna be!"

Next up was Jessie.

"Eh, fine," she sighed. "I'll take part in your stupid bet. But only for the money. I'm voting for Rikard. He's the only person who's tolerable."

After she was gone, it continued onto Tia.

"Hmm…tricky," Tia said, looking thoughtful. "Er…I'll just go with Katerina. Out of support mainly."

"Beni! Beni-Beni-Beni-Beni-Beni! Who the [several Catalan swear words] else!?" Estrella exclaimed.

"I'll just go with Amanda. It's not like anyone really has anymore of a chance than anyone else based on their skills or anything so…I'll just go with the only person left who doesn't hate my guts," Aleksander shrugged as he wrote down his answer.

Once he left, Anka came on.

There was a static cut before she said, "Who do I want to win? Me, obviously?"

"You can't vote for yourself. It has to be someone in the game," Intern #3, who was apparently holding the camera, stated.

"I forget all their names!" Anka snapped.

"Er…there's Emilia, Lou, Marios, Sveda, Finn..." Intern #3 suggested.

"Sveda. She has an interesting name," Anka shrugged. "Can I go now?"

"You need to write down her name," Intern #3 said.

"Er…how do you spell Sveda?" Anka asked.

Intern #3 groaned at this.

The next clip showed Alma.

"S-Y-M-O-N!" Alma spelled out before holding the sheet of paper up. "We're you really surprised?"

Alma was followed by Luko.

"Okay, since Beni is taken, I'll choose…er…is Sanna taken?" he asked.

"No," Intern #3 replied.

"Okay then!" Luko exclaimed, before scribbling it down.

After that, Johannes was up.

"Okay, since Sanna is already gone…I think I'll go with Tyge – it's good to support the neighbours, I guess," he shrugged.

Another static cut presented Anton trying to choose his answer.

"Rikard's taken? Aw," he sighed. "I'll go with Stela then."

The final person up was Shay.

"Why should I choose someone? They all suck!" he screamed. "I dunno…[Russian swear word]…Berto. He was an ally. Why the hell not? He may have backstabbed me, but so did everyone else!"

He scribbled down the name before handing it to Intern #3.

"You have to…" Intern #3 told him.

"You can envelope it yourself! I don't care anymore!" Shay snapped, before stomping off.

There was a final static cut before the screen switched to a list of the bets.

 **Mirzo – Petros**

 **Dani – Hadi**

 **Jessie – Rikard**

 **Tia – Katerina**

 **Esterella – Beni**

 **Aleksander – Amanda**

 **Anka – Sveda**

 **Alma – Symon**

 **Luko – Sanna**

 **Johannes – Tyge**

 **Anton – Stela**

 **Shay – Berto**

"So...interesting choices," Hans commented.

"Agreed, and I'd love to discuss it, but it looks like our time is up!" Adrijana announced. "We hope you enjoyed this bonus live episode, and will join us again tonight on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 **So, that is it. I don't have much else to say, besides to review whatever your opinion, and I will see you next time when the merge officially begins**


	40. Ep18 Pt1 - Angry Juice

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama, and I cannot accept any responsibility for these late updates. Faulty goods must be returned to the manufacturer. No refunds under any circumstances. Sale ends Monday. Terms and conditions apply.**_

 _ **Yeah...it's been a whole month. I think this is the longest update yet. I don't have much of an excuse - I did have to study a lot, but I still had free time - I spent much of it doing other shite on the internet.**_

 _ **But don't fret, this story is far from being cancelled. This episode marks the very beginning of this season's merge! I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 18 Part 1 - Angry Juice

"Hello there, people of Europe, Australia, and wherever else this show airs…" Adrijana greeted. "Today, I am joined by Tia!"

"Hi," Tia greeted, giggling a little.

"So…last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip," Adrijana began. "The fifteen eliminated contestants, minus myself, performed a series of self-created mini challenges for a chance to come back into the game."

"Some people like Alma were early leads, others such as Shay were failures from the beginning, and I…was pretty much in the middle," Tia added. "But in the end, it was Vincenz, Amanda and Zeferino who found themselves back in the game."

"With those additions, the merge is now at a 23 head count – that's more than the cast of Total Drama Island," Adrijana noted. "From here, it is every guy and girl to themselves – though alliances will be far from uncommon. Find out what happens next right here on Euro…"

"Drama…" Tia continued.

"FARMYARD!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Wow, it actually worked," Tia muttered before the screen faded to black.

* * *

Mirzo was curled up in his bunk having a good cry to himself when Shay came in.

"What's up with you?" Shay asked.

"I can't believe it, I was so close!" Mirzo screamed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Poor you – I'm stuck cleaning the bathrooms until the finale!" Shay snapped. "You should consider yourself lucky."

"I suppose, but still…so close…" Mirzo sobbed. "So…close…"

"You need to man up!" Shay exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Man up!? Man up!?" Mirzo snapped. "Look at where that got me – crappy grades at school, being good at something I didn't particularly enjoy, having a load of fake friends…ugh, I'd never back. No…never…"

More tears continue to pour out of his eyes.

"You are unbelievable," Shay said. "Do you know what's happened to me? I got detention after detention, suspended twice, and I failed most of my exams – all because some dorks got in my way."

Mirzo tried to hide his disbelief.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Well…that happened – how many times have I said that at this point?**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): [still sobbing] Shay may be less awful than all the rest but…ugh, I'm just fooling myself. He's horrible!**

 **He can say whatever he wants – but…it won't stop me from hating it…**

 **Shay (Russia): Mirzo hasn't a clue what he's doing – I thought he was kind of interesting at first, but no, he's just whiny little pussy. Boo hoo…whine whine…**

 **[groans] He's almost as bad as Rikard.]**

Just then, Aleksander strolled in, looking very satisfied with himself.

"What's up, boys?" he beamed as he swung his arms. "How are you two doing?"

Shay groaned a bit at Aleksander.

"I'm leaving now," he snapped, before stomping out and slamming the door.

"What's his deal?" Aleksander asked.

"I could say the same to you," Mirzo replied as he wiped his tears.

"I think I may have just sealed a deal with a certain lady friend," Aleksander chuckled, before displaying a look of concern. "Have you been crying?"

"I was so close…so close," Mirzo mumbled, before looking up. "Don't judge me."

"Don't worry, I totally feel for you," Aleksander said, sitting on the bed beside him. "That moment in the final three…when I was running with Adrijana to the finish, and Kelija came out and attacked me – oh, I felt like my life was over."

"That's how I feel now," Mirzo replied. "What am I doing? Everyone in my life doesn't want to talk to me, and I've nothing to prove to them. I just…I wanted a second chance."

"It's okay," Aleksander assured him. "Well…maybe…maybe not…"

Mirzo raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm not good at giving good advice," Aleksander sighed. "I don't think I've ever needed to…"

"I've had to do it hundreds of times – before anytime I played a game, I'd give all of my 'friends' some preachy pep-talk," Mirzo sighed. "I never meant a word of it – I was doing it all for approval."

"Who needs other people?" Aleksander shrugged. "I have only two friends back home – to be honest, we only really hang out with each other because there's no one else."

"Eh, it's better than nothing. That's what I have," Mirzo sulked.

"Er…what about Shay?" Aleksander asked.

"Shay – [Bosnian swear word] him!" Mirzo snapped. "He doesn't feel my pain – not one bit. He's just a shallow…pretentious…what the hell happened to him?"

"He's changing – like you – but not for the best," Aleksander sighed. "I say f**k him."

"That's disgusting," Mirzo said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's an expression," Aleksander said blankly, before turning away to leave.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You are a French late seal – un phoque-tard!**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): You know you're in a bad position when Aleksander is the one comforting you. Eh…maybe he's not so bad – unlike Shay, he occasionally thinks of others.]**

* * *

Eloise lay down on a bottom bunk – her face was bright red as she stared blankly at the bunk above her.

"I screwed up," she said emotionlessly. "I screwed up bad."

"You shouldn't be so harsh on yourself," Ilene stated as she stood by her side. "It wasn't your fault. How you were supposed to know the tiebreaker wouldn't work?"

"I should have – I just, I should have known," Eloise groaned. "I'd give anything for him to come back. Anything. It would take a miracle."

Just then, the two of them heard a scream from outside, before Katerina burst in.

"The returnees are here!" she squealed.

"What?" Eloise said in confusion.

"They had a second-chance challenge yesterday – I thought everyone knew about it," Katerina said in confusion. "Anyways – you've gotta come out! You've gotta come out!"

Ilene was started to walk off, and Eloise dragged her feet across the floor.

"I better not get my hopes up…" she groaned.

* * *

Suddenly there was a static cut as the camera showed the Felines and the Mantises had all gathered around to greet the Zebras and the returning contestants when Eloise flew in out of nowhere, shoved a couple of people out of the way and embraced Vincenz in a tight hug.

"Eloise!" Vincenz exclaimed from inside the crowd. "You…came out of nowhere."

"Please…please…never leave me again," Eloise squealed.

"I can't promise that…but, it's good to see you again," Vincenz smiled, before the two of them walked away from the crowd.

Meanwhile, Zeferino had started making out with Agnessa.

"Oh, Zeferino! I can't believe you made it! This is amazing!" Agnessa squealed.

"Is Dani here as well?" Hadi asked hopefully as he stood to the side.

"No…she barely lost though," Zeferino said, looking up, before starting to make out with Agnessa again.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Does someone count as a third wheel if they're taken?**

 **Hadi (Israel): [sighs] Well, this should be fun…but on the bright side, it's another ally. I might still win this!]**

* * *

Eloise and Vincenz walked back to the cabin and opened the door of the girl's side, to find Amanda lying on one of the beds.

"Amanda? Where did you come from?" Eloise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm back in the game," Amanda stated. "I came with the others, but nobody wanted to talk to me, so I just came in here – I really just can't make much of an impression, huh?"

She winked at Eloise, which Vincenz noticed.

"Hey, Vincenz, you should go say 'hi' to Ilene and Katerina. I'm sure they've missed you too," Eloise said quickly as she pushed Vincenz out of the door. "Au revoir."

A confused Vincenz walked away and shut the door behind him.

"Yes, you're back! You're back!" Eloise squealed as she gave Amanda a tight hug.

"Ack…can't breathe," Amanda gasped.

"Oh sorry," Eloise apologized. "Anyways, you won't believe how much progress I've made – I've been playing Vincenz hard – I even revealed my secret to him to get his trust."

"What secr…oh," Amanda nodded.

"And I've made some good progress getting the others to trust me," Eloise added. "They're all under my thumb – well more or less."

"Good to hear," Amanda smiled.

"But obviously, I'll pick them all off one by one," Eloise giggled. "And they'll never see it coming."

"Sounds like a plan – could I join in on it?" Amanda said, waving her eyebrows.

"Of course," Eloise replied. "I better go – wouldn't want to keep the others suspicious."

"Got it," Amanda nodded, before they both walked out the cabin door.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hsbwjuz Gbmmt jt bxftpnf!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): I have to say, I'm impressed with Eloise – she's made some pretty good progress.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): [cackles] Wow, she actually trusts me. Obviously I didn't mean a word of that – Vincenz means the world to me.**

 **And Amanda is a mere vote. I'll probably take her to the final five, if I don't backstab her first.]**

* * *

Eloise and Amanda walked over to Vincenz, who was busy talking to Katerina and Ilene.

"You must have set the record for the shortest time someone has been eliminated in this show," Ilene commented. "Probably in any reality show."

"Yeah, I suppose," Vincenz chuckled. "Maybe it'll be a Guinness World Record."

"It really is good to have you back. I'm sure Eloise was delighted," Katerina replied, giving him a nudge.

"She was – she seemed delighted – but then…something a little weird happened," Vincenz replied.

"Oh, what?" Ilene asked in concern.

Vincenz was about to speak up when Eloise arrived.

"Hey, Ilene, Katerina – you've seen who's come back," Eloise squealed as she stood beside Vincenz. "But guess who else is back!"

Amanda gave a polite wave.

"Amanda!" Ilene and Katerina said at the same time. The former forced a smile, while the latter looked deadpan.

"Oh," they both said a second later, looking at Vincenz.

"Hey, Vincenz, can we talk for a minute? In the forest," Eloise replied. "Amanda, you can go mingle if you want."

"Thanks," Amanda grinned, before Eloise grabbed Vincenz's arm and ran off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This is interesting…I think**

 **Eloise (France): Okay, we need to talk.**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I thought you wanted to talk in the forest.**

 **Eloise: I lied, okay? Just in case Amanda tried to follow us.**

 **Vincenz: Alright, got it.**

 **Eloise: Anyways – Amanda thinks I'm manipulating everyone, but in reality, I'm manipulating her.**

 **Vincenz: Er…I'm not sure I quite understand.**

 **Eloise: She thinks I'm using you and pretending to be nice to everyone just to stay safe – but of course that isn't true. I'm lying to her so she can be a vote to us.**

 **Vincenz: Ah, clever girl. So…do Ilene and Katerina know about this?**

 **Eloise: Not yet, but you can tell them if you want.**

 **Vincenz: [a little uncertain] Uh...okay.]**

* * *

"So, we made the merge – you're here with me – I got to watch Zeferino come back – all is tres tres bien," Emilia smiled as she and Lou walked by the lake.

"Hey, maybe we could form a super-alliance with him, Agnessa and Hadi – we could all make the final five," Lou suggested.

"I don't know if I want to start any big alliances right now – there's so many awesome people we could bring to the finale – Carolyn, Symon, Marios, Sanna…I couldn't decide right now," Emilia replied.

"That's a good point," Lou agreed. "Well…we won't have to go to bed for another two hours. What do you want to do?"

"Well…I was thinking a little…baseball," Emilia replied, wiggling her eyebrow.

"Damn, I suck at…oh," Lou nodded, realizing what Emilia meant. "What pitch…er…do you think we'll get to? First?"

"Yes…and it's called first base," Emilia giggled. "I know a great place we can…play it."

She ran her fingers down Lou's arm before leading him off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is anyone else feeling a little jittery?**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Heh – isn't she the best?**

 **Is it just me, or is the confessional shaking a bit? Must be the wind…]**

* * *

"Hi, Symon!" Carolyn greeted as the Ukrainian walked past her and Petros.

"Oh…hi," Symon replied, cracking a smile.

"How was the second chance challenge? We missed when they returned," Carolyn replied. "Who came back?"

"Oh…Zeferino, Amanda and Vincenz," Symon replied.

"Amanda," Petros noted without thinking.

"Oh, you gonna ally with her or something? I have to say, you two would be a perfect match – oh, but she keeps making eyes at Aleksander so…hard luck…"

Petros rolled his eyes at this.

Symon smirked at him before walking off.

"You know, I'd feel bad for him if he wasn't being such an a**," Petros said.

"Give him a break – having your girlfriend voted off can be tough," Carolyn told him.

"Maybe I'll experience it one day," Petros said sarcastically.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Petros – don't be such a vagina – what? He just used ass**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): How close am I now with Petros? I have no clue…it seems to go back and forth.**

 **Also, it's a shame him and Symon don't get along – they might have some stuff in common.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [folds in arms in satisfaction] Amanda's back? That's good, because people are very likely to vote her off, which means I'm even safer than before.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Carolyn seems really nice…what the heck does she see in Petros?**

 **[he sighs] I need to be somewhere alone for a while. Somewhere with solitude. I know…]**

* * *

Lou and Emilia were playing tonsil hockey on a rock.

"I'm coming…I'm coming…I'm coming…goal!" Emilia cheered, before falling off the rock. "7-3!"

"You know, I'm not sure this is supposed to be a competitive game," Lou stated, scratching his head.

"It's not…that's just how I like to do it," Emilia giggled. "Let's just go back to regular first base."

They started to make out for another bit before Symon arrived.

"Ack!" Symon exclaimed in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, hi Symon," Emilia greeted as they parted. "We came here about 10 minutes ago. Why?"

"Oh…never-mind," Symon sighed. "I was just going to sit here peacefully, but, you're already occupied I see."

"Symon, it's okay. We can move," Emilia told him.

"Hi…no…it's fine – this was the place where Alma and I would watch the sunset. But…I suppose it's a good make-out spot for you two," Symon shrugged, before putting his hands in his pockets and walking off.

Emilia just nodded as he walked off before Lou said, "Hey, look, the sunset."

"Wow, it's…pretty," Emilia replied. "Symon, we insist you take this spot. We think it's your destiny to take this spot."

"Emilia," Symon chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Alright, if you insist. I'll just stay here – you two can [Ukrainian swear word] off."

Emilia giggled at this before she and Lou left.

"Ah," Symon said in delight as he looked up at the sunset. "You're as beautiful as ever – but you're only second to Alma."

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's a rank higher than Tyge's list!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Right now I'm…alright. A six out of ten. There's some cool people still in the game like Lou and Emilia, but for each one of them, there's a Petros. So…alright.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): This is why I can't form a big alliance – there's just so many great people.**

 **I do hope someone cool will come with us to the final three. Obviously, if we make it. I got eliminated once, it can happen again!]**

* * *

"Okay, everybody! Back to the cabins! Bedtime!" Farmer Bogas roared as the contestants made their way back to the cabin.

"He keeps coming and going, huh?" Beni sighed as he walked back to the cabin with Rikard.

"Yeah, like, seriously – he only seems to announce it every few days," Rikard agreed.

"Dementia?" Beni suggested.

"Hey – that's not funny," Rikard frowned. "I lost my granddad to dementia!"

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Beni sighed.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Rikard chuckled. "All my grandparents are alive and well."

"Only one of mine is still alive," Beni stated, a smile on his face as always. "Oh, I hope we get to switch cabins during the merge. It's just, Berto is pushing his limits."

"Speaking of which – why did you lie to me? Stela told me about how you threw Berto off the porch," Rikard frowned.

"Oh…that," Beni sighed. "Look, I'm sorry – that guy just drives me insane! I can't believe he made me do this!"

"I don't get this," Stela said from behind them.

"Hi, Stela," Rikard greeted.

"You don't get what?" Beni asked.

"You got more worked up when Anton got eliminated than you did when Estrella got eliminated," Stela commented. "Why?"

"Because…that was my fault. There was nothing I could do about Estrella's elimination," Beni stated.

"I see," Stela nodded, before walking off. Rikard tagged along with her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I can see too…somehow.**

 **Stela (Romania): Beni is so confusing. Understatement.**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): You can see?]**

* * *

The camera panned across the cabin of the boys side of the Mantises' cabin.

Tyge was, as always, sleeping with his hat on, while Zeferino was below him and whistling to himself.

In the next shot, a bird's eye view of Vincenz was depicted.

"Vincenz," a voice whispered. "Vincenz."

Vincenz looked to his right to see Hadi standing beside him.

"Hadi? Do you need something?" Vincenz asked. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:45," Hadi replied. "So…do you wanna do something?"

"Er…" Vincenz said hesitantly.

"Look, I'm sorry for voting you off. I know you meant well. I think we should go do something again," Hadi continued. "Come on!"

"I don't see why not," Vincenz replied as he sat up and stretched. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Anything," was Hadi's reply.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is this going to be a recurring arc?**

 **Hadi (Israel): Now that I think about it, I have been pretty bored recently. Vincenz might have just had a point…]**

* * *

"Do you…have any suggestions now?" Vincenz asked as he walked through the forest with Hadi.

"Not…really…hey, have you ever hunted stuff?" Hadi asked.

"Yeah…I..um…may have. Once or twice," Vincenz replied.

"Cool. Do you think you could show me how to do it?" Hadi asked.

"Er…I'm not sure…" Vincenz said hesitantly. "Er…I don't know if it would be safe."

"Vincenz, I'm all for danger. AT this point anyway. Come on, how bad can it be?" Hadi asked.

"Oh…okay," Vincenz stated. "We don't have guns though, so we'll have to make do with our own weapons…"

"We could set up a trap," Hadi suggested.

"Sounds good," Vincenz replied.

* * *

"Hello, is anyone outside?" Amanda asked as she stood in one of the shower stalls.

"I am," Emilia replied. She was in the middle of unbuttoning her shirt.

"Yeah, can you pass me some shampoo? I forgot to take some before coming in," Amanda requested.

"No problem," Emilia nodded, before going over to the cabinet. "Hey, where are the shampoo bottles?"

"Oh, sorry, they're over here," Ilene replied as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Ilene, haven't spoken to you in a while," Emilia giggled as she picked up the bottles. "Kale and Chick Peas?"

"I know. They've completely run out of ideas," Katerina, who was beside Ilene, agreed.

"So, how are you girls excited about making the merge?" Emilia asked as she put her arms around them.

"The merge? Is that now?" Ilene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Adrijana announced it to our team a couple of days ago. I thought it was obvious, you know, considering people came back in," Emilia replied.

"The merge," Katerina said quietly. "The merge."

"Yeah…" Emilia said awkwardly.

"Don't mind her. It'll take a few seconds for it to sink in," Ilene stated.

"The merge! The merge!" Katerina squealed. "I-made-the-merge! We made the merge! Me and Ilene – to the final two! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!"

She began to prance about as she said this.

"We did it! We made the merge! Merge-merge-merge! We made the…AHH!"

She accidentally slipped on the floor, and slid underneath Eloise's stall.

Eloise screamed, and Katerina did a second later. She tried to get up but banged her head against the door.

"I'm so sorry," Katerina squeaked when she finally got up.

"No worries. I'm sure it was a treat for you," Eloise joked.

"Shut up!" Katerina squeaked before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

"Ooh! I just can't believe it!" Sveda squealed as she stood up on the bench in the mess hall. "The merge! The merge! We made the merge! This is so great! Eeeeiiiii!"

"Sveda, you've been doing that for five minutes. Get down," Finn chuckled.

"Ah okay," Sveda sighed, before she sat back down and jiggled her breasts a bit. "Ooh, I think I forgot to put on a bra! I'll be back in a minute!"

With that, she ran off, her breasts jiggling. Finn watched all the way, his mouth wide open.

"Finn…hello?" Pavils said, waving his hand in Finn's face.

"Hmm?" Finn said, looking up.

"The merge! Isn't that great?" Pavils asked.

"Oh yeah – I know. The lads at home will be so proud. I just hope they don't too jealous if I win," Finn chuckled.

"Eh…I think Sveda will be enough," Pavils shrugged.

"Yeah…" Finn said in delight.

Symon ate a sausage off a fork, looking rather disgusted.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Symon, I thought you were straight! Fine, it's not funny…**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I can't believe it! Finn sees nothing in Sveda other than her looks – specifically her…how you say…assets.**

 **I'm not a prude or anything but, wow, that is just unbelievable.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Eh, I can't blame Finn for being so whipped – if Sveda had come onto me, I would have taken her straight to bed.**

 **Look, I may have changed, but I'm still a horny b*****d!]**

* * *

"Is it just me, or has the food gotten a bit better?" Marios asked as he ate a slice of bacon.

"Yeah, it has," Symon replied. "A good bit better if you ask me."

"Hello," Aleksander greeted as he stood behind them. "Would anyone care for seconds?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'd care for minutes if I had to.**

 **Marios (Greece): Aleksander has been in a very good mood today…it's almost creepy.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): I may have lost the second chance challenge, but I am due to win something even more amazing. [sighs in delight]]**

* * *

The 23 remaining contestants gathered before Adrijana. Hadi and Vincenz were the last to arrive.

"Where have you been, and why are you covered in muck?" Eloise asked Vincenz.

"It's a long story," Vincenz replied. "For now, all I can say is - dormice are stronger than they look."

"Hello," Adrijana greeted. "I'm sure most of you have already figured this out by now, and the Zebras obviously already know, but all 23 of you have reached the merge!"

"Woo!" Sveda cheered, pumping her fist. "I did not see that coming!"

"Sveda, they already told us," Finn reminded her.

"Oh…yeah! Still, it's amazing!" Sveda cheered. "My brother said I'd never make it this far. He said – 'Svedtard – people like you don't succeed in life' – well, I sure proved him wrong."

"Svedtard?" Finn repeated, before snuggling up to Sveda. "Oh, ignore him – I knew you'd make it."

"You are my psycho," Sveda responded.

"She's got that right," Symon said from nearby, rolling his eyes.

"So, here's the introduction of the first challenge of this milestone of the game. Today, you will compete in two challenges, where you all be handcuffed to people…"

There were a few groans to this.

"Hey, I wasn't finished," Adrijana said. "You will not be handcuffed to each other. Instead, you will be handcuffed to a friend or relative of yours – all of whom flew to Slovenia from their home countries yesterday."

* * *

 **[Confessional: How many airports actually have flights to this country?**

 **Marios (Greece): Yes! This challenge! I've seen this done a few times in fanfictions and it's usually a lot of fun. I just hope I don't end up with someone I hate…]**

* * *

"Now, I just want to make it clear that Lara and the producers decided which people you would be partnering up with, so if you get someone you hate, it's not my fault," Adrijana smiled. "That said, the people are currently standing in the woods to your right, and they will come out one by one. I'll do this in alphabetical order, starting with Agnessa."

Agnessa stood forward.

"Agnessa, you will be partnering up with…"

…

"…your Babushka, Klana!"

Agnessa's grandmother came walking out, and the two of them embraced in a hug.

"Vnuchka!" Klana exclaimed, before saying to Agnessa in Russian, "How are you doing? I've been watching you. You are doing excellent!"

"Thank you," Agnessa responded. "I have missed you. How did your eye surgery go?"

"Good – I can see crystal clear now. I'm not sure how I'll do in the athletic department though," Klana sighed.

"You'll be fine," Agnessa assured her, before leading her over. Intern #2 put handcuffs around their arms while they did so.

* * *

"Next is Amanda," Adrijana continued as Amanda come towards her. "Your partner is your sister, Anna."

Amanda squealed as she ran over to hug her sister, who was a 15 year old girl who closely resembled her sister, including her unusually large chin.

"Eeiiii! It's so good to see you!" Anna exclaimed before they parted. "Liane and I are, like, so proud that you got back in!"

"You too," Amanda replied. "It wasn't easy but…I'm here! You better believe I'll make it farther this time."

"I'll make sure of that for this challenge," Anna assured her, before they were both attached with handcuffs.

* * *

"Next up, Beni," Adrijana continued. "You will be joined by one of your fans back home…"

"Say what?" Beni said in panic, adjusting his hat before a figure came out of the forests. "No! Anyone but her!"

Out of the forest stepped a girl with dark brown silky hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue halter top, tan coloured shorts, and black high heel wedges.

Beni was frozen in shock from her arriving.

She pouted as she walked past the other contestants, most of whom were open-mouthed or rolling their eyes.

"Wow – what a lovely welcome," she said emotionlessly.

She grabbed Marios and Hadi's heads and pulled them to the ground.

"Hey, mind where you're going!" Marios yelled at her as he rubbed his head.

Beni moaned to himself as the girl came towards.

"Hi Beni," she said sexily as she swished her hair. "How is my boy doing?"

"I-I-I…" Beni stuttered.

"There's no need to be so nervous," the girl replied. "People like you and me are so hot, we can make anything sound good – even these hideous suspenders."

She fingered said item as Beni gritted his teeth.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Er…what's her name?**

 **Beni (Moldova): [in a very low grunt] Roxana…**

 **Confessional: Oh thank you.**

 **Beni: [looks up with a raised eyebrow]**

 **Confessional: Oh sorry, I thought you were done.**

 **Beni: That girl is the main alpha-b***h in my school. She terrorized me for years – wedgies, ambushes, wet willies…she did it all.**

 **Ohhhh, but now that I'm**

 **[he uses finger-quotes]**

' **hot'**

 **she won't leave me alone, and she's always at the very front of those mobs that stalk me back home! She needs to DIE!]**

* * *

Beni stood terrified as he was handcuffed to Roxana while Adrijana continued, "Berto, you will be paired with Danilo!"

"Ooh, bravo," Berto noted, before running over to his friend. He was a boy with short brown hair, a white t-shirt, and green shorts.

He smiled nervously as Berto came over to him.

"Danilo, how have you been?" Berto greeted, giving him a pat on the back.

"Well…not going on adventures with you has been…relaxing…" Danilo noted.

"That's you alright," Berto chuckled, before leading him off.

* * *

"Carolyn, you will be joined by your mother, Ms Whitney Johnsdottir," Adrijana announced, before a middle-aged woman with black sweatpants, a green jacket, and auburn hair came out of the forest.

"I thought you said your surname was Attwater," Petros said in confusion, before Carolyn rushed over to her mum and they shared a hug.

* * *

 **[Confessional: My surname is Cam**

 **Petros (Armenia): [scratches his head] Can you change your last name to anything you want when you get married?**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Why does Carolyn's mom have an Icelandic surname?**

 **I know it's Icelandic because, Dylan, one of my friends back home is obsessed with Iceland. God knows why.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): My mom has had four surnames.**

 **The first was her maiden name, her second was my dad's surname, her third was my stepdad's surname, and after the divorce, she got fed up and changed it my granddad's name plus 'dottir'.]**

* * *

"After Carolyn, we should have…Eloise…yes," Adrijana said as she gestured towards the forest. "You will be paired with your agent, Philippe."

"Oh boy," she sighed.

A short-ish man in his early 30's with bushy red hair, sunglasses, a navy jean jacket and black skinny jeans walked over to her. He had a very unimpressed look on his face.

"Wow, it's even more low-budget than it looks on TV," he commented. "How much did it cost to rent out this place? A euro?"

"Er…it was free. Well, if you don't count the money I gave Krava and her dad anyway," Adrijana replied dryly.

"Not surprised at all," Philippe stated before arriving in front of Eloise.

"Hey…Philippe…" Eloise said nervously as she scratched her head. "How have you…been…"

"Splendid," Philippe mouthed at her, while keeping an angry expression on his place.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Eloise asked, raising an eyebrow.

Philippe shook his head.

"You have a lot to catch up on," Philippe sniggered before they were handcuffed together.

"I can probably guess. The whole world hates me," Eloise murmured. "Am I fired for real?"

"No…it's something a bit different," Philippe chuckled before whispering, "When the others can't hear."

* * *

"Emilia, you're next up," Adrijana stated as her Dutch friend stepped forward. "To little surprise, the producers chose one of your…interesting…friends from back home."

"Adrijana," Emilia groaned at this. "On the other hand…yay! Which one?"

A familiar dark skinned girl with a lot of hair dye and piercings stepped out of the forest.

"Bestem!" Emilia cheered and she ran over and leapt into Bestem's arms and got swung around in the air.

"Emilia! So glad to see you – the girls back home are loving every minute of you!" Bestem exclaimed.

"What about Gus?" Emilia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, him too, but you know what I mean. Oh…it's just…aw, so happy to see you again," Bestem stated, before she bent over and kissed Emilia full on the lips.

"Ugh, stop it! I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend," Emilia frowned, pushing her away.

"What? Can I not make out with people platonically?" Bestem frowned.

Emilia giggled and shook her head, "Oh, you."

* * *

"Finn," Adrijana announced. "Your special guest is a friend from back home…Daire!"

Finn's eyes widened at this before a chubby boy with short black hair and a Gaelic football jersey came staggering out from behind the trees.

"Oy, Finny-boy!" he said in a low-pitched Irish accent. "What's the craic, boy?"

He gave Finn a nudge, and Finn did his best to muster a smile.

"Daire," Finn said, gritting his teeth. "Hi."

"Hey, boy. The lads and I is cheerin' ya on back in Limerick, boy," Daire continued before giving Finn a shove.

"Touch me again and I will strangle you," Finn said angrily, which made Daire collapse in a creepy brand of laughter.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I know so many people like that in real life. Seriously, there's about three Daires for every Finn.**

 **Finn (Ireland): Seriously? You invited Daire? Of all the people to invite, you picked Daire!? That bloody bastard!?**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [has her hands together and her head in her lap]**

 **I'm really praying that Finn's friend won't tell him my plan. Even if he does, I have a backup plan, but it would be more convenient if he didn't]**

* * *

"Ne…" Adrijana began before she was interrupted by a youthful screech.

"Woo!" a guy yelled as he ran out of the forest and did two backflips. "Hey, Hadi! Guess what – you, me, a team for a day – isn't that awesome."

"Jake!" Hadi cheered before walking over to him. The two of them fist-bumped. Jake had bushy blonde hair, and he was wearing a blue tie-dye shirt, green skinny jeans and high-tops.

"Hadi, my mean man – what's up?" Jake greeted. He had a strong Californian accent. "And why are you covered in mud?"

"Not much. Yeah, I tried setting a trap in the woods this morning – it didn't quite go to plan," Hadi chuckled. "Hey, how's Hanesha?"

"Oh, don't get me started," Jake groaned, stamping. "Her father found out about us dating, and now he won't let her out of the house."

"What? How? Let me guess, was it Sarah? Or Mickaela?" Hadi groaned.

"No, it wasn't them," Jake replied, before glaring ahead. "It was him."

Hadi also looked ahead and realized who Jake was glaring at.

* * *

 **[Confessional: And he'd only just got back in the game.**

 **[Jake and Hadi are handcuffed to each other]**

 **Jake (Israel): [makes sharp gestures] Zeferino! Zeferino! I swear, I want to grab his neck, tie it to rope, and HANG IT PUBLICLY!**

 **Hadi (Israel): Okay, Jake, calm down. He didn't mean it.**

 **Jake: But he still did it! He revealed our well-kept secret! It was such a lovely romance – and thanks to him, Hanesha is stuck in her house, probably being beaten with a whip!**

 **Hadi: [sighs] I may as well explain what happened. There's a girl back home called Hanesha who I met at my new school, and Jake has been dating her for…how long…**

 **Jake: Ten months, two weeks, and three days. The best ten months, two weeks and three days of my life – well, maybe besides when I got the chicken-pox when I was 9 – I got to stay home from school for two weeks, and eat chips and watch Cartoon Network all day…oh, sorry, you weren't done.**

 **Hadi: Anyways, her dad really hates Jews.**

 **Jake: And he means really hates Jews. I'm sure he'd gas me if he could.**

 **Hadi: So they've been dating in secret, but er…Zeferino accidentally…without meaning to…**

 **Jake: HE'S RUINED HER LIFE! HE IS DEAD!**

 **Hadi: [shakes his head] Zeferino, I hope you have good insurance.]**

* * *

"Here's our tenth guest. This one's for you, Ilene," Adrijana smiled.

"Oh, please be nobody but…" Ilene groaned. "Phew."

"Ilene, calm down, it's me, Karin," a slightly overweight girl with chestnut hair greeted as she walked over.

Ilene started to squeal before her friend hugged her.

"Ilene, it's so good to see you again. Well, I've been able to see you for the last couple of weeks, so maybe you should say…you know…"

"Fine," Ilene sighed. "It's so good to see you again, Karin."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Karin cooed. "So, how is my awesome idea for you to audition this show going."

"Not bad," Ilene replied.

"I've noticed your new alliance. Very clever," Karin whispered, giving her a nudge.

"Yeah…it was awkward setting it…oh…" Ilene said as she handcuffed together with Karin before Intern #7 shoved her aside.

* * *

"Next we have…Katerina's…guest…oh my God…" Adrijana groaned as Intern #2 came over with a dog kennel which was shaking hysterically. "I'm sure you all remember…"

"You brought him here in a kennel!?" Katerina screamed as she stomped over and opened it. Ezekiel immediately leapt out and landed on Katerina.

"Look, I'm sorry, but that's how they packed him," Adrijana apologized.

"Ooh, I can't believe you're here," Katerina squealed, giving him a hug. "You just keep impressing me."

"Th-th-thank you," Ezekiel replied.

"Er…did Ezekiel just talk?" Pavils asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, did you think he was feral or something?" Katerina responded, rolling her eyes.

"Uh…" Ezekiel said in hesitation, before he was handcuffed with Katerina, and they walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm sorry about the delay. Sometimes I spontaneously get addicted to Sims 3**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I'm so excited to have you here. You are a true inspiration.**

 **Ezekiel (Canada): [croaks] No…no I'm not. I'm a loser…you're the real inspiration. You gave me hope…uhhh…I…grah…**

 **Katerina: It's okay. You don't need to say it all at once.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [groans] Me next…I'm not holding my breath! Everyone back home sucks!]**

* * *

"After Katerina…next in the order should be…" Adrijana said as she read through a card.

"It's me, I know, it's me…let's get this over with," Lou groaned as he stomped forward. "Come out, whoever you are!"

"Lou, I'm begging you to stop. You're going to regret it!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Regrets! I have absolutely…"

"LOU, STOP IT!" Adrijana screamed at him, before clearing her throat, "Your guest is your father, Roger Jones."

"Say what now?" Lou said in panic.

His father stepped out of the forest, and he did not look happy. He had dark blonde hair and a beard, and he was wearing a blue shirt and khaki shorts.

"I…I…I…" Lou said hesitantly.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!" his dad hissed at him. "Your mother and I were worried sick. We had the police search the town for weeks – all so you could run away from your problems."

"I'm sorry…but…" Lou stuttered.

"We'll talk about this later. Just be glad I won't tell the world about your little…theft," his dad added sternly.

* * *

 **[Confessional; He's talking about him stealing his credit card, in case you didn't know.**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): When I was eight, I ran away from home after being yelled at by my mom, and I hid in a ditch for four hours. When I came back, my parents were in tears.**

 **I can only imagine how horrifying it must have been for your son to run away to the other side of the continent.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [groans] This is my fault…I could have told Lou to go back home and face his fears, but no…I was too soft for that.**

 **[puts her hands together] Oh, I really hope they can make up.]**

* * *

Lou's father looked at his son sourly as they walked away handcuffed together.

"Marios," Adrijana groaned. "I want to stress that this was not my idea. It was the pr…"

"Marios! Marios!" a voice screeched from inside the forest.

"No – you're joking. It's not…" Marios groaned, before squeaking, "Help!"

A short girl with wavy chestnut hair, and a blue t-shirt with a Eurovision logo on it came running out, before squeezing the life out of Marios.

"I spent the last three weeks on Google Street View trying to find this farm, but then the producers offered me an all-paid-expenses journey here. And now we are reunited! I'm so happy!" the girl squealed.

"N-Nomena," Marios stuttered, a horrified look on his face.

* * *

 **[Confessional: First Lithuanian on the show *Achievement unlocked***

 **Marios (Greece): I wasn't kidding. You think I'm obsessed with Eurovision…you haven't met Nomena.**

 **Back in the Eurovision 2005, she broke into the dressing rooms of the artists, and got a load of autographs by pretending she was the niece of Laura from Laura and the Lovers.**

 **She eventually got caught, and the only reason she wasn't arrested is because she was only seven at the time.]**

* * *

"Pavils, you will be joined by someone from back home…Felips!" Adrijana announced as a small boy with blonde hair and glasses came over.

"Uh…hi…" Pavils said awkwardly.

"Hi," Felips replied. "I believe I'll be paired with you."

"Er…okay…" Pavils replied awkwardly.

"Well…that was a quick introduction," Adrijana noted. "With that, we move onto Petros' partner – he shares a name with the former host, and from what I can tell, is equally awful in personality – it's Ruben!"

A large teenager with jet black hair came stomping out, and he was laughing obnoxiously.

"What's your deal?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but the things you say to be hard-to-get are hilarious," Ruben replied. "Aw, how I amuse myself."

"I've seen everything – you're awful," Adrijana commented as Ruben made his way over to Petros.

"Hey, Petros," Ruben greeted, giving him a shove. "How's the new girlfriend of yours."

"Please die," Petros replied.

"Ooh, that's not nice. I'll call the police on you," Ruben replied, before poking him several times. "So, come on, have you…"

"SHUT UP!" Ilene, who happened to be standing nearby, screamed at him. Karin giggled a little, looking rather taken aback.

* * *

"I really hope the next one isn't as unpleasant," Adrijana groaned, before looking at her notes. "Oh, never mind, this one is quite the opposite. Rikard – it's one of your friends from back home – Alida!"

Rikard started to squeal as he ran over to a girl who was wearing gothic attire, complete with piercings and black and white makeup.

"Heiii!" the girl cheered, giving Rikard a tight hug and kissing him the cheek. "It's sooooo awesome to see you again! I mean just…wow! I'm so proud of you! And now we'll be doing this challenge – it's just…vau!"

Carolyn snorted at this.

"What are you laughing at, hon?" her mother asked her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I get asked this question every day. Heh, 'hospital being bombed'.**

 **Beni (Moldova): Hahahahaha…hahahaha…[sighs]…I don't get it.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [wipes a tear from her eye] I'm sorry, it's just…**

 **That girl is way too enthusiastic to be a goth.**

 **There's this gothic clique at my school, and if she tried to join them, they'd probably stab her to the death.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Yeah…I know Alida acts nothing like a goth. She's not even that into their culture – she just likes the clothing.]**

* * *

"The next person has already appeared twice last year in the video message, and in the audience at the finale – it's Sanna's partner, Meliss!"

The familiar girl walked over.

"Hi," Sanna greeted.

"Sanna!" Meliss exclaimed, giving her a hug. "So awesome to see you again! I watched every episode – and so has Bjasmin. Actually Bjasmin has been watching the live feed on the internet for twelve hours a day – and she mostly watches Marios."

Sanna giggled at this.

"Oh, by the way, she wanted to know what happened to the 'headband'?" Meliss added, using finger quotes.

"Oh, I threw that out ages ago. I still have the yo-yo on my dresser though – it was well made," Sanna commented.

"Thank you," Meliss smiled, before looking down. Intern #8 had handcuffed her to the back of Sanna's wheelchair.

"Let's move along," Meliss suggested, and Sanna nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Stela, you will be joined by your best friend from back home – Matei!" Adrijana announced.

The guy who appeared in the audience of the finale last year came walking over shyly.

"Matei!" Stela greeted in delight.

"Hi," Matei said nervously. "Uh…so…you're uh…doing great…um…"

"Matei, are you alright?" Stela asked, before looking at the camera in front of them. "Oh, come on, seriously?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Seriously funnily**

 **Stela (Romania): [handcuffed to Matei] Matei has bad stage-fright, so…he's a little nervous today.**

 **Matei: H-H-Hi… [waves nervously]**

 **Stela: It's okay, Matei. You're not a scarecrow this time. You don't have a script…just…act natural. Be yourself.**

 **Matei: [takes several deep breaths]**

 **You're doing really well. I'm really proud of how far you've got – I hope you go farther.**

 **Stela: Thanks. I can say the same about you – coming out to help me despite your fears. You did have a choice, right?**

 **Matei: O-of course. I couldn't not support you – after all the support you've given me. You know, after how my parents reacted…the…the ex-gay therapy…[shudders]**

 **Stela: It's okay. You'll make it through.**

 **Matei: Don't worry about it – today is about you.]**

* * *

"Sveda, you will be partnering up with your father, Tusal," Adrijana announced. A slightly bulky man with dark skin, short black hair, a light yellow shirt, white trousers and white shoes came out from behind the trees.

"Ana!" Sveda squealed, before leaping into her father's arms.

"Sveda," her dad smiled. "For the last time, I am ata. Ana is your mother."

"But mother's name is Ebru," Sveda reminded him.

"That's not what I meant," her father groaned. "So, how are you doing in the game?"

"Awesome! I meant the most amazing boy – look he's over there – Finn!" Sveda squealed.

"Oh," her father replied, looking unimpressed.

"I knew you'd love him," Sveda giggled. "Come on, let me introduce everyone else."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Tusals and Mussels! Alive-alive-o!**

 **[Sveda is handcuffed to her father]**

 **Tusal (Azerbaijan): [gives his daughter a tight hug] I am so proud of you! You're doing great.**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [smiles] Thanks, that really means a lot.**

 **Tusal: I mean…you are just going for it! I don't think I could act anywhere near as well as you – our family is going to be filthy rich when this game is over.**

 **Sveda: Of course, just remember, it's being split 50-50. I get 500,000 euro, and you, ana, and my brothers can share the other half.**

 **Tusal: I told you before, that's fair enough. I like the way you have Finn under your thumb as well – he's a good ally.**

 **Sveda: He's kind of cute though – I might have dated him if I wasn't asexual.**

 **Tusal: You always knew how to pick them. Remember Mert?**

 **Sveda: Oh yeah, the son of that manicurist. My nails would always look perfect when he came over.**

 **[they both chuckle]**

* * *

 **Finn (Ireland): Wow, Sveda's dad seems strict. Oh, I just hope he doesn't hate me.]**

* * *

"Symon, you are next up!" Adrijana announced.

"Ooh," Symon said, looking a little worried.

"Please welcome your sister, Lyuba!"

A girl with long white hair and no arms came running over.

"Symon!" she squealed, before Symon hugged her. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Lyuba," Symon replied.

"I'm so proud of you," Lyuba replied. "You finally played the best character ever – yourself."

"Oh you," Symon sighed playfully, before giving her a dig in the chest.

They both walked over together before Adrijana announced the next pair, "Tyge, you will also be paired with your sister – Allis."

A girl with messy dark blonde hair who looked around fifteen came walking over.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi, Allis," Tyge replied. "Er…nice to see you again."

"You too," Allis nodded. "So, did you like the scarf?"

"Oh, right, you haven't been watching," Tyge remembered. "Yeah, I liked it – it's just…it's a bit warm out here."

"I watched a couple of episode at my friend's house – she has digital TV now. You're doing good," Allis told him.

* * *

"Moving on…" Adrijana said awkwardly. "Okay, for the third time in a row, a person will be joined by their sister – Vincenz, you will be partnered with your sister, Giad!"

"It's pronounced, Jee-ad," Vincenz corrected her. "Sorry…I just wanted to point it out.

"No problem," Adrijana shrugged, rolling her eyes a little.

Vincenz's sister was a short eleven year old girl with medium-length brown hair.

"Giad!" Vincenz cheered, giving his sister a pat on the back. "It's so good to see you again. Come te la passi?"

"Vincenz, stop, you're embarrassing me," Giad hissed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I wonder how embarrassed someone would be if they knew I watched them pee**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Giad is going through that phase where she thinks everything I do is embarrassing.**

 **It's…pretty annoying to be honest.]**

* * *

"And finally, Zeferino's guest partner!" Adrijana announced. "It's your friend from back home, Rui!"

A tall slightly-tanned guy with black hair and a five o clock shadow came running over.

"WOOOO!" he cheered in delight, before giving Zeferino a nudge. "The Zef – back in the game – and awesome as ever!"

He held up his hand for a high five, and Zeferino sighed and high-fived him back.

"I mean…I'm just…wow! Zeferino – you are ready to win this!" Rui said, shaking his head in delight.

"Heh…don't be so sure," Zeferino chuckled, before the two of them were handcuffed together by Intern #3.

"We better do well now. We just need to. Come on, Zeferino! Motivate!" Rui exclaimed, grasping onto Zeferino's fist.

* * *

 **[Confessional: He wasn't kidding when he called him Dramatic Rui. You know, in the first episode.**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): What a diverse bunch, am I right?**

 **Tune in after the break when we begin the first challenge – where there will be one final special guest! Se vidimo potem!]**

* * *

 **I have nothing else to say and I have to go now because its' getting late.**

 **Please review ;3**


	41. Ep18 Pt2 - Crowd Family

**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama. I also do not own United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica...**

 **Okay, so this one was quite a bit quicker. I had a lot of inspiration for the last week, and now the next chapter is done. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 18, Part 2 - Crowd Family

"Alright!" Adrijana announced. "Now that you've all been introduced, I will explain today's challenges.

For the first challenge, you will be throwing sponges at a…special guest star. The first twelve teams to throw the sponges successfully will move onto round 2.

Oh, and Symon, since your partner has no arms, only you will have to throw your sponge."

Symon and Lyuba both nodded at this in satisfaction. (They were both tied by their legs by the way).

"Round 2 will be a full-scale wooden remake of the classic arcade game, Donkey Kong, where you will have to climb up platforms and dodge or jump over barrels – the first team to make it to the top wins immunity – but that's not all –

The contestant who wins will get to choose ten other contestants, and they will also be safe from elimination."

There were a few gasps at this aspect, either in surprise or delight.

"So, without further ado, I welcome our special guest star – it's Ruben!" Adrijana announced.

"Special – I'm flattered," Ruben chuckled, making Petros roll his eyes.

"Not you," Adrijana snapped, rolling her eyes. "I was talking about him. That's right – Ruben has been given a very brief parole to join us for today's challenge!"

"Let go of me! LET GO OF ME! [yells several English and Swedish swear words]!" Ruben screamed as he was brought over. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit, had his hands handcuffed behind his back, and was tied up with rope.

The ends of the rope were held by Tia and Estrella.

Ruben's formerly neat hair had gone all over the place and his beard was much longer than before.

"Wow, prison did not do him good," Beni chuckled as he watched him trash about.

"Do you think I care being in prison. In Sweden, it's not much of an inconvenience," Ruben shrugged. "BUT I HATE BEING TIED UP, AND FORCED TO WEAR THIS ITCHY JUMPSUIT! [yells several more swear words]."

"Did that not…uh…come with the prison sentence?" Carolyn asked.

"They don't make people wear prison uniforms in Sweden," Amanda told her.

"I see," Carolyn nodded.

"Alright!" Adrijana announced as Ruben was tied to a "face-in-hole" with a woman in a tutu.

"What do you know? It's actually a good look!" Lou exclaimed, and some of the others snorted in laughter.

"Bah – let's get this over with," Ruben snapped.

Adrijana watched as Anton and Dani placed a large bucket of sponges before each duo before announcing, "Okay, to pass this challenge, you must be one of the first twelve duos to successfully throw a sponge at Ruben's face. Ready…set…go!"

Immediately the clump of 45 contestants and helpers (besides Lyuba) picked up a bunch of sponges a started hurling them towards Ruben's face, but not many of them hit his face.

"Ack, off, ouch!" Ruben yelled. "Do you guys mind?"

He said this before two sponges hit his face at once.

"That is for the date," Agnessa frowned at him, and her grandmother laughed (despite not understanding what she just said).

"Agnessa and Klana are the first duo to advance! Congratulations!" Adrijana announced.

"Spasibo!" Agnessa cheered, pumping her free fist before walking off.

"Ugh, I'm not good at this," Matei groaned as he feebly threw his sponges, few of which even hit the board.

"It's okay, Matei. You do what you can," Stela assured him.

"No," Matei gasped. "I'll do anything – you deserve to win."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Does she? Eh…**

 **Stela (Romania): So…um…is there anything you can tell me?**

 **Matei (Romania): Er…what do you mean?**

 **Stela: I mean, can you tell me any secrets about the other players. Is it against the rules for you to give spoilers?**

 **Matei: Oh…uh…no, they never said I couldn't. I can tell you some stuff.**

 **Stela: [smiles] Great! So…what secrets are the others hiding?**

 **Matei: Er…let's see…Sveda is secretly an aspiring psychologist who is using Finn; Eloise, Ilene, Katerina and Vincenz have a super-alliance; Amanda is still evil, and Eloise is lying about her rape.**

 **Stela: [gives Matei a tight hug] You are the best!**

* * *

 **Agnessa (Belarus): My Babushka is very good at throwing. Back in 1968, she barely lost a chance to represent the USSR in the Olympics for Javelin Throw.]**

* * *

"Yes!" Roxana cheered as she successfully hit Ruben's face. "Come on, Beni! Use your toned biceps to aim! May I?"

She used her hand to start feeling Beni's arm up.

"Ugh, get off me! Go stand in a bonfire!" Beni yelled at her.

"Heh, you're hot when you're angry," Roxana giggled, tickling his chin.

"GAH!" Beni screamed as he hurled another sponge at Ruben, and he hit Ruben's eye.

"Ah! SUDS! SUDS!" Ruben screamed as tried to shake his head, but it had been duct-taped to the hole.

"Beni and Roxana are through to round two!" Adrijana announced.

"Hell…YUS!" Roxana growled, before pressing her breasts up against Beni, before he shoved her away.

"Heh-heh, hard to get! I like your style," Roxana giggled, before cuddling up to him.

Estrella was bent over near by, gritting her teeth. Tia quickly put a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Another love triangle?**

 **Estrella (Spain): That bitch! She better stay away from my Beni, or she will [yells several Catalan swear words before punching the confessional wall.**

 **Confessional: OWEEEEE! THAT HURTS!**

 **Estrella: [yells for a bit more]**

 **Confessional: PLEASE UNDERSTAND ME! I FEEL PAIN! HELP!]**

* * *

Beni's eyes widened as he walked with Roxana.

"Er…is it just me, or did I just hear screams of pain?" Beni asked.

"No, I don't hear anything – it's probably the screams of delight in your head," Roxana giggled, which made Beni crack his knuckles.

The camera panned across a few of the contestants. Berto tapped his foot as he waited for Danilo to throw a sponge successfully, Carolyn and her mother were hurling sponges like their life depended on it, Alida pumped her fist as she had managed to successfully throw a sponge, and other Ruben groaned as he watched Petros feebly throw his sponges.

"Wow, could be any more weak? I threw mine ages ago," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I'm trying my best," Petros sighed as he threw another one.

"You know, it must suck to be like you," Ruben said ponderously. "A weak loser with a tiny…oof."

He groaned as Petros threw a sponge in his face.

"Petros and Ruben are through to the next round!" Adrijana announced.

"What!? But he threw the sponge at me!" Ruben protested, stamping his feet.

"I specifically said that the first twelve teams to throw a sponge at _**Ruben's**_ face would be through to the next round – nine spots left!" Adrijana announced.

"[Armenian swear word]!" Ruben yelled before storming off, with Petros dragging behind him.

Two sponges hit Ruben in the face at the same time.

"DO YOU MIND!?" he screamed.

"Yes!" Emilia and Bestem cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Emilia's team is safe! Eight more spaces to go!" Adrijana announced.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Double Dutch! *rimshot***

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Back home, Bestem is the captain of our school's volleyball team. Since she joined, our school has won the North Brabant provincial championship three years in a row.**

 **Bestem (Netherlands): And Emilia…is really lucky, apparently.**

 **Emilia: [giggles] Yeah, I usually suck at throwing.]**

* * *

"Oof! Ack! Eck!" Ruben gasped as he was hit by a few more sponges.

"Amanda and Katerina – you're both through!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Eeeeiiiiii!" Amanda and Anna squealed as they joined the other safe contestants. Katerina and Ezekiel also looked very happy.

Another sponge walloped Ruben in the head, and when it dropped down, his eye started to swell up.

"OUCH! F*** YOU!" Ruben screamed.

"Jake, I know he's a sociopath, but there's no need to injure him," Hadi sighed as he threw another sponge.

"Oh…sorry!" Jake called out. "I pretended you were Zeferino!"

Zeferino had just successfully thrown a sponge when his eyes widened in shock.

"What is his deal?" he hissed at Hadi, before it dawned on him.

"Yes! I hit his face! I hit his face! High-five, Zeferino!" Rui cheered, holding his hand up. "Er…Zef…are you okay?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Double Portuguese…yeah, it doesn't work.**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): [groans] Aw no, I think I know what just happened.**

 **Rui (Portugal): Zeferino, what's wrong?**

 **Zeferino: That guy…Jake…he's the guy who was dating that Muslim girl that Hadi told us about – I revealed his secret to the world.**

 **Rui: Zef, it wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone – Agnessa or Dani could have said it.**

 **Zeferino: But they didn't. It was me! I ruined his girlfriend's life, and now he's out to get me! [Portuguese swear word].]**

* * *

Some music played in the background as a sponge hit Ruben's face.

Alida and Rikard both high-fived.

Another two hit him, and Carolyn and her mother hugged each other.

A few more sponges hit the board and his face, before Eloise, her agent, Tyge and his sister were seen walking off.

"Felips, I'm sorry, but could you try throwing a bit harder? You're not even coming close," Pavils sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this isn't my forte," Felips said in response.

Daire continued to laugh creepily as he threw several more sponges at the board, not one of which hit Ruben's face.

"Jesus Christ, how hard can it be!?" Finn snapped at him.

"Finn, who here is the captain of the basketball team?" Daire asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"You're a sub! The coach was being sarcastic when he said that," Finn groaned, slapping his face.

* * *

"Come on, Symon, you can do it!" Lyuba cheered as she waved the stubs coming out of her shoulders.

A few more sponges came close to hitting Ruben's face, but no luck.

"Well, that didn't work," Meliss sighed.

Ilene and Karin were still throwing sponges together with little success.

"Wow, we really suck at this," Karin giggled.

"Still, it's fun," Ilene responded.

Sveda hurled a couple more sponges at the board, but she kept missing.

"Come on, Sveda!" her dad said loudly. "I know you're throw is absolutely garbage, but could you hurry up!?"

"You're being conspicuous," Sveda hissed at him before clearing her throat, "Ata, I'm trying my best! Please don't hit me!"

"There, you asked for it," her dad frowned, and he pretended to punch her in the face. Sveda screamed and fell to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Finn exclaimed in shock. "Sveda, are you alright?"

"Shut up, boy," Daire hissed at him. "I'm tryin' to focus, like."

Finn responded by kicking his 'friend' in the balls.

Marios kept trying to throw sponges when Nomena started running her fingers down his back.

"Ugh! Get off!" Marios snapped, pushing her hand away.

"I knew it! She has you brainwashed! This is the last straw!" Nomena screamed. She grabbed Marios and wrestled him to the ground.

"Arrrgh! What are you doing!? Get off me!" Marios screamed, before Nomena lay on top of him and started making out with him.

"Ah, it's good to be back," Nomena squealed.

"Okay, that's enough!" Adrijana snapped as she stormed over and pulled Nomena off. "Get away! Come on…agh!"

Nomena had just walloped Adrijana in the hand.

"Nice try – me and Marios used to take self-defence together," Nomena giggled.

"Er…you don't learn how to hit people in judo," Marios pointed out as he lifted his head.

"Oh yeah, after you ran away, I expanded my horizons – I know five different types of martial arts now," Nomena explained, before she started hitting Adrijana a bit more.

"Will you just give up you ugly b***h!" Roxana yelled at Nomena. "He is never going to want you! What part of no don't you understand?"

"NO!" Beni screamed at her.

"Thank you for the demonstration," Roxana said, nodding her head.

"No! Non! Nein! Sau!" Beni yelled at her. "Can you understand me now!?"

"You always know what to say," Roxana giggled as she started fingering his hair.

"I know right?" Beni chuckled. "You're a retarded bitch with an ego so inflated, it'll make your head explode before you're 18."

"Yeah, you work on that," Roxana sighed.

Beni started howling in frustration with that.

* * *

"Done!" Hadi exclaimed as he threw a sponge in Ruben's mouth.

"Ugh," Ruben groaned as he spat it on the ground. "It tastes like crap!"

"Hadi and Jake…take…the twelfth and final spot," Adrijana gasped as Nomena continued to pin her to the ground. "That means they…ADVANCE…"

Nomena had started pulling Adrijana's hair as she shouted the last word.

"Okay, that's quite enough," Bestem grunted as she cracked her knuckles before storming over and grabbing Nomena's pressure points.

The Lithuanian girl passed out on the ground.

"You're welcome," she stated before walking off.

Adrijana took a couple of deep breaths before shaking her head and announcing – "O-o-okay…Beni, Rikard, Carolyn, Petros, Emilia, Tyge, Eloise, Katerina, Agnessa, Hadi, Amanda and Zeferino, you are all through to round two.

As for the rest of you – Stela, Berto, Lou, Finn, Pavils, Sveda, Marios, Sanna, Vincenz and Ilene – will be sitting out, but you might still be given immunity by whoever wins."

"So close," Lou sighed, before dropping his sponge on the ground.

"Looks like we'll have some time to talk then," his dad replied, before leading them off.

"Poor Lou," Emilia sighed.

"I know, it's typical – always blaming the victim," Bestem agreed, folding her arms.

"Cheer up girls, he'll be fine!" Adrijana exclaimed, popping up from behind. "For now, it's time for part 2 of your challenge."

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's on like [censored or else Nintendo will sue me]**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Yes! We made it!**

 **Whitney (United Kingdom): Hug?**

 **Carolyn: [blushes] Mum, we're on TV…why not?**

 **[they both hug each other]**

 **Whitney: Hey, I noticed you've been going after that one from Armenia - Petros.**

 **Carolyn: Yeah…you aren't going to tell me to stay away from or something. [giggles] Is he secretly evil?**

 **Whitney: Not exactly – you do know about how he got Alma eliminated, right?**

 **Carolyn: Yeah. Besides that – I'm not sure if anything will happen…I mean, he's been through a lot, and I'm not sure if he's ready.**

 **Whitney: All of you have to is make him feel comfortable – that was an important part of the relationship between your father and I, and a part that your stepfather ignored, of course…**

 **Carolyn: [giggles at this, before groaning] Don't bring that up again.]**

The twelve duos were lined up at a slanted wooden path, with Agnessa and Klana at the front, and Hadi and Jake at the back.

"As you can see, you have been lined up from first to twelfth in the last challenge. You will all be starting at the same time, but the people at the front still have a considerable advantage," Adrijana explained. "This works just like the original Donkey Kong arcade game – you climb the platforms, and you avoid barrels which will be thrown by Luko and Johannes."

Tyge looked up, and waved at the two guys on the top platform. They both waved back.

"You may begin…now!" Adrijana announced, before the twenty of them started rushing up the platform.

"We've got an early lead! Let's keep this up!" Agnessa's grandmother exclaimed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep up?" Agnessa asked in concern.

"I am sure," her grandmother replied as they reached the first ladder. "Come on, up we…"

She was interrupted when Beni and Roxana jumped in from out of nowhere and grabbed the ladder before climbing up.

"Do not worry…" her grandmother added.

Emilia and Bestem also came by and jumped up ahead of them.

"Let's go! Quick!" Klana exclaimed, climbing up the ladder. Agnessa quickly followed her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I just finished listening to every song from Eurovision 2013. Suffice to say, most of them weren't good singers.**

 **Klana (Belarus): Agnessa, granddaughter, I may be a bit old, but I still have it.**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): [sighs and giggles] Alright, I should have believed you.**

* * *

 **Roxana (Moldova): Did you see that old bag? Acting like an athlete. Methinks she needs a nursing home? What do you think Benikins?**

 **Beni (Moldova): [spits out] Methinks someone will need a nurse by the end of the day.**

 **Roxana: Oh, I know. Have you seen Petros? I'm surprised that weakling isn't in a full body cast.**

 **Beni: I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU, YOU BITCH!]**

* * *

"Alright, we made it!" Amanda exclaimed as she and Anna made it up onto the platform. "Let's…"

She was interrupted when the two of them had to jump up on top of an incoming barrel. They looked behind them, and noticed that the barrel had just Katerina, who was standing on the ladder, in the head.

"Ouch," she groaned as she shook for a bit.

"Never mind," Ezekiel mouthed at her as he reached out for her hand.

"Oh, you gentleman," Katerina giggled as she stood up.

"What a freak," Anna mumbled as she and Amanda walked past Agnessa, who was trying to help her grandmother up onto her feet.

"I say give him a break – he's had a tough time," Amanda stated.

"I meant Katerina – what does she see in him?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Who knows? She was always a weird girl," Amanda commented.

"Some people have weird taste," Anna sighed.

"Yeah…right…" Amanda replied nervously.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Banana Panda**

 **Amanda (Sweden): I'm sure Ezekiel has been through a lot, but come on, he's pretty much feral.**

 **Would Katerina be committing bestiality if she…you know…]**

* * *

"Pardon us, just passing through," Allis giggled as she and Tyge ran past Rikard and Alida.

"Hey, no fair!" Alida yelled. "This means war!"

"On the count of one," Rikard added, before the two of them held hands and backflipped over a barrel.

They had just arrived at the ladder. Alida bent over and held out her palms. Rikard jumped on top of them before leaping onto the next platform, dragging along a handcuffed Alida with him.

"Woah, they are good," Carolyn commented as she stood with her mother, bewildered, before climbing up the ladder after them.

* * *

 **[Confessional: There's a lot of Russian gymnasts, and…Finland was once Russia.**

 **Rikard (Finland): [has his arm around Alida] We do gymnastics back home. I'm not quite as good as Estrella, but I can do some good tricks.**

 **Alida (Finland): [bends over] Look, I can bend over and lick my…**

 **Rikard: ALIDA, NO, NOT ON CAMERA!]**

* * *

Hadi and Jake just passed out Petros and Ruben.

"Hurry up!" Ruben yelled at him. "You're holding us back!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: [glittery music] DIC ENTERTAINMENT! :DD**

 **Petros (Armenia): I'd pretty much given up at that point. Why did Ruben want to do well so much? He's not the one with a chance at a million euro!**

 **Is his ego really that inflated?]**

* * *

Beni's team and Emilia's team were battling it out at the front of the line.

"Watch out, Beni! Us Dutch girls are here to beat you," Emilia giggled.

"Oh, stay back, you freakos. No way will you beat us," Roxana shot back.

"Hey, who are you calling freakos!?" Bestem yelled at her. "Why, I oughta…"

"Save it for later, Bestem," Emilia advised her. "Come on, we have a challenge to win!"

The two of them raced ahead with that.

"Come on, let's catch up," Roxana hissed, dragging him off, just as Amanda and Anna caught up.

"That's right, Bestem!" Beni called out. "Do as Emilia says! Save it for later!"

"Good call," Roxana giggled. "We'll be unhandcuffed, and I can do kung-fu at her."

"Come on," Beni sighed as they climbed up the ladder onto the fourth platform.

* * *

"Hey, look, we passed out Eloise and her manager!" Hadi exclaimed excitedly.

"We're still behind though," Jake sighed. "We can do better than this."

"I'm sorry, I'm not the best runner," Hadi apologized.

"No worries, this is your game, not mine," Jake said, before pointing ahead. "Hey, look, Zeferino and his drama queen!"

"Who are you calling a…" Rui frowned at him, before he fell backwards.

Jake had just shoved Zeferino over the side of the platform, leaving him hanging over the edge of the wall.

"Arrrgh!" Rui screamed before pulling Zeferino back up.

"Pardon us," Eloise giggled as she and Philippe ran past them.

"That was a bit harsh," Hadi said as he and Jake climbed up the ladder.

"He ruined my girlfriend's life – it's justified," Jake shrugged.

"Whatever you say," Hadi sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What an idiota," Rui groaned as Zeferino got back on his feet.

"Wow, did I really ruin Hanesha's life that much?" Zeferino asked in disbelief.

"No time for revelations! Let's go! Let's go!" Rui shouted, before they made their way up the ladder.

"Our teams start making their way onto platform five out of six!" Adrijana announced as the camera showed the teams of Amanda, Emilia, Rikard and Beni make their way up the ladder in that order, with Tyge and Katerina still making their way up.

Another barrel swung by.

Amanda and Anna quickly leapt over, while Emilia and Bestem tumbled a little, leaving Rikard and Alida the chance to sprint ahead of them.

Beni and Roxana, on the other hand, got hit by the barrel, and ended up rolling into Tyge and Allis. The four of them all went rolling down the ladder.

"Carrots," Beni groaned.

"Woo, that was a misfortune for them, but lucky for us!" Katerina giggled as she and Ezekiel climbed up the ladder. "We're in fourth place! We can do it!"

"Thanks a lot, you two!" Roxana yelled at Tyge and Allis as she picked herself up.

"What did we do?" Tyge asked in confusion.

"Yeah! You're the ones who knocked us off the ladder!" Allis snapped.

"Listen here, you fugly little b…" Roxana snapped, pointing her finger at Allis before she interrupted her.

"Let's go Tyge," Allis sighed, giving his arm a tug.

"Come on, what are you standing there for!?" Roxana yelled at Beni. "Let's…"

She was about to climb up the ladder only to find Carolyn and her mother had beaten her to it.

"Those bitches," Roxana groaned, before she and Beni started climbing up.

Amanda huffed a little as she and Anna reached the top of the ladder.

"Yes! The last floor – we're so winning this!" Anna cheered, pointing at Luko and Johannes who were up ahead.

"So…er…where's the princess?" Bestem asked.

"Technically, Pauline wasn't a princess – she was just a regular lady," Emilia pointed out, making Bestem blow a raspberry at her.

"Just saying," Emilia sighed as they jumped over another barrel.

Katerina and Ezekiel climbed up to the final platform next, followed by Rikard and Alida, who looked a bit scraped up.

"Ezekiel!" Rikard snapped at the semi-feral person.

"Sorry," Ezekiel hissed. "You were in our way."

Katerina giggled at this as they raced ahead.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You want bombs? Or other bad CDi references?**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Ezekiel packs a punch – I dig that.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Er…I'm not one to judge who people love but…why, Katerina? Just…why?]**

* * *

Katerina, Amanda and Emilia's teams were all neck in neck and trying to push past each other in the narrow pathway.

"Er…congrats on making it this far," Johannes said awkwardly as he corrected his fedora. "To win, all you need to do is climb up on this platform and ring the bell."

Once he finished talking, Ezekiel had just grabbed Anna and shoved her to the ground, sliding down the platform along with Amanda.

"Hey! No fair!" Amanda yelled before quickly adding. "Not that I'm really one to talk!"

Ezekiel then looked at Emilia and Bestem.

"Don't even think about it, wild boy," Bestem hissed at him, holding up his fist.

Ezekiel sighed in surrender.

Just then, Johannes and Luko rolled another barrel down the platform.

Emilia, Bestem, Katerina and Ezekiel looked up in surprise, and from there the scene was shown in slow motion as they all attempted to jumped over the barrel.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Unfortunately, not one of them managed to jump over, and found themselves being knocked to the ground.

"Ouch," Emilia groaned.

"Huh!?" Amanda exclaimed as she and Anna stood up. They noticed the barrel approaching, and successfully jumped, before leaping over Emilia and co. who were still trying to get off the ground.

They then walked past Luko and Johannes, and climbed up the ladder.

They both grabbed the bell and gave it a good shake, letting out a loud ring.

"Amanda and her sister win the challenge, and thus immunity!" Adrijana announced.

Emilia and Katerina both looked up and groaned at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That was a cool twist, probably.**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Yes! I may have only just returned, but already I have won immunity! Excellent!**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Seriously!? SERIOUSLY!? That f***ing b**ch gets immunity? Why!? Just…why!?]**

* * *

Everyone and their partners had made their way down to the ground, were now un-handcuffed, and they stood before Adrijana.

"So, Amanda is now immune!" Adrijana announced. "But…she will not be the only one! In a few moments, Amanda will go the confessional and choose ten more contenders to join her in the immunity circle."

Adrijana handed a sheet of paper with names and checkboxes on it.

"Here is a list of all the contestants, besides you, of course," Adrijana told her. "Tick ten boxes, hand the sheet back to me, and I'll announce the results."

"Got it," Amanda nodded, before skipping over to the confessional.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who will also be safe?**

 **Amanda (Sweden): [chews her pencil] Okay, this will be tough. Obviously I'm going to save some potential allies, but other than that, who to choose?**

 **Eh…I'll just go with the smallest threats. That's the most logical choice…]**

* * *

"Hello," Lou greeted as he slipped in between Bestem and Emilia.

"Hey, how was your lecture with your dad?" Emilia asked.

"Preach, preach, blah, blah, learn your responsibilities," Lou said in a mimicky tone.

"He has no right to tell you what to do," Bestem frowned. "If Joseph had messed with me, I'd have probably pulled out a knife. What you did was nothing."

"I know, right?" Lou responded. "He hasn't a clue what he's talking about."

"I believe I do," his father replied from behind, before sitting beside him. "There's no need to be so condescending."

"I'M the one being condescending!?" Lou snapped. "You're the one who…um…er…"

He leaned over to Emilia and asked, "What does condescending mean?"

"Believing you're better than everyone else," Emlia replied.

"Yeah, at least I know I have flaws!" Lou yelled at his dad. "You, on the other hand, think you know everything that's best for me! Well, you don't! Just stay out of my life!"

"I will not take that tone from you!" his father shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry I made you so worried but…things were hitting rock bottom back home! I needed to leave, and I knew you'd be no help," Lou sighed.

"Lou, running away from your problems does not solve them," his dad said firmly.

"Like you're one to talk! You're the one who tried to shelter me from problems for most of my life!" Lou reminded him.

"That's not the same thing…"

"It is! Either way, I'd be much happier than I am seeing you again!" Lou yelled.

"Now look…" his father frowned, before Amanda came over and announced, "I'm finished!"

"Amanda has chosen ten people to join her in the immunity circle!" Adrijana exclaimed, before taking out a sandwich bag full of marshmallows. "In this bag I have twenty-one marshmallows – eleven of them will be given out within the next minute, and the rest will be given out later.

The two contestants who do not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated from the contest."

"What? A double elimination!?" Lou exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, every episode will have one from now on. I'm pretty sure Lara mentioned it on the first day," Adrijana sighed. "The people who are immune will be announced in a random order. The first marshmallow goes to, Amanda, obviously."

"Thank you," Amanda squealed as she reached into the bag and grabbed a marshmallow.

"Marshmallows also go to…"

…

"Vincenz."

"Thank you," he smiled at Amanda as he stood up.

…

"Zeferino."

Zeferino looked a little surprised at this, but nonetheless nodded as he went to collect his marshmallow.

"Zeferino plays another round!" Rui cheered. "Isso aí!"

…

"Tyge."

Sanna couldn't help but roll her eyes at this, while Allis let out a whistle as Tyge collected his token of immunity.

…

"Hadi."

"Phew – I'm glad someone cool makes up for a certain _**traitor**_ getting immunity!" Jake cheered, before glaring at Zeferino.

"Hey, leave him be! He didn't mean it!" Rui yelled at Jake.

"Rui, don't even bother," Zeferino sighed.

…

"Ilene."

"Yes!" Karin exclaimed as Ilene skipped over to Adrijana.

…

"Lou."

Lou pecked Emilia on the cheek before walking over. Emilia then sat with her fingers crossed.

…

"Sveda."

"Yay! I made it! I'm going to Immunity Circle!" Sveda cheered, before leaping out of the bleachers and crawling across the grass.

"Er…interesting entrance," Adrijana commented awkwardly.

…

"Sanna."

Sanna raised an eyebrow at this, but nonetheless wheeled herself over to collect her marshmallow as Meliss cheered her head off.

"You go, San!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Amanda whispered to Sanna.

"Oh yes…thanks," Sanna replied, rolling her eyes a little.

* * *

 **[Confessional: They were sitting in bleachers. I know it wasn't mentioned before, but they were.**

 **Amanda (Sweden): [holds up her index finger] Keep your friends close…**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): [groans] …and your enemies closer. Come on, Amanda, I'm** **not an idiot.**

 **Still, I'm immune. That's good.**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): Wow, it was really nice of Amanda to do that, especially since Sanna is suspicious of her. That's got to be proof that she really has changed.]**

* * *

…

…

"Petros."

Petros stuck out his lip and satisfaction, before also standing up.

Symon couldn't help but sigh at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sometimes he's sweet, other times he can't calm his tits.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I knew it! He's allied with Amanda! Why else would she give him immunity!? It's all adding up!**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): [is chewing her pencil] Hmm…okay, one more spot left. Well…I suppose I could save Petros. He's pretty useless if you ask me.**

 **Okay, I've chosen ten people. I better give this back to Adrijana.]**

* * *

"And the final person to get immunity is…"

…

…

…

…

"Eloise."

Eloise just shrugged at this, before going to join the other people who were safe.

"So, eleven people are safe and will stay to play another day," Adrijana stated. "As for the rest of you – Katerina, Agnessa, Emilia, Finn, Pavils, Symon, Marios, Beni, Rikard, Stela, Carolyn and Berto, two of you will be going home.

By the way, for tonight, and every second episode after, the immune players won't be allowed to vote. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

* * *

 **[Confessional: The rest of them have a 6 to 1 chance of being safe**

 **Eloise (France): [groans] Damn it!** **I should have told Amanda about the alliance with Ilene and Katerina. Oh well, I'm sure she can get through.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): [sighs] All my allies are safe, and it looks like I'm on my own for tonight's vote.]**

* * *

The contestants all said their final goodbyes to their partners.

"So awesome to see you again!" Emilia squealed as she hugged Bestem.

"Same to you too. Promise you'll win this for us," Bestem said.

"Us? You and the others will be getting nothing but a paid-expenses trip to Disneyland Paris. Enjoy that," Emilia said in a cynical tone.

"Yeah, that still sounds great," Bestem replied. "Also, Gemma is good at forging signatures for the bank."

"Fine! I'll just change my name…to…Eva Barsonbury…" Emilia snapped, before the two burst into fits of laughter.

"Hello, I was looking for you two," Lou's father greeted. "Have you seen Lou?"

"I don't think he wants to see you right now, you assf…" Bestem frowned, before Emilia nudged her.

"Look, you're just not getting to him the right way," Emilia sighed. "I'm sure waking up one morning to find he was gone must have been horrible."

"You have no idea," his father groaned. "The town was in shock. He made headlines in local news – even the kids who used to bully him were surprised. My wife and I were in tears."

"I can't imagine it," Emilia stated, shaking her head.

"And then to get a text from someone saying – your son! He's on television! My daughter saw him on Cartoon Network! It was infuriating to watch!" his dad said, looking rather angry.

"Infuriating, schmuriating," Bestem mimicked. "Just face it, you're a terrible parent! Why don't you just move on with your life and…"

"Bestem!" Emilia snapped, elbowing her friend. "I'm sorry about her, you're not a bad father, but, it's like you're trying to punish him."

"Well, that is more or less…what I plan to do," Lou's father replied.

"You really should stop trying to. It's only going to make him hate you more," Emilia replied.

"Is that really my fault?"

"No…yes…I don't know…why do you want him home anyway? Is it to punish him, or because you miss him?" Emilia asked.

"Well…I…" Lou's father sighed. "Even after everything. I still miss him – I want him to come home – I'm not even sure I want to punish him…"

A tear came out of one of his eyes.

"I better go. Just – try and convince him to change his mind," he stated, before walking off.

"What am I going to do?" Emilia groaned.

"If you ask me, it's probably crocodile tears," Bestem stated.

Emilia smirked at her, and she added, "But if you actually believe him, I say just enjoy the rest of the game."

With that, Bestem walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Dilem-ilia!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [sighs] I really don't know what to do – neither of them are completely right. I love Lou…I do, but…[she sighs]**

 **It doesn't matter right now. At the moment, I need to worry about surviving another day. It's a double elimination after all.]**

* * *

"You did great today," Anna stated as she hugged her sister. "I really hope you win."

"I think I've got it under control," Amanda smirked. "Now, come on, you've got a plane waiting."

Nearby, Stela had an arm around Matei's shoulder.

"It was nice to see you again. I'm sorry I did so badly," Matei stated.

"It's okay," Stela whispered. "The info you've given me is enough."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Come on baby – let's do the twist**

 **Stela (Romania): Now that I know some of the secrets of this show, what am I going to do about it? Because there are many possibilities.**

 **Still, from what Matei has told me, Sveda seems pretty dangerous, so I'm going to have to be careful.]**

* * *

Carolyn hugged her mother tightly, while Roxana and Beni watched from nearby. Roxana rolled her eyes.

"Psh, seriously?" she said. "No wonder that girl can't get a boyfriend."

"Leave her alone," Beni frowned.

"Ha, that's cute," Roxana giggled.

Meanwhile, another camera showed Estrella behind a tree trying to get at Roxana, but Tia was holding her back.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Tia whispered at her.

"Let go…I've got to…" Estrella snapped, before her jaw dropped wide open.

Roxana had just grabbed Beni and started making out with him.

Tia sighed, "Do your very best."

"YOU BET I WILL!" Estrella screamed as she ran over. She quickly grabbed Roxana and wrestled her to the ground.

"Ouch! What are you doing!? Let go!" Roxana screamed as Estrella started punching and kicking at her.

"NOBODY MAKES OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND BESIDES ME! YOU F***ING BITCH!" Estrella screamed as she slapped Roxana's face several times. "TAKE THAT YOU C**T!"

"Woo! Go Estrella!" Beni cheered, clapping his hands.

"Er…" Carolyn giggled awkwardly as her mother raised an eyebrow.

"I think I best go now," her mother chuckled, before walking off. "Good luck."

"Bye," Carolyn replied, waving her mother off.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Finn asked Daire, looking rather weirded out.

"I'm taking her home with me – this girl is f***ing fine," Daire replied as he held an unconscious Nomena over his shoulders.

"Boy, that is f***in' creepy," Finn sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, do what you want. I don't care."

As Daire toddled off, Pavils came over to Finn.

"What a weirdo," Pavils commented.

"You don't know the half of it, boy," Finn sighed, rolling his eyes. "Once he made a vine where he stuffed black pudding up his…"

"Hey, Pavils!" Felips exclaimed as he rushed over. "I have to say, I'm proud of you! Despite your rugged commencing, you have proven yourself to be an adequate individual personality. I desire for you to have the very unsurpassed time in the remainder of this fixture!"

"Er…thank you?" Pavils replied awkwardly, before Felips walked off.

"Wow, that was even weirder," Finn stated.

"Nah, at least he didn't try to kidnap anyone," Pavils pointed out. "So, neither of us have immunity – we're going to need to get some more people on our side."

"Yeah, I guess. Who can we talk to?" Finn asked.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Urrgh, it's the semi final results all over again**

 **Pavils (Latvia): I really don't have that many people to go to. I suppose there's a couple of people I can go to, but other than that I'm not sure. I hope nobody is targeting me…]**

* * *

"Ezekiel!" Adrijana called out as she spotted him hugging Katerina. "It's time for you to go."

"Sorry…about this…" Ezekiel croaked before he let go of Katerina and walked off.

"Wait!" Katerina exclaimed, rushing after him. "Where are you taking him?"

"Well, Fresh TV let us take him out for up to 48 hours, and then we'll return him back to Muskoka," Adrijana replied.

"Back to Muskoka!?" Katerina screamed. "You can't do that! It's not good for him."

"I'm really, sorry, Katerina, but there's no other option," Adrijana said regretfully.

"Why can't someone sue them!?" Katerina screamed. "This is a violation of human rights!"

"You don't know the lawyers at Fresh TV. They could get away with murder," Adrijana stated.

"I don't care! They can sue me directly! Just don't let him go back!" Katerina screamed. A tear fell from her eye. "Please."

Adrijana sighed, "Okay, I know you're not going to give up, so…Ezekiel can stay here."

"YES!" Katerina screamed so loudly that it echoed and made birds fly out of the forest.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Can this still fit with canon?**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Yay! Ezekiel gets to stay! This is great.**

 **Ezekiel (Canada): Thank you so much. That place was awful. [he shudders]]**

* * *

Petros and Carolyn were walking through the forest together.

"What a nice sunset," Petros smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"Well, you seem happy," Carolyn noted.

"It's just…I feel calm right now – I have immunity, and Ruben doesn't bother me in the slightest anymore. I say this was a good day," Petros stated.

"I'm glad you feel happy," Carolyn stated. "But as for me, I don't have immunity. I'd like to think I'll be safe, but you never really know."

"I think you'll be fine. Even if you are a target, you're a social girl – I'm sure you can get some people on your side," Petros said. "We have Beni and Berto on our side, and you were friends with Emilia on the Zebras. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"If you say so," Carolyn sighed. "Still, there's a couple of hours until the elimination ceremony. I say we can relax for now."

"Alright – I know a nice tree where we can hang out," Petros said. He awkwardly offered Carolyn his hand.

"You gentleman," Carolyn giggled, before they walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This is progressing slower than the loading screen of Sims 3**

 **Petros (Armenia): [twirls his finger] Maybe I'll get together with Carolyn, maybe I won't, but for now, I say we're in a good position**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [sighs happily] I have no idea how close I'm getting to him, but I think I can enjoy the ride.]**

* * *

Symon was throwing stones at a tree when Pavils came over to him.

"Er…hi. What are you doing?" Pavils asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Letting out my anger – I'm not exactly strong enough to punch anything," Symon groaned. "I still can't believe Amanda gave Petros immunity. Actually, I can, they're perfect allies."

"Yeah, that sounds…awful," Pavils added awkwardly. "So…er…I was wondering if you wanted to vote with me."

"Sure, if you want to vote for Carolyn," Symon replied.

"Carolyn?" Pavils repeated.

"Yeah, she's been Petros' closest ally for a while. It seems fitting if you ask me," Symon shrugged.

"Well, okay, I'll see what Finn thinks," Pavils replied, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Symon – don't become Dani number two**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Do I think Symon is going crazy? Yeah, probably. Still, I'll take a vote when I can get one.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): I'm pretty worried about leaving tonight, so I went around to see who some people were voting for. Symon has gotten a couple of people to vote for Carolyn. I am worried about leaving but…[sighs]…I'm going to check my other options.**

* * *

 **Berto (San Marino): Yeah…there is a chance I could leave tonight. Thankfully, I have a plan]**

* * *

"No way," Rikard said in surprise as he walked through the forest with Stela.

"Yeah, I know," Stela replied.

"So let me get this straight. Matei told you that Sveda…" Rikard recapped before Stela stopped.

"Shush, don't say it out loud again in case anyone hears," Stela hissed.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" Rikard asked in confusion. "Surely it would be the better option if everyone found out."

"No, I was thinking we could use this info against some people – you know, to make them vote with us," Stela replied in a rather fiendish tone.

"You mean like blackmail? Stela, I don't know," Rikard sighed.

"Come on, Rikard! The game is going to get tough from here. Besides, Eloise, Amanda and Sveda are all lying about stuff anyway – it's pretty much justice," Stela stated.

"Hmm, maybe you have a point. So, who are we voting for?" Rikard asked.

"Berto," Stela replied. "He backstabbed us, got Anton eliminated, and now it's time to pay him back."

"Okay, I think I like this plan," Rikard nodded. "I think we might be able to get Beni on our side too."

"Cool, I think I know where I can get a couple of more votes too," Stela responded.

They both went their separate ways, when Stela bumped into Berto.

"Hello," Stela said, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Stela, good to see you," Berto greeted, tipping his sunhat. "So, I wanted to ask you something?"

"The answer is probably no," Stela replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you would vote with me – I'm currently torn between a couple of the others at the moment," Berto stated. "And, if you don't vote with me, I'll get my allies and I to vote for you. Wouldn't that suck?"

"Come on, like you have that many allies," Stela said, rolling her eyes.

"I do. I have Beni, Petros and Carolyn, and Carolyn has connections with people like Emilia, Lou, Ilene, et cetera," Berto replied. "And even if I get the most votes, you could still be voted off as well. What would you prefer – if both of us got voted off, or neither of us?"

Stela sighed, "I never thought about that. Okay, come back to me later, and me and Rikard will vote for whoever you want."

"Good girl," Berto chuckled, patting Stela's head. "I'll see you later."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Under my Stela-ela-ela-eh-eh-eh-eh**

 **Berto (San Marino): Heh, heh, Stela is so easy to convince. I think I've already got half of the losers to vote with me at this point.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): Berto, I'm not stupid! Of course I'm not going to follow your plan – but it is best if I don't let you know that. [giggles]]**

* * *

"Mmm…these are the best plums I have ever tasted," Carolyn said in satisfaction as she and Petros sat in a tree stuffing their faces.

"Didn't I tell you?" Petros replied.

"Mmm, that was good. But I better go talk to some other people," Carolyn sighed as she slid down the trunk of the tree. "You can come with me if you want."

"Alright, why not?" Petros shrugged before he slid down after her, only to accidentally bump into Lou.

"Oh, sorry," he said quickly.

"It's fine," Lou replied.

"Emilia!" Carolyn squealed, giving the girl next to Lou a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah, I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Emilia giggled.

"Oh…no…we were just eating…plums," Carolyn replied awkwardly, holding up a fruit.

"Cool," Emilia nodded. "So, we were wondering if you'd like to vote with us. This probably won't be a permanent alliance or anything – but there's strength in numbers for the moment."

"Sure," Carolyn replied. "So, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, we could probably get Marios, and maybe Symon to vote with us, so they're out," Emilia replied.

"Well, we've got Berto, and most likely Beni on our side, so they're out as well," Carolyn added. "That leaves…Rikard, Stela…"

"Katerina, Agnessa," Petros added.

"And…Pavils and Finn," Emilia concluded. "So, who to choose?"

"I think we should leave out Katerina," Petros suggested. "She came pretty close to winning today's challenge, so she's a threat."

"Wait, wouldn't that be a good reason to eliminate her?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, for some people. That's why we should keep her around – people will be targeting her," Petros stated. "And they'll ignore people like us."

"Oh, I never thought about that," Emilia said, nodding. "Also, Rikard is cool. I'd like for him to stay."

"I'm okay with that," Petros nodded.

"Stela has an alliance with Rikard, and Agnessa is part of an alliance with Hadi and Zeferino – so they could both be a threat," Carolyn pointed out.

"Which is why we should convince them to vote with us," Petros stated. "Give them a reason to believe they are threatened, and they'll come to our side."

"Okay, I think I could talk to Agnessa," Emilia suggested. "Maybe someone else will talk to Stela."

"Actually, I think Berto is doing it anyway," Carolyn recalled.

"So, that leaves Finn and Pavils," Lou sighed. "I think I'd still vote for Pavils, even if he isn't so bad."

"I'd go with Finn – Pavils isn't very well-liked, so he's more likely to get targeted by other people," Petros stated.

"Hmm…" Emilia said thoughtfully.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Finn? Pavils? Pin? Fables?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Well, I've cast my vote – one point goes to Rikard, two points go to…**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I talked to Agnessa, and she seemed to be on board. I didn't even have to say we may have voted for her.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Woah, I've been contacted by three people asking for votes – I'm surprised none of them were targeting me anyway. I'm loving my position at the moment.**

 **Finn has asked me to go for Carolyn, Rikard has asked me to vote for Berto, and Lou asked for Finn.**

 **I can see pros and cons for each of them, so they'll be my top 3. 1 point goes to…**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [sighs] I talked to Beni, and he says he's voting for Berto and nobody else. I guess that's one vote against us.]**

* * *

By now, the sunset had turned to dark, and Eloise and Vincenz were lying down in the forest watching the stars.

"So, what's that one?" Eloise asked, pointing at the sky.

"That's Cygnus the swan," Vincenz told her. "See, the head is at the top, and the tail is down there, and the wings are on either side."

"It just looks like a cross if you ask," Eloise said. "Still, it's kind of pretty."

The two of them started to snuggle up to each other before Stela walked over.

"Hey, Eloise, can I talk to you for a second?" Stela asked.

"Sure," Eloise replied as she stood up and followed Stela through the path of the forest. "Stela, is it? What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could…perhaps…convince Katerina to vote with me?" Stela asked.

"Er…how do I do that? I barely know Katerina," Eloise said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, don't try to fool me. I know about your alliance with Vincenz, Ilene and Katerina," Stela responded smugly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eloise shot back.

"Puh-lease, my friend Matei told me all about what's been going on. You have a secret alliance and you've been lying about your rape scandal!" Stela added.

"Ugh, fine, what are you going to about it?" Eloise asked, trying to hide her fear.

"If you don't get your alliance members to vote with me for every elimination from now on, I'll tell everyone about your lie," Stela stated.

"What? But…" Eloise protested.

"Do you want me to call Vincenz and tell him?" Stela asked.

"Don't even bother. He already knows," Eloise groaned. "Fine, I'll get Katerina to vote with you. Who do you want her to vote for?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Stellar, Stela :|**

 **Eloise (France): I can't believe this! Stela is blackmailing me! This is insane!**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Eh…at least she isn't trying to get us voted off.**

 **Eloise: But she will! Eventually! I don't know what to do – should I come clean?**

 **Vincenz: It's not really up to me to decide.**

 **Eloise: [slaps herself in the face]**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Eloise really wants me to vote for Berto. Apparently he's a two-faced backstabber who got Anton eliminated.**

 **Eh, I don't care. Nobody messes with a fellow Slav]**

* * *

The twenty-three remaining contestants sat on stubs before Adrijana.

"Well, this was an interesting vote off. The motivations of some of you are unbelievable!" she commented.

Symon folded his arms and rolled his eyes at this.

"But, nevertheless, there are ten marshmallows on this place, but twelve of you are still not safe. The two who do not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated," Adrijana reminded them. "With that, only two people received zero points."

…

…

"Symon."

…

"Stela."

Symon just nodded his head, while Stela looked a little surprised. They both stood up to collect their marshmallows.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Dat's Stel mon!**

 **Petros (Armenia): To be honest, I wanted the alliance to vote off Symon, since he's trying to get me eliminated, but Emilia and Lou were against it.**

 **It was pointless, since he refused to vote with them, and instead went with Carolyn. Yeah…I'm probably going to get him out next.]**

* * *

"Also safe…" Adrijana continued.

…

"Rikard."

…

"Agnessa."

…

"Emilia."

…

"Beni."

…

"Marios."

…

"Katerina."

…

"Contestants, there are only two marshmallows remaining," Adrijana said, shaking her head.

Carolyn shook frantically, Berto just smirked, Finn's teeth were chattering, and Pavils looked a bit shocked.

"The second-last marshmallow of tonight goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Pavils."

"Phew," Pavils sighed, before he stood up and collected his marshmallow.

"Contesants, there is only one marshmallow," Adrijana sighed. "Will it go to Berto, Carolyn or Finn?"

Petros looked really worried, Sveda looked 'terrified', and Pavils also looked a little concerned.

"The final marshmallow of this evening goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Carolyn."

Carolyn let out a shriek and shook hysterically as her name was called.

"Congratulations," Adrijana smiled at her.

"NO!" Sveda screamed as she leapt out of her seat. "No! Finn can't go! The voting was rigged!"

"Ah well, not the end of the world. At least I made the merge," Finn shrugged, before patting Pavils on the back. "Good luck, boy. Make it far."

Suddenly, Sveda leapt into Finn's arms and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"And of course, I haven't forgotten you," Finn chuckled. "I hope you make it all the way!"

"I love you, Finn," Sveda replied, before he walked towards the interns.

Stela folded her arms and rolled her eyes at this.

"I don't get it!" Berto snapped. "How did this happen? I had…"

He gritted his teeth as he slowly turned towards Stela. "YOU! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"So what?" Stela responded as she continued to nibble on her marshmallow. "You were the one who backstabbed me, got Anton eliminated, and tried to blackmail me tonight!"

Eloise was seething as Stela said this. Vincenz gently rubbed her back.

"But…I…UGH!" Berto screamed. "Whatever! I was getting sick of this game anyway! I'm out of here."

With that, he and Finn walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Bye, bye, Bertie!**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Phew…I'm safe again. Still, so close. Looks like Petros' strategy worked.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Yes, Carolyn is safe again. I was on the edge of my stump. That may have been one close call too many…**

 **[a tear entered his eye]**

 **Wow, do I really care that much?**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): That bitch! THAT [French swear word] BITCH! I WILL PULL OUT HER SMALLER INTESTINE AND STRANGLE HER WITH IT!**

 **[she bursts into tears and falls into Vincenz's arms]**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): It's okay, we'll get through this together.**

 **Eloise: [sobs] It's sad that this is still better than coming clean.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): That's what you get when you mess with me, Berto. Goodbye to you – it hasn't been a pleasure.**

 **Also, Sveda's a good actress. I'll give her that.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I saw the way Stela rolled her eyes – she knows! Her friend must have told her! Curse that [Azeri swear word]! And from a look of slight uncertainty and guilty and…anyways, I think she's already blackmailing someone. I'm guessing it's either Amanda or Eloise – they have skeletons in the closet too.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): [scratches his neck] Finn and Sveda are so great together...is this ever going to happen to me? Heck, I haven't had a date in over a year!]**

* * *

"So, two more contestants down, twenty to go but only one winner," Adrijana stated as she roasted a marshmallow for the fire. "Tune in for more next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Agnessa –_

 _3pts: Finn_

 _2pts: Katerina_

 _1pt: Marios_

* * *

 _Beni –_

 _3pts: Berto_

 _2pts: Pavils_

 _1pt: Emilia_

* * *

 _Berto –_

 _3pts: Finn_

 _2pts: Agnessa_

 _1pt: Beni_

* * *

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts: Finn_

 _2pts: Pavils_

 _1pt: Rikard_

* * *

 _Emilia –_

 _3pts: Finn_

 _2pts: Pavils_

 _1pt: Katerina_

* * *

 _Finn –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Marios_

 _1pt: Berto_

* * *

 _Katerina –_

 _3pts: Berto_

 _2pts: Pavils_

 _1pt: Emilia_

* * *

 _Marios –_

 _3pts: Finn_

 _2pts: Berto_

 _1pt: Carolyn_

* * *

 _Pavils –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Marios_

 _1pt: Katerina_

* * *

 _Rikard –_

 _3pts: Berto_

 _2pts: Pavils_

 _1pt: Katerina_

* * *

 _Stela –_

 _3pts: Berto_

 _2pts: Carolyn_

 _1pt: Katerina_

* * *

 _Symon –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Beni_

 _1pt: Emilia_

* * *

 _Finn – 15pts (23rd)_

 _Berto – 15pts (22nd)_

 _Carolyn – 12pts_

 _Pavils – 10pts_

 _Katerina – 6pts_

 _Marios – 5pts_

 _Beni – 3pts_

 _Emilia – 3pts_

 _Agnessa – 2pts_

 _Rikard – 1pt_

 _Nul points – Stela, Symon_

* * *

 **So, that concludes the first episode of the merge, and the first double elimination, so I'll take some time to talk about the characters who have been voted off.**

 **Firstly, Finn. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed with how Finn turned out. Some of you will probably disagree, but it's just my opinion. I imagined he would be a well-developed and fun-loving character, and a source of positivity for whatever team he was on.**

 **In reality, his main two roles were initially being the mediator between Lou and Pavils, and being Sveda's fake boyfriend. I won't say he was a bland character, but he wasn't that interesting.**

 **And then, there's Berto. I never imagined Berto would be the main villain of the season, but I still think he had a good run. He was part of the evil alliance on the Shady Sharks, and he flipped across alliances and backstabbed people. All in all, I'll say I enjoyed how he turned out.**

 **Only twenty-one remaining, but only one winner. Please review whatever your opinion, fav if you haven't already, and I'll see you next time. ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still here :D**


	42. Ep19 Pt1 - A Different Belly Roll

**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama. Or Spongebob. If I did, half of the episodes from season 4 onwards wouldn't exist, and Hello Bikini Bottom would have been the series finale before the movie.**

 **Er...interesting insight. Yeah, I know it's been a month, but I've had schoolwork, and haven't been particularly inspired until about a week ago.**

 **Also, I have something rather embarrassing to say. Remember how I said I predicted the future about Noah finding love with someone on Ridonculous Race? Well...I re-read the chapter and...Carolyn never actually said that.**

 **Still, it's still interesting that Noah said he would probably never find love. Unintentional foreshadowing?**

 **Disclaimer - He said hopefully in an attempt to save fate.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard – Episode 19 Part 1 – A Different Belly Roll

"Welcome back to Euro-Drama Farmyard!" Adrijana announced as she once again faced the camera. "Today, I am joined by Estrella."

"Hello," Estrella greeted, shaking her fists. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so motivated after yesterday."

"I know – you sent Roxana out in a full body cast. Sadly, Nomena only went home unconscious," Adrijana sighed. "Oh well, you can't always get what you want."

"Anyways, last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard, it was finally the merge!" Estrella cheered. "To celebrate, every contestant had a person back home join them."

"Some were good," Adrijana stated, as a video of Rikard's friend, Alida, was shown on screen.

"Some were okay, but forgettable," she added, showing Vincenz's sister.

"Some were a little insane, some were bad," she continued, show shots of Jake and Bestem, and then shots of Ruben and Daire.

"And some deserved to f***ing die!" Estrella screaming as shots of Nomena and Roxana were shown. "The good news is that they got what was coming – NOBODY HARASSES MY BENI LIKE THAT, GOT IT!?"

"Crystal clear," Adrijana responded. "Anyways, first they had to throw sponges at special guest star, Ruben, and then the first 12 to do so climbed up a wooden replica of Donkey Kong. In the end, Amanda and her sister Anna won immunity, and chose 10 more people to join her.

The elimination was very interesting – Petros gathered votes with help from Emilia, Carolyn and Lou; Symon tried to get Carolyn voted off out of vengeance, and Stela used info from her best friend to blackmail Eloise."

"In the end, it was Berto and Finn who were the first voted off in the merge," Estrella stated. "Only 21 people are left, but only one person will win – and, spoiler alert, it will be Beni!"

"Oh come on, everyone knows it will be Marios," Adrijana responded, and they both giggled.

"Find out what happens next on Euro-Drama Farmyard," Estrella said quickly.

"You totally killed it," Adrijana complained as the screen faded to black.

* * *

Carolyn turned her eyes as she noticed Petros put his arm around her shoulders.

"Er…hello," she giggled.

"Hmm," Petros said, noticing what he had just done. "Oh, um, sorry ma'am…Carolyn."

"Don't worry about it," Carolyn replied.

"No – I think I'll, er, leave it," Petros said nervously, bringing his hand down. "Wow, you were so close to leaving."

"I know – your plan worked," Carolyn replied.

"Yeah, my PPD did something useful for once," Petros chuckled as he scratched under his hat.

* * *

 **[Confessional: All my friends are wasted. And I hate this club and I drink too much**

 **Petros (Armenia): I still don't know what I want from Carolyn – she's really sweet and, I probably love her but…is this the place to start a relationship? I'm in the merge of a reality show!**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [holds up a piece of bark with a '?' engraved into it]]**

* * *

"I think I can safely call tonight's elimination a success," Stela said proudly as she walked with Rikard.

"Juu," Rikard nodded.

"You?" Stela repeated.

"Juu – it's Finnish for 'yes'," Rikard explained. "No matter, Berto is finally gone! That backstabbing little cheat has met his match, and he can't come back…probably."

Just then, Eloise and Vincenz walked over.

"Hi, Eloise," Stela greeted, flashing a smile.

"Hmph," Eloise sniffed, before stomping off.

"It was nice to see you too!" Stela called out.

"You don't need to be such a b***h," Rikard frowned. "You're the one who just blackmailed her."

"Just playing the game," Stela said proudly. "But enough about that – let's talk about other stuff."

"Okay," Rikard stated. "I wonder how the sleeping arrangements are going to be now that the teams are gone."

"I don't know. Maybe we'll just sleep with our old teams like we did last night," Stela replied, before she fell over.

"Whoops, sorry," Beni apologized as he lay under Stela. "I was just rolling around in delight because Berto is gone! I want to yell happy words in Moldovan! Soare, curcubee, inghetata!"

"Sunshine, rainbows and ice-cream. Yep, still Romanian," Stela stated.

"Shut up. You haven't a clue," Beni frowned. "Also, don't expect me to vote with you anymore. Not only can you not tell two languages apart, but you also got Estrella eliminated. Good day."

He raised his hat at her before walking off.

"Oh, it is on," Stela stated.

"Don't even think about it. We are not voting for him," Rikard said sternly, before also walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: #Don'tFickWithRik**

 **Stela (Romania): I didn't mean voting him off. I'm not even sure what I meant…[sighs]**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): Stela may have gotten rid of Berto, but she is still a bitch! Still, at least she's not worth throwing off a porch.]**

* * *

Sveda was in tears as she walked to the cabin with Pavils.

"Oh, I just can't believe it," she sobbed. "He was a strong guy – a loving, smart, buff, beauticisis…beautillis…"

She paused before continuing to wail her head off.

"Um…there, there?" Pavils said awkwardly, before putting a hand on Sveda's shoulder. "Come on, Sveda. There's no need to be so sad – Finn would want you to go all the way."

"You're…you're right. I'll g-get over it," Sveda nodded, before she suddenly stopped crying. "Wow, it worked. Pavils, I thought you were just a pretty face."

She giggled before walking off.

"Excuse me," Pavils said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Make an 's' and 'v' sound repeatedly with your lips and you will be amused.**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Noo – Sveda! I may be a guy, and I may looove tits – but I am not going to let Sveda cheat on Finn. No way!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Am I sad that Finn left? I suppose I'm a little disappointed since I'm down an ally, but it's not much of a loss. For now, I think I can get pretty far just by using the dumb girl act.**

 **Also, I'm probably not going to go too far with Pavils. Just enough to get a good laugh.]**

* * *

"Woooo!" Emilia cheered as Lou ran across the field with her on his back. "I'm safe! I'm safe! Safe for another day! Yay-yay-yay!"

"Hey, wait for…me…I must keep up…" Marios panted as he ran beside them.

"Too bad, Marios! Lou is like the wind!" Emilia squealed, before a fart sound was heard.

"Ugh, he smells like too," Marios gagged as he held his nose.

"Oh, sorry, that was me," Emilia giggled before they arrived at the cabins and she slid off Lou's back. "Okay, so, where are we going from here?"

"Hey, there's a sign up ahead," Marios said, pointing in front of them.

"So there is," Emilia nodded as she read it. "Everyone can sleep in any cabin, but boys and girls are on different sides, and no more than 4 per room."

"Hey guys," Carolyn greeted as she came over with Petros and also looked at the sign. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Er…we hadn't decided," Emilia replied.

"The old Zebras cabin is still empty – maybe we could all stay there," Carolyn suggested.

"Sounds good," Emilia replied. "Come on, boys!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author recently found some old prototypes of EDR characters – Tyge looked f***ing stoned. His drawing skills were shit at 12 years old**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Hello, this is chickencarrie, joined with Emilia this time.**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Hello…eeeeiiii!**

 **Carolyn: We're both back from elimination, and thankfully we're both safe.**

 **Emilia: Oh, you came so close to leaving though. I thought I was gonna cry. I'm so glad you got through.**

 **Carolyn: Poor Finn though…we may have voted for him, but he was still a cool guy. Well, when he wasn't trying to take advantage of Sveda.**

 **Emilia: Yeah, I noticed that too. What was it? She thought she had something on her butt, and he slapped it…**

 **Carolyn: Yeah. I will not stand for that! Women shouldn't take such behaviour.**

 **Emilia: [giggles as Carolyn holds her fist in the air] Woah, Carolyn, no need to go SJW on us. At least she…sort of…consented.**

 **Carolyn: [looks a little miffed] Never mind. Also, we got a cabin together.**

 **Emilia: I know, eeeiiii – this will be so exciting! We should have a party…or something. To celebrate the merge.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [groans] I swear. You could hear them squealing from the cabin. Is this to be the rest of the game?]**

* * *

"Can you believe he tried to get me voted off?" Carolyn asked as she fluffed up one of the pillows.

"Who?" Emilia asked.

"Symon. Didn't Petros tell you?" Carolyn asked.

"No, but I can't say I'm that shocked. He hasn't been himself since Alma got voted off," Emilia stated.

* * *

As Pavils walked over to the west cabin, he heard a scraping sound.

"Ugh," he scoffed as he pulled a face. "What is that?"

He walked inside the cabin to find Symon on the floor, scraping Ukrainian swear words into the ground with a stick.

"Er…hello…" Pavils said awkwardly.

"Oh, it's you," Symon said dryly.

"Would you mind knocking that off?" Pavils asked, covering his ears. "It's really annoying."

"Oh, sorry, hearing scraping wood is so awful!" Symon exclaimed, putting his hands in the air. "Failing to get even with some scumbag from Armenia is totally fine in comparison."

"Is this why you're acting so weird? Because you can't get revenge on Petros?" Pavils asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but…" Symon put down the stick and sighed. "What am I doing?"

"Good question!" Pavils exclaimed. "What are you doing? You've probably made a couple of people deaf for what?"

"I…I don't know," Symon sighed. "I guess I've been getting carried away. Alma wouldn't want this…she wouldn't want me going insane for her. I will get Petros or Carolyn voted off – but I won't obsess over it."

"That's the spirit!" Pavils cheered, clapping his hands.

"Wow," Symon chuckled. "You're the one telling me to stop going insane. You."

"Oh, shut up," Pavils sighed happily as he sat down on one of the beds. "Besides, there are worse things than Carolyn being safe – Finn got voted off."

"I'm not that disappointed," Symon commented as he settled into a top bunk.

"Really? Did you have a problem with Finn?" Pavils asked.

"Well…you know, he wasn't awful or anything but – I dunno, the way he treated Sveda. It was a bit…perverted," Symon sighed.

"He can't have been worse than me last year. Remember when I tried to seduce Emilia?" Pavils asked.

"Oh yeah. I saw that at the hotel," Symon chuckled. "Still, he slapped Sveda's ass a couple of times."

"Come to think of it, I've seen him do that," Pavils said. "Well, she sort of…consented…"

"Mmm," Symon mumbled.

"Hello," Zeferino greeted as he walked into the cabin with Hadi. "Hey, we heard this scraping sound. Do you know where it came from?"

"Uh-uh," Pavils said quickly, shaking his head.

"How are you guys doing?" Symon asked casually.

"Alright. I'm back in the game, and past the first round of the merge. I could still win this!" Zeferino exclaimed, shaking his shoulders in a rather dorky manner.

"I'm glad I got immunity, but I think I'm officially afraid of Jake," Hadi said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, Zeferino, are you okay after almost falling off?" Symon asked as he sat up.

"It was pretty scary, but I've been through worse, and Rui was still attached to me anyway," Zeferino replied. "I can't imagine how angry Jake must be right now. Were him and Hanesha really that close?"

"Yeah," Hadi nodded. "That poor girl. She doesn't need that stress in her life. Her father is strict enough as it is."

"Why does he hate Jake?" Symon asked.

"Jake is Jewish, and her father hates Jews," Hadi explained.

"Well, that is just ridiculous," Pavils groaned, slapping his face.

"I still don't get why people in this day and age discriminate against people for their religion," Symon sighed. "I mean, is it so hard for us? I mean, I'm Orthodox, Hadi is Muslim…er…you two are…"

"I'm Protestant," Pavils stated.

"And I'm Catholic," Zeferino added.

"See!" Symon exclaimed, as he slid off the top bunk and stood on the wooden floor. "Four guys of different religious denominations – all together in one room! Are we fighting right now? No! So how hard is it for people of different races and religions to get along? I wish people would stop trying to indoctrinate our generation with this intolerant bull***t!"

He slapped his fist into his palm several times as he said this.

Zeferino couldn't help but snort.

"Well said," he laughed, clapping his hands.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Not** _ **that**_ **Jake. Though he can also be scary sometimes…**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [laughs his head off] I love how Symon went from being angry to being preachy in three minutes. Is he bipolar or something?**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Symon is…quite the speaker. I do wish everyone could see through religious barriers – it would have saved me from getting bullied, and it would have saved my parents from being cut off from the rest of my family.**

* * *

 **Zeferino (Portugal): I feel really bad for Jake, even after how he treated me. If something like that happened to Agnessa, I would have been just as mad.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [taps his chin] Am I a hypocrite?]**

* * *

Eloise, Amanda, Ilene and Katerina were all sitting on the beds inside another cabin.

"We did it!" Eloise cheered. "All us ladies – we survived the first round of the merge."

Katerina, Amanda and Kelija all let out screams of excitement.

"Yay," Ilene said quietly.

"Oh come on, Ilene. Put some pride in that. You have quite a voice, you know," Katerina stated.

"Alright," Ilene sighed, before letting out a high pitched squeal.

"There we go!" Amanda cheered. "Oh, I'm just so excited to be back. I really thought my chance was gone. I just hope people won't vote for me."

"Don't worry Amanda, we won't vote for you. But one thing's for sure – it's me and Ilene for the final two," Katerina giggled.

"We'll see," Ilene snorted.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This isn't the Amanda Show, please.**

 **Eloise (France): [runs her fingers through her hair] Okay…er…I've just done something really complex.**

 **Er…how do I put this.**

 **I told Amanda about the alliance with Ilene and Katerina, and I told Katerina and Ilene about the alliance with Amanda.**

 **I told Amanda that Katerina and Ilene don't know about our alliance, but I've told Katerina and Ilene that Amanda thinks they don't know about our alliance.**

 **Which means I'm still taking Katerina and Ilene to the final four. And not Amanda. Got it?**

 **And I've still got Stela to worry about. Eh, that b**ch and Rikard are extra votes to me.]**

* * *

Petros' eyes clenched as he listened to squeeing coming from the other room.

"Get over it, Petros," Marios sighed, chuckling.

"Yeah, you're going to be hearing it a lot from now on," Lou added.

"Well, maybe I don't want to," Petros pouted.

"If you want to stay lonely," Marios chuckled.

"The life for me," Petros added, folding his arms tightly.

"To each his own," Tyge said wisely as he sat on the bed in a vest and underwear. "So, how are you guys doing? I don't think we've talked much recently."

"The game is going good for me. Emilia and I have an alliance of course, and we have…connections," Lou replied, before laughing a bit, which made Petros roll his eyes.

"You know, I was pretty worried," Marios stated. "I made it really far last time, and I thought I'd be seen as threat. But I wasn't even close to being voted off."

"I don't get why people go with the threats," Lou said.

"Why? Isn't it the obvious choice?" Tyge asked.

"Well…the people who get less votes – they could potentially be more dangerous…sometimes…" Lou explained hesitantly.

"Ah, got it," Tyge nodded.

Petros tightened his lips to keep himself from laughing.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Flushed down the Lou**

 **Petros (Armenia): [snorts with laughter] Lou, you are so stupid. I said we should go with non-threats because nobody else is going to target them, and it will keep us safe.**

 **[shakes his head] I can't even…**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Alright. I didn't listen when Petros asked to vote with us. [groans] I was trying to make small talk.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Lou – know matter what people say, you're not stupid. But…what the heck was that?]**

* * *

Beni walked into the east cabin, where Vincenz and Rikard were already lying down.

"Hello," he whispered.

"You don't need to whisper. We're still awake," Vincenz said as he lifted his head.

"Hi Beni," Rikard smiled. "It's so nice to see you again."

"No problem," Beni nodded as he fixed his hat. "So, how are you guys doing?"

"Not bad. I like how we can sleep wherever we want. Hopefully I'll get to have conversations with all the others," Vincenz smiled.

"Yeah," Beni sighed happily as he climbed up one of the bunks. "I guess I'll be bunking with you, Rikard."

"I'm, like, so tired right now," Rikard sighed. "I haven't had a cup of coffee in weeks. It's so hard waking up without one. I'm almost glad I got eliminated so soon last time – you know, if it wasn't for all the bullying."

"Sometimes having something great isn't worth it for all the awful consequences," Beni sighed, "If I had the choice, I think I'd go back to being skinnier, and having acne and braces. Then I wouldn't have to put up with b***hes who like me but not for who I am."

"I saw how that girl treated you today. Seeing you as an object to play with," Vincenz sighed.

"Yeah – that b***h has been after me for ages. Estrella sure taught her a lesson. She needed a long time out to think about what she did," Beni sighed as he shook violently.

"Well, it's gonna be pretty hard to think when you're in a coma," Rikard sighed. "I hope Estrella doesn't get arrested."

"She'll be fine. One of my friends read through my contract, and physical harm is okay as long as it's not rape or murder," Beni said wisely. "That's, like, the only thing I can remember about the contract by the way."

"If you could only remember one thing, that wasn't a bad choice," Rikard chuckled. "Now come on, I'm exhausted."

"Got it," Beni nodded, before Vincenz switched off the lights.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If Leshawna could get away with knocking out Heather's teeth for no reason, Estrella could totally get away with this after a girl touched her boyfriend.**

 **Beni (Moldova): Hell yes! You said it! F**k laws! It should be my choice to walk around naked!**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): I didn't want to say this, but I feel kind of bad for Roxana. Sure, she's a f**king b**ch, but a black eye would have done the trick. Estrella didn't need to maim her.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [sits on the toilet like an Indian] It really is enjoyable to just sit back to listen to everyone else's crazy stories.]**

* * *

Agnessa lay in bed, alone in the girls' side of the west cabin, when Stela walked in.

"Are you asleep?" Stela whispered.

"No," Agnessa answered out loud. "Do you want to sleep here?"

"Yeah, the other places are full," Stela replied. "And, I didn't want you to be alone."

"Well, thank you," Agnessa smiled. "Oh, congrats on getting no votes tonight."

"Thanks," Stela smiled. "You were called out pretty early too, so you probably got barely any. How's the game going for you overall?"

"I think I like this season better," Agnessa said. "Last season, so much was happening so fast. It was chaos. Now, everything feels a lot slower – there's time to just relax and have a good time. And Zeferino is back – that's always good."

"I'll have to disagree. I prefer this season, but not for those reasons. Last season I felt like I hadn't a clue what was going on, and I was mostly right. Amanda was doing everything for me and I never questioned it. I feel a lot more in control of my game this season," Stela replied.

"I guess we're all having different experiences," Agnessa nodded before yawning.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I don't give a phoque (orf, orf)**

 **Stela (Romania): It amazes me how Agnessa and her allies have made it this far by not doing anything. Seriously – Matei told me her only plot was becoming friends with Eloise.**

 **Eh, she's in an alliance, she has to be eliminated sooner or later.**

* * *

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Right now, I'm all for just enjoying myself. The million would be nice, but I don't quite need it like I did last time.]**

* * *

Emilia, Carolyn and Sanna were all giggling amongst each other when Sveda knocked on the door and walked in.

"Er…hello," Sveda greeted, a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Sveda. Come in!" Sanna exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…you know – still really sad about Pavils," Sveda sighed.

"Oh, Sveda, come here," Emilia said in concern as she gave Sveda a friendly hug. "I'm really sorry."

"I know. The game had just started as well," Sveda sighed. "Er...how many episodes are left?"

"Eight or nine, but it feels like months," Emilia stated.

"I remember how devastated I was when Tyge got eliminated," Sanna said as she wheeled over to Sveda. "But I knew I had to keep going for him. You can do the same, Sveda."

"You really think so?" Sveda smiled.

"Of course," Sanna replied.

"You've come at the right time, Sveda. We're about to give a big slumber party," Carolyn announced as she also walked over.

"Yay!" Sveda screamed. "Er...what's a slumber party?"

 **(1.00am...)**

The four girls all lay unconscious on the floor. Their faces were covered in makeup made out of grass, mud and berries, and there were crude drawings made of marker all over the wall.

"I see a star, a brand a new star, it's right there twinkling in some pie…" Emilia mumbled as she turned over.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Purple nurples? I prefer red dead…arms…yeah, not really the same**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [clears her throat] Hey, chickencarrie once more!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): And I'm Emilia Earhart…if you please.**

 **Carolyn: Is that your real name?**

 **Emilia: No, lol.**

 **Carolyn: Well, anyways, last night we had this awesome sleepover!**

 **Emilia: She has that right! We played Pictionary on the walls, we gave each other makeovers with…er…natural ingredients,**

 **[she and Carolyn both screech in laughter]**

 **and we had a bit of a sing-song.**

 **Carolyn: Oh, it was so much fun…eeeiiiii!**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [his eyelids are purple] I miss the start of the contest when I could fall asleep through anything…you know, since I was three time zones back.**

 **They did not stop that…squealing! Even at one in the morning! IT WAS SO ANNOYING!**

 **[sighs] I could use a Turkish coffee right now…**

 **[his eyes widen] Er…I mean Armenian coffee! Armenian. Definitely not Turkish. F*** Turkish coffee! Yeh…**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [groans] I thought a fire alarm went off last night. I'm used to just Emilia, but all four of them…GRAH!**

 **At least in the Netherlands, Emilia's house was soundproofed.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): [growls] Prshhlebleblepleplekklikliklik]**

* * *

Birds chirped soundly as the sun arose in the sky.

Mirzo was sitting on the porch of the interns' cabin, not missing a single second of it. The bright star shone right on him, making him glow a magnificent gold. He stared directly at the sun in awe, only looking away every four or five seconds when it became too painful.

"The sun – such a beautiful creation," he muttered to himself. "Who needs this contest? I actually have the cranial capacity to appreciate natural beauty – that's worth far more than a million euro."

His continued to gaze in front of him when felt his shoulder being stroked

"Huh?" he said in confusion as he turned around and gasped. Ezekiel was facing him, with a creepy looking smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" Mirzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Zdravo," Ezekiel greeted.

"You speak Bosnian?" Mirzo said, looking impressed.

"Serbian, actually. My grandmother came from Yugoslavia," Ezekiel croaked. "It's a pretty language."

"Indeed it is. It's not as pretty as this sunrise though," Mirzo sighed.

"You came out to look at it too?" Ezekiel asked before flopping his limbs down on the porch.

"Wow – I never took you as one to appreciate natural beauty," Mirzo noted.

"I used to watch the sunrise every morning back on the farm. After I went to feed the cattle," Ezekiel sighed nostalgically. "I didn't believe there could be anything more beautiful. The world seemed far simpler before I auditioned for Total Drama."

"Fame makes people do strange things," Mirzo said, making Ezekiel roll his eyes.

"If you think that, then why did you audition?" Ezekiel asked.

"I never wanted to. It was my friends who made me," Mirzo sighed as he gently swung his arms. "I wasn't always the genius that I am today. I used to be quite a crowd-pleaser until recently. Thank goodness I'm not anymore – I do what I need to make myself happy."

Ezekiel just nodded, and they went back to looking at the sunrise.

* * *

 **[Confessional: More blindness-inducing than the Virtual Boy**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Ezekiel's actually a lot more intelligent than I thought – kind of surprising for someone who tried to kill Chris…then again…**

* * *

 **Ezekiel (Canada): Okay, I actually lost the ability to talk after the end of World Tour, but by All-Stars – growling was all I needed to do. I could kind of talk at that point.**

 **I still cannot forgive Fresh TV for making me turn out like this.]**

* * *

Petros blew a raspberry as he sat in the mess hall and quickly spooned coffee grains into his cup.

"Hey…uh…go easy there, Petros. Other people might want some," Lou chuckled.

"Everyone can do without," Petros snapped. "After last night…I need it."

"Oh I know," Lou replied as he ate another olive. "Emilia I can deal with, but the four of them are like a fire alarm."

"I'm so glad they didn't get immunity – they deserve to eat rotten vegetables," Petros snapped.

"Eh – I feel kind of bad. Everyone deserves to have real food," Lou stated, before grabbing a soft roll with some Nutella and slipping it under his shirt.

"Yeah, Emilia's totally going to want to eat that," Petros said sarcastically.

"She'll be fine with it. She's licked food off my stomach before," Lou shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh…we played truth or dare with her friends a couple of times. Once Bestem dared Emilia to do cartwheels in the nude," Lou chuckled.

"Er…I suddenly don't feel so hungry," Petros said awkwardly, before picking up his plate. "See you later."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Probably because you're not Dani**

 **Petros (Armenia): [rolls his eyes] Thanks a lot for that Lou…you know, eating it just…overrated**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Was it something I said? Probably, but I can't remember.]**

* * *

"You sounded like you had fun last night," Tyge chuckled as he sat across from Sanna in the mess hall.

"Yeah, we did," Sanna giggled. "I hope we didn't keep you awake all night."

"Too bad," Tyge responded. "Well, I didn't mind it so much, but the others had a lot to complain about."

"Aw," Sanna sighed. "They were that mad."

"Yeah. A lot of moaning this morning. I don't care though – if people want to get mad, they can get mad," Tyge replied.

Sanna just nodded, before finishing another sausage. "Mmm, this is really good. Aleksander's food is getting better again."

"Yeh, I sure am glad we got immunity. It was nice of Amanda to give it to you," Tyge commented.

"Eh…she's probably just trying to butter me up," Sanna shrugged.

"You know, if you want to vote her off, I'll do it with you. She doesn't matter. Not as much as you anyway," Tyge said, grabbing Sanna's hand.

"There's no point in doing that right now," Sanna replied. "If she wants me to be on her side, I say we go along with it. It keeps us in the game."

"It'll keep you in the game. Amanda has only got so many allies, and everyone else will be trying to vote me off," Tyge pointed out. "Well, except Lou. He's not going for threats for some reason."

"Okay…" Sanna nodded, raising her eyebrows. "But it doesn't have to be that way! I did some decent strategy last year, and I bet I can make sure we both make it far. Not just me this time."

"Do what you can, but, you know, I'll be fine if you can't," Tyge replied, looking rather unconvinced.

"There's no need to be so pessimistic," Sanna told him.

"How is it pessimistic? I've nothing against leaving early," Tyge responded.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Once, I looked up 'Teletubbies Pompeii' to see if it existed. It did. I was very happy. Eh-eh-oh eh-oh eh-eh-oh eh-oh**

 **Tyge (Norway): Is there really any point in denying the inevitable? I mean, sure I could get an immunity run, but what are the odds of me winning every time?**

 **[rests his arms behind his head]**

 **I'd rather just let fate do what it does best.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Damn, Tyge doesn't believe me.**

 **I think going along with Amanda would be a good move. Not only is it another vote against Tyge, but I have a feeling she has some hidden allies. Eloise, probably, and I think Petros could be another one.**

 **In the meantime, I was thinking of joining the Couples' Alliance again. Well, it'll be Zef, Hadi and Agnessa instead of just Zef and Dani, but I think they'd still let me in. And I'd obviously choose them over Amanda when the times comes.**

 **This game really is full of possibilities.]**

* * *

Marios grumbled as he brought over some water for the garden.

"You look cranky," Emilia noted as she and Carolyn pulled out radishes nearby.

"I'm fine. Just…you know, a little tired," Marios said, yawning a bit.

"Oh, we hope we didn't keep you awake," Carolyn giggled.

"Well, it just so happens that you did," Marios groaned. "You kept us up until 12.49am."

"You kept track?" Emilia giggled.

"We're really sorry. We didn't know we were that loud. But…it was for a good cause!" Carolyn added.

"Huh?" Marios said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Sveda was a bit upset over Finn being eliminated, so we tried to cheer her up," Carolyn explained.

"I can't remember getting a party when Adrijana got voted off," Marios shot back, before he proceeded to water the plants.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I almost typed flowers instead of plants.**

 **Marios (Greece): Why can't guys get all concerned over each other like that? Once I was at school disco, and I fell over and twisted my ankle.**

 **Nobody noticed, and I spent three hours being trampled on before my brother eventually found me after the disco was over.**

 **If I was a girl, I would have gone to the hospital immediately!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Last night, I suggested that we have a squeeing contest, since I knew it would piss off the guys. Those girls were so desperate to cheer me up that they went along with.**

 **And it seems to have worked.]**

* * *

"Okay…wait for it…wait for it…" Hadi said patiently as he and Vincenz sat in a tree, with a trap set up in front of them. A rabbit hopping around nearby was getting very close to it.

"Why did we have to with spinach as the bait? Carrots would be a lot more useful about now," Hadi sighed.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. I'm sure the rabbit will go for it anyway," Vincenz whispered. "So, how have you been since last time?"

"Oh, you know, hung out with Zeferino, watched one of my friends have a breakdown, normal s**t," Hadi replied.

"Aw no, poor Zeferino. Is he alright?" Vincenz asked in concern.

"I'm talking about Jake," Hadi corrected. "He was my guest yesterday. He was Californian."

"Oh, right," Vincenz nodded. "What about him?"

"Well, he was dating my other friend. This Muslim girl called Hanesha," Hadi told him.

"Oh. Interfaith couple, I assume?"

"He was Jewish, so, yeh."

"I think that's really sweet. Especially when it's two religions that have been fighting for years," Vincenz smiled.

"Well, anyways, Zeferino accidentally let it slip on TV," Hadi sighed. "Hanesha's dad found out, and apparently she's not letting her out of the house."

"Poor girl," Vincenz sighed. "You know, we really need to stop making these borders of reli…"

"Stop it," Hadi hissed at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry…it's just…Symon made the same speech last night. I don't need to hear it again," Hadi explained, tensing his fingers.

"Oh…er…no problem," Vincenz nodded awkwardly, before he looked ahead. "Hey, the rabbit is coming over to the trap."

"Come on, come on, come on," Hadi muttered as the rabbit came closer.

The rabbit started to nibble on the spinach.

"Vincenz, could you stop shaking so much?" Hadi whispered.

"Er…I thought it was you," Vincenz whispered back.

"Uh-oh," Hadi muttered, before the branch broke off and they both came falling down.

The rabbit noticed and quickly hopped off with the spinach in his teeth, leaving Vincenz to land on the stone path, leaving Hadi to fall on top of him.

The string that was attached to the spinach was loosened, bringing a wooden cage down on top of them.

"[Arabic swear word]," Hadi groaned.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Isn't swearing against the Corn?**

 **Hadi (Israel): F***'s sake, so close**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): It took my eighth attempt to get my first trap to work. Patience is key.]**

* * *

Carolyn and Emilia sighed as they ate their cut up fruit and vegetables when Petros suddenly came sprinting over.

"This is new," Emilia giggled.

"Hi Carolyn hi Emilia," Petros said quickly as he tapped his foot.

"Er…hi," Carolyn greeted awkwardly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine never better want to go for a walk?" Petros asked.

"Yeah, sure," Carolyn smiled. "Seriously, are you alright? You're acting really hyper."

"Oh…" Petros nodded. "I had…I don't know…seven spoons of coffee. I had to take a lot to make up for the sleep lost."

"Come on," Carolyn sighed as she grabbed his shoulder. "Let's go."

"I don't get why you're acting so annoyed. It's better than your vlogger mode," Petros said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," Carolyn said playfully, giving him a hard punch in the arm.

"That really hurts," Petros sighed before they went off.

Just then, Lou came over.

"Hey, I brought you a present," Lou greeted.

"Aw, you're the sweetest," Emilia squealed as she ran towards him. "So, what did you bring me?"

"Okay, let's see," Lou said as he lifted up his shirt. "Huh, where did it…"

"Hey, Lou, what's the lump in your leg?" Emilia asked.

"Ah, there we go!" Lou exclaimed as he pulled out a squashed roll. "I took it from the mess hall. Sorry it's a bit messed."

"Don't worry about it! I love Nutella!" Emilia squealed, before she took the roll from Lou and started to eat it. "Mmm."

Marios had just walked over to greet them, but immediately went backwards with that.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I once got frowned upon for eating a wrapped sweet off the floor. People are such pussies these days.**

 **Marios (Greece): [has a very disgusted looking face]**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [tenses her stomach] Mmm…it tasted like him too.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [sighs happily] That's Emilia for ya.]**

* * *

"We're sorry about last night," Carolyn stated. "We didn't know it would keep you up for that long."

"It's okay," Petros smiled. "A few spoons of coffee did the trick."

"Okay – just don't take too much. You don't want to end up like Luko," Carolyn advised him.

"You don't need to be so concerned over me," Petros sighed. "You're the one who almost got voted off last night."

"I know. Symon is really that upset," Carolyn sighed.

"He has to go next time," Petros said firmly.

"What!?" Carolyn exclaimed. "No, the poor guy. He's been through a lot. He deserves to go far this time."

"And at what cost?" Petros pointed out. "He's not on our side – he'll just be a liability."

"Meh," Carolyn mumbled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I can't be a lawyer! I'm just a liability**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [sighs] This is going to sound really cheesy, but before I came on this show, I believed I would be one of the people who would support Symon and be at his side no matter what.**

 **It's amazing how life never turns out the way you think it will.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I feel bad for Symon, really. But come on, everyone has gone through some [Armenian swear word] times. I can't spare everyone!]**

* * *

Petros looked around in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Carolyn asked.

"What's that noise?" Petros questioned, continuing to quickly turn his head.

"What noi…oh, I hear it too," Carolyn added. "It sounds like…sucking of some kind."

"Aw no…" Petros groaned, before he stormed over to a nearby bush and pulled back the leaves. There was nothing inside.

"Oh…" he sighed, blushing a bit, before checking the next one. "There we go! You two are disgusting!"

Zeferino and Agnessa's faces went bright red in embarrassment as they both gazed as Petros in shock.

"Oh…um…hi…" Petros added awkwardly, now feeling a bit awkward.

The couple looked at him with odd expressions on their faces.

Petros didn't say anything else. His arms started to twitch.

"Let's go," Carolyn sighed, grabbing Petros' arm and dragging him off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Get The Room? What? It's so bad it's funny.**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): I can't believe it! How hard is it to get a little privacy!?**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): I know. Do they think we want people to see us make out?**

 **Zeferino: You know, maybe it could work to our advantage…**

 **Agnessa: What do you mean?**

 **Zeferino: Well, Bridgette and Geoff were the first voted off in Action for making out. Maybe if we do it all the time, nobody will see us as threats.**

 **Agnessa: Ooh, I like the sound of that.**

 **[they then proceed to continue making out]**

 **[knock on the door]**

 **Hadi (Israel): [from outside] Hello? Hello? Who's in there?**

 **[Agnessa screams and accidentally falls into the toilet bowl]]**

* * *

Beni was sitting on a log throwing stones into the lake when Rikard walked over.

"Er…hei," he greeted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to skim stones in the lake, but it's not working," Beni sighed.

"Well, firstly you need to use flatter stones," Rikard pointed.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Beni complained, before he dropped his stone. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Hm?"

"Well, you've come over here. You clearly want something," Beni stated.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know if we were still cool," Rikard shrugged as he sat down on the log beside him.

"Of course we are!" Beni exclaimed as he grabbed Rikard and started digging into his shoulders. "What made you think we weren't?"

"I dunno, you just said you weren't voting with us anymore, and…stuff," Rikard responded.

"Hey, just because I'm not allied with you doesn't mean we can't still hang out," Beni smiled. "And I might vote with you sometimes. I just…I really just can't stand Stela."

"I understand," Rikard nodded. "Well…"

"Hey, do you want to go for a swim?" Beni asked excitedly.

"I wasn't done talking," Rikard frowned.

"Oh…sorry. Curse my ADHD," Beni groaned, slapping himself in the face.

"There's no need to be so ashamed," Rikard told him.

"I know, it's just a sensitive topic," Beni sighed.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Rikard asked.

"I don't know, it's just…veverițe," Beni groaned.

 **[Confessional: Ververite is Romanian…**

 **[Beni punches the confessional wall]**

… **ouch, I mean Moldovan for squirrels. Stop doing that! It still hurts from when Estrella did it yesterday.**

 **Beni (Moldova): Is that where the hole came from? I'll have a firm talking to her later.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): I wish I could relate to Beni, but I don't exactly have any mental disorders. People stopped calling homosexuality a disorder in the 1970's.]**

* * *

 **And this is where the chapter ends. Come back next time when we find out the challenge, and two more people get voted off.**

 **Also, I'm going to start revealing the season 3 contestants on Deviantart. There will be a link on my profile. As a reminder, there will only be 22 contestants next time. The top 20 European countries already in the contest based on the viewer count, one new European country, and one new international country.**

 **Until the then, I'm insertnamehere21 here, insertnamehere41 on deviantart, and Tufkai in song contests**

 **Disclaimer - And I'm the confessional here, and I don't give a f**k about the last two sites**

 **Confessional - I like static**

 **[static cut]**


	43. Ep19 Pt2 - Insight in the Mud

**Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama. Or The Oblongs. Why did that get cancelled after one season?**

 **This was a long update, but at least it didn't take a month ;)**

 **Disclaimer - He said in an attempt to save fate**

 **Are you going to say that every time?**

 **In other news - I lost a follower :'(**

 **Enjoy :P**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 19 Part 2 - Insight in the Mud

Lara lay in bed, surrounded by a countless number of scrunched up tissues, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said in Slovenian, with subtitles, as her mother came in with a butter and jam roll.

"I brought you breakfast," her mother stated.

"Oh, thank you," Lara smiled as Pia set the tray down on her lap.

"How are you feeling?" her mother asked.

"Oh, much better. I think I might be able to host today," Lara replied.

"Well, if you're going to, you better get down there soon," Pia advised her. "The challenge is starting in ten minutes."

"What!?" Lara screamed, leaping up and accidentally dropping the tray. "I better get dressed! Sorry for dropping the roll."

"It's okay. I can clean it up in a few minutes. I'll leave you to get dressed," Pia stated, before leaving the room.

* * *

Ilene and Katerina walked across the field as Katerina nibbled on a waffle.

"Thanks for getting this for me," Katerina smiled. "It was really nice of you."

"I can't really say much compared to you," Ilene sighed. "You practically saved Ezekiel's life."

"I did, didn't I?" Katerina said in delight. "I still can't believe Fresh TV left him out there for so long. Showbiz is cruel."

"I know. I'm still not sure I want to be a part of it," Ilene sighed.

"Neow," Kelija giggled as she rubbed up against Ilene's leg.

"Eep," Ilene squeaked, before sighing.

"Kelija, Ilene is not a backscratching post," Katerina sighed.

"It's okay. She's soft," Ilene smiled. "I doubt she'd get along with my dogs though."

"Probably not. She'd scratch their posterior," Katerina giggled.

"Everybody! Challenge time!" Adrijana announced from nearby.

* * *

 **[Confessional: When you walk along with your ding dang dong XD**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Ilene is so cool to talk to. She is still my pick for the final two. [sighs] A true shame Tia didn't come back.]**

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Adrijana asked as she stood on a rock with Farmer Bogas and the interns by her side.

"Coming, coming!" Hadi exclaimed as he and Vincenz ran over, both covered in mud.

"Where do you guys keep going?" Zeferino asked as Hadi stood beside him.

"Is that everyone?" Adrijana asked.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Lara screamed. "That's not everyone! I'm here! I'm back to host!"

She quickly grabbed hold of the rock and pulled herself up.

"That's right! I'm back! Hold the applause!" Lara exclaimed.

This was followed by an awkward silence.

"They're so obedient aren't they," Adrijana giggled. "Anyways, Krava, good to have you back. I was kind of getting sick of explaining the challenges. Being your sidekick was a lot more fun."

Lara didn't respond. She took a deep breath, before announcing, "Okay, good to see you all again. You have a challenge today, and…Adrijana is going to explain!"

"Did the producers not tell you?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow, before sighing, "For this challenge, you will all be playing a game of chase against Farmer Bogas."

A few of the contestants snorted at this.

"Really? The challenge is to run from him!?" Pavils laughed, pointing straight at Farmer Bogas.

"SILENCE!" Farmer Bogas roared at him, which made Pavils quickly put his arms by his side.

"Everyone who is caught will be brought over to the cow-shed using a dog catch-pole, where they will stay until the end of the challenge. The last nine people to be caught will win immunity, and the last person to be caught overall will get to choose one more person to get immunity…AND, they will vote for their top six choices at elimination, rather than three. So their first preference gets six points, the second gets five points, and so on."

There was quite a bit of attention to the reward of the challenge.

"Other things – Farmer Bogas will only catch one person at a time, so there's an advantage in going in a group," Adrijana continued. "And the interns have also set traps everywhere. So…good luck with that.

With that, you have thirty seconds to run. Use them wisely. GO!"

The twenty-one remaining contestants all dispersed and ran off in different directions.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Just like plants!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): I'm really liking the reward for today. I really hope I win – it'll give me a bit more power.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): I really need to win it today.**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): So…let's see how many more immunities I can get before I'm voted off. [chuckles]]**

* * *

"Okay, what do we do?" Lou asked as he and Emilia walked through the forest. "Split up or go together?"

"Hide together. Like Adrijana said, there's strength in numbers!" Emilia exclaimed as she started to run.

"Wait up! That's not what she said!" Lou exclaimed as he ran up next to her.

"I may have paraphrased," Emilia shrugged. "So…we should hide somewhere. You know, to stay undetected."

"It should somewhere that isn't obvious. I know…the boys bathroom!" Lou exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Emilia sighed, "I've got a better idea."

With that, they both ran off.

"Nine…ten!" Farmer Bogas barked. By now, the only people still in view were Hadi and Marios.

Once Farmer Bogas was finished counting, he quickly ran after, not noticing Sveda was right behind him fidgeting with her nails.

"Damn it," Hadi groaned as he ran beside Marios. "Agnessa and Zeferino ran off without me."

"It's every person for themselves," Marios shrugged, before quickly looking behind himself. "Hey, look, Agnessa and Zeferino came back for you!"

Hadi rolled his eyes at this, before shoving Marios to the ground and running off.

"Ouch! That's not fair!" Marios yelled at him, before he was brought face to face with Farmer Bogas.

"Hi," he said nervously, before trying to crawl away. It was too late, and Farmer Bogas strung him up by his legs and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Marios screamed as he kicked about. "Come on! This is violation of children's rights! I could sue you for this!"

"I'm just doing my job," Farmer Bogas hissed as he marched off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I love you, the Boost!**

 **Marios (Greece): [is covered in grass stains] I can see why Adrijana wanted to have a season here. It's very ideal for torture.**

 **But WHY did I have to be competing?**

* * *

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia, Co-Host): I'm sorry, I could have just used the catchpole, but it was the more convenient thing to do. Also, it's pretty funny to hear Marios scream.]**

* * *

Carolyn was running through the forest, with Petros riding on her back.

Carolyn panted, "Is…is this enough?"

"Sure, we're pretty far now," Petros replied, and Carolyn dropped him on the ground. "You know, I didn't ask you to do this."

"I know, I just thought…you know, you were holding back a bit. I thought I'd…help…" Carolyn said awkwardly.

"Eh, you were pretty much right," Petros shrugged. "So, we're quite a distance away, but it won't last long."

"We'll need to find a hiding place. To buy time, and stuff," Carolyn suggested.

"That sounds risky. I'll bet most of the traps are going to be in potential hiding places. I mean – we didn't come across any so far on the path," Petros pointed out.

"You could be right," Carolyn stated. "Well, we don't have much else to do…"

She flopped to the ground and rested against a tree.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Not particularly," Petros replied, rolling his eyes. "Except that you just sat on crap!"

"Ewwww!" Carolyn screamed as she leapt up off the ground. "Ew, ew, ew!"

She ran around in circles trying to looking behind her. "How big is it?"

"It's pretty round and firm. But come on, I'm not shallow enough to judge you based on…"

"You're not helping!"

"Look, you can sort it out later. Let's go relax in a tree or something," Petros replied, and he grabbed a nearby branch and climbed up.

"You're really quick at climbing," Carolyn noted.

"It's a great spot for being alone," Petros stated as Carolyn started to climb up.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I've probably made this pun before but 'It's a me – Marios!'**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Bloody hell. Petros can be a right c**t sometimes – but only in short bursts, really.]**

* * *

Symon panted frantically as he slowly walked through the forest.

"Ugh…ugh…ugh," he groaned. "How am I so tired after this short distance? I was just behind Pavils and now…pant…pant…"

"You okay there?" Hadi asked as he ran over.

"Oh…hi," Symon said as he had his heart on his chest. "Cursed…[Ukrainian swear word]…nuclear."

"There's no need to put yourself down so much," Hadi stated, shaking his head as he walked a bit more slowly. "Now that you mention it, I'm feeling a bit tired too. But, I better go – no point in stopping now."

With that, he ran off again.

Symon continued to breathe heavily before he flopped to the ground.

Just then, Farmer Bogas ran over with the catchpole in hand, not noticing Symon lying down nearby, before running off.

"Hmm…I suppose this could work," he muttered as he sunk in deeper, when Stela and Rikard both ran over, having a conversation as they ran.

"So…with that in mind, I think it's a surefire way to the final 2 for us," Stela stated.

"Do you need to talk about strategy so much?" Rikard sighed. "There's more to this game than that."

"I know – but, I think Matei has been a real help," Stela replied.

"Matei," Symon mouthed to himself as he lay covered in mud nearby.

"You say that over and over," Rikard sighed. "Do you want someone to eavesdrop on us?"

"Look, I'm not…uck!" Stela groaned as she tripped over.

"You okay?" Rikard asked in concern.

"Gah! There's something pulling my leg!" Stela exclaimed as she tried to look down.

"It looks like a bear trap – just a lot more blunt," Rikard stated. "Here, I'll try and help you out."

He bent over and tried to prise the trap open, but he clearly wasn't strong enough.

"I hear voices!" Farmer Bogas roared.

"Eek!" Rikard screamed, and he quickly ran off.

"PUSSY!" Stela screamed as Farmer Bogas stormed over.

"Game over," he chuckled as he pulled the trap open, placed the catchpole around Stela's neck, and escorted her off.

"Damn it," Stela groaned as she dragged her feet along.

* * *

 **[Confessional – Eliminated: Marios, Stela**

 **Stela (Romania): Ugh, Rikard better win! Eh, I still have a lot of power in the vote as of now.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Matei…that was Stela's friend, right? How has he been helping?]**

* * *

Pavils whistled to himself as he went through the forest, doing a couple of backflips on the way.

"I wonder what happened to Symon," Pavils pondered to himself. "I hope he didn't get caught. He's definitely my choice if I get first place."

He spun around for a bit, doing a flip on the way.

"Woot!" he cheered, before bumping into another person.

"Hi, Ilene," he greeted, giving her a wave. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes, yes it is," Ilene replied, blushing a little.

"You know, we've got some time to kill before Farmer Bogas catches up on us. Let's not waste energy," Pavils advised. "So, how have you been?"

"Alright," Ilene replied. "The Mantises was…different. How have you been?"

"The Zebras were…the same. Well, besides Jessie. She was insane. And Symon was new as well," Pavils stated.

"I heard…er…I might be wrong…you made up with Lou," Ilene said, a little nervous.

"That's right," Pavils nodded.

"Well that's…good," Ilene nodded.

"I see you've gotten over your shyness," Pavils said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Ilene said playfully. "It's just…I haven't talked to you in a while. I mean, I could talk to Katerina no problem."

"Katerina?" Pavils repeated in interest.

"Yeah, we made friends and…um…have an alliance," Ilene stated. It was technically true, even if it wasn't the whole story.

"Cool – I sort of have one with Symon. I hope you won't be targeting us," Pavils said, chuckling a bit.

"I should hope not," Ilene replied.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A trap is set off every 500 words.**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Pavils has really matured. I still don't have feelings for him, but he's alright as a friend.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): I'm a bit surprised she was the one being awkward. [scratches his neck] I'll…er…admit that I'm still a bit embarrassed over trying to kiss her.]**

* * *

Beni continued to run at a light pace when a felt himself being lifted into the ear.

"Huh?" he said in surprise, finding himself caught in a large net snare trap.

"Oh…f**ksticks!" he groaned, before Farmer Bogas came out from behind a tree.

"Ah, what do we have here? Looks like the animal finally got trapped," he taunted as Beni pouted at him.

"Oh if only," Beni sighed as he leaned his body against the netting. "Being able to live in a place where I don't have to get an education and wear clothes! I can only dream."

"Erm…okay," Farmer Bogas said awkwardly as took out a pocketknife and slit the trap open, before putting the catchpole around Beni's neck.

"Let's get you to the barn, kay?" Farmer Bogas said in a baby voice as he patted Beni's Stetson hat.

"Don't touch the hat," Beni scowled at him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is there some sort of backstory coming up?**

 **Beni (Moldova): [sighs] My great uncle, Mihai, bought a cowboy hat. He was planning on using it after he got a letter from his second cousin living in America for his family escape communism and come join him on his ranch.**

 **[takes his hat off in respect] But it never happened. He was shot dead by border officers in Czechoslovakia. I bought this hat at a second-hand shop a few years ago in memory of him.**

 **Confessional: That's really deep]**

* * *

"And it's a real shame I got caught," Zeferino sighed as he sat in the barn with Marios, Stela and Sveda. "I'd been right in the middle of a romantic moment with Agnessa too."

"You two sure seem to be doing that a lot," Marios commented.

"Yeah, I suppose we just can't help it. It shouldn't affect our game that much though," Zeferino commented.

Sveda couldn't help but roll her eyes at this.

"I wonder who's going to win," Stela pondered.

"I don't know, but they'll be really lucky. Extra votes at the ceremony? That would be really cool," Marios sighed.

"…clatite Ungaria verde boabe galben-febră prune prune prune!" Beni screeched as loud as he could before Farmer Bogas dropped him into the fence enclosure in the shed with the others.

"…pancakes,, Hungary, green-beans, yellow-fever, plum-plum-plum," Stela translated, rolling her eyes.

"You understand Moldovan!? Have a gold star!" Beni replied sourly, clapping his hands.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's not going to get through to him. You should just give up.**

 **Stela (Romania): Still the same language…**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): If it wasn't for the fact that she was one of Rikard's allies, I could kick Stela off in a heartbeat.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Could Zeferino be more transparent? He's clearly just putting on this 'love-struck' act to not make him a target. Like I said, amazing what you can figure out from body language alone.]**

* * *

Vincenz sadly waved off Eloise as she was dragged away by Farmer Bogas.

"She was caught in the trap – a sad day. Eloise may not get invincibili-tay," Vincenz sighed as he walked off.

That's when he came across Sanna and Katerina, who were walking together.

"Hello," Vincenz greeted as he turned to follow them.

"Oh, hi Vincenz," Katerina replied.

"It's a pleasure to see you two. Excellent teammates, you were," Vincenz said calmly as he walked along with them.

"Aw, thanks," Sanna smiled at him. "That really means a lot."

"It won't anymore though," Katerina pointed out. "Excellent teammates become excellent targets in the merge."

"Yes, it is regretfully true," Vincenz nodded. "Sanna, I would have expected you to be with Tyge. He got caught?"

"Yeah," Sanna sighed. "We weren't even caught in a trap. Tyge was just pushing me along when Farmer Bogas stopped us in our tracks. You can imagine who he decided to take away."

"It is unsurprising. Tyge did take away all his cigarettes," Vincenz pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Sanna stated. "I don't think we talked much on our team. You've been around Eloise a lot, I've noticed."

"I have, si. She's a flawed girl, but she's still lovely. You can't judge people by how the media portrays them," Vincenz said wisely.

"Um…good advice," Sanna commented awkwardly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The apple never falls too far the tree – that's how gravity tends to be**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Vincenz seems alright, but a bit naïve. I know the media can twist things around but…I've seen how Eloise can be. I just hope he doesn't get hurt.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Even if Eloise isn't as moral as I would have liked to believe, she's still a valued human being in my eyes.]**

* * *

"Hello, Agnessa," Amanda greeted as she crossed paths with the Belarusian girl.

"Oh, hi," Agnessa smiled at her, before clearing her throat. "It's such a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Amanda agreed as she looked up and rubbed her chin.

"No, I mean, with Zeferino around – it just completely brightens up my day," Agnessa stated 'dreamily'.

"Are you alright?" Amanda giggled.

"Yeah, just…Zeferino. I still believe he's back – I could spend time with him for ages," Agnessa went on. "His silky hair, his shiny eyes, his little button nose…"

Amanda just shook her head and walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Manipulator is manipulated by former manipulatée – try saying that 10 times!**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): [giggles] I think it's working. Zeferino was right.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Agnessa seems really distracted at the moment…it's pretty annoying. Well, I didn't call them the Frilly Foursome for nothing…**

 **Still, Dani and Hadi were nowhere near that vomit-inducing!]**

* * *

"Walking along, walking along, singing a happy song…" Rikard sang to himself quietly as he skipped along, before he stepped on a platform which made a bamboo cage fall on top of him. "Crap!"

Farmer Bogas came rushing over, just as Pavils came walking in at a nearby intersection.

"A-ha!" Farmer Bogas exclaimed, securing the catchpole around Pavils' neck.

"Really!?" Pavils yelled as he was dragged off. "You're going with me and not Rikard!?"

Rikard chuckled at this, before sighing as he bent one of the bamboo sticks and stepped out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Fun fact – The first umbrellas were made of paper and bamboo, and waterproofed with varnish**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Damn it, I was so close. I was pretty close to being eliminated last night too! Ugh, I hope Symon wins.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): You call that a trap? I could break out of that! Me!]**

* * *

Hadi continued to jog across the path when he came across Agnessa walking around in the circles in front of him.

"Er…excuse me?" Hadi said impatiently as he stood near her.

"Hmm…oh sorry," Agnessa apologized as she stopped and shook her head. "I'm trying to look distracted."

"Um…why?" Hadi asked in confusion.

"It keeps a target off my back. And Zeferino's too. You should start acting all mushy over Dani as well," Agnessa advised him.

"Eh…I'll pass," Hadi replied. "It's a pretty lame idea if you ask me."

"Suit yourself," Agnessa shrugged, before they both heard loud footsteps.

"That must be Farmer Bogas," Hadi whispered. "Let's go!"

With that, they both ran off.

Once they were gone, Symon sat up in a mud puddle nearby.

"Really? That is stupidest strategy I have ever heard," he said to himself. "Why that's…"

Farmer Bogas just arrived around the corner, and started roaring at Symon in surprise. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Symon screamed back at him in shock. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Yesterday, a girl in my Irish class said, "Today has been longest week ever"**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Ugh, I'm out! And Pavils too. I really needed immunity – Petros could be targeting me.**

* * *

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia, Co-Host): [clutches his chest] That boy almost gave me a heart attack!]**

* * *

"Degeraturi!" Beni yelled at Stela.

"Frostbite," Stela sighed as she folded her arms.

"Polonia."

"Poland."

"Rahat."

"Poo."

"Congelare-decongelare."

"Freeze-thaw."

"Stup de albine."

"Beehive."

"Du-te [Romanian swear word]," Beni scowled at her.

"Well, **** you too," Stela shot back. "Just face it, Beni, they're the same language."

"Or else you just know your Moldovan," Beni pointed out.

"Ugh," Stela groaned.

Just then, Farmer Bogas came over with Symon, and placed him inside the shed. "And stay in there, before you give me a second heart-attack!"

"What caused the first? Smoking 100 cigarettes in a day?" Tyge asked cynically.

"Shut up, you!" Farmer Bogas yelled at him. "Whew, I'm getting a bit tired. Better go find some more horrible kids."

Vincenz lightly ran through the woods, when he noticed Ilene at the opposite end of the path.

"Ciao," Vincenz greeted.

"Oh…er…goedendag," Ilene giggled.

"How's the challenge going for you?" Vincenz asked.

"Alright. Keep bumping into familiar faces. Had a chat with Pavils, said hi to Agnessa and Amanda, and now here I am talking to…YOU!"

The two of them found themselves caught in a net snare.

"Eh…eh…eh…" Ilene squeaked, breathing shallow breaths. "It's closing in on us."

"Ilene, calm down," Vincenz said gently as he lay down in the net. "The more you move about, the tighter it gets. You need to relax."

"Uh-huh-huh…o-okay, I'm t-trying to relax," Ilene said calmly.

"Good, and don't worry. Once Farmer Bogas finds us, I will volunteer myself to be taken. You'll still be in a chance for immunity," Vincenz assured her.

"You'd do that? Wouldn't you like a chance to save Eloise?" Ilene asked.

"If you're so worried, you can give her immunity if you win," Vincenz responded. "All we need to do now is wait…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Keep coming across memes with people claiming Joe from Blue's Clues ruined their childhood. I'm all like – 'Who gives a f**k about Steve? In the UK and Ireland, we had Kevin'**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): We were stuck there for 10 minutes before Farmer Bogas found us. Ilene was screaming her head off by that time – it was painful to watch. I really hope they don't show it in the actual episode.]**

* * *

Katerina and Sanna were still walking alongside each other.

"Well, so far we haven't found any traps," Katerina said optimistically as they continued on.

"Yeah, but how much longer can it last? I haven't seen any either – they must be very well hidden," Sanna commented.

"I suppose," Katerina replied.

As they continued to chat, Farmer Bogas crept out from behind a tree and slowly walked closer behind them.

"…so, by that logic…" Katerina continued, happening to briefly look behind her. She screamed when she saw Farmer Bogas coming closer.

Sanna realized he was there as well, and tried to get away, but her wheelchair wasn't fast enough.

"Katerina, wait up!" she called.

"I'm sorry, you're on your own," Katerina apologized as she ran off.

"Oh, [Danish swear word]," Sanna groaned. "You suck, Katerina! Oh sh**."

She kept trying to get away with little success, when Amanda came in an intersection, grabbed Sanna's wheelchair, and whisked her away.

"Hey, get back here!" Farmer Bogas yelled at them.

"Wheeeeee!" Sanna cheered as Amanda continued to push her. She was very fast as well. "That was a lucky break."

"Don't thank me," Amanda stated as she continued to run, before crashing into Katerina.

"Hey, watch it!" Katerina yelled as she fell to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry," Amanda apologized before she and Sanna set off again.

"Ugh, b***h," Katerina groaned as she got herself up. There were a couple of cuts on her arms and legs. "Ugh…"

She started to trudge off, only to have a catchpole secured around her neck.

"Got you!" Farmer Bogas taunted.

Meanwhile, further down, Amanda had slowed down and was now walking beside Sanna.

"I know you said don't thank me, but thanks," Sanna smiled.

"No problem," Amanda replied.

"Oh, and immunity last night as well. Thanks for that," Sanna added.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Amanda nodded. "So…GAH!"

She had just stepped on some leaves and branches which turned to be a pitfall trap.

"Oh, damn, it's Animal Crossing all over again!" Sanna exclaimed.

"I remember that game," Amanda sighed in happiness. "Me and my sisters used to play it all the time when we were kids."

"That's sweet. When me and my sister, Elsa, were younger, we had pretend wars where we threw stones at each other," Sanna replied.

"Elsa and Sanna, huh?" Amanda giggled. "You're one letter off being the Frozen sisters."

"Oh, don't even mention that horrible movie," Sanna groaned. "If I ever have to hear Bjasmin sing 'Let It Go' again…"

"I really love that movie. I could watch it over and over," Amanda admitted. "You better keep moving. It won't be long before Farmer Bogas comes back."

"You're right," Sanna nodded, before wheeling herself over to a tree and breaking off a branch. "But I'm not leaving without you. It's thanks to you that I'm still in the challenge."

"That really means a lot," Amanda stated as Sanna brought the branch down the hole and pulled Amanda out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author actually likes Frozen. Unlike some other fics, the opinions of the contestants do not reflect the author's views. But religion really is the opiate of society**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Amanda is so full of s***. It's actually kind of funny.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Sanna was so nice to me back there. It's almost too good to be…**

 **[sighs] Yeah, she's faking it. She's probably just trying to get me on her side so I won't vote for Tyge.]**

* * *

Farmer Bogas trudged across a path in the woods when he heard voices nearby.

"How long have we been in here?" Carolyn asked from inside a tree

"I don't know. I don't have a watch," Petros replied. "But I'd say it's been a half an hour at this point."

"I wonder how many people have been caught," Carolyn stated.

"Who knows, but we better stay hidden for now," Petros advised her. "We never know when…ACK!"

Farmer Bogas had come over to the tree, reached his hand him, and pulled Petros out by the leg.

"No! You can't take me! I need to get immunity!" Petros shouted as Farmer Bogas grabbed the collar of his shirt and put the catchpole around it.

"Win first place!" Petros shouted as he was dragged off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Thought provoking question - Why can't Catalonia unite with Andorra?**

 **Petros (Armenia): Ugh, and it turned out I was the tenth last to be caught. It's good that Carolyn got immunity, but I'm on the chopping block! I hope Symon doesn't have too many allies…**

* * *

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): [sitting beside Adrijana] That's right, what Petros said! Tonight's immunity winners are…**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Agnessa**

 **Lara: Hadi**

 **Adrijana: Lou**

 **Lara: Emilia**

 **Adrijana: Sanna**

 **Lara: Carolyn**

 **Adrijana: Ilene**

 **Lara: Rikard**

 **Lara and Adrijana: [together] And Amanda.**

 **Adrijana: Hey, that turned out pretty well]**

* * *

"Phew, that first trap was awful," Amanda sighed as she and Sanna continue to make their way through the woods. "Sanna?"

"I can't move – I think my chair has lost power," Sanna stated.

"No, look!" Amanda exclaimed. "The wheel got caught in a trap!"

"Aw no," Sanna groaned. "No, no, no, no…"

"Here, maybe I can pull it off," Amanda offered, and she bent over and tried to grab it. "No, it's too strong."

"Looks like this is it," Sanna sighed. "You know, I'll be fine. I don't think I'm going home anyway. Just promise me something…"

"What?" Amanda asked.

"If you win, please give immunity to Tyge," Sanna requested.

"No problem," Amanda replied, before running off.

* * *

The camera showed Hadi twiddling his fingers while he sat in the barn, when Farmer Bogas came over to the barn dragging Ilene.

Everyone in the barn starting cheering.

"W-what?" she asked nervously. "Have I won?"

"Nope!" Katerina exclaimed. "We're just, you know, cheering everybody who has won immunity."

"I'm immune! Yay!" Ilene cheered, waving her arms and legs about. She shook her head after a couple of seconds and blushed. "Er…sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry," Katerina assured her.

"So, I, Sanna and Ilene are immune," Hadi stated. "Who does that leave?"

"Rikard, Carolyn…" Petros began.

"Amanda," Sanna added. "Rikard, Agnessa."

"Emilia and Lou!" Marios concluded. "Seven people are left."

"Wait, we said Rikard twice," Symon pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Marios remembered. "Six people are left. I hope Lou wins."

"I guess I'm going with Amanda," Sanna shrugged. "She said she'd give Tyge immunity."

"Yay, I might get to stay another day!" Tyge cheered.

"Not might, you will," Sanna assured him as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, Carolyn," Petros sighed, crossing his fingers.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Mershimershimershimershi**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [sighs] Today I got eliminated in sixth place. Farmer Bogas was right around the corner, and I wasn't the fastest of runners. Poor Petros.**

* * *

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): The operators have been looking through all the cameras and they can't seem to find Emilia and Lou, where are they?**

* * *

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia, Co-Host): [pants] Phew, I'm tired. I think I…[huff]…have a stitch. I don't think I can go for any longer…]**

* * *

"Attention!" Lara announced. "My dad has a stitch, so there's been a change of plan! The last five remaining contestants must run to bathroom and touch the wall. Whoever gets there first is the winner of the challenge and gets the double votes and chooses another person in the immunity circle."

Amanda looked up when Lara made the announcement.

"…kay," she nodded, before putting her hands in her pockets and continuing to walk.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hmm?**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Yeah, I definitely do not want to get first place. While extra votes would be great, Eloise's allies would get suspicious if I gave Tyge immunity.]**

* * *

Rikard and Agnessa both ran from both sides. The others had already come over to see who won.

"Woo, go Rikard!" Stela cheered.

"Agnessa, win for me!" Zeferino exclaimed, clapping his hands.

It was a close call, but in the end the winner was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Agnessa

"YES!" Agnessa roared. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Zeferino – you, me, immunity circle! YES!"

"I didn't even need to ask," Lara said as she folded her arms.

"Phew," Amanda said as she also ran over. "Am I on time?"

"No, Agnessa already won," Sanna said sadly.

"So that settles it!" Adrijana announced. "Today's lucky immunity winners are – Agnessa, Zeferino, Hadi, Sanna, Carolyn, Ilene, Rikard, Amanda, Emilia and Lou."

"Speaking of which, where are Emilia and Lou?" Lara asked.

* * *

Pia whistled to herself as she opened the cupboard to put in some towels.

She opened her eyes and immediately screamed her off. "ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!"

Emilia and Lou, who were crouched in the middle shelf of the cupboard, also started screaming.

"GET OUT! OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Pia roared, and the two of them didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Get out, get out, get out my house! I won't eat green eggs and ham with a mouse!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [sighs] And it turned out we didn't get first place either. They added some stupid new rule where we had to run to the bathroom!**

 **Oh well, Lou and I will still be here tomorrow! Yay!]**

* * *

Once Emilia and Lou had made it over, Lara concluded with, "As for the rest of you – Pavils, Symon, Stela, Sveda, Tyge, Marios, Petros, Vincenz, Eloise, Katerina and Beni – two of you will be going home. See you then!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hmm…**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Okay...this is going to be…complicated…I have many, many allies, and I need to figure out a way to please all of them. Wish me luck...[sighs]**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): I guess I'll go ask Stela who she wants to send home.]**

* * *

Hadi walked into the girls' side of the west cabin to find Agnessa and Zeferino making out on the bed.

"I would say 'get a room', but clearly you're ahead of me," Hadi groaned.

"Oh, it's just you," Zeferino said as he and Agnessa parted. "So, we all have immunity tonight! Awesome!"

"Yeah, course," Hadi nodded. "Still, I feel like we could take this time to…expand our horizons, if you know what I mean."

"I don't," Zeferino admitted.

"We should get more allies," Hadi paraphrased. "It'll keep us safe."

"Yeah…I don't buy that," Zeferino said. "The more allies we have, the more we look like threats. They picked us all off one by one last year."

"Yes, true, but there's still 21 people left. An alliance of three is going to get nowhere," Hadi said. "We need to at least get people on our side, even if we don't make full alliances."

"We could ask Sanna and Tyge," Agnessa suggested. "We voted with them just before the merge."

"Good idea," Hadi nodded. "I better go now."

As he shut the door behind him, the two of them started making out again.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Get an ensuite!**

 **Hadi (Israel): Ugh, I'm starting to see where Amanda was coming from. I think I'm feeling a bit queasy from watching make out all the time.**

* * *

 **Agnessa (Belarus): I feel really warm and fuzzy right now, and I'm not going to change that by strategizing. If Hadi wants to do it, so be it.]**

* * *

Stela was sitting outside the cabin when Sveda came running over.

"Sia! Hey!" Sveda exclaimed in delight. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No problem. It's Stela by the way," Stela smiled.

"Oh, got it. Anyway, I'm, super-super worried about going home. Finn left last night, and I don't want to go next!" Sveda cried. "You seem like a smart girly who knows what she's doing! Can we have an alliance?"

"Er…sure," Stela nodded. "You're in! Rikard's with me too, and do you have any other allies?"

"Huh?"

"Who would normally vote with?"

"Oh, well…there was Finn, and Pavils too," Sveda replied, listing them off with her fingers.

"Perfect," Stela smiled. "I'll tell you who to vote for later."

"Thank you! You're my best friend!" Sveda squealed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who's manipulating who? Whom? Bleh...**

 **Stela (Romania): Yeah…Matei warned me about the body language. Sveda found out…or at least something along the lines.**

 **Still, she's voting with me…probably…**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Stela pretty has me pretty much cornered at this point, and getting her eliminated would be dangerous.**

 **So, I figured if I could get to her first, I wouldn't have to reveal my true identity.]**

* * *

"Well, it's settled, we're going with Symon," Petros said as he and Carolyn sat against a tree.

"I'm starting to think that isn't such a good idea," Carolyn said.

"Carolyn, come on! He's trying to get me voted off!" Petros protested.

"Yeah, and you're doing the exact same thing," Carolyn pointed out. "Chances are, both of you could get eliminated tonight. It's a double elimination, remember?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Maybe…this is only an idea…you and Symon could form a truce. It won't have to be a proper alliance, but anything to keep you both in the game," Carolyn suggested.

"I can try but…I doubt he'll listen," Petros sighed. "By the way, could you ask Sanna if she'll vote with us. She might be easy to convince since she's trying to stop Tyge from getting voted off."

"No problem," Carolyn nodded, and she skipped off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I have a safety pin in my bowl**

 **Petros (Armenia): Well, here goes nothing…]**

* * *

The Armenian took a deep breath as he approached Symon, who was sitting on the porch with Pavils.

"So…Sveda said she got us votes from Stela and Rikard," Pavils stated casually.

"I don't care who's on our side – just as long as Petros leaves," Symon scowled.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure if we can get them to do that. Rikard and Petros were good friends from what I saw," Pavils replied.

"I don't care. I don't have to be in any alliance – I'll vote for who I want to. If others want to join me, so be it," Symon shrugged.

"Hi, Symon, we need to talk," Petros greeted as he stood in front of the cabin, doing his best to sound intimidating.

"About what?" Symon asked angrily.

"Look…I know you're trying to get me voted off. Because of that, I was going to vote for you," Petros admitted.

"And what?" Symon said impatiently.

"We should have a truce. For tonight at least," Petros suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Symon frowned at him.

"Think about it, Symon. Would you rather if both of you left, or neither of you?" Pavils pointed out.

"You do have a point," Symon sighed. "Okay, fine, for tonight, I won't vote for you, you won't vote for me. Deal."

"Okay," Petros nodded, and he walked off with that.

"Are you going to go along with it?" Pavils asked him.

"I'm a guy of my word," Symon sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Sanna, wait up!" Hadi exclaimed as he ran up beside the Danish girl, who happened to be going through the woods.

"Hadi, what's up?" Sanna asked.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to vote with us again, since we already did it before the merge," Hadi offered.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not sure if we could have a full alliance, but, yeah, we can vote with you again," Sanna nodded. "I'm assuming 'us' is you, Agnessa and Zeferino."

"Yes," Hadi stated. "And 'we' is you and Tyge."

"And Amanda. She said she'd vote with us," Sanna replied.

"So, do you have any ideas on who to vote for?" Hadi asked.

"I have a couple, but I'm still not that sure," Sanna admitted. "Amanda's going on 'a walk' to think about it."

"What's with the finger quotes?"

"She's probably going to talk to other allies she doesn't want me knowing about," Sanna replied. "I don't care – the more the merrier."

"Well, I'll come back to you later," Hadi nodded. "Er…unless you want to keep walking together."

"Yeah, why not?" Sanna shrugged.

Amanda and Eloise met up in another part of the forest.

"So, I seem to have Sanna and Tyge on my side," Amanda stated.

"And we already have Ilene, Katerina and Vincenz…oh, and Stela and Rikard," Eloise added.

"The blackmail. You told me. Credit where credit's due, bitch knows what she's doing," Amanda nodded.

"So, who should we vote off?"

"Well, with all the allies we have, maybe we should split it two ways. One half of the alliance votes one way, the other half votes another way," Amanda suggested.

"That's not a bad idea."

"So our options are…er…Marios, Pavils, Petros, Symon…"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Stela said she has a side-alliance with Pavils, Sveda and Symon, so they're all out," Eloise stated. "Who does that leave?"

"Hang on, I wrote all the non-immune names on my arm," Amanda said as she unrolled her left sleeve. "Okay…Petros, Marios and Beni. They're basically our only options."

"Marios seems like a good choice…we probably can't go with Beni, since there's Rikard," Eloise pointed out.

"I know, but Petros is pretty useless. He's not very good at challenges, and he doesn't seem to trust anyone besides Carolyn," Amanda stated. "I think Beni would be a better bet. Stela wouldn't need to know since we're splitting it two ways."

"Hmm…" Eloise mumbled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I am massaging the keyboard as I try to think of something to say**

 **Eloise (France): I see Amanda has found her way around the game. I may have to backstab her sooner – I'm not risking her having so many allies later on in the game.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Eloise told us about what Amanda has been up to. It's great that we have more votes, but it could be dangerous later on…**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Pavils said the alliance is voting for Marios. Yeah...nah. Good thing I never agreed to an alliance. I'll just go with the obvious choice - 3 points to Tyge!]**

* * *

Marios was walking near the lake when he noticed Beni was lying on the ground.

"Hi," Marios said.

"Oh, hello, Marios," Beni greeted as he raised his hat. "Do you want to join me?"

"Yeah, why not?" Marios shrugged as he lay down beside Beni. "So, we're both going to elimination twice in a row."

"Mm-hmm…I don't really want to stress over it too much. I'd rather just go with the flow," Beni stated.

"I'm just waiting for Emilia and Lou to tell me who to vote for. They have some other people to ask to vote with them first, and I don't really feel like getting involved," Marios sighed. "I'm probably going to leave sooner or later though. I made it far last time."

"Neither of us were close to leaving last time. I'd say Tyge is probably going to leave. And Pavils too – he came pretty close last time," Beni pointed out.

"Mmm," Marios nodded.

Carolyn and Petros were the first to arrive at the stumps.

"Okay, I voted the way you wanted," Carolyn said. "Sanna said she wasn't interested by the way, but I told Emilia and Lou. They voted for Sveda as well."

"Good," Petros nodded.

Pretty soon, the rest of the contestants came pouring in, sitting on the remaining stumps.

"Good luck guys," Ilene said to Katerina and Vincenz, who were sitting near her.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Vincenz assured her.

"Okay, you're all here!" Lara exclaimed as she and Adrijana stood before them. Adrijana was holding a plate of marshmallows.

"There are nineteen marshmallows on this plate, but twenty-one of you. The two contestants who do not receive a marshmallow will…you know the rest of the story so I don't really need to tell you.

The first round of marshmallows go to…"

Lara continued, "Agnessa, Emilia, Zeferino, Lou, Hadi, Sanna, Carolyn, Ilene, Rikard and Amanda."

The aforementioned contestants all got up to claim their confectionery.

"And now onto the more exciting bit," Adrijana announced. "All of you got votes tonight, so I'll announce your names from the least votes onwards. The next marshmallows go to…"

…

"Vincenz."

…

"Symon."

…

"Petros."

…

"You kept your promise," Petros stated as he walked up with Symon.

"So did you," Symon added abruptly, nodding his head.

…

"Stela."

…

"Eloise."

…

"Tyge."

…

"What!?" Tyge exclaimed in surprise as he stood up.

"I told you I could do it," Sanna said as the two of them shared an embrance.

"Okay, only five of you left!" Lara announced, looking from left to right at Beni, Marios, Sveda, Pavils and Katerina. "The next marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

"Pavils."

"Oh, thank God!" Pavils exclaimed in relief as he too stood up.

…

…

…

…

…

"Sveda."

Sveda let out a loud squeal before standing up and jumping in the air.

"Only one marshmallow is left on this plate," Adrijana stated as she looked at Beni, Katerina and Marios. "I can now reveal that the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Katerina."

"Yay!" Katerina cheered. "I'm so going to win!"

"Awww," Beni sighed as he gazed at the empty plate. "I'm…I'm out…"

"It was going to happen sooner or later," Marios stated as he stood up.

"I'm really sorry," Adrijana said as she ran over, and the two of them shared a kiss.

"I…er…don't really have anyone to go to," Beni stated, before he was tapped on the back.

Rikard was standing before him with a grin on his face.

"You were a really cool team-mate," he said. "And almost my first love."

"Yeah, that I was," Beni chuckled as he scratched his neck. "At least you're still in the game – you have to win. For Anton, and me, and Finland, and the LGBT community."

"Way ahead of you," Rikard smiled, before giving Beni a hug. A tear shed from his eye. "I'm not sure if the game will be the same without you. You really knew how to make things interesting."

"I'll be nearby in the interns' cabin. You can come see me anytime," Beni stated. "Looks like I better leave now."

He slowly turned his head towards Marios.

"Let's go together," Beni offered.

"Alright then," Marios agreed, and the two of them linked arms before slowly walking off into the sunset.

"They sure left on a high note," Emilia stated.

"That they did," Adrijana agreed.

"With that, Marios leaves in 21st place, and Beni leaves in 20th. Only 19 contestants are left, but only one winner among them – tune in to find out who gets even closer to the prize next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!" Lara announced.

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Agnessa –_

 _6pts – Beni_

 _5pts – Katerina_

 _4pts – Marios_

 _3pts - Pavils_

 _2pts - Stela_

 _1pt - Eloise_

* * *

 _Emilia –_

 _3pts – Sveda_

 _2pts – Eloise_

 _1pt – Katerina_

* * *

 _Zeferino –_

 _3pts – Beni_

 _2pts – Katerina_

 _1pt – Marios_

* * *

 _Lou –_

 _3pts – Sveda_

 _2pts – Eloise_

 _1pt – Katerina_

* * *

 _Hadi –_

 _3pts – Beni_

 _2pts – Katerina_

 _1pt – Marios_

* * *

 _Sanna –_

 _3pts – Beni_

 _2pts – Pavils_

 _1pt – Marios_

* * *

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts – Sveda_

 _2pts – Stela_

 _1pt – Pavils_

* * *

 _Ilene –_

 _3pts – Marios_

 _2pts – Beni_

 _1pt – Stela_

* * *

 _Rikard –_

 _3pts – Marios_

 _2pts – Pavils_

 _1pt – Symon_

* * *

 _Amanda –_

 _3pts – Beni_

 _2pts – Marios_

 _1pt – Petros_

* * *

 _Beni –_

 _3pts – Tyge_

 _2pts – Pavils_

 _1pt – Katerina_

* * *

 _Eloise –_

 _3pts – Marios_

 _2pts – Beni_

 _1pt – Petros_

* * *

 _Katerina –_

 _3pts – Marios_

 _2pts – Beni_

 _1pt – Pavils_

* * *

 _Marios –_

 _3pts – Sveda_

 _2pts – Eloise_

 _1pt – Katerina_

* * *

 _Pavils -_

 _3pts - Marios_

 _2pts - Tyge_

 _1pt - Katerina_

* * *

 _Petros –_

 _3pts – Sveda_

 _2pts – Stela_

 _1pt – Vincenz_

* * *

 _Stela –_

 _3pts – Marios_

 _2pts – Pavils_

 _1pt – Symon_

* * *

 _Sveda –_

 _3pts – Marios_

 _2pts – Tyge_

 _1pt – Katerina_

* * *

 _Symon -_

 _3pts - Tyge_

 _2pts - Eloise_

 _1pt - Katerina_

* * *

 _Tyge –_

 _3pts – Beni_

 _2pts – Katerina_

 _1pt – Pavils_

* * *

 _Vincenz –_

 _3pts – Marios_

 _2pts – Beni_

 _1pt – Petros_

* * *

 _Marios – 33pts_

 _Beni – 29pts_

 _Katerina – 18pts_

 _Sveda – 15pts_

 _Pavils – 11pts_

 _Tyge – 10pts_

 _Eloise – 9pts_

 _Stela – 7pts_

 _Petros – 3pts_

 _Symon – 2pts_

 _Vincenz – 1pt_

* * *

 **That was a hard elimination, I must admit. Yet another curse of planning as you go - you're less prepared for the eliminations.**

 **Let's start with 21st place, Marios -**

 **Marios - Oh, Marios - essentially the protagonist in season 1, with his bajillion confessionals. And he was also by far the readers' favourite.**

 **But this is season 2, so let's keep on topic -**

 **So, what is there to say about him this time round? Well, he started a secret relationship with Adrijana, became essentially a bully to Petros for a while, and then kind of hovered in the 'middle-of-the-road' territory for the rest of the game.**

 **It wasn't like he did nothing - he did some strategy, getting Tia eliminated, and played a part in Jessie's elimination, but it's hard not to admit that he was a shadow of his season 1 self. He pretty much predicted his elimination...**

 **Next, 20th place, Beni - the second last new contestant in terms of rankings (if you don't count Vincenz's one-episode elimination)**

 **Oh, how I loved writing for Beni! I created him, thinking it would be fun to have someone with the outside of Justin, but the inside of Izzy, who is sort of a 'reluctant' hottie. And, boy, was I right!**

 **So, first, the early season love-triangle. I knew once I started that plot that I wanted it to end quickly. It does annoy me how love-triangles can take up a lot of attention in TV shows and fanfics. I personally think I resolved it pretty well (even if it was very morbid), but maybe you have a different opinion.**

 **I liked writing about his relationship with Estrella, and friendships with Rikard and Luko, and of course, the ability to talk to confessionals. Those were really fun to write!**

 **Disclaimer - It wasn't so fun when I got ripped to shreds**

 **There was that rivalry with Berto...much like Dani with Adrijana, and Symon with Jessie/Petros, it definitely brought out the worst in his character, but it was over and done with quickly**

 **And, yeah, that's all I can think of for now.**

 **The Eurovision is next week, and I am excited as always. I've only heard the songs twice each, but my favourites are Russia, Cyprus and Czech Republic, and I think Russia will probably win**

 **And the next contestant should be uploaded onto DeviantArt as you read this. Hopefully, anyway...**

 **Please review whatever your opinion, and I will see you next time...if I haven't lost the rest of my followers by then...**


	44. Ep20 Pt1 - Chair Hill, Breath Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, and cannot accept any responsibility for the extremely slow updates for the last couple of months, not that anyone is actually still reading.** _  
_

 **Yeah...it's been almost two months now - longest update yet if I'm not wrong.**

 **But this story has not been cancelled, and I'm not dead. And neither is katiethesinger123, and I have no idea why the internet keeps killing her off.**

 **Since you've probably forgotten at this point, this is Euro-Drama Farmyard, where 36 contestants from all over Europe compete for a prize of a million euro. So far, 17 contestants have been eliminated, and only 19 are left.**

 **By the way, I had a spark of inspiration and I got the next two episodes done in a week. If I get at least one review, I'll upload the next one on Wednesday. Otherwise, I'll update it next Saturday. And just because one person reviews doesn't mean you shouldn't too - it really makes my day ;)**

 **Eurovision was last month. I got 15/20 qualifiers correct, and I voted for Serbia in the final (I was really surprised when I found out they were 10th in the semis). The winner from Ukraine was pretty meh-ish, but I didn't think it was as annoying as last year's winner. On the bright side, there were some new faces in the final - like Bulgaria getting their best position to date, and CZECH REPUBLIC FINALLY QUALIFYING! I don't even care that they came second-last - THEY ACTUALLY F**KING QUALIFIED, WHILE GREECE FINALLY FAILED TO. It just goes to show that past results mean f**kall in this contest.**

 **Enough rambling - enjoy!**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 20, Part 1 - Chair Hill, Breath Lost

Adrijana and Lara stood before the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama…I mean Euro-Drama Farmyard…" Lara began.

"Wow, just wow," Adrijana commented.

"After the elimination, the contestants did…stuff…and…ugh, I don't know. I was still in bed," Lara groaned, before stomping off.

"Does she have to keep doing that?" Adrijana asked the camera angrily. "What am I saying – there's no cameraman behind me…

Anyways, yesterday's challenge was a game of tag between my uncle, Bogas, and the remaining contestants.

During it, Beni and Stela had another fight over languages, Lou and Emilia hid in the cupboard in Krava's house, and Agnessa and Zeferino demonstrated what is easily the stupidest strategy in the history of this game – and I thought Scott throwing all those challenges was stupid.

During the elimination, Symon and Petros had a truce, Hadi and Sanna combined their allies, and Amanda and Eloise took advantage of their huge voting bloc and got Beni and Marios eliminated.

I mean, seriously, they left? Not some less interesting people? Name one significant thing Agnessa has done this season!

Whatever, find out what happens next right now on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

Rikard and Stela were lying against a tree. Rikard had a tear in his eye.

"I still can't believe it," he sighed. "Beni…he's…he's out of the contest. For good."

"I know. We may not have gotten along, but…things really are going to be different without him," Stela stated.

"My dream is going to change again now," Rikard muttered.

"What?" Stela asked curiously.

"Oh, this is going to sound cheesy," Rikard said as he looked up at the sun. "But I kept having dreams about the finale. Ever since I got eliminated last season. It started off with me, Emilia and Lou – and sometimes Jessie would be there as well.

Once I got here, it would me, Beni and Estrella. And then she got replaced with Anton.

After Anton got eliminated, it became you, me and Beni. I really thought it wouldn't change again – but, no…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I gained a follower ;)**

 **Stela (Romania): Beni, you will be missed. It was fun bantering with you – even more than doing it with Pavils last year.]**

* * *

Symon was pacing around the boys' side of the west cabin.

"Hey, Symon, you coming out for dinner?" Pavils asked as he stood at the doorway. He was holding a half-eaten onion.

"Yeah, sure," Symon nodded as he stopped. "I was just…thinking about stuff."

"You wanna talk about it?" Pavils asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Symon replied as he shut the door behind them. "Yesterday, I was hiding in a mud puddle, and I could hear other people talking. They didn't know I was there…"

"Oh, what did you hear?" Pavils asked.

"Well…" Symon took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking, "Agnessa and Zeferino are making out all the time so nobody thinks they're a threat."

"That's really stupid," Pavils commented.

"And also, I heard Stela talk about how her friend, Matei, is really helping with her strategy," Symon added.

"What does that mean?" Pavils asked.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'd say it's something to do with outside information," Symon replied. "I think her friend has been telling her about people's secrets."

"Secrets?" Pavils repeated.

"Yeah – there's probably people in the game ptting on facades, telling lies, etc – and she knows it all!" Symon exclaimed.

"Isn't that against the rules? If only I had known," Pavils sighed as he tapped his chin. "Eh, I doubt Felips would have told me anything anyway."

"I need to find out what's going on," Symon said. "All this time I've been trying to get revenge on Petros but…he's no villain. Probably not, anyway. Wish me luck."

With that, he marched out of the cabin.

Pavils sat on the bed, and continued to munch on the onion he was holding.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's a scam! They made halitosis up just to sell more mouthwash!**

 **Pavils (Latvia): That was a nice dinner. Ooh, I think I have halitosis! I better use this special Deeper clean edition of Listerine!**

 **[he pours some into his mouth, before spitting it into the toilet]**

 **Ah…]**

* * *

Sanna sat alone in the woods when Hadi came over.

"Hey, Sanna," Hadi greeted.

"Hmm," Sanna nodded back as she leaned her elbow on the arm of her chair.

"Are you alright?" Hadi asked.

"Yeah…" Sanna sighed. "I'm just…thinking."

"Oh," Hadi nodded slowly.

"Like I said earlier, Amanda obviously has other allies. Allies she doesn't want me to know about," Sanna stated.

"Yeah," Hadi said.

"I really need to find out, but there's really no way. I could spy on her, but I can't hide in small spaces, and my chair will make noise," Sanna sighed. "But I would really like to know. Like, really."

"What? You want me to spy on her?" Hadi asked.

"Yes," Sanna said quickly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Er…I could…possibly…do that," Hadi said hesitantly. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No – the cabins maybe?" Sanna suggested.

"Alright," Hadi nodded, before walking off.

* * *

Petros was busy scraping dirt out of his nails when Carolyn came over, in the middle of eating a cookie.

"I brought you some food," Carolyn said, offering him a sandwich.

"Oh, thanks," Petros said, taking the sandwich and starting to eat it. "So, I've been thinking…"

"Really?" Carolyn asked hopefully.

"Easy, Carolyn," Petros sighed. "We voted off Sveda, and so did Emilia, Lou and Marios – that's five people."

"Mm-hmm," Carolyn nodded.

"But she was the second-last person called – there must be much bigger alliances in the game!" Petros exclaimed. "We may not be safe with them around."

"Yeah, yeah," Carolyn sighed.

"Carolyn, why the long face? You waiting for me to say something?" Petros asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er…I dunno," Carolyn replied.

"Well, I don't know…" Petros began to reply, before his face turned red. "What is in this sandwich?"

"Chicken, lettuce and tomato," Carolyn replied.

"What's…the bread?" Petros gasped.

"Wheat," Carolyn replied.

"That's not right," Petros sighed, before looking at Carolyn's cookie. "What is in that biscuit?"

"It's oatmeal chocolate-ch…oh no," Carolyn groaned.

"No…no…[several Armenian swear words]," Petros groaned as he ran off.

* * *

Amanda walked into the east cabin. As she did this, the camera zoomed into a shrub, revealing Hadi was hiding inside, and holding a cup to his ear pressed against the wall.

"You know, we did well," Amanda said from outside the cabin. "We put all our allies together to vote two different people off – that's some great strategy right there."

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the control Stela has," Eloise sighed. "Look, I'd rather be alone right now."

"Is she really that bad?" Amanda sighed, before walking back out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I happen to be watching old episodes of Amanda Show as I write this**

 **Hadi (Israel): Well, there's Eloise, for starters – and she seems to know about Amanda's other allies…ugh, I should have known Eloise was a façade! I need to warn Zeferino and Agnessa!]**

* * *

Symon sat on the porch of the west cabin when he noticed Stela walking over with Rikard.

He waited about 15 seconds before getting up to follow after them, when he was knocked to the ground.

"Ow!" he groaned as he slowly got up.

"Oh, sorry," Agnessa apologized, giggling nervously. "I didn't see you there."

"It's…alright," Symon replied before he slowly walked off, though he looked a bit irritated.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Oh cheer up, Symon. In 10 months from now, your country will win Eurovision**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I don't know whether or not Agnessa did that on purpose, but it [Ukrainian swear word] hurt!]**

* * *

Symon was shown hiding behind a bush as he spied on Stela and Rikard, who were walking through the woods, not saying a word.

Symon couldn't help but look annoyed at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: [refers to last confessional]**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I spied on them for an hour! They didn't say a word! A complete waste of time if you ask me.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): I spied on Eloise for a bit. Turns out she also has Ilene and Katerina in her alliance. Spying on them was tedious, but it paid off.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Hadi told me about what was going on. That little b***h. I'll probably keep her around for another episode or two, just to be safe, and then she is out of here!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): It's so cute that Hadi has to spy on Amanda and Eloise to get info. I, on the other hand, had it from the start.**

 **I came pretty close to leaving last night. And I think I know who did it. Yesterday, I heard Sanna and Tyge laughing about how Lou said he was going to vote off non-threats in case they turn out to be dangerous.**

 **I have a feeling someone told Lou to do it, and he just made up a reason, but I'm not sure who did it. It might have been Emilia – they are a couple, and she's smarter than him. If all else fails, she goes home.**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): How the heck did Sveda know about Hadi spying on Amanda? I honestly doubt you can learn that much just from body language.]**

* * *

Lou came into the bathroom, to find Petros with his head in the sink, splashing himself with cold water.

"Are you alright?" Lou asked.

"No," Petros replied angrily as he looked up. His face was all red and swollen.

"Yikes. What happened to you?" Lou asked, looking a little edgy.

Petros tried to respond, but his voice was too muffled for Lou to understand him.

"Oh, I got it! You were stung by bees!" Lou exclaimed, jumping up in the air.

Petros rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yes, I got it right!" Lou cheered. "So, I'm glad you're safe another day, 'cause you're a cool guy. I was really sad to see Marios leave though – he was the only person here who spoke my language."

Petros nodded and again, and sighed.

"I was pretty surprised that were called out so soon – I would have thought Symon would be going for you. I guess he changed his mind," Lou stated.

Petros inwardly groaned.

Just then, Pavils ran in, followed by Hadi walking behind.

"Hey guys," Lou greeted. "What's the emergency this time?"

"There's a little spot on my chin. I need some cream to get it off," Pavils replied.

"Ha, you can be so vain sometimes," Lou chuckled.

"It's a shame they don't have any makeup in the cabinet. It would be a lot easier for me," Pavils said he was dabbed some cream on his face.

"Pavils, it doesn't matter what you do. Ilene isn't going to date you," Hadi sighed as he stood on the weighing scales.

"Shut up, you," Pavils sighed, chuckling a little.

Hadi let out a groan as he stepped off the scales.

"You alright?" Lou asked.

"I'm trying to lose weight, but I'm still far from my goal," Hadi sighed.

"You aren't that fat," Pavils stated as he washed his face.

"I'm 78 kilos – that's still about seven kg overweight," Hadi sighed.

"Really? I was 74 kilos last time I checked," Pavils said in confusion as he dried himself off with a towel.

"It's fine for you. You're, like, four inches taller than me," Hadi pointed out.

"Does that matter?" Pavils asked in confusion.

"You shouldn't try to lose weight too quickly," Lou advised Hadi. "I remember when I started working out when I was 13, I did it way too much and ended up losing 15 pounds in a week – my abs were so saggy."

"Well, you know, I just feel like being in better shape would make me feel more confident is all," Hadi sighed as he stepped off the scales.

"Hadi, it doubt it matters. I have a six-pack, and you don't see me with a girlfriend," Pavils pointed out.

"You have a real one now?" Lou asked. "Not made of mascara?"

"Yeah," Pavils replied, pulling up his shirt. "I've had a lot of free time in the last year – I spent a lot of it working out."

Lou just nodded.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Making tops from different Eurovision years can be a nightmare as your opinions constantly change**

 **Hadi (Israel): It's so weird seeing those two get along after all they've been through together.**

 **Also, I've been trying to lose weight for some time. I know I'm not that fat, but it's still something I want to do**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [groans] Nothing beats standing in a bathroom with three guys talking about their weight while your face is swelled up from allergies. I only agreed with being stung by bees to shut Lou up – too bad it didn't work.]**

* * *

Ilene was walking from the mess hall when Carolyn came up beside her.

"Hey, girl," Carolyn greeted.

"Oh, hi, Carolyn," Ilene said, looking a little nervous.

"Aw, don't tell me you're nervous around me again. We were besties back on the Zebras," Carolyn sighed.

"Yeah, but it's been a while. Still, good to see you again," Ilene stated.

"I wanted to ask you something. Sveda said she's moving to the west cabin, so there's a free space in the cabin. It's yours if you want it," Carolyn said.

"I don't know…okay, I'll take it," Ilene nodded. "See you tonight…I guess?"

"Speaking of which…" Carolyn let out a yawn. "It's getting late. We better get back to the cabin."

Just as she said this, Farmer Bogas shouted, "Right, it's time for you guys to retire to bed! Move it, move it!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Last week my French class made a card for our teacher. I wrote 'gracias' on it**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Damn, I completely forgot about Carolyn. Ugh – making friends with her again is going to make things more complicated**

 **I never chose to sign up for this game. Got it?**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Oh, it'll be so great to catch up with Ilene again. [squees]]**

* * *

"…of reason," Emilia concluded as she sat on one of the lower bunks opposite Sanna.

"Hey, guys," Carolyn greeted as she walked into the cabin with Ilene.

"Oh, hi," Emilia replied. "We were just talking about the roles we have in our groups of friends."

"Oh, interesting," Carolyn stated as she clambered up onto one of the top bunks. "So, what did you say?"

"Well, for me…" Sanna took a couple of seconds to remember. "Meliss would be the brawn, I'm the brawn, and Bjasmin…she likes to pretend she's the beauty, but she's really just the comic relief. Haha."

Carolyn giggled a little at this.

"Here's my group of friends," Emilia stated. "Bestem is the leader and the brawn, Frita is the beauty, Gemma is the sweetheart, Gus is the guy-power, and I'm the brains and the voice of reason."

Carolyn couldn't help but giggle a bit. "You're the voice of reason?"

"Don't laugh – need I remind you of who my friends are?" Emilia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll pass," Carolyn replied, putting out her palm. "Well, it's hard for me to say what roles me and my friends have. My school is really cliquey, so me and my friends have a lot in common with each other – a bit too much, actually."

"I guess I can understand that," Sanna nodded. "What about you, Ilene?"

"I dunno…I'm shy and Karin is outgoing?" Ilene replied.

"Alright then!" Sanna exclaimed loudly, which made Emilia shush her.

"We shouldn't be so loud," she warned. "We don't want to piss off the guys again."

"Right, right," Sanna nodded.

"Hey, Carolyn," Emilia whispered. "Is Petros alright? The bee stings looked nasty."

"What are you talking about?" Carolyn asked in confusion.

"His face was all swelled up," Emilia replied.

"Oh yeah, that was because I was holding an oatmeal cookie. He's allergic," Carolyn explained.

"That's not what Lou told me," Emilia said in confusion.

"He had no way of knowing. Petros couldn't talk when his face was swelled up," Carolyn replied.

"I dunno. Maybe it was just a guess," Emilia shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I just found my old Sims 2 disc! I thought I threw it out! ^v^**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I get the feeling Petros doesn't like Lou. I mean, he's never told me, but he seems a bit annoyed by him**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Yeah, now that I think about it, those looked nothing like bee stings. I remember when me and my friends got ambushed by bees in some forest a couple of years ago – and Frita was wearing this really skimpy bikini…you can guess that how that played out.]**

* * *

"Whew, another day down, not too many more to go," Tyge sighed as he settled down into bed.

"You shouldn't be so pessimistic, Tyge," Lou sighed as he lay down in a top bunk.

"Well, it's inevitable. I still have no idea how Sanna pulled it off tonight," Tyge replied. "It's not like I care about staying or leaving – I'd rather just let fate take its place."

"Well, I'm still going to try hard to win. Nobody won this game without trying – even Owen had to at least work hard in the last couple of challenges," Lou stated confidently.

"But Owen didn't…oh, I keep forgetting that Owen was the real winner. In my country they aired the alternate ending," Tyge sighed.

"I still don't get why they do that," Lou sighed.

"Me neither," Tyge responded. "Hey, I think you have a good chance of winning. You know, I just feel like you have the package."

"Thanks – that means a lot," Lou smiled. "But I'm much more worried about going home – how am I going to go back?"

"You ran away, yes? Well, I don't like to preach, so I'll let you make up your own mind," Tyge stated.

"It will be difficult," Lou admitted.

"Hey, I guess I'm stuck with you guys again tonight," Petros sighed as he stomped into the cabin. "Well, without Marios. A shame he had to go."

"Well, I sure didn't vote for him," Lou stated.

"Not suspicious at all," Petros noted.

"What? You know who I voted for – I voted for Sveda, like you asked," Lou said.

"Lou," Petros hissed at him.

"What? Oh, damn it," Lou groaned, clenching his fists.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed," Tyge promised. "Not like I have time to tell anyone anyway."

"Hey, the bee stings are gone," Lou commented.

"What bee stings?" Petros asked in fake confusion.

"Your face – it was all swelled!" Lou exclaimed.

"Oh, that. I had allergic reactions – Carolyn had an oatmeal cookie, see," Petros explained. "We better get to sleep. You wouldn't want to annoy the girls back."

"But…never mind," Lou groaned, before settling down.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Nirvana**

 **Lou (Cyprus): I could have sworn Petros said he got stung by bees – hmm, maybe I just heard him wrong.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Lou is becoming such a liability. It's pretty fun to mess with his head though.]**

* * *

"Hey, is this cabin full?" Vincenz asked as he entered the west cabin.

"No. It's just me and Symon tonight. I think Hadi and Zeferino went to the east cabin," Pavils replied as relaxed on one the top bunks in his underwear.

"No problem. I'll take this bottom bunk," Vincenz replied as he settled down.

Just then, Symon came trudging into the cabin, looking very irritated. He was covered in mud, leaves and branches.

"Are you alright?" Vincenz asked.

"You…" Symon growled, pointing a finger at Pavils.

"What?" Pavils said in defence.

Symon turned to face Vincenz.

"We were playing hide and seek, and it was my turn. I hid in a bush for an hour, and Pavils here couldn't be assed to find me," Symon snapped.

"What?" Pavils said again, before shaking his head. "I mean, what? I got bored of searching for you. You got a problem with that?"

Symon growled again before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Vincenz – I don't think we've talked much. How are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we never were on the same team," Vincenz noted. "Well, I've been having a good time – I think I've been playing a good game, even if I almost got eliminated a couple of times."

"Oh yeah, you were voted out, and then you came back in the next episode," Pavils chuckled. "That's pretty cool."

"It is. I've made some great friends – Katerina, Ilene, Tyge… and Eloise. She has matured so much in the last year – it's unbelievable," Vincenz sighed happily.

Pavils wolf-whistled at this.

"You didn't just…" Symon groaned.

"It's not like that. We're just friends," Vincenz insisted.

"If you insist," Pavils chuckled, before turning out the light.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Rendez-vous. Maar de maat is vol en m'n kop is toe**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [snorts] That's what they all say.**

 **Also, Symon, that was the first excuse you could come up with? Why would anyone our age be playing hide and seek?**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Pavils, does it ever hurt to think before you say stuff? Poor Vincenz**

 **And, yeah, Stela and Rikard just sat there watching the sunset. Not one word about any strategy. Complete waste of my time!]**

* * *

"Let me get this straight – Amanda and Eloise have a secret alliance with Ilene, Katerina and Vincenz," Zeferino stated.

"Yeah – just as Sanna suspected," Hadi replied.

"Wait, doesn't this make Sanna a hypocrite?" Zeferino asked. "She's mad at Amanda for having secret allies, and she does the same thing?"

"Like you're one to talk about lying – you and Agnessa are pretending to be distracted from the game," Hadi pointed out.

"Yeah, but…" Zeferino protested before Rikard walked in.

"Oh, hi. I take you'll be joining me tonight," Rikard stated.

"I guess," Hadi replied.

"How long were you standing there?" Zeferino asked. Hadi clenched his eyes.

"I just walked in," Rikard replied. "Did you say something you didn't want me to hear?"

"No," Zeferino replied, sweat visible on his face.

"Okay," Rikard nodded awkwardly. "That was the second worst elimination so far."

"Oh yeah, you were good friends with Beni," Hadi stated. "I take Anton's elimination was the worst."

"Yeah," Rikard replied. "Though we did it in the forest afterwards, so it wasn't so bad."

"I totally needed to know that," Zeferino replied, gagging a little.

"Enh," Rikard shrugged.

"Well, we sure didn't vote for him," Zeferino stated, sweating more. Hadi looked fit to kill.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I ship Debbie from the Girls Room with HowToBasic!**

 **Hadi (Israel): Zeferino, does it hurt to keep your mouth shut? I tried so hard not to facepalm**

 **[slaps both of his hands on his face]**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [groans] Yes, Zeferino, I know about how you're pretending to be distracted so nobody votes you off. It's the stupidest strategy I've ever heard – and that includes Scott throwing challenges.]**

* * *

Eloise, Agnessa and Amanda were already when bed when Katerina walked in.

"Hi, where have you been?" Eloise asked.

"Oh, at the intern's cabin. Snuggling with Ezekiel," Katerina groaned.

"You don't sound happy," Amanda noted.

"Well, we could only do it for twenty minutes before Lara came in and threw us out. Something about 'limiting time with interns for ratings'. It made no sense," Katerina replied.

"I'm so glad Zeferino is back. I'm already freaking out from him being the other side of the cabin," Agnessa stated, jumping about in her bed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: [BEEP!] Trying too hard [BEEP!]**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I don't get why the producers think torturing us is good for ratings. Because that's totally why people watch this show.**

 **Absolutely nothing to do with shipping**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I'll admit, I did actually buy into Agnessa's shtick at first, but she is way overdoing it. She's falling into the same trap as Eloise.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): Wow, Agnessa is suddenly really obsessed with Zeferino. Maybe I should ally with her – she would be such an easy finale.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I'm starting to see why Intern #3 wants to torture Lara so badly.]**

* * *

Stela was asleep alone in the west cabin, when Sveda came in, flicked the light on, and started to dance about.

After about 10 seconds, she stopped and noticed Stela was still asleep.

"Seriously?" Sveda said, rolling her eyes. "You're still asleep? Well, that was anti-climactic."

She sighed before climbing into the other bottom bunk.

"Good night," she said before switching off the light again.

* * *

 **[Confessional: THERE IS ONE 'A' IN VIETNAM!**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Huh, Stela sure is a heavy sleeper.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): I told Sanna to meet me outside at 6 tomorrow morning to talk about stuff.]**

* * *

Hadi stared at his bare wrist as he waited for Sanna to come.

"You don't have a watch," Sanna stated when she arrived.

"Whatever," Hadi shrugged. "So…you're sure nobody is awake."

"Everyone was still in the cabin and asleep when I left. Ilene snores like a rhinoceros, by the way."

"Never knew she had it in her," Hadi responded. "So…I spied on Amanda for a bit – I heard her say she's in an alliance with Ilene, Katerina, Vincenz and Eloise. Also, from what I can tell, Eloise knows about the alliance with you and Tyge."

"Mm-hmm," Sanna nodded.

"Also, Eloise mentioned something about Stela having a load of control. I'm not really sure what that was about," Hadi replied. "That's all I have for now."

"Don't worry. It's more than enough," Sanna assured him. "Oh, that b**ch has got it coming. I knew she had other allies, but I didn't know she was that powerful. Maybe I should get rid of her sooner."

"Maybe," Hadi agreed. "Until then, can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Can you let me push you around for a bit? It's good exercise, and I'm trying to lose weight," Hadi replied.

"Oh yeah, I heard Lou talking about that," Sanna replied. "Okay, fine…"

* * *

There was a static cut before was Hadi was shown running as he pushed Sanna up a hill.

"Come on, Hadi! Tyge can do this in half the time!" Sanna exclaimed.

"Well…unlike…him…I'm not…a…TANK!" Hadi wheezed as he continued to run.

"Stop talking. You'll run out of breath," Sanna sighed, folding her arms.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The more you ask if I'm finished, the longer I take!**

 **Hadi (Israel): [pants] Sanna…is a good…trainer…to be honest**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Heh, that was kind of fun.]**

* * *

Amanda tapped her fingernails against a tree in the forest, as she stared at her wrist.

"You don't have a watch," Aleksander stated as he stood behind her.

Amanda sighed before turning to face him, "You were supposed to come half an hour ago."

"And you would know – with your lack of a watch and all," Aleksander replied.

"Look, this was your idea," Amanda frowned.

"Right, right – we talked in the mess hall yesterday," Aleksander nodded. "So…well done on using your allies to get Beni and Marios eliminated, though I'm not seeing much progress with getting rid of Sveda."

"Oh my gosh, Sveda," Amanda groaned. "I'm sorry – she is just so convincing. I completely forgot that she was an act."

"It's alright – an easy mistake," Aleksander assured her.

"Say, is there any other insight you can give me?" Amanda asked.

"Okay…I'm guessing you already know about Stela blackmailing Eloise," Aleksander stated, and Amanda nodded. "Mm-hmm – not sure if want to make things too easy…"

"Aleksander, I could smash your skull if I wanted to," Amanda said, folding her arms.

"Okay, okay! Agnessa and Zeferino are pretending to be distracted by each other to stay under the radar, and Sanna and Hadi have combined their allies to get back at you."

"Oh come, that's f***ing obvious – they're terrible at acting…wait, what!?" Amanda screamed. "What was the second bit you said?"

"Sanna, Tyge, Hadi, Agnessa and Zeferino – alliance," Aleksander explained. "Do you want me to make it any clearer?"

"I can't believe she would do that," Amanda growled, seething through her teeth. "That bitch!"

"Aren't you doing the same thing?" Aleksander asked.

"Yeah, but…ugh, she is so going down!" Amanda screamed, before storming off.

"Amanda, wait…" Aleksander called, but it was too late. She was gone.

"There you are! You need to get to the kitchen right now," Mirzo called out as he ran over.

"I'll be a minute," Aleksander sighed as he pressed his hand against the tree.

"No, you need to come now! Lara told Anka to come get you, but I beat her to it, and if…" Mirzo protested.

"Say no more," Aleksander replied, before the two of them rushed off.

A few seconds later, Anka entered the scene.

"ALEKSANDER! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! LARA SAID TO GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN, LIKE A WOMAN, WHICH IS WHAT YOU ARE!" she screamed, before looking around.

"What was I doing again?" she asked, before sitting against the tree and picking up a weed. "Ah well, time for a smoke."

She took a lighter out of her pocket and lit the weed on fire, before putting the stem in her mouth.

"Ah…" she said to herself.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Smoke weed everyday!**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Damn, I didn't even get to tell Amanda about how Ilene and Katerina know about her other alliance, and Eloise is only pretending to be evil…oh well, there's always next time.**

* * *

 **Anka (Montenegro): [she flails her arms about] God…God…over here. It's me, Anka. I can't believe I can see you.**

 **[gasps] What do you mean I'm going to burn in hell?**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I can't Aleksander enough for helping me. He is so hot…I mean, sexy…HELPFUL! HELPFUL!]**

* * *

Petros sat on the porch, leaning on one elbow and sighing to himself.

"Hey!" Rikard greeted in his usual flamboyant way as he walked over.

"Oh…hi," Petros replied, before turning his head away.

"Are you alright?" Rikard asked.

"Oh, you know, it's nothing," Petros shrugged. "So…how have you been doing?"

"Well, I'm still a bit bummed about Beni, but I know I need to be strong," Rikard replied.

"I can't say that I'll miss him much – he did cause me to have a spasm attack," Petros stated.

"Oh, you still mad about that? Beni was in a bad position…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I know some much better positions [wiggles flusher]**

 **Petros (Armenia): I'd already tried talking to three people this morning, but all of them walked away as soon as I mentioned that the others were playing…[shudders]…I don't even want to think about it.]**

* * *

About a dozen contestants all sat in the girls' side of the west cabin, playing strip poker.

Stela sat in the far end, still fully clothed.

"Okay, Stela, let's see what you've got!" exclaimed Tyge, who had taken off his shirt, his shoes, and one of his socks.

Stela dropped her cards on the ground, revealing a straight flush.

"Damn it," Lou, who was already down to his underwear, groaned, and he held up three kings.

"Okay, Lou, you know what to do!" Emilia giggled.

"What? I'm already down to my underwear!" Lou protested.

"Lou, you already agreed on your underwear," Emilia replied. "Come on! Whip it out!"

"Fine," Lou groaned as he took off his underwear. What remained was blurred out.

"Oh my gosh, it's huge!" Carolyn squealed. Emilia gave her a glare, and Carolyn put her hands up in surrender.

"I think I liked this better back in the Netherlands," Lou scowled.

Emilia slapped Lou in the face.

"What?" Lou asked angrily.

"Stop thinking about Frita's implants!" Emilia screamed at him.

"Sorry," Lou sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I should be studying right now**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [giggles] Lou is as whipped as a 99.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Emilia is great and all, but if I ever had a boyfriend, I would not be that obsessive**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): In the past, I've lost two boyfriends because of Frita's implants! I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER ONE!]**

* * *

"It's challenge time, everybody!" Lara announced. "Report to the usual spot."

"Looks like we better go," Petros stated as he and Rikard stood up.

Just then, the door burst open, and out came Carolyn, who had an awesome* look on her face.

"That was amazing!" she gasped.

"I hate to say it, but you were right," Ilene agreed. "Nothing beats a morning of strip poker."

"Huh!?" Rikard exclaimed. "Strip poker!?"

"Yeah, we were just playing it," Sveda stated. Her breasts were fully exposed (though blurred by the camera).

"Damn – if only I had known," Petros said monotonously.

"You knew this whole time! Why didn't you tell me!?" Rikard screamed.

"Because every time I told someone, they'd go in to join," Petros protested.

"Why couldn't I have known!?" Rikard screamed, seething through his teeth. "WHY!?"

"Well, that was fun," Tyge stated as he walked out with Vincenz. "It's a shame Sanna wasn't there. I wonder where she went."

"I'm no expert at aura-whispering but…" Vincenz began, before he was interrupted by a long moan.

"HUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Hadi groaned as he ran over, still pushing Sanna.

"Almost there, almost there!" Sanna exclaimed. "Okay, you can stop now."

Hadi fell to the ground, still moaning his head off.

Emilia and Ilene gave Sanna weird looks.

"It was his idea," Sanna shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: *awesome as in the original meaning, not the modern interpretation**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [his mouth is wide open] That's not what I had in mind at all!**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): [pants] Four hours…[wheezes]…she made me do that for…four hours! Gaaaaa…**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): [smirks] All in a day's work.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Damn it! I could have been right there in the action, but no! Petros had to have someone to keep him company [yells several Finnish swear words, and also one particularly awful Swedish one]**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [sighs] Honestly, is there a stereotype that Rikard doesn't possess? Almost makes me see why my family doesn't like g…I mean it makes me continue to agree with my family that homosexuals should not be allowed to get married. Heh…the Bible** _ **clearly**_ **defined marriage as between one man and one woman.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): Yeah, ignore the fact that the Bible endorses concubines, polygamy and incest.]**

* * *

"Almost there…" Johannes said as he stood on a platform holding up a plank of wood. "Okay…I think you got it."

"Are you sure it's safe to attach these with duct tape?" Tia asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you know anything about DIY?" Johannes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, as a matter of fact," Tia replied.

"Well, why didn't mention that earlier?" Johannes asked irritably.

Tia was about to reply when Anton came over.

"Hi…" Anton said awkwardly.

"You need something?" Johannes asked as he leapt down.

"I was wondering if you needed any help," Anton offered. "It's the least I can do after you saved me from cleaning the toilet."

"Don't mention it," Johannes replied, tipping his hat. "You didn't deserve to do that. Shay is a bully, on the other hand. He deserves what he gets."

"I know. He reminds me of some of the guys back home. I'll bet if I had made the merge, one of them would have had to have been my partner," Anton groaned. "They probably would have made you go with Halldór."

"Eh, he's not so bad these days. Honestly, I regret mentioning his name so much – my fan-base ended up spamming his Twitter profile. He tried to block them, but they just made more accounts," Johannes sighed.

"Sometimes we just can't predict consequences," Anton shrugged.

"I'll say. Say, I saw all the scars on your arms. I'm so sorry," Johannes sighed.

"Well, that's…er…I'm not seeking…"

"Those bullies must have been really rough if they managed to do that much damage," Johannes added.

"Well, funny thing, they were really rough, yeah, but, they didn't cause the scars," Anton explained.

"Well, if they didn't then…oh, Anton, you didn't," Johannes groaned.

"I was in a really bad mental state," Anton stated. "And, believe me, if I could turn back time…"

In the background, Luko could be seen trying to place a big rubber ball on the stand, when he hit his head against the metal stand and fell over.

"ARRRGHH!" he screamed.

"Oh my God!" Johannes yelled in shock. "I better check on him. You two keep working on the course."

Anton and Tia continued to work, when Tia said, "So, it sucks what happened to Halldór – it's amazing what the internet can do. There's rumours all around Twitter that I'm a lesbian."

"Eh, it's understandable," Anton shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Tia frowned.

"You shouldn't be offended," Anton replied. "Anyways, it sucks that people would harass people like that. I don't get it – why do people do it? For laughs? To look cool?"

"I dunno…" Tia sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Like I said last season, as many sighs as there are gasps in My Immortal**

 **Tia (Bulgaria): [sighs]]**

* * *

"Okay, everybody!" Lara announced. "Good to have you all here again…"

"The feeling isn't mutual, Krava," Adrijana stated.

Lara ignored her, and continued, "So, today's challenge is running a bit late because the interns didn't start building the challenge until this morning, and we're a bit behind schedule because Luko got a concussion…anyways, once we do get things ready, you guys will be competing in an obstacle course."

"Aw, no, is Luko alright?" Rikard asked in concern.

"Please don't interrupt me. He's fine – Alma is treating him," Lara groaned.

"The obstacle course will have 12 sections, which we'll go through step by step once it's ready," Adrijana stated. "The first 10 people to get through will win immunity, and the top 2 will get an additional reward."

"Sounds kind of like Total Wipeout," Carolyn commented.

"That's the British version of Wipeout, right?" Adrijana confirmed, and Carolyn nodded. "Yeah, except it's only one round and you do it all together. Until we have it ready, we need you all to get fitted for helmets and life jackets."

* * *

 **[Confessional: By the way, Marios' last confessional was an unaired one from a previous episode which just happened to fit in there. In case you've ever wondered how Marios seems to be able to answer other confessionals.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [squees] I used to watch Total Wipeout all the time when I was a kid. Once me and my friends made our own one in their garden – I came in second place.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Yes! I'm an awesome swimmer! I'mma plough through this challenge!**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): [pants] Why did today have to be a physical challenge? I'm…[gasps]…exhausted.]**

* * *

"Wheeee!" Beni cheered as he swung himself down a zipline, but the cord came loose and he splashed into the water.

Finn and Estrella were standing nearby, and they couldn't help but laugh a little.

Beni was laughing as well as he swam to dry land.

"You shouldn't be laughing. That was your punishment for getting voted out," Estrella frowned.

"You did that purpose?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. I'm just messing around," Estrella giggled.

"I still made it farther than you. I reserve bragging rights," Beni insisted.

"I'll go hang up the cord again," Finn stated. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"It's okay, we're right behind you," Beni assured him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Fun fact – Geoff and Owen have the wrong stereotypes on that promo! Geoff is not the 'Funniest Guy Around!'**

 **Finn (Ireland): [his face is red with laughter] I've been around those two are morning. They are the best craic ever!]**

* * *

The nineteen contestants stood in a clump wearing helmets and life jackets as they waited for Lara and Adrijana to come over.

Petros sighed as he looked at his wrist.

"You don't have a…" Rikard pointed out.

"My line," Sanna hissed.

"Okay! Okay! Things are finally ready!" Adrijana cheered. "Follow us up the ladder over there and we'll explain the challenge."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Here's hoping it doesn't become a running gag in other episodes.**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Mon chat a beaucoup des rouges ! Hahahahaha !**

 **Lou (Cyprus) : What are you doing ?**

 **Emilia: Subtly talking dirty in French.**

 **Lou: [wiggles his eyebrows] Ραβδί καρότων σας σε ντόνατ μου**

 **Emilia: What?**

 **Lou: That was Greek for, 'Stick your carrot in my donut'**

 **Emilia: [raises an eyebrow] You sure you have that in the right order?**

 **Lou: [thinks about it for a second] Damn it!]**

* * *

The contestants all sat together in a large inflatable boat, while Lara and Adrijana stood to the side, wearing plastic bags under their shoes.

"Okay, let us explain the twelve sections," Adrijana began. "In a minute, you will be pushed down the slide, and will land in the water, like this!"

She attempted to push Lara, but Lara managed to dodge, leaving Adrijana to lose her balance and fall down the slide.

"Tsk – so predictable," Lara giggled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not complaining! That was great fun!" Adrijana exclaimed as she swam to the surface.

"Okay, Adrijana just stumbled into section 2, which is swimming to a ladder to make it to the platform of section 3," Lara stated. "In section 3, you will be dodging swinging pendulums, operated by Tia and Anton."

The two of them waved at the others.

"It was supposed to be Johannes and Luko," Lara groaned. "But they were…unavailable."

"Way to treat someone with a concussion," Lou remarked.

"Shut up, you," Lara snarled, snapping her fingers. "Anyways, moving on – in section 4, you have jump across some mini trampolines, and then move onto section 5, where you must dodge a wall with boxing gloves – this part is operated by Jessie and Anka, and believe me when I say they will not be showing you any mercy."

* * *

At section 5, Anka was speaking in an unusually calm voice.

"You know, I don't get why we have to attack people. We can't we all just give each other hugs and kisses?" she sighed.

"You alright? Have you been smoking weed again?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Weeds, not weed," Anka corrected. "Weed is that stuff that looks like tampons."

"I'll take your word for it," Jessie said, rolling her eyes.

"Section six, we have the iconic big red balls," Lara continued. "Except we couldn't get the rights, so they're big black balls."

"Don't you mean big black salty balls?" Carolyn giggled.

"References much?" Amanda giggled. "Except it's 'chocolate salty balls'."

"Oh, you watch South Park?" Carolyn squealed.

"I'm a person who exists. What do you think?" Amanda replied, rolling her eyes.

"We better not get sued," Lara groaned. "Section 7 is a balance beam, section 8 is a large spinning platform, which is manually operated by Berto, section 9 is a climbing wall with a rope, section 10 is a series of dark and confusing metal tunnels. Make sure you don't go out the wrong way, or you'll fall into the water…whuh…ahhhhh!"

Adrijana climbed back up and pelted Lara with mud pies, before pushing her down the ladder, leaving a trail of mud.

"You are so dead!" Lara screamed.

"Looks you like caught me brown-handed," Adrijana giggled. "Now who's predictable?"

Lara stuck out her tongue in return.

"What section was she on?" Adrijana asked.

"10," Emilia replied.

"Okay then, in section 11, you have to climb up a ladder, while you have rubber balls thrown at you by Finn, Beni and Estrella. Finally, you must grab one of the gliders in the box at the top of the platform, and zip-line down in the big cup of victory, which is lined with ultra-soft velvet.

If you ever fall off the obstacle course at any time, you can swim as far as the start of the next section, but no farther. Also, the operators of the machines are allowed to be biased, so…being well-liked could be an advantage here.

And one more thing – you are free to push and shove people, as long as you don't hurt them in any way such as punching or kicking them.

With that, you may all go!"

She kicked the boat down the slide, leaving the contestants the fall down the slope, go up a ramp, and disperse all over the water.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I only have internet on my phone at the moment, so I couldn't copy and paste the Greek characters, (UPDATE: I fixed it once I got home, as you saw)  
**

 **Pavils (Latvia): This looks to be an awesome challenge! I don't believe I'll have any problem getting immunity!**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): This looks pretty cool. I think I could do well here…**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Yep, I'm pretty screwed today.]**

* * *

 **And here is the latest chapter at long last. Also, another character should be revealed on my DeviantArt (insertnamehere41) by the time you read this. Hope you check it out. The next country returning next season (along with Ireland, France and UK) is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Bulgaria!**

 **Until next time...I am so glad my Irish exam is over.  
**


	45. Ep20 Pt2 - Revelation

**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama. All rights go to the lord and saviour of Ed McDonald.**

 **Meh...better him than Zeus Cervas.**

 **By the way, I started watching a show called "Star vs The Forces of Evil". It amazes me how it's a masterpiece and a failure at the same time. On one hand, it's hilarious, the main characters work off each other really well, the premise is great, the villain is fun, and it possesses a lot of creativity. On the other hand, most of the supporting characters are unlikeable to some degree.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Two more contestants get eliminated, and another country is confirmed for next season.  
**

 **And a heads up...something will happen that may well completely change the fate of the game...**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 20, Part 2 - Revelation

Pavils was the first to reach the platform for section 3.

"Yes! I made it!" he cheered.

"Don't be so sure," Katerina stated as she climbed up from behind him, and stood on top of his head.

"Eh, whatever," Pavils snarled as he quickly ran past her, before being knocked over by one of the rubber pendulums. "Gah!"

"Nothing personal…a**hole," Anton sighed.

"[Latvian swear word]," Pavils groaned, before swimming off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The censoring is so inconsistent in this fic**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [sighs] Sometimes it's easy to forget that most of the cast still thinks I'm an asshole. I'm honestly surprised I haven't been voted off yet, even if I have come close.]**

* * *

Tyge was the next to climb up, followed by Sanna, who had a skateboard strapped to her chest, and another strapped to her legs.

"How are you hanging in there?" Tyge asked.

"It's interesting to say the least," Sanna commented as he successfully slid through the pendulums, almost catching up with Katerina.

Tyge, on the other hand, was in no rush to get the across the pendulums.

"Slow and steady wins the race," he muttered to himself.

"We'll see about that," Emilia stated as she passed him out, followed swiftly by Eloise, Amanda, Ilene and Rikard.

Eloise and Amanda were unfortunate enough to both be knocked over by Anton, while Tia got Ilene.

"Hey!" Ilene screamed before she tumbled into the water

"Sorry!" Tia called out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why are you feeling sorry for yourself, you bully!?**

 **Tia (Bulgaria): [sighs] I really don't feel like playing favourites today.]**

* * *

Rikard was about to be hit by a pendulum, when it suddenly stopped, and he was able to keep going.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Amanda screamed from the water.

"No rules against it," Anton shrugged.

In the seconds to come, Agnessa, Carolyn and Lou rushed through the pendulums, but Agnessa and Lou both got thrown off by Tia.

"Phew, I'm tired already," Pavils sighed as he climbed up the ladder to section 4.

At this point, Carolyn had just managed to get past the pendulums. She jumped off the platform, and onto the first trampoline, before falling into the water.

Pavils looked down and noticed that all the others who were ahead were all in the water, swimming straight towards section 5. The only one who had made it through was Rikard, who was making his way through section 5.

"Good, I can buy some time here. This is definitely my forte," Pavils said smugly. He leapt off the platform, landed on the first trampoline, did a flip he landed on the second trampoline, before landing on the platform, where Katerina had just climbed up.

"Yes!" Pavils cheered. "First one to get across!"

He staggered over to section 5, the punching-wall (more copyright issues), before getting hit straight in the balls by Jessie.

"Ow!" he squeaked, before collapsing into the water.

Katerina giggled, before she was hit in the head by another punching glove.

"[Macedonian swear word], Anka!" Katerina screamed.

"Actually, that was me," Jessie admitted. "Anka is too high to do anything but try to weave grass."

Pavils flopped in the water in pain as Sanna, Emilia and Tyge tried to cross.

Sanna successfully made it through, possibly because she was so low down, but Emilia and Tyge were both knocked off, but made a full recovery as they swam back to the surface.

"Ugh, I better keep going," Pavils groaned as he swam after them.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Just keep swimming, just keep swimming**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): That was impossible! How did Rikard make it through?**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Jessie let me go past without getting hit. Huh, I guess I'm more well-liked than I thought.]**

* * *

Petros gasped as he reached the platform of section 3.

"Well, looks like I'm the last one here," he sighed, before looking behind him. Hadi was still struggling to swim through the water.

"Ah well," he sighed. "If I'm gonna lose, I better do it with style."

He stood before the pendulum, put his hands together as if to pray, and said, "Konnichiwa, pendulum-kun, I am ninja."

He started to hum 'Eye of the Tiger', before he dodged the first pendulum and held up his fists, before leaping across the second one.

"Thank you," he nodded, before walking off.

Anton and Tia both looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Pendulumftw is my YouTube username! Strangely it has 12 subscribers but no videos**

 **Petros (Armenia): [snorts] I know, I'm a dork, point and laugh all you want.]**

* * *

Katerina had just made it to section 6 in time to watch Rikard leap onto the second black ball. He then managed to make it to the third ball, before falling into the water.

"[Finnish swear word]," he groaned.

"There's no way I'll make it, but it's worth a shot," Sanna giggled as she skated off the platform, before diving face first into the water.

"I can do it," Katerina muttered, before she leapt onto the first ball. She then hit against the side of the second ball, before falling over.

She screamed as she spat some water out of her mouth.

"I still made it farther than you," Katerina jeered at Sanna.

"Keep moving along," Sanna sighed as she swam past.

"Oof," Ilene groaned as Jessie jabbed her in the back, and the fell into the water.

"You guys make this way too easy,"Jessie laughed. "The only two who have made it through are Sanna and Vincenz."

Lou had just climbed up onto the platform. He cracked his knuckles before making his way through section 5.

Jessie managed to hit him a couple of times, but it didn't seem to have much effect on him.

"How…you must have rock solid abs," Jessie swooned.

Lou didn't reply. He just staggered over to section 6, before accidentally falling straight into the water.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This is an in-universe joke based on when Tyler fell over in 'I Can't Help Falling In Louvre'**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I don't get it. Why didn't he hover for a bit before realizing he was in mid-air? That always seems to happen to people back in Belgium.**

* * *

 **Marios (Greece): The Earth's gravitational pull causes a phenomenon in many countries, mostly in Western Europe, where if someone falls from any height without realizing it, they will hover in mid-air for a few seconds. This phenomenon inspired a running gag for Looney Tunes in the 1930's]**

* * *

Tyge had just made it to the black balls when Vincenz arrived behind him.

"Oh, sorry, after you?" they both said at the same time.

"Let's go together," Vincenz suggested.

The two of them both leapt from the platform, and landed on the first ball.

Vincenz landed just before Tyge, but Tyge's weight caused Vincenz to fall off.

"Sorry," Tyge apologized as Vincenz landed in the water.

"It's alright," Vincenz nodded. "It wasn't big enough for both of us."

Tyge carefully leapt onto the second ball, before Pavils arrived over and sighed, "Come on."

He jumped off the platform, quickly bouncing onto balls 1, 2 and 3, where he accidentally knocked Tyge off.

He then did a flip right over the fourth ball before landing on the platform. Rikard had just finished climbing up at this point.

"Woo! Second place!" Pavils cheered, before running ahead of Rikard. He attempted to make it through the balance beam, but he fell off only to cling on by his hands.

"Slow and steady wins the race," Rikard said, flashing a smile at Pavils, before steadily making his way across.

"That little [Latvian swear word]," Pavils chuckled, before he leapt from the beam onto the platform, just as Rikard managed to cross.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This ball ain't big enough for the both of us**

 **Rikard (Finland): I've been doing gymnastics for 6 years, and I couldn't do that kind of flip! How?**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): I was chosen for my skills, you were chosen for your orientation – naturally I'm going to be more talented.]**

* * *

"Whuh…whuh…whuh…whuh…" Hadi wheezed as he made it to the platform of section 3. He slowly got up and sighed as he waited for the pendulums.

"There's no point – you're behind as it is," Anton sighed.

"k-k-kyou," Hadi groaned as he trudged his way through.

Symon groaned as Jessie pushed him off the platform.

"Haha!" she jeered.

"It's alright, Jessie," Symon assured her, before clearing his throat and saying in her voice, "I'm still in the game."

"What!? Oh my f***ing God it was you! You told Finn and Sveda to…" Jessie screamed, before Anka put her hand over Jessie's mouth.

"Let it go," Anka said monotonously. "Let it go. You're one with the wind and sky."

"Mm-mmm! Mmm-mmm!" Jessie screamed.

Petros had just arrived and took the opportunity to run past without being punched.

"Nice, third last place," he commented.

"I'm right…behind you," Symon groaned, before pulling himself onto the platform of section 6.

Tyge was halfway through the balance beam when Katerina, Emilia, Eloise and Amanda all ran on, only to crash into the each other and fall off.

"Hard luck," Tyge stated, before whistling to himself.

Sanna, Vincenz, Ilene and Sveda and were the next pack to arrive.

"Yeah, I'm going to use my arms," Sanna stated, before grabbing onto the beam and pulling herself across.

"You two ladies go on ahead. I'll swim," Vincenz offered, before leaping into the water, leaving Ilene and Sveda to walk across.

Sveda smirked at the camera, before pushing Ilene into the water.

"Ahh! Hey!" Ilene yelled at Sveda as he emerged from the water.

"Oh, didn't Adrijana say we could do that?" Sveda asked in 'confusion'.

"Yes," Ilene groaned before swimming off.

Sveda quickly got to the end, just as Tyge finished.

"Catch me if you can," she giggled, before leaping onto section 8, where Pavils was struggling with the spinning platform.

"Could you slow down?" he frowned at Berto.

"No," Berto said simply, rolling his eyes.

Pavils groaned just as Sveda reached the platform.

"Yay! We're the top 2!" Sveda cheered. "We get the reward together!"

"Actually, no," Pavils corrected. "Rikard is still ahead."

"Aw, no, that f****t! My grandpa says people like him are filled with STDs," Sveda groaned.

Pavils realized now wasn't the time to correct her, and he just shrugged as Sveda helped him through the platform.

"Hey, you have good balance," Pavils noted.

"Thanks – you have a nice a**," Sveda replied.

* * *

 **[Confessional: [whispers] she said axe**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [groans] I'm honestly judging myself for not taking advantage – I would have totally done it a year ago!**

 **In all seriousness, I need to find a way to make Sveda stop.]**

* * *

"There we go – I almost didn't notice it," Tyge said as he reached the end of section 8.

Just as he did, Katerina and Vincenz climbed up the ladder together.

"Let's go, go, go!" Katerina screamed as she ran across the platform, before immediately falling into the water.

"Balance is an art," Vincenz muttered, before carefully making his way across.

"More swimming for me, I guess," Katerina groaned, before Emilia landed on top of her.

"Oops sorry – good thing we have helmets," Emilia giggled before she swam off.

Symon sighed as Petros prepared for the balance beam.

"Konnichiwa, beam-kun – I will cross like ninja," Petros stated. He carefully made his way across, before slipping and falling into the water halfway.

"Real smooth," Symon chuckled, before he started to cross.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Carolyn screamed as she fell into the water, with Stela and Lou tumbling after.

"Ugh, I am so behind," Stela groaned.

"Well, all we can do is swim from here," Lou stated, before doing so.

Pavils cheered in delight as he reached the top of the climbing rope.

"Woo!" he cheered, before looking back down at Rikard. "Guess who has better upper body strength?"

"There's no need to rub it in," Rikard groaned as he watched Tyge and Vincenz pass him out. "Losing is worse when a victory is snatched away."

"Cry me a river," Eloise sighed as she and Amanda also passed him out.

Meanwhile, Pavils had just crawled into the metal tunnels, but Vincenz and Tyge had stopped to observe it. They stood aside to let Eloise and Amanda through, before Tyge nodded and crawled behind them.

"Straight on, then left, then left again," Vincenz stated, before also entering.

Rikard had just landed on the platform, and shrugged before crawling in. A couple of seconds later, he screamed as he fell out of the tunnel into the water. It wasn't long before Eloise, Amanda and Pavils fell out as well.

"Hey! That wasn't the right way!" Rikard screamed.

"I'm sorry – I bluffed," Vincenz said smugly as he and Tyge crawled out.

"Well played," Rikard sighed as he swam off.

"Get off the ladder!" Beni shouted as he, Estrella and Finn all threw balls at Vincenz and Tyge.

"Down, you threats! Down, I tell you!" Estrella screamed.

"Don't worry about speed – just making it without falling," Tyge muttered as he slowly moved across. Vincenz was going at a swifter pace, but it backfired when Estrella hurled a ball at his head, making him fall off the ladder and into the water.

Sveda was next to arrive, while Pavils had just managed to climb back up. Tyge was still taking his time.

"You are going down, you slutty nurse!" Estrella screamed. "Oh, and Sveda too! She's also going down!"

"Wait, stop!" Finn exclaimed. "Don't hit Sveda and Pavils."

"Oh, that's right – they're your girlfriend and best friend," Beni sighed. "Can't say I understand why. I mean, with Pavils."

"He's not so bad now," Finn assured them.

"Whatever you say," Estrella sighed, just as Pavils and Sveda made it to the top.

"We did it! Winner's cup, here we come!" Pavils cheered as he and Sveda stood at the high platform where the zip-line began. "Ladies first!"

"Yay!" Sveda cheered, before grabbing a glider and sailing her way down, with Pavils right behind her.

"Woo-hoo!" Pavils exclaimed as the two of them tumbled into the winners' cup.

"Congratulations, Pavils and Sveda, you are the winners of today's challenge!" Lara exclaimed as she opened the door of the cup and walked in, which means you win…"

…

…

…

…

…Lara was interrupted when Tyge landed on top of her.

"You are so stupid!" Sveda exclaimed, still smiling, as she and Pavils walked out.

"That's saying a lot coming from her," Adrijana muttered as she walked over to Pavils and Sveda. "Congratulations, you two win a midnight movie on a big projector screen, which you will get to choose."

"Oh, but I don't know the names of any movies," Sveda groaned. "Pavils, can you pick?"

"Yep – I know one that you will love," Pavils replied, looking rather smug.

Amanda and Eloise screamed their heads off as Beni and Estrella showed no mercy.

"Die! Die b***hes! DIE!" Estrella screamed.

Finn was standing aside, clutching himself from laughter.

"I have an idea," Amanda sighed, before switching to the other side of the ladder. "We can switch back at the top."

Eloise nodded and did the same thing.

However, Beni and Estrella picked up their buckets of balls, and moved over to the other side, where they continued to pelt the girls.

Vincenz, Ilene and Rikard had just arrived, and were free to go up the ladder with ease.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Your eyes are feeling very itchy! Very, very itchy!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Ugh, I WANT TO GRAB ESTRELLA, AND MASH HER INTO A PULP!**

 **The only problem is that she'd probably grind me into dust if I tried.]**

* * *

"Congratulations to Rikard, who has made it in sixth place!" Lara screamed from the other side of the lake as Symon reached section 9, the climbing rope.

He sighed as he looked below him, and saw Petros floating around on the water.

"Are you alright?" he called out.

"Just enjoying being ninja," Petros responded calmly.

"Er…okay," Symon replied as he began to climb the rope.

"Eloise and Amanda have made it in seventh and eighth place!" Adrijana announced as Katerina reached the ladder.

"Damn it! And I was way ahead at first," Katerina groaned. "Oh well, there's still two spots left. I can still make it! Nobody can stop me!"

Just then, Agnessa and Zeferino arrived across the tunnel.

"LIKE I SAID! NOBODY CAN STOP ME!" she screamed, before running over to the couple and pushing them into the water.

Carolyn and Emilia had just arrived across, and they both had looks of concern on their face.

"Every gal for themselves!" Emilia squealed as they both ran over to the ladder. By the time they'd started, Katerina had managed to make it to the top.

"To ninth place!" Katerina squealed as she ziplined into the cup.

"Katerina makes it in ninth place!" Lara announced. "Only one spot left!"

"Ooh, this is like when they've announced nine countries to the final and Netherlands hasn't made it," Emilia squeaked.

"I wouldn't know – UK makes it every year," Carolyn shrugged as the two of them reached the top. They both grabbed the same glider, and heaved to get it off the other person.

"Give it back!" yelled Carolyn.

"I had it first!" screamed Emilia.

"I want it!"

"I need it!"

"Let go of it!"

"Okay," Emilia shrugged, before letting go of the glider, leaving Carolyn to fall over. She didn't fall off the platform, but there was enough time for Emilia to grab another glider, grab on, and sail down to the cup.

"Yay! I did it! I did it! I did it!" Emilia screamed in excitement. "No hard feelings, Carolyn!"

"No problem," Carolyn groaned as she also zip-lined down.

"And with that, Emilia is the last contestant to win immunity!" Adrijana announced.

"Everyone gather outside the mess hall, and let us explain what happens from here!" Lara added.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I wrote from the beginning of this part to here in one day. Trolololololo**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Yes! I'm immune! I've beaten my personal best! This is the happiest day of my life – and it will be my second happiest if I win!**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Three immunities in a row…I hope nobody sees me as a threat now…**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Alright, Tyge, is safe! And hopefully I'll be fine too…**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Ugh, Sanna is going down! Or she would be if all my other allies didn't have immunity! Never mind – she is gone next round!**

* * *

 **Zeferino (Portugal): Aw no, looks like I'm on the chopping block. Oh well, I have Agnessa, Sanna and Hadi voting with me – and I'm sure they have a plan.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Ugh, Emilia has immunity! I was going to get her eliminated. Oh well, I know the next best thing – her boyfriend!]**

* * *

The nineteen contestants all gathered before Adrijana and Lara, and they were now wearing dry clothes.

"So…for those who don't already know, the immunity winners are Amanda, Eloise, Emilia, Ilene, Katerina, Rikard, Tyge, Vincenz, Pavils and Sveda, with the latter two winning a midnight movie night!" Lara announced.

"As for the rest of you – Agnessa, Carolyn, Hadi, Lou, Petros, Sanna, Stela, Symon and Zeferino – two of you will be going home. Tonight, only the losers are voting – the rest of you can relax," Adrijana added.

"Speaking of relaxation, we have pedicures now," Lara reminded Adrijana.

"Sure, I'll just be a minute," Adrijana replied and Lara walked off.

"Okay then, I better go – you heard what Lara said. Also, I booked her for an hour later – I do not want to use the same water as her," Adrijana stated. "Good luck!"

* * *

Hadi, Zeferino and Agnessa all sat on a bed in the boys' side of the east cabin.

There were five slips of paper in front of them on the bed, each with a name written on them.

"These are our five choices – Carolyn, Lou, Petros, Stela and Symon," Hadi stated. "Who do you think we should go for?"

"Hmm…I think…" Zeferino began before Sanna walked in.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," Sanna apologized as she walked in.

"No problem, we were just discussing who to vote for," Agnessa replied.

"Okay, now that you mention it, as I was coming over, Amanda came up to me and asked me if I would vote for Lou," Sanna replied.

"Then I guess Lou is out," Hadi sighed as he picked up the slip of paper and tore it up.

"Hey! How that does make sense?" Sanna asked, her hands on her hips.

"If we all vote for him, Amanda might get suspicious and think you have other allies," Hadi pointed out.

"Er…makes sense I guess," Sanna shrugged.

"What about the others?" Agnessa asked.

"Well, here's what I think," Hadi stated. "Symon and Petros are both mental threats, but neither of them are very strong, and Petros doesn't trust anyone besides Carolyn. Carolyn is an all-rounder, and also good socially, but I'm not sure how many allies she has.

Finally, Stela seems very good with strategy, but she also hasn't had a single immunity.

Then again, neither has Symon, and the only one Petros had was from being saved by Amanda, and could Carolyn just be lucky as well?"

"Okay, Hadi, you're pretty much arguing with yourself," Zeferino sighed. "But…based on what you said, I think I know who I'd vote for…"

"Well, there is one more thing we should think about," Hadi stated. "Who will the others be voting for? If we can get them to vote our way, we'll have a better chance of all getting through."

"That's a good idea," Sanna stated. "However, I don't think I should do it. They'd get suspicious."

"Point," Hadi nodded. "Anyways, I was thinking – Agnessa should talk to Petros or Carolyn, I should talk to Symon, and I guess that leaves Zeferino with Stela."

"Eh, I can handle that," Zeferino shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Suspususpusence!**

 **Sanna (Denmark): So, I think I have a pretty good game set out at the moment. I have a few allies, and I don't think I have a target on my back.**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure one of my allies is going to leave tonight, but I don't care. It means I have a better chance of winning against them if we do end up making the endgame.]**

* * *

Lou sighed as he tagged along with Carolyn and Petros through the woods.

"Okay, guys, we've all failed to get immunity, but if we stick together, we can make it through the next round. And we must make sure nobody knows about our alliance – let's not forget your slip up, Lou," Petros frowned.

"I said I was sorry," Lou scowled. "Besides, it's not like Tyge was going to tell anyone."

"True, and consider yourself lucky," Petros replied. "So, I am pretty worried that one of us is going to leave, so I have come up with a plan."

"Ooh, tell us," Carolyn smiled.

"Okay, the three of us are all going to give three points to one of the couples' alliance," Petros began.

"I'd go with Zeferino. He seems to be the glue who holds them together," Lou suggested.

"I wouldn't say that. Hadi and Zeferino don't get along that well, and Hadi and Agnessa have been working with each other longer in this game. Ergo, Agnessa would be the logical choice," Carolyn stated.

"Ergo?" Lou repeated, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Petros nodded. "But that's only part one of our plan – part two is making sure we are all here tomorrow."

"Huh?" Lou said in confusion.

"Agnessa, Hadi and Zeferino are all an alliance, so they will probably be voting for the same person – and I have reason to believe their top 2 will be Stela and Carolyn, but I'm not sure what order."

"What about you and Rikard?" Lou asked.

"Rikard has immunity," Petros pointed out. "As for the others, me and Symon aren't threats, and while they could possibly vote off Sanna, she's not as much of a threat. In case they do vote off Carolyn, I have a plan."

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"We all give two points to Stela, so she has a better chance of leaving, and Carolyn has a better chance of staying," Petros proposed. "Also, we need to convince the others to vote our way just to be sure."

"I think you're over-reacting. They'll probably just vote for Stela," Lou sighed.

"I'm not taking any chances," Petros said abruptly. "So, I'll talk to Symon, Carolyn can talk to Stela, and Emilia and Lou can talk to Sanna."

"Why can't I go on my own?" Lou protested, and Petros returned a glare at him. "Okay, me and Emilia – to Sanna – got it."

"Carolyn, you should tell Emilia the plan," Petros suggested.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I ma dam I ma derad I os oidar edam I, madaM I?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Who knew someone so hot would have such a great strategy [swoons]**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Ugh, Petros treats me like I'm five! I know I'm not the best listener, but I don't need to be told what to do all the time!**

 **Also, what happened to getting rid of people who aren't threats? This doesn't make sense anymore!**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm still debating to myself whether or not I should cut Lou and Emilia loose. It's just…ugh…he is so hard to handle! He better not screw this up!**

 **And, yeah, I've decided to ditch going for non-threats. After the last elimination, it's clear we don't have the strongest alliance – other alliances have to go.]**

* * *

Carolyn began to search for Stela, when she was approached by Agnessa.

"Hey, Carolyn! Carolyn!" Agnessa exclaimed, trying to get Carolyn's attention.

"Oh…hi Agnessa," Carolyn greeted, adjusting her glasses. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering who you were voting for," Agnessa inquired.

"Oh, okay," Carolyn nodded. "Well…Petros and I considered giving points to Stela."

"Alright, that works," Agnessa replied, before walking off. Carolyn took a sigh of relief as she did so.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Advantage Carolyn. One more vote against her, and it is deuce**

 **Agnessa (Belarus): Okay…Carolyn and Petros are voting for Stela. I'll keep that in mind.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Okay, didn't see that coming. Still, I think I handled it well. Now to find Stela.]**

* * *

Sanna was inside the north cabin with Tyge when Emilia and Lou walked in.

"Hi, Sanna," Emilia greeted as they walked in.

"Oh, hi Emilia," Sanna smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Lou and I were wondering something," Emilia inquired.

"Fire away," Sanna nodded.

"Well, we were wondering if you could vote with us…well me…because you know…" Lou began.

"I'm really worried about Lou being voted off, and I was wondering if you would vote with us," Emilia inquired.

"Er…sure," Sanna nodded. "Who do you want me to vote for?"

"Agnessa or Stela. Preferably both," Emilia replied.

"Okay, I'll think about it," Sanna nodded.

"What? Why can't you make a decision now?" Lou asked.

"Okay…here's the thing," Sanna sighed. "I was already asked by Agnessa to vote with her group."

"Well, they have a big alliance. Isn't it important to pick them off?" Emilia asked.

"Yeah..er…but they also have a lot of votes, and it's important to…keep safe," Sanna replied hesitantly.

"Alright, we understand. We just hope you'll make the right decision," Emilia sighed. "Can we at least have some points to Stela?"

"Yeah, I can at least promise that," Sanna shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who's going to stay? Probably Symon…that's all I'll say for now**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Maybe Sanna isn't on my side as much as I thought – still, that's another point or two to Stela...maybe Carolyn will stay after all.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Yeah, I feel kind of bad for misleading Emilia, but we already saw last season that making alliances known is a bad idea. It was more or less luck that got me to the finale!**

 **Anyways, Emilia and Lou seem to want to go for Stela. I'll keep that in mind.]**

* * *

Symon was lying on a hammock under one of the trees near the cabin, monologuing to himself.

"I may have lost immunity for the third time in a row, but I feel reasonably safe," he stated. "None of my allies are going home tonight, so I'd rather just vote for Stela and see how far I get. Sure, I could go around gathering votes, but I could accidentally talk to one of Stela's allies, and I don't need to be targeted right now. Yep, this…"

"Hey, Symon, could I ask you…" Hadi asked, walking over.

Symon held up his index finger at Hadi before concluding, "…is the life. So, Hadi, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would vote with us…"

"I'm voting for Stela. Take it or leave it," Symon stated.

"That works for me," Hadi shrugged, before walking off.

* * *

There was a static cut to Petros walking over to Symon.

"Hi, Petros," Symon greeted. "No, I won't be voting for you tonight. I have other targets."

"Who, may I ask?" Petros asked.

"Stela – it's a long story," Symon sighed.

"Okay, that's fine," Petros nodded. "Would you…er…consider giving points to Agnessa?"

"Sounds good – she is part of big alliance," Symon responded.

"Okay, see you at elimination, I guess," Petros said before he ran off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is anyone else hearing the Countdown theme in their head?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Huh, looks like Stela is a target tonight. And I didn't have to do anything.**

* * *

 **Stela (Romania): Sveda asked me to vote for Lou – there's no way he'll leave tonight so I won't even bother.**

 **I got two deals tonight – one from Carolyn asking me to vote for Agnessa, and another from Zeferino asking me to vote for Carolyn.**

 **As tempting as it is to vote out Carolyn, Agnessa is part of a big and tightly-knit alliance, so she has to go. Carolyn is definitely my two points though…**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): It seems like all the others are voting off Stela – therefore my alliance is voting for Carolyn. It will ensure that both of them leave, and my alliance stays intact.]**

* * *

The nineteen contestants, include those who were immune, sat before Adrijana, who was holding a plate of seventeen marshmallows.

"Hey, it's just me tonight. Lara is still getting her pedicure," Adrijana greeted. "You've all cast your votes, and I must say, this was yet another dramatic vote.

You all know how this works, so I'll just start calling out names –

First round of marshmallows go to – Amanda, Eloise, Emilia, Ilene, Katerina, Pavils, Sanna, Sveda, Tyge and Vincenz!"

The aforementioned contestants all got up and claimed their confectionery.

"Okay, tonight a record-breaking four people did not receive any votes tonight. Please claim your marshmallows…"

…

"Hadi."

…

"Lou."

…

"Sanna."

…

"Petros."

…

"Only five of you remain," Adrijana continued. "But three marshmallows are left…"

…

"Symon."

…

"Zeferino."

Zeferino took a sigh of relief as he stood up to claim his marshmallow, but he had a look of concern as he noticed Agnessa was still sitting on her stump.

"One more thing – tonight, two people tied for the last marshmallow. One more person is going home automatically, while the other two will have their fate chosen by a tiebreaker. That tiebreaker is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ilene."

"Oh, jolly good," Carolyn sighed, before putting her hands together to pray. "I really hope I'm not leaving automatically…"

"With that, the final marshmallow goes to…" Adrijana concluded.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Carolyn."

Carolyn fell to the ground in shock, before quickly getting up and gobbling the final marshmallow.

"What!?" Stela screamed. "How the heck am I out? I thought the targets were Agnessa and Carolyn!"

"Yeah, they were," Symon noted. "But so many people gave you two points that it didn't matter."

"I am so sorry," Zeferino sighed as he ran over to hug Agnessa. "I don't think I'll be able to focus without you."

The two then started to make out.

"You two can quit it with that shtick – you aren't fooling anybody. You're still clearly trying hard in challenges," Stela said snarkily at them. "That reminds me – I have a few things to say before I leave.

My friend, Matei, told me everything that was going on behind the scenes, and now seems as good a time as any to expose it all!"

"Should we stop her?" Emilia asked Adrijana worriedly.

"Nah," Adrijana replied simply.

"Symon tricked Finn and Sveda into changing their votes by impersonating her," Stela began.

"Seriously? That's the best you can do?" Symon asked, rolling his eyes.

"Vincenz, Eloise, Ilene and Katerina are all in a secret alliance," Stela continued. "And Eloise lied about her rape."

Eloise's face went crimson at this. Ilene and Katerina looked mesmorised.

"Amanda has been lying about being good this whole time!" Stela exclaimed. "Tyge lied about his amnesia, and Sveda is actually a psychologist who pretended to be in a relationship with Finn."

"What? No I won't!" Sveda protested, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"And Petros, just kiss Carolyn already. Milking it for this long isn't going to keep you in the game!" Stela yelled at him.

"Way to leave on a high note," Rikard chuckled.

"Oh, you," Stela giggled, before grabbing him and kissing him on the cheek. "It was great working with you, and I really hope you win."

"That really means a lot," Rikard smiled.

"And one more thing," Stela concluded, before walking over to Pavils.

"Just get it over with," Pavils scowled.

"Okay…Pavils, I bantered with you all the time last year because I secretly had a crush on you," Stela said quickly, before grabbing Pavils and kissing him full on the lips.

"Goodbye everyone!" Stela exclaimed, before running off.

"What!?" Pavils squawked in confusion.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That's a lot of information to get in 300 words**

 **Pavils (Latvia): I mean…what!?**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands) and Carolyn (United Kingdom): Ooh, big lipped alligator moment! Jinx!**

 **Carolyn: Other than that, look at what else she revealed – Eloise lied about her rape!**

 **Emilia: I know. I mean, who would do that?**

 **Carolyn: [growls] Only a complete psychopath**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Eloise was lying about her rape this whole time!? And I actually thought she had changed.**

 **Also, even though me and Carolyn can't be allies, she's still a friend to me, so I had to keep her in.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): [is full of tears] Game over…g-game over…**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): All I'll say is that I'm glad I waited until the merge to make allies.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [chuckles] Wow, Stela, even with extensive knowledge of the game, you still couldn't win. Good riddance.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [has tears in his eyes] A-another one bites the dust…I guess [fans himself and cries harder]**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Agnessa may be gone, but after Stela's outburst, I feel safer than ever**

* * *

 **Zeferino (Portugal): I'll miss you [blows kiss]**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Oh well, as long I don't confess, Pavils and Symon can never be sure.**

 **I can still win this game.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Ha, now who's a second rate Heather? You tried your best, Stela, but I still came ahead. Have fun being an intern!]**

* * *

"So, Agnessa and Stela leave, and in their place, a s**tload of spoilers!" Adrijana announced as she stood alone at the bonfire. "Only seventeen contestants left. How will this information affect them? Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Agnessa –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Stela_

 _1pt: Symon_

* * *

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts: Agnessa_

 _2pts: Stela_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

* * *

 _Hadi –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Stela_

 _1pt: Symon_

* * *

 _Lou –_

 _3pts: Agnessa_

 _2pts: Stela_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

* * *

 _Petros –_

 _3pts: Agnessa_

 _2pts: Stela_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

* * *

 _Sanna –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Stela_

 _1pt: Symon_

* * *

 _Stela –_

 _3pts: Agnessa_

 _2pts: Carolyn_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

* * *

 _Symon –_

 _3pts: Stela_

 _2pts: Agnessa_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

* * *

 _Zeferino –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Stela_

 _1pt: Symon_

* * *

 _Stela – 17pts (19_ _th_ _)_

 _Agnessa – 14pts (18_ _th_ _)_

 _Carolyn – 14pts_

 _Zeferino – 5pts_

 _Symon – 4pts_

 _Nul points – Hadi, Lou, Petros, Sanna_

* * *

 **How about that for a shocking ceremony?  
**

 **So...Agnessa? Um...er...she...made up with Eloise?**

 **If I'm being honest, I've been trying to get rid of Agnessa since the Shady Sharks, but there was no opportunity to do so until now. I found it very hard to come up with material for her. Last season she was at a low point in her life, whereas now she has founding her happy ending. That's all I can really say about her...**

 **Stela -**

 **Oh boy, do I have stuff to say about Stela?**

 **Stela was one of the blandest characters last season (along with Mirzo), so I thought it would be interesting to have her to have a more strategic role, rather than following other people. And she barely ever mentioned gambling (until last chapter, at least). Her initial aim was to play strategically, while having friends as allies - which worked throughout the pre-merge, what with making friends with Anton and helping him get together with Rikard, and then things went a bit insane...but still, she had Rikard in on all her plans, so that has to count for something.**

 **I wasn't sure how far she would get knowing all this information about other people, but she finishes in 19th place.**

 **Once again, I will be revealing another character on Deviantart (insertnamehere41). The next country is...**

 **...**

 **Netherlands!**

 **Also, if you are following my Hetalia fic, I will be revealing a new OC next chapter. And the plot of this new OC is a little bit depressing, so just a head's up :)**

 **Until next time, goodbye!**


	46. Ep21 Pt1 - Aftermath of Revelation

**Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama. I do not, nor do I claim to write this fic. And why would I?**

 **Yeah...I'm sorry for the delay. I meant to have this up on Sunday, but I was visiting some relatives, and then I was busy writing the next chapter...anyways, better late than never.**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 21, Part 1 - Aftermath of Revelation

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard…" Lara began as she started the recap.

"The nineteen remaining contestants competed in a twelve part obstacle course across the lake.

There were winners, who took it all…"

The screen showed Sveda and Pavils zip-lining into the winners' cup.

"…there were losers, who had to fall…"

The screen showed Agnessa and Zeferino being pushed into the water by Katerina.

"…and some people just went off the wall…"

The screen showed Petros doing stances as he manoeuvred through the pendulums.

"…at elimination, the couples' alliance went for Carolyn, while Petros' crew gunned for Agnessa, but they both happened to give 2 points to Stela, so she went home in Carolyn's place.

In a somewhat shocking twist, Stela went insane and spilled a load of top secret information about the game, such as Eloise's alliance and Sveda's façade…and then she kissed Pavils…it made just as much sense if you were there…

How will this affect the game?

Who will go home next as a result?

How will Adrijana react when I lock her out from the bathroom?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

Lara hummed to herself as she used a key to unlock the bathroom, but screamed her head off when a spurt of grey goo hit her straight in the face.

"ACK…what the heck is this?" Lara screamed (once again, Slovenian with subtitles) as she rubbed the goo on her hands.

"It's industrial glue. The more you rub it, the harder it gets," Adrijana stated.

"I'm taking a shower – and I'm taking the key in case you try any funny business!" Lara yelled.

"Don't worry – I would never steal one of your pranks," Adrijana assured her, and Lara scoffed and slammed the door. Adrijana then ran into Lara's room, dragged out a chair, and placed it under the door handle.

"I'll let you out after the challenge starts tomorrow!" Adrijana called out.

"WHAT!?" Lara screamed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I predict Roana will win CvC**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Ah, nothing is quite like some light-hearted bonding with my cousin, amirite?]**

* * *

Lou and Emilia both walked from the bonfire ceremony, looking rather surprised over what had just happened.

"I think my mind just exploded," Emilia said blankly.

"So…Symon has magical voice-impersonation powers, Eloise has an alliance…Sveda faked her relationship…my head hurts," Lou sighed.

"Let's just keep our mind off of it for a while. I know this great bush…" Emilia replied, before the two of them walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Remember when Katerina beat up Ruben? xD**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Yep…some good old making out. Gives me some more time to process whatever the f*** just happened!]**

* * *

Rikard's eyes were still red as he plodded along the grass.

"Rikard, are you alright?" Tyge asked as he came over with Sanna.

"Yeah, you know, I'm just a little shocked," Rikard sighed. "Beni already left yesterday, and I was down to my last ally, and now she's gone…I'm not really sure what to do from here…"

"Well, we won't vote for you," Sanna assured him. "I have other targets at the moment."

"Oh, who?" Rikard asked.

"I'd rather keep that classified for now," Sanna replied simply, before going off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: qrupafj;zvm**

 **Rikard (Finland): So many paths from here…do I become a swing vote, do I join an alliance, or do I stop caring? So many paths…how do I choose…**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): It's a shame Stela didn't mention that Amanda was in the alliance – then I would be able to get mad at her.**

 **Maybe I should target Eloise instead – she's probably going to get a lot of votes the next time she loses.]**

* * *

"I still can't believe it!" Symon exclaimed excitedly. "She left! I didn't even have to do anything!"

"A good thing too. She must have had a lot of power if she knew all of that information," Pavils agreed. "Still…what? She likes me!?"

"Sometimes life doesn't make sense – we just have to go with it," Symon shrugged. "I mean, I definitely didn't expect Sveda to be a psychologist."

"Yeah, Finn's gonna be devastated when he finds out," Pavils sighed. "By the way, respect for getting rid of Jessie the way you did. I had never quite figured out how you did it."

He then yawned, "I think I'll head to bed. My head is going to explode."

"Yeah…" Symon agreed. "I feel pretty tired too."

There was a static cut before they arrived at the cabin, and they could hear wailing.

"Aw, no…" Symon groaned.

The two of them rushed into the girls' side to find Sveda on the bed, crying her head off.

"Come…" Symon protested, but Pavils stopped him.

"What's wrong, Sveda?" Pavils asked.

"Ugh, I really didn't want that to happen. Why did Stela have to blackmail me?" Sveda groaned.

"What are you on about?" Symon asked, attempting to sound concerned.

"Okay," Sveda sighed, sitting up. "Before the elimination yesterday, Stela came over to me and said that we had to vote with her, or else she would tell everyone that I lied about my love to Finn."

"What!?" Pavils exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sveda sniffed, "Stela said that if I told you, she'd tell everyone anyway. But it's not true! I love Finn, with all my heart. He treats with respect, not like an object…"

"Well…" Symon corrected, but Pavils nudged him.

"…and now I'll leave the game with everyone thinking I'm an [Azeri swear word], and when I get home, my dad will hit me over and over with his belt, like the slimy [Azeri swear word] he is – he even sold votes on the streets so that I'd win…oh no, I shouldn't have said that."

Her face went crimson, before she cried even more.

"I'll…understand if you…decide to leave…but please, please let me stay in the alliance…" Sveda cried.

"Er…can you give us a minute?" Pavils asked, before he pulled Symon out the door, which Symon slammed behind them.

"Do you seriously believe that?" Symon asked angrily.

"What? She was genuinely crying," Pavils said in defense.

"Fake crying is an art – just watch this," Symon sighed, before he grabbed Pavils and hugged him.

"Oh, Pavils," he sobbed. "Don't make Sveda stay in the alliance! She's a bad, bad girl, and we can't trust her – please don't make us vote with her!"

"Okay, fine, I get the point. Now let go of me," Pavils sighed, and Symon did so, before wiping the tears from his eyes. "Look, even if she is evil, she's still a vote. I say we play along, if she is actually lying."

"Fine, do whatever you like, but I am not working with her," Symon scowled. "Though…I guess I could pretend to give her the benefit of the doubt…"

Pavils nodded and they both walked back in.

"Hey, Sveda, we talked it over and…I want us to stay allies," Pavils smiled. Sveda gasped in delight.

"And, I don't really know who to believe but…I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Symon added.

Sveda squealed, and brought all of them together for a tight hug.

"You have no idea…" Sveda sighed in relief, tears still pouring out of her eyes

"And of course, we'll still see a movie at midnight, right?" Pavils asked.

"More than everything," Sveda smiled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Does anyone else ship Hunter Avollone and Caiden Cowger?**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): The two of them seem pretty uncertain, but they seem to want to stay loyal to me, even though Symon voted for Stela tonight…**

… **wait a minute, Symon's an actor! He probably knows most of the tricks that I use – for all I know he could be lying through his teeth.**

 **That probably explains why I didn't know about how he tricked me and Finn into changing our votes.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Why would Stela say one thing that wasn't true? I mean, I did impersonate Jessie to get her eliminated, and nobody else seemed to deny what Stela said about them.]**

* * *

"You know, I haven't seen Noah and Dawn in a couple of days," Petros stated as he and Carolyn walked through the woods. "They go to the trouble of having two popular contestants as staff, and they don't use them that much."

"Yeah…it's…a shame," Carolyn sighed as she looked away.

"Are you alright? You've been acting kind of cranky," Petros stated.

"Oh, but it's okay for you to act like that?" Carolyn scowled.

"I wasn't…ugh, maybe I should just leave you be," Petros sighed, and he started to walk off, when Carolyn said, "No, please stay. It's just…oh, I am so angry at Eloise – why would someone lie about domestic abuse?"

"For revenge, for publicity...oh, it was a rhetorical question," Petros sighed.

"She cannot win this contest – it would be a complete injustice," Carolyn stated.

"I'd be fine with voting her off. She's part of a big alliance, it seems," Petros shrugged. "Say, it's a good thing Stela didn't know about our connections…"

"Petros, don't even…" Carolyn groaned as they continued to walk.

"Don't even what?" Petros asked confusedly.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Petros, you said 'I can't even...' last episode! You should know!  
**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): As someone who had suffered from domestic abuse, what Eloise did is just sickening! I hope she gets criminal charges.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Yeah, Carolyn is in a bad state right now, and I suppose it's understandable, but the game must go on.]**

* * *

Ilene yawned as she tried the door of the girls' side of the east cabin, only to find that the handle was stuck.

"Huh!?" she exclaimed.

Just then, Katerina peeked out the window and noticed who it was, before quickly opening the door and pulling Ilene in.

"What is going on?" Ilene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We are not letting Eloise and Amanda stay in the cabin! They are evil!" Katerina screamed.

"Look, I'm also really disappointed with Eloise, and I'll probably leave the alliance, but I don't see how this is going to help," Ilene said.

"We are standing our ground! Proving we can be independent women!" Katerina exclaimed, stomping our feet.

"Er…you've locked me in a room against my will, and s-somehow I'm independent," Ilene pointed out.

"Fine! Go leave! Good luck finding another alliance!" Katerina yelled at her.

"What? You think we should end it?" Ilene asked.

"Yeah! Have fun sleeping outside the cabin!"

"Er…I'll probably just sleep in the north cabin with Emilia and Carolyn," Ilene said awkwardly.

"Oh!" Katerina said in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry…I thought you meant you'd leave to go back to Eloise…sorry – damn, I wasn't listening – we can still be allies."

"Yes," Ilene stated, before shutting the door. Katerina quickly put the chair back in its place.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Farewell, Macedomienne (that was a pun used by the Belgian singer in Eurovision 1990, as tribute to his wife)**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I guess it's all up to me now – Eloise better watch out!**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): You know who I really feel bad for? Vincenz. He must feel really silly for thinking Eloise had actually changed…]**

* * *

Eloise was shaking frantically as she walked with Vincenz. Tears were still pouring out of her eyes.

"There's no way I'm going to last much longer," she sighed. "Everyone is out to get me."

"Don't say that right now – miracles can happen," Vincenz assured her. "But you must not get mad at Ilene or Katerina if they do decide to leave – free will is a God-given ability that we must all respect."

"I know, I know," Eloise nodded. "Losing isn't even the worst part. I wanted to prove that I could change, and I did really want them to be our final four."

She sighed, "All we have left is…ugh…Amanda."

"She is a truly unpleasant girl," Vincenz agreed. "Like I've said before, I'm not the best with reading auras, but I could tell Amanda hasn't changed."

"Still, a vote is a vote – and I'll need them if I'm going to try and stay in the game," Eloise said. "But she's gone before the final…"

"Hey, Eloise!" Amanda exclaimed as she ran up from in front of them. "Just wanted to warn you that Katerina has barricaded the east cabin, so we'll be sleeping in the west cabin."

"Thanks," Eloise nodded.

"So, it must have been a shock to have your secret revealed," Amanda sighed, giving Eloise a pat on the back. "Oh well, we still can't be counted out. We three will make it to the end."

"Did Ilene leave as well?" Eloise asked.

"Well, I didn't see her with Katerina…maybe she's staying?" Amanda guessed. "We could ask her tomorrow – it looks like she's gone to the north cabin again."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Have you seen the promo for ED3 so far? The new Dutch player is a badass!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Am I worried now that Stela has revealed that I lied? Not really – I'm already on an immunity run, and I still have Eloise and Vincenz – I imagine you'll be watching me host in Stockholm in a year from now**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): [groans] I don't know if I can put up with this much Amanda for the rest of the game. Should I backstab her now to prove I'm not bad? No, that's stupid…]**

* * *

Ilene knocked on the door of the north cabin.

"Who goes there!?" Emilia snapped, glaring through the window.

"Er…it's me, Ilene," Ilene replied nervously.

"Did you hear that, Carolyn? It's _**Ilene**_ ," Emilia said sourly as she turned around.

"That girl from Belgium with the secret alliance? I don't think **I** want to see her again," Carolyn snarled.

"No, you don't understand!" Ilene protested. "I l-left the alliance – I don't c-condone what Eloise did. Please, I just…"

"Calm down, we're only f***ing with ya," Emilia giggled, and she opened the door and let Ilene in.

"Oh, phew, thank you," Ilene sighed. "Don't scare me like that. But I did actually leave the alliance – it looks like it's just me and Katerina now."

"Well, it's good to hear that," Carolyn stated. "It's sickening that Eloise ever did that."

"Yeah, it sure was a shocker," Sanna agreed. "But not as shocking as Sveda being a psychologist."

"I know. That was a huge surprise," Emilia stated. "Finn is going to be devastated."

"Also, why did Tyge fake his amnesia?" Ilene asked.

"Oh…that," Sanna groaned, putting her hand to her face. "He wasn't faking it the first day, but after the second day he decided to keep doing it so nobody would see him as threat, and we could still make the finale. I convinced him to stop after a while, and, yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

"Meh," Carolyn said, tightening her lips.

"The game sure is going to be interesting from here on," Emilia said as she placed her hands behind her head.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You mean it wasn't already?**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Now that I've had to time to make out with Lou and think about what just happened at elimination, I think this could work to our advantage. Lou and I weren't mentioned once by Stela, and the others will probably vote off Eloise, Amanda, Sveda, etc.**

 **I say it's going to be smooth sailing through the next couple of rounds.]**

* * *

Mirzo yawned as he walked into the boys' side of the interns' cabin. The only guys who had come in so far were Aleksander and Luko. Luko had bandages around his head.

"Hello," Mirzo greeted.

"Hey, Mirzo," Aleksander greeted back. "Who got voted off?"

"Agnessa and Stela are playing football outside with the others, so I guess it's them," Mirzo replied, before walking over to Luko. "Luko, how are you? That hit looked awful."

"I'm…fine," Luko replied, though his speech sounded a little slurred. "Alma put me on painkillers, so I'm overall fine, but I still have a bit of a concussion."

"Oh, well…that's good to hear," Mirzo stated, before he started to walk off.

"Hey, Mirzo, what's it like?" Luko asked.

"Excuse me?"

"To be a Christian living among Muslims. It's kind of…hard for me to imagine," Luko admitted.

"Erm…okay. It's…alright. I mean, I wouldn't call any of them my friends – but I wouldn't call any of the Christians I know my friends either. Everyone is just an a**hole who only wants to hang out with you because you're good at sports," Mirzo sighed.

"You should try being an atheist among a load of Muslims," Aleksander groaned. "Everyone assumes you're an immoral criminal just because you don't follow a supposed 'religion of peace'."

"You don't believe in God?" Mirzo asked in surprise.

"No – I'm not going to let some stupid book stop me from eating my bacon," Aleksander insisted. "And remind of the last time you heard of atheists knocking down towers or wiping out a continent's cultures and customs."

"Can we change the subject?" Mirzo sighed. "Aleksander, what were you doing with Amanda?"

"Oh, just using my sixth sense to give her information about the game," Aleksander shrugged.

"What's a sixth sense?" Luko asked curiously.

"It's the ability to read minds. It's reason I knew that Amanda was evil last season, and Sveda is evil this season," Aleksander insisted.

"What number am I thinking of?" Luko asked.

"4," Aleksander replied almost instantly. "Also, stop eating chocolate behind your family's back – I know your diabetes is under control, but it's never going to go away entirely."

"Don't say that on camera," Luko hissed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm still surprised they let the religious stuff go on air. Controversy is good for ratings, I guess?**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): It's sad that Aleksander is one of the least annoying people here despite having strong liberal atheist views. What has this come to?**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): Mirzo is a f***ing conservit***, yet he's still one of the saner people here. How is that even possible?**

* * *

 **Luko (Serbia): Did I really just have a normal conversation with Aleksander and Mirzo, or is the concussion making me hallucinate?]**

* * *

"Hey, is this cabin full?" Vincenz asked as he stood at the doorway of the north cabin.

"Not since Marios got voted off," Tyge said as he lay in one of the top bunks, while Petros and Lou were sitting on the floor against the beds.

"Good – I've decided to switch cabins every night, so I can meet new people," Vincenz stated before he took off his sweater and lay down on the bed.

"Cool," Tyge nodded.

"We were on the same team so…" Petros said.

"So what?" Lou asked.

"I don't know. Apparently it's a thing to pause in the middle of sentences," Petros shrugged.

"Okay…" Lou nodded awkwardly. "Hey, Vincenz, how are you doing after the elimination?"

"I had immunity, so…it was fine I guess," Vincenz stated.

"I think he's talking about Stela's outburst. How do you feel about that?" Petros asked, rolling his eyes a little.

"Well, it was a bit shocking, but I already knew Stela had a lot of information. She blackmailed Eloise a couple of days ago, you see," Vincenz explained. "It looks like the secret alliance is over, but I guess I'll just have to make do."

"It must have awful finding out that she faked her rape," Lou sighed.

"Actually, I already knew. She told me during the hide and seek challenge," Vincenz admitted.

"What!?" Lou and Petros exclaimed in surprise.

"And you still allied with her?" Petros asked incredulously.

"Yeah – faking her rape was a stupid move, but she has moved past it, and seen the light," Vincenz said calmly.

Lou's mouth was wide open in disgust.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If this was an actual reality show, Laci Green would have made a video supporting Eloise. DUE PROCESS IS A NECESSITY, B*TCH!**

 **Lou (Cyprus): I admit that I can be naïve sometimes, but I would never stand by someone who faked a rape. That is unforgivable!**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I thought Lou was an idiot, but no, Vincenz supports a girl who lied about being raped. It's times like this that make me glad I have paranoid personality disorder**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): What Eloise did was horrible, sure, but I almost committed manslaughter! If I can forgive myself for my sins, I can forgive Eloise for her sins.**

* * *

 **Tyge (Norway): I can't say I condone what Eloise did, and I admit I feel a little silly for refusing to vote for her at the start of the game.**

 **Still, if Vincenz believes she deserves a chance, I respect it.]**

* * *

"Katerina has barricaded the girls' side of the cabin," Hadi chuckled as he walked into the east cabin, where Zeferino was already in bed. "It's official - she's gone insane."

Zeferino couldn't help but smile a little.

"Oh, right, you're still bummed about Agnessa," Hadi sighed as he relaxed on the other lower bunk.

"I'll get over it," Zeferino stated. "I guess it was inevitable – we were an alliance of three. One of us was bound to go soon."

"Still, we have each other to vote with us," Hadi reminded him. "We also have Marcus and Claire."

"Who are Marcus and Claire?" Zeferino asked.

"I'm giving our allies codenames, in case anyone tries to eavesdrop," Hadi whispered.

"You're such a dork," Zeferino hissed.

"What, and you're not?" Hadi said, raising an eyebrow. "Mr-I-pissed-myself-trying-to-ask-out-a-girl."

"You think that's bad?" Zeferino sighed. "When I was 12, I was bullied by these two guys, so many grandma came into school one day and tried to start a fight with them."

"That's not embarrassing. That's badass!" Hadi exclaimed before sighing, "I wish I had grandparents to do done that."

"Are they all dead?" Zeferino asked in concern.

"Just the ones of my dad's side," Hadi replied. "But I've never met any of them. My mom's parents live in a camp in Palestine, and they haven't spoken since she moved to Tel Aviv."

"That really sucks," Zeferino sighed. "Symon's speech comes to mind right now."

"Yeah," Hadi agreed as he stretched his arms. "Religious discrimination is a huge problem. Oh…I really hope Jake and Hanesha get their happy ending."

"I hope he doesn't end up shooting me in the process," Zeferino added, and the two of them laughed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Haderino FTW! 69696969**

 **Hadi (Israel): Zeferino and I have never really been the best of friends, but I still think we can get through this no problem.**

 **I came last out of our alliance last time, and it's time it was reversed!]**

* * *

Katerina sat against the door of the girls' side of the east cabin, sipping from the cup.

"I believe we have more than enough rations to survive the night," she said before giggling hysterically as she gazed at Kelija, who was snuggled on the ground.

"Meow," Kelija said huffily, rolling her eyes.

"What are you rolling your eyes at me for?" Katerina frowned. "What am I doing is complete justice."

Kelija just shook her head.

* * *

Rikard sighed to himself as he walked into the boys' side of the west cabin.

"Hey, Rikard, how are you doing?" Pavils greeted as he lay in bed.

"I'm fresh out of allies, but I suppose I'm fine other than that," Rikard replied.

"Aw, poor Rikard. Still, I'm sure they'd all want you keep going without them," Symon assured him. "And, hey, being a swing vote is great! It's gotten me this far!"

"You're a swing vote? I thought you were with Pavils and Sveda," Rikard said in confusion.

"I voted with them the first night of the merge, I voted for someone else last night, and tonight I voted off Stela, even though she was part of their alliance," Symon explained. "I'm more of an associate, if you please."

"I'm guessing you didn't know about the side-alliance or the blackmail," Pavils guessed.

"No, she actually told me everything that was going on," Rikard admitted. "Except for the fact that she liked you – that came out of nowhere."

"I still don't know what to think of that," Pavils admitted. "Hey, technically we were both allies of Stela. You could be part of my alliance."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable working with Sveda," Rikard responded.

"I understand," Pavils nodded. "Either way, I'll let you stick around for a while."

"I suppose I can promise the same for you too," Rikard agreed. "Good night."

With that, Symon turned out the light.

 **[Confessional: Poor Richard is a font in Word :D  
**

 **Rikard (Finland): I suppose I feel more confident than before?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Maybe me and Rikard could form an alliance. Swing votes united?]**

Eloise was still sighing as she entered the west cabin, where Amanda and Sveda were already in bed.

"Hi there," she said glumly.

"Still feeling bummed out?" Amanda said in concern. "Come on, girl, you're not out of the game yet."

"I suppose," Eloise stated.

"You must at least be relieved that the blackmail is over," Amanda said hopefully.

"Omg, she blackmailed you guys too!?" Sveda said in surprise.

"Yeah," Eloise said.

"I can't believe she'd make up lies just to get through the game," Sveda sighed. "Faking a rape, and saying that I'm a fake lover?"

Amanda and Eloise looked at each other and smirked before Eloise said, "Oh, yeah, it's insane. I would never do that."

Sveda gasped, "Ooh, I have an idea! We should form a super-secret alliance. We can prove to Stela…um…er…prove we're strong, or something."

"Okay, I'm in," Eloise said.

"Me too," Amanda agreed, before Sveda started to squeal her head off.

"Can you keep it down?" came Symon's muffled voice.

"Sorry!" Sveda said loudly.

* * *

 **[Confessional:** **I can't tell what makes less sense – "Guns don't kill people, people do", or "Not all Muslims are terrorists, but all terrorists are Muslims"**

 **Eloise (France): [groans] I'll take what I can get right now.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): Yeah, I'm not sure if this is a good idea, since Sveda is obviously still acting, but...an alliance is an alliance.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Yeah, it's best if Pavils and Symon don't know about this alliance hence [uses finger quotes] 'super secret'. Maybe Stela's breakdown wasn't such a bad thing after all…]**

* * *

Pavils stretched his arms as he walked out of the cabin in pitch dark.

Sveda came out from the other side.

"Eep!" she squeaked when she noticed another figure.

"It's alright. It's just me, Pavils," Pavils whispered. "You ready for the movie?"

"Did you pick one out?" Sveda asked.

"I know a really great chick flick," Pavils assured her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Chicks flicking? Is this dirty…**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [snorts] I took her to see…SAW!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Ah, nothing like a good horror movie. Pavils, you're going to have to try better than that to freak me out.]**

* * *

Aleksander sighed as he looked at his wrist.

"You don't…"

"Don't even go there," Aleksander said as Amanda walked over. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"For what?" Amanda asked, her hands on her hips.

"What do you think!? Allying with Sveda!" Aleksander exclaimed.

"Oh right, that," Amanda sighed. "Look, I just lost two allies – I can't complain at this point! Plus, she has Pavils and Symon."

"First of all, Symon isn't part of the alliance – he usually votes with them, but he didn't at the last two ceremonies. Secondly – this is Sveda we're talking about!" Aleksander shouted.

"I know, I know, but…is she going to backstab me?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not sure – maybe I'd know if I was near her," Aleksander sighed.

"Well, then, I have no reason not to ally with her," Amanda protested.

"Fine – do what thou wilt," Aleksander sighed. "In order news…Petros, Carolyn, Emilia and Lou aren't a proper alliance per se, but they have been voting with each other every episode since the merge. Make of that what you want."

"Okay, thanks, Aleksander. See you later," Amanda smiled, before walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Steven Universe is an amazing show – ignore how awful the commercials are**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Petros has his own secret alliance, huh? And everyone thought he only trusted Carolyn…I shall do something about this. Yes I will…**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): Yeah, I didn't bother telling Amanda about how Eloise was going to betray her. Now that Ilene and Katerina have walked out, Eloise is going to hold onto Amanda for longer. Amanda will work better with her if she doesn't know. I'll wait a few episodes…]**

* * *

Sanna and Carolyn cooked eggs over the wood-burning stove when Tyge came over.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Oh, hi," Sanna smiled as she turned to face him. "We're just…boiling some eggs here."

"Cool. By the way, Lara has added a new rule that anyone caught leaving the mess hall with food has to wear hand-cuffs for the day," Tyge sighed.

"Aw, that sucks, but I guess we'll have to make do," Sanna said, pouting a little.

"But, I just manage to smuggle these out," Tyge said, before undoing his belt and pulling two slices of bread out of his pants.

"Awesome! We're having toast soldiers with our eggs!" Sanna cheered.

"Er…were those in your pants?" Carolyn asked in concern.

"Yeah, but I wrapped them in cling-film, see?" Tyge replied as he handed them to Sanna.

"I still think I'll pass," Carolyn gagged, before using tongs to take the eggs out of the pot. "A shame we don't have egg cups."

"I don't suppose you have any on you?" Sanna asked Tyge hopefully.

Tyge responded by cupping his hands together.

"Cute," Sanna grinned.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sea shells she sells on the shea sore**

 **Tyge (Norway): Woo, final 17! Somehow, I am still here four episodes into the merge. I won't question it, and I won't complain! All I can do is follow the wind.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): So…I'm down an ally, but it was pretty obvious that one of them would leave, so I'm not that bothered. Tyge is still here, Hadi is good at strategy, and I've also got some cool girl-friends to hang out with. The game is going good at the moment, and it won't be long before Amanda is G-O-N-E gone!**

 **I was thinking of waiting until the final 15, but since Amanda has already got immunity three times in a row, I'll do it today if I'm able.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): I need to get on the good side of Sanna and the other girls if I want to stick around. I only have one ally at the moment, after all.]**

* * *

Lou and Emilia were both sitting on a rock on one of the hills, eating opposite ends of a carrot.

Once they had finished, their lips met and they shared a long kiss.

"Mmm!" Lou exclaimed as he leaned his head back.

"What? Are you not enjoying it?" Emilia asked.

"I am but…I just remembered something," Lou answered. "We need to talk."

"Oh, about what?"

"Our alliance with Carolyn and Petros – I'm not sure if it's working out," Lou sighed. "I get the feeling Petros doesn't like me."

"What? What makes you think that?" Emilia asked in surprise.

"I don't know – he keeps ignoring me anytime I say anything about strategy, and he doesn't let me do anything on my own," Lou groaned.

"Er…you did tell Tyge about the alliance," Emilia pointed out.

"He promised he wouldn't tell anyone," Lou protested.

"Yeah, and you should feel lucky."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Look, it's just…I don't know. Petros is really good at strategy, and Carolyn is my friend…if you want to stop voting with them, that's fine, but I can't say I'll be joining you."

"Actually, you know what – never mind," Lou said, shaking his head. "I'll stay in the alliance – if that's what you want."

"What? No!" Emilia exclaimed. "I didn't mean that. You clearly have a problem – you leave if you want!"

"But…" Lou protested, before Emilia stood up and put her hands to her face.

"Urgh, this is my fault," she groaned. "I act all demanding – you think I want the world from you…"

"No! What are you t…" Lou asked in confusion.

"Well…just…I need to cool down for a bit. Can you just leave me alone?" Emilia asked, before walking off.

"Wha…what?" Lou asked, before sighing and sitting back down on the rock.

* * *

 **[Confessional: If you like couples arguing, you'll love Beauty and the Beast 3. If Stockholm Syndrome is a trope you enjoy, try Beauty and the Beast 2. If you don't hate yourself, of course watch the original**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Emilia is mad at me because I give her everything she wants? First of all, I'm far from perfect, and second of all, why would that bother her!?]**

* * *

Emilia hung her head as she walked over to the cabin.

"Emilia, are you alright?" Carolyn asked as she sat on the porch.

"No…I don't know…" Emilia sighed as she sat down beside her.

"Something is bothering you. What's up?" Carolyn inquired as she put her arm around Emilia.

"Carolyn, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly," Emilia requested.

"Er…I'll try my best," Carolyn replied uncertainly.

"Is Lou whipped?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is Lou whipped? You do know what that means, right?"

"Well…er…okay, if I'm honest, yeah. He's really whipped. Whipped as a 99," Carolyn sighed. "Don't hurt me."

"A 99," Emilia nodded.

"Yeah, it's a whipped vanilla ice-cream with a…"

"I know what it is," Emilia groaned. "Ugh, I knew this was my fault."

"Why is that a problem for you?" Carolyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er…um…okay," Emilia sighed. "Lou doesn't want to vote with you and Petros anymore. He doesn't think Petros likes him."

"He's actually not wrong," Carolyn admitted. "Petros complains about him a lot."

"Oh. Well…that's too bad," Emilia stated. "Anyways, I said I still wanted to vote with you, and he changed his mind. I don't want him to feel like he has to do everything I do."

"Yeah…I don't really know what to say," Carolyn sighed. "Um…maybe he just thinks it's pointless if you don't vote with him…I don't know…"

"It's challenge time, everybody!" Adrijana announced.

"Duty calls," Carolyn sighed as she stood up.

"You said doody," Emilia giggled.

"That's not how I pronounce it!" Carolyn protested, putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The wedding from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy just popped into my head. That was a great show :D**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): That joke only works if you're American! In the UK, the 'd' is pronounced like a 'j'. Either way it's a dumb joke.]**

* * *

The final 17 contestants all gathered before the two hosts. It was of note that Adrijana's hair was a green afro, and Lara was covered in flour and eggs.

"Er…should I even ask?" Emilia giggled.

"It's been an…eventful morning!" Lara snapped.

"I'll say," Adrijana groaned, before clearing her throat. "Congrats on making it this far, really. Anyways, today's challenge is…"

…

"…a prom."

A few of the girls squealed at this, while Petros groaned the loudest of all.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A very kobold challenge, dat…**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Eeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii!**

 **Oh, this is the challenge that I've been waiting for! I really hope we get to pick our partners!**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): A challenge where I have to hold hands with a girl, get her a dozen glasses of punch, wear an uncomfortable suit, and dance closely up to her?**

 **[pulls his hat over his head] It's Carolyn's dream come true.]**

* * *

"There will be a few sections to this challenge," Lara explained. "Getting ready, arriving, having food, dancing…etc, etc, etc…"

Petros looked incredulous. He glared at Carolyn, who flashed him a cheesy smile.

"But first things first, we need to get you guys paired up," Lara continued. "So, in order to do that, you guys are going to fill out these slips of paper that Intern #3 is handing out right now."

As she spoke, Intern #3 handed them pieces of paper with 10 rows. Each row had a number – first 12, then 10, then 8 and so on down to 1. (i.e. Eurovision style).

"You have to fill this sheet with your top 10 preferences for this challenges, and they can be male or female in any order," Adrijana explained. "The pairs who get the most points between them will be taking part together in this challenge."

"Sounds fair," Carolyn nodded.

"Your votes will be unpublished when this episode airs, so there's no need to worry about upsetting people," Adrijana added. "In case of a tie, the pairing that is first alphabetically will compete. And one more thing – one person will be left the odd one out in this challenge, and they will get automatic immunity, and will get to relax for the day.

I have no idea how much of that made sense, but it doesn't matter. Just go and vote!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I actually have to go to the trouble of filling out every scorecard, but you will never get to see them :P**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [giggles] I know exactly who my 12 will be.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Carolyn will obviously give me 12, and she is the person who I would be least uncomfortable with so…I really have no choice.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [sighs] Great time to get into a fight with Lou. Oh well…**

* * *

 **Zeferino (Portugal): Aw, why couldn't Agnessa have stayed one more day? Okay…I have no idea how this will end…**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Anton and Beni are gone…what other guyz are hot?**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): It's a shame I can't ask Ezekiel, but…I'll live.**

 **[bites her pencil] Okay…who to give the 12? Well…he is the only other Slav left in the game…]**

* * *

"Okay, you have all cast your votes. Noah and Dawn have just finished adding them up, so here they are!" Lara announced.

"Yay, Noah and Dawn!" Emilia squealed, before shaking her head and sighing, "Oh, right, you meant the results…"

"And they are…" Lara continued, looking a little miffed.

"Vincenz and Eloise."

"Yes!" Eloise cheered, and she hugged Vincenz.

…

"Emilia and Lou."

"Yes!" Lou cheered. He looked at Emilia, who had a cheesy smile.

…

"Sanna and Tyge."

"As it should be," Sanna smiled, and the two of them high-fived.

…

"Petros and Carolyn."

Carolyn jumped about in excitement.

"It's your dream come true," Petros groaned. He was shaking quite a bit.

…

"Pavils and Sveda."

"Yay!" Sveda squealed as she leapt into Pavils' arms.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I miss Sims 2 when they had multiple different hugs**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [scratches his neck] My first choice was actually Ilene, but I guess she really isn't interested…[sighs]**

 **So, I put Sveda as my second choice. I figured we could pull it off well, and it would be good if we both got immunity.]**

* * *

The only people left were Hadi, Rikard, Symon, Katerina, Zeferino, Ilene and Amanda.

"Katerina and Symon," Lara announced.

"Fine by me," Symon shrugged as the two of them stood together.

"Ilene and Zeferino."

"Alright," Ilene nodded, as they stood together as well.

That left Hadi, Rikard and Amanda.

"And the final group is…" Adrijana concluded.

…

"…Hadi and Amanda."

"Enh," they both said in unison as they stood together.

"Rikard, you're out of today's challenge, and you receive immunity," Adrijana told him.

"Awesome!" Rikard cheered, pumping his fist, before he ran off.

"I honestly didn't expect him to be so excited," Lara admitted.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You're the one covered in flour and eggs!**

 **Rikard (Finland): I didn't have much of a chance of winning anyway. I don't think I could pretend love anyone as much as Anton.**

 **Hmm…what to do now?]**

* * *

"So, now that we're all paired together, and we've gotten rid of Rikard, allow us to explain the different parts of the challenge," Lara announced.

"First you have two hours to prepare – do your hair, find a dress or suit, put on any makeup or cologne, et cetera, et cetera," she began.

"Then, you will all arrive one by one – kudos will be rewarded for holding hands, and the way you walk, etc."

"Third, you will all be competing in a game of Dance-Dance Revolution – like in World Tour, you will be shocked every time you make a wrong move – once again, points will be rewarded depending on how well you and your partner perform."

"Fourth, you will be sitting down for dinner. Just a heads up, it will consist of leaves and insects. Once again, more points will rewarded depending on how much you eat."

A few of the contestants winced at this.

"Finally, we'll play some slow music, and you guys will dance very…close to each other," Lara concluded. "And you have to kiss your partner."

"Excuse me?" Petros said, his eyes widened.

"Once the song ends, the prom will be over, and the results will be announced. For the entire challenge, Noah and Dawn will be keeping score of your every move, and the 4 couples with the most points will win immunity, and tonight, everybody votes."

"With that," Adrijana concluded. "You have five hours to relax, maybe hang out with your partner for a bit, and then the interns will come with clothes and makeup – you have two hours to get ready, and the challenge will start at 5. See you then."

"Yep, see you later. Right now, I, like, really need to clean up," Lara groaned, before running off, dropping flour and egg yolks everywhere.

"And I need a hair straightener and some black dye," Adrijana added, before also running off.

Petros had started breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Carolyn asked as she turned to face him. He was nowhere to be seen. "Aw no…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Oh yes! Churchill can really save you on car insurance**

 **Petros (Armenia): [is shaking frantically] The formal wear, holding hands, KISSING!?**

 **[shakes his head] No…no way…I can't do that. I know…I'll hide somewhere until the challenge ends. Carolyn will understand – she already owes me after I saved her from elimination twice...I just…ugh…**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Petros seemed to disappear after Lara and Adrijana announced the challenge. I hope I didn't freak him out – ugh, I can be such a Sierra sometimes.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): How the heck did I end up with Amanda? I only gave her 4 points!]**

* * *

 **And this is where this chapter ends. The next chapter is almost twice as long, so don't miss it. And...er...what a place to stop.  
**

 **As always, another character will be revealed on my Deviantart (insertnamehere41). The next country to participate next season is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Croatia!**

 **Until next time ;)**


	47. Ep21 Pt2 - Something Long Awaited

**Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama or Eurovision, and I cannot accept responsibility for the long delay. It was the confessional who broke the hard disk.**

 **Yeah, I know it's been well over a month. I actually had this chapter finished ages ago, but my hard disk stopped working, and it took me a month to figure out how to fix it. (I found out how to do it with a YouTube video - and it saved me from having to pay €1,000 to get it sent off).**

 **Anyways...here goes...**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 21, Part 2 - Something Long Awaited...

Symon was sitting on the grass alone when Katerina walked over.

"Hi, looks like we'll be doing the challenge together," Katerina greeted.

"Oh, yeah, right – we should spend some time together, I guess," Symon replied. "Wow, this…is going to be weird."

"I know," Katerina sighed, before tapping her chin. "Hmm…maybe if we pretend to be each others' partners, it'll be easier."

"Kay, I see. You pretend to be Alma, I pretend to be Ezekiel," Symon nodded, before clearing his throat and saying, "I can even do a thick Canadian accent, if you like, eh?"

"You're the best," Katerina giggled, before giving Symon a hug.

 **[Confessional: Kamon? Syrina? Syringe?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Katerina and I have a bit of a setback because we aren't an actual couple like some of the others, but I feel we can pull this off.**

 **Alma, I'll be thinking of you every second. You know – when I pretend Katerina is you.**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Us Slavs are going to get immunity! I know it!]**

Emilia waved Carolyn off sadly when Lou came over with a towel around his head.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Oh, hi," Emilia smiled. "You took a shower?"

"Yeah, I figured it'd be good to get clean before the dance," Lou shrugged. "Is Carolyn alright?"

"Petros has gone missing," Emilia informed him.

"Aw, that's awful," Lou sighed.

"So…l was thinking – I'll vote the way you want tonight," Emilia promised.

"Oh, really? Okay…er…awesome," Lou nodded. "Well, there's still five hours until the challenge starts…"

"What do you want to do?" Emilia asked.

"Let's practise slow dancing…and the kiss," Lou suggested.

"Awesome!" Emilia exclaimed, before the two of them walked off.

 **[Confessional: Emilia wants to ding-a-dong :D**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Apparently I'm a manipulative bitch, and I never realized.**

 **I figure if I go along with whatever Lou says for a while, I'll feel better.**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Emilia seems to be agreeing with everything I say. Is this part of her being mad because I give her everything she wants?**

 **I suppose I'll play along for now – but knowing Emilia, it's probably going to get creepy after a while. I just need to make sure she doesn't take it too far…]**

"Well, this challenge should be an interesting one," Zeferino sighed.

"I know," Hadi agreed. "How did I end up with Amanda? She wasn't even close to my first choice."

"Mmmm," Zeferino mumbled. "I guess Ilene could be worse. We are both musical people, so there's that."

"I don't think I have any common ground with Amanda," Hadi sighed. "How is someone like me supposed to relate to…her? Heck, she's the reason I got voted off last time."

"Make of it what you can," Zeferino shrugged.

"My school had a dance last year," Hadi told him. "I had to pretend to be Hanesha's date. Her mother and father were in tears when I picked her up.

Of course, ten minutes after we arrived at the school, Jake and Hanesha went to make out in the janitor's closet, and I had to keep watch, but then these girls came over and asked me for my autograph, and then they, sort of, kidnapped me and took most of my clothes…it was an interesting night…"

"I usually stay home during school dances. The loud music, the dates, it's a bit much for me," Zeferino admitted.

 **[Confessional: To be clear, it's a coincidence that Hanesha shares three letters with Hannah. Just clearing that in case** _ **that**_ **Jake ever happens to read this (though that will probably never happen)**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Ugh, how did I end up with Hadi? That nerd must have given me a load of points! And now I'm going to have to kiss him! Ugh, Aleksander will be…uh…Aleksander would be the only person worse!**

 **[sighs] I could really use immunity right now. The only reason Rikard got immune is because he put other guys first on the list. I should have the same thing, just with girls.]**

"[Several Slovenian swear words]," Lara groaned as she showered herself. (The camera was outside bathroom listening in). "She thinks she can get away with covering me in cake ingredients? She has another thing coming! Oh yes, she…hang on, what is this?"

Loud footsteps could be heard, before she let out a scream.

Pia and Adrijana quickly ran out of different rooms.

"Are you alright?" Pia called out.

"It sounds like she slipped. Here, I'll help her out, if you don't mind," Adrijana offered.

"Well, that's nice of you," Pia smiled, before walking downstairs.

Adrijana quickly burst into bathroom, where Lara was seen with a towel around her body, and her hair had all fallen out.

Adrijana put a hand over Lara's mouth, and shut the door.

"Will you be quiet?" she hissed at Lara.

"Mmm! Mmmm! Mm!" Lara screeched as the door rattled.

"Don't you even think about telling Pia about this," Adrijana added. "You started this, and you are not getting off that easily. Besides, wouldn't you rather get me back?"

Lara took a deep breath before replying, "You are dead after this! I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"Lara, the curse is over. We're past that phase," Adrijana sighed.

"Ugh…you…ugh, you put hair removal cream in my shampoo bottle," Lara growled.

"So? Look what you did to my hair!" Adrijana growled back, pointing at her green afro.

"At least you can fix it with a hair straightener and some dye," Lara pointed out. "What am I going to do? I can't host like this!"

"Aw, that's too bad," Adrijana sighed.

"This isn't funny, Adrijana!" Lara growled at her.

"You still look better than you did before the curse ended, Krava."

"There's only two ways you can make up for this," Lara said dangerously. "You can shave off your own hair…"

"No way," Adrijana shot back.

"No? Okay then," Lara shrugged, before bursting out of the bathroom, still with a towel around her. "Mom! Mom!"

"What is it, L…oh my gosh!" Pia screamed when she saw the state of Lara.

"Adrijana put hair removal in my shampoo!" Lara yelled, pointing a finger at her cousin.

"Adrijana, how could you?" Pia asked angrily. "I don't even know what to say. Wait until your parents hear about this."

"They'll see it on TV anyway," Adrijana shrugged.

"Don't act smart with me, Adrijana," Pia frowned, wagging her finger.

"I love how you're only getting mad at me," Adrijana scowled. "Look what Lara did to my hair! She put in green hair dye, and a special conditioner to make it frizz up!"

"Lara, why did you do that?" Pia sighed.

"She covered me in flour and eggs, she locked me in the bathroom, and she squirted me with industrial glue!" Lara wailed.

"Well, she locked me in the bathroom first!" Adrijana protested.

"That is it! You two are grounded! No more hosting the show for either of you!" Pia shouted.

"What? You can't do that!" Lara protested.

"Watch me," Pia hissed.

"Actually, she's right. You can't do that," Adrijana pointed out. "Our contracts say that we have to host unless we die or fall ill."

"Okay, fine," Pia said, folding her arms. "You can still host the show, but I'm going to make you do a load of chores between hosting. Every day, you will pull weeds from the garden, take out the rubbish, do the laundry, and clean the house."

"Aw," the two of them groaned.

"And I may as well throw in washing the dishes," Pia added. "If you don't mind, I have to make dinner."

With that, she walked off, and Lara and Adrijana glared at each other in disgust.

 **[Confessional: Adriara shipping anyone? Too far?**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): I told Lara not to tell Pia! But no, she has to get us both in trouble! Great!]**

"Okay, it's three o'clock! The interns will be delivering items to the bathrooms about now," Lara announced over the intercom.

"Any sign of Petros?" Emilia asked Carolyn as they approached the bathroom.

"No," Carolyn sighed. "Well, I better get ready in case he decides to show up."

Lou looked concerned at this as he walked into the guys' room.

 **[Confessional: Does anyone know how to spell 'crater'? I mean the Irish word that sounds like 'crater'? The one that means 'person you feel pity for'?**

 **Lou (Cyprus): I don't what to say about what has happened between Petros and Carolyn. I mean…it really sucks…]**

"Hey, look, they left us some guidelines here," Zeferino stated as he looked at a sheet taped to the wall.

"All clothes and accessories worn should be from the bags provided," Hadi began to read. "Collars must be done up with a tie or bow-tie snugly around the…eh, all obvious stuff."

"Oh," Symon nodded as he continued to read. "Wait? Any headgear is not recommended?"

"Yeah, isn't that kind of obvious?" Pavils asked as he sorted through one of the bags and pulled out a dress shirt.

"Symon, you can take off your ski-mask. We won't care," Tyge assured him, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I will!" Symon insisted. "I just…I don't feel secure with it off, okay?"

"Whatever floats your boat," Hadi shrugged. "Hey, does anyone know how to tie a tie?"

"I can help you with it," Tyge offered as he rummaged through another bag for some shoes and threw out a small pair. "Are there any size 47's in here?"

"Hey, guys, have you noticed? Petros is still gone!" Lou exclaimed as he burst in.

"No, I never did," Symon said sarcastically.

Lou shot him a glare before adding, "Well, we need to find him."

"Now isn't the time," Symon insisted. "We need every minute we can get to prepare."

"Symon, how you would you feel if Alma was doing this challenge with you, and she wouldn't show up?" Lou frowned.

"Lou, don't try to guilt me," Symon said flatly. "Look, if Petros doesn't want to do the challenge, you should respect that. The concept of love is hard for some people to grasp."

"I'll help you look," Vincenz offered.

"Yeah, me too," Tyge added.

"You can count me in as well," Zeferino said. "But I'd rather wait until I'm ready."

"Zeferino has a point," Hadi agreed. "You should get started too."

"I guess," Lou sighed as he looked through one of the bags for a shirt.

 **[Confessional: Try saying 'act your age, not your shoe-size' to someone from mainland Europe.**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Am I being over-concerned? I just don't want Petros to miss out, and Carolyn doesn't deserve to be stood up.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Look, the competition is stiff for this challenge, and if someone decides to forfeit, I'll take it. Does that make me an a**hole? Maybe, but at this point in the game, it's pretty much necessary.]**

Sanna nodded in the mirror as Carolyn straightened her hair with a straightening iron.

"Thanks for helping me with this. I've never been good at doing my hair," Sanna sighed. "Hate to say it, but that's usually Bjasmin's field."

"It's no trouble at all," Carolyn assured her.

"So, are you going to be alright?" Sanna asked.

"You know what, I will be," Carolyn replied. "If Petros isn't ready, I'm not going to force him. Still…I can't deny that it hurts."

"You poor thing," Sanna sighed.

Ilene was standing at the sink next to them, spraying her hair with hairspray.

"Hey, do you want some?" she asked Emilia, who was combing her pixie cut.

"No thanks," Emilia replied. "I don't want to risk it in case they make us walk along a carpet of flames."

"Um…what?" Ilene responded in confusion.

"Just trust me," Emilia sighed before she walked off.

Katerina groaned as she stomped in, already wearing a bright orange strapless dress.

"What's wrong?" Sanna asked.

"It didn't matter what I said – Symon still wouldn't take off his ski mask," Katerina answered. "I thought he cared about winning."

"I say give him a break. He's insecure about his looks," Amanda said as he Eloise brushed her hair.

Katerina gave her a death stare before shrugged and started searching through another bag.

"Hey, what are these?" Katerina asked as she pulled out some masks and wigs. "Hey, this gives me an idea…"

 **[Confessional: I miss having Beni to talk to :'(**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [puts her hands together to pray] Oh, God, I know I'm an agnostic, but please, if you are out there, help Petros see the light and join me at the challenge.**

 **If you can do this, I will go to church every week until I die. Or may you kill one of my family members in a car crash.**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Carolyn must feel horrible right now. It must be awful to love some who doesn't return the feelings. Is this how Pavils felt when I turned him down?**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): This show has plagiarized fanfiction writers before. It's not unlikely for them to do it again.]**

Rikard sighed to himself as he walked through an empty field.

"I'm glad to have won immunity without taking part, but, ugh, it's so boring without anyone else around," he said to himself.

"Meow," said a voice from behind him.

"Oh, Kelija!" Rikard exclaimed. "Are you spending this evening alone too? You can hang out with me."

"Meow, meow," Kelija nodded, before she walked off in another direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rikard asked as he followed behind her. "You're not leaving me already?"

 **[Confessional: Who let the cat out? Meow! Meow-meow-meow!**

 **Rikard (Finland): Kelija is such an interesting creature, huh?]**

Rikard continued to follow Kelija until she brought him to the gate outside the interns' cabin.

"Hmm, you make a good point," Rikard nodded, before he opened the gate and walked inside. "I've never actually been in here, so it should be interesting."

He knocked on the door of the boys' side, and Johannes answered.

"Oh, Rikard, hey, what brings you here?" Johannes greeted.

"Is the elimination over already?" Mirzo asked from inside.

"No, actually, I got automatic immunity, so I basically have nothing to do," Rikard replied as Johannes invited him in.

"You aren't allowed in here. No contestants in the interns' cabin – it's part of the rules," Shay frowned at him.

"Rikard, you can stay. If anyone tries to kick him out, I can talk them into going away," Johannes assured him.

"Say, there's a prom challenge going on," Finn stated. "Who did my Sveda end up with?"

"Hmm? Oh, I think she was put with Pavils," Rikard replied.

"Fair enough," Finn nodded before walking off.

"Does he know?" Rikard whispered to the others.

"Know about what?" Johannes asked.

"No, he doesn't," Aleksander replied. "And it is best kept that way – for his sanity's sake."

"Whatever," Rikard sighed. "So, this is the place where you hang out after you're voted off?"

"Yeah, it's pretty boring around here, even if it's a step up from the regular cabins," Anton said as he walked over.

"Hey, Anton, it's good to see you again!" Rikard squealed as embraced Anton into a tight hug.

"Rikard!" Anton cheered as the two of them swung around. "Oh, it's so nice to see you…after that night…"

"Yeah…" Rikard said, wiggling his eyebrows. "So, what are you guys up to today?"

"Nothing much. We've set up the challenge, now we're just relaxing," Johannes stated. "The only DVDs we have that work are anime, as you can see."

He said this as he pointed at Luko, who was still watching anime with Intern #3.

"Hmm…can't say I have any ideas right now," Rikard said as he tapped his chin.

 **[Interns' toilet: Finally, some screen time! Yay!**

 **Beni (Moldova): [pats the side of the wall] You're such an underrated character – stay strong no matter what**

 **Interns' Toilet: Thank you 8=DC=8**

 **Beni: Er…no problem, but I like people.**

 **Rikard (Finland): Well, I guess I know what I'm doing for today…]**

Symon was now dressed in a grey suit and tie and spraying himself with deodorant when Katerina stood at the doorframe, now also wearing high heels.

"Hey, Symon, over here," she hissed, waving her arm. Symon sighed and walked over.

"What can I help you with?" Symon asked as he walked out.

"Well, you said that you didn't want to show your face, but the rules say you'll lose points for wearing a ski mask," Katerina explained. "So, I was thinking of doing a masquerade."

She then proceeded to put on a metallic pink mask and put on a brown wig.

"Er…don't we need everyone else to do it in order for it to be a masquerade?" Symon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't need everyone else to do it. It can be our thing," Katerina stated.

"Okay, I'm fine with that," Symon nodded as he grabbed a mask and a wig. "Don't look."

"Whatever you say," Katerina giggled as she looked away.

Tyge looked in one of the mirrors as he tied his tie.

"There, all done!" Tyge exclaimed.

"You look nice," Lou complimented as he walked over.

"You too," Tyge nodded. "Hey, you're still wearing your jeans."

"Well, I wasn't going to put the trousers on until we found Petros. You know, in case they get dirty," Lou stated.

"Yeah, I guess that's common sense," Tyge said as he undid his belt. "I'll be able to help you look in a minute."

Eloise and Amanda were helping Ilene and Sanna with their makeup when Lou knocked on the door.

"Can we help you?" Carolyn asked as she opened it.

"Me and some of the other guys are going to look for Petros. Do any of you want to help?" Lou asked.

"Sorry, Lou, we're still getting ready," Emilia apologized.

"Oh, girls," Lou sighed, before shaking his head. "Well, we understand. See you at 5."

He was about to walk off when Carolyn said, "Wait."

"Yeah, what?" Lou asked, turning around.

"If I were you, I'd check a lot of trees. We hang in

them a lot," Carolyn told him.

"Kay, thanks," Lou smiled, scratching his head, before shutting the door.

 **[Confessional: okrewaopajioafhisdifff**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Why does Lou suddenly care about Petros so much? I thought he said they didn't get along.**

 **Pavils (Latvia): All of the guys helped to look, besides Symon. Apparently, he cares more about getting ready than, you know, not looking like an a**hole.**

 **Lou (Cyprus): It's a good thing we got ready quickly, because it took ages to find him, and it was pretty boring. Eventually, everyone else gave up and went back, but a minute later…]**

Lou groaned as he continued to walk through the woods.

"It feels like at least half an hour," he sighed to himself. "I can't believe everyone else gave up like that. You'd think…"

He stopped when he suddenly heard heavy breathing.

Lou perked up as he looked left, not daring to say a word. He slowly crept over to a tree, and pulled back the branches.

" _Wait a minute,"_ he said to himself, before pulling behind the branches of the next tree. He found Petros curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth.

"There you are!" Lou exclaimed.

"Oh…no…" Petros squeaked. "No…no…not…you."

He quickly climbed down the tree and started the run off. Lou ran after him, and as he was faster, it didn't take him very long to catch up and pounce on Petros.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lou snapped at him. "We've all been worried sick."

"You? Worried?" Petros growled at him. "You don't understand…"

"Understand what?" Lou asked as he helped Petros up.

"You don't know what it's like. Living with mental disorders…" Petros said in a crazed tone.

"What does this have to do with ditching the challenge?" Lou asked in a gentler tone.

Petros took a couple of deep breaths before continuing, "Everything about this challenge is just designed to make me feel anxious. The tight suit, holding hands, dancing close…kissing Carolyn!? I just…I can't…what if I end up falling in love with her!?"

"That's what you're afraid of?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…er…um…" Petros sighed. "I can't take the commitment."

"Commitment? You're 16 – who said anything about commitment?" Lou asked. "Some of the others are already dating people they aren't partnered with, and they still have to kiss each other. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"I know…but…Carolyn will think…" Petros protested.

"Okay, I've said all I can. I can't force you to do anything but, you shouldn't run aw…"

Lou suddenly stopped himself in the middle of his sentence and groaned.

"What did you say, Lou?" Petros asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said I can't force you to do anything. Nothing more," Lou said abruptly, before walking off.

Petros sighed to himself before finally speaking up, "How long do we have to get ready?"

Lou smiled before turning around, "About half an hour."

"Well, there's no time to lose!" Petros exclaimed, before the two of them ran off.

 **[Confessional: H-I-P-P-O-P-O-T-A-M-U-S!**

 **Petros (Armenia): Does Lou think I'm deaf!? He was about to say 'You shouldn't run away from your problems'! He has some nerve!**

 **[sighs] This is going to be the most uncomfortable night of my life…I don't even know why I decided to give in…**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Yes! I got him to do the challenge! Carolyn is going to be delighted!]**

Petros sighed as he sat in the mirror dressed in a tuxedo as Tyge combed his hair.

"It's great that you changed your mind. How are you feeling?" Tyge asked.

"I feel like throwing up," Petros responded bluntly.

Tyge chuckled at this, before putting the comb next to the sink.

"Okay, we're all set, and with six minutes to spare," Tyge stated as he looked at the clock. "Let's go."

Tyge and Petros had just arrived as the others gathered before Lara and Adrjiana. Lara was wearing a blonde wig.

"Alright, you're all here!" Lara announced. "So, each couple will be arriving one by one in a randomly selected order. Points will be awarded by Noah and Dawn for your appearance, movement and…chemistry."

"She means you have to hold hands," Adrijana said dryly.

 **[Confessional: If any port-a-potties out there are watching, I'm available!**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Symon and I practised our walk all afternoon. I think we've got this down.**

 **Petros (Armenia): [mutters] Just for a couple minutes…just for a couple minutes…**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I'll admit…I'm feeling pretty nervous about this, but…immunity would be great about now.**

 **Eloise (France): I believe I know how to handle an entrance. Just watch me!]**

Noah and Dawn sat at the entrance of the mess hall, dressed in a tuxedo and a white dress respectively.

"Ugh, I cannot believe they are actually doing a prom challenge," Noah groaned. "Hey, here's a good idea – a celebration of the shallowness of our youth."

Dawn giggled at this, "Noah, you don't need to act so sour just because you never went to a prom."

"Why is that viewed as a bad thing?" Noah asked angrily.

Dawn didn't say anything in response, when Tyge and Sanna came over.

"And our first couple is here," she announced.

Tyge and Sanna held hands as Sanna's wheelchair slowly moved.

Tyge was wearing a black shirt, a wine-coloured jacket with a matching tie, and black dress pants.

Sanna was wearing a blue dress with clear sequins. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing red lipstick and black eye-liner.

"Not a bad start," Noah muttered as they went in the door.

Next to arrive were Pavils and Sveda, who were also holding hands. Pavils was wearing a maroon jacket, a white shirt, a black tie, black trousers and a black waistcoast.

Sveda was wearing a strapless pink dress, showing off the top half of her breasts. The dress went just above her knees, and she was wearing matching four-inch heels.

She also wore purple eye shadow and tan lipstick.

Noah couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Oh my…" Dawn sighed as she scribbled some comments down.

 **[Confessional: Dawn milk – always a winner!**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Is Dawn seriously jealous that Noah was turned on? B is not going to be happy with that…]**

Next up were Hadi and Amanda.

They both linked arms, and forced cheesy smiles.

Hadi was wearing a navy jacket, a red tie, black trousers and a white shirt, while Amanda was wearing a white strapless dress, and a tiara. She was trying to strut, but Hadi was holding her back by taking smaller steps.

Noah couldn't help but snort.

"Very graceful," he snickered as he wrote in his pad.

Amanda turned up her nose as she walked in.

 **[Confessional: I've probably made this joke before but – Amanda, please.**

 **Hadi (Israel): Do I like I'm able to walk like a model? [folds his arms and rolls his eyes]**

 **Amanda (Sweden): That was not my fault! Hadi held me back!]**

Katerina and Symon arrived next.

Symon was wearing a short brown wig, a golden mask, a teal jacket and tie, a grey shirt, black trousers and black shoes, while Katerina wore a long brown wig, a metallic pink mask with two feathers, a bright orange strapless dress, and matching heels.

"A masquerade theme? Interesting," Noah nodded.

"I love it. They've got the walk down as well," Dawn added.

The two masked teenagers both looked at each other and nodded.

 **[Confessional: I'm still waiting for someone to make a Phantom of the Opera parody about masturbation**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Hey, it sounds like they liked what they saw! I really hope we get immunity.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): So far so good – and I didn't have to show an inch of my face.]**

Lou and Emilia were the next to walk over, holding their hands tightly.

Lou was wearing a bottle green jacket, a white shirt, a black tie and navy trousers.

Emilia was wearing a turquoise dress with a white sash, and she was also wearing turquoise eye-shadow.

"Am I not fabulous?" Emilia pouted as she posed for Noah.

"You pull off the 'bitchy prom queen' look well," Noah said as he clicked his pen.

"I'll take that," Emilia giggled before she and Lou walked in.

There was a static cut before Petros was shown with sweat visibly going down his face as he held hands with Carolyn.

He was wearing a black jacket, a white shirt, a black bow-tie, and black trousers.

Carolyn was wearing a dark blue dress which showed off her cleavage, and she had black high-heels. Her hair had been curled at the tips, and she had green contacts, blue eye-shadow and purple lipstick.

Petros' legs shook with every step, so Carolyn had to move slowly to keep up.

"We don't have all night, come on!" Noah exclaimed.

"S-sorry," Petros muttered as they finally arrived over.

Carolyn looked at Noah hopefully.

"You look nice, for what it's worth," Noah shrugged.

Carolyn continued to smile as they walked into the mess hall.

 **[Confessional: Apparently, there's a Nickelodeon show called 'Game Shakers' which had one episode where they had close-ups of people's earwax.**

 **Beni (Moldova): Hmm…Marios wasn't wrong when he said Cartoon Network and Disney Channel could be trying to undermine Nickelodeon! You're vocally bad-mouthing them!**

 **Petros (Armenia): [groans] That was so awful. Why did Lou have to find me and give me that stupid speech to guilt me…ugh, ugh, uggghhh.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): That didn't go the best, but I don't mind. The fact that Petros actually showed up is enough for me.]**

Eloise and Vincenz were the next couple to go, and Eloise proved to be an expert at working it.

She knew how to strut, sway her hips, and my, she looked stunning.

She was wearing a bright red strapless dress which barely reached her thighs, as well as fishnet stockings and ten-inch high heels. For makeup, she had pink eye-shadow, black eye liner and bright pink lipstick.

Vincenz was tagging along beside her, though he looked a bit more modest. He was wearing black and green plaid jacket, a white shirt, a red tie and brown trousers.

Noah looked mesmorized by Eloise, while Dawn was just nodding at Vincenz as he followed his partner.

 **[Confessional: L'Eloise, douze points!**

 **Noah (Canada): Eloise…looked nice.**

 **Dawn (Canada): Vincenz is a great guy, but he looked like a college professor. His entrance wasn't the most confident either.**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [chuckles] I'm not exactly prom king material, I guess. Heh, heh.**

 **Eloise (France): Oh…I really need immunity right now, but I didn't want to boss Vincenz around…]**

"Er…I won't deny that I messed that up," Vincenz said awkwardly as he and Eloise walked in.

"There's still three more parts," Eloise assured him. "Don't worry about it too much."

Ilene and Zeferino were last to walk over, and they linked arms.

Ilene's hair was curled, and she was wearing a lilac dress and purple heels.

Zeferino was wearing a dark purple jacket, a white shirt, a black tie and black trousers.

Noah just nodded at them once before they walked in.

"Mm," Petros stated as he hit the floor with one of his feet. "They covered the floor of the mess hall with school gym linoleum."

"I guess they're really going for the authentic look," Carolyn giggled. "All we need now is a disco ball."

Petros snapped his fingers and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a disco ball hanging.

Carolyn just looked up and nodded.

"Um…it's very nice in here, eh?" Symon stated, impersonating Ezekiel as he looked around the hall.

"Yeah, not quite a hospital though," Katerina sighed.

Symon couldn't help but snort.

 **[Confessional: Katryna, Katryna**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [chuckles] Katerina, do you have to be so stereotypical? You don't talk about cats all the time!**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): It's really sweet of Symon to play the part, so I thought I'd do so too. I think I did an okay job.]**

"Finn O'Neill, superstar Irish soccer, football and rugby player, races right across the pitch – will he get the ball past the Russian team? Or will the Italian player make it? I don't think so…"

Right as his monologue finished, Finn attempted to kick the ball past Shay, who was in goals, only to have it swiped by Jessie.

"I know so," Jessie giggled, before shooting straight at Shay. Shay blocked the ball with his hand, and it hit Finn straight in the crotch.

"Oowwwww," Finn squeaked as he fell to his knees in pain.

Johannes let out a whistle, "Irish player pussies out! Italy wins!"

"Awesome," Jessie nodded in satisfaction.

"I am not a pussy!" Finn insisted. "Look, I'm standing back up again!"

"Too late," Johannes shrugged, adjusting his hat.

"Looks like that's over," Rikard stated as he sat on Anton's lap on one of the deckchairs. He sighed, "I wish you'd still been in the game for this challenge. It would have been fun."

"Yeah," Anton nodded. "But it just wasn't my fate. Some people aren't built to succeed – then there's you."

"Aw, thanks," Rikard said sweetly, before groaning, "Anton, you're not destined to fail. Believe me."

"I succeeded with you, but, other than that…" Anton drawled off.

"Yeah, a prom would have been fun," Beni said quickly. "I know who I would have taken."

He looked at Estrella and smiled, "Rikard."

"What!?" Estrella screamed, before appearing to knee Beni.

"Estrella, he was joking!" Rikard exclaimed.

"Well, so was I," Estrella smirked.

"See, my balls are totally fine," Beni added as he stood upright.

"Well, we could still have one," Rikard suggested.

"Er…how?" Anton asked.

"I don't see why not," Johannes shrugged. "There's plenty of space to dance, and there's some CD's in the cabinet that we could play."

"We could elect a prom queen as well," Anka added.

"Wow, a decent idea for once. Well done, Anka," Alma noted, which made a couple of the others snort.

"We share two letters," Anka giggled.

 **[Confessional: Italy 1979 is one of the worst ESC entries ever. It makes Israel 2000 sound like Waterloo**

 **Marios (Greece): [sighs] A shame Adrijana couldn't be there, but she was busy hosting.**

 **Rikard (Finland): [squeals] Eeeiiii, this is gonna be amaaazing!**

 **Anton (Poland): [tightens his lips] This should be interesting…]**

"Okay, now that you're all in here, we'll move straight onto part 2," Adrijana announced as she and Lara stood inside and presented a line of Dance-Dance Revolution cabinets. "The song will last 3 minutes."

"Just as a reminder – you will be shocked for every missed move," Lara added.

 **[Confessional: I'm still shocked over Stela's move yesterday.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I used to play DDR at the arcade all the time when I was a kid. I think I should do well at this.**

 **Sanna (Denmark): I'm going to be using similar technology to what Hadi invented last season.**

 **Eloise (France): I've taken a few dance classes as part of my modelling career. I should be a master at this.**

 **Pavils (Latvia): A dancing challenge? It's about time.]**

Music started to play, and it happened to be the 2000 Israel Eurovision entry, [Look it up], (which, as the confessional stated, is regarded as the worst entry of all time)

"Ah, what the heck is this s**t?" Emilia screamed as the singing began.

The camera focused on Petros and Carolyn, who had both begun to dance.

To her word, Carolyn was pretty good at the game, but Petros seemed to be struggling.

"Ow…ow…ow…OW!" he exclaimed as he tried to follow the sequence on screen. "Okay, I've had enough."

"Don't worry," Carolyn assured him.

Noah frowned as he scribbled down some more comments.

Tyge and Sanna were the next focus.

"LEFT! RIGHT! UP! DOWN! DOWN! LEFT-RIGHT! OWCH!" Sanna screamed. "I've had enough."

Tyge was doing decently, and he did appear to get shocked a couple of times, but he didn't seem that bothered.

 **[Confessional: Be happy ;)**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Yeah, voice activation is fine for Tetris, but not so good but a more fast-paced game.**

 **The worst part was that my chair kept conducting the shocks, so it stung worse.]**

The camera panned across the remaining contestants.

Pavils and Sveda were both doing very well. Pavils was getting perfect ratings for all of his moves, and while Sveda was mostly getting 'good's or 'great's, she still seemed to get most of the steps.

Hadi was shown next, and he seemed to be doing alright, only getting the odd shock, but Amanda was doing brilliantly. She was mostly getting 'great' and 'perfect' scores.

Katerina and Symon were next to be shown. Symon was clearly struggling, being forced to cope with frequent electric shocks, while Katerina seemed to be doing fine, getting most of the moves on time.

Emilia and Lou were both doing decently, but were way overshadowed by Eloise and Vincenz to their left.

Eloise was also getting mostly 'perfect' scores, while Vincenz was getting a good mix of 'great' and perfect'

Ilene and Zeferino were the last to be shown. Neither of them were particularly good, and were clearly getting a few electric shocks here and there, but neither looked ready to give up.

 **[Confessional: Satellite, Satellite, woah-oah!**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [pumps his fist] Woo! I didn't fail me at all! I wouldn't be surprised if we're in the lead right now.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Yeah…I sucked. Hopefully I can make up for it in the eating challenge.**

 **Ilene (Belgium): [her hair has gone all frizzy] [sighs] I should have just given up.**

 **Hadi (Israel): [hangs head in shame] I can't believe my country ever sent that…song!]**

"And the song is done!" Lara exclaimed. "Thank goodness."

"Meh…Marios has played that song a couple of times before, so I'm used to it," Adrijana shrugged. "So…most of you survived the whole song, so that must count for something. Maybe…"

She shook her head and said, "And now we go onto part 3 – the eating challenge. All of you take a seat!"

The two of them gestured towards several tables and chairs at the other end of the hall. Each couple quickly sat down at one.

"Your meal will consist five small dishes, and points will be awarded based on how quick you eat your dishes, if at all," Lara explained.

"I don't see a scoreboard anywhere, you know," Emilia pointed out.

"The producers want to keep it a secret," Lara stated. "I dunno, for suspense or some s**t."

"Also, throwing up will count as 'not eating it'," Adrijana added.

 **[Confessional: There are kids starving in Japan!**

 **Pavils (Latvia): My body is designed to be dance machine – and gross food could destroy it. Ugh…**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I think I have a pretty strong stomach, so I should have no problem here…**

 **Eloise (France): [groans] I feel ill already…]**

Eloise was still sighing as she and Vincenz were presented with the five dishes.

The first was a bowl of black and brown liquid.

"What even is this?" Eloise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not Buzzfeed," Carolyn replied snarkily from the table beside her.

"It's a soup consisting of mixed creatures including, but not limited to, caterpillars, spiders and mosquitoes," Lara stated.

"Your other dishes include – pine leaf and cockroach salad, worm spaghetti with cheese, roast shoe and whipped shaving cream – topped with my uncle's actual facial hair," Adrijana added.

"I feel ill already," Eloise gagged.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to," Vincenz assured her.

"No," Eloise said determination. "I am not going to go down so easily."

 **[Confessional: Hold up a white flag already!**

 **Eloise (France): I have a weak stomach, but I'm not going to give up easily! I came to win, and by God I will do it!**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I really appreciate Eloise's enthusiasm but…but…actually, but nothing! I really appreciate Eloise's enthusiasm!]**

"Start…now!" Lara exclaimed.

The camera focused on Ilene and Zeferino first. Both of them were clearly struggling to muster the 'food', but both were…

Zeferino threw up all over the ground.

…never mind.

"Ugh, now I'm put off," Ilene groaned, pushing her plate away. "I guess I'll move onto the next one."

"I don't think I can take anymore. Sorry," Zeferino apologized.

Vincenz and Eloise were shown next.

Vincenz produced a low buzzing noise as he ate, resorting to pouring the soup directly into his mouth.

Eloise had already moved onto the salad. Even after the first dish, her face was already transitioning into a pale shade of green.

"Je peux le faire, je peux le faire," she muttered to herself.

There was a static cut as Petros and Carolyn were next to be shown.

Petros had already moved onto the worm spaghetti, slurping on it as if it was regular pasta.

Carolyn had just popped a cockroach from the salad in her mouth. She didn't look as if she was about to give up, but she was taking shallow breaths.

 **[Confessional: I sure hope Earthworm Jim wasn't in that pile**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Phew, that challenge was hard. I at least got through it without throwing up, so that should count for something.**

 **Petros (Armenia): I used to eat out of trashcans when I was a kid. Eventually, you get used to the taste of newspaper covered in grease.]**

Emilia and Lou were shown next. Lou had started eating the worm spaghetti, chomping on it like it was French fries.

Emilia was still on the leaf and cockroach salad, and she had to hold her nose to get through it.

 **[Confessional: BELGIAN FRIES! BELGIAN FRIES! IT'S SOCIAL JUSTICE!**

 **Lou (Cyprus): That was…kind of gross, but, eh, I could get through it by focusing on something else.**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I came pretty close to throwing up in that challenge, but looking back, the worm spaghetti had a nice texture.]**

The camera showed a close-up of Katerina, her jaw clearly visible underneath her mask, and it was moving at a particularly fast pace.

"Mmm, I could eat this all say," she muttered as she took another bite out of the roasted shoe.

Symon was still on the worm spaghetti, and could be heard whimpering as slowly but surely popped them in his mouth.

 **[Confessional: I remember when they served that on ChuckleVision**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I've seen Kelija scrounge in trash-cans quite a lot in my time, so let's just say I've picked up some eating techniques for this challenge…**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): [sighs] I really hope Katerina doesn't mean that she has eaten out of trash-cans. At least Petros kind of had an excuse.]**

Hadi wiped his lips with a napkin once he had finished slurping on a shoestring.

"Meh," he critiqued before moving onto the shaving cream.

Amanda had just started eating the roasted shoe. Her stomach growled a bit, but she was still eating at a relatively fast rate.

 **[Confessional: I hope she throws up her internal organs**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Coming from a rich family, I haven't got the best stomach. Still – immunity is the only option at the moment.**

 **Hadi (Israel): I haven't really talked about it that much, but I actually have pretty weird eating habits.**

 **What can I say? Nothing completes a 10 hour session of Minecraft like a big chocolate ice-cream, instant noodles, and cheese pizza sundae.]**

Pavils' hand shook violently as he slowly picked up a worm, when he gagged and threw up under the table.

"Are you alright?" Sveda asked in concern as she cut up her roasted shoe.

"Awesome-sauce," Pavils spat as he sat up again.

"Good – this is just like mothers' home cooking," Sveda giggled.

 **[Confessional: Don't kidnap Squidward's mom!**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [weakly] Like I said…body strong…can't destroy…it…**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I just want to clarify that I was joking. My mother is actually an excellent cook. My parents are probably the only good thing about my pathetic home life – all offence meant to my siblings [frowns and crosses arms]]**

"Done!" Tyge exclaimed as he licked shaving cream off his face.

Noah nodded at this as he wrote down more notes on his clipboard. Dawn had a similar look on her face.

Sanna had just eaten her first spoon of the cream when an airhorn sounded and Adrijana announced, "Time's up!"

"Oh, thank goodness," Amanda groaned as she put down her fork. She was in the middle of finishing her last mouthful of roasted shoe.

"Looks like quite a few of you finished your dishes," Lara noted as she looked around at them. "Others…"

Eloise hung her head in shame. There was a large pile of puke on her table.

"Regardless, we'll see how much it pays off when the results are announced," Lara shrugged. "I'll let you freshen up before we start the music."

 **[Confessional: The puke scenes are banned in most of Europe…**

 **Petros (Armenia): I didn't even come close to throwing up in that challenge. The next one…could be a different story.**

 **Eloise (France): It'll be a miracle if I get immunity.**

 **[she puts her hands together]**

 **Huh, I guess Vincenz is rubbing off on me. You know, it's been a couple of years since I've been to church, but I might start going more often once I get home.]**

The eliminated contestants were all outside the cabin. The television was mounted on the cabin porch, being played at full blast as the teenagers found themselves dancing uncontrollably.

"I don't think I've had this much fun in forever!" Anton yelled over the music as he, Stela and Rikard jumped about hysterically.

"Me neither!" Rikard shouted back. "We should do this more often."

"Eh, I think I'd eventually get tired of it," Stela sighed, before the three of them burst out laughing.

"Alright, everyone, party's over! It's time for the couples' dance!" Johannes announced. "Everybody grab a partner."

Everyone quickly complied, not having any other choice. Johannes pointed as the first person he saw and exclaimed, "Yo, Tia, you're with me!"

As the two of them got together, a slow and romantic tune started to play.

The camera showed Anton and Rikard holding each other tightly before the static cut to confessionals.

 **[Confessional: If you put together the first letters of everyone who talked in the last part, you get 'JARS'**

 **Dani (Hungary): I have no idea what made us all go so crazy. Did Johannes smooth-talk into acting drunk? Either way, that was great fun.**

 **Johannes (Iceland): Yeah…I may have…er…had some influence. But, hey, everyone totally needed it!]**

Petros took a few deep breaths as he stood in the mess hall bathroom and splashed cold water all over his face.

He sighed and looked towards an open window.

"Don't even think about it," Lou told him as he stood behind him.

"Why not? It's not the worst idea," Petros shrugged.

"Think about how much it would disappoint Carol…" Lou said, before Petros snapped at him.

"Can you quit it!? I don't need interfering with my game!"

"Sorry, I was trying to help," Lou insisted, folding his arms.

"Like you're one to talk! At least I didn't run away from home!" Petros yelled.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pavils asked as he came out of the stall.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Petros shouted, pointing at Lou accusingly. "Lou is being a preachy c**t, telling me I shouldn't run away from my problems!"

Pavils sighed and looked at Lou incredulously.

"What?" Lou asked, gritting his teeth.

"You know what? Now's not the time to start a fight. I've got a challenge to win," Pavils groaned, clenching his eyes and walking out. "Focus, Pavils, focus."

"You heard him," Petros shrugged, before also walking out.

 **[Confessional: Hypocrite, hypocrite, stop being a preachy c**t**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Seriously? Petros is comparing his situation to mine!? This guy is whining about a girl liking him. I had a bully ruin my life! Big difference!**

 **Petros (Armenia): Lou, I don't tell you how to live your life! Don't tell me how to live mine! I'll show him that I can face my fears…[takes a couple of heavy breaths]…oh boy…]**

Emilia was the last to come back into the mess hall when Lara began the announcement.

"This is the final part of the challenge! All you have to do is slow-dance, and kiss each other on the lips at least once. The song will last five minutes!" Lara announced, before clapping her hands. "On the dance floor with all of you!"

The sixteen contestants quickly ran on.

 **[Confessional: Let's get this party concluded!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Lou and I have had a year worth of practice – I think we have this part down!**

 **Ilene (Belgium): This…will be my first kiss. Should be…interesting…]**

The song began, and the camera started by focusing on Katerina and Symon.

"Awesome party, eh?" Symon whispered to Katerina as they held each other tightly and swayed.

"You said it, Zeke," Katerina giggled. "Now, let's not waste time."

Symon nodded in agreement, and said, "As we planned."

Katerina let Symon dip him, before she bent over and they kissed.

It lasted for four seconds, before Katerina was lifted back up and they continued to dance.

 **[Confessional: dfjcdmccmxf ,cd**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): [scratches her neck] Well, that was…alright…**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [sighs] That was so…plain. Well, I guess it's expected when you kiss someone you have no feelings for.]**

Pavils and Sveda were shown next, with Sveda's breasts pressed tightly on Pavils. Pavils tried hard not to blush, but didn't succeed.

The camera quickly transitioned to Ilene and Zeferino, who were clearly a bit awkward with the whole ordeal. Zeferino was clearly stumbling a bit.

The camera then transitioned back to Pavils and Sveda.

Sveda quickly grabbed Pavils, and started to French kiss him, visibly using a lot of tongue. Pavils' eyes went wide at this, but they then relaxed and he appeared to enjoy the kiss.

 **[Confessional: Cake!?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [his face is crimson]**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [giggles] I think Pavils enjoyed that.]**

Zeferino winked at Ilene, and they both leaned in close together. Their noses accidentally knocked, but they quickly overcame it and kissed.

 **[Confessional: Treble Zef!**

 **Ilene (Belgium): [sighs happily] That was very nice. [slaps herself in the cheek]]**

The song was now about halfway through. Tyge and Sanna had just finished kissing, and Emilia and Lou, who were right beside them, had just started.

Carolyn beamed as she started into Petros' eyes, and Petros couldn't help but smile back.

Carolyn leaned in a little, and Petros leaned back, while still smiling. Carolyn couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes.

 **[Confessional: Petrolyn sounds like a fuel given to female cars.**

 **Lou (Cyprus): We ended up kissing for all of the**

 **second half. Emilia is like a magnet. [chuckles]**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [sighs and giggles] Petros was a tough one…**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Yeah…I can't say I'm really a fan of people touching me. I honestly don't think I've ever felt more uncomfortable in my life.**

 **But I knew I had to do it…for Eloise's sake.]**

Vincenz flashed Eloise an awkward smile as they continued to dance.

To Vincenz's credit, he was doing his best to follow Eloise's lead, which was impressive considering she managed to throw in a twirl before they kissed each other.

Vincenz was visibly taken aback, but managed to look as if he was enjoying the kiss.

 **[Confessional: Why is there no 'o' at the end of his name?**

 **Eloise (France): I do owe Vincenz one for going through all of that for me, despite being uncomfortable with it.**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Ugh…ugh…ugh…]**

Amanda gazed at Hadi, a bright smile on her face.

Her eyes, however, were full of disgust.

Hadi noticed this as he smiled back, and was trying hard not to laugh.

Amanda looked at the timer on the CD player nearby, which read **4:00**. She huffed a little before leaning in towards Hadi…

Petros had also just read the timer, and his dark skin was now bright red.

"You don't have to do it," Carolyn mouthed at him. "You know, if you don't want to…"

Petros had an uncertain look on his face…

…

…

…

…

…

…then his eyes narrowed, and he grinned at Carolyn. And it was a cheesy grin at that.

Carolyn giggled a little at this, before they both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips.

It lasted ten seconds before they parted, both with smiles on their faces as they continued to gaze into each others' eyes

…

…unfortunately the moment was ruined when they heard a loud splutter in the background.

They both looked to their right and saw Hadi kneeling on the ground, spitting vomit out of his mouth.

Amanda was standing near him. She had a hand to her mouth, and her face had gone crimson.

 **[Confessional: Here come the Crimson Cheeks!**

 **Hadi (Israel): [his fists are shaking frantically] SHE THREW UP IN MY MOUTH!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): [shrugs] What can I say? Hadi is the worst kisser ever – I had to do what I had to do. I have no idea how Dani hasn't done the same thing. [folds her arms and pouts]**

 **Petros (Armenia): [sighs happily] That was the most amazing sensation ever**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): …but in the end, reverse psychology won! I kissed him! I kissed him!]**

Anton and Rikard parted from a kiss as the song playing on the TV came to an end.

"Okay, looks like our prom has come to an end!" Johannes announced as he stood on the porch holding a piece of paper. "You have all cast your votes and made your decision, but there can only be one prom king and queen."

 **[Confessional: [drumroll]**

 **Johannes (Iceland): [grins] Okay, so there was no actual vote, but nobody had to know that!]**

"First, we must crown the prom king!" Johannes announced, before 'reading' off the piece of paper. "And the winner is…"

…

"…Rikard Kulmala!"

Rikard let out a squeal before joining Johannes on the porch.

"So…there is no actual crown," Johannes said awkwardly. "We're on a budget, ya see."

"That's totally fine," Rikard nodded in understanding. "The title itself is enough."

"And now, the prom queen," Johannes continued as he held up the paper once again.

"There's nothing written on it," Rikard chuckled. Some of the others gave Johannes weird looks.

"He never said anything!" Johannes screamed. Everyone gave him even weirder looks.

"You're not doing the voice right," Rikard informed him.

Johannes scoffed before saying brightly, "And prom queen is…"

…

"…Anton Spievicz!"

Anton let out a roar of laughter, before running over to the porch with the other two.

Rikard and Anton both hugged each other tightly, before Johannes shook Anton's hand.

Anton looked back at Rikard, who had a smug look on his face.

"And you said you were never meant to win," he said, folding his arms.

"Shut up!" Anton chuckled, and the two of them started to make out.

They parted after about five seconds, and Anton continued, "Let's see you call me a winner when I get home and be confronted by my parents. And teachers. And neighbours. They'll send me off to conversion therapy for sure."

"Your words are tragic, but you have never looked happier in your entire life," Rikard giggled.

"I'm weird like that, huh?" Anton responded, and they started to make out once again.

 **[Confessional: He's not even the** _ **slightest**_ **bit offended?**

 **Rikard (Finland): [sighs] I feel so lucky that I have such supportive parents. I may still be in the game, but Anton is the real hero of our story.]**

The other sixteen contestants stood in a clump in front of Lara, Adrijana, Noah and Dawn.

"Okay, that was…interesting, but with that, our challenge draws to a close, and the results are in!" Lara announced.

"Yes, the scores were very close, but we have our immunity winners," Dawn added. "First, the winning couple of this challenge, who will be receiving immunity and a special reward is…"

…

…

…

"…Katerina and Symon!"

Katerina squealed her head off, before picking up Symon and swinging him around in the air.

 **[Confessional: Katerina is like Winnie combined with Ulysses. [blank expression] I meant because of the patriotism!**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Yes! We got first place! Symon and I are off to the final 15! EEEIIIIIIIII!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [Ukrainian swear word]! Finally, I have immunity. I feel…brilliant. I can still win this!**

 **Dawn (Canada): What can I say? Their appearance was very original, they did pretty well at the challenges, and the presentation for the kiss was perfect! They were shoe-ins.]**

"In second place…" Noah announced.

…

…

…

…

"…Lou and Emilia!"

Emilia let out a screech before glomping Lou tightly.

"Awesome! Final 15!" Lou cheered, not sounding the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Also immune…" Dawn added.

…

…

…

…

…

"…Pavils and Sveda!"

Sveda tried to kiss Pavils, only to be pushed away immediately.

Sveda pouted a little, before returning to a smile.

"Er…yay, we're immune!" Sveda squealed, blushing a little.

The remaining couples – Tyge/Sanna, Hadi/Amanda, Petros/Carolyn, Vincenz/Eloise and Ilene/Zeferino, couldn't help but look nervous of the current situation.

"The last immune couple is…" Noah concluded.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Vincenz and Eloise!"

Eloise fell to her knees and started tearing up.

Vincenz bent over, and Eloise gave him a tight hug.

 **[Confessional: Just like the X Factor!**

 **Eloise (France): [wipes her eyes] I'm so sorry…it's just…oh, I had no idea if I would still be here tonight, but I am! I'm safe!**

 **[smiles] Vincenz is the most selfless person I have ever met.]**

The remaining four couples all looked at each other and sighed.

"Sorry, but it looks like one of you is going home tonight," Lara sighed. "Tonight, all of you will be voting. Change back into your farm clothes, and I'll see you at the bonfire pit in two hours."

 **[Confessional: An actual couple didn't get through?**

 **Hadi (Israel): Meh – I feel reasonably safe. Everyone else thinks I only have one ally. Still…who to vote off?**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I actually feel kind of worried. This is first time I don't have immunity…and it'll be hard to go around with votes.**

 **I think I'd rather just let fate decide [sighs]**

 **Amanda (Sweden): F**k – I really hoped I wouldn't be on the chopping block again. Oh well, I still have Eloise and Sveda, and Eloise has Vincenz, and Sveda has Pavils and Symon. We could possibly even split it two ways.**

 **And besides, I have dirt on Sanna so I could still get her to vote with me.**

 **Petros (Armenia): [sighs happily] That kiss was amazing…[shakes head] but there's still an elimination to get through.]**

Eloise and Amanda sat on the floor on the girls' side of the west cabin, while Sveda was lying on one of the lower bunks, waving her arms and legs about.

"Sveda, what are you doing?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That dress was a tight fit! I can finally move my arms and legs around again!" Sveda squealed.

"Wasn't your dress strapless?" Eloise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not. I forget," Sveda giggled.

 **[Confessional: Flub-flub-flub-lalalalalalala!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): [rolls her eyes] I cannot believe Sveda is still keeping this up! How stupid does she think we are?**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I know I'm not fooling anyone at this point, but as long as I keep it up, nobody can ever be too sure.]**

"So, who are we voting for?" Eloise asked.

"My first choice would be Sanna, since she had allies behind my back, and she's planning on backstabbing me," Amanda replied. "But we could blackmail her into voting with us. If she refuses, we vote her off."

"Sounds like a plan," Eloise nodded. "So, like I said, who should we vote for?"

"We have a couple of choices," Amanda replied as she rolled up her sleeve, revealing a few names written on her arm. "Okay, Sanna, Tyge, Hadi and Zeferino could be blackmailed by us, which leaves Petros, Carolyn and Ilene."

"Well, Petros and Carolyn are in that alliance," Eloise commented as she tapped her lip.

"Yeah. Out of the two of them, I'd say Petros is the more harmless one, so he's out," Amanda nodded. "That just leaves Carolyn and Ilene. Carolyn has been in the bottom three every time she lost immunity, so there must be people voting for her…"

"So we should give three points to Ilene," Eloise interrupted. "That would ensure both of them go home."

"Yeah, sounds good," Amanda nodded. "Besides, Ilene knows too much at this point. And she could end up being a swing vote for the others. You heard that Sveda? 3 points for Ilene, 2 points for Carolyn."

"Got it," Sveda nodded as she stood up. "I'll tell Pavils and Symon."

With that, she walked out of the cabin.

"I better go tell Vincenz," Eloise sighed as she also walked out.

"And it's time for me to carry out the most important part," Amanda chuckled, following behind Eloise.

 **[Confessional: Why isn't there a page for BB3B on Lost Media wiki?**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Eloise told me about the vote. [sighs] Voting off Ilene is going to hurt, but she's no longer our ally.]**

Sanna and Tyge went through the forest together, with Tyge pushing on Sanna's chair.

"I can't believe we lost immunity," Sanna sighed. "We must be a pretty awful couple."

"Maybe," Tyge chuckled. "Though only half the challenge had anything to do with being a couple. The other half was eating or dancing."

"Mmm…" Sanna nodded.

"Did you tell Hadi who to vote for?" Tyge asked.

"Yep," Sanna replied. "It may be risky, but we may not get another chance."

Tyge nodded in agreement.

Just then, Amanda walked out from behind a tree and stood in front of them.

"Hey, Amanda," Tyge greeted.

"Hi, Tyge," Amanda smiled, before groaning, "Hi, Sanna."

"What's gotten you so pissed?" Sanna asked dryly.

"Sanna, I know about your hidden alliance," Amanda stated.

"What?" Sanna said in 'confusion'.

"Don't play dumb, Sanna," Amanda said, folding her arms. "I know you have an alliance with Hadi and Zeferino."

"What makes you think that?" Sanna asked, her hands on her hips.

"Er…I overheard you guys having…a meeting," Amanda responded hesitantly.

"Right, right," Sanna said, rolling her eyes.

"And I also know about how you're going to backstab me," Amanda added.

"Excuse me?" Sanna said, her eyes widening. "Because you have never, ever backstabbed anyone before."

Amanda sighed before continuing, "So, unless you and your allies give three points to Carolyn, two points to Ilene, and none to me, we're voting you off!"

"WHAT!?" Sanna screamed, before narrowing her eyes. "Who's 'we'?"

"I may have…other connections," Amanda admitted. "And I think you'd prefer if neither of us went home, rather than both of us."

"I knew it! You do have other allies!" Sanna snapped. "You know, it's totally not suspicious when you say you have to have a walk alone."

"Look, are you going to agree or not?" Amanda asked, huffing a little.

Sanna was about to shake Amanda's hand, when Tyge stood in front of her.

"Take me instead," Tyge said, gazing at Amanda.

"What?" Amanda said, raising an eyebrow.

"I said 'take me instead'," Tyge repeated. "Vote me off instead of Sanna. I don't care if I leave."

"What do I have to gain from doing that? You and Sanna are still going to vote for me," Amanda shot back. "Just get out of the way."

She shoved Tyge to the side, and shook Sanna's hand.

"I cannot believe I thought she changed," Tyge sighed. "Oh well, live and learn. Are you really going with her plan?"

"I may as well," Sanna shrugged. "There's going to be several other people voting for her anyway, and I'd rather not go home tonight."

Tyge tightened his lips as they continued to walk.

 **[Confessional: I miss when I didn't hate WatchMojo and the Young Turks**

 **Hadi (Israel): Sanna told me about the situation, and I pointed out that we never agreed to a proper alliance, so we decided that me and Zeferino are going to vote for Amanda anyway.**

 **Amanda (Sweden): If things go as planned, the only people who will possibly vote for me are Rikard, Emilia, Lou, Petros, Ilene, Carolyn and Katerina – which is a bit risky, I know, but there's really no possible way to convince them otherwise.**

 **I'll take what I can get.]**

Petros and Carolyn sat together behind the north cabin.

"So, who are we voting for?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Amanda will probably be leaving," Petros stated. "But…I won't deny that you could end up leaving along with her."

Carolyn nodded in agreement, "I have come pretty close recently."

"So…we already have Lou and Emilia…" Petros began, before Carolyn interrupted, "Er…actually, I bumped into Emilia along the way. She said that she and Lou won't be voting with us. Apparently Lou wanted to stop voting with us, and she's going along with it because she…it's complicated."

"Damn, are you kidding me?" Petros groaned. "Oh well, maybe we could get Ilene on our side. Katerina as well, maybe?"

"Hmm…" Carolyn nodded ponderously.

"So, maybe you could talk to…them…?" Petros suggested, his words coming out slower and slower as tears slowly poured down his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Carolyn asked, peering over him.

"It's just…I don't want you to leave…" Petros sighed.

"Well…I don't want you to leave either," Carolyn replied.

"No…it's just…ugh," Petros groaned. "All my life I've been looked down upon by everyone. My teachers, other kids, even my parents barely notice me half the time."

"Wow," Carolyn said blankly. "Even your parents?"

"Eh, what more can you expect when you're third out of five siblings," Petros shrugged. "But…you…you…"

Petros said one more time with a small smile, "You…"

Carolyn just nodded, before Petros grabbed her and kissed her once again.

Carolyn's eyes widened, before they narrowed and she kissed him back.

When they finally parted, Petros shook a little and said, "Would you…would you like to…um…would you…"

He shook his head and sighed, "This isn't easy for me."

"Do you want me to say it for you?" Carolyn asked.

"It…it won't be the same…sorry…" Petros apologized. "Do…do…do you want…to go…g-g-g-go…out with…with me?"

"Yes!" Carolyn squealed as she glomped him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Please don't make such a huge deal out of it," Petros sighed. "This is a…huge deal for me….so…um…can we just take it slow?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Carolyn smiled.

"Yeah you would," Petros shot back snarkily, and the two of them started to laugh.

"Hey guyz," Rikard greeted as he walked over, before noticing the tears pouring down their faces. "Er…is this a bad time?"

"Not at all," Carolyn assured him. "What's up?"

"I'm out of allies at the moment," Rikard stated. "Since me and Petros were kinda on good terms, I thought I could see how you were voting."

"We hadn't decided yet," Carolyn admitted.

"I was thinking Tyge," Petros stated. "He's a threat, so there's probably other people voting for him."

"I was considering Amanda but…hmm…" Rikard pondered as he clenched his chin.

"Yeah…but Amanda is an obvious choice," Carolyn pointed out. "If we vote for someone slightly less obvious, there's a better chance of me and Petros staying safe."

"I can see your logic," Rikard nodded. "You have come close to being eliminated after all. I'll think about it."

With that, he ran off.

"Well, that's one possible vote," Petros stated.

"Yes," Carolyn agreed. "I'll go talk to Ilene. Maybe I can get Sanna on our side as well."

She was about to run off, when Petros shouted, "Don't talk to Sanna!"

"Why not?" Carolyn asked, before it hit her. "Oh…right…because, you know, we're voting for…okay, got it!"

With that, she ran off.

Petros stood up and scratched under his hat.

"Well, there's still half an hour until the ceremony – I might take a nap," Petros said to himself as he walked off. Suddenly, he stopped and said, "Wait a minute. I just had an idea."

As he walked off, a faint scream could be heard.

 **[Confessional: At least it didn't happen at their elimination**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): YES! YES! YES-YES-YES-YES-YES-YES! YYYYYYYYYYESSSSSSSSSS!**

 **Petros (Armenia): [sighs] Was Carolyn the one screaming?**

 **[snorts] I'm actually kind of flattered.]**

Pavils and Symon were hanging out in the boys' side of the west cabin when Sveda walked in.

"Hey, guys," Sveda said excitedly. "Guess what?"

"What?" Pavils asked, smirking.

"I'm in a super-secret alliance with Amanda and Eloise," Sveda squealed.

"Oh, that's excellent!" Pavils exclaimed in mock-excitement. "Who are you guys voting for?"

"3 points to Ilene, 2 ponts to Carolyn, and 1 point to whoever we want – but I'm going with Hadi," Sveda said, a huge smile on her face. "Bye!"

With that, she ran back out.

Pavils sat on one of the beds and sighed, "Ilene."

"Yeah…I'm still voting for Amanda," Symon stated. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I don't know," Pavils replied. "I don't want to backstab Sveda but…Ilene. I don't want her to leave."

"She's not interested, Pavils," Symon sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You don't know that," Pavils shot back.

"Whatever, anything to get you to vote with me," Symon shrugged as he lay down.

"Well, I'm not going to vote for Amanda either," Pavils said. "She's Sveda's ally, and I want to stay safe."

"I guess I've said all I can say," Symon sighed. "See you at elimination."

Pavils sat up and looked deep in thought.

 **[Confessional: Breakdancer's heart breaks**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [sighs] Should I go with the alliance, or my heart? Hmm…**

 **Ugh, Ilene would probably be my ally right now if it wasn't for Stela.**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Update! Katerina came up to me and Lou and said that she and Ilene would be interested in voting with us.**

 **I guess going along with what Lou wanted was a good idea after all.]**

Amanda was leaning against a tree just inside the woods when Petros walked over.

"Er…hi," Petros greeted.

"Oh, hi Petros," Amanda smiled, nodding. "What's up?"

"Not much, other than hooking with Carolyn," Petros shrugged.

"Oh, congratulations," Amanda smiled. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering who you were voting for," Petros inquired.

"Ilene," Amanda replied simply.

"Oh, okay," Petros nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you could give two points to Tyge. I mean…Carolyn and I are voting for him, and…you know."

"I get it," Amanda stated. "Well, I'll see…"

"I'll take that," Petros shrugged, before walking off.

 **[Confessional: I still haven't counted the votes…**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Is it just me, or did Petros look like he'd been crying?**

 **Anyways, I think I'll switch my 2 points to Tyge. There's a far better chance that Sanna will betray me than Petros, plus, anything to get 4 more people off my back.**

 **And about his hookup with Carolyn – I've seen worse couples. Anything is better than Dani and Hadi. Ugh!**

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm still giving one point to Amanda in case this doesn't work out, but anything to keep Carolyn safe.**

 **And I suppose I can return the favour by giving 2 points to Ilene. But I won't tell Carolyn…I mean, Ilene did save her last night.**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): Eloise told me about the revised votes. Eh…I've voted for Tyge before, so it's no big deal.]**

The seventeen remaining contestants sat on stumps before Adrijana and Lara.

Adrijana sighed, "Let's make this quick. We have a lot of chores to do. Only one person got no votes tonight…"

…

"Sanna."

"Twice in a row," Sanna noted. She kissed Tyge on the cheek before going over to collect her marshmallow.

"Also safe, in increasing order of votes…" Lara continued.

…

"Petros."

…

"Hadi."

…

"Zeferino."

…

"Carolyn."

…

"YES! YES! YES!" Carolyn screamed as she stood up. She ran over to claim her marshmallow, before running over to Petros and hugging him.

"Ack, stop it," Petros gasped, and Carolyn loosened her grip "Ah, that's better."

Amanda, Ilene and Tyge were the only ones left.

Amanda and Ilene both looked very nervous, while Tyge had his arms folded like he couldn't care less.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ilene."

Sanna let out a groan at this.

"Don't worry, Sanna," Tyge assured her as he came over to her. "It was inevitable."

"Yeah, I guess you were right," Sanna sighed as she looked at the ground.

"Promise you'll win this though," Tyge smiled at her, before they shared a kiss, before he walked off.

Amanda was still shocked by what had just happened.

"Er…" Ilene said awkwardly as she held her marshmallow. "If it means anything, I thought you were a decent ally."

"Ally? What…how did you know about that?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought…"

"…Eloise never told us?" Katerina added as she stood behind Amanda. "Eloise told us everything that went on. She actually trusted us."

"What? She just wanted you to think that!" Amanda snapped.

"It's true," Eloise smirked as she also came over. "And for the record, had the alliance never fallen out, you would have been the first to leave – and Vincenz would have made the finale."

"Yeah, so he'd let you win or something," Amanda sighed.

"No. He understands me. I can't say the same thing about you," Eloise snapped.

"What are you talking about!? I helped you through the drama with Stela!" Amanda yelled.

"A little bit, but it was mostly Vincenz," Eloise said. "Au revoir!"

"Ugh!" Amanda screamed, stomping off.

"You know, Amanda," Tyge chuckled as he walked beside her. "When I said, 'take me instead', I didn't think I'd be joining you."

"Drop dead, Tyge," Amanda snapped as he stomped faster before looking back and saying, "And for the record, I never actually liked you!"

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," Tyge smirked as he followed behind her.

"Wow, you know you've screwed up when even Tyge is acting like a c**t to you," Adrijana giggled.

"Only fifteen left – each with a 15 to 1 chance of winning," Lara added. "But who will be counted out? Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

 **[Confessional: That's the name of British gameshow**

 **Eloise (France): [takes a deep breath] Oh, it felt good to get all that off my chest! Still, even if Amanda was just a vote to me, I'm still down an ally.**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Wow – Eloise really stuck it to Amanda. Was I wrong to leave her alliance? I'll have to think about it…**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Phew…that was so close…[puts her hand on her chest]. I don't even want to experience anything like that again...**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Tyge and I kept our promises – but Hadi and Zeferino, who are not technically our allies, voted for her anyway. Good riddance!**

 **Still, Tyge is gone. That sucks.**

 **Rikard (Finland): Huh, looks I chose the right people to vote with. Better make a mental note of that.**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [groans] Great! I lost another ally! I don't know what I'm going to do once I lose immunity!**

 **Petros (Armenia): Well, I think I can call tonight a half-success. Whatever, there's no target on my back at the moment, and Carolyn is still here.**

 **For now, everything is fine.**

 **Pavils (Latvia): It's a shame Amanda had to go, but on the bright side, Ilene is still here.**

 **I do feel pretty bad for voting for her, but it seemed like a better bet.]**

 _Votes –_

 _Pavils –_

 _3pts: Ilene_

 _2pts: Carolyn_

 _1pt: Tyge_

 _Sveda –_

 _3pts: Ilene_

 _2pts: Tyge_

 _1pt: Carolyn_

 _Katerina –_

 _3pts: Amanda_

 _2pts: Tyge_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

 _Symon –_

 _3pts: Amanda_

 _2pts: Tyge_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

 _Lou –_

 _3pts: Amanda_

 _2pts: Tyge_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

 _Emilia –_

 _3pts: Amanda_

 _2pts: Tyge_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

 _Vincenz –_

 _3pts: Ilene_

 _2pts: Tyge_

 _1pt: Carolyn_

 _Eloise –_

 _3pts: Ilene_

 _2pts: Tyge_

 _1pt: Carolyn_

 _Rikard –_

 _3pts: Tyge_

 _2pts: Amanda_

 _1pt: Hadi_

 _Amanda –_

 _3pts: Ilene_

 _2pts: Tyge_

 _1pt: Carolyn_

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts: Tyge_

 _2pts: Amanda_

 _1pt: Hadi_

 _Hadi –_

 _3pts: Amanda_

 _2pts: Carolyn_

 _1pt: Ilene_

 _Ilene –_

 _3pts: Amanda_

 _2pts: Tyge_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

 _Petros –_

 _3pts: Tyge_

 _2pts: Ilene_

 _1pt: Amanda_

 _Sanna –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Ilene_

 _1pt: Petros_

 _Tyge –_

 _3pts: Carolyn_

 _2pts: Ilene_

 _1pt: Petros_

 _Zeferino –_

 _3pts: Amanda_

 _2pts: Carolyn_

 _1pt: Ilene_

 _Tyge – 28pts (17_ _th_ _)_

 _Amanda – 26pts (16_ _th_ _)_

 _Ilene – 23pts_

 _Carolyn – 16pts_

 _Zeferino – 5pts_

 _Hadi – 2pts_

 _Petros – 2pts_

 _Nul points – Sanna_

* * *

 **With that, the next two people we say goodbye to are Tyge and Amanda.**

 **Tyge I'm mostly satisfied with. I think I did flesh out his character a little bit from 'never being bothered about anything'. He did have some relevance in plots such as throwing out all of Bogas' cigarettes and faking amnesia (actually, come to think of it, were those events really relevant?). And then there was the merge, where he kept saying he was going to leave any day, but got a bit farther than he expected.**

 **And then there's Amanda. Like I said, at the start of the game she was a parody of those plots in Total Drama fics where a villain comes back the next season and becomes redeemed. Upon her return, I decided to take another direction - I had her reunite with Eloise, but by this point, Eloise had made friends with her existing alliance and only took Amanda on for votes. I thought this was unique since it's usually heroes who get blindsided like that**

 **And the elephant in the room - Carolyn and Petros are finally together. I had no idea when it was going to happen, or if it would happen at all, but it happened now. Hopefully it was worth the wait.**

 **As always, there will be another character revealed on DeviantArt for season 3, so don't forget to check that out. The next country who will be returning is...**

 **...Russia**

 **Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Until then, goodbye ;)**


	48. Ep22 Pt1 - The Blurty Flirt

**Disclaimer - I do not accept responsibility for the loss or damage of any personal property during the reading of this fanfic. Seriously, this fic is so addictive that you are prone to forgetting where your valuables are while reading it, so make sure they're in a place where they can be found easily before you do so. But not too easy, of course. You know, in case people break into your house and try to steal your stuff.**

 **Thank you for that...**

 **So, a relatively quick update to make up for the very slow one last time. It wasn't my fault that my hard disk decided to be a bitch.**

 **Disclaimer - It was your repsonsibility to recover...**

 **ENJOY THE F***ING CHAPTER!**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 22, Part 1 - The Blurty Flirt

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard," Adrijana began as she and Lara stood in front of the camera. Lara was still sporting her blonde wig. "Our original 36 contestants had been whittled done to 17, virtually all of whom took part in the challenge of attending our prom. I say 'virtually' since Rikard was given automatic immunity for being the odd one out, though he certainly made do at the interns' cabin."

Lara nodded at this before continuing, "In the meantime, Petros tried to avoid the challenge by hiding in the forest, only to be swayed by a deep, but also somewhat hypocritical, speech from Lou. During the challenge, our contending couples had to eat some disgusting dishes, dance for their lives, and, of course, kiss."

"In the end, it was Symon and Katerina who took first place, mainly because of their masquerade theme, while, surprisingly enough, an actual couple, Sanna and Tyge, ended up on the chopping block," Adrijana added. "And in a complicated vote which I can't be bothered to explain, it was Scandinavians, Tyge and Amanda, who finished shy of the final 15."

"How will our final 15 fare…"

"Oh!" Adrijana exclaimed. "And Carolyn and Petros finally got together. I know. You can put down the pitchforks now!"

Lara scowled at her before quickly concluding, "How will our final 15 fare from here? Find out right now on Euro-Drama Farmyard. We have chores to do now!"

"Pia doesn't expect us back for another 15 minutes," Adrijana said sourly as they walked off.

* * *

Sanna shook her head to herself as she made her way from the elimination ceremony.

"Hey…er…congratulations on no votes twice in a row," Hadi stated as he and Zeferino walked up beside her.

"Er…thanks?" Sanna answered awkwardly.

Zeferino sighed before saying, "We're sorry about Tyge."

"You know what? It's okay. He got farther than he thought he would, and besides, Amanda is finally gone. Again," Sanna cheered as she pumped her fist. "We should throw a party."

"I can't see that happening," Hadi groaned. "Two days in a row, we're stuck with nothing but eggs and vegetables for dinner."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Green eggs and lettuce?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [scratches his neck] Mmm…I'm not sure how to feel. I mean, I did really regret voting for Ilene, and I'm relieved she's still here, but now Amanda's gone and I'm down an ally.**

 **[sighs] I guess I'd have felt worse if Ilene had left, so things turned out for the best, I suppose.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [dressed in his suit and mask] Yesterday Stela and tonight Amanda? Things really are changing for the better!**

 **Eloise might be my next choice to eliminate…or maybe Petros. Carolyn is another option if they both get immunity…oh, and Sveda – can't forget about Sveda.**

 **[straightens his tie] If you'll excuse me, I have a date to keep. [clears his throat and says in a Canadian accent] Wish me luck, eh?]**

* * *

Ilene was bent over with her hand on her heart, while Carolyn placed a hand on her back. Petros had his hands in his pockets as he walked along with them.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "That was not a nice feeling at all."

"Still, you made it," Carolyn smiled. "You can still win this game."

"I know, and that's amazing, but…oh, how do you put up with being in the bottom 3 so much?" Ilene asked.

"You get used to it," Carolyn assured. "I take it as a compliment – some people must really see me as a threat. And besides, I have my Prince Charming to help me out."

"Prince Charming? You're seeing somebody else already?" Petros mock-gasped, to which Carolyn snorted.

"You two worked things out, I see," Ilene noted as she stood upright.

"Well, we're going one step at a time," Petros responded.

Just then, Pavils walked over.

"Er…hi," he said awkwardly.

"Oh, hi, Pavils," Ilene smiled.

"Well done…on…keeping safe," Pavils continued, his face going red. "It must…have been very…close…"

"Are you alright?" Petros asked, looking rather concerned.

Pavils, "Ilene…er…if you don't mind…"

Ilene gave him an odd look, herself turning a little red.

Pavils gulped, "hang out together? Not, like, a date or anything, since I know you're not…you know…"

"Sure, I'll…um…see you by the lake," Ilene nodded, and Pavils grinned before walking off.

"I have never seen Pavils act so awkward," Carolyn said, looking a bit confused. "Or awkward full-stop."

"Full stop?" Ilene repeated, looking a little amused

"Or period. Whatever you call the dot at the end of a sentence," Carolyn said, a little irritated. "Oh my gosh! Do you think Pavils…you know…"

"Likes me? Yeah, I know. He tried to kiss back when we were still the Zany Zebras," Ilene sighed to herself.

"What? You never told me that!" Carolyn exclaimed, a bit surprised.

"Well, he's not really my type, and I don't really want a relationship," Ilene said.

"That's what I said," Petros sighed, folding his arms.

"He's not so bad though," Ilene stated. "We can still be friends."

With that, she also walked off.

"Hey, what do you mean you said, ' _He's_ not really my type?" Carolyn frowned.

"Get over yourself," Petros said, rolling his eyes, before the two of them laughed a bit.

* * *

 **[Confessional: They should re-brand archery targets to include, 'acquaintance zone', 'friend zone', 'relationship' and 'bed'**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): To be honest, Pavils is the last person I'd expect to be friend-zoned. I know guys like him – they're usually surrounded by girls.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Carolyn better not go 'Emilia' on me. I have limits, unlike Lou.]**

* * *

"Woo!" Lou cheered as he and Emilia clinked glasses in the mess hall. "Two of us back together in the mess hall! As it should be."

"You said it. Good call voting off Amanda, BTW," Emilia added as she began to slurp on her soup.

"Beaty what?" Lou asked, looking confused.

Emilia was about to explain, when Rikard plonked his tray down next to them.

"Good evening, Rikard," Emilia greeted.

"You can say that again," Rikard sighed happily.

"You sound like you've had a good time," Lou noted.

"Oh, understatement of the century," Rikard responded before swallowing a mouthful of potatoes. "Me and Anton…facing each other…him being all negative, but smiling at the same time…Johannes making us all act drunk…"

"Excuse me?" Lou chuckled.

"So…huh…some elimination!" Rikard sighed to himself.

"Yeah, I'm really glad Amanda left," Emilia nodded. "I thought she'd keep slipping through, you know, like Heather."

"Second-rate Heather, you mean?" Rikard snorted, before explaining, "That's what Stela always called her."

He sighed and said, "I miss Stela."

"I feel you," Lou added. "I miss Adrijana, and Marios."

"…and Alma. Tia and Luko as well," Emilia added.

"It feels like forever since I last saw them, even though it's only been a couple hours," Rikard said, leaning his elbow on the table. "Beni and Estrella, Johannes and Luko, and of course, my main man, Anton. I wish to do thee, once again."

"Er…what did you mean by 'Johannes made you all act drunk?" Emilia asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Kulmala is an actual Finnish surname. So says Behind the Name**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Thinking about eliminated contestants can be sad, but it really makes you appreciate how far you've come. All those strong, brave and clever players that were left behind – I, Emilia De Paulis, beat every single one of them!]**

* * *

Eloise and Vincenz were both helping themselves to a cheese platter.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me get immunity," Eloise said as she chewed and smiled at him.

"Oh, no problem," Vincenz nodded. "In games like these, it helps to step outside of your comfort zone every now and then."

"Tell me about it," Eloise sighed. "Eating all that food…so disgusting…I'm just glad I threw up there instead of during the dance."

"Thank God," Vincenz nodded.

"Still, this is only one round of many more. What if I can't get immunity next time?" Eloise asked, sounding a little panicky. She sighed, "I can't leave now. Not after making it this far. And everyone…they're going to be out to get me."

"Everything will turn out as it should," Vincenz assured. "Whether this means one of us wins, we may never know. But everything happens for a reason – we must follow our destinies."

"That is honestly terrifying," Eloise sighed as she took a drink of water, and Vincenz couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Why are you so detergent to win?" Sveda, who was sitting next to Eloise, asked. The French girl looked a bit taken aback, since she hadn't seen Sveda sit down. "Aren't you already rich? Oh right…69 milllion is the limit or something…"

Eloise took a couple of deep breaths before saying, "That doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm sticking around for my country – to bring Eurovision back to France. We haven't won in, like, forever."

"Oh my gosh!? You watch Eurovision too!?" Sveda squealed. "My ata always lets us stay up to watch it – it's usually 4am in Azerjaban when it's over. My fave this year was Belgium – you know the guy who sang the Lorde cover."

"Er…that wasn't a cover," Eloise giggled.

"Really? It sounds just like her music!" Sveda exclaimed, looking 'shocked', before fixing her hair. "What was your favourite?"

"Oh…I can barely remember any of the songs," Vincenz sighed. "I remember liking Hungary. They had a really nice song about peace."

"I downloaded a couple of the songs to my phone after watching it," Eloise admitted, counting with her fingers. "Sweden, Australia, Belgium and Israel. I voted for Israel on the night."

"Are you worried?" Sveda asked.

"Of course. Did you not just hear me?" Eloise asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you talking about Pavils," Sveda sighed.

"Wait, what about Pavils?" Eloise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he just went to hang out with Ilene, and well…Ilene is a trader," Sveda pointed out. "And I'm afraid she'll take him away from me."

"What!?" Eloise screamed. "Oh…that is NOT okay! You should march out to them and give Ilene a nice big black eye, or a broken nose. Nobody steals him away from you."

"I am going to talk to her right now…" Sveda scoffed before leaving the mess hall.

"Do you think she'll actually go through with it?" Vincenz asked, chuckling a little.

"Who knows? If she wants to cause unnecessary drama, I see nothing wrong with playing along," Eloise shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Remember, this is still set in 2015**

 **Eloise (France): I still don't get why Sveda won't just admit that she's full of [French swear word]. What does she have to gain from still pretending that she's an idiot?]**

* * *

"Ah, nothing quite like a swim after suffering through an elimination," Pavils sighed to himself as he stood in the lake.

"What are you talking about? You had immunity," Ilene smirked as she came over and splashed him.

"I know but...there were certain people who I really didn't want to see leave," Pavils stated, giving Ilene a wink.

"Subtle," Ilene giggled, splashing him a bit more.

"I mean, you, Amanda and Tyge in the bottom 3…knowing you had a 2 out of 3 chance of leaving…" Pavils sighed.

"Well…er…thanks for thinking of…me," Ilene nodded curtly. "I did think that it might happen. I mean, this is the first time I didn't get immunity. Though…I do wonder who voted for me."

She looked at Pavils, waiting for him to reply. His lips tightened and his face went pink.

"Are you alright?" Ilene asked in concern.

"Mmph," Pavils nodded.

"Are you…sure?" Ilene added.

"Gah!" Pavils screamed, waving his arms. Sveda walked over from "Fine, I voted for you! I gave you three points! I didn't want to, and Symon tried to talk me out…but Sveda was with Amanda, and Amanda wanted you gone, and she could have left…"

"Pavils?" Sveda called out.

"ARRRGHH!" Pavils yelled, before clutching his heart. Ilene couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Oh no! I scared you! I'm ugly!" Sveda screamed. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Oh, nothing," Pavils replied. "Just talking about…"

"…water," Ilene blurted out.

"Oh my gosh, I love water!" Sveda squealed before jumping into the pool. "It feels good on your skin, and it keeps you from dehydrating to death. I love it!"

"Well, so do we," Pavils smiled. "That's why we're…um…standing in it."

Sveda giggled, before frowning at Ilene, "I need to have a talk with you!"

"O-okay," Ilene nodded nervously.

"Yes," Sveda nodded, gritting her teeth, before smiling, "Are you and Pavils dating?"

"No," Ilene replied.

"There's no need to be so nervous," Sveda giggled. "I've seen the way you blush at each other."

"Er…I do that…a lot," Ilene replied, her face going a little red.

"You're doing it again," Sveda squealed, clapping her hands. "Oh, this is great! I mean, this will totally help with your confidence – and it's about time Pavils had sex again after 12 months! Maybe you can double date with me and Pavils…I mean Finn…Finn…totally Finn."

She shook water out of her hair before saying, "I'll let you two have some alone time."

She got out of the water and began to walk off.

"Oh, she heard everything!" Pavils groaned as he slapped his face. "I can't…what?"

Ilene was shaking her arm as she pointed ahead. Pavils turned around and saw that Sveda was still standing there.

"Hi," Sveda smiled, waving. Ilene narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, of course, sorry!" Sveda exclaimed. "I just…couldn't resist…tee hee."

With that, she slipped off. Ilene stared ahead until she was out of sight.

"You were saying?" she said to Pavils.

"Ugh, she totally heard me," Pavils groaned, slapping himself in the face. "[several Latvian swear words]."

"So…uh…what did you…um…say about Sveda and Amanda?" Ilene asked, looking a little nervous herself.

"Okay, after you and Katerina left Eloise's alliance, she and Amanda started a new alliance with Sveda. Me and Vincenz are part of it too, and Symon votes with us sometimes…and now that you know all this, and Sveda knows you know all this, you're definitely going to stay a target," Pavils said. Almost immediately after he took several shallow breaths.

"Yeah…not good…" Ilene responded, shaking a little. "Well, maybe she'd let me…join…oh, but then Katerina…"

"Yes, yes, oh yes! Please join! I can't possibly vote for you again! Yes, yes, yes!" Pavils cheered, grabbing Ilene's shoulder. "Oh…but, what were you saying about Katerina?"

"Well…last night she blockaded the girls' side of one of the cabins to keep Eloise out so…yeah, she probably won't be on board," Ilene sighed. "And I really don't want to backstab her."

"Oh…um…well, I'll give you some time to think about it," Pavils replied, before pulling himself out of the pool.

"Thank you. Is it okay if I tell Katerina?" Ilene asked.

"Whatever you want," Pavils sighed, being flopping back into the lake.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Pavils is basically the anti-Cody**

 **Ilene (Belgium): So…um…that happened. It kind of sucks, but then again, they targeted me before, so they probably would have voted me off eventually. I'll ask Katerina what she thinks once she gets back.**

 **Oh, and for the record, I'm not into Pavils. He's like a brother.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): …and in a couple seasons from now, Ilene will probably be in some love triangle with some dweeby Star Trek fan, and some awkward Star Wars fan, and I'll be that hot, muscular break-dancer who she complains about all her problems to. [sighs]**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [shrugs] I did try to warn Eloise. Also, Pavils is laughably pathetic when it comes to relationships.]**

* * *

Symon and Katerina sat at a fancy-looking table, still wearing their masks and dress-clothes.

"Ah, nothing like spaghetti and caviar on a cruiseship as a reward," Katerina sighed to herself.

"I must say, you were right. This is an amazing dish!" Symon exclaimed. "Such a shame it's so expensive."

"My uncle can get it cheap in Kazakhstan," Katerina stated. "He smuggled a load of it back to Macedonia for the rest of us."

"Wow, your family sure seems to like smuggling," Symon said, chuckling a little.

"Wha…oh, did someone tell you about the pot?" Katerina asked.

"I was talking about Kel…oh, wait, can you tell me about the pot?" Symon asked hopefully.

"Okay then," Katerina smiled as she brought her hands together.

* * *

 **[Confessional: They Balkan girls, they like to party like nobody…like nobody…**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): That was fun – well, it would have been better if it was a double date with Alma and Ezekiel as well, but I'll take what I can get.**

 **Also, I just realized that I beat my rank last year! I'm in the final 15!**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Wow, Katerina is wild!**

 **And yeah…I'm probably going to be having a lot of dreams about caviar…]**

* * *

"So, an ally down," Zeferino sighed as he sat up in bed.

"Hey, we are not allies!" Hadi exclaimed. "That was the catch!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Zeferino sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Well don't. Amanda would still be here if it wasn't for that," Hadi groaned. "And that b***h had it coming after throwing up in my mouth."

"Oh yeah…that must have sucked…" Zeferino sighed.

"I spent 20 minutes in the bathroom washing it out! Ugh, why couldn't she have just thrown up before the last part of the challenge?"

"She was desperate. She knew there was no escape if she lost immunity," Zeferino shrugged. "The main thing is that she's gone, and we're still here."

"Yeah, I guess so," Hadi smiled. "One more episode, and I'll have beaten my 14th place."

"There's still a couple more episodes 'til I beat 8th place," Zeferino sighed. "This time I really want to finally get Portugal to the top 5 this time."

"Well, there's still a bit to go," Hadi said. "But I will try everything to get you, me and Claire to the final 3."

"Do you have to keep using that codename?" Zeferino chuckled.

"Come on, you never know who'd be listening," Hadi pointed out.

"That is…GAH!" Zeferino screamed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hadi exclaimed.

Vincenz opened the door and walked in.

"Are you two alright? I heard screaming," Vincenz greeted, chuckling a little.

"Hi Vincenz!" Zeferino greeted loudly. "Erm…how are you!?"

Hadi clenched his eyes once again.

"Zeferino, if that's what you're worried about, I didn't hear anything that you said," Vincenz sighed.

"Er…okay…" Zeferino nodded slowly.

"So, can I sleep here tonight?" Vincenz asked.

"Sure," Hadi replied.

"Final 15, guys," Vincenz smiled as he climbed up onto one of the top bunks. "I am very excited about it."

"You don't show it," Zeferino smirked.

"My inside and outside are two different things," Vincenz smirked back. "Man, a million euros. I don't what I'd do with that kind of money."

"I think Marios asked us that last season," Hadi said, laying on his stomach as he leaned his head on his elbow.

"Yeah, he used to ask us a lot of questions," Zeferino added fondly. "Good times."

"I think I said I'd buy a load of video games, and I'd get the bullies to beat up Tamon," Hadi chuckled. "I was so immature last season."

"Yeah, remember when you and Dani got together and you made that confessional about not dying a virgin?" Zeferino asked.

"Oh gosh…" Hadi responded, clenching himself with laughter. "I got a…phonecall from Dani when she *snort* watched the reruns, and she said *splutter* she'd do it with me the next time she visited."

"Wait a minute, you and Dani…" Vincenz began, looking rather shocked.

"A few times, actually. I've lost count, but best moments of my life, they were!" Hadi beamed. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Well…it's just…" Vincenz stammered before shrugging, "I don't know. I just couldn't do that. I probably won't until marriage."

"To each their own," Hadi shrugged, before looking at Zeferino and doing an eye roll.

Zeferino just shook his head and lay down.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The highest rated Eurovision according to imdb is 1979. Hallelujah!**

 **Zeferino (Portugal): Hadi is so shameless, it's kind of uncomfortable. Well, for me, anyway, since I'm going to wait a bit as well. Okay, probably not until marraige, but still...**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): I don't get why sex is treated like such a big deal. As long as you have protection, you have nothing to worry about but having the time of your life. [smiles creepily]**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Yeah, somehow this got past the censors. Because…kids' show!]**

* * *

Lou and Rikard walked over to the north cabin, where Petros was sitting on the porch, gazing at the sunset.

When Petros realized they were approaching, he called out, "Hey, Lou!"

Lou stood before him and responded, "Hmm?" He wasn't really sure of what to expect.

"Thanks," Petros said, smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks for what?"

"You were right," Petros continued as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Love is an amazing thing, and I shouldn't have been scared of it."

"Uh…no problem," Lou nodded, a small smile on his face.

"That kiss I had with Carolyn – it felt like everything was finally falling into place. It just goes to show, "You shouldn't run away from your problems."

With that, he walked into the cabin. Lou's smile abruptly turned into a groan.

"Is he still mad about that?" Lou sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Rikard asked as they entered the cabin.

"Oh, it's…er…it's nothing," Lou responded as he shut the door behind them.

"It's actually quite something," Petros said smugly as he dressed down to his undershirt and underwear. "I was nervous about doing the challenge, so I ran away, but Lou went looking for me anyway.

He gave me this speech about how great love is, and how I shouldn't run away from my problems, even though he's doing the same thing!"

Rikard looked at Lou and shook his head. "Dude," he said.

"I didn't say the whole things, and besides, it's a different situation," Lou snapped, folding his arms tightly. "You were running away from something great, and I ran away from something horrible."

"Well, you…er…uh…" Petros attempted to respond, only to sigh to himself in defeat.

Lou looked rather smug about this, while Rikard had an expression of disbelief.

"Dude, you ran away from home! You left your parents worried sick! You think that's okay?" he frowned.

"Well…you don't know the whole story," Lou shot back.

"I have time for it now," Rikard replied abruptly as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Shh…" Lou hissed, pointing at Petros, who appeared to be sleeping.

"It's okay, I'm still awake," Petros stated as he sat up and put his hat back on. His comfort blanket drooped from his shoulder.

"Fine…" Lou sighed, now also dressed down to his underclothes.

He opened his mouth to speak, when there was a static cut. Rikard looked shocked, while Petros had a raised eyebrow.

"That was…ahem…actually pretty badass," Petros commented. "But it still doesn't change what you did to your parents."

"Same," Rikard agreed. "I can't even imagine how my parents would have felt if I just…"

He snapped his fingers.

"…disappeared like that."

"Look, I feel bad about what I did, alright?" Lou sighed. "But…ugh…I don't even know what to say right now."

Petros yawned, "Don't worry about it."

"Good night," Rikard replied, before they turned out the light.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Now, let's transition to a scene which may have happened before or after this one.**

 **Petros (Armenia): I don't even care about what Lou did – I just don't think he was in the position to be telling me how I should run my life.**

 **I know it turned out for the better, but still.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): I don't get why Petros is so mad. Everything worked out for him thanks to me.**

 **But still, I do have to admit Rikard brought up some good points…what am I going to do? The season ends in six days...**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): I'm not trying to force Lou to go back to Cyprus but…damn…I don't think I could forgive myself if I did the same thing.**

 **What didn't kill me made me stronger…]**

* * *

Pavils was doing planks on the floor of the west cabin, with the clock set down in front of him. Symon slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, you're awake," Symon noted.

"Hey," Pavils replied, sounding rather in pain. "How was your reward?"

"Oh, it was great," Symon replied. "Katerina and I…"

"Yeah, can you wait a minute? I'm about to beat my personal best," Pavils interrupted.

"But you just asked me…" Symon protested as he undid his shirt. "…never mind."

There was a static cut to Symon now in his underwear as he put his ski mask back on.

"Okay, done!" Pavils exclaimed as he stood back up. "22 minutes!"

"You did that for 22 minutes?" Symon asked, looking rather impressed.

"Yeah," Pavils replied, panting a bit as he clutched his abdomen. "Oh, it stings though."

"You could have made a whole episode of you just doing planks," Symon stated. "The ratings would probably go down the toilet though."

"Hey," Pavils frowned. "So, how was your reward?"

"Well, Katerina and I went on a cruise around the lake, and we ate spaghetti and caviar – that was her idea," Symon began. "Hey, did you know that she once tried to smuggle marijuana into her country?"

"Woah, no way!" Pavils exclaimed. "Did she get caught?"

"Yeah – her parents found out before she could try and do it," Symon replied. "So…how have you been?"

"Er…funny you should ask…I accidentally told Ilene about the secret alliance, and Sveda happened to be standing there when I did," Pavils groaned, slapping himself in the face.

"Oh my gosh," Symon sighed, laughing a little. "I don't even know what to say."

"I told Ilene that I might be able to get her in to the alliance, but she said she's probably only going to join if Katerina does, and Katerina hates Eloise after what Stela said…it's going to suck seeing her leave," Pavils sighed.

"Didn't you vote for her last night?" Symon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did but…if I didn't then Amanda would have had a better chance of leaving – not that it mattered anyway but, I'd hate to have to do it again," Pavils responded as he sat on one of the top bunks.

"Hmm…do you think Katerina would be up for an alliance, you know, between the four of us?" Symon asked.

"Ugh – I'm in enough trouble as it is," Pavils groaned.

"So what do you have to gain from staying?" Symon asked. "You don't even have to tell them you're leaving."

"Blugh, it's too late for this," Pavils sighed as he flopped down on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

Symon just shrugged as he turned out the light.

"Wait, I still need to take off my clothes!" Pavils exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why couldn't it have been Marios?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [sighs] I don't even know what to think about Pavils' feelings for Ilene. Maybe she'll go for it, maybe he'll be alone. Who knows?**

 **As for what he did, anything to undermine Sveda! [pumps fist]]**

* * *

Eloise and Sveda walked into the girls' side of the west cabin.

"So, how was your fight with Ilene?" Eloise asked.

"Huh?" Sveda responded. "Oh, I never did that. I realized that I'm happy for them."

"Oh, well…um…that's nice," Eloise nodded.

"They were having such a great time – they got into this conversation about how he was part of the super-secret alliance with you and me, and that Vincenz and Symon vote with us too, and we all voted for her last night. It was true as love gets," Sveda recalled, smiling fondly.

"Wait, what!?" Eloise exclaimed. "What do you mean Pavils told Ilene?"

"Ugh, do you have to make me go through it again?" Sveda whined as she rubbed her forehead.

"Pavils is such an idiot," Eloise groaned. "Ilene knew too much as it was! Ugh, she is so gone!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I just saw 'Nerve' today – it was pretty good movie, but very unfabulous *winks***

 **Eloise (France): Sveda, how stupid do you think I am? Fool me once, shame on you, fool me a million more times,**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [groans] Ugh, I should have figured that Eloise wouldn't believe me. Er…what would I have to gain from lying?**

 **If we got rid of Pavils, I would be in the minority of our alliance – well, unless Symon is actually on our side but I can't tell because he's an actor and he might be bluffing…[blows a raspberry]…if Eloise isn't going to be any help, I'll just sort things out myself.]**

* * *

Amanda walked into the girls' side of the interns' cabin, only to see Aleksander squatted beside the door, looking very irritated.

"What's wrong with you?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked you to do one thing…" Aleksander growled. "One f***ing thing."

"Oh, Aleksander, come on…" Amanda sighed.

"I told you to get rid of Sveda! But, no, you had to ally with her since she was 'desperate'. And now she's still in the game, and you're gone!" Aleksander snapped.

"Look, it wasn't my fault that she got immu…"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses – just…ugh, I can't even look at you," Aleksander growled, before getting up and going into the boys' cabin.

"That was weird," Amanda noted.

"Your chin is weird!" Aleksander yelled from inside the cabin.

"Aleksander, we're trying to sleep!" Berto yelled at him.

"You're not helping!" Shay snapped.

Several of the guys started yelling at each other, while the camera focused on Mirzo groaning and putting his head under his pillow.

* * *

Emilia, Sanna and Carolyn sat on the bunk beds in the north cabin.

Emilia started to squee, only for Sanna and Carolyn to shush her. Carolyn frowned and pointed at the wall.

"Ah, got it," Emilia noted. "D***s before chicks."

"Er…sure, you can put it that way," Carolyn said awkwardly.

"So, how are you feeling after that challenge?" Emilia asked.

"Oh, amazing," Carolyn sighed happily. "At that point, I doubted that Petros was going to hook up with me but…he did it! He did it! I have never felt happier in my life."

"I know the feeling," Emilia winked.

"As do I," Sanna added.

"So, was there tongue?" Emilia asked slyly.

"A little bit."

"Ooh," Emilia replied, shaking her shoulders.

"Petros sure has picked a great girl," Sanna added.

"Sanna, you tease," Emilia giggled, only to get a pillow thrown in her face. She looked up to see Sanna blow her fist.

"So…um…final 15," Carolyn said awkwardly.

"I know, right?" Emilia responded. "Oh, it's just amazing how far we've got."

"The feeling gets better and better after every round," Sanna told them. "But, you know, I knew I'd get far this time as well."

"Hey, you're, like, the only person left from the merge last year," Emilia pointed out

"What about Zeferino?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh come on, he's a returnee – they never win," Emilia shrugged.

"Point," Sanna noted. "Now come on, we better get to sleep."

"Night," Carolyn said as she turned out the light.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ilene knew too much. So she may be craaaaaaaazy. She may be craaaaaaazy.**

 **Sanna (Denmark): I'm thinking of allying with either Emilia and Lou or Carolyn and Petros, along with Hadi and Zeferino.**

 **I'm in the minority as it is, so if we actually make the final five together, I'd have a bit of power by being a swing vote.]**

* * *

The screen read '7am' and showed Ilene and Katerina asleep in the east cabin.

That was until Sveda burst in and started screaming, "Ilene, Ilene, wake up!"

"Gah!" Katerina screamed before accidentally hitting her head against the top bunk. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just really have to show Ilene something! It's really important!" Sveda exclaimed.

"Sveda, can't it wait?" Ilene groaned as she slowly lifted herself up.

"No! It might go away!" Sveda exclaimed. "Come on!"

With that, she pulled Ilene out of bed (in only her underwear), and ran back out of the cabin.

"Eep!" Ilene screamed as Sveda shut the door behind her.

"That was weird," Katerina stated, before settling down again.

* * *

Ilene was still screaming her head off as Sveda dragged to her through a field.

"Oh, God, your grip is tight," Ilene complained.

"Here we are!" Sveda cheered as they reached a cow field, which was protected by an electric fence.

"Er…Sveda, what did you want to show me?" Ilene asked, looking a little nervous.

"Ugh, I can't see it right now. Maybe I'll see it if we go in," Sveda replied.

"Sveda! That's an electric fence! We'll get shocked if we touch it!" Ilene yelled.

"Oh, okay," Sveda nodded. "That's not a problem."

She lifted Ilene up in the air, and tossed her over the fence.

"Ouch," Ilene groaned as she picked herself up.

"I'm coming in!" Sveda exclaimed, before crawling over it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

Ilene clenched her eyes as she watched this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Uzuri's fear doesn't make any sense.**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Okay, I switched off the fence before I brought her over, but Ilene didn't need to know that.**

 **I need to keep her away from Katerina as much as possible – I don't need more than one person finding out about the alliance.]**

* * *

Zeferino was knelt in front of the cabin picking some grapes, when Katerina walked over.

"Hey, have you seen Ilene?" Katerina asked.

"Not since last night. Why?" Zeferino responded.

"Sveda came in at 7 in the morning and dragged Ilene out to show her something," Katerina told him.

"Oh…that doesn't sound good," Zeferino said in concern.

"Yeah, I guess not. What would she even want to show Ilene?" Katerina asked, before a shocked look appeared on her face. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"You don't think she's trying to hurt her or something?"

"Why would she do that? She's in a bad position as it is."

"Well…maybe…to get Ilene medivacked?"

"Maybe," Zeferino responded, tapping his chin.

"Ugh, I can't stand this," Katerina groaned. "I'm going to go look for her."

"I'll come with you," Zeferino stated, and they both ran off.

"Er…why?" Katerina asked as they continued on.

"I'm worried about her, and I have nothing better to do anyway," Zeferino shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Being medivacked is against the rules. It was the reason Luko still made the merge last year.**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): I don't get why so many fans think Ilene and Zeferino are going to have an affair. They seem more like a professional duo if you ask me.]**

* * *

Symon was talking a walk outside of the mess hall when he noticed Katerina and Zeferino running off.

"Hey, Katerina, wait up!" Symon exclaimed.

"Can we talk later?" Katerina asked.

"Oh, where…are…you…off to?" Symon asked as he ran beside them (taking shallow breaths between words).

"We're looking for Ilene. Sveda took her out of the cabin earlier this morning and she hasn't come back," Katerina explained.

"Oh!" Symon exclaimed, before having a coughing fit. "I…I…"

"Zeferino, stop," Katerina ordered, and the three of them stopped. "What's wrong, Symon?"

Symon took a couple more seconds to clear his throat before beginning, "I think I know why Sveda took her away."

"Why?" Katerina asked.

"Let's just say for now that Ilene knows something about Sveda, and Sveda found out, and she doesn't want her spreading it around," Symon replied.

"Oh…okay," Katerina nodded. "We better get there quick!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I just realized that Eloise's pre-merge alliance could have had KIEV as their acronym**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): What dirt could Ilene have on Sveda? Probably a secret alliance or something…or maybe she has a secret identity…who knows?**

 **Oh…I hope she's okay…]**

* * *

Sveda once again had her hand around Ilene's wrist as she ran through the field, before pointing at a cow and squealing in excitement.

"I found it! I found it!" Sveda squealed, before pointing at a cow. "Look, it has seven splodges! That's a lucky number!"

"That's what you wanted to show me?" Ilene asked, trying her best not to sound annoyed.

"You don't sound too happy," Sveda perceived.

"No…um…it's great. It's…uh…just that, this is kind of a dangerous place," Ilene pointed out.

"Huh?" Sveda responded, looking confused. "Oh, right! Because…bulls."

She then proceeded to yank Ilene's bandana off her head and wave it at a nearby bull. The bull looked up, looking rather irritated.

"I've been around bulls forever on my family farm. The whole 'seeing red' thing is a myth," Sveda giggled as she continued to wave it, before the bull started to creep over.

Ilene let out a scream and made a run for it, only for Sveda to run after her and yell, "They also hate loud noises!"

The two of them continued to run, only for Sveda to point ahead.

"Look, the fence-thing is broken over there. Let's forward," Sveda whispered. "Don't look back."

"Do you see me looking back?" Ilene hissed at her.

They quickly crawled under the gap in the fence, and into a nearby ditch.

The camera briefly switched back to the bull, showing that he had barely moved.

Ilene was visibly out of breath, and Sveda also appeared to be panting.

"That…was the scariest moment of my life," Sveda gasped.

Ilene was at a loss for words.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What the actual…slim shady?**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Wha…huh…was Sveda trying to get me mauled!?**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Okay, I made up the part about owning cows and a farm. Well, unless you count that my family grows oranges to sell marmalade, but that's not even their main job.**

 **Also, I cut that part of the fence. My plan was to keep me and Ilene hidden until the start of the challenge.]**

* * *

Petros' eyes were cross eyed as he watched an ant crawl up his arm.

"Hey," Hadi greeted as he stood in front of him.

"Oh! Hi!" Petros exclaimed as he looked up. "Um…can I…help you?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk. I mean, I have nothing to do, and you seem pretty cool," Hadi stated.

"Erm…alright," Petros nodded.

"Are you okay?" Hadi asked in concern.

"I'm…fine, it's just…you know…" Petros started to snicker a bit. "I'm just awful with…new people."

Hadi chuckled a little as well before saying, "That's fine. I don't care. Take your time. I mean, unless you want me to leave…"

"No, not at all," Petros responded.

"So, I heard you like Dungeons and Dragons," Hadi stated.

"Yeah…" Petros nodded slowly. "Do…you?"

"Yes, Dani showed me how to play it when she visited. I thought it was okay, but not really for me. She got Jake hooked on it though," Hadi said, looking rather fond.

"Mmm-hmm," Petros nodded.

"So, you and Carolyn, huh?"

"That's all everyone seems to want to talk about," Petros sighed, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Okay, let's not, then," Hadi chuckled. "Er…have you played any video games?"

"No…well, except for a couple of educational computer games from the 90's," Petros responded. "They…um…came with our computer and they're…pretty rubbish."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is this going to lead anywhere? Even the author doesn't know.**

 **Hadi (Israel): Yeah…that was kind of awkward, but I'm all for making new friends and it's not like I had anywhere else to be, since Vincenz was doing yoga with Eloise, and Zeferino went off with Katerina for some reason.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Hadi is…okay, but he's kind of talkative. Maybe we'd be friends by now if we were on the same team at some point but…as it is, it's pretty uncomfortable.]**

* * *

Katerina, Zeferino and Symon were searching through trees in the forest when the intercom came on.

"It's challenge time once again!" Lara announced. "Everyone report to the usual spot."

Symon shrugged at Katerina and said, "We better go."

"No," Katerina responded.

"Also, Ilene and Sveda, my dad is coming to fetch you, so don't worry about being disqualified," Lara added.

Katerina shrugged her shoulders before the three of them rushed off.

* * *

Ten of the fifteen remaining contestants had gathered around Lara and Adrijana, who were standing on the usual rock, wheh Katerina, Zeferino and Symon rushed over.

"Is Ilene okay?" Katerina asked in concern.

"She was fine when we checked the cameras," Adrijana assured her.

"We're going to wait a couple of minutes for them to c…" Lara added before Farmer Bogas came over with the two girls behind them. Ilene and Sveda were both covered in dirt.

"I found these two in a ditch outside my cow field!" he yelled. "You had no permission to be in there. It's dangerous!"

"I'm sorry," Sveda sighed, sticking out her lower ship.

Farmer Bogas just shook his head as he walked off.

"Okay…um…now that that's done, let's explain the challenge," Lara announced. "Today, you will all be writing fanfiction!"

"Um…what?" Pavils responded in confusion.

"Fanfiction, as quoted from Wikipedia, is fiction about characters or settings from an original work of fiction, created by fans of that work rather than by its creator. It is a popular form of fan labor, particularly since the advent of the Internet," Lara explained.

"What?" Pavils repeated.

"Basically, you all have to write a short story featuring the characters of this show," Adrijana paraphrased. "It can be about anything – a future scenario, events outside the show, or shipping. But it has to feature characters from this show, though you can add OC's or characters from the original Total Drama series."

"What are OC's?" Pavils asked, raising his hand.

"Original characters," Adrijana answered, sounding a little frustrated. This made Pavils roll his eyes.

"As you can see, behind us there is a table with several typewriters – each of you will have to sit there for 7 hours writing your story, and then they will all be read out by me," Lara announced. "The judges are me, Adrijana, and eliminated contestants, Mirzo and Berto."

The two guys in question stepped out from a nearby tree and waved.

"Each of us will give each story a mark out of five," Adrijana stated. "The five of you who get the most points win immunity. In the event of a tie, you will all vote to break the tie. Also, anyone who makes a fic where they suck up to us gets a 1 out of 5 from me. Just a warning."

A couple of the contestants groaned at this.

"Now," Lara concluded. "As some of you may have noticed, there are only ten typewriters. That is because only ten of you will be taking part in the challenge, while the rest of you automatically lose immunity. In order to take part, all of you have to do is grab a chair from the mess hall and bring it here."

Sanna raised her hand.

"Yes, Sanna, your wheelchair counts as a chair," Lara responded. "Also, you can take more than one chair to give to someone else if you want. With that, you may go."

Thirteen of the contestants ran off in the direction of the mess hall, while Sanna took her place at the table, and Lou ran off in the wrong direction.

"Lou!" Emilia yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Lou apologized before changing direction.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Wattpad for the win!**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Okay, I think we have the write something. And we have to be in it – I don't know, 'cause Adrijana kept using nerd talk.**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): [shrugs] An asshole is still an asshole, whether or not the s**t is wiped from it.]**

* * *

Emilia was the first the burst into mess hall.

"I've got the lot!" she screamed, before quickly stacking up five chairs and running off.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Eloise protested as the rest of them ran in.

Eloise was quick to grab a chair, followed by Pavils, Rikard and Katerina.

"Damn it," Zeferino groaned as he stood empty handed, with Vincenz right beside him.

Emilia had just run out when Sveda arrived at the mess hall. She smirked as she stood in front of Emilia, leaving Emilia to crash into her and drop all the chairs.

"Oops, sorry," Sveda apologized, before grabbing a chair and running back.

Petros and Symon, who had been at the back of the pack, took advantage of this and also ran over.

Emilia quickly tried to stack up the chairs, but Petros and Symon had already grabbed the same one. She shrugged and proceeded to take the three chairs back.

"Give it!" Symon yelled, but neither of them were particularly strong.

Lou walked over, rolled his eyes, and quite effortlessly swiped it from them, before running off.

"Hey!" Symon and Petros yelled, running after him.

* * *

Pavils, Eloise, Rikard and Katerina had already seated themselves at the table when Sveda ran over.

"Woo! We are in! In this challenge!" Sveda cheered.

"Five spots remaining," Lara announced.

"Four if you count Sanna," Mirzo corrected, which made Adrijana laugh.

Emilia was next to arrive, when Lou came by her side.

"Hey, Lou, I got…oh, looks like you're already sorted," Emilia smiled as Lou set the chair in front of another typewriter.

Hadi and Zeferino arrived next, both of them without a chair.

"Hey, Emilia, come on…" Hadi pleaded.

Carolyn ran over next, also looking rather glum.

"Carolyn, my main b***h, I have no idea what to do with these, so you can have them," Emilia stated, dumping two of the chairs into her hands.

"Oh, thank you," Carolyn smiled as she watched Emilia run over to the table.

Vincenz had just arrived back with his shoulders shrugged.

"I couldn't get one," he called to Eloise.

Symon and Petros were the last to come back.

"Hey, Petros!" Carolyn called out.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Petros beamed before taking a chair from Carolyn.

Carolyn managed to run over to the table in time.

"One spot remaining!" Lara announced.

Petros tried to run after Carolyn, only to get ambushed by Hadi and Zeferino.

"Gah!" Petros yelled as the chair was taken from him and he fell over.

Hadi and Zeferino know faced each other, both gripping onto the chair.

"How do we settle this?" Zeferino whispered.

"Um…you got farther last time," Hadi said. "So I should get it."

"Well, you always get called out first at the eliminations, so you're less votes," Zeferino retorted.

"My God, just pick already!" Berto yelled at them.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Hadi suggested.

"Okay," Zeferino replied, holding up one of his hands. Hadi took this opportunity to yank the chair away from him.

"That was dirty, you [Portuguese swear word]!" Zeferino yelled at him as Hadi took the last typewriter.

"Who knew he had it in him?" Lara chuckled. "So…Pavils, Eloise, Sveda, Emilia, Sanna, Carolyn, Lou, Rikard, Katerina and Hadi – you're still in today's challenge. As for Symon, Petros, Zeferino, Vincenz and Ilene, we'll see you at elimination."

There was a chorus of groans and moans as the aforementioned five went off.

"As for the rest of you, you have a lot of work to do. 7 hours begins…now!" Adrijana announced.

* * *

 **[Confessional: How will it differ from other versions of this challenge?**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I don't really mind that I'm out. I doubt I would have won anyway.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): Ugh, this would have been so much easier if Lara had been the only judge. How do I appeal to all four of them…**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): If it wasn't for Stela, I would have probably just written something stupid, but at this point, barely anyone is still fooled, and I can't take risks.**

 **Thankfully, I know just how to secure a spot in the final 13…**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Okay, I know that was kind of mean, but...but...actually, no buts, I was just being a prick.]**

* * *

 **Okay, that is all! Hope you enjoyed! As always, a new character will be revealed on DeviantArt, so be sure to check that out. This time the next confirming country is...**

 **...Azerbaijan!**

 **Until next time...;)**


	49. Ep22 Pt2 - Werewolf and Whale

**Disclaimer: I cannot hold responsibility for this ridiculously long update. Blame the confessional**

 **It's been two months...the longest update yet I believe. This was a difficult chapter to write, but I think it turned out well. Also, I've started working on a potential upcoming fic...all I'll say for now is that it's an AU with canon characters.**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Ep22 Pt2 - Werewolf and Whale

Symon, Petros, Zeferino, Vincenz and Ilene walked in a group to the back of washrooms.

"So…we've got the next seven hours to ourselves," Vincenz stated.

"Yeah, I suppose," Symon nodded in agreement. "What to do…what to do…"

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like going for a swim," Zeferino said as he stretched his arms.

"Sounds good," Vincenz nodded as he followed after Zeferino. Ilene, Symon and Petros shrugged before tagging along with them.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Relevant elephants!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): So…yeah…that was…fine. It certainly passed the time.]**

* * *

(Once again, this is in Slovenian with subtitles)

"How long has it been?" Adrijana asked as she and Lara as they polished the glasses in the cupboard.

"Six and a half hours," Lara sighed, pointing at the clock, and the two of them sighed.

Just then, yelling could be heard from the other room.

"What are they so mad about?" Adrijana asked.

"Dad started watching this season last night," Lara groaned. "He found out about mum helping Tyge to throw out all his cigarettes."

"Ooh," Adrijana said in amusement. "50 euros says divorce?"

"That's not funny, Adrijana," Lara snapped.

"You're right," Adrijana sighed. "This is funny."

She grabbed Lara's wig, and threw it out of the window. It landed in a flowerbed.

"I hate you!" Lara screeched, before storming out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: gvdl zpv gvdl zpv gvdl zpv**

 **Marios (Greece): I was pleasantly surprised that nobody went bald last season. Sadly…we couldn't make it through the whole series.**

 **Well, I would say 'sadly', but it's Lara, come on.]**

* * *

An alarm clock in the middle of the table went off as the 10 contestants wrote the finishing touches on their stories.

"Looks like time is up," Sanna noted. "But where are…"

Lara and Adrijana both arrived, panting from running so fast.

"You made it in time!" Emilia cheered, clapping her hands.

"Well, 6 seconds late to be exact," Mirzo, who was sitting on a stool nearby, pointed out.

"So, it's time to read them all!" Lara announced. "There's three or four hours to do it, so let's get started right away. And the person with the honour of reading them all out is…Mirzo!"

"What? Why do I have to do it?" Mirzo protested.

"'Cause you're trending on social media, and people want you to have more screen time," Lara shrugged. "So, we picked your names out of a hat…"

"Wig," Adrijana corrected.

"Katerina is first!" Lara screamed, beckoning Katerina to hand up her manuscript.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Curious to see how this one ends**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I'm pretty proud of my story. Let's just hope the judges like it too…**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Ugh, that was hard, but I think I made my way around it.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): I'm pretty crap at writing, so I just decided to go all out. Hopefully it'll at least be a good laugh.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I write fanfiction all the time, so this was basically second-nature. I just hope they enjoy my style…**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): My one isn't that long, and I don't really know how good it was but…we'll see how things go.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): I wrote quite a bit more than I thought, and I'm proud of what I did. Years of learning English vocabulary – don't fail me now!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [smirks] I have this in the bag.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Holy Christ, that was stressful. Ugh…I don't think I'm going to do so well…**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): [groans] I think my brain is going to explode.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): That…was the stupidest challenge ever.]**

* * *

In the background, the five contestants eliminated from the challenge were seen sitting down on the ground in front of the table.

"Okay, here we go," Mirzo began unenthusiastically.

"With more emotion," Lara hissed.

" _Feral to Family, by Katerina Maciljov_

 _The feeling of excitement and surprise still tingled throughout my body, even a day after it happened. I actually did it. I won 'Euro-Drama Farmyard', and with it came one million euros, and hosting rights for my beautiful country, Macedonia (don't call it FYROM ever unless you enjoy being scraped to death)._

" _Congratulations, Katerina," Tia said to me as we sat in one of the gates in the airport. "I always believed you could do it. And thanks to you, I'm now €10,000 richer."_

" _Well, thanks for believing in me," I grinned._

" _So, what are you going to do with the million euros?" Tia asked._

" _Well, a long-term goal would be to campaign for equal rights for people and pets, so Kelija wouldn't have to stay in a kennel for the next few hours," I began. Kelija, who was under my seat, purred angrily. "But I know something I can do right now!"_

 _I picked up my ticket to go back to Macedonia, and ripped it up to pieces._

" _When's the next flight to Canada?" I asked aloud._

…

" _Are you sure this is a good idea, eh?" Ezekiel asked me as we walked together through the busy airport. "Fresh TV will be all over our butt!"_

" _It's a risk I'm willing to take," I shrugged as I waved two tickets to Canada in my hands. "The flight leaves in ten minutes. We better get on board!"_

…

" _You know, this is pretty relaxing," Ezekiel stated as we sat in the plane together._

" _I don't really like aeroplanes," I admitted. "Having to sit still for so long, and eat gross airline food – it's not very comfortable."_

" _After years of eating wild berries and rabbit meat, I'll eat anything," Ezekiel insisted._

" _Enjoy," a wrinkled, old stewardess snarled as she placed a plastic tray and a can of Coke in front of our tables._

 _I opened my Coke and took a sip of it, and Ezekiel tried to do the same thing, but clearly wasn't familiar with ring-pull cans._

" _Here, I'll help you," I offered, and I took the can from him and pulled the ring. The drink fizzed up and exploded in my face. I sat there, shocked, for a moment, and then we both started to laugh._

…

 _We both emerged from the taxi, and Ezekiel's mouth was open-mouthed in awe as he took in his surrounding._

" _My home!" he exclaimed in excitement. "Oh, it's all here – just like I remember it. There's the house, and the porch, and the fields, and that tyre swing I made when I was eight…I cannot thank you enough!"_

 _We both ran to the front door and knocked as hard as we could._

" _For the last time, we aren't renting out…" Ezekiel's father growled as he answered the door, only to gasp in delight at who he saw. "I-I don't believe it!"_

 _He then shouted up the stairs, "Honey, you are not going to believe this!"_

" _I'm dusting the stairs!" his mother snapped._

" _Ezekiel is home!"_

" _WHAT!? WHAT!?" his mother was so shocked that she fell down the stairs before rushing to the front door._

" _Ma! Pop!" Ezekiel exclaimed in delight, embracing them in a tight hug._

" _But…how?" his mother asked in shock._

 _Ezekiel gestured towards me, and I waved nervously._

" _Ezekiel was taken from Muskoka to Sl…" I began to explain, when suddenly, a group of helicopters come flying in from over the trees, each with 'Teletoon' painted on the side._

" _What the…" Ezekiel's mother gasped._

 _The helicopters landed, and out of one came Chris McLean himself._

" _What do you think you're doing!?" Chris screamed, all the while combing his hair. "Ezekiel's contract states…"_

" _Fresh TV and Teletoon reserve all rights to keep contestants under their control for as long as they desire," Chef Hatchet, who was standing behind him, quoted._

" _But…but…you can't do that!" Ezekiel's father cried._

 _Just then, Kelija burst out of her kennel, and pounced on Chef Hatchet._

" _Hey…watch the hair…NO!" Chef screamed as fell to the ground. After a minute, he stood up again. His face was covered with scratches, and his outfit was in tatters._

" _Neow, neow?" Kelija asked, gesturing towards Chris._

" _No! Not my hair! Not my face! Let's get out of here!" Chris cried, and with that, all the helicopters flew back over the trees._

" _Kelija, you're a hero!" I cheered, picking her up._

" _If only you were around all the time," Ezekiel's mother sighed._

" _Hmm…maybe I could get a green card and stay here all the time!" I suggested excitedly, and Ezekiel and his family cheered along with me._

 _The End_

* * *

"Mm, hmm, not bad," Mirzo noted. "Lara, let's go to you first."

"Pretty good start to the challenge. 4," Lara stated, holding up a '4'.

"I wish it actually happened," Adrijana added, also holding up a '4'.

"It was kind of sappy, but it was written well – 3," Berto said, making Katerina pout.

"And I will end this with another '4'," Mirzo concluded. "By the way – this had nothing to do with my score, but there aren't usually trees on prairies."

"Katerina gets a total of 15 points," Lara announced. "Up next we have Lou!"

Lou handed Mirzo his manuscript, and Mirzo raised his eyebrows as he began to read –

* * *

' _A Day In Slovenia' by Lou Jones_

 _Lou Gaetano Jones woke up in a white, dirty, rock-hard bed, and opened his shiny green eyes. He was inside a brown, wooden cabin with dust and cobwebs littering the ceiling. He sat up and scratched under his white, sleeveless vest and scratched his hairy back. He pulled off the white, woollen duvet and then he sat up and stretched his arms._

 _The sky was bright blue with the blinding sun shining in the sky. He still could not believe what day it was. It was the last day of the gruelling battle known as Euro-Drama Farmyard._

 _It started off with thirty-six contestants. The first challenge was a popularity contest. The fifty-two contestants of Total Drama gave their top 10 favourite Euro-Drama contestants 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 point. A bright scoreboard with a blue background kept track of the points. Mirzo, the slim, sarcastic and long blonde-haired contestants from Bosnia-Herzegovina, came in last place and was the first person eliminated._

 _Only thirty-five contestants were left then. Everyone was split into teams and they had to come up with mascots for their teams. Lou was put on the Zany Zebras with his gorgeous and smart girlfriend, Emilia. Their mascot was a black and white striped animal called a Zebra. They were safe from immunity while another team who had a Shark was forced to eliminate someone. Dani, the red-headed fingersmith from Hungary, was chosen due to her ruthless behaviour…_

* * *

 **[Confessional: Remind me to check whether or not green cards are a thing in Canada**

 **Berto (San Marino): [adjusts his hat] What the [Italian swear word] was that?**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): I wanted to go with a more descriptive style. I hope the judges will like it…**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Lou managed to remember the first four challenges and eliminations – after that he just winged it.]**

* * *

 _Twenty-two contestants were left after that. The remaining contestants had to knit sweaters out of fluffy sheep wool and the contestant with the best sweater. Lou won the challenge for his team, and the Crying Crickets had to vote somebody out. Pam, the girl with long, wavy, reddish-brown hair from Narnia was voted off by her team…"_

* * *

Lou snorted with laughter at that. Even Emilia was rolling her eyes and groaning loudly.

…

* * *

 _Five contestants were left after that. The second-to-last challenge involved building structures out of mud. Lou built a magnificent replica of the great pyramids. There was even a passageway to a tomb with a real mud mummy (but not really real). He won immunity, and Sveda and Eloise were finally defeated last night. The two evil girls – one from Azerbaijan with soft brown hair, tanned skin, who psychologized the other contestants, and the other a French supermodel with hairsprayed blonde hair, who lied about being raped._

 _The only three contestants remaining, along with Lou and his magnificent girlfriend, the fabulous Finnish contestant, Rikard, with messy dark-brown hair and pale white skin, was one of the finalists of Euro-Drama Farmyard._

 _Lou had finished eating his green, oval-shaped olives when the black, metal intercom came on and a girl with platinum blonde hair called Lara who hosted the show (she was the cousin of Adrijana) announced that the last challenge would be taking place in 9 minutes and 37 seconds. The final three rose from the wooden_

…

* * *

Mirzo had a look of confusion on his face.

"That's it?" he asked.

"I was going to do the challenge, but time was up before I could get to it," Lou explained.

"Well, thank goodness, because that was horrendous," Mirzo snapped as he flung the manuscript back at Lou.

"What!?" Lou exclaimed in shock. "But…"

"1," Mirzo said sternly as he held up a '1'.

Lara and Berto also held up '1's, while Adrijana held up a '2'.

Lara gave Adrijana a weird look.

"What?" Adrijana protested. "It was kind of amusing how he gave his predictions."

"Sanna next!" Lara announced.

"Okay then – here's hoping this one isn't as sucky," Mirzo sighed.

"Hey!" Lou protested.

"So, this one is called…Let's Get Cracking," Mirzo began. "By Sanna Salomon."

* * *

 _It was the final 15 of Euro-Drama Farmyard. The writers of the challenges sat in their meeting office, celebrating how far the show had gone, and the ultra-high ratings as usual. There was only one problem._

" _We're running out of ideas," a writer with red hair and a moustache complained._

" _We've been at this for hours. Does anyone have any good ideas?" a dark skinned woman with glasses asked._

 _A short man with black hair raised his hand._

" _For the last time, Klaus, we are not going to make contestants act out the book of Mormon," the woman sighed. "Anyone else?"_

" _Erm…I don't quite have any ideas, but I do know a way we can get inspired," suggested a man with long bushy hair that went over his face. He held a bag of white stuff in his hand._

 _"Oh my gosh, Peter, I love sherbet!" Klaus cheered._

 _"It's not sherbet," Peter sighed. "Now, does anyone have a credit card I can borrow?"_

* * *

 **[Confessional: We smoked cigarettes and drugs and slit our wrists**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): [giggles] When Sanna said 'Let's Get Cracking' I didn't think she meant…**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Sanna went there. Sanna f***ing went there!]**

* * *

 _The final 15 contestants once again gathered around Adrijana and Lara awaiting their next challenge. The two girls had very odd expressions as they read their note-cards._

" _So…um…how do we put this?" Lara sighed._

" _This is the last challenge! The winner will be crowned today!" Adrijana announced._

" _WHAT!?" the contestants yelled in shock._

" _Yeah…we know," Lara replied awkwardly. "It was the producers' idea."_

" _I think they're fresh out of ideas or something," Adrijana shrugged. "Anyways, today's challenge is an obstacle course and…I can't even put it into words. It has to be seen to be believed."_

* * *

 _The fifteen contestants all stood in what appeared to be a giant washing machine, wearing wetsuits and helmets._

" _Seriously?" Pavils asked, raising an eyebrow._

" _This course has seven parts, and this is the first one," Lara explained. "Once you finish a part, you will find a table nearby with a ballot box and several pieces of paper. You write the name of the person you want to vote off, and the two with the most votes are out of the contest. The first three people to win each part are immune, so you can't vote for them."_

" _This still doesn't make any sense," Petros complained._

" _Once this challenge starts, this machine will start spinning and filling with water. There is a platform above you that you will have to get up to, either by climbing or swimming up. There is a door which leads to a slide which brings you to ballot box. First three out win immunity," Lara continued. "And…go…"_

 _A few of the contestants screamed as the machine started to spin and pour with water._

" _Ack! It's ruining my hair!" Eloise screamed._

" _Get over yourself," Vincenz said, giving her a slap on the face._

" _Thank you," Eloise smiled._

* * *

 **[Confessional: OddityArchive is an underrated YouTube channel.**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [raises eyebrow] Why would I ever do that?]**

* * *

 _While everyone else was waist deep in water, some contestants such as Emilia, Katerina, Lou and Pavils were attempting the climb up the side, with varying degrees of success._

" _Yes! Made it!" Pavils cheered as he grabbed one of the handles, before backflipping onto the platform._

" _Me next! Me next!" Rikard exclaimed as he also ran up and attempted to do a flip, only to accidentally hit his head against the side and fall over. "Santa Claus…cupcakes…"_

 _As the water filled up almost as high as the platform, most of the contestants were now trying to swim up – though it was out of reach for most of them._

" _I did it! I'm immune!" Katerina cheered._

" _Katerina and Pavils are safe! Who will be next?" Lara asked._

" _I also make it!" Eloise exclaimed as she also reached the platform._

" _Okay! Pavils, Katerina and Eloise are immune – the rest of you get out quick – just for some encouragement, we're going to cool the water down!" Adrijana exclaimed._

 _Tyge, who was standing nearby, pulled a lever._

 _Immediately, most of the contestants screamed, ran out of the water and went down the slide._

 _The only person left on the platform was Sveda, who smirked as she watched Sanna, who was struggling to reach the platform, and Rikard, who had sunk to the bottom (he couldn't swim from getting his head hit)_

" _Help me," Sanna pleaded._

" _Hmm…let me think about it," Sveda said as she played with her nails._

" _Er…Tyge, you should warm it up again," Lara advised him, and Tyge yanked the lever, but he accidentally broke it._

 _The chamber froze over, leaving Sanna and Rikard to freeze to death inside. Sveda gave a wave goodbye as she slid down._

" _WHAT THE…NO!" Tyge screamed, clutching his toque._

" _Well, he's scarred for life," Lara commented. "Since two contestants died, the rest of you are safe for this round."_

" _Yay?" Pavils said awkwardly._

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's just a cigarette…**

 **Sanna (Denmark): What? I didn't want to look narcissistic.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): The whole thing was just…drug-induced challenge, double elimination, drug-induced challenge, double elimination.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I ended up getting voted off the following round. Thanks a lot, Sanna.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): I'd expect something like that from Beni! Looks like there's more to Sanna than meets to eye…**

 **Imagine if that actually happened. Anton would…**

 **[shudders] I don't even want to think about that.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Why the heck would I do that? I have enough heat on my back as it is!]**

* * *

" _And the last person safe is…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… _Petros."_

 _Petros pumped his fist before walking over to stand beside Ilene and Symon._

 _Lou and Hadi both looked at the ground with sighs of defeat._

" _I'm sorry but you two are both out," Adrijana sighed. "Such a shame, I was really rooting for Lou."_

" _Bias much?" Lara scoffed. "Anyways, we better move on quick, because it's time for our final challenge."_

 _She read the next notecard, with a concerned look on her face, "Your final challenge is to go inside the mess hall and do as many laps as you can in 10 minutes, touching every corner as you do so. The person to do the most laps However there is a…er…twist?"_

" _What's wrong?" Adrijana asked, and Lara showed her the notecard. "Oh my…er…the air in the mess hall will be 20% marijuana?"_

 _Everyone looked rather shocked at this_

…

 _Ilene, Symon and Petros stood in the mess hall, while everyone else peered through the windows. None of them looked sure of what to expect._

" _Er…I've breathed nuclear before – how bad can it be?" Symon asked, chuckling awkwardly._

" _Is this legal?" Lara asked Adrijana._

" _I have no idea," Adrijana shrugged. "At least we won't be the ones in trouble. Anka, can you pull the lever?"_

 _Anka pulled a lever, and white gas emitted into the mess hall._

" _GO!" Lara yelled at the final 3 contestants._

 _The final 3 quickly ran to one of the corners of the room, and then attempted to touch the next corner at the other side, only to quickly become baked._

" _Y'know, why do we have to compete for money?" Symon asked, speaking in a calmer tone. "We should have socialism. Everyone would be happy."_

" _Oh Symon," Petros chuckled, before laughing hysterically._

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ireland's entry in Northvision #20 is so beautiful :')**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Yeah, Sanna was actually pretty accurate. Too accurate…**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [sighs happily] …socialism… [shakes his head] Wha? Wha? WHERE AM I!?]**

* * *

" _Ring-a-ring…ding-dong-ding!" the three of them sang as they held hands and danced around the fog-filled mess hall. "Ding-dong-ring-ring-ring!"_

" _5…4…3…2…1…" Lara sighed. "Time's up."_

" _Who won!?" Alma called out._

" _Well, according to the cameras, at around the five minute mark, there was one contestant who touched the second corner of the room, and that contestant was…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Just then, Intern #2 came over and handed Lara a new notecard._

" _So…it turns out the producers got high, and now they ask that this episode not get broadcast under any circumstances. If anyone asks, Sanna and Rikard got ripped to shreds in the forest by bears. Sveda, Petros, Symon, Ilene, Carolyn, Emilia, Eloise, Vincenz, Lou, Hadi, Zeferino, Pavils and Katerina are still in the game."_

" _Sanna died because of MARIJUANA!?" Tyge screamed. "I officially hate all drugs! The world should be rid of them all!"_

* * *

Adrijana was splitting her sides with laughter, while Mirzo was rolling his eyes as he concluded with 'The End'.

"That wasn't as bad as Lou's story, but it was still incredibly stupid," Mirzo said flatly. "2."

"Okay…" Adrijana panted as she wiped her forehead. "It did drag a bit at times, but it was otherwise hilarious. 4."

"Meh, 3," Lara shrugged.

"I agree with Lara," Berto concluded. "3."

"12 points for Sanna," Adrijana declared.

"Not bad," Sanna noted.

"Emilia next," Adrijana stated as Emilia handed Mirzo her manuscript.

 **The reading of Emilia's fic has been permanently removed from broadcast due to strong sexual themes**

Berto and Mirzo had shocked and disgusted looks on their faces, while Adrijana's eyebrows were raised. Lara, on the other hand, was applauding her head off.

"That was amazing!" Lara cheered. "It was happy, it was sad, it had its funny moments, and it wasn't afraid to just be completely out there. 5 out of 5!"

"1," Mirzo snapped.

"1," Berto added.

"Meh, it was well written, but kind of gross," Adrijana sighed. "Also, Shay x Aleksander? Seriously?"

"Just trying to be original," Emilia sighed.

"2, sorry," Adrijana stated.

"That's 9 points for Emilia – far too few if you ask me," Lara groaned. "Fifth in the line-up – it's Rikard."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Luxembourg and Slovakia are also pretty awesome.**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Yeah…Lara really likes erotica. She's read 50 Shades of Grey about 100 times.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Huh, who knew me and Lara would have something in common?**

* * *

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): [throws up in the toilet]]**

* * *

 _It May Not Be Over, by Rikard Kulmala_

 _Two pale figures stand, hand in hand._

 _One is from a cold, high-rise city environment, with a name that may make some people laugh._

 _But there is little to laugh about in his life._

 _From the moment he set one trainer on that pre-school floor, the other boys would laugh and tease him. For having other interests, and looking somewhat different._

 _The girls would yell at the boys to leave him alone and occasionally beat them up, but this only acted as a wall. Once the wall was crushed, things only got worse._

 _It wasn't just this pale boy's different interests that grinded the gears of the other boys._

 _You know that other boy? The other pale figure that stood beside him? Well, they like each other. Not just like each other as friends. As boyfriends, actually._

 _Through some silly mistake, the boys were able to add his orientation to the pile of reasons to tease and hurt him. And this pile converted to food. Food that comforted him when there was little else to depend on. Even the friends he had, hard as they tried, could not match that._

 _This food piled up, to the gut of his stomach. To his thighs and his chest. To the even more increasing insults due to this drastic gain in weight._

 _These insults disgusted him. Soon this spread to any food disgusting him. The weight went away as soon as it had come. His friends had to force feed him food to prevent him from starving to death. Jokes about STDs filled the corridors._

 _How did things get better? Gay rights became trendy – no really, within a matter of weeks, things went from Pale Boy being ridiculed, to Pale Boy being accepted. Yes, most people really are as f**king impressionable as that._

 _Other Pale Boy wasn't so lucky. He had no friends, and his family only expected the very best from him. And his treatment went far beyond what Pale Boy went through. Things got physical – black eyes, broken noses, getting abandoned in ditches – the ring-leader sounded like an African animal with big-ass humps. His faith in himself went south – his skin became paler – artificially paler – and everything else went black. Except his arms – they went red. The most distinct scarlet. Almost to the point where he tried to end it all._

 _But he found him. And him found he. Who knows what they will find in the future?_

…

"That…was beautiful!" Lara cried as tears poured from her eyes. She waved a '5' in the air.

Adrijana and Berto also held up the fifth numeral, while Mirzo held up a '3'.

Adrijana and Lara gave him death stares.

"What? It wasn't much of a story," Mirzo shrugged.

"It was a taste of life!" Lara screamed at him. "I can't even look at you right now."

"Rikard has 18 points – that puts him in the lead," Adrijana announced.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I feel very flush :'(**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): They only liked it because it was about being gay. If it was Christian bullying, it wouldn't have gotten as many points. You have no idea how much flack I get for being a Christian in a Muslim majority area.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): What Rikard said about gay rights being 'trendy' is honestly sad but true.**

 **I've seen openly gay kids have their heads cracked open, but that doesn't stop me from supporting gay marriage.]**

* * *

"Five down, five to go," Mirzo sighed. "Hadi, you're next."

Hadi handed his manuscript and Mirzo took a deep breath and started to read –

* * *

" _Euro-Drama Mushroom Kingdom – By Hadi Narim_

 _Welcome, the final four of Euro-Drama Mushroom Kingdom!" announced the host, famed Israeli news reporter, Lucy Aharish._

 _The final two contestants, Dani and Amanda, were standing at the start of the level dressed in Mario and Luigi costumes._

" _This has been a very exciting third season, but there are only two left. Will Dani follow in the footsteps of her boyfriend, or will that bitch that everyone hates actually mange to win?" Lucy asked._

" _Hey!" Amanda snapped._

" _For this final level, you will have to navigate through the castle, and finally defeat Bowser at the end," Lucy explained._

 _(Boswer was actually Shay in a cheap costume)_

" _You may begin…now!" Lucy announced._

 _Dani and Amanda quickly ran off._

 _Dani climbed up one of the ladders, while Amanda jumped over a hole._

…

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's been at least a week since I came back to this**

 **Petros (Armenia): [groans] Hadi, you seem okay as a person, but my God, nobody cares about all those little details! That's one of the rules of thumb about writing!]**

* * *

…

… _and Amanda was the first to reach Bowser._

" _Roar! I am Bowser!" Shay yelled as he stomped around._

" _I will stop you!" Amanda yelled as she threw fireballs at Shay, but Shay run over and pushed her off the ledge, making her land in the water._

 _Just then, Dani arrived on the platform._

" _I can defeat you too!" Shay yelled._

 _But Dani was ready for him._

" _Come and get me!" she yelled. Shay growled and charged at Dani, but Dani leapt out of the way, leaving Shay to fall into the water._

" _Dani, you are the winner of this season! You get one million euros!" Lucy announced._

" _Yay!" Hadi cheered as he ran over and presented Dani with the case. "A winner is you!"_

 _Dani sighed as she hugged Hadi, "You and your reference jokes."_

…

Mirzo dropped the manuscript on his lap and sighed, "That was anti-climactic. And that's saying a lot."

Hadi sighed at this.

"It wasn't awful, but it was kind of boring," Adrijana stated.

"I found it confusing. What's a Goola?" Lara asked.

"Goomba," Hadi corrected.

Lara held up a '1', while the other 3 held up a '2'.

"7 points for Hadi. You could still technically win, but don't hold your breath," Lara said bluntly.

"Also, Rikard is immune!" Adrijana added.

"Woo!" Rikard cheered, pumping his fist.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I miss when debunking feminism wasn't done to death**

 **Rikard (Finland): Final 13! I did it! 12 more to go and I'll be the winner!**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Well, looks like I'm out. Well, I got no votes last time, so I'm probably safe again.]**

* * *

"Four left," Mirzo said, a little relieved. "Next up is Sveda."

Sveda giggled as she handed over her manuscript.

* * *

 _The Werewolf and the Whale, by Sveda Guclev_

" _We've been out here for 2 days," Rikard sighed as he, and his friend, Jessie, sat in a rowing boat. "We're not going to catch it."_

" _We have to try!" Jessie exclaimed. "Think about all the fame! The money we will get from selling it."_

" _I know, I know, you've said it like a million times," Rikard sighed. "If we catch an ovum whale…"_

* * *

Mirzo was interrupted by Adrijana snorting.

"Ahem, sorry," Adrijana apologized. "Carry on."

* * *

"… _we can sell it for 350,000 euros due to its rarity. I know. But…I'm worried."_

" _You shouldn't be," Jessie assured him._

" _I mean about you," Rikard groaned as he continued to row. "There's likely to be a full moon tonight, and you know very well that means."_

" _I know, I know," Jessie sighed. "You'll turn into a werewolf. You don't need to worry about me. I can look after myself. I'm a tough girl."_

" _But…the last time…" Rikard stammered. "The party."_

" _Yeah, that was actually pretty funny," Jessie giggled._

" _I ate your aunt's prized goat!" Rikard squeaked. "Our families haven't spoken since then. They'd kill me if they knew I was here."_

" _Your family is on the other side of the continent. They think you're in the Netherlands visiting Emilia. And she's in the on the plan, so it doesn't matter if they call her," Jessie pointed out._

 _Rikard just mumbled to himself as the two of them sat and watched the sunset. It was a beautiful sight. A yellow circle shone before them, shining its rays as it was surrounded by flicks of red and orange and many colours in between._

 _Time flew as they intook this magnificent sight. It wasn't long before these shades of red and orange transitioned into blues and indigos and violets littered across the sky like the streams of a river._

 _Jessie sighed in a relaxed tone as she noticed the moon become more visible in the sky. She looked at Rikard, who was starting to grow fur._

" _See you later," Jessie smiled at him._

" _Y-you t-too," Rikard nodded, before he let out a loud roar._

 _Jessie yawned as if she'd seen it a million times._

" _You just do you," she sighed. "I'll work on catching that whale."_

 _She cast her rod and continued to fish._

" _I should have brought a bigger boat," Jessie sighed to herself. "Oh well – if I can drag the whale…"_

 _Rikard began the roar some more, and Jessie rolled her eyes._

" _You don't scare me," Jessie sighed. "You…"_

 _Rikard was now a fully formed wolf, who pounced on Jessie and threw her off the boat._

" _Rikard! No!" Jessie screamed as she watched Rikard rip up the boat limb from limb._

" _Rikard! UGH, THIS WAS A HUGE MISTAKE! I ONLY DID THIS TO DISOBEY MY FAMILY!" Jessie cried. "Rikard, don't do this…I need help…"_

 _But Rikard wasn't there. Only his wolf persona. And the two of them were left struggling in the ocean. Though both were strong swimmers, they had their limits._

 _The minutes they stayed alone together in the sea turned into hours._

" _Rikard…is this how it's going to end?" Jessie sobbed, tears pouring from her face, her mouth just above the surface. "Rik-blub-blub-blub…I-blub-blub-blub…I know you're into guys but…blub-blub-blub…I always kind of…"_

 _Before Jessie could finish making confessions, her head sunks below the water. It looked like the end for this Italian rebel._

 _That's when their bodies were lifted. Lifted by the hail of a humungous black and white whale, whose humming was nothing short of melodious._

" _Huh?" Jessie said shock, brought back into consciousness but the loudness of the whale. "What? We're alive!? We're alive!"_

 _She grabbed Rikard and started to hug him tightly, which made him shriek in terror._

" _Rikard, I know you will never know this but…I love you. More than anything ever. You may never feel the same way, but it was about time you knew," Jessie sighed as she continued to tug at him. As she said this, sun began to rise, and Rikard gradually transitioned back into himself._

" _Huh? You…love me?" Rikard asked in a shock. "Oh…Jessie…"_

" _No, you weren't supposed to hear that," Jessie groaned as she slapped her face. "Oh, this is so awkward."_

" _Jessie, you know I won't ever feel the same way," Rikard said calmly. "I'm with Anton. But nothing will ever destroy our friendship. Not even our families. But…we don't need them anymore. You caught this whale! We can make it on our own!"_

" _Yes, we can!" Jessie cheered. "We can! We're rich…"_

 _Just then, she was interrupted by a sad moan from the whale._

" _Actually…on second thoughts," Jessie sighed. "Why should we have to go back to our families? Let's travel on the world on the back of a whale. What do you say?"_

" _Er…how will get food? And I don't think I'd like to spend the rest of my life sleeping on blubber," Rikard inquired._

 _Jessie sighed, "On second thoughts, let's sell the whale, and use the money to buy an RV, and we'll travel the world on that."_

" _Sold!" Rikard exclaimed, pumping his fist. "Anton can come too, right?"_

" _Sure – and let's throw in Anka. We'll need the comic relief," Jessie added._

 _She bent over and whispered into the whale's ear, "You have changed our lives."_

 _The whale let out a deafening hum that knocked Jessie into the water._

" _Damn," Rikard chuckled._

" _Help me back up, you tit!" Jessie yelled back._

* * *

The rest of the contestants looked decently pleased the story, but the four judges were cheering their heads off.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" Mirzo exclaimed.

"Top notch," Berto added.

"Werewolves!" Lara squealed.

All at once, the four judges held up a '5'

"And Sveda gets the maximum score of 20, which means she joins Rikard in the immunity circle," Adrijana announced. "And it also means that Hadi is out."

"Yay!" Sveda cheered, while Hadi shook his head.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Another one bites the dustjacket**

 **Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): I was confused at first over why Sveda chose Rikard and Jessie when I realized…those are the same first letters as Romeo and Juliet!**

 **I don't want her to win either, but I have to be fair.**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): Damn, Sveda's a manipulative bitch, but that was so good!]**

* * *

"Eighth up, Carolyn!" Adrijana announced.

Carolyn groaned inwardly as she handed her manuscript to Mirzo.

' _The next challenge', by Carolyn Attwater_

' _The final 13 contestants lined up at a running track, ready to start their race. It was 400 metres._

" _Ready, steady, go!" Lara announced._

 _The 13 contestants started to run._

* * *

 **[Confessional: I guess it is an unlucky number**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [slaps face] I forgot how many of us are left.]**

* * *

 _Lou and Pavils took early leads but they started to attack each other and ended up falling over together. They landed on each others' lips and kissed which was very embarrassing._

 _Zeferino was doing moderately well but didn't seem to have much of a chance of winning._

 _Sanna was whizzing off at top speeds on her wheelchair only for it to be toppled over by Eloise and Sveda._

" _That's not fair!" Sanna yelled, shaking her legs in anger._

* * *

Sanna couldn't help but snort at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Recycloning!**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Ugh…how did I mess that up!?**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): [sighs while still laughing] I'll never forget the day when I managed to wriggle all of my toes on my left foot at once.]**

* * *

" _I am as fast as a snowflake!" Rikard cheered as he swiftly manured his way through the track._

" _I am as fast as a cheetah," said Katerina._

" _I am as fast as a windmill," said Emilia._

" _I am as fast as the nuclear explosion in Chernobyl," said Symon._

* * *

 **[Confessional: Throwing shit at the wall would be a compliment**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [screeching his head off with laughter] Bwahahahahahahahahaha…oh no! [he realizes that he just pissed himself]]**

* * *

" _I win!" exclaimed Sveda._

" _I used a shortcut," Vincenz added._

" _Vincenz wins immunity," says Adrijana._

" _NO!" Sveda cries._

 _At elimination Lara made a very important announcement._

" _The people who are eliminated today will go home covered in itching powder and custard pies."_

 _Everyone was shocked at this._

" _Marshmallows go to Carolyn, Petros, Emilia, Lou, Pavils, Emilia, Sanna, Hadi, Katerina, Symon, Petros, Zeferino, Vincenz and…_

… _Ilene."_

 _Only Eloise and Sveda were left without marshmallows._

" _No!" they screamed as they were pelted with itching powder and custard pies._

" _Good riddance!" cheered Emilia._

" _Only 13 of you left," said Lara._

…

"What the [Bosnian swear word] did I just read?" Mirzo asked, looking rather bemused.

"That was amazing!" Adrijana cheered. "A very nice parody of all the bad fanfiction out there. I'll give it a 4."

"That was awful," Lara said, rolling her eyes as she held up a '1'.

"What she said," Berto added, also holding up a '1'

"At least it was short – I'll give it that," Mirzo commented, holding up a '2'.

"And Carolyn gets a grand total of 8 points!" Adrijana announced. "Severely underrated if you ask me."

"With that round, Katerina has immunity, and Carolyn is out," Lara added.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Dat's not fair**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Yes! Final 13 – I can smell a top 10 finish from a mile away. And a victory from another galaxy.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Yeah, I'm really not much of a writer. I think in bullet points, and I'm much better at talking about real life than stuff that's made up**

* * *

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): [raises eyebrow] She wasn't kidding?**

* * *

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): For someone who speaks English every day, you sure don't seem fluent.]**

* * *

"Only two more to go. Eloise is next!" Lara announced.

" _And it looks we have come to the end of Euro-Drama Bounjourama!" Eloise, the sole host of the season, announced._

" _Who will be the winner of our final 3 contestants?"_

" _Will it be Lara, the glamorous platinum blonde from Slovenia? Along with her strong run from this season, she is well-known for having hosted season 2 of this magnificent show._

 _Not only was she objectively the better half of the hosting duo, as opposed to Adrijana, but this lead to a booming supermodel career. Just this month she has appeared on the cover of 34 magazines in 15 different countries._

 _If she can run a mile in high heels, as was shown just a few episodes ago, she should be able to handle this final sprint without a problem."_

 _Eloise then turned her body to point in a different direction._

" _Or, alternatively, our winner could be Berto. Residing in the smallest participating country in this contest, San Marino, Berto's impact this season has been anything but._

 _Not only is he a heck of a fisherman, but with a six-pack and ultra-toned arms, he is quite the athletic powerhouse. Not only has he won immunity in every challenge since the merge, but before that, he ensured that his team did not go to elimination once._

 _And it also helped that he was part of an incredibly strong alliance, and that brings us to the final member of the final 3 –_

 _Mirzo from Bosnia-Herzegovina finally managed to get somewhere in a season, after unfairly being booted first after the merge in season 1, and booted first overall in season 2._

 _His intelligence is another one of the reasons why the Rouge Rabbits never lost a single challenge until the merge, as was clearly shown in challenges such as the 'Puzzles' challenge of episode 3, and the maths challenge just before the merge._

 _But I think we can all agree that his strategic ability is what really brought him to this point – he and Berto have been partners in crime since day one. While Berto is no stranger to strategy, Mirzo is an emperor of the trade. His groundbreaking moves include him tricking his allies, Petros and Carolyn, and getting them eliminated back to back, and pretending to fall in love with the Austrian contestant, Gretel, only to have her throw the challenge for her team and get eliminated._

 _And it looks like the winner is…"_

…

…

…

…

…

" _It's a draw. All three of them crossed the finish line together."_

" _This calls for a tiebreaker!" Adrijana yelled from the audience._

" _We never planned a tiebreaker," Eloise informed her._

" _What…but then…" Adrijana protested._

" _That's right!" Eloise announced. "In the event that there is a tie in the end results, and no tiebreaker was pre-planned, all contestants will win a cash prize of one million euros, which will come out of the pockets of the winner of the first season."_

" _What? But I don't have three million euros. And I've spent most of my original prize," Adrijana cried._

" _Enjoy being in debt for the rest of your life, I guess," Lara shrugged._

" _No! My curse had only just ended!" Adrijana screamed._

 _It was a great day._

* * *

"You are dead to me, Eloise," Adrijana said darkly as she held up a '1'.

"Loved it!" Lara squealed as she held up a '5'.

"It wasn't much of a plot, but compliments are compliments I guess," Mirzo shrugged. "2."

"I was also flattered," Berto added. "3."

"Eloise gets 11 points," Adrijana said sourly. "Sanna now has immunity, and Emilia is on the chopping block. One more left!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Envole-moi! Envole-moi! I have no idea what that verb means but it's a catchy song**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Yes! I am still in the game! Denmark will make the finale again, and I will finally win!]**

* * *

 _The Wrong Triangle, by Pavils Pakalu_

' _Phew,' Pavils thought to himself. 'It's only been three episodes into this season, and our team has already lost twice. At least the Angry Armadillos were safe – I'd hate to see Ilene get eliminated.'_

 _Just then, he heard sobbing coming from one of the cabins, and he went inside to see what was going on._

" _Ilene?" he asked. "Are you alright?"_

" _Oh, it's just been so hard for me the last few days," Ilene sobbed. "There are two amazing guys on my team who like me, but I don't know who to pick. I'm going to be stuck in this triangle forever."_

" _It's alright, Ilene," Pavils assured her, before there was a knock on the door._

" _Hey, Ilene," said a boy with a nasally voice. He was wearing a blue shirt, a Star Wars t-shirt, khaki shorts and white sneakers._

" _Hi, Damien," Ilene said back._

" _I brought you flowers."_

" _Aw, thank you."_

" _You are like a rocket-ship that orbits my world."_

 _With that, Damien went out, only for another boy to come in. He had neatly-combed black hair, thick glasses, polyester pants and pointed black shoes._

" _Thaluthathions, Ilene," the boy greeted._

" _Hello, Dexter," Ilene smiled._

" _I brought you chocolates."_

" _Thank you."_

" _You are love to the power of infinity."_

 _With that, Dexter left to the cabin._

" _Yeah…I better go now," Pavils said awkwardly before leaving the cabin._

* * *

Mirzo gave the Pavils a horrified stare.

The other contestants were open mouthed in shock. Ilene was cowering behind Carolyn with her head in her hands.

"What the heck was that!?" Lara exclaimed, before holding up a '1'

"You are one broken man, Pavils," Adrijana added, also holding up a '1'.

"It was short, but still incredibly cringey," said Mirzo. "1."

"1," Berto concluded.

"And Pavils gets '4' points, which puts him in last place, and means that the last person to get immunity is…Eloise!" Lara announced.

"To recap, tonight's immune contestants are Katerina, Sanna, Rikard, Sveda and Eloise," Adrijana added. "The rest of you – Lou, Emilia, Hadi, Carolyn, Pavils, Symon, Petros, Zeferino, Vincenz and Ilene – are up for elimination, and two of you will go home for good.

And tonight, only the people on the chopping block are allowed to vote.

Eloise had her hands over face and was shaking frantically.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Will France win? Ayayayayayayayaya!**

 **Eloise (France): [breathing deep breaths] I did it…I'm…immune again…oh, I'm so glad I'm safe. I really hope my immunity lasts until the end…**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [groans] I cannot believe Carolyn screwed up that badly.**

 **Oh well…[smiles nervously]...Carolyn was the second-last person called out last night. Maybe she's getting safer?**

 **I'm not takin' chances either way.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): My goodness, Pavils is a moron! I can't believe he embarrassed Ilene like that.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Okay, I think I know what to do from here…]**

* * *

Eloise, Vincenz and Sveda sat on the beds in the girls' side of the west cabin.

"So, me and Sveda are safe, but we're still an alliance, so we need to decide how we'll vote," Eloise stated.

"Remind me who we have on our side?" Vincenz inquired.

"Now that Amanda's gone, we have Pavils and Symon," Eloise responded.

"Okay, that leaves us with 7 choices," Vincenz stated. "And they are…"

"Ugh, Amanda was always the one who would write them on her arm," Eloise sighed. "So, the people with immunity are me, Sveda, Katerina…Emilia?"

"No, I don't think Emilia got immunity," Vincenz replied. "Sanna and Rikard."

"So that leaves…Emilia, Lou, Carolyn, Petros…um…"

"Hadi, Zeferino and Ilene," Sveda concluded, before her eyes went wide. "I just remembered something. I'll be back in a second."

With that, she got up and left.

"Oh, I just remembered – Sveda told me that Pavils told Ilene about the alliance," Eloise told Vincenz. "But she's probably just making it up. To get us to backstab Pavils, maybe…"

"I wouldn't put it behind Pavils to do something like that," Vincenz said. "But voting off Ilene didn't feel so good the first time. Maybe we should just go with Carolyn – she's the obvious choice."

"Actually…Amanda told me that Petros offered to give two points to Ilene if we gave two points to Tyge, so he's somewhat on our side," Eloise pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you told me," Vincenz nodded. "Well, that leaves Zeferino and Hadi."

"I'd be fine with voting one of them off," Eloise shrugged. "In fact, maybe we could make a deal with Petros' alliance – we give 3 to Zeferino and 2 to Hadi, and they give 3 to Hadi and 2 to Zeferino."

"I suppose, but…well, I don't claim to be a strategic expert but…wouldn't it be more efficient to pick off both the alliances at once?" Vincenz asked. "Just a suggestion, you know."

"You've got a point," Eloise noted. "I guess we can ask Sveda what she thinks when she gets back."

* * *

 **[Confessional: This contest is becoming a three-way Cold War**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): The dynamic of this season is fascinating me. The merge is supposed to be every man and woman for themselves, and yet we have three key spheres of influence – even the people who aren't technically in alliances are being swayed one way or the other.**

 **I have tried to just stand aside when it comes to our alliance decisions, but everyone has to do what they can to survive I suppose.]**

* * *

Ilene spotted Katerina sitting outside the east cabin as she walked over, when she was suddenly grabbed by Sveda.

"Ack!" Ilene screamed as she came face to face with her.

"Ilene," Sveda grinned. "My gal pal."

"What do you want…" Ilene squeaked.

"I need to show you something else!" Sveda exclaimed, only for Katerina to stomp over and see what's going on.

"You again! Stay away from Ilene!" Katerina yelled at her.

"I'm really sorry, but I want to borrow her for a bit. I need to show her something really important!"

"And by that you mean 'try to get her severely injured," Katerina frowned. "I don't know what you're trying to achieve, but you can just stop now."

"Sveda," Ilene grinned. "You can show me in a few minutes. But I really need to tell Katerina something in private."

"What!?" Sveda scremed. "What can she possibly need to know that I can't?"

"Sveda. F**k off!" Katerina yelled at her.

"No! You hurt my feelings!" Sveda whined. Tears started to fall down her face.

"Fine, Sveda, we'll compromise," Ilene sighed. "You can hear what I have to tell Katerina."

Sveda's face perked up in interest.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Pavils told me that he's in an alliance with Sveda, Amanda, Eloise and Vincenz, and they voted me off last night. Sveda happened to be standing nearby when he told me, and Pavils wants me to join the alliance so I don't get voted off," Ilene groaned. "And I wanted to ask what you thought."

"What!?" Sveda screamed in shock. "Pavils told you!? Oh, wait till..."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE FOOLING NOBODY!" Katerina growled at her, before shaking her head.

"Huh, Pavils was actually useful for something," Katerina nodded. "And I was going to vote him off for embarrassing you. After last night's elimination, I'm sort of starting to respect Eloise again…fine, who do you want us to vote for?"

"Eloise and Vincenz are discussing it in the cabin," Sveda informed them.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Kill Fuck Marry, KFM, KFC, Colonel Sanders, Bernie Sanders. Bernie wants to Kill, Fuck and Marry you**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): It's kind of dangerous how big our alliance is getting. And I know that nobody trusts me, including Eloise. But at this point, I'll take all the votes I can get.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): So…apparently Sveda wasn't lying. That honestly makes more sense in retrospect. Also, Katerina and Ilene are back!**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [pants a little] Our alliance is putting together a plan of action. In order to not look suspicious, Eloise suggested that she, Sveda and Pavils stay in the cabin, while Ilene and Katerina sit outside. And that left me to be the messenger…at least it's exercise]**

* * *

Emilia and Lou walked through the woods discussing the vote.

"So, what will we do tonight?" Emilia asked.

"I have no clue," Lou admitted. "We should see what Carolyn and Petros are doing."

"You want to go back to them?" Emilia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just have no idea who to go with this time," Lou sighed. "Eloise and Sveda both have immunity, and there's strength in numbers."

"I suppose," Emilia noted. "Let's go look for them."

* * *

 **[Confessional: tAtu making the top 3 makes even less sense than Donald Trump winning the nomination**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Well, I've done all I can do to mend our relationship.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): It was nice of Emilia to go along with me, but it's not good for our game. I'm just not much of a strategist]**

* * *

"I said I was sorry," Hadi sighed as he walked into the guys' side of the east cabin.

"What a great way to make an entrance," Zeferino snorted. "I'm over it anyway. So, who are we voting for tonight?"

"Well, our options are Eloise, Vincenz, Ilene, Katerina…"

"Eloise has immunity. And so does Katerina," Zeferino pointed out.

"Never mind. So, we need to think about who has the most influence," Hadi said as he paced around in circle.

"Um…Sveda? I mean, she is a psychologist," Zeferino pointed out.

"Yes, but she's got immunity, so we need to think about who her closest ally is," Hadi replied.

"Pavils, maybe? He hangs out with her a lot," Zeferino noted.

"Okay, Pavils it is – though I'll have to discuss this with Sanna," Hadi nodded.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I suspect Hungary's last Eurovision song is about communism. Check the lyrics if you don't believe me**

 **Sanna (Denmark): I have no problem seeing Pavils leave, especially after what he did to Ilene.**

 **Also, it was nice of Hadi to ask for my approval even though I can't vote.]**

* * *

"So, what's Eloise's plan?" Katerina asked as Vincenz came over to her and Ilene.

"Okay, her plan is to get someone to go Petros' alliance and Hadi's alliance…" Vincenz began.

"Petros has an alliance?" Katerina asked in surprise.

"Yes, him, Carolyn, Lou and Emilia – but regardless…"

"Who knew he had it in him," Katerina said with intrigue.

"Anyways, the plan is that someone should go to both of their alliances, and tell them to give three and two points to people from the opposing alliance, and then…hang on, let me re-explain…"

Vincenz cleared his throat, "Someone convinces Hadi to give three points to…for example, Carolyn, and two points to Petros, and then convince Petros to give three points to Zeferino and two points to Hadi. They will say in return that they will give three points to Petros, and two points to Carolyn…and hopefully you get the idea."

"I think so," Katerina nodded.

"We tell them we'll help them eliminate two people against them," Ilene paraphrased.

"Yes."

"So, how are we actually going to vote?" Ilene asked.

"If we're still going with this example – 3 points to Petros, 2 points to Zeferino, and 1 point to…well, Hadi or Carolyn. We don't have to go in that order – we could also vote for Emilia and Lou," Vincenz explained.

"I like the idea," Katerina commented. "I say we go for it."

"Um…it…uh…sounds kind of dangerous," Ilene added.

"How?" Katerina asked.

"Well, um, when one person from each alliance gets voted off, they…uh…might figure out that they got backstabbed. It…it wouldn't look good on whoever has to do it," Ilene pointed out. "Maybe if we just went to one alliance, and tried to get two people from the other…voted off?"

"Not a bad suggestion, but I'll have to check with Eloise," Vincenz stated, before rushing off

…

"Ilene has a point," Eloise admitted when Vincenz explained the new plan. "Maybe it isn't as efficient, but it's safer."

"Like I said, I never claimed to be an expert," Vincenz sighed as he shook his head.

"But who to go with?" Eloise asked. "On one hand, Hadi's alliance is smaller, and less of a threat, but Petros is sort of on our side…"

"We should go with Emilia and Lou – we have no reason to know that Petros is allied with them, and it would leave both sides with two allies remaining," Sveda blurted out. "Never mind, it's probably stupid."

"Oh no, it's a great plan," Eloise complimented, before adding sarcastically. "How ever did you come up with it?"

Sveda just giggled in response.

"Emilia and Lou are bigger threats anyway," Pavils pointed out. "Petros sucks at challenges, and Carolyn...she just isn't as good as the other two."

"I'll see what Katerina and Ilene think," Vincenz said as he got up and left.

"And I'll tell Symon," Pavils added.

"Just…tell him who to vote for," Sveda grinned. "The plan is a secret."

* * *

 **[Confessional: If Love was a Crime, then I'd have nothing to worry about :(**

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Symon may be an actor, but Pavils is much easier to read. And Symon has been telling him everything.**

 **Symon can stay for now, but there's no way I'm risking him ruining our plan.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Aw no, Sveda's onto him. [facepalms]**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Pavils told me that the alliance is voting for Lou. He said he didn't know why he was chosen, but I don't really care.**

 **My 3 points go to Vincenz. The sooner Eloise loses allies, the better.**

 **And once again, there's no point in trying to get more votes. I'm in a good position, and I'm going to keep it that way.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): Ilene and Katerina agreed, and they even volunteered to talk to Hadi and Zeferino. This plan is working out perfectly.]**

* * *

"You do the talking, but keep it simple," Ilene advised Katerina as they stood at the door of the east cabin. Katerina nodded in response before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Hadi exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Katerina greeted as they walked in. "So, we were just wondering who you're voting for tonight."

"Pavils," Hadi replied. "After that story, he definitely deserves to leave."

"Well, we had another idea, and we were hoping to get more votes," Katerina pitched. "Would you vote for Emilia or Lou with us? They're a pretty strong couple."

"I am…interested," Hadi nodded. "But Pavils is a threat too…well, in terms of strength."

"I'd…um…rather not go with him. It…uh…just wouldn't feel right," Ilene piped up.

"Do we really need to worry about Pavils? I mean, other than his strength, there's not really much else to him," Zeferino pointed out.

"Mm-hmm," Hadi noted this. "Okay, we'll do it."

"Alright. The plan is that you two give three points to Lou, and two to Emilia, and Ilene gives three points to Emilia and two points to Lou," Katerina explained. "We're going to talk to some other people too."

"Sounds good," Hadi stated, and Zeferino nodded in agreement.

Katerina beamed at this before she and Ilene left the cabin.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sometimes love comes around, but mostly it doesn't :'(**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Yay! Looks like this plan is going perfectly.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): The alliance is back together, but it's best to be as safe as possible. So the others and I went around to a few people again.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): So, Vincenz told me that Petros is trying out some strategy of his own. It could be a threat to the plan, but at least he's not targeting any of my allies.**

* * *

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): I was going to give one point to Zeferino, but after that encounter with Petros, I'm going to switch it to Carolyn, just to be safe.**

 **[sighs] This is one complicated elimination. I'm going to need at least an hour long meditation to clear my head.]**

* * *

Symon was once again relaxing on a hammock when Emilia and Lou came over.

"Hey, Symon," Emilia called out gently.

"Oh," Symon said as he sat up and opened his eyes. "Hi Emilia, and Lou. What can I do for you?"

"We're wondering if you'd like to vote with us," Emilia inquired.

"Maybe. Who are you voting for?" Symon asked.

"Zeferino and Hadi," Emilia responded.

"Ah, alright, I'll think about it," Symon responded, before settling back down.

Emilia shrugged before walking off with Lou, before Symon exclaimed, "Wait!"

The couple stopped in their tracks and turned back.

"What?" Emilia said, looking a little concerned.

"Um…I want to tell you who I'm voting for," Symon said.

"Oh, okay," Emilia nodded.

"I'm voting for Vincenz," Symon told them.

"Why?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see…he's in an alliance with Sveda, Eloise and Pavils, and I think it's important to break it down."

"What? How do you know all this?" Emilia inquired, looking rather surprised.

"They think I'm with them even though I never said I was," Symon explained.

"Oh my…" Lou commented.

"I'll give two points to Zeferino. If you want to follow me in voting for Vincenz, be my guest," Symon shrugged.

"W-we'll think about it," Emilia responded, sounding a little shook up. "See you at the ceremony."

"Bye, Symon," Lou added, before they walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Symon doesn't know about Petros' alliance, just so it's clear**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I know I said I wouldn't get involved, but the opportunity came to me. And it's pretty unlikely that Emilia and Lou are on Eloise's side anyway.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): The alliance between Pavils, Vincenz, Eloise and Sveda isn't really that surprising - they do hang out with each other a lot. It seems much more dangerous than Hadi and Zeferino though.**

 **So…three points to Zeferino, two to Vincenz and one to Pavils.**

 **I wanted to give two to Pavils, just to make her alliance even smaller, but Emilia told me Symon said he's the most likely to leave the alliance. I'm not really sure why that matters, but anything for Symon's vote.**

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): I could barely understand half of the stuff anyone said after the challenge. All this strategy is complicated.]**

* * *

The final 15 contestants sat on stumps before Lara and Adrijana.

"There are 13 marshmallows on this plate," Lara told them. "When I call your name, come up for your marshmallow. Eloise, Katerina, Rikard, Sanna and Sveda."

The immunity winners all smiled as they grabbed their treats.

"Tonight, three people received zero votes!" Adrijana announced.

"Symon."

…

The Ukrainian ski-mask wearer just shrugged as he stood up.

…

"Hadi."

…

The computer whiz threw his hands in the air as he also stood by the podium.

Vincenz and Eloise couldn't help but raise their eyebrows.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Changes to the expected**

 **Vincenz (Switzerland): [scratches his head] I could have sworn Petros said to give three to Hadi and two to Zeferino…I suppose he changed his mind and didn't tell me?]**

* * *

…

"From almost leaving to definitely staying, Ilene!" Adrijana exclaimed, winking at the Belgian girl.

…

Ilene gasped in surprise at this, and she fanned herself with her hand as she walked over.

"Seven of you left, but only five marshmallows," Adrijana continued. "In increasing number of votes…"

…

"Petros."

…

Petros smiled and adjusted his hat as he stood up.

…

"Carolyn."

…

Carolyn let out a squeal of delight. Petros sighed and held out his arms, and the two of them shared a hug.

"I can't believe I was called out so soon," Carolyn muttered.

"You're still in the game. Don't forget that," Petros responded. "Okay…I'm starting to get uncomfortable."

Carolyn let go and giggled a bit as they took their tokens of safety from the plate.

"Five of you left," Adrijana continued.

…

…

"Pavils."

…

"Whew," Pavils sighed in relief as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

 **[Confessional: After 16 years, Latvia finally sends a song that I love**

 **Pavils (Latvia): I'm still amazed at how far I've made it. A moron like me in the final 13…]**

…

…

…

…

"Lou."

…

Lou wiped some sweat off his brow, before getting up from his stump. As he went over, he gazed at Emilia with shock.

"Emilia, Vincenz and Zeferino, this is the last marshmallow," Adrijana said, a hint of regret in her voice. "The loser tonight gained 14 points, and the next two both gained 13 points, and both received the same amount of 3's, 2's and 1's. Once again, we went to a tiebreaker, and today's tiebreaker was…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Rikard."

…

"Oh, that's good," Emilia muttered. "If I have 13 points, I'm probably safe."

Zeferino looked as nervous as before, while Vincenz looked more or less calm.

"The last person going through to the next episode is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Emilia."

After about a second's delay, Emilia stood up and started rushing around in circles.

"YES!" she roared as loud as she could. "EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

As she did so, tears poured out of her eyes.

Lou immediately rushed over and grabbed her, and they embraced each other in a tight hug.

"That was terrifying," she sobbed. "I don't…I don't want to go through it again…"

"It's alright. You're safe. You made it," Lou muttered.

"I know, I know," Emilia sighed, taking deep breaths.

"Vincenz and Zeferino, I'm sorry but this is it for you," Adrijana sighed.

"Wow, all three returnees left back to back," Lara noted. "Who would have guessed?"

"I still believe in you. Go and make it to the end," Vincenz whispered to Eloise as they hugged each other goodbye. "Only six days left, you know."

Hadi patted Zeferino on the back, meanwhile.

"Good game," Hadi said.

"Thank you," Zeferino smiled. "Good luck with the rest of yours."

"Thanks," Hadi replied. "Say hi to Dani for me."

Zeferino gave him the thumb's up before walking off behind Vincenz.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author did tear up a little bit at Emilia crying**

 **Eloise (France): [some tears trickle down her face] Losing Vincenz for a day was hard enough…how will I do it for the rest of the contest?**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I'm honestly kind of happy that Vincenz left. I may have lost an ally, but Eloise's loyalty to him was getting concerning.**

 **I still have Ilene and Katerina to worry about, but at least they don't really trust Eloise either.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [is still being extremely emotional]**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Well, looks like both of our targets went home, and I came out with all 4 allies intact.**

 **Also, Carolyn is getting safer with every elimination. Isn't that something?**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Vincenz seems cool, but I'm kind of worried about his friendship with Eloise. Also, Emilia is my friend. She is staying.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): That didn't feel nice at all…I can't even imagine how Emilia is feeling.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Goodbye, Vincenz, you will be missed.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): That could have gone better, but at least Ilene is still in the game.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Just me and Sanna left. At least nobody will be targeting me if they think I'm on my own**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): First Amanda, and now Vincenz. Take that, Sveda.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Bloody hell…I really thought this might be the one where it all ends, but I was far from wrong…**

 **Eloise may not have left, but her closest ally is the next best thing. She deserves nothing after what she did.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): It was good working with you, Zef.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): I was worried that I'd be leaving after how everyone reacted to that story, but no. I better say sorry to Ilene…**

 **[he dashes out of the confessional]]**

* * *

"2 more down, unlucky 13 left!" Adrijana announced.

"Who will go next? Who won't go next? Will one of us end up calling out the wrong name at the ceremony?" Lara asked rhetorically. "Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts: Zeferino_

 _2pts: Vincenz_

 _1pt: Pavils_

 _Emilia –_

 _3pts: Vincenz_

 _2pts: Zeferino_

 _1pt: Pavils_

 _Hadi –_

 _3pts: Lou_

 _2pts: Emilia_

 _1pt: Pavils_

 _Ilene –_

 _3pts: Emilia_

 _2pts: Lou_

 _1pt: Zeferino_

 _Lou –_

 _3pts : Vincenz_

 _2pts : Zeferino_

 _1pt : Pavils_

 _Pavils –_

 _3pts : Emilia_

 _2pts : Lou_

 _1pt : Zeferino_

 _Petros –_

 _3pts : Zeferino_

 _2pts : Vincenz_

 _1pt : Pavils_

 _Symon –_

 _3pts : Vincenz_

 _2pts : Zeferino_

 _1pt : Petros_

 _Vincenz –_

 _3pts : Emilia_

 _2pts : Lou_

 _1pt : Carolyn_

 _Zeferino –_

 _3pts : Lou_

 _2pts : Emilia_

 _1pt : Pavils_

 _Zeferino – 14pts (15th)_

 _Vincenz – 13pts (14th)_

 _Emilia – 13pts_

 _Lou – 12pts_

 _Pavils – 6pts_

 _Carolyn – 1pt_

 _Petros – 1pt_

 _Nul points – Hadi, Ilene, Symon_

* * *

 **I don't really have much to say about the next two eliminates.**

 **If this story had been pre-planned and not 'what I felt was the most realistic', it's very unlikely that Zeferino would have returned. While an extra ally did help to develop Hadi's strategic skills, it didn't do that much for Zeferino himself.**

 **The same can be said about Vincenz in my opinion. His second elimination ended more or less on the same note as his first elimination.**

 **Perhaps you disagree with me and think their returns were worthwhile, but that's just my opinion.**

 **Also of note, with that elimination, Sanna is the last person left from the merge last season.**

 **Once again, another new character has been revealed on my DeviantArt (insertnamehere41). The 9th country to return is...**

 **...**

 **...Poland!**

 **With that, 13 characters are left to revealed (including two new countries - one European and one elsewhere).**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read up to this point, even if you haven't left one review.**

 **But regardless, please review no matter your opinion. I would continue this story even if I got 0 reviews, but they certainly help.**

 **...**

 **Apparently Ciao is hello in Italian, not goodbye.**


	50. Ep23 Pt1 - A Grossly Spent 10,000 Euro

**Disclaimer - I no longer send blame to the confessional. It's totally the author's fault**

 **Yeah...it's been another two months. I'm sorry, but I seem to be running on short bursts of inspiration at the moment. But I'm back, and I'm far from considering giving up on this fic!**

 **Hope this was worth the wait, and may the next few updates not be anywhere as long ;)**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Ep23 Pt1 - A Grossly Spent 10,000 Euro

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip.

The final 15 contestants wrote fanfiction about this season's cast," Lara began the recap.

"Well, it was technically 10, but you get the idea," Adrijana corrected.

"There was a…um…varied selection of stories," Lara continued. "Sanna wrote about the producer's smoking crack, Hadi did some weird video game parody thing, Emilia did this amazing shipping fic."

"And Sveda managed to manipulate us into all giving her 5," Adrijana sighed. "Once again, there was another complicated voting session, with Eloise and Petros' alliances both trying to carry out the same plan, in which Eloise's alliance teamed up with Hadi and Zeferino to vote off Emilia and Lou, while Petros' alliance teamed up with Symon to eliminate Vincenz and Zeferino. And if you watched last night's show, then you know who won."

"Yeah…this contest just got significantly less peaceful and guitar…player…ish," Lara added awkwardly.

"Right," Adrijana nodded. "With 13 left, tension is as high as ever. But who will pull through right here on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

Emilia was sitting on the porch of the north cabin, tears still pouring out of her eyes as Lou had his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Emilia," Lou sighed, patting her. "You got through. You're safe!"

"I know. I'm not sad," Emilia sobbed. "It's just…ugh, coming so close wasn't fun. Oh…what if the tiebreaker was someone else? I could be gone by now…"

"Don't think about it too much," Lou told her. "Almost everyone here has had their close calls."

"Hello," Rikard greeted as he walked over to them.

Emilia immediately leapt up from the porch, grabbed Rikard, and hugged him tightly.

"Ah…ah…can't breathe…" Rikard squeaked, his skin going slightly blue.

"Oh, oh, sorry," Emilia apologized, stepping back. "It's just…thank you for putting me through."

"It was nothing. Vincenz is a cool guy, but you're my friend. Of course I was going to save you," Rikard assured her.

"Oh…oh…being so close to being voted off wasn't nice. Not at all…" Emilia sighed. "I don't know how Carolyn was able to deal with it."

"Just let everything out now, and you'll be fine before you know it," Rikard told her, before kissing her on the cheek.

Emilia nodded before attempting to let out another cry, but nothing came out.

"You're welcome," Rikard called out as he walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I don't need blue blood running through my veins – urinated water works just fine**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Reverse psychology is a powerful mistress.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [fidgets with his nails] It's a trick I learned from the therapist I had when I was anorexic.]**

* * *

Petros sighed as he chewed to himself, before Carolyn forced some lima beans into his mouth and started giggling.

"Ack!" he groaned before swallowing. "Don't do that!"

"Uh…okay…I'm sorry," Carolyn apologized, looking rather taken aback.

"D-don't worry about it," Petros sighed, shaking his head. "You got called out pretty early."

"I know. I was starting to give up on my chances of winning, but I might actually make it in the end."

"Still a good number of people left though. You never know what could happen," Petros sighed. "Speaking of which, I'm starting to wonder if we believed Symon too easily."

"What do you mean?" Carolyn asked.

"I mean, we were so set on voting for Zeferino and Hadi, and then once Symon told Emilia and Lou about Eloise's alliance, we went along pretty easily," Petros explained.

"Maybe but…I don't know. Would Symon lie?" Carolyn asked.

"It's clear that Symon is pretty crafty…and there's some good reasons to lie," Petros stated. "Maybe to keep a target off his back, but it's not like the alliance couldn't possibly exist…I dunno…"

"This game makes my head hurt," Carolyn sighed.

"Then again, it's worse if he is telling the truth. He's backstabbing Eloise."

"Is that a bad thing?" Carolyn frowned.

"Not really, I suppose, but it still means Symon is somehow to look out for," Petros said. "Either he's a liar or a…um…uh…person who plays both sides…I don't know."

"Two faced?"

"Yeah, we can go with that," Petros nodded. "Now, shush."

"What's up?" Pavils greeted as he walked over.

Petros looked at Pavils with a neutral expression, while Carolyn glared a little.

"Erm…okay…sorry to get between your sweet nothings," Pavils apologized as he backed off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: You're giving me such sweet Nurofen!**

 **Pavils (Latvia): [sighs] It's amazing that I'm still in the game even though half of the remaining players hate me.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Sometimes I'm so desperate for votes that I don't really think about what I'm agreeing with…I guess it turned out fine since the four of us are still in the game but...ugh, I don't know what to do about Symon. I mean, if the alliance does exist…]**

* * *

Tears were still rolling down Eloise's face as she slowly slurped a strand of spaghetti.

"You doing alright?" Sveda asked.

"Non," Eloise mumbled, shaking her head. "Ugh, this is going to be so hard."

"There's less than a year left in this game. You'll be alright," Sveda assured her.

"I know, but…oh…one day was hard enough…"

"You've said that, like, a bazijillionion times," Sveda sighed. "You're an amazing girl. Strong, intelligent, able to get through anything. Who else can say they're a multi-millionaire at your age?"

"All that money made me an entitled little ****," Eloise groaned. "You know what? You're right. I can't let Vincenz rule me like this. I can win this. France will host next year!"

"You go girl!" Sveda cheered. "I'm already excited to go to France!"

In the background, Aleksander could be seen rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's been at least a month since I continued with this :O**

 **Sveda (Azerbajian): Like I said, I'm not sad at all that Vincenz left. He was a vote, and way too loyal to Eloise.**

 **Vincenz and Eloise were my biggest priorities to pick off once we'd gotten rid of enough of the others, but I'm not too worried about Eloise as of now.**

 **As for the others – well, Ilene and Katerina don't really trust me or Eloise so they're fine, but Symon is very unpredictable. Pavils is both a good and a bad ally - on one hand, he's closest to me, but on the other hand, he's also dangerously close to Symon**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): How do I get touched by Sveda's words even though I know she's tyring to play me.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): Sveda, just knock it off. What do you even have to gain at this point?**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Even with only one visible ally, he still got voted off.**

 **I'm really going to need to make more connections if I don't want to get voted off. I've already kind of got Katerina and Ilene, but Sanna and I need to stay as safe as possible.]**

* * *

Sanna and Rikard were sitting at the other table in the mess hall when Katerina sat down beside them.

"So, Zeferino and Vincenz left," Katerina sighed.

"I wasn't really that close to either of them, but it's still sad to see them leave," Rikard sighed.

"I didn't really know what to make of Vincenz," Sanna admitted. "I mean, he seemed like a cool guy, but he was way too trusting of Eloise."

"I…agree," Katerina replied hesitantly. "I mean…I just couldn't look at Eloise the same way after I found out what she did. Maybe he's too optimistic?"

"Or secretly evil," Rikard suggested.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. He's gone," Sanna said. "13 of us left now."

"It's so exciting to make it this far," Rikard squealed, jumping up and down in his seat. "If I'm this excited now, then how must the finale feel?"

"Oh, at least 10 times more amazing," Sanna assured him. "And, you know, second place doesn't hurt so much. There's still a lot to be proud of."

"I would have thought it sucked," Katerina stated. "You know, coming such a long way and falling over at the last hurdle."

"Well, maybe it depends on the person," Sanna shrugged.

"There's no way it can feel worse than being cut 4th," Rikard said hopefully.

"And well, I'll have to wait and see if it's worse than finishing 15th," Katerina added.

Rikard snorted at this.

"What?" Katerina asked.

"I don't know, I just it's weird how we're all imagining how we'll react to the finale, but…there's still 10 of us who won't make it that far," Rikard sighed.

"Yeah, and it's so hard to predict who will go next. Who will go next? It could be any of us," Sanna agreed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Nobody bothered to point out that she actually came 16** **th**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): As much as I try to convince myself that this will be my year, there's just so much uncertainty…**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): At this point, I'll be proud of any position but…oh…a million euros would just be unbelievable**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): With Zeferino gone, it looks like I'm the last person left from the merge last year. That is…somewhat terrifying. This really is anyone's game and I could leave at any time.]**

* * *

Ilene was busy tearing up some spinach when Pavils walked over to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Er…hi," he said awkwardly.

Ilene's cheeks went red, clearly too embarrassed to respond.

"I just wanted to say…well…uh…" he groaned. "This is pointless."

Ilene looked up for a second before returning to what she was doing.

"I'm just going to keep making the same mistakes," Pavils sighed. "I promise myself I'm going to change, and then…well…I did…that… I'm really sorry about the story, Ilene."

"That…that…" Ilene stammered, before walking off.

Pavils sighed to himself as he put his hands in his pockets, before he heard a snort behind him.

"Just give it up, Pavils," Carolyn sighed from behind him.

Pavils groaned as he slowly turned to face her. "What do you want?"

"Ilene doesn't want you. Leave her alone," Carolyn said snarkily.

"Well, look who has come to the rescue," Pavils snapped, waving his arms in the air. "Miss 'I-managed-to-get-a-guy-to-date-me-by-stalking-him-for-two-weeks'."

Carolyn gasped in shock at this, "You…you…it's not the same thing!"

"And how?" Pavils asked. "Come on, tell me!"

"Well…me and Petros actually have stuff in common. We're both into fantasy, we…we…both have social problems…sort of…"

"Not really sure how having a mental disorder is the same as being a bit of a wallflower," Pavils interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"Who are you calling a wallflower!?" Carolyn screamed at him.

"I said a bit," Pavils sighed, folding his arms.

"Look…I don't want to start a fight," Carolyn said, look at the ground.

"Oh really? Then why did you bother coming over?" Pavils asked.

"I just want you to leave Ilene alone, that's all," Carolyn shrugged.

"And why can't Ilene tell me herself? Hmm?" Pavils asked, putting his arms behind his back.

"If she could, she would have done it weeks ago," Carolyn sighed.

"And you would know this how? You haven't heard everything we say to each other," Pavils frowned.

"I'm sure you have many deep and meaningful conversations," Carolyn said sarcastically.

"Carolyn…just stop," Pavils groaned, putting his palm to the side of his face. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"But…"

"If Ilene has problems with me, she doesn't need you trying to speak on her behalf. Got it?"

"Pavils…"

"Now go away."

"I don't think you're getting the…"

"F**K…OFF!" Pavils screamed at her, before storming off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Yeah…kind of a bitch move, Carolyn**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Seriously? Pavils has the nerve to compare me to him? You don't see me writing creepy fanfiction about Petros.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): At least I knew when to stop. After I tried to kiss Ilene, I just shrugged and said, 'Okay, I guess we can just be friends'**

 **And unlike Carolyn, she isn't a close minded b****.]**

* * *

Petros was sitting against a tree with his hands around one of his knees.

"I forgot how enjoyable being alone is," he sighed to himself.

"Oh, I guess I should just leave then," Symon sighed as he walked along one of the paths.

"No, please, stay if you want," Petros sighed as he sat up and adjusted his hat.

"So, where's Carolyn?" Symon asked.

"I don't know. She said something about 'giving Pavils a piece of her mind'…I dunno," Petros sighed.

"What? Why?" Symon asked in confusion. "Wait…is this about his story?"

"Probably, maybe, who knows?"

"You don't seem very happy about it," Symon noted.

"I just think she's asking for a fight. And that's not a good thing at this point of the game," Petros stated. "She should feel lucky that she didn't come close to losing tonight."

"Yeah…besides, Pavils is part of that alliance I told you about. You don't want Carolyn to get a bad name for them," Symon pointed out.

"That crossed my mind, but she wouldn't stop," Petros said, shaking his head.

With that, Symon walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Party like a Ukrainian!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I really need to keep strong connections at this point. I also see Emilia and Lou as an option, but before I make any more, I need to get rid of Sveda.**

 **There's only so much I can hide from her, and she needs to go as soon as possible for my game to work.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): At least Symon's not as uncomfortable as Hadi…]**

* * *

"How are you doing?" Katerina asked as came into the east cabin, where Ilene was already lying down.

"Fine…I suppose…" Ilene replied awkwardly.

"How do you feel after Pavils' story?"

"I don't know…I'm kind of angry at him, but…I'm also confused. He seemed like he'd changed but…looks like he's still…and then he came up apologised or something…I don't know…" Ilene sighed.

"Don't waste time with time with him," Katerina advised her.

"But I still want to be friends. I don't want to make him feel bad, and having enemies isn't good…ugh, I'm tired," Ilene groaned.

"Well, I suppose you better get some sleep," Katerina advised her as she reached for the light. "Good…"

Just then, Sveda burst into the cabin, with Eloise right behind her.

"Eeeeiiii! Look at my nails! Eeeiiii!" Sveda squealed.

"Not bad," Katerina stated, looking at them. "Did you get them done up?"

"Yeah – I get a menicure and a padicure as part of my award," Sveda nodded. "So…I felt bad that you didn't get an award too, so…we're gonna have a big sleepover."

"Oh…okay…no way," Katerina said bluntly.

"What? But…" Sveda protested.

"Ilene and I have had a long day and we're not going to be kept up by you squealing," Katerina snapped.

"I do not squeal that much," Sveda protested.

"Well, whatever you're planning to do, you can forget it. We have this room to ourselves and we're keeping it that way."

"No…no…" Sveda cried as tears started to roll down her face.

"Sveda, you can stay," Ilene blurted out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I swear to God if Sweden or Belgium wins Northvision 21…**

 **Ilene (Belgium): What? I needed some sleep, and Sveda and Katerina arguing with each other wasn't going to get us anywhere.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): It's best if I have my eye on Katerina and Ilene as much as possible. You never know what could slip past my radar.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I don't remember anyone mentioning a manicure as part of the reward.]**

* * *

"Hey…um…can I…uh…sleep here tonight?" Petros asked awkwardly as he arrived at the door of the west cabin, where Pavils and Symon were already in bed.

"Sure," Pavils nodded, as did Symon, albeit reluctantly.

"I just can't be around Lou right now," Petros groaned as he undid his shirt.

"Why? What happened?" Pavils asked.

"I dunno – we sort of got into a fight over who has the biggest problems," Petros sighed. "Say, did Carolyn talk to you today?"

"Yes," Pavils groaned. "She just stormed up to me and started yelling at me to stay away from Ilene. Then something about, 'you'll never be a thing'. I don't know, it was stupid."

"Like she's one to talk," Petros added.

"I know, right?" Pavils added. "That's what I tried to tell her."

"It's not like it turned out for the worst," Petros said, smilling a little. "So, yeah…ignore her. Talk to Ilene all you want. Ilene didn't even tell her to do anything."

"I kind of figured that out," Pavils sighed, before yawning. "Augh, I am tired. We better get some rest."

* * *

 **[Confessional: I walk into the room and I say 'Cough, fuck off'**

 **Petros (Armenia): If I'm being honest, I thought what Pavils did was really creepy and humiliating, but I really don't need any of my allies getting on people's bad side.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Take that, Carolyn. Even your boyfriend thinks you're a hypocrite.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [slaps his face] Pavils is such a moron to have written that in the first place.]**

* * *

"So…you really want me in the final 3 with you and Emilia?" Rikard asked.

"What?" Lou asked in confusion as he sat up in bed.

"Well, in your story you said that I would have made it to the final 3," Rikard pointed out.

"Oh…yeah…" Lou nodded. "Well, you just seemed like someone who could make it all the way."

"Aw, thanks," Rikard beamed. "So, like, do you think I could be in an alliance with you and Emilia?"

"Uh…maybe…I have to ask Emilia and…uh…we will sort something…I mean decide together if you should be in. The alliance, I mean," Lou replied hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, of course," Rikard nodded. "Well, I look forward to working with you guys."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why does a company called 'One direct' have the phone number 1890 22222?**

 **Lou (Cyprus): [sighs in relief] So close.]**

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Sanna asked Emilia as they sat up in bed.

"Yeah…I just got very shocked," Emilia sighed. "You think this is going to be your year, and then it looks like it might be over…it's not a nice feeling at all."

"It wasn't very nice when it happened to me last year," Sanna agreed. "But I'd gotten used to it by the time I actually got eliminated."

Emilia nodded, before Carolyn groaned as she walked in.

"Are you alright?" Emilia asked.

"Pavils is just so annoying," Carolyn groaned. "He tried comparing to me to him."

"What? That's crazy," Sanna said in disbelief.

"I know," Carolyn agreed. "I mean, you don't see me writing creepy fanfiction about Petros."

"Oh…" Emilia nodded slowly. "That's what this is about…"

"Why? How does that make a difference?" Carolyn asked curiously.

"Well, you did keep following Petros even after he told you to leave him alone," Emilia pointed out.

"What? Are you seriously taking his side!?" Carolyn exclaimed in disbelief.

"He's not as bad as he used to be," Emilia sighed. "Me and Lou have made up with him. I don't get why anyone else can't."

"Well, whatever he did, it was probably all lies. No sane person writes a story like that," Carolyn protested.

"Psh, like I'm one to talk. I wrote slash about Shay and Aleksander," Emilia shrugged.

"Good point," Sanna noted. "What were you thinking? You should feel lucky they were both 18 – otherwise you could have been arrested."

"I knew their ages. That's why I picked them," Emilia shrugged.

"I still can't believe Aleksander is 18. His voice has barely broken," Carolyn sighed.

"Yeah, he's actually the oldest contestant here," Emilia said. "It said on his profile on the official website."

"Who knew?" Carolyn said, shaking her head.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Tangents – a great way to stop any argument**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Well…that was one way to get Carolyn to stop complaining.**

* * *

 **Aleksander (Albania): My voice has broken! When I was a kid, I used to sound like I was on helium.]**

* * *

The screen showed the sun high in the sky, before transitioning to two eggs getting cracked on a pan, before zooming to show Pavils heating them on a stove.

He whistled to himself sadly as he moved the pan around a bit.

"I forgive you," muttered a voice.

Pavils slowly turned around and saw Ilene before him.

"What?" he said in surprise.

"I…um…forgive you," Ilene said hesitantly, her hands behind her back.

"Really?" Pavils responded, turning around and scratching the back of his head.

"Uh…yes," Ilene replied.

"I'm…I'm just amazed by this," Pavils said, shaking his head. "I can't even forgive myself for what I did. What I did was awful."

"It was. I'm…I'm still very disappointed and embarrassed by what you did…but…I just don't want to have enemies. It's not…you know…good," Ilene responded.

"Okay, I see what you mean," Pavils nodded. "And, hey, I'll make sure nothing like it happens again."

With that, he turned back to the stove.

"Oh, [Latvian swear word], I burnt them again!" he cursed. Ilene couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why do some songs only sound good with headphones?**

 **Pavils (Latvia): See, Carolyn, Ilene doesn't need you standing up for her!]**

* * *

The interns were eating their breakfast in one side of the mess hall.

"It really sucks that you had to be back again so soon," Dani sighed as she sat with Agnessa and Zeferino.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. And there was nothing fun about being the third person out," Zeferino replied. "No offence."

"None taken," Dani shrugged. "And hey, I'm still in with a shot at the 10 grand."

"10 grand?" Zeferino repeated.

"Yeah – just before the merge, we were all asked who we thought would win, and I said Hadi," Dani explained.

"He's playing a pretty good game – so you could still win it," Zeferino stated.

"Yeah, Agnessa told me about it," Dani nodded. "I'm proud of him at this point no matter what happens."

"You know, I thought the food was getting better after the merge, but now it's going downhill again," Agnessa commented.

* * *

Amanda knocked angrily on the counter of the kitchen.

"Do you mind?" Aleksander frowned at her.

"Are you still mad at me?" Amanda groaned.

"Me? Mad? Oh, it's not like you completely ignored what I said, allied with Sveda, and got eliminated," Aleksander frowned.

"Oh my God, I did what I had to do. It's not like allying with her got me eliminated," Amanda protested.

"Just…I can't even look at you. I could almost taste that €10,000," Aleksander sighed, looking away from her.

"Wait…what 10,000 euro?" Amanda frowned.

"Oh yeah, just before the merge, the people who were eliminated had to pick who they thought would win, and if they were right, they won 10,000 euro," Aleksander explained. "And I chose you."

"Wait a minute, so that was the only reason you were helping me?" Amanda frowned.

"Well, no, since I started helping you before I knew about the 10 grand, but it definitely meant it stung more when you got eliminated," Aleksander sighed.

"So, this wasn't just because you liked me," Amanda confirmed.

"Well, it was mainly to get Sveda eliminated, but I guess that was true as well," Aleksander replied. "Though those feelings are gone. Kaput. Over."

He turned back to the oven and sighed, "And I was really looking forward to having a foreskin again."

"What?" Amanda gagged in disgust.

"Yeah, I was going to use that 10 grand for restoration. So that…"

"Don't explain it to me!" Amanda yelled at him. "Ugh, you are such a disgusting creep!"

With that, she angrily stormed over to a table where Johannes and Luko were sitting.

"Partner troubles, I know the feeling," Luko sighed, shaking his head.

"Shut up," Amanda snarled at him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I had a dream that Disney Channel had a failed pilot called 'Zoey with a Mouse'**

 **Amanda (Sweden): You heard correctly. Aleksander was helping me so that he could…ugh…I don't even want to think about it.**

* * *

 **Anton (Poland): [clenches his stomach] Why did I have to be standing behind Amanda when they had that conversation?]**

* * *

Petros was chopping up some carrots when Carolyn came over.

"Hi," she greeted.

Petros sighed a little, "Why couldn't you have just minded your own business?"

"What?"

"Why did you have to go up to Pavils like that?" Petros asked.

"Because the creep wouldn't leave Ilene alone," Carolyn responded, emphasizing on her consonants.

"Did Ilene ask you to help her?" Petros asked.

"Well, no, but she needed it," Carolyn said in defense.

Petros sighed, "Now is not the time to piss people off. We have no way of knowing how the vote is going to go."

"Is this all you care about?" Carolyn asked. "Keeping us in the game? Does Ilene's well-being not matter?"

"I know what Pavils did was awful, but…ugh, I don't know," Petros sighed, shaking his head. "I just…I don't want you to go."

"Well, I don't want you to go either," Carolyn smiled.

"No…I mean…well…this is why I try so hard to keep you in. Not because I'm afraid of losing an ally…but…I'm afraid of, you know, losing someone to talk to."

"Well, thanks," Carolyn smiled. "You're a great boyfriend."

* * *

 **[Confessional: You support women's rights? Well done, Israel, you get a gold star!**

 **Petros (Armenia): Things haven't changed much since we became a couple, and I like it that way. I'm new to friendship in general.]**

* * *

Lou and Emilia walked through the forest, with Emilia sighing to herself.

"After three days of eating proper meals, celery and lima beans just don't hit the spot," she stated as she rubbed her stomach.

"Eh, I'm fine as long as there's olives," Lou shrugged. "Besides, there's only a few days left. We'll get through it."

"If I don't get voted off first," Emilia sighed.

"You won't be," Lou assured her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "We will make the finale. I can just feel it."

"The two of us were almost voted off last night. How can you be so sure?" Emilia asked.

Lou hesitated to answer.

"Oh, I just remembered," Lou stated. "Rikard was in the cabin with me last night. He wanted to be in an alliance with us."

"That reminds me of something…" Emilia responded before shaking her head. "Oh…well…I guess we should tell Carolyn and Petros."

"Do we really need to?" Lou asked, a touch of whininess in his tone. "Why do they get to have the final say on everything?"

"I'm sure we can still tell Rikard who we're voting for," Emilia assured him. "Anyway, that reminds me. I was talking to Carolyn this morning, and she told me about how Petros is afraid Symon was lying."

"Lying about what?" Lou asked, before shaking his head. "Oh yeah, right, about Eloise…"

"Yeah, she said they're worried Eloise might be lying about the alliance," Emilia told him.

"But it makes sense. They always sleep in the same cabin, and…we can trust Symon, right?" Lou asked.

"Probably, but we're the ones in a secret alliance. We're hiding it from Ilene and Sanna for f***'s sake," Emilia pointed out. "Oh, and Carolyn brought up something else. Even if Symon is telling the truth, he still backstabbed his alliance."

"Sure, but this is Eloise and Sv…"

"I already said the same thing to her," Emilia interrupted, making Lou scowl a little. "Anyways, I was thinking of a way we could test Symon on his claim…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Round and round, let the city turn…**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Emilia kind of brought up a good point. Why are we hiding secrets from people like Sanna and Ilene, but we're voting with someone as slimy as Petros…it doesn't make sense.]**

* * *

Symon was dipping his feet in the lake when Emilia and Lou came over to him.

"Oh, hi," he smiled.

"Hey, Symon," Emilia greeted. "How are you?"

"Well, I woke up as a member of the final 15, and went to bed a member of the final 13, so I'd say pretty good," Symon responded. "What about you?"

"Feeling good too but…you know…I'm also sort of worried," Emilia sighed. "This big alliance you talked about. It kind of scares me."

She was using such a weird speech pattern that it made Symon raise his eyebrow in concern. (Well you couldn't see his eyebrows but you know what I mean).

"To think that they might pick us all off. And then it will Eloise, Sveda and Petros in the final 3," Emilia sighed, still speaking as if she was reciting her lines. "And that will be such a shame."

"I said it was Pavils, not Petros," Symon sighed, before shaking his head. "Wait a minute…did you think I was bluffing?"

"Aw, no…I just got the name wrong. Yeah, you said…you said Pavils," Emilia nodded, tightening her lips.

"You are a terrible actor, no offence," Symon snorted, before lowering his voice a bit. "What would I have to gain from lying to you? If I knew Eloise didn't actually have an alliance, then I would have voted for Hadi instead of Vincenz."

"Alright, we believe you," Emilia smiled after thinking about it for a moment, and Lou nodded in agreement. "Wait...but you're still backstabbing them."

"I already told you earlier, they think I'm in the alliance, even though I never agreed," Symon shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Watch Secular Talk if you hate the Young Turks but are too progressive for Rubin Report**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I'm wondering whether I should tell Pavils about what I'm planning. The only problem is that he spends a lot of time around Sveda, and the last thing I want is her to know that I'm trying to vote her off.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Petros and Carolyn were giving me some odd looks today. I think they know about the alliance – and there's only one person who could have told them.**

 **I'd really like to get rid of Symon, but there's a chance Pavils will refuse to go through with it.**

 **I could kick him out of the alliance, but I've already lost Vincenz, and losing more allies is not what I need at this point. I'm already at risk of leaving if I lose immunity.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Emilia may not have been that convincing, but I'm just glad I kept my mouth shut.**

 **At least Tyge had the decency to not tell anyone. At least…I think he didn't tell anyone…]**

* * *

The thirteen contestants gathered before Adrijana and Lara, who were once again standing a rock.

"Welcome, final 13!" Lara announced. "Congratulations on making it this far."

"Well, most of you, anyway," Adrijana added dryly.

"Today's challenge is four-fold," Lara explained. "Well, for a few of you. Most of you are not expected to survive to the end."

"Oh no, it sounds terrifying," Pavils said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Don't jinx it!" Emilia screamed before walloping him across the face, before immediately adding, "Sorry."

Pavils just shook his head and smiled weakly.

"Today's challenge will be based on a few of the challenges from season one of the original show," Adrijana continued. "First, we have the cliff dive. In order to pass, you will dive off a 20 foot cliff into a lake, which the producers decided to fill with weever fish."

"Are they dangerous?" Carolyn asked.

"They'll give you painful stings for a few hours, but we'll get you to the medical tent to have them treated. It was the worst thing that could get past regulations," Lara shrugged. "The only way to avoid them is by landing in the safe zone in the middle. If you don't land there, you will have to swim to the surface and hope that you don't get stung. Anyone who doesn't jump is out of the challenge."

"Those who jumped will go onto round 2, the phobia factor. First, we will strap you into lie detectors to make you admit your fears," Adrijana began.

"That includes Sanna, Hadi and Katerina. We don't know whether or not your fears have changed," Lara clarified.

A few of the contestants gasped at this part of the challenge.

"Those who face their fears will move onto round 3," Adrijana continued. "It's individual dodgeball. Basically, it's like dodgeball, but with no teams. Every person for themselves."

"Interesting," Hadi commented as he rubbed his chin.

"If you get hit, or you throw a ball that gets caught, you are out. The interns will be monitoring you, by the way," Adrijana proceeded. "Those who remain after that challenge will win immunity and advance to the final round – the reward!"

"You will compete in a hot-tub building contest judged by me," Lara concluded, pointing at herself. "You can get help from the others if you wish. The reward will be…"

…

"…watching every confessional of the fellow competitor of your choice!"

A few of the contestants gasped at this in shock.

"No way," Hadi said in excitement.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Hopefully my reviewers haven't all disappeared…**

 **Hadi (Israel): I don't think anyone is going to bother picking me or Sanna, but oh…the power I could get from knowing someone's entire game…**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Ugh…I really hope none of my allies get picked. I've come too far to have it all collapse.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): [shrugs] Everyone already knows so it's not like it will change anything.]**

* * *

"Now, everyone go change into your swimsuits and meet us back here in 20 minutes!" Lara exclaimed, and the contestants quickly dispersed.

* * *

 **And that's it for this part. Hope it was worth the wait.**

 **As always, another season 3 contestant will be revealed on my DeviantArt. The next country returning is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Iceland**

 **Next time the remaining contestants fight their way through the four rounds. Who will survive to see the light of immunity? Who will win the game-changing reward? And which two contestants will end their journey to the finale?**

 **Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Farmyard!**


	51. Ep23 Pt2 - Finally Swimsuits

**Disclaimer: I do not hold responsibility for the author's decision to put off editing this for a few hours to watch Elliott Rodger videos.**

 **So, it's been a month and a half. Give me some credit, it's not as slow as the last few updates. And then last night I drank really strong coffee and somehow managed to write 4,000 words.**

 **But the next chapter is here! And tonight, the final 13 becomes the final 11! Aren't you excited already?**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 23, Part 2 - Finally Swimsuits

The thirteen remaining contestants stood at the top of one of the hills, which had been constructed into a makeshift wooden cliff. They were all either wearing blue swimsuits or black Speedos.

"What's taking them so long?" Katerina sighed.

"Oh yeah, Adrijana said they're being forced to do chores because of their prank war," Emilia told her.

"I still can't believe Adrijana put hair removal cream in Lara's shampoo," Rikard snorted.

"If you think that's bad, once I replaced all the money in brother's wallet with fake bills I printed off the computer. Him and his girlfriend ended up having to wash dishes at that restaurant for four hours," Katerina giggled. "I was 12."

"God, that is awful. Me and my sisters usually just went with putting soap on each others' toothbrushes and switching the bags in cereal boxes," Carolyn sighed.

"If I could get away with stuff like that, I'd do it," Petros sighed, putting his hands in the pockets, only to realize that the togs did not have pockets. "Why did they only give these to us today? I mean, we swam in the lake with all our clothes on until now."

"Does it matter? A little exposure never hurt anyone," Rikard told him, walking around confidently in his bathing suit.

"I can't say I agree," Symon said sourly, his 'S' shaped bump clearly visible.

"I agree with Rikard," Pavils stated. "What is so shameful about showing your body?"

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say," Hadi sighed, referring to Pavils' six-pack.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Socks and the City!**

 **Pavils (Latvia): What? Rikard doesn't have a six-pack and you don't see him complaining!]**

* * *

Just then, Lara and Adrijana quickly rushed up the hill, both visibly out of breath.

"You're 7 minutes late," Hadi informed them.

"How would you know? You don't have a watch," Lara pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I started counting when…"

"Nobody cares!" Lara interrupted. "So, let's get started!"

She took out a notecard and read, "The producers drew lots to decide what order you'd go in and first up is Eloise."

Eloise sighed a little as she crept towards the edge of the cliff.

* * *

 **[Confessional: abcdefghijklgbt**

 **Eloise (France): I'm probably agile enough to hit the safe zone, but still…the fish really scare me. I don't want stings on my body!**

 **But I can't lose immunity!**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Um…what are lots?]**

* * *

She took deep breaths as she looked down and saw the safe zone, which was a paddling pool held in place by ropes.

"Let us go," she sighed to herself as she dived off the cliff, landing straight in the middle of the safe zone.

"Woo-hoo!" she squealed in excitement as she resurfaced.

"Eloise is through to the next round!" Lara announced as Eloise stepped onto a canoe being rowed by Interns #2 and #3. "Hadi, you're next."

"O…kay," Hadi said uncertainly. "I mean, Eloise dived it, but she's agile…do I really need to…I don't know. And I could be good at the later challenges…"

"Oh my God, just decide!" Lara yelled at him.

Hadi shrugged before jumping off the cliff, waving his arms about before landing in the paddling pool.

"Hadi is also through," Lara added. "Next up is Emilia!"

"Woo-hoo!" Emilia cheered as she was next to jump. Unfortunately for her, she jumped way too far, and ended up right between the paddling pool and the edge of the lake.

"Arrrgh!" she screamed as she splashed through the lake, reaching the edge and pulling herself up after a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" Lou asked in concern.

"I made it!" Emilia cheered as he jumped up and down triumphantly. "Wait, why do I feel…ARRRRGGGGHHHH! It stung my leg! It stung my leg! It burns!"

"Oh no!" Lou exclaimed in shock.

"Gah…no," Emilia sobbed, tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's okay, Emilia, I'm here," Alma told her as she came over from behind the cliff. "At least it was only one bite."

"Do you not know how much they sting!?" Emilia screamed.

"Here," Alma said, taking a bag of hot water out of her first aid kit and strapping it around Emilia's leg. "This could keep the pain at bay."

"Oh…that's…kind of better," Emilia said, still panting a little. "It's hot though."

"It's most effective that way," Alma explained.

"Er…looks like Emilia will stay another round. Congrats to her!" Adrijana announced.

"Yay!" Lou cheered, pumping his fist. "Erm…I think?"

"Carolyn next," Lara said.

"Hmm…" Carolyn pondered. "I don't want to end up like Emilia…but immunity would be great."

"Please hurry up," Lara snapped.

Carolyn nodded before diving straight into the paddling pool.

"Woo-hoo!" she cheered as she emerged.

Rikard was shown next cannonballing into the pool, only to barely make a splash.

Ilene was next, looking surprisingly thrilled as she fell from the cliff

Despite landing right outside the pool, Sveda managed to clamber in just in time and also claim her place in the next round.

Petros found himself mumbling uncertainly.

"Are you jumping or not?" Adrijana asked him.

"Um…uh…oh…I…um…I'm going to pass…" Petros replied, a clear tone of regret.

"And Petros is the first person out of today's challenge!" Lara announced. "Not sure if he'll be missed."

"With that, the next person in the draw is…Lou," Adrijana added. "Good luck, bro."

Lou did the sign of the cross before praying, "Please let me fall in the safe zone. Please, please, cross my heart, hope to die…"

With that, he stood at the edge and leapt off, just managing to tumble inside the pool.

"That was a close one, but Lou is still in the game!" Adrijana announced. "Pavils?"

"Let's do this!" he cheered, bellyflopping off the cliff, landing with a smack about two metres away from the pool. "OH [many, many Latvian swear words.]

* * *

 **[Confessional: Are there even many Latvian swear words?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [screeches with laughter] He landed right on top of a whole school of them. If that's not karma, what the hell is?**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): [winces] Ooh…even Pavils didn't deserve that…that must have stung so hard.]**

* * *

By the time Pavils had lugged himself back onto dry land, he was covered from head to toe in bumps.

"Ugh…ack…ooo…" he moaned in agony.

"Well, it looks like Pavils will not be continuing," Lara stated.

"What? But I jumped!" Pavils screamed, audibly in constant pain.

"Yeah, but you're gone to need full body treatment as soon as possible. You can stay if you want…" Adrijana shrugged.

"Ugh, fine, get me to the medical tent!" Pavils cried as he got up before Alma lead him off. "Walking is so uncomfortable!"

"And who would be next?" Lara asked as she looked at her notecard…

The screen showed Katerina landing with a splash into the paddling pool, before switching to Symon doing the same thing. Sanna was last to go, ejecting herself from her chair and landing where most of the others did.

The next scene showed the eleven remaining contenders lined up in their farm clothes before the two female hosts.

"So, congrats for making it this far!" Adrijana announced.

"Next up, we have the fear challenge," Lara continued as two interns brought a lie detector next to them. "This time, we shall do things in alphabetical order…"

* * *

"Being whipped," sighed Carolyn nervously.

* * *

"Polyester," Eloise said anxiously, before being shocked. "Ack…okay, the movie Saw."

She was shocked again.

"Eloise, one more time and you're out of the challenge," Adrijana sighed.

Eloise took a few deep breaths before sighing in defeat, "Getting my head shaved."

* * *

"Chocolate Russian Roulette," Emilia admitted. "It's a long story."

* * *

"Still being electrocuted," Hadi admitted.

* * *

"I've finally faced my fear of performing publicly so…someone rubbing a balloon," Ilene said.

* * *

"Still dogs," stated Katerina.

* * *

"Lions," Lou said, before getting shocked. "Well, it's going back to Cyprus, but how can I do that?"

"We can arrange something," Adrijana told him.

* * *

"Getting hurt," Rikard groaned.

* * *

"Still bleach," Sanna moaned.

* * *

"Spiders," said Sveda.

* * *

"Chocolate cake," shuddered Symon.

"Yeah…we don't believe you," Lara said cynically.

"What? But the detector…" Symon protested.

"Yeah, but you're an actor, and a pretty good one at that, so…you would be able to fool the detector," Adrijana pointed out.

"Fine…hurting another person," Symon sighed.

"You were totally fine with doing it to me last season," Adrijana groaned, adding sarcastically, "And you were mad at me for getting Alma in the eye."

"We're going to put you down as 'taking off your mask,'," Lara stated, which made Symon groan.

"Oh, yeah, he said that he was afraid of himself,"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Whoever reported my Hetalia fic is nothing more than a grade school snitch**

 **Eloise (France): Damn it…I really need immunity, but shaving my head!? [she puts her head in her heads]**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): What did Adrijana mean? Is she going to fly me back to Cyprus?**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): This will be fun…**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): A few months ago me and my friends got a chocolate Russian roulette set, and I lost and ended up eating this extremely spicy chilli chocolate. I had to drink 10 glasses of milk before the pain went away. It was even worse than getting stung by the weaver.]**

* * *

"So…" Adrijana cleared her throat as Intern #7 brought over a mirror. "Since you revealed the fears in alphabetical order, you'll face them in reverse. Symon, you're up first. To pass, you must take off your mask, and stare at the mirror for five minutes. You can't look away or close your eyes."

"Mmm…" Symon moaned, before taking a deep breath and pulling off his mask, revealing his deformed mug. "Ugh…uck…"

"While Symon gets his challenge done, the rest of you can follow me for Sveda's challenge," Adrijana told them. She and the remaining contestants walked off while Lara stayed with Symon.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Is this offensive?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I just can't stand my hideous self. I'm a monster. If I win this show, the first thing I am getting is plastic surgery!**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): [shrugs] At least Symon's self-aware.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): [sighs] At least Symon knows that he's a…[slaps himself several times] No! Bad! No!]**

* * *

Sveda was shown in a glass coffin as Intern #3 stood before her with a giant jar of spiders.

"Sveda, in this jar there are 500 common house spiders. To pass to the next round, you must stay in this coffin for five minutes," Lara explained.

"Ooh…" Sveda said nervously, before the intern started pouring the spider into the coffin and locking it.

Sveda immediately stated screaming her head off as the timer began.

"Aw, it's like a family reunion," Intern #3 cooed.

"Keep an eye on her," Lara told Intern #3. "As I take the rest to see Sanna face her fear once again."

Sanna groaned at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Screw you, M. Pokora! For ruining my perfect qualification!**

 **Sanna (Denmark): It wasn't fun when I washed my hair with it, it wasn't fun last year, and it sure won't be fun this time round.**

 **Still, we've seen over the last couple of rounds that nobody is safe. I'll take immunity at any cost**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [sighs] That was awful. But I'm through to the next round! Yes!**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): And I'm safe! Not sure how I'll do for the next couple rounds, but for now, I'm untouchable.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Looks like I'm up next. This…won't be fun…]**

* * *

As Rikard was lead across the grass by Lara, a scream was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Rikard asked in panic.

"Sounds like Sanna also passed," Lara stated. "As for you, say hello to your challenge."

Rikard gasped in shock as he saw Shay before him, looking pissed as always.

"It's karma time," Shay chuckled.

"Karma for what, exactly?" Rikard asked.

"Getting me voted off, generally being a fag, the list goes on," Shay stated.

"How could I have gotten you voted off? I was already eliminated at that point," Rikard pointed out.

"But you just had to get that fisherman turned on by you, and he just had to throw the challenge and get me voted off!" Shay boomed.

Rikard just raised an eyebrow, before Lara cleared her throat and said, "Rikard, to pass this round, you must allow Shay to punch you in the face."

Rikard gulped at this.

"What's wrong? Is the little pussy scared?" Shay cooed, his hands behind his back.

Rikard did not respond, he just panted.

"You have three attempts," Lara told him, before standing back.

Rikard tried to keep still as Shay rushed over and tried to wallop him, only for him to duck and curl up on the ground.

"Strike 1. Do you want to try again?" Lara asked. Rikard nodded and got himself back up, when Shay threw another punch. Rikard squeaked before falling to the ground once again.

"Strike 2," Lara added.

"You truly are pathetic," Shay chuckled. "Can't even take a little punch. It's sad that people like you exist."

Rikard seemed to get riled up a bit, because he responded, "You know something, Shay? Berto isn't turned on by me, you are."

"What!?" Shay gasped, before clearing his throat, "What? Me, into boys? I would never make a choice like that."

"Choice shmoice, you can keep spewing dogma like that, it doesn't make it any truer," Rikard told him. "But you missed your chance, you know that? Me and Anton – we make each other complete."

"Don't even get me started on Anton…" Shay chuckled.

"I won't!" Rikard snapped. "And Anton's a heck of a lot braver than you. His place isn't much better than Russia when it comes to gay rights, but he doesn't care. You, on the other hand? You cover yourself in a layer of homophobic bulls*** to hide who you really are."

By now, Shay had gone bright red in rage.

"I don't know how you have the balls to say something as…stupid as that!" Shay roared at him. "But you sure will regret it!"

He started to chase after Rikard, who once again screamed and ran off. Shay attempted to pounce on him, only for Rikard to duck. Shay then went head first into the Mantises' cabin, smashing his head through the wooden panelling.

Rikard put his hand over his mouth as he stood back up.

"Oh my God," he said in shock, whilst his pale face went pink from laughing.

"Wow, that was…something…" Lara said, looking just as amused. "But sadly this means that you failed the challenge, and you will not have immunity this evening."

"Worth it," Rikard shrugged, looking as if he could not give a single damn.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I call shotgun! But he sadly is not capable of talking like me :(**

 **Rikard (Finland): [screeches with laughter] Wut? Whaaaat? I was just joking when I started that off. You know, get Shay riled up as a bit of fun. I did not expect him to actually get all defensive like that.**

 **I just…[chuckles again]…I have no words.]**

* * *

"What am I gonna have to do?" Lou sighed as Adrijana lead him towards the family house. "Put my head in a lion's mouth? Make him do tricks?"

"Just come this way," Adrijana instructed as they got to the back door.

"You got a lion in the house?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a very convenient area indeed," Adrijana told him sarcastically. "Just come this way."

She took him into the kitchen, where there was a laptop set up.

"What does a…" Lou asked cynically before he saw what was on the laptop. Opened on the table was Skype, with the mouse hovering over Lou's fathers' contact.

"No! Oh, no!" Lou said, shaking his head and waving his hands. "No way am I talking to him again."

"You sure?" Adrijana asked, actually sounding a little concerned.

"Yes," Lou nodded confidently.

"Well, you're out of today's challenge then," Adrijana shrugged, before Lou turned to walk out of the cabin. "So…uh…what are you going to do? I mean, after the finale."

"Er…what do you mean?"

"Lou, don't play dumb! You know exactly what I mean," Adrijana frowned.

"Okay, fine, well…I don't know…I really don't," Lou sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"I think you should hear this, and well, please don't angry, but…you need to go back," Adrijana advised.

Lou did not reply. He just shifted about in the chair, looking very uncomfortable.

"Like you said to Petros, you can't run away from your problems. Imagine how your parents must feel. You really think it's good for Emilia?"

"Emilia never had a problem with it," Lou shrugged as he continued to look away.

"I'm sure she loves having you around but…that's not what I'm talking about. I mean the pressure on her, knowing she's keeping someone away from his parents."

"How is this Emilia's fault that…"

"Never mind. I was just thinking of stuff on the spot," Adrijana sighed. "And I know you've probably heard the same advice from others…well…just don't get mad at me."

"I don't want to," Lou said, folding his arms. "It's never gotten me anywhere. It's the reason I got in so much trouble with my school and my parents. The reason I wasted so much time getting angry at Pavils even though he was sorry. Well, I think he was anyway…does it even matter…"

Adrijana sighed, "Just…never mind…I don't know what to say anymore…make the right decision."

Lou nodded as he got out of the seat and walked out the door.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's 2am and I am tired but I know it may be a while before I write some more**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): [shakes her head] I really shouldn't have let my guard down like that. Maybe it's because Lou's my friend and I didn't want to start blaming him for everything. But I think what he's doing is horrible, and I hope everyone agrees that going back is no doubt the right thing.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Passing my challenge again wasn't easy, but I did it!**

 **[shakes her shoulders] M-m-macedonia, i-i-I, I'm still in it for you babe.**

 **Ilene is up next though. Power to her, I suppose…]**

* * *

"Well, since Katerina got hers over with quickly, I guess I'll move onto Ilene's fear," Lara stated, snapping her fingers. An intern rushed over and handed her a CD Walkman.

"No need to be so rude," Intern #2 grumbled.

"Ilene, in order to pass, you will have to listen to three minutes of balloon rubbing noises," Lara explained.

Ilene took the device from Lara and reluctantly put on the headphones and pressed play.

She kept a straight face for a few seconds before she started to wince and screamed as she tossed the headphones away. The walkman fell on the ground with a thud.

"That was quick," Lara noted. "Ilene fails her challenge and will not get immunity tonight."

"I'm sorry," Katerina sighed, putting her hand on Ilene's shoulder.

"It wasn't worth it," Ilene assured her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Gah…how do weeks go by before I start writing again?**

 **Ilene (Belgium): Immunity is not worth of hours of squeaking in my head [shudders]**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): And I am through to the next round! I think I might go all the way this time – I'm decent enough at dodgeball.]**

* * *

Emilia gasped several times as she continued to clench onto the hot pack.

"Okay, Emilia, here is your challenge!" Lara announced as she lead Emilia towards a table. There were four pieces of chocolate arranged around a cardboard spinner.

"Three of these chocolates contain delicious caramel, while the other one contained piping hot chilli chocolate. You must eat the one that the spinner lands on," Lara explained.

"Will I get milk afterwards?" Emilia asked hopefully.

"After 10 minutes," Lara told her.

"Alright…I'll do it…" Emilia said hesitantly as she gave the spinner a turn.

"4," Lara said, referring to the number the spinner.

Emilia picked up the chocolate and hesitantly placed it in her mouth.

"Hmm…" Emilia nodded, before her face went crimson. "Oh f**k!"

She then proceeded to yell many swear words in all six of the languages she could speak.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Also screw you to Martin Solveig for making me miss the final twice in a row**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [screams her head off] Why does painful stuff keep happening to me!?]**

* * *

"And the final fear I will be dealing with for the day…Carolyn!" Lara announced.

"No," Carolyn said stubbornly, folding her arms tightly.

"Are you sure? You could use the immunity," Lara advised her.

"I said no!" Carolyn snapped.

"Well, in that case, I'll check on Adrijana and see how Eloise is doing," Lara stated, taking out her phone.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I got a new internet connection and it doesn't work on my laptop**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): And then she put in back in her pocket a few seconds later.**

* * *

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): [defensively] It was part of the script.]**

* * *

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Petros asked as he joined the small of contestants standing in front of a barber's chair.

"No, we're still waiting for her," Adrijana told him. "She's been in the confessional for the last five minutes."

"Isn't there a time limit or anything?" Lou asked.

"No – I guess we'll just have to wait," Adrijana sighed.

"Come on, I want to see her get her head shaved! She is a horrible person!" Pavils yelled in a forced tone.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's been a while since anyone called Lara 'Krava'**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Pavils…just…why?**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): [giggles] I love how Pavils always sounds like he's trying to hide something.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): [crying] I can't do it without Vincenz…I can't do it without Vincenz…]**

* * *

She continued to sob as she walked out of the confessional and slowly made her way towards the challenge.

"I just can't do it. Not without you," Eloise sobbed.

There was a pause as Eloise looked to her right.

"But you were what made me strong," Eloise added, before she paused again.

"But…"

After another very-long pause, Eloise nodded as she wiped her eyes and said, "You're right! I can do this! I can be strong!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: But they got Johannes' mom to play the part?**

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): We got an old woman to play Ania, but editing in Vincenz was too much work? Makes sense…]**

* * *

"Okay, Eloise is here!" Adrijana announced.

A few of the contestants cheered in encouragement.

"Finally!" Sveda cheered gleefully. "Her hair is going to hell."

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm writing a book about a prison camp**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I don't why people wanted to see Eloise get her head shaved. That would mean she's closer to immunity.]**

* * *

"Okay, Eloise, this is it!" Adrijana announced as Eloise reluctantly sat in the barber's chair. Adrijana held an electric razor and slowly brought it towards Eloise's hair. "Last…chance…to…back…out…"

Suddenly, Eloise freaked out and in a spur of the moment decision she slapped the razor out of Adrijana's hand, sending it flying into the air…

…

…

…

…

…

As Eloise tried to duck, the razor came flying towards her…

…

…

…

…

…

she pushed it away (receiving a cut on her palm), and it was sent back in the air, and landed…

…

…

…

* * *

 **[Confessional: Internet is shit in Germany. Any other country I've been to has Wi-Fi everywhere**

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): [is bawling her head off from laughing]]**

* * *

Lara continued to point and laugh at Adrijana as he stood beside her with bald patches all over her hair.

"Hey, at least I still have hair!" Adrijana snapped at her.

Lara stood there silently for a few seconds, before collapsing with laughter once again.

"Let's move on to the next part of the challenge," Adrijana sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: To recap, Emilia, Hadi, Katerina, Sanna, Sveda and Symon are left.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): My fear wasn't easy…but I'm still in the challenge! I may have only gotten immunity once so far, but I'm confident I can get it again.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Eloise may have dug her own grave, but I'm still in…**

 **[groans]**

 **If only I wasn't bad at sports.]**

* * *

All of the tables had been pushed to the side in the mess hall. Six long benches had been placed to form an asterisk shape in the centre, with one of the six remaining contestants standing in one of the six spaces between the benches.

Each contestant was armed with two soft yellow balls.

Adrijana explained,

"This part will last one minute. If you get hit by a ball, you're out. If you catch a ball, the person who threw it is out, and you get to bring someone onto your side to help you out."

She looked at Lara to finish off the announcement.

"B-b-b-BWAHAHAHAHA!" Lara screamed. "I'm sorry…I just…By the eh-hahahahaha!"

Adrijana groaned as she swiped the notecard from Lara, "The six interns will be watching the cameras and observing your every move, and they will inform me and Lara if anyone gets hit. By the end, anyone who is left standing wins immunity, and any helpers left standing will get their votes cut in half at the ceremony..."

Some interest was sparked by the last part.

"Ready, set, go!" Adrijana exclaimed, and the other five contestants immediately flung all their balls at Sveda. Sveda tried to dodge them, but she wasn't agile enough, and she was sent to the ground screaming her head off.

Adrijana clenched her eyes as several voices yelled into her headset. "Sveda is out! I get it!"

"No!" Sveda screamed as ran to the sidelines with the rest of contestants eliminated from the challenge.

The remaining contestants all seemed to be doing reasonably well, though Emilia was still moaning in pain from the sting and the chilli chocolate.

"Heads!" Katerina exclaimed as she flung a ball at Sanna, who unfortunately couldn't get away fast enough. The ball hit her chest.

"Sanna is out!" Adrijana announced. "45 seconds left!"

Emilia flung a ball at Hadi, only for him to catch it.

"Emilia is also eliminated," Adrijana continued. "Hadi…"

"Hmm…Rikard," Hadi decided. Rikard squealed as he joined Hadi on his side.

"Ayayayay!" Katerina screeched as she picked up three of her balls and flung them about. None of them hit anyone but one got relatively close to Symon.

"Hey, did that night not mean anything!?" Symon exclaimed, flinging balls back.

"I got you to do a fake Canadian accent. What do you think!?" Katerina yelled back, throwing more balls at Symon.

As the two of them continued to fight, Rikard flung a ball towards them. Or to be more specific, he weakly threw the ball and it didn't even get over the bench.

Hadi gave him a weird look, and Rikard sighed and said, "I'm not called a walking stereotype for nothing."

Hadi prepared to throw a ball at Katerina, but Rikard had already attracted attention towards them, and she swiftly threw a ball at Hadi. It hit him straight in the stomach.

"Ack!" Hadi gasped as he clutched himself.

"Bye Hadi," Adrijana said.

The Israeli nodded in regret as he trudged away.

"15 seconds left!" Adrijana announced.

Katerina and Symon both sent each other death glares. As they did so, Katerina sneakily threw a ball at Symon's leg.

"Ugh, that's dirty!" Symon whined as he stomped off.

"And that's it for Symon," Adrijana stated. "5 seconds left. 4…3…2…1…"

Rikard threw a ball at Katerina, only for her to catch it and yell, "ILENE!"

Ilene's eyes went wide before she rushed to join Katerina on the makeshift court.

"Time is up. Rikard is out, Ilene gets points cut in half, and Katerina is immune!"

"Eeiii!" Katerina squealed, as she hugged Ilene and they jumped up and down in excitement.

"Since Katerina is the only person left for the next round, she automatically wins the reward," Adrijana added. "Just say whose confessionals you want to watch in one of the confessionals, and you'll get to watch them after the elimination."

Katerina sighed a little at this, but shrugged it off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That weird French alphabet song has been stuck in my head for weeks. E greque! E greque! Zeeeeeeeeed!**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I'm kind of annoyed that I'll only be able to watch the confessionals after the elimination, but I'll take what I can get.**

* * *

 **Eloise (France): I'm done…I may as well surrender with my head held high at this point.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): 3 points to Sveda. Also, I've decided not to give any points to Eloise. She's the next biggest target, and it's best if nobody comes close to beating Sveda.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): Well…it was going to happen inevitably. In this emergency situation, I think my best move is to get Eloise eliminated.**

 **The question is…how can I do it without rising suspicion?]**

* * *

Carolyn walked through the forest. Petros had his arm around her.

"You know, this is nice," Carolyn commented.

"Yeah," Petros mumbled.

"It's nice to relax like this – we have a pretty easy elimination this time round," Carolyn sighed happily.

"What are you talking about?" Petros asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean…wait, you're not suggesting that we…" Carolyn said in shock.

"I think this is a good opportunity to get connections," Petros stated. "Eloise and Sveda are going to be very desperate for votes. We could use this to our advantage."

"You are joking, right?"

"Well…no," Petros responded hesitantly.

"How can you even suggest that!? They're horrible people!"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes!"

"In games like these, you need to stay safe as possible. Even if it involves working with people you don't like," Petros explained to her. "Think about it – we'd have access to another big alliance."

"I am not working with Eloise! I am putting my foot down at that!" Carolyn snapped at him.

"Ugh, you're only thinking with feelings," Petros scoffed.

Carolyn gasped in shock, "What did you say?"

"I said…well I meant…look, I'm just saying, the way you're spiteful towards Eloise – you're just mad over something she did," Petros stated, his tone growing gradually more timid as he noticed Carolyn's face drop drastically.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Carolyn growled, giving him a light push. "Eloise lied about getting raped for attention. That is disgusting, and you know it hits close to home with me. Sveda almost got Ilene attacked by bulls – she clearly has no moral ground if she was going do something as dirty as that! I think that goes far beyond my feelings!"

By now, she had backed Petros towards a tree.

Petros tried to argue back, only for gibberish to come out. He clenched his throat in shock as he shook frantically.

"Are you alright?" Carolyn asked in concern. "Oh no! I didn't mean to…come here."

She put her arms over Petros and embraced him in a hug.

"Th-th-th-th…" Petros stammered.

"It's okay – say what you need to," Carolyn said calmly.

"This is why r-relationships scare me," Petros groaned. "Having unnecessary fights. I can't stand it!"

"It's okay, I overreacted," Carolyn continued as she gave his back a rub.

"Please stop doing that," Petros requested, and Carolyn complied.

"How about we compromise? I suppose I could take working with Sveda. But only after Eloise is gone," Carolyn sighed.

"Fine…I-I could do that," Petros nodded.

"Let's see what Emilia and Lou think," Carolyn suggested, and they walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why did I just take five spoons of Nescafe Gold?**

 **Petros (Armenia): And that was only after two days? Who knows what we'll be arguing over in a month?**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I feel really bad for freaking him out but…ugh…I can't believe he said I was just letting my feelings talk.]**

* * *

Rikard was sitting on the steps of the north cabin, looking in thought, when Sveda approached him.

Her hands were cupped together as she held some weird, mashed substance.

"Hi," Sveda greeted. "I made you some pie."

"Erm…thank you," Rikard said hesitantly. "But I'm not hungry right now."

"Eh…what's the use?" Sveda groaned, flinging the 'pie' away. She sat beside Rikard and groaned.

"Um…are you okay?" Rikard asked in concern.

"I'm not going to get anyone on my side, am I?" Sveda sighed to herself.

"What?"

"I should just accept that I'm going home tonight. It doesn't matter how much I bribe people. Everyone thinks I'm some evil mind-master," Sveda continued as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Erm…well…"

"I don't know why Stela made up that lie. Just so she could push me around if she liked," Sveda sighed. "I know you probably won't believe me. Stela was your close friend. But I've said what I can."

With that, she took her leave.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Rikard doesn't know about the alliance, right? Really hope I haven't fallen into a plot hole.**

 **Rikard (Finland): Would Stela really lie to me like that? I know Sveda might be lying but…ugh…I don't know…if she isn't, I don't want to be part of the problem.**

* * *

 **Sveda (Azerbaijan): I believe I handled that well. But Rikard is the easiest – he's vulnerable and easily swayed by emotions.**

 **The others are going to be a bit trickier – I'm not telling Ilene or Katerina about my plan in case they lose the little trust they have in me; Carolyn, Petros, Emilia and Lou already know about the alliance; Symon is pretty dangerous and unpredictable at this point…**

 **That leaves Pavils, Sanna and Hadi. Pavils should be easy enough, but the other two…I'm going to have to think hard about my strategy on them.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Sveda just came up to me and started talking about how Eloise is a meanie and she doesn't deserve to be in the game anymore.**

 **[scratches his neck]**

 **Yeah…Sveda wants to backstab Eloise. I don't like it, but tonight I'm either going to lose one ally, or two. I'll take what I can get.]**

* * *

"No," Emilia replied, folding her arms, as she and Lou stood in front of Carolyn and Petros.

"What? Why not?" Petros asked in disappointment.

"It sounds really risky," Emilia insisted.

"How?" Petros responded, putting his hands on his hips. "We'll have seven votes on our side. That's as safe as it gets."

"Who cares? I may very well get voted off tonight! Not to mention a seven person alliance doesn't seem very stable," Emilia commented.

"It'll be four against three. I mean, if things go as planned," Petros said, though he didn't down particularly confident in himself.

"Me and Emilia came very close to getting voted off, and we'll take a safe elimination when we see it," Lou insisted.

"What he said," Emilia agreed.

"Come on…" Petros pleaded.

"I'm sorry about doing this, but we're not getting screwed over by your plan," Emilia stated, before she and Lou went off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This chapter had a lot of 'unintentional' innuendo, huh?**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Even if I wasn't concerned about being voted off, who do you think this big alliance would benefit? Petros hasn't come close to being eliminated – everyone thinks he's weak and hopeless. Meanwhile, people like me, Carolyn and Katerina who have already come close will be picked off one by one.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I can see where Emilia is coming from, but I really don't need to get into another fight with Petros, so I'm sticking with his plan for now.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Emilia did have a point about her being at risk of being eliminated. So I've decided to give 3 points to Pavils and 2 to Eloise so he has a better chance of being eliminated. It's worth a shot.**

 **Even if Emilia or Lou gets eliminated anyway, it's not like they were the most trustworthy allies.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): I went up to Emilia and Lou and asked them if they'd join me in giving no points to Eloise, and Emilia went on about how she wanted it to be a 'safe elimination'.**

 **I must have got them at a bad time, I guess.]**

* * *

Hadi and Sanna had a meeting in the east cabin.

"You'll never believe who came up to me," Hadi groaned.

"Chances are, it's the same person who came to me," Sanna responded.

"Sveda must have gone around to everyone, huh?" Hadi stated.

"Yeah, she's that desperate for votes," Sanna giggled.

"Well…maybe we should take her on," Hadi suggested.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, she's clearly desperate, and we don't have any other allies as it is," Hadi pointed out.

"Do we need more allies?"

"At this point, it seems necessary. As long as nobody else finds out about it."

"Yeah, but, with Sveda?" Sanna said in disbelief. "There's so many better and more trusty people we could ally with – Emilia and Lou, Katerina and Ilene…"

"Weren't they part of a secret alliance with Eloise?" Hadi pointed out.

"I know. It's sad that it still makes them safer than Sveda," Sanna said cynically.

"Alright, I get the point. No alliance with Sveda," Hadi shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sometimes I wish life was a musical**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Eloise told us that we should vote off Emilia, while Sveda and Pavils vote for Carolyn.**

 **I guess I'll be sad to see them go, but the game has come to this point.**

 **Then again, it's pretty likely that Eloise and Sveda will leave. I mean…come on.]**

* * *

The final 13, soon to be final 11 plus two eliminates, sat on stumps before Lara and Adrijana.

"So…Krava has finally gotten over her laughing, and to make up for all the lines she skipped, she'll be doing this ceremony herself, while I get something done about my hair," Adrijana sighed, before handing a pile of notecards to Lara. With that, she set off.

"Well, this has been another exciting elimination. Four people got at least one set of three. As always, most of you will stay to play in the next round, but two of you will be leaving in just a minute or two," Lara stated. "Since Katerina was the only person to get immunity tonight, she receives the first marshmallow."

"Yes!" Katerina squealed, pumping her fist as she grabbed her token of immunity, with Kelija crawling behind her.

"Now onto the exciting part," Lara continued. "Tonight, two contestants received zero votes."

…

…

…

"...you have not gotten any votes since the merge began, and it's not about to start tonight. Sanna!"

Sanna beamed as she collected her marshmallow.

…

…

…

…

"You may have just missed out on semi-immunity, but you got zero votes anyway so it didn't matter - Rikard."

"Yes!" Rikard squealed, racing up to also take his marshmallow.

"In increasing number of votes, the following are also safe…"

…

…

…

"Ilene."

…

…

…

"Symon."

…

…

…

"Lou."

…

…

…

"Hadi."

…

…

…

"Petros."

Petros flashed a cheesy smile before he patted Carolyn on the back and went to grab his marshmallow.

Only five people remained sitting on their stumps – Carolyn, Eloise, Emilia, Pavils and Sveda.

…

…

…

…

…

"Carolyn."

"YES!" Carolyn screamed, leaping up and rushing towards Petros. Petros ducked in shock, and Carolyn ended up tripping over him and falling onto the grass.

The two of them burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that," Petros apologized as he got up and adjusted his hat.

"It's alright. I could have been voted off," Carolyn shrugged, as she dusted some grass off her pants before taking her marshmallow.

…

…

…

…

…

"Pavils."

Pavils pumped his fist as he joined the others.

The three people remaining all looked terrified.

"No…" Emilia muttered. "No-no-no-no-no."

"Please," Eloise pleaded, praying as her hands shook frantically.

"Only one marshmallow left for tonight," Lara sighed. "And there was a tie for the second time in a row."

"Mmm…" Emilia muttered, not sure of whether she should be happy about it.

"Tonight's tiebreaker was…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Tia."

Eloise inwardly groaned at this.

Emilia looked a little more hopeful than before, but still seemed very scared.

Tears were forming in Sveda's eyes.

"The final marshmallow of this evening goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Emilia."

"YES!" Emilia cheered. "YES-YES-YES-YES-YES!"

She rushed to the podium and stuffed the marshmallow into her mouth, before Lou came over and she tugged on him with all her might.

Eloise and Sveda both looked at each other and groaned.

"Sorry to you two, you both made for an excellent season, but this is the end of the road," Lara told them.

"I don't care about losing – but I don't want to leave with everyone think I'm some evil villain. I want to be remembered as Sveda," Sveda sobbed as tears rolled down her face.

"You mean…you really weren't evil?" Rikard asked as he walked over.

"No," Sveda replied as she allowed Rikard to hug her. "I'm just some farm-girl from Azerbaijan. But nobody will remember me like that."

"Don't worry, the people back home loved you. And the friends you did make – Pavils, Finn…and now me."

"Thank you," Sveda smiled, hugging him back.

"Bye Sveda," Pavils added, joining in on the hug, before he turned to Eloise, "It's been great."

"Merci," Eloise nodded, tears also pouring down her face. "S…s…Sveda…we better go."

"Okay, bye everyone," Sveda waved, before she and Eloise were escorted off by the interns.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I read T-rated fics when I was 11 #thuglife**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Stings and burns may have…well…hurt…but I didn't suffer the worst of pain of all, being eliminated. Thanks to everyone who didn't vote for me!**

 **Omg, final 11!**

 **Also, Carolyn was right. It does get easier each time. I think that's what she said…**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): Well, that's two allies down…and who do you think Ilene would pick between Katerina and a doofus like me?**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I am so close to finally getting Macedonia a spot in the top 10! This is so exciting!**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): I had no idea I'd make it this far. It's been an amazing experience so far, and I'll just hope I'll stick around for the whole thing.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Well…it looks like my plan has failed. But now that I think about it, Sveda would have been even less trustworthy than Lou and Emilia.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): What the heck is happening? The UK is meant to be awful at Eurovision! That's right…I made the final 11 for a failure of a country.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Maybe Sanna was right. Keeping a target off our backs is the main thing at the moment. Though we've seen have people go from getting barely any votes, to being eliminated.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Looks like I'll be the first contestant to make the top 10 twice in a row. Maybe I'll even start a chain of top 10s for Denmark. Or even better, a chain of finalists!**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): It's only just dawned on me that I might actually be good at this game.**

 **I'm gutted that allies are gone, but then again, they were Eloise and Sveda. Who cares? [giggles nervously]**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [smirks] Bye Sveda. And I didn't even have to do anything.**

 **Also, Rikard is gullible as f**k]**

* * *

 _Votes –_

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts: Eloise_

 _2pts: Pavils_

 _1pt : Hadi_

* * *

 _Eloise –_

 _3pts : Emilia_

 _2pts : Carolyn_

 _1pt : Lou_

* * *

 _Emilia –_

 _3pts : Sveda_

 _2pts : Eloise_

 _1pt : Pavils_

* * *

 _Hadi –_

 _3pts : Sveda_

 _2pts : Eloise_

 _1pt : Pavils_

* * *

 _Ilene –_

 _3pts: Emilia_

 _2pts: Lou_

 _1pt: Petros_

* * *

 _Katerina –_

 _3pts : Emilia_

 _2pts : Carolyn_

 _1pt : Petros_

* * *

 _Lou –_

 _3pts: Sveda_

 _2pts: Eloise_

 _1pt: Pavils_

* * *

 _Pavils –_

 _3pts : Emilia_

 _2pts : Eloise_

 _1pt : Carolyn_

* * *

 _Petros –_

 _3pts : Pavils_

 _2pts : Eloise_

 _1pt : Ilene_

* * *

 _Rikard –_

 _3pts : Eloise_

 _2pts : Hadi_

 _1pt : Ilene_

* * *

 _Sanna –_

 _3pts : Sveda_

 _2pts : Eloise_

 _1pt : Pavils_

* * *

 _Sveda –_

 _3pts: Emilia_

 _2pts: Eloise_

 _1pt: Symon_

* * *

 _Symon –_

 _3pts : Sveda_

 _2pts : Petros_

 _1pt : Carolyn_

* * *

 _Eloise – 20pts (13th)_

 _Sveda – 15pts (12th)_

 _Emilia – 15pts_

 _Pavils – 8pts_

 _Carolyn – 6pts_

 _Petros – 4pts_

 _Hadi – 3pts_

 _Lou – 3pts_

 _Symon – 2pts_

 _Ilene – 1pt (2 divided by 2)_

 _Nul points – Rikard, Sanna_

* * *

 **Well...that was...quite an elimination. Tonight we say goodbye to two very big players.**

 **I'll start with Sveda, since I don't have quite as much to say about her.**

 **Sveda was an interesting enough character to write for. She had the ability to read people through their body language, and took pleasure in messing with people's heads - most notably taking on Finn as a fake boyfriend.**

 **For a while, I had actually considered her to be the winner, being able to stay under the radar while the rest of her alliance of stronger players got picked off, but then Stela's elimination put a stop to that.**

 **I'm actually glad I got rid of her - her abilities did get in the way at times.**

 **And now onto Eloise.**

 **I absolutely adored being able to develop her character. Having her start off as the mean, manipulative bitch from last season, and then gradually become grounded in reality by Vincenz, and develop genuine (albeit short lived) friendships with Ilene and Katerina. Like I've said before, Vincenz came very close to being an early boot, and he was perfect to fill the role of Eloise redeeming himself. He started off as a pawn for Eloise, and then Eloise developed feelings for him in the process.**

 **Her alliance with Ilene, Vincenz and Katerina also made quite an impact on the game - maybe not due to Eloise herself, but the connections it gave to Stela when she blackmailed Eloise.**

 **In the end, it was Eloise's dark past catching up with her, and getting her voted off.**

 **With that, only 11 contestants are left out of the original 36 - Carolyn from the UK, Emilia from the Netherlands, Hadi from Israel, Ilene from Belgium, Katerina from Macedonia, Lou from Cyprus, Pavils from Latvia, Rikard from Finland, Sanna from Denmark and Symon from Ukraine.**

 **By the time you read this, another new character will have been added to the promo on DeviantArt. The next country to return is...**

 **...**

...

 **...**

 **..Switzerland!**

 **There's five episodes left! I can't believe it! Kind of a shame it took at least a year longer than I would have liked :(**


	52. Ep24 Pt1 - Coincidence?

_**Disclaimer - I forgot that I still existed**_

 _ **I really, really hate how long it's taking for me to finish these chapters. It's already taken me twice as long as Euro-Drama Roadtrip to get this far. And it may very well take me another year :(**_

 _ **But another chapter is here. Really hope this was worth the wait.**_

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 24, Part 1 - Coincidence?

"Last time on…" Lara began, before she collapsed to her knees from laughing. Adrijana stood beside her. Her hair had been pinned in place to cover up the bald patches.

"Last time on Euro-Dram…" Lara attempted to do it again, before once again collapsing from laughter.

"Are you about done?" Adrijana asked irritably.

"Alright…alright…you do it," Lara giggled. "I just…I can't stop…"

"She still can't stop pissing herself over me getting my head shaved. It really wasn't that funny," Adrijana sighed.

"It was," Lara squeaked as she clenched her stomach.

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard, the final 13 took part in a three-fold challenge. First, they had to jump into water infested with stinging weever fish; sucked for Pavils; then they had to face their fears…"

"Sucked for you," Lara snorted, before Adrijana shot her a death glare.

"And finally we had individual dodgeball, which didn't suck for Katerina, because she got immunity. During the elimination, we had more weird and complicated strategy, which included Sveda trying to backstab Eloise, but it didn't quite work out, and they both went home. Well, to the interns' cabin, but you know what I mean."

"Find out what happens next on Euro…Drama...Farmyard!" Lara concluded.

"Seriously? You were ready for that bit?" Adrijana asked irritably.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Please let this chapter be much quicker than the last one. And I hope there's more than one review ;)**

 **Hadi (Israel): Wow! I did not think I would get this far. I have to say, it feels great to have ranked the highest of my alliance, especially since I was the first one out last year. Through no fault of my own, I may add.**

* * *

Petros and Carolyn walked back to the cabin when Emilia and Lou caught up with them.

"You were right, Carolyn," Emilia smiled. "It does get easier each time."

"Didn't I tell you?" Carolyn giggled.

"It's like the first time I wasn't expecting it and I was all shocked, but this time I knew it could happen, so I wasn't so bothered about leaving," Emilia stated.

"Yeah, it was the same with me," Carolyn agreed. "But it's been a while since I came close to being voted off. Everyone still has a chance to win."

"Not really," Lou chimed in. "Because the winner will be me."

"Well, congratulations in advance," Emilia giggled, giving him a nudge.

"What are you going to do with the money?" Petros asked him.

"Well, I'd definitely like to travel around. I'd really like to go to all those countries that I missed last year. Which one was the first after Cyprus?"

"Um…Israel," Emilia answered.

"Oh yeah, I've heard they have some really nice temples," Lou began.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Kyrgyzstan absolutely slayed at MSC**

 **Petros (Armenia): That's nice, Lou. Spend a few months or even a year or two derping around Europe and forgetting you ever had worries.**

 **Honestly, if I ever tried something remotely like what Lou did, I would have been massacred.**

 **And…[coughs]…with good reason. You should always honour thy parents. It's one of the Ten Commandments.**

 **[he puts his hands together to pray as he waits for the static to cut.**

 **He then groans to himself before walking out of the confessional]]**

* * *

"So…two allies down," Pavils sighed to himself as he walked with Symon. "Not good…not good…"

"So? Two dangerous threats are out of the game. We already knew Sveda and Eloise had been telling lies to further themselves," Symon pointed out.

"I know they did nothing for you, but half of the people here still hate me. I need as many people on my side as I can get," Pavils sighed.

"Look…I'm sorry…oh…by the way, I should probably tell you what I did last night," Symon said, putting his hands behind his back.

"What did you do?"

"I was relaxing in that hammock back there, and Emilia and Lou asked me to vote with them. I saw this as a good opportunity to undermine Sveda, so I told them about the alliance and suggested voting for Vincenz."

"Oh…wait what!? You told them about the alliance!?" Pavils gasped.

"Look I'm sorry, Sveda was a huge threat and I needed…"

"Emilia and Lou are in an alliance with Petros and Carolyn," Pavils groaned. "Ugh…I don't need all those votes against me."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Symon asked.

"Well, you didn't tell me about the Vincenz thing."

"Sveda would have detected that you knew. She can read people's body language."

"And she wouldn't have detected from you?"

"No…you see…there's no point in getting mad at each other," Symon sighed. "Petros…that slimeball…he had a secret alliance this whole time. And I thought I was crazy for thinking he was evil…"

"To be fair, it's not like he's the only person who has a secret alliance. There's our one too. And I wouldn't put it behind Sanna to do the same thing," Pavils pointed out.

"He has got to go next…or Carolyn…depends on who gets immunity."

"What about Emilia and Lou?" Pavils asked. "They're way better at challenges."

"True...but we need to get the root of the problem. You don't think Petros could start up another alliance?" Symon asked. "Besides, you and Lou have made up, while Carolyn hates you. Don't you want to stay safe?"

"You do have a point," Pavils nodded. "See, this is why I don't lead alliances. I suck at thinking about this stuff."

Symon patted him on the back as they walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Arrrgh…it's been a month already! Why can't I churn out chapters like I used to?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Everyone is so secretive about their allies in this season. I can't really blame them though – last time the two alliances were gunning each down, and who made the final 3? Adrijana and Aleksander, who had no allies!]**

* * *

Pavils and Symon came over to see everyone besides Katerina hanging outside the north cabin.

"So, final 11!" Rikard exclaimed as he sat against the steps. "How about that?"

"It's amazing," Carolyn replied as she sat on the ground next to Petros. "Just…how did I get this far?"

"We've all thought that," Emilia added as she snuggled up to Lou. "I mean, we all just outlasted Sveda. She could read people's freaking body language."

"I think we've already seen that there are no set qualities to winning this show," Hadi pointed out. "I mean, first we had the token fat guy…"

"It's not really nice to call Owen fat," Carolyn frowned.

"Why not? His whole character revolved around it," Hadi pointed out. "Then we had the farm girl Beth, after that…"

"No, Duncan was the real ending," Emilia interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Beth won in the Netherlands, but I remember looking up the real winners at one point, and Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Cameron, Mike and Sky were the real winners," Emilia pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Ilene added. "I remember after every season, the magazines would always clarify who the real winner was. My friend Karin had this argument on the phone with her cousin after All Stars because Mike won in the Dutch region, but Zoey won in the French-speaking region."

Pavils snorted, "Why would they even go to all that trouble?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"This is usually the point where Marios would come in and explain everything," Emilia giggled before sighing, "I miss Marios."

"He was, like, the heart of the show last time," Ilene sighed. "I remember everyone would talk about him the most on Twitter. Say stuff like, 'The show would be nothing without him'."

"Yeah, I remember that too," Carolyn agreed. "All my friends would fight over who would get Marios, and I'd be standing at the side like, 'You fight, I'll just stick with my…oh…"

Emilia and Lou collapsed with laughter, and it wasn't long before everyone else joined in. Carolyn's face went red with embarrassment as she slowly turned to look at Petros, but he was laughing like all the rest.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Katie Marovitch is the best part of CollegeHumor**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): All my life I've been the obsessed fangirl. It's so weird having other people fangirl over my boyfriend.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Yeah, it's still hard to adjust…[giggles]…I hope Petros wasn't too mad.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Why should I be mad? It's totally normal to crush on famous people. Like me with Ana Ka…Ka…[pretends to slur]…Anne Frank. Yeah. She's inspiring and kind of cute. And not an atheist.**

 **[quickly dashes out of the confessional]]**

* * *

"I agree with Hadi, though," Rikard said. "There's no key to winning this show. I mean, I was the first person voted off my team last season, and now I'm the last original member of the Felines."

"What about Katerina?" Ilene asked.

"Well, she switched teams halfway through, so she doesn't really count," Rikard stated.

"Where is Katerina, by the way?" Pavils asked.

"In the mess hall, getting her reward," Ilene replied.

"Katerina's been getting a lot of rewards lately," Pavils noted. "It's kind of making her a threat."

Ilene raised an eyebrow at him, but Pavils winked back. Ilene rolled her eyes in response.

"Pavils, stop trying to cover your ass," Sanna groaned.

"I was just saying…" Pavils said defense.

"No! It's pathetic how you'd try to put someone else's game on the line to…"

"Sanna, he's not worth it," Lou frowned.

Sanna raised her eyebrows at this.

"You know, it's getting a little chilly out here. I'm going to go inside," Emilia said awkwardly, gesturing at Lou to follow her.

After a couple of seconds, Pavils said, "I guess I'm not welcome here either."

With that, he also went off.

"Can you believe him?" Sanna hissed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see the big deal. He was just stating something," Rikard shrugged.

"I think it's obvious. Now that Eloise and Sveda are gone, he's going to do whatever it takes to stay in the game," Sanna continued.

"I know. He really thinks we're going to forget about what he did to Ilene?" Carolyn asked.

Ilene just sighed at this.

"I…uh…better go," she said.

Once she had gone, Symon got up and said, "If Ilene can forgive him, why can't you?"

With that, he also left.

"Then there were five," Petros muttered.

"Congratulations, Sanna," Rikard chuckled. "You got six people to leave in two minutes."

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Let's change the subject," Hadi interrupted.

"So, how does it feel to be the last person left from the season 1 merge?" Carolyn asked Sanna.

"Brilliant," Sanna replied. "I don't really like losing, so it's great that I'm going to have two top 10 positions. But I really want to make it all the way this time."

"Don't we all," Carolyn sighed. "I still think I've done the UK proud no matter where I finish. We deserve a good position after doing so badly at Eurovision. Think about how great it would be to have the UK hosting once again."

"I think I said last season that I'd have a season in Greenland," Sanna said in memory. "I still think we should. It'd be interesting."

"I don't know where I'd host it. I mean, there's so many great places you could hold it in my country," Carolyn sighed.

"Do you think the queen would let us do a season in Buckingham Palace?" Sanna asked.

"I don't know. That would be epic though," Carolyn giggled. "Where else? Maybe Legoland – that would be cool."

"Oh, I went there a couple of times when I was a child. The one in Denmark, I mean," Sanna stated, sighing in memory.

"Didn't you say last year that you hated Lego?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, yeah, but I loved all the rides," Sanna replied. "The best part was that I didn't have to queue."

The others laughed at this.

"Oh! But…this is a funny story," Sanna began as she tried to hold in her laughter. "There was this one rollercoaster that wouldn't allow disabled people, so me and my sister got this big coat and she had me sit on her shoulders as we stood in the queue."

"No way!" Hadi exclaimed. "Did it work?"

"No. The guy managing the ride noticed, but he was so impressed that he told his boss, and he gave us a load of free merchandise. We got to go on national news as well," Sanna replied.

"That is so cool!" Rikard exclaimed. "You went on national news?"

"Yeah. We got, like, two weeks off of school to go on talk shows and radio stations," Sanna said in memory. "We got all this free stuff from all these companies. It was like Christmas, only way better."

"That is just…so badass," Hadi said, visibly impressed. "I wish that could have happened to me. I remember Tamon was in the news after his dad invented those bath toys. It really sucked since it was right after we stopped being friends."

"I know the feeling. I remember…um…this guy who used to be bully me…he'd always be in local news for winning sports and stuff," Rikard replied.

"Is he dangerous?" Sanna asked. "Why don't you say his name?"

"No," Rikard sighed. "It's just…I don't think anyone should have the said the names of people who bullied them. You don't know what will happen when you have crazy fans behind you."

"Oh yeah!" Hadi exclaimed. "Wasn't that guy who pushed Johannes around…Halldór, was it? Some crazy fan hacked into his Facebook and leaked a load of personal information."

"Yeah, that was awful. I heard about it from Luko," Rikard agreed, before sighing, "Like, I know he did some horrible stuff, but he didn't deserve that."

"I know. I always see Tamon get beat up when I'm walking to my new school," Hadi stated. "Though to be fair, he did show up in the finale, so everyone would have found out who he was anyway."

"True," Rikard agreed.

There was a bit of silence, before Hadi said, "Where would I have a season? A temple would be cool. Plus, it would piss off my relatives."

"Kind of a shame. I thought it had some cool ideas in it," Rikard admitted. "Now…where would I have one? I dunno, I kind of like Sanna's ideas of going somewhere cold. I think I'd hold it in a forest."

"What about you, Petros?" Hadi asked.

"Hmm…" Petros responded, sitting up and adjusting his hat. "I don't know. Anywhere in Armenia would be a good challenge."

Carolyn sighed at this as she rubbed Petros' neck.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's worrying how much time I spend trying to think of things to say**

 **Hadi (Israel): Sanna needs to watch her mouth. We have a secret alliance. Is it hard to believe people might have another secret one with Pavils?**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): That was fun. I'm surprised that I went almost two seasons without bringing that up. It's definitely one of my proudest moments – though winning this contest would definitely top that.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Sanna's story was pretty effing epic!**

 **[sighs] It feels so wrong to have nice conversations with people who I'm fighting against.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): As much as I hate the people who bullied me, I'd never wish for them to be attacked by the internet.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [chuckles] I'm still laughing at how Sanna got half of the group to clear out in less than two minutes.]**

* * *

Katerina arrived in the mess hall, only to be greeted by Noah and Dawn.

"Hey, guys," she greeted. "Long time no see."

"I know, right?" Noah responded, looking a little irritated. "We're supposed to be fan favourites and the producers barely give us anything to do. I'm not complaining though. It's easy money."

"Put some pride in your work," Dawn giggled, giving Noah a nudge, before turning to face Katerina. "Welcome to dinner theatre. Congratulations on being the sole-immunity winner. What would you like tonight?"

"Well, for my main course I would like rice with bits of sausage and carrot," Katerina replied. "And for my dessert…hmm…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I lied about being Canadian**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I'm not really sure who to go with for my reward. I mean, I was going to go with Sveda or Eloise, but they're eliminated now.**

 **Who do I not know that much about? Ilene's with me so she's fine.**

 **I already know about Petros' alliance with Emilia, Lou and Carolyn, so there's not much point in going after them.**

 **Pavils…he's a moron, but he's not worth looking into. I think I'll give Symon a pass too since he's a fellow Slav.**

 **But I thought…since there's two secret alliances, could there be more?**

 **Hadi was part of the couple's alliance, but could he have started another one? And Sanna too...**

 **Rikard's kind of a wildcard as well...]**

* * *

"...Sanna," Katerina concluded.

"Interesting choice," Noah commented.

"Also…" Katerina added. "Could I have Ezekiel to watch them with me?"

Dawn shut her eyes. "I don't think we're going to have any disturbances if we attempt to get him tonight so…I suppose you can."

"Thank you!" Katerina squealed as Luko and Beni pushed in a giant TV. "Hi, Luko."

"Zdravo," Luko greeted while Beni tipped his hat. "How does it feel to be in the final 11?"

"Incredible!" Katerina squealed. "And I promise I will get a Balkan to the final 3!"

Beni was about to open his mouth to say something when he stopped himself.

"Okay, so…Sanna," Luko said as he bent over and opened the cupboard under the TV, which had a number of DVD boxes. He took out the one labelled 'Sanna', opened the box, and put it inside the player.

"Enjoy!" Beni exclaimed before he and Luko took off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: 59 confessionals to sit through, folks!**

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm really worried that I'm the one who Katerina picked. I cannot have her knowing about my alliance. Ugh…**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): I doubt Katerina picked my confessionals. And hopefully not Hadi's. Still, whoever gets picked…sucks to be them…**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Literally the first ten or so confessionals are Sanna bitching about Amanda. I mean, God, talk about something else!**

* * *

 **Beni (Moldova): [rolls eyes] Oh yeah, that's right, Aleksander's not a "true" Balkan.]**

* * *

"I know what Tyge did was wrong, but it's best if he pretends he still has amnesia tomorrow. It's best we don't get in trouble," Sanna sighed to herself on the screen.

Katerina sat at one of the tables with her dinner, while Ezekiel snuggled up next to her.

"Wait…she barely did anything between Amanda's elimination and Tyge getting amnesia?" Katerina asked, raising her eyebrows. "They were at least five episodes apart."

"At least it wasn't as bad as Sadie," Ezekiel croaked.

"Oh yeah, she did nothing after Katie got voted off. They may as well have left together," Katerina agreed before sighing. "I hope this wasn't a waste of time."

The next confessional came up,

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Sanna said in a mocking tone. "Come on, Amanda, I am not an idiot. Still I'm immune, that's good."

"Sh, this is interesting," Katerina hissed at Ezekiel.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Will this new found information actually go anywhere?**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): [slaps her face] Sanna joined the Couple's Alliance! It should have been obvious, they were allies last season!**

 **Oh yeah, I don't buy this 'not technically allies' crap. Once allies, always allies.**

 **I need to tell Ilene!**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): You know, Emilia and Lou never came back to me on that alliance. Maybe I'll ask them again tomorrow.**

 **[twitches a bit] I'm sorry – I'm just so mad that Stela lied about Sveda. What did she ever do wrong?]**

* * *

Rikard arrived in the boys' side of the north cabin, where Lou had just dressed down to his underwear.

"Hey," Rikard greeted.

"Oh, hi," Lou replied. "Hey, thanks for saving Emilia tonight."

"That was last night. Tia saved Emilia tonight," Rikard pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Lou remembered. "Well, thanks for the night before."

"Well, no problem," Rikard smiled. "Hey, you never came back to me about that alliance."

"Oh, yeah. I guess we forgot about it," Lou sighed. "Well…um…hopefully we'll have an answer tomorrow. I'll ask…"

"Sh," Rikard hissed as he gazed out the window. "No more about it now."

"Why? What's…" Lou asked as he also looked out of the window, only to see Hadi walking up the front porch. "Oh!"

"Hello. Can I sleep here tonight? It's getting a bit lonely in the east," Hadi told them.

"No problem," Lou told him. "Come in."

"Hey, you missed Sanna's story about Legoland," Hadi said.

"Legoland? What's that?" Lou asked.

"It's a theme park," Rikard told him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Okay. What did she do at it?" Lou inquired.

"She stood on her sister's shoulders, and they put on this big coat to try and get on a ride that didn't allow disabled people," Hadi told him. "It didn't work, but she got to go on national news."

Lou immediately burst out laughing, "That is f***ing amazing, yeah."

* * *

 **[Confessional: I GOT INTO OESC!**

 **Rikard (Finland): [shrugs] I guess I'll have to wait until morning.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): You know what? If Carolyn and Petros aren't okay with allying with Rikard, we should dump them. Rikard is our friend, and Petros constantly judges me. Who do we really want to take to the end?**

 **[his eyes go wide] Oh, they meant Lego as in the toy! [slaps his face] I am so slow.]**

* * *

Katerina rushed towards the east cabin.

"Ilene! Ilene!" she cried as she reached the porch. "There's something I need to…oh."

Katerina stood awkwardly at the door as Ilene and Carolyn lay in their beds giving her weird stares.

"Er…hi," Ilene said awkwardly. "Carolyn…um…decided to…you know…as you can see."

"Yeah, that's fine," Katerina said casually.

"Was there something you wanted to tell her?" Carolyn asked.

Katerina hesitated for a moment, before a sly look appeared on her face, "No. I suppose you can hear it too."

As she climbed onto one of the top bunks, Ilene asked her, "What's going on?"

"Well, I went to mess hall for my reward," Katerina explained. "And I chose Sanna."

"Sanna, really? I would have gone with p…p…perhaps a better option than that," Ilene replied, her cheeks going red.

"Well, I had my reasons," Katerina stated. "But I found out something interesting."

"Oh, what?" Ilene asked.

"Well, it turns out that Sanna is in a secret alliance," Katerina told them.

"What? For real?" Ilene gasped.

"It's with Hadi, right?" Carolyn asked. "They were allies last year."

"Yeah, they have an alliance of five – it's her, him, Rikard, Emilia and Lou," Katerina stated.

Carolyn's eyes went wide. "You're kidding!"

"I'm just as shocked as you are," Katerina shrugged. "Well, it's getting late. We better turn out the lights."

Carolyn nodded in agreement, and switched the lights off before settling down.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Dave Rubin drank the 'progressives are all SJWs' Kool Aid**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): I just came up with that on the spot as soon as I saw Carolyn. Heh, serves her right for trying to intrude on us.**

 **I kind of feel bad now…but I suppose it should keep us safe for a while.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): What!? Emilia and Lou started another alliance without telling us!? Oh…I just…I want to…UGH!]**

* * *

As the sun rose in the sky, Petros sat against a tree talking to himself.

"Final 11. Final 11 – finanananal elelele…"

He suddenly stopped when he saw Carolyn stomping over.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll never believe what I found out," Carolyn snarled.

"Do tell."

"I was in the cabin with Ilene, when Katerina came in and told us that she picked Sanna for her reward, and she found out that Sanna is secretly in an alliance of five people, including Emilia and Lou," Carolyn responded, still annoyed.

"What?" Petros asked in shock. "Could it be true? You know, I wouldn't put it behind them…they have left the alliance before…who else is in the alliance?"

"Rikard and Hadi," Carolyn replied.

"Oh yeah, Sanna was in the Couples' Alliance last year," Petros remembered. "They could have re-united. And they did say Rikard was voting with us."

"Mm-hmm," Carolyn nodded. "This is all coming together now."

"Wait a minute!" Petros exclaimed. "Why would they have agreed to vote off Zeferino? And Agnessa. If Hadi was in the alliance, surely they would have been there too."

"Oh yeah," Carolyn remembered.

"I know. I'll bet Katerina picked one of us. She knows about our alliance, and she knows how we know about her alliance. She must have made it up to keep a target off their backs," Petros stated.

"That makes sense," Carolyn commented.

"But…we don't even know if this alliance exists. I mean, I could buy that Ilene and Katerina stayed allies. Maybe Eloise and Sveda got together, and that would mean Pavils probably got dragged along."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he still thought Stela was lying," Carolyn snarled.

"But I just don't get how they would have gotten back together. I mean, Katerina is pretty easily fuelled by feelings, and I can't see Ilene starting it again…but Ilene could be a façade…"

"Symon is still in the wrong either way," Carolyn reminded him.

"Point…but back to Emilia and Lou. Why would they have voted off Zeferino and Agnessa? Maybe to keep away suspicion? Did the alliance only start yesterday?"

"It's a mystery," Carolyn sighed.

"Well, I say we keep it to ourselves for now. Well, you, me, Ilene and Katerina, but you get the point," Petros advised. "We can discuss it more later."

"Okay," Carolyn nodded. "Now that we're both up, what do you want to do?"

"Just keep talking to be honest," Petros replied. "So…um…uh…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: And they sat in silence for 20 minutes**

 **Petros (Armenia): There are so many possibilities for what's going on that it's making my head explode.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Petros is such a genius for managing to figure all that stuff out. I never would have remembered that they helped us vote out Zeferino and Agnessa.**

 **I really have no idea what's going on.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Katerina explained what actually happened. I really hope Petros and Carolyn don't figure out that she lied.]**

* * *

As Aleksander served Amanda breakfast, she noticed the look on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Amanda asked him.

"Well, Sveda's finally out, no thanks to you," Aleksander replied.

"Look, I did my best…"

"Did your best? You f***ing allied with her!" Aleksander yelled. "Just forget it, Amanda. Any chances we had are now kaput. Gone. Over."

Amanda scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Like I'd ever fall for you."

"You and I both know that isn't true."

"Just…shut up!" Amanda yelled at him.

Most of the others sat at their table in silent confusion or faint laughter.

"Those two are inevitable," Luko hissed, jerking his thumb at them.

"A year ago I would have said she's out of his league, but at this point, they're at the bottom together," Johannes, who was sitting beside him, replied.

"Oh yes. Totally agree," Beni said in mesmerized tone.

"Whoops, force of habit," Johannes sighed.

"I was joking anyway," Beni chuckled. "So…Katerina picked an interesting choice."

"Oh yeah," Luko agreed.

"Why? Who did she pick?" Tyge asked.

"Sanna," Luko told him.

"Oh no! That can't be good," Tyge sighed. "We had this…er…voting agreement with the Couples' Alliance. Now she knows."

"Why is that bad? Only Sanna and Hadi are left. Why would she care about a two person alliance?" Johannes asked.

"Good point…I don't know, it still feel like something is going to go wrong," Tyge sighed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Cosmo and Rwanda**

 **Amanda (Sweden): I don't know what kind of reverse psychology Aleksander is trying to play on me, but it's not going to work.**

 **I am never going to date that stud…I mean…creep.]**

* * *

Emilia and Lou were making out behind a bush.

"I love moments like this," she said. "We can just forget everything and make love."

"Oh!" Lou exclaimed, accidentally spitting saliva all over Emilia's face. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Emilia asked in concern.

"I just remembered something," Lou said as he stood back up and dusted himself off. "Last night Rikard asked me why I never came back on the alliance."

"Oh yeah. We forgot," Emilia sighed. "Well, I guess we should go tell Carolyn and Petros before we forget again."

"Why do we need to go to them for everything?" Lou complained. "In fact, why do we need them anyway?"

"Sorry…"

"Do you not remember how they tried to screw us over yesterday?" Lou asked. "Putting an alliance with Sveda over our safety?"

"Well, yeah…but we left before and it didn't work out."

"That was different. That was when I tried to take charge, and, no offense to myself, but I'm not much a strategist. You, on the other hand, you saw right through the flaws of Petros' plan. You could dominate this time!" Lou exclaimed.

"Oh, stop it you," Emilia giggled, putting one hand to her face.

"Unlike you, I'm not just saying that. We could start an alliance with our friends – Rikard. We might even be able to get Sanna or Symon on our side," Lou said.

"I'd rather not have Symon. He's proven that he's not very trustworthy," Emilia sighed.

"How?" Lou asked.

"He told us about Eloise's secret alliance. We don't want him telling other people about our alliance," Emilia pointed out.

"Oh yeah. That's true," Lou nodded. "So, when should we tell them?"

"I actually think we should tell them now," Emilia said. "Then hopefully they'll have calmed down by this evening."

Lou sighed at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Nobody understands the OVSC references I make :(**

 **Lou (Cyprus): It'll be sad saying goodbye to Carolyn, but Petros can lick my a**. All he ever did was complain about me.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I'm going to regret breaking this alliance – Carolyn is my friend after all.**

 **But it's for the best. I don't think Petros is a bad guy, and I wish him and Carolyn the best, but he clearly doesn't care about our game.]**

* * *

Hadi folded his arms as he leaned against a tree in the forest. Sanna sat in her wheelchair across from him.

"Okay, I don't believe anyone is watching. What did you want to talk about?" Sanna asked as she looked around.

"Well, I wanted to see what you thought about expanding our alliance," Hadi said. "You said you were interested in including Emilia and Lou, or Katerina and Ilene."

"I didn't say that. I just said it was better than allying with Sveda," Sanna pointed out. "Look, I don't think we should try anything."

"Why not?" Hadi asked.

"We're in a great position. I haven't gotten a single vote since the start of the merge, and you always get called out early as well. Whatever we're doing is working."

"I really don't think we can count on that," Hadi said in response. "The voting is very unpredictable. Ilene went from almost leaving to getting no votes. Stela went from getting no votes in the first round of the merge to being eliminated two episodes later. We're just as likely to be next as anyone else."

"Not…a single…vote," Sanna repeated, emphasising on her consonants. "I'm not in the mood to be taking risks. If you want to round up allies, go ahead, but I won't be a part of it."

"What? You're going to leave?" Hadi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'll still vote with you. This isn't an official alliance after all," Sanna reminded him.

Hadi groaned, "Okay, maybe you're right, maybe you're not. But I'd rather stay safe and…well…I'll have to think about it some more."

Sanna giggled, "Let's get back to the others."

Hadi shook his head as he followed behind her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What have you done today to make you feel like shit?**

 **Sanna (Denmark): I'm not trying to piss Hadi off. [fixes her hair] I'm just looking out for myself. If he wants to look out for himself, he'll join me in not changing anything.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Now that I've made it this far, I'm really determined to win the whole thing. [clenches his fists] But I've no idea where to go from here. Anything I do from here could potentially go wrong. [sighs]]**

* * *

Pavils and Ilene were sunbathing on the grass when Pavils sat up and said, "I've got to pee."

Ilene nodded before turning to her side.

A few seconds later, Rikard approached her.

"Hey, girl," he greeted. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No," Ilene smiled. "Join us if you want."

"Who's us?"

"Oh, Pavils went to the bathroom," Ilene explained.

"Right," Rikard nodded slowly. "You must have a very strong heart to be able to forgive Pavils."

"Um…uh…is that a…ahem…compliment?"

"I suppose so," Rikard replied, giggling a little.

"Well, he seemed to, you know, feel bad about what he…he did, and I d-didn't want him to-to be my enemy," Ilene said in hesitation. "He's become a brother to me."

"Well, that's great, but I don't think I would have forgiven him, like," Rikard admitted.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I don't want you to leave…I mean…is this why you came to talk? I'm sorry, just wondering?"

"No. I just noticed you were on your own so I, like, though it would be an awesome time to mingle, but you brought up Pavils…I know I'm very blunt sometimes. I'm sorry," Rikard sighed. "Let's talk about something else."

"Alright…uh…um…well…can you pick something?" Ilene asked awkwardly.

"Okay, let's see…uh…ffff…fruit! What's your favourite fruit?" Rikard asked.

"Apples. Hands down," Ilene smirked.

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" Rikard gasped as he sat down beside her. "You know, I've never understood the saying about, you know, how you can't compare apples to oranges. I mean, what's wrong with comparing apples to oranges? Apples are way better!"

"Yeah, I know. And I agree," Ilene slightly chuckled.

There was a silence for a few seconds before Rikard blurted out, "Vegetables. Favourite vegetable."

"Hmm…carrot. Though I think that might be a fruit now," Ilene answered.

"Maybe. I don't actually know," Rikard giggled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A carrot is in fact a vegetable, but can you blame them?**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I don't know why me and Rikard haven't talked more. He's a fun guy.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): You know what my favourite vegetable is? Mushrooms.]**

* * *

Petros and Carolyn were still chatting near the cabins when Emilia and Lou approached them. Emilia took several deep breaths.

"Can we talk in private?" Emilia asked. "It's important."

"Oh," Carolyn said in concern. "Let's go into the cabin."

The four of them entered and the two girls sat on the beds.

"So, what's up?" Carolyn asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Emilia said, taking a deep breath. "We don't think this alliance is working out."

"What!?" Petros exclaimed in shock before Carolyn shushed him.

"We just…well…we don't feel like you care about our safety, and we don't agree with your voting choices sometimes," Emilia continued. "We think it's best if we go our separate ways. We're probably not going to vote you off any time soon."

"You know what? If you don't think this is the best choice for you, you can leave if you want," Carolyn stated. "We'll be fine."

Petros' eye twitched as Emilia and Lou went for the door.

"Uh…um…if you…uh…don't mind me asking," he began, before clearing his throat. "Would you happen to joining a new alliance?"

Emilia's eyes went wide.

"Should we tell them," Lou mouthed at her.

"I suppose it's no harm," Emilia responded, and they turned back. "Okay, Rikard asked if he wanted to start an alliance with us, and, you know, we've been friends with him for longer. We're not going to tell him about the alliance we had."

"Okay, got it," Petros nodded as he watched them walk out.

As soon as the door shut, Petros and Carolyn looked at each other with open mouths.

"Oh my gosh!" Petros exclaimed.

"You mean…Katerina might have been right?" Carolyn asked.

"What do you mean 'might'? Petros gasped. "They just said they were in an alliance with Rikard!"

"Well, we don't know if Sanna and Hadi will be there too," Carolyn pointed out.

"Oh yeah, it's such a coincidence that Katerina tells you Emilia and Lou are in an alliance with Rikard, and then they tell us themselves the very next day. What are the odds of that?" Petros asked sarcastically.

"Okay, you have a point," Carolyn nodded, before sighing. "I just didn't want to believe it."

"We'll deal with it later. Until then…" Petros responded before being interrupted by the intercom.

"It's challenge time! Everyone report to the mess hall!" Lara announced.

* * *

Sanna and Hadi were the last two to arrive as Lara said, "Okay, you're all here."

Adrijana stood beside her. Her hair was pinned at the back to cover up the bald spots.

"So…uh…are you going to tell us about today's challenge?" Katerina asked.

"Well, you see, the challenge isn't quite ready yet. So just hold on for now," Lara replied. "Until then…how does it feel to have gotten this far?"

Nobody bothered to answer.

"Chatty," Lara scowled.

"Sorry, we just, like, already discussed it last night," Rikard said apologetically.

* * *

 _ **Join us next time when the next challenge will be revealed, some more contestants will win immunity, and two more unlucky players will leave, bringing the total down to a mere 9.**_

 _ **Next time on Euro...Drama...Farmyard**_

 _ **(Also, I haven't designed the next character for season 3 yet, but I will PM anyone who reviews when it's finished)**_


	53. Ep24 Pt2 - Who Gives a Sheet?

_**Ah! It's been another two months! God, what is wrong with me!?**_

 ** _In other news, this guy called NoahCarnes found a post I made on DeviantArt saying he had fake guest reviews on his fanfic, and he made a sock account called 'BulliedPeopleDefense' and sent me posts saying that I was 'cyber-bullying'._**

 ** _Keep in mind that I never directly PM'd him before, or even bothered to report his fic (I would have if I knew how to use the report feature)._**

 _ **I would say I hope the next update won't take as long, but maybe it'll be quicker if I don't jinx it? Have I jinxed it already?**_

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 24, Part 2 -Who Gives a Sheet?

After about ten minutes of the contestants chatting to each other, one of the interns came in and whispered into Lara's ear.

"Okay! The challenge is ready! Everyone follow me!" Lara announced.

"And me too, but, you know, who cares?" Adrijana muttered.

* * *

 **[Confessional: NoahCarnes, stop making sock accounts to attack me on DeviantArt**

 **Hadi (Israel): Why didn't they just set it up earlier in the morning? That's bad organisation?]**

* * *

Lara and Adrijana lead the contestants towards the cabins. Or, at least, what remained of them.

"My work is here is done," Intern #3 giggled as she and Intern #2 drove off in a demolition truck.

"Oh my ****ing Jesus!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Er…pardon my French."

"As an offensive speaker, I find that very French," Emilia commented. They both laughed a little, before continuing to gasp at the destroyed cabins.

"Okay, here's today's challenge!" Lara announced. "You will all be building your own personal sheds."

"Classy," Rikard said sarcastically.

"Scattered around the farm you will find stations with different materials – there are a total of six stations – one for deck piers, one for nails, one for support beams, one for plywood sheeting, one for tar paper, and a junk pile for extra stuff. Also, here's an instruction manual to help you – share it amongst yourselves."

"Eek!" Rikard squeaked, ducking as the manual came in his direction.

"The houses will be judged by Noah and Dawn, and the top 4 houses will win immunity. Tonight, ONLY the immune players will be voting," Adrijana stated.

A few of the contestants gasped at this.

"Interesting," Petros commented as he tapped his chin.

"Well, no time to delay. Let the challenge…begin!" Lara announced.

Several of the contestants immediately tried to grab the manual.

"Let go of it!" Katerina yelled as she and Ilene tried to get hold of it.

"It's ours!" Emilia pleaded as she and Lou also tried to get hold of it.

"Let's go while the others are distracted," Petros advised Carolyn.

"Hey, we should go to the junk pile first," Carolyn suggested. "The extra stuff will get us the win."

"It's ours!" Katerina and Ilene screamed.

"It's ours!" Lou and Emilia screamed back.

"I'll…uh…see you later," Rikard said as he dashed off.

Pavils and Symon stood aside and Pavils whispered something into Symon's ear. Symon looked at him and nodded, when Sanna came charging in on her wheelchair, colliding with the crowd.

They all fell back leaving the book to fly up in the air. Hadi looked set to be the first person to catch it, when Pavils suddenly somersaulted in and grabbed the book.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, beckoning Symon to follow behind him.

"Hey, share it with us too!" Katerina protested as she and Ilene ran behind them.

"We want it for ourselves!" Lou added as he and Emilia also ran after them

* * *

 **[Confessional: Sometimes I forget that Pavils is a break dancer**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Anyone else noticed Pavils hasn't done that much break-dancing this season? Last time he would always jump all over the place.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): So we didn't get the manual? Minor setback. If we can just get to the stations as fast as we can, we should be fine.**

 **Seriously? Have you seen Emilia run?**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Psh, I didn't need a manual. I'm great at building sheds. [he fidgets a bit]]**

* * *

Katerina, Kelija and Ilene rushed across the field.

Ilene panted as she tried to keep up.

"How long do you think it will be before we find a station?" she asked between breaths.

"Can't be too much longer," Katerina replied, before pointing ahead. "And here we are."

The three of them skidded to a halt as they reached the 'plywood sheeting' station.

"How many of these do we need?" Ilene asked.

"I don't know. We don't have the manual," Katerina groaned. "How big should the shed be?"

"Hmm…" Ilene responded as she examined the sheets. "We'll need some for the floor, the walls, the roof. Is there some other side I've forgotten about?"

Katerina tapped her chin, before her eyes went wide.

"Kelija! No! Get back from there!" she yelled, pulling her cat away, but it was too late. Kelija had ripped up several of the sheets.

"Never mind. It's a setback for someone else," Ilene told her.

"Good point," Katerina giggled, before they grabbed some sheets and set off.

* * *

Pavils and Symon were running in another direction. Pavils had the manual tucked under his arm.

"Okay, it doesn't matter where we go. We just need to get to a station," Symon muttered.

"Hey, look over there!" Pavils exclaimed, and the two rushed over to the junk pile. "Alright, what do we have here?"

"We need stuff that's impressive, but easy to install," Symon said as he rummaged through the pile.

"Whatever you say, boss," Pavils responded. "Mine! Mine!"

"Damn it! I wish I'd gotten that first," Symon said sarcastically, for Pavils had just grabbed a plastic flamingo.

"I dunno, I just think it'll look good," Pavils said in defense.

Symon just shrugged at this, before rooting through the pile himself. "Okay, stuff to stand out…"

Symon was out of Pavils' sight in seconds. By now, he'd also grabbed an American flag and some linoleum flooring.

"You gonna be much longer?" Pavils asked.

"Leave if you want," came Symon's muffled voice. "But let me look at the manual later."

"No problem," Pavils nodded.

As he began to walk off, Rikard rushed over, only to point at Pavils and scream.

"Oh my gosh! A plastic flamingo! Mine! Mine!" Rikard squealed.

"Sorry, dude, finders' keepers," Pavils said snarkily as he ran off, only for Rikard to run after him.

"Give me that!" Rikard screamed, catching up to Pavils and grabbing his arm.

Instinctively, Pavils swung the ornament he was holding into Rikard's face. Rikard briefly screamed before collapsing to the ground.

"Oh, f**k," Pavils groaned, slapping himself in the face, before running off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It's so hard to get started on a chapter, and then I somehow do the second half in one night**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Great! I knocked out Rikard! That's what I needed! Another reason for people to get pissed at me.**

 **[facepalms] It's a miracle that I'm still here.]**

* * *

"And here we are!" Emilia squealed as she and Lou reached their first station – the nails.

"So, how many are we going to need?" Lou asked.

"Shoot, we don't have the manual," Emilia sighed. "Meh, just grab as many as you can."

Lou nodded in agreement, and the two of them stuffed their pockets with nails.

"God, these are sharp," Lou commented. "Okay, I think that's all I can…"

"Don't worry, Lou, I've got room to spare," Emilia replied, grabbing the nails in Lou's hand and stuffing them into her bra.

Lou just shook his head at this.

"What do you think of the twist?" he asked.

"What tw…oh yeah, I dunno, it's interesting," Emilia replied. "A shame we broke off the alliance. If we all got immunity we would have had 100% of the vote."

"I'm sure we could get them to agree on someone," Lou stated. "I don't know who I'd want to get eliminated. I mean, now that Sveda and Eloise are finally gone."

"Well, there's still three people left in that alliance," Emilia pointed out. "Picking them off would be a good move."

"I agree," Lou nodded. "But who to go with first?"

"That's a tricky one," Emilia replied. "On one hand, Pavils…"

"Oh, God," Lou groaned. "What he did to Ilene…Jesus, I would never forgive myself if I wrote something like that."

He straightened his spine as they continued to run.

"But there's no use in getting angry at him. Not again," he sighed to himself.

"Voting him off would be the best punishment," Emilia agreed. "Oh, I still can't believe Carolyn went up to him like that. Sure, it was awful but…how does she know what Ilene wants? She did accept his apology."

"Maybe she had no choice," Lou suggested

"Well…that's dark," Emilia commented.

"How?" Lou asked, before realizing what she meant. "No, I meant, you know, for the good of the alliance."

"I see what you mean," Emilia nodded. "I don't think we should think about it too much at the moment. The challenge is what matters."

"To the next station!" Lou exclaimed, and they both rushed off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I thought I was making good progress on this a month ago**

 **Lou (Cyprus): What did I tell you? Emilia is amazing at this game!]**

* * *

"We've already gone past two stations. We're not going to get anything done if we keep looking for the junk station," Petros told his girlfriend as they continued to run around the field.

"Good point," Carolyn agreed as she skidded to a halt. "Let's go back to the last one."

Petros nodded in agreement, before panting and saying, "But no more running. For now."

"Um…fine, for a minute," Carolyn sighed, slowing down. "We could really use immunity though. Only four people will be voting, so if we're immune with the right people, the vote could be unanimous."

"Yeah," Petros nodded. "But who are we going to go with? We just broke the alliance with Emilia and Lou, and we're fresh out of other allies."

"I was thinking Ilene and Katerina," Carolyn suggested. "I mean, they were the ones who told us about the alliance in the first place."

"But we still don't know if they made up the alliance. Sure, it's a small chance…but…I guess there aren't any better choices…"

"Hey, can we start running again? Every second counts."

Petros nodded as they started to run again, "Yeah, sure. The piers are slightly to the left over there."

"I think thinking we should…you know…go into…you know what, I can explain it once we find them," Carolyn responded they carried some of the deck piers along with them.

"Well, we can't actually go up to them. They have Pavils and Symon," Petros pointed out.

"Oh, you're right," Carolyn sighed. "Still, it'd be great. Hey, where was the last place we went?"

"Support beams? I think they were that way," Petros stated, pointing straight ahead as he panted a bit.

"Hey, is there nowhere safe we can put these?" Carolyn asked irritably.

"No. We just carry as much as we can, drop it somewhere, and hope nobody steals it," Petros shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Could that have a dirty double meaning? Probably not…**

 **Petros (Armenia): Whether or not Katerina made it up, which is unlikely considering how things have unfolded, it will still be a safe elimination if we all win** **.**

 **But, like I said, there's no way we could get them to agree with it.]**

* * *

Sanna and Hadi both arrived at the plywood station at the same time.

"Hey, where have you been?" Hadi asked.

"Well, I went to the junk pile, and I got some string lights, a tin of neon blue paint, and this antique stool," Sanna told him.

"Cool," Hadi grinned. "So far I've just got tar paper."

"So…the twist," Sanna began

"Yeah, it'd be great if we both got immunity," Hadi agreed. "We'd have half of the vote, and…we might be able to figure out the others' allies."

"How?"

"Easy, we just ask them to vote for someone we think they might be close to, and if they refuse, chances are it's one of their allies," Hadi explained.

"Okay I get it, kind of…" Sanna nodded. "But won't they know if we're allies…I mean…voting with each other regular…you know what I mean."

"I'll just tell them that I have a plan and that I've already got Sanna on my side," Hadi shrugged. "You'll have nothing to worry about."

"Cool," Sanna nodded. "Just wondering, if you could eliminate someone right now, who would go with?"

"I don't know – Pavils is still a huge asshole, it's pretty obvious that he hasn't changed," Hadi answered. "Also, we know about how Symon impersonated Jessie to get her eliminated – you never know what he'll do next."

"Those are good choices," Sanna stated. "Katerina would also be good – she's been getting a lot of immunities lately."

"Yeah," Hadi nodded. "Guess we'll wait and see. Hey, there's the next station."

As they rushed towards the 'Support Beams' station, Sanna asked him, "Do you want me to carry your tar paper?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Hadi nodded.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The author just ate one of those sharing Aero mint bars – by himself**

 **Hadi (Israel): Hopefully nobody gets suspicious that we're doing the challenge together. Eh, as long as we act like we just happened to bump into each other…**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): I know I said I didn't want to get too involved in strategy, but when there's only four people voting, it's necessary to get what you want.]**

* * *

"You are so retarded," Symon sighed, chuckling a little as he ran with Pavils.

"I know, you've already said it four times," Pavils groaned.

"I mean, seriously. How did you manage to knock out Rikard?"

"I already told you. He tried to grab the flamingo, I went with my instincts," Pavils replied in defence. "Whether or not it was a good idea doesn't matter."

"Right. Got it," Symon nodded before snorting again. "You are so retarded."

"Hey, another station!" Pavils exclaimed.

They arrived at the same time as Sanna and Hadi.

"Hey," Pavils greeted.

After a couple of seconds, Hadi turned his head to him, "Hello."

"Hey, Symon, how many of these do we need?" Pavils asked.

"Let me see here…" Symon said, before looking at Sanna and Hadi. "Er…could you just come over and read it?"

Suddenly, Sanna appeared behind and started to read, "three 10 by 15's, twelve 5 by…"

"Hey!" Symon exclaimed, holding the book to his chest.

"Three 10 by 15's," Hadi muttered as he grabbed some, and Pavils did the same thing. "Hey, Pavils, can I ask you something?"

"Maybe," Pavils replied.

"What do you think of voting off Lou?"

"I don't know. He's a threat I guess. Why? Do you want to vote with me?" Pavils asked.

"Oh no. I was just being hypothetical," Hadi explained.

"Okay…" Pavils nodded awkwardly. "Are these the right ones?"

"Yeah," Symon nodded. "Can you come over?"

As Pavils walked over to him, Sanna folded her arms and sighed, "You may as well read it out. We'll be able to see which ones he takes."

"Fine," Symon sighed. "Rolling his eyes…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: I can't be bothered to find the right measurements**

 **Symon (Ukraine): So, I started calling out the wrong amounts. I was planning on going back after Sanna and Hadi left and getting the right amounts.**

 **But apparently Hadi knows a thing or two about construction, because he realized what I was doing…]**

* * *

"Okay, that definitely won't be stable," Hadi stated. "We'll need at least ten of those."

"If you're such a genius, just pick them out yourself," Symon suggested snarkily.

"Okay," Hadi nodded, to which Symon groaned.

"I still want to see it," Sanna said, making her way over to Symon.

"Well too bad," Symon said, rolling his eyes.

"Let me see it!" Sanna yelled as she chased after him.

"Gah!" Symon gasped. "Pavils, catch!"

He feebly threw the book in the air. It landed closer towards Sanna than Pavils, but Pavils managed to dive for it first.

"Nice try…ouch!" Pavils screamed as Sanna ran over him.

"Give me that book," Sanna hissed. "Do you want to do this the easy way…"

"Sanna, I will tip you over if you don't get off me!" Pavils yelled at her.

"Pavils, don't…" Symon warned him.

"Yeah, you must be so strong with your mascara six…EEK!" she screamed as she fell backwards. "Asshole!"

"You were trying to crush my spine!" Pavils snapped.

"Let's get out of here asap," Symon suggested as they grabbed as many planks as they could.

"Good call," Pavils agreed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Not just for Catholics**

 **Pavils (Latvia): Come on, that one was self-defence.**

 **[folds his arms] I swear to God my back was going to snap in half.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Kudos to Sanna, that was good roleplay. I mean, we didn't really have anything to worry about considering I'd figured out the measurements**

 **Still, I have to admit running over Pavils was a bit far.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Yeah…I might have got carried away but, oh...squishing Pavils felt so satisfying.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): Wow, Sanna's one determined girl.**

 **[grins and holds up the instructions] But we still have the manual.]**

* * *

Carolyn and Petros arrived at the plywood station, to find that Emilia and Lou had already got there.

"Oh, this is awkward," Emilia giggled playfully.

Petros' cheeks went red as he scratched under his hat.

"Come on, we can still chit-chat, can't we?" Carolyn said calmly, putting her arm around Emilia and patting her on the back.

"Yeah, totally," Emilia replied. "So, how have you guys been?"

"Well, so far we've got the deck piers," Carolyn replied. "You?"

"Nails," Emilia replied, shaking her bra with her hands. Petros and Carolyn both laughed in amusement. "Say, have you seen Rikard?"

"No," Carolyn replied.

"We…uh…probably wouldn't tell you even if we knew," Petros chuckled.

"Why…oh right," Emilia nodded. "Well, 3 out of 4 is a majority. And that's all we need to get our way."

"Too bad we're going to have to negotiate and shit," Petros sighed.

"Hey, how about we all try and get immunity together," Lou suggested.

Petros was about to respond to this when Emilia beat him to it.

"I think we'll keep looking for Rikard for now," Emilia stated, putting her hand on Lou's arm. "But while you're here, want to play a game?"

"Is this the right time?" Petros asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's the perfect time to play tag. It'll get us to the next station quicker," Emilia said excitedly before tapping Carolyn. "You're it."

"Get back here!" Carolyn yelled as she chased after Emilia.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Would Emilia and Beni have been a couple if he'd been in season 1?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I forgot how hyper Emilia could be sometimes…can someone so sweet really be a traitor?**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): [sighs happily] You know, I think Carolyn is more fun to be around now that we're not allies.]**

* * *

"Okay, another station right ahead!" Hadi exclaimed as he pushed Sanna towards the deck piers.

"Woo! We're already halfway there!" Sanna cheered.

"Yeah!" Hadi exclaimed, before he fell over. Sanna almost fell over as well but she just managed to keep her chair balanced.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I just tripped over…Rikard!?" Hadi gasped.

Sanna turned her chair around.

"What the heck happened to him? Is he unconscious?" Sanna asked.

"Looks like it," Hadi replied as he picked up Rikard's wrist. "He still has a pulse. That's good."

"He'll be up in a few minutes. Let's go," Sanna urged him.

"You're determined to win," Hadi stated as he continued to push her chair.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why do I keep working in short bursts?**

 **Hadi (Israel): I wanted to get immunity, but I really hoped Rikard was okay.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [puts pressure on his forehead] Apparently I was out cold for about twenty minutes. Pavils has a strong swing apparently.]**

* * *

"Okay, just three stations to go," Katerina squealed as she and Ilene rushed to the next one. "Are you sure our stuff will be safe in that field?"

"No," Ilene grinned. "But it's worth not carrying it around."

"True," Katerina nodded. "So, we should probably get…"

"Stop!" Ilene yelled.

"What?" Katerina asked, before screaming and falling over. "Arrrgh!"

She had accidentally tripped over Rikard, who was still unconscious on the grass.

"Huh?" Rikard mumbled before he got up. "What happened?"

"We don't know. You were knocked out when we found you," Katerina told him.

"What…how…" Rikard muttered in confusion.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Katerina asked.

"I dunno, I was looking for a station and I saw…Pavils," Rikard groaned, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh no," Ilene sighed. "What did he do?"

"He had this plastic flamingo, and I wanted it…and that's all I remember," Rikard sighed.

Katerina facepalmed, before shaking her head and saying, "Well, I hope you're alright."

"Thank you," Rikard smiled, before getting himself up off the ground and walking off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Your puppet on a string saved your kisses for me :P**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): [groans] Oh God, what an idiot. The target on his back just keeps getting bigger.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): I'm sure it was probably an accident, but God, Pavils has been having a lot of accidents lately.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [puts his hand over his mouth and squeaks] Pavils is so retarded.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Looks like I'm way behind. Should I just give up and enjoy the rest of the day?]**

* * *

"And. You. Are. It!" Emilia squealed as she once again tagged Carolyn.

"Okay, focus!" Petros exclaimed. "Another station right there."

Sure enough, the tar paper pile was right ahead of them.

"Yeah…that's not gonna fit in my bra," Emilia stated.

"We need somewhere to put all the other stuff," Carolyn said.

"But someone could steal it," Petros said worriedly.

"We'll just dump it in the woods somewhere. Nobody will waste their time in there," Emilia stated.

"Sounds good," Lou nodded.

"I guess that could work…maybe…" Petros said hesitantly.

"How about me and Carolyn go put the stuff away, and you and Petros keep getting stuff," Lou suggested.

"Um…why do you want to be with me?" Carolyn asked curiously.

"You know, it keeps things interesting," Lou stated, folding his arms. "For the viewers back home."

"This is why I love him," Emilia muttered, elbowing Carolyn. "Okay! Follow my lead, Petros."

"This should be fun," Petros groaned as he followed behind her.

"I heard that!" Emilia exclaimed, grabbing Petros' arm and pulling him along.

"Alright, me and Petros still need to get some nails and junk," Carolyn said, rubbing her palms as she and Lou continued.

"We need to go to the junk pile too," Lou replied. "And…there's one other one."

He tapped the side of his head as he tried to remember it.

"I'll remember it once I see it," Lou shrugged.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Really hope New York or Ohio wins 50 States of Song.**

 **Petros (Armenia): You know, I haven't talked to Emilia that much since the whole Marios and Adrijana fiasco.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Okay, I should probably tone it down a bit. Don't want to make Petros too nervous. [taps her index fingers together]]**

* * *

"So…it's been a while since we've spoken. You know, one on one," Emilia said as she and Petros walked through the woods, still carrying all the supplies from the challenge.

"Yeah," Petros nodded awkwardly. "After the…and that…"

"I was spying on Marios and Adrijana...um…having the time of their lives, you arrived at the wrong time, you got the blame, then you blackmailed me…God, we've had an interesting history," Emilia rattled off the top of her head.

"Saying it…uh…doesn't make it…um…any less awkward," Petros added before tightening his lips.

Emilia giggled a bit before shaking her hair. "So…see any good spots?"

"Hmm…I like that tree," Petros replied, pointing at a large tree to their right.

"You know, I see what you mean. That is a brilliant tree," Emilia nodded, before they hurried over to the tree in question to hide their stuff.

As they finished dumping everything on the ground, they heard some long and high-pitched sighing from nearby.

"Huh…" Rikard said in a huffy tone as he approached them from nearby. "Huh…"

Emilia gasped before grabbing Petros and hiding both of them behind the tree.

"What was that for?" Petros hissed.

"If he sees us, he might ask questions," Emilia whispered.

Rikard came by with his hands in his pockets, still sighing heavily.

"Stupid Pavils," he groaned to himself. "Knocking me out with that stupid flamingo."

As he continued to plod along the path, Emilia let out an unexpected sneeze.

Rikard's eyes went wide, and he turned around.

Emilia held her breath as she reluctantly waited for whatever was next.

Rikard then touched his hand on his one of the trees and swung himself around, spotting Emilia and Petros.

Neither of them seemed to be able to speak.

"Uh…" Rikard said, a big smile on his face.

"Hi…Rikard," Emilia greeted. "I was…hiding my stuff for somewhere…I mean, hiding my stuff somewhere. You know, for the challenge. And Petros and I happened to pick the same place. Isn't that…weird?"

"Yeah…very weird," Rikard replied, still trying to control his laughter. "Where's Lou?"

"Lou went to go to more stations with C…carefulness…in his journey," Emilia responded.

"And Petros? Where's Carolyn these days?" Rikard asked, his hands behind his back.

"She…um…to more stations…as well. She's…" Petros replied, before shaking his head.

"I better head back," Emilia said.

"Yeah, me too," Petros replied, and they both got up to leave.

"Do you want to come with us?" Emilia asked.

"No thanks," Rikard replied as the two of them set off.

As they began their walk, Rikard turned his head to look at their piles, and said, "Hmmm…"

"Don't even think about it, Rikard!" Emilia yelled at him.

"What? I wouldn't..." Rikard said innocently before rushing off in another direction

* * *

 **[Confessional: Chapter 52 was the first chapter in 20 chapters to get 2 reviews xD**

 **Rikard (Finland): I don't know what the f**k that was, but…eh…can't really be assed to go into it.**

 **And come on, I wasn't really going to steal from their piles. You guys believe me, right?**

 **Confessional: No. But you can't hear me so it doesn't matter.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [groans] Well that was a disaster. We should have just stayed where we were and acted natural…**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Yeah, that f**ked up completely but, hey, it was worth a try.**

 **Worst case scenario, Rikard thinks we're secretly snogging each other.**

 **Actually, that's a pretty awful scenario. I shouldn't be happy about that.]**

* * *

"Hey, Pavils," Symon said as they came close to the plywood station.

Pavils turned his head away and stuck up his nose.

"Pavils? You there? Earth to Pavils Pakalu!" Symon continued, running over to Pavils' other side and waving his hands.

"Not listening! Not listening!" Pavils yelled as he turned his head the other way and folded his arms.

"Aw, too bad. Guess you won't be able to hear that you are RETARDED!" Symon shouted at him.

"That's enough!" Pavils snapped at him.

"Okay, calm down. You know I'm just messing with you," Symon chuckled. "Oh…f**k."

The two stood in front of the station, to find the plywood sheets left were the ones that Kelija had ripped up earlier.

"God damn it," Pavils groaned as he picked them up in disgust. "Who the hell did this?"

"Does it matter?" Symon asked irritably. "We're screwed. We can't build a shed with no floor."

"And after I managed to get the manual too," Pavils groaned. "There's only one thing to do."

"Yeah…unfortunately…" Symon sighed.

"We're gonna have to give the manual to Katerina and Ilene," Pavils added.

"Yeah…wait, what?" Symon responded.

"Well, they're our allies. If we can get them immunity, then we'll be safer," Pavils explained.

"Oh, I was going to say we should find someone else's pile and switch the sheets around," Symon stated.

"I like that idea better. Let's go," Pavils nodded.

"Good that you agree that I'm the smart one," Symon grinned, giving Pavils a nudge.

"Symon, I swear to God," Pavils groaned, shoving him away.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm starting to wonder if the espresso is just a placebo**

 **Pavils (Latvia): I get it! Knocking out Rikard was stupid! No need to rub it in you PIECE OF S**T!**

 **[takes a deep breath] Good to get that out of my system**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [sighs in satisfaction] This is a fun challenge so far**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): Sanna went to hide our stuff somewhere while I keep looking for stations.]**

* * *

Lou and Carolyn were busy rummaging through the junk pile when Hadi approached the station.

"Hey guys," he greeted as he put his hands behind his back and took a look around.

"Good day," Carolyn greeted as she held an armful of throw pillows.

"Oh, hi Carolyn," Hadi nodded politely. "Seen anything good?"

"I think we're the last ones here. Everything good has been taken," Lou sighed.

"Eh, Ilene's still single," Hadi shrugged.

Lou shot him a weird stare.

"I'm not funny," Hadi sighed to himself as he continued to search. "Hey, what's this? Oh, kick-ass."

He unrolled a poster he found on the ground to find that it was a screenshot from Super Mario Bros.

"I wonder if there's any other posters," Hadi pondered as he continued to wander around.

 _Hey, that rhymed_

Fuck off, inner critic. You got replaced by the disclaimer ages ago.

Disclaimer – Hey, did someone say my name?

Back to the start of the chapter with you

 **Confessional: What's going on, guys? We having a party.**

No! Can I get back to telling the story now?

 _Fine_

 **Confessional: Do what thou wilt**

Disclaimer – Nah, I'm gonna hang around for a bit

[author chokes him]

Disclaimer – Hey, confessional, wait up!

"Hey, a paintbrush," Lou said excitedly, picking up a large one. "Wonder if there's any paint to go with it."

"We shouldn't spend too much longer here. I still need to get some nails," Carolyn replied.

"Are you two working together?" Hadi asked as he picked up another post – this time one that was Metroid themed.

Lou tried to come up with a response, but Carolyn beat him to it.

"Oh, no, I was just talking to myself," Carolyn giggled casually.

"Okay," Hadi nodded. "No way! A Zelda poster."

* * *

 **[Confessional: The fox and the dork**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Phew, that was close.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [a little worried] I don't think I sounded suspicious. I've improvised loads of times in vlogs.**

* * *

 **Hadi (Israel): [taps his chin] Note to self – if Lou or Carolyn gets immunity, ask them to vote off the other.]**

* * *

As Hadi left the junk pile carrying his posters, a lava lamp, and a furry metallic-blue rug, Sanna wheeled her way up to him.

"Hey, I hid everything," she said.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm finished getting stuff," Hadi responded.

"Oh…damn…" Sanna said, a little concerned.

"Don't worry about it," Hadi assured her. "Where did you hide the stuff?"

"Behind the music room," Sanna told him.

"There's a music room?" Hadi asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Did you not know?" Sanna asked, looking rather incredulous.

"No!" Hadi exclaimed, still with a look of disbelief on his face. "Where is it?"

"You know what? I'll get the stuff. I'll meet you where the Mantises cabin used to be," Sanna offered.

"Alrighty," Hadi nodded as he waved her off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Fuck, athlete's foot is itchy. Don't know how Eloise handled it**

 **Hadi (Israel): A music room!? Did people use this room a lot?]**

* * *

Katerina and Ilene walked across the field, carrying their tar paper and junk.

"Okay, looks like we got everything," Katerina stated. "Are we close to our stuff?"

"Yeah, it should be right over there," Ilene responded. Sure enough, there was a pile of construction items not far away.

"Alright then! Let's get building!" Katerina cheered as they landed before the pile. "Wait. Where's everything gone?"

Almost to her word, everything was missing besides the support beams and the plywood sheets. The latter had been ripped up.

"Where are the piers and the nails?" Ilene asked, her mouth wide open.

"And the sheets! These look like the ones that Kelija ripped up," Katerina added. "Someone raided us!"

"Well…do you think we have time to go back and get more stuff?" Ilene asked as she fidgeted with her hair.

"I don't think so, but we could try," Katerina replied in an unusually high pitched tone.

The two of them swiftly picked up what they were left with and hurried off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Primitive folk made do with hair before they had fidget spinners**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Pavils and I were just going to switch the sheets, but we still had two more stations and we didn't know how much longer we had left so…we, um, got a bit carried away.**

* * *

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Oh damn…I've been on an immunity streak, and I was in the bottom 3 last time. I can't go home…not at this point…**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): I may have come close a few days ago, but I've been safe the last two ceremonies, so…hopefully I'll be fine?**

 **Pavils and Symon should hopefully be safe since they've got the manual, right? Maybe that will save us from elimination?]**

* * *

"Okay!" Pavils exclaimed as he dumped all their stuff in the grassy field. "Looks like we're the first ones here."

"Immunity, here we come!" Symon cheered. "Could I have the manual please?"

"Of course," Pavils beamed. "Just tell me that I'm not a retard."

"Do you want to waste time?" Symon asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Do you?" Pavils shot back.

"You're not a retard, Pavils," Symon grinned. "I wouldn't have the manual if it wasn't for you."

"Thank you," Pavils smiled, tossing the manual at Symon. "So, I never actually saw what junk you got."

"Oh," Symon said as he gathered up his junk. "I got a wind-up radio, an antique umbrella, a garden gnome, an oil lamp, and this rug…which I think might be from Turkmenistan."

"How can you tell?" Pavils asked.

"My grandma has a similar pattern in her house. She got it from Turkmenistan," Symon stated.

"Oh, okay," Pavils nodded before looking back at Symon. "Where is Turkmenistan?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Not in the final of NNMC. That's for sure :p**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Kudos to Pavils – other than that stupid flamingo, he got some pretty cool stuff too. Some glow in the dark tape, a couple of Yugoslav football posters, and an American flag. It doesn't get any cooler than that.]**

* * *

Emilia and Lou were next to arrive, with Petros and Carolyn coming about ten seconds later.

"Not suspicious," Symon muttered at Pavils as they continued to work on the foundation. Pavils just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, congrats on getting this far!" Adrijana announced as she and Lara came over to them. She read off a notecard, "When it's convenient, you may take a mattress and a sheet from the pile over there."

"You never told us about that," Pavils said sourly.

"We were going to, but you were too busy trying to get Symon to stop calling you a retard," Lara shrugged.

Emilia and Lou both snorted at this.

"Yeah, laugh all you want! We have got the manual!" Pavils jeered, holding it up for them to see.

"Pavils, I was still reading that," Symon hissed at him.

"Sorry," Pavils apologised, giving it back.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I had something important to say but I forgot what it was**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): We may have gone to the junk pile pretty late, but even so, I did manage to grab this big sheet of glittery stickers.**

 **Oh, also, this Bill Clinton bobblehead.**

 **[puts on deep American voice] I did not sleep with that girl. Hillary is my one and only.**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Lucky. All I got was a paintbrush.**

 **Emilia: What? That's it? Not even some paint to go with it?**

 **Lou: No. And I was so busy looking for some that I forgot to get anything else.]**

* * *

"Do you think Katerina and Ilene are going to be much longer?" Symon asked Pavils.

"I don't know. Why?" Pavils responded.

"Well, we should probably share the manual with them. If we all got immunity, we could vote however we want," Symon stated.

"Yeah. But we should make it look like they stole it from us – maybe we could keep stealing it back and forth," Pavils suggested.

"Not a bad idea at all," Symon smiled, giving Pavils a pat on the back.

As they got back to working on the shed, Hadi and Sanna arrived.

"Hadi. Get to work with your shed. Mattress and sheet can be taken at any time," Lara told him as he stood before her and Adrijana. "Sanna, same with you."

"Wait a minute!" Symon exclaimed. "Sanna and Hadi have plywood sheets. So do all the others. And Rikard was knocked out so he probably didn't do anything…oh [Ukrainian swear world]!"

"What's wrong?" Pavils asked, before it hit him. "Oh s**t!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Originally the top 5 were meant to get immunity, but the author forgot and it was easier to change it instead of editing the entire chapter**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [slaps his face] We switched Katerina and Ilene's sheets! Goodbye 100 percent of the vote.**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): [slaps his face] Symon is such a retard.]**

* * *

After they had finished driving in the deck piers, Emilia and Lou scratched their heads, wondering what they should do next.

Lou sighed to himself as he looked between Pavils and Symon, who were looking through the manual, and Hadi, who was flying ahead with instinct alone.

"This is hopeless," he groaned. "We're never going to get anywhere without the manual."

"Maybe this calls for some…instant action!" Emilia exclaimed, before running over to Symon and diving for the manual.

"Hey!" Symon yelled as he chased after Emilia.

This lasted for about a minute, before Symon puffed, "I'm out of breath. Pavils, help me out."

Pavils rolled his eyes before getting up and chasing after Emilia.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Emilia teased as she ran around the field.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm tired, but who knows when I'll have another burst of inspiration?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): This lasts for about five minutes, and then we agree to share it because none of us will get to see it if it keeps getting tossed around.**

 **And then Lou and Emilia decide to 'invite' Petros and Carolyn to read it too.**

 **Ugh, looks like it's anyone's game from here.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): So the six of them are now sharing the manual, and I ask them if I can see it too, and then Pavils says, and I quote, 'Fuck the fuck off, Sanna', and nobody else seems to care.**

 **Not like I needed the manual with Hadi on my side. I just didn't want to look suspicious.]**

* * *

A montage of the contestants putting their sheds together is shown.

Petros and Carolyn hammering nails into the side of Carolyn's shed, only for Carolyn to accidentally hammer one of her fingers

Emilia taking a look at the instruction manual, only to have it whisked away by Symon. Emilia grabs Symon's leg, making him trip over and drop the book.

Katerina and Ilene reaching the plywood sheets station, only to find that nothing is left. Ilene slaps herself in the face while Katerina falls to the ground and starts banging her fists on the grass.

Sanna opening her tin of paint and realising she doesn't have a brush. Shrugging her shoulders, she dips her hands in the bucket and starts spreading the neon blue paint all over the walls.

Hadi placing the Mario poster on the wall, and sighing in happiness

Lou picking up the hammer and scraping it into the wall. It makes a mark, and he looks at it and smiles.

* * *

 **[Confessional: As you do**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Seriously? Was it so hard to put a paintbrush with it? Oh well, not like it mattered that much.]**

* * *

"And time is up!" Lara announced as she and Adrijana walked back over to them. "Three people didn't even bother finishing the challenge, which means less time judging!"

"We're not even judging," Adrijana pointed out.

"I know. Less time having to wait around," Lara shrugged.

"Woo! Noah and Dawn are back!" Emilia squealed, clapping her hands.

"We've been here the whole time," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Really? You barely ever do anything," Emilia added.

"So, let's go from left to right," Dawn suggested. "Pavils, you're up first!"

"Okay, then!" Pavils exclaimed as he got off the ground. "This shed may look a little plain on the outside, but wait till you look inside."

* * *

He opened the door and lead them inside.

The walls were decorated with golden reflective tape, and Yugoslav and Slovenian posters were nailed to the walls.

"Impressive! A nice collaboration of everything I hate," Noah noted, before Dawn nudged him.

"I like it. It's got a nice theme to it," she stated, before the two of them left.

Noah accidentally tripped over the plastic flamingo on his way out.

"Sorry," Pavils said, his hands behind his back.

* * *

They entered Symon's shed next.

"Now this is what I call a good theme," Noah stated, as he looked around.

"I agree. It's got a nice retro feel to it," Dawn added. "Where did you find this radio?"

She picked up a wind-up radio that was placed by the bed.

"In the…pile," Symon replied awkwardly.

"I like what you've done with the umbrella," Dawn added.

An antique umbrella hung from the ceiling, being used as a makeshift lamp-shade for an oil lamp.

"It's creative. I'll give it that," Noah stated. "Who's next?"

* * *

Noah rolled his eyes as she looked around Carolyn's shed.

She stood before the two judges, looking nervous. Several of her fingers had been bandaged up.

Some toy horses were arranged in one of the corners, and a piece of red felt was hung on the wall.

The throw-pillows she had gathered earlier were all dumped on the bed.

"Let's move on," Noah stated.

* * *

Carolyn sighed to herself as the two of them left.

Petros' shed was the next to be inspected.

"This is…interesting," Dawn stated as she walked in.

Messages were carved on the wall, or nailed to the wall on slips of paper that had been typed with the typewriter.

Most of the carved messages were in Armenian, and most of the typed messages were in English.

"I like it," Noah stated. "Nice minimal design. I'm guessing you were one of the last people at the junk pile."

"I didn't even get to go myself," Petros muttered.

* * *

Next up was Emilia's shed.

Noah spent about five seconds looking around at the glittery stickers all over the wall, and the Bill Clinton bobble-head in the corner before saying, "Lame."

* * *

Lou's room had quite a different reaction.

He had carved beautiful artwork into the walls, on both the inside and the outside, depicting beautiful men and women.

Also, there was a single paintbrush nailed to the wall, but nobody seemed to pay attention to that.

"Impressive," Noah stated. "Who are these people meant to be?"

"I believe they're Greek gods and goddesses," Dawn told him.

Lou nodded at this.

"Well, it's very well made. I can pretty much confirm that you'll have immunity tonight," Noah stated before the two of them left the shed.

"YES!" Lou exclaimed, jumping up and pumping his fist.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Kind of wished he'd gotten this far in season 1**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Yes! Final 9! I cannot describe how amazing it is to have got this far.**

 **Worried about Emilia though – hopefully she and Rikard can get immunity too.**

* * *

 **Lara (Slovenia, Host): Come on, Lou, pay attention for once!]**

* * *

"Sanna…this is…very bright," Noah stated, squinting his eyes as he gazed at the neon blue walls.

"I think it looks cool," Dawn commented, pointing up at the wall. "I like the coloured lights. Has a nice new-age feel."

"Yeah, that's what I was going for," Sanna said, putting her hands in her pockets.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Am I what's causing the slow updates?**

 **Sanna (Denmark): I accidentally made what Dawn wanted. Bonus!]**

* * *

"And lastly, we have Hadi's shed," Dawn stated as they walked into the shed at the far right.

"Hey," Hadi greeted as he turned a wooden handle by the bed, which made the top half of the mattress pop up. "What do you think?"

Dawn and Noah gazed at Nintendo posters that were nailed to the wall, as well as the lava lamp and the metallic blue rug on the ground.

"It's okay, I suppose," Noah stated, before they both walked out.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Faroe Islands has a better music industry than Pakistan**

 **Hadi (Israel): Kind of disappointed to be honest. I would have expected more from Noah.**

* * *

 **Noah (Canada): It just wasn't that creative. I'm not going to like everything geek related.]**

* * *

"Okay! Noah and Dawn have decided our lucky immunity winners!" Lara announced. "The first contestant to receive immunity and go to the final 9 is…"

…

…

"Lou."

"I already expected it," Lou shrugged as Emilia hugged him tightly.

"The second person is…" Adrijana continued.

…

…

"Symon."

Symon nodded his head in satisfaction at this.

"Third person to receive immunity…" Lara announced

…

…

"Petros."

"Wha…" Petros said in shock.

* * *

 **[Confessional: There must be something in the water IT'S MAKING THE FROGS GAY**

 **Symon (Ukraine): One step closer to the end for me. I still can't believe this is only my second immunity so far.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I haven't gotten immunity since the first episode of the merge. Wow, this is amazing. The final 9. I'm in the top 25%.]**

* * *

"And the final person to get immunity is…" Adrijana concluded.

…

…

…

…

"Sanna."

"Yay!" Sanna cheered, before putting her hands to her face and shaking her head.

"With that, you four have an hour to cast your votes, and we'll see you at the elimination ceremony," Lara announced. "As always, two more contestants will be voted out tonight."

* * *

 **[Confessional: How can one make the final 7 last year but be second to lose this year?**

 **Sanna (Denmark): It's official! I'm the only contestant to make the final 10 twice in a row.**

 **And I'm still hoping to be the only one to make the finale twice in a row.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Okay, there's two alliances to pick off. And I'm not even sure if either of them exist.**

 **Assuming Lou and Emilia's new alliance does exist, they'll have 5 out of 9 votes from now on, which means it would be very hard to beat them, especially if you're someone who barely ever gets immunity**

 **[points at himself]**

 **The problem is that Lou and Sanna both have immunity, and I can't convince to them to vote off one of their alliance members.**

 **I guess that leaves me with [shudders] Symon.]**

* * *

Petros wandered across the field in search for Symon, when the guy in question suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hey, Petros," Symon greeted.

"Oh, hello. I was looking for you," Petros said.

"So, I assume Carolyn told you about the big alliance," Symon said.

"Yeah, she did. How do you know about it?" Petros asked.

"Oh, you know, Ilene told Pavils, Pavils told me, things don't stay secret for long around here," Symon explained.

"Okay," Petros nodded. "So, I was thinking we should vote off Hadi."

"Why Hadi? He's barely a threat," Symon asked.

Petros hesitated for a moment, "And that's why we should vote him out. I mean, neither of us have gotten many immunities – it's important that there are threats for people to vote off so we can slip through every time."

"You make a good point," Symon nodded. "But at the same time, I would be afraid of facing Emilia in the finale. She's a real all-rounder, you know what I mean? She's smart, she's agile, and…well…she's strong enough to kick either of our asses."

"And that's why we should keep her in for now. Save her for when we're on the chopping block," Petros insisted.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing your train of thought. But how about we vote off Emilia and Hadi?" Symon suggested. "You give 2 and I give her 3. I give him 2 and you give him 3."

"Er…I'll think about it," Petros said hesitantly, before walking off.

Symon rolled his eyes as Petros walked off

* * *

 **[Confessional: Imagine how much happier we'd be if everything was objective?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Petros doesn't believe that the alliance exists. Eh, I'm not too surprised.**

 **Still, how do I break down his alliance? I mean, it's either his or mine?**

 **There's no way I'm voting with Lou but…maybe Sanna would vote off Emilia or Carolyn? Guess I'll see…**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Does Symon know about the alliance I had with Emilia and Lou? There's no either reason he would have been okay with telling me that he has connections with Katerina and Ilene.]**

* * *

As Petros continued to walk across the field, he was approached by Lou.

"Hey, Petros!" Lou greeted as he ran up beside him.

"Hello," Petros responded with a forced smile.

"So, we talked about who we should vote off…" Lou began.

"Who's we?" Petros asked.

"Me, Emilia and Rikard," Lou confirmed.

"Okay," Petros nodded.

"Well, Emilia said we should focus on getting rid of Katerina's alliance," Lou began.

"Way ahead of you," Petros stated.

"And, you know, Rikard brought up that Sanna really doesn't like Pavils, so the three of us could vote him off," Lou suggested.

"Yeah, that could work," Petros agreed. "So, what do you think of voting off Hadi?"

"Why?" Lou asked.

"Well, he's always slipping through the elimination ceremonies. He barely ever gets any votes. We should get rid of him to keep the rest of us safe," Petros explained.

"Okay…" Lou nodded. "So, who's going to give 3 points to Pavils?"

"I'll give three to Hadi, and two to Pavils. You give three to Pavils, and two to Hadi. I'll go talk to Sanna," Petros answered.

Lou nodded as Petros walked off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: How did any of these characters make the merge?**

 **Petros (Armenia): Lou didn't seem to protest voting off Hadi at all. Could the alliance be made up after all?**

 **Even if it isn't made up, it's better if Katerina's alliance stays with 2 people. Or 3. I can't really tell how loyal Symon is to them. Then Lou and Emilia will keep voting them off instead of me and Carolyn. For a while, anyway.]**

* * *

Sanna was eating in the mess hall when Symon came in.

"Hi, Symon," Sanna greeted.

"So, who are you voting for?" Symon asked.

"I don't know. Pavils, probably," Sanna replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you would vote for Emilia and Carolyn with me," Symon requested.

"Why?" Sanna asked.

Symon was about to continue when Petros walked into the mess hall.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself.

"Uh…hey," he said awkwardly. "I'm getting some food."

Symon continued to whisper to Sanna as Petros went up to the counter.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I'm not…I forget what I was going to say next**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Symon told me about how Petros, Emilia, Carolyn and Lou have this secret alliance, and I should vote Carolyn and Emilia off.**

 **And then after he left, Petros came up to me and said that Katerina, Ilene, Pavils and Symon are in an alliance, and I should vote off Pavils and Katerina.**

 **I don't know if either of them is telling the truth, but I don't really care.**

 **I'm still giving three to Pavils. He has completely overstayed his welcome.**

 **And I guess I'll give two to Carolyn. I don't know her as well as Emilia.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): When I was talking to Sanna, she confirmed for me that Symon knew about my alliance. Of course, I denied it, but at least it confirms that the alliance with Hadi and Sanna was made up…probably. I don't know…**

 **I'm still going to eliminate Hadi.**

 **[gets out a typewriter] So, Sanna will probably give three to Pavils, and let's just say…two to Carolyn and one to Emilia.**

 **Symon might give Emilia three because he knows Sanna will put Carolyn first. Or maybe he'll put Carolyn first because he knows she'll probably give 3 to Pavils…I'll go with the worst case scenario…**

 **Also, Symon might give one or two points to Hadi – you know, to stop Pavils from getting eliminated. I'll guess one point.**

 **So if I give three to Hadi, and Lou gives three to Pavils…then Pavils will get 7, Hadi will get 6, and Carolyn will get 5.**

 **But Hadi might get 5 if Symon doesn't give him any points. Though I don't know if he will…**

 **But if me and Lou both give three to Hadi…the Pavils will get 7, Hadi will get about 6 or 7, and Carolyn will get 5.**

 **But what if she gives 3 to Carolyn…eh, it's unlikely.**

 **But I think I'll get Lou to change his vote.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Petros gave me this really long explanation about why I should give three to Hadi instead of Carolyn. It was super confusing…**

 **I'm going to stick with three to Pavils. I think it's more important that we get rid of the other alliance. Does it really matter that much if people are getting barely any votes?**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): [raises an eyebrow] Why did Petros bring a typewriter into the confessional?]**

* * *

The final eleven contestants stood on stumps before Adrijana, Lara, and a campfire.

"Congratulations to you all for making it this far," Adrijana stated. "One of you will soon go down in history as one of the winners of this show. But for two of you, the journey ends here."

"There are nine marshmallows on this plate," Lara continued. "The first four marshmallows go to our immune players – Lou, Petros, Sanna and Symon."

The aforementioned contestants cheered as they grabbed their tokens of immunity. That was all except for Petros, who shot Lou an irritated glare.

"Now onto the exciting bit," Adrijana said in satisfaction. "The next marshmallow goes to the only person who did not receive any points…"

…

…

…

"Ilene."

Ilene took a breath of relief as she put her head in her hands. She then proceeded to get up and take her marshmallow.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Watched Mulan two days ago. It was good, other than that epic training song, which is probably the best Disney song ever.**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I can't believe it. I almost went home a few days ago, and since then I've only got one point]**

* * *

"In increasing number of votes…" Lara added.

…

…

"Rikard."

…

"Kickass!" Rikard blurted out as he leapt off his stump.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Never judge a book by its orientation**

 **Rikard (Finland): Would you look at that? I was fourth boot last time, and now I'm in the final 9. Suomi 2016 bitches!]**

* * *

…

…

…

"Emilia."

Emilia took a loud gasp before squealing her head off as she ran into Lou's arms.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Blackbirds do sing you fucktards!**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Oh my gosh! I thought I might be going home tonight. I wasn't even in the bottom 4. Go me!]**

* * *

…

…

…

…

"Katerina."

"Oh, thank you," Katerina gasped.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Katerina isn't dancing alone tonight!**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Yes! Macedonia's finally in the top 10! And we can still get our first win!**

 **[shakes her head] I thought I had a good chance of going home tonight. But no, I'm still here!]**

* * *

"Here we are at the bottom 3!" Adrijana announced. "I won't go into why you're here, because the voting with hideously complex as always. Carolyn, Hadi and Pavils - only one of you will play another day."

Petros had his hands and eyes clenched tightly.

"I can confirm that…" Adrijana continued. "Tonight's vote was a tie."

"Another one!?" Emilia exclaimed.

"The tiebreaker for tonight was…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Amanda."

"Hm…that could go any way," Lou muttered.

"It wouldn't have had to if you'd changed your vote," Petros hissed at him.

"The last marshmallow of tonight goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Carolyn."

Petros fell to the ground in shock, only for Carolyn to rush over and pick him up again.

They both shared a hug.

"Oh well, I'm amazed I even got this far," Pavils chuckled.

"Well, that sucks," Hadi sighed to himself. "But, hey, 10th isn't a bad spot. Or 11th. Who got which position?"

"Pavils came 11th, you came 10th," Adrijana confirmed.

"10th isn't a bad spot," Hadi said finally.

Pavils went over to Symon, who looked pretty irritated.

"Hey, don't worry about me," Pavils assured him.

"That's not why I'm pissed," Symon stated. "It's the final 9 ad Petros still has a four person alliance."

"Kick their asses!" Pavils exclaimed, before patting Symon on the back.

He then approached Katerina and Ilene.

"It's been great working with you guys," he said. "I may not have won your heart. At all. But I really hope you win."

"Thanks," Ilene whispered.

"Hey, good luck in the rest of the game," Hadi whispered as he went past Sanna.

"And so, 11 become 9!" Lara exclaimed. "But only one will win. Tune in next time on Euro…Drama…OOF!"

"No way are you getting it this time!" Adrijana yelled after pushing Lara to the ground. "Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 _ **Lou -  
3pts: Pavils  
2pts: Hadi  
1pt: Katerina**_

* * *

 _ **Petros -  
3pts: Hadi  
2pts: Pavils  
1pt: Katerina**_

* * *

 _ **Sanna –**_

 _ **3pts: Pavils  
2pts: Carolyn  
1pt: Katerina**_

* * *

 _ **Symon -**_  
 _ **3pts: Carolyn**_  
 _ **2pts: Emilia**_  
 _ **1pt: Rikard**_

* * *

 _ **Pavils – 8pts (11**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Hadi – 5pts (10**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Carolyn – 5pts**_

 _ **Katerina – 3pts**_

 _ **Emilia – 2pts**_

 _ **Rikard – 1pt**_

 _ **Nul points – Ilene**_

* * *

 ** _At this point it's becoming really difficult to eliminate characters but we must keep moving._**

 ** _Let's start with Pavils. God, there's so much to say about him. I'm really proud with how he turned out. I think I may be even more proud of him than Eloise._**

 ** _I was able to do a variety of things with him. Have him go from being the asshole he was last season to a genuinely nice guy who just does and says a lot of stupid shit._**

 ** _So, let's start from the beginning. He comes back, feeling sorry for what he did. He manages to befriend Finn, and even though the rest of the team doesn't like him, he manages to slip through simply because everyone hated Aleksander more. And who wouldn't?_**

 ** _Still, it looked he was doomed to be an early boot, but Adrijana's elimination changed everything. It lead to Pavils making up with Lou and Emilia and overall becoming more accepted into the team._**

 ** _The first person other than Finn to accept him was Ilene, which kick-started their...unusual...friendship. I liked writing for them because it was a change from the 'friend-zone' arcs usually have the nerd or outcast being turned down._**

 ** _Other than his interactions with Ilene, I also really liked his unlikely friendship with Symon. They worked off each other great in my opinion, and it somewhat helped Symon grow from being the whiny little shit he was at the start of the merge to being one to watch._**

 ** _And then there's Hadi._**

 ** _I have to say, I definitely did not Hadi to make at far as he did. I said before that I found the characters of last season's 'Couples Alliance' to be hard to write about this season - mainly because they've all more or less found their happy endings - even Dani only had to make amends with a couple of people, which she was able to do in the interns' cabin._**

 ** _And that was case with Hadi - for the pre-merge he was just a background character who never really did that much of significance._**

 ** _The merge was a different story on the other hand. With the return of Zeferino, and the alliance with Sanna (and Tyge), he took Dani's place of being a leading strategist. Sure, the alliance did crumble pretty early, but I think it was enough to develop his character._**

 ** _There was also the side-plot with his friends Jake and Hanesha, but that didn't really affect the game so I don't have much to say about it._**

 ** _If you didn't get a PM from me last time, I can confirm that the next country to return will be Italy, and their contestant will be Os (short for Osvaldo), the 'Biker that Eats Paint'._**

 ** _For this chapter, the next country to return is..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

...

...

...

 _ **Spain (Catalonia)**_

 _ **The newest contestant should hopefully be up in a few days.**_

 ** _And the newest chapter but let's not be optimistic_**

 ** _Other than that, Eurovision was last month. My fav from SF1 was Iceland, who sadly didn't even qualify. Thankfully my favs from SF2 - Croatia and Belarus, both got through (poor Switzerland tho)_**

 ** _The winner was unexpected in my opinion. Even though it was one of the favourites to win, I thought it was a false alarm like Finland 2015. It's an okay winner, I guess, but I'm happy Portugal finally won after 53 years. Looks like the 'longest without winning' torch will be passed to Malta. But at least they've come close before howthefuckdidthatshittylatviansongwinin2002iraloscoisagoddessandyouallknowit._**

 ** _Also happy that Bulgaria and Moldova managed to top their personal bests. Did you know that Bulgaria has only qualified three times but each time they finished top 5?_**

 ** _Until next time (if ever) please review because it makes me very happy. Makes my dopamine levels skyrocket._**


	54. Ep25 Pt1 - A Flash Of Dominance

**Remember when I used to consider 10 days to be a hiatus? Man, do I miss those days...**

 **Still, this is my quickest update in...probably a year. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Just a head's up. This chapter does get pretty weird - but hopefully it generates some laughs. Too bad comedy is subjective...**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 25, Part 1 - A Flash of Dominance

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard!" Adrijana began as she and Lara stood before the camera to do the recap. "The cabins were knocked down, and the final 11 contestants had to put together supplies to build themselves sheds of their very own."

Lara continued, "Highlights included Pavils and Symon sabotaging their own allies, Pavils knocking out Rikard, and Pavils…all in all being an idiot."

"In the end, Symon, Sanna, Petros and Lou won immunity," Adrijana continued. "In a shocking twist, they were the only ones who were able to vote.

"In the end, Petros managed to get Pavils and Hadi eliminated. Pavils was obvious, but Hadi…I can't even remember why he wanted to get rid of him," Lara continued, before scratching her head in confusion.

"Something about wanting to keep the other alliance around so he could keep Lou and Emilia on his side. I don't know – that kid's strategy is confusing as f**k," Adrijana sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, their eliminations mean that only nine are left," Lara announced.

"Carolyn, the sweetheart vlogger from the United Kingdom

Emilia, the intelligent but nuts girl from the Netherlands

Ilene, the shy girl with a strong voice from Belgium

Katerina, the cat lover who loves nothing more than her country, Macedonia

Lou, the absent-minded artist from Cyprus

Petros, the paranoid nerd from Armenia

Rikard, the fabulous Finnish guy

Sanna, the adventurous paraplegic from Denmark

And Symon, the crafty actor from Ukraine

Which one will be crowned the winner? Who will end their journey here? Find out tonight on …"

"Euro…Drama…Farmyard!" Adrijana interrupted.

"You b***h!" Lara screamed as the scene faded to black.

* * *

 **[Intern Toilet: Yay! Screen time!**

 **Amanda (Sweden): Carolyn or Hadi? I guess it would be annoying having an alliance of four in the final 9. But you know what would be more annoying? One of the Frilly Foursome winning!**

 **Bye, bye, Hadi.]**

* * *

Petros put his arm around Carolyn's back as they walked back with Emilia and Lou.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Emilia told her.

"Thanks. I didn't think I'd be able to survive the bottom 3 four times," Carolyn replied, sighing in relief.

"Oh, it was very close," Petros added, before glaring at Lou. Lou just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm kind of disappointed I wasn't in the bottom 3," Emilia sighed. "I kind of wanted to pull a Marios."

"A Marios?" Lou repeated.

"You know how Marios was in the bottom 2 three times in a row last season? I kind of wanted to beat his record," Emilia sighed.

"Well, you know, it's pretty hard to outdo Marios," Lou chuckled.

"Then I have achieved the hard!" Emilia cheered. "We're all still in the game. Marios isn't."

"But we didn't make the merge twice," Lou pointed out.

Emilia gave Lou a shove and scoffed, "If you love Marios so much, why don't you marry him?"

"Hey, I'm going to get dinner. Do you want to come with me?" Lou asked Petros.

"I already ate earlier," Petros said.

"Alright," Lou shrugged as he walked off.

"So, where do you want to hang out tonight?" Emilia asked them.

"Actually, we're…uh…going to make out somewhere. In private," Petros blurted out.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Carolyn said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Petros sighed, grabbing Carolyn's arm and pulling her off.

"Aw," Emilia cooed as they disappeared from her sight.

"You can say that again," Rikard snorted as he walked up beside her. He muttered, "A man in charge. You don't see that enough in relationships these days."

"Excuse me!?" Emilia exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh God, did I say that out loud?" Rikard groaned, slapping himself in the face.

"No, please. Enlighten me," Emilia insisted.

"Woah, déjà vu!" Rikard exclaimed, throwing up his wrists.

"Come on, Rikard. You can't be voted off in the first episode," Emilia giggled, before looking at Rikard with a dry expression.

"Well…uh…like…I dunno. Just noticed, you know, in general, the girls here seem to…you know…how you say…wear the pants?"

"What?" Emilia gasped, taking a step back and putting her hands on her mouth.

"What are you two talking about?" Sanna asked as she came over.

"You tell her, Rikard," Emilia said, sounding a little irritated.

"Well, it's just something I've…like…observed," Rikard said, tapping his index fingers together.

"Rikard thinks the girls here are too dominant," Emilia blurted out.

"No way! You actually said that!?" Sanna gasped. "I'm surprised at you, Rikard."

"I meant in relationships and stuff, but…I never said it was necessarily a bad thing," Rikard said defensively.

"What? You think I'm too dominant over Tyge?" Sanna asked.

"I don't know…God…" Rikard groaned. "I mean, from watching you last season. Yeah, I guess you seem to be the one in charge."

"Tyge was the one who kissed me," Sanna said in defense.

"I suppose, but, you know, he went along with all your…um…uh…grudges?"

Sanna's jaw dropped open as he looked at Emilia.

"You know what? You're not the best example," Rikard said, shaking his head.

"Oh, but I am?" Emilia scoffed. "Okay, to be fair, I have admitted that Lou's a bit whipped, but so what?"

"I agree. So what? I never meant to make a big deal over it," Rikard said, looking a little annoyed.

"So, you think this applies to every couple on the show?" Sanna asked, her hands on her hips.

"Not every, but probably the majority," Rikard stated.

"Alright…" Emilia nodded as she thought for a moment. "Who do you think is the leader between Dani and Hadi?"

"Oh, that's kinda tough…" Rikard said, gripping his chin.

"I'd go with Hadi," Sanna said. "He asked out Dani in the first place."

"Maybe, but, Dani would always be in charge of the strategy," Rikard noted.

"What did that have to do with their relationship?" Emilia argued.

"Besides, Hadi went early enough last time," Sanna pointed out. "He could have done more damage if he stayed. Who knows? He might have been good at strategy this season."

"Okay, I don't know that but…you know, Hadi's a gentleman," Rikard stated.

Sanna let out a shrill laugh a second later.

"Rikard, are you having a laugh?" she snorted.

"What's so funny?" Rikard asked in confusion.

"Hadi? A gentleman?" Sanna continued to laugh.

"I still don't get it," Rikard said dryly.

"Do you not remember that confessional from last season?" Emilia asked. "Where he said he was happy he wasn't going to die a virgin?"

"No! He really said that?" Rikard laughed.

"It's not just that," Sanna said. "The dude's really open about his sex life."

"I've never heard him talk about it," Rikard said. "I don't think I've hung out with him that much actually."

"Eh, to be fair, Dani's not much better," Emilia shrugged. "Has she told you about the first time?"

"Ugh, I don't think I want to," Sanna gagged. "But it's probably the same thing I've heard from Hadi."

"Why, what happened?" Rikard asked.

"Dani watched the reruns a few months ago, and she saw the confessional that Hadi made, and she called them and said she'd be happy to do it with him next time they see each other," Emilia told him. "And then she told me the number of times they had sex together."

"Hadi said he lost count," Sanna noted.

"I don't see the big deal," Rikard admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, if people are naturally lustrous. Why not be open about it?"

"Well, a relationship isn't just sex," Sanna answered.

"Sure, but..."

"Wait, doesn't lustrous mean 'shiny'?" Emilia asked.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Well, that escalated quickly**

 **Rikard (Finland): [groans] I really hope Emilia and Sanna don't hold this against me.**

* * *

 **Emilia (Netherlands): How did we get to Dani and Hadi's sex life?**

 **[looks paranoid] God, I hope they won't get mad when they watch the reruns**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Rikard is just unbelievable. I'd expect that sexist crap from Pavils, but I expect better from him.]**

* * *

Petros and Carolyn walked through the woods.

"So, where are we stopping for our sesh?" Carolyn asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, I just used that as a cover up. We're not actually making out," Petros admitted as they stopped in their tracks.

"What? Don't tease me like that. You got me all excited," Carolyn pouted.

"There's some things we need to talk about," Petros told her, before sighing, "If you listen carefully we can…make out afterwards."

He gulped halfway through that sentence.

"Oh, okay," Carolyn smiled.

"Okay, first things first," Petros began. "Katerina lied. The alliance is made up."

"How do you know this?" Carolyn asked.

"I went up to Sanna and asked if she'd vote with us," Petros explained. "And I told her about Symon's alliance. But she told me that Symon told her that I'm in an alliance with you, Emilia and Lou. Symon knows the alliance is made up."

Carolyn nodded before saying, "How would Symon know about Emilia and Lou's new alliance?"

"He asked me about it himself," Petros answered. "Came up with this crap about how Pavils told him, and Ilene told him…absolute rubbish, all of it."

"Wait a minute! Symon knows about our old alliance!?" Carolyn gasped. "And now Sanna knows?"

"I denied that the alliance existed – but I'm not sure if Sanna believed me. I don't know how Symon found out – my theory is that Katerina saw my confessionals, or maybe yours, and she told him. But I don't think it's important."

"It is. That means they all know!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"Yes and…that is bad," Petros responded, not sure what to say next.

"Wait – if you knew the alliance was made up, why did you vote off Hadi?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm not even sure if I can remember," Petros sighed, nodding slowly. "Okay, Symon came up to me and asked if I wanted to vote with him. We both agreed on giving some points to Hadi, so I stuck with him."

"Alright, I kind of get it," Carolyn nodded.

"Also, I have an idea," Petros added. "In the next elimination, we should get rid of Sanna along with one of the ones from the other alliance. The way I see it, the longer the alliance around, the longer…um…well, it gives the others someone to focus on, and stops them from trying to vote us off. I'm not sure if you get it."

"Sort of…maybe," Carolyn replied. "But how would we get them to vote off Sanna?"

"I don't know. We could say something about how she's a threat because she was second last year," Petros suggested. "We have time to think about it."

"So, is that all you wanted to talk about?" Carolyn asked, placing a hand on Petros' arm.

"Um…" Petros said nervously. "I believe…so…"

"In that case," Carolyn grinned seductively before grabbing Petros and pulling him to the ground.

They made out for about five seconds, before Petros shouted, "Arrgh!" and slapped her away.

"You okay?" Carolyn asked in concern.

"Ugh…that felt weird," Petros shuddered.

"I'm sorry," Carolyn apologized.

"But you know, I kind of enjoyed it…well, just a bit," Petros replied, before grabbing the sides of his hat and throwing his head from side to side. "I don't get it!"

"It's okay. It doesn't matter," Carolyn assured him. "Just do what's comfortable for you."

"I feel like such a loser," Petros said sourly. "This shouldn't be a big deal."

"You're not a loser," Carolyn assured him. "Just tell me, what feels okay?"

She come closer and started to rub his arm.

"Not so fast," Petros said. "Okay…that's…very okay."

* * *

 **[Confessional: How many more chapters before we have to move this to the adult site?**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I don't care if Petros is uncomfortable with certain things. What feels right to him is what feels right to me.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [frustrated] Great! The world can see me lose it over some arm touching! Isn't reality television the best?]**

* * *

Lou sat at one of the tables in the mess hall eating dinner when Symon sat opposite to him.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Symon said as he placed his tray on the table.

"Yeah," Lou nodded.

"Can you believe we're at the final nine?" Symon asked excitedly.

"I know. It's unbelievable," Lou agreed, in the middle of eating a slice of chicken.

"How's the game been for you?" Symon asked.

"Oh, good," Lou nodded.

"Any highlights?"

Lou's eyes went wide but he tried to play it casually.

"I don't know…" he replied, trying his best not to hesitate. "I guess forgiving Pavils was…good. Even if he hadn't really changed that much. There's no point in staying mad at him, you know?"

"I think he changed a good bit," Symon commented. "I consider him a friend of mine. We hung out a lot, especially since the merge."

"Oh, what was that like?" Lou asked curiously.

"He's a good guy. Sure, he has his dumb moments. A lot of those, actually. But, you know, he was there during some tough times."

"Tough times? Oh, you mean like when you were really angry about Petros for a while?" Lou asked.

"Yeah," Symon sighed. "That was definitely the low point for me. But I'm feeling good. That million is so close."

"I know. It's almost scary," Lou chuckled. "The low point for me was the beginning. I kept getting mad at Pavils even though he hadn't done anything wrong since last season. I'm still super embarrassed about that."

"We've all had our ups and downs, but it's worth it," Symon stated. "For one of us, at least."

"I think it's been worth it for most of us. This is a real life changing experience. I've made so many friends, including my Emilia. I hope I'll never forget it, even though I forget a lot of things."

Symon just nodded before getting back to eating.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I hate how espresso is the only thing saving me from two month updates. Is this my 'drug phase'?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I lied! I am not okay! Seriously – it's the final nine and somehow Petros still has all his allies. How is that possible?**

 **My only hope is to get Sanna and Rikard to my side. But who knows if that will work?**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): You know, I'm feeling good about my chances at the moment. I've got an alliance of three, and Petros and Carolyn are still on our side. It should be an easy ride to the final 5]**

* * *

Ilene and Katerina talked as they prepared dinner for themselves.

"So, Pavils is gone," Ilene sighed.

"Yeah, we're down to three allies," Katerina added. "I don't think I'll miss Pavils as a person."

"He wasn't so bad," Ilene stated. "He definitely had his…moments."

"The fanfiction, knocking out Rikard, telling Sanna to 'fuck the fuck off…" Katerina listed.

"That last one was kind of funny," Ilene giggled.

"Oh well, too bad for him. We're the ones who are still here," Katerina said excitedly as she took some eggs off the pan.

"I know. I still can't believe it," Ilene squealed. "Final nine out of thirty-six."

"Never mind thirty-six. Think about all the people who auditioned to be where we are," Katerina giggled.

"Oh, I remember in the letter that Cartoon Network sent me…" Ilene replied. "They said 'we got over 1,200 audition tapes, and we've chosen you to represent us."

"I don't think they gave me a number," Katerina said. "How many people live in Belgium?"

"Uh, 11 million, I think," Ilene replied.

"Okay, there's 2 million people in Macedonia so…I can't do that maths in my head," Katerina groaned.

"11 million divided by 2 million is 5 and a half so…oh, never mind," Ilene sighed.

Just then, they were joined by Emilia, Rikard and Sanna.

"Hey, guys," Katerina greeted.

"Katerina," Sanna inquired. "Who do you think is the leader of a relationship – the boy or the girl?"

"Excuse me?" Katerina responded in confusion.

"Shouldn't it be 50/50?" Ilene asked.

"Well, yeah in a perfect world, but of the couples in the game – who do you think is the leader more often?" Sanna asked.

"Why do you care?" Katerina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Rikard here…" Emilia began.

"Can we just forget about this?" Rikard whined, his arms folded.

"Rikard here said there aren't enough relationships where the guy is in charge," Emilia finished off her sentence.

"What!?" Katerina exclaimed.

"That's not what I said!" Rikard screamed.

"Yeah, I can't imagine Rikard saying that," Ilene commented.

"But in a way it makes the most sense," Katerina said shortly after.

"I just said that I noticed that there are a lot more relationships where the girls are in charge," Rikard pleaded. "I never complained about it."

"Oh," Ilene nodded. "Is it true though?"

"Well, let's start with…" Katerina said before Emilia interrupted her.

"We already went through about half of them," she informed her. "So far the score is 4 to 3."

"Hey, it's 4 to 2," Rikard protested.

"But…"

"Anton and I don't count," Rikard said, wagging his finger at Emilia.

"What? Why shouldn't you?" Ilene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on! We already gave up Finn and Sveda," Sanna protested.

"I never said you had to. That was your choice," Rikard pointed out.

"But Finn and Sveda don't exist," Emilia insisted.

"What? Just because of what Stela said?" Rikard protested.

"She almost got Ilene attacked by a bull!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, keep me out of this," Ilene squeaked as she finished her egg salad. "I'm going for a walk."

"So, who's on either side so far?" Katerina asked.

"Okay, for guys we have Petros, Rikard and Hadi; and for girls we have me, you, Sanna and Eloise," Emilia listed.

"Wait, but Eloise and Vincenz aren't even a couple," Katerina pointed out.

"Really?" Eloise and Rikard said in unison.

"No. They've said many times that they're just friends – though Eloise has said she wants to change that," Katerina shrugged.

"Alright, now we're even!" Sanna exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Me and Anton still don't count," Rikard pouted.

"I would have personally gone with Carolyn over Petros," Katerina commented.

"Yeah, how did you talk me into that one?" Rikard asked.

"Well, that was sort of what started this in the first place," Emilia pointed out.

"You know, maybe Petros dragging off Carolyn didn't really mean that much. I mean, I remember when they were on my team. Carolyn would spend ages begging Petros to vote with her," Rikard said in memory.

"Wouldn't that make him the dominant one?" Katerina asked.

"How?"

"Well, begging isn't really a sign of being a leader," Katerina pointed out.

"Maybe we should reconsider Alma as well," Emilia suggested.

"Was that really the same thing?" Katerina asked.

"Whose side are you on?" Emilia snapped sourly.

"Nobody's. I don't know the answer," Katerina said in defense.

"Hey, ladies, what are you talking about?" Carolyn greeted as she and Petros walked over to them.

"Who do you think is more dominant? You or Petros?" Emilia asked.

"Excuse me!?" Carolyn frowned, her hands on her hips.

"And we are out of here," Petros stated nonchalantly, and he and Carolyn walked off.

"Okay, that's a point for me," Emilia insisted.

"Oh come on! She spoke first!" Rikard retorted.

"What a lame excuse!" Sanna yelled at him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: That escalated…at a slower pace than before but still pretty quick**

 **Petros (Armenia): [his mouth is wide open in disgust]**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): What the bloody f***? The cheek of some people!**

 **What me and Petros do in the woods is nobody's business.]**

* * *

"Well, that was a nice dinner," Lou stated as he and Symon walked out of the mess hall.

"Yes," Symon smiled. "Nothing says final nine quite like a nice plate of chicken Kiev."

Just then, Petros walked by.

"Hello, Petros," Lou greeted.

Petros froze and his eyes went wide.

"Oh, hello," he said casually. "Didn't…see you there."

After a couple of seconds of silence, Lou asked him, "So…final nine?"

"I know," Petros replied. "I never expected to…"

"You are not going to believe what Emilia just asked us," Carolyn snarled as she caught up with Petros.

"Oh, what?" Symon asked curiously, leaning against the wall of the mess hall.

"She asked us who we think is more dominant – me or Petros?"

"What the hell?" Symon chuckled.

"Oh my f***ing God!" Lou exclaimed. "I'm going to have a word with her."

Once he stomped off, Symon said, "I'm going for a swim, if you want to join me."

"Sure. We may as well use those swimsuits again," Petros shrugged as he and Carolyn followed him.

* * *

"What do you mean Emilia is the leader between us?" Lou frowned as he stood in a circle with the others who had been arguing with Rikard.

"Come on, you have to admit it. I'm the one who does the strategy," Emilia pointed out.

"Really? You think the game is the only thing that matters in our relationship?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but the point of this is that it's 'within the game'," Rikard reminded him.

"Oh, are we only taking that into account?" Sanna asked. "Because there are corrections we could make."

"We still haven't decided on Estrella and Beni," Emilia reminded them.

"I'm sticking by Estrella," Rikard insisted. "She's the strong, fierce one."

"Strong? Have you seen Beni's abs?" Emilia asked.

"What? I have way better abs than him but somehow I'm submissive!?" Lou protested.

"That's up for debate," Rikard sighed, drooling a little. "But, yeah, Estrella. She's the one who does all the circus training. Beni's not that sporty – it's mostly genetics for him."

"I still think Beni's the main man. He's more, you know, out there," Sanna stated.

"They're both pretty out there, but, I don't know, Estrella's more fiery," Rikard shrugged.

"But Beni's not? Didn't he throw Berto off the porch once?" Katerina asked.

"That was a one-time thing! Estrella would always lose her s*** over people calling her Spanish!" Rikard exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Apparently two 'l's in Spanish/Catalan is pronounced like a 'y' in English. I went the last two years without knowing that.**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): [pouts] Rikard's scared of being proven wrong or something. The girls and I kept giving him evidence after evidence and he'd just spout rubbish!**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [folds his arms and growls] Some nerve calling me submissive. I don't see Emilia getting suspended for beating people up!]**

* * *

Symon, Carolyn and Petros all bobbed up and down in the lake.

"Come on, Petros! Take off your shirt!" Carolyn pleaded.

"We've been swimming with our clothes on for most of the season. What's so bad about a shirt?" Petros protested. "Besides, Symon still has his on."

"Symon has his reasons," Carolyn shrugged. "You have nothing to worry about. You've got a gorgeous tan."

"My face and arms are tanned. Is that not enough?" Petros asked, holding out his palms.

"You know, it's not every day that a girl like me gets to see a guy with a full body tan," Carolyn giggled. "Back home, most of the guys get sunburnt, and the few that do tan – they have those weird tan lines. You know, with the outline of the shirt."

"Yeah. Farmer's tan. I'm familiar with that," Petros responded nervously.

Symon laughed slightly at what was unfolding.

"If you take off your shirt, I'll take off my swimsuit," Carolyn offered.

"What!?" Petros exclaimed.

"On the count of three. One, two, three," Carolyn said quickly, before unzipping her suit and letting it fall off. She was, of course, censored with pixels.

Petros screamed for a split second before falling backwards.

"Oh my God!" Symon exclaimed as he paddled over.

"What the f*** did I just do!?" Carolyn gasped as the two of them helped Petros up.

"It's okay, he's coming back," Symon assured her as Petros' eyes opened slightly. "I suggest you…uh…"

"Got it!" Carolyn nodded as she got her swimsuit back on.

"What just happened?" Petros asked as Symon got him upright.

"I'm really sorry for freaking you out," Carolyn squeaked. "I didn't know that you were scared of…um…"

"Oh, it wasn't the…you know…them itself," Petros assured her. "I don't know – you seemed to put me on the spot and it was like I didn't have a choice."

"I should probably leave you two alone," Symon stated before getting out of the water and grabbing the clothes he left by the lakeside.

Petros and Carolyn stood there silently for a few seconds before Petros said, "You know, you seem more traumatized than me."

"Do I now?" Carolyn giggled, before groaning, "I'm just…in shock. How could I do something so stupid?"

"You know, I kind of respect how you just go for what you want and get things done," Petros said, clasping his fingers together. "I wouldn't have gone anywhere in the merge without your social skills. I used your connections to get votes from Emilia and Lou."

"Wait, you're using me?" Carolyn gasped.

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean," Petros sighed, shaking his head.

"Of course," Carolyn assured him, slowly pulling him in for a hug.

"It's my job to be the paranoid one," Petros muttered.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This has been an…interesting** **installment**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [sighs] Isn't Petros the cutest?**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [monotonous] I cannot believe it. Carolyn flashed me. We are not married. We should only be naked with people we are married to. That's what the Bible says.**

 **[he then leans back on the toilet seat and sighs happily]]**

* * *

Ilene shook her head as she strolled just outside the woods.

"Hello," Symon greeted as he walked over to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Ilene replied. "Have you been near Emilia and Rikard?"

"Not tonight. Carolyn and Petros told me Emilia asked 'who was the more dominant' of the couple," Symon told her."

"Oh no, are they still talking about that?" Ilene groaned.

"What?" Symon asked in curiosity.

"I don't know," she continued, looking down and shaking her head. "Emilia and Rikard are having this debate or something over whether guys or girls are the leaders in relationships these days."

"What the actual…" Symon said, a little disgusted. "I'd expect something like that from Pavils."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Ilene exclaimed.

"I don't know why but, I really miss the guy," Symon sighed.

"Me too," Ilene agreed.

"I mean, yeah, he did stupid things, and said stupid things, but his heart was in the right place. I'd definitely call him a friend," Symon added.

"Yes," Ilene nodded, still staring at the ground.

"Still, we're at a disadvantage. Petros has a four person alliance, while we only have three," Symon groaned. "We're going to have to…"

"It's a bit late for this strategy talk. Can it wait for tomorrow?" Ilene yawned.

"Alright," Symon sighed. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Ilene replied. "And Farmer Bogas has basically given up."

"The novelty wore off fast for him," Symon stated.

"How is bossing us around a novelty?" Ilene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised," Symon told her, before yawning himself. "But, I agree, I'm tired. I'm going to go brush my teeth."

"Oh my God! I just realised I have nowhere to sleep," Ilene groaned.

"I'm sure Pavils won't mind if you use his shed," Symon stated.

"Oh, yeah," Ilene remembered.

"Like I said, I'm going to brush my teeth," Symon repeated.

"Me too, and I also…" Ilene replied before stopping herself.

"Oh, classified," Symon said in mock intrigue.

"Stop it," Ilene snarled, before they parted ways.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A spike in Canadian views? Has the legendary rocketman returned?**

 **Farmer Bogas (Slovenia): I haven't really bothered recently because most of the time, the kids are too tired to stay up late.**

 **Last night, however, was very different.]**

* * *

A stock sound effect of an owl was played as the screen depicted a night vision view of Emilia and co. still arguing.

"Oh, come on, Adrijana totally came onto Marios," Rikard protested.

"Well, yeah, but Marios has blossomed since then," Emilia argued.

"Oh, really? Name three ways in which he's the leader over Adrijana," Rikard said snarkily.

Emilia was about to reply when she squeaked over a sudden blast of a flashlight.

Before the five bickerers was an exhausted Farmer Bogas holding a torch.

He said in a deadly whisper, "What are you doing up at half past eleven!?"

The five all looked at each other in shock, unable to muster up a reply.

"Anyone who is not in bed in the next ten minutes…" Farmer Bogas took several shallow breaths. "…will spend tomorrow morning picking up cow excrement with their bare hands."

With that, they all gasped and swiftly dispersed.

"Emilia, what's excrement?" Lou whispered as they ran to their sheds.

* * *

The next morning, as Farmer Bogas sounded his trumpet, a groggy Emilia groaned as she walked out of her shed, only to find that Rikard was already standing outside.

Rikard noticed her, and they stared at each other for a few seconds before collapsing with laughter.

"Can you believe we wasted so much time…" Rikard howled.

"…arguing over who was…oh Jesus, I can't even say it anymore," Emilia chortled. "We can just be the saddest sometimes."

"Oh, I know," Rikard agreed, before continuing with uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing about?" Lou asked as he walked over to them.

"Do you realise we spent last night arguing over…" Emilia asked, before Lou interrupted her.

"Oh my God!" Lou exclaimed, before roaring with laughter. "What the hell is wrong with us?"

"What are you laughing about?" Sanna asked curiously as she wheeled her way over.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Poor Katerina – she wasn't shown at all**

 **Petros (Armenia): This morning I get out of my cabin and there's [Armenian swear word] five or six people pissing themselves laughing for some reason.]**

* * *

Symon and Petros sat opposite each other as they ate in the mess hall.

"How are you holding up after last night?" Symon asked Petros.

"Hm? I'm fine," Petros replied. "I was just a little shocked is all."

"Okay," Symon nodded, before getting back to eating.

Lou and Sanna entered the mess hall, their lips tightened. They sat down next to the other two boys.

"What do you think…" Symon asked Petros before being interrupted by Lou and Sanna laughing hysterically.

"What's going on; you've been laughing all morning?" Petros asked in irritation.

"Okay…" Lou said as he tried to calm himself down. "We spent all of last night arguing over…over…"

He and Sanna burst out laughing once again.

"We know. You had a fight over whether guys or girls are the leaders in relationships. So funny," Symon exclaimed sarcastically.

"Alright, you had to be there…" Lou sighed.

"I was there! You asked me and Carolyn the question," Petros groaned. "Why would you even want to know?"

"We know. It was stupid – but come on, it's kind of funny that we argued about it for so long," Sanna giggled.

"Ugh," Petros said irritably, before grabbing his plate and moving to another table.

"Rude," Sanna remarked.

A couple of seconds later, Symon also got up.

"I'm not going to let him sit alone," he said in mock-sympathy.

"Also rude," Lou commented, before they continued to laugh.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ari y u delete account?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [grips his hands tight around his face]**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [slams his head against the back of the confessional]]**

* * *

"It's challenge time!" Lara announced over the intercom.

As Katerina and Ilene walked over to the giant rock that Lara and Adrijana were standing on as usual, Katerina said to Ilene, "Thanks for letting me share with you last night."

"Don't mention it. It wasn't even my shed," Ilene assured her.

"Okay, you're all here!" Lara exclaimed. "For today's challenge, you will be taking part in a trivia challenge."

"Thank the lord Marios isn't here," Emilia muttered.

"There will be seven rounds," Adrijana explained. "In each round, you will be asked a question and given a number of answers. One of the answers is incorrect. The correct answers will be called out one by one, and then the loser will be eliminated from the challenge."

"In the final round, when there are three left, there will only be one correct answer, and whoever gets it will win immunity," Lara concluded. "That's right. From now on, only one person will be safe from elimination."

"I never thought I'd get to this point," Carolyn said in awe.

"I barely ever get immunity anyway," Petros shrugged.

"Without further ado, let's got on with the first round," Adrijana announced. "But first, you'll need to get life jackets."

"Life jackets?" Rikard repeated.

* * *

The nine contestants were at the top of the hill. They were all handcuffed and had rope tied to their knees and ankles. They were all tied into wagons that were against metal posts that had been nailed into the hill. They all wore helmets and life-jackets.

"Anyone else really confused?" Katerina called out.

"Every time someone is eliminated, their metal post will fold down and they will be sent flying down the hill and…hopefully into the lake," Lara explained. "An intern will be there to cut you free."

A few of the contestants looked particularly unsettled.

"To decide the order that you go in, you will be asked a question with a number as the answer," Adrijana said. "The people who are closest to the right answer will go first.

The question is – in the original series, how many episodes did Ezekiel appear in, including episodes where he was already eliminated?"

"Let's start with…" Lara began as she took a number out of a hat. "Emilia."

"Um…" Emilia thought about it for a second. "Fifteen?"

"Sanna?"

"10."

"Ilene?"

"I don't know. 13?"

"Rikard?"

"Uh…11?"

"Lou?"

"Can you repeat the question?" Lou asked.

"How many episodes was Ezekiel in?" Lara asked irritably.

"Oh, one," Lou replied confidently. After a second, he gasped and said, "No! Wait!"

"Petros?"

"Twenty-five."

"Symon?"

"Twenty-four."

Petros smirked at Symon after he said this.

"Katerina?"

"Eighteen."

"And Carolyn?"

"Hm…twenty."

"The correct answer was…

…36."

"Really? That many?" Emilia asked.

"Yes," Petros cheered, nodding his head up and down.

"And now onto the main question," Lara said as Interns #2 and #3 came over holding a piece of cardboard with nine answers written on it.

"No Returns, No Refunds

One Flu Over The Cuckoos

Top Dog

The Enchanted Franken-Forest

I Love You, I Love You Knot

Chinese Fake-Out

The Sand Witch Project

Niagara Brawls

Are We There Yeti?"

"Eight of these are actual names of episodes," Lara concluded. "Petros, we will start with you."

"Hm…I think I'll go with…I guess Top Dog would be an underwhelming wrong answer. I'll go with that," he said.

"Top Dog has been taken," Lara muttered.

"Symon, you're next," Adrijana told him.

"Only the Total Drama producers could have come up with a pun that bad – Are We There Yeti?"

"Carolyn?"

"I like Symon's logic. The Sand Witch Project for me," Carolyn replied.

"Katerina?"

"Um…I think I'll go with…No Returns, No Refunds."

"Emilia?"

"Yeah. What Symon and Carolyn said. Chinese Fake Out."

"Ilene?"

"Niagara Brawls," Ilene shrugged.

"Rikard?"

"One Flu Over The Cuckoos."

"We're down to two. Sanna?"

"Er…I like Enchanted Franken-Forest," Sanna responded.

"And I guess that leaves Lou with 'I Love You, I Love You Knot," Lara concluded.

"Why did I say one episode?" Lou groaned to himself.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This challenge is inspired by the short-lived '101 Ways To Leave A Gameshow'**

 **Lou (Cyprus): [sighs] Hopefully Symon had the right idea.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I was terrified. God, that hill looked steep.]**

* * *

"Now that you have all given your answers, it is time to announce the correct answers," Adrijana announced. "The first correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"…Chinese Fake-Out!"

"Yes!" Emilia cheered. "Safe! I love this feeling."

"The next correct answer is…" Lara continued.

…

…

…

"Top Dog."

Petros nodded as he shook slightly.

"Also correct…"

…

…

…

"Niagara Brawls."

Ilene didn't look phased.

"I kind of want to go down," she told Katerina, who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"The next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"The Enchanted Franken-Forest."

"I agree with Ilene. That dive looks fun," Sanna stated.

Rikard, who was sitting next to her, took several shallow breaths.

"The next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"…I Love You, I Love You Knot."

"Ooh," Lou said in satisfaction as he took a puff of breath.

"Also safe for this round…"

…

…

…

"Are We There Yet?"

Symon smiled after being told he was safe.

Only Katerina and Rikard remained.

"It's okay…" Rikard told himself. "It's not the real bottom 2."

"The wrong answer is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…No Returns, No Refunds."

"No!" Katerina cried, before her metal post folded down and she was sent rolling backwards down the hill. "NO!"

She screamed once again as she splashed into the water.

"Oh, thank you," Rikard squeaked as he remained still on the hill.

"Don't worry. She's fine," Lara assured them. "Eight of you are left in the challenge. Join us after the break when one contestant wins immunity, and another goes home empty-handed."

 **[Confessional: Apparently 'niemals' is not German for 'animals'**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): [pants] My heart when that happened. That was not fun…**

 **I really hope I'm not eliminated tonight.]**

* * *

 **And that's the first part of episode 25. Hope you found it satisfying, or at least some other emotional impact.**

 **I have since revealed the Spanish/Catalan contestant - Ximo, the poetic skater.**

 **I can now announce that the fourteenth returning country will be...**

 **...**

...

...

...

...

... **Portugal**

 **Please review and fav if you haven't already (how did you get this far without doing so lol? Are you only reading this ironically?)**


	55. Ep25 Pt2 - 101 Ways To Backstab

**I know, only a week since the last update! Probably just endgame excitement.**

 **With this chapter, 25 episodes down, 3 to go. The nine contestants from last chapter will be cut to seven. Who will make this 'cut'? Read on to find out...**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 25, Part 2 - 101 Ways To Backstab

With Katerina gone, eight of the contestants remained strapped into the wagons at the top of the hill.

"Congratulations for getting through that. What an achievement," Adrijana said in monotone. "Onto round 2. How many points has Latvia given to Estonia since their debut in the year 2000?"

"We will start with…" Lara began as she reached into a hat.

"Isn't that Beni's hat?" Rikard asked.

"Yeah, he let us borrow it. Is that a problem?" Adrijana smirked.

"No," Rikard responded.

"Carolyn!" Lara announced.

"Since 2000," Carolyn repeated. "One hundred and…four…teen."

"Sanna."

"Uh…130?"

"Ilene."

"One hundred and forty…one."

"Petros?"

"One hundred seventy six."

"Symon?"

"One hundred seventy five."

"That won't backfire again," Petros remarked sarcastically.

"Rikard?"

"Um…one hundred and fifty five."

"Lou?"

"Does this count the semi-finals?" Lou asked.

"Yes," Adrijana replied.

"Oh, God, I can't do maths," Lou groaned to himself. "300?"

"Kudos for not following the crowd, I guess," Adrijana commented. "And finally, Emilia?"

"I'll go with…" she did a few calculations in her head. "…one hundred and…ninety-two."

"I can now reveal that the correct answer is…" Lara concluded. "157!"

"So close," Rikard said. "I'm going first, right?"

"Right you are," Adrijana confirmed, nodding.

"Woo-hoo!" Rikard cheered.

As he said this, the interns came back up the hill with a new board of answers, which Adrijana read out.

"Belgium

Germany

Norway

Czech Republic

Switzerland

Yugoslavia

Netherlands

Monaco."

"So, I'm sure most of you have heard of the dreaded 'nul points' However, seven of these eight countries have, at some point or another, finished with only one point, either in the semis or the final.

* * *

 **[Confessional: This challenge doesn't really much substance, but, hey, you get to learn loads of useless trivia!**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): [pouts] Aw, and I knew one of the answers. That song from Yugoslavia, 'Brazil'. It's well known enough.]**

* * *

"Rikard, you get to go first."

"Um…uh…Monaco?"

"Ilene."

"I think I remember Belgium getting it a few years ago. But I might be wrong."

"Symon."

"Switzerland, maybe?"

"Petros."

"I don't know. Netherlands?"

"Sanna."

"I remember Hans saying that Norway has come last a lot so it wouldn't surprise me."

"Emilia."

"Pretty sure Czech Republic got it one year."

"Carolyn."

"Hmm…" Carolyn pondered.

"There's only two answers left," Lara remarked.

"No need to be rude," Carolyn shot back. "I'll go with Yugoslavia."

"And that leaves Lou with Germany," Adrijana concluded.

"I am so bad at this," Lou groaned.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Thank FSM for the 'view history' option on Wikipedia**

 **Lou (Cyprus): First two rounds I was last both times. This couldn't end well for me.]**

* * *

"Now that everyone has given their answers, it is time to reveal he correct answers!" Lara announced. "The first correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Yugoslavia."

"Woo!" Carolyn cheered, throwing her handcuffed hands in the hair.

"The next right answer is…"

…

…

…

"Czech Republic."

"Eeeeiiii!" Emilia squealed. "I'm still in it!"

"Also correct…"

…

…

…

"Monaco."

"Oh, thank you for not making me wait," Rikard muttered.

"The next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Belgium."

Once again, Ilene didn't really seem to care.

"You seem really eager to make that fall," Lou, who was next to her, commented.

"What? I like rollercoasters and stuff like that," Ilene giggled in defense.

"I totally feel you, Ilene!" Sanna exclaimed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: As in kedvesem ek oya land o ki. Fog oshok mela nanick. Dance all that didly babo oyf.**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Sure, I could have used immunity, but rolling down that hill looked really fun! [she squeals the last couple words]]**

* * *

"The next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Norway."

Sanna just nodded at this.

"The next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Germany."

"Oh, thank you," Lou said in satisfaction.

The only two people left were Petros and Symon.

"Two of you remain, but only one spot is left," Lara stated. "I can now reveal that the wrong answer is…"

…

…

…

"Switzerland."

"NO!" Symon screamed as he was sent howling down the hill. He was almost at the bottom when the wagon tipped on its side and he was left flat on the ground.

"[Ukrainian swear word]," he groaned before he slowly slipped into the water.

The people left sitting couldn't help but laugh at this, though Petros seemed to be laughing the hardest.

"Screw you all!" Symon shouted in mock-anger as the interns cut him loose, before laughing along with them.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Elly long so chien baa chien. As in kedvesem. Oh acka kedvesem**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Looks like I'm not getting immunity tonight. I know I haven't come too close since Jessie left, but you never know what strings Petros could pull.]**

* * *

"And with that we move onto round 3. Seven of you are left, but not for long," Lara stated. "Here's this round's first question – since their debut in 1986, how many points has Iceland given to Denmark? We will start with…Petros."

"Uh…Two hundred and one," Petros guessed, shaking his head.

"Sanna."

"170."

"Emilia."

"173."

"Carolyn."

"Um…207."

"Ilene."

"215."

"Lou."

"Hmm…190."

"And Rikard."

"I don't think it's that high…150 maybe?" Rikard guessed.

"I can now reveal that the correct answer is…" Lara announced.

"…229."

"Damn it," Rikard groaned.

"At least I'm not last this time," Lou said brightly.

"I think I was the closest," Ilene commented.

"And here are the answers for this round," Adrijana continued as the interns reach the hill again. They looked a little fatigued this time.

"Izzy

Courtney

Cody

Noah

Katie

Eva

Shawn

Six of these contestants have a height below six feet."

 **Disclaimer – This is based on a DeviantArt post by Flashlight237, but take it with a pinch of salt as it says that Chef is among the tallest living men**

Um…thank you for that?

 **Disclaimer – Anytime**

"Ilene, like you said, you get to go first," Lara announced.

"Let's see…I remember Cody being pretty small. I'll go with Cody."

"Carolyn?"

"Katie."

"Petros?"

"I'm 5 foot 11, and I'm pretty sure Noah is shorter than me," Petros commented.

"Lou."

"Under six feet, yeah? Izzy?"

"Emilia?"

"Aw, I'm left with the hard ones. I think Courtney is the safest…but what do I know?"

"Sanna."

"No…Emilia's left me all worried. But, for some reason, I think the wrong answer is a girl – you know, just to catch us out. So I'll go with Shawn."

"And that leaves Rikard with Eva."

"Not good," Rikard squeaked, shaking a little. "Damn that fall looks high."

"Let's see if you'll be taking it…right now!" Lara announced. "The first correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Cody."

Ilene just shrugged and smiled at this.

"The next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Shawn."

Sanna imitated Ilene's gestures.

"The next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Courtney."

"Oh, thank you," Emilia said in satisfaction.

"The next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Noah."

"Wasn't too worried this time," Petros muttered.

"Only three of you left," Lara noted as she gazed at Carolyn, Lou and Rikard. Carolyn and Rikard both gulped, while Lou had his hands together as if to pray.

"The next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Eva."

"Yes! Yes!" Rikard squealed as he shook violently. "I made it!"

"You barely ever see anyone this emotional after the elimination ceremony," Petros commented.

"The elimination does have a 30 foot drop," Carolyn pointed out.

"Carolyn, Lou, one of you will not be going to the next round," Lara told them. "I can now reveal that the wrong answer was…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Katie."

"What!? NO!" Carolyn cried, before she too was sent trundling down the hill, before landing in the water with a huge splash.

"Oh, thank the lord," Lou said in relief. "I was thinking to myself, 'The one time I wasn't last to choose."

Emilia giggled at this.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Watching an episode of '101 ways to leave a gameshow' as I write this. Well, I pause to write.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Oh…f***…that was scary. The worst part is that I have no idea if I'm going to get through this time. I've already been at the bottom four times. Could I really get through again?]**

* * *

"And now we continue our journey of the viewers being entertained by your torture, or the useless trivia. Depending on the kind of person you are," Adrijana announced.

"Marios, or not Marios," Lara remarked, before Adrijana gave her a shove.

"Three down, six to go," Lara continued. "Onto round 4. You will be asked in a random order…since their debut in 1973, how many points has Switzerland given to Israel?"

"Interesting pairing," Petros noted as he tried to scratch the back of his head against the rope.

"We will start with Lou," Adrijana announced.

"Hmm…60," Lou guessed.

"Sanna?"

"104."

"Emilia."

"55."

"Petros."

"Um…82."

"Ilene?"

"Sixty…four."

"And Rikard?"

"It's probably much higher than I expect but I'm sure if I want to take the chance. 105."

"Mooch," Sanna remarked.

"The correct answer is…" Adrijana announced.

"..146."

"That worked," Rikard commented.

"Eh, it's not a huge difference," Sanna shrugged.

"And here is the question," Lara stated as the interns huffed and puffed with another cardboard sign.

"None of the winning songs have had a 'Q' in the title

Walter Andreas Schwarz is the only Eurovision entrant who was born in the 19th century

Norway is the only country to have finished 2nd with no sets of 12 points under the current system

France has finished in 3rd place more than any other country

In the first contest, the judges could vote for their own country

1983 is the only edition that Greece did not give points to Cyprus.

One of these statements is false. Avoid that one."

"Rikard, you're first," Adrijana informed him.

"Uh…hmm…I don't know…I'll go with the one with Q, I guess," Rikard sighed.

"Sanna?"

"The Norway one. I can remember Hans telling me and Tyge about that one."

"Hans must know a lot about Norway in Eurovision," Lou commented.

"He's lived long enough to see the majority of the editions," Petros pointed out.

"Moving on – Petros."

"Hmm…some of these could be true, but maybe not…the France one seems a bit too safe…I'll go with the one about judges voting for their own country."

"Ilene?"

"The one with…oh, but maybe…I'll pick the Greece one."

"Lou?"

"Okay, two options. I will choose 'France has finished in 3rd place more than any other country'."

"And that leaves Emilia with 'Walter Andreas Schwarz is the only…' you can see the rest."

"Come on. Underdog luck," Emilia muttered to herself.

"Go Petros!" Carolyn cheered from below.

"Dominate this Ilene!" Katerina cheered.

"I really don't care about any of you!" Symon exclaimed in an upbeat tone.

"As always, now that you have all chosen, it's time to reveal the correct answers," Adrijana announced.

"And who knows, maybe the audience will leave tonight thinking 'Wow, I actually learned something.' But probably not," Lara added.

"The first correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"France has finished in 3rd place more than any other country."

"Yes! F*** yes!" Lou cheered. "Awesome!"

"The next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"None of the winning songs have had a 'Q' in their title."

Rikard let out yet another squeal at this.

"Next correct answer…"

…

…

…

"1983 is the only year that Greece did not give points to Cyprus."

This was followed by a static cut

…

"Norway is the only country to have finished second with no 12 points."

Ilene and Sanna both looked mildly joyed over their answers being called out.

Only Emilia and Petros remained for this round.

"Only one correct answer left," Lara announced. "Did a nineteenth centurion take part, or did one of the golden rules seriously not exist at one point?"

"I don't think you can use centurion in that context…and nobody cares," Petros sighed.

"Took the words straight out of my mouth," Lara remarked. "The wrong answer is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Walter Andreas Schwarz is the only Eurovision entrant who was born in the 19th century."

"No!" Emilia screamed initially, but as she fell from the hill, this gradually transitioned into a squeal. "Wooo! Weeee!"

After she splashed into the water, and the interns started to cut her loose, she said, "Can I do that again?"

"I was going to say that," Sanna groaned.

"I was going to use 'do it again', but yeah," Ilene agreed.

"You suck eggs Emilia!" Sanna yelled down the hill.

"Giant ostrich eggs!" Ilene added, before blushing. "That didn't work."

"I liked it," Sanna commented.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ireland's the worst, UK is the best, France is the one with the hairy chest**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): I'll admit I really enjoyed that, but…[sighs]…no immunity for me. I can't say I'm feeling confident tonight, but then again, who is?]**

* * *

"So, turns out Walter Andreas Schwarz was not the only Eurovision entrant from the nineteenth century. He was, in fact, born in 1913," Adrijana read off a notecard.

"Seriously, who cares about this crap?" Lara asked.

"You would be very surprised," Adrijana told her. "But no time to dwell on it. Let's move onto round 4!"

"Five contestants are left, but only one can win that coveted invincibility prize," Lara added.

"I don't think that's what coveted means…but once again it doesn't matter," Petros shrugged.

"Are you trying to start a running joke or something?" Lara frowned at him.

"How about we just get on with the game?" Petros sighed.

"Finally, something sensible," Lara said in relief. "Here's our next question. Since they debuted in 1993, how many points has Bosnia-Herzegovina given to Croatia in Eurovision Song Contest?"

"We will start with…Ilene."

"Hmm…175."

"Okay. Lou."

"210."

"Rikard?"

"I'll say…211."

"It won't work again," Petros remarked.

"Petros, you're up next."

"200."

"And finally, Sanna."

"How about 205?"

"The correct answer is…" Adrijana announced. "145."

There were several groans at this.

"There's no strategy to this," Rikard complained. "It's always way higher or way lower for no reason."

"No need to be a sore loser," Petros chuckled.

"I'm not…just shut up," Rikard groaned.

"And with that we move onto the main part," Lara stated as the interns once again breathed heavily as they reached the top. "Come on, slowpokes! Do you run to your mother at that speed?"

"That is the worst figure of speech I have ever heard," Petros commented.

"Okay, that's the third time…"

"Come on, it wasn't the same thing…"

"Peru! Brazil! Tanzania! Chile! Sweden!" Lara screamed. "Four of these countries were visited in World Tour. One was not! Pick one!"

"Um…Ilene, you're first," Adrijana said, sounding a little awkward.

"Almost certain they were in Sweden. They had that song that sounded like 'Dancing Queen'," Ilene stated.

"Petros."

"They were on Easter Island…I remember. And I'm sure that's part of Chile."

"Sanna."

"They were in the Amazon. That's in Brazil, right?"

"Lou?"

"I remember when they were in the Amazon, Chef mentioned those tribe people were Peruvian teenagers so…Peru."

"How did you remember that?" Sanna groaned.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just remember stuff for no reason," Lou shrugged.

"And that leaves Rikard with Tanzania," Lara stated.

"It could…maybe…be right," Rikard said aloud. "Isn't the Serengeti somewhere around there?"

"We shall see," Lara said.

"Time to reveal the correct answers!" Adrijana announced. "The first correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Peru."

"Yus!" Lou exclaimed in a husky time. "Final 4, here I come!"

"Next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Chile."

Petros clicked his tongue as he nodded his head.

"Next correct answer is…"

…

…

…

"Tanzania."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Do not want to do that jump," Rikard sighed in relief.

"Sanna. Ilene. Ilene. Sanna," Lara said as she looked back and forth at the last two remaining. "Both of you really want to do this fall. For one of you, that dream will come true. The wrong answer is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Brazil."

"Woo!" Sanna cheered as she went tumbling down the hill. "See you all later f***ers!"

"Bye," Rikard said, waving his handcuffed arms.

"Yes! Made it halfway!" Lou cheered.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I just realised that I forgot to use the 2015 figures for the last two points questions. Damn it!**

 **Sanna (Denmark): I still haven't got a single vote since the merge, so I'm pretty sure I'll still be here tomorrow, but who knows?**

 **If there really is two big alliances at each other, then I should be able to slip through with no problem.]**

* * *

"Congrats to you four for making it this far," Lara said as she panned her eyes to look at Petros, Rikard, Ilene and Lou. "Three boys, and one girl."

"Girl power!" Ilene cheered.

"Go Ilene!" Katerina cheered from the bottom of the hill.

"Win this, Ilene! The guys are trash! Especially Lou!" Emilia screamed.

"We are never playing tonsil hockey again!" Lou yelled back.

"Here is the first question of the sixth round," Lara announced. "Since their debut in 2004, how many points has Belarus given to Russia?"

"This time, we will start with…Petros!"

"Okay, that's…12 years. Accounting the…and the…I'll say 192."

"Lou?"

"Petros seems to know what he's talking about so…190."

"Ilene?"

"195."

"And Rikard?"

"200."

"It's good that you have faith in me but, seriously," Petros sighed.

"The correct answer is…163."

"Are you joking?" Rikard groaned.

"I never claimed to be an expert," Petros shrugged.

"And now onto the real question," Adrijana continued as the interns trudged up the mountain. "Take your time. It pisses off Lara!"

"Don't take your time! We're on a schedule!" Lara yelled, jumping up and down.

"See what I mean," Adrijana added, to which Lara scowled.

"We're here! We're…here," Intern #3 said, before falling to her knees.

"Finally," Lara said irritably.

"Beth

Trent

Cody

Bridgette

Three of these contestants have appeared in more than 40 episodes, whether or not they were still in the game.

Lou, you get to go first."

"Um…" Lou began. "I have no idea. Beth?"

"Beth it is. Petros?"

"Hmm…I don't know…Cody made it reasonably far in TDI, and to the end of World Tour…and there were the aftermaths in Action. And Bridgette never made it that far, but she did host all the aftermaths. Trent never made it that far either but…I don't know. Cody seems like the best choice."

"Ilene – you're next."

"Based on what Petros said, I'll go with Bridgette."

"I think we've cleared that Petros isn't exactly reliable," Rikard pointed out. "I guess that leaves me with Trent."

"I was about to say that," Lara complained. "So…everybody has answered. It is now time to reveal the correct answers!"

"The first person going to the final round is…"

…

…

…

"Petros, with Cody!"

Petros grinned at this, though he was twitching a bit.

"I have an itch on my back but I can't scratch," he said in frustration.

"First world problems," Ilene commented.

"Not sure if I've ever lived in the first world," Petros sighed.

"The next person through to the final round is…"

…

…

…

"Lou, with Beth!"

"YUS!" Lou screamed as he stretched his shoulders back.

"And that leaves Ilene and Rikard," Lara stated. "Who will drop out next? We will reveal the answer in five seconds."

…

…

…

…

…

"The loser is…"

"…Rikard, with Trent."

"Oh, [Finnish swear word]!" Rikard screamed, before his wagon was launched down the hill. A high pitched scream was heard throughout the ordeal, before a rather light splash.

"Even when he's tied to a wagon he's a good diver," Katerina chuckled.

"Shut up," Rikard said playfully as he emerged from the water.

"And…with that, we move onto the final round!" Lara announced, her tone sounding a little awkward.

"To start...since their debut in 1981, how many points has Cyprus given to Greece?" Adrijana asked. "Starting with Petros."

"Hm…let's see…I'll guess…and then if I…280."

"Okay then," Lara nodded, before pulling another name out of Beni's hat. "Ilene?"

"It's probably going to be way lower than I expect," Ilene said. "200."

"And Lou?" Adrijana concluded.

"Erm…I'll just be safe and go with 240," Lou stated.

"Clever," Petros said cynically.

"280 for Petros, 200 for Ilene, and 240 for Lou," Lara recapped. "I can now reveal that the correct answer is…"

…

…

"336."

"Oh, the one time…" Ilene muttered to herself.

"So, for this last round, Petros will be going first, Lou second, and Ilene in third," Adrijana stated.

"To decide the winner…oh come on, interns. This is the last round! Pick it up!" Lara yelled at them.

"Hee-hee, I can see one of the veins in your neck," Intern #3 giggled.

"You don't get to speak," Lara growled at her.

"Good one," Adrijana complimented, to which Intern #3 bowed her head. She cleared her throat and called out the answers,

"Sweden 2015 – Heroes

Denmark 2013 – Only Teardrops

Sweden 2012 – Euphoria.

One of these recent winners got votes from every country."

"Petros – your answer first."

"Euphoria seems like the obvious one. But is it too obvious? Hmm…yeah, I think I'll go with that one."

"Interesting reasoning," Lara said, rolling her eyes. "Lou?"

"Hmm, uh, I remember one year where Sweden won but Italy didn't give them any points. But I can't remember which year. I'll go with Denmark to be safe," Lou replied.

"Lou, you do realise that there is only one correct answer," Adrijana pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Damn it," Lou groaned, before shrugging.

"And that leaves Ilene with Heroes," Lara concluded. "How do you feel about that?"

"Not confident," Ilene sighed. "But like I said, I don't care if I fall."

"I do! You're representing the girls!" Katerina cheered.

"Ilene! Ilene! Ilene! Ilene!" most of the girls chanted in unison.

Sanna glared at Carolyn.

"You may have got Emilia, but I am not cheering against my Petros!" Carolyn yelled.

"Thanks, babe!" Petros shouted back down, before groaning, "Did I seriously just call you babe?"

"Call me what you like," Carolyn giggled.

There was a static cut before the camera cut back to Lara and Adrijana.

"So, time for the moment of truce," Lara announced.

"Truth," Adrijana corrected.

"Not you too," Lara groaned, slapping herself in the face.

"It's T-W-O, not T-O-O!" Lou commented, before saying, "Wait no, it's the other way around. Let me do it again."

"Just stop it," Petros winced.

"Why are you always so judgemental?" Lou snapped at him.

Petros didn't respond. He had a rather nervous look on his face.

"That's right. Don't mess with me," Lou said threateningly, leaning his head forward.

"Lay a finger on Petros, and you'll be grounded, young man," Ilene said snarkily, which made Lou look even more pissed off.

"That came out of nowhere," Petros chuckled.

"Camera back on me!" Lara exclaimed as she waved her hand.

* * *

 **[Confessional: My foot is twitching for no reason**

 **Ilene (Belgium): [sighs while laughing] I have no idea what came over me. I think the challenge made me all excited.]**

* * *

"The first incorrect answer is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Only Teardrops."

"Phooey!" Lou exclaimed, before he fell down and went tumbling after his other fallen competitors.

"Then there were two," Lara continued.

"As our fallen hero would have said, it's T-W-O…"

"That's enough, Adrijana! Just say your line," Lara groaned.

Adrijana cleared her throat, "The correct answer, and the winner of invincibility is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ilene, with Heroes."

"Are you joking?" Petros moaned, before his wagon was let loose.

"His scream sounds like a dying bird," Lou chuckled.

"Poetic," Petros mumbled as the interns cut him loose.

"Congratulations, Ilene! You are the winner of immunity!" Lara announced.

"That's amazing," Ilene said meekly. "But I really wanted to do that fall. Can I do it?"

"No," Lara said sharply as some interns came to cut Ilene free.

No sooner had they done this, Ilene quickly used all her might to push the wagon to the side, leap on, and race down the mountain.

"Ya-hoo!" she cheered before she splashed into the water.

"That worked," Adrijana said, laughing.

* * *

 **[Confessional: When asked how she got down the hill, she answered 'Ilene Dover'**

 **Ilene (Belgium): You know, that ride down the hill was a good metaphor for the show. It has really been quite a ride, and I am so close to the end at this point.**

 **Ilene Hanraets is going to make the final 7. That is just unbelievable.]**

* * *

"As for the rest of you, you're all on the chopping block," Lara informed them. "I'll give you some time to decide who to vote for, and then nine will become seven."

"Hey, Rikard," Sanna said as she went past him. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Alright," Rikard replied as he followed her off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Apparently 'Ilene' isn't pronounced like 'Eileen', so the pun doesn't really work**

 **Petros (Armenia): Hopefully we'll be safe for tonight. It doesn't really matter if I can't get Emilia and Lou to vote for Sanna. We can just get rid of her with Ilene the next day.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [groans] I better still be here by the end of the day. I just better…]**

* * *

"What's going on?" Rikard asked Sanna as he followed her into the woods.

"Okay, here's the thing," Sanna said, taking a deep breath. "There's two big alliances in this game."

"Really?" Rikard asked, his voice a little more high pitched than usual.

"Well, I only heard about them. Petros told me there's an alliance between Symon, Katerina and Ilene, and Symon told me there's an alliance between Emilia, Lou, Petros and Carolyn," Sanna explained.

"Are you sure?" Rikard asked.

"No, but I don't want to take the chance," Sanna replied.

"The first one I can believe – Ilene and Katerina were friends, and, I don't know, I could see Symon with them. But the other one? I just can't see it," Rikard said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Sanna asked.

"Um…I don't know," Rikard replied, sounding a little more high pitched.

"Well, I think we could take advantage of this. If we keep voting with either alliance, we could easily make the finale," Sanna proposed to him. "What do you think?"

"Who should we…go after first?" Rikard asked hesitantly.

"I was thinking we should after Petros' alliance first, since they have more people," Sanna suggested.

"But we don't even know if it exists," Rikard pointed out.

"We don't know if any of them exist. But we need to survive," Sanna urged him.

"Well…let's see…I'll talk to you later," Rikard squeaked, before running off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: There was no vote stuffing! Focus on actual problems you hacks!**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Well…that was weird]**

* * *

A few minutes after Rikard left, Symon approached Sanna.

"Hello, Symon," Sanna greeted. "I was just about to look for you."

"Good," Symon nodded. "I was wondering who you were voting for tonight."

"Well, I'm worried about that alliance you told me about. Emilia, Lou, Petros and Carolyn, right?" Sanna inquired.

"Yes," Symon nodded. "Well, who do you think we should vote for?"

"Well, Emilia is my friend…but I think I'd go with Petros and Carolyn. I don't know them as well," Sanna replied.

"Yeah, I was going to suggest Petros anyway," Symon said. "From what I've gathered, he seems to be the leader. Even if we vote off two of his allies, I think he could easily start up another alliance."

He cleared his throat before continuing, "So, it's settled. I'll go talk to some other people. Would you mind passing it on to Rikard?"

"I already talked to him," Sanna told him. "He was acting really weird. He said he's not sure if Petros' alliance really exists."

"Okay…" Symon nodded slowly. "Well, I'll see you later."

With that, Sanna waved him off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: There's an Israeli singer called 'Ido** **Dank** **ner' – isn't that triggering?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): So, Sanna's on my side. It's all down to Rikard, now.**

 **The only thing is that he's good friends with Emilia and Lou, so I'm not sure if he'll come to our side. But come on, what choice does he have?]**

* * *

Emilia and Lou were hanging out in Emilia's shed, cuddling together on the bed.

"You know, this thing really creeps me out," Lou said as he held the Bill Clinton bobblehead.

"Not unlike your carving of Medusa," Emilia shot back, before they both started laughing. "So, if things go our way, it should be an easy ride to the finale."

"As long as the right people get immunity," Lou responded. "We should be fine."

"Is now a good time?" Rikard asked as he tapped on the window.

"Sure, come in," Lou replied as he and Emilia separated and sat side by side on the bed.

"Any idea who we're going to vote for?" Rikard asked.

"We're going to go with Ilene and Symon," Emilia replied. "I mean Katerina and Symon."

"Oh, that reminds me. Sanna said she heard from someone that those three are in an alliance," Rikard chuckled. "And she also said that she heard you're in an alliance with Petros and Carolyn?"

"What!?" Emilia exclaimed, before adding with some forced laughter, "That is so crazy. Hahahaha."

Lou started to join in with her, which made Rikard's mouth go wide open.

"You mean it exists?" he gasped.

"No!" Emilia shouted quickly. "Well, not anymore. We broke the alliance so we could ally with you."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Rikard asked, folding his arms.

"We promised them that we'd never tell anyone," Lou told him.

"Oh, they're going to kill us," Emilia groaned.

"We don't have to tell them," Lou stated.

"What…"

"I've had enough of Petros gettinv angry at me for no reason," Lou interrupted. "I'm not giving him another reason."

"Okay, you're right. It's better off that way," Emilia sighed. "But now that you know – they still vote with us most of the time. We basically have a majority."

"Cool. So we'll be going straight to the final five," Rikard said excitedly.

"Yeah. Unless someone else gets immunity. But there's a better chance of us getting immunity, just because there's more of us," Lou replied.

"Okay. Well, nice to know I'll be safe for the next couple rounds," Rikard smiled.

* * *

 **[Confessional: boots and cats and boots and cats**

 **Petros (Armenia): To be honest, after this round, I'm planning on switching sides and voting with Sanna and Ilene, because I really don't like my chances of getting immunity in the final 5.]**

* * *

Katerina, Ilene and Symon sat on the grass behind one of the cabins.

"Who are we voting for?" Ilene asked.

"I think Petros should be our top priority," Symon suggested.

"Really? He's not very good at challenges," Katerina pointed out.

"He seems to be the leader of the bunch," Symon said. "The one who makes all the decisions; who does all the calculations on a typewriter."

"Is that why he brought a typewriter into the confessional?" Ilene asked.

"Is this because of when he voted off Alma?" Katerina asked.

"Oh no, I'm totally over that," Symon assured her. "Look, I'm just going by what Sanna said."

"What did she say?" Ilene asked.

"She said that Petros talked to her about the vote last night, so she assumed that he was the leader, and thinks he'd be the most dangerous," Symon replied.

Katerina raised an eyebrow. "Why does Sanna care?"

"I don't know, but she seems really set on voting him off. And her and Rikard's votes are crucial to us," Symon reminded them.

"Okay, we'll vote off Petros," Katerina shrugged. "And who else?"

"Well, Carolyn is my friend, so I'd rather if she stayed for now," Ilene piped up. "Emilia seems like the bigger threat of the other two."

"But Lou is really athletic," Katerina pointed out.

"But Emilia is smart and athletic. She'll be one to beat no matter what the challenge is," Ilene argued. "But in the end, I really don't mind."

"I think I'll agree with Emilia," Katerina said.

"Yeah sounds good," Symon nodded. "So, it's settled. You two will give 3 points to Petros, and 2 to Emilia; and me, Sanna, and possibly Rikard will give 3 points to Emilia, and 2 to Petros. I'll go tell Sanna."

He got up when Ilene said, "Wait, wouldn't Sanna want to vote off Petros?"

Symon stopped and sighed, "Does it matter?"

"It was just a thought. Sanna's vote is crucial like you said," Ilene added. "If he's the guy she's targeting."

"I can see where's she's coming from," Katerina agreed.

"Alright, we'll just switch it around then. Me, Sanna and Rikard will give three to Petros, and you two can give three to Emilia. I should go now," Symon concluded, before dashing off.

"I guess I'll be going to the confessional," Katerina said as she got up to leave.

"Best of luck," Ilene sighed as she followed behind her.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Random reminder that this fic is set in 2015**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Three points to Petros, two points to Emilia, and one point to Carolyn.**

 **[puts her hands together to pray] Rikard, please come through for us.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): I have a backup plan in case Rikard doesn't join us, but I won't be proud of doing it.]**

* * *

Sanna groaned as she saw Rikard stomp off. A few seconds later, Symon showed up next to her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Rikard still doesn't believe the alliance exists," Sanna sighed. "It's crazy."

"I'll say," Symon groaned. "I suppose this may be it for me and Katerina."

"Well, I'll still vote for you. And who knows how Rikard will vote?" Sanna smiled.

"Okay," Symon nodded, taking a deep breath. "I talked to Katerina and Ilene, and they're giving 3 points to Emilia and 2 points to Petros, so we should give 3 to Petros and 2 to Emilia."

"Alright," Sanna nodded. "We'll see how things go. See you at the ceremony."

"You too," Symon smiled. As he walked off, he groaned to himself.

* * *

 **[Confessional: What could possibly go wrong?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [groans] Plan B will not be fun. I'm not even sure if it will work. But it won't be fun either way.]**

* * *

Petros and Carolyn clung onto each other as they sat on the bed inside Petros' shed.

"I forgot to ask. How are Emilia and the others voting?" Petros asked.

"Emilia said she and Rikard are giving 3 to Katerina and 2 to Symon, and Lou is giving 3 to Symon and 2 to Katerina, so I guess they're expecting us to do one of each," Carolyn replied.

"We don't have to do that, you know," Petros pointed out. "We could both give 3 votes to Symon."

"Well, see, I already gave 3 to Katerina," Carolyn sighed. "But come on, it's only a one point difference."

"Oh well. I'm just being paranoid, I guess. It's part of who I am," Petros chuckled. "But you know, I'm really sensing the possibility of something going wrong."

"Don't you always feel that way?" Carolyn asked.

"I suppose. Maybe it's just because this elimination seems too easy," Petros laughed, before looking at clock on the wall. "The elimination will be starting soon. I better vote."

"Okay, see you there," Carolyn replied as Petros got off the bed and left.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Dag nabu meesh moosh mash, yoga kedvesem as in kedvesem**

 **Petros (Armenia): I'm really trying to calm myself but…oh, everything just seems so easy.**

 **[takes a deep breath] It's okay, it's okay. Tomorrow is when things will get messy. For now, you can relax.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): I'm very sorry, Sanna, but I know security when I see it. I still wish you the best of luck in this game]**

* * *

The nine remaining contestants, soon to be seven, sat before Lara and Adrijana, who had with them, a plate of seven marshmallows.

"I cannot congratulate you nine enough," Adrijana said. "You all made it as far as the last quarter. Literally hundreds of thousands of teenagers from all over Europe sent audition tapes to the regional Cartoon Networks, and you nine are here. You should all be very proud."

"Aw, stop it," Emilia giggled.

"Now I feel all fuzzy inside," Ilene muttered.

"But sadly, two of you will not make it any further. For which you should not be proud," Lara added bluntly.

"And moment is gone," Emilia sighed, before crossing her fingers.

"The first marshmallow goes to our immunity winner…Ilene!" Adrijana began.

Ilene grinned as she fixed her head-bandana before getting up from her stump.

"The next marshmallow goes to the only person who got zero votes…"

…

…

…

"…Rikard."

"My perfect record, ruined," Sanna sighed to herself.

"Thank you," he whispered as he got up to take his candy of security.

 _You are seriously running out of ways to describe 'marshmallows'_

Now's not the time, Billy!

"In increasing number of votes…"

…

…

…

"Carolyn."

Carolyn let out a sigh of relief as she joined Ilene and Rikard.

…

…

…

"Lou."

"Yeah!" Lou exclaimed triumphantly as he rose from his stump.

…

…

…

"Sanna."

"Oh well, at least I'm not out," she shrugged as she wheeled herself over to the others.

…

…

…

"Petros."

"That took long enough," Petros muttered as he took one of the two remaining marshmallows from the plate.

"Not again," Emilia sighed to herself as she was left behind, along with Katerina and Symon.

"Emilia, Katerina and Symon," Lara addressed them. "You are all at the bottom for the third time. For two of you, it will without a doubt be the last time."

Katerina had hung her head in defeat, Symon had his hands clenched tightly together, and Emilia looked somewhat bored.

"Tonight's vote was a tie," Adrijana announced. There were several gasps and shouts of 'what?' Lou was inarguably the loudest.

"How could that have happened?" a confused Petros mouthed to Carolyn, who just shook her head.

"Please be someone who likes me," Emilia said to herself.

"However, of those who tied, one received more sets of '3' than the others," Lara added.

"How is this possible?" Carolyn mouthed back. Petros shrugged his shoulders.

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…the final person advancing to the final seven, who is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Symon."

Years of acting skills were the only thing that allowed Symon to breathe a sigh of relief and collect his marshmallow.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Rikard cried, before covering his mouth.

"Uh-huh," Sanna nodded at him suspiciously.

"Sorry, Emilia and Katerina, but you out of the game," Adrijana sighed.

"I did not expect that," Emilia said blankly. "But, oh well, like you said, I should be proud of making it this far."

"And I suppose I should be too," Katerina agreed, before running over to hug Ilene. "We had a great run together. I'll definitely be rooting for you to win."

She then approached Symon, who had just collected his marshmallow.

"I'll never forget how we kicked ass in the prom challenge," she said, patting Symon on the back. "Also, thanks again for saving me over Johannes."

"No problem," Symon smiled back. "Say hi to Alma for me."

"Will do," Katerina winked at him.

Emilia, meanwhile, was sharing a long kiss with Lou.

"At least this side of the world knows where the ratings are at," Carolyn commented.

"What? Oh, I get it now," Petros responded, nodding his head.

"The game won't be the same without you," Lou sighed once they parted.

"I know. But you have to keep going. You have to win," Emilia replied, before she approached Carolyn.

"Oh, Carrie, we've had so many great times together," Emilia sighed. "I've really enjoyed appearing on your vlogs."

"You know, it's been a while since I did one of those," Carolyn sighed to herself. "Maybe now's a good time to start it again."

"Good luck to you," Emilia said, before shaking hands with Petros. "And you too. I'll admit I was a little worried about new people joining, but you've proved yourselves to be part of the family."

Rikard was next in line. Emilia gave him a big hug, but was careful not to squeeze him too tightly.

Sanna happened to be standing next to him, and Emilia also gave her a hug.

"You were the first person who ever talked to me," she said warmly. "Okay, looks like it's time for us to go."

"Yes. It looks like it," Katerina agreed. "I'll finally be back together with my Zeke!"

With that, the two of them stood side by side and set off into the distance.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Final seven emotions**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [sighs heavily] I'm really not proud of what I just did. I tricked my alliance and Sanna into all voting for Emilia, and I gave two points to Katerina.**

 **I know Katerina would have been eliminated anyway but…I do not feel at all good for doing it.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): [shakes her head] Should have known it was too good to be true. Petros had every right to be paranoid. If I'd just gone along with what he said, Emilia would still be in.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): I still don't get it. Symon had only two sets of 3. How could Emilia have had more than that?**

 **Wait a minute. I need to do this up on my typewriter…**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Why was Rikard so surprised? Is he secretly on their side?**

… **but if he's on their side, then how did Emilia get eliminated?**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): We had the majority. How could they have possibly beat us? It makes no sense!**

 **I'll bet Petros sold us out…**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): I'm so excited to have made it this far! I suppose the elimination could have gone worse…**

 **Sure, Katerina is gone, but I was fully prepared for Symon to leave too. I'll have to thank Rikard and Sanna later.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [sighs as he looks at shoes] That sucked.**

 **I can't believe Petros backstabbed us.]**

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Carolyn –_

 _3pts: Katerina  
_

 _2pts: Symon_

 _1pt: Sanna_

* * *

 _Emilia –_

 _3pts: Katerina_

 _2pts: Symon_

 _1pt: Sanna_

* * *

 _Ilene –_

 _3pts: Emilia_

 _2pts: Petros_

 _1pt: Lou_

* * *

 _Katerina –_

 _3pts: Emilia_

 _2pts: Petros_

 _1pt: Carolyn_

* * *

 _Lou –_

 _3pts: Katerina_

 _2pts: Symon_

 _1pt: Sanna_

* * *

 _Petros –_

 _3pts: Symon_

 _2pts: Katerina_

 _1pt: Sanna_

* * *

 _Rikard –_

 _3pts: Symon_

 _2pts: Katerina_

 _1pt: Sanna_

* * *

 _Sanna –_

 _3pts: Emilia_

 _2pts: Petros_

 _1pt: Lou_

* * *

 _Symon –_

 _3pts: Emilia_

 _2pts: Katerina_

 _1pt: Petros_

* * *

 _Katerina – 15 points (9_ _th_ _)_

 _Emilia – 12 points (8_ _th_ _)_

 _Symon – 12 points_

 _Petros – 7 points_

 _Sanna – 5 points_

 _Lou – 2 points_

 _Carolyn – 1 point_

 _Nul points – Rikard_

 _Immune – Ilene_

* * *

 **I will admit that the outcome of tonight was somewhat down to luck, but I really needed something to shake things up for the last couple of rounds, much like how Luko got eliminated in EDR despite getting the second most votes. Murphy's Law at work, maybe?**

 **So, let's start to with Katerina.**

 **I am pleasantly surprised by how far she got. She was a rather middle-of-the-road character in the first season. Sure, she had some standoutish characteristics, such as her bad temper, and how she favoured people who lived in the Balkans (except when it was inconvenient, i.e. Aleksander), but she was however overshadowed by Kelija. I don't believe I need to remind anyone what Kelija did, but for a refresh, she broke Adrijana's curse and was the reason Aleksander did not make the finale.**

 **This season, however, was definitely Katerina's time, while Kelija barely did anything (other than attack Stela early on). At the beginning, I wasn't really sure what to do with her, but I think she had a pretty eventful run.**

 **So she admittedly didn't do too much for the first half. We learned that she visited Ezekiel is Muskoka between seasons, which definitely added a layer to her character. But she wasn't too relevant to any of the main plots - she almost got eliminated around this time against Johannes. Interestingly enough, it was technically her plot with Ezekiel that kept her in the game, since it was why Symon saved her.**

 **I think moving her to the Mantises was a good move, as it was where she really started to play the game. It did take a while, but this was a problem with a lot of the contestants on the Malicious Mantises (besides Eloise and Vincenz). I think it was because it took about 5 or 6 episodes for them to lose, so there was no real taking sides like there was on the Felines and the Zebras.**

 **However, once they lost, Katerina formed an alliance with Ilene, and Ilene's passive nature lead to an alliance with Eloise and Vincenz. It really allowed her to form a strategic side and I enjoyed writing about her friendship with Ilene.**

 **This continued until Stela's elimination, which lead into one of Katerina's batshit episodes, which are always fun to write for.**

 **But it didn't last long as the alliance came back together two episodes later thanks to Pavils' outburst. From there, the alliance crumbled apart, with at least one member losing each round. And now, Ilene and Symon are the only remaining, even though one was more loyal than the other.**

 **And now onto Emilia.**

 **She was a lot of fun to write for, and I'm glad to she lasted a lot longer this time than she did in the original. Without Adrijana's curse, she was really able to excel.**

 **Admittedly, she did do a lot more at the beginning. She let Lou stay with her after he fled from his family, she accidentally found herself watching Marios and Adrijana have sex, and also the way she clicked with newcomers Carolyn and Ilene.**

 **My favourite thing to write about at this point was the flashback she had with her friends who are, in case you forgot, Bestem, the angry lesbian; Frita, the aspiring pornstar; and Gus and Gemma, the couple who are literally identical twins. It was fun to surround her with characters that made her look sane by comparison.**

 **She did, in my opinion, become less relevant once Ilene and Carolyn left the team, and she had fessed up to Adrijana, and the focus of the Zebras turned to Symon's conflict with Jessie.**

 **However, I think she did bounce back in the merge. Even if she wasn't as prominent as the other members of the alliance, she still played her parts in it all the same. The highlights, in my opinion, were when she'd convince Lou to go against Petros and Carolyn, until the alliance ultimately broke up.**

 **As always, you are free to disagree with me, and you may think a character was relevant when I thought they weren't.**

 **Please review whatever your opinion, as reviews really help me to keep going. And there should be no stopping now.**

 **The Portuguese character will be called 'Raquel-Maria' and her label is 'the Pisstake' (you'll see why if you check the deviantart promo, which you can find on my profile 'insertnamehere41')**

 **As always, I will reveal the next country that will be returning next edition...**

 **...**

...

 **...Romania**

 **The new character will be posted soon so don't miss it.**

 **Until next time, the final 7 contestants are Carolyn, Ilene, Lou, Petros, Rikard, Sanna and Symon. Who do you think will win? Who do you want to win? Would be much appreciated if you posted that too :3**


	56. Ep26 Pt1 - Someone Punches Someone Else

**It's been 12 days. Slower than the last couple of updates, but still making good progress. Looks like this story may be over by the end of summer.**

 **After the shock elimination last time, you can imagine things get intense. And you would be right...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 26, Part 1 - Someone Punches Someone Else

"Last time on Euro-Drama Farmyard," Lara began as she and Adrijana stood before the camera to begin the recap. "The final 9 took part in knock-out challenge, where they were asked questions about Total Drama or Eurovision, and given a number of answers, most of which were right, but one of which was very wrong."

"One by one, they were all eliminated from the challenge until Ilene remained the sole immunity winner. Everyone else was eligible for elimination, and it looked like Petros and co had the majority of the vote, only for Symon to backstab his own alliance member, resulting in the elimination of Katerina and Emilia," Adrijana continued.

"29 contestants down, 7 contestants remain, but still only one can win," Lara concluded. "Find out what happens right now on Euro…Drama…"

"FARMYARD!" Adrijana screeched, making Lara duck and cover her ears. Adrijana laughed as the audio faded.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The 'Duck and Cover' film never mentioned screaming Slovenian girls.**

 **Petros (Armenia): [has the typewriter on his lap] Okay…okay…**

 **There are two possibilities. Either Rikard switched sides, which is unlikely because…he has no reason to do that.**

 **Or Symon tricked into the others into all voting Emilia, and possibly even giving points to Katerina. I knew Symon was crafty but, wow.]**

* * *

Lou and Rikard walked past Petros and Carolyn, both grumbling.

"That was unexpected. How did that happen?" Carolyn asked as they walked from the elimination area.

"I'm not sure, but there's a couple of possibilities," Petros replied as he put a finger on his chin. "At least we're safe, though I was called out a lot later than usual."

"Yeah, I feel like that's the first time I was called out before you. I guess I'm not seen as a threat anymore," Carolyn replied. "Oh, does that mean they're going after you next?"

"Not sure. I mean, you were the last one called out yesterday. But then again, Emilia was Sanna's friend, and Symon had to…it's not important anymore," Petros shrugged.

"I'm hungry. Let's get dinner," Carolyn suggested.

"Sure. If we can find any plants that aren't dead yet," Petros added, putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Last chapter was my interpretation of 'Kedvesem'. It didn't translate to anything.**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Hello, people who may be watching! This is chickencarrie, and I am joined by Petros.**

 **Petros (Armenia): [pretends to groan] Why did I agree to this?**

 **Carolyn: So, I'm sure most of you were shocked by tonight's elimination. I know I was, but Petros here thinks he knows what happened.**

 **Petros: Yeah…I think Symon tricked his alliance into all voting off Emilia, just to save his own ass. It was a smart move. Dirty, but smart.**

 **Carolyn: Wow. I never would have thought of that. It is truly a shame Emilia had to leave. She would have made a great finalist.**

 **Petros: You would have considered taking her to the final?**

 **Carolyn: Sure, why not?**

 **Petros: Well, if Emilia hadn't been voted off, I would have switched sides after this round.**

 **Carolyn: What? Why?**

 **Petros: We would have been crushed if we'd been up against the three of them in the final 5. Not only would they have the majority, but they're all way better at getting immunities than us.**

 **Carolyn: But we could have saved one of them, right?**

 **Petros: Well, yeah, but I would have gone with Rikard. He's been the nicest to me out of the three, and Emilia would have been a huge threat.**

 **Carolyn: I don't know, I'd still go with Emilia. We're besties, so she would have saved me.**

 **Petros: Even after you got her boyfriend eliminated? At least with Rikard Anton is already out.**

 **Carolyn: So, what are we going to do now?**

 **Petros: I'm still thinking of a plan. It depends on who wins immunity, and who is easily swayed…for now, we'll just be glad that we're safe another day.**

 **Carolyn: Well said. Chickencarrie out.**

 **[makes a 'schwop' sound effect as she puts a hand over the camera lens]**

 **Petros: [chuckles] Really?**

 **Carolyn: There's only so much you can do without editing software.]**

* * *

"This is just unbelievable," Lou groaned as he and Rikard walked towards the sheds.

"I know. How did Emilia get voted off? We had the majority," Rikard groaned. "I think I know what happened too."

"Yeah," Lou agreed. "But you're probably going to be right."

"Well, I'd say Petros and Carolyn changed their votes and got Emilia eliminated," Rikard said.

"That's what I was thinking," Lou commented. "Well, I was going to say just Petros, but Carolyn was probably part of it too."

"I guess we're backed in a corner now," Rikard sighed. "Maybe we should ally with the others?"

"Are we really? Petros and Symon have been at each other for a while," Lou pointed out.

"They're both still in the game, so it can't be that bad," Rikard shrugged. "We'll do what we can at the next ceremony. I think we should just relax for now."

"Okay. Race you to the lake!" Lou exclaimed, before running off.

"No way are you winning!" Rikard shouted back as he ran after him.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Belgium 1967 1973 1980 1983 all LEGENDARY**

 **Rikard (Finland): Our circumstances don't matter right now. What matters is that I'm in the final 7, while most of the others didn't come close.**

 **[squeals] This is so exciting, and scary, and a little frustrating but…[pumps fist]…woo!**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): Emilia was the brains of our alliance. It's going to be hard managing without her.**

 **I'm winning for you, love! [blows kiss]]**

* * *

Carolyn and Petros walked together in silence, before Carolyn stopped and sighed, "I feel guilty."

"Why?" Petros asked.

"That talk we had about how there would be a one point difference between Symon and Katerina," Carolyn continued, still sounding huffy. "If I'd just changed my vote, Emilia would still be here."

"Please don't worry," Petros assured her before taking a deep breath and exhaling. "It's best if we don't dwell on it. The main thing is that we're still here."

"Did you like them?" Carolyn asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know. You always came off as if you didn't like our old allies. Maybe it was just me."

"Emilia was okay, but Lou…I don't hate him as a person, he'd just always get in the way. Like when he told Tyge about the alliance," Petros groaned. "Or when he almost got you eliminated last night."

"You know, I was really excited about the alliance when we first started it. I…never mind."

"Keep going."

"You're going to think it's silly."

"You will never know if you don't tell me."

"I just...I don't know...ever since we formed it, I'd have all these nice thoughts about us all making it to the end…being so happy together…I sound like a sap, don't I?" Carolyn giggled awkwardly.

"Yes," Petros said bluntly, folding his arms. "What? You asked."

"You're too honest for your own good," Carolyn told him, pouting.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, you're not supposed to…"

"That's it!"

"What?"

"Never mind…"

"I told you what I was going to say. You tell me what you were going to say," Carolyn urged him.

"You're not going to like it."

"You'll never know if you don't tell me."

Petros smirked at her before taking a deep breath, "One thing that put me off relationships, you know, among loads of other things…it's how you apparently have to constantly bluff, and not say the wrong thing, or you might lose your relationship altogether."

"What kinds of things?"

"You know, like, 'you're the prettiest girl in the whole wide world'…"

"What's that supposed to mean? Am I not pretty?"

"You are but, what I was saying…"

Petros looked down at his shoes, "I said you weren't going to like it. You told me to say it."

"You know what? You're right," Carolyn said. "There's what? About 3.5 billion girls out there. It's crazy to think that you're the prettiest in the world. Pretentious even."

Petros' face had gone red, "I still feel stupid for actually saying it…"

Carolyn shook her head, "I don't get why you have a huge problem with it. Isn't being kind to women in your 'knight's code' or something?"

"Aw, no, did Emilia tell you about that?" Petros groaned, facepalming.

"I don't get why you're so embarrassed. I'm into way dorkier things."

"I would be a terrible knight, if I'm being honest," Petros said.

"No, don't say that," Carolyn said in consolation.

"Well, it's true," Petros insisted. "I'm already unfit to be a soldier."

"What makes you think that?"

"Okay. In Armenia we have conscription," Petros told her.

"What is that?"

"It's when you have to join the army."

"Oh. You mean like the draft."

"Yes, exactly," Petros nodded. "Well, because of my two mental conditions, I have a permanent exemption. An opt out."

"How is that bad?"

"Well, it's not. It is great, actually," Petros said, sounding more upbeat. "Because while all those f**kers like Ruben who did me wrong are doing drills, maybe even forced to go to Nagorno-Karabakh, facing possible death…I won't be doing that."

"You'd really wish for them to die?" Carolyn asked.

"Not really…I suppose," Petros responded, before looking at the ground. "I was just rambling. The point is, if I'm not even eligible for the draft, what good would I be as a knight?"

"Um…" Carolyn said hesitantly.

"You know you don't have to come up with an answer," Petros said, snorting a little. "Because there is no reason."

"You're right," Carolyn agreed. Petros' face dropped. "What? You were expecting something?"

"I don't know."

"Like you said, there's no point in bull****ing in relationships," Carolyn shrugged.

"So I did," Petros said as he scratched his head, before they continued to walk.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I put two shots of espresso in my cup. Thankfully the girl at the till didn't notice and only charged me for one.**

 **Petros (Armenia): Man, sometimes our conversation reach the deep corners of my mind. You know, things that I never dreamed of saying out loud. But I like that. And thankfully Carolyn has the spine to take it…I think she does anyway.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Some of the things Petros said did hurt a bit, but he's right when it comes down to it. If you base your relationship off of showering each other with compliments, then why bother?**

 **[sighs] And I know from experience too. I had one boyfriend before this show. We had nothing in common but…he made me feel special. He'd call me perfect, and buy me flowers…and then I caught him making out with two other girls.**

 **And by 'caught him', I mean he posted it on Snapchat!]**

* * *

Ilene walked up to the counter in the mess hall, only to find Aleksander taking a nap on the floor in the kitchen.

"Excuse me," she said meekly. No response.

She took a deep breath and said louder, "Aleksander? Excuse me?"

"Whuh…" Aleksander said in shock as he opened his eyes and stretched. "Ugh, can you give me five more minutes?"

"It's eight in the evening. How are you so tired?" Ilene asked.

"I have lost so much sleep over the summer, it's unbelievable," Aleksander groaned. "Do you know that every morning at half 5 they get Anka to drag me out of bed, get changed into my chef outfit, and leave me locked in here until eleven at night?"

"Wow, I had no idea…"

"Well, I'm supposed to be let out at eleven. Half of the time Anka doesn't get around to it until half past midnight, and the other half she forgets altogether and I usually pass out on the floor at around half 3. It adds up over time."

"Why don't you climb over the serviceluik?" Ilene asked.

"The what?"

"Whatever this thing is called," Ilene replied, referring to the hole that Aleksander served food through.

"Lara told me if I do that, I will get ten lashes," Aleksander shuddered.

"Is she allowed to do that to you?" Ilene asked.

"I wasn't going to take the chance. I couldn't read her mind because she left it as a note," Aleksander groaned.

"You know what, Aleksander? You shouldn't stand for this. I'm not going to stand for this. You could seriously use a break," Ilene said assertively.

"No s**t, I need a break. What are you talking about?" Aleksander snapped.

"There's no need to be so rude," Ilene said. "I was just going to suggest that I cook for you."

"And how will you do that?" Aleksander asked, folding his arms.

"Well…uh…" Ilene mumbled. "I was going to suggest…um…you climb over the counter, and I climb into the kitchen."

"Did I not just go over what would happen?" Aleksander frowned.

Ilene took a deep breath, "If someone does try to give you ten lashes, I will insist on taking them instead of you."

"Would it work?"

"I don't know but…" Ilene hesitated to come up with a response. "Are you really going to let your fears get in the way of everything? Just for once could you…"

"Fine, but you better keep your word on those lashes," Aleksander snapped as he lifted himself onto the counter. Ilene also did so a couple of seconds later.

"Thank you," Aleksander muttered as his feet landed on the ground, which made Ilene smile.

* * *

 **[Confessional: 'Worthless' from Brave Little Toaster is fucking dark, but also fucking catchy**

 **Ilene (Belgium): That is just sick. I know Aleksander did some bad things, but depriving someone of sleep is messed up.]**

* * *

"It's nearly ready!" Ilene called out from the kitchen.

"Okay, just put everything back where you found it," Aleksander called out as he sat at one of the tables in the mess hall.

"And it is ready," Ilene said as she climbed back over the counter, holding two plates of beef stew and chips.

Aleksander nodded as Ilene sat down at the table and passed him one of the plates. He picked up one of the pieces of meat with a fork and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm, this is pretty good," he commented as he chewed. "What do you call this?"

"It's called 'stoofkarbonade'," Ilene told him. "It's a stew with beef, onion, thyme and mustard."

"I like it," Aleksander said as he continued to eat, nodding his head.

"It's also supposed to have beer in it, but there didn't seem to be any," Ilene added.

"Why would there be beer?" Aleksander snorted.

"Why wouldn't there be? We're all at least 16," Ilene said.

"Because you have to be 18 to drink beer," Aleksander said, raising his eyebrows.

"What? Really? In any country I've been to, the legal age is 16," Ilene said, looking quite surprised. "But then again the only other countries I've been to are Netherlands and Germany."

"Did you seriously not know that it was higher in other countries?" Aleksander chuckled.

"I knew it was 21 in the United States, but that's, well, the United States."

"With or without beer, it's still nice," Aleksander commented. "You're pretty good at cooking. If you had been here last season instead of me, you might have got far because of it."

"You know, I never really understood that," Ilene said, leaning her head on her elbow.

"What?"

"How did you manage to get to the final 3 by just cooking? Could nobody else cook?" Ilene asked.

"I don't know, nobody else ever tried taking my place," Aleksander shrugged. "Maybe a few of them could cook, but only knew a couple of meals, or they just didn't think they were as good as me. Whatever it was, it worked."

"I have been cooking for half my life, and I know loads of meals," Ilene stated. "Are you serious? Most people our age just can't cook?"

"I don't know about everyone our age, but apparently barely anyone who came on this show," Aleksander shrugged. "But it wouldn't surprise me. My older sisters are at college, and they eat nothing but instant food. I swear there's tears in their eyes when they come home during the breaks and have my cooking again."

"You are really good at cooking. If I had your food after months of eating ramen noodles, I think I'd cry as well," Ilene admitted.

"Thank you," Aleksander beamed, before letting out a burp. "Pardon me."

There was silence for a few seconds, before Aleksander leaned his elbows on the table and asked, "So, you and Pavils…"

"We're not a thing," Ilene insisted. "He's not a bad guy…"

"…he's just kind of creepy," Aleksander concluded. "I know. I was just teasing you."

"That was more or less what I was about to say," Ilene said, impressed. "You can read minds, right?"

"Yes," Aleksander confirmed.

"How does that work?"

"I don't know. It's just something that I developed," Aleksander replied. "I don't know the science behind it."

"Does it work on everything? Like, could you use it to win a quiz show?" Ilene asked.

"No. It doesn't work for that," Aleksander sighed. "It has to be stuff specific to that person – their thoughts, their feelings, their relationships and connections. Also, if people ask me what number they're thinking of, that works as well. I think just because it's something they had to come up with."

"What number am I thinking of right now?" Ilene asked.

"4."

"Wow."

* * *

 **[Confessional: It was raised from 16 to 18 in the Netherlands in 2014, but I doubt Baarle cared**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Finally! Someone actually gives a s**t about me! How hard was that?]**

* * *

Symon sighed to himself as he sat on a rock and threw stones into the lake.

"What did I just do?" he muttered to himself.

Sanna came up beside him. "Hello."

"Oh, hey," Symon replied, trying to sound natural.

"Congratulations on making it through. I really thought you'd be going home tonight," Sanna said.

"Yeah, me too," Symon agreed. "I don't know what happened. Maybe Rikard changed his vote."

"I think you're right. And it should have been common sense. Nothing good can come from a four-person alliance in the final seven."

"I agree. We should be able to get through another round as long as he stays on our side," Symon added as he threw another stone.

Sanna picked up a flat one and threw it like a frisbee. It popped out of the water nine times.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Symon asked. "I can only get to three if I'm lucky."

"It's all in the throw," Sanna told him as she got into position and threw again. This time it bounced eleven times.

"Can you show me that again?" Symon asked.

"Bring your arm like this, tuck in your elbow like so…" Sanna instructed, and Symon did her best to copy her.

"And then a quick throw!" Sanna exclaimed, throwing her stone. Symon follow soon after, but it only skipped twice before sinking.

"Don't worry. It can take a few tries," Sanna assured him.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm lucky to get one," Symon chuckled as he gave it another try.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why is midnight the only time I get inspiration?**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [shakes his head and clenches his eyes] I feel like absolute crap. I can't believe I backstabbed Katerina like that. Yes, if I hadn't done anything it would have been me and her, but…I'm still living a lie.**

 **Defeating Jessie was one thing. Jessie was horrible. Katerina and Ilene on the other hand, they're good people, my friends, how could I deceive them like this?]**

* * *

"Yes!" Symon cheered, jumping up and down as he managed to skip his stone five times. His cheering did not last long, however, as Farmer Bogas stomped over and yelled, "All of you prepare for bed! I am not having a repeat of last night."

Sanna laughed as she and Symon made their way to the washrooms.

"You're still laughing over that?" Symon asked, raising an eyebrow.

…

Petros stared at the mirror as he brushed his teeth, while Rikard washed his face with a cloth.

In the background, Lou was taking a shower in one of the stalls.

"We haven't talked in a while," Rikard commented.

"After yesterday, I don't think I ever want to again," Petros said sarcastically.

"Haha, funny," Rikard said dryly as he put down the cloth and stretched his arms. "This feeling…I feel amazing. This time last year I felt worthless. I thought a reality show would be my time to shine, but instead I got kicked off first on my team.

But now I'm here. So close to the end, and let me tell you, it was worth the wait."

Petros spat toothpaste into the sink, before saying, "You depended on a reality show to make your life better?"

"Well…uh…depended is a strong word," Rikard said. "I just thought…representing my country…doing them proud…it would change things."

"Yeah, let people leach off you to fill their egos, just because you happened to be born within the same borders," Petros continued, rolling his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Rikard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I've been like this all evening," Petros answered. "I just can't seem to stop."

"Why? What else have you said?" Rikard asked.

"I'd rather not say. It's really none of your business," Petros insisted.

"Okay, I was just asking."

"I think we all needed to do our research before coming on this show," Lou stated as he came out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

The other two looked away while his genitals were exposed.

"What kind of research?" Rikard asked. As he said this, Symon walked in.

"You know, so that we could have known about all the bullying that could have happened to us," Lou replied, sound angrier with every sentence. "Marios told me that there have been interviews with people like Noah, Tyler, Cody and Harold saying they got harassed and even beaten up over stuff that they did during the show."

"Why would Noah get beaten up? He's really popular online," Rikard asked in disbelief.

"But that's only with the hardcore fans. The ones who make fan art and write fanfiction. In general audience polls, Duncan would usually come out on top."

"A bully is the audience favourite?" Symon asked as he scratched under his mask. "Who the heck is watching the show?"

"A bunch of shallow young girls who still think being with a bad boy is the best thing ever," Rikard interjected. "I've been in that position."

Lou was about to continued, but Rikard wasn't finished.

"Some of those boys who would bully me. I hated them, I was really angry at them. But sometimes I would think, 'you know, my life would be complete if I had a guy like that."

"You'd actually think that?" Petros asked.

"I know. I'd convince myself that they all had a soft side, and would be great kissers…I never want to go back to that time in my life."

"I know what you mean," Symon agreed. "If there's one thing I got out of this show it would be…experiencing a real relationship, finding out what matters in one, not worrying about superficial bull****."

"If I really think about it, I don't think I ever even thought about even asking a girl out before this show," Lou said as he rubbed his arm.

"Really? I swear that's all I would think about a few years ago. Stare at all the hot girls in my school, and think, 'they'd never go for some deformed loser like me," Symon sighed.

"You know, for me it would be, 'that girl is so attractive, I'll bet she has no personality, and nothing interesting to say," Petros added, which made the other guys laugh.

He sighed and continued, "But I was very wrong. A girl can be attractive and still be a good friend. An amazing girlfriend even."

He stared at the ground once he had finished talking. Being a few inches shorter than Petros, Symon could still see his face.

"Aw, he's crying," Symon cooed. To his word, Petros was tearing up a bit, and he put his hands to his face in embarrassment. Lou joined in with the 'aw'ing, while Rikard came to Petros' side.

"Hey, nothing wrong with a guy crying," Rikard said.

"I still need to brush my teeth, and there's five minutes to go," Symon stated in an urgent tone.

"Yeah, I suppose we better get to bed," Petros agreed, and the three of them exited the bathroom.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Guys aren't supposed to talk about emotional shit. To be fair, three of them never had any real friends, and Rikard has only had lady-friends**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Petros may be my enemy, but he's only human. He's still going down, though.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Petros used to think all attractive people were shallow? He's not a bad looking guy himself!**

 **Though nowhere near as hot as Anton, of course.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): I regret coming on this show, but at the same time, I don't regret coming on this show. Why does everything come with good and bad parts?** **]**

* * *

The camera showed a sped-up sequence of the sun rising, before showing Ilene yawning as she walked out of her shed.

"Good morning," Sanna greeted as she prepared some breakfast for herself.

"Hello," Ilene said as she sat beside her.

"So...that was a weird elimination," Sanna commented. "But I'm not complaining. I guess Rikard decided to come to our side."

"Petros told you about the alliance?" Ilene asked in surprise.

"No, he said he had other people who could vote with him," Sanna replied.

Ilene brought her hand to her face before Sanna added, "But I knew anyway. Petros told me."

"Oh. How does Petros know?" Ilene asked.

"I don't know," Sanna shrugged.

"It looks like Rikard has made a good position for himself," Ilene noted. "For one person from each side to get voted off, he must have given three to one person and two to the other."

"Eh, it's better to be kind of with us than not at all," Sanna shrugged

* * *

 **[Confessional: If only you could get as angry over attacks as you over Fireman Sam**

 **Ilene (Belgium): [groans] I actually decide to talk to someone, and I reveal our alliance. Sure, it didn't matter, but I still feel stupid.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Rikard really had me fooled. Saying he didn't believe the alliance existed, and then acting really shocked over the elimination.**

 **At first I thought he was on Petros' side, but instead…[sighs]…he's in the position that I wanted. I should be on both sides right now.**

 **It doesn't matter. Rikard will vote two of Petros' alliance out, and…hopefully he'll take me to the final 3? We're kind of friends, and I've barely got any votes up until now, so…yeah?]**

* * *

Symon continued to sigh in self-pity as he walked through the forest.

That's when he noticed Petros and Carolyn sitting under a tree eating apples.

Symon turned his away as he picked up his pace, before Petros called out, "You know, Symon, I knew you were crafty, but I never took you as a backstabber."

Symon's mouth went wide open as he stomped back over. "What are you talking about?"

"You tricked your alliance into all voting off Emilia to save your own ass," Petros stated.

"What?" Symon said blankly. "That is the dumbest thing I've heard."

"Why do you think you're still here?" Petros asked.

"I don't know. I'm guessing Rikard voted on both sides," Symon shrugged.

"Well…about that…uh…um…" Petros struggled to reply.

"Cute. Acting like some expert on strategy, when you really have no idea what you're talking about," Symon cooed.

"I'm acting? You got through this game by imitating Jessie and tricking Finn and Sveda into voting her off," Petros shot back.

"That's not technically what happened…not important," Symon sighed, shaking his head. "My point still stands. You are full of ****."

Petros took a deep breath, "If you must know, Lou and Emilia left our alliance and started a new one with Rikard, and we all voted together last night."

"You were in an…"

"Oh, stop it. Sanna said you told her about the alliance," Petros interrupted, rolling his eyes. "So, yeah, that's why Rikard couldn't have changed his vote."

Symon did his best to act natural, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I wanted to get you eliminated," Symon said darkly as he looked at the ground. "But…Katerina and Ilene insisted they vote for Emilia, and Sanna and I vote for Petros…you get the idea."

"Why would want to vote me off? You're still mad about me getting Alma eliminated?" Petros asked, rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't just that. I just figured you were the one doing most of the strategy."

"What made you think that?"

Symon thought about it, "If I'm being honest, probably because of when you got Alma eliminated. I mean, why would anyone good have voted off Jessie?"

"I'm a bad guy? As opposed to you, backstabbing one of your allies to save yourself?"

"She would have left anyway."

"Face it, Symon, on the outside you may be the poor little Chernobyl boy, but on the inside, you're a cutthroat villain."

Symon looked quite taken aback, before moving his hands about and impersonating Petros, "Ooh, ooh, I'm Petros. I got on this show by acting like a badass, but I'm really all…ooh, ooh, social anxiety, comfort blanket, Dungeons and Dragons, trust nobody…oh, never mind. Alliances all the way…wait, don't leave!"

Petros' mouth shot wide open. Carolyn was giggling in the background.

"What's so funny?" Petros snapped at her.

"Want me to stop? So you can feel better about yourself? You want me to bullshit you?" Carolyn asked, still laughing to herself.

"Ha, even your girlfriend won't defend you," Symon remarked.

"You don't know the full story," Petros said, before gritting his teeth. "Now, listen, you deformed freak of nature, that doesn't…OW!"

Symon had punched Petros in the face. It was Carolyn's turn for her mouth to go wide open.

Petros grabbed Symon's head and pulled him to the ground, proceeding into an all-out fight between them.

"Oh my God," Carolyn said in shock as she witness this. "Come on, you don't need to do this."

"I'm deformed, am I!?" Symon yelled. "Let's see how you like this!"

"That's crossing the line?" Petros shot back. "But making fun of my mental state is fine?"

"I didn't want to do this, but this ends right now!" Carolyn yelled at them, before reaching over and pinching both of their necks.

"Ack," Symon gasped as he and Petros were forcefully pulled away from each other.

"What is wrong with you two? You're acting like children!"

"He punched me first."

"You called me deformed!"

"After you made fun of my anxiety."

"Well…"

Carolyn let them go.

"He does have a point," she said to Symon. "You should grow a thicker skin if you're going to mock someone's disability."

"Excuse me?" Symon frowned. "But…"

"I'm not saying it was okay, but you basically left Petros free to say whatever he wanted. You had no right to punch him."

"Pardon me…"

"Symon, you lost the argument. Now get lost," Petros interrupted.

"She's only on your side because she's your girlfriend," Symon remarked.

"I think she made it clear earlier that that's not the case," Petros said, before he grabbed Carolyn and they started making out.

With nothing else to say, Symon growled to himself as he stormed off.

As the two of them parted, Petros scratched his head and said, "Woah. I actually enjoyed that."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Carolyn giggled.

Petros placed one of his hands over his mouth.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Well that escalated…not that fast, but it sure reached unexpected levels.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I knew Petros was low, but calling me deformed? And of course Carolyn agrees with him – that girl has no mind of her own.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): He mocked my anxiety! I had the right to say whatever I wanted!**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Even if Symon was being a right a**, his impersonation of Petros was kind of funny.]**

* * *

Petros and Carolyn snuggled under the tree.

"You and Symon should expect a lot of fan art," Carolyn giggled.

"Shut up," Petros said, giving her a playful shove.

"There you are!" Lou shouted at them as he walked by. "We have a lot to talk about, friend."

"Um…pardon me?" Petros replied in confusion.

"I know you flipped and voted off Emilia. You backstabbing traitor! I should have known you were trouble from the beginning!" Lou continued to rail.

"I did not vote Emilia off," Petros said bluntly.

"Oh really? Then how did she get eliminated? We had the majority," Lou snapped.

"Symon tricked his allies into all giving 3 points to Emilia, so that she would get more votes, and he would be able to save his ass."

"Here we go again. More 'strategy' talk," Lou said, using finger quotes. "You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?"

"It's true. Symon told me himself."

"Why would he have done that?"

"Well…um…uh…he came over and I asked him if he did it, he denied it…some other stuff happened…ahem…"

Petros' face went red as he struggled to put what happened into words.

"You're a terrible liar," Lou said flatly.

"He came over, Petros confronted him, we backed him into a corner, he confessed…then things got kind of out of hand," Carolyn summarised.

"Yeah," Petros agreed.

Lou still didn't look convinced.

"Right," he nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Even if we did vote off Emilia, in case you forgot, we're not in an alliance anymore," Petros pointed out.

As Lou attempted to come up with a response, the intercom came on.

"Attention, final seven!" Lara announced. "Report to the mess hall for the next challenge."

"The mess hall again," Carolyn noted.

"They better not knock down the sheds," Petros groaned.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Come on, Lou! Don't go back to this bullshit!**

 **Petros (Armenia): He just keeps ignoring me for no reason! It's like he'd rather stay mad at me than know the truth.**

 **And great, not only did Symon get one of my...'kind-of' allies voted off, but he's got the other two mad at me for something I didn't do.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): I really hate seeing Lou get angry for no reason.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [shakes head] I've had enough of Petros' bull****.]**

* * *

The final seven gathered in the mess hall.

"So…who do we have here?" Lara asked as she tapped her foot and folded her arms. "Symon says, Radio Carolyn, Ilene Dover, Skip-to-my-Lou, Petros the pony, Sanna Claus, and Rikard Branson."

"You know you don't have to stick to the script," Adrijana remarked.

"If you're knocking our shelter down again, can you let us know now?" Lou asked, raising his hand, making some of the others laugh.

"I don't understand my pun," Petros commented.

"Rikard Branson? Really? You couldn't have at least gone with Rikard Dawkins?" Rikard asked, sounding disappointed.

"Did you know that Rikard is an atheist?" Petros said aloud. "Because he's an atheist."

"You have a problem with that?" Rikard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. Believe whatever you want… um… but… you know, don't come crying to me when you… well…"

"It is kind of hard to scare me with stuff I don't believe in," Rikard said bluntly. Petros didn't respond.

"To answer Lou's question – no. But today's challenge does require you to be away from the forest for a while, so sit tight until then," Lara said.

"Until then, the producers gave us this list of 'drama-breakers'," Adrijana sighed as she took a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. "If you could bring someone back to replace someone currently in the game, who would it be? Symon?"

"Alma back, of course, and I'd get rid of the person who got her eliminated," Symon replied, shooting a glare at Petros.

"You need to get over that," Ilene sighed.

"I am…mostly," Symon assured her, chuckling.

"Petros?"

"I think I'd bring back Aleksander, as he'd be easy to beat in the finale, and I'll get rid of...Sanna, because, well…finale, and…I don't know if this makes sense,"

"You'd get rid of me because I've already made the finale, and could be a threat," Sanna guessed.

"Yes," Petros replied. "I think that's more or less what I meant."

"Carolyn?"

"My bestie, Emilia, would come back, and for punching my boyfriend, Symon leaves."

"You punched Petros?" Ilene asked in shock.

"Come on! That's not the whole story," Symon protested.

"I guess we'll move onto Rikard."

"Anton would come back and…hmm…I dunno. Most of you are at least kind of my friend…Symon?"

"Great, two votes against me," Symon said, smirking while laughing a little.

"Sanna?"

"Tyge would come back and I'd get rid of Lou because he's kind of a threat," Sanna replied.

"Not the worst reason ever," Lou shrugged.

"Lou, we'll ask you next."

"I'll have to agree with Carolyn. Emilia needs to come back," Lou said, before closing his eyes and beaming.

"And who would you get rid of?" Adrijana asked.

"I forgot about that part," Lou added, shaking his head. "Sanna, because she's been to the finale before."

"And finally, Ilene?"

"Um…Katerina would come back and…Sanna's already been to the finale."

* * *

 **[Confessional: If I got two reviews, I'd be happier than when I'll Cover Angel and Collins left the site**

 **Sanna (Denmark): [shrugs] It's not like anyone was serious. They just couldn't say 'this person because they're in a big alliance'**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): The producers actually thought that would cause drama? Of course nobody would tell the truth.]**

* * *

"Do we have to keep going with this?" Adrijana complained.

"They said they needed at least twenty minutes," Lara sighed. "I'm not enjoying it either."

"Could someone at least tell us what's going…" Lou asked, before interrupted by a spraying sound from the other side of the mess hall, followed by screaming which ended abruptly.

The contestants were left open mouthed.

"It will make sense later, believe us," Adrijana assured them.

"Next up...oh, this should be good," Lara giggled. "If you had to be the partner of someone in the game besides your current partner, who would it be, and why? Also, anyone who doesn't answer gets an extra five points in the elimination."

"You're joking," Lou groaned. "Emilia will kill me."

"Sanna?"

"Hmm…Johannes, maybe? He's a sweet guy and we're good friend, though I'd be worried about his powers," Sanna replied.

"Would that be considered rape?" Lou pondered, only to receive in a slap in the face.

"Carolyn?"

"I never really made it secret that I had a crush on Lou, and we've been good friends since the show began," Carolyn replied.

"Do you have any idea how much Emilia will pummel us?" Lou groaned.

"At least she's not my girlfriend," Carolyn giggled.

"Symon, you can answer next."

"I really don't know," Symon commented.

"Just say Katerina," Petros suggested.

"Hmm…Dani? She seems smart."

Petros snorted with laughter, "That's the worst answer you could have gone with."

"I'm sure she won't mind. They've made up," Symon shrugged.

"Petros?"

Petros hesitated to answer.

"It's okay, Petros, I answered too," Carolyn assured him.

"Adrijana for the money," Petros smirked.

"This is why I love him," Carolyn said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you I suppose," Adrijana said uncertainly. "Rikard?"

"I'll go with Beni, he's good fun and a good friend. Of course, I didn't go out with him because I liked Anton more."

"We didn't need a reminder. Lou?"

"You know, I think I'll go with Carolyn. She's kind and creative. Oh, and we're both British citizens," Lou replied. "Also…"

"You don't want to get pummelled too hard," Adrijana interrupted, to which Lou groaned and shook his head.

"And finally Ilene."

"Oh no," Ilene groaned.

"You're the only single person here. It should be easiest for you," Symon said.

Ilene let out a squeak, "I really don't want to answer, but I don't want 5 points. Vincenz, he was a cool chill guy."

"Well, that's that question," Adrijana sighed. "How many more of these are we going to have to do?"

* * *

"You have to drop a bomb on one of the countries of the remaining contestants at this very minute. Which one do you go with and why?"

"Hmm…I don't really know anything about Armenia, so I wouldn't miss it," Rikard shrugged.

"I'll go with UK. I know way too much about it," Petros remarked.

* * *

"If you could switch lives with anyone in this game, who would it be?"

"Johannes. I could get anything I want," Lou replied, folding his arms.

"Would that include…that thing you mentioned earlier?" Sanna asked.

"Oh, stop it," Lou said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"How many children do you want?"

"Two or three," Carolyn replied.

"Zero," Petros added abruptly.

"You'll be ready in a few years," Carolyn assured him.

"Stop," Petros said as he started to shake.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Kind of a shame that ABBA all hate each other**

 **Petros (Armenia): [shudders] Those questions were torture. I've already said enough stupid things.**

 **I think I feel even worse for being honest with Carolyn.]**

* * *

"And here is our next question," Lara drawled. "If you had to kill one of the contestants this season, who would it be?"

"Shay. Do I even need to say why?" Rikard replied in disgust.

"Shay is easily the worst person I have ever met," Symon added.

The camera quickly cut between Carolyn, Ilene, Petros, Rikard and Sanna all saying 'Shay'.

"At least Amanda was just playing the game," Sanna sighed.

"We need to get his reaction to this after the show ends," Lara laughed to herself.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Amanda could have let Mirzo win. Why didn't I think of that earlier?**

 **Adrijana (Slovenia): I honestly feel really bad for Shay. I know how it feels when the world hates you.]**

* * *

 **And that's the first part of the third-to-last chapter. We are coming very close to the end, and nobody is safe from losing.**

 **Come back next time when someone gets immunity and seven become five.**

 **Edit - I almost forgot to add in the next country that will be returning...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sweden**

 **The Swedish character should be up on DeviantArt in the next few days**

 **And in case you haven't checked yet, the Romanian character's name is Róbert and his label is 'The Smiley Fire Survivor'**


	57. Ep26 Pt2 - Literally No Safety

**Shiiiiiit this has been a long wait. Probably the longest yet. And right after I said the story would be finished by the end of the summer.**

 **Oh well, I still haven't given up, and the second part of episode 26 is here. Only two more to go!**

 **Also, someone made a load of sock accounts to dislike all my YouTube videos. I won't go into it here.**

* * *

Euro-Drama Farmyard - Episode 26, Part 2 - Literally No Safety

"It is now time for the challenge!" Lara announced.

"So the questions are over?" Petros asked hopefully.

"Yes," Adrijana replied.

"Wo-hoo!" Petros cheered, pumping his fist.

"Here's how things will work this challenge," Lara explained. "The 29 eliminated contestants were knocked out with sleeping gas and tied up, and they are now hidden throughout the forest on the far side of the farm."

"What? That's not messed up!" Lou said in a mix of sarcasm and shock.

"Whoever manages to untie the most contestants wins immunity," Adrijana explained. "If two or more untie someone together, it doesn't count. In the event of a tie, the eliminated contestants will vote on who wins immunity."

There was a bit of shock at this.

"You may begin searching…now!"

The final seven immediately dispersed with that.

* * *

 **[Confessional: *clothes *clothes *clothes**

 **Petros (Armenia): Kind of sucks that it won't count if two of us do it, because me or Carolyn could really use immunity.]**

* * *

The contestants rushed into the forest via the same path.

Lou and Rikard were in the lead of the pack, followed Sanna, Petros, Carolyn and Ilene, with Symon trailing behind a little.

"Why must I be so slow?" he groaned to himself as he found himself surrounded by trees. The others were out of his sight.

He was about to go off after them when he heard faint breathing from behind him.

"Huh?" he said, before noticing an unconscious Mirzo tied to a tree behind him. "Oh, sweet."

He went over and attempted to untie the ropes, but they were knotted tight.

"God damn," he groaned as he kept pulling on it. After a few tries, it started to loosen.

Symon groaned some more as he kept trying. Eventually, the rope came undone and the still unconscious Mirzo flopped to the ground.

"Eh, he'll get up in his own time," Symon shrugged, before running off.

…

"Should we split up?" Carolyn asked.

"No. In fact, I have an idea," Petros replied. "One of us should give up on immunity right now."

"Why?"

"To help the other person get immunity. If only one of us is up for elimination, then Symon will have to target someone else, and we can just give points to the other person he targets."

"How will we know who he targets?"

"It will probably be Lou. He's a bigger threat than Rikard."

"I see what you mean," Carolyn nodded. "Who's going to get immunity, then?"

"We'll settle it with rock, paper, scissors," Petros suggested.

"Okay," Carolyn agreed, and they both held out their fists. "Rock, paper, scissors."

Carolyn had 'paper' while Petros had 'rock'.

"Woo!" Carolyn cheered, while Petros shook his head.

"It was my idea," he shrugged.

"How are you going to help me? Only one person can untie someone," Carolyn pointed out.

"We still have an extra set of eyes, so it's easier for us to find people," Petros replied. "We better get started."

* * *

"Not there, not there, not there," Lou said to himself as he ran through the woods and gazed around. "I can't lose focus, can't lose…"

He was focused on being focused that he almost missed the outline of a figure against a tree.

It took him about five seconds before he realised he'd gone past it.

"Damn it. Which way did I come from?" he groaned as he went back, only to very slightly go in the wrong direction, past an unconscious Tia.

"Ah, there we go!" he said in satisfaction, pointing ahead at Katerina. He raced over, and being much stronger than Symon, it didn't take him too long to untie her.

"It's a shame you had to leave," he sighed. "You seemed nicer than and not as crafty as Symon. And I won't even bother comparing you to Petros."

He had loosened the rope enough for Katerina to flop to the ground.

"That gas must have been strong," Lou noted. "Now, what am I meant to do? Do I just leave her there? Aw, no, I've forgotten."

He tapped his forehead with his finger.

"She'll slow me down, but should I take the chance? I guess it will be fine once she wakes up," Lou shrugged, picking up Katerina's legs and pulling her along the ground.

* * *

"Final 7, final 7, can't lose now," Rikard muttered to himself as he quickly paced through the woods, twisting his head left and right as if he was an owl. "Awesome!"

He spotted Marios tied to a bush.

"This could be a while," Rikard sighed to himself as he attempted to untie it.

There was a static cut before Marios was shown about to collapse. Rikard tried to catch him, only to lose his grip and let Marios fall to the ground.

"Ouch," Rikard winced. "And somehow you're still out."

An evil grin appeared on Rikard's face, but the scene cut to a rear view of Rikard as he peed on Marios' unconscious body.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Who knew Rikard was so vengeful?**

 **Rikard (Finland): [mimics] He was only chosen for political reasons**

 **The amount of times I heard people say that over the past year, all because of him, Mr fan favourite.**

 **I don't hate Marios as a person but…[he looks concerningly satisfied]…he needed some payback.]**

* * *

"Well, well, well," Sanna said with a smug grin as she found herself between trees holding Pavils and Finn. "If it isn't 'ass-slapper' and 'Ilene-stalker' themselves. Finally, you've done something useful for me."

She took a couple of minutes to untie Finn. As he fell to the ground, she said, "I have an idea."

She tied the rope to one of the knots in Pavils rope and pushed the acceleration stick on her chair. The knot untied, but it didn't get Pavils free as there were still several other knots.

"I could have thought that through better," she admitted to herself, and sighed, "Old fashioned way for me I suppose."

As she tried to untie the rope with her hands, there was a moan from behind her.

"Wha…" Finn groaned as his eyes slowly opened. "Ah! Where am I?"

His speech sounded slurred as his fingers moved frantically.

"You were knocked out by sleeping gas and tied up. It's part of the challenge," Sanna informed him. "I agree it's messed up too, but for a million euros, it's not worth complaining."

"Wha…wha…" Finn said repeatedly. "Ah cah wuhv…"

"And there we go! Two points for me so far!" Sanna cheered, before speeding off.

By this time Finn was able to move his arms, and used his might to push himself across the gravel path.

Pavils, with his eyes still closed, was mumbling in slurred Latvian.

"Pavils?" Finn called, grabbing the other guy's leg. "Can you hear me?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: So far, Sanna is in the lead, while Lou, Rikard and Symon are tied in second**

 **Finn (Ireland): God, that was scary. I was stuck on the ground for about 10 minutes with my body half asleep**

* * *

 **Pavils (Latvia): [groans] Now I know how they felt in that Serengeti episode.]**

* * *

"Okay, I've already got one. Surely it won't take me too long…" Symon said to himself, before stopped and smiled in satisfaction when he noticed Johannes, who was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Don't worry. I've got you," Symon assured him as he began to untie him.

"S…S…Symon…" Johannes said in slurred speech. He flopped to the side, making his hat fall off.

"Johannes," Symon greeted. "Haven't talked to you in a while. I did…kind of cause your elimination after all."

"Ah-z okay," Johannes assured him.

"Shame you can't talk properly. You could talk me into doing this faster," Symon continued, a hint of frustration as he tried to pull on the ropes.

"Snunt wor-la-da…"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Poland has decided that they won't vote**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I really hope the others weren't too much quicker than me, 'cause I really need immunity this round. I'd rather not have to do another backstabbing.]**

* * *

"And you are free," Carolyn said as she untied Berto.

"Once the gas wears off anyway," Petros added. "Shame he had to go so soon, we would have made a great finale."

"Would we have gone with him over Emilia and Lou?" Carolyn asked.

"Of course. He was our ally first," Petros replied. "We only formed the alliance with them out of necessity."

Carolyn looked a bit glum after he said this.

"That was what I thought, at least," Petros shrugged.

"He might have backstabbed us," Carolyn pointed out.

"Emilia and Lou left the alliance."

"That's not the same thing."

"True, but…" Petros sighed. "I suppose we'll never know."

* * *

 **[Confessional: I can't tell if FinBol is full of shit or not**

 **Berto (San Marino): Would I have stuck by them? Maybe, it would have depended on how much control I would have had. That's the reason why I left Stela's alliance.**

 **They both seem pretty smart, so I think they would have been able to see things my way.]**

* * *

Lou huffed and puffed as he continued to drag Katerina across the path, only to hear slurred screaming.

"Finally," he sighed to himself as he gently put her down. "You awake yet?"

Katerina's eyes slowly opened as she mumbled in Gibberish.

"Stay here," he said, noticing Beni tied up nearby. Beni was also slowly coming to consciousness.

He untied Beni relatively quickly, and by this time Katerina was flailing her limbs.

"Alright, you're mostly awake. I don't have to drag you around," Lou cheered.

"Wh…where am I?" Katerina asked as she got up onto her knees.

"Everyone who was eliminated got knocked out by gas and tied to a tree," Lou explained. "We have to untie as many people as possible."

"That's…kind of disturbing," Katerina stated as she made a face.

"I can agree with that," Lou said. "Also, I think you have to stay with me until the end of the challenge."

"Oh. So I could find Ilene and it would count for her?" Katerina asked.

"No. Lara definitely said that it only counts for the person who untied you," Lou said. "Or Adrijana. I can't remember."

"Still, a point for you is a point against Ilene," Katerina said, before turning to march off.

"What…no…" Lou said, before stomping his foot in frustration.

"I'll stay with you," Beni said as he tried to get up, only to flop back down and smack his face against the ground. "Ouch."

"Thank you," Lou smiled as he got Beni up. "Oh, you're heavy."

"Heavy because of muscle," Beni pointed out.

"I figured that out," Lou responded as Beni limped along while holding onto Lou's shoulder.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Does "gibberish" have a capital letter?**

 **Beni (Moldova): Nice to see you too. [pats the wall to his side] Anyway, I thought Katerina was being unfair. Lou untied her fair and square, so he should get the point. You didn't see me going off to find Rikard**

 **Confessional: I don't think you would have wanted to see him.**

 **Beni: Why not?**

 **Confessional: I'll let you find out later.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): Can you believe that Pavils and Finn actually did something useful? I just got over being surprised when…]**

* * *

Sanna continued to race through the forest on her chair, only to spot another figure.

"Who could it be this time?" she said to herself. "Why, it is Anka. So many memories of you. Some were funny, others…"

She shuddered as she thought about the 'abortion knife' incident.

She came up close and started to untie her. After a few seconds, Anka's eyes popped open and she screamed, "BWAH!"

"Ah!" Sanna screamed, accidentally letting go of the rope. She pulled the brake just in time and scoffed.

"Too easy," Anka giggled as Sanna scoffed.

"I don't have time to deal with you," Sanna sighed. "I need to continue with the challenge."

"I'll save you the time," Anka said, before she managed to break through the ropes.

"Whoa, you are strong!" Sanna exclaimed, looking genuinely impressed. Anka didn't bother responding, having already dashed off.

"Another point for me," Sanna shrugged, before looking at one of the cameras.

* * *

 **[Confessional: It did count! Current score: Sanna – 3, Symon, Lou – 2, Carolyn, Rikard – 1, Ilene – 0**

 **Sanna (Denmark): Anka really is an interesting creature.**

* * *

 **Anka (Montenegro): [sighs] I need weeds.]**

* * *

"That was fast," Symon noted, spotting someone ahead of him. The figure slowly morphed into Vincenz.

"Hey!" Vincenz called out. "Symon!"

"You called," Symon responded as he stopped and untied the rope.

"I was going to say I needed a little help, but it looks like you're ahead of me," Vincenz noted. "I would still love to know what's going on."

"It's all part of the challenge. I'd love to explain but I don't have time," Symon sighed as he continued to forcibly tug on the ropes. "Maybe I do have time after all."

"It's okay," Vincenz assured him. "Maybe I could try holding my breath to get it loose."

"Yeah, you could try that," Symon said. Vincenz nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, if I pull this one here, I could get…hmm…"

He clenched his teeth as he pulled on what seemed to be a particularly stubborn knot.

"Can you hold it much longer?" he asked.

Vincenz nodded in response.

"If you say so," Symon said, starting to look a little concerned. "Maybe if I…oh."

He let go of the ropes , and they fell to the ground, allowing Vincenz to step through them. He slowly exhaled and said, "Thank you."

"Thank you too," Symon replied, before running off.

* * *

"Has it been long since we found Berto?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't think so. Hopefully we're more or less at the same point as everyone else," Petros replied.

"Hello!? Can someone help me!?" they heard screaming from nearby.

"I think that's Alma," Carolyn said.

"We better get to her before someone else does," Petros said.

They rushed over, only for Rikard to arrive a few seconds later.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Alma said in relief. "Can someone…"

"No way, Rikard, we got there first!" Petros exclaimed, and Carolyn got to untying Alma.

"Fair enough," Rikard shrugged. "Though you wouldn't know about fairness, now would you?"

"What?" Petros said, rolling his eyes.

"I think you know," Rikard said simply. He was about to walk off, before sharply turning back and loosening one of the ropes before Carolyn could stop him.

"Damn it," Carolyn groaned, before the two of them ran off.

"Is someone going to help me?" Alma asked once she was left alone. "Someone?"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Why aren't Jews called Judaists?**

 **Petros (Armenia): I wasn't too surprised that Lou thought I backstabbed Emilia but I had some hope for Rikard…guess again.**

 **Even then I don't get why Rikard is so pissed. He doesn't know about the old alliance. For all he knows, me and Carolyn just swung in the other direction.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): Sure, Petros had every right to vote off Emilia, but he's proven that he's against us.]**

* * *

Ilene hung her head and sighed as she dragged her feet across the path.

"There you are!" Katerina exclaimed from behind her, making Ilene jump.

"Woah! Where did you come from?"

"Lou untied me," Katerina explained. "But I'm staying away from him so he can't get the point."

"Why wouldn't he get the point?"

"I don't know. Lou told me that I need to stay by him…but you're looking at me weird, and Lou isn't the best listener so it was probably wrong," Katerina sighed.

"Yes. You still got him a point," Ilene confirmed.

"How have you been doing?" Katerina asked.

"I haven't found anyone yet," Ilene sighed. "I don't think I'll be getting immunity this time."

"That's crazy. You're the best person left. I doubt anyone else has found that many," Katerina assured her.

That's when they heard screaming from a distance, making Ilene jump again.

"Whoever it is, they must be pretty close," Katerina said. Sure enough, Estrella was tied to a tree about 5 feet away.

"It'll be just like untangling yarn," Katerina said, stepping forward, only for Ilene to hold her back.

"No. They said only I can untie them or it won't count," she said quickly.

"Oh yeah, Lou mentioned that too," Katerina said as she tapped her chin. "I'm surprised that was right."

"Can you hurry up? I'm really claustrophobic," Estrella said, shaking slightly.

"You know, last night's elimination is still confusing me," Katerina sighed. "How did one person from each alliance get eliminated?"

"We think Rikard voted off one person on each side," Ilene replied.

"Yeah, that would make sense," Katerina added.

There was a static cut before Estrella was shown untied.

"Wow, you're quick," Katerina commented.

"I used to be in the girl scouts," Ilene stated as Estrella dusted herself down.

"Thank you," she said in a snappish tone before she stomped off.

"Some people," Katerina sighed.

"I heard that!" Estrella yelled back.

"Well it's true!" Katerina screamed.

* * *

 **[Confessional: A Tale of Two Tempers**

 **Katerina (Macedonia): Yeah, it sucks that I'm out, but I got pretty far. I'm proud with 8** **th** **place. I did beat Emilia, right?]**

* * *

"I've probably missed out on a lot," Beni said as he and Lou continued to walk through the forest. "What's going on right now, you know, in the final 7?"

"There were two sides, me, Emilia, Petros, Rikard and Carolyn against Symon, Katerina and Ilene, but last night Petros and Carolyn backstabbed us and that was the end of that."

"So, it's 2 against 2 against 2," Beni said as he adjusted his hat. "What about Sanna?"

"I don't know. I guess she's a swing vote," Lou replied. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"I've been with Estr…oh you mean…no, not yet," Beni said. "But I think that's Anton over there."

"Awesome," Lou nodded as they approached him. "And how have you been, Anton?"

"Okay. Confused and kind of bored, but okay," Anton replied.

"They tied you all up as part of the challenge," Lou explained as he untied him. "And I think you have to stay with me to get the point."

"He's allied with Rikard, if that helps," Beni said.

"I've nothing better to do," Anton shrugged as he stepped away from the tree. "How did that alliance come together?"

"Rikard asked me and Emilia if we could form an alliance, and we said yes," Lou replied.

"Oh, that simple," Anton commented.

"It was actually a bit more complicated," Beni interjected. "But we have time to talk about it."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Ashley will be seriously missed [Edit - lmao this took forever to write]**

 **Anton (Poland): [has a blank expression] Woah, a lot of stuff has happened since I left.]**

* * *

Rikard sighed as he continued through the forest.

"I held Petros back a bit, that's good," he said to himself. "But why was he with Carolyn for the challenge? It doesn't really matter…"

"Rikard, over here!" Zeferino called out from nearby.

"Oh, hello," Rikard greeted. "I'll have you out in no time."

"You enjoying the end of the game?" Zeferino asked him casually.

"It feels great to have got this far," Rikard said in response. "The final seven…me."

"I came so close to that. 8th place last time," Zeferino sighed. "I don't know if Portugal will ever make the top 5."

"I'm sure it will happen soon," Rikard assured him as he got Zeferino loose.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Wait another 2 years Zef**

 **Rikard (Finland): Hope I'm not behind. It felt like ages before I found someone else. I guess it didn't help that I…ahem…spent a lot of time with Marios.]**

* * *

"Carolyn! Carolyn!" Emilia squealed as she shook her head about.

"We're coming," Carolyn said before sighing as she arrived before the Dutch girl and began to untie her. "Such a shame you had to get voted off."

"Yeah," Emilia agreed. "But I'm happy with how far I got. I still don't understand how it happened."

"We found out," Petros told her. "Symon tricked his allies into all giving three points to Katerina to save himself."

"Yeah, that…kind of makes sense. Wait, how do you know all this?"

"I figured it out, and then I managed to get it out of him," Petros shrugged. "He also made fun of my mental issues."

"Wow. Symon of all people," Emilia said in shock.

"Oh yeah, and then Petros said…" Carolyn continued enthusiastically before Petros shushed her.

"Well, you're out!" Carolyn exclaimed as Emilia got free. "That's our second point so far."

"Any idea how Lou is doing?" Emilia asked.

"No, and he won't talk to us anyway," Petros sighed before they walked off.

"What? Why not?" Emilia asked in surprise as she caught up to them.

"Should we tell her?" Carolyn asked Petros.

"I think she has a right to know," Petros replied, a rather smug grin on his face.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The only reason I knew it was you was because of view-stats**

 **Emilia (Netherlands): Oh dear…Lou thinks that Petros and Carolyn voted me off, even though it was some complex scheme by Symon.**

 **If what Petros said is true, I'm kind of impressed that Symon pulled it off.]**

* * *

" _We are moving, moving, through a forest, forest, forest…"_

Beni, Anton and Lou sang along to some made up song.

"Can you all shut up?" Jessie snapped as she walked along with them. "Why am I still here?"

"Um…because staying with him makes him lose points," Beni said.

"Beni, I'm not stupid," Jessie said, rolling her eyes.

"No, really, we're all with him to help Rikard win," Anton added.

"Yeah," Lou agreed, nodding and smiling.

"You seem way too okay with this," Jessie noted.

"Well…uh…you know…" Lou said hesitantly.

"He ran away from us earlier, but now he's out of breath," Anton told her.

Jessie just shrugged at this.

* * *

"It's been a while since I found one," Symon sighed to himself as he walked alone. "I hope I'm not way behind…oh, never mind."

He smiled as he spotted Aleksander tied to a tree nearby.

"Thanks. Those ropes were crushing me," Aleksander said in relief. "I'm impressed."

"It's still going to take forever for me to untie you," Symon sighed.

"I wasn't talking about that," Aleksander said. "I mean how you managed to save yourself last night. Trick your alliance into voting off the same person, backstabbing Katerina…absolute genius."

"How do you know about that?" Symon asked suspiciously.

"I can read minds. Did you not know that?" Aleksander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I never watched the reruns," Symon shrugged.

"I'm proud of you. I wish I could have come up with something like that," Aleksander said as he stepped out of the ropes.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get to me?" Symon asked suspiciously.

"No. Can I not compliment someone without being judged?"

"It's like you're trying to compare me to you."

"That's a problem?"

"Yes. You're absolute garbage!"

"That was totally uncalled for," Aleksander snapped.

"Is it? Even after all the shit you've done."

"What's that supposed to mean? You can't even talk to me without bringing up my gameplay."

"That's…"

"Just stop, Symon. Before you say anything else you regret," Aleksander interrupted, before running off, flailing his arms about.

* * *

 **[Confessional: To be fair, Anita was right, even if she isn't one to talk**

 **Aleksander (Albania): Talking to Ilene last night got me thinking – it's like everyone treats me like shit because they feel like they're morally obligated to.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): I don't get why Aleksander got so angry. You'd think he'd be used to it by now.]**

* * *

"It feels like ages so I found Stela," Ilene sighed. "Only her and Estrella so far. Let's hope everyone else…"

"Over here! Over here!" Hadi called, waving his head about due to his arms being tied up.

"Coming!" Ilene exclaimed, a hint of squealing in her tone.

"Could you tell me what the heck is going on?" Hadi asked her.

"You all got knocked out and tied up, and we have to untie as many people as possible for the challenge," Ilene explained.

"Cool?" Hadi responded. "How many have you found so far?"

"Three now," Ilene replied.

"With 29 people eliminated, and 7 people left, I guess the average would be around 4 or 5. You could still win," Hadi said, looking up. Ilene nodded at this.

* * *

"Two-two-two-two-two-two," Rikard murmured to himself. "Two-two-two-two-two-two…"

He then looked up and shouted, "Three!" in excitement when he noticed Tia tied up nearby.

"Rikard! Thank God! Can you untie me?" Tia asked, taking a breath of relief.

"Sure," Rikard replied as he began untying her. "How have you been?"

"Have we ever spoken much?" Tia asked.

"I don't…know," Rikard said uncertainly. "Now's as good a time as any to start. How's Katerina handling elimination?"

"Pretty well, actually," Tia replied. "She's pretty happy to be back with Ezekiel. They have gotten…pretty personal…"

"You know, Katerina and Ezekiel…is that…bestiality?" Rikard asked, tapping his chin with one hand as he continued to untie her.

"Well, I doubt they've got that far but, come on, in the end Zeke is still human," Tia said.

"I guess. It's been nice talking to you. Be free!" Rikard squealed as he dropped the ropes and let Tia walk off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: The 'z' key stopped working for a few seconds for no reason**

 **Rikard (Finland): [rests hands behind head] Ah, nothing like some random banter with some random acquaintance]**

* * *

"We're still at two," Petros sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "Well, you're still at two. I've been at zero from the start. You would be at three but Rikard f***ing ruined it."

Carolyn didn't immediately respond, only to squee as she pointed ahead.

"What are you…oh, awesome," Petros said in satisfaction as he turned his head. "Double barrel."

Dani and Luko were tied up face to face.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long," Carolyn said as she began untying Luko.

"It's alright. We played I-spy together," Luko said. "You still need to guess my 'C'."

"You said 'C' right as they came over. It's pretty obvious it's Carolyn," Dani sighed.

"Wrong. Couple," Luko said snarkily.

"Silly me," Dani said, rolling her eyes, before turning to Petros. "Ahem?"

Petros' eyes went wide, "Sorry, I can't, or Carolyn won't get the point."

"Ooh, sounds like someone's whipped," Luko chuckled.

"It wasn't a choice. I lost rock-paper-scissors," Petros said in defense.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Carolyn – 4, Ilene – 4, Lou – 4, Symon – 4, Rikard – 3, Sanna – 3**

 **Dani (Hungary): [giggles] Like Luko is one to talk. I heard him say he waited 20 minutes to buy his girlfriend an ice-cream, and then she refused to eat it because he got chocolate sprinkles.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): [shakes head] If only Luko knew what I said last night. Then I'd be the 'abusive one']**

* * *

"Attention!" Lara announced over the intercom. "Things are tight, but there are only five contestants left to find, so look alive!"

"I don't think that's what look alive means," Adrijana said.

"Can you get out of here!?" Lara yelled back, before a tumble was heard.

"Ow," two faint groans followed a few seconds later.

"Thank you," Eloise smiled as Ilene finished untying her. "You've been there for me once again."

"Don't mention it," Ilene mumbled as she saw Eloise off, before running off in another direction.

"Ilene, over here!" Angessa's voice was heard from nearby.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Longest update yet +_+**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I got off to a slow start but I was on fire by the end. In about 15 minutes I got Hadi, Eloise, Amanda and Shay**

* * *

 **Shay (Russia): That took way too long! I should have been one of the first!**

 **[groans] I'm sorry, but so much crap has happened to me because of this stupid show!]**

* * *

Alma sighed to herself for the hundredth time when Carolyn and Petros came rushing by.

"You came back for me!" Alma beamed. "Thank you so…"

"How did we not see her before?" Petros asked as they ran past Alma and pointed towards Amanda.

"Beats me," Carolyn shrugged.

Alma proceeded to hit her head against the trunk three times before Lou's gang ran up.

"Look! There's Alma!" Beni exclaimed. "Untie her, quick!"

"Lou, wait!" Alma exclaimed, before catching herself.

"What?" Lou asked in confusion.

"Good luck," she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

* * *

 **[Confessional: Shay needs a mirror.**

 **Alma (Croatia): I felt bad for not telling Lou that he wouldn't get a point, but I might have been left there all night. It…it was a necessary evil.**

* * *

 **Amanda (Sweden): I yelled out for Carolyn and Petros earlier, but they couldn't see me and went in the wrong direction. I'm pretty annoyed I was one of the last to be untied.]**

* * *

Having just finished untying Amanda, Petros and Carolyn were quick to rush off to find someone else.

"This is it! The end-game!" Petros exclaimed.

"For this challenge," Carolyn reminded him.

"That's the worst part," Petros shot back.

"Anyone here! Need to be untied!?" Carolyn yelled as she swerved her head.

"Me!" Tyge's voice shouted back.

"Tyge, where are you?" Petros shouted.

"I think I'm on your right," Tyge replied.

"No way! Tyge is mine!" Rikard yelled from nearby.

"Oh no," Carolyn said in concern.

"It's alright. I'll handle him. You go untie Tyge," Petros whispered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Carolyn asked.

"I only need to do it long enough for you to untie him," Petros assured her, before running off.

He ran for it, before coming face to face with Rikard.

"We meet again," Petros said.

"Oh f*** off. You're not bringing another person down!" Rikard snapped at him.

"What are you on about?" Petros asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know what you and Carolyn did last night."

"For the last time, we didn't vote off Emilia," Petros sighed. "Symon convinced his allies to all vote off Emilia, and he gave 2 points to Katerina. He told me himself."

"Get out of my way," Rikard hissed.

Petros tried to pounce on Rikard, only for Rikard to pull him to the ground and punch him several times.

"That tickles," Petros chuckled.

Rikard sighed and grabbed Petros legs, hurling him into a tree.

Petros got up and ran after Rikard, though he was limping a bit.

"Come on, Carolyn! Hurry up," he groaned to himself.

* * *

"You're shaking a bit. What's the rush?" Tyge asked as Carolyn untied him.

"Rikard is running over, and if he grabs the rope we won't get a point," Carolyn sighed. "You could be left here all day."

"I guess that wouldn't be good," Tyge said, shaking his head. "You've almost got it!"

"There you are!" Rikard yelled as he ran over.

Carolyn jumped in surprise, before grabbing Rikard and pushing him away.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Rikard exclaimed as he tried to fight back.

Petros showed up a few seconds later.

"Tyge, can you get free?" he asked.

"Almost. If it was just a little looser," Tyge replied as he tried to push the ropes away.

Petros grabbed Rikard by the neck and pulled him away from Carolyn.

"Quick!" he exclaimed.

Carolyn rushed to untie the rope, but Petros wasn't able to keep hold of Rikard for very long, and he pushed him away without too much effort…

…

…

…

…

…

but by the time he could touch the rope, Tyge had wriggled himself free.

"Yes!" Carolyn and Petros cheered.

"There is only person left!" Lara announced. "Who will be the one to find Sveda?"

Carolyn, Petros and Rikard all ran off in the same direction.

"I have to see this," Tyge said as he ran after them.

"Why don't you push off Rikard? Sveda is ours," Petros taunted.

Rikard charged into him, knocking over Petros and Carolyn.

Symon came running by next, only to fall over the pile.

"What the…where did you…" he said in frustration.

"Stop laughing at us!" Petros yelled at Tyge.

"Okay…okay, I'm sorry," Tyge said as he stood nearby and wiped his eye. "It's just…"

He was interrupted by Lou, Beni, Anton, Jessie and Alma all coming in from another direction only to also fall victim to the pile.

Tyge absolutely fell to pieces as the pile dispersed and dusted themselves off.

"Wait," said Symon. "Carolyn, Petros, Lou, Rikard and I are all here. That means…"

He was interrupted by Ilene running in only to trick over a rock.

"…only one person is left," Symon concluded.

…

* * *

"…and there we go!" Sanna exclaimed in determination as she finished untying Sveda.

"Yay! You're my new bestie!" Sveda squealed, giving Sanna a hug.

"Attention finalists! The last eliminate has been found! Report to the mess hall to hear the results!" Adrijana announced.

"Can I push you?" Sveda asked.

"Go right ahead," Sanna replied, and the two rushed off.

* * *

 **[Confessional: How is this '** **A** **' the same as this 'a'**

 **Lou (Cyprus): Apparently I didn't have to keep everyone with me. I could have saved so much time.]**

* * *

The 29 eliminated contestants sat at the tables while the 7 who remained stood in a row in front of them (besides Sanna for obvious reasons).

"What happened to you?" Emilia asked as she stood beside Marios.

"I don't know," Marios groaned, still covered in urine.

"Time for the final tally," Lara said as the interns wrote the contestants' names and scores on a chalkboard.

"Carolyn has a score of 6," Adrijana began.

Carolyn nodded at this, while Petros was shaking his hands.

"Petros has a score of 0," Adrijana continued. "Ilene also has a score of 6."

Petros clenched his eyes tight.

"Lou has a score of 4."

"Um…I'm pretty sure I found 5 people," Lou corrected.

"Oh yeah, Alma didn't count because Carolyn and Rikard had already loosened the ropes," Lara clarified.

"Thanks, man," Lou said to Rikard.

"You wouldn't have won anyway," Rikard shrugged.

"Rikard has a score of 3," Adrijana continued. "Sanna has a score of 4, and Symon…"

…

"No need for suspense. I know I lost," Symon sighed. "I only got 4."

"It was for the others," Lara hissed at him. "We can edit it for the viewers, right?"

"Nah. This is more entertaining if you ask me," Adrijana commented.

"It appears we have a tie. Unfortunately, a tiebreaker was never set for this challenge," Lara said regretfully.

"So they both get immunity?" Petros asked hopefully.

"I say we just go with rock-paper-scissors," Adrijana suggested. "It's short, it's fair, and we had already had it once in the episode."

"Fair points," Lara commented. "Carolyn, Ilene, one round of rock-paper-scissors…now."

Carolyn and Ilene abruptly turned to face each other. "Rock-paper-scissors!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Both of them had rock.

"Again," Adrijana sighed.

"Rock-paper-scissors!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Carolyn had rock, while Ilene had scissors.

"Yes!" Carolyn cheered as she lightly thumped Ilene's fingers.

"Carolyn wins immunity!" Lara announced. "The rest of you are on the chopping block. You have one hour to cast your votes."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Yay! Progress!**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Oh my God! The final 5! The final 5! This feeling…it's just unreal!**

 **I, Carolyn Attwater, have a 5 to 1 chance of winning 700 grand. Like, what the eff?**

 **Confessional: 700 grand? You can tell this was set before Brexit.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): I'm going to vote off one person on either side. That way I'll be almost guaranteed to make the finale.**

 **Carolyn has immunity, but Lou is obviously the bigger threat between him and Petros.**

 **And my 2 points go to Ilene, since she's the biggest threat out of her and Symon.]**

* * *

"So…are we going forward with the plan?" Carolyn asked as she left the mess hall.

"It was never really the final plan. I just had to come up with something so one of us would drop out of the challenge," Petros replied.

"Okay, so what is the real plan?" Carolyn asked.

"I think I know how to get Lou and Rikard back on our side," Petros told her. "Since you have immunity, Symon's next target will be Lou. If we tell him about this, he might be swayed in our direction."

"Okay," Carolyn nodded.

* * *

 **[Confessional: I've already planned everything from here but typing it…[groans]**

 **Petros (Armenia): [types on the typewriter] I think the two best choices for tonight's elimination are Symon and Sanna. I have a feeling Symon might try the same trick again, so we can throw him off by voting for someone other than Ilene.**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): It's going to take some serious persuasion to get through this round.]**

* * *

Lou and Rikard walked towards the cabin when Petros and Carolyn caught up with them.

"Don't even try," Lou said sourly, folding his arms.

"You're making a big mistake by going against us," Petros continued.

"Why don't you piss off? We know you're just trying to cover your ass," Lou added.

"Think about it, Lou," Petros said, folding his arms. "Carolyn has immunity, and two people will get sent home. Who do you think Symon will be targeting along with me?"

Lou thought about it for a moment.

"You," Petros said. "If Symon takes me down, he takes me down with you."

Lou groaned, "You have a point."

"I have to object," Rikard said, folding his arms. "Me and Lou planned on voting for you and Symon. If you both gun for each other, you'll both get voted off, and Lou will stay. Simple as that."

"You really want to take the chance?" Petros asked. "If you're Symon's next biggest target, we could vote for you to try and save ourselves…you don't want to take that risk?"

Lou's lips tightened.

"I'm sorry, man. I care about staying in the game," Lou sighed, going to stand beside Petros and Carolyn.

"You can still count me out," Rikard said. "I don't trust either you or Symon, and you've both overstayed your welcome."

He stomped off with that.

"Who are we targeting along with Symon?" Lou asked.

"We were going with Sanna, but since Rikard's not on our side, we may have to count on her for a vote," Petros said.

"I see," Lou nodded. "I shall see you later then."

He saluted and walked off.

Petros mimicked the salute and said, "You can tell he's a military brat."

"I've seen loads of people do that," Carolyn stated as she fixed her glasses. "It might just be an English thing."

 **[Confessional: Friendly reminder that Lou has an English accent**

 **Petros (Armenia): God…I mean, gosh, I hope this works.]**

Sanna hummed to herself as she wheeled her way through the forest, only to bump into Rikard.

"Hey, Sanna," Rikard greeted. "Do you know who you're voting for?"

"3 points to Lou, and 2 points to Ilene," Sanna responded, folding her arms. "Take it or leave it."

"I think you were right about the alliance after all. I think it really does exist," Rikard said. "But I think Petros and Symon are the people to get rid of. They're the masterminds of the groups."

"Possibly, but that won't matter in the endgame. Petros and Symon don't have much going for them in the physical department," Sanna pointed out.

"I know but…Symon **and** Petros in the final 5? That sounds pretty risky," Rikard said. "I'm going to have to stick with my choices."

"Fair enough. I shall do the same," Sanna nodded, and with that Rikard walked off.

 **[Confessional: RIP Hugh Hefner. He's in a worse place**

 **Rikard (Finland): I think Sanna's nuts.** **We already know Petros and Symon will go to any length to make it to the end, but Lou and Ilene? No offense to them, but as far as I know, they don't know peanuts about strategy.**

 **Sanna (Denmark): I know very well what Petros and Symon are capable of, but I really don't care. In the end, strength is what matters.**

 **Rikard (Finland): I don't even get how Ilene is a physical threat. Then again, compared with Symon…I'm going to stop talking now.]**

Sanna continued to hum to herself when she was approached by Petros and Carolyn.

"Greetings," Carolyn said.

"Mr and Mrs Petros…I don't I ever learned your last name."

"Hakobyan," Petros said.

"Mr and Mrs Petros Hakobyan. How can I help you?"

"Who do you plan on voting for?" Petros asked.

"3 points to Lou, 2 points to Ilene. And you won't change my mind," Sanna said.

"What do you think of getting rid of Symon?" Petros asked.

"He's not a physical threat. That's all I care about," Sanna shrugged. "You want to vote with me?"

"We will think about it," Carolyn informed, and she put her arm around Petros and lead him off.

"I was thinking we go with Symon and Lou," Petros said.

"Really? I thought the obvious choice was Symon and Ilene," Carolyn replied.

"No, you see, I have this plan," Petros told her. "Ilene is good friends with you. Once we get Symon out, we could convince her to take us to the finale."

"I think it's a risky move. We already have Lou's vote. Why get rid of him?"

"Because then we'll be up against Lou, Rikard and Sanna. They're all good friends to some extent."

"If Sanna wants to vote off Lou now, then she probably won't save him tomorrow."

"She won't save Ilene either."

"Would it make much of a difference? Ilene is friends with Rikard too."

"Rikard seems to be getting in the way in both scenarios," Petros groaned. "And we don't have the votes to get rid of him."

"Trust me. Voting off Lou is dangerous," Carolyn insisted.

"Alright, you know what? I have a pretty rough idea of who everyone will give 3 and 2 to. I'll use the typewriter to calculate. Whichever seems like the safest option, we'll go with that," Petros suggested.

 **[Confessional: There's been a slight sway in what was originally planned**

 **Petros (Armenia) and Carolyn (United Kingdom) [side by side, Petros uses his typewriter]**

 **Carolyn: Are you done yet?**

 **Petros: Almost. There, done.**

 **[he rips out the page and shows it to her]**

 **Carolyn: Mm hm, mm hm, why do I give Symon 2 in your scenario and 3 in my scenario?**

 **Petros: Because the gap between me and Symon will be bigger.**

 **Carolyn: Okay, so you're guessing that if we go with Ilene, Symon will get 10, Ilene will get 9, and you and Lou will get 8.**

 **Petros: Yes.**

 **Carolyn: But if we go with Lou, it'll be 12 for Lou, 11 for Symon, 8 for you, and 4 for Ilene.**

 **Petros: Also right.**

 **Carolyn: These results do look pretty accurate. I still feel bad for backstabbing Lou.**

 **Petros: He's not our ally anymore. We have a right to.**

 **Carolyn: [sighs] Okay**

 **Petros: Look at it this way. You would have been eliminated long ago if Berto hadn't backstabbed Anton.**

 **Carolyn: I know, I know [sighs again]]**

Symon was next to approach Sanna.

"Hey," Symon greeted.

"I'm giving 3 points to Lou, and 2 points to Ilene. Take it or leave it."

"Got it," Symon nodded as he walked off.

 **[Confessional: dudududududdu**

 **Symon (Ukraine): [groans] It doesn't matter what I go with. It looks like me and Ilene will be going tonight.**

 **There is one more person I can talk to, but it's a long shot…]**

Rikard sat at the lake with his feet dipped in the water.

"This has been a long journey," he sighed to himself. "I'm so close to the end…eeeeiiii!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Symon chuckled as he walked over.

.

"Oh, hi Symon," Rikard said in a plain tone.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me last night. I could have very well gone home if it wasn't for you," Symon said.

"But I didn't save you," Rikard said.

"What?" Symon asked in a 'surprised' tone.

"I was voting with Emilia, Lou, Petros and Carolyn, but the latter two backstabbed us. That's why Emilia got eliminated."

"Oh my," Symon added. "It must have been terrible losing their trust."

"I don't trust you either. You don't exactly have a perfect record," Rikard said, frowning and folding his arms.

"I was going to vote off Petros and Lou tonight, but I'm not sure if it's my best option," Symon continued. "I think I'd like to have you and Lou in the final 3 with me."

"Why?" Rikard asked, turning his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Because if Lou goes, I'll be up against you, Carolyn, Sanna and Ilene. You've all got connections to some extent, I don't think I'd stand a chance," Symon sighed.

"Um…" Rikard didn't know how to reply.

"But Lou is a good friend of mine. I don't see why he wouldn't want to be in the finale with me. And you're friends with him too, so he'd want you with him."

"Why are you asking me about this?" Rikard asked.

"I was going to go to Lou next. Though, would you be able to pass it on?" Petros asked.

"Sure," Rikard replied.

"Great," Symon smiled, before walking off.

 **[Confessional: It's all because of you**

 **Rikard (Finland): I have no idea what Symon was talking about half the time, but I'll go along with it if it means saving Lou**

 **Symon (Ukraine): If this works, not only will I be safe, but I'll have some new allies.**

 **Ilene is pretty much a lost cause this time round.]**

A bored Lou sat outside his shed when Rikard walked up to him.

"Hey, man," Lou greeted.

"Symon just came up to me, and he said that if we vote with him, he'll take us to the final three," Rikard told him.

"How does he know that we're allies?" Lou asked.

"Uh…" Rikard sighed. "I may have said that I voted with you and Emilia."

Lou just nodded.

"So, what do you say?"

Lou winced. "What has gotten into you? Just a while ago you said you didn't trust him."

"I don't but…I don't want you to get voted off. Don't you want to be as safe as possible?"

"I do, but…" Lou sighed. "I'm not going to vote off Petros either."

"Who are you going vote for then?" Rikard asked.

"Sanna, maybe?" Lou suggested.

"Nobody else is voting for Sanna. It's a waste of a vote," Rikard groaned, before shaking his head. "I guess it doesn't matter in the end as long as you stay. I'll see what Symon thinks."

As Rikard walked off, Lou exclaimed, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Why would Symon want to take us to the final three?"

"Why not?"

"He's allied with Ilene."

"How do you know this?" Rikard asked.

Lou thought about it, "He told us about it. He said there was an alliance between Eloise, Ilene, Pavils and Katerina. There was also Sveda…possibly someone else but I can't remember…anyway, Symon said he was voting with them."

"That doesn't prove they were allies."

"Maybe, maybe not, but he still voted with her. Why wouldn't he want her in the finale?"

"I don't know. Maybe the alliance broke up, like with yours?"

"I guess, but it seems….fishy," Lou commented.

"Fishy," Rikard repeated, an incredulous look on his face. "Look, do you want to stay in the game or not?"

"Rikard, if you care about me staying in the game, then why don't you vote with the rest of us? We'd have the majority."

"Because…at the same time, we can't have Petros in the final 5."

"I get that you don't trust him. I don't trust him either, but if I don't vote with him, he'll vote me off," Lou sighed. "I'll already have Symon voting for me."

"Also, Sanna said she's giving you three points," Rikard added.

"Son of a…" Lou groaned as he brought his hand down his face.

"I see what you mean. You will get more votes if you leave," Rikard sighed. "But still…Petros."

"We can get him next time," Lou assured him. "It'll be you, me and Sanna in the finale. Or maybe Carolyn. We'll see."

"There'll be Petros and Carolyn in the final 5. They have a 2 in 5 of winning immunity. They might save you, but I don't like my chances," Rikard sighed. "And if Sanna wants to vote you off now, she'll definitely vote you off later."

"Looks like both of us are f***ed depending on the situation," Lou sighed.

"My ideal final 5 would be me, you, Carolyn, Ilene and Sanna."

"But I don't want Sanna in the final 5. She wants to get rid of me," Lou groaned.

"She's only one person, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have allies," Rikard pointed out.

"Then I don't know if Ilene is friendly enough with me, and Carolyn is friends with Ilene…UGGGH!" Lou screamed. "This strategy hurts my head."

"It's a necessary evil," Rikard sighed.

"I still think siding with Symon is a bad idea because…I know I gave a reason earlier…" Lou groaned.

"Because you think he's allied with Ilene?" Rikard asked.

"Well, that and we'd only have three votes," Lou added. "If we go with Petros and Carolyn, we'd have four."

"But…" Rikard's face suddenly lit up. "Okay, I thought of something we can do to see if we can trust Symon."

"What?" Lou asked.

Ilene was lying in the hammock when Lou and Rikard walked over.

"Hello," Lou greeted.

"Oh, hi," Ilene said as she looked up.

"We need to know something," Rikard continued. "Are you allied with Symon?"

Ilene shuffled a bit at this, "Uh…um…why do you ask?"

"Because he said he'd take me and Lou to the final three. He might be backstabbing you."

"What!?" Ilene exclaimed, before looking suspicious. "Wait a minute, aren't you allied with Carolyn and Petros?"

Lou sighed, "I was. But we broke up the alliance a while ago."

"Well, uh, thanks for telling me that," Ilene said, before running off to the confessional.

"I think she's allied with him," Rikard commented.

"No to an alliance with Symon, I guess," Lou shrugged. "You going to join to me now?"

"No," Rikard replied after a second of thought. "I'm still voting off Symon and Petros."

"Rikard!" Lou whined, stomping his foot.

"You have nothing to worry about. You'll still have four people not voting for you."

"Okay, you have a point," Lou sighed, before clicking his tongue. "So, see you in the final 5."

"You bet," Rikard chuckled, and they shared a fistbump. "Now hang on, I'm going to tell Petros and Carolyn that I'm voting with them, and I'll also tell Symon that I'm voting with him…"

"No, Rikard! You can't do that," Lou frowned. "You'd be no better than them."

"Petros and Symon have proven themselves to be liars. It's time they got a taste of their own medicine," Rikard said, stomping his foot.

Lou let out a moan and was about to respond, when Rikard said, "If we want to overcome them, we can't be honest. It's a white lie if you think about it."

Lou rolled his eyes and sighed, "I don't know. Fine, do what you want. But I had nothing to do with this."

"This conversation never happened," Rikard nodded as he walked off.

Lou couldn't help but smile a little.

 **[Confessional: It's not a white lie, but whatever.**

 **Ilene (Belgium): I was a bit shocked at first, but once I thought about it, this is probably a set up.**

 **It just…it can't really be true, right? This has to be set up by Petros.**

 **Lou (Cyprus): I know I was a bit preachy there, but it's just a personal thing. Two wrongs don't make a right, and it'll just feel wrong for me in the end. [shrugs]**

 **Rikard (Finland): [sighs] Lou can be so difficult sometimes.**

 **I know I'm going to extreme measures, but Petros and Symon are dangerous. They need to go right now.**

 **Petros (Armenia): So, Rikard told me he changed his mind. Great!**

 **Now we'll be switching to Symon and Ilene.**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Rikard said he'll be joining me, but he couldn't get Lou.**

 **Oh well, I still think I'll be safe.**

 **Now to tell Ilene how she's voting…]**

Ilene and Symon met up in the forest.

"Petros and Lou, I assume?" Ilene asked.

"Yeah. Also we got Rikard on our side," Symon added.

"Oh. A funny thing just happened – Rikard and Lou came up to me and said you promised to take them to the final three," Ilene stated.

"That is weird. I only asked him to vote with me," Symon said, before gasping, "What if he's trying to sabotage me?"

"Um…I don't really know how to answer that," Ilene said timidly.

 **[Confessional: They're making Mean Girls: The Musical!**

 **Symon (Ukraine): I cannot believe it! That little snake…]**

Rikard scooped the seeds out of a pomegranate when Symon slipped up next to him.

"Hi," Symon said slyly.

"Whuh!" Rikard exclaimed as he clutched his heart. "Didn't see you there, bud."

"Why does Ilene know about the deal we made?" Symon asked.

"I don't know," Rikard shrugged.

"Ilene and I bumped into each other in the forest, and she started talking about how Rikard and Lou said I wanted to take you to final three with me. Why did you tell her?" Symon asked.

"It was just a test," Rikard informed him. "To make sure you weren't allies anymore."

"Oh, alright," Symon nodded. "So you're not trying to sabotage me?"

"No," Rikard responded, before letting out a weird snort. "It was Lou's idea."

"And he still said no after all that?"

"No offense to him, but I think we all know he's not the brightest," Rikard whispered.

"Alright," Symon said. "Petros definitely didn't put you up to this?"

"No," Rikard replied.

"Well, thank you. It's probably just the game making me paranoid," Symon shrugged, before walking off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Rikard made a dash for it.

 **[Confessional: Sometimes love cums around. And it knocks you up**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Okay, I was just being suspicious. I actually feel safe for once.**

 **Rikard (Finland): Ugh, does this mean Ilene didn't believe us? There's no way Symon would be okay with having only one ally.]**

Ilene was still walking through the forest when she bumped into Rikard.

"Symon told me that you told him about the final 3 deal," he said. "And said he was all concerned that I might be trying to 'sabotage' him."

"Pardon?"

"I would have no way of knowing that you told Symon," Rikard continued. "Doesn't that prove that I was telling the truth?"

"Um…"

"Ilene. Symon is backstabbing you," Rikard groaned. "How can you not realise it?"

"Why don't you…you…just admit that Petros is making you…do…this?" Ilene asked, getting a little hesitant towards the end.

"Petros isn't making me do this. I want him gone."

"Why are you trying to 'expose' Symon then?" Ilene asked, using finger quotes.

"Not so much expose, just making sure you aren't still allies, but you are, so Symon is lying to both of us," Rikard answered.

Ilene tried to think of something else to say, but instead just shook her head and moved on.

Rikard planted his hand on his face.

"Five minutes until the campfire ceremony. If you haven't voted yet, vote now!" Lara announced over the intercom.

 **[Confessional: Less than 300 words to go**

 **Symon (Ukraine): Ilene told me what Rikard told her. So I was right to be paranoid. And I don't have to re-plan the vote…come on!]**

Rikard was on his way to elimination when Symon pulled him aside.

"Ilene told me what you tried to do," Symon hissed. "You are trying to sabotage me."

"Funny how you keep bumping into her," Rikard shot back. "She is one of your allies. There's no way you'd be okay with only one ally."

"We've all told lies," Symon shrugged. "She also mentioned you said you 'hate Petros."

"Fine. I'm trying to get you both voted off," Rikard admitted.

"Did you also tell Petros you were voting with him?"

"I may as well tell you everything now," Rikard said, rolling his eyes.

"One minute left!" Lara screamed over the intercom.

"Listen here, you will 3 to Petros, 2 to Lou and 1 to Sanna right now, and if you don't and I leave tonight, I'll tell everyone what you tried to do."

"What difference will that make? You, Lou and Ilene already know."

"Think about it. If me and Petros leave, there'll be no real targets. But if you have a record of backstabbing…"

Symon drew a finger across his neck.

"But with me – I don't give a stiff about Sanna and Carolyn. You, me and Ilene in the final 3 all the way."

Rikard hesitated for a split second, "Fine."

With that he rushed off.

"10 seconds remaining!" Lara announced.

 **[Confessional: Flup! Flup! Shloop!**

 **Rikard (Finland): I don't know if what Symon said is true, but I'm not taking any chances.**

 **[groans heavily] Sorry Lou…]**

The seven contestants sat on tree stumps before Lara and Adrijana. Rikard had just arrived, and Lou looked noticeably twitchy

"Guys, what the hell was that?" Lara asked. "That was the most confusing vote ever."

"Even more than when Geoff got voted off?" Adrijana asked.

"He was too nice," Lara scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, you have all cast your votes and made your decision. There are seven of you sitting here, but in a couple of minutes, there will only be five."

"We will go in decreasing…" Adrijana began, before Lou stood and roared, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Everyone looked taken aback by this.

"Petros! Symon! Rikard lied to you! He pretended to vote with you to get both of you eliminated!" Lou continued to shout.

"What!?" Petros exclaimed as he and Carolyn stood up.

Symon gasped, "Rikard, how could you?"

"Oh, shut up, Symon. You already knew," Rikard scoffed.

"I did not! You only agreed to vote with me as part of some scheme to get me kicked off!?" Symon snapped.

"Once again, you don't need to repeat yourself," Rikard sighed. "And it's not like you're one to talk. You said you'd take me and Lou to the final 3, and denied that you were still allied with Ilene."

"I never said that! Stop putting words in my mouth," Symon snapped.

"Yeah," Ilene agreed. "This is obviously all part of Petros' plan to turn us against each other."

"I did not know anything about this," Petros said angrily. "Rikard? Mmm...mmm...bluh!"

"Can you blame me? With you two running this game and treating us all like your puppets," Rikard shot back.

"And your solution was to lie to us and treat us like your puppets?" Carolyn responded. "What a bloody champion of morals."

"I never said..." Rikard protested.

"Can we get on with the elimination!?" Lara exclaimed, waving her hand.

"No! I want to change my vote!" Ilene exclaimed.

"Me too," Carolyn agreed.

"Come on guys, we can't do that..." Rikard sighed.

"I guess I wouldn't mind that either," Petros added.

"Sorry, all votes are final. The first marsh…" Lara said, before Adrijana interrupted her.

"I'll allow it," she said.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Lara asked.

"Probably," Adrijana shrugged. "Alright, guys! You can all vote again…but with conditions. Everyone will go to the confessional one by one, and there is to be no discussing your vote with people. Anyone who tries will have their votes nullified."

There were a couple of gasps at this.

"Carolyn, you're up first!"

* * *

 **[Confessional: Come on baby, let's do the plot twist**

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): Rikard, what the hell? Just...what the hell?**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): Rikard, I always thought of you as a fabulous person. That was just low**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [groans] What have I done? [sits up] My votes will stay the same.**

* * *

 **Petros (Armenia): Symon is still the top priority, but will I care if Rikard leaves? No way.**

* * *

 **Rikard (Finland): I have nothing to lose now. You two are dead meat.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): 3 to Lou, 2 to Ilene. How many times do I have to say it?**

* * *

 **Symon (Ukraine): [laughs] Nice one, Rik.]**

* * *

The contestants were back on their stumps, with looks of anger or uncertainty

"That…certainly shook things up," Lara noted. "But the final results are in. First marshmallow goes to our immunity winner, Carolyn."

Carolyn stood up and tightened her fists before the collecting the first piece of candy.

"Now, all of you got votes tonight, but some more than others. The person with the least number of votes is…"

…

…

...

…

…

"…Sanna."

Sanna shrugged, not looking too surprised. She patted Carolyn on the back on the way to claiming her marshmallow.

"The next marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Lou."

"HELL YUS!" Lou cheered, getting up from the stump.

"Funny thing is your votes got cut by more than half after that flash-vote," Adrijana told him. "Before that, you would have been eliminated?"

"What? Really!?" Lou exclaimed in awe. "So I just saved myself?"

"Yeah, basically," Adrijana shrugged.

Lara continued, "Only two marshmallows left. The next one goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Petros."

"Nice," Petros smiled.

"Your votes were also cut in half," Lara told him.

"So, Lou saved me throwing a fit?" Petros asked.

"No, you would have been safe either way," Lara repsonded.

The only people left were Ilene, Rikard and Symon.

"One of you will be in the final five, but for the rest of you, it's the end of your game," Adrijana said. "The last person safe would have gone if it wasn't for the flash-vote, and the other two would have been safe."

Rikard groaned excessively at the this. Lou stood beside the hosts with his marshmallow, looking incredibly guilty.

"The final marshmallow of tonight goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ilene."

Ilene put her head in her hands and shook her head frantically before getting up and claiming the final marshmallow.

Symon let out a long groan.

"This is all my fault," Lou groaned as he walked over beside Rikard. "You would have been safe if I hadn't said anything."

"And you and Ilene would have gone home," Rikard reminded him. "You saved yourself by doing the right thing."

"I know but...why you?" Lou whined, stamping his foot.

"If it wasn't for you, Symon and Petros would both be in the final 5," Rikard said. "Please don't worry about me. Just aim for the end. Kiok Petros' ass."

"Sanna is the one who wants me voted off," Lou reminded him.

"Then kick her ass too," Rikard chuckled.

They shared a fist-bump, before Rikard walked off.

Symon was still sitting on the stump with his head when Petros walked over to him.

"Um...for what it's worth, you were a good rival," he said.

He held out his hand. Symon sighed and said, "Yeah, you too."

* * *

 **[Confessional: Was that expected? Tell us in the reviews**

 **Petros (Armenia): Just so it's clear, I never actually backstabbed Lou. It's off the records, got it?**

 **And Symon is gone! He didn't even manage to get Carolyn.**

* * *

 **Lou (Cyprus): [shakes his head] On one hand, I saved myself, on the other hand...Rikard.**

* * *

 **Carolyn (United Kingdom): This has been one amazing experience. I've come so far, made so many friends, and a boyfriend!**

 **I don't want this summer to ever end.**

* * *

 **Sanna (Denmark): I'm happy to have made it this far again, but...ugh, both of my targets are still in the game. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't such a good idea to tell their allies I was voting for them.**

* * *

 **Ilene (Belgium): I came so close to getting eliminated. I don't know how that flash-vote saved me, but I owe Lou one.]**

* * *

"So, Symon and Rikard have taken the fall, leaving us with our five finalists!" Adrijana announced as she and Lara faced the camera.

"But two more will not make the finale, and we must remember that there can still only be one winner," Lara added.

"Tune in next time on Euro…Drama…" Adrijana concluded.

Lara took a deep breath to scream but before she could, Adrijana slapped her in the face.

"You have no sense of fun," Lara pouted.

* * *

 _ **Votes –**_

 _ **Carolyn**_

 _ **3pts: Symon**_

 _ **2pts: Rikard**_

 _ **1pt: Sanna**_

* * *

 _ **Ilene**_

 _ **3pts: Rikard**_

 _ **2pts: Petros**_

 _ **1pt: Lou**_

* * *

 _ **Lou**_

 _ **3pts: Symon**_

 _ **2pts: Ilene**_

 _ **1pt: Sanna**_

* * *

 _ **Petros**_

 _ **3pts: Rikard**_

 _ **2pts: Symon**_

 _ **1pt: Ilene**_

* * *

 _ **Rikard**_

 _ **3pts: Symon**_

 _ **2pts: Petros**_

 _ **1pt: Sanna**_

* * *

 _ **Sanna**_

 _ **3pts: Lou**_

 _ **2pts: Ilene**_

 _ **1pt: Rikard**_

* * *

 _ **Symon**_

 _ **3pts: Ilene**_

 _ **2pts: Rikard**_

 _ **1pt: Petros**_

* * *

 _ **Symon - 11pts (7th)**_

 _ **Rikard - 11pts (6th)**_

 _ **Ilene - 8pts**_

 _ **Petros - 5pts**_

 _ **Lou - 4pts**_

 _ **Sanna - 3pts**_

 _ **Eliminated - Mirzo, Dani, Zeferino, Anka, Aleksander, Shay, Amanda, Johannes, Estrella, Adrijana, Alma, Luko, Tia, Anton, Jessie, Vincenz, Finn, Berto, Marios, Beni, Stela, Agnessa, Tyge, Amanda (again), Zeferino (again), Vincenz (again), Eloise, Sveda, Pavils, Hadi, Katerina, Emilia, Symon, Rikard**_

* * *

 _ **That was a very chaotic elimination. I went through at seven or eight elimination drafts this time round. There were points where all six of them would have been voted off.**_

 _ **Let's start with 7th place, Symon.**_

 _ **I personally think he was very well-developed character. In season 1, he was a gimmick character, but then he came out of his shell at the hotel.**_

 ** _He had many different positions this season. At the beginning he was an awkward and friendly guy, whose self-loathing made it hard for him to accept Alma's feelings. After they got together, and Alma was eliminated, he went through a whiny and moody phase, preferring to be alone._**

 ** _Even though he was strategic from the beginning, it really started to show after he got Jessie eliminated using impersonation. Come the merge, he started off with Finn, Pavils and Sveda as allies, and later sabotaged Eloise and Amanda's alliance, claiming Pavils, Ilene and Katerina for himself._**

 ** _Things definitely took a negative turn at the end, where he backstabbed Katerina and tried to backstab Ilene, using the justifcation of 'they would have gone anyway'._**

 ** _Overall, I'm proud of him as a character_**

 ** _And now onto Rikard._**

 ** _I really regret how I portrayed him in Euro-Drama Roadtrip, giving him all the bad gay stereotypes - being cowardly, getting over-emotional easily, all that shit._**

 ** _So for this season, I continued with him being a walking stereotype, but a much more positive one._**

 ** _One of his biggest strengths, in my opinion, was his ability to befriend people. He was part of the love triangle with Beni and Estrella, he won Anton's heart, he had friendships with Lou, Emilia, Stela and Luko and even had positive interactions with people like Petros and Jessie._**

 ** _So it's perhaps ironic that his downfall ended up being overcome with vengeance._**

 ** _I also really liked him as a character._**

 ** _But perhaps you disagree?_**

 ** _What do you think of the final 5?_**

 ** _Please share all your thoughts in a review._**

 ** _As always, the next country confirmed for season 3 is..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...Denmark_**

 ** _I will draw and post the next character when I find the time ;)_**


End file.
